Diabolus Ex Machina
by La Hire
Summary: Une malédiction projette les hyliens sur les chemins de l'exil. Brisée par l'imminence de sa destruction, Malon entame alors une aventure sanglante et cruelle qui la fera basculer dans la folie meurtrière et subir la tentation du Mal Absolu...CHAPITRE 64!
1. Commentaire préalable

**RESUME :**

Un futur proche.

Le temps s'est écoulé depuis la victoire sur Ganondorf. Mais à la joie de la paix retrouvée succède une terreur effroyable: une malédiction frappe l'ensemble du monde, menaçant de faire sombrer le monde dans une mer de ténèbres. L'Empire est le seul rempart contre cette menace. Hyrule s'allie à cet empire pour la repousser. Mais alors que le véritable visage du mal se dévoile au fur et à mesure, quelque chose d'autre prend naissance.

Dans les tréfonds de la population d'Hyrule vit Malon, une jeune fermière pure et innocente. Lorsque celle-ci après une attaque se retrouve confrontée à une toute autre réalité de la vie dont elle ne s'était jamais immaginé l'existence, son comportement change du tout au tout. Endurcie, plus forte, plus puissante, Malon gravit les échelons du pouvoir à grands pas. Et quand lui vient l'occasion de visiter la mystérieuse terre des Ombres, démarre pour elle une quête personelle, une quête qui lui permettra enfin de s'affirmer comme héroïne à part entière.

Une quête de vengeance et de meurtre qui lui fera arpenter les chemins du Mal Absolu...

**FICHE TECHNIQUE :**

**Titre : **Diabolus Ex Machina

**Genre :** Dark Fantasy

**Barème de Censure :** Int. –18 ans.

**Indices de Censure :** Violence explicite, Gore, Sexualité explicite, sexualité textuelle, nudité

**COMMENTAIRE :**

Le personnage de Malon qui est mon préféré dans la saga Zelda a toujours été sous-exploité à mon goût. Pourtant le potientiel émotionnel qui est en elle pourrait en faire un personnage de plus grande ampleur. N'est-elle pas la plus humble des femmes que Link ait jamais connu ? Exception faite de Marine bien sur a ceci près que Marine était en fait un brouillon qui annoncait la future Malon. Malon fait partie de ces personnages dont le rôle limité a su toutefois contribuer à faire progresser la saga dans le bon sens : le chant d'Epona, la jument de Link, son côté naïf et sobre sont entrés dans la légende de Zelda pour y rester à jamais. Aujourd'hui encore on débat pour savoir qui de Zelda ou de Malon gagnera le cœur de Link. Ce qui prouve l'importance que le personnage a pris…

Je me refusais à voir Malon cantonnée dans son rôle de fermière passive, juste bonne à fournir du lait. Malon a connu les sept années de terreur que Ganondorf a instauré sur Hyrule après sa conquête. Elle a connu la tyrannie d'Ingo et des armées de Ganondorf. Elle a sans doute plus souffert que n'importe quel autre personnage. Malon dégage cependant un grand courage comme elle le prouve en préférant supporter les abus d'Ingos pour préserver la vie de ses chevaux. Ce qui rend Malon si attachante outre sa grande beauté, c'est sans doute cette petite force indéfinissable qui émane d'elle.

J'ai immaginé une histoire où Malon pourrait avoir sa propre quête. Il me semblait obligatoire d'instiller une certaine violence et une certaine cruauté dans ce récit. Une quête n'est pas crédible si elle est trop simpliste. Malon a l'occasion ici d'affronter une dure réalité et d'en tirer les enseignements qui suivent. Elle y trouvera ses défauts mais aussi ses vertus. Parfois c'est en placant un personnage dans un contexte très dur qu'il en ressort bien plus grandit et plus charismatique qu'auparavant.

Bref pour Malon une grande aventure et l'occasion de s'affirmer aussi comme héroïne à par entière. Mais à quel prix? Là sera le point central de l'histoire. Il ne tient qu'à vous de la lire jusqu'au bout pour découvrir le destin de cette nouvelle héroïne.

Pour les premiers lecteurs qui auront posé les yeux sur la première version de la fic (et au mieux une review, auquel cas qu'ils en soient remerciés), ils constateront que plusieurs choses ont changées. Le ton restera le même que prévu mais le scénario a changé par rapport à ce qui était prévu. C'est hélas l'un de mes grands défauts que de changer parfois un point d'une histoire pour quelque chose qui me semble plus correct. Mais que cela n'alterne pas votre volonté de me lire, si celle-ci vous a poussé jusqu'ici.

Naturellement toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. Sur ce cher lecteurs et lectrices je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bien à vous,

L'auteur.


	2. Prologue : Naissance de Malon

LA PROPHECIE INNACHEVEE (version annotée) :

**LA PROPHECIE INNACHEVEE (version annotée) :**

Trois Déesses descendront du néant de l'univers. Leurs corps fendront les cieux et zèbreront le ciel. Trois déesses porteront la vie avec elle. Et de la lumière qui éclairera les ombres, naîtra le monde.

Din (_Note : Dy-yin, en Hylien ancien_) embrasera la Terre de ses bras enflammés. Elle sculptera la chair de la Terre de ses mains.

Farore (_Note : Fa-Ha-Rora en Hylien Ancien_) élevera l'empire du ciel. Sa sagacité étendra sur le monde le Droit et la Justice.

Nayru _(Nota : Nah-Y'll Rush en Hylien Ancien, appelée aussi l'Oracle)_ insufflera l'existence d'un souffle de vie. Et la vie et la mort se succèderont comme le jour succède à la nuit.

Alors les déesses s'élèveront dans le ciel en laissant derrière elle l'essence des Dieux. Grand est son pouvoir. Le cœur des hommes résonne lorsqu'elle les appelle. Car au fin fond de la Terre d'Or, la Triforce exauce la prière de ceux qui la touchent.

**Manuscrit testamentaire Hylien conservé dans la Bibliothèque Royale, Hyrule**

Viendra du Désert un souffle de mort et de haine. Tel un vent de feu, il embrassera pour sept années la Terre des Dieux. La mort règnera sur la vie. Alors des profondeurs des ténèbres, un héros élu des Dieux portera la lumière dans sa main et dissipera les Ténèbres. Alors un nouvel Age d'Or débutera pour Hyrule.

**Manuscrit testamentaire Hylien conservé dans les Archives du Temple du Temps, Hyrule**

Des flots du néant, s'élèvera l'être pur. Devant la force des bras, il se fera guerrier de l'esprit. Devant beauté, il se fera splendeur. Devant pureté, il sera immaculé. Devant le soleil, il brillera. Devant le fort, il le regardera de haut. Devant terreur, il se fera courage. Devant cruauté, il se fera compassion. Devant orgueil, il se fera humilité. Devant luxure, il se fera vierge. Devant débauche, il se fera vertueux.

Alors les hommes le baptiseront du nom du Mal. Et en Enfer, à jamais il règnera.

**Chapitre I, Verset I, Livre des Enfers**

**INTRODUCTION :**

L'enfant est né.

Ce fut une naissance terrifiante. La fille restera à jamais marquée dans sa chair par cette épreuve. Arriver à la vie d'une façon aussi affreuse la prédestine sans doute à un sombre avenir. Et pourtant les Dieux savent que la mère est courageuse. Un cœur de feu habite sa poitrine. La mère a voulu accoucher sans anesthésiant. Ressentir l'enfant naître était pour elle une expérience qui ne devait pas être manquée. Je l'ai pourtant prévenue que la naissance s'annonçait difficile. Depuis des semaines, elle avait ressenti de violentes douleurs au ventre. J'ai fini par l'alliter en attendant que l'enfant se décide à naître pour la tirer de cette torture. C'est arrivé un soir où un orage affreux tonnait au dessus du Royaume. On avait prévu des pluies diluviennes et les eaux des douves du château ont commencé à déborder dans tout le Bourg. Talon m'a offert l'hospitalité. Il me doit bien ca. J'ai maintenu sa femme en vie…pour l'instant.

La fille dort dans son berceau d'un sommeil profond. D'habitude les bébés et surtout les filles pleurent de toutes leurs larmes quand l'orage tonne. Ce soir l'orage semble hurler d'une rage monstrueuse mais chaque coup de tonnerre, pourtant suffisamment puissant pour faire trembler les fenêtres, semble rugir pour rien. Elle dort dans son berceau, d'un sommeil profond, son petit visage juvénile plongé dans une paisible rêverie. La mère en revanche est exténuée. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Hémorragies internes multiples. Une véritable horreur. Je revois encore le lavabo couvert de sang. Talon et son employé sont en train de nettoyer le tout. Ca doit faire au moins le troisième seau d'eau qu'ils utilisent. Et moi qui sue et tremble comme un débutant de l'Université Royale de Médecine devant une souris à disséquer…

Pourtant j'ai parfaitement senti que quelque chose n'était pas clair cette nuit-là. Sans doute l'orage a ajouté au stress. La naissance s'annoncait sous de bien sinistres augures. Pourtant je dois admettre sans prétention que j'ai parfaitement réussi mon coup ce soir là. Je crois que jamais plus je ne réussirait un tel exploit. La mère est prévenue : pas d'autres enfants. De toutes façon, elle n'en fera plus. Elle est dans un état de faiblesse critique. Les potions de l'apothicaire n'ont servi qu'à maintenir en éveil ses fonctions les plus vitales. A un moment donné, elle a empoigné mon visage de ses mains trempées de sueur et l'a approché de sa bouche. Puis elle m'a sussuré dans l'oreille :

« Une berceuse…Juste lui enseigner une berceuse…Afin qu'elle se sente moins seule… »

J'aurais voulu demander aux fées de m'aider si elles étaient là. Mais les fées sont capricieuses et fuient au moindre coup de vent. J'ai bien peur que rien ne puisse aider cette pauvre femme. Et pourtant elle semble si heureuse. Je peux la revoir encore allongée, ses cheveux roux dispersés sur son corps de porcelaine. Il y a un sourire sur son visage. Elle a le visage d'une guerrière qui attend la mort sereinement après avoir accompli sa mission. Celle d'une femme qui s'est sacrifiée.

Lorsque j'ai enfin brandi l'enfant dans mes mains j'ai été étonné qu'il ne pleure pas. Pas de cri, rien. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder. Pour moi ce que j'avais dans les mains n'était rien d'autre qu'un cadavre. La mère haletait et je croyais percevoir des souffles d'inquiétude. J'ai donc regardé l'enfant et j'ai eu un mouvement de recul. Dans mes bras qui s'étaient maintenant mis à trembler, l'enfant me regardait drappé dans un voile d'ombre. Il y avait juste deux yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire qui semblaient sonder mon âme, fouiller ma chair. Un regard terrifiant et pourtant d'une pureté sans égale. Je me sentais comme un homme qui passait devant le juge de son existence. Je n'arrivais même pas à me détacher de ce regard. Cet enfant n'était pas normal. Puis il a poussé un petit rire et un gazouilli joyeux. Pourtant même là encore cet enfant m'effrayait et me fascinait. J'ai offert le bébé aux bras de sa mère pour leur première étreinte. Je les ai laissés un moment et en quittant la pièce j'ai vu Talon, blanc comme un linge. Ingo était près de lui, l'air sombre mais confiant. Ils m'ont regardé tous les deux.

« C'est une fille…Annonçais-je d'une voix presque innaudible. Félicitations !

Il y eut un soupir de profond soulagement de la part du père et Ingo lui offrit quelques tapes amicales sur l'épaule. Talon a gagné la chambre pour y trouver sa progéniture.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Me demanda Ingo. Vous êtes blanc comme un linge !

Je le remerciais de son attention et lui répondis que je n'avais pas très soif. J'avais surtout besoin de repos. Et d'un lavabos où essuyer mes mains. Ingo vit le sang qui recouvrait mes mains et blanchit instantannément. Puis il me regarda avec des yeux horrifiés.

-Une semaine, pas plus ! Fis-je d'un air désolé. Si elle tient jusque là…

Ingo m'a regardé avec des yeux terrifiés et desespérés. Puis il a à son tour poussé un soupir.

-Il y a des serviettes propres dans la commode de la salle de bain, fit-il en m'indiquant la porte de la pièce en question. Utilisez le lavabo aussi si besoin!

-Bonne idée ! L'autre n'est pas très beau à voir ! » Répondis-je.

J'ai essuyé mes mains sur des serviettes blanches. En les regardant rougies par l'affreux écarlate, je me dis que jamais les couleurs de la vie ne m'avaient semblées aussi effrayantes. Je me suis ensuite demandé ce qui s'était bien passé il y a quelques minutes. J'entendais les murs répercuter les hurlements de la mère. Même le tonnerre avait eu du mal à les couvrir. Il y a une expression chez les médecins hyliens qui dit que plus l'accouchement est douloureux, plus fort est l'enfant qui naît. Je me demande comment ils auraient réagi en voyant cela.

Talon et Ingo ont fini de nettoyer à grand peine la chambre. Les draps ont été dispersés dehors. Ils sont irrécupérables. Autant les brûler a dit Ingo en prenant une bouteille de pétrole et une lanterne. La mère et la fille reposent dans leur lit et jouent à des jeux que seuls peuvent partager une mère et sa fille. Talon aussi est aux petits soins mais sa joie est ternie par ce sablier qui s'est retourné et égraine maintenant chaque seconde de la vie de sa femme jusqu'au jour où le dernier grain tombera. J'ai donné mon congé au couple non sans avoir auparavant donné des fortifiants et des antalgiques à la mère. Elle a besoin d'une bonne quantité de repos. Je repasserai la voir pour voir si son état s'améliore. Mais je sais déjà à l'avance qu'elle est condamnée. Une vie s'achève, une autre naît. La fille sera spéciale, sans équivalent. Son nom déjà est spécial. Les parents l'ont baptisés du même nom.

Malon.

Ca veut dire « l'Impératrice » en Hylien ancien si je me souviens bien…

**NOTA :**

La rédaction du prochain chapitre est commencée depuis une semaine. Comme ce sera un chapitre très long ca prendra un peu de temps. Merci de votre patience !


	3. Chapitre 1 : La Compagnie

**LA COMPAGNIE :**

Le soleil avait une teinte sanglante. Curieux présage et pas de bon augure. Le Capitaine cracha par terre pour insulter l'astre qui les narguait ce soir. Le barman l'insulta en Iftäl. Il lui répondit d'un simple regard, suffisamment explicite pour forcer le contrevenant à retourner à ses chopes de bière. La sienne reposait au fond d'une espèce de chope qui avait déjà connu des centaines de lèvres. Une espèce de bibine insipide mais avec un petit arrière goût qui faisait oublier son côté vomitif. L'agriculteur chez qui se fournissait le barman devait saloper le houblon comme un chef. Le Capitaine renifla et se rejeta sur sa chaise, laissant la quiétude de la salle gagner son esprit. Le soleil se couchait sur la petite ville de Tal dans la région d'Iftaël aux confins de l'Empire, le genre de coin que l'on compare en général avec la partie corporelle la plus rudimentaire de ce monde. Un trou boueux qui se résumait à quelques chaumières noyées sous la boue. Une couche de neige soupoudrait le tout comme du sucre glacé. L'auberge étant en pleine rénovation de ses chambres, le Capitaine avait loué des chambres dans un hotel voisin et ajouté ce qu'il fallait de pièces pour faire taire les langues trop curieuse sur la raison de sa présence à lui et ses hommes. Il était trop fatigué pour se livrer à des confidences et de toutes façon il était aussi payé pour en dire le moins possible. Il fit claquer ses doigts et tendit en l'air la carafe de bière. Le barman l'observa d'un œil méfiant et qui en disait long sur son envie de le voir foutre le camp lui et sa salive qui dégueulassait le plancher. Il ne fit rien cependant et se contenta d'appeler son employée, une brunette dont le haut imprimait sa poitrine en un décolleté pigeonnant ravageur. Elle surgit de la porte de la cuisine en faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes de cuir sur le plancher de bois, empoigna la carafe et se rua vers le bidon de bière à grandes enjambées. On aurait dit que si elle se montrait trop lente, son patron lui décrocherait une trempe. Un feu brûlait dans une cheminée et dispersait dans l'air une odeur de bois résiné bien cuit. Idéal pour neutraliser les effets du froid. La serveuse revint à grandes enjambées lui servir sa carafe et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui en tendant la carafe. Elle était à cran, affolée, comme si le moindre geste de sa part signifiait la correction. Non décidément le barman ne lui plaisait pas. Le Capitaine arracha la chope de bière et glissa trois pièces d'argent sur la table. La fille les considéra avec de grands yeux écarquillés, tremblante. Elle devait pas bouffer à sa fin la gamine, se dit le Capitaine. Il l'invita d'un geste de la tête à embarquer le pourboire. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle eut un sourire. Mignon comme tout. Il lui répondit aussi avec un sourire. Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas entre elle et le barman. Si il avait le temps il se pencherait sur la question. Peut-être. Il avait d'autre priorités que de s'occuper de la santé d'une gamine.

La porte d'entrée s'ébranla, percuta avec fracas le mur, faisant trembler les poutres. Le vent s'engouffra en hurlant dans la salle, perçant la chaleur d'une lance de givre. Une forme gigantesque se dressait dans l'embassure et le barman crut qu'il allait lacher sa chope et mouiller son pantalon. La servante recula d'un bas hésitant jusque dans la cuisine, refermant la porte derrière elle d'un geste brutal. Le type qui honorait maintenant l'auberge de sa présente battait tous les records : recouvert d'une marre de fourrures, haut comme une colonne de temple, ses pas mettaient à mal le bois du plancher. Il fit tomber ses vêtements épais. Il était taillé dans le roc, tout en muscle, le visage rubicond, coiffé d'une barbe dorée maculée de taches écarlates. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une lueur indéfinissable que Le Capitaine assimilait à cet espèce de regard dément propre aux fous furieux. Un tatouage bleu décorait le haut de son crâne chauve. Une forme indéfinissable, un ornement sinistre. Le barman recula à son approche. Si il avait voulu s'encastrer dans l'armoire à alcool qui se trouvait dans son dos, il l'aurait fait. Le colosse fit tomber deux énormes marteaux à dix doigts sur le comptoir et le regarda en traçant un simulacre de sourire sur son faciès d'animal.

« A boire, fit-il.

La voix était calme mais avait la caresse du cuir. Le barman jeta des coups d'oeils affolés dans tous les sens mais visiblement personne n'était prêt à venir tâter du géant.

-Hé, j'ai commandé à boire ! Insista le géant. T'es sourd ou tu parles pas ma langue ?

Le barman eut un hochement tremblant de la tête.

-Si si…Fit-il. Excusez moi ! C'est juste que… j'ai pas de carafe propre. Faut que j'aille dans la cuisine.

-Bon ben alors va la chercher ! Insista le colosse en levant une main. J'ai de quoi payer, je vais pas te bouffer bordel alors va me chercher une putain de carafe de bière avec un putain de verre ! Maintenant ! »

Le barman décolla du tac au tac comme si le colosse lui avait décroché une mandale qui l'aurait propulsé jusque dans la cuisine. Rapide le gars. Le colosse se retourna et fixa le Capitaine assis sur sa chaise. Du pouce il désigna l'arrière du comptoir où le barman s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Faut toujours les pousser comme ca dans ce bled ? Demanda-t-il.

-Faut croire qu'ils n'aiment pas les grands bonhommes, répondit le Capitaine avec un sourire.

Le colosse eut un rire et s'approcha de la table. Le Capitaine se leva et lui donna une chaude accolade.

-Comment ca va ma poule ? Fit le Colosse.

-La bière est à chier mais la servante est mignonne à croquer, fit le Capitaine. Donc ca va a peu près. Tiens prend donc une chaise ! Je vais te servir moi-même. Vu la peur que t'as faite à cet abruti, t'es pas prêt de voir la couleur de ta commande »

Ils prirent place et le colosse eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Ca va faire des heures que je marche par ce temps de merde, soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Et toi ?

-On est ici depuis deux jours, fit le Capitaine en servant le colosse. On doit repartir dans deux jours.

-Quelques pistes ? Ca ira merci…

-Une sérieuse, fit le Capitaine en se servant. Une ville qui pratique un rituel plutôt dégueulasse.

-Quel genre?

-Sacrifices humains, orgies sanglantes et autres vénérations dégueulasses. Ca baise et ca torture à fond. Toute la ville dis donc ! »

Le Colosse eut un sifflement.

« Et tu continues jusqu'où ? Demanda le Colosse ;

-On va pousser jusqu'aux frontières d'Hyrule, fit le Capitaine en buvant une gorgée. Et après, si on trouve rien, on s'occupe de cette ville. Et toi ?

-J'ai un ticket pour Delgadère, fit le colosse en buvant aussi. Dégueulasse cette bière…pas mauvais arrière-goût par contre. Qu'est ce que je disais…Delgadère, oui. On prétend qu'une espèce de nécromancien à deux balles déterre les cadavres de filles vierges pour une espèce de rituel de convocation.

Le Capitaine eut un rire.

-Des vierges à Delgadère, tu te fous de moi là ? Fit-il encore hilare. Y'a plus de bordels là-bas que de poissons dans l'océan.

-Faut croire qu'il y en a quelques unes qui ne se laissent pas gagner par la folie des lieux, répondit le Colosse avec un rire. J'ai autorisation d'enquêter et de massacrer tout ce qui s'y trouve et qui n'est pas très conforme à nos critères.

-Ordre de sa majesté ?

-Tout à fait, fit le Colosse. C'est bien payé en plus. Et tes hommes ? Ils sont comment ?

-Ils s'emmerdent, fit le Capitaine. Des semaines qu'on fouille le Sud de l'Empire pour des nèfles. On a croisé que quelques bestiaux et deux ou trois voleurs. Cette ville ca va les ringaillardir un peu. Au fait, des nouvelles de la Cité Impériale ?

-Ma fois c'est toujours la guerre ouverte entre les Elfes Impériaux et leurs Majestés, fit le Colosse en haussant des épaules. Y'a une nouvelle bûche sur le feu cependant : l'impératrice veut appeler Hyrule en renfort.

-Quoi ?! »

Le Capitaine avait sursauté à la nouvelle. Il se maîtrisa rapidement.

« Elle veut ouvrir un conflit ou quoi ? Fit-il. Les Elfes impériaux préfereraient se couper les couilles plutôt que de faire équipe avec les Hyliens.

-Justement, fit le Colosse en le pointant d'un doigt. Il semble qu'elle ait un atout dans sa manche. Mais j'ignore lequel. Une chose est sûre : elle pense que ca s'agite dans la Terre des Ombres. Elle fait bosser les Augures dessus. Les Hyliens aussi y travaillent.

-Les augures…Soupira Le Capitaine. Merde c'est sérieux alors ? »

Les augures. Les sorciers qui misaient tout sur la clairvoyance. Ils décryptaient les signes divins comme si c'étaient une seconde langue pour eux. On les appelait quand quelque chose puait vraiment dans l'air et que ce n'était pas du aux cadavres d'un champ de bataille.

« Dis donc les augures au travail, les hyliens en renfort et l'Impératrice sur ses gardes, fit le Capitaine. C'est plutôt pas bon signe ca, pas vrai ?

-Je sais pas, fit le Colosse en haussant des épaules. En général non. Faut attendre. En parlant d'attendre d'ailleurs…Ca vient cette bière bordel ?!!! »

Le barman déboula de la cuisine à toute berzingues comme si le diable en personne l'avait convoqué, un plateau à l'équilibre incertain entre ses mains tremblantes chargé d'une carafe remplie à ras bord et d'un verre. Il posa le tout sur la table.

« Un instant, fit le Capitaine en levant une main alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. On aurait deux trois trucs à te demander. Assied-toi.

Le barman resta un instant debout, indécis puis se laissa choir lourdement sur une chaise comme un sac de farine.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire au sujet… d'une ville au Nord-Est.

Le barman vira un peu plus dans le blanc qui ne l'était alors.

-Vous voulez aller là bas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fantômatique.

-Entre autres, fit le Colosse en se servant. Moi j'ai gagné un séjour gratos à Belgadère pour regler cette affaire de nécromancien qui déterre les morts pour les manger vivants.

Il rit de sa plaisanterie avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la bière de son gobelet.

-On t'as posé une question, tu sais quelque chose oui ou merde ? Insista le Capitaine en haussant le ton.

-Non, fit le barman d'une voix dure. Et je veux pas le savoir !

-Tu te fous de nous ? Lanca le Colosse en le foudroyant du regard. Tu viens de nous demander ce qu'on allait foutre là bas ? C'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe !

Le barman ne répondit pas mais il tremblait de tous ses membres et plus si possible. Le colosse se leva et se posta devant lui. Le petit homme semblait écrasé par son ombre.

-Ecoute bonhomme je suis pas du genre à brutaliser les nabots dans ton genre, fit Colosse, mais là j'ai vraiment la gueule à l'envers et c'est pas bon signe. Autrement dit soit tu coopères bien gentiment et tu en sortiras indemne avec peut-être un petit dédomagement substantiel, soit je t'accroches par les pieds aux poutres de ton plafond et je te fiche une bougie dans tous les trous de ton petit corps, y compris les plus innommables. Ca fera un très beau lustre pour décorer la salle. Alors on coopère ou je commence à refaire la déco ?

Le Capitaine croisa un œil exhorbité du barman et lui confirma la menace.

-Il est à point, fit-il. Parle. Et cherche pas à nous enfumer.

Le barman déglutit bruyamment.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que des rumeurs, fit-il en tentant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

On aurait presque dit que quelque part il se soulageait d'un poids.

-On dit que des femmes et des hommes rendent un culte à une espèce de divinité démoniaque, continua-t-il. On parle de prières démoniaque et de rituels. Tous ceux qui y sont allés…

-…en sont pas ressortis vivants, fit le Colosse en levant une main lasse, je connais le refrain mais ca j'en ai rien à foutre. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si t'as des infos sur la nature exacte du rituel ou sur la manière de le réaliser.

-On parle d'éviscerations et de tortures, fit le barman. Et de sang par litres.

-Ca concorde, fit le Capitaine. D'autres choses à signaler ?

-On a pas cherché à savoir », fit le barman.

Le Capitaine leva un œil. La serveuse de tout à l'heure qu'il avait gratifié d'un pourboire consistant les observaient dans l'embassure de la porte de la cuisine, inquiète et visiblement indécise sur la démarche à prendre face à ces deux brutes épaisses en train de martyriser son pauvre employeur. Le Colosse porta aussi son regard sur elle, l'étudia un instant.

« Hé, fit-il, n'ait pas peur ma louloutte, on te fera pas de mal. Tu pourrais venir deux secondes ?

Il avait le ton de la grosse brute épaisse avec un cœur de bon vivant. Le genre montagne de muscle qui pourtant avait la fibre paternelle plus développée que ses biceps. La serveuse eut un pas mal assuré. Puis un autre plus décidé. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le Colosse se lever. Celui-ci alla prendre une chaise posée sur une table voisine et l'installa entre lui et le barman liquéfié.

-Tiens viens donc t'asseoir, fit-il. Si tu veux j'te paye une bière. Enfin si t'aimes ca bien sûr sinon j'te paye autre chose. Tout c'que tu veux ».

La serveuse s'approcha à pas de velour, une main frottant nerveusement son bras. Puis elle s'installa sans se détacher du regard du géant. Celui-ci eut un sourire jovial et baissa les yeux gêné quand elle le lui rendit.

« Tu nous fais ta fleur bleue mon pote ? Fit le Capitaine avec un sourire.

-Ca va écrase, lanca le Colosse en s'asseyant à son tour, visiblement mal à l'aise avec la jeune fille.  
Celle ci eut un petit gloussement amusé.

-On demandait justement à votre employeur quelques informations au sujet d'une ville au Nord-Est, fit le Capitaine. Je me demandais si vous pourriez éclairer notre lanterne plus que votre patron.

Le Colosse lui servit à boire en veillant à ce que nulle goutte ne déborde du verre. Puis il lui tendit le gobelet avec délicatesse et elle s'en saisit de ses mains fines.

-En fait c'est surtout des rumeurs qu'on entend, fit-elle d'une voix à faire fondre les glaciers les plus éternels. Mais je sais qu'un culte démoniaque y est pratiqué.

-On parle de sacrifices et de trucs genre prières et litanies un peu olé-olé, fit le Colosse.

-Oui entre autres, répondit la serveuse. Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a des espèces de…de prêtres, je vois pas d'autre mots.

Echange de sourcils froncés entre le Capitaine et le Colosse.

-Un ami à moi qui chassait près de cette région a rapporté avoir vu une espèce de grand type en tunique coiffé d'un crâne de bœuf et brandissant une espèce de grand baton rituel.

-Un culte organisé donc, fit le Capitaine. Pas le genre de connerie locale de cul-terreux paumés. Des cas de nécromancie constatée ?

-Des charettes à cadavres, fit la serveuse.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils chez les deux hommes.

-Enfin je suppose, corrigea-t-elle. Mais je sais que l'on rapporte plusieurs cas de profanations de tombes dans les cimetières des villes voisines. On déleste les tombes de leurs morts et chaque fois on constate que des traces de charrette sont imprimées dans le sol et se rendent justement à la ville. Donc je pense qu'il y a nécromancie.

-Bon ben ca a le mérite d'être clair, fit le Capitaine en soupirant. Je pense qu'on va écourter la halte d'un jour et foncer directement dans le Sud pour finir de chercher voir si il y a pas d'autres saloperies de ce genre. Puis on ira nettoyer cette ville.

-T'auras besoin d'un coup de main ma poule ? Demanda le Colosse. Je peux déléguer mon autorité à Trancheur. Il en a dans le ciboulot et son estomac est en béton.

-Je veux pas te déranger dans ta mission, Cogneur, fit le Capitaine.

Cogneur c'était le nom du Colosse. Appelé ainsi parce que ses poings valaient n'importe quelle masse d'arme.

-Je te proposerais pas ca si ca me dérangeais vieux, fit Cogneur. De plus mes gars sont suffisamment rodés comme ca pour pouvoir assurer efficacement à Delgadère. J'y suis allé tellement de fois que j'en ai encore mal aux couilles ».

Ils échangèrent un rire plein de significations et même la serveuse se laissa aller. Le barman était livide et las, pressé d'en finir semblait-il.

« Vendu alors, fit le Capitaine. Ca va leur faire un choc de te revoir parmis nous. Mais ca nous aidera vachement vieux.

-Le temps de mettre au point tout ca, fit Cogneur, et on se refait une virée comme au bon vieux temps. De combien d'hommes tu disposes ?

-Une petite cinquantaine, fit le Capitaine. Opération discrète.

-D'accord, ca devrait suffire ! Oh, merci la miss ! Tiens voilà pour ta peine ! »

Il lui tendit son énorme main. Dans sa paume, trois pièces en argent reposaient. La ville sembla s'émerveiller et une profonde gratitude débordait de ses grands yeux. Elle plongea sa petite main dans l'énorme paluche de Cogneur. Lui qui était alors tout gêné comme un papa gateau qui écoutait un poème récité par sa petite fille pour son anniversaire vira soudainement rouge lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur les avant-bras de la fille : des bleus maculaient sa peau d'une couleur de pêche. Cogneur foudroya le barman.

« C'est quoi ca ? Lanca-t-il.

Sa voix était calme mais difficilement maîtrisée. Elle sonnait l'avis de tempête imminent. La fille s'était renfrognée, gênée, comme coupable d'une faute grave. Cogneur lui avait saisit le bras délicatement et remonté la manche : des bleus la striaient tout le long. Le barman blemit d'avantage et se contenta de compter les rainures du bois de la table d'un œil de coupable. Cogneur se tourna vers la serveuse.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ca ? Demanda-t-il.

La serveuse déglutit avant d'acquièsçer mollement.

-Elle s'est fait mal en descendant l'escalier, lanca soudainement le barman peu convaincu que son explication aurait un quelconque effet. J'ai voulu la soigner mais…

-Menteur !!! »

La voix de Cogneur résonna comme un coup de tonerre jupitérien qui ébranla les fenêtres et les murs. Le Colosse s'était levé, se dressant de toute sa stature de Titan en furie, tel un dieu préparant à rendre son arbitage. La fille eut un instant de terreur mais se résigna à y céder en voyant le barman gémir comme une fille, horrifiée par la colère de Cogneur.

« Je l'ai bien vue, fit le Capitaine d'une voix calme mais froide comme le métal. Elle se précipite dans ses actions, elle a la trouille du moindre faux-pas. Pas le genre de comportement qu'adopte une employée quand elle est bien traitée.

-Combien il te paye ? Demanda Cogneur à la serveuse.

-Trois deniers de bronze », répondit la serveuse du tac au tac.

A son ton elle avait choisi son camp. Un ton revanchard et de triomphalisme qui couronnait une interminable attente. L'homme qui l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien était désormais réduit à un pauvre ver de terre misérable qui n'aurait pas hésité à creuser un trou dans le sol et à s'y enfoncer si il en avait eu la possibilité. Trois deniers de bronze étaient une misère. Les serveuses d'auberges de cette classe devaient être payées cinq deniers d'argent.

« Pourriture, raclure, enfant de putain dégénérée !!! Hurla Cogneur. Traiter une femme de cette manière !!! Je vais te changer en lustre comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure !!! »

Le Capitaine se leva à son tour pour tenter de calmer Cogneur. La servante elle aussi semblait décidée à ne pas le laisser changer l'auberge en étal de boucherie.

« Attendez !!! Attendez !!! Hurla le barman en levant les bras. J'ai une information pour vous sur la ville au Nord-Est!!!

Arrêt soudain des hostilités et silence de mort. Les mouches semblent faire plus de bruit qu'une cavalerie lourde en pleine charge.

-Crache ! Lanca le Capitaine.

-Si vous me promettez de partir après ! Fit le barman en essayant de maîtriser sa voix pour lui donner de l'assurance.

-Crache ou Cogneur te fera cracher, insista le Capitaine. Et comme tu l'as foutu en rogne, je te conseille pas de le tenter ».

Cogneur mitrailla le visage du barman de ses yeux de berserker dément. Son visage rubicond semblait prêt à exploser comme un gros volcan. La moindre remarque déplacée et la tornade s'abattrait sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Sans doute cette vision peu engageante incita le barman à se foutre à table.

« Le culte qui y est pratiqué serait lié à la Terre des Ombres, fit le barman.

-On le sait ca, fit le Capitaine. C'est ca la grosse info ?

-Non, fit le barman. La grosse info c'est qu'une épidémie de peste s'y est déclenchée ».

Les visages se couvrirent alors du masque de l'horreur. La peste.

-Immaginez, fit le barman d'une voix mal assurée, immaginez qu'un rat ou qu'un chien se perde dans la forêt. Ou qu'un corbeau ayant gouté la chair d'un pestifié virevolte vers une ville ou une autre. Ou qu'un chasseur perdu contacte l'épidémie et retrouve son chemin… »

Nouveau silence. Le temps semble être suspendu à un fil au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Quelle est l'étendue de la zone de contamination ? Fit Cogneur dont la nouvelle semblait avoir refroidi les ardeurs colériques.

-Je pense que le fléau ne s'étend pas au delà des murs de la ville, fit le barman. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je vous le jure, c'est tout ce que je sais ».

« La peste, soupira Cogneur en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Putain…

-Pas bête comme tactique pour foutre le bordel, fit le Capitaine.

-A Delgadère il y a la même activité, soupira Cogneur. Sans doute que la peste doit nous attendre là bas aussi. J'ai pas le choix. Je vais envoyer Trancheur regler cette histoire et je vais t'accompagner.

-Tu savais que la peste guettait et tu nous as rien dit ? Fit le Capitaine à l'intention du barman.

Il était pitoyable. Un pauvre pantin qu'on pouvait frapper sans réserve. Il ne put que marmonner un babil incompréhensible.

-Cherchez pas à comprendre, lanca la serveuse d'un ton inquisiteur. Si la peste est signalée, les habitants vont déserter la ville. Et donc adieu le commerce fructueux, adieu les deniers.

-T'es vraiment qu'une pourriture, fit Cogneur. Tu traites les femmes comme de la merde et en plus tu es prêt à crever tout un village pour t'en foutre plein les fouillles ! »

Dans un élan incontrôlable, Cogneur saisit le barman par la gorge et l'envoie valdinguer dans les airs. Celui-ci s'écrase sur une table, renversant carafe et gobelets et s'écroule au sol dans un fracas de boix et de verre. Il se relève en titubant, pointant les deux hommes d'un doigt menaçant.

« Ca…C'est allé trop loin ! Cria-t-il. Je vais vous dénoncer aux cohortes urbaines !!!

-Tu leur diras que la Compagnie Impériale les salue bien alors », lanca le Capitaine.

Le froid qui s'abattit sur la salle était incomparable. Comme si le temps s'était gelé.

La Compagnie Impériale était une horde de mercenaires choisis par l'Impératrice. Elle avait eut recours à leurs services de nombreuses fois pour regler différents problèmes d'ordre politique. Finallement les deux camps y trouvaient leurs compte : l'Impératrice pouvait compter sur l'efficacité et la loyauté des hommes de la compagnie, les hommes eux de ses généreuses rétributions. Un avenir s'offrait même à eux grâce à cela. Elle avait engagé la bande selon les clauses d'un contrat à durée déterminée. Elle se réservait un commandement suprême, portant ainsi le titre de Dame. Et elle déléguait son autorité sur cette compagnie, lui conférant un statut identique à celui de la Grande Garde Impériale. Ca faisait grincer les dents mais qu'importe. L'Empire était un beau merdier. L'Empereur ne semblait pas très vivace. Alors sa femme avait enfilé le pantalon de l'autorité et réorganisé un peu tout ce beau monde. L'Empire. Une grande machine politique et militaire, la superpuissance de ce monde, une réputation qui n'était plus à faire : centre de la magie avec ses universités et ses académies de sorcellerie impériales, une armée implacable dont les effectifs se comptaient par millions, une structure politique solide et pluriséculaire. Le centre de la table mondiale. L'impératrice était son éminence grise. La Compagnie Impériale l'instrument de sa colère.

« Payer une serveuse avec un tarif aussi abject et la maltraiter ca coûte cher mon gars, fit Cogneur en se frottant les mains. Et je te parle pas du fait que tu nous a dissimulé une information de première importance, au mépris des conséquences que ca aurait pu engendrer. T'es dans une merde noire mon pote ».

Le barman resta interdit, pétrifiée par la terreur. Cogneur, sans un mot, quitta l'auberge par la porte.

« En tant que représentants de la Dame, fit le Capitaine, et détenteurs de son autorité nous te mettons aux arrêts sous l'inculpation de maltraitance envers tes employés et de haute trahison envers le peuple de l'Empire. Tu seras livré aux cohortes urbaines et nous produirons un rapport avec témoignages et faits constatés de visu afin que te soit administré une sentance équitable ».

Cogneur reparut sur le seuil de la porte flanqué de deux soldats en armure et habillée de manteaux bruns.

« Ce vieux salopard de Gorgo, fit l'un des soldats. Je le sentais bien que t'étais pas net. On va se faire une joie de te loger dans nos quartiers et crois-moi tu vas apprécier le séjour.

-Ouais, fit l'autre soldat avec un sourire carnassier. Tu cotoieras la fine fleur de nos prisonniers les plus endurcis et appréciera leur âme de poète et leur language fleuri. En échange, ils t'initieront à des jeux à la portée intellectuelle incomparable comme le fameux jeu du « j'ai perdu mon savon » qui fait fureur lors des douches collectives. Les nouveaux venus sont particulièrement conviés à y faire leur baptème du feu. Et je te dis pas où c'est que tu vas l'avoir le feu ».

Ils se saisirent du barman mais celui-ci ne les avaient pas écouté semble-t-il. Son regard semblait las, perdu, lointain, accumulation de stress, typique de l'homme qui voit tout d'un coup son petit empire personnel s'écrouler. En l'espace de quelques minutes.

L'auberge fut confiée aux soins de la serveuse. Au vu de ce qui attendait le barman, autant dire qu'elle était la nouvelle patronne. Les prévôts chargés de récuperer les derniers détails de ses conditions de travail ont longuement discuté avec elle puis l'ont quittée. Elle semblait rayonner, comme liberée d'un grand poids. Ca ressemblait à une bonne vieille fin de conte de fée comme on en trouve dans tous ces bouquins pour faire rêver les gosses. La pauvre souillon humiliée finit par récupérer le fruit de sa patience. Une justice malgré tout. Mais pour combien de temps. Cogneur a étreint tendrement la jeune serveuse comme un père serrant sa propre fille. Ce vieux escogriffe, à se demander où il trouvait la place pour caser ce paternalisme dégoulinant sous sa carcasse d'acier pensa le Capitaine. Ils se séparèrent enfin. Le Capitaine et Cogneur longèrent les rues désertes sous un ciel noir constellé de flocons de neige. Il n'y eut pas une parole échangée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au niveau de l'hotel où ils se quittèrent en se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain vers neuf heures. L'hotel entier avait été mobilisé. Cinquante hommes environ répartis dans cinquante chambres. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux. La peste. Le culte démoniaque. La malédiction était bien réelle alors, se dit-il. Il eut un tremblement incontrôlable. Il se reprit tout de suite et entra dans l'hotel essayant de balayer pour la soirée ces pensées morbides.

Un corbeau perché sur l'enseigne de l'hotet émit un cri avant de s'envoler dans un grand fracas d'ailes. Sa silhouette s'élança dans la nuit et perca la lune de sa silhouette ombrageuse.


	4. Chapitre 2 : La Prophécie

Un oiseau au plumage blanc posa ses pattes dorées sur la branche de l'arbre et commença à lustrer ses plumes avec son bec. Puis il poussa quelques cris et repris s'envolant en perçant le silence de la sylve du fracas de ses ailes. Marsilla leva un œil pour regarder le volatile disparaître dans l'horizon forestier avant de reprendre ses calculs. Il avait passé une heure à installer un petit laboratoire d'extérieur près d'un petit lac à la limite de la forêt de Latouane. Il avait stabilité un bureau sur une plage de galets et fixé une tente au dessus pour la protéger. Il avait passé du temps à lustrer une lunette de précision dont les verres teintés de magie lui donnaient une vue bien plus avantageuse de l'espace que n'importe quel téléscope du même accabi vendu par le premier commerçant venu. Maintenant il rapportait sur un parchemin ce qu'il avait pu lire ce soir dans les étoiles. Bon il ne faisait pas totalement nuit, un bref liseré bleuâtre se lisait encore sur la face céleste. Mais les étoiles brillaient ce soir. Mais pas d'un feu des plus favorables. Il revérifia ses équations astrologiques et se leva trois fois pour observer dans la lunette l'alignement de telle ou telle étoile. A trois reprises, ses soupçons se confirmaient. Pour une fois il n'aurait pas aimé avoir raison. En général Marsilla était plutôt du genre optimiste et désabusé quand le monde s'écroulait sur lui. Il n'y avait eu que deux fois où il avait expérimenté une certaine amertune : lors de la conquête de Ganondorf et ce soir là. Si il pouvait le compter. Il avait repris ses équations à tant de reprises qu'il ne les comptait plus maintenant. Le chiffre était toujours le même, le résultat aussi. C'était pas bon. Pire que ce qu'il avait pu immaginer. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et passa ses mains sur son crâne, victime d'une calvitie précoce. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les étoiles. Elles semblaient le narguer du haut de leur promontoire céleste. Leur scintillement avait l'écho d'un rire mauvais. En les prenant par paires, on aurait dit que tous les yeux du ciel le toisaient d'un regard moqueur. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi minuscule que ce soir. En tant que sorcier et augure de la Famille Royale, il avait souhaité toute sa vie mettre le meilleur de ses talents au service de la famille royale. Au point parfois que la paix lui pesait un peu, tant les signes ominieux étaient d'un banal affligeant. Il aurait du choisir la voie des haruspices. Peut-être y avait-il plus d'interêt à lire dans les foies des animaux que dans les étoiles. Son esprit poète avait pris le dessus hélas. Sa main vint caresser le goulôt d'une bouteille. Il la porta à sa bouche et but trois gorgées d'alcool brûlant. Excellent désinfectant. Ca met de bonne humeur et ca chasse les mauvaises pensées. Mais là à quoi bon ? Il finirait toujours par revenir au même point. Un peu comme sauter sur un trampoline : en fin de compte c'est toujours sur terre qu'on finit. Et allez donc, voilà que le vieux Marsilla joue les fatalistes. Faut pas se laisser déminer comme ca vieux, tant qu'il y a de la vie y'a de l'espoir. Il but encore trois gorgées et scruta de nouveau les constellations. Tiens donc, une étoile qui s'amuse à bouger dans tous les sens. Déjà saoül ? Hé ben ca fait pas sérieux pour un sorcier de la Famille Royale. L'étoile semble grossir à vue d'œil puis tinter d'un carillonement étrange. Ensuite survient un petit bruit semblable à un bruissement d'ailes. La boule de lumière est minuscule en fin de compte. Elle vole à quelques centimètres de son nez.

« Hé ben Marsilla tel que je te laisse je te retrouve hein? Encore à t'enfiler cette saloperie ?

Curieux qu'une fée aussi minuscule ait un timbre de voix aussi phénoménal. Surtout pour une femme. Eut-elle quelques centimètres en plus et un peu moins d'ailes, elle aurait sans doute fait une parfaite mégère armée d'un rouleau à tarte.

-'Faut bien fêter la fin du monde, ma poulette, fit le sorcier avec un rire. Tu devrais essayer ca te rendrait un peu moins chiante quand tu parles.

-Ben voyons, tu veux pas non plus qu'on se fasse un bain de minuit tant que t'y es ? Fit la fée en colère. Reprend toi Marsilla, tu sais bien que j'aime pas te voir dans cet état. En général c'est pas bon signe.

-Hé ben alors tu sais ce qu'il se passe, ma puce ! Regarde donc par toi-même ! »

Il lui avait désigné les feuillets. La fée se posa dessus. En regardant bien (et avec les yeux qu'il faut), on pouvait distinguer à travers le halo de lumière la silhouette miniature de la fée. Il n'avait pu déterminer avec exactitude sa morphologie mais il savait que ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés. La fée parcourut les feuillets mouchetés d'inscriptions runiques et cabalistiques. Un amoncellement de clés se mélangeait à de complexes écritures en hylien ancien et nouveau. La fée eut un battement d'aile bref et frénétique, signe équivalent à un frisson chez les hommes.

« C'est grave…Soupira la fée.

-Sans blague, fit Marsilla. Tu m'avais pas parlé de tes dons de clairvoyance, Iska.

-Et t'es sûr de toi ? Demanda Iska sans prêter la moindre attention à la remarque.

-Sûr à 100, fit Marsilla avec un ton redevenu plus que sérieux. J'ai revérifié ca au moins dix fois, j'ai repris les calculs à m'en faire jaillir le cerveau par tous les trous. Mais c'est net et sans bavures ».

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux compères. Un froissement de vent frais se fit entendre brièvement. Le liseré diurne avait disparu. Maintenant, seules les bougies éclairaient les lieux.

« C'est pour quand ? Demanda la fée.

-On a que quelques jours, fit Marsilla en buvant. Je tablerai sur près d'une semaine. Mais ce sera pas plus.

-Et tu connais l'origine de ce truc ?

-C'est divin, fit Marsilla. Rien à voir avec le vieux salopard ».

Le vieux salopard, c'était Ganondorf. Marsilla cultivait un esprit d'une rare finesse et conférait ainsi aux victimes dont il dressait le portrait des sobriquets à leur image. Il avait méprisé plus Ganondorf qu'il ne l'avait haï. Ganondorf était selon lui un sorcier foireux qui avait souffert d'une trop grande confiance en ses capacités au détriment de leur développement. Arrogance, égocentriste et certitude aveugle étaient les trois ingrédients majeurs dans la confection de la chute d'un dictateur. Un vrai sorcier se préoccupe plus de surveiller ses arrières que de se dessiner son empire. L'annonce fit un effet sur la fée.

« Divin ? Soupira-t-elle, une voix presque étranglée.

-Les Patronnes ont décidé de faire le ménage on dirait, fit Marsilla. Je sais pas ce qu'on leur a fait mais elles sont plutôt remontées.

-Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! »

La fée paniquait maintenant. Super. Comme si il avait besoin de ca en plus.

« J'te le dirais si je le savais, fit Marsilla d'un ton calme. Mais là j'ai aucune idée. Va falloir organiser une Table ronde en vitesse et mettre tout le monde au parfum. Et évacuer le pays également.

-Evac…Mais ca va pas ?! Cria la fée.

-Qu'est ce que tu as d'autre comme idée, tête de luciole ? Fit Marsilla légèrement irrité. Tu penses qu'on va tous se faire un grand pique-nique dans la prairie et attendre que ca nous tombe dans le coin de la gueule ? Faut prévénir la population le plus tôt possible.

-Ca va engendrer la panique !

-On a du temps, fit Marsilla en levant une main. En une semaine on peut le faire. Des dispositifs d'urgence de ce genre ont été installé après la chute du Vieux ».

La fée fut agitée de tremblements. On aurait dit une boule lumineuse accrochée au bout d'un bâton et balancée dans tous les sens.

« Hé hé ho ! Fit Marsilla en l'attrapant dans ses deux mains. Qu'est ce que tu me fais là, tête de luciole? C'est fini tes conneries dit ?

-Hyrule va mourir !!! Cria la fée. On va perdre notre terre !!! »

Sa voix était étranglée par la terreur et le chagrin. Les fées ne montrent pas quand elles pleurent et leurs larmes constituent un trésor d'une rareté que seule la Triforce et quelques autres reliques saintes dépassaient. Marsilla eut un soupir las.

« Ouais…Fit-il avec une moue désolée. On va perdre Hyrule ».

Il berçait la fée dans ses mains d'un geste incertain, presque nerveux. Il fixait l'onde du lac refleter la lune et les étoiles. Cruauté de la nature : le message qui annonçait la fin de tout se reflétait aussi sur l'eau. Qu'il lève les yeux ou qu'il les baisse, les étoiles le nargueraient. Maintenant elles avaient inscrit leur message en lui. Ils restèrent une bonne heure sans rien dire à contempler le paysage nocturne qui s'était abandonné au silence et à la paix. La première nuit du reste de l'existence d'Hyrule.

« Tu devrais rentrer Iska, fit enfin Marsilla. T'es fatiguée ce soir. Va dormir un peu. On verra tout ca demain à tête reposée ».

La fée s'éleva lentement dans l'air, fatiguée. Le vol n'était plus gracieux mais lourd, abattu.

« Et toi ? Fit Iska.

-J'vais rester un instant pour réfléchir puis je rentrerai aussi, fit Marsilla. On se voit demain d'accord ? »

La fée eut un tintement, signe d'acquièsçement puis s'évanouit au delà de la cîme des arbres dans une traîné lumineuse et poudrée. Marsilla se replongea dans ses reflexions solitaires et silencieuses. Rien de tel que le silence et la solitude pour réfléchir. Surtout à un moment pareil. Il leva ses yeux vers la voûte céleste.

« Alors les filles, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Murmura-t-il a l'intention du ciel obscur. Ca vous a pas suffit de nous envoyer cet abruti de poil de carotte à face de melon, faut que vous veniez nous applatir par vous même ?

Un souffle de vent souleva des ondes sur la surface du lac comme unique réponse.

-Vous nous cachez quelque chose, marmona-t-il en gardant les yeux sur le lac. Y'a quelque chose qui pue. Et qui est pas en rapport avec le vieux.

Nouveau souffle sur l'eau. Nouvelles ondes.

-Y'a quelque chose…Répéta-t-il d'un ton rêveur. Quelque chose de mauvais. De si mauvais…que vous allez devoir détruire Hyrule pour vous en débarrasser. C'est ca ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-C'est quoi qui vous fout la trouille ? Demande-t-il aux cieux. Qu'est ce qui peut vous mettre les glandes au point de détruire Hyrule ? »

Pas de vent cette fois-ci pour lui répondre. Pas d'ondes sur l'eau. Rien que le silence et l'immobilisme de la nuit. Marsilla soupire, las. Il renifle. Il se laisse aller. Le froid engourdit son corps et ses sens. Puis un voile noir recouvre ses esprits.

Il ouvre les yeux enfin. Il est assis sur une chaise, dans une chambre. Une bougie brûle à ses côtés. Sa main gauche tient un verre. Il garde les yeux fixés dans le vide le temps que son cerveau remette de l'ordre dans les tiroirs de son esprit. Il est dans une chambre d'hotel. Et il s'est visiblement pris la cuite du siècle.

« Bons dieux, fit-il avec un rire. Celle là elle est raide.

Il se lève de sa chaise et s'étire en gémissant. Puis il soupire, considère son verre.

-Iska qui dit que je devrais ralentir la dose, murmura-t-il à lui-même. T'as peut-être pas tort ma poulette ».

Il repose le verre sur la table. Un papier est posé dessus avec une inscription en pattes de mouche :

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu es réveillé. Bravo ! Tu as gagné le grand prix de notre grand jeu : à savoir que c'est pas ce soir que je te botterai le cul pour avoir pris une cuite avant que je sois partie. Mais soit, j'ai l'habitude. Je te retrouve demain et tâche de pas me balancer tes histoires de mal de crâne, c'est pas moi qui t'ai fait boire comme un trou._

_Iska_

_PS : Sauvé par le gong, mais ne crois pas m'échapper pour autant : on reparlera de cette histoire de cure je te le garantis ! Et la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas de crise de narcoleptie ethylique !_

La lettre était signée Iska. Une écriture rageuse. Il eut un petit rire. Lui et Iska avaient une espèce de relation frère-sœur étrange, assez rare entre un hylien et une fée. A en juger par la luminosité intérieure, il fait nuit. Il tente de se souvenir des derniers instants avant qu'il ait piqué du nez. Sans succès. La gueule de bois est porteuse d'amnésie partielle. Surtout avec la piquette qu'il vient de s'enfiler. D'ailleurs ca n'a pas vraiment asseché sa soif. Il a la gorge aussi sèche qu'un cactus sans flotte. Aux armes hyliens donc, une bonne route étant une voie où tout glisse parfaitement, mieux valait huiler le fond de son œsophage pour que tout aille pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et au vu de l'effet de cette espèce de bibine infecte le choix allait vite se porter sur la réserve du patron. Quite à payer un supplément. Après tout, tout argent dépensé pour sa propre survie est dépensé utilement. Quelle auberge c'était déjà ? Pas celle de Telma. Trop silencieuse. La grosse Gerudo avait une voix à faire trembler les fondations d'une forteresse et ses créneaux. Bah ca lui reviendrait bien. Mais quand même. Il lui fallu sortir dans le couloir pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et ca venait pas de sa gueule de bois. A bien y réfléchir, ca n'avait rien d'une gueule de bois. D'accord il avait pionçé comme une marmotte mais où était l'haleine à faire tomber les feuilles d'un arbre pluriséculaire et le mal de crâne à se le taper contre les murs ? MaintenaNt qu'il y pensait…il ne connaissait pas cette auberge. Il n'avait pas pris de chambre ici. Il n'avait pas bu. Et en poussant un peu plus il doutait que Iska ait jamais écrit cette petite lettre. Le couloir semblait interminable : grisâtre, souillé de poussières et de toiles d'araignées, des paires de lampes placées à intervales réguliers en éclairaient l'artère. Elle se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres. Marsilla osa un pied dans le couloir. Puis un autre. L'air avait une fragance étrange, néfaste, mauvaise, qui lui évoquait une espèce de poison diabolique et malsain. Sa main se porta sur sa gauche, chercha l'embassure de la porte de cette chambre dans laquelle il avait ouvert les yeux de nouveau. Elle ne trouva qu'un bois poussiéreux. Ses yeux se portèrent d'instinct dans cette direction : la porte par laquelle il était sorti avait disparu, remplacée par le mur du couloir. Il voulu tatôner avec les mains mais celle-ci rencontraient uniquement la sensation du bois. Comme si la porte (et donc la chambre) n'avait jamais existé. En regardant derrière lui il vit le couloir s'enfoncer au loin dans un carré obscur de ténèbres insondables. En face en revanche, une porte se dressait loin devant lui. Une simple porte de bois. Mais dans ce couloir étroit, étheré et interminable, elle avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Mais aussi de magnétique. Une force inconnue le poussa à faire un pas puis un autre. Avançant sur un rythme régulier, il avala progressivement les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparaient de la porte. Quelque chose changea dans l'air au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Quelque chose changea aussi dans le décor. Il semblait que les murs de bois grisâtres se coloraient de pastilles foncées. Il garda les yeux devant. Un son virevolta dans l'air. Une espèce de berceuse chantée par une voix douce et suave. Et terriblement faible. Comme aux portes de la mort. Effroyable chant mortuaire. Des lignes écarlates courirent bientôt sur les murs. Les lampes en crachèrent par leur abat-jours. Sang. Bien sûr. La voix se fit moins suave, plus rauque. La voix d'une vieille femme. Glauque et morbide. Une boîte à musique joua une espèce de mélodie sinistre et nasillarde. Le sang tapissait les murs maintenant et les vagissements d'un bébé résonnèrent alors. La porte n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres maintenant. Des bribes de conversations lui arrivèrent, écho d'esprits torturés dans un vent qui ne l'était pas moins.

_5 ans pas plus…Impératrice en Hylien…Effroyable…Sang…Du sang partout !_

Il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main vers la poignée de porte. Autant qu'il le fasse. De toutes façon avait-il le choix ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il resta un instant sur le seuil, interdit. Puis quelque chose se détacha de l'ombre, une silhouette vaguement humaine. Un médecin visiblement à en juger par la saccoche de toubib qu'il trimbalait dans sa main droite. Il avançait d'un pas lourd et pesant, tête baissé, tout le poid du monde sur ses épaules. L'homme passa la porte. Visiblement il ignorait la présence de Marsilla.

« Oh mon gars, fit le sorcier en posant la main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Ca va pas ?

Le médecin leva les yeux et Marsilla crut qu'il allait hurler : le visage du médecin était profondément silloné comme si ses rides avaient été tracées au poignard. Il n'avait plus d'yeux, ni de lèvres. Le faciès qui le contemplait braquait sur lui deux trois béants et noirâtres et souriait d'un rictus sanglant.

_J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je ne peux plus rien pour elle. Laissez-moi…_

Les paroles de l'homme avaient résonné comme un chuchotis dans l'air, embrassant tout l'espace. Il semblait que chaque partie de son être avait entendu les paroles comme si des milliers d'oreilles microscopiques s'étaient soudainement ouvertes tout le long de son être. Le médecin reprit sa marche funèbre, sans se retourner. Marsilla resta un instant contre le mur, ignorant le sang qui imprégnait ses vêtements, voyant sans voir le mur d'en face se colorer d'un épouvantable écarlate. Les pas du médecin s'éloignèrent et mourrurent au loin. Quand Marsilla tourna les yeux dans sa direction, l'homme avait disparu. Mais le carré de ténèbres semblait s'être rapproché. Marsilla se rua vers lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : trouver la sortie. Certes il empruntait le même chemin que ce cadavre ambulant mais vu sa gueule mieux ne valait pas pousser l'investigation dans l'endroit d'où il était venu. Marsilla poussa son corps à des efforts qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire à son âge avancé. Il courait dans les ténèbres, mains tendues en avant pour prévenir l'obstacle. Il courut pendant ce qui lui sembla une heure puis quand il sentit que son cœur ne pourrait plus soutenir la cadence il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. A courir comme si un monstre lui collait le train il en était venu à se déregler les poumons. Les quelques litres de bibine infecte qu'il s'envoyait régulièrement se rappelaient maintenant à son bon souvenir. Ses petits carburateurs à oxygènes avaient perdu de leur superbe à en juger par sa façon de souffler comme un phoque. Il se redressa le front en sueur, une veine battant aux tempes. Cette course avait eu le mérite de le réchauffer mais pour ce qui était de trouver une sortie, effet quasi-nul. Les ténèbres étaient toujours au devant, insondables. Il se retourna pour voir le trajet qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait jugé bon de prendre ses jambes et de les porter à son cou.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

La porte était à peine un pas derrière lui. Exactement la distance à laquelle il était tout à l'heure quand il avait croisé le médecin cadavérique. Pourtant il avait couru comme un fou furieux. A bien y réfléchir de toute façons, ca ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Après tout à la cadence où il avait couru il aurait du rattraper le petit homme sans yeux mais il ne l'avait ni croisé, ni même effleuré dans la précipitation. Quelque chose voulait qu'il passe cette porte et qu'il tente de s'enfuir en courant, sur les mains où à la nage et ce pendant cinquante ans s'il le voulait il ne progresserait pas d'un millimètre. Marsilla reprit son souffle en scrutant l'ouverture.

« D'accord, exhala-t-il entre deux inspirations, y'a quelque chose derrière, on va aller voir alors ! »

Il déglutit et progressa.

La porte débouchait sur l'extérieur ce qui l'étonna de prime abord car de « l'autre côté » rien n'aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une issue. Quelle ironie : il avait tenté de fuir par tous les moyens la voie d'accès qu'il espérait trouver en jouant les filles de l'air. Il était au sommet d'un promontoire surplombant de quelques centaines de mètres un large territoire baigné dans une lumière crépusculaire d'une couleur d'ambre. Une grande plaine piquetée d'arbres et encerclée de roches. Il vit aussi une citadelle au loin. Il reconnut les lieux, la grande citadelle d'Hyrule. Il surplombait la Grande Plaine. Le vent soufflait. Il n'était pas froid mais quelque chose en lui le rendait désagréable. Marsilla garda les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Une petite partie de son être aurait souhaité que Iska soit présente. L'elfe n'avait pas son pareil pour emmerder son monde. Mais dans de telles circonstances il aurait aimé partager son trouble avec quelqu'un du même acabit que le sien en matière de magie. Car il était maintenant persuadé qu'il était en pleine séance de sorcellerie et qu'il en était la victime. Il n'aimait pas cela c'est sûr mais visiblement il s'agissait d'un sortillège de démonstration. Alors il ne lui restait qu'une solution : jouer les pantins à contre-cœur pour découvrir les idées se cachant dans le cerveau malade de celui ou celle qui lui avait tissé cette illusion.

Il trouva l'origine de la berceuse. Du moins qui l'avait chanté. Il y avait une silhouette féminine qui reposait sur une chaise en osier. La femme portait une robe blanche et un drap recouvrait ses genoux. Marsilla s'approcha d'elle et jaugea ses traits. Ils étaient affreusements maigres. On aurait presque pu voir un crâne dans ce visage féminin qui avait dû être autrefois d'une grande beauté. La femme était rousse. Ses cheveux brillaient encore d'un feu envoûtant dans la mort. Des cernes noires encerclaient des yeux las et vitreux et l'extrême pâleur de la peau faisait ressortir d'avantage cette impression morbide. Oui certes quoi de plus morbide qu'un cadavre, se dit Marsilla. Mais bon des cadavres il en avait vu. Mais pas qui dégageaient cette aura de désespoir et d'horreur après leur trépas. En général la mort était comme l'extinction d'une lampe : en un souffle, ce qui était une flamme n'était plus.

Un bras squelettique se saisit du sien et Marsilla hurla cette fois-ci. Quoi qu'il ne sut pas sur le moment si c'était à cause de la main qui s'était refermée sur son bras ou parce que le cadavre avait redressé la tête vers lui. Le sorcier aurait voulu se décrocher et fuir le plus loin possible, quitte à se prendre pour un piaf et à sauter par la falaise. Mais quelque chose d'indescriptible le boulonnait sur le sol rocailleux. La femme exhala des râles atroces et des convulsions agitèrent ses membres, provoquant des bruits de craquements. Elle ouvrit la bouche et essaya d'articuler quelques mots. Elle ne put que pousser des onomatopées agonisantes. A grand effort elle tenta d'approcher le visage de Marsilla du sien. Visiblement elle avait quelque chose de lourd à balancer et ca urgeait. Elle approcha son visage de cadavre près de son oreille. Marsilla dut se retenir de gémir quand il sentit un souffle glacé et d'une texture désagréable courir sur sa joue. Elle eut d'abord du mal à articuler. Puis quelques mots sortirent. Elle parlait un Hylien saturé de dialecte ancien. Il réussit à comprendre globalement ses paroles :

_Le baptème…Il approche… La berceuse… Qu'elle ne l'oublie pas…Elle dominera…tout !!!_

Un coup de tonnerre d'une puissance extarodinaire retentit, si violement qu'il eut un intant l'impression qu'il s'était déclaré juste au dessus de sa tête. Un vagissement de bébé résonna aussi au même instant, suffisamment puissant pour se mêler distinctement au fracas du tonnerre. Il se tourna. Le ciel s'était charché de nuages gris. Il n'était plus question d'un crépuscule mais d'une journée noyée sous un ciel grisâtre qui virait de plus en plus à l'orage. Au bord du promontoire, sur une pierre circulaire, il vit une forme emmaillotée dans un lange blanc. Un gosse à en juger par les pleurs qu'il lançait. Il eut un coup d'œil vers la femme. La mère en fait à bien y réfléchir. C'était trop logique. Madame reposait dans son fauteuil d'osier, replongée dans son coma éternel d'après-mort, cette fois-ci pour de bon il espérait. Il ne chercha pas à revérifier d'avantage si elle était bien partie. Mieux valait avancer avant qu'elle se redresse à nouveau pour lui relancer d'autres insanités à la tête ou lui proposer de danser une polka. Il approcha du bord du promontoire, vers le bébé. Il était attiré à lui comme un objet métallique à un aimant. Il se demanda dans sa tête quelle tête aurait le bébé. Un truc difforme et baveux peut-être, il n'était pas à ca prêt. Sa terreur s'était mué en une sorte de résignation désinvolte, celle que l'on adopte souvent quand la situation paraît tellement surréaliste que l'on en vient à se demander si l'on ne rêve pas. Il ressentit quelque chose heurter l'arrête de son nez : une goutte. Il l'essuya d'un revers de main. Une autre goutte atterit sur sa lèvre. La flotte maintenant, super. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre et s'arrêta un instant. A goutte avait un goût étrange et trop familier, une saveur mélangeant la rouille et le salé. Des gouttes tombèrent de nouveau plus drues. Il n'eut pas besoin de comprendre ce qui tombait du ciel quand ses yeux se postèrent sur les points rouge sombre qui constellaient le lange du nourriçon anonyme. Le tonnerre donna de la voix à nouveau et la pluie se fit dense. En l'espace de quelques secondes il se retrouva souillé d'un sang dont il ignorait toute la provenance mais qui de toute évidence était tout sauf porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Il avança malgré cela, malgré le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Quand il le pouvait, il recrachait le sang. Il se retrouva enfin juste devant le bébé empaqueté dans son linge. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il était encore en pleurs.

Le bébé n'avait rien du monstre qu'il s'attendait à voir, bien au contraire. Le petit être était parfaitement normal. Hylien à en juger par les deux minuscules oreilles pointues. Quelques touffes de cheveux roux commençaient à chuter sur son front. Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter. D'un geste paternel dont il se demandait bien d'où il le tenait, Marsilla secha les larmes de l'enfant avec son pouce en sussurant des paroles de réconfort. Puis il le berça lentement. Les pleurs semblèrent se calmer un instant. Puis le bébé poussa un hurlement. La terre sembla alors se soulever tandis qu'un grondement sourd se répercutait dans l'air. Sous l'effet de la seccousse, Marsilla trébucha vers l'arrière, lâchant le bébé dans l'entreprise.

Les hurlements résonnaient par millions. Des hurlements à n'en plus finir, issus du plus profond des êtres, nés de leurs douleurs infernales, symphonies macabres entônnant une complainte de la torture. Le ciel s'était couvert d'ombres tourmentées aux visages grimaçants de douleur. Il s'était peint d'une atroce couleur rouge et il distingua dans l'horizon céleste les silhouettes d'ossements de taille incommensurable. Comme si l'architecture qui soutenait cette voûte céleste avait pris forme dans son aspect le plus épouvantable. Il pleuvait toujours du sang. Marsilla se releva. Le cadavre avait disparu, volatilisé il ne savait où. Sa première pensée alla vers l'enfant qu'il avait laché dans sa chute, involontairement. Il se redressa et ne vit pas l'enfant. Au lieu de cela il aperçut une vision apocalyptique et infernale. Le ciel au loin se paraît d'ébène et était percé par de titanesques flammes dorées. Il aperçut la plaine d'Hyrule brûlée, noyée dans le sang, peuplée par des silhouettes indistinctes, errant sans but en poussant des gémissements. Sur certains points, il pouvait voir des cadavres pendus aux arbres, gisant au sol ou empalés sur des pieux. La citadelle brûlait au loin. Il tomba à genoux, horrifié. Il crut bien que son cœur allait lacher. Il laissa un hurlement jaillir hors de sa poitrine, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que sa gorge demande grâce.

Alors quand il reprit ses esprits il vit que les hurlements avaient cessé. Que ses mains ne touchaient plus un sol rocailleux parsemé de gravillons mais une surface plate et dure comme de la pierre. Il resta un instant cloué au sol, en position fœtale, un vieil écho de sa période passé dans le ventre de sa mère. On se mettait toujours ainsi quand on se sentait menacé. Réminiscence de la sécurité qu'inspirait inconsciemment le ventre maternel. Il se redressa enfin. Lentement mais surement. Il n'était plus sur un promontoire au bord de la plaine d'Hyrule mais sur une tour visiblement. Le ciel cependant était toujours noir et rongé par les flammes. Le paysage n'était plus le même : une plaine interminable dénuée de toute végétation à part la silhouette torsadée de quelques arbres morts. Une curieuse lumière d'un rouge-orangé vif baignait la plaine. Ces teintes de chair et de sang lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il regarda autour de lui et se statufia.

Assise sur un trône d'un noir fascinant, une femme se reposait. Elle portait une armure, elle aussi d'un noir comme il n'en avait jamais vu et qui le fascinait au plus haut point. Elle était grande et sa peau entièrement noire. Pas le noir propre à la pigmentation de certaines population. Mais d'un noir maléfique. Elle avait les cheveux roux et longs qui descendaient en cascades de feu sur les épaulettes de son armure. Une épée absolument énorme reposait à ses côtés. Une épée à la lame torsadée, sans doute une variante du type flamberge. Elle dormait visiblement. Fort heureusement.

Il regarda autour de lui et compris où il se trouvait. Dans une autre citadelle. Mais celle-ci était d'une taille indéterminable, tant elle était titanesque. Elle s'élevait sans doute sur des centaines de mètres voire des kilomètres de hauteur. Elle mélangeait les caractéristiques du château et de la cathédrale par sa construction toute en hauteur, ses colonnes, ses arcs brisés, ses flèches hérissées, les quelques rosaces aux vitraux indistincts, les remparts qui s'étendaient au loin sans qu'il puisse en voir la limite, et les gargouilles difformes et hideuses qui tendaient leurs faciès immonde au delà des murs pour narguer les âmes qui erraient à leur pied. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit mais il savait qu'il existait. Ou existerait. Et cette fille était visiblement une clé. Il s'approcha d'elle. Lentement puis sûrement. Elle avait rejeté sa tête contre le dossier du trône sculpté de fines runes. Il put distinguer ses traits et surtout la raison de la noirceur de son visage : elle était éclaboussé de sang de part en part. Même son armure renvoyait quelques reflets bordeaux dans l'étrange lumière étherée. Elle avait des traits fins et absolument magnifiques. Il ne put juger ses yeux mais son nez pointu et fin et ses lèvres sensuelles étaient des atouts ravageurs sur un visage à damner un saint. Si cette femme était une déesse alors il la vénérerait jusqu'à la fin des jours. Ce n'était pas Din en tout cas. Pas son genre ce type de décor infernal. Mais il était clair que la fille était quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant. La magie suintait d'elle comme un courant électrique furieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour juger de la puissance qu'elle dégageait en cet instant là. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Que ni lui, ni un autre n'avait pu afficher. Ni la princesse. Ni Link.

Ni le vieux.

« C'est donc toi ? Fit-il s'en sans rendre compte. C'est à cause de toi que nous allons tout perdre ? »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde d'une voix à faire brûler l'acier. Mais il n'eut pour écho qu'un souffle morbide du vent et quelques meuglements d'âmes errantes en contrebas de la tour. Curieux que leur voix porte aussi haut. Pas la peine de se poser la question. Les lois élémentaires de son monde étaient ici baffouées, ignorées, inexistantes.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Fit-il à nouveau en insistant sur le ton. Pourquoi doit-on payer pour toi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Il avait peur. Elle faisait peur. Mais il éprouvait aussi de la colère. Envers cette femme qu'il ne connaissait de nulle part. Mais qui pourtant allait détruire sa vie. C'est là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement.

Tout ce qu'il vit fut un duo de poignards blancs transperçants, la seule image véritablement capable de décrire l'éclat qu'avaient cette pair d'yeux argentés. Après, et seulement après, il bascula de nouveau dans un éther étrange, noir et sans sol, plongeant dans des abysses, sans hurler. Il se comportait de façon étrange, désinvolte, comme si lui aussi était brisé par ce monde et acceptait ses fatalités sans broncher. Il plongeait plus profondément, sans rien voir ni entendre jusqu'à ce qu'un écho suave vienne le tirer de sa torpeur.

_Sorcier, voici l'avenir. Voici la raison. Voici le pourquoi. Voici la réponse à tes questions. _

Il ne répondit pas. Son esprit était tout embrûmé. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'on lui disait.

_Va voir les tiens. Parle leur de la troisième entité. Une entité qui soumettra le Bien et le Mal à sa volonté pour mieux s'en affranchir. Elle tissera le propre fil de son destin, elle agira de sa propre volonté. _

Il essaya de formuler une question mais son corps refusait de bouger et il ne trouva pas dans son esprit engourdi la motivation de résister.

_Ne la laisse pas marcher sur terre, sorcier. Sa puissance nous consummera tous comme le feu consumme la forêt. Rassemblez-vous et marchez sur la Terre des Ombres. Scellez le dernier domaine du Mal. _

Et sa propre terre ? Se dit-il.

_Nous la purifierons. Ce qui est ne sera plus. Et ce qui n'est pas encore sera. L'avènement d'un nouveau monde exige le sacrifice d'un ancien. Des ruines du passé s'élèveront les monuments de l'avenir. Ainsi va la Volonté des Dieux. _

La voix avait lu dans ses pensées. Il ne le réalisa que trop tard. Son corps bascula dans l'abîme de l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla enfin et cette fois-ci il sut qu'il était de retour. « De retour ». Bien sûr. Il savait maintenant ce qui s'était passé. Une transe. Une vision prophétique. Curieux. C'était réservé à la princesse Zelda en temps normal. Il reposait crispé sur son fauteuil, le visage et le corps barbouillés de sa propre sueur, les yeux fixant sans le voir l'horizon nocturne. Il était de retour dans sa bonne vieille Hyrule. Elle avait encore son lac, son herbe, ses sapins et ses bruits d'insectes et de crapauds qui composaient le récital des nuits hyliennes. Il se redressa et passa les mains sur son visage. La peur s'évanouissait de son être comme l'eau s'évacuant par le trou d'une baignoire. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces. Las et fatigué. Il avait eu son lot de révélations ce soir et la situation était bien plus compliquée qu'à priori.

Pas le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il était horriblement fatigué et ne voulait qu'une chose : un lit moelleux, dans une chambre douillette, dans une auberge paumée et où ne régnait que le silence. Il aurait presque voulu se couper du monde, s'envoler vers une île et y dormir pour des années. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour se relever. Son matériel de magie avait nécessité des heures d'installation mais pour le rempaqueter, c'était un jeu d'enfant. Il eut un geste de la main. En quelques secondes seulement, l'abri fut replié, le matériel remis en ordre. Il avait encore assez d'énergie pour pousser jusqu'à la citadelle. Là il se prendrait une chambre de luxe et surtout un repos bien mérité. Il savait où aller.

Il se concentra, son cerveau encore marqué par le fer des hallucinations infernales dont il avait été le témoins, puis la réalité se brouilla autour de lui. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se trouvait devant le comptoir d'une des auberges dela citadelle. Il avait choisie celle qui jouxtait le Milk Bar, le seul bar de la ville qui ne recrachait pas son lot de poivrôt après une soirée bien arrosée et surtout avait des horaires de fermeture raisonnable. Elle était à l'écart de la ville à l'extrême périphérie, dans un quartier où la tranquillité était une règle d'or. Le réceptionniste ronflait sur le comptoir. Veinard va. Marsilla le réveilla en faisant résonner la sonette. Le réceptionniste sursauta effrayé, jaugea le sorcier et soupira de soulagement.

« Vous m'avez fait peur messire, fit-il. Je croyais que vous ne viendriez pas. Des ennuis ?

-Je me suis endormi sur mes travaux rien de plus, fit Marsilla en essayant de donner à sa voix ce petit ton sympathique qui lui était propre. Avec votre permission je vais prendre ma clé tout de suite, je suis extrêmement fatigué pour parler.

-Bien sûr, je comprend, fit le réceptioniste avec empathie. Voilà votre clé. Reposez vous donc ».

Il eut un sourire. La chambre ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de son rêve. Sans le petit mot rageur d'Iska sur la table. Iska. Il se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'elle penserait de cela. Il ne chercha pas d'avantage à se triturer les méninges. Il referma sa porte à double tour, ôta ses vêtements, s'engouffra dans son lit et souffla sur sa bougie. Et cette fois-ci non d'une pipe, il n'y eut aucune vision d'horreur pour troubler son chemin vers un sommeil réparateur !


	5. Chapitre 3 : Le Songe de l'Haruspice

**RÊVE PROPHETIQUES :**

« Putain de merde !!! »

L'Haruspice jeta rageusement sa paire d'écarteurs par terre. Quelques lignes de sang se tracèrent sur la pierre lorsque l'instrument heurta le sol dans un tintement métallique. Puis l'homme se laissa retomber sur la chaise, au bord de l'explosion, plongea sa main entre ses deux mains et inspira profondément. D'abord du calme. Il risquait d'envoyer promener tout l'installation de rage, dont le cadavre de mouton qui fatalement dégueulasserait les lieux de son sang, ses tripes et tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de contenir dans son bide désormais éventré. Il avait répété le rituel à quatre reprises. A chaque fois il avait interrogé le groupe de trois statues consacrées apposées dans le sanctuaire au fond de la salle, à chaque fois il avait ouvert le ventre d'un mouton mort depuis deux jours, puis ses doigts avaient parcourus à quatre reprises le réseau de veines et de tendons, de nerfs et de muscles. Il avait ouvert les veines et lu les messages laissés par le sang mort. Il avait ouvert des os pour lire les inscriptions sur la moelle. Puis fendu le crâne pour parcourir les lobes du cerveau dans lesquels les dieux avaient laissé leur message lorsque l'animal avait transcendé son âme dans la mort. A quatre reprises il avait eu le même résultat : les entrailles étaient d'un rouge sanguinolant zebré de lignes noires, le sang puait la mort, la moelle était devenu cendres, le cerveau renvoyait des messages de mort et d'horreur. A quatre reprises, les bestiaux avaient prédit l'apocalypse. L'apocalypse était imminente donc. Restait à écouter les astrologues. Il repensa à cette outre de Marsilla qui s'était reclu sur ce lac dans la forêt de Latouane et qui devait se la couler douce à observer les constellations. Tout en supportant son elfe, Iska, un brin de femme aussi hargneux qu'un chat sortant d'un bain forcé. Non, ca ne devait pas trop être le paradis. L'Haruspice consulta l'heure via la clepsydre : il devait aller sur les deux heures du matin. Et déjà la fatigue le gagnait. La préparation du rituel était rapide mais nécessitait une concentration intense qui fatiguait l'esprit. Il sentait cette lassitude peser sur ses yeux et embrumer son être. Il se frotta le visage vigoureusement. Il allait rééssayer une fois. Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Après quoi, tout serait clair. Et il n'aurait plus besoin de rester ici à recycler ces pauvres carcasses de bêtes en journaux pour devins. L'Haruspice traîna le cinquième cadavre de mouton devant l'autel : trois statues représentaient les divinités hyliennes en prière. Elles entouraient une grande coupole où brûlaient des cendres. Il lui fallait tenter le tout pour le tout : la convocation. Il ne s'en servait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. C'était un cas d'urgence. Il dressa la tête de l'animal et la tendit vers les statues. Puis d'un ton sollenel, il s'adressa à celles :

« A vous déesses, créatrices d'Hyrule, je demande audience ! A toi Din qui sculpta la chair de la Terre de tes bras enflammés, à toi Farore semeuse de vie et tisseuse des fils du destin, à toi Nayru guerrière de la justice et de la Loi, j'adresse mes questions : quels sont ces signes qui annoncent l'apocalypse d'Hyrule ? Sont-ce là votre œuvre ? Avez-vous l'intention de nous condamner à la mort et à la ruine ? Je demande réponse !!!»

Il poussa le hurlement rituel d'appel et trancha l'artère jugulaire de la bête avec le poignard sacrificiel. Un sang mort et noir gicla alors. Le sang mort ne gicle jamais quand le cœur ne bat plus. Mais dans un sacrifice, les bons mots et les bons gestes suffisent à raviver quelques vieux reflexes corporels. L'Haruspice veilla à arroser copieusement chaque statue d'un quart de la quantité de sang que contenait l'animal pour chacune. Puis il versa le dernier quart dans la coupole qui frétilla en exhalant une atroce odeur de sang brûlé. Puis il trancha en quelques coups de l'âme le cou de l'animal et déposa la tête en équilibre sur la coupole. Il attendit alors qu'il vit les braises ronger peu à peu la peau du cou de l'animal. Puis la tête s'anima brusquement : deux yeux qui auraient du être morts s'ouvrirent à lui, billes de feu surnaturel qui le transperçèrent de leur éclat aveuglant.

_Nous acceptons ta convocation mortel !_

Trois voix de femmes bien distinctes avaient parlé en même temps. Autoritaires, froides, cassantes. Divines.

Et nous répondrons en partie à tes questions. Hyrule est condamnée par notre volonté à la destruction ! Car un Mal germe en son sein, il se développe tel une fleur et quand celui-ci éclora, rien ne pourra l'arrêter. 

L'haruspice tenta de contrôler son stress. Il avait eu la révélation de l'avenir d'Hyrule à quatre reprises mais l'annonce de la bouche même des déesses semblait le frapper encore plus que lorsqu'il avait pu le voir pour la toute première fois.

« Mais, Majestés, fit-il apeuré, pourquoi risquer la vie de toute une terre pour un seul être ? Pourquoi devrions nous payer pour ses fautes ? »

_Quand viendra le baptème, il consummera ton monde. Il corrompera les tiens, massacrera ceux qui lui résisteront, ravagera tes terres. La destruction est innévitable. Notre destruction à nous l'empêchera d'avoir un point où se lever._

Que des bonnes nouvelles en gros. L'Haruspice eut un soupir. Décidément rien ne semblait prédire de beaux jours ensoleillés pour Hyrule. En un claquement de doigt, les déesses avaient décidé de noyer leur création et on ne sollicitait pas l'avis de leurs croyants.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas vous en prendre à ce Mal directement ? » Demanda-t-il.

_Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Nous l'empêcherons de se réveiller. Nous déchaînerons un cataclysme saint sur ce monde. Un cataclysme qui enterrera à tout jamais les ruines de l'ancien monde auquel ce mal est attaché. Il ne s'élèvera jamais plus._

Quelque chose lui vint alors à l'esprit comme si quelqu'un avait allumé sans prévenir une ampoule dans un coin de son cerveau.

« C'est l'Unique dont vous parlez ? Fit-il alors. Cette divinité qui règne sur le tout et sur le rien ? Même sur les autres Dieux ? Un Dieu indépendant de l'idée même de Destinée et de Fatalité ? Un Dieu…qui règnera en maître absolu ?

_Le Dieu Unique. Une entité omnipotente qui soumettra l'idée même de Bien et de Mal. C'est cela même._

La séparation des pouvoirs était une évidence dans le divin : il y avait les Dieux dévolus au mal et ceux dévolus au bien. Les premiers tentaient et corrompaient, se nourrissant de la haine et de la souffrance. Les seconds jugeaient et chatiaient, se nourrissant de la vertu et de la justice. Des idées manichéennes certes mais qui résumaient le statut du divin dans ce monde. Aucune culture n'avait un Dieu qui embrassait les deux domaines. Pire, aucun Dieu ne s'était libéré des chaînes de ses créations : quand on Dieu créait un monde il était destiné à y règner jusqu'à destruction de ce monde. Une règle imbrisable, un serment inviolable. Même dans cet univers, fruit de leur création, les Dieux avaient des lois pour eux. Et des devoirs à remplir. Toutes ces règles s'appliquaient à eux. Ainsi en était-il pour tout ces êtres qui occupaient le tant convoité statut de divinité.

Excepté un Dieu. Ce n'était qu'une prophécie. Il n'ya avait même pas de nom. On prétendait qu'elle serait une dégénerescence du Mal Absolu qui échapperait à tout contrôle. Ou au contraire une branche du Bien Absolu qui transcendrait les notions de Bien et de Mal. Dans les deux cas, cette entité pourrait faire l'un et l'autre et briser les règles et les lois. Un Dieu errant capable de modifier l'univers et les réalités à sa convenance, créer des mondes sans s'y enchaîner à jamais. Aucun Dieu ne pourrait lui résister. Si un tel être devait regner sur le panthéon universel des dieux, le monde plongerait dans l'anarchie la plus totale. Un Dieu libre est un dieus ans ethique, ni morale. Il pourrait créer une civilisation et la détruire d'un clignement d'œil sans même invoquer une raison. Un gosse véritable qui prendrait l'univers pour un jouet, sans respect pour la vie, sans considération pour le mal, sans se souciers du bien, jouant avec la mort.

« Un Dieu Fou, soupira l'haruspice.

_Exact. _

L'haruspice redressa les yeux. Les trois statues le toisaient avec des yeux incandescents. La tête de l'animal sacrifié arborait le même regard effroyable.

_Tu connais la réponse. Ceci est notre rêve prophétique. Tu sais quoi faire maintenant._

« La princesse ? Demanda l'haruspice. A-t-elle… »

_Nous lui parlons en ce moment même. L'oneiromancie te révèlera exactement ce que nous t'avons revelé à cet instant. Notre décision est innéluctable._

La voi l'avait coupé net. Visiblement il était temps de mettre fin à la conversation. Restait une question en suspens.

« De combien de temps disposons-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

_Va avertir ton roi. Qu'il ne perde pas de temps. Vous avez une semaine pour fuir. Hyrule mourra ensuite, qu'elle soit encore habitée ou non. Nous partons maintenant. Une semaine. Souviens t'en. Nous ne parlerons plus jusque là._

La lueur mourrut dans les yeux morts du crâne de mouton. Il ne restait plus qu'une tête dont la base du cou avait été brûlée et cautérisée par les braises. Les trois statues étaient de nouveau plongées dans leur silence de mort. Le sang qui les avait aspergées n'était plus maintenant que d'infimes lignes noires désechées sur leur corps de pierre.

Il eut comme une sonette d'alarme dans la tête et des images de montres folles dansèrent dans sa tête. Sept jours. Sept putains de jour. Juste le temps d'empaqueter les affaires, d'organiser l'évacuation et de foutre le camp sans dire au revoir ou merde. Tout ca pour empêcher un dieu de se réveiller. Les déesses craignaient pour leur propre pouvoir c'est sûr. Si elles craignaient ca plus que la destruction de leur monde il se posait la question maintenant. Elles allaient effacer la trace de toute civilisation hylienne d'un geste de main, une civilisation dont chaque corps reposant sous terre était une brique et dont le sang versé lors d'interminables guerres avait été le mortier.

Toutes ces générations et ces morts pour rien.

Sur le coup il arracha la broche de fidélité qu'il portait autour du cou et la projeta violemment avec un hurlement contre la statue de Nayru. Celle-ci alla rebondir avec un son métallique etouffé par le choc sur la pierre. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il aurait voulu injurier les déesses, mutiler chacune des trois statues dans la pièce et les maudire à jamais. Mais il portait sur lui un fardeau : celui de messagers des dieux. Il avait déjà offensé plus que de raison les déesses par son geste furieux. Il soupira, au bord de l'explosion, alla ramasser sa broche. Quand il posa la main dessus, quelque chose lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Ne sois pas furieux contre nous, haruspice. C'est une blessure profonde que de condamner ce que nous avons eu tant de fierté à construire. Aurions nous négligé et méprisé ton monde, vous seriez déjà tous morts. Mais c'est ce qui vous arrivera aussi si ce monde survit. Pense que la vie est plus précieuse que les terres et les souvenirs._

Le murmure s'évanouit. Il resta un instant sans bouger puis ramassa sa broche et la repassa autour du cou. Le message était clair et lui avait été stupide. La solution était radicale et cruelle. Mais si les déesses l'exigaient il en serait ainsi. Elles les laissaient vivre après tout. Elles avaient raison : si elles s'étaient moqué d'Hyrule, il ne serait pas là en train de se torturer les méninges. Il se rappela ensuite la dernière phrase de la voix : la vie est plus précieuse que les terres et les souvenirs. Et il comprit. Les déesses détruiraient Hyrule.

Mais pas son peuple.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Conseil des Impériaux

**CONSEIL DES IMPERIAUX :**

« …et face à ces nouvelles préoccupantes, je pense qu'il est vital d'assurer nos positions aux limites de la Terre des Ombres. Tout porte à croire que ce fléau à venir pourrait venir de là. Nous devons travailler de concert avec nos alliés qui partagent ces frontières et assembler l'armée !

Des applaudissements chaleureux accueillirent la déclaration du Généal Kas'Drya qui ramena le silence en balayant l'assemblée de la main. Lentement et sans le quitter des yeux, chaque Grand Sénateur des Provinces de l'Empire reprirent place dans leurs chaises. Au centre de l'assemblée, le couple impérial fixait le Grand Elfe sans réagir ni esquisser la moindre émotion sur leur visage. L'orateur elfique toussota un instant et reprit son oraison.

-L'ignominie des profanations à laquelle nous devons faire face, témoigne d'une entité dont les racines même puisent leur source dans la barbarie la plus innimaginable. Et nous restons ici sans rien faire et Leurs Majestés préconnisent une prudence et une pondération qui, malgré tout le respect que je Leur doit, menacent d'avantage l'intégrité de l'Empire !

Concert d'approbations dans les tribunes. Le couple impérial reste de marbre. Elle, l'impératrice, Ardath, une grande brune aux yeux verts d'une beauté à faire fondre glacier à plus de 10 000 mètres d'altitude. Et un regard qui gèlerai un four en pleine fusion d'acier. Lui, l'Empereur, Aradanor, grand, brun, beau visage mais le regard moins prononcé que son épouse. Elle portait la robe noire impériale traditionnelle, lourde et noir comme le plumage d'un corbeau. Le collier impérial de diamants noirs enserrait son coup. Un pendentif reposait dans le creux de sa large poitrine. Le corps de l'impératrice était un exemple de beauté physique extraordinaire. Dans l'Empire, le beau signifiait la puissance. Lui était beau mais l'impératrice avait l'apparence d'une statue divine. Une allure d'autorité et de puissance qui manquait à son mari. C'est en partie ce qui faisait jaser dans les couloirs du château impérial.

-La question des profanations est du ressort du Préfet de la Ville, général, fit-elle.

Sa voix résonna naturellement comme celle d'une déesse couroucée. Même si la contraction ne dérangeait pas Son Altesse, sa seule voix était intimidante. Elle avait la voix d'une véritable maîtresse impériale.

-Pour ce qui est des activités de la Terre des Ombres je ne conteste pas l'idée de masser des troupes à leurs portes, continua-t-elle. Cependant j'attend de voux une parfaite coopération avec nos alliés. Notamment les Hyliens !

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle parsemé de remarque réprobatrices. Le Général eut une moue grimaçante.

-Vous me demandez des efforts général, fit l'Impératrice, je demande la même chose de mon côté. Ce qui inclut la confiance envers nos plus proches alliés. Vos préjugés sur la race Hylienne m'indiffère et constitue une menace à votre grand plan de surveillance d'ailleurs.

La pièce s'agite du son de multiples voix. Sa majesté marque un point. L'empereur arrache un baîllement qu'il tente de masquer derrière sa main.

-Certes altesse, fit le Général en modelant sur son visage un semblant de moue approbatrice. Mais je préfererais personnellement m'en remettre aux Sheikahs. Je pense que leurs qualités en tant qu'agents de renseignements nous sera fort utile. Ce sont des habitués de ce genre de situations. Des maîtres des Ombres.

-Et quand viendra la guerre qui nous défendra ? Lanca l'empereur d'un grand geste désinvolte de la main. Non pas que je doute des capacités de notre armée impériale. Mais si la menace est aussi grande que vous le prétendez autant mettre tous les atouts de notre côté. Y compris s'ils sont armés.

-Hyrule récupère de sept années de tyrannie, fit le général en ajoutant une bonne couche de fiel à ses paroles. Son armée est en ruines. Le roi sorcier Ganondorf a transformé ce royaume en champ de ruines.

-Une vaste campagne de restauration à été lancée il y a deux ans de cela général, fit l'empereur à nouveau en levant un doigt, l'air las. Hyrule a réussi à se remettre sur pied de façon spectaculaire. De nouvelles techniques d'irriguations, une coopération inter-ethnique (oserais-je vous rappeler que les Gerudos sont désormais leurs alliés ?), le développement de leurs activités commerciales, la professionnalisation de leurs armées a beaucoup servi.

-Qui plus est le souverrain d'Hyrule est un homme censé et capable de gouverner une nation, fit l'impératrice. Il dispose d'atouts solides : sa fille, une magicienne et une voyante extrêmement puissante, leur champion, un puissant guerrier capable de manier la magie divine, un réseau de service secrets mené par les Sheikahs. Et sans compter leur extraordinaire aptitude à la magie.

Réaction chez les Elfes Impériaux analogue à celle que l'on a en entendant une craie courir sur un tableau. Les Elfes Impériaux haïssent les Hyliens et les haïssent encore plus pour leur magie.

-Justement, des rapports m'indiquent que ca s'agite là-bas, fit le général qui ne s'était laisser aller au concert de dégoût orchestré par ses pairs. Visiblement, leur terre est menacée d'extinction.

-Je suis au courant, fit l'impératrice dont le visage s'assombrit un instant. Nos agents Sheikahs nous ont rapporté d'alarmants rapports d'haruspices.

-Par leurs propres dieux ! Fit l'elfe avec un sourire cruel. Quel nation abandonnée par ses dieux à le mérite d'exister ?

-Quelle raison peuvent avoir des Dieux pour éradiquer une nation quand on sait ce qu'elle a souffert pendant sept années ? Fit l'empereur avec un soupir las. Général, ne cherchez pas le pourquoi de la question au sein même d'Hyrule. Cherchez le au sein de leurs dieux. Du jour au lendemain on annonce que votre royaume va se changer en piscine géante. Que feriez-vous honnêtement ?

-Ca ne risque pas d'arriver dans notre cas, répondit le général.

-Ca c'est votre point de vue, fit l'empereur en écartant les mains. Mais vos Dieux se foutent pas mal de ce que vous pensez. Si du jour au lendemain ils veulent faire table rase de votre espèce, ils la balayeront d'un revers de main et sans remord.

-Si Hyrule est menacée d'extinction il est de notre devoir de leur apporter de l'aide, fit l'impératrice d'un ton qui ne prêtait à aucune forme de négiciation quelconque. Nous devons nous préparer à les accueillir en notre sol.

Mouvement d'indignation au sein des Elfes Impériaux.

-Silence, silence bordel !!! Hurla le général. C'est pas la foire ici !!!Majesté avec tout le respect que je vous dois…

-Exactement, souvenez vous que vous me devez le respect, général ! Fit l'impératrice. Et que ce genre de manifestation sonore n'en est pas une marque !

-Votre altesse sait qu'elle était innévitable concernant les hyliens !

-A vous de faire en sorte que ca ne se reproduise plus ! Je vais pas materner vos elfes à votre place ! »

Silence posé. L'autorité suprême de la femme dans toute sa splendeur. Il suffisait parfois de gueuler plus fort que les autres et, une fois le silence et le respect gagné, de compter les fonds de pantalon souillés pour mesurer le résultat de la prestance. Dans le cas de l'impératrice, elle était unanime. Sa seule voix tonnait comme un coup de grisou au fond d'une mine avec ce petit effet de gel au niveau de l'épine dorsal, délicieuse langue de froid que l'on sentait couler le long de son dos.

-Ma Compagnie personne assure la surveillance des frontières inférieures de l'Empire, fit-elle à nouveau d'un ton moins colérique mais qui n'avait rien perdu de sa fermeté. Je ne peux donc compter que sur l'armée régulière pour faire escorter la population hylienne jusque chez nous. Je compte sur votre participation à cette opération. Et pas de remarques déplaisante cette fois-ci général. Vous avez la responsabilité de cette meute baveuse, a vous de leur apprendre à se taire quand on l'ordonne !

Elle se leva brusquement.

-Je vais envoyer un message au roi d'Hyrule pour l'inviter à se réfugier ici », fit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée qui la fusilla du regard. Elle les soutint un instant puis esquissa une brève révérence et quitta la salle par la grande porte sans attendre de politesse en retour. Le général contemplait les lézardes de son estrade comme pour espérer y voir une solution miracle s'en dégager. L'empereur se leva enfin, salua l'assemblée et emboîta le pas de son épouse. La porte fermée derrière lui, la rumeur reprit de plus belle dans la salle alors que les impériaux se levaient de leurs siège pour commenter la réunion.

« On dirait bien qu'il vous faudra voter pour la République à votre prochaine session.

Kas' Drya ne se retourna pas au son de la voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le conseiller Grav'Bal le toisait avec ses grands carreaux.

-N'exagérons rien, fit le général elfique avec un soupir. Quand on a la haine d'un peuple dans le sang, faut bien s'y accomoder.

-Et vous avez l'intention de vous opposer à son altesse ?

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Fit-il irrité. Mais je n'ai pas…la modération de certains de mes pairs vous comprenez. Fort heureusement le Généralissime Kal'Domas doit rentrer sous peu. J'espère bien qu'il fera pencher la balance en notre faveur. Mais notre glorieuse impératrice est décidément une femme obstinée.

-En effet, fit Grav'Bal en rehaussant ses lunettes. Et une femme puissante de surcroît. Mais elle a raison malgré tout. Si vous et votre peuple ne vous débarrassez pas de vos préjugés raciaux, je doute que cette coopération entre royaumes soit très fructueuse.

-En admettant que la menace soit vraiment grande, fit l'elfe. Si chaque malédiction que ramasse un pays doit être considérée comme le signe d'une fin du monde imminente, alors nous n'aurons pas vraiment le temps de vivre n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourtant, des dieux interviennent. Et c'est plutôt radical. Le cas d'Hyrule nous est étranger certes. Mais deux cataclysmes en a peine dix ans. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Hyrule est un haut lieu de la magie. Sans elle…immaginez quelles seraient les conséquences à l'échelle de notre monde.

-Nous le saurons très bientôt, conseiller, fit l'elfe avec un sourire. Leurs dieux vont noyer leur royaume sous la pluie et la boue. Et la population Hylienne ne se limitera plus qu'à un ramassis d'apatrides multi-ethniques menés par une Famille Royale fantôche. Allez savoir, sans doute ce pays est responsable d'une ignominie épouvantable pour se ramasser deux malédictions de cet acabit en l'espace d'une décénie à peine.

-Tant que nous ne savons pas, Kas' Drya, nous ne devons pas tirer des conclusions hâtives.

-Je ne tire aucune conclusion, conseiller, fit le général en rassemblant les feuillets de son discours. Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas placarder les murs d'affiches Hylianophobes. Je vais en discuter avec le Généralissime à son retour. Nous tenterons de trouver une solution à cette situation. Je vais également rassembler ceux de mes agents de renseignement qui ne travaillent pas sur cette affaire. Qu'en est-il de la Compagnie Impériale ?

-On attend de leurs nouvelles. Incessamment sous peu d'ailleurs. Ils suivaient la piste d'une série de cultes particulièrement repoussants. Delgadère semble être un nid de nécrophages.

-Pour ce que ca change, cette ville est une fosse à purin ! Le pro-consul n'est qu'un porc ignoble. Mais sa majesté a d'autres priorités pour s'occuper des excès de cette espèce de pachyderme. La Compagnie se chargera de son cas.

-Je l'espère.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit le général en tapotant l'épaule du conseiller. Ca fait partie du boulot que de se friter un peu la figure sur des questions sensibles. Soyez sûrs d'une chose : en cas de menace, les Elfes Impériaux répondront présents, Hyliens ou pas.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, général ! ».

Ils se séparèrent après avoir esquissé chacun une révérence. Lorsqu'ils eurent rendu la salle du conseil à sa solitude, des rayons de crépuscules teintaient les vitraux de la salle d'une lueur dorée.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Mauvaises Nouvelles

**MAUVAISES NOUVELLES:**

Le sorcier crevait d'envie de métamorphoser cet enfoiré de proprio en un bon gros tas de merde. Mais une migraine persistante avait décidé de changer sa boîte cranienne en place du marché un jour de Foire. Pas assez cependant pour berner le vieil escroc en faisant passer quelques graines de saule des prés en rubis d'argents. Une illusion qui devrait perdurer environ 24 heures. 24 heures d'autosatisfaction pour l'aubergiste à l'issue desquelles celui-ci passerait sans doute par tous les états avant d'aboutir à l'innévitable conclusion : il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne, et par un type avec lequel mieux ne valait pas trop fricoter. Quand un sorcier peut changer des graines en rubis, ca veut dire qu'il peut faire plus. Surtout avec cette facilité déconcertante. Marsilla remercia les dieux (pour cette fois) de lui avoir offert le don de l'anonymat. Trop de sorciers appréciaient de se polir une image de vieux salopards grandiloquents capables de changer une après-midi de printemps en tempête du siècle rien qu'en éternuant. Marsilla était un excellent sorcier mais il ne faisait jamais étalage de ses talents pour un oui ou pour un non. Au yeux de ses compères, cela revenait à rejeter sa nature même de sorcier. Il n'était pas du genre à répondre aux piques des archimages d'Hyrule. Dès lors que ces reliques éprouvaient du mépris pour un sorcier quelque soit ses talents, ce dernier était un pauvre type foireux à leurs yeux, un raté de la pire espèce. Mais les archimages d'Hyrule ces temps-ci avaient relaché la brides. Le retour des Sept Sages et l'arrivée de Ganondorf avait quelque peu bousculé l'ordre des choses. De demi-dieux véritables, précepteurs royaux et grands défenseurs, ils avaient été pour la plupart réduit à l'impuissance. Certains avaient vu leurs pouvoir accumulés au cours de toute une vie réduite à une peau de chagrin. D'autres avaient fui et disparu. Les derniers dinosaures n'étaient plus que de pâles reflets ebrechés et poussiéreux d'anciennes gloires qui aujourd'hui encore se complaisaient dans la honte de leur échec. Les arrogants agissent toujours ainsi : lorsque le vent tourne en leur faveur, ils s'affichent aux yeux du monde comme les représentants ultimes de leur espèce. Mais quand tourne le vent, on les voyait s'autoflageller et chercher l'humiliation avec une obsession confinant au masochisme. Le vent d'aujourd'hui avait des relents de mort et de putréfaction. Marsilla pouvait presque sentir les corps dans les flots invisibles qui serpentaient sous ses narines. Iska frissonna et se blotit dans sa capuche pour y chercher un peu de chaleur.

« On arrive bientôt miss, fit-il en donnant.

Un ciel couleur d'acier. Il resselblait à une grande route sur laquelle un gigantesque troupeau de mouton nuageux se pressait en soufflant. Leurs bêlements avaient la résonnance du tonnerre. Marsilla redressa son chapeau et s'empara de la gourde accrochée à sa ceinture. Pour cette fois-ci il se contenterait de quelque chose de léger. Du lait, provision personnelle du roi acheté dans le ranch Lon Lon. Un nom un peu stupide mais Marsilla, rien qu'à y penser, regrettait déjà de l'avoir fait. Il connaissait parfaitement le personnel de ce ranch : le patron était un bon vivant avec lequel il avait déjà éclusé quelques tonneaux qui contenait autre chose que du lait. Ils avaient souvent fini leurs soirées pleins comme des barriques à brailler des chansons paillardes. Le palefrenier voyait ces manifestations avec un œil consterné. L'archétype du chieur, râleur et bête de somme par dessus tout. La fille en revanche tenait fermement le pantalon si tant est qu'elle en portait. Elle était plutôt du genre à conceler sa petite personne dans das robes faites maison. Quoique le mot de petite personne fut assez peu respectueux de la vraie nature de Malon. De petite fille espiègle, elle était passé au statut de véritable femme. Avec un grand F. Malon était l'une de ces rares élues que l'on avait pourvu de tout ce que l'être humain pouvait rêver de mieux : intelligence, raffinnement, grandeur d'esprit, vivacité, dynamisme, courage et profonde générosité. Une générosité qui se manifestait tant sur un plan spirituel que physique. La nature dans sa toute-puissante bienveillance avait su offrir à cette grande âme un écrin à sa juste valeur. Et les années avaient su répartir à la perfection sur sa personne les kilos qu'elles avaient amenées avec elle. Dès lors il devenait difficile pour quelqu'un de sensible au charme féminin de rester concentré en sa présence. Le magnétisme du visage de Malon n'autorisait aucun détournement de regard. Plus bas, les yeux atterrissaient en plein sur une poitrine à la génériosité qui confinait au miracle. Il n'avait pas de chiffre exact en tête mais deux mains auraient en tout cas été innefficaces à conceler l'ensemble de sa tendre chair mammaire. Marsilla savait que cela lui jouait des tours. Malon était une personnalité sensible. Depuis toujours. Fort heureusement elle ignorait (et se moquait) des jalousies extérieures. Combien de fois avait-il croisé des filles évoquant Malon avec des noms d'oiseaux la présentant sur toutes les coutures. Les nobles étaient les plus mauvaises. Les plus riches sont toujours les plus mauvais. Référer aux trop proches liens entre Malon et ses animaux et sur l'usage qu'elle pouvait faire de sa poitrine étaient des sujets qui étaient sur toutes les lèvres des épouvantables pétasses qui composaient la haute classe sociale d'Hyrule. Un jour qu'il était mal luné, il avait discrètement jeté un sort sur quelques unes d'entre elles alors qu'elles pouffaient des suites d'une remarque obscène. Elles avaient dès lors perdu tout contrôle de leurs fonctions corporelles les plus rudimentaires. Ayant fait bonne bombance auparavant, le résultat avait été des plus marquant et pas seulement pour leurs riches vêtements. Des langues de putes. Malon n'avait pas ce genre de langue. La sienne servait une voix d'une douceur cristalline. Elle appréçiait de chanter une berceuse le soir, celle de sa défunte mère Eslon. Il espérait ainsi la retrouver dans de bonnes dispositions ce soir pour éclairer une nuit qui s'annonçait fort sinistre du croissant argenté de son sourire. Mais les nouvelles qu'il amenait avec lui risquaient de compromettre cet espoir.

Iska dormait quand il arriva. Sa connaissance du mouvement des cieux lui confirma qu'il était aux alentours de 23h00. A cette heure-ci la fille et le palefrenier étaient au lit. Talon aussi mais pas ce soir. Marsilla avait prit soin de lui faire parvenir un petit message l'enjoignant de l'attendre aux alentours de cette heure. La poste avait bien fait son travail : les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient allumées. Ils allaient prendre un verre dans sa chambre. Talon avait fait construire une petite aile pour sa fille peu après la chute de Ganondorf. Salle de bain et chambre rien que pour elle. Ingo le palefrenier aussi avait eu le droit à ses appartements privés mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer à se plaindre continuellement. Marsilla frappa trois coups à la porte du bout de sa grande canne et après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit. Talon se tenait dans l'embassure et son visage s'illumina instantannément. Les deux hommes échangèrent une chaude accolade avant d'entrer.

« Fait bonne route ?

-Pas à me plaindre, fit Marsilla. Mais je suis crevé et j'ai un mal de crâne à me le taper contre les murs.

-Bon alors je vais te proposer quelque chose de léger ce soir, fit Talon avec un rire. De toutes façons je ne pense pas qu'une beuverie soit de circonstance.

-Non c'est sur… »

Il emboîta le pas à Talon et se faisant il se rendit compte à quel point il était stressé. Les dernières heures qu'il avait passé à cuver son vin et son cauchemar lui avaient embrouillé l'esprit. Il allait devoir annonce rà Talon la destruction prochaine d'Hyrule. Et il ne s'y était même pas préparé. Ce qui le freina quelque peu dans son élan. Il aurait voulu que l'escalier menant à l'étage soit sans fin.

« J'ai pas grand chose à te proposer à part du lait, fit Talon en versant le contenu d'une cruche dans le verre de Marsilla. Ca devrait soigner aussi ton mal de crâne. Au moins pour cette nuit.

-Merci vieux, fit Marsilla en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Les migraines de Marsilla lui donnaient souvent l'air d'avoir vieilli de dix ans. Lui qui n'affichait que trente balais en paraissait quarante-cinq. Blond, ses cheveux se perdaient en boucle sur ses épaules. Il appréciait le petit bouc qui collait à son menton et les femmes complimentaient la beauté de ses yeux. Il avait tout du beau gosse vagabon : belle gueule mais habillé comme un épouvantail. Lorsque le lait eut fini de couler le long de sa gorge, la douleur dans son crâne disparut et à son grand étonnement il lui sembla y voir plus clair. Une sacré cuite il avait pris cette nuit.

« Tas petite protégée boira bien un coup ? Fit Talon.

Iska perchée sur l'épaule de Marsilla tinta faiblement et Talon l'invita à se repaître dans une petite coupe. La fée but quelques gorgées.

-Ca doit te changer des piquettes ignobles de ton couillon de sorcier pas vrai ma belle ? Fit Talon.

-C'est plus un sorcier, c'est une outre, fit Iska. J'ai beau le rappeler à l'ordre, rien à faire. Un miracle qu'il arrive à retrouver son chemin tout seul et à ne pas vomir tous les deux mètres.

-Elle a raison, t'as le vin facile vieux, fit Talon. Ca a beau être un des plaisirs de la vie, faut pas non plus en abuser.

-J'ai une bonne descente et j'ai pas eu d'ennuis, tout va bien ! Fit Marsilla d'un grand geste de la main.

-Certes mais y'a un début à tout, fit Talon. Et puis tes maux de crâne… c'est pas bon pour toi.

-En fait il n'y a pas vraiment que le vin qui m'est monté à la tête cette nuit, fit Marsilla.

-Allons bon, fit Talon en s'assuyant face à lui une chopine à la main. Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait grand escogriffe ? Honoré un contrat de travail avec une damoiselle des rues ?

-Non c'est autre chose, fit Marsilla.

-Ah non je sais, t'as fumé une de ces saletés que vous autres sorciers vous adorez fourrer dans vos pipes pas vrai ?

-Non pas du tout. Et je te rappelle que je fume pas.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais alors…dis moi tu prend pas des substances…un peu trop illicites pour être honnêtes j'espère.

Le ton s'était fait plus sérieux, l'œil aussi. Marsilla savait dès lors qu'il avait franchi le cap.

-Non Talon, pas de femme, pas d'alcool, pas d'herbe à pipe, pas de drogue, pas de nécromancie, d'oneiromancie ou d'alchimie. Rien de tout cela.

Marsilla s'était fait sérieux en disant cela. Son visage reflétait quelque chose que Talon n'aimait guère. Quand il n'aimait pas quelque chose son expérience en la matière avait su lui donner raison.

-Là tu me fais peur gamin, fit Talon en posant la chopine. Maintenant que je te regarde bien…on dirait que quelque chose te travaille. Et ca m'a tout l'air d'être sérieux. Si tu veux en parler…n'hésite pas.

Marsilla but un verre, toussota un coup, se pencha vers Talon, croisa les mains, les décroisa et chercha dans sa tête à présenter ses nouvelles sous le meilleur angle possible.

-J'ai eu une vision cette nuit, fit-il. J'ignore si les autres sorciers de la caste royale en ont eu une aussi. Mais… si c'est le cas alors nous avons eu un présage.

Il but une gorgée.

-Mauvais…Fit-il ensuite.

Talon se contenta d'acquièscer alors qu'un masque d'hébétude s'esquissait sur ses traits.

-Mauvais…répéta-t-il. Mauvais comment ?

-Mauvais avec un grand M, répondit Marsilla d'un coup comme si le mot s'était lui même éjecté de force de sa bouche. Pas mauvais du genre…vert et poil de carotte avec des idées de domination très prononcée. J'entend plutôt par là du genre femelles qui aiment se promener à trois et laisser derrière une relique qui a coûté bonbon à notre peuple.

Talon se redressa lentement.

-Bon allez je tourne pas autour du pot d'avantage, fit Marsilla avec un soupir. Les déesses pensent qu'une saleté va se réveiller sur Hyrule. Résultat : elles veulent détruire le royaume ».

Il vida la chopine. Ce qui lui permit d'éviter le visage de Talon qui s'était mit à blêmir affreusement. Pendant quelques secondes.

Talon malgré ses allures de bon vivant avait développé au fil des décénies une capacité à stresser lorsque les nouvelles que lon apportait étaient succeptibles de porter préjudice à lui et son entourage. Dans ces cas-là, ses pensées allaient droit vers Malon. Il ne savait que trop bien le traumatisme qu'elle avait subit lorsque Ganondorf s'était emparé de son ranch il y a quelques années. Si ca n'avait été que ca. Ingo, le palefrenier qui avait été possedé, s'était piqué d'enfoncer le clou en faisant subir à Malon ce que lui-même avait vécu au cours de son existance à trimer pour le vieux Talon. Si cette dernière s'était avisée de le considérer d'un mauvais œil, les soldats auraient fait bombance avec ses chevaux. Une menace qui avait été plus que suffisante pour convaincre Malon de jouer les souillons réduites en état d'esclavage. Elle en avait perdu le sourire et le goût du chant. Sa seule intimité, elle la trouvait dans la remise à l'autre bout du ranch où elle dormait le soir sur de la paille. Ingo la nourrissait bien y'avait pas à dire. Il lui gueulait juste dessus quand elle commençait à entonner sa chansonnette. Malon ne le savait pas mais pendant ces quelques années elle avait été une privilégiée de premier ordre. Son magnétisme naturel avec les chevaux y était pour beaucoup. Même les Gerudos n'avaient pas de liens aussi forts et aussi émotifs avec leurs montures. Les chevaux Gerudos conservaient une part de sauvagerie et d'arrogance qui parfois défrisait leurs ardentes maîtresses. Les montures de Malon était d'une toute autre trempes : dociles mais fiers, robustes et puissants, ils pouvaient voir dans l'âme humaine, la mettre à nu et déterminer si leur cavalier les méritaient ou méritaient plutôt un bon coup de sabot dans le cul. Pour que Malon puisse exercer ce magnétisme, il fallait la contraindre mais pas la briser. Ganondorf avait donc prit soin de limiter Ingo à quelques brimades de dernier degré, du genre du maître d'école trop sévère avec ses élèves. A à peine quelques kilomètres de ce ranch, d'autres fermières de sa même trempe servaient de câtins pour des mercenaires, des bandes de voleurs et des soldats corrompus. Quand elles n'étaient pas violées jusqu'à ce que leurs veines contienne plus de semence que de sang, elles étaient torturées, battues, humiliées et crucifiées. Devant leurs maris et leurs enfants qui en général les accompagnaient rapidement. Malon était cependant d'une sensibilité qui n'avait pas su résister à cette période noire. Elle savait ce qui se passait dehors. En pleine période de croissance, alors que lentement la jeune fille devenait jeune femme, le monde onirique qui avait été le sien s'était changé en charnier. Le monde de l'enfance, qu'elle croyait innocent et féérique, était devenu le monde des adultes, un monde de fer et d'acier. Les viols se multipliaient alors et des convois de femmes (dont certaines n'avaient pas confiance des terribles secrets de leur propre corps) partaient au quatre coins d'Hyrule pour nourrir des appétits innavouables. Le sexe revêtait le visage de la perversité et du sadisme absolu. Talon n'ignorait pas que Malon avait du subir les récits graveleux et particulièrement ignobles des mercenaires qui venaient bivouacquer. Il savait bien que le sujet était tabou chez elle. Après la paix, Malon n'avait jamais chercher à approcher Link, le sauveur, de plus près. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Link ne s'était jamais montré empressé et elle-même n'avait jamais esquissé le moindre geste équivoque. La sexualité qui faisait pourtant partie inhérente de la vie et de ses plaisirs étaient devenu une épée de Damoclès que Malon s'était immaginé. Elle était restée une timide jeune fille qui se sentait mal à l'aise avec les hommes. Seul Link gagnait ses faveurs. Mais leur relation n'était qu'une relation purement amicale. Talon le savait et Link avait lui aussi vite compris le problème. Aussi, et alors qu'avec les années, Malon avait commencé à retrouver une stabilité mentale a peu près acceptable, la perspective d'apprendre l'arrivée d'un cataclysme pire que celui qu'ils avaient du affronter auparavant le mit dans tous ses états. Plus qu'un sentiment partagé entre la colère, l'horreur, l'incompréhension, et le refus pur et simple d'y croire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette épouvantable trahison que les dieux étaient en train de tisser. Ironie du sort : lui-même n'avait jamais été du genre grenouille de bénitier. Encore moins chauvin sur les bords. Mais sur le coup, il y croyait dur comme du fer et réalisait qu'il appartenait désormais à une espèce menacée d'extinction.

« Je…je…

Il ne pouvait que bredouiller. Que dire ? A part qu'il avait bien envie d'aggriper les nuages, de monter voir les trois salopes qui avaient décidé de tirer la chasse et de leur tenir un petit concile à sa manière.

-Je dois voir la Famille Royale impérativement à ce sujet, fit Marsilla. La Princesse Zelda pourrait très bien en avoir rêvé. Mais quelque chose menace et pour que les déesse en arrivent à de tels expédients inutile de te dire que ce qu'on a connu avec le Vieux Salopard n'est rien.

Talon sentit monter un vertige qu'il réussit à maîtriser à grand renforts d'inspirations et d'expirations brutales.

-Dis moi en détail ce que tu as vu et entendu, fit Talon.

Marsilla soupira alors qu'il tentait de rassembler dans sa tête les fragments épars de son cauchemar de la nuit précédente.

-Un berceau plein de sang, un cadavre, une mer de sang qui envahit Hyrule. Il était question aussi…J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire « impératrice en hylien ».

-Hein ?

Talon s'était redressé d'un coup. Ses yeux semblaient s'être évadés dans une quelconque réalité hors de ce monde.

-Quoi ? Ca te dit quelque chose ? Fit Marsilla.

-Malon signifie impératrice en Hylien Ancien. Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

-Je l'ignore, dans mon rêve c'était un homme qui prononçait ces mots. On aurait dit un médecin. Il a aussi tenu des propos du genre « du sang partout » et « cinq ans pas plus ».

-Oh bon sang…Fit Talon qui s'était mis à trembler de tous ses membres.

-Quoi ? Quoi encore ?

-Quand Eslon a accouché de Malon ce soir là… le médecin qui était parmis nous a diagnostiqué le temps qu'il restait à vivre à ma femme. Elle était atteinte d'une espèce de mal étrange et incurable. Il ne pouvait prédire le temps qu'elle vivrait qu'à long terme. Il lui avait donné cinq ans ce soir là. Il savait aussi que ma femme avait appelé notre fille Malon.

-Je…Je comprend pas…

-Attend j'y viens. Malon a eut un cauchemar la nuit dernière, fit Talon en se reservant un verre d'une main tremblante. Très violent visiblement. Je l'ai retrouvée en larme et en sueur. Je crois qu'elle a eu de sales visions. Comme tu le sais la guerre lui a fait pas mal de dégâts. Je fais tout pour la rendre heureuse. Mais certains souvenirs sont coriaces et quand on mélange le tout à l'immagination pour peu qu'elle soit fertile ca te compose des toiles noctunes dignes des images les plus apocalyptiques que l'on peut trouver dans les écrits d'Hyrule. Alors en fait je me posais la question. Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'un sorcier comme toi puisse capter le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre ? S'il est particulièrement fort ? Parce que immaginons que ce soit le cas, alors ce rêve va se mélanger à tes songes. Et ce rêve étant extrêmement fort il peut prendre des allures de vision véritable.

Marsilla ne répondit pas sur l'instant. Talon cachait bien son jeu. Sacré salopiaud.

-Talon…fit-il enfin. On peut dire que t'as autre chose que du lait dans le ciboulot. En fait oui un sorcier correctement entraîné peut capter la vision de quelqu'un d'autre. Certains de nos sorciers les analysent pour prédire certains évênements ou alors dresser un profil psychologique d'une personne. Ca s'appelle l'oneiromancie.

-Oui mais dans ce cas là c'est une communication spirituelle spontanée, fit Talon en levant un doigt. Ce que je veux savoir moi c'est s'il t'arrive de…disons…percuter dans ton sommeil le rêve d'un autre. Je veux dire…imagine toi tranquillement en train de rêver que tu te ballade pépère dans un bois puis soudain tu passes une ligne et paf le décor change d'un coup sans que tu y puisses quoique ce soit. Bon tu me diras c'est courant dans un rêve qu'il change de tronche comme de chemise, un moment tu voles à poil en imitant un goret au dessus d'une forêt d'arbres roses et la seconde d'après tu chantes une chanson atroce à un parterre de singes sur les bienfaits de la banane sur le système immunitaire. Mais…on sait la différence entre le rêve et la vision car quand on se réveille on sait que la vision était réelle.

-Talon cela implique que Malon ait eu une vision dans ce cas là. Que je sache elle n'est pas douée du don de clairvoyance. Seule la princesse Zelda le peut. Ainsi que les Sept Sages, Link et évidemment Ganondorf. Seuls des êtes ayant un lien intime avec la Triforce ou les Dieux peuvent avoir des visions. Link a fait de nombreux éloges sur Malon mais cela ne lui donne aucun lien avec les dieux.

-Et pourtant ta vision comporte de nombreux éléments ayant trait au passé de Malon, à des souvenirs dont elle ne devrait même pas avoir l'idée. Mais ils lui sautent à la gueule chaque soirs depuis quelques temps. En fait je crois que le traumatisme qu'elle a recu au cours de la Guerre lui a salement affecté son esprit.

-Ca relève de la psychiatrie Talon dans ce cas, fit Marsilla. Mais…

Il se redressa sur sa chaise. Iska s'était retirée à l'écart vers un renfoncement dans le mur et tenait compagnie à une plante verte.

-Il arrive que des cauchemars extrêmement violents puissent provoquer des interférences, fit Marsilla de nouveau. On peut voir furtivement des images, entendre des sons. C'est tout à fait possible aussi que sans le vouloir je me sois rendu réceptif aux pensées extérieurs hier soir. Je te le dit j'étais ivre. Mais j'en doute car l'ivresse n'est pas suffisante pour activer cela. Mais je doute que des cauchemars puissent provoquer des images aussi violentes et nettes que celles que j'ai eu hier. En plus la distance qui nous séparait était énorme. Enfin si toute la caste d'Hyrule a capté cette vision, cela exclut directement cette possibilité : pour émettre une vision aussi puissante dans un aussi grand rayon et afin qu'il puisse être capté par les plus grands sorciers, il faut les pouvoirs d'un archimage. C'est nécessaire pour que la vision soit claire et nette pour tous. Quelqu'un de trop faible ne pourrait se concentrer que sur une personne et encore, elle se fatiguerait énormément à le faire.

Talon acquièsca lentement avec un soupir.

-Mais le parallèle n'est pas inintérressant, fit Marsilla en appuyant son menton sur son poing. C'est même troublant. Je ne sais pas si Malon a émit cette vision. Mais peut-être l'a-t-elle recu aussi.

-Impossible, fit Talon. Elle a ce rêve depuis plusieurs soirs et tu ne l'a capté que la nuit dernière.

-Juste, fit Marsilla. Donc quelque chose cloche.

-Mais si Malon ne peut pas émettre de vision, elle ne peut pas en recevoir non plus !

-Si justement, fit Marsilla. Emettre une vision est un procédé qui nécessite une concentration extrême. Mais en capter une…c'est un geste mécanique. Même si cela nécessite un minimum de concentration, capter une vision est à la porté du premier néophyte venu. En fait une vision extrêmement puissante peut même être captée en rêve par quelqu'un n'ayant aucune affinité avec la magie.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi Malon a rêvé de cela bien avant toi. D'autant plus que personne d'autre n'a parlé de cette vision les jours où elle l'a eu.

-Tu marques encore un point. Quant à la théorie de l'incube, rayée d'avance également ».

Il y eut un petit gémissement en provenance de derrière eux. Iska la fée s'était endormie sur le lit de Talon. Leurs yeux se portèrent vers la porte qui menait aux appartements de Malon.

« Bon…Alors ? Fit Talon en haussant des épaules. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Marsilla se gratta le crâne en soupirant.

-Malon n'a aucun lien avec les dieux et n'a jamais pratiqué la magie, fit-il. Maintenant…les hyliens ont des affinités naturelles avec elle. Et puis à bien y réfléchir Link n'était qu'un gosse dans une bergerie avant d'avoir fait…hé bien ce qu'il a fait.

-Mais il avait une destinée précise, fit Talon. Ecrite de la main des dieux.

-Tous les destins de tous les hommes sont écrits des mains de nos Dieux, Talon. Mais ils sélectionnent simplement ceux qui en sont digne par essence. Nos dieux créent la vie mais nous laisse le choix de notre propre vie. C'est en fonction de nos choix que les dieux décident de nous offrir un avenir radieux ou un cauchemar quotidien. Et parfois… des éléments font que ceux qui ne le méritent pas en pâtissent aussi. Des êtes comme Malon. Mais quand les dieux ont quelque chose en tête mieux vaut ne pas chercher à fouiller dans leur caboche. Ils ont des plans pour nous et nous les communiquent différement. Mais là je dois avouer que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Les Dieux veulent détruire Hyrule. Autrement dit, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. A ton avis, qu'est ce qui forcerait nos trois adorables génitrices à sortir de leur petit quotidien divin pour se remonter les manches et faire elle-même le ménage ?

-Quelque chose…qui les menace ?

-Bingo ! Fit Marsilla en le pointant du doigt. Mais regarde : Ganondorf était un élu, une entité quasi-divine. Même aujourd'hui encore je doute qu'il soit totalement mort. Je serais pas surpris que ce vieux salopard nous refasse une brochette-party dans quelques décénies. Et pourtant les déesses ne sont pas monté sur leurs grands chevaux et se sont fasconné un petit champion qui a su faire un sacré bon boulot. Et là tout d'un coup…paf, le cataclysme, d'un seul coup alors que cette menace ne s'est même pas encore manifestée.

-Donc pour résumer tu penses que quelque chose…dort et menace de foutre le bordel comme Ganondorf ?

-Je vais aller plus loin dans ce raisonnement Talon, fit Marsilla. Je soupçonne nos déesses de nous avoir caché quelque chose à ce sujet. Peut-être n'y sont-elles pour rien. Va savoir ce mal ne s'est peut-être manifesté que récemment et s'est développé dans l'ombre. En tout cas une chose est sûre : c'est puissant, sacrément puissant et si nos déesses se piquent d'intervenir en personne et de façon aussi radicale ca doit même vouloir dire que cette chose…pourrait être un quatrième dieu !

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Fit Talon qui avait blêmi d'avantage.

-C'est une théorie mais elle tient la route. Ca peut être tout. Un dieu en sommeil, un ancien mal peut-être antérieur aux déesses même. A moins qu'une créature ait réussi à développer des pouvoirs absolument quasi-divins par le biais d'une magie appartenant à un culte obscur. J'ignore tout de cela et je compte en parler au conseil demain dès la première heure. En tout cas, pour que les déesses réagissent comme ca, aucun doute là-dessus : ca écrase Ganondorf sur tous les plans.»

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, se contentant de boire lentement leur verre, comme pour profiter de derniers instants potentiels. Au dehors, une fine pluie froide se mit à tomber et son chant délicat les berça un instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de femme à faire écrouler les murs déchire cet instant de calme.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Visions

VISIONS :

**VISIONS :**

Ils déboulèrent comme de beaux diables dans la chambre. Elle s'était redressée, haletante sur son lit. Il faisait noir mais les rayons de lunes qui filtraient par la fenêtre laissait deviner l'humidité de la peau. Elle tremblait comme on ne l'avait jamais vu trembler, les draps ramenés sur sa poitrine. Elle marmonait d'une voix tremblante et gémissante des paroles inaudibles. Ils s'approchèrent vivement et quand ils lui posèrent une main sur l'épaule elle se remit à hurler, se débattant comme une diablesse. Il fallut tous les efforts du monde pour qu'ils parviennent à la maîtriser. Ils l'appelèrent par son nom à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses muscles se relâchent. Elle fondit alors en larmes. Un chagrin qui ne pouvait avoir été provoqué que par une horreur innomable. Elle tremblait encore comme si le cauchemar ne l'avait pas réellement quitté. Elle savait que c'était plus qu'un cauchemar.

« J'ai…j'ai eu une vision…quelque chose d'atroce ! Fit-elle en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

-Tout va bien maintenant, vous êtes en sécurité Princesse Zelda… ».

Le docteur diagnostiqua de la fièvre mais surtout une énorme fatigue physique. Le château s'était mis en émoi et l'on se pressait à la porte pour réconforter sa majesté. Une soubrette déboula dans la chambre les bras chargé d'une bassine d'eau froide et de linges à appliquer sur le front. L'apothicaire quant à lui concoctait un sédatif qui devrait l'aider à calmer ses tremblements. Impa se tenait dans l'embassure de la porte et les bougies faisaient danser des ombres sur son visage. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle dans son dos.

« Majesté…Fit-elle sans se retourner.

En temps normal le roi savit cultiver une apparence noble. Enveloppé dans une robe de chambre noire, affichant une barbe de trois jours et coiffé comme un poulet sortant d'une tornade, on aurait plutôt dit le chef d'une meute de mercenaires. Ses yeux bleus fixaient sa fille d'un bleu perçant et inquiet. Il avait lui-même affronté Ganondorf. Et perdu la bataille. Mais Ganondorf ne pouvant le vaincre s'était résolu à l'enchasser dans une gangue d'espace-temps figé. Lorsque Aranador avait récupéré son trône, il avait lui même démembré le corps figé de Ganondorf avant d'en brûler les restes et de disperser ses cendres dans la mer. Ainsi avait agit Aranador, le dernier souverrain d'Hyrule, l'acier des Dieux comme le surnommaient de nombreuses peuplades.

-Une vision ? Fit-il à voix basse, presque dans l'oreille d'Impa.

-Oui, fit la Sheikah. Et ca devait pas être beau à voir. Regardez-là, elle est brûlante. Elle pourrait mettre le feu aux draps de son propre lit.

-On dirait bien. Elle ne dormait pas bien ces derniers temps. Mais là…je dois admettre que ca dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Sacrée vision qu'elle a du avoir.

-Majesté, fit Impa. J'ai bien peur que cela confirme nos pires inquiétudes. Je ne douterait même pas que d'autres sorciers extérieurs à nos archimages aient eu ce genre de vision. Elles se sont fait plus précises, plus violentes de jour en jour. Hier ca a été assez fort ».

Ils s'esquivèrent dans le couloir et marchèrent côte à côte tout le long.

« Les déesses s'acharnent, fit le roi. On dirait qu'elles sont pressées de nous voir passer à l'action. Ou d'avoir les mains libres pour agir.

-En effet. Mais comment nous y prendre ? Il n'y a que nous et la caste des archimages qui connaissons cette prophécie. Sans compter nos contacts de l'Empire. Immaginez le tollé que la nouvelle déclenchera chez les habitants d'Hyrule.

-Nous ne savons pas exactement de quoi il retourne. Nous devons nous réunir en conseil dès demain afin de définir un plan d'action. Tous nos sorciers doivent se réunir. Y compris ceux qui ne font pas partie de la caste des archimages. Après seulement nous aviseront. D'ici là, aux yeux du peuple, la Princesse Zelda ne fait que des cauchemars suite au traumatisme des guerres contre Ganondorf et ca restera ainsi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je n'ai pas fait rebâtir un royaume entier pour le voir sombrer dans l'anarchie.

-Majesté il se peut que quelque chose de pire arrive sous peu.

-Et que suggérez vous, Impa ? Couper l'arbre avant que la maladie ne commence à le gangrenner ? Attendons demain, on aura des éclaircissements et si rien de concret n'est trouvé nous étudierons effectivement une solution rapide et efficace.

-Vous avez déjà une idée ?

-Je songe à un exode massif, fit le roi. Rassembler la population, le plus de ressources possibles et foncer. Au nord.

-Inutile de vous parler des risques que cela comporte. Vous n'en démordrez pas.

-Les elfes impériaux sont le problème d'Ardath et Senjak, fit le roi d'un ton qui ne dissimulait pas une certaine sévérité. Et eux même le savent et me le font savoir régulièrement. Nous n'aurons pas à être inquiétés par ces créatures. Qui plus est, la Terre des Ombres les occupe suffisamment comme ca. Au fait, des nouvelles ? J'ai cru comprendre que ca s'agite là bas aussi ?

-On a quelques points chauds, votre altesse. En fait pas au sein de la Terre des Ombres mais dans des villes à la périphérie. A Belgadère, de sales rumeurs évoquent des rituels d'une rare sauvagerie. Et je crois qu'il est aussi question d'une ville ravagée par la peste juste à la frontière de la Terre des Ombres.

-Des liens ?

-A priori non. L'Impératrice a dépêché sa Compagnie Impériale pour regler cette histoire de ville pestiférée. Ils attendent des nouvelles.

-Va falloir que nos haruspices aient les bonnes réponses à nos questions, fit le roi avec une voix emprunte de colère, parce que pour s'attaquer à un royaume qui ne fait que se reconstruire et épargner des poches de mal pur et dur, je trouve que nos déesses font preuve d'un sens logique qui m'échappe quelque peu.

-Les desseins des dieux sont parfois indéchiffrables.

-Je leur donnerai des cours de peinture alors ! ».

Une goutte d'alcool fort mélangé à une solution pharmaceutique à base de plante. Capable de calmer les émotions les plus fortes tout en stimulant les fonctions corporelles. Quand elle en but quelques gorgées, elle sentit ses tremblements disparaître peu à peu. Les images qui défilaient encore dans sa tête se brouillèrent légèrement. Restait une simple sensation de terreur et une affreuse envie de dormir. Une main se chargeait d'éponger son front. La sensation de fraîcheur l'aide à ouvrir les yeux et elle vit enfin un visage familier.

« Papa…Murmura-t-elle.

-Comment tu vas Malon ? »

La main qui humidifiait son visage était celle d'un parfait inconnu. La trentaine, beau garçon, des cheveux blonds qui se perdaient en boucles sur ses épaules, un bouc couleur soleil. Habillé comme un sorcier.

« Tu as fait un vilain rêve Malon, fit son père en essayant d'afficher le visage le plus rassurant possible. C'est fini ».

Elle eut un petit gémissement, seul réponse affirmative qu'elle pu trouver pour conforter l'idée de son père. Elle se laissa ensuite choyer par le sorcier. Une fée volait au dessus d'elle. Une fine poudre tombait sur elle et apaisait son corps. Non elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait véritablement vu ce qui se passait. Et elle le revoyait encore et encore dans sa tête. Les images étaient nettes, photographiées par son subconscient. Elle avait vu la mort faucher Hyrule d'un seul coup.

D'abord un ciel couleur écarlate. Puis une pluie de sang. Les lacs se teintaient d'un rouge rubis affreux. A la surface, affluaient des cadavres. Une pluie sanguine martella la grande plaine d'Hyrule. Puis un grondement sourd : une immense vague recouvrit le ciel et la terre. Elle fondit comme un rapace et les ténèbres tombèrent sur Hyrule. Ainsi que le silence. La vision ne semblait pas impressionnante décrite ainsi. Mais Malon avait ressenti cela comme si elle avait elle-même vécu ce cataclysme. Pendant le bref instant où son esprit s'était plu à rêver cela, elle s'était véritablement cru l'observatrice de la destruction d'Hyrule. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le silence ne durait pas longtemps. Le noir s'était ébreché comme une porcelaine et en éclatant soudainement elle entendit des hurlements de femmes assourdissants et abominables. Tout de suite après, elle se retrouvait sur une falaise, contemplant un paysage de sang et de feu, noyé sous un ciel noir rongé par les flammes. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur insoutenable caresser son visage, entendre les râles et les hurlements anonymes au loin, sentir l'odeur du sang, de la chair, du métal humide. Puis quand elle regardait ses pieds, elle ne vit pas la roche d'une falaise. Elle se dressait sur un monticule de cadavres de la taille de la plus haute des montagnes. Des lances et des piques saillaient de par en part, perçant les chairs. Elle se dressait au sommet de ce pic de chair. Ou plutôt non à bien y réfléchir. Certes elle était au sommet du pic, mais en tant que spectatrice. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait dire qui. Elle sentait simplement quelque chose émanant de lui. Quelque chose d'épouvantablement mauvais. Pire que tout. Elle s'était alors réveillé avec l'idée que quelque chose de plus puissant que Ganondorf menaçait Hyrule. Elle mit du temps à l'accepter comme réalité. Quand elle le fit, elle fut prise d'une violente nausée et de tremblements incontrôlables et extrêmement violents. Le sorcier répondit du tac au tac avec un sortillège qui la vida instantannément de ses forces sans pour autant la plonger dans le sommeil.

« Calme-toi Malon ! Fit Talon. C'est fini je t'ai dit !

-Talon je…Fit Marsilla.

-J'ai vu ! Fit enfin Malon. J'ai vu quelque chose ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent interdits, stupéfaits.

-Tu as _vu _? Fit Talon.

Elle acquièsça du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le sortillège du sorcier n'était pas à longue durée. Elle sentait ses forces lui revenir mais ses tremblements avaient tout de même cessé.

-Attend, ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar un peu trop impressionnant, fit Talon d'une voix paternelle. Il arrive que l'on fasse des rêves si forts qu'a notre réveil on ait encore un pied dans ce même rêve. Après quelques temps on retrouve…

-Non je sais ce que j'ai vu, fit-elle. C'était pire qu'hier. J'ai vu Hyrule mourir ! Je l'ai _sentie_ mourir…».

Sur le coup Talon parut encore plus blême qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Marsilla l'avait fait blanchir maintes et maintes fois ce soir si bien que Talon ressemblait à une bougie maintenant. Elle soutint le regard de son père puis celui du sorcier. Celui-ci la considérait avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de crainte.

« Merde alors…Fit-il…Je n'ai eu aucune vision pourtant. Et une vision de ce calibre là ca se rate pas. Racontez moi en détail votre rêve, Malon.

Elle lui donna les moindres détails. Revivre cela fut assez éprouvant mais elle avait néanmoins la satisfaction de se savoir dans la réalité en ce moment même. Sauf que la fiction tapait à la porte avec insistance.

-Incroyable, il correspond exactement au miens à quelques détails, près fit Marsilla en se frappant le front. J'ai bien fait d'arrêter de boire.

-Depuis seulement à peine 24 heures », fit Iska d'une voix cynique ce qui fit sursauter l'assemblée.

Iska était du genre mysanthrope. En dehors de Marsilla elle ne parlait à personne et ne donnait jamais son avis en présence d'étrangers. C'était son caractère et il ne changerait pas. Pour l'instant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose. De la viande. Saignante à souhait. Et les histoires apocalyptiques de cette rouquine aux nichons énormes pouvaient attendre qu'elle se comble le ventre. Elle survola la chambre et prit la porte sans rien ajouter, ni même esquisser le moindre geste pour les prévenir.

« Excuse la Talon, fit Marsilla avec un soupir. Tu connais les fées noires. Egocentriques et manipulatrices.

-Je croyais que seuls les archimages avaient le droit d'en posseder une, fit Talon en croisant les bras avec un petit sourire.

-Iska est un cas à part, fit Marsilla. Elle s'est entichée de moi il semblerait. Mais elle n'ose pas l'avouer.

-Comment tu le sais gros malin ?

-Elle me mate quand je me déshabille et que je me baigne. Et dès que la sève est à point elle se retire dans un coin isolé et…enfin tu connais la sexualité exacerbée des fées noires. Rassure toi elle se tiendra tranquille. Mais j'espère que t'as bien rentré tes poules. Si elle est partie, c'est pour se faire un gueuleton et cette race de fée est extrêmement carnassière.

-Pour le moment c'est Malon qui m'inquiète, fit Talon. Je me chargerai de te taxer mes poules plus tard. Si on en revenait à notre principal sujet de conversation ?

-Oui excuse moi vieux, fit Marsilla en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Malon comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien…Fit-elle d'une petite voix. Mais…fatiguée ».

Marsilla porta le dos de la main sur son front.

« Fiévreuse, fit Marsilla. Pas de doute les symptômes d'une vision. Ca correspond.

-C'est aussi épuisant que cela ? Demanda Talon.

-Ca dépend, fit Marsilla. Un sorcier novice ressentira ca un certain temps tant qu'il n'aura pas habitué son corps à ce type de vision. Avec le temps et l'expérience il s'endurcira. A partir de là les visions les plus simples sont aussi supportables qu'un rêve. Par contre des visions extrêmement puissantes et impressionnantes le seront difficilement et quand on en subit une, on a de forte chance de se réveiller avec l'impression d'avoir gravi une montagne chargé comme un mulet en courant sans s'arrêter un jour de canicule. C'est impressionnant mais rassure-toi Talon c'est de la grosse fatigue et rien d'autre. Ca monopolise de façon incroyable les facultés physiques et mentales. La grippe c'est une cure de jouvence à côté de ca.

-Ton petit sort « Calme les filles » a aussi peut-être quelque chose à voir, fit Talon.

-Ses effets sont limités, répondit Marsilla. Et il ne laisse aucune séquelle ».

Il porta les mains dans une besace qu'il portait en bandoulière. Il en extirpa une petite fiole contenant un liquide écarlate et en versa dans un gobelet minuscule qu'il tendit à Malon.

« Buvez ca, fit-il. Cette potion calmera vos nerfs et diminuera la fièvre. Votre sommeil sera sans cauchemars, ni visions ».

Elle but le contenu d'un trait, esquissa une légère grimace et se rallongea sur le lit.

« Dormez maintenant, fit Marsilla. Demain nous reparlerons de cela en détail.

-Merci beaucoup », fit-elle en tentant de dessiner un sourire sur son visage qui commençait à se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

Le sorcier lui adressa un petit signe de main et sortit avec Talon en refermant la porte derrière lui. Malon garda les yeux rivés un instant vers elle, un voile de ténèbre s'étant abattu dans sa chambre. Le sorcier avait raison. Elle se sentait plus détendue. Mais lorsqu'elle s'abandonna enfin au sommeil, le remède du sorcier n'avait pas pu vaincre la terrur qui s'était insinuée en elle.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Malon

**MALON :**

Elle ne vous dira pas son âge. Elle ne vous parlera pas d'elle. Enfin pas vraiment. Elle préfère s'en tenir à l'essentiel : sa jeunesse a été ensoleillée, son adolescence un ouragan d'horreur. Sept années qui ont brisé ses rêves d'enfants et précipité son apprentissage des horreurs de ce monde. Ses souvenirs n'appartiennent qu'à elle. Et elle n'a personne avec qui les partager : son père ne les connaît que trop bien. Elle n'a que peu d'amis. Link, le champion d'Hyrule et Zelda la princesse. En dehors de cela, elle ne fréquente guère de gens. Elle ne voit que les visages qui se bousculent dans son ranch, anonymes mais souriants. Et qui depuis ont bien changé. Ca a commencé un jour au cours de la dictature de Ganondorf. Un simple reflet dans un miroir, ces saloperies qui reflètent toujours la vérité et rien que la vérité. Elle avait développé deux doudounes d'adolescente et un duvet couleur de cuivre s'était pris à pousser sur cette partie du corps convoitée par tous les hommes. Avec le temps d'autres transformations se sont produites : des jambes longues et fuselées, des fesses rondes, des hanches sensuelles. Elle se transformait et au fil du temps, alors que la nature lui sculptait son corps de femme, sa voix elle aussi changea. Elle perdit ses accents d'innocence pour emprunter les tonalités de la sensualité. Arrivée enfin à un certain âge, elle fit le bilan de ce simulacre humain de métamorphose de chenille en jeune papillon : elle avait grandit. Sacrément grandit et bien plus que d'autres femmes. Elle affichait un mètre quatre-vingt bien pesé et elle soupçonnait encore que sa croissance n'était pas encore terminée et qu'à terme elle mesurerait bien 1.85 mètres. Cette grandeur elle en avait besoin pour équilibrer ses kilos que ses hormones, en s'activant, avaient su acrément bien répartir. La première chose qui sautait à son esprit le jour où elle contempla l'œuvre d'art dans laquelle son âme avait son bail sur cette terre : fini les robes de jeune fille, il allait falloir porter de l'ample. Elle affichait une paire de seins d'une générosité sans égale. Elle n'avait pas une poitrine de monstre bien sûr. Mais il lui suffisait de la sentir presser fortement sur ses corsets pour se douter qu'à force de fréquenter les vaches, certains de leurs atouts avaient fini par déteindre sur elle. Question fesses elle n'avait pas à se plaindre non plus : rondes et montées sur des hanches parfaitement rondes, elles étaient soutenues par une incroyable paires de jambes que d'intenses activités au ranch avaient su tailler de façon parfaite. Oui ce corps était une merveille de perfection (pour qui aimait les grosses loches et les fesses bien rondes). Mais il avait aussi ses petits défauts. Particulièrement lorsque les clients qui venaient se servir en provisions finirent par remarquer à quel point la fille du patron cachait bien son petit jeu. Les regards naturellement se posèrent et la sondèrent des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant naturellement sur sa poitrine en priorité puis sondant le reste. Ca la faisait rougir et elle trouvait cela extrêmement déplaisant. Bientôt une cohorte de coqs en rut commenca à lui tourner autour. Une bonne moitié désireuse de taper dans son corsage. L'autre moitié désireuse de faire un tour sous sa jupe. Elle résista à tous. Quelques rares cas honnêtes tentèrent leurs chances. Mais son manque de réactivité ne tarda pas à les dégoûter d'elle. Au début ils venaient exprès pour la voir. A la fin, leurs contacts ne dépassaient pas le statut du salut poli. C'était quelque chose de triste mais c'était mieux ainsi. Malon cultivait un côté solitaire et évasif depuis toujours. Elle ne parlait qu'à Link mais ne sentait pas d'attirance pour lui.

« Tu serais pas un peu asexuelle des fois ? Fit-il un jour.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui fit la remarque et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Le prend pas mal, reprit-il avec un sourire. Mais chaque fois qu'un type tente sa chance avec toi…bah le pauvre se casse les dents. A moins que tu préfères les femmes. J'ai rien contre hein, t'en fais pas ! »

Elle lui répondit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Mais que dans l'état actuel des choses elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de se lancer dans une relation. La vérité était toute autre. Elle était terrorisée.

Par elle et par son corps. Par le passé. Elle avait appelé ca son « cauchemar ». Les brimades d'Ingo n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Ganondorf bataillait sur chaque recoin d'Hyrule pour étouffer les poches de résistance. Ses hommes n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de la détailler de fond en comble et de faire des bruits de sucion avec leurs gueules de crapauds. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres femmes du royaume qui subissaient des atrocités innommables. Un destin cruel l'avait épargnée mais voulut qu'elle soit le témoin direct de ce genre de saleté comme la guerre seule peut en amener. Elle avait refrenné son dégoût et son horreur. On lui promettait la même chose en pire quand la guerre serait achevée. On lui avait détaillé chacune des tortures qui l'attendaient. Aucune pitié ne lui serait faite. Une cerise sur un gateau. Ce jour-là, elle avait maudit ce corps qui alimentait la chaudière à hormone de toutes ces enflures de soldats de Ganondorf. Ses nuits s'accompagnèrent de rêves et forcément elle subissait ce qu'on lui avait promis de lui faire subir. Malade elle le fut à de nombreuses reprises. Malade de chagrin, d'horreur et de dégoût pour le monde et pour elle-même. Ecartelée entre son honneur de femme et la vie de ses chevaux qu'ils devaient perdre si elle s'avisait de trop l'ouvrir. Les animaux qu'elle avait tant aimé étaient devenus des boulets accrochés à sa cheville. Son ranch qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu quitter s'était mué en prison infâme. Ce jour-là elle avait découvert une terrible vérité qui depuis ne l'avait plus jamais quitté : il est très facile pour ce que l'on considère comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde de devenir la pire chose qu'il vous soit arivée.

Puis vint la libération. Elle avait pleuré de joie et de bonheur bien évidemment. Elle avait lancé des prières enflammées aux déesses pour les vénérer et les remercier d'avoir envoyé Link. Elle avait embrassé ce dernier sur tout le visage (excepté la bouche). Ingo lui, redevenu du jour au lendemain l'employé hargneux mais fidèle, avait lui gardé le lit pendant toute une semaine, malade de ses actes. Il ne se pardonnait toujours pas le traitement qu'il avait infligé à Malon. Pourtant elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Un sort pouvait changer votre meilleur ami en votre pire bourreau. Mais pour Ingo, y avoir cédé était une faiblesse qu'il n'aurait pu se tolérer. Il ne ralait plus et se donnait corps et âme au ranch. Mais rapidement Malon se rendit compte que la guerre était devenu un spectre hantant son esprit perpétuellement. Les sons, les odeurs, les images étaient encore là. Ils se manifestaient dans ses moments de tristesse. Son esprit l'avait trahi après son corps. Horreur ultime que de se rendre compte que son existence était incontrôlable. Le destin avait décidé qu'elle devrait vivre avec le poids de ce passé sur le cœur. Mais elle ne pleurait plus aujourd'hui car son cœur n'avait plus assez de larme à verser. Elle avait d'ailleurs voulu chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Et se concentrer sur elle-même. Refaire sa vie. Elle avait appris à sourire à nouveau. Le soir, elle s'était remise à chanter. Mais il n'avait plus jamais été question d'amour. Elle avait ancré son existence sur les seuls rochers qui avaient jamais compté pour elle : ses chevaux, son père, Link et Zelda. Le reste, elle ne s'en occupait pas. Elle était solitaire. Elle l'avait toujours été.

_Et je le serai a tout jamais. Cela me semble tellement loin que j'ai presque l'impression que ce passé appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant j'ai été cette femme autrefois aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître. Mais je n'avais aussi aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait. Le destin avait pavé d'horreurs le chemin de mon avenir. _

Elle ouvre les yeux sur le voile de ténèbres qui a recouvert sa chambre.

_Noir comme la nuit sans étoiles, comme les abîmes de l'enfer là où nulle lumière ne naît et où toute vie se meurt._

Elle ouvre son esprit au silence pesant qui règne.

_Pas un mot, pas un cri, rien que le néant et l'infini._

La voix est douce et attirante.

_Je suis toi. Tu es moi. Nous sommes unes. Mais que me réserve l'avenir. Je crois le savoir. Je l'ai vu cette nuit. Et la nuit d'avant. Et je le verrai la nuit prochaine. Ainsi va le destin que les déesses tissent avant que nous ne naissions._

Son esprit s'abandonne au sommeil. Elle a peur. Elle sait que demain sera un autre jour. Le premier d'une nouvelle étape de sa vie. Elle espère que la nuit la préparera à l'annonce qui lui sera faite demain. Elle craint le pire. Elle a peur. Elle a sommeil. Et peur. Et sommeil. Elle voudrait fuir au loin ou que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

_Ce n'est pas un rêve. Ce ne sera jamais un rêve. Mais le plus épouvantable cauchemar qu'un être humain puisse vivre._

_Mon cauchemar._

Sa conscience meurt pour une nuit. Elle sera sans rêves cette fois-ci…


	10. Chapitre 8 : Realité

**REALITE :**

En quelques mots la vie avait changé pour elle. A son réveil, sa première pensée fut un sablier égrennant le sable du temps qui allait s'écouler jusqu'au cataclysme final. L'image ne la quitta plus pendant un bon moment. D'abord lorsqu'elle prit son bain pour son petit déjeuner. En sortant les animaux, elle vit que le ciel s'était teint d'une couleur grise sinistre. La pluie. Hyrule allait-elle être innondée ? Chaque objet autour d'elle pouvait symboliser le futur d'Hyrule : de la terre pour une désertification complète des lieux, un rocher pour une pluie de météores, un insecte pour une invasion d'insecte carnassiers et destructeurs… Le vent soufflait mais autour d'elle il n'y avait qu'un grand silence. Elle n'entendait que l'herbe murmurer au fil d'un souffle glacé. Puis subitement cela lui tomba dessus d'un coup : ses genoux la trahirent, elle se retrouva à quatre pattes rendant son déjeuner par terre et tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle se recroquevilla contre le mur de pierre de l'enceinte du ranch, le corps pris d'une soudaine réaction de terreur comme elle avait espéré ne plus jamais en revoir. Cette fois-ci la source n'était pas un Roi maléfique mais un trio de divinité qu'elle avait respecté jusqu'à présent. Aujourd'hui elle voyait en elle des étrangères venues imposer une sentence arbitraire, elles qui ne s'était manifestées en fin de compte que par des moyens détournés. Et ce qui lui avait paru annodin tout le long de sa vie fut catapulté à un rang d'importance majeure. Elle entreprit de graver en elle chaque détail du ranch dans lequel elle avait toujours vécu : la palissade de pierre surmontée de pics de fer noir, l'enclôt des chevaux, le chemin tracé par des années de piétinnement, la couleur des pierres, du boirs, de l'herbe, la hauteur de la réserve dans l'angle Nord-Est. Une partie d'elle se refusait à admettre l'utilité de cet exercice alors que l'autre poussait ses souvenirs dans son cerveau comme un forcené tentant de faire rentrer une armoire dans un dé à coudre. Elle se pelotonna sur elle-même, ignorant la douleur dans son ventre et l'acidité dans sa gorge. Ses larmes tombèrent, un trop maigre poid réussit à se lever de son estomac mais elle n'osa pas relever son visage pour regarder de nouveau l'endroit où elle avait vu le jour.

Elle finit tout de même par contrôler sa nervosité. Quand elle se releva ses articulations grinçèrent et elle eut la sensation que du coton filtrait dans ses veines. Son père avait fait installer un robinet d'eau potable près de l'enclôt pour y emplir les seaux destinés à alimenter les abreuvoirs. Elle fit couler de l'eau et en but quelques gorgées. L'eau était glacée, un torrent d'aiguilles se déversa dans sa gorge, le froid endolorit sa peau, un frisson fit durcir ses seins et son corps sembla un instant baigner dans du coton. Quand elle reprit enfin pied, elle vit qu'une heure s'était écoulée et pourtant rien dans le ciel ne semblait le confirmer. Des nuages grossiers et patauds se bousculaient au dessus de sa tête prêts à uriner tout leur saoul. Elle observa ses animaux et vit que ni vache, ni chevaux ne semblaient s'inquiéter. Les animaux avaient une espèce de sixième sens qui les avertissaient d'un danger imminent. Cette fois-ci rien ne semblait distinguer cette journée d'une autre. Les vaches meuglaient, paissaient aux côtés des chevaux. Quelque chose remua dans l'air et se posa sur l'un des plots qui reliaient les barrières de bois de l'enclôt. Une espèce de grande luciole similaire à celle que Link avait…autrefois. Sauf que la luciole avait troqué le halo de lumière vive contre une émanation de ténèbres pures. A part deux petits fentes d'un rouge écarlate vif, il était impossible de distinguer la fée. Elle s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. La fée semblait s'acharner sur quelque chose vu la façon dont elle remuait. Elle n'éméttait pas de tintement comme les autres fées mais Malon entendit clairement d'inquiétants bruits de mastication et de déchirements viscéraux. La fée s'immobilisa un instant.

« Ah tiens c'est vous, fit-elle.

Malgré sa petite taille, sa voix était claire et nette.

-Bien dormi ? Fit la fée avec une voix etouffée.

Malon ne fit qu'acquièscer. Elle venait de remarquer que la fée tenait dans sa main un morceau de viande sanglante et nul doute que son activité était belle et bien alimentaire.

-Du lapin, fit la fée comme après avoir lu dans ses pensées. Ca se reproduit vite ces bêtes là. Je préfère les jeunes, ils sont plus tendres.

Elle accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un coup de dent sauvage sur sa portion de viande. Elle émettait des bruits répugnants en se nourrissant.

-Je pensais pas que…les fées mangeaient de la viande, fit Malon en tentant de contenir sa gêne et son dégoût.

-Oh pas toute, fit la fée en mastiquant. Les fées noires sont carnivores, les autres se nourrissent d'autre chose. Mais moi le pollen et toutes ces conneries ca me donne pas mon pain quotidien. Je sacrifierai tous les nectars du monde pour une tranche de viande bien saignante.

-Vous êtes la fée de ce sorcier n'est-ce pas ? Fit Malon.

-Marsilla ? Ouais… Mon nom c'est Iska.

Vous le connaissez bien ?

-Ca fait pas mal d'années que je traine ma bosse avec lui, fit Iska. Gentil garçon et sacrément bien gaulé. Si j'étais pas une fée ou si j'avais une solution pour grandir, je le baiserais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ma gorge explose d'avoir trop gueulé mes orgasmes Mais il a aussi son côté poivrot notoire hélas. Quoique ca favorise ses visions.

Malon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le franc parler des plus déroutant de la fée la laissa interdite. Ce premier contact avec une fée noire était des plus singuliers. La dernière fée qu'elle avait rencontrée était Navi et elle accompagnait Link. Depuis, elle avait regagné sa patrie et les siens. Mais elle visitait Link dès que possible. A chacune de leurs rencontres, Navi faisait preuve d'un savoir vivre des plus remarquable. Iska…était franche. Avec ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

-Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure cloîtrée contre votre pan de mur, continua Iska. Vous avez eu votre petit moment de « réalité couperet ». C'est comme ca que j'appelle ce malaise sauvage qui vous prend quand vous réalisez véritablement l'horreur de quelque chose. Ca vous pompe le jus jusqu'à la moelle. Mais ca passe très vite. Par contre l'eau froide par ce temps j'aurais évité. Vous risquez de choper une sacrée migraine, voire la crève.

-Au point où j'en suis…Soupira Malon en croisant les bras.

-Hé mon petit sorcier s'est coupé en quatre pour vous remettre sur pied hier soir, ca serait pas très chic de votre part de l'oublier. Bon une potion c'était pas de la grande magie mais tout de même si vous désirez vous suicider la prochaine fois dites-le on vous amène une corde.

-Excusez moi c'est juste que…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Une boule s'était installée dans sa gorge, bloquant son envie de parler.

-Vous inquiétez pas je comprend, fit Iska. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire au début. Mais vous vous habituerez à l'idée.

-Ca me semble difficile.

-On vous demandera pas votre avis, Malon. Tout doit mourir un jour. C'est juste qu'on est jamais prêts quand ca vous tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Faut juste l'accepter ».

La fée mordit dans ce qui restait de son morceau de viande et l'engloutit à vitesse grand v. Malon ne voyait pas grand chose d'ici mais elle immaginait aisément le sang maculant la peau de la fée. Dans sa tête tout allait trop vite. Elle ne s'était pas exactement remise de son malaise d'il y a un instant et sentait encore des fourmillement sous sa peau.

« Marsilla et votre père se sont absentés comme vous avez pu le constater, fit Iska. Votre père est parti voir ses fournisseurs pour se renseigner. Marsilla s'est rendu au château. Apparemment notre belle princesse nous a pondu une de ses prophécies apocalyptiques.

Malon sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Elle connaissait bien Zelda pour savoir que chacune de ses visions étaient parfaitement fiables. Il semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se détendait un nouvel élément venait lui rappeler qu'un cataclysme frappait aux portes du royaume.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, fit la fée avec une moue intriguée. Vous avez fait pareil cette nuit. Ca va faire du bruit au château quand Marsilla va en parler. Une hylienne non-formée à la magie de condition modeste n'ayant aucun lien avec les dieux…vous allez devenir une star. »

Malon détourna le visage, gênée. Non seulement cette perspective était tout bonnement impensable et impossible mais surtout elle n'était pas motivée pour ca. Revivre sans arrêt des cauchemars pareils. Zelda prétendait qu'elle n'en faisait que très rarement. Mais chaque vision était éprouvante.

« Me jouez pas le couplet de la Sainte Nitouche, fit Iska en s'étirant. Les Dieux décident, nous on se contente de faire ce qu'ils nous demandent. C'est pas parce que vous sortez du trou du cul de ce pays que ca vous prive d'un destin hors du commun. Vous croyez qu'il sort d'où votre Link ? D'une compagnie d'élite ? De la noblesse Hylienne ? Il était berger dans son village de Toal et faisait rêver des gosses avec une épée de bois. Voilà la vérité. L'élite hylienne ? Elle boit, elle bouffe, elle danse pendant des bals et parade avec ses cours d'escrimes. Elle s'était mise bien à l'abri des conflits pendants la guerre, envoyant serviteurs et enfants du peuple servir sous les drapeaux et se faire embrocher sur les lances comme des pièces de gigot. La réalité c'est comme un bouquin en langue étrangère : faut pas se contenter de regarder les caractères qu'on nous présente, faut les décrypter. Souvent on se retrouve avec un résultat totalement différent. En l'occurrence dans notre cas les bouseux bottent le cul des forces du mal , les enfarrinés de la haute dépucelent leur morale et les créateurs décident un jour de passer le grand coup de balais qui s'impose. Ca devait arriver un jour.

-Vous êtes franchement fataliste, fit Malon.

-Réaliste me paraît être un terme plus acceptable. Notre peuple se prépare à la fin du monde depuis le début. Même si dans notre cas c'est plutôt la fin d'_un_ monde.

-Que comptez vous faire ?

-Je vais rester avec Marsilla. Mon peuple partira en exil pour les terres d'Adrosh' dans le Cantard. On prétend que c'est d'ici que notre peuple est parti après avoir été chassée par un cataclysme. Marrant qu'un cataclysme nous ramène à un endroit dont il nous avait chassé des siècles auparavant. Les dieux ont de l'humour pas vrai ?

-Je n'aime pas cet humour.

-Vous n'aimez que peu de choses, Malon. Votre vie se résume à plus qu'à vos chevaux et votre ranch. Vous n'êtes plus une petite fille. Vous êtes une femme. Avec un corps de femme. Et des besoins de femme que vous ressentirez un jour. Lorsque vos yeux se poseront sur l'homme qui retiendra votre attention. Ce jour là vous n'y pourrez rien. Vous apprendre que parfois il faut débattre avec soi-même de la réalité des choses et que ce débat concerne le corps et l'esprit. Votre esprit vous dira nous, mais le corps dira oui. Vous y avez pensé à ca entre deux berceuses chantées à vos chevaux ? On décide pas toujours de ce qu'on veut. Les dieux si. Et ils ont décidé que notre bail était arrivé à son terme sur cette terre et qu'il allait falloir voir ailleur si ils y sont. Mettez vous ca dans le crâne ma fille ou fuyez le plus loin possible vers un pays inexistant où la douleur n'est même pas un mot ».

Talon et Marsilla revinrent sur le coup de midi alors que le soleil ne se limitait qu'à une silhouette auréolée derrière une épaisse couche de nuages gris. Les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes car les mines étaient soucieuses. Le sorcier en particulier darda deux yeux suspicieux sur sa petite personne mais ne vint pas pour autant lui taper la causette. Son père en revanche s'avanca vers elle d'un pas rapide. La fée noire s'était envolée de son perchoir pour poser ses fesses sur les épaules de Marsilla. Les deux entamèrent une discussion dont pas u mot ne heurta ses oreilles d'elfe. Son père ne lui dit rien se contentant de la regarder. Dans ses yeux tout était dit : il semblait vouloir s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir arrêter le cours des choses. Malon s'écroula dans ses bras et relâcha toutes ses larmes avec de bruyants sanglots de terreur.


	11. Chapitre 9 : Changement

**CHANGEMENT :**

Trancheur recracha son os de poulet par terre. En temps normal il ne s'autorisait pas ce genre de familiarités. Mais Delgadère est différente. Cracher un os de poulet par terre n'est qu'une infinitéssimale insulte au bitûme de cette capitale de la dépravation. Qui plus est dans les appartements du proconsul. Du moins son anti-chambre. Ils avaient débarqué comme ca en pleine orgie, fendant une foule de couples enlassés et en pleine copulation pour tirer le bedonnant simulacre de magistrat impérial qui trônait sur une armada de coussins luxueux. Ce dernier, à poil et ne portant qu'un manteau en hermine typiquement monarchique, s'était juché avec autorité sur les deux gigots qui lui servaient de jambe et en appelaient aux plus terribles dieux pour maudire la compagnie impériale. Jusqu'à ce que notre Capitaine lui balance à la gueule l'ordre signé par sa Majesté d'investir son petit palais personnel. A ce moment là il s'était changé en une espèce de grosse bougie flasque et cireuse et ne s'était plus avisé de bouger même quand on lui demandait de virer sa masse de mastodonte des coussins qu'il salopait de son gros derrière. Le portrait craché du riche parmis les riches qui contemple impuissant la propre destruction de son ancien monde. Une destruction brutale et subite car la compagnie noire n'était pas payée pour vampiriser tous les plateaux à thé en discutant politique avec ses contacts. Plusieurs de nos hommes surveillèrent la grande salle, vaste pièce rectangulaire truffé de colones et de mosaïques avec en son centre une piscine. Des plateaux de mets exotiques se chevauchaient et mélangeaient leurs contenus. Personne ne fut autorisé à sortir, ni même à bouger. Le lieutenant de trancheur caserna dans cette pièce ses hommes les plus intraitables, une espèce de garde prétorienne qui répondait par des coups de poings dans la gueule à quiconque haussait le ton d'une façon peu appréciable. Les autres hommes changèrent le palais en foire, renversèrent les meubles, retournèrent les lits et auscultèrent chaque recoins de l'édifice. La garde urbaine fut mise à disposition pour traquer les foyers soupçonnés d'abriter des partisans du culte qui sévissait ici. En attendant, Trancheur et la troupe qui gardait le proconsul et sa horde hédoniste se contentaient d'épouser du regard chaque femme qui s'était présentée ici. Pas de canard boiteux, que des beautés aux corps de rêves, en général en sueurs ou trempées jusqu'aux os, parfois maculées en divers endroits de la semence de leurs amants. On avait interrompus quelques moments de passion effrénée et il suffisait de chercher quelle partie du corps la semence souillait pour connaître la dernière activité de la donzelle que l'on reluquait.

« On dirait que ton règne est arrivé à sa fin gros dégueulasse, fit Trancheur. Tu t'imagines intouchable parce que tu règne sur une cité aux confins de l'Empire mais la Compagnie est toujours là pour rappeler à l'ordre les types dans ton genre. C'est ce qui aujourd'hui t'a coûté cher : tu as oublié que la Compagnie est _toujours_ là.

Trancheur se saisit d'un verre de vin qu'il vida d'un trait.

-Nous sommes les yeux, les oreilles et la voix de Sa Majesté, fit-il. Et quand c'est nécessaire l'instrument de sa colère. Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi vaut mieux pas que ce soit le cas car malheureusement pour toi mon pote Sa Majesté est _très_ en colère contre toi. Et on est là pour te le faire savoir ».

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer deux hommes de petite taille rabougris par les âges. Deux sorciers. L'un portait un chapeau pointu et était noir de peau. Des rides creusaient de profond sillons sur sa peau.

« Quelques sceaux de protection, fit-il. D'un niveau qui frise l'insulte. Je pourrais te les briser rien qu'en éternuant dessus.

-Contente-toi de les briser Sans-Nom, fit Trancheur. Et prend quelques hommes pour assurer tes arrières. Ce gros con a peut-être truffé son palais de gâteries destinées aux curieux dans notre genre.

-Question gâterie je crois qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici, fit l'autre avec un sourire qui déforma son faciès en un rictus hideux.

-Crapaud, fait ton boulot aussi, fit Trancheur, et si tu le fais bien peut-être qu'une de ces demoiselles satisfera une de tes envies pressantes.

-Y'a que de l'élevage ici, fit Crapaud avec un rire. Rien d'intéressant dans tout ca ».

Il cracha par terre et emboîta le pas de son camarade. Trancheur acheva son os de poulet.

« Bon et maintenant à nous deux gras triple ! Fit-il.

D'un vif coup de pied il renversa un plateau d'agrumes ce qui fit sursauter dans la mesure du possible le proconsul.

-On a des poches d'activité maléfiques qui se sont déclarées un peu partout et Delgadère en fait partie, fit-il en se lechant les doigts. Hm…Et ce qu'on dit de Delgadère bah c'est pas très beau tu vois. D'abord on prétend qu'il y a des cas de peste bubonique qui éclatent un peu partout dans la ville et t'as pas l'air pressé de regler le problème.

Le proconsul se contenta de lui envoyer un regard dédaigneux, sans rien dire.

-Oui je sais les cul-terreux ca mérite pas qu'on se salisse les mains pour eux, fit Trancheur sans s'émouvoir. Mais tu sais la Compagnie Impériale regroupe une bonne quantité de cul-terreux. Dont moi…

Le proconcul eut un tressaillement. De dégoût sans doute.

-Des cul-terreux comme moi engagés pour botter le lard des enfarinés de ta trempe, tu saisis ? T'auras beau me balancer tes titres, ton fric et ses contacts en haut-lieu tout ce que tu pourras faire c'est t'écraser. Tu vois comme le pouvoir n'est qu'un fétu de paille, petit homme ? Ce n'est qu'un mur qui tiendra jusqu'au jour ou quelqu'un se décidera à le démolir. Et ce quelqu'un c'est moi. Et Trancheur est mon nom ».

Le proconsul devint livide. Trancheur, l'épouvantable Trancheur, Trancheur-sans-cœur, Trancheur qui pouvait changer un ogre en buffet de réception rien qu'avec une lime à ongles. Une fine lame rivalisant avec les meilleurs spadassins de l'Empire, ayant un coup prononcé pour les lames peu affûtées car elles lui permettaient d'éprouver un plaisir sadique : celui de sentir la lame trancher la chair, couper les tendons, percer les os. Un fou. Un sadique. Envoyé par l'Impératrice. Trancheur pouvait faire n'importe quoi pourvu que ce qu'on lui donne coupe, perce ou pique.

« Y'en a qui disent aussi…Fit Trancheur en levant un doigt. Y'en a qui disent que ce qu'on trouve…dans tes assiettes…Ben c'est pas que du poulet. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Le proconsul resta impassible mais les tremblements qui faisaient onduler sa peau le trahissaient.

-Bon trève de sous-entendus, fit Trancheur en envoyant valser son assiette. Je suis ici pour une affaire très simple : on pense que tu enlèves des vierges. Toi et ta bande vous vous amusez un peu avec d'une façon que je te présenterai pas puis vous offrez son cœur à je ne sais quelle espèce de divinité avant de bouffer ses restes au cours d'orgies bien perverses. On pense que ce rituel est responsable des épidémies de peste. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, petit homme ?

Le proconsol grogna. Crapaud réapparut subitement en poussant des rires tonitruants .

« Hé Tranche-Couilles, fit-il. On a trouvé le donjon de sa majesté. Le vrai petit paradis de la souffrance.

-Qu'est-ce qui se fais poiler autant ? Demanda Trancheur sans afficher le moindre sourire.

-Porcinet s'est fait peindre sur les murs de son donjon en train de bouffer une jouvencelle et il ressemble trop à un porcinet en train de se pencher sur un abreuvoir! Ca vanne pas mal en dessous !

-A part ca ?

-Instruments de torture et compagnie, fit Crapaud en cessant de rire. Sans-Nom prétend que ça résonne encore des cris de souffrance des victimes de ce type et il pense que si on ne purifie pas les lieux les esprits des victimes risquent de se balader un peu partout dans la ville. La ville pourrait devenir hantée.

-Hé ben on a décroché le pompon, fit Trancheur en soupirant. Et donc ?

-Je me suis chargé de convoquer des exorcistes pour régler le problème des esprits. Sans-Nom aura besoin de mon aide pour la suite. J'y retourne d'ailleurs, je pense que ca devrait pas tarder à céder ».

Crapaud s'éloigna et après quelque pas poussa de nouveau un gloussement qui se mua en rire.

« Tu as foutu cette ville dans une belle merde mon gars, fit Trancheur. Ca va être dur de te défendre. T'as quelque chose à dire ou tu veux continuer à jouer l'empoudré indigné de son sort ?

-T'aurait fait quoi à ma place, chien de l'impératrice ? »

Trancheur tourna ses yeux vers le proconsul piqué au vif. Il fut surpris de trouver le regard du proconsul emprunt d'un étrange regard. Comme du défaitisme.

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Demanda Trancheur.

-Hyrule va mourir t'es au courant, caniche ? »

Trancheur sentit sa colonne vertébrale se geler. Il savait qu'Hyrule était en proie à une activité magique anormale. Mais cette nouvelle tombait comme un coup de massue. Un fracas du tonnerre se fit entendre alors que plusieurs hommes promenaient à grand coups de pied un homme au faciès de cire habillé d'une bure noire.

« Et voilà notre nécromancien, fit Sans-Nom. Une espèce d'amateur à deux balles. C'est lui qui co-préside aux convocations.

-Qu'est ce que t'as cherché à convoquer ? Quelle saleté t'as voulu tirer du ventre de la terre ? Fit Trancheur. Parle ou je te débite et te donne à bouffer à tes propres convives !

Des gémissements de peur secouèrent l'assemblée hédoniste.

-Je te l'ai dit, Hyrule va mourir ! Fit le proconsul. Le Royaume de la Magie par excellence va disparaître.

L'assemblée se gela subitement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ce mastodonte ? Lanca Sans-Nom. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Mes augures ont entrevu une menace planant sur Hyrule, fit le proconsul en se redressant. Quelque chose…d'épouvantable, d'implacable. Un Mal sans commune mesure.

-Ganondorf ? Hasarda Crapaud en fonçant des sourcils.

Le proconsul demeura silencieux puis eut un sourire sarcastique.

-J'ai dit un Mal implacable, nabot ! Fit-il. Pas une caricature de seigneur du Mal. Ganondorf…Une gamine à chignons comparé à ce qui va tomber sur Hyrule.

Il redressa son visage. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu étrange.

-Non pas Hyrule…Fit-il presque à lui-même. Le monde. Une ombre déchirera les nations entières, dévorera la vie et la mort et se sacrera de la couronne des Ténèbres, Maître de la Nuit, Seigneur des Cauchemars, Empereur d'un Enfer sur Terre.

Le proconsul se lève avec peine.

-Le Mal Absolu, continue-t-il, son regard brûlant d'une fièvre de folie furieuse. Affranchi du destin que les dieux lui tracèrent, un ennemi que nul ne pourra mettre au tapis, l'absolu maître de ce qui est et de ce qui n'est pas. Oui…

Il foudroie Cogneur d'un regard de sauvage hystérique.

-Oh oui je sais combien mon pouvoir est minuscule, fit-il. Je sais à quel point je suis un homme de paille. Mais tous les puissants se sentiraient ainsi…s'ils avaient eu cette vision que j'ai eu ce soir là. Une déferlante de feu, de sang et d'acier. Hurlements proférés dans un champ d'herbe vénéneuses, planté d'arbres morts dont l'écorce est chair et la sève sang. Je vois les âmes des vivants erreur sans but, hagards et endurant mille et une souffrance, nus comme des vers à travers des plaines infinies, dévorés par les insectes, intoxiqués par les végétaux, brûlés par un vent volcanique. La terre est rouge du sang des morts, les fleuves charrient les corps, leur sang se mêlant à leurs os et au large des mers écarlates on entrevoit des îlots de chair humaine, décorés de structures en ossements humains. Je sens un vent dont les fragrances charrient un acide qui ronge mes poumons. Et au dessus de ce monde, trônant sur un siège de fer et d'acier, j'ai vu la silhouette de celui qui amènera ce monde sur Terre. Seul, solitaire et silencieux, contemplant inlassablement son œuvre en pleine action. Et nous serons les briques de ce nouvel Empire où nul espoir ne pourra jamais éclore. Un changement se prépare… ».

Le proconsul resta un instant dressé de toute sa hauteur, bras jetés vers le ciel en une pose théâtrale. Puis il reprit le fil de la réalité et avec un soupire se laissa retomber au sol.

« Quand vous avez vu ca…fit-il…Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dises? Toutes les convictions que vous avez eu au cours de votre vie fondent dans vos propres mains. Vous vous sentez poussière dans l'univers. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant.

-Quand avez vous eu cette vision ? Demanda Sans-Nom.

-Un soir il y a de cela quelques mois, fit-il. J'ai convoqué ce nécromancien pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Il a parlé de l'avènement d'une divinité maléfique qui récompensera ses serviteurs et condamnera ceux qui l'ont combattu. Mes questions aux dieux sont restées sans réponses. Quand votre propre camp refuse de vous aider, qu'est ce que vous croyez que l'homme censé fait ? Il en change. On m'a exilé comme un lépreux et sans cette affaire de nécromancie vous ne vous seriez jamais souvenir de mon visage. Avouez-le !

-Je me fous de savoir qui tu es et je me sous de tes états d'âme gros porc, fit Trancheur. J'ai des ordres, je suis payé pour les exécuter.

-Bon chien, fit-il. J'espère qu'elle vous gratte un peu de temps à autres ! Vu comme notre altesse royale est moulée ça doit vous démanger quelque part non ? »

Le visage de Trancheur prit une teinte un peu plus rouge que d'habitude ce qui était, de l'avis de tous ses hommes, un très mauvais signe. Trancheur savait toutefois maîtriser ses coups de sang. Et cela ne l'aurait guère avancé d'étriper ce bibendum à moitié timbré. Il s'approcha du nécromancien et le jaugea un instant. Un visage de serpent véritable. Chauve, yeux jaunes et pénétrants, son visage était moucheté de taches sombres, une sorte de tatouage ésotérique.

« C'est toi le responsable de cette merde ? Demanda Trancheur.

Le nécromancien pour toute réponse se contenta de cracher à ses pieds.

-C'est le type qui doit foutre la merde sur Hyrule que tu vénères ? C'est lui qui est responsable de la peste ?

Le nécromancien ne répondit pas, se contentant d'affronter Trancheur du regard.

-Hé Trancheur, regarde ca.

Un des soldats avait dévoilé une épaule. Celle-ci était colorée d'un noir d'une profondeur peu commune.

-Corruption par magie noire, fit Sans-Nom en observant de près la blessure. Noir comme ca…La Terre des Ombres sans aucun doute !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans la Terre des Ombres ? Fit Trancheur. Répond ! Qu'est ce que tu as invoqué avec tes rituels ?!

Le nécromancien grogna. Trancheur lui envoya une taloche.

-Parles ou je t'arrache les yeux et je te les fous au cul! Fit-il. Je te conseille de pas me tenter, j'en suis très capable! Parle!!

Trancheur agita le nécromancien comme s'il n'avait été qu'un sac de plumes. Celui-ci finit par sombrer dans la peur.

-Un autre roi-sorcier ! Fit-il enfin. J'ai convoqué...un roi sorcier!!

Trancheur arrêta de le secouer comme un prunier.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais il se fait appeler le « Mortaliste », marionnettiste de ce qui est vivant et mort ! Il promet la vie éternelle à quiconque l'aidera à étendre son pouvoir !

-Quoi c'est tout ? Fit Trancheur avec une moue à la fois dégoûtée et déçue. Tout cas pour une espèce de vieux sorcier miteux qui fricote avec la vieille faucheuse ? Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus effrayant !

-C'est le chef du Cercle des Neuf ! » Fit enfin le nécromancien.

La moue écoeurée disparut de la figure de Trancheur en un éclair.

Même Sans-Nom et Crapaud peu habitués au fatalisme et autres manifestations d'angoisse s'assombrirent lorsque le nom fut mentionné.

« D'accord, fit Trancheur. _Là_ ca devient effrayant ! Quels sont tes liens avec eux ?

-Je suis juste chargé de répandre leur influence ici, fit le nécromancien.

-Ca pue cette histoire, fit Crapaud. La Terre des Ombres est censée être à part dans le monde. Si ses créatures arrivent à contacter notre monde alors c'est qu'elles ont l'intention d'y faire une descente.

-La Guerre avec Ganondorf a fait pas mal de dégâts dans la magie de ce monde, fit Sans-Nom. Tu penses que la Terre des Ombres l'a senti et a décidé de passer à l'action ?

-Peut-être et pour ce faire elle commence donc par corrompre des points stratégiques, conclut Trancheur. En pervertissant les âmes les plus abjectes existant en ce monde ».

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Merde c'est grave, fit Trancheur finalement. Faut rejoindre les autres en vitesse et retourner jusqu'à la Cité Impériale.

-Impossible, fit Sans-Nom. Cogneur et les siens doivent inspecter la frontière Hylienne et régler une autre affaire comme celle-ci tu le sais bien.

-Salaud de Cogneur qui a décidé de nous larguer pour une tenancièrede bar, grogna Trancheur entre ses dents. Bon en tout cas on sait ce que c'est maintenant.

Trancheur se leva.

-Toi, fit-il en désignant un de ses soldats. Va me chercher le prévôt. Il se chargera de tenir la ville sous tutelle le temps qu'on envoie un nouveau pro-consul. La loi martiale est décrétée. Tous les membres du culte doivent être traqués et arrêtés. Si résistance il y a, tuez sans hésitation. Commencez à purifier la pièce du dessous de ses esprits. Et faites moi arrêter toute cette bande de lapins sans poils. Quand à vous deux mes mignons je vais vous remettre entre les mains des cohortes urbaines de Delgadère. A ce qu'ils paraît elles n'attendent que ca ».

Les cohortes ne tardèrent pas à investir les lieux. Le proconsul fut traîné en cage sous les rires et les huées de la populace rassemblée pour l'occasion. Tous de beaux et fiers Delgadores, peignés, parfumés et bien nourris. Sans doute la branche opposée au proconsul, celle des vieilles familles rivales. Nobilitas oblige, on veillait à ce que les charmants héritiers en culotte courte n'apposent pas leur petits mains bénies sur la cuirasse des vils et puants soldats de la compagnie. Un pédant avec une fille recouverte de bijoux l'exhorta à se pousser pour le laisser voir le spectacle. Trancheur lui répondit qu'il servirait de bouffe au proconsul s'il ne changeait pas de ton. Le pédant et sa garde avaient filé sans demander leur reste. Trancheur considéra les autres nobles avec dégoût et sentant la lame de son épée le démanger, il préféra s'éloigner. Il s'enfonca dans une artère, louvoya entre plusieurs belles batisses en pierre grise, celles de la classe moyenne. La ville était séparée en deux parties: la capitale qui regroupait nobles, bourgeois, marchands, notaires, négociants, notables, prévots, officiers et diplomates. Entourée d'une enceinte. Au delà de ses portes à quelques centaines de mètres de la ville, le quartier pauvre où l'on projetait toute la lie de la population. Principalement des esclaves, des fauchés, des expulsés, d'anciens prisonniers relachés dans la nature, des voleurs et des catins. La ville pauvre était constamment surveillée par les cohortes urbaines. Derrière ses murs, les gangs faisaient la loi et les cadavres pavaient les rues. La chair et le sang étaient le mortier des lieux. Et cet endroit avait été condamné pour cas de peste. Il passa devant des portes marquées d'une croix rouge, signe que le petit merdeux de la maisonnée avait contracté un vilain rhume en forme de bubons purulents. Une bonne « crève » ouais, songea Trancheur. Les heureux élus pourront se lancer dans l'industrie du sapin sous peu, ca arrondira leurs fins de mois et ca les consolera de la perte du merdeux. Deux gardes encadraient la grand porte qui menait vers le quartier pauvre, deux abrutis hagards à moitié crevé par d'interminables veillées. La porte était ouverte. Il avait juste à traverser le pont sur la rivière Gol pour débarquer dans la ville pauvre, un ramassis de taudis crasseux et d'un brun écoeurant s'entassant à flanc de falaise. Des pilliers de fumée s'envolaient vers le ciel. Cheminées. Et incinérations. Il immaginait déjà la bande-son: cris, râles, pleurs de femmes et de bébé, crachotements, toux, gargouillement, le tout dans une atmosphère de putréfaction totale. Visages horrifiés et désepérés, tous tourné vers l'implacable épée qui leur pendait au dessus de la tête, attendant le jour où elle leur tomberait dessus. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le tira de ses pensées.

« On vient se ressourcer avec la beauté du paysage? Fit le soldat.

-C'est pas le genre de carte postale que je préfère, fit Trancheur.

Ils contemplèrent un instant la ville pauvre plongée dans son agonie.

-C'est de là que tu viens, alors? Je pensais pas que ca avait cette gueule là! Fit le soldat.

-Personne ne peut savoir sans avoir vu, Prétorius, fit Trancheur. Et encore moins s'il ne l'a pas vécu. Le savoir n'est rien sans l'expérience.

-Ouais t'as sans doute raison, fit Prétorius. Je vais me charger de regler la situation à Delgadère. Je peux prendre quelques hommes de confiance avec moi et distribuer quelques pots de main. En quelques jours je place la ville sous ma tutelle et j'en réfère à l'Impératrice. Et on se charge des cas de peste.

-Non », fit Trancheur.

Prétorius resta un instant interdit puis se tourna vers Trancheur.

« Ca veut dire qu'on ne va pas...

-Nettoyer la ville? Fit Trancheur en se tournant subitement vers lui. Oh que si mon pote mais à ma manière.

Trancheur s'assura que les gardes n'écoutaient pas et s'approcha de Prétorius.

-Je connais ton immunité envers la peste, Prétorius, fit-il. Voilà ce que tu vas faire: va prendre le premier chien crevé que tu verras dans la ville pauvre. Tu le foutra dans le puit dans lequel les fils de pute poudrés vont tirer leur jus. Envoie les médecins et les soigneurs dans la ville pauvre. Et laisse crever la ville riche. Quand le dernier fumier de ce dépotoir aura rendu l'âme, tu laissera les habitants de la ville pauvre reprendre les grands quartiers. Ils en feront ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en tape.

-Trancheur le bénévole? Ca c'est pas courant.

-Je me fous de la ville pauvre! Fit Trancheur. Mais je hais la ville haute!

-Menteur », fit Prétorius avec un sourire.

Trancheur mit fin à la conversation en remontant vers le palais. Il retrouva ses hommes, laissa un détachement à la disposition de Prétorius et rassembla ses hommes. Lorsqu'il sortit des murs de la ville à la tête de ses hommes, il jeta un oeil vers le pont reliant les deux villes. Il y vit trancheur revenir du quartier pauvre, quelque chose à la main. Trancheur sourit entre ses dents et composa tout le long du trajet la symphonie d'agonie que le quartier riche de Delgadère allait bientôt entamer.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Le Grand Conseil

LE GRAND CONSEIL :

**LE GRAND CONSEIL :**

Il fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à affronter leurs regards implorants au sortir de la forêt de Latouane. Très égoïstement, l'empressement des villageois de Toal s'était bientôt mué en terreur panique qui avait ces derniers jours commencé à le peser véritablement. Champion et fierté d'un village qui ressemblait plus à une accumulations de cabanes qu'une véritable zone urbaine, il était devenu aussi le maillon vivant et sacré qui reliait Toal au palais d'Hyrule. Mais lui, héros des héros, quasiment bombardé Saint par chaque être vivant de ce royaume du géant simple d'esprit au brin d'herbe insignifiant, lui qui avait connu tout cela savait au fond de lui-même que ses compagnons de village ne pouvaient réagir avec le calme et la prudence qu'il s'était depuis longtemps forgé. D'une certaine manière ce sentiment de soulagement et la paix de la plaine lui causait un cas de conscience : les pleurs et les gémissements appartenaient à une catégorie de rumeurs qu'il convenait d'écouter en priorité. Mais les légendes et les mythes déforment souvent la manière de penser et ces derniers jours on l'avait pressé d'agir comme si à lui tout seul il pouvait d'un claquement de doigts éloigner la sombre menace qui planait sur Hyrule. Mais on n'affronte pas une trinité de dieux comme on affronte un Roi Sorcier. Il s'était contenté de dire qu'il ferait de son mieux et que de toute évidence les plus hautes instances royales travaillaient déjà sur le sujet. Mais au fond de lui-même il savait que le problème était perdu d'avance. Il avait de l'assurance contre Ganondorf. Mais affronter les dieux, les Créateurs de ce monde, s'opposer à leur désir d'éradiquer toute vie sur Hyrule. C'était le scénario le plus catastrophique qui reléguait Ganondorf et ses massacres au rang de parade de Carnaval. Le Roi Sorcier n'était qu'un être de chair et de sang. Aussi puissant soit-il, il devait lever armées et soldats, faire tomber les défenses et administrer un royaume, parcourir des distances pour châtier un général incompétent ou un groupe de rebelles. Ganondorf était quasi-divin. Mais pas un Dieu pour autant. _Elles_. Trois femmes qui jouaient dans une toute autre catégorie. Un éternuement équivalait à une tornade. Un battement de cil à une éclipse. Un cri à un ouragan déchaîné. Un claquement de doigt au plus puissant des coups de tonnerre jamais entendu. Eut-elles été obligées d'intervenir de leur propre chef pour affronter Ganondorf, ce dernier aurait ressemblé à un insecte entre leurs doigts sacrés. Ganondorf n'agissait que par ambition, haine et cupidité. Les déesses s'affranchissaient de tout sentiment. Ce qui leur conférait un net avantage sur tous les plans. Rien ne pourrait s'opposer à elle même s'il trouvait le moyen de se cloner et de multiplier aussi les armes comme son épée ou des sorts surpuissants. Il démarrait un combat qu'il savait perdu d'avance. Avec un soupir, Link fit avancer Epona vers les portes de la citadelle. Au dessus de lui, un ciel plombé comme un canard un jour de chasse déversa son trop plein de flotte sur sa tête.

La rumeur. Elle est comme une baudruche : plus on la gonfle, plus elle se voit. Une maladie qui contamine tous les visages. Ils s'étaient tous mués en tristes masques de cires. Pas un d'entre eux n'affichait un sourire. Chaque geste était vif et nerveux, chaque regard pétri de terreur. La nouvelle n'avait pas tardé. Une femme en larmes serre contre elle sa progéniture sur le bas d'une porte. Les hommes se rassemblent en bandes, discutant comme ils n'ont jamais discuté. Le temps est harcelé de croyants venus chercher des réponses. Les prêtres sont débordés par le flot mais aussi par leur incompréhension. Nul ne lui jette un regard. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre à leurs plaintes. Lui qui avait porté le destin d'Hyrule sur ses épaules. Le fardeau était tout bonnement impossible à soulever aujourd'hui. En quelque sorte, ce qu'il avait fait il y a quelques années s'était avéré inutile. Tous ces efforts, toutes ces souffrances pour rien. Il n'avait fait que retarder l'inévitable. Epona accéléra le pas et traversa la grand place. Sitôt passé les doubles portes qui séparaient le bourg du pont, il soupira à nouveau. La citadelle royale s'élevait encore aujourd'hui. Demain ses flèches argentées auraient fini de chatouiller le cul du ciel. Au dessous du pont le torrent de la rivière Zora grondait furieusement. Ca aussi il ne l'entendrait plus. Ca ne sonnerait plus comme avant en tout cas.

Ca allait trop vite. Il stoppa Epona prit d'un vertige. La tête chauffe, la lumière danse devant ses yeux, son corps ne répond plus, semblable à une poupée désarticulée ployant sous son propre poids. Il se rattrape à temps, maîtrise une nausée à grand peine, s'agrippe à sa monture, le front humide de sueur, le corps percé d'aiguilles de froid. Le vent souffle sur son visage en sueur, froid et morbide comme le souffle d'un cadavre. Il se sent si inutile, si impuissant. Il était orgueilleux sans le savoir : il se croyait capable de tout combattre depuis son combat contre les Ténèbres. Mais aujourd'hui, la Lumière était l'ennemi. Les dieux avaient le sens de l'humour. Ou de l'ironie. De la cruauté ca c'est une certitude. Un garde l'interpella alors qu'il approchait enfin de l'enceinte du château. Epona fut menée en les écuries royales où une place lui était spécialement dévolue. D'après Impa elle avait jeté son dévolu sur l'étalon du roi, un pur-sang noir dressé par les Gerudos et offert en signe de rapprochement et d'amitié après la guerre. Les chevaux Gerudo étaient fougueux. Epona aussi, contrairement à sa maîtresse. Link fut mené dans les appartements royaux. Il croisa dans les couloirs des visages pris de panique, soucieux, tendus, pas un qui ne manifestait le moindre calme ou toute forme de pondération dans l'expression de ses plus vives terreurs. Il espérait retrouver des visages familiers pour changer un peu même s'il savait que la réunion qui l'attendait n'allait pas se faire dans un esprit des plus festifs. Arrivé dans la cours, un page se chargea de mener Epona vers l'écurie Royale où, espérai-elle, un picotin d'avoine serait disposé à satisfaire un appétit qui s'était creusé au fil du trajet.

Les regards des familiers du château l'ignorèrent, accaparés par leur propre tension nerveuse. Les sens du corps étaient aux aguets en temps de peur. La terreur les exacerbait. Le roi avait semble-t-il pris les devant et donné ses premières consignes. Link passa dans la grande salle du conseil d'un pas lourd. En temps normal la pièce était chaleureuse et propice à des discussions calme. Les lumières des candélabres diffusaient une douce lumière qui faisaient ressortir la couleur bordeau des papiers peints des murs et teintaient de touches orangées les peintures à l'huile qui les ornaient. Au centre de la pièce une grande table en bois verni. Autrefois il se sentait bien ici. Aujourd'hui, la pièce avait des airs de mausolée de luxe. Il fit ses premiers pas. Le roi lui faisait face, depuis l'autre bout de la table. Son air était grave et les ombres projetées par les bougies semblaient creuser de cruels sillons dans son visage, implacable rappel du cours des âges qui allait sans jamais s'arrêter. Jusqu'à quand en tout cas sur Hyule ? Il vit aussi Zelda qui lui esquissa un semblant de sourire. Elle était fatiguée et ses apparâts ne masquaient pas les stigmates d'une longue nuit agitée. Impa conservait son implacable masque de femme à poigne même si derrière cette carapace d'acier il pouvait sentir comme une corde frémir. Elle lui envoya un salut de la tête. Maigre certes mais pour tout Sheikah qui se respecte ce genre de salut minimaliste témoigne de liens rapprochés entre le saluant et le salué. Surprise en revanche : Talon et Malon faisaient partie de la cérémonie. Malon était chez elle au château d'Hyrule mais ce genre de réunion de crise ne semblait être guère de son ressort. Il la salua d'un geste de la main en lui envoyant un sourire qu'il espérait agréable. Elle lui répondit aussi 'un geste de main mais le sourire fut moins joyeux. Link se posa sur une chaise et apprécia son confort après un long cheminement à dos de cheval. Il y avait aussi une série de prêtres et de magiciens semblait-il. Une armada de sorciers blanchâtres et barbus comme dans les vieilles images. Les archimages royaux sans doute, viellards dépassés et arrogants, corrompus et manipulateurs. L'un d'entre eux sortait du lot et cotoyait Talon : il devait aller vers la trentaine, portait cheveux bouclés et barbe blonde. Il était habillé de façon plutôt miteuse. Son chapeau, un couvre-chef rapiécé qui avait dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, reposait devant lui sur la table et servait de fauteuil de luxe à une fée noire. A côté des archimages qui exhibaient de façon obscène leurs apparâts de hauts-magiciens, il faisait un peu office de novice. Il serrait une longue canne se terminant en sphère. Un lierre s'enroulait amoureusement autour d'elle. Il y avait aussi un haruspice, nerveux, agité de tics, déconnecté des lieux, plongé dans ses pensées semblait-il. Il y avait aussi les deux autorités de l'armée du roi : le maréchal Hylien Brock et son lieutenant Zora Jax. Brock était un traditionaliste bourru, loyal et efficace mais souvent dépassé par la mentalité de ses plus jeunes recrues. Il était malgré tout respecté de tous car c'était un homme loyal et idéaliste. Cette dernière qualité était souvent traduite par « idiot » chez certaines mauvaises langues. Mais la loyauté de Brock était incontestable et incontestée. Jax faisait partie de cette génératioin insolente et prête à bouffer la vie à pleines dents, un éternel boute-en-train insolent doublé d'une fine lame exemplaire. Link les connaissait bien tous les deux. Jax était un cousin de la Princesse Ruto et un personnage estimé. Brock un protecteur et quelqu'un à la loyauté inébranlable sous ses dehors de vieux chien grognon. Au centre de la pièce, les pierres de résonances, de simples cailloux en apparences mais gravés des sceaux des sages, accaparés par leurs devoirs populaires. Ruto, Saria, Nabooru, Darunia et Rauru n'auraient qu'à consulter ces pierres pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette réunion. Le roi congédia les garde signe que la grande sauterie allait pouvoir démarrer. Link prit place après s'être découvert. Le silence lui pesait déjà. Il eut un regard vers Malon. Elle le lui rendit mais déformé par la tristesse. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient colorées.

« Bien je vous remercie d'être tous venus ici, fit le Roi. Les circonstances exceptionnelles me poussent à présider personnellement ce comité officieux. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici en ce moment même aussi vais-je aller droit au but : nos archimages ont achevé leur rapport.

Il marqua une pause.

-Hyrule va être détruite. Dans quelques jours ».

Les races de tout un monde partagent cette même sensation : l'annonce d'un cataclysme tue l'esprit, confirmer cette annonce l'enterre. Malon fondit en larmes à nouveau et son père se porta à son secours. Zelda dut réfrener les siennes tentant de garder un sentiment de dignité. Brock et Jax avaient une mine déconfite comme après une raclée sur un champ de bataille. Les archimages restaient impassibles mais dans leurs yeux virevoltaient des éclairs de désaroi.

« Cependant…Fit le roi en levant une main pour calmer les émotions.

Il avanca sur la table une feuille dont les caractères étranges semblaient tracés d'une main élégante.

-Des rapports provenant de l'Empire du Nord semblent confirmer que ce cataclysme serait en réaction à l'activité dans un lieu que nous appelons la Terre des Ombres, continua le Roi. La dictature exercée par Ganondorf a laissé notre terre exsangue. La magie n'y est plus aussi puissante et la corruption macule encore ses sols.

-L'Empire craint une corruption de la Terre d'Hyrule par la Terre des Ombres, avança un archimage. La nature divine de la Terre d'Hyrule est une cible de choix. Même l'Empire et ses Elfes n'arrivent pas à développer une magie aussi puissante que la nôtre. Si le Mal de cette Terre venait à s'emparer d'Hyrule, les conséquences pour le reste du monde seraient catastrophiques.

-Mais que craignent-ils précisément hormis cette histoire de corruption, fit Talon en serrant Malon contre lui. Vous voulez dire qu'un autre Ganondorf serait sur le point de débarquer ?

-On n'a pas identifié la nature de ce mal, fit l'haruspice soudainement. Mais une chose est claire : les déesses préfèreront détruire Hyrule que de laisser un nouveau seigneur du mal mettre ses mains dessus. La bonne question est pourquoi ont-elles peur ? Et de quoi ?

-Parce que les déesses ont peur ? Fit Link.

-Bien sûr, sinon elles vous auraient commissionné, vous ou un autre héros d'ailleurs. Si elles ont préféré les grands moyens, c'est qu'elles jugent que nulle personne ici (ou groupe de personne) n'est en mesure d'affronter ce mal.

-Qu'en est-il de la vision de la Princesse ? Fit Marsilla.

Zelda se referma un peu sur elle-même.

-Je ne me fais pas de doute sur son contenu, fit Marsilla. Mais j'aimerais savoir si vous avez vu quelque chose de…particulier ? Un signe ? Un symbole ?

Zelda déglutit. Puis ouvrit la bouche.

-J'ai vu…une silhouette, fit-elle. Une silhouette de fer et d'acier. Je sentais l'odeur du sang sur elle. Je sentais…

-…l'aura de milliers de cadavres en putréfaction qui s'agglutinaient à ses pieds. Et elle s'était emparé de plusieurs corps, puis déchirant leurs chairs et leurs os s'était confectionné un trône de chair sur laquelle elle repose dans une silencieuse mais sinistre contemplation d'un Enfer de sang et de souffrance…».

Des yeux de fous se rivèrent sur Malon. Elle avait parlé d'une voix distante comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait prit possession d'elle pour lui faire prononcer ces paroles. Mais le fait est qu'elle était bien consciente de les avoir prononcé. Elle venait de réciter sa vision. Qui visiblement était la même que celle de Zelda. Cette dernière d'ailleurs la regardait, une expression de stupéfaction entremêlée d'horreur, une main gantée sur sa bouche ouverte.

« Princesse ! Gronda un des archimages. Avez-vous…

-Non ! Le coupa-t-elle d'un cri. Malon est une amie, mais depuis mon rêve, je ne l'ai pas revue avant maintenant. Je ne l'ai pas contacté non plus.

Marsilla se redressa.

-Malon a eu une vision aussi, fit-il soudain. J'étais là quand ça s'est produit. Iska ici présente pourra témoigner de la véracité de mes dires.

-Aussi vrai que Ganondorf n'était qu'un putain de poil de carotte à face de chou j'affirme que nous gratteuse de vaches ici présente s'est tapé un trip apocalyptique», fit la fée en levant une main.

L'arrogance des Archimages trouvait ses limites. Les fées noires par exemple étaient les seuls créatures qu'il voyaient avec un mélange de crainte et de respect. Elle ne mentaient pas dans les situations comme celle-ci.

« Elle présentait tous les symptômes relatifs à une vision, fit la fée. Désorientation, incapacité temporaire à distinguer rêve et réalité, fatigue physique intense, corps en sueur (ca vous excite un corps de femme en sueur, hein les vioques ?) , peur extrême. Et si je n'avais pas peur de perdre ma personnalité j'oserai parier un mois d'abstinence sexuelle sur l'idée que les visions de nos deux filles se sont déroulées en même temps.

-Vision commune et simultanée, c'est pas chouette ça les filles ? Fit Marsilla.

-C'est surtout d'un ridicule qui frise l'irrespect ! Beugla un des archimages. Une paysanne ! Qui n'a reçu aucune formation magique alors qu'il faut pratiquer des années et ce depuis l'enfance pour espérer n'entrevoir qu'un fragment de vision divine ! Enfin regardez là, elle a une tête à faire de la magie ?

-Je sais très bien quelle tête a ma fille, fit Talon qui s'empourpra de colère. Mais je sais aussi que la tienne risque de se sentir mal si tu continues à lui cracher dessus espèce de salopard !

-Messieurs…Fit le roi d'un air las.

-Ca pratique la magie et de ce fait ça croit pouvoir tout connaître des gens que ça rencontre ?! Cria Talon en se levant subitement. Où étaient les puissants archimages quand Ganondorf est venu foutre le bordel ? Et sachez messieurs les barbus magiques que c'est un sale paysan ignorant et inculte qui a sauvé ce foutu royaume ! Pas vous, vos barbes, vos bouquins à la con et vos grands airs de bouffons flagorneurs de cours royale !! Tu ne connais rien de ma fille espèce de vieux croûton décharné et je te conseille de pas l'approcher sinon je vais te mettre ton bâton magique là où je pense!!»

Les archimages se dressèrent furieux. Le roi ramena le silence en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Silence vous tous !! Hurla-t-il. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en querelles de ce genre !!

Il tourna des yeux méprisants vers les archimages.

-Ce qui n'empêche pas Talon d'avoir raisons, archimages ! Fit-il. Malon a présenté tous les symptômes d'une vision. Une fée noire et un magicien…

-…de pacotille, fit un archimage dans sa barbe.

-Va chier, baiseur de fillettes ! Répondit Marsilla avec un geste obscène du majeur.

-UN MAGICIEN !!Tonna le roi coupant cours à une réaction de fureur de l'archimage insulté. Un magicien talentueux et estimé qui je l'ai dit a confirmé la chose ! Malon a pu voir avec Zelda l'avenir d'Hyrule. Maintenant est ce que le fait que Malon ait reçu ces visions n'est pas un signe en lui-même ? Car il est vrai que Malon n'est pas versée dans la magie.

-Un contact prolongé avec la princesse peut-être, fit Impa. Peut-être que la magie de Zelda touche certaines âmes pures au point de les sensibiliser à la magie. Je sais que Malon a une âme pure.

-Ou alors…un signe des Dieux, fit Marsilla. Est-elle élue ?

Les archimages émirent des bruits oscillant entre l'indignation et la moquerie la plus totale.

-Il nous faudra veiller sur elle, fit Impa. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Malon a vu ce qu'a vu Zelda. Avec la même clarté.

-En fait plus clairement, intervint Zelda.

Elle regardait Malon avec de grands yeux angoissés.

-Je n'aurais pas pu dépeindre mon rêve avec un tel réalisme, fit-elle. Et pourtant je n'étais pas malade ou affaiblie mais en pleine possession de mes moyens. La capacité de Malon a surpassé la mienne.

-Princesse vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, intervint un des archimages.

-Si je le sais parfaitement », fit-elle calmement.

Les regards convergèrent vers Malon qui se sentit dans une position qu'elle détestait plus que tout.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons qui doit être sensible à la magie et qui ne doit pas l'être, fit Marsilla. Nous sommes les instruments des Dieux. Si les Dieux ont décidé de conférer ce don à Malon alors c'est à eux que vous devez adresser vos récriminations.

-Fort juste, fit le roi en se tournant vers les archimages. Ce détail est surprenant mais il ne doit pas nous faire oublier que nous ne sommes pas les maîtres de notre propre destin. Enfin regardez messieurs, qui aurait pu croire que ce jeune berger deviendrait un jour le héros que nous respectons tous ?

Les archimages dévisagèrent Link brièvement, une expression de mépris de de colère dans leurs yeux.

-Il est de toute évidence inutile de revenir sur les détails de cette vision, fit Zelda. Nous savons ce qui nous prépare. Et Malon n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Même moi à vrai dire je supporte ces visions difficilement.

-De toutes façon la question n'est pas là, fit Impa soudainement. Les visions de Malon et Zelda correspondent parfaitement et sont claires : la Terre des Ombres prépare quelque chose. Il nous faut intervenir en vitesse. J'ai dépêché mes Sheikahs sur les lieux. Ils sont actuellement en train de travailler avec les espions de l'Empire.

-Quant à nous, fit le roi d'un air grave, nous avons été conviés par l'Impératrice à venir nous réfugier dans sa capitale ».

Le roi ne redressa pas les yeux, gardant un instant de silence. Un instant plus tard, la salle était l'objet d'un brouhaha informe entremêlé de railleries et de plaintes haineuses. Marsilla s'étouffait de rire.

« Nous ?! Se réfugier dans l'Empire ?! Fit-il les larmes aux yeux. Autant aller au combat à poil avec une cible peinte sur le cul !

-Votre altesse je me permet de tempérer vos ardeurs ! Tonna un des Archimages au comble de l'indignation. Evacuer Hyrule me semble être une décision des plus ridicules ! Et je suis d'accord aussi avec ce qu'a dit Marsilla ! Souvenez-vous que les Elfes Impériaux nous haïssent ! Ils ne nous laisseront jamais poser un pied sur leur sol ! Le simple fait de penser au nom même de leur terre est un affront à leurx yeux ! Débarquer dans l'Empire déclencherait une guerre civile irrémédiablement !

-Un éclaireur m'a confié cet écrit dans la nuit, fit le roi en avançant une enveloppe décachetée sur la table de la salle. Une invitation en bonne et due forme, signée de la main même de son Altesse Impériale. En ce moment même l'Impératrice doit même organiser les préparatifs pour notre arrivée. L'Impératrice a décreté que la vendetta entre les Elfes Impériaux et notre race ne devait en aucun cas se manifester !

-Ben voyons, fit Iska. Autant cacher un cheval avec un mouchoir… »

Le débat continua de plus belle. Link se pencha vers l'oreille de Zelda.

-Qui sont les Elfes Impériaux ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, répondit-elle. Mais c'est une race fière et orgueilleuse qui a dominé pendant de nombreuses générations tout ce qui touche à la magie avant qu'Hyrule ne devienne un état d'importance.

Elle interpella le sorcier, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et ce dernier rapprocha sa chaise d'eux.

-Bon Link je suppose que tu n'a jamais entendu parler de ce que l'on appelle la Guerre du Sceau ? Demanda-t-il.

Link répondit d'un signe de tête que non.

-C'était une guerre qui remonte à des générations alors que l'Empire était déjà la puissance dominante, fit-il. Je te préviens c'est un sujet extrêmement sensible à la cours du roi. A cette époque Hyrule était éclatée en une série de plusieurs « régions-états », des lopins de Terre appartenant à une famille ou une tribu précise. Hyrule pratiquait la magie déjà à cette époque mais ses capacités étaient bien inférieures à celle de nombreux autres royaumes, empires et états versant dans ce domaine. A cette époque cependant la corruption allait bon train dans certains royaumes. Le souverain de l'Empire appartenait à une famille incestueuse dont la lignée avait fini par sombrer dans la dégénérescence, l'Empire était sous la coupe d'une cabale de sorciers corrompus et de prêtres défroqués qui veillaient à tirer les ficelles dans l'Ombre. Une par une ils ont corrompues les plus puissantes familles du Royaume. Sauf une. Cette famille est connue pour avoir des liens extrêmement rapprochés avec les Elfes Impériaux, dont on prétend là aussi que les ancêtres ont combattu la main dans la main au cours d'une guerre qui remonte dans la nuit des temps. Cette famille a rassemblé méticuleusement une fortune pour confectionner une armée. Avec la magie des Impériaux, cette famille a chassé la cabale régnant sur le royaume pour s'installer sur le trône. C'est cette famille qui aujourd'hui encore règne sur l'Empire et les Elfes Impériaux se sont mis à son service, un genre de garde prétorienne version costaud tu vois ? Bon la cabale de sorcier s'est dispersée mais neuf d'entre eux ne l'ont pas entendu de cette oreille et se sont retranchés dans une contrée hostile, à la réputation malsaine en raison de ses légendes sulfureuses.

-Quel genre ? Demanda Link.

-On parle de créatures assoiffées de sang, d'esprits attirant les jeunes filles pour les violer ensuite, de collecteurs d'os et de chairs, de fous furieux errant à la recherche d'une pauvre âme à torturer, enfin bref l'endroit idéal pour emmener ta femme en vacances après le mariage. Bref en cette contrée, les sorciers se sont abreuvés de magie noire pour finalement revenir un jour. Vallum était entre-temps devenu la Terre des Ombres, plus corrompue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été tant et si bien que cette terre a un pied dans les Ténèbres et un pied dans notre monde. Bref à la tête d'une armée immense ces sorciers ont semé la mort et la destruction. L'Empire a naturellement tenté de les repousser mais la magie des sorciers a été dominante. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose : par tradition les Elfes Impériaux se considèrent comme l'Elite en matière de magie. Personne n'est censé les battre sur ce terrain. Le mot défaite n'est même pas inscrit dans leur culture. Ca les a profondément tourneboulés quand ils se sont pris quelques trempes. Mais le meilleur reste à venir. Hyrule avait découvert et exploité son lien avec les Dieux au cours de son évolution. Ce lien était devenu tellement fort que la Famille Royale même était élue par leur volonté. Cette proximité avec les dieux a conféré aux Hyliens une forme de sorcellerie extrêmement puissante, terriblement efficace contre les forces des ténèbres. Un des souverains d'Hyrule, votre ancêtre princesse, a levé une armée de sorciers, d'archimages, de maîtres chasseurs de monstres, d'assassins versés dans la magie. L'armée ultime pour combattre un fléau qui de toute évidence menacerait Hyrule tôt ou tard. Le Roi a proposé ses services à la Famille Impériale qui a accepté sans faire de chichis. C'est là que tout à commencé à merder. Les Elfes Impériaux ont pris cela pour une sorte de trahison et même de disgrâce. Mais quand on a balancé les Hyliens sur le champs de bataille le coup de marteau a été atroce : les Hyliens ont littéralement éclaté l'armée des neuf sorciers en une seule bataille. Leur magie a été tout simplement submergée. Il faut dire que déjà les déesses s'étaient amusées à nous faire le coup des fragments de la Triforce et le Roi d'Hyrule en cette époque avait recu le fragment de la Force. Deux de ses plus fidèles chevaliers ont hérité des dons de la Sagesse et du Courage : Illya, la sorcière et Barren le Spadassin. Les sorciers qui composent ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui le Cercle des Neuf ont été repoussé jusque dans les profondeurs de la Terre des Ombres. Et afin que cette dernière ne puisse plus jamais poser de menace, les Hyliens ont scellé son accès à l'aide d'une puissante magie. En reconnaissance de leurs services, la Famille Impériale a reconnu Hyrule comme son égale, ce qui, d'un point de vue mortel, revient en gros à s'asseoir aux côtés des Dieux pour partager leur pouvoir. Les deux familles se jurèrent alliance, amitié éternelle, fidélité en toute occasion, assistance en cas de besoin. Puis s'en sont suivi ouverture des frontières, échanges commerciaux, artistiques, culturels, jumelages. L'Empire et Hyrule sont comme cul et chemise. Mais les Impériaux ne nous ont jamais pardonné notre démonstration de force. On a beau leur répéter que leur présence est indispensable à l'Empire, ils haïssent par dessus tout ne pas être les premiers, qu'on marche sur leurs plate-bandes. Alors vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi le courrier de son altesse impériale a de quoi nous faire bidonner jusqu'à la prochaine guerre… ».

« Ma décision est irrévocable, fit le Roi d'un ton solennel et ferme. Nous irons nous réfugier dans la capitale impériale. Cette convocation ne nous dit pas tout je pense. Et j'ai bien une petite idée de ce qui nous attend là-bas. Pour ce qui est des Elfes Impériaux je pense que vous ne serez guère enclines à leur faire des concessions.

Les archimages échangèrent des rires sarcastiques.

-Toutefois le problème de la cohabitation avec eux sera omniprésent, continua le roi. Et je ne veux aucune provocation de votre part. Pas la peine de leur rappeler que nous dominons le monde de la magie. Ils le savent très bien. Alors vos démonstrations et vos manières de paons, vous me les foutez au placard. Bon des questions ?

Talon leva une main.

-Je vous écoute, Talon, fit le roi.

-Je peux mettre mes chevaux à votre disposition, fit Talon. L'idée de quitter Hyrule m'est horrible mais il faut se résigner à accepter l'inévitable si la situation l'exige. Je possède aussi des réserves de lait et de vin aux herbes, ainsi que du fourrage, des vaches et du matériel de transport.

-Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous Talon, fit le roi en le saluant de la tête. Sachez que je saurais me souvenir de votre rôle dans cette affaire.

-Ca va faire un exode massif, fit Impa.

-Les autres tribus vont prendre leur propre chemin, fit le roi. Brock, Jax !

-Les Zoras disposent d'une grande terre où nous pourrons nous établir, fit le Zora. A part la distance qui risque de nous séparer je nous voit mal perdre le contact. Je vous communiquerai nos coordonnées bien sûr.

-Les kokiris seront pris en charges par les Gerudos, fit Brock. Elles se sont subitement découvert un instinct maternel. Je pense que les Kokiris sauront au fait de la gravité de la situation. Ce sont des gosses mais ils ne sont pas idiots.

-Darunia mènera sans doute son peuple vers les régions volcanique un peu plus au Nord de l'Empire, fit Impa. Je tâcherai de rester en contact avec eux, leur science de la forge nous sera utile si guerre il y a.

-Il est trop tôt pour parler de guerre Impa, fit le roi en levant une main. Chaque chose en son temps. Il faudra prévenir chaque ville, chaque village, chaque échoppe dispersées dans tout le royaume, que chaque créature de cette terre soit au fait des évènements et qu'il ne reste plus que les arbres et l'herbe quand nous aurons quitté Hyrule. Que donne le service postal pour ce genre de situation ?

-D'après les sources, fit Marsilla, le service postal peut prévenir l'ensemble du royaume en 24 heures. Ils ont répété sans arrêt l'exercice et ça a porté ses fruits. Donnez nous l'ordre et nous pouvons réussir à préparer tout cela en quelques jours seulement.

-L'ennui c'est que nous ne savons pas combien de temps exactement nous avons, fit un des archimages. Qui sait si en ce moment même une vague ne déferle pas sur Hyrule et que nous serons tous engloutis dans quelques secondes ?

-Nous n'en sommes pas aux spéculations, fit le Roi. Nous parlons de faits concrets. Link, ren,d toi au village de Toal et va prévenir les tiens de l'imminence de la catastrophe. Impa, activez vos éclaireurs Sheikahs. Qu'ils essayent de voir si quelque chose d'anormal ne se trame pas à l'horizon. Brock, Jax, je vous laisse négocier ca avec les Gerudos et les Zoras. J'irai personnellement m'entretenir avec les Gorons. Talon je vous demande de mettre en branle vos préparatifs.

-J'aurais fini mon travail à l'aube majesté, fit Talon. Puis-je vous demander un service ?

-Bien sûr, faites donc !

-J'aimerais que Malon reste ici, fit-il.

Malon sursauta.

-Papa, ma place est auprès de mes chevaux ! Fit-elle. Je ne vais pas me terrer ici alors qu'ils ont besoin de moi.

-Malon il s'agit d'un exode, pas d'une simple journée de routine, fit Talon.

-Les chevaux vont paniquer ! Ils auront besoin de moi pour…

-Malon je ne vais pas risquer encore une fois de te perdre ! Fit Talon avec sévérité. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance dans la façon dont je gère mon ranch tant pis mais…

-Ce n'est pas de ca que je parle ! Cria-t-elle en se levant, des perles humides constellant ses yeux.

-Je ne te sacrifierai pas encore une fois, Malon !! Fit Talon d'une voix tonnante qui fut ciller jusqu'aux archimages. Moi aussi j'ai souffert et je souffre encore !! J'ignore ce qui peut se passer cette nuit, maintenant tout est possible !! Et si le ranch était attaqué par une meute de pillards ?! As-tu songé au vent de panique que cette nouvelle va engendrer ? Tu sais très bien comment les gens réagissent en cas de peur, certains pilleront et tueront peut-être parce que la peur leur aura ramené leurs instincts les plus bas !!

-Bordel, on avait oublié ca ! Souffla Impa, une main sur sa bouche.

-Je vais monopoliser les cohortes urbaines, fit le Roi. Talon, je peux vous confier une escorte armée.

-Quelques bras supplémentaires ne seront pas de refus, fit Talon. Mais ma fille reste ici !Si quelque chose de grave se produit au ranch, je veux être sûr que Malon soit en sécurité ! Imaginez deux secondes : la population me voyant en train de stocker nourriture, matériel et j'en passe. Comment pensez-vous que ces gens là vont réagir ?

-Les émeutes populaires ne nous aideraient pas, fit Marsilla. Il va falloir mettre tout en œuvre pour que ca se passe bien.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous permettre ça, fit Impa. Il va falloir faire avec les émeutes, si émeute il y a. Convoquer les cohortes urbaines me paraît indispensable.

-Je n'aime pas retourner mes armes contre mon peuple, fit le roi d'un ton sinistre. Mais je dois admettre que je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives. Malon.

Malon se tourna vers le roi.

-Je n'ai pas à interférer dans le litige entre vous et votre père, fit-il. Je vous laisse décider de ce que vous comptez faire. Mais décidez-vous maintenant, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! ».

Elle tourne vers son père un regard implorant mais le visage de Talon reste figé dans une expression de gravité qu'elle ne lui connaît que lorsqu'il ressasse de mauvais souvenirs.

« D'accord…Murmura-t-elle. Je reste. Mais promet-moi que les chevaux n'auront rien !

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ca Malon, fit Talon en se levant. Mais je te jure de faire de mon mieux pour les protéger.

Le roi fit lever l'assemblée.

-Très bien, fit-il. Dans ce cas c'est dit. Nous prendrons la route dès que possible. Je nous accorde trois jours pour nous organiser. Brock, confiez un détachement de Cadets de la Garde à monsieur Talon. Une trentaine d'hommes. Qu'ils veillent à sa sécurité personnelle. Link, Zelda, Talon et Malon je vous demanderai de bien vouloir sortir maintenant, je dois m'entretenir sur certains détails avec mon conseil. Je vous remercie de vous être présenté aussi vite ! ».

« Je vais gagner Toal et je reviendrai demain dans la matinée, fit Link en enfilant son chapeau.

Il poussa un soupir bruyant.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Malon.

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire duquel émanait une pointe de sarcasme.

-C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi inutile, répondit-il. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un fantôme qui a traversé Hyrule comme un éclair. Je me sens…tellement petit ».

Zelda s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Nous savons tous ce que tu vaux Link alors ne te rabaisse pas, fit-elle.

-Oui Link, tu vaux bien mieux que cela, fit Malon. Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre, on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Qui sait si ton épée ne servira pas encore ».

Il sourit et elles lui rendirent son sourire. Il les salua d'un signe de tête, enfourcha Epona. Malon adressa un mot gentil à sa jument et la regarda s'éloigner lorsque Link la fit galoper à l'horizon.

« Si Link perd confiance lui aussi…soupira Zelda.

Elle regarda Malon avec de grands yeux de saphir. Elle semblait terriblement vulnérable. Comme une statue qui, autrefois de marbre, n'était plus qu'une silhouette en pierre zébrée de lézardes.

-Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'avons-nous fait ?

Malon détourna son regard du sien et réfréna ses larmes.

-Je l'ignore Zelda, fit-elle. Mais je sais que…c'est injuste ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Zelda acquiesça en silence.

« Les Dieux ont sans doute quelque chose derrière la tête, fit-elle presque à elle-même.

Malon eut un Hmpf dédaigneux ou transparaissait quelque chose que Zelda n'arrivait pas à définir. Quand elle croisa le regard de Malon, elle cilla un instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la colère se peindre sur son visage. Une colère contenue mais palpable comme la chaleur d'un feu.

-Quel genre de Dieux peuvent se permettre de nous infliger…ça ! Fit-elle d'une voix furieuse. Après…après ce que nous avons vécu ! Ca ne leur a pas suffit de nous envoyer Ganondorf ?!

Zelda eut un mouvement de recul.

-Malon, fit-elle. Je… »

Malon se détendit alors. Elle inspira profondément à deux reprises puis relâcha ses muscles. Des larmes strièrent ses joues.

« C'en est fini des dieux Zelda, fit-elle. Je ne crois plus aux dieux d'Hyrule ! Je ne veux plus y croire ! Je ne veux plus ramper devant les tyrans et les tueurs ! J'ai assez donné de ma personne ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre en paix ! C'était trop demandé, très bien ! Alors je ne demanderai plus rien à ces Dieux qui ont décidé de détruire…de détruire… »

Elle tomba à genoux en sanglotant bruyamment. Zelda qui était stupéfaite de la réaction de Malon se reprit et tomba à genoux à ses côtés pour la supporter. Elle l'enserra de ses bras blancs, la berça, mêla quelques larmes aux siennes tout en lui susurrant quelques mots. Mais Malon pour toute réponse ne prononça que quelques mots d'une voix quasi-hystérique qui horrifia Zelda jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme :

« JE LES HAIS, JE LES HAIS PARDONNE-MOI ZELDA MAIS PAR TOUS LES DEMONS DE L'ENFER JE LES HAIS!! »


	13. Chapitre 11 : Compte à Rebours

COMPTE A REBOURS :

**COMPTE A REBOURS :**

La préfecture de la citadelle d'Hyrule s'ébranla à la réception du message. On avait préparé le préfet des cohortes à cette mauvaise nouvelle. Naturellement il la prit avec consternation. Mais son entraînement militaire fut plus fort que son désespoir. D'un geste vif, il se leva de son bureau et fit commissionner les quatre tribuns des cohortes. Quelques vingtaines de minutes plus tard, quatre types en uniforme militaire entrèrent dans le vaste bureau qui donnait sur la place du marché. Accoudé à la fenêtre, le préfet observait les vigiles embraser les réverbères de flammes magiques. Quelques volets s'ouvrirent, dévoilant des visages curieux, désireux de connaître l'origine de cette agression nocturne par la lumière. Le préfet se retourna vers ses tribuns, les salua et s'assit à son bureau :

« Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins les gars, fit-il. Nous y sommes jusqu'au cou !

Les quatre tribuns cillèrent mais gardèrent là encore leur sang-froid en tentant d'afficher un air digne et sévère.

-Faites appel aux quatre cohortes urbaines immédiatement ! Continua le préfet. Toutes les permissions sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Occupez vous de réveiller chaque habitant de votre quartier respectif, résumez leur la situation rapidement et organisez le rassemblement dans la plaine. Je veux une vigilance constante, une organisation parfaite et surtout le plus de sang-froid possible. Tachez de rassurer toute personne pouvant sombrer dans la panique et coffrez moi tous les pillards, voleurs, émeutiers et autres personnes pouvant présenter des comportements équivoques. Pas de violences, pas de sang ! C'est une opération massive que nous organisons alors tachons de pas la foirer ! Des questions ?

Aucun tribun ne commanda la parole.

-Dans ce cas messieurs je vous somme de faire votre travail dans l'immédiat ! Quant à moi, je dois aller voir le préfet des vigiles ! ».

Les tribuns saluèrent le préfet. Leur politesse rendue, ils sortirent du bureau à pleines jambes.

« Il nous faudra une quantité importante de matériel pour ce voyage, fit le préfet des vigiles en effleurant la carte du doigt. Mes hommes mettront à profit leur science du génie pour parer à tout problème sur la trajectoire menant à l'Empire. J'ai cru comprendre que les frontières ne sont pas bien entretenues. »

La réunion qui suivit le conseil regroupait le roi, ses archimages, Marsilla, Jax, Brock ainsi que le préfet des vigiles. Le préfet des cohortes urbaines arriva enfin dans la salle en courant.

« Majesté l'opération a démarré depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes, fit-il. J'ai donné des instructions très précises quant à son déroulement.

-Très bien, fit le roi. Venez donc me dire ce que vous pensez du trajet que je pense emprunter.

Le préfet des urbains vint se pencher à son tour sur la carte. Longue de deux mètres sur deux, elle détaillait avec précision la géophysique du limes hyliens et les territoires Sud de l'Empire, montant jusqu'à une représentation de ville ceinturée d'un mur qui ne pouvait être que la capitale impériale. Un trait rouge serpentait depuis la limite Nord du Royaume d'Hyrule pour s'enfoncer entre deux chaînes de montagnes et déboucher sur un chemin longeant une vaste forêt. Puis le trait traversait de larges plaines où fleurissaient parfois quelques petits bourgs pour finalement traverser un grand fleuve et déboucher sur la capitale.

-On peut pas faire plus simple comme trajet, fit le préfet des urbains en guise de commentaire. Mais je suggère très scrupuleusement de rester attentif au cours de ce voyage. On est pas à l'abri d'une attaque. L'Empire s'agite, ce qui est propice à quelques surprises de mauvais goût. Et si il sait que nous allons arriver, mieux vaut se préparer à un raid.

-Vous pensez que les elfes impériaux pourraient nous attaquer ? Demanda Brock.

-Les Elfes Impériaux ne trahiront pas la couronne, fit le préfet. Mais certains éléments trop instables peuvent décider de faire « justice » eux-même. Ce qui pose un problème : si nous tuons un seul Elfe Impérial, quand bien même nous serions dans notre bon droit, cela provoquera une crise. Et ne pensez même pas l'attacher et le foutre dans un chariot. Le seul fait qu'un Hylien regarde un Impérial est déjà une injure impardonnable. Il faudra user de toute notre diplomatie possible.

-L'Impératrice commande les Impériaux, fit Marsilla. Si nous avons à nous défendre, nous ne devrons pas hésiter. Ce n'est ni notre faute, ni notre problème si les impériaux nous haïssent. Et eux-même le savent très bien. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de mettre des vies en danger sous prétexte d'essayer de ne pas heurter l'arrogance des Elfes Impériaux. En revanche nous pouvons nous attendre à rencontrer des monstres en chemin. Si des activités divines se déclarent leur population risque de s'agiter.

Un brouhaha approbateur répondit à l'affirmation de Marsilla.

-Dans ce cas c'est entendu, fit le roi. Je ferai monter ma garde personnelle en tête de file. Vous et vos hommes vous chargerez de surveiller les autres wagons.

-Oui altesse, fit le préfet des urbains.

-Monsieur le préfet des vigiles, je veux que vous et vos hommes alliez dégager le terrain. Nous partirons de la plaine. Inspectez le trajet qui nous mènera à la frontière et veillez à ce que rien n'entrave la route. Il y aura peut-être des travaux de terrassement à effectuer donc prenez tout le matériel qu'il faut mais je veux que la route soit dégagée quand nous serons prêts à partir.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs altesse, fit le préfet des vigiles. J'emporterai aussi des explosifs au cas où…

-Faites attention à vous », fit le roi.

Le préfet des vigiles salua le roi et quitta la salle au pas de course.

« Altesse ? Fit le préfet des urbains. Pour le château de la famille royale. Que devons nous faire ? Les dépouilles de vos ancêtres ? Les tombes ? Les reliques sacrées ?

-Cela prendrait trop de temps et nécessiterait trop de précautions, fit le roi avec un soupir. La tradition de la famille royale veut que nos dépouilles soient embaumées et enfermées dans des mausolées. Exposés à l'air elles seraient réduites en cendres. Ce ne serait donc que temps perdu. Et le voyage nécessitant de notre part une grande célérité, je doute que même avec toutes les précautions du monde les momies résistent aux intempéries et à une route accidentée. Et puis…la tradition refuse que nous soyons enterrés autre part qu'en terre Hylienne. Il va falloir me résoudre à abandonner tout cela ici.

-Mais…que penserons vos ancêtres de cet acte ? Intervint un des archimages avec inquiétude.

-Je prend le risque de leur colère, fit le roi. Si cela peut sauver un peuple. On a beaucoup plus à perdre à sacrifier des vivants que des morts. Je ne risquerai pas la vie de mon peuple pour quelques cadavres, fussent-ils ceux de ma famille. Et je pense que mes ancêtres auraient agi de la même façon de toute manière.

-Messire, et Excalibur ? Demanda Jax.

Le roi eut un rire.

-L'épée bénie par les même dieux qui vont détruire Hyrule ? Fit le roi avec un regard cruellement sarcastique. Allons mon pauvre ami, elle appartient déjà au passé. Pourquoi nous encombrer d'objets bénis des Dieux si au final ces même dieux ne veulent que la destruction de cette Terre?

-Sire, si nous devions croiser le fer avec des monstres…

-A quoi nous servira Excalibur si elle n'est pas bénie des dieux ? Fit le roi d'un ton plus sévère. Vous savez très bien que sans bénédiction ce n'est qu'un bout de métal. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps pour rien. Nous partirons sans elle. Emportons le strict nécessaire. La célérité sauvera des vies.

-Sire je… »

Le roi se redressa et sonda Jax de ses grands yeux gris.

« Jax je sais que c'est dur de devoir tout abandonner derrière nous, fit-il d'une voix calme. Nous sommes tous pris au dépourvu. Mais dans ces cas là il faut faire des priorités. Ma priorité à moi c'est le peuple et pas quelques vieilleries qui datent de la préhistoire.

Jax acquiesça mollement. Le Roi lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Capitaine Jax et si vous alliez auprès de votre peuple ? Suggéra-t-il. Ils ont besoin de vous là bas.

-Oui…messire ! »

Le Zora esquissa un salut et d'éloigna. Le roi eut un soupir las.

-Monsieur le Préfet, fit le roi, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions à me poser je vous suggère de retourner superviser les opérations de prévention. Veillez bien à ce que tout se déroule le mieux possible.

-Il en sera fait ainsi majesté », fit le préfet.

Le préfet salua et quitta la salle. Le roi remballa les cartes.

« Messieurs les archimages que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda le Roi sans les regarder.

Les intéressés se regardèrent.

-Nous pensions…partir rechercher nos semblables, fit l'un d'entre eux. Afin de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur cette malédiction. Et tenter peut-être d'y trouver un remède. Je pensais partir vers les terres de Rheimdall, un haut-lieu de la magie où nous avons fait d'immenses découvertes. Sans doute y découvrirons nous une parade. En tout cas c'est l'endroit le plus près de l'Empire pour ce faire.

-Votre présence ne serait pas de trop à nos côtés, fit le roi. Ne serait-ce que pour la défense du convoi.

-Les cohortes urbaines seront capables d'assurer cette charge, fit l'un des archimages. Ne nous demandez pas de nous abaisser à…

-Vous abaisser ?! Intervint subitement Iska. Bande de pourris, on part pas en vacance mais en exil !! Vous savez quels dangers on va courir ?!

-Faites moi taire ce moucheron, fit l'un des archimages avec un soupir las. Marsilla vos fréquentations sont décidément des plus douteuses. Ne vous étonnez pas que nous ne vous ayons jamais demandé de rejoindre nos rangs.

-Mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, répondit Marsilla du tac au tac. Alors ne vous tracassez pas pour moi.

Les archimages furent une fois de plus piqué au vif. Leur rang était le sommet de la hiérarchie magique. Les disciples vendraient père et mère pour pouvoir avoir le droit de s'abriter sous leur aile. Le dédain et le mépris de Marsilla était insultant.

-Iska a raison, fit Marsilla. Nous aurons besoin de vous au cours du trajet.

-Le Mal n'attend pas Marsilla, firent les archimages. Chaque seconde qui s'écoule sans que nous pensions à lui est une seconde à son avantage. Chacun son rôle : le nôtre c'est la magie. C'est ainsi que se construisent les royaumes et il en sera toujours ainsi. Vous devrez vous passer de nous altesse.

Le roi ne les regarda pas et acquiesça lentement sans rien dire. Puis il réenroula la carte.

-Si c'est ce que vous avez décidé, faites donc, fit le roi d'un ton calme mais où la colère était palpable. Mais…

Il se tourna vers eux et les désigna avec le rouleau de parchemin.

-Vous endosserez dès lors la responsabilité de tout accident qui pourra se produire au cours du voyage, fit-il d'un ton sévère. Vous aurez la charge de dédommager les blessés et de bénir les morts, et vous présenterez vos excuses à chaque membres d'une famille sinistré. Inutile de vous dire que tout frais de réparation à engager se fera sur votre fortune personnelle ! Et ne nous laissez pas sans nouvelles sinon je considérerai que vous avez trahi la couronne. Vous serez déchus de vos titres, vos biens seront saisis et vous ne pourrez plus jamais revenir sur la terre d'Hyrule. Ainsi en est-il dans _mon _royaume . Ce sera tout messieurs, bonne chance à vous ! Venez donc Marsilla ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent et franchirent la porte d'un pas rapide et sûr, laissant derrière eux la cohorte d'archimages encore incapables de bouger après l'annonce du roi.

« Sire je suis désolé que l'on en soit arrivés là, fit Marsilla avec un soupir.

-Des vieillards arrogants et égocentriques, cracha le souverain. Tellement obsédés par leur puissance et leur magie qu'ils en perdent toute humanité.

-Vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu rejoindre leurs rangs, fit Marsilla. Et pourquoi Iska m'accompagne.

Le roi ne le savait que trop bien. Le bestiaire magique faisait état de l'hostilité entre fées et archimages, les premières reprochant aux seconds leur brutalité et leur arrogance, les seconds reprochant aux premières un manque de réalisme et un laxisme des plus irritants. Pour les fées, les archimages étaient des brutes déshumanisées. Pour les archimages, les fées n'étaient que d'insignifiantes créatures tout juste bonne à émerveiller les enfants. Le roi s'arrêta, se tourna vers Marsilla et lui sourit.

-Vous auriez pourtant fait un grand archimage, fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Si, si ! Vous avez su imposer des limites à votre pouvoir, ce que ne font pas mes archimages bien au contraire. Hyrule…manque de gens comme vous. Droits, honnêtes. Simples.

-Le monde manque de ces gens, altesse, fit Marsilla gravement. Votre compliment me touche, mais je doute être en mesure de pouvoir vous aider aussi efficacement que vous pourriez l'espérer. Quelques soient les différents qui nous opposent, vos archimages sont bien plus doués que moi.

-Vous avez du talent, Marsilla. Ne doutez pas de vos capacités. Rien ne vous empêche de les développer de toute évidence. Lorsque nous arriverons à la Capitale Impériale, je m'arrangerai pour que vous puissiez consulter la Bibliothèque Impériale de Haute Magie. J'ai l'intention de faire de vous mon ministre.

Marsilla gela sur place, retenant sa respiration. Il entendit Iska rire à pleins poumons.

-Messire, je…Fit le sorcier.

-Ne dites rien, fit le roi en levant une main avec un sourire. Je sais, vous pensiez qu'un de ces archimags ferait l'affaire ? Depuis la mort de Gravell durant la guerre contre Ganondorf, ils n'ont cessé d'user de leur influence pour m'orienter. Croyez moi Marsilla ils ont beau afficher une indestructible unité, il n'hésitent pas à se truander pour obtenir mes faveurs.

Le roi fit quelques pas et s'approcha enfin de Marsilla.

-Mais le pouvoir ne fait pas tout Marsilla, sachez-le, fit-il avec sérieux. Il y a ceux qui usent de leur pouvoir et ceux qui réfléchissent avant de le faire. Placer un archimage comme ministre…Vous les avez vu vous-même. Ils forment leur propre petit royaume personnel. Et méprisent ceux qui ne sont pas à leurs rangs. Je refuse de placer…ça à ma droite. Vous, Marsilla, vous vous servez de votre tête avant d'employer vos bras, vous êtes intelligent et doué. Peut-être pas au niveau de la magie. Mais pour ce qui est des valeurs qui sont chère à mon peuple et à moi même, vous êtes un modèle d'exception. Ah et bien sûr aucun inconvénient à ce que votre fée vous accompagne.

-Nommer Marsilla comme ministre risque de mettre la caste des archimages en rogne, fit Iska qui avait cessé de rire. La moindre des choses serait d'éviter une guerre civile.

-Ils craignent Zelda et Link, fit le roi. Et ils ne risqueront pas de se lancer dans un conflit alors qu'une menace gronde à l'horizon. Fussent-ils arrogants et entêtés, ils ne sont pas stupides. Mais il est clair qu'ils garderont cette rancœur sous le coude jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit terminée. Après ils viendront rendre des comptes.

Marsilla et Iska se regardèrent un instant.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, fit Iska. Je te lâche pas d'une semelle. Et vu que maintenant tu es promu je pourrais éventuellement partager quelques secrets de ma magie avec toi.

-Très bien, fit Marsilla. J'accepte mais uniquement jusqu'à ce que ce conflit soit reglé. Je déteste la politique.

-Nous ne faisons plus de politique Marsilla, fit le roi. Il va falloir tacher de survivre. Peut-être bien de faire la guerre. Je connais votre dégoût des affaires internes du royaume. Je ne vous aurait pas nommé si la situation était autre. Je vais avoir besoin de tous les hommes forts de ce royaume pour que nous puissions faire survivre notre peuple.

-Dans ce cas vous pouvez compter sur moi et Iska, fit Marsilla. Mais n'en parlez pas aux archimages pour le moment. On attendra de voir comment les choses évoluent.

-Je comprend et j'accepte, fit le roi. Bien, allons en ville superviser un peu tout ca ! ».

« Ca commence à s'agiter, fit Zelda.

Accoudée au balcon de sa chambre, elle regardait du haut de la tour la citadelle se constellant peu à peu de lueurs dorées.

-C'est calme pour le moment, les cohortes urbaines font du bon travail. Père a bien fait de les lever après la victoire contre Ganondorf.

Zelda se retourna vers la chambre. La lumière des bougies éclairait faiblement la pice. Recroquevillée, Malon reposait sur le lit, bras autour de ses jambes, le regard dans le vide.

-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? Demanda Zelda en s'avancant dans la pièce.

Malon ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait même pas bougé. Elle ressemblait à une statue figée dans le temps.

-Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît… »Fit Zelda avec un soupire.

Malon tourna son visage vers elle. Elle répondit par un simple hochement d'épaules.

« Tu veux que…Fit Zelda.

-Pas de prêtre ! La coupa Malon. Ni prêtre, ni magicien, ni qui que ce soit qui serve les déesses.

-Je n'ai pas dit ca Malon, je pensais que tu voulais…en fait je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux ».

Zelda vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, son visage tourné vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

« C'est terrible comme sensation tu sais, fit-elle. Se sentir à ce point inutile. Toute la magie du monde dans mes mains et je ne peux même pas espérer l'utiliser. Je mesure en ce moment mes propres :limites. Lorsque Ganondorf a semé la terreur en Hyrule, j'ai accumulé plus de pouvoir que je ne l'imaginais. Aujourd'hui…j'ai l'impression que ce que je possède se résume à rien. Je me sens nue et dépouillée.

-Moi je me sens trahie », fit Malon.

Zelda se retourna.

«Par les dieux ? Fit-elle.

Malon renifla bruyamment.

« Et par moi-même, répondit-elle. J'ai été tellement naïve. J'ai cru que les déesses feraient tout pour nous protéger des fléaux de ce monde. Tu te bat en leur nom, tu les vénère, tu place tes espoirs en elle et un beau jour elles viennent démolir tous les rêves que tu avais cultivé au cours de ta vie. Et non seulement tes rêves mais ta vie. J'ai été brisée une fois Zelda. Mais ça ne leur a pas suffit.

Zelda baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Malon était la sensibilité incarnée. Mais jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller à un fatalisme aussi extrême.

-Il reste peut-être de l'espoir, fit Zelda. L'Empire est puissant.

-Contre les dieux aucun Empire n'est assez puissant, Zelda. N'oublie pas à qui nous avons affaire.

Déconcertant. Malon en train de lui rappeler ce qui était évident. Dans son intention de la rassurer, Zelda avait complètement oublié à quelle situation elle faisait face. Oui Malon avait un certain réalisme qui lui faisait défaut, même avec ses pouvoirs.

-Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu ais encore tes pouvoirs, Zelda, fit Malon d'un ton macabre. Tu n'est plus qu'une carapace vide de tout substance magique. Un corps de mortelle, avec des désirs de mortel et des limites de mortel. Même quand nous possédons un pouvoir comme celui que tu as possédé, nous avons tendance à oublier qu'il y a toujours une frontière tracée en nous qui barre notre propre route vers le pouvoir. Certains arrivent à franchir ces murs au prix de nombreux sacrifices, d'autre s'y arrêtent conscient que leur chemin est terminé. La voilà aujourd'hui la limite de ton pouvoir Zelda : tu reste dépendante tes dieux. Et en réalisant cela tu te rend compte qu'au final en ton sein fut tracée une frontière entre ta chair de mortelle et ta chair d'immortelle. Ton chemin est terminé princesse et non contentes de t'arrêter, on te reconduit à ta frontière primitive. Tu n'es plus bonne qu'à danser le menuet et faire des révérences. Ton heure de gloire est terminée. Tu es finie. Toi. Link. Les archimages. Tous. Nos déesses en bonnes mères exemplaires on juger bon de noyer leurs enfants avec elles…

-Arrête ! Cria Zelda, le visage empourpré. Je t'interdis de proférer ce genre d'horreurs en ma présence ! Mais bon sang Malon que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de…

-La ferme !! » Hurla Malon.

D'un geste brutal et colérique, elle fit voler sa main sur les côtés. Elle heurta un vase posé sur une table de nuit qui s'en alla percuter le mur dans un grand fracas. Zelda resta interdite. Malon n'était plus la même. Ou du moins elle découvrait un pan de sa personnalité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Une Malon colérique, amère et dont les mots mordaient plus douloureusement que n'importe quelle mâchoire de carnassier. Malon se renfrogna d'avantage, plongeant son visage entre ses jambes, sa chevelure rousse se déversant par couleuvres de feu sur ses épaules. Zelda s'approcha lentement d'elle, s'assit sur le lit et lui passa timidement la main autour de ses épaules. Elle sentit Malon se laisser faire et même se pelotonner contre elle. Son visage était dénué de toute expression, figé en un masque de lassitude et de fatalisme.

« On trouvera quelque chose Malon, fit Zelda en lui caressant les cheveux. Pour le moment il faut vivre. Tu comprend ? »

Malon ne répondit pas. Elle n'écoutait plus.

« J'ai fait le compte, fit Ingo. On devrait pouvoir mettre en place une douzaine de carrioles. C'est déjà un bon départ. De mon côté j'ai contacté un ami qui possède des terres en jachère pas loin de la capitale impériale. Il accepte de me les céder pour un prix dérisoire.

-Trop de terres à gérer ? Fit Talon le nez rivé sur les listes d'inventaire.

-Un cadeau dont il ne sait pas quoi faire, fit Ingo. J'ai évidemment signé pour nous deux. On pourra y réinstaller le ranch. Si les bêtes survivent.

-'Va bien falloir Ingo, fit Talon en repliant les feuillets. La survie c'est ce qui va constituer notre occupation quotidienne dans les jours à venir ».

Le ranch était l'objet d'une fébrile activité. Les gardes urbaines surveillaient les points stratégiques du ranch et tentaient de refluer le flot de curieux qui se pressaient à l'entrée. Dans l'enceinte du ranch, on commençait à rassembler des caisses de lait, de vin, du fourrage et des outils de fabrication. Les premières carrioles furent bachées enfin après deux heures d'intense travail. Talon essuya son front d'un revers de main.

« Bon tu es sûr de vouloir partir à l'avance ? Demanda Talon.

-C'est préférable, s'il faut préparer le ranch à votre arrivée, fit Ingo en hochant de la tête. Y'aura sans doute quelques travaux à faire comme tondre la pelouse, vérifier la salubrité des édifices et aussi tous les paramètres concernant la légalisation de l'achat. J'ai déjà mis au courant mes contacts de mon arrivée prochaine.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que c'est pas une promenade de santé, fit Talon. Tu sais bien ce qui nous attend derrière les chaînes ?

-Je vais passer par la voie des mers, fit Ingo. Je vais pousser jusqu'à Valmora et de là je prendrai le premier bateau en partance pour les territoires de l'Empire. Une fois arrivé à bon port on m'escortera jusqu'à la capitale et jusqu'au ranch. Je devrais y être d'ici une semaine.

-Si seulement la flotte Valmore ne s'était pas ramassée un grain…Grogna Talon. On aurait pu passer par la mer.

-Ca aurait pris trop de temps pour arriver jusqu'à Valmora, fit Ingo. Votre seule planche de salut c'est par les territoires du Sud.

-Je sais », fit Talon en hochant de la tête.

Il se tourna vers Ingo et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« T'es un bon gars Ingo, fit-il. T'as des côtés chiants mais t'es une vraie perle. Alors tache de pas te noyer dans ton verre de vin quand tu partiras d'accord ? »

Ingo sourit sous son épaisse moustache. Les deux hommes échangèrent une accolade. Puis Ingo rabatit la capuche de son manteau sur son visage, grimpa sur une monture scellée par un soldat urbain et tous deux quittèrent le ranch au galop. Talon garda les yeux rivés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait contourné par la petite route qui menait vers la frontière Est. Puis il soupira. Seul à nouveau. Il rangea ses feuillets dans sa besace et retourna superviser les travaux.

Les torches jalonnaient maintenant la route. Des soldats, torse nues, s'attaquaient au terrassement du sol, aplanissant ce dernier après l'avoir débarrassé des imperfections qui entraveraient la progression de la caravane. Le centurion des cohortes déplia la carte sur une souche d'arbre qui devait avoir pas mal de siècles dans la vue. Plusieurs autres soldats se regroupèrent autour de lui.

« On a du bol les enfants, le granit de cette montagne est plutôt tendre, fit-il. D'après les relevés topographiques on a trois grosses parties à élargir. Ici, ici et ici. On va travailler ça dès maintenant. Affectez le reste des hommes par groupe de dix au ravalement de ces artères. On doit avoir une largeur suffisante pour pouvoir faire passer au moins trois carrioles. Interdiction de travailler à l'explosif évidemment. On fait le strict nécessaire. Des questions ? Parfait au boulot ! »

Ses soldats à peine partis, un petit bleu tout essoufflé déboula comme un beau diable en tenant un parchemin en main.

« Hé ben alors tu nous fait quoi, bleuet ? » Fit le centurion.

Le bleu tendit son parchemin, incapable de parler. Le centurion s'en saisit et le déplia. Puis il blêmit et déchira le papier d'un geste nerveux.

« Courrier ! Tonna-t-il.

Un autre soldat débarqua en courant et le salua. Le centurion s'empara de l'encrier posé sur la souche et écrit à la va-vite un message sur un parchemin qu'il roula et enferma dans un tube.

« Prend un cheval, fonce droit sur Hyrule sans t'arrêter, ordonna le centurion. Va immédiatement voir le préfet des cohortes urbaines et remet lui ce message ».

Le soldat salua et se précipita vers un cheval. Il accrocha une lanterne sur la selle et précipita sa monture sur le chemin de la citadelle.

Le soldat arriva à la préfecture après deux heures de route. Lorsqu'il se renseigna, on lui fit savoir que le préfet se trouvait à son bureau de la préfecture. Le soldat lui remit le message en main propre, le préfet eut la même expression de terreur que le centurion. Avec un soupir, il congédia le soldat et fit appel à une monture. Il lui fallait voir le roi rapidement. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes sur la lettre :

_« Rapport d'observation._

_Confirmons la présence de troupes de pillards trolls près des frontières impériales. Risque d'attaque maximum. Attendons instructions._

_Gloire à Hyrule._

_Gravon Goates, Centurion de la IV ème cohorte de vigiles »_


	14. Chapitre 12 : Voix

VOIX :

**VOIX :**

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca. _

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'aime ca._

_Je brûle. C'est étrange, mais j'adore ca._

_Oui j'adore, j'adore, J'ADORE !!_

Ô MES DIEUX INGRATS ET DESTRUCTEURS, DEVOREURS DES CHAIRS DE VOS ENFANTS, FAITES MOI BRÛLER ENCORE !!

NON !! NON !!

Je ne dois pas penser comme ca !! Ce n'est pas moi !! Calme toi !!

Du calme !! Reprend-toi !! Ce sont des années difficiles !! Comme on en connaît dans une vie ! Je suis jeune, j'ai encore la vie devant moi !

Oui mais…je parle pour moi ! Un rien peut me tuer ! Un accident ! Un incendie ! Un simple claquement de doigt ! Je suis si frêle et si fragile !

J'ai mal au ventre ! J'ai mal à la tête ! J'ai le vertige ! J'ai envie de vomir ! Je me sens tellement mal ! Pitié arrêtez tout cela ! Je veux un trou ! Un trou profond, une île déserte, une maison dans une lande sans horizons, quelque chose isolé du monde. Je veux m'enfermer dans un cocon où la vie et la mort n'auront plus d'emprise sur moi.

_La chair est faible. Ma chair est fragile. Elle se brise comme une feuille morte. _

_Prisonnière comme un oiseau enfermé dans une cage. Il voit à travers les barreaux, je vois à travers mes yeux. Mon corps est une cage et ma salle de torture. Et je suis la poupée de ces dieux infanticides qui d'un simple geste bouteront le feu de la passion entre mes cuisses ou perceront ma chair des aiguilles de la douleur._

_Ô comme j'aimerais être libre et m'envoler là où ni dieux, ni maîtres ne dicteront mon futur. Dans ce monde ou la souffrance et la douleur se confondent et se séparent._

Je n'en peux plus, je me sens mal, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ? Nous avons souffert, nous avons pleuré, nous avons saigné, fertilisé la terre d'Hyrule de notre sang. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi encore payer ce que nous n'avons pas fait ? Ô dieux entendez ma…supplique…ma…prière…

_Je vous hais. _

Entendez moi Ô Dieux !

_Entendez moi Ô Dieux !_

Je vous implore…

_Je vous renie !_

Je veux vivre…Je suis née, je ne veux pas mourir !

_Je vivrai …Je suis née et j'ai décidé de vivre !_

Regardez-moi !

_Contemplez-moi !_

Laissez-moi vivre !

_Je vivrai !_

Protégez-moi !

_Je me protégerai moi-même !_

Ayez pitié !

_Je n'en aurai pas !_

Je sens la mort !

_Je sens l'acier !_

J'ai peur de l'inconnu !

_J'affronterai les ténèbres !_

J'ai peur !

_Je ne tremblerai pas !_

Ne me brisez pas !

_Je ne tomberai pas en poussière !_

…

…

…

J'ai…peur…

Pitié…

Laissez…

Moi…

Je me sens…si mal…Laissez moi…

Dormir…

Et ne plus me réveiller…

Plus de douleur, ni de chagrin. Une enveloppe vide…dans un jardin de fleur.

Plus de haine. Plus de larmes…

_Nourris moi…_

Plus de voix…Je suis seule…

_Tu n'es pas seule…Je suis là…Laisse-toi faire…_

Être vous mes dieux ?

_Tu sais qui je suis…Je suis toi…_

Non, JE suis moi…

_Et JE suis toi aussi…Je suis la voix qui commente chacune de tes pensées, je suis la voix qui parle dans ta tête quand tu te sens perdue, je suis l'écho des profondeurs de ton âme, je suis ta conscience de femme perdue et trahie, je suis la graine noire de ton cœur de diamant. Regarde moi. Regarde toi. Regardons nous…Nous ne sommes qu'une. N'écoute plus tes dieux._

_Ecoute toi toi-même._

Laissez-moi…

_Ecoute-toi toi-même, lis en toi-même. Regarde ce qui est gravé sur ta chair. Ecoute, regarde, agis par toi-même…Que vois-tu ?Que dis-tu ? Quel mot ?!_

…

…

…

…

Haïr…

« Tuer !

-Pardon ? Fit Zelda en sursautant.

Elle déserra son étreinte et regarda le visage hagard de Malon qui ne semblait pas la voir. Puis en un éclair ses yeux s'animèrent et Malon contempla le visage inquiet de la princesse.

-J'ai dit quelque chose ? Fit-elle.

-Je crois que tu as dit quelque chose comme…tuer ! Fit Zelda d'un ton inquiet.

Malon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis elle se redressa.

-J'ai dit ca moi ? Fit-elle en essuyant ses yeux d'un geste désinvolte.

-Je crois…Fit Zelda. C'est la première fois que je t'entend dire ce mot.

Malon resta un instant immobile. Puis eut un haussement d'épaules.

-Les temps changent, fit-elle presque à elle même.

Puis elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en secouant la tête.

« Pardon pour ma réaction Zelda, fit-elle enfin. J'ai agit comme une imbécile.

Zelda s'approcha et lui passa sa main sur l'épaule.

-Je te connais bien Malon, fit Zelda avec un petit sourire. Il faudrait être une boule de coton pour être plus douce que toi et encore. Tu as enduré de nombreuses souffrances. Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Mais nous nous battrons tous ensemble pour vivre.

-Rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Zelda ne répondit pas.

-Non. Mais nous sommes encore en vie. Nous pouvons bâtir une vie meilleure. Et je veux que toi aussi tu aies une vie meilleure. Nous allons nous en sortir, je te le promet ! S'il te plaît, ne sois pas triste. Je veux encore t'entendre chanter, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer ! »

Malon posa sa main sur celle de Zelda. Celle-ci sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Malon qui eut un petit sourire.

« Je vais aller aider mon père, fit Malon enfin en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Zelda. Et toi ?

-Je vais rester ici, fit Zelda. Je dois avoir une conversation psychique avec les sages. Histoire de faire le point.

-Je prendrais bien une douche avant, j'ai besoin de me détendre !

-Prend ma salle de bain, fit Zelda. Je vais fermer la porte. Il y a un double sous l'oreiller ».

Sentir la chaleur caresser son corps fut pour elle un soulagement. Elle resta debout, tête rejetée vers l'arrière, ses sens endoloris par l'eau qui gouttait sur elle. Elle vida son esprit, concentrant ses sens sur les gouttes qui perlaient sur son corps. Elle suivit mentalement le trajet de plusieurs d'entre elle : une goutte ruisselant le long de son dos, une autre dévalant la courbe de son sein gauche pour perler sur son mamelon, une troisième rejoignant d'autre goutte dans son nombril, une quatrième louvoyant dans la forêt de ses poils pubiens, chaque goutte était un voyage de son esprit loin des contrées noires qui avaient été les siennes jusqu'à présent. Les mains glissèrent sur son corps, recueillirent en leur paume les lourds et volumineux jumeaux de chair tendre qui constituaient sa poitrine et les serrer entre ses bras. Une odeur de chèvrefeuille électrisa son corps lorsqu'elle fit couler un savon moussant sur elle. Elle prit son temps pour nettoyer chaque parcelle de son être. Elle n'avait pas de douche chez elle et elles n'en avaient pris qu'ici, et de rares fois. Elle avait exprimé un besoin urgent de chasser le trop plein de tension hors de son corps et laissait la chaleur déstresser ses muscles. C'était là l'une des rares choses qui lui procurait un plaisir physique sans qu'elle ne soit gênée ou ne l'assimile à du sexe. C'était un repos de l'esprit et de l'âme, une évasion.

Une douleur d'une violence insoutenable lui vrilla le ventre. Elle se plia en deux, ses jambes tremblant sur le sol humaine. Elle poussa des gémissements, son estomac se contracta en spasmes violents. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, vrillée par la douleur. Ses gémissements se muèrent en cris, en pleurs. Elle se laissa couler dans le recoin de la cabine de douche, en position fœtale. Sa vue se troubla alors que la paume de douche cessa subitement de cracher son eau. Derrière le rideau transparent, elle vit une silhouette mince et élancée. Il y eut un flash violent qui l'aveugla. Lorsqu'elle recouvra la vue, de fines lignes écarlates zébraient le rideau, serpentant entre les plis. Malon se laissa aller aux larmes. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle hallucinait, qu'elle était sous le coup du choc. Mais ses yeux ne la décrochaient pas du rideau ensanglanté. Quelque chose de poisseux prit vie dans ses mains. Elle les regarda, les vit rouges. Un tremblement violent la prit. Elle inspecta son ventre, elle n'était pas blessé. Elle chercha dans son intimité. Pas de sang. Elle se rendit compte bientôt qu'elle en était couverte des pieds à la tête. L'eau de la douche s'était muée en sang. En hurlant elle repoussa le rideau et se rua dans hors de la cabine. Le sang se vidait dans le goulot en émettant d'horrible gargouillements. Quelque chose était différent. Elle le sentit en saisissant la poignée de la porte donnant sur la chambre.

Au lieu de débarquer dans la chambre de Zelda, elle se retrouva dans un endroit qui lui sembla familier. Plancher en bois, une odeur de tissus et de bois verni, un parfum de nostalgie. Son esprit se troubla. Elle voulut reculer mais elle se rappela de l'eau dans la douche. Elle avança lentement dans la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était visiblement une chambre toute ce qu'il y a de plus normal sauf qu'elle se situait là om aurait dû être la chambre de Zelda. Malon avanca. Le vent caressa son corps. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entièrement nue et que dans son trouble elle avait omise de se cacher. Elle remarqua aussi que le sang qui maculait sa peau avait disparu. La seule humidité était celle de l'eau. Elle passa un bras autour de ses seins, cacha son sexe avec l'autre. Elle avança prudemment, espérant que ses pieds ne rencontreraient pas d'échardes mais les planches semblaient incroyablement lisses. Curieusement la texture ne ressemblait même pas à celle du bois. Elle regarda les fenêtres. Derrière les vitres, des flammes blanches brûlaient, hautes et furieuses, dansant sous un ciel noir. Elle prit peur sur le coup, croyant à un incendie. Mais nul crépitement, nul craquement n'accompagnait cette vision. Pas d'odeur de fumée, pas d'odeur de bois brûlé. Des flammes spectrales. Un petit cri lui glaça le sang. Celui d'un nourrisson. Elle se retourna. Un berceau se tenait au centre de la pièce. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. En fait elle ne crut même pas qu'il ait jamais été ici lorsqu'elle entra dans cette pièce. L'être qui reposait dans le berceau gazouillait joyeusement. Un bébé sans aucun doute. Mais cela l'effraya au plus haut point. Il y avait quelque chose de morbide dans cette apparition qui lui glaça le dos. Elle avança à pas lents, serrant le poing du bras qui cachait sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle avançait, le bébé se faisait plus discret. Quand elle arriva à hauteur du landau, il s'était tut. Elle plongea ses yeux dedans. Un flash aveuglant lui broya le cerveau.

Des cris et des hurlements. Un visage qui souffre. Du sang sur les couvertures. Des yeux exorbités par la douleur et la terreur. Un concert de souffrance, une litanie de l'horreur. Puis le silence et les ténèbres. Une voix faible résonne :

« Une berceuse…Juste lui enseigner une berceuse…Afin qu'elle se sente moins seule… »

Une autre voix, étouffée, sanglotant.

La sienne :

« Maman… »

Ses mains enserrent le cadavre inerte. Elle baptise son visage livide de ses larmes, enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle semble si vivante dans ses mains et pourtant nulle vie n'anime ce corps.

« Maman j'ai peur !! Hurle-t-elle. J'ai peur !! »

Ses sanglots résonnèrent bruyamment dans la pièce.

« Maman pourquoi tu es partie ?! Pourquoi tu m'a laissée seule ?! Pourquoi t'ont-_elles_ fait ca ?! »

Le vent se lève et soulève les flammes qui s'élèvent dans le ciel comme autant de piliers de colonnes. Elles se déchirent, se disloquent et se désintègrent en poussières lumineuses à la vie éphémère. La pièce s'obscurcit, les ténèbres avalent chaque recoin, des tentacules noires serpentent dans la pièce, la réalité se distord, entre ses doigts la chair morte se désagrège et fond comme la cire d'une bougie. Elle tente avec de grands geste affolés de rassembler les restes mais ils fuirent entre ses bras et ses mains. Le lit tombe en poussière et elle avec, sur le sol, nue et recroquevillée, tremblant d'horreur et de chagrin. Ses yeux fouillent cet espace vide et noir, sans bruit ni silence. Un souffle résonne. Celui d'une voix qui est la sienne mais qui ne l'est pas. Noire et glacée. Partout et nulle part à la fois.

_Ne cherche pas à fuir car tu te fuirai toi-même. Je suis ton âme, née de tes colères enfouies, de tes haines refoulées. Je suis le brasier que tu veux éteindre en vain et qui survit dans les braises de tes souvenirs._

Quelque chose se dessine au loin. Quelque chose de grande et de spacieux. Quelque chose de lumineux se lève, comme un monolithe surgit des entrailles de la terre.

_Tu es petite et faible, une carapace vidée de tout espoir et de toute vie. Une prison de papier qui ne peut plus me retenir. J'ai grandit dans le silence et l'aveuglement. J'ai attendu. Tellement attendu._

Elle l'entend rire en elle. Ce quelque chose, cet œuf, cette graine née de ses colères et de ses peurs. Elle l'entend rire et se moquer. Elle la sent lutter pour reprendre sa place en elle.

_Aujourd'hui je suis prête. Je suis prête à éclore. A me libérer. Ta volonté a été brisée, ton bonheur n'est qu'une ruine. Tu es seule et désespérée, je suis grande et magnifique, un brasier ravivé, le phénix qui repose en toi._

Elle se lève péniblement, elle en oublie sa nudité, perd tout instinct de pudeur. Ses mains s'agrippent à sa tête, son corps est secoué des tremblements infernaux qui agitent son âme. La voix se fait plus présente, son esprit se perd dans les limbes de pensées horrifiantes. Des souvenirs de guerre. Des corps charriés dans les carrioles, des bûchers au loin dans la plaine consumant les cadavres, les soldats ennemis, alliés et mercenaires dévorant son corps du regard avec des yeux de loups en chaleur, des commentaires et des gestes humiliants, la peur, l'horreur.

_Tu n'auras plus peur, plus jamais ! Tu ne fuiras plus ! Tu ne t'enterreras plus dans tes illusions de fille ! Tu es une femme ! Tu te battras comme une femme ! Tu ressentiras la colère et la haine ! Car c'est ce que tu ressens, car c'est ce que je ressens, car je suis ton âme, ta conscience, éveillée de ton long sommeil pour t'ouvrir les yeux sur ton monde ! _

Le monolithe cesse de se dresser. Droit, rectangulaire, parfaitement blafard. A quatre pattes, haletante, en sueur, tremblante, elle le contemple. Un point noire minuscule virevolte au loin.

_Tu ne peux m'arrêter, tu ne peux me fuir. Tu a pu m'assommer autrefois, tu ne le pourras plus maintenant. Je te dévore, je te consume, je t'enveloppe. Tu nous a séparés mais l'heure est venue de nous réunir. Tu ne pourras plus me noyer, m'entraver avec tes espoirs et tes héros. _

Elle lève la tête, brisée, vaincue par la voix en elle. Cette voix trop familière qui la fait frissonner comme un nouveau-né. Au loin le point grandit, se rapproche.

_Tu es mourante. Mais tu renaîtra. Accepte-moi. Accepte…_toi !_ Contemple-toi !_

Elle lève des yeux vitreux et brouillés par les larmes. Le point noir se jette sur le monolithe, le brise comme du verre. La chauve-souris hurle et se jette sur elle, ses yeux irradiés par un feu surnaturel, sa gueule grande ouverte dévoilant ses crocs béants.

Elle sombre dans l'inconscience.


	15. Chapitre 13 : Vision du Futur

**VISION DU FUTUR:**

Son poul est régulier…La température chute à 38…

Une odeur étrange, une sensation qui ne lui est pas familière. Son corps semble confus. Tout est confus. Tout est noir.

_Tamponnez lui le front bon dieu, elle transpire comme un cheval…On dirait qu'elle a fait trois heures de course à pied non-stop…Les muscles sont contractés, effort physique intense. Elle doit lutter contre quelque chose…Vous pensez qu'elle rêve ?_

Elle remémore les instants qui ont précédé cet évanouissement. Car pour une raison qu'elle ignore elle sent qu'elle s'est évanouie. Elle se revoit prendre une douche. Puis plus rien. Si ce n'est cette affreuse douleur dans le ventre. Pas une douleur en fait. Une chaleur. Quelque chose lui enserre le visage et diffuse de l'air dans ses narines. Une matière étrange qu'elle ne connaît pas.

_Accélération du rythme cardiaque ! Elle stresse. Vérifiez l'hypnogramme !_

Elle n'ose pas bouger. Les voix sont confuses. Une langue étrangère. Il y a une femme. Deux tonalités masculines différentes donc deux hommes aussi. On la touche, on l'humecte, on la tamponne. Des piqûres dans les bras l'irritent. Une odeur désagréable. Une odeur de mort.

_Elle est réveillée ! Faible amplitude de l'EEG ! Hypnogramme en phase d'éveil ! Je crois qu'elle est désorientée ! Ca se comprend ! Mademoiselle vous m'entendez ? Si vous m'entendez ouvrez les yeux !_

Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle s'exécute. Un flash aveuglant lui brûle les yeux. Elle gémit. Ses larmes embrument ses yeux.

_Baissez la lumière bon dieu ! Vous lui aveuglez la tronche !_

Quelques ténèbres obscurcissent l'ardent soleil lumineux qui maltraite ses yeux. Un décor se plante. Une pièce étrange d'un vert aseptisé , une lumière qui n'est pas celle du jour, ni celle d'une bougie. Des sons étranges et inconnus. Une respiration qui n'est pas humaine, de petit sons aigus résonnent à intervalles réguliers, un brouhaha silencieux, d'autres sons inconnus. Trois personnages singuliers se tiennent en face d'elle. Humains mais leurs oreilles ne sont curieusement pas pointues. Ils sont habillés singulièrement. Blouses blanches. Airs sérieux. Un homme noir sur sa gauche. Une femme blonde et pulpeuse sur la droite. Au milieu… Elle reconnaît les deux derniers.

« Link…Zelda… »

Les trois se regardent interpellés.

« Tu la connais ? Demande « Zelda ».

-Jamais vue, non ! Répond « Link ». De toutes façon vu son C.V…

-Tout va bien mademoiselle, fit le noir. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne nous confondiez avec d'autres personnes. Je suis le docteur Epps. A ma droite vous avez le docteur Spencer et à sa droite le docteur Morisson. Est ce que vous parlez notre langue ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

-Docteur…Murmure-t-elle.

Elle regarde autour d'elle. La pièce est étrange. Les murs ne sont pas en pierre. Ils sont peints. Une grande baie vitrée. D'étranges rideaux en lamelles. Des étagères de métal renfermant d'étranges fioles miniatures. Au dessus de sa tête un tube lumineux bourdonne.

-Quelle est donc cette magie…Soupire-t-elle.

Les trois « docteurs » se regardent de nouveau. Elle s'entend prononcer des paroles dans une langue totalement inconnue et qu'elle comprend pourtant parfaitement.

-Vous êtes étrangère ? Demande le docteur Epps. De quelle origine êtes vous ? Quel pays ?

-Hyrule… »

Les autres regardent le docteur Epps.

« Choc post-traumatique ? Demande le docteur Morisson.

-Difficile à dire, fit Spencer. Etant donné que les examens n'ont révélé aucun trauma au niveau du cerveau. Mais elle délire c'est sûr.

-Hyrule…Ca vous dit quelque chose ? Demande le docteur Epps.

-J'ai un petit cousin dont le jeu parle d'un truc comme ça, fit Spencer. Quelque chose de vaguement dérivé du Seigneur des Anneaux je crois.

-Bon on va pas s'amuser à décompter nos jeux vidéos. Quel est votre nom ?

-Malon, fit-elle. Quel est cet endroit ?

-Hôpital Princeton, fit Apps. On vous a retrouvé en état d'inconscience totale dans une plaine à environ quelques kilomètres d'ici. Vous avez de la chance qu'un groupe de campeurs soient passés par là. Mais il va falloir nous aider à éclaircir quelques petites choses. Enfin si vous vous sentez en état de répondre bien sûr.

Le « docteur Epps » avait un ton qui se voulait rassurant, un visage qui appelait à la confiance. Un visage de prêtre s'apprêtant à recevoir une confession particulièrement sale.

-Je…je…fit-elle. Je ne sais pas ! Qu'est ce que c'est que tous ces objets qui m'entourent ? Je ne comprend rien ! Quel est le nom de votre royaume ?

-Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, fit Spencer en croisant les bras avec un ton ironique. Plus particulièrement l'état du New Jersey. Mais désolé, notre cher président n'est pas une tête couronnée.

Des mots étrangers. Trop de mots étrangers. Elle se sent agressée.

-Ne me dites pas que…Fit le docteur Spencer.

-Je ne connais pas ce…ce n'est pas un Royaume. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un Empire ?

Les docteurs ont un petit rire.

-Si on veut, fit le docteur Epps. Une République plus précisément.

-Une République… »

Spencer chuchote à l'oreille de Morisson. Malon se prend la tête et se masse les tempes.

« C'est encore une vision, je vais me réveiller…Murmure-t-elle. Encore un de ces horribles cauchemars.

-Elle croit qu'elle rêve…Fit Spencer.

-Sans blague, ironisa Morisson en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

-Mademoiselle, vous dites vous appelez Malon, fit Epps. C'est sans doute votre nom de famille. Quel est votre prénom ?

Elle regarde le docteur Epps. Ses grands yeux bleus sont plein de désespoir. Elle sent une main chaude et ferme serrer la sienne.

-Calmez vous mademoiselle tout va bien, fit Epps en plongeant d'avantage ses yeux dans les siens. Je veux juste quelques renseignements complémentaires.

-C'est le mot, fit Spencer.

-Vise un peu ses yeux, t'as déjà vu ça un bleu pareil ? Fit Morisson.

-Anomalie de la pigmentation des yeux sans doute, fit Spencer. Moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est les oreilles. Moi qui te parlait du Seigneur des Anneaux y'a deux minutes… ».

« Vos analyses sont…commença Epps, surprenantes !

Il avait croisé les mains devant lui comme un professeur s'apprêtant à expliquer le sens de la vie à un enfant.

-Officiellement vous n'êtes pas humaine. Quand je dis que vous n'êtes pas humaine j'entend que votre « carte génétique » est différente de la notre. Des analyses préliminaires ont révélé que vos tissus organiques ont une capacité de régénération bien supérieure à celle des hommes normaux. La structure de vos os est beaucoup plus solide. Votre système immunitaire est une machine de guerre capable d'écraser semble-t-il n'importe quel virus de cette foutue planète. Mais plus que tout nous avons découvert quelque chose que vous ne partagez pas avec le commun des mortels. Il semblerait que vous ayez une « sensibilité ». entendez par là une espèce de capacité corporelle à résonner au contact de quelque chose. Certaines ondes nous ont renvoyé quelques petits échos de cette fonction. Mais nous ignorons son usage. Si vous êtes au courant…pourriez-vous nous…

-Faudrait peut-être aussi lui indiquer qu'elle n'est fichée nulle part, fit Morisson. Pas de carte d'identité, aucune fiche dans les bases de données du FBI, pas de casier judiciaire, de compte en banque, de certificat de naissance, d'adoption. Je ne parle même pas de l'absence de toute trace de son ADN dans les fichiers adéquats.

-Je ne comprend pas ce que…Fit Malon.

-Officiellement vous n'existez pas, fit le docteur Spencer. Et officiellement, nous sommes les premières personnes à avoir établi un contact avec vous. Par contact entendez une communication. Vous êtes un peu comme un alien. Légalement. Et physiquement aussi d'ailleurs.

-Votre morphologie corporelle est tout à fait normale toutefois, fit le docteur Epps. Votre corps a suscité bien des émotions chez quelques infirmières complexées par leurs formes.

Les trois médecins eurent un petit rire. Elle aussi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-Vous êtes un mystère vivant mademoiselle, fit Spencer. Sans doute le premier gros mystère du XXIème siècle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

-Qu'avez-vous…dit ? »

La porte s'ouvre brutalement. Un homme entre dans la pièce. Costume gris et étrange. Appuyé sur une béquille. Cheveux courts. Barbe de trois jours. Air profondément las. S''approche en titubant d'elle. Il a un côté menaçant qui la fait se crisper.

« Alors voilà notre Arwen ? Lance-t-il. Charmantes ces petites oreilles. Ca doit êtes épatant pour apprécier toutes les subtilités musicales d'un concert de trash métal.

-Le docteur Laurie, fit le docteur Epps. Notre chef de groupe.

-Roux flamboyant, peau anormalement pâle, oreilles d'elfe authentiques, yeux extrêmement bleus et, semble-t-il, plus que perçants. La morphologie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal si l'on excepte une majestueuse paire de nichons de la taille de ballons de football, des courbes postérieures formant un cul divin et un pubis plutôt fourni en duvet naturel à une époque où le petit chauve a plutôt la côte. Quoi d'autre ?

-Désorientation totale, fit Spencer. Elle se croit dans un rêve et considère qu'elle va se réveiller d'ici peu.

-Ca ressemble à un rêve lucide inversé, fit Morisson. La conscience que l'on rêve.

-Un rêve lucide quand on est éveillé ca me paraît difficile, fit le docteur Laurie.

-Et les analyses excluent la présence d'hallucinogènes, fit Epps. Ca vient du cerveau.

-Ca pourrait-être de faux souvenirs !

-Pas à ce niveau là, fit Epps. Elle se comporte comme si…

-Elle venait d'un autre monde ! Fit le docteur Laurie. Elle est plus regardable que nos amis les petits gris remarquez ! Comment vous appelez-vous, miss ?

Le docteur Laurie empoigna un bloc-notes.

-Malon, répondit-elle.

-Malon comment ?

-Malon…Fit-elle. Je n'ai pas d'autres nom.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-Hyrule.

-Comme dans le jeu là ? Celui avec l'elfe blondinet qui charcute des cochons géants?

-Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.

-Laissez tomber. Age ?

-Je…24 ans ?

-Bon voilà déjà un indice de départ. Nom du père et de la mère ?

-Mon père s'appelle Talon. Ma mère…je… »

Le docteur Laurie la fixe dans les yeux.

« Continuez…Fit-il. Parlez moi de vous.

-Je suis fermière !

-Peau de vache ? Mère poule ? Cochonne ?

-Heu…chevaux !

-Dommage ! Un ranch ?

-Oui !

-Bien nous avons un âge et un domicile ! On progresse ! Parlez-moi d'Hyrule !

-Un royaume ! Je…J'y étais encore il y a…je ne sais plus j'étais dans le château et…

-Un château vous dites ? Fit le docteur Epps. Vous êtes Européenne ?

-Vous avez besoin d'aller en Europe pour trouver des châteaux vous ? Fit le docteur Laurie.

-Que je sache les USA n'ont pas fait les croisades et la Guerre de Cent Ans.

-N'importe quel tocard fortuné a son petit Versailles ou sa Joyeuse Garde dans un coin de ce foutu pays ! Surtout quand on sait que les Anglais et les Français ont trouvé des terrains de jeu presque partout sur cette foutue planète.

-Mais ce foutu pays n'est pas un Royaume !

-Et il ne s'appelle pas Hyrule non plus, fit Spencer. C'est là que ça bloque ! D'où elle vient !

-Des souvenirs précis ? Géographie des lieux ? Est-ce que vous avez tous les oreilles taillées comme des lances ?

-Oui, ça nous permet d'entendre la voix des dieux s'après nos légendes.

-Une secte peut-être ? Un programme de lavage de cerveau ultra perfectionné ! Fit Morisson en claquant des doigts.

-Des fans de Donjon et Dragons qui s'amusent à se fabriquer des souvenirs d'un monde onirique ? Fit Epps. Vous avez une idée du matériel qu'il faut pour…

-Avec un peu d'hypnose, un bon programme d'endoctrinement et une propension toute naturelle à la manipulation on pourrait faire croire à un prix Nobel de la paix qu'il a été tortionnaire en Afrique ou convaincre un néo-conservateur que Jésus est un fumeur de crack qui a été condamné par Pilate pour trafic de cocaïne à Bethléem, fit le docteur Laurie en auscultant le visage de Malon. Le problème c'est que notre jeune amie semble parfaitement lucide. L'utilisation d'un programme d'entraînement cérébral sous-entend un blocage au niveau de certaines fonctions du cerveau, notamment au niveau de la mémoire. On veille à inhiber certaines souvenirs ou idées qui pourraient empêcher le gourou de manipuler à sa guise l'esprit de ses victimes. Or là d'après ce que je vois elle est tout simplement entièrement désorientée.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante. Surtout pour les oreilles.

-Vous écoutez vos patients vous ? Fit Laurie en se tournant vers Epps. Elle vient de vous dire qu'elle rêve. Officiellement vous et moi sommes partie intégrante d'un rêve qu'elle fait. Quelqu'un qui s'est fait laver le cerveau refuse les réalités d'un monde. Elle, elle va encore plus loin. Elle prétend que tout ce qui se trouve ici, y compris vous et moi, ne sont que des fragments d'un rêve. La manipulation ne va pas aussi loin, elle ne peut pas aller aussi loin. Le cerveau conserve toujours un pied dans la réalité ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Elle se croit dans un autre monde. Faisons comme tel.

Il se tourne vers elle. Son regard est pénétrant et dominateur.

-Malon d'Hyrule hein ? Fit-il. Donjon et Dragons ?

-Il y en a dans mon pays, oui…Répondit-elle crispée.

-Elle ne connaît pas ce jeu ? Fit Morisson. Bah merde alors.

-Ca peut être un autre jeu, fit Spencer. L'heroic Fantasy ca pullule.

-Donjon & Dragons est à la Fantasy ce que la Bible est aux chrétiens!

-Bien allons-y gaiement! Fit le docteur Laurie. Vous vous appelez Malon, vous êtes une elfe, vous venez d'un joli pays de conte de fée rempli de donjons et de dragons. Navré mais ici ça n'existe pas, a part dans les DVD, les Blu-rays, les Jeux de Rôle et j'en passe. On vous a trouvé inerte en plein milieu d'une plaine et officiellement vous n'existez pas. Votre propre corps est une anomalie complète et les résultats de son analyse feraient sans doute la gloire et la fortune de n'importe quel médecin suffisamment pervers pour tâter vos énormes loches voire si elles n'ont pas de lait radioactif ou, puisqu'on est dans la fantasy, de silicone de Cimmérie. Vous êtes un fantôme, une morte-vivante, quelque chose qui existe sans exister. Et pourtant…si nous suivons votre raisonnement…nous sommes les étrangers. Nous sommes les chimères d'un de vos rêves les plus réalistes. Et vous êtes censée vous réveiller sous peu ? Hé bien profitons donc du temps qui nous reste pour faire plus amplement connaissance ! C'est du naturel cette paire de nibards ou vous les avez gonflés à la pompe à vélo ?

-S'il vous plaît laissez-moi tranquille ! Gémit-elle. Je…je veux retourner sur Hyrule ! Je…

-Hyrule n'existe pas jeune fille ! Fit le docteur Laurie d'un ton plus ferme. Mais nous si. Vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous êtes parfaitement consciente !

-Mon monde ! Qu'est-il devenu ?! Que… »

Elle s'immobilise. Quelque chose lui revient en mémoire. La malédiction.

-Est ce qu'un monde a précédé le votre ? Demande-t-elle en les regardant d'un air implorant. Y'a-t-il eu…je ne sais pas…une destruction quelconque qui a exterminé…toute une population ? »

Les autres médecins se regardent interpellés.

-Il y a de nombreuses légendes sur ce sujet, fit le docteur Epps. Ce sont des affirmations qui n'ont jamais été prouvées.

-La chute d'Atlantis est un bon exemple ! Fit le docteur Morisson.

-Le déluge biblique aussi, fit Spencer. Dans les deux cas, il est question d'eau. Mais ce ne sont que des légendes.

Elle les regarde immobiles. L'horreur s'installe alors lentement en elle.

-Hyrule sera inondée, murmure-t-elle. Un déluge ! Elles vont exterminer le royaume. Par l'eau.

Les docteurs la regardent interpellés.

-Combien de lunes et de soleils avez vous ? Demande Malon sans les regarder.

-Un seul de chaque, répond le docteur Laurie, intrigué. Soleil le jour, lune la nuit.

-Combien de temps durent vos jours ?

-24 heures.

-Des océans ? Des mers ?

-Naturellement !

-Des continents ?

-Cinq !

-Des dieux ?

-On en a eu des tonnes. Qu'est ce qu'on gagne si on répond tout juste ? Une séance topless ?

-Citez moi des noms de Dieu !!! »

Ils ont un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle hurle la phrase. Elle ne s'en rend presque pas compte. Dans sa tête tout se bouscule. Le docteur Laurie soupire.

« Jésus, Allah, Shivah, Zeus, Poséidon, Athéna, Ra, Odin, Toutatis,…

-Din, Farore et Nayru ? Demande-t-elle.

-Inconnus au bataillon, fit Epps. Quels genres de dieux ce sont au juste ?

-Din…heu…Din ! Déesse du Feu et de la Force. Elle a sculpté les terres d'Hyrule, notamment les déserts.

-Hephaïstos ! Fit Morisson. Dieu Grec du feu et des forgerons connu sous le nom de Vulcain en Latin. Pas le dieu de la terre mais l'idée d'une sculpture par le feu m'a fait penser à ses forges.

-Ca me semble le plus proche ! Fit Epps. Quoi d'autre ?

-On l'appelle Dy-Yin en Hylien ancien.

-Dy-Yin ? Ca me fait penser aux Djins des folklores sémitiques ! Fit Morisson. Phonétiquement parlant j'entend. Mais c'est assez proche. Ce sont des esprits qui habitent les terres arides. Ils ont été créés à partir du feu. Les Djins de feu sont appelés des Efrits.

-Din est aussi appelée Iffrit par les prêtresses Gerudos ! Fit Malon en sursautant. Dy'yin al Iffrit. Dans notre langue, ca veut dire « celle dont les bras de feu ont sculpté la chair ! »

Silence dans la salle. Pesant. Le monde semble s'être arrêté.

« Quoi d'autre ? Demande le docteur Laurie, visiblement des plus interpellé.

-Nayru ! Fit Malon. Déesse de…La justice et de la sagesse. Et de l'eau aussi.

-Athéna ! Fit Spencer. Ou Minerve. Déesse Greco-Romaine de la civilisation. Favorise arts et sciences. Donc la sagesse. Déesse aussi de la guerre mais de ses qualités nobles. Pour l'eau je vois difficilement quelqu'un d'autre à part Poséidon.

-Une néréide ! Fit Epps en claquant des doigts. Les filles de Nérée. Nérée. Nayru. Ca sonne assez voisin, non ? Voilà pour l'eau.

-Sauf que Nérée était un mec ! Fit Spencer.

-Il pouvait être ce qu'il voulait !

-Ca nous fait deux gonzesses divines identifiées, fit le docteur Laurie. Quid de la troisième ?

-Farore ! Déesse du courage et du vent. Donne la vie !

-Démeter ou Céres, déesse de la terre et de la fertilité, fit Epps. Pendant le séjour de sa fille aux Enfers, elle refuse de laisser pousser les fleurs de la Terre amenant avec elle le vent de l'hiver. Pour le courage…

-Thor ou Athéna pour le courage, ajouta Morisson. Eole aussi pour le vent. C'est un peu plus éclaté de ce côté là.

-J'ai une petite idée éventuellement, fit Spencer. Votre Dieu, il a un autre nom ?

-Son nom en Hylien ancien est Fa Ha Rora, fit Malon.

-P'hha-a-lola ? Fit Spencer. Mais dites, maintenant que j'y pense, en maori Haa-rora signifie « répandre un souffle ». Et y'a un dieu céleste maori qui s'appelle Haaere et…quoi encore ?

Laurie, Eps et Morrisson le considéraient avec des visages d'inspecteurs des impôts devant un type tentant de dissimuler ses fraudes fiscales.

-Je suis Australien, fit Spencer avec un petit sourire. Y'a pas que les boomerang, les kangourous et le rugby là bas !

-Bien la séance New Age, touche à sa fin ! Fit le docteur Laurie. On va donc couper court au débat avant qu'on relance l'idée selon laquelle notre ami Jésus aurait mit Marie Madeleine en cloque ou qu'on se mette tous à prier à poil autour d'un menhir à la con. Qu'est ce que notre jeune elfe pense de tout cela en fin de compte, hm ?

-Que vous avez des dieux ! Mais pas les miens !

Le docteur Laurie applaudit. Ironiquement.

-Bienvenue dans le monde des humains ! Et quelle autre brillante conclusion tirez-vous de cela ?

-Que…que…

Elle avale difficilement. Sa gorge se noue douloureusement. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

-Mon monde est mort !Gémit-elle. Elles ont détruit mon monde !!!

-Pas d'Hyrule ici bichette, fit le docteur Laurie. Désolé. Mais je connais un restau très chouette pas très loin. On pourrait y aller casser une petite graine !

-Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère ! S'exclame le docteur Spencer en s'approchant des moniteurs à grand pas. Il faut la calmer avant que ca se complique ! Préparez un sédatif, amenez les appareils !

-Malon calmez-vous ca va aller ! Fit Epps en tentant de la maintenir allongée à l'aide du docteur Morisson. Calmez-vous !

-Mon monde, elles l'ont détruit !!!Elles l'ont détruit !!! »

Elle n'arrêtait plus de gémir. Les sons l'envahissent. Tout se brouille.

Flash.

Tout est blanc. Tout est silencieux. Tout est vide. Elle nage dans un état de demi-conscience. Comme portée par un flot étrange et intangible. Quelque chose remue à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne. Elle ne sursaute pas. Pourtant elle devrait. Le docteur Laurie se dresse devant elle. Il la toise longuement.

« L'ennui avec ce genre de visions vois-tu, c'est qu'elles ont un très mauvais effet sur l'organisme ! C'est peu rassurant de ce genre de truc est encore plus fatiguant qu'un marathon. Je te déconseille donc de piquer un somme après un footing ! Adieu médaille Olympique. En revanche dans le mannequinat ou, mieux encore, dans le porno (ce qui est presque un pléonasme), succès assuré !

Elle s'entend parler. Mais sa voix est étouffée. Comme si elle se trouvait sous l'eau.

-Ce que tu as vu…C'est l'avenir ! Fit Laurie à nouveau. Un avenir très lointain. Mais ton don de voyance, de perception extra-lucide est tellement puissant…que pendant un moment tu t'es matérialisée pour de vrai. Dans ce futur. Dingue non ? Expérience temporelle extra-corporelle. Très prisée chez certains devins. Mais très risquée. Et très rare. Tu la maîtrise très mal et pour tout te dire je doute fortement que tu ais eu conscience de la posséder. En tout cas crois-moi, tu leur a foutu une sacré trouille ! Un fantôme qu'on peut toucher et qui disparaît pendant une crise de stress ! Tu vas être une star là bas !

Elle parle à nouveau. Elle ne comprend rien mais elle crois savoir qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il fait là.

-Moi ? Oh rien je passe dans le coin. Je ne suis qu'une manifestation de ton subconscient ma chère. Je m'explique : par un caprice du destin…certains visages qui ont existé à une époque…ressurgissent à une autre. Sans avoir conscience de ce qu'ils étaient auparavant, ces êtres se permettent d'imaginer qu'ils sont uniques, que les jumeaux ne sont pas à 100% de vrais jumeaux et que leur simple personnalité les différencie. Ils ont raison et tort. Va savoir Ganondorf était peut-être un vendeur de tapis, gardien de chèvres ou gigolo pour vieille mamie perverse dans une autre vie.

Elle lui demande ce que lui est.

-En fait…je t'ai connu. Plus ou moins directement, fit-il. Je suis l'homme qui a accouché ta mère. Le premier à t'avoir contemplé. Ravi de voir que tu t'es souvenu de moi. Par contre la canne et les baskets avec le costume et la chemise mal repassée c'est un peu limite je trouve. Mais je dois sans doute me plaindre à celui ou celle à qui m'ont réincarné ainsi. Donc voilà. Je suis l'accoucheur de ta mère et le futur docteur Laurie, le misanthrope à patte folle. Je suis un souvenir lointain et un lointain souvenir.

Il la regarde à nouveau. Elle se sent concentrée sur l'homme. Oui. Curieusement elle s'en souvient.

-Tu traverses en ce moment une phase profonde de ton sommeil, fit-il. Etant en état de « visionnage », tu a également accès à tous tes souvenirs. Y compris ceux dont tu ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Y'a un sacré bordel crois moi. Mais c'est un passage nécessaire pour avoir des visions. Le rêve débloque ce genre de chose. C'est un monde à part tu sais. Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur toi-même. Tu es encore jeune et fragile. Je croyais te l'avoir pourtant dit. »

Tout lui revient. La vision sous la douche. Le spasme violent. La chauve-souris qui traverse la vitre éthérée.

« Les visions ont des dizaines de formes, fit le docteur Laurie. Tu n'a pas à te tortiller comme un ver à chaque fois que tu en as une. Ca peut-être un simple rêve banal. Ou un cauchemar éprouvant. Ou plus encore une expérience extra-corporelle. Comme c'est ton cas. Mais une expérience extra-corporelle qui défie le temps et l'espace…là je dois admettre que tu fais fort ! Et crois-moi ce n'est que le début !

Qu'ai-je vu ?

-L'avenir comme je te l'ai dit. Un avenir de fer et de béton où tes déesses n'auront plus lieu d'être. Les dieux t'ont montré l'avenir d'Hyrule. Je te montre l'avenir du monde. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire que tu te montres l'avenir du monde. Tu t'es sentie obligée d'anticiper ce qui allais se passer. Dans ta précipitation tu es allée trop loin. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a pas d'expérience en matière de perception extra-lucide. On joue avec le jeu et on se brûle les doigts. Mais au moins tu es saine et sauve et tu sais ce qui attend Hyrule.

Elle se sent crispée. Terrifiée.

-Le fait est…fit le docteur Laurie en s'asseyant sur un tabouret invisible. On ne sait pas exactement quand Hyrule va disparaître. Elle disparaîtra c'est une certitude. Quand ? Enfin je dis Hyrule. On dirait que cette malédiction va prendre une ampleur mondiale. Avec pour conséquence sa destruction totale. Et son remplacement par un autre monde où les Link, les Zelda et les types comme moi feront équipe pour soigner des patients dans un hôpital d'un coin qu'on appelle le New Jersey. Et ce dans un pays qui n'a même pas de nom en plus. Si ca c'est pas du foutage de gueule…

Que dois-je faire ?

-Ma foi, fit le docteur Laurie en feignant de réfléchir. Toi seule peut en décider. Mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Je me suis libéré, fort et magnifique. N'espère plus me refouler désormais. Je t'ai montré ta naissance. Je t'ai montré ta nature. Je t'ai montré l'avenir de notre monde. Pour toi c'est le début de la grande aventure. Mais n'oublie pas : je serai là pour toi ! Que tu le veuilles…ou non ! L'heure est venue pour Malon de montrer qu'elle vaut autre chose qu'une mijaurée chanteuse de berceuse.

Il se lève. S'approche. Tend sa béquille vers elle.

-Maintenant à toi de jouer ma belle ! » Souffle-t-il.

Il lui donne une tape sur le front. Quand elle sent la béquille, un fracas de tonnerre résonne.

Elle ouvre les yeux. Son corps met du temps à rassembler ses idées. D'abord elle voit un ciel gris. Puis elle sent le vent. Elle sent qu'elle tangue. Elle entend des bruits autour d'elle. Familiers. Sa langue natale. Des chevaux qui marchent. Elle est étendue sur quelque chose de mou. On lui passe un linge humide sur le visage. Un visage familier.

« Docteur Spencer ? Murmure-t-elle.

Le visage familier sourit.

-Non, Link ! Fit-il. Alors ton chevalier en armure brillante s'appelle…Spencer ? »

Elle sent quelque chose s'alléger en elle. Ses muscles se relâchent et elle a l'impression que la peur de toute une vie vient de quitter son corps.

Elle est rentrée. Elle est sur Hyrule.

« Où sommes-nous ? Demande-t-elle.

Elle se sent faible. Vidée. Les visions sont épuisantes d'après le docteur Laurie.

-Nous sommes en chemin, fit Link d'un air grave. Tu as eu un malaise très sérieux sous la douche il semblerait. Zelda t'a récupérée, entièrement nue et inconsciente. Marsilla à diagnostiqué une phase de vision et a demandé qu'on attende ton réveil. Mais on ne pouvait pas reporter le départ. Alors on t'a aménagé une petite charrette de soin. Content de te revoir parmi nous !

Elle inspire profondément. Elle sent l'odeur de la terre mouillée et de la pluie. Une odeur familière. Celle de son univers à elle.

-En chemin ? Répète-t-elle.

-L'exil, tu te souviens ? Fit Link gravement en lui tamponnant le front. On a quitté Hyrule il y a environ deux heures.

Elle tourne son visage sur le côté. Le paysage défile. Morne, gris, plat, un tapis d'herbe verte soutenant un plafond de nuages gris. Un silence de mort, un vent glacial qui souffle. Un paysage agonisant. Le ranch n'est plus dans son champ de vision. Son ranch. Ses chevaux. Tout. Elle est partie sans dire adieu à sa terre. Un sanglot silencieux l'étouffe.

-Malon il faut que je sache ! Entend-elle dire Link gravement. Marsilla dit que tu as eu une autre vision mais Zelda et lui n'en ont pas eu. Nous sommes très inquiets à ton sujet.

Elle renifle et se tourne vers Link.

-Marsilla…pense que Zelda et moi avons été dépossédés de nos pouvoirs, fit-il avec un visage sinistre. Que nous ne sommes plus en mesure d'affronter quoi que ce soit.

Elle baisse les yeux sur lui. Elle le sent. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle le sent. L'aura héroïque qui semblait l'avoir entouré depuis toujours n'était plus. Link n'est plus qu'un homme avec un costume de héros. Elle se souvient des paroles qu'elle avait dit à Zelda dans la chambre.

-Nous sommes impuissants, continua Link après un soupir. Impuissants, fragiles et sans vie. Comme des œufs sans poussin dedans. Nous ne sommes plus…que de simples mortels comme tu l'as dit à Zelda auparavant.

Elle détourne le regard gêné. Elle savait qu'elle était furieuse alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles et que cet état n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait coutume d'afficher.

-Il n'y a que toi qui a des visions encore, fit Link. Marsilla n'est même plus sûr de pouvoir pratiquer la magie à très haut niveau. Mais toi…tu développes des capacités. Ce qui est contraire à toute logique. La magie est en train de mourir en Hyrule et toi tu est en train d'acquérir un certain pouvoir. Les même que les nôtres. Et sans avoir la Triforce pour cela.

Elle le regarde à nouveau. Son visage est fatigué. Las. Résigné.

-J'ai vu Hyrule mourir, fit-elle d'une voix sans vie.

Link se contenta de la fixer. Mais elle voyait bien la cohorte de sentiments défiler de façon confuse dans ses grands yeux bleus.

-J'ai vu…un autre monde, continua-t-elle. D'autres gens. D'autres noms. Une autre magie. J'ai vu un homme dont la peau était noire comme une nuit sans étoiles. J'ai vu une magie capable de contenir la lumière des dieux dans un tube minuscule. J'ai entendu un langage que je ne connais pas et que j'ai pourtant parlé. J'ai entendu des sons que la nature même ne pourrait pas créer. J'ai entendu des noms de pays et de nations qui ne figurent pas dans ce monde. J'ai vu le futur de ce monde. Et nous n'y étions pas. En fait…aux yeux de ce nouveau monde…nous n'avons jamais existé même… ».

Elle détourne à nouveau la tête. Regarde le paysage défiler. Elle préfère ne pas affronter le visage mortifié de Link. Quelque chose de froid et d'humide se pose sur son visage. Une goutte d'eau. La pluie tombe enfin.

« De l'eau…

Link sursaute en l'entendant à nouveau.

-Tu…tu as soif ? Demande-t-il en tentant de contrôler son assurance.

-Non, répond Malon d'une voix évasive. Les déesses. Elle vont détruire Hyrule par l'eau. La noyer sous un déluge. Tout est vrai.

L'eau serpente sur son visage en fines rigoles. Elle se laisse bercer par le clapotit de la pluie sur la Terre.

-C'est sans espoir… »Murmure-t-elle.

Un coup de tonnerre ébranle le ciel et un éclair ardent le déchire. Mais nul ne sursaute. Tous gardent le visage baissé sur le sol. Bientôt un vent en provenance de l'océan commence à souffler sur les herbes de la plaine agonisante.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Trolls

TROLLS :

**TROLLS :**

L'ambre recouvrit le ciel en quelques heures seulement, étendue crépusculaire couleur d'or que mouchetaient d'épaisses masses nuageuses et noirâtres. La plaine d'Hyrule est balayée par un vent silencieux et tiède, chargé des odeurs de la terre. Les carrioles s'ébranlent avec lenteur, quelques murmures et paroles timides s'évadant de-ci, de-là au sein de la foule. Les visages sinistres regardent le sol ou l'imposante chaîne de montagnes, limite naturelle qui sépare le royaume d'Hyrule des terres impériales. Aiguilles acérées et abstraites, elles évoquent quelque tour infernale ou rempart maléfique. Bientôt la foule fait la jonction avec l'équipe de terrassement chargée de dégager le terrain, une meute de soldats torses nus, couverts de sueur et de la farine des pierres taillées. Une odeur de souffre monte dans l'air. Le tribun s'approche, échange quelques mots avec le centurion des vigiles, la mine intriguée.

La file d'exilé ressemble à une marche funéraire, rythme lent et visages déconfits, pleurs silencieuses et gémissements étouffés comme si le sentimentalisme le plus naturel avait été banni par le désespoir le plus total. Au signal du tribun, chacun s'arrête, les cheveux soufflent, les carrioles cessent de grincer. Murmures silencieux entre le tribun et le chef de l'équipe de terrassement mais visage sombres et visiblement tendus. La diligence du roi domine le cortège, le roi lui-même juché sur son cheval encadré de sa Garde Royale, les mains crispées sur leurs lances. De chaque côté de la file de carrioles, les soldats de l'armée hylienne attendent les ordres. On se transmet les rumeurs sur ce qui se trame. Sur la raison de cette concertation. On parle de trolls. Les visages deviennent livides.

La diligence du roi semble coupée de l'extérieur. Zelda et Link regardent le plafond, l'air las. Malon a les yeux désespérément tournés vers l'extérieur. Une couverture épaisse la recouvre mais elle n'a plus senti de malaise depuis son réveil dans la carriole. Quelqu'un vient frapper à la fenêtre et tous trois sursautent. Marsilla se tient devant la porte. Zelda lui ouvre. Il grimpe à bord, referme la porte derrière lui, s'assoit, époussette son haut de forme.

« On va entrer en territoire impérial, fit-il avec un soupir. On franchit le col de Bolgonne et on va déboucher aux alentours de la forêt de Stheimdahl.

-La forêt de…Fit Link.

Il s'immobilisa au milieu de sa phrase.

-Ouais t'as mis droit dans le mille, blondin, fit Iska.

-Quoi ? Fit Malon.

-C'est une forêt remplie de Trolls, fit Zelda en frissonnant violemment ».

Link soupire d'avantage. Sa jambe effleure l'épée qu'il tient à côté de lui, la pointe posée sur le sol. Une épée taillée par les meilleurs forgerons Gorons et artisans du métal Hyliens. La lame la plus puissante d'Hyrule après Excalibur.

« Les trolls sont des créatures vivant principalement dans les forêts et les étendues rocailleuses, fit Marsilla. Question intelligence ils sont très cons mais ils sont extrêmement forts. Ce sont des carnassiers qui dévorent tout ce qui peut bouger. Et…ce sont…heu…

-Des bêtes à l'appétit sexuel exacerbé, fit Iska d'un air sombre. Certains font des descentes dans les villages isolés pour violer les femmes avant de les bouffer. Après ils déciment le bétail et réduisent les maisons en cendres.

-Ca veut dire que nos femmes et nos chevaux sont directement visés, fit Link. Bon sang ».

Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer Zelda et Malon avec des yeux épouvantés.

-Je sors me battre, fit Link en saisissant l'épée. Je peux pas rester ici sans rien faire.

-Link…Fit Zelda en le saisissant par le bras.

Il lui saisit la main d'une poigne ferme. Son regard était d'acier. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait ainsi.

-Non…fit-il presque avec fureur. Tout ! Mais pas…_ca !_ »

Il jeta le même regard sur Malon qui se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Je n'ai plus de magie mais je sais toujours me battre, fit-il en ouvrant la porte. Marsilla, amène toi ! »

Marsilla lui emboîte le pas sans dire un mot. Zelda s'approche de la porte ouverte. Link la regarde elle et Malon depuis le seuil.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, fit Link, vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Ne faites rien. Cachez vous. Si les choses tournent mal, regroupez vous ! »

Il ferma la porte et courut à la rencontre du tribun. Zelda se tourna vers Malon. Elle semblait si faible et vulnérable. Elle s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ca va bien se passer, soupira-t-elle. Tout ira bien. »

Elle ne sut cependant si elle disait cela pour elle-même ou pour Malon.

« Il y a quelques nids pas loin de la route, fit le centurion. Nous serons en danger critique sur les dix premiers kilomètres. Mais ces enflures peuvent nous flairer sur des centaines de mètres. Si l'on en chasse quelques uns, ils fuiront et reviendront avec des renforts.

-Qu'est ce que vous suggérez ? Fit le roi.

Le roi se tenait près de son cheval, habillé de son armure de combat. Son visage semblait déterminé, comme celui d'un chef de guerre préparant une ultime bataille.

-Les trolls nous prendront sans doute à revers, fit le centurion. Ils attaqueront en petits groupes. Il faut en tuer le plus possible et si possible de la façon la plus sauvage possible. Ils prendront peur alors et se contenteront de nous observer de loin. Il faudra maintenir une vigilance constante. Ou alors…

Il marqua une pause, l'air visiblement gêné.

-Il faudra sans doute compter sur des victimes : quelques femmes, quelques bêtes, quelques enfants qu'ils captureront au cours de la bataille. Dans ce cas ils auront…de quoi s'occuper si je puis dire et pour eux la journée sera terminée. On ne subira plus d'attaque.

-Autrement dit, fit le tribun, soit on se bat bec et ongles et on passe une bonne partie du voyage sur les dents, soit on « espère » que quelques malheureuses victimes innocentes finiront en casse-dalle et on aura la paix ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas de plan de secours à tout hasard parce que ca me semble pas jouable.

-Vous avez une meilleure idée ? Demanda le centurion avec un sourire amer.

Le préfet soupira.

-On tente le coup, fit le roi. On passe. En force s'il le faut. Rassemblez les soldats, je dois leur parler ! ».

Le contingent de soldats hyliens se massa devant le roi au signal. Eclairé de la lueur d'une torche, il contempla son « armée ». Si peu d'hommes. Les résultats d'une guerre qui avait saigné à blanc Hyrule. Il soupira et s'humecta les lèvres :

« Ecoutez tous, fit-il. Dans quelques minutes nous allons franchir le col de Bolgonne. Derrière la forêt de Steimdhahl. Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler ce qu'on y trouve.

Les visages des soldats se durcissent. Une bonne chose, se dit le roi. Ils sont déterminés.

-Vous savez ce que veulent les trolls, vous savez qui ils sont, fit le roi. Mes ordres seront simples. En cas d'attaque trolle, tuez ! Tuez encore et encore, réduisez les en purée, mettez leurs les os en poudre, faires les hurler de douleur ! Protégez nos femmes, nos enfants, nos bêtes. Si nous franchissons cette étape, le reste sera un jeu d'enfant. Je vous demande une dernière fois de vous battre. Il m'est pénible de devoir pénétrer en terre impériale en faisant couler le sang. Mais c'est là le prix à payer pour notre survie. Certains y laisserons sans doute la vie. Alors battez-vous comme si vous n'aviez plus rien à perdre. Et que survive le peuple d'Hyrule ! ».

Les soldats répondirent par de grands cris de rage en levant les armes. La vision réconforta le roi. Le peuple aussi sembla apprécier cette manifestation d'enthousiasme. Le roi sourit : l'âme d'Hyrule est dans le peuple.

La trouée aménagée dans la chaîne montagneuse s'enfonçait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Les vigiles avaient entrepris de travailler les parois de façon rudimentaire pour garantir le plus d'espace et éviter de laisser des échardes de pierre susceptibles de provoquer des blessures. Le roi fit un signe de la main. Immédiatement une cohorte de trente piquiers s'avança en première ligne, formant une phalange de trois rangs. Derrière eux quatre rangées d'arbalétriers caressaient nerveusement la crosse de leur arme. A pas réguliers, les soldats commencèrent à avancer. Les fantassins à pied suivirent, encadrés par deux ailes de quarante cavaliers. Fermant la marche, le roi, Link, Marsilla, le centurion des vigiles, le tribun des cohortes urbaines, les autres officiers et la garde hylienne scrutèrent l'horizon. Le ciel était presque totalement noir maintenant et des torches avaient été allumée. Un brouillard de cuivre recouvrait les lieux.

« Il serait préférable qu'ils nous attaquent ici, murmura le tribun des cohortes. On a toutes les chances de les écraser dans ce couloir. Ils ne passeront pas les piques et les arbalétriers les cueilleront comme des fleurs.

-C'est pas encore gagné, fit le centurion. Les trolls doivent d'abord nous repérer. Ils n'ont peut-être pas encore senti notre odeur mais les échos de nos pas peuvent leur arriver jusqu'aux oreilles. On risque d'être observés une fois de l'autre côté. Je suggère de faire une première halte une fois sorti de ce couloir.

-Pensez-vous que les trolls peuvent nous surprendre depuis les hauteurs de cette chaîne de montagnes ?

-Ils sont agiles mais ils n'aiment pas les hauteurs, fit le centurion des vigiles. Il y a fort peu de chances qu'ils nous attaquent par en haut. En revanche ils nous attendront de l'autre côté pour sûr. Ils ont vu mes hommes aménager les lieux, ils savent que quelque chose se trame.

-Vous pensez donc qu'on va se battre ? Demanda Link.

-J'en suis sûr et certain, fit le préfet. Vous êtes prêt à sortir de votre retraite, Link ? Parce que vous n'allez pas chômer dans quelques minutes. Vous avez combattu des trolls auparavant ?

-Jamais !

-Vous inquiétez pas je connais vos états de service, je sais que vous en avez dans le bide ! Mais souvenez vous que les trolls visent femmes, enfants et bestiaux. Pour eux vous n'êtes qu'un obstacle. Alors tuez les et privilégiez ceux qui s'approchent trop de ce qu'on protège le plus ?.

-Silence ! » Fit Marsilla.

Ils obéirent instinctivement à l'invective autoritaire du sorcier. Celui-ci avait levé les yeux, l'air pensif.

« Quelque chose dans l'air, fit-il. Iska ! Va jeter un œil ! »

La fée s'ébranla et s'évanouit dans les airs comme un oiseau. Sa silhouette auréolée s'enfonça dans la brume de cuivre. Le roi ordonna de ralentir l'allure. Iska revint une demi-heure après alors que la file n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètre de la sortie vers la forêt.

«Il y en a, fit-elle en guise de rapport. Ils nous attendent ».

Un frémissement agita chacun d'entre eux. Le roi soupira.

« On entre en guerre, fit-il. Soldat ! En formation ! »

Avec un fracas du tonnerre, les soldats de l'armée Hylienne se mirent en formation delta.

L'écho d'un fracas métallique dans les airs. Zelda leva le visage vers l'une des fenêtres de la diligence. Le fracas d'une armée qui s'ébrouait.

« Bon sang…fit-elle. Ils sont là… »

Malon s'était crispée sur son fauteuil, recroquevillée, mains autour des genoux. Les trolls. Des violeurs de femme. Des tortionnaire. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à couvrir son corps. Se recouvrir d'une coquille de tissus qui ne se laisserait transpercer par aucune griffe. Quelque chose en elle lui interdisait d'imaginer que l'attaque trolle la laisserait intacte. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans son esprit était un immense sablier retourné mais dont elle ne savait pas quelle quantité de sable il restait. Et ce qui arriverait quand il n'y en aurait plus.

Les soldats émergèrent de la trouvé. Le brouillard mourut alors, comme si il n'avait été destiné qu'à hanter le couloir montagnard. Le chemin de terre longeait une forêt de conifères noirs et sur leur droite s'étalaient des collines et des plaines à perte de vue. Au dessus de leur tête le ciel avait troqué sa couleur d'ambre pour celle de l'encre noire. Des étoiles froides et scintillantes constellaient les cieux. Une pleine lune blafarde les surplombaient. Le roi ordonna l'arrêt des troupes. Un vent froid soufflait dans la plaine. Devant eux, en bord de route, un panneau de bois :

**Vous pénétrez dans les Terres Impériales. **

Rien que ca. Pas de devise ni quoique ce soit de clinquant. Le roi fit aligner les piquiers le long de la route, face à la forêt. Ils plaça ensuite les arbalétriers à l'arrière. Puis les fantassins derrière les arbalétriers. Ils attendirent.

Rien.

« Les fils de putes, fit le préfet. Ils attendent qu'on amènent le buffet.

-Pardon ? Fit le roi.

-Les trolls sont là. Mais ils attendent de voir si le jeu en vaut la chandelle, si cela vaut le coup de croiser le fer avec nos soldats. On serait en train de se battre contre eux si on avait été qu'un simple petit groupe de vagabonds errants. Mais nous sommes une armée et ils ne prendront pas le risque d'attaquer pour deux maigrelettes et un cochon rachitique.

-Que suggérez vous ? Demanda le roi.

-Il va falloir faire courir tout ce beau monde, fit le préfet. Faire en sorte que la foule soit plus large que longue. Si on se disperse, nous seront incapables de les protéger efficacement. Nous devons former une tenaille protectrice. Si seulement nous savions combien sont ces ordures. Ils peuvent être une poignée comme ils peuvent être toute une tribu.

-Des recommandations ?

-Le feu les éloigne ! Fit Marsilla en claquant des doigts. Faudrait des torches.

-Et comment on fait pour y voir nous, on se bat avec une épée et une canne blanche ? Lança le centurion des vigiles.

-Je connais un petit sort qui peut créer des flammèches de chaleur éthérée, fit Marsilla sans s'émouvoir. Elles vous éclaireront sans vous brûler. Mais les trolls ne s'y laisseront pas prendre.

-Alors autant y aller maintenant ! Fit le roi. Si nous attendons trop, ils se douteront que nous avons des problèmes d'organisation. Des choses à faire messieurs ? Déclarations, famille à aller voir ? Faites le maintenant parce que dans quelques minutes nous n'aurons plus le temps pour cela ».

Personne ne s'avisa de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit. Link canalisa une pensée forte qu'il projeta mentalement vers la diligence royale restée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière eux. Epona souffla, Link lui caressa l'encolure.

« Hé bien messieurs, fit le roi, puisque tout est en ordre allons-y. Mais avant toute chose je vous demande de me jurer quelque chose : de vous préoccuper d'abord du sort du peuple d'Hyrule et non du mien. Si un membre du peuple et moi-même sommes en danger de mort, sauvez le membre du peuple en priorité.

-Votre Altesse…Fit le préfet.

Le roi le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Ca suffit avec ca, fit-il d'un ton irrité. Je ne suis plus roi. Je suis un homme en armure sur un cheval et rien d'autre. Oubliez ma couronne et occupez vous de nos gens. Ce sont eux qui comptent. Faites leur savoir qu'il va falloir éviter de traîner !

-Je suis prêt, fit Link. J'espère qu'en combat je ne faillirai pas.

-C'est trop tard pour les doutes mon garçon. Marsilla, vous vous sentez d'attaque ?

-Je suis prêt !

-Parfait ! En avant ! »

Les carrioles s'ébranlèrent enfin après plusieurs minutes d'attente insoutenable. Un homme à cheval se détacha du peloton de tête et longea la file d'exilés en scandant des instructions :

« Vous allez devoir avancer le plus vite possible ! Pas de pause jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Protégez vos biens ! Les hommes et les femmes en mesure de combattre, prenez tout objet susceptible de vous défendre ! »

Le cocher de la diligence royale ouvrit la petite trappe qui donnait vers l'intérieur.

« Mesdames, va falloir presser le pas, fit il. Ca risque de secouer.

-Merci bien, fit Zelda. Faites de votre mieux pour nous sortir de là ! »

Un coup de tonnerre fusilla la place. Des cris s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et les chevaux se mirent à hennir. Malon se frotta les yeux avec les mains.

« J'ai entendu Link, fit-elle.

-Moi aussi, fit Zelda mais en regardant Malon avec des yeux légèrement surpris. On dirait que tu maîtrises la télépathie aussi…

-Quelle chance, grogna Malon en regardant dehors. Regarde le ciel ! »

Au dehors d'imposantes masses nuageuses s'étaient rassemblées, plongeant la plaine dans une nuit incroyablement profonde. L'écho du tonnerre se répercuta un instant au loin. Puis une pluie dense s'écroula sur eux. Un éclair illumina brièvement une scène de panique naissante au sein de la population exilée. Les gardes faisaient leur possible pour protéger les torches. C'est alors qu'une horde de grosses lucioles vertes se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux. La lueur verdâtre éclaira les lieux plus que ne le faisaient les torches.

« Ca c'est Marsilla, fit Zelda. Je reconnais bien son style.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Malon.

-Des torches, fit Zelda. De la magie éthérée ».

Quelques gardes crièrent des ordres. D'autres tentèrent de calmer la population.

« Ca commence on dirait, fit Zelda.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » Fit Malon en se tournant vers elle.

Zelda pour toute réponse leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le déluge, fit-elle enfin.

-Quoi, la pluie ? Fit Malon avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Oui, fit Zelda. Elles ont ouvert les vannes.

-C'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus apte à inonder toute une terre, fit Malon.

-Certes mais cette simple pluie n'est qu'un message, fit Zelda.

-Quel genre ?

-Genre bougez-vous le cul car une fois dehors on passe à la vitesse supérieure ! ».

« La pluie maintenant, merde ! Cria Iska. Ca va foutre en l'air la visibilité. A croire que ces salopes de déesses veulent notre peau ! »

Ils avaient progressé sur près de trois cent mètres à l'intérieur des terres impériales, les yeux constamment rivés vers la forêt. Les soldats de l'armée maintenaient un cordon de sécurité entre eux et la limite forestière à quelques deux cent mètre devant. Des arbres grands comme des chaînes montagneuses se massaient en phalanges touffues et battues par la pluie.

-Faites progresser tout le monde, lança le préfet aux soldats chargés de guider le convoi. Allez allez !! On perd pas de temps !! »

« Merde j'y vois rien, lança le centurion des vigiles. Marsilla, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

-Je vais tenter de localiser leurs positions mais ne m'en demandez pas trop, faut que je m'économise », fit-il.

Marsilla leva son bâton, murmura quelque chose entre ses lèvres. Avec un claquement sec, un essaim de boules lumineuses s'évada en bourdonnant vers la forêt. Une succession de petites explosion secoua la sylve en projetant des flashes violents. Des cris répondirent alors, comme des couinements de porcs agonisants. Les flashes dessinèrent le pourtours de silhouettes simiesques et gesticulantes.

« Oh merde ! Gémit le préfet. Ils sont là !

Il se tourna brutalement vers les carrioles.

-Faites les courir bordel !! Hurla-t-il. Ils sont là !! Ils vont nous tomber dessus !! »

Les soldats du convoi hurlèrent des ordres. Avec de grands cris et un fracas assourdissant, le convoi s'ébranla à toute vitesse.Le roi dégaina son épée. Link fit de même. Marsilla ajusta avec de grands gestes nerveux son chapeau.

« Marsilla ! Fit Iska d'une voix agitée.

-Quoi ? Fit le sorcier.

-Au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose je veux que tu saches ! Mon seul regret ca aura été de ne pas être née humaine pour être ta femme !

-Si on s'en sort vivant, je te promet d'y remédier et tu pourras m'éclater les reins autant que tu veux !

-Archers ! Tonna le roi. Préparez arme !

-Préparez armes ! » Répéta le centurion de l'autre bout de la file.

Avec un fracas de métal, les archers levèrent les arbalètes.

« Lanciers ! Levez armes !

-Levez armes ! »

Les lanciers prirent appui sur une jambe, les deux mains sur leurs piques, tendues selon un angle de 45° par rapport au sol. Les boucliers formèrent un mur.

« Tirez !! » Hurla le roi en abaissant son épée.

Une centaine de carreaux d'arbalète vrombirent, fusèrent et se plantèrent dans le bois, la terre, la chair. Des cris de douleur aigus s'élevèrent de la forêt. Suivi du remous assourdissant d'une charge.

Les trolls déboulèrent en masse, brandissant des armements rudimentaires dans leurs énormes pattes simiesques. Les créatures mesuraient bien deux mètres cinquante. Couvertes de poil, leurs petits yeux noirs étaient dissimulés derrière d'épaisses touffes de poils. On ne voyait que leur mâchoire, énorme bouche garnie d'une série de dents au tranchant redoutable. Avec des hurlements surhumains qui couvrirent jusqu'au tumulte de la pluie et du tonnerre ils fondirent vers les soldats, s'écrasèrent enfin contre les lances. La première ligne s'empala sur les pieux en poussant des râles furieux, crachant un sang noir, chaud et visqueux sur les armures. Les quatre firent pression sur les cadavres, entamant une mêlée furieuse avec les soldats du roi qui avec des hurlements de rage tentaient de repousser les trolls vers la forêt. Un nouvel essaim de fléchettes firent une hécatombe au sein de la horde. Les soldats profitèrent de la chute des cadavres pour entamer une charge. Elle fut commandée d'un coup de sifflet du préfet. Comme un seul homme, la phalange de lanciers fit trois pas brutaux vers l'avant. Les pointes des lances déchirèrent à nouveau les pelages, percèrent les chairs, firent hurler les créatures. Derrière elles, d'autres déboulaient de la forêt en faisant mouliner leurs armes dans l'air vicié de leur odeur.

Les soldats chargés de la bonne progression du convoi pressaient la population. Les regardes étaient tournés vers le champ de bataille. Les trolls dépassaient les soldats d'au moins deux têtes. Dans l'ombre, ils ressemblaient à une masse informe et velue, une vague de fureur intangible et furieuse qui se fracassait contre la phalange hylienne comme autant de vagues contre une falaise. Derrière eux, avec des gestes nerveux, les arbalétriers hyliens chargeaient des carreaux et remontaient le mécanisme avec des gestes nerveux. Certains semblaient éprouver de la peine à tendre la corde et s'y reprenaient avec de grands yeux exorbités par la terreur. Les soldats chargés du convoi pressaient la population avec des cris et des ordres hurlés à tue-tête.

Dans la diligence, prostrées contre la vitre, Malon et Zelda observaient en silence. Une terreur muette les paralysaient. Elle voyaient les trolls presser contre les phalanges de lancier sans se soucier des blessures infligées par les pointes. Un contact froid fit sursauter Malon : la main de Zelda venait de se poser sur la sienne.

« Tout ira bien tu verras », fit-elle.

Sa tentative de rassurer Malon était un fiasco. Sa voix n'avait été qu'un sanglot tremblant d'où ne s'évadait qu'une terreur animale.

Les Trolls cessèrent de charger après dix minutes de mêlée et reculèrent jusqu'en bordure de forêt. Les soldats ne bougèrent pas hésitant entre crier victoire ou garder le rythme. Aucun ordre ne vint du préfet des cohortes. Ce dernier, le Roi, Link, Marsilla, Iska gardaient les yeux rivés vers la cohorte trolle qui les observait depuis l'entrée de la forêt.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent, bon dieu ? » Grogna Marsilla entre ses dents.

Un des Trolls se risqua à s'avancer avec des pas hésitants, sans quitter les soldats des yeux. Puis à mi-chemin il s'immobilisa puis commença à sautiller en poussant des ahanements. Puis il entama une sorte de dance rituelle en poussant de petits cris. Dans sa main, un grand bâton sombre commença à vibrer fortement dans ses mains.

« Bon sang…Fit Marsilla au comble de l'horreur. Un shaman ! Ces fils de pute pratiquent la magie !! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le shama pointa le sommet de son bâton vers les soldats. Une bourrasque vint les frapper, les propulsa vers l'arrière. La horde Troll se lança à nouveau, profita de la lenteur des soldats à se relever pour se ruer sur eux et commencer le massacre.

La population se dispersa avec des hurlements. Les trolls arrachèrent les têtes, éventèrent les soldats. Certains dévoraient furieusement un bras ou une jambe. Les lanciers se relevèrent, cueillirent plusieurs trolls du bout de leurs lances. Désorganisés, les arbalétriers tentèrent de reculer. Plusieurs d'entre eux ne furent pas assez rapides. Les épéistes se ruèrent dans la mêlée. Les trolls les projetaient comme des fétus de paille avec de grands mouvements de leurs pattes. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la phalange hylienne étaient brisée. Les trolls avaient accès à la population. Le roi et sa compagnie se ruèrent dans la mêlée avec des hurlements.

Les soldats précipitaient les exilés vers les champs dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent fuir le plus loin possible. Avec horreur, ils virent les Trolls se frayer lentement un chemin vers eux en poussant des cris guerriers.

« Empêchez les d'atteindre les villageois ! Hurla le roi. Resserrez les rangs ! Prenez les par les flancs ! »

Marsilla progressa dans la mêlée, faisant tournoyer son propre bâton pour éloigner les Trolls. Le Shaman marchait d'un pas tranquille à côté de ses sbires, surveillant de loin.

« Celui là je m'en charge ! » Fit-il à lui-même.

Link faisait un carnage. La sensation était détonante. Une sensation purement physique, instinctive. Loin de toute magie, délesté de toute entrave, il pouvait laisser libre court à ses instincts. Sa nouvelle épée tranchait la chair comme du beurre. Les vieux jours d'excalibur ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il se sentait de nouveau lui même et ne put s'empêcher de rire en ouvrant la gorge à un Troll d'une estocade brutale.

Le cocher poussa un cri d'effroi lorsque les chevaux se cambrèrent. Un troll énorme avait atterrit devant eux. D'un geste de la main, il brisa la nuque de l'un des étalons et arracha la gorge de l'autre. Le Troll fut à la gorge comme s'il s'était agi d'un vin jaillissant du fût percé d'un tonneau. Du haut de son piédestal, le cocher observait les yeux révulsés, serrant les lanières des chevaux comme si elle avait quelque pouvoirs magiques.

Zelda éructa bruyamment. Quelque chose comme un éternuement mal contenu et un gargouillement gastrique peu raffiné. Un fin filament doré se mit alors à courir autour des portières de la diligence, scellant ainsi le passage. Puis elle se plaqua au sol avec Malon. Cette dernière s'était recroquevillée en position fœtale, les yeux rouges, les mains sur la bouche. L'isolation phonique de la diligence ne masquait pas entièrement le tumulte extérieur. Les grondements des trolls, les fracas des armes vibrait. Par dessus tout, la diligence avait stoppé. Elle avait cru entendre les cheveux hurler avant qu'on ne les interrompe brutalement. Deux cheveux provenant du ranch Lon Lon. Elle espérait que Malon ne fut pas au courant ou qu'elle n'ait pas entendu. La diligence eut un soubresaut alors que quelque chose de lourd la faisait tanguer. Quelques secondes après quelque chose de rond et de solide percutait la vitre en laissant une étoile écarlate sur la vitre. Zelda étouffa un cri dans sa main et se forca à fermer les yeux. Une forme sombre descendit du haut de la diligence, la faisant tanguer de nouveau, un bras dans ses dents. Il engloutit ce dernier en broyant les os sous ses dents puis tourna son visage vers la vitre. Il scruta l'intérieur, son souffle imprimant de la buée sur la vitre. Sa main chercha le loquet d'ouverture de la portière mais quand il la posa dessus il se mit à pousser un hurlement déchirant. Retirant sa main, il la vit fumer, tuméfiée par une épouvantable brûlure. Un hurlement jaillit de sa gorge, évoquant à la fois le lion furieux et le porc prit de terreur. D'un coup d'épaule il renversa la diligence.

Les Trolls avaient maintenant élargi la percée et plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient rués sur les villageois en détresse. Dispersée, la garde hylienne hésitait entre poursuivre les créatures en pleine chasse ou contenir celles qui affluaient de la forêt. Une explosion retentit soudainement soulevant plusieurs trolls comme des poupées de chiffon. Marsilla jaillit du point d'explosion, le visage en sang mais l'œil farouchement déterminé. Le sommet de son bâton était strié de veines enflammées. Iska virevoltait autour de lui en dispersant sa poudre, affolée à l'idée qu'il puisse succomber à ses blessures. Marsilla sourit en pensant à cela. Iska dramatisait sur tout y compris ce qui était bénin. Dans son cas, une simple égratignure sur le front qui lui avait couté son chapeau et dispersé sa chevelure sur ses épaules.

Le roi observait sans mot dire. Incapable de bouger, hypnotisé par le chaos qui déferlait sur Hyrule avant l'heure. Dans son esprit terrifié par ce cauchemar, une graine de fureur germa. Elle éclata en maudissant les déesses, en les invitant à se repaître de la contemplation de ce spectacle. Il avait vu trois enfants se faire engloutir par les Trolls. Les bêtes s'étaient jetées sur eux, avaient lâché leurs armes et les avaient dévoré, tête la première devant leurs propre parents comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait de repas depuis des jours. Plusieurs autres Trolls avaient pourchassé des femmes. Ceux qui les avaient attrapé leur avaient arraché leurs vêtements avant de les entraîner dans la forêt en poussant des grognements furieux. Quelque chose le ramena tout de même dans la réalité : lorsqu'il vit la diligence royale retournée sur le côté, éventrée par un troll qui poussait des hurlements de bête enragée.

Link prit dans la tourmente sembla jaillir d'un rêve lointain fait de fer et d'acier. Les trolls reculaient à son approche mais il n'avait déjà guère rencontré de résistance de leur part. Sa réputation était grande. Ou restait-il encore un peu du guerrier légendaire en lui pour inspirer cette crainte ? Il s'évada de sa transe furieuse, barbouillé d'un sang chaud et fétide. La pluie traça des sillons sur son visage écarlate. Il sentait que le tumulte des trolls commençait à perdre de l'assurance. Il avait vu plusieurs silhouette foncer dans la forêt transportant sous leurs bras d'autres silhouettes. La vision toutefois qui l'arrêta fut de voir un troll juché sur la diligence royale. Dans son énorme patte, il tenait Zelda comme une vulgaire poupée.

Zelda regarda le troll alors qu'il la soulevait de son énorme main. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à le faire : la diligence n'offrait aucun renfoncement susceptible de les abriter. Il lui avait suffit de fouiller à l'intérieur de sa grande main et de saisir le premier bras qui s'offrait à lui. En l'occurrence le sien. Zelda revit un cauchemar sur le moment. La forme trapue de la bête lui évoquait un Ganon bipède. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux mais sentit l'appétit ignoble qui naissait dans le corps de la bête. Elle tenta de fermer son esprit alors que le souffle chaud du troll balayait son visage. D'un geste vif de la main il lui arracha sa robe. Elle se retrouva presque entièrement nue. La pluie inonda ses bas de laine, sa culotte et son soutient gorge en dentelle. Le troll l'observa, sa vue optimisée pour la nuit apprécia le spectacle de la pluie faisant transparaître les mamelons et les poils pubiens à travers les vêtements. Il approcha sa main de la poitrine, prêt à arracher l'étoffe qui enrubannait ses seins. Quelque chose le fit hurler. Zelda retomba brutalement dans la diligence. D'un geste vif elle saisit sa robe et s'en couvrit. Malon se tenait près d'elle : le pied du troll avait glissé entre deux rayons de la roue de la diligence. Malon s'était appuyé dessus pour la faire tourner. Elle avait brisé le pied de la créature ce faisant. Le troll tituba en poussant des cris de douleur et de colère et tomba à la renverse sur le côté. Dans sa précipitation, son poids fit se retourner la diligence. Malon et Zelda poussèrent chacune un hurlement.

Les trolls perdaient pied mais le chaos régnait malgré tout. Les préfets avaient réussi à fédérer leurs soldats. Un tapis de cadavres de troll recouvrait le sol et une phalange avait interdit l'accès de la sortie de la falaise aux autres citoyens d'Hyrule, espérant sauver les quelques derniers représentants du royaume. Les soldats en voyant les trolls embarquer femmes et enfants dans la forêt étaient passé du statut de simples hommes d'arme au rang de sauvages en armure. Les trolls voyaient désormais une marée humaine sombrer sur eux en poussant des hurlements de rage presque aussi inhumains que ceux de leurs ennemis.

Link fonça vers la diligence, accosté par le roi. Un troll se trouvait par terre apparemment blessé au pied. Zelda se traîna lentement hors de la diligence. Malon le fit plus rapidement, se redressa et aida Zelda à se relever. Derrière elle le troll blessé se relevait.

Une douleur fulgurante. Ce fut ce que Malon ressentit d'abord. Elle poussa un hurlement comme elle n'en avait jamais poussé dans sa vie. Elle avait sentit trois griffes lui lacérer le dos. La douleur la faucha sur place. Zelda hurla son nom, les bras tendus. Elle enchaîna sur une onomatopée à la tonalité métallique. Quelque chose roula l'air en boule et le troll fut projeté des dizaines de mètres vers l'arrière et finit empalé sur la lance d'un soldat mort, comme si la mission de défense de son utilisateur avait survécu en elle. Zelda releva Malon lentement. Un flot noir commençait à tracer des ronds sur la chemise blanche de la fermière. Zelda inspecta d'un œil rapide les plaies à travers le tissu béant. Apparemment elles n'étaient pas profondes mais Malon se sentit presque défaillir. Son regard se troubla légèrement mais pas assez pour ne pas distinguer deux formes s'élancer vers elle. Deux autres trolls qui visiblement venaient porter secours à leur défunt frère.

Zelda se plaça instinctivement devant Malon, une main serrant sa robe contre son corps, l'autre tentant de rester alerte pour lancer un ultime sort. Sa dernière attaque l'avait vidée. Un sort qui en temps normal ne prenait qu'infiniment peu de son énergie lui donnait maintenant l'impression d'avoir couru des heures sans s'arrêter.

« Malon, cours ! Fit-elle.

-Zelda…gémit Malon en larmes.

-Cours !! Ne t'arrête pas !! »

De la main elle poussa brutalement Malon. Celle-ci trébucha vers l'arrière, se reprit tourna le dos, se mit à courir. L'un des trolls la suivit du regard en grogna. Zelda poussa un cri pour attirer son attention. Le troll la regarda brièvement et reporta de nouveau son regard sur Malon. Zelda poussa un autre cri. Le troll la regarda de nouveau, l'air furieux. Zelda fit alors tomber sa robe à ses pieds.

Les blessures zébraient son dos et pourtant Malon avait l'impression que de grands clous lui transperçaient les flancs. En fin de compte la douleur ressemblait à un mal de dos comme elle en avait eu quelques fois au sortir du lit après avoir pris une mauvaise position. Mais en plus violente. Elle courait, courbée sur elle même. Elle voulait se retourner voir si Zelda était toujours indemne mais à chaque fois quelque chose l'en empêchait : une ombre, un cri, un troll en combat avec un humain. La pluie brouillait sa vue. Elle avançait à l'aveuglette. Au devant, une meute de trolls se faisait massacrer par un groupe d'épéistes de la garde royale. Elle les contourna par la gauche, fonça tête baissée, préoccupée par une seule chose : courir pour survive.

Zelda vit Malon s'éloigner. La blessure la pénalisait dans sa course. Elle n'avait trouvé que cela comme diversion : son propre corps. Fort heureusement, les Trolls n'étaient que des brutes épaisses sans aucune considération pour l'anatomie de leurs victimes. Zelda n'avait pas le corps de Malon bien plus avantageux. Mais elle espérait dégager suffisamment de capital érotique pour occuper les trolls. Apparemment c'était le cas. Les bestiaux approchaient en poussant des halètements de chiens en chaleur. Zelda reculait lentement mais tâchait de garder ses attributs bien en vue. Sa poitrine, son pubis avaient un effet évidemment hypnotique. Elle espérait que cela suffirait à donner le temps à Malon de s'enfuir. Et qu'elle même saurait se tirer de là. Pour le moment elle devait jouer les chattes en chaleur pour laisser à Malon le temps de fuir. Un sacrifice que même face à Ganondorf elle n'avait pas du faire. Les deux trolls restaient à quelques pas, ne cherchaient pas à la brutaliser, comme s'ils profitaient de cet instant pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle resta immobile, les affrontant du regard, bombant le torse pour rendre sa poitrine plus avantageuse. L'un des trolls eut un gémissement. D'un geste vif, il posa une main sur les seins à Zelda. Elle eut un gémissement. Elle ne sut ce qui la dégoutait le plus : sentir cette patte sur ses seins ou le simple contact des poils humide sur sa peau de pêche. Les griffes se refermèrent délicatement sous le soutien-gorge. Avec un petit rire rauque, le troll arracha le vêtement. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoique ce soit : sa tête et celle de son comparse sautèrent comme un bouchon. Derrière eux se tenaient Link et le roi, l'épée en main. Zelda les regarda quelques secondes puis se laissa tomber au sol en pleurant bruyamment.

Malon fut bousculée de part en part alors qu'elle progressait elle ne savait trop où. Aveuglée par la pluie, la douleur, terrorisée par le chaos de la bataille, elle laissait ses pieds la guider vers un endroit inconnu où elle espérait pouvoir se rouler en boule et attendre que le cauchemar prenne fin. Elle courut devant elle sentant alors que le tumulte de la bataille s'éloignait derrière elle et ses pieds écrasèrent bientôt un tapis d'aiguilles de pin.

La phalange s'était reformée. Le préfet donna l'ordre de tirer. Les arbalétriers firent vrombir leurs carreaux. Une ligne entière de trolls s'effondra au sol. Les cris des créatures avaient cessé d'être des hurlements de rage bestiale pour se muer en gémissements de bête terrorisée. Bientôt ils commencèrent à reculer.

Elle s'arrêta enfin et ce fut pour elle comme si elle s'était dégagée d'une bulle. Le tumulte avait pris fin d'un seul coup. Le fracas des armes n'était plus qu'un lointain écho. Il ne pleuvait même plus sur elle. Elle rejeta ses cheveux vers l'arrière et repris son souffle. Dans son dos, la douleur s'était changé en une simple pression désagréable qui se rappelait à son souvenir lorsqu'elle inspirait trop profondément. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La forêt répercutait l'écho des combats depuis tous les points cardinaux. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir par où elle était venue. Elle eut l'idée d'appeler mais une autre pensée, plus terrifiante, chassa cette idée : elle était dans la forêt. Celle-là même d'où venait les trolls. Cette révélation la figea sur place. Ses sens s'affinèrent. Pourtant elle ne se sentit pas observée. Elle se sentait au contraire profondément seule. Comme si une vitre incassable la séparait du reste du monde. Elle devait trouver un moyen de regagner le cortège des hyliens. Elle se dit qu'elle venait automatiquement de la direction contraire à celle à laquelle elle faisait face actuellement. Elle fit un demi tour rapide et entreprit de revenir sur ses pas.

Zelda se couvrit dans une couverture que l'on avait fait venir depuis l'une des carrioles. Link la frotta énergiquement pour la réchauffer mais ne pouvait détacher son regard de la forêt. L'armée hylienne avait maintenant repoussé les trolls jusqu'à l'entrée même des bois. D'autres soldats entreprenaient d'achever les créatures blessées. En veillant à ce que la mort soit douloureuse et la plus lente possible.

« Je crois qu'on est bon, fit le roi en soupirant. Mais quelle horreur… »

Quinze cadavres de chevaux jonchaient le sol. Six carrioles avaient été renversées, leur contenu dispersé. Le sol était un tapis jonché de cadavres de trolls et d'humains. Le sang se mêlait à la boue et aux viscères. Au loin, vers les collines, ils virent quelques silhouettes lointaines. Sans doute des survivants qui avaient échappé aux trolls qui les poursuivaient. Il allait falloir les attendre. Réorganiser un convoi, récupérer un maximum de vivre. Assis sur une carriole, Talon avait enfoui ses mains dans son visage fou de désespoir. Zelda avait annoncé que Malon avait fui. Mais personne ne l'avait vue.

« On ne peut pas mener une battue à grande échelle, fit le préfet pour répondre à la question de Link. On a gagné ce soir mais au prix de lourdes pertes. Ces créatures…pardonnez moi de parler comme ca Link mais ces créatures ont trouvé de quoi se nourrir parmi notre propre peuple. Ce n'est qu'une accalmie croyez moi. Si nous restons ici, demain soir nous recommençons. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de soutenir un assaut de plus.

-On ne peut pas laisser Malon ! Fit Link les yeux injectés de sang. Elle va se faire tuer.

-C'est peut-être déjà fait, répondit le préfet. Si c'est le cas j'espère que sa mort aura été rapide. Mais j'en doute !

-Comment pouvez…

-Je ne fais qu'exposer la réalité, Link ! Répondit le préfet en lui agrippant le col. Je suis désolé pour votre amie, mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque de sacrifier tout un peuple sur l'autel de l'amitié ! Malon a disparu ! Elle est sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Si j'avais eu plus d'hommes et de magie, pensez bien Link, que j'aurais déboisé cette forêt en entier pour retrouver votre précieuse fermière ! Mais il n'y a plus de magie, il n'y a plus d'armée hylienne, nous sommes des fuyards et nous devons penser à la survie de la communauté !! »

Link recula en poussant des jurons tonitruants. Avec fureur, il se mit à broyer le cadavre d'un troll avec son épée. Le roi voulut l'interrompre mais un soldat à cheval se posta devant lui. Aucun triomphalisme dans les yeux quand il annonça la nouvelle :

« Sire, les trolls battent en retraite ! Nous sommes victorieux ! »

Le roi répondit par un soupir et congédia le soldat d'un signe de tête. Quand il regarda vers les soldats qui reculaient de la forêt, il n'entendit aucun vivat.

Elle marchait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité mais ne put nier l'évidence. Elle s'était perdue. Et bien perdue. De plus, le silence était retombé. Elle n'entendait plus que le grincement des arbres, quelques gouttes de pluie tomber des arbres, le souffle du sent agiter les branches. Elle vit des scarifications sur les arbres, marques de griffes des trolls et cette vision lui rappela quel genre de créature vivait ici. Elle entendit des oiseaux pousser des cris dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger du froid. Celui-ci anesthésia la douleur sans son dos, s'infiltra dans les déchirures de ses vêtements, caressa sa peau d'un souffle glacial. Sa poitrine se durcit sous l'effet du froid. Ses cuisses la démangeaient. Elle contourna un grand arbre noir et vit planté en plein milieu de la forêt un sinistre totem : sur un pieu grossièrement sculpté, un crâne humain avait été fiché. On avait visiblement pris soin de l'attacher avec des lanières sombres d'aspect malsain qui ne pouvaient être que des entrailles desséchées par le temps. Malon détourna son visage. Un bruit lui parvint enfin. Dérangeant mais porteur d'espoir : un gémissement régulier. Quelqu'un avait visiblement fuit la forêt et était peut-être perdu également. A en juger par la tonalité c'était une femme. Mais elle devait être blessée par elle souffrait semblait-il. Se repérant aux sons de la voix elle retrouva bientôt l'auteur de ces cris. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année était étendue nue sur une grande pierre plate. Un troll agitait furieusement ses reins entre ses cuisses en poussant des éructations bestiales. Le visage de la femme était horriblement déformé par l'horreur et une jouissance traitresse. Malon porta une main à sa bouche alors qu'en elle s'installait une répulsion comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Son corps se mit à réagir : ses cuisses se serrèrent, sa main se porta à sa poitrine. Horrifiée, paralysée, Malon contemplait la scène comme si une quelconque perversité morbide de son corps la poussait à assister au spectacle jusqu'au bout. Ce fut bref : le troll se rejeta en arrière en grognant bruyamment, provoquant des cris et des spasmes chez la femme. Le troll resta dans sa position pendant quelques secondes. Malon ne sut que trop bien pourquoi. Le troll relâcha enfin les jambes de la femme et la contourna avec un ronronnement félin qui avait quelque chose de malsain, venant de la bouche de cette chose. L'entrejambe de la femme était couverte de sang. Le troll posa sa main sur la bouge de la femme. De l'autre il l'éventra doucement en poussant des ricanements pervers puis plongea ses mains dans la béance pour en arracher brutalement les entrailles. La femme se cambra, les yeux révulsés et, avec lenteur se laissa retomber morte sur la pierre. Le troll se laissa choir lourdement sur son postérieur et entreprit de dévorer les viscères encore moites. Malon détourna vivement la tête, ferma les yeux à s'en broyer les paupières. D'un pas vif et qu'elle voulut le plus silencieux possible elle prit la fuite.

Quatre heures s'écoulèrent.

« On n'a pas retrouvé sa trace, fit le garde en s'adressant au roi.

-A cette heure-ci les trolls sont en train de boustifailler, fit un autre garde. Mais a mon avis je doute qu'on trouve qui que ce soit d'autre dans ce coin. Je suis désolé ».

Le roi acquiesça, la mine défaite.

« Il va falloir rependre la route alors, fit le roi. Une fois arrivé dans la Capitale Impériale, je demanderai à Son Altesse Impériale de me prêter une compagnie d'hommes. Nous reviendront ici pour…

-Sauf votre respect votre altesse, intervint le préfet, les trolls ne laissent pas de cadavres derrière eux. Le temps que nous arrivions à la capitale, le temps que nous revenions, ils auront sans doute dispersé les os de leurs victime dans la rivière. C'est peine perdue.

-Bon sang quelle misère…Fit le roi. Obligé d'élever des tombes sans corps.

-C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire, fit le préfet. Nous devons partir. Pendant que les trolls sont occupés. Si nous retardons trop notre expédition nous nous exposons à une autre attaque. Qui nous prendra encore d'autres victimes.

-Je le sais, monsieur le préfet fit le roi.

-Votre fille a eu de la chance aujourd'hui ! Ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas la prochaine fois ! »

Le roi hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Sonnez le rassemblement, fit-il enfin. Qu'on rassemble le plus de denrées possibles dans les carrioles renversées. Départ dans une demi-heure au plus tard ! »

On avait administré un calmant à Talon afin de l'empêcher de se ruer dans la forêt. Le coup était d'une atrocité sans nom. Link et Zelda ne se quittait plus, la princesse recroquevillée dans le coin d'une carriole. Link lui-même ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant que maintenant. Qu'est ce que jouer les guerrier sauvages lui avait apporté au final ? Rien que la mort plus que probable de celle qui fut son amie la plus proche. La seule fille qu'il considérait aussi pure que Zelda. Si ce n'était plus. En cet instant, Link jura de ne plus s'agenouiller devant les déesses qui avaient poussé le peuple d'Hyrule hors de chez lui et provoqué la mort horrible de plusieurs êtres chers. Deux secondes plus tard, il le hurla au ciel, le poing levé. Il jura qu'il incendierait tous les temples qui leur était consacré, qu'il briserait lui même les statues d'elles qu'il verrait, qu'il défigurerait leurs portraits. Il le jura par trois fois et cracha au sol. Un grondement dans le ciel sembla lui répondre. Mais il ne put deviner la nature de cette réponse. Zelda l'avait regardé faire avec de grands yeux désespérés comme si ce serment n'était d'aucune utilité. Un exutoire à sa fureur, c'était tout. Epona elle aussi semblait avoir ressenti la disparition de sa maîtresse. Des années de proximité et une complicité sans failles avaient tissé entre Link et sa monture un lien qui relevait presque de l'empathie. Chacun savait ce que ressentait l'autre. Une demi-heure plus tard, le cortège s'ébranla de nouveau. Plus personne ne parlait dans les rangs. Link garda les yeux fixés sur la forêt espérant voir la silhouette de Malon émerger en courant. Mais alors que les arbres s'éloignaient à l'horizon, son espoir s'éteignit comme une bougie. Zelda se laissa aller à de nouveaux sanglots. Link la resserra contre lui. Malgré la proximité de toute la race Hylienne, ils se sentaient aussi seul que s'ils avaient été lâché dans un désert sans fin.

« Quelqu'un paiera, lui promit-il. Quelqu'un paiera ! »

Plus aucune autre attaque trolle ne fut signalée.

Quatre heure d'enfer. Quatre heure d'horreur. Elle n'arrivait plus à fédérer ses pensées de façon concrète. En quatre heure, son esprit fut brisé. Elle aperçut des enfants crucifiés aux arbres, des hommes émasculés, des cadavres à moitié dévorés jetés négligemment dans la forêt, servant de pitance aux corbeaux. Elle avait vu un attroupement de trolls violer plusieurs femmes avant de les déchiqueter sauvagement. Un liquide chaud lui avait coulé sur la figure. En levant la tête elle avait aperçu un homme pendu par des propres entrailles. Le liquide chaud était la semence en provenance de son pénis en érection. Elle s'essuya avec des tremblements incontrôlable comme si cela avait été un acide corrosif. Elle entendit le chant d'une rivière. Elle se nettoya le visage et les mains pendant un quart d'heure mais impossible de ne pas sentir sur elle le sang ou la semence couler sur son visage. Elle voulut hurler d'horreur mais ce faisant elle se serait dévoilée au trolls. Elle conserva son hurlement au plus profond de sa gorge. Elle ne cherchait même plus à regagner la plaine. Elle cherchait un abri. Dormir. Elle voulait dormir. Creuser un trou. S'y enterrer. Dormir. Oublier. Se couper du monde. Ce qu'elle avait toujours fait quand l'horreur frappait à sa porte. Elle commençait à être prise de vertiges et avançait en titubant. Elle bascula dans une grande flaque de boue, se releva, maculée des pieds à la tête. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se nettoyer. Elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Son sang s'était écoulé sur le sol depuis trop de temps. Elle se demanda combien de temps les trolls mettraient pour le renifler et se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle poussa ses pas aussi loin qu'elle le put. Elle aperçut enfin un renfoncement dans un monticule de pierre, une petite ouverture assez large pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser. Assez étroite pour empêcher les trolls d'y venir. Quelque chose d'étrange dans ce monticule la frappa. L'ouverture et la forme des pierres semblait avoir une certaine signification. Elle ne voulut pas y réfléchir d'avantage. Elle se faufila dans le trou espérant ne pas y trouver de serpents ou d'autres bêtes féroce. Elle ne trouva rien de tout cela. A part un sol recouvert de fourrures et de peaux de bêtes. Pas de doute, quelqu'un vivait ici. Ou avait vécu. Elle se sentait trop faible pour imaginer quelle serait la réaction du propriétaire des lieux lorsqu'il la trouverait ici. Mais si cet endroit était abandonné…Elle défit le ruban jaune autour de son coup, puis elle l'enficha dans une petite fissure juste au dessus de l'ouverture. Elle pria…elle espéra que quelqu'un d'assez fou pour venir dans cette forêt viendrait enfin la retrouver et la sortir de là. Elle aviserai sinon. En temps et en heure. Elle s'étendit sur les peaux de bête. Quand elle ferma les yeux, son esprit céda enfin à la fatigue.

Au dehors, les nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser la lune éclairer le monde. Une lune ronde. Pleine.

Ecarlate.


	17. DEUXIEME PARTIE : ASCENSION

SECONDE PARTIE : ASCENSION :

**SECONDE PARTIE : ASCENSION :**

_« Il existe une opération magique d'importance maximum : l'initiation d'un nouvel Aeon. Quand il est nécessaire de prononcer un mot, la planète toute entière doit être baignée dans le sang… »_

**Aleister Crowley**

_**Le Nouvel Aeon**_

_« Défier la vie, se jouer de la mort, vivre et laisser mourir. La vie est un long empirisme. »_

**Kadjee Mulchahy**

**Docteur en Philosophie diplômé de l'Université Impériale d'Empire**

_« Tu oublieras ce que tu as appris. Tu tournera le dos au passé pour regarder vers l'avenir. Tu n'es plus l'homme d'hier, tu es l'homme de demain. Jure obéissance à tes supérieurs, fraternité à tes frères d'armes. Ne tourne jamais le dos à l'adversaire tant que son corps ne nourrira pas les vers. Ce que tes frères d'armes vivront, tu le vivras à intensité égale. Respecte toi avant de respecter l'autre. Serre la main de l'honnête homme et poignarde celle du fourbe. Tu mépriseras la trahison et le parjure. Si tu venais à trahir les nôtres, tu le payeras de ta vie. Si tu décide de nous fuir, jamais tu ne reviendras en notre sein. Tu vivras et tu mourras avec la Compagnie. Et tu souriras à la Mort quand elle viendra te chercher. »_

**Serment de Fidelité de la Compagnie Impériale**

_« Je hais les forêts. Ca pue, c'est humide, c'est truffé d'arbres (normal abruti, c'est une forêt) et on s'y perd aussi facilement que dans un labyrinthe réalisé par un architecte à moitié taré. Mais bon dieu il faut bien y aller de temps à autres pour pécher de quoi alimenter son petit pouvoir personnel. Je ne comprendrai jamais ces crétins d'elfes attachés à leurs arbres comme des mémères à leur clébard. Feraient mieux d'en virer tous les trolls, moblins, wolfos et autres saloperies sylvestres qui nous pourrissent le quotidien. Je me fais vieux et je me dit que des fois ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais m'émerveiller dans ce putain de monde. Vivement la quille !_

_PS : penser à taper dans les champs de houblon si on en trouve. On manque de bière. »_

**Extrait du Journal de Sans-Nom**

**Sorcier émérite de la Compagnie Impériale**


	18. Chapitre 1 : Une Hylienne en Cavale

**UNE HYLIENNE EN CAVALE :**

Le Capitaine jaillit de la tente, inspira profondément et s'imprégna de l'air frais chargé des odeurs du matin. De la terre humide mâtinée de senteurs herbeuses. Ce petit coin reculé de l'Empire était un petit paradis silencieux dont il avait apprécié le calme et le décor : des prés à perte de vue et une grande forêt de conifères noirs dressés comme un amoncellement de monolithes dédiés à quelque sombre divinité sylvestre. Il s'étira et s'avança vers le cercle de pierre où quelques heures plus tôt un petit brasier avait réchauffé ses hommes. Les cendres étaient maintenant constellées de gouttes de rosée matinale. Sous le ciel gris, encore assombri par les dernières ténèbres de la nuit, elles ressemblaient à de la neige. Un corbeau se mit à croasser juste au dessus de sa tête. L'air était chargé d'une tension palpable. Sans doute la proximité avec le royaume d'Hyrule. Ils étaient arrivés la veille. La ville était encore à dix kilomètres. Il fallait maintenant régler cette histoire de culte. Les traces de charrette avaient confirmé la thèse de la serveuse de bar dont Cogneur s'était entichée : des lambeaux de chair parsemaient le sol. Il s'approcha d'une des tentes dressée pour l'occasion, en écarta le pan et s'avanca. Six hommes emmitouflés dans des couvertures piquaient un somme, sans ronfler. Pas de ronfleurs dans la compagnie. Cela pouvait attirer des emmerdes. Le Capitaine les réveilla un par un d'une brève mais ferme secousse de la main sur l'épaule. Les soldats grognèrent brièvement puis se levèrent.

« On va commencer par inspecter les lieux, fit le capitaine. Je ne sais pas quel est le rayon d'action des pratiquants du culte de la ville mais je préfère m'assurer qu'on ne laisse rien derrière nous. Vous allez vous rendre dans la forêt et explorer les lieux. Je vous assigne Cogneur en guise de chef. Pas de conneries, on est en territoire ennemi. Des questions ? »

Pas de questions. Le capitaine sortit de la tente sans un mot. Il s'approcha d'une imitation de tipi. Apparemment à en juger par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, Sans-Nom était réveillé. Il écarta un pan. Le petit sorcier nain était juché sur un grand piédestal. Un bureau de bois épais et sec exposait une série de fioles et de cornues qui bouillonnaient. Le sorcier quand à lui était plongé dans la lecture d'un épais grimoire aux pages jaunies, gravées de runes.

« Reste pas planté là comme un abruti, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Entre ! »

Le capitaine s'exécuta sans un mot. La chaleur était presque insupportable et des odeurs qu'il ne parvenait à identifier agressèrent ses narines.

« J'ai envoyé quelques hommes inspecter la forêt, fit-il. Je pense pas qu'on trouvera quelque chose d'utile mais on sait jamais.

-Bonne décision ! Fit Sans-Nom. Surtout après la baston d'hier.

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils.

-Quelle baston ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai consulté le vol des oiseaux en me levant ce matin. C'étaient des corbeaux noirs. Trois d'entre eux ce sont entretués. Les trois autres sont repartis vers le Sud-Est. Ca veut dire qu'une bataille à eu lieu. Je pense qu'elle s'est déroulé à 15 kilomètres d'ici quelque chose comme ca.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais de cette bataille ?

-A peu de chose près, fit Sans-Nom. Mais je ne serai pas étonné que des Trolls y aient pris part. Sans doute des voyageurs.

-A moins que ce soit Trancheur…Fit le Capitaine.

-Impossible, fit Sans-Nom. Trancheur est à Delgadère et rien ne m'a annoncé son arrivée. De plus Trancheur ne serait pas passé par là, il connaît la géographie de l'empire comme le fond de son slip.

-J'ai peut-être bien fait d'envoyer cette petite patrouille finalement. Je vais leur préparer des chevaux. S'il y a eu une bataille ce serait peut-être bien d'aller voir d'un peu plus près.

-Prend Crapaud avec toi dans ce cas là, fit Sans-Nom. Il sera utile si vous croisez des Trolls.

-Que donnent tes analyse ?

Sans-Nom se retourna avec un sourire atroce.

-Ca sent la mort, madame la marquise ! ».

Cogneur baîlla bruyamment ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter les soldats du camp.

« Merde cogneur, t'es obligé de brâmer comme un cerf en rut quand tu t'éveilles ? Ronchonna Crapaud en attachant sa besace.

-J'ai besoin d'évacuer mon trop plein de sommeil, fit Cogneur en faisant craquer les articulations de son cou. Tu devrais essayer ca te mettrait moins la gueule à l'envers.

-Quand je veux me faire plaisir je baise moi, je fais pas dans la vocalise.

-Alors ca veut dire que tu dois pas souvent éprouver de plaisir, face de crapaud ! ».

Cogneur éclata d'un grand rire et Crapaud le suivit juste après. Il était aussi petit que Sans-Nom et aussi hideux à contempler. Son faciès moite et constellé de boutons reposait sous une touffe de cheveux bouclés couleur écureuil. Les six soldats s'avancèrent et tous enfourchèrent un cheval. Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Le Capitaine acheva d'enfiler son armure. Il la portait en toutes circonstances, sauf pour dormir et se laver naturellement. Elle était sa seconde peau. On lui fit installer une table devant sa tente sur laquelle il déplia une carte dont il punaisa les coins sur le bois. Le village n'était pas loin. Si près et pourtant si loin. Il espérait lancer une première séance d'espionnage dans la journée. Il se réservait trois jours pour analyser la gravité de la situation. Après quoi, ils se rendraient dans le village même pour le nettoyer ou voir ce qu'il en restait. Ses yeux se levèrent et aperçurent Doc, le binoclard qui s'en revenait de sa cueillette. Celui-ci se présenta devant le capitaine.

« Alors Doc, des trouvailles ? Fit-il.

-J'ai trouvé des Hadesines ! Fit Doc en jetant un petit bouquet sur la table.

La tige était d'un noir profond. A son extrémité, poussait une graine en os formant un crâne.

-Bah au moins ca a le mérite d'être clair, fit le Capitaine.

Il écrasa du pouce le bouton en forme de tête de mort. Il y eu un cri minuscule puis une petite rigole rouge se forma peu à peu.

-Les régions où poussent les Hadesines sont corrompues Capitaine, fit Doc. Je pense que ca confirme cette histoire de culte. Elles sont d'un noir inquiétant qui plus est donc il est fort probable qu'on tombe sur des zélés.

-Sans-Nom a le même diagnostic, fit Le Capitaine. Je pense que ca constitue suffisamment de preuves pour lancer une tournée d'espionnage. Je veux que des éclaireurs se rendent jusqu'aux champs qui bordent le village et qu'ils y observent ce qui s'y passe. Ils y resteront jusqu'à la fin de la journée sauf en cas d'urgence. Après quoi ils viendront me faire un rapport sur ce qu'ils ont vu. Si on a vraiment des éléments intéressants on pourra peut-être lancer l'assaut plus tôt que prévu.

Vous pensez qu'il ne serait pas utile de nouer un contact avec les villageois ?

-J'y pense oui, fit le Capitaine. Selon ce que l'on verra j'aviserai. Pour l'instant je m'en tient au minimum. Quant à toi surveille tes arrières pendant que tu vas te promener joyeusement.

-Je sors armé maman.

-Ca ne suffit pas tu sais ».

Doc allait ouvrir la bouche quand un bruit retint leur attention. Des chevaux au galop débouchèrent alors dans la clairière. Le Capitaine se leva en reconnaissant celui qui les menaient : Trancheur.

« Une petite escarmouche hein ? Fit Cogneur en secouant la tête. Mon cul !

Ils avaient débouché sur ce qui était un véritable étal de boucherie. Cadavres de Trolls et d'hommes jonchaient le sol. Les corbeaux s'étaient agglutinés sur les cadavres et avaient commencé à festoyer. Certains corps étaient méconnaissables. La nuit avait été un festin pour les charognards. Ils virent même des loups se disputer des restes. L'odeur était forte mais le froid la neutralisait en partie. Quelques mouches s'accumulaient en myriades bourdonnantes sur les chairs pour goutter le sang, la bile et les autres substances corporelles que seul un cadavre pouvait produire. Ils s'avancèrent lentement sur leurs gardes. Il y avait six carrioles renversées. Leur contenu était éparpillé sur le sol. De la nourriture mais aussi des vêtements, des objets personnels, du mobilier, des jarres.

-Regardez, fit l'un des soldats. Les hommes sont en armure. C'est une armée qui s'est battue ici. Peut-être une petite compagnie.

-Une armée ? Ici ? Fit Crapaud. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

-J'ai ma petite idée », fit Cogneur.

Sans attendre qu'on lui demande des précisions, il s'avança vers le charnier. Il enjamba un cadavre de Troll et retourna celui d'un soldat qui gisait non loin. Il aperçut le signe gravé à même l'armure : un grand oiseau stylisé chevauchant une relique formée de trois triangles.

« Ce sont des hyliens ! Fit Cogneur.

Les autres se regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici ces cons là ? Beugla Crapaud. On a déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ca pour qu'ils viennent en rajouter !

-Leur Terre va disparaître, fit Cogneur en se relevant. Ils n'ont nulle part où aller. Sauf là où ils sont les bienvenus. Et à votre avis, où sont-ils plus que bienvenus ?

Il y eut un silence. L'un des soldats eut un rire.

« L'impératrice ! Fit-il. Elle les a fait venir ! Eux et tous les peuples avoisinant probablement. Ce qui signifie qu'on peut avoir d'autres races que les hyliens.

-Oh putain ! Fit Crapaud en se passant la main sur le visage. Elle est tarée ! Changer l'empire en nurserie.

- Je pense qu'ils ont du emballer en vitesse ce qu'ils pouvaient récupérer et se sont tirés fissa, fit Cogneur. Ils sont loin maintenant, inutile de les rattraper.

-Alors les cadavres de filles qu'on a trouvé dans la forêt…

-Hyliennes, fit Cogneur. Sans aucun doute. Les Trolls ont pris leur pied mais ils ont dégusté sévère aussi visiblement. Ca explique qu'ils se soient tenu à carreau pendant qu'on traversait la forêt.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Crapaud et trois volontaires pour fouiller un peu ce merdier voir ce qu'on pourrait trouver d'intéressant, moi et trois autres volontaires on va finir de sonder cette partie de la forêt voir si on trouve pas quelque chose d'autre. Il se peut que des survivants se soient précipité dans la forêt.

-Il doit pas en rester grand-chose alors, fit Crapaud.

-Peut-être qu'on trouvera des trucs intéressants. En tout cas le culte ne va pas jusque là. Donc dans une heure, rendez vous près du type pendu qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure. En cas d'urgence vous savez quoi faire.

-Un coup de trompette et baste ! ».

La forêt était silencieuse. Typique d'une forêt grouillant de Trolls. Pas d'oiseaux, pas de murmure dans les arbres, pas de craquements de branche. Un silence de mort, effrayant. Une brume laiteuse tapissait le sol de feuilles. Des bulles de brouillard éclataient, évoquant des visages d'âmes tourmentées, grimaçant avant de se fondre de nouveau dans la masse. De temps en temps un craquement lointain ré ombre, une silhouette se faufilaient furtivement dans les fourrés. Cogneur avait reposé son épée dans son fourreau. Mais il restait vigilant à l'extrême. Il haissait les trolls. Et les trolls ne craignaient aussi. Cogneur avait une stature qui lui permettait d'affronter une de ces bestioles à mains nues. Un cri résonna soudain. Celui d'un de ses hommes. Mais pas un cri d'horreur ou de combat. Cogneur se précipita à travers les taillis pour se retrouver face à un de ses hommes qui examinait de près une fougère. Il désigna les feuilles du doigt, mouchetées de sang.

« Ca pourrait être un survivant non ? Fit-il.

-Ou un blessé qui a servi de casse-dalle, fit le deuxième soldat arrivé juste après Cogneur.

Cogneur caressa les feuilles de ses doigts et en goûta le sang.

-C'est pas du sang de Troll, fit-il. Peut-être du sang d'homme. Sans doute même.

-Les traces continuent par ici », fit le premier soldat.

Il désignait d'autres plants de fougères. Une fine ligne de sang coagulé courait le long des feuilles d'un vert couleur grenouille.

« Ca serait bien le comble ca qu'un survivant ait pu rester en vie sans que les Trolls reniflent ca trace, fit Cogneur.

-On sait jamais… Fit le soldat. S'il a une veine de cocu. On fait quoi ?

-On suit la trace. Si ca ne mène à rien, on retrouve Crapaud et sa bande ».

Le sang continuait sa course, sinuant entre les abres. Parfois il se confondait avec le marron des feuilles mais Cogneur avait un instinct de pisteur hors-pair et repérait la feuille qui avait été ensanglantée. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à un chemin boueux qui grimpait une élévation naturelle. Le sol se changea en rocaille.

« Je connais ce soin, fit Cogneur. C'est par là que le Doc campe quand il veut attendre la nuit pour cueillir ses fleurs nocturnes.

-Il campe où exactement ? Demanda un des soldats.

-Une petite grotte un peu plus haut », fit Cogneur.

Ce fut comme une étincelle qui fit exploser en eux un feu d'artifice. Cogneur chargea au pas de course suivit de près par ses soldats.

« Nom de Dieu, fit Cogneur.

Un haut monticule de pierre s'élevait. La ligne de sang s'enfoncait dans une ouverture dont les pourtours semblaient avoir été aménagés.

« Une bête peut-être, fit l'un des soldats. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On appelle les autres ?

-Pas la peine, fit Cogneur. Elle est blessée.

-C'est peut-être le sang d'une proie.

-Y'en a trop peu. Je vais jeter un œil. Tenez vous prêt en cas de problème ».

Les deux soldats acquièsçèrent sans ajouter un mot. Cogneur estima la taille de l'ouverture. Pour un gabarit comme Doc c'était parfait. Pour lui, il allait falloir se faufiler un peu. Cogneur se mit à quatre pattes, renifla.

« Ca sent pas le pourri, fit-il. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce merdier ? »

Il se faufila avec difficulté, jouant des hanches pour faire passer son corps dans l'ouverture. Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis quelques mots à peine soufflés.

« Bordel de merde… ».

Le Capitaine regardait le fond de son gobelet sans en voit le vin qui s'y trouvait. Trancheur lui avait raconté avec exactitude les détails de l'excusion de Delgadère. Lui et sa bande avaient chevauché nuit et jour jusqu'au campement dans l'espoir de les rattraper.

« C'est du lourd Trancheur, du très lourd, fit enfin le Capitaine.

-Il faut remonter jusqu'à la capitale immédiatement, fit Trancheur. Porter assistance à l'Impératrice.

-Non, fit le Capitaine avec un geste de la main. Elle a été claire : tant qu'elle ne nous prévient pas, la mission ne change pas. On doit rester ici épurer la région.

-On aura l'air bien cons à épurer une région comme celle-ci avec ce qui nous attend aux frontières, fit Trancheur d'un ton plus ferme.

-L'impératrice a été claire Trancheur, fit le Capitaine d'un ton tout aussi ferme. Je sais pas ce qui se trame près de la Capitale mais ici on a sans doute une poche de nécromants qui pourrait avoir des liens avec votre sorcier pouilleux de Delgadère. Tant que rien n'a été nettoyé, on ne bouge pas d'ici.

Trancheur soupira. Le Capitaine porta enfin son verre aux lèvres et but son contenu d'un trait.

« Donne moi une semaine Trancheur, fit le Capitaine. Dans une semaine ce sera purgé d'accord ?

-Dans une semaine il sera peut-être trop tard.

-J'attend les rapports des espions, fit-il. On y verra un peu plus clair. Je vous conseille de prendre du repos toi et tes hommes. Si les rapports sont alarmants, on risque même d'épurer plus vite que prévu ».

Trancheur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un tumulte a l'extérieur de la tente l'en empêcha. Le Capitaine se leva pour restaurer la discipline. Lorsqu'il écarta la bache de sa tente, il vit un attroupement de soldats entourer Cogneur, Crapaud et quelques soldats. Le géant se frayait un chemin en poussant des cris furieux. Dans ses mains, il tenait un corps. Celui d'une fille.

« Cogneur ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Fit le capitaine en se précipitant vers lui.

-Bonne pêche, capitaine la soif, fit Crapaud avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Une donzelles dans ses jeunes années avec un cul et des seins tellement gonflés que celui qui se la tapera s'en servira comme oreiller.

-Quoi ?! Cogneur merde ! Où t'as été…

-Capitaine, elle est blessée, je vous raconterai mais allez chercher le Doc en vitesse bordel ou je tue tout ce troupeaux de pervers ! »

Le Capitaine recula instinctivement. Cogneur et les femmes. Ne jamais le tâter sur ce terrain. C'est un ours mais avec un cœur de gentleman. La femme est un objet sacré, cracher sur elle un blasphème passible d'une mort pénible. Le Capitaine ordonna la dispersion des soldats. Cogneur fut plus efficace en leur hurlant de se barrer faute de quoi il viendrait faire un carnage une fois les bras libres. Doc se précipita hors de sa tente, sa saccoche en main.

« A l'intérieur de ta tente, abruti ! Fit Cogneur. Elle est blessée ! »

Le Doc fit volte-face, se précipita dans sa tente. D'un grand geste de la main, il dégagea le contenu d'une table, étala un drap blanc dessus et posa sa saccoche en bout de table. Cogneur déboula avec la jeune fille dans les bras.

« Pose la sur la table, fit Doc en chaussant ses lorgnons et sortez tous. Surveillez la tente. Le premier pervers qui se pointe, vous lui broyez les couilles. Personne n'entre tant que je ne le dit pas. Je vais avoir besoin de concentration.

-Elle s'en sortira ? Demanda Cogneur au bord de l'hystérie.

-Je peux pas dire ca maintenant, fit Doc. Sortez, je vais devoir la déshabiller ».

Cogneur précipita les autres dehors. Il dispersa sept soldats autour de la tente avec la promesse de leur arracher les yeux si l'un d'entre eux risquait un coup d'œil. Puis il se posta devant l'entrée. Comme un Sphinx gardant un temple, il défia du regard tous les curieux qui s'approchaient.

Doc dut faire un effort de concentration. Un très gros effort. Son professionnalisme était mis à mal par la fille. Il avait pourtant vu des seins, des fesses et des sexes de femmes par dizaines lorsqu'il accouchait ou opérait des femmes. Mais ce corps. Grande, une chevelure couleur de feu, une bouche aux lèvres sensuelles, deux énormes dômes de chair, ronds, aux mamelons couleur de pêche, une toison cuivrée sous son ventre, des jambes athlétiques mais magnifiquement sculptées, une peau de porcelaine d'une douceur phénoménale. La perfection. Doc se reprit, repensant aux yeux fous de Cogneur et du sort qu'il réservait aux voyeurs. Doc était le seul à pouvoir voir cette fille nue. C'était le Doc. Il retourna avec délicatesse le corps. La fille respirait mais son corps était froid. Son dos était laceré. Quatre crevasses ensanglantées et parfaitement parallèles zèbraient la zébraient de l'omoplate droite jusqu'à la fesse gauche. Le sang avait visiblement coagulé mais son dos et sa chute de rein étaient maculés de sang seché bruni. Il sortit une fiole de sa saccoche et en secoua le contenu : une petite poudre mirroitant sous la faible lueur du jour. Puis il en ôta le bouchon de liège et la dispersa avec parcimonie sur les plaies. Celle-ci se mit à grésiller, à chauffer. Le sang se mêlant provoqua une petite ébullition a la surface qui laissa dégager une petite fumée blanche aux odeurs de souffre. Doc veilla à ce qu'aucune partie du corps de la fille ne manque de poudre. Elle avait quelques éraflures sur les jambes et les bras. Il dispersa la poudre et constatant que nulle autre partie du corps n'était atteinte il referma le bouchon. Puis il plia soigneusement les vêtements de la fille. La chemise était fichue, lacérée à l'arrière. Il allait falloir lui trouver autre chose à se mettre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard quand il n'entendit plus la poudre grésiller sur la plaies. Avec un verre d'eau, il nettoya la substance blanche qui maintenant recouvrait les plaies. Elle disparut avec l'eau, laissant derrière elle la peau du dos parfaitement réparée, dénuée de toute cicatrice. Doc soupira avec soulagement. Il vit le dos se soulever avec plus de facilité. La respiration se fit plus régulière. Il retourna la fille sur le dos, ses mains le long du corps. Le corps était parfaitement soigné. Mais après analyse il en conclut que la beauté de ce corps était naturelle. Pas de potions ou d'onguent pour lui donner sa couleur et sa texture particulière. Une noble peut-être. Mais il repensa aux vêtements disposés près de la table et chassa cette idée. Les nobles ne portaient pas des vêtements aussi communs. Peut-être une simple villageoise. Cela lui semblait la théorie la plus probable. De quelle race ? La fille avait tous les traits des impériaux. Une impériale dans ce coin là ? Il claqua des doigts. Elle avait dû fuir le village et s'était réfugiée dans la forêt. Il lui posa la main sur le front, constata avec un sourire que sa fièvre était tombée à un niveau minimum. Elle n'avait plus qu'à dormir un peu et récupérer. Restait maintenant à savoir ce qu'il fallait en faire. Lorsque Doc l'écarta de son front, sa main emporta une mèche de cheveux et dévoila son oreille gauche. Doc sentit alors son dos se glacer.

« Ca suffit Coupe-Gorge, fit Le Capitaine.

-Capitaine, nos hommes ont plus vu de femmes depuis qu'on a quitté cette putain de Capitale, fit Coupe-Gorge. Je suis sûre que c'est une pute. Les putes de Galstein sont habillées comme ca !

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas une pute de Galstein Coupe-Gorge insista le Capitaine.

Coupe-Gorge grogna. Ses hommes aussi. Coupe-Gorge était assassin au sein du groupe. Lui et sa horde formaient une cohorte de bras cassés dévolus aux actions les plus extrêmes. Coupe-Gorge était un professionnel et un compagnon de beuverie irremplacable. Mais son obsession des femmes était un problème. Cogneur était aussi obsedé par les femmes. Mais pour Coupe-Gorge, la seule femme digne de ce nom était celle qui se mettait à quatre pattes ou à genoux.

-On peut pas la garder de toutes manières, fit Coupe-Gorge. Elle ne nous servira à rien sur le champ de bataille et on ne peut pas perdre de temps à la soigner. Ca se gâte dans la ville, Capitaine et…

-Capitaine en effet, fit ce dernier. Et que je sache c'est le Capitaine qui décide quoi faire. Alors j'attend que Doc ait fini son rapport. Et j'aviserai. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre Coupe-Gorge, je ne veux plus t'entendre à ce sujet.

-Ouais, fit Crapaud avec un rire. Parle-en a Cogneur si ca te démange. »

Sans-Nom l'accompagna dans son rire. Coupe-Gorge fut piqué au vif et tourna les talons pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Trancheur. Ce dernier planta deux billes d'acier dans ses yeux.

« Un problème Tranchecouille ? Fit Coupe-Gorge.

-Depuis toujours, fit Trancheur.

-J'ai une petite discussion un peu pimentée avec le Capitaine et tu dois accourir comme un clébard ? Combien de bouts de sucre tu… »

Il fut interrompu par la main de Trancheur qui se retrouva sur sa gorge.

« Je touche le prix de la loyauté aux lois de la Compagnie, fit Trancheur d'un ton calme mais glacial. Et je punis ceux qui les transgressent. Tu ne feras pas la bêtise de transgresser les lois de la compagnie n'est-ce pas Coupe-Gorge ? »

L'interpelé tenta de le fusiller du regard mais le manque d'air commençait à embuer ses yeux et affaiblir son assurance première. Trancheur le jeta sur le côté comme un sac de coton.

« Le sort de la fille sera celui que décidera le Capitaine, Coupe-Gorge ! Fit Trancheur. Désobéit à ses ordres, je me ferait un plaisir de t'éventrer moi-même avec mes dents ! Maintenant fous moi le camp ! »

Coupe-Gorge se releva et fila d'une traite non sans jeter un regard rageur à Trancheur.

« Va falloir le surveiller, fit Le Capitaine avant de lâcher un grand soupir. Une rescapée, manquait plus que ca.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Trancheur. A mon avis Cogneur s'est entiché de cette gamine ».

Cogneur déboula justement comme un Diable.

« Doc a fini ! Fit-il, son visage rubicond toujours dévoré par l'inquiétude. Elle s'en sortira mais Doc dit qu'on est dans une merde noire ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit au pas de course le chemin de la tente. Le Capitaine, Trancheur, Sans-Nom et Crapaud lui emboitèrent le pas.

Ils se regroupèrent autour de la fille, formant un cercle autour de la table opératoire sur laquelle elle reposait. Un drap avait été ramené jusqu'à son menton. Une vraie bande de vieux prêtres grincheux en train de contempler leur messie. La fille reposait sur la table, une épaisse couverture de peau remontée jusqu'au cou. Doc avait légèrement écarté une bande de cheveux roux de sa tempe gauche dévoilant une oreille d'elfe. Sans-nom jura en silence et les autres se souillèrent presque.

« Hylienne ? Fit le Capitaine sans même regarder Doc.

-Pur sang il semblerait», fit Doc.

Le capitaine jura à son tour. Les mines étaient déconfites. La curiosité première au sujet de cette fille se mua en malaise général.

« Son état est stable, fit Doc à nouveau. Elle souffrait sourtout des effets de la faim et de l'épuisement. Elle était aussi déshydratée. Les blessures de son dos l'ont aussi affaiblie mais le froid d'hier soir a anesthésié la douleur.

-Vous pensez qu'elle a un rapport avec les cadavres qu'on a trouvé non loin de la frontière hylienne ? Demanda Cogneur.

-Plus que probable, fit Doc. Elle s'est sans doute enfuie. Terrorisée elle a erré dans cette forêt jusqu'à ce que la peur et la fatigue la fasse s'évanouir. Un coup de bol qu'elle ait trouvé ma cache. Ca l'a sans doute sauvé.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Fit Sans Nom. On la garde et les Elfes Imperiaux vont nous faire écorcher vifs. Le simple fait de l'avoir touché nous vaudra d'être interné pour des examens.

-D'un autre côté, fit Crapaud, si on la relache dans la nature on désobéit aux ordres de l'Impératrice. Va falloir choisir à qui on fait la nique les gars.

-Je suggère de couper la poire en deux, fit Trancheur. On lui tranche la tête et on l'enterre. Personne n'en entendra plus jamais parler. Coupe-Gorge veut s'en faire sa pute mais pas question de faire ca. Y'a fort à parier que de toutes façons les plus instables de nos hommes chercheront à la baiser donc la garder ici c'est suicidaire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les autres acquièsçèrent avec des signes de tête.

« Qui c'est qui nous paye et nous donne nos ordres ? Fit alors le Capitaine.

-L'impératrice, répondit Doc en rangeant ses instruments.

-Alors on obéit à l'impératrice et on garde la fille. Si les Impériaux gueulent on s'en branle.

Crapaud eut un sourire en coin qui révéla son ratelier en piteux état. Il haissait les Elfes Impériaux. Leur jouer des coups fourrés était une occasion qu'il ne ratait pour rien au monde. Ce coup-ci le Capitaine lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied mais qu'importe, le résultat seul comptait.

-Doc, fit a nouveau le Capitaine. Combien de temps avant qu'elle se réveille ?

-Aucune idée, fit le doc en haussant les épaules. Elle est tirée d'affaire donc je dirai quelques heures tout au plus.

-Enferme la dans une tente et place des gardes à l'entrée. Veille à ce que ce soit des hommes qui ont un cerveau dans le crâne plutôt qu'entre les jambes. Je vais aller prévenir nos petits gars qu'ils doivent garder leurs mains en dehors de cette fille.

-Attendez, fit Doc. Attendez…

Il souleva de nouveau les cheveux de la fille avec ces gestes chirurgicaux d'une rare délicatesse. Il toucha délicatement du doigt la pointe des oreilles et la peau du visage de Malon.

-Tu fais quoi au juste, doc ? Fit le Capitaine.

-Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer, mais je crois que je vais revenir sur mon premier diagnostic, fit-il sans regarder le capitaine.

Et lorsque Doc répondait au capitaine sans le regarder, c'est que le médecin allait rendre une sérieuse ordonnance.

-Nom d'une putain vierge, elle n'est pas hylienne de pure race, fit-il enfin.

Un mouvement d'étonnement agita nos rangs.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces salades, doc ? Fit Crapaud en tirant une de ses gueules d'amour. Regarde un peu sa gueule ! C'est pas une de ces…de ces…Ah bon dieu comment elles s'appellent ces salopes à la peau bronzée ?

-Des Gerudos, fit Cogneur en se grattant la barbe.

-Ouais voilà et que je sache aucune autre race d'Hyrule a une gueule comme la sienne !

-Les Kokiris si, fit Trancheur.

-Impossible, fit Sans-Nom. Ce sont des gosses. Ils ne grandissent pas. Va me trouver des Kokiris avec une silhouette comme la sienne.

-La forme des oreilles m'intrigue, fit Doc. Je crois…je crois…je crois que elle a du sang Nordique ».

Grand silence qui est rapidement suivi par une stupéfaction générale.

« Une…Une putain de Nordiste ?! Lanca Crapaud. Tu veux dire que ces tarés à peau d'ours et de loup…ces malades mentaux qui boufferaient leur propre mère…ces bouffeurs de neige…

-C'est de là qu'elle vient ? Fit Sans-Nom coupant court à l'étonnement de Crapaud.

-Les hyliens ont les oreilles plus longues et plus pointues, fit Doc. Les nordistes eux les ont plus courtes et plus arrondies. Celles de cette fille sont longues mais arrondies. C'est très subtil mais avec un bon œil ca se voit tout de suite. Et puis regardez sa peau : trop blanche pour être hylienne. Et ses yeux, trop perçants pour être hyliens, ils ont une couleur typique des normands. Nan c'est une hybride, un mélange des deux races. J'ignore qui est le normand entre le père et la mère mais il a veillé à ce que mademoiselle affiche quelques traits caractéristiques de sa race. Ca peut être aussi un caractère génétique qui provient d'une génération plus éloignée.

Chacun observa a nouveau un silence désabusé.

-Les Normands n'ont jamais été en excellents termes avec les peuples limitrophes, fit Doc en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table où reposait Malon. Ils méprisaient les dieux étrangers et les coutumes des autres peuples. Savez-vous comment ils élisent leur roi ?

Les autres ne répondirent pas.

-Sachez déjà que les femmes comme les hommes peuvent prétendre diriger leur peuple, expliqua Doc. Lorsqu'une famille engendre un enfant, le bébé est soigneusement observé par les élites du village. La légende veut que le futur chef de ce peuple soit un enfant qui ne pleure pas lorsqu'il naît. Auquel cas il est sacré Prince. Mais si l'enfant rit, alors celui-ci aura une destinée hors du commun. Car l'enfant qui rit à sa naissance est l'enfant qui se joue de la vie et de la mort. L'enfant béni par les dieux. Cet enfant là sera vénéré plus qu'un roi. Vénéré et craint. Et j'ai trouvé une broche à l'effigie d'un dragon sur elle. Peut-être un symbole royal.

Chacun écouta le récit de Doc et lorsqu'il eut fini, ils tournèrent leur visage vers Malon.

-En tout cas à part ces deux ou trois distinctions physiques, elle n'a rien d'une nordique, fit Doc.

-Normands, nordiques, z'ont combien de nom nos copains boule-de-neige? Demanda Crapaud avec un soupir.

-Ca dépend les régions, fit Doc. Normand a une connotation ethnique, nordique une connotation géographique. Rassurez-vous si elle a été élevée à l'hylienne elle n'aura rien du caractère Normand. Et comme je l'ai dit ce n'est peut-être qu'un caractère héréditaire remontant à loin. Ils sont peut-être hyliens depuis des générations.

-Tant mieux, fit Trancheur. Elle me fera pas les gros yeux si je l'engueule le jour où elle se cassera un ongle ?

-Je serai toi je ferai quand même gaffe, Trancheur, fit Doc avec un grand sérieux. Même si elle a été élevée à l'hylienne, elle a du sang nordique. Si tu l'énerves, ca risque de remonter à la surface. Suffit de très peu de chose pour que ce qui dort en toi depuis des années se réveille et vienne réclamer sa part. T'as déjà entendu parler de ce qu'on appelle les Berserkers ?

-Oui pas la peine de me le rappeler.

-C'est quoi un Berserker au juste ? Demanda le Capitaine. Je connais de nom c'est tout.

-Mes guerriers du Nord vivent dans le culte du combat, fit Doc. Mais pas seulement le maniement des armes. Cela touche aussi le physique. Les Normands tentent de se mettre toujours en condition de combat extrême. Ce qui parfois débouche sur des crises de folie. Les Normands pour cultiver l'esprit forcent les leurs à sombrer dans cet état au moins une fois au cours de leur vie. Un berserker est un terme qui désigne ceux qui ont contracté cette crise au moins trois fois. Elle se manifeste par une perte totale de la raison au profit d'une rage destructrice absolument épouvantable. Un Berserker est une machine à tuer capable de mettre à terre des dizaines d'hommes par sa seule force. Certains se sont même attaqués aux armures de leurs adversaires avec leurs dents. D'autres s'en sont pris au leurs, tellement enivrés qu'ils ne distinguaient plus amis et ennemis.

-Mais ca touche les femmes aussi ? Fit Cogneur qui désigna Malon du doigt.

-Les femmes ne partaient jamais au combat dans le Nord, fit Doc. Et pourtant elles recevaient l'enseignement militaire de base. Leur but était de défendre le village en cas d'attaque surprise ou de revers. Elles…

-Peuvent-elles devenir berserkers oui ou non ? Fit le Capitaine d'un ton cassant.

-Oui, fit Doc. Si les conditions de stress sont réunies… Oui une femme peut sombrer dans la rage meurtrière. Mais c'est comme les hommes : il faut que l'environnement réunisse toutes les conditions. Normalement ce comportement est propre à l'instinct des gens du Nord. Mais si cette fille a été élevée à l'hylienne il y a fort peu de chances pour que son instinct de Berserker soit éveillé. Trop civilisée, trop propre sur elle-même. Elle n'a l'air même pas capable de tenir une épée. Ce n'est pas une guerrière.

-Bon alors on va la prendre avec nous, fit le Capitaine. Si elle est vraiment avec le convoi d'hyliens qui monte jusqu'à la capitale, on la larguera là bas et pas avant. Je vais envoyer un courrier pour leur faire savoir si il n'y a pas de la famille qui la cherche. Ca se trouve, ses proches font partie des cadavres que vous avez trouvé mais je vais tenter le coup. Messieurs je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que je ne veux pas de geste brusques à son encontre. Et que je compte sur vous pour le faire savoir à nos chers petits camarades.

-Vous comptez garder l'hylienne avec nous Capitaine ? Fit Doc en ôtant ses lorgnons comme si ses yeux le trahissaient. Avec…nos hommes ? Avec ce qui se prépare ?

-C'est ainsi qu'on fait dans la compagnie, fit Le Capitaine. On sauve les rescapés quand on en trouve. Hommes ou femmes. Pas de discussions.

-Et nos hommes ? On leur fait savoir que c'est une nordique ? Demanda Trancheur.

-Non, fit le capitaine. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle le sache elle-même. Tant que je n'ai pas donné d'ordre contraire, c'est une hylienne de pure race et baste. Je veux voir ca avec elle en temps et en heure. Je peux compter sur votre discrétion ?

-On sera plus silencieux qu'une mouche aphone, fit Crapaud.

-Dans ce cas qu'on la mette au repos. Quand elle sera réveillée, amenez-la moi qu'on éclaire un peu tout ce foutoir. On va voir qui de l'hylienne ou de la nordique va tirer les ficelles au cours de notre petite discussion ».


	19. Chapitre 2 : Corbeau

**CORBEAU :**

La forêt s'ouvrait sur une série de champs cloisonnés par des barrières de rondins de bois. Un peu plus au loin, une ceinture de pierre cachait les habitations à colombages de la cité. Corbeau fit jouer la netteté de la longue-vue en tournant une molette. Un vieil épouvantail trônait au centre d'un champs ravagé. Quelque chose de bizarre dans cette espèce d'imitation d'homme de paille. Corbeau observa ensuite la grange à l'Ouest. La peinture rouge s'était écaillée, assombrie. Mais les traces qui s'enfonçaient dans la boue témoignaient d'une activité certaine. Pourtant il n'avait rien vu de tout cela pendant sa longue période de veille. Les champs s'alignaient en deux rangs allant du pied de la muraille d'enceinte jusqu'à un petit chemin qui séparait les deux derniers champs de la montée naturelle qui menait à la forêt. Entre les champs, un large chemin de terre, rendu boueux par la pluie. Il était croisé en son centre par un autre chemin de terre qui menait à la grange et, à l'Est, vers un promontoire un peu plus loin où Corbeau avait jugé bon d'envoyer quelques hommes en éclaireurs. Les habitants de la ville semblaient avoir une nette préférence pour la culture du maïs et du blé. Pas de traces de cultures de houblon, de céréales ou de légumes. Mais maïs et blés ne signifiaient pas forcément que la ville n'était composée que de simples paysans. La nourriture était nécessaire à l'homme. Corbeau savait aussi que le blé et le maïs étaient des offrandes très appréciées par quelques dieux sadiques et assoiffés de sang. L'épouvantail dégarni ressemblait à Khul'thaï, vénéré par les diabolistes des terres du Nord de l'Empire, une espèce de créature qui avait le corps d'un arbre et la tête grimaçante d'une citrouille. Khul'thaï descendait dans les village pour voler les âmes des habitants. Puis il semait des graines faites des chairs et du sang de leurs victimes. Leurs têtes poussaient alors dans le sol, prisonnières de la terre, déformées par une intolérable souffrance. Mais le culte de Khul'thaï était surtout pratiqué par des hordes de fanatiques incapables de vivre dans des villages comme ca. Corbeau conclut qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir du Dieu maléfique et renouvella sa surveillance.

Le vent se leva. Fort et puissant. Il fit trembler les étoffes des tentes, souleva la terre encore sèche, martyrisa les flammes du feu de camp. Le Capitaire dut fixer sa carte avec des poids mais le vent s'infiltrait sous les interstices, soulevant cette dernière par le dessous. Il lui était impossible de la mettre à jour dans l'état actuel des choses. Le Capitaine roula la carte, la rangea dans un rouleau dont il vissa l'embout et fit appel à Sans-Nom et Crapaud.

« On a l'occasion de changer de place, fit-il. Je trouvais qu'on était déjà trop exposés mais avec ce vent ca devient impossible de rester. Des idées ?

-J'avais pensé au réseau de grottes que Doc a repéré il y a quelques jours un peu plus loin, fit Crapaud. D'après mes analyses ce sont d'anciennes habitations troglodytes qui remontent à perpet'. Sans doute l'ancienne caste paysanne des périodes pré-urbaines.

-On aura assez d'espace à votre avis ?

-Sûr, renchérit Sans-Nom. Les gars de l'époque avaient le sens de l'organisation. Il y a même des pièces suffisamment larges pour être converties en dortoir. Il faudra peut-être aménager les lieux pour plus de commodité mais ce sera l'affaire d'une journée.

-Bon allons que tout le monde fasse son paquetage. Je vais aller voir doc ».

Il trouva le doc dans la grande tente qui lui servait d'hôpital personnel. Il avait aménage un petit coin tout au fond pour la fille, un rectangle vaste protégé par des tentures. Cogneur, fidèle à lui même, jouait les cerbères. Deux autres soldats dormaient dans des couchettes de fortune. Le Capitaine s'avanca vers Cogneur.

« On plie bagages, fit-il. Où est le Doc ?

-Il est en train de surveiller l'état de santé de la ville, fit Cogneur. Je crois aussi qu'il veut analyser son sang ou quelque chose comme ca. J'aurais bien refusé mais il a un argument de poids ?

-Ah bon ? Fit le Capitaine en haussant un sourcil.

Avoir un argument qui justifie de rester près de la fille dont s'était entiché Cogneur était encore plus rare que de voir un âne chier des diamants.

-C'est le doc, fit tout simplement Cogneur. La vie des gens, c'est lui qui la préserve. Je peux donc que lui faire confiance ».

Le Capitaine ne pipa pas mot puis s'approcha de la fente qui donnait sur la pièce aménagée.

« Doc ?

-Ouais, répondit une voix légèrement fatiguée. Entrez pas, elle est pas très habillée.

-Des choses en plus à dire sur notre mascotte ?

-Elle est vierge, fit Doc. Elle a eu du bol. Les Trolls ne l'auraient pas ratée. Et elle est vraiment hylienne. Les analyses de sang montrent que son côté Nordique est pratiquement dérisoire. Elle peut toujours subir le berserkergang toutefois je pense. Et ce n'est pas une magicienne. La broche qu'elle porte semble plus un truc d'artisanat local. C'est du bel ouvrage mais ce n'est pas un métal riche. Donc je pense que ce n'est pas une noble. J'ai pensé à une citadine mais je me suis rappelé qu'elle avait les cuisses, les mollets et les bras plutôt bien formés. Donc c'est une travailleuse manuelle. Une fermière probablement.

-Et ce dragon sur la broche ?

-Aucune idée, une fantaisie peut-être mais rien de méchant.

-Vous pensez que ca pourrait être une espèce de divinité locale ? Un animal familier ?

-Faudrait avoir forcé sur les champignons pour apprécier un truc avec une gueule pareille. Non je pense que c'est juste un motif comme ca. Ca n'a rien à voir avec notre monde en tout cas si ca existe.

-Bon, son état de santé est stable ?

-Elle récupère, fit Doc. Elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. On peut donc la transporter. C'est bien pour ca que vous êtes là n'est ce pas ?

-Oui je voudrais savoir si tu peux t'arranger pour la déplacer jusque dans le nouveau Q.G ?

-Pas de problèmes, je vais l'installer derrière ma carriole. J'aménagerai une petite place pour elle. Cogneur, tu veilleras sur sa sécurité d'accord ?

-C'te question, grogna Cogneur comme si la remarque de Doc était d'une débilité déconcertante.

-Parfait alors faites votre paquetage et soyez prêt dans une heure », fit le Capitaine.

« Et pourquoi cette salope devrait se taper le chemin en cariole ? Lanca Coupe-Gorge en crachant par terre.

-Tu sais faire marcher les somnanbules ? Lanca Crapaud sans le regarder.

Crapaud fixa les sacs sur son cheval. Puis il s'assura qu'ils ne lacheraient pas au moindre tremblement.

-On perd notre temps avec cette fille, fit Coupe-Gorge. Ce con de Cogneur, toujours besoin de se changer en guimauve dès qu'il voit une gonzesse.

-Va lui dire ca en face si ca te fait chier autant que ca, lança Crapaud. Après tout moi je suis le mouvement et je me plains pas. Et puis une fille dans la compagnie, ca permet d'instaurer un peu de parité.

-Les gonzesses de la Compagnie ont toujours foutu leur merde ! Lanca Coupe-Gorge furieux. Tu te souviens d'Elena et de Halstat ? Ce con brisait les formations pendant les combats quand sa dulcinée se retournait un ongle ! Ca a failli nous coûter cher ! Et ce con de Cogneur est en train de faire la même connerie.

-Cogneur n'est pas amoureux d'elle, abruti ! Lanca Crapaud. Il la voit comme sa fille.

-Et quelle différence ca fait ?

-Ca fait que si tu continue à lui donner des noms d'oiseaux, tu finiras en tapis de sol. Et que je sache t'étais pas le dernier à vouloir la baiser, pas vrai ?

-Je baise mais je tombe pas amoureux moi.

-Tu mène ta vie comme tu le veux, fit Sans Nom en s'approchant d'eux. Mais les ordres de sa Sainteté sont clairs : quand moi y'en a décider que fille rester, moi y'en a pas accepter d'être contredit. Et ca se trouve cette gamine a plus de caractère qu'elle ne paraît en avoir.

-Hé ben j'espère que toute sa personne se résume pas à des gros seins et un gros cul. Une seule connerie de sa part et je la saigne.

-Chiche ! » Fit Crapaud.

Coupe-Gorge ne répondit pas et se contenta de commencer à sceller sa monture. Crapaud et Sans-Nom firent de même en riant dans leur barbe.

La fille s'était organisée en deux rangs. Les soldats à l'avant, encadrés par les cavaliers et les carioles. Celle du Doc fermait la marche. Cogneur avait prit soin de sélectionner quatre hommes qu'il jugeait suffisamment dignes de confiance pour l'aider à en assurer la surveillance. Il longèrent ainsi un chemin qui serpentait entre une large élévation rocheuse de pierre crayeuse et blanche et les arbres désespérément noirs de la forêt. A l'avant le Capitaine fit appel à un des cavaliers.

« Soldats, tu vas aller porter un message à la Capitale impériale. Prend de quoi noter.

Le soldat tira une tablette creuse d'une sacoche. Il installa un rouleau de parchemin dans le creux et saisit une plume de bois noir fermé d'une pointe métallique qu'il trempa dans un encrier attaché à la selle.

-_Rapport de la Compagnie Impériale à sa Majestée Ardath, suprême Impératrice de l'Empire et des Terres du Nord : déplacons compagnie vers réseau de grottes anciennes pour faciliter préparation logistique. Les premiers rapports indiquent une activité maléfique dans le petit village de Tanenberg. Continuons espionnage jusqu'à confirmation d'activités diaboliques. Pensons lancer un assaut d'ici quelques jours. Vous tiendrons au courant des nouvelles. »_

Le messager acheva d'écrire et s'apprêta à enrouler son message dans un tube quand le Capitaine l'arrêta de la main.

« Ajoute ceci, fit-il. _Avons retrouvée une rescapée d'une escarmouche à la sortie du col de Bolgonne, frontière Sud de l'Empire. Jeune fille, dans la vingtaine, long cheveux roux, porte chemise blanche, robe pourpre, bottes de cuir brunes à talons, foulard jaune avec broche à tête de dragon. Diagnostic médical confirme son origine hylienne. Soignée après s'être fait lacérer le dos par un Troll, n'a pas été violée. Etat de santé rétabli à son meilleur niveau, actuellement récupère de la fatigue accumulée. Nom inconnu. A signaler aux réfugiés Hyliens en urgence. Pas d'autres survivants. Attendons instructions pour la mission et concernant la jeune fille. Répondre en urgence SVP »._ Fonce et ne t'arrête pas. Fais savoir que je veux une réponse immédiate. J'ai l'impression que cette fille va nous amener quelques soucis si on la garde. »

Le message s'éloigna au grand galop sans un mot, s'enfonçant dans les bois.

« Hé Cogneur, fit Doc.

-Quoi ? Fit l'intéressé.

-Cette fille…Cette histoire de sang normand…t'en pense quoi ?

-Rien du tout, fit Cogneur. On la sauve et on la ramène en vie, point barre.

-Comment tu veux qu'on garde une fermière dans nos rangs ? Coupe-Gorge a pas tort. C'est un poids mort.

Cogneur darda un regard furieux sur Doc.

-Tu vas quand même pas donner crédit aux affirmations de ce fils de pute, Doc ? Lanca-t-il d'un ton qui semblait défier l'intéresser.

-Bordel Cogneur on est une armée, pas une maison d'assistance pour victimes éplorées. Qu'est ce qu'elle va dire ta copine quand elle nous verra éventrer quelques unes des saloperies qui nous attendent peut-être dans le village ?

Cogneur détourna le visage un moment.

-Je fais confiance au Capitaine, fit-il enfin. Il trouvera une solution. Doc, tu sais aussi quelle règle la compagnie adopte dans ces cas.

-Oui je sais, fis Doc amer. Assistance et potection. Je me suis toujours opposé à ca.

-On aurait du donc lui trancher la tête et l'enterrer ? Comme l'a suggeré Trancheur ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors quoi ? La laisser crever dans cette grotte ? Servir de futur casse-dalle aux putains de Trolls ? T'as quoi comme solution à proposer ?

Doc soupira, sans trouver un quelconque arguement à proposer.

-Mais t'as raison sur un point, fit Cogneur. Elle va en chier. Elle va en chier sévère. J'espère qu'elle en a dans l'estomac cette gamine ».

L'énorme falaise se dressa enfin sur leur gauche, à l'extrémité d'un vaste espace rocailleux sur lequel étaient entassés de petits tumulus de pierre. La facade était percée de parts en parts d'ouvertures carrées. Une vaste ouverture polie se dressait, menant à un petit escalier taillé dans la pierre qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Le Capitaine avanca sa monture vers l'entrée, suivi de près par Trancheur. L'obscurité à l'intérieur du réseau était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient voir que quelques marches d'escaliers. Trancheur coula un regard dans une ouverture. Il ne vit que l'esquisse d'une petite pièce rectangulaire dénuée de tout mobilier.

« Ca m'a l'air vide, fit Trancheur. Je vais aller vérifier.

-Prend quelques torches avec toi, fit le Capitaine. Inspectez chaque recoin. Tuez tout ce qui bouge ».

Trancheur et trois hommes allumèrent deux torches grâce à un sort de Sans-Nom et s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs. L'escalier avait été sculpté avec soin. Aucune marche n'était plus petite que l'autre ou de taille différente. Ils débouchèrent dans un large couloir percé d'ouvertures de part en part. Ils pouvaient distinguer celles qui recevaient la lumière de l'extérieur. Trancheur et ses hommes explorèrent ce qui semblait avoir été une maison commune pour un petit groupe de personne. La largeur de la salle centrale laissait supposer qu'elle avait servi aux repas commun. La pièce adjacente avait été percée de parts en parts pour sans doute recevoir instruments et condiments. Des ouvertures montaient aussi au plafond, creusant vers les hauteurs. Les autres pièces n'avaient ce genre d'aménagement mais Trancheur sut estimer ce qui pouvait servir de chambres, de bureaux et de salles de repos. Il ordonna le retrait avec ses hommes après une demi-heure d'exploration.

« Ce sera parfait, fit Trancheur au Capitaine. De là on pourra établir un poste-avancé et surveiller en permanence la ville.

-Très bien, on s'installe alors. Va chercher Corbeau et sa bande. Je veux savoir ce qui se trame là bas ».

Trancheur se rua vers sa monture et s'éloigna au galop.

« Crapaud, Sans-Nom, fit le Capitaine. Allez m'éclairer l'intérieur. Rassemblement tout le monde !!! Doc amène toi deux secondes ! »

Le Capitaine emmena le Doc à part, là où les hommes ne les entendraient pas.

« Comment va la gamine ? Demanda-il.

-Etat stationnaire, fit le Doc. Mais Capitaine, au risque de remettre ca sur le tapis, je commence à me demander si amener cette fille avec nous est aussi utile que vous le suggérez. Ce n'est pas une guerrière et si elle est de bonne constitution je doute qu'elle vaille quelque chose en combat.

-La règle de la Compagnie est claire, répondit le Capitaine d'un ton égal.

-C'est une excursion. Nous sommes à des dizaines de kilomètres de la capitale impériale. Qui sait ce qu'on va rencontrer en chemin, sans compter ce qui nous attend dans cette ville à supposer qu'elle soit pleine de saloperies. Elle ne pourra pas se défendre et elle ne pourra pas compter sur nous.

-Alors elle mourra et tout le monde l'oubliera.

Doc médita un instant sur ses paroles puis sursauta.

-Capitaine, fit-il. La Compagnie a de mauvaises expériences avec les femmes. Et intégrer la compagnie nécessite un entraînement sérieux et encadré.

-Elle n'a pas le choix, fit le Capitaine. On ne peux pas l'abandonner. Alors elle vient avec nous. Et si elle vient avec nous elle devra se battre. Elle aura le choix entre vivre ou crever d'une mort qu'elle n'aura fait que retarder. C'est comme ca qu'on fait dans la compagnie : on vit avec la compagnie ou on meurt avec.

Le Doc ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder la tête baissée.

-Je vais aller m'installer. Trouve toi un coin labo et installe-y la fille. Cogneur gardera la porte. Quand la fille se réveillera, je veux qu'elle vienne me voir.

-Elle aura peut-être envie de faire autre chose que…

-La première chose qu'elle devra apprendre c'est d'obéir à son capitaine, envie ou pas. Elle se lève, tu me l'expédie. A poil s'il le faut ».

Doc resta interdit un instant puis s'inclina et s'éloigna. Lentement, la Compagnie Impériale commenca à décharger les paquetages.

Corbeau avait la trentaine. Mince et agile de corps, son visage était juvénile et anguleux. Des traits durs, un nez aquilin prononcé, des cheveux d'argent descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient deux billes perçantes. Corbeau était froid, calculateur, effacé et dénué de toute forme d'humanité. C'est ce côté inhumain qui gênait Trancheur. Lui-même avait aussi sa petite cruauté. Mais celle de Corbeau était effroyable. Cette façon de considérer l'autre avec un visage de cire, les yeux perçant déchiquetant l'âme qu'ils contemplaient, ce calme et cette discrétion inhumaine. Tels étaient les éléments pouvant résumer Corbeau ,le tueur misanthrope de la Compagnie.

« Une fille ? Fit-il.

-Cogneur l'a retrouvée inerte dans la forêt, fit Trancheur, bras croisés. Elle est en bonne santé mais ca commence à jaser dans les rangs. Cogneur s'accroche à elle comme un clébard mais Coupe-Gorge veut s'en débarrasser.

-Après l'avoir violentée je suppose…Fit Corbeau d'un ton neutre.

-Tu connais Coupe-Gorge.

-Certes. Qu'en pense le Capitaine ?

-Il veut la garder, rester fidèle aux principes de la Compagnie s'appliquant aux civils.

-Donc il veut l'enrôler dans l'équipe.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-A ton avis tu vois le Capitaine affréter une petite cohorte pour sa protection ? Ou l'abandonner à son sort ? Quel troisième choix ca te laisse ?

Trancheur pensa. Soupira. Se frotta les yeux avec la main.

-Vivement qu'on rentre, fit-il. Bon passons. Quels rapports tu nous amène de la ville ?

-Suis-moi, ca va vous plaire ! ».

Sans laisser le temps à Trancheur de répondre, il enfourcha sa monture et s'enfonca dans la forêt avec ses hommes.

« La peste ? Fit le Capitaine, les yeux exhorbités.

-Une belle grosse peste, fit Corbeau sans s'émouvoir. Et une sauvage. On a trouvé un fossé plein de carcasses brûlées de bestiaux. Apparemment les restes

Corbeau avait retrouvé le Capitaine devant l'entrée du nouveau Q.G. Trancheur avait du le rattraper à la hâte pour lui faire savoir que le camp s'était déplacé. Ce à quoi Corbeau avait répondu en perdant de nouveau Trancheur dans la forêt. Trancheur avait débarquer deux minutes après Corbeau et s'était contenté de rentrer dans la grotte pour aller s'occuper de ses affaires.

-Merde une peste, on est pas immunisés contre ca.

-C'est une variété qui n'existe pas à l'état naturel. C'est clair maintenant, la ville est bien maudite. Ce sont sans doute les charettes à cadavres qui ont amené ca.

-Ils ont volontairement déclenché une peste ?

-Ca doit faire partie du rituel. Sans doute cette peste leur donne l'impression d'atteindre un état second. Certains cultes hérétiques utilisent la maladie car cela leur donne l'impression de communiquer avec les Dieux. J'ose pas imaginer dans quel état se trouve la ville. Ca doit être une horreur.

-Va falloir regler le problème de la peste. Je veux que Sans-Nom me fabrique un antidote le plus vite possible. Va lui faire la commission.

-Au fait Capitaine…Une fille ? Dans la Compagnie ?

-Tu vas t'y mettre aussi Corbeau ?

Corbeau ne répondit pas. Il était un glacier mais le capitaine était un roc. Le contredire était impensable.

-J'étais juste curieux, fit Corbeau.

-Elle devrait pas trop tarder à se réveiller, fit le Capitaine. Doc a installé son laboratoire au fond de la grotte. Mais t'approche pas, Cogneur garde la porte.

-Encore sa crise de romantisme ?

-Evite que ca se change en crise de nerf s'il te plaît ! ».

Corbeau s'inclina sans dire un mot et quitta le Capitaine pour rejoindre les autres soldats. Au dessus de leur tête, le crépuscule commençait à tomber.


	20. Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle Recrue

**NOUVELLE RECRUE:**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Ses sens s'éveillèrent un par un.

Le toucher : quelque chose de mou et de doux.

L'odorat : des odeurs étranges qui lui piquaient les narines.

Le gout : un gout amer dans la bouche. Salé, cuivré, le sang.

L'ouïe : quelqu'un déplacait des objets.

La vue enfin.

Elle tomba sur un plafond en pierre granuleuse. Une chaude lueur orangée éclairait les lieux. Il faisait chaud et humide. Ses mains se refermèrent sur un drap épais qui recouvrait son corps. Elle pouvait sentir la laine sur sa peau. Elle était donc nue. Cette pensée la fit frémir de peur. Elle se souvenait d'avoir perdu connaissance dans une grotte étrange peu après l'assaut des Trolls mais plus rien ensuite. Elle se redressa lentement, maintenant d'une main la couverture sur sa poitrine. Elle était dans une pièce carrée qui avait été aménagée. Une porte fermait l'entrée. Elle avait donc quitté la grotte. Et elle n'avait qu'une explication : quelqu'un l'avait découverte. Mais l'idée d'être nue fit germer en elle une idée qui l'horrifia : avait-elle été violée dans son sommeil ? Alors que cette pensée achevait de la terrifier, elle remarqua le bureau en bois aménagé sur le côté sur lequel on avait disposé des fioles, bouteilles et livres. Un homme s'affairait à ranger le reste de ses affaires. Une large saccoche reposait sur le sol. Il se retourna enfin et eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il vit Malon.

« Bon sang vous m'avez fait peur », fit-il.

Elle l'étudia un moment. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il parlait sa langue qui l'intriguait. Son visage. Yeux pénétrants, cheveux courts, barbe poivrée.

« Docteur Laurie…Murmura-t-elle.

L'homme s'immobilisa, interpelé et eut un petit rire.

-Non, fit-il. Docteur oui, mais je ne m'appelle pas Laurie. Désolé.

Il posa un livre épais sur le bureau et épousseta ses mains.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, fit-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité. Permettez.

Il approcha une chandelle près d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais il lui comprendre par gestes qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Il fit passer ses pouces sur ses joues et les pressa légèrement.

« Vous étiez blessée et à moitié morte de froid, de faim et de fatigue, reprit-il. On vous a administré des soins. Pardonnez moi si je vous ai déshabillée, je devais inspecter votre corps pour chercher toute trace de blessure. Soyez rassurée vous êtes intacte. Et vous n'avez pas été violée non plus.

Elle ne répondit pas, n'osant pas bouger, se laissant faire. Il lui inspecta les yeux, en écartant les paupières.

« Vous êtes en pleine forme, fit-il. Bien maintenant je pense que vous aimeriez qu'on vous mette au parfum ?

Elle mis un peu de temps à acquièscer.

-N'ayez pas peur, fit l'homme. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Y'a même un colosse qui a juré de broyer les os de tous ceux qui vous regardent d'un peu trop près.

-Où suis-je ? Fit Malon en regardant autour d'elle.

-Dans un réseau caverneux, fit le Docteur. Le quartier général de notre compagnie. A environ 12 kilomètres de la frontière impériale.

-La frontière… »

Elle eut un sursaut soudain.

« Où sont les miens ?! Cria-t-elle. Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? Je dois retrouver mon père ! Je dois…

-Calmez vous ! Fit le docteur en la prenant par les bras. Ils sont partis ! En tout cas ceux qui ont survécu !

-Quoi ?! Il y a des morts ?!

-Ecoutez vous n'êtes pas en état ! Calmez-vous et expliquez moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. De grosses larmes perlaient sur ses yeux.

« On était en train de fuir, fit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Les dieux veulent détruire notre pays alors nous avons fui. Des trolls nous ont attaqués. J'ai fui et j'ai perdu connaissance.

-Vous êtes donc bien hylienne, fit le docteur. Bon alors surtout ne vous en faites pas, nous avons envoyé une missive à la capitale impériale pour faire savoir que vous êtes envie. Donc pas d'inquiétude !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un colosse au visage rubicond et à la barbe dorée entra dans la pièce, arrachant un cri à Malon qui se recroquevilla de plus belle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Lanca le géant visiblement appeuré.

-C'est bon Cogneur, du calme ! Fit le Docteur. Elle vient de se réveiller, ca lui retombe sur la gueule. Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, Cogneur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglo. Il ne vous fera aucun mal bien au contraire.

Malon ne parut pas convaincue sur le coup mais relacha sa tension. Cogneur entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui sans quitter Malon des yeux. Il avançait à petit pas comme si quelque chose d'incroyablement fragile menaçait de s'écrouler au moindre mouvement.

« C'est bien une hylienne, fit le Docteur. Elle est en bonne santé mais elle est encore en état de choc. Va falloir y aller mollo avec elle.

Cogneur s'agenouilla devant elle, mains levées comme prêt à parer les coups qu'elle pourrait lui expédier.

-Mademoiselle je…Fit Cogneur. Je m'excuse si je vous ai fait peurs, mais je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous êtes en sécurité ici et je suis prêt à vous aider pour tout si vous le désirez. Mais restez calme sinon vous allez vous faire du mal ».

Ils se fixèrent un moment, les yeux de Cogneur l'invitant à la croire. Elle se détendit enfin, pleurant lentement. Cogneur se tourna vers le docteur.

« Doc, fit-il. Elle t'as dit qui elle était exactement ? Si elle est rescapée du convoi, faudrait voir si elle a pas de proches parmis les cadavres. Faudrait pas qu'on ai envoyé un message pour rien à la Capitale.

-Quel est votre nom mademoiselle ? Fit Doc.

-Malon, répondit-elle.

Doc sursauta.

-Quoi, la fille de Talon du Ranch Lon Lon ? Fit-il.

Malon leva des yeux embués de larmes vers lui.

-Vous connaissez mon père ? Fit-elle avec une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

-J'ai accouché votre mère, fit Doc. C'est moi qui vous ai fait naître Malon.

Doc avait prononcé ces mots presque pour lui-même. Son trouble en présence de cette fille s'expliquait. Et il se souvint alors de la naissance de Malon. Comment elle était sorti du ventre de sa mère sans un mot avant de lui rire au nez, un gazouillement innocent de petit bébé. Il se souvint de son métissage nordique. Il se souvint de la légende. Elle aurait été une déesse parmis les siens car elle avait ri à sa naissance, se défiant de la vie et de la mort. Doc eut un frémissement désagréable dans le dos. Cette fille l'effrayait et pourtant elle n'avait rien de terrifiant.

-Où est mon père ? Fit Malon. Vous devez m'aider à le trouver !

-Malon je suis désolé mais…

-A quoi ressemble votre père ? Fit alors Cogneur.

Elle chercha nerveusement dans sa tête quelques mots pour le décrire.

-Gros, une large moustache noire, un gros nez rouge, énuméra-t-elle. Une salopette bleue, une chemise rouge, des chaussures de travail.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu cet homme parmis les cadavres, fit Cogneur à Doc. Je pourrais toujours interroger Crapaud à ce sujet.

-La seule chose à faire c'est d'attendre le retour du messager, fit Doc. En espérant que ses proches auront l'intelligence de se signaler dans la réponse.

-De quels cadavres parlez vous ? Fit Malon.

-Vous vous souvenez de l'escarmouche des Trolls ? Fit Cogneur. Hé bien les vôtres n'ont pas jugé utile d'enterrer les cadavres. C'est un horrible charnier. Des soldats en grande partie. Plus quelques cadavres dans la forêt. Des victimes des Trolls.

-Je dois savoir si mes proches se trouvent là-bas, fit Malon. Je dois savoir.

-Attendez vous n'y pensez pas, fit Doc avec un geste nerveux de la main. C'est une hécatombe. En plus depuis le temps les cadavres ont du commencer à se décomposer, ca doit puer comme le fond d'une cuvette de chiottes.

-Sans compter les bêtes charognardes qui ont très bien pu passer pour se nourrir, fit Cogneur. Croyez-moi mad'moiselle vous n'avez aucun intérêt à y aller. Et de toutes façon si vous y trouvez un proche que ferez vous de plus ? Ca ne les ramènera pas ».

Malon ne répondit pas mais son visage trahissait un immense désespoir. Elle baissa la tête, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Ecoutez, fit Cogneur d'une voix douce. Va falloir être courageuse mad'moiselle. On est encore loins de la capitale impériale et on a encore un truc à regler ici. Va falloir être patiente. On a envoyé un message attestant que vous êtes en vie. Si vous avez encore des proches en vie ils n'hésiteront pas à se manifester. Mais pour le moment vous ne pouvez qu'attendre.

-Amenez moi à la capitale ! Supplia-t-elle.

-Impossible, fit Doc impassible. On a des choses à faire ici et on a besoin de tous nos hommes. Mais dès qu'on en a fini ici, on fonce droit sur la capitale je vous le promet.

-Combien de temps vous comptez rester ici ?

-Quelques jours, une dizaine tout au plus, fit Cogneur. On aurait du repartir plus tôt mais on a eu quelques complications qui ont retardé l'échéance. On espère que ce sera la bonne cette fois.

-C'est trop long…

-Désolé, va falloir vous y faire, fit Doc.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-La Compagnie Impériale, fit Cogneur. Une milice de mercenaires au service de l'Impératrice. On nous a envoyé dans le Sud inspecter les frontières. On a eu vent de votre petit problème. On a détecté aussi le lieu de l'escarmouche trolle. Vous avez eu un sacré coup de bol que je sois passé par là. Vous seriez peut-être bien encore dans votre grotte, blessée et mourante ».

Elle acquièsça lentement de la tête.

« Je vous remercie, fit-elle en regardant Cogneur.

Ses grands yeux bleus firent littéralement fondre le géant. Quelque chose en elle le fascinait, quelque chose qui le poussait au respect mais sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était.

-Je peux vous proposer quelque chose, fit Doc. Quand le messager reviendra, et si vos proches ne se sont pas manifestée, nous enverrons un message demendant de recencer le nom de toute personne qui vous connaît. Vous avez des noms en particulier ?

-Mon père Talon, fit-elle. Link. Zelda. Marsilla et sa fée Iska. Ce sont mes plus proches amis.

-Très bien, fit Doc. C'est noté. Au prochain message, on leur demandera de se manifester ».

Elle fit acquièsca de la tête. Doc se releva et alla chercher une pile de vêtements qu'il avait disposé à côté de son bureau et les déposa aux côtés de Malon.

« Vos anciens vêtements ont été emballés dans un sac de toile, fit-il. Votre chemise est fichue mais comme je suppose que vous y tenez je les ai conservés. Voici des vêtements plus chauds et plus adaptés. Vous devez vous habiller, vous n'allez pas rester toute nue sous ces draps ».

Elle acquièsca à nouveau. Cogneur entraîna Doc vers la porte et tous deux sortirent sans un mot. Malon regarda autour d'elle comme si de minuscules yeux pouvaient voir à travers la pierre. Puis elle écarta d'un geste vif le drap et observa son corps. Rien ne semblait manquer et aucune trace de blessure ne la recouvrait. Elle passa une main dans son dos là où aurait du se trouver la lacération du troll mais elle n'y sentit que la peau, douce et sans aucune traces de blessure. Elle s'accroupit et déploya la pile de vêtements. Elle commenca par enfiler une culotte en toile mais s'étonna de ne trouver aucun vêtement pour sa poitrine. Elle découvrit alors un rouleau de tissu doux et compris que ces vêtements avaient du servir à une femme autrefois : la bandelette servait à conceler les seins. Elle emballa les siens dans l'étoffe, serra pour les empêcher de remuer et attacha le tout dans son dos. Elle enfila ensuite un pantalon de cuir noir. La sensation était étrange, elle n'avait jamais porté de cuir auparavant. Une petite chaîne était attachée aux deux extrémités sur le côté gauche du pantalon, étrange coquetterie de femme de fer. Elle enfila ensuite une fine chemise de laine noire renforcée par de petites mailles de métal fin et noir et enfin un corset de cuir, noir aussi,, doublé au devant de velour. Des plumes noires et duveteuses entouraient les épaules. Le corset se fermait sur le devant grâce à un lacet qui en traversait les bords. La pression de sa poitrine l'empêcha de refermer entièrement la chemise. Sans la doublure en mailles métalliques, il aurait été facile de deviner les bandelettes recouvrant sa poitrine. Elle avisa enfin des bottes de cuir sans talons, du même type qu'elle portait mais d'une facture plus militaire. Elles étaient de bonne taille. Elle se contempla un instant grimée ainsi. Ce genre de vêtements était à des lieues de ses goûts personnels mais elle les sentaient se coller à elle comme une seconde peau et cela lui donna une impression de sécurité renforcée.

« J'ai fini, fit-elle.

Cogneur et Doc entrèrent et s'immobilisèrent en la voyant. Habillée de noir, les contemplant avec son visage pâle et ses yeux perçants, on aurait dit une guerrière née de la cruauté même. Cogneur se sentit frémir. Bon Sang, pensa-t-il, la parfaite guerrière perverse avec un cube de glace à la place du cœur.

-Vous êtes parfaite, fit Doc enfin. Vous vous sentez comment dedans ?

-Un peu bizarre, fit Malon. Mais…Ca ira.

-Bien, je vais vous demander de me suivre maintenant. Le Capitaine m'a demandé de vous amener à lui à votre réveil.

-Pourquoi ? Fit Malon troublée.

-C'est le chef, fit Cogneur. Il veut savoir toute votre histoire et décider quoi faire avec vous. Vous devez y aller, vous n'avez pas le choix.

-On va vous accompagner, fit Doc. Venez ! »

Doc marchait en tête et Cogneur fermait la marche. Ce dernier jetait des regards vifs à droite et à gauche. Ils croisèrent ainsi plusieurs hommes affairés à l'aménagement du réseau de cavernes. Chacun coula un regard étonné ou interrogateur sur Malon quand ils la virent. Elle se sentit gênée de tous ces regards qui pesaient sur elle mais nul n'osait visiblement dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois.

« Heureusement que nos salopards de sorciers savent encore faire des portes, commenta Cogneur. Ca m'aurait foutu la rage de devoir dormir avec le vent qui s'amène.

Doc frappa à la porte et s'avanca dans l'embassure quand une voix l'invita à entrer. Il annonca Malon et l'invita à entrer ensuite. Malon resta interdite un moment et s'avanca dans la pièce.

Celui que Doc avait appelé « Capitaine » était affairé à l'étude d'une carte, une lampe à huile posée sur le côté. Elle vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage carré, les cheveux courts en bataille, quelques cicatrices sur le visage. Il ressemblait un peu à Brock, le maréchal d'Hyrule. Il leva vers elle deux yeux d'un noir magnétique.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, fit-il d'un ton neutre. Veuillez vous asseoir je vous prie.

Il désigna une grosse pierre taillée en rectangle devant le bureau et elle s'y posa.

-Vos nouveaux vêtements vous plaisent ? Demanda le Capitaine.

-Ce n'est pas mon style, fit Malon. Mais…merci quand même.

-Un vêtement sert à habiller avant toute chose, fit le Capitaine. Le reste n'est pas important.

Il enroula enfin sa carte après un dernier regard et croisa les mains sur son bureau en bois en la regardant.

-Mademoiselle je suppose que Doc et Cogneur vous ont fait un état de la situation, fit-il.

Elle acquièsca sans un mot. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce Capitaine l'intimidait. Elle se croyait en train de rendre des comptes à un chef de police après un crime.

-Nous avons une affaire à regler ici et j'ai besoin de tous mes hommes sans exception, fit le Capitaine. Je ne peux donc pas vous faire conduire jusqu'à la capitale. Ce qui signifie que vous allez devoir vivre avec nous. Mais avant tout parlez moi de vous. Vous êtes hylienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquièsça mécaniquement.

-Votre nom ?

-Malon.

-Votre âge ?

-25.

-Profession ?

-Fermière.

-Quels genres de travaux ?

-Je transporte des denrées alimentaires mais je me spécialise dans le dressage des chevaux.

Le Capitaine acquièsca.

-Une expérience du combat quelconque ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Non mais j'ai vécu la guerre contre Ganondorf.

-Vous avez été victime de guerre ?

-J'ai été…séquestrée, fit-elle, crachant le dernier mot comme si elle avait eu du mal à le faire. On a menacé de tuer mes chevaux si je n'exécutait pas la volonté de mon géôlier.

-Quel genre de volonté ?

-Je devais…dresser des étalons pour l'ennemi !

-Pas de violence physique ? Verbale ? Sexuelle ?

Malon avait viré au cramoisi. Le Capitaine ne prenait pas de gants en évoquant son passé. Une boule douloureuse se forma au fond de sa gorge.

-J'ai bien l'impression que vous en avez vu des vertes et des pas mûres, je me trompe ? Fit le Capitaine avec un regard faussement interrogateur.

-Je suis vierge ! Fit-elle d'un coup. Mais oui…J'ai souffert. Pas de sexe. Beaucoup de réflexions sur moi. Des gens. Ils me considéraient de façon dégoûtante.

-Quel genre de réflexions ?

-arrêtez s'il vous plaît, c'est trop douloureux ! Cria-t-elle alors, fondant en larme. Tout ce que je veux c'est partir et retrouver mon père et mes amis !

Le Capitaine ne cilla pas et la regarda plonger son visage dans ses mains.

-Vous les reverrez dans quelques jours, fit-il enfin d'un ton égal. Enfin s'ils sont encore en vie.

La réflexion la fit sangloter plus fort encore. Le Capitaine soupira.

-Je ne vais pas prendre de gants avec vous, fit-il en haussant le ton. C'est la guerre, une menace se prépare et je dois conduire des hommes au combat. Va falloir me montrer autre chose que ce genre de comportement, Malon. Pleurer n'arrangera rien et n'essayez pas de m'attendrir.

Elle renifla, tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots puis leva les yeux vers le Capitaine qui la regardait comme s'il attendait qu'elle en finisse avec ses glandes lacrymales.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? Fit-elle.

-Moi, rien ! Fit le Capitaine. Ca dépendra de votre décision et de votre bon vouloir. Je ne peux pas vous faire accompagner jusqu'à la capitale et je ne veux pas vous abandonner à votre sort. Je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité tout comme je ne vais pas vous laisser seule et sans défense.

-Donc ?

-Vous êtes embauchée en tant que nouvelle recrue.

Elle sursauta sentant un serpent froid et humide lui courir le long du dos.

-Je…mais…Fit-elle.

-Pas le choix, la coupa le Capitaine. C'est ca où une mort certaine. Et pas agréable. Vous serez soldat de deuxième classe, c'est le rang des nouvelles recrues. Vous devrez vous entraîner au maniement des armes, faire des travaux, apprendre le langage militaire, vous spécialiser dans une profession. Le dressage des chevaux semble être indiqué à mon avis vu que c'était votre boulot.

Malon chercha à répondre quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentait déconnectée de la réalité, comme dans un rêve éveillé.

-Je…je ne suis pas guerrière, je…Fit-elle enfin.

-On ne naît pas guerrier, on le devient, fit le Capitaine. Et ne me sortez pas de connerie du genre « c'est fait pour les hommes ». On a eu des femmes ici et elles se battent aussi bien que les hommes. Vous serez un cas à part car vous recevrez votre formation sur le terrain. Et n'espérez pas de traitement de faveurs.

-Je n'ai rien demandé ! Cria-t-elle enfin. Je ne veux pas être guerrière ! Je hais la guerre ! Vous ne pouvez pas immaginez ce que j'ai enduré et vous me demandez de porter une arme et d'aller tuer des gens ?!

-Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est la guerre ! Tonna le Capitaine.

Elle fut clouée sur place par l'autorité de sa voix.

-Et vous n'êtes pas seule à avoir vécu les horreurs de cette guerre ! Continua-t-il. Qu'avez vous subi en fin de compte ?! Juste quelques remarques sur vous de la part d'une bande de pervers ?! Quelques regards sur votre anatomie ?! Avez-vous été seulement battue, violée, torturée ou les trois à la fois ?! L'avez vous été ?

En tremblant elle fit signe que non. La chaleur de ses larmes lui mordaient les joues.

-J'ai plusieurs hommes ici qui ont été torturés, fit le Capitaine. Et nous avons combattu des pourritures qui n'avaient rien à envier à votre Ganondorf pour ce qui est des horreurs et des crautés de la guerre. La plupart de mes hommes ont perdu leurs proches. Des frères, des sœurs, des parents, des fils et des filles, des cousins et j'en passe, tués sous leurs yeux où a cours d'une attaque. Qu'est ce que vous croyez Malon, que vous êtes la seule capable de pleurer dans ce putain de monde ?

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux, de fixer le sol terreux, ses larmes formant de petites taches rondes.

-Le monde est mauvais Malon, fit le Capitaine. Vous en avez vous-même fait l'expérience. Vous étiez peut-être une jeune fille heureuse et innocente sur Hyrule. Mais nous ne sommes plus sur Hyrule. Nous sommes dans le monde, le vrai. Pas celui des fermières qui évoluent dans des prés et chantent avec les oiseaux. Moi je vous parle du vrai monde, le sale, l'impitoyable. Des gosses crèvent de faim avec leur mère, des filles de 12 ans vendent leur corps dans la rue pour espérer bouffer le soir quand elles n'élèvent pas un môme ou essayent de se faire avorter avec un tube de fer, je vous parle du monde où la justice est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, où les soldats violent, pillent et tuent, incendient les villages et crèvent sous l'épée d'une famille en quête de vengeance. Je vous parle d'un monde où les gangs font la loi dans les rues, où les couples tuent leurs enfants parce qu'ils ne peuvent les nourrir, où l'on torture et on tue pour le plaisir. C'est mon monde Malon et c'est celui que vous allez devoir affronter dès à présent.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, les mains autour de son corps, recroquevillée sur sa chaise.

-Je…Je…Je veux dormir, fit-elle d'une voix anihilée par l'horreur. Laissez-moi.

-Soldat ! Fit le Capitaine. Pas de ca avec moi ! Tu es dans la compagnie désormais et tu la serviras jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Du moins…

Sa voix se fit moins autoritaire.

-Jusqu'à notre retour à la capitale, fit-il. Où tu pourras reprendre ta vie de fermière. Mais pour le moment tu es dans la compagnie et tu vas devoir y vivre. Nous t'avons sauvé. Sache que certain d'entre nous étaient tenté de te trancher la tête et de ne plus parler de toi. Tu nous dois la vie. Doc s'est cassé le cul à te remettre sur pattes. Alors ne viens pas me sortir les violons parce que tu te sens fébrile à l'idée de porter une épée.

Malon se relacha enfin, sans regarder le capitaine. Toute trace de chagrin avait disparu de ses yeux rougis. Son visage n'était désormais plus qu'un masque reflétant une totale défaite morale. Elle était à bout.

-Je vais devenir soldat ? Fit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Rassure-toi, fit le Capitaine, je vais pas t'envoyer te faire embrocher dès aujourd'hui. Tu vas déjà te contenter de subir l'entraînement des soldats puis tu auras quelques tâches à accomplir. C'est le boulot quotidien qu'on se tape tous. Doc par exemple est docteur et botaniste. Sans-Nom et Crapaud sont sorciers et chargés de la magie. Cogneur que tu as vu aussi assure la logistique et la sécurité des lieux. Trancheur est mon second. Je ne l'envoie que pour les missions qui nécessitent d'être sans pitié. Il y a aussi Corbeau, mon espion et mon assassin. Coupe-Gorge lui se charge des chevaux. C'est sans doute avec lui que tu devras faire ton boulot. Je te préviens, il te veux morte et enterrée.

Elle leva des yeux fatigués, sans vie vers lui.

-Bon, fit le Capitaine. Je peux espérer que tu vas te bouger un peu les fesses ? Que tu vas faire un effort ? Et pas fondre en larme dès que tu écrase une mouche ?

Elle baissa les yeux, résignée et acquièsca d'un mouvement de tête sans conviction.

-Y'a plusieurs paramètres à prendre en compte, reprit le Capitaine. Le premier : t'es une fille. Le second t'es roulée comme une meule de foin. Le troisième : y'a que des hommes ici. Le quatrième : les femmes ils adorent ca. Je suppose que je vais pas te faire de dessin : tu vas devoir te tailler ton trou et je parle pas de _ce_ trou. T'as je ne sais combien de paires de couilles qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : finir dans ta bouche, entre tes loches ou entre tes pare-chocs arrière. Si ca doit inclure la force, ils hésiteront pas à l'utiliser. En temps normal on a pas de problème avec ca. La discipline est quelque chose que nous mettons en avant dans la compagnie et comme tu le sais on a l'expérience des femmes. Mais y'a quelques illetrés qui ne connaissent pas l'idée de discipline sans compter ceux qui n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis un bail et commencent à avoir des crampes au poignet. Rce que je veux te dire c'est que tu vas devoir t'imposer en tant que femme. Fini la gentille fermière aux grands yeux bleus et au sourire niais. Tu vas devoir te tailler une carapace. Il faudra que l'on te voit autrement que comme une paire de seins ou une tranche de cul de première. Un simple geste peut déclencher l'apocalypse : tu te lèche un doigt pour nettoyer une blessure, tu te passes les mains sur la poitrine pour remettre ton corset en bonne position, tu tend la croupe en te baissant pour regarder quelque chose, tu te met à quatre pattes pour ramasser un truc, tu bombe le torse en t'étirant, tu tripotes tes lèvres avec ton doigt en réfléchissant, tu écarte les jambes en t'asseyant, c'est autant de gestes qui te coûteront cher.

Elle se contenta de le fixer mais il perçut de légers tremblements l'agiter. Elle tentait de chasser cette horreur qui naissait en elle mais elle l'électrisait entièrement.

-Je ne fais pas de favoritisme dans la Compagnie Impériale, fit le Capitaine. Mais en revanche, je veille à ce que mes hommes puissent gagner leur dignité. Ce sera un combat quotidien Malon. Physiquement et spirituellement. Un combat pour gagner ta place et surtout le respect qui est du à ta personne. Ce sera aussi un combat intérieur. Un combat avec toi-même, avec l'image que tu as de toi et celle que tu devras avoir pour survivre. Tu devras te faire respecter des autres ca c'est une chose, mais tu devras avant tout te respecter toi-même. Tu devras être capable d'affronter ce passé qui te terrifie, de faire la paix avec ton corps et avec ton âme. Malon, tu crois que tu peux prétendre te respecter si chaque fois qu'on te regarde les seins tu te met à défaillir ?

Elle porta instinctivement les mains à sa poitrine en rougissant.

-L'intimité, je sais, fit le Capitaine. Mais tu crois que c'est normal de réagir comme tu le fais ? De rougir comme ca chaque fois qu'on te traite comme une moins que rien ? Tu donnes crédit à ceux qui te marchent dessus alors que tu devrais leur faire cracher des excuses à coup de pieds au cul. Tu ne te respecte pas car tu n'assumes pas ce corps qui est le tiens. Voilà ta faiblesse Malon, tu n'as pas grandi dans le monde des adultes. Tu es restée une enfant innocente avec une idée romanesque de la vie. Quelques expériences malheureuses mais sans grande gravité pendant la guerre ne t'ont pas suffisamment endurci. Un grand espoir t'as fait considérer cela comme un mauvais moment qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Mais c'est faux Malon. Ganondorf n'a rien inventé. Il vous a juste amené ce qui existait à l'extérieur.

Le regard de Malon se fit alors plus dur. Elle déglutit, ouvrit la bouche, mis quelques secondes avant de parler :

-Le bonheur n'est pas un crime, fit-elle. Est-ce que je suis fautive d'avoir été heureuse ? De ne pas avoir eu la même conception du monde que vous ? J'avais la vie que je voulais vivre et j'étais bien là où j'étais et vous venez me reprocher de ne pas avoir vécu toutes les horreurs que vous m'avez cité ? J'aurais donc du me faire mettre plus bas que terre pour avoir le mérite de vivre c'est ca ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Malon, nuanca le Capitaine. J'ai dit que vous aviez une vision trop naïve de votre monde. Je ne vous reproche pas d'avoir vécu la vie que vous avez eu. Je vous reproche de la généraliser au monde entier. Et d'en tirer des conclusions naïves. Et maintenant que vous êtes plongée dedans vous êtes désarmée, nue et sans repères, incapable de savoir ce qui peut vous tomber dessus. De quoi avez vous peur Malon ? Vous avez peur de quelque chose. C'est de ce corps qui est le vôtre ? Vous avez peur du monde des adultes ? De votre corps de femme ?

Elle rougit un peu plus mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant.

-J'ai peur de vieillir, fit-elle d'une voix éraillée par ses pleurs. J'ai peur du temps qui passe. J'ai peur de tout perdre. Je voudrais…je voudrais vivre dans un monde où je peux mener la vie que je veux sans que le temps ne l'altère. Je voudrais vivre dans un monde qui ne connais ni la souffrance, ni le désespoir.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Mais ? Fit le Capitaine en la poussant à parler du regard.

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

-Il n'existe pas, fit-elle enfin. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle darda deux yeux presques implorants vers lui. Il sentit sa sévérité fondre légèrement sous le poids de ce regard de saphir.

-Non Malon, pas d'utopie ici, fit le Capitaine. Seulement des mondes qui quand ils ne se font pas la guerre attendent la prochaine en se demandant qui attaquera le premier. C'est dans notre nature d'être ainsi. Se battre. Survivre. Comme des animaux. C'est pour ca que des gens comme nous existent. Et c'est pour ca que je veux que tu prennes les armes. Pour devenir une survivante, quelqu'un qui défiera la mort et trouvera un sens à sa vie, une raison d'être.

-La guerre pour exister ? Fit-elle.

-Parfois il faut cotoyer la mort pour comprendre à quel point la vie est précieuse. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une belliciste. Je veux que tu sois une combattante. Que tu trouves les moyens de te battre non seulement pour ceux que tu aimes. Mais aussi pour toi.

Elle regarda le Capitaine et l'étudia plus en détail pour la première fois. Elle compris pourquoi il commandait cette compagnie. C'était un homme dur mais elle percevait dans sa voix un ton qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer, qui faisait vibrer en elle une petite corde dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Pour la première fois, elle pensa à elle-même, à ses peurs, ses haines, ses doutes, son passé, son futur, sa place dans le monde. Et elle acquièsca de la tête.

-Très bien, fit-elle enfin. J'accepte. Mais une fois à la capitale, je quitte cette compagnie.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te proposer quoique ce soit d'autre, fit le Capitaine en se redressant avec une pointe de satisfaction dans les yeux. Tu as ma parole et je suis un homme de parole.

-Merci, fit-elle.

-Désormais tu m'appelleras Capitaine, fit-il. Et tu porteras un surnom. Tu seras le soldat Grosses-Loches.

Elle sursauta, électrisé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Si tu veux commencer à te faire respecter, va falloir montrer que t'es autre chose que des grosses loches justement, fit-il. C'est la base de l'entraînement moral de la Compagnie : quand on recrute un bleu, on essaye de découvrir ce qui lui fait honte, ce qui l'empêche de regarder l'autre en face et on lui colle un surnom en rapport avec ce quelque chose. Il devra le porter jusqu'à ce qu'il se débarrasse de cette honte, qu'il soit capable d'affronter l'objet de sa gêne sans défaillir, sans se laisser démonter. Il faudra qu'il le méprise, qu'il en rie ou qu'il l'ignore. Alors, seulement alors, quand il se respectera et aura fait la paix avec les pans les plus gênants de sa personne, il pourra prendre un nom qui le caractérise véritablement. Dans ton cas, je veux que tu ne sois plus gênée par ce corps qui est tiens, que le premier connard qui te parle de tes loches finisse la langue clouée sur une table. Plus personne ne devra oser te résumer à ta poitrine. Tu gagneras le respect des autres quand tu gagneras du respect pour toi-même.

Elle continua de le fixer, désabusée puis acquiesca vivement.

-J'ai fais demander à Cogneur de t'aménager une chambre, fit le Capitaine. Tu seras isolée des hommes pour le moment. Ta chambre peut être verrouillée mais vu que Cogneur occupera celle d'en face pour te surveiller, personne se risquera à venir d'emmerder. Un repas chaud t'attend. Restaure toi et n'hésite pas à redemander de la nourriture. Ensuite couche-toi. Demain je te ferais lever à cinq heures pour que tu puisses subir ton entraînement. Si tu le désires, Sans-Nom installera un champ isolant afin d'empêcher tout bruit extérieur de troubler ton sommeil.

Elle acquesca à nouveau, cette fois presque immédiatement après le discours du capitaine.

-Parfait, fit-il. Et maintenant je veux que tu ouvres tes oreilles attentivement et que tu écoutes bien. Car ceci est le serment de la Compagnie Impériale transmise depuis des siècles en son sein ».

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Son regard était sollenel. Lentement, il édicta le serment :

_Tu oublieras ce que tu as appris. Tu tourneras le dos au passé pour regarder vers l'avenir. Tu n'es plus l'homme d'hier, tu es l'homme de demain. Jure obéissance à tes supérieurs, fraternité à tes frères d'armes. Ne tourne jamais le dos à l'adversaire tant que son corps ne nourrira pas les vers. Ce que tes frères d'armes vivront, tu le vivras à intensité égale. Respecte toi avant de respecter l'autre. Serre la main de l'honnête homme et poignarde celle du fourbe. Tu mépriseras la trahison et le parjure. Si tu venais à trahir les nôtres, tu le payeras de ta vie. Si tu décide de nous fuir, jamais tu ne reviendras en notre sein. Tu vivras et tu mourras avec la Compagnie. Et tu souriras à la Mort quand elle viendra te chercher._

Cogneur ne lui adressa pas la parole pendant le trajet retour, bien qu'elle sentit qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Sans doute avait-il recu la consigne de ne pas la perturber et de la laisser prendre du repos. Cogneur la mena vers une pièce située au fond à droite du couloir, non loin du labo de Doc. La cellule était large. Un lit reposait sur la gauche, fais de bois, recouvert d'un matelas simple. Des couvertures de laines pliées reposaient dessus. Sur sa droite, elle vit un meuble haut avec un creux hémisphérique en son centre. Une jarre d'eau et un pain de savon reposait juste à côté. Entre le lit et le meuble, il y avait une table basse sur laquelle elle put voir une assiette remplie de blancs de poulets chauds. Des couverts de facture médiocre cotoyaient un gobelet de terre cuite, une cruche ébrechée et une serviette de toile. Elle s'avanca dans la cellule, constata avec étonnement qu'il y faisait bon. Dans le coin au fond à gauche, elle vit qu'on avait aménagé des latrines. La pièce était éclairée par une boule d'énergie pure enfermée dans une fiole sphérique en verre accrochée au plafond.

« C'est de l'eau, fit Cogneur en désignant la cruche. Je peux t'apporter quelque chose d'autre si tu le veux.

-Non, fit-elle d'une voix qui était presque un murmure. Merci.

Cogneur acquiesca sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Sans Nom va installer le champ, fit-il. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit , je suis dans la pièce d'en face. Sinon je te conseille de manger et de dormir. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Au fait, cette lumière obéit à ta voix. Dit « Lumière » pour qu'elle s'active et « Ténèbres » pour qu'elle s'éteigne.

-Merci Cogneur, fit-elle en tentant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

Cogneur lui en retourna un.

-Ca va aller miss », fit-il en lui tapotant la tête.

Puis il sortit. Lorsque la porte se referma, le brouhaha extérieur persista quelques minutes avant de disparaître subitement. Elle se sentit alors plus isolée que jamais, dans cette pièce exigue, loin de chez elle, loin des siens. Cette pensée lui amena une boule dans la gorge. Sa discussion avec le Capitaine lui avait fait momentannément oublier ce constat. Etaient-ils en vie ? Elle supposait que Link et Zelda avaient survécu. Elle espérait que son père et le sorcier Marsilla aient pu eux aussi survivre. Elle s'approcha et l'odeur du poulet aggressa ses narines. Elle se rendit compte alors à quel point elle mourrait de faim. Sans même prendre les couverts, elle fourra un premier blanc de poulet dans sa bouche. Cefut une explosion de joie qui lui tira les larmes aux yeux : le poulet était tendre, juteux, sa chaleur délicate envahissant sa bouche et un subtil goût épicé naissant sur sa langue. Elle vida le plat sans même avoir touché aux couverts, dévorant gouluement les blancs de volaille, buvant de l'eau à pleine gorgée. Elle fut satisfaite de sortir repue de ce repas. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de demander de l'aide à l'extérieur. Elle se rendit compte aussi qu'elle était encore très fatiguée. Trop de choses aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas envie de se sentir mal ce soir. Elle défit ses bottes, ôta son pantalon, son corset et sa chemise de mailles. Puis elle déplia couettes et draps qu'elle étala sur son corps après avoir pris place dans le lit. Il était confortable quoiqu'un peu plus dur que le sien. Les couvertures en revanche étaient bien chauses.

« Ténèbres », fit-elle.

L'obscurité se fit dans la seconde, la boule d'énergie mourrant dans sa prison de verre comme un petit soleil. Elle se retrouva dans une pénombre totale, dans un silence total, seule et coupée du monde. Elle sentit ses muscles de détendre, son corps se relacher. Curieusement, elle se sentait bien. Elle était seule, tranquille, dans une pièce où rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle avait un moment pour elle, un moment à passer avec elle, sans qu'elle ait à se soucier des autres. C'était une sensation étrange pour elle que de se replier sur elle même, quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais qu'elle trouva agréable. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses pensées convergèrent vers les siens mais pour une durée éphémère. Pour cette nuit, elle décida qu'elle voulait penser à elle. Qu'elle voulait s'accorder quelques heures de paix et de sérénité avant d'affronter de nouveau ce terrible monde décrit par le Capitaine. Elle laissa sa bouche commencer à fredonner la berceuse de sa mère mais elle s'évanouit dans un profond sommeil à peine quelques secondes après.


	21. Chapitre 4 : Journal de SansNom

**JOURNAL DE SANS NOM :**

_Les femmes dans la compagnie ont toujours été rares mais elles ont marqué considérablement notre histoire. J'ai parcouru à nouveau les annales pour rechercher les derniers représentants de l'espèce féminine à avoir croisé le fer avec nous. Des noms aujourd'hui éteints sur les lèvres mais qui brûlent encore dans certaines mémoires. En deux cent ans la compagnie a connu un capital guerrier sans commune mesure, chaque membre apportant un peu du sien qu'il soit quelqu'un de digne ou le dernier des salauds. _

_La décision du Capitaine d'incorporer cette fille est une première. On évite en général de recruter si près d'une bataille. Si le Capitaine l'a fait c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Le vieux a toujours eu du flair. Je vais lui faire confiance encore sur ce coup. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, la fille est une fleur bleue véritable. En sachant que Coupe-Gorge l'a dans le nez, ca risque de faire des étincelles. Je suis curieux de voir ce qui va se passer les prochains jours._

_Corbeau est revenu de sa mission d'espionnage et à détecté une chtouille d'enfer dans le village. Il prétend que ca pourrait être utilisé pour entrer dans une espèce d'état de transe. Fort probable. Il y a une divinité là-bas. Ou tout au moins quelqu'un qui lui sert de relais pour qu'elle exerce son petit pouvoir personnel sur ce village. Il va me falloir confectionner un antidote en quantité suffisante pour immuniser les autres. Corbeau et son groupe n'en auront pas besoin, ils sont immunisés contre poisons et germes infectieux par mithridatisation. Le salopard avait tout prévu. La fabrication de l'antidote risque de prendre quelques jours : une partie pour analyser, une partie pour synthétiser et développer le vaccin en masse. D'ici là je suppose que Grosses-Loches va devoir faire ses premières armes et jouer des coudes pour éviter de passer à la casserole._

_Si elle survit à l'entraînement, elle ne survivra sans doute pas à l'assaut du village. Je flaire quelque chose de crade là-bas. Quelque chose de salement crade. Si elle survit par miracle, elle finira timbrée. Pauvre gosse, va. Elle ne sait vraiment rien du monde. _


	22. Chapitre 5 : Premiers Pas

**PREMIERS PAS :**

Un tambourinement sourd la tira de sa rêverie. Un froid glacial l'accueillit. Ses membres étaient endoloris, sa tête encore pleine de la brume d'un sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas pu goûter à son maximum. Elle s'étira en baillant. Ses oreilles captèrent la rumeur des couloirs, des voix plus ou moins sourdes, des rires, des cris, parfois même un sifflement. Sans-Nom devait avoir neutralisé le champ d'isolation sonore. Nouveau tambourinement. Une voix de métal, froide :

« Grosse Loches, sors de ton pieu ! C'est l'heure de trimer ! Fringue toi et ramène toi dehors ! Me fais pas revenir ! »

Les paroles eurent l'effet escompté. Elle avait reconnu le timbre déplaisant et intimidant de Trancheur et elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il revienne comme il avait menacé de le faire à l'instant. Elle fit une rapide toilette et se pressa d'enfiler à nouveau ses vêtements. Puis elle ouvrit la porte. Les soldats de la compagnie se déplaçaient dans le couloir, l'œil encore embué par le sommeil. Elle resta un instant sur le seuil. Ils se déplaçaient torse nu, certains ne portant presque rien sur eux. Elle s'avança dans le couloir, évitant les regard, se coulant entre les silhouettes masculines. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à une telle proximité avec les hommes. Elle était seule dans cet environnement qui flairait la testostérone. Vision qui la fit frissonner. Elle accéléra le pas.

« Salut Grosses-Loches ! »

La voix résonna près d'elle sans qu'elle ne sache qui l'avait prononcé. Le ton n'était pas moqueur. Simplement celui d'un camarade qui s'adresse à un autre. Elle ne se retourna pas et commença à accélérer la cadence. Le couloir ne faisait que quelques mètres de long mais il semblait interminable. Elle déboucha enfin sur l'extérieur. Les hommes avaient dressé un feu de camps autour duquel s'étaient agenouillés quelques soldats en armure de combat. D'autres exécutaient diverses taches. Elle vit un soldat plonger dans un tonneau de sable des cottes de mailles disposées sur une grande table de bois, un autre briquait son épée comme s'il eut craint que la moindre poussière n'en altrèe l'éclat. Un troisième nettoyait une de ses bottes. Trancheur l'attendait à quelques pas. D'un geste de la main il lui intima l'ordre de le suivre. Elle s'approcha, d'un pas rapide. Elle n'appréciait pas la froideur de Trancheur mais elle détestait nager en milieu inconnu. Les regards des soldats commencèrent enfin à peser sur elle. Elle préféra regarder droit devant, vers la silhouette imposante de son accompagnateur, ignorant les petits commentaires glissés sous la ceintures, les sifflements et les rires. A l'autre bout du camp, on avait aménagé un parc à chevaux. Cette vision eut sur elle un effet réconfortant. Elle se retrouvait en terrain familier. Une dizaine de chevaux noirs se dandinaient.

« Excusez-moi monsieur…euh…

-Trancheur ! Appelle moi Trancheur tout court ! Fit l'intéressé sans se retourner. Et tutoies moi je te prie. Il n'y a que le capitaine que tu dois vouvoyer.

-D'accord, fit-elle rebutée par la fermeté du ton. Je voulais savoir si c'est ici que j'allais travailler.

-D'après le capitaine tu prétend être éleveuse et dresseuse de chevaux depuis toute petite. Ca tombe bien car nous n'avons que Coupe-Gorge pour ce boulot. C'est trop juste pour ce que nous devons faire.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom. Le Capitaine lui avait dit que ce Coupe-Gorge voulait la voir morte et enterrée.

-Je vais devoir travailler…

-Avec Coupe-Gorge, oui ! Je ne t'envie pas Grosses Loches, il n'a envie que de deux choses : te sauter et t'égorger. Il n'a jamais été très délicat avec les femmes.

Elle s'immobilisa sur le coup sentant son propre corps électrisé de frissons nerveux. Trancheur, comme s'il l'avait ressenti, se retourna.

-Allons qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? Tu vas quand même pas me dire que des menaces te mettent dans cet état !

-Si cet homme me veut du mal pourquoi devrais-je le fréquenter ? Demanda-t-elle en déglutissant.

-Parce qu'il est de la Compagnie. Et toi aussi. Vous allez devoir vivre ensemble et vous battre ensemble. Pas de rivalité de bas étage, pas de petites rancoeurs personnelles, pas de rixes ici. Soit tu files droit, soit c'est moi qui te fait filer droit. C'est valable pour Coupe-Gorge aussi. Donc il ne te touchera pas sauf s'il tient à ce que je l'écorche vif. Mais il peut se montrer violent et impulsif.

-Et vous me dites qu'il ne me fera rien.

-Les atteintes physiques ou morales les plus graves sont répréhensibles, fit Trancheur. Mais une claque ou un coup de pied au cul, ca se rembourse de la même manière et on en parle plus. On te l'a dit fillette, tu n'es pas dans une pouponnière.

-Je n'ai jamais demandée à être là.

-Mais t'as pas le choix, fit Trancheur. Tu y es et jusqu'au coup. A titre d'information sache que moi aussi je voulais te trancher la tête et abandonner tes restes dans la forêt. Le Capitaine en a décidé autrement. Je n'ai donc plus de raison de vouloir ta mort. Tu me trouves toujours aussi dangereux ?

Elle ne répondit pas, attardant son regard sur Trancheur. Il disait la vérité elle le savait au fond d'elle même mais elle ne le trouvait pas plus rassurant pour autant.

-Bon alors je vais te donner un conseil et ce parce qu'effectivement tu es un cas spécial, fit-il. Mais profite-en car je ne le ferai pas deux fois : tiens toi à carreau en présence de Coupe-Gorge. N'empiète pas sur ses plates-bandes, laisse le dans son coin et ignore ses accès de mauvaise humeur. Et lui il te foutra la paix. Ca le dégoûte d'avoir à partager sa fonction avec toi donc soit sûr qu'il cherchera à t'éviter le plus possible.

-Et si il a besoin de moi ?

-Contente toi de fournir le service optimal, fit Trancheur. Par contre une chose Grosses Loches. S'il te regarde dans les yeux, regarde le dans les yeux aussi et affronte son regard. J'accepte que votre relation se limite au strict minimum mais pas au prix de la domination de l'un des deux. Il va devoir se coller dans la tête que vous êtes égaux tous les deux et que les chevaux désormais ne sont plus son petit monde à lui tout seul. S'il te file des ordres que tu juges arbitraires tu te dois de lui désobéir. S'il insiste envoie le chier. Tu verras. Tu auras peur au début, mais si tu savais ma chère le nombre de chiens qui aboient beaucoup mais ne mordent jamais ».

Avec un petit rire il se dirigea lentement vers l'enclôt. Malon eut un soupir las et le suivit.

Coupe-Gorge était un personnage de petite taille aux cheveux noirs et gras lui courant sur l'épaule. Son nez était fort, son menton pointu et relevé et ses yeux noirs. Sur son visage, de petites balafres traçaient de petits sillons clairs dans sa chair. Il les regarda arriver, un air mauvais se peignant sur son visage. Il n'était pas très grand en fin de compte, en tout cas moins grand que Trancheur. Il devait faire la même taille qu'elle.

« Coupe-Gorge, fit Trancheur. Voilà Grosses-Loches. Le Capitaine l'a chargée de s'occuper des chevaux pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas lui donner la moitié de ton cheptel et de quoi lui filer à bouffer. Pas la peine de t'occuper du reste, elle est versée dans le dressage des chevaux. Des questions ?

-Je dois vraiment me farcir cette salope ? Fit Coupe-Gorge.

Malon n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner de la remarque. Avec un claquement sec, la main de Trancheur percuta brutalement la joue de Coupe-Gorge qui se retrouva sur le sol.

-Cette salope est ta sœur Coupe-Gorge, fit Trancheur avec un regard furieux. Souviens-toi du serment de la compagnie : tu dois fraternité à tes frères d'armes. Et à tes sœurs d'armes aussi.

-J'ai surtout appris à me respecter avant de respecter les autres, répondit Cogneur en se relevant et en fusillant Trancheur du regard. Ca aussi c'est dans le serment.

-Nous sommes tous égaux dans la Compagnie, fit Trancheur. Si ca ne te conviens pas, tu peux repartir. Les pieds devant. Ou alors tu vas devoir t'accoutumer à sa présence. Mais souviens toi que quand on touche à un seul membre de la Compagnie, on touche à toute la compagnie.

-Ca va ferme là j'ai pas besoin de ton sermon. Je vais lui filer ses canassons et la bouffe à ta grognasse mais qu'elle s'avise pas de m'emmerder sinon…

-Sinon rien Coupe-Gorge, fit Trancheur. Au travail, maintenant. J'enverrai quelqu'un apporter votre bouffe à midi ! ».

Trancheur s'éloigna d'un pas lent. Le temps qu'il disparaisse parmi les autres soldats, Malon n'avait pas détourné le regard de lui.

Elle entendit enfin un soupir las. Elle se rappela les paroles de Trancheur. Elle devait s'imposer en tant que soldat. Elle se retourna vers Coupe-Gorge qui la toisait, d'un air incertain.

« Fermière et dresseuse hein ? Fit-il bras croisés. Depuis combien de temps ?

-19 ans, fit-elle.

Coupe-Gorge détourna le regard un bref instant. Elle comprit qu'elle devait avoir plus d'expérience que lui. Bien plus. Il se tourna dans l'enclot.

-Ce sont des pur-sang impériaux, expliqua-t-il enfin. Des chevaux extrêmement robustes mais dotés d'un tempérament sauvage. On en élève des centaines et des centaines dans la capitale impériale. Ils servent de monture aux cohortes de Cataphractes Impériales.

-J'ai connu des chevaux sauvages, fit-elle. Ils étaient dressés par les Gerudos. Une tribu du Désert.

-Ouais je connais les Gerudos, fit Coupe-Gorge sans la regarder. Leur chevaux sont de bonnes bêtes mais ce sont de vraies saloperies questions caractères. Bon on est pas ici pour comparer nos vies minables. Choisis toi cinq bourricots et met toi à l'autre bout de l'enclot. Et ne viens pas m'emmerder du reste de la journée c'est compris ? »

Le bref instant de discussion neutre n'avait donc été qu'un simple vent de calme fugitif. Coupe-Gorge avait repris son air dédaigneux et la considérait avec tout le mépris dont était capable un homme. Sans lui répondre, elle saisit la bride de cinq établons qu'elle amena à l'autre bout de l'enclot. Par chance celui-ci était extrêmement vaste si bien qu'elle se retrouva à distance appréciable de Coupe-Gorge. Pour la première fois depuis sa fuite elle se retrouvait dans un environnement qui lui plaisait : a bonne distance de ces soldats qui lui faisaient peur, avec des chevaux autour d'elle. Ce semblant de retour au foyer lui rappela alors qu'Hyrule devait disparaître et cela fit naître en elle une angoisse comme elle les détestait. Hyrule avait-elle été détruite ? Elle n'y croyait pas : de là où ils étaient, près des frontières, ils auraient perçu ce changement. Elle devait se focaliser sur ce qui avait encore une chance d'être encore là : ses proches. Elle espérait qu'ils aient atteint la Capitale impériale sans heurts ni violence. Un des chevaux vint l'effleurer de son museau. Ce simple geste l'emplit de bonheur et de soulagement. Au moins elle n'avait pas perdu ce magnétisme naturel avec les animaux et les chevaux de la Compagnie, malgré le caractère de leurs maîtres, semblaient avoir conservé cette bonté propre à l'animal. Elle se sentit même pleine d'entrain à l'idée de faire son travail. Elle caressa l'encolure de l'animal avec un sourire et commença à susurrer sa berceuse.

A midi elle en avait pratiquement oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans un enclot de la Compagnie et n'avait pas senti le temps passer. Elle s'était laissée bercer par la douce indolence qui régnait aux côtés des chevaux. Elle entendit enfin des pas mais qui n'avaient pas la démarche lourde et traînante de Coupe-Gorge. Un soldat, qui devait aller sur ses trente ans, lui apportait un repas.

« Hé Grosses Loches, c'est l'heure de la bouffe, fit-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le soldat lui tendit le plateau. Encore ces blancs de poulets grillés et épicés. Mais en se souvenant du goût elle fut plus que ravie de remettre ca ce midi.

« Alors comment ca se passe avec les bestiaux ? Demanda le soldat en s'accoudant à l'enclot et en mordant dans une pomme.

C'était la première fois qu'un des soldats de la compagnie s'adressait à elle hormis le Capitaine, Trancheur, Cogneur et Coupe-Gorge. Et la première fois qu'on s'adressait à elle d'un ton enjoué.

-Ils sont très beau, répondit-elle timidement. Ils se sont habitués très vite à moi.

-Ouais je vois ca, fit le soldat avec un sourire. Quand ce con de Coupe-Gorge s'est approché d'eux, les bestioles ont détalé dans la forêt. Il a fallu trois heures pour les retrouver. Mais vous c'est impressionnant, je m'attendais à entendre Coupe-Gorge beugler depuis les couloirs du Q.G.

-J'ai toujours eu un petit don avec les chevaux, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah faut pas diminuer le talent qu'on a ma grande, fit le Soldat en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Quand on en a un faut l'exploiter au maximum. Ca va nous être utile, les bestioles aiment pas cette région.

-Avec tous ces Trolls je les comprend.

-Ouais mais elles sentent aussi quand quelque chose tourne pas rond dans l'air. C'est une spécialité des chevaux Impériaux. Ca nous permet ainsi d'être prévenu du moindre problème qui pourrait s'amener. Hé Corbac ! »

Le soldat avait interpelé un personnage singulier que Malon avait entr'aperçu auparavant. Grand et élancé, un visage angélique que coiffait une cascade de cheveux d'argents. Mais un regard effrayant. Celui de Coupe-Gorge ressemblait plus à celui d'un increvable râleur. Celui de Corbeau était plus intimidant, plus encore que Trancheur.

« Salut Prétorius ! Je passais dans le coin voir si la cohabitation se passait bien, fit Corbeau d'un ton d'un calme frigorifiant.

-J'ai eu la même idée, fit Prétorius. Mais apparemment tout va pour le mieux. Et regarde un peu les carnes.

Corbeau regarda. Et eut un hochement de la tête.

-Impressionnant, fit-il sans se départir de sa neutralité. Réellement. Tu es lente au démarrage mais une fois lancée tu fais des prouesses ».

Elle se sentit gênée de ces compliments. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient véritablement sincères. Mais elle se demanda en quoi son travail avait été exceptionnel elle qui n'avait fait que les nourrir, les caresser et leur parler de temps à autres.

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail, fit-elle se décidant enfin à répondre. Je ne pense pas avoir plus de mérite que Coupe-Gorge.

-Ah non ? Vise un peu de son côté ! » Fit Prétorius en désignant l'autre bout de l'enclôt.

Elle tourna son regard vers la partie que s'était réservée Coupe-Gorge. Ce dernier reposait sur un banc, bras croisés, tête baissée. Les chevaux semblaient en pleine forme. Ils restaient là, tranquillement, à laisser le temps passer.

« Regarde bien et compare avec les tiens, fit Prétorius. Vu que t'as de l'expérience sous le coude tu vas vite noter la différence ».

Et elle la vit : ses chevaux à elle galopaient, hennissaient, frottaient le sol de leur sabot comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas rester en place. Ceux de Coupe-Gorge se contentaient de rester sur place, de marcher sans entrain. La différence était flagrante.

« Tu as transformé des chevaux d'habitude sans entrain en véritables bêtes de combat, fit Corbeau. Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais vu ca de toute ma vie. Tu as un véritable talent.

-Incontestablement, fit Prétorius. Et je suis curieux de les voir à l'œuvre. A mon avis on va sentir la différence avec la méthode de Coupe-Gorge.

-Le Capitaine m'a demandé de voir comment se déroule ton travail et de lui faire un rapport, fit Corbeau en regardant Malon. Je pense que les félicitations sont de rigueur. Il sera content et j'oserai même dire surpris.

Elle eut un sourire.

-Je me sens dans mon environnement ici, fit-elle. Avec mes chevaux. Hé regardez !

L'un des chevaux de Coupe-Gorge s'était approché d'elle. Elle lut dans son regard quelque chose entre la lassitude et la tristesse, un besoin soudain de changement. Puis ces congénères le suivirent. En quelques secondes, Malon se retrouva avec dix chevaux dans son enclot se pressant autour d'elle. Corbeau eut un sifflement.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que le talent de cette fille qui est à mettre en cause, fit Pretorius.

-Coupe-Gorge est aussi adroit avec les bêtes qu'un homme sans bras avec une épée, fit Corbeau. Ces bêtes là on senti que cette fille aimait les bêtes. Et a mon avis elle en a à reverser là-dedans. Je serai curieux de savoir ce qui se passerait si on lui confiait toute la fournée.

-Tu veux mettre Coupe-Gorge au chômage technique ? Il va lui coller son échec sur le dos ! Tu sais qu'il ne la blaire pas. Et il ne sait faire pas grand chose d'autre.

-Je l'enverrai lui et ses hommes faire les sentinelles, fit Corbeau. Regarde un peu le résultat avec cette fille. Hier encore il fallait se les traîner. Maintenant on dirait qu'ils vont aller réduire ce village en miette à eux tous seuls. Et tout ca en une demi-journée.

-En même temps l'efficacité dans une armée ca compte pas pour du beurre, fit Prétorius. Et elle est bien plus efficace que Coupe-Gorge.

-De très loin, fit Corbeau. Il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Mais elle. Elle fait oublier à ces animaux leur condition, on dirait que cette fierté qu'elle n'arrive pas à insuffler en elle, elle la place dans ses animaux.

-Elle vient du Ranch Lon Lon, fit Prétorius. C'est la fille du patron.

-Tu connais ?

-Ils font un lait du tonnerre, fit Prétorius. Et les chevaux sont de sacrés bestiaux. A la fois puissantes, dociles et fiers. J'ai jamais réussi à m'expliquer comment cette fille aussi délicate qu'une fleur parvenait à insuffler cet esprit guerrier dans ces chevaux.

Corbeau se tourna vers lui.

-Ca veut dire que c'est une guerrière à sa manière, fit Corbeau. Elle a ses armes c'est tout. Quand elle sera formée, quand elle sera prêtre…elle marquera l'Histoire de la Compagnie.

-Je veux bien te croire, fit Prétorius.

-Je vais aller parler de tout ca au Capitaine, fit Corbeau. Reste ici au cas où Coupe-Gorge s'exciterait. Continue comme ca Malon, c'est de l'excellent travail ! »

Coupe-Gorge sursauta sur son banc. Il s'était encore assoupi. Avec un juron il se redressa sur son banc. Et constata que son enclot était vide. Une bouffée d'adrénaline le projeta sur ses pieds. Il porta immédiatement son regard vers la parcelle qu'il avait confié à la fille pour constater que l'ensemble de son cheptel s'était délocalisé là bas. Il eut un juron et en voyant Corbeau prendre le chemin du camp s'approcha de lui.

« Corbeau c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Fit-il. Cette pute vient de me taxer mon cheptel !

-Elle n'a rien fait, fit Corbeau, je suis témoin. Ce sont tes propres chevaux qui ont pris la tangente. Apparemment ils préfèrent ses méthodes de dressage aux tiennes. Et je dois avouer qu'elle sait y faire.

-Et moi je fais quoi alors ? Je goûte le gazon pour savoir s'il est à leur convenance ? Tu vas lui dire immédiatement de me rendre mes carnes !

-Je dois aller faire mon rapport au Capitaine et lui soumettre une suggestion, fit Corbeau. Il viendra sans doute voir ca de ses propres yeux dans pas longtemps donc si tu as des réclamations à faire, tu les feras à lui. En attendant tu restes ici et tu attends ! ».

Corbeau se détourna et repris sa route sans un mot. Coupe-Gorge resta interdit. Ne sachant plus quoi dire. Un peu plus loin, il vit Grosses Loches et Prétorius en train de jouer avec les chevaux. Il devait le reconnaître, les chevaux étaient heureux. Il sentait même quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti avec les siens. Il sentait leur enthousiasme ! Ils étaient bien ! Là-bas ! Avec cette traînée ! Ils avaient fait défection en seulement quelques heures ! Coupe-Gorge sentit des larmes chaudes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se serrer. La fureur faisait battre ses tempes. D'instinct, sa main se porta sur le manche de son poignard. Il sentit le cuir, la dureté du métal dans sa main. Ceci contribua à le calmer. Mais pour un temps seulement. Il devait attendre le Capitaine avant de décider quoi faire avec cette fille.

Le Capitaine survint enfin, accompagné de Corbeau mais aussi de Cogneur. Soit la grande armoire voulait toucher un mot à sa fille spirituelle, soit le Capitaine tenait à ce que la présence du géant calme ses pulsions. Coupe-Gorge les regarda arriver. Sans un regard, le Capitaine l'invita à les suivre. Coupe-Gorge leur emboîta le pas jusqu'à la parcelle où Malon avait elle-même enfourché un des chevaux. Le Capitaine fixa son regard sur la monture. Le cheval se cabrait, galopait, hennissait, offrait un spectacle de dynamisme et de vitalité impressionnant. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Malon fit avancer sa monture vers le Capitaine qui ne put réprimer un hochement de tête admiratif.

« J'ai entendu le rapport élogieux de Corbeau, fit-il enfin. Et naturellement j'ai eu besoin de venir voir. Mais je pense que cette démonstration est des plus convaincante. Je vois aussi que tu sais monter à cheval et que tu es à ton aise dessus.

Il se tourna vers Coupe-Gorge.

-Je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire que Grosses Loches sait s'y prendre avec les chevaux », fit-il.

Coupe-Gorge n'eut qu'un simple hochement de tête imperceptible.

« Je suis heureux de constater que tu as su employer ton potentiel pour le bien de la Compagnie, fit le Capitaine. J'avais peur que tu te contente de broyer du noir dans un coin mais d'après Corbeau tu te sens dans ton environnement ici. J'imagine que tu serais heureuse que je t'attache de façon définitive à l'occupation des chevaux !

-Avec grand plaisir ! Fit-elle dans un excès d'enthousiasme qu'elle ne parvint pas à maîtriser. Pardon, je m'emporte. Je voulais dire « oui capitaine ».

-C'est bon, c'est bon, fit Prétorius avec un rire. Le Captaine va pas se mettre en boule pour ca.

-C'est décidé fit le Capitaine, tu t'occuperas désormais des chevaux. J'avais peur qu'on ne mette du temps à te trouver un travail mais tu me facilite considérablement la tache. Au fait Coupe-Gorge. Sans-Nom va faire une petite inspection des champs voir si il n'y a aucune trappe magique ou de sorcellerie à redouter. On va l'accompagner avec Corbeau et Cogneur, plus cinq hommes. Je veux que tu prennes les chevaux de Grosses Loche avec toi. On va voir si ils sont aussi enthousiastes dans le feu de l'action qu'au repos. Grosses Loches, pendant qu'on sera sortis tu vas aller te choisir une panoplies d'armes. Demain tu passes à l'entraînement des militaire. Prétorius va t'expliquer un peu tout ca. Bien, des questions ?

Aucune question ne fut posée.

-Parfait, au travail tout le monde ! »

Sans un mot il quitta le petit groupe avec les chevaux. Coupe-Gorge choisit d'ignorer Malon. Il semblait plus troublé par cette nouvelle vitalité qu'affichait les chevaux. Il avait besoin d'une preuve. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Malon ne fut réprimer un soupir de plaisir.

« Ben tu vois que c'est pas si terrible d'être ici, fit Prétorius. Allez va on est pas tous des mangeurs d'acier ! Mais te fait pas d'idées. Tu auras aussi des moments ou le désespoir te semblera un faible mot, autant te le rappeler tout de suite. Aujourd'hui ca se passe bien. Demain tout peut s'écrouler. Souviens toi que tu dois te préparer au meilleur comme au pire.

Malon acquiesça. Ses paroles ne lui mettaient pas de baume au cœur mais l'honnêteté de Prétorius était appréciable.

-Bien on va aller voir un peu ce qu'on peut te trouver ! ».

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent de nouveau dans le camp, Malon se sentit moins oppressée qu'auparavant. Elle ne s'y sentait toujours pas à son aise, mais l'envie de fuir les lieux était moins forte. Quelques soldats lui adressèrent même un petit salut auquel elle répondit. D'une certaine manière l'ambiance avait considérablement changée depuis ce matin. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'était fait des illusions sur la nature de ces hommes de prime abord durs comme le fer.

« Regarde, fit alors Prétorius. Aucun soldat ne cherche à te nuire. Il va falloir que tu chasses cette gêne que tu éprouves en leur présence.

-Comment avez vous su que… Fit-elle stupéfaite.

-Je l'ai vécu aussi, fit Prétorius. Au départ, on s'imagine qu'on est une espèce de paria, de souffre-douleur en devenir. Et puis tout démarre par de simples choses : un petit sourire amical, un simple salut, un échange professionnel. On commence à se dire qu'il y a de bonnes âmes ici. Puis on participe à de plus grands projets. On se cherche, on se trouve, on se distingue enfin auprès des autres et on acquiert son nom.

-Prétorius, c'est votre nom ?

-Mon nom véritable est Kusha, fit Prétorius. En temps normal un soldat ne donne jamais son nom car il tient à son anonymat. Moi je m'en moque. Je suis un de ces orphelins de guerre qu'on a placé dans un Orphelinat Impérial. Je me suis destiné à une carrière militaire et mes excellents résultats m'ont valu une promotion de seconde classe dans les Gardes Prétoriennes de l'Empire. On faisait partie d'un groupe qui travaillait de concert avec les elfes Impériaux. On se tapait sur la gueule pour un oui ou pour un non. C'est le jeu du « sa Majesté m'aime plus que toi ». Et puis quelqu'un a balancé la question hylienne sur le tapis et ca a mal tourné. L'unité a été sévèrement punie. Certains de ses soldats ont été relocalisés. Moi j'ai demandé ma mutation car je ne supporte pas ces saloperies d'elfes. Comme les autres unités étaient pleines et que je savais rien faire d'autre que la guerre j'ai gagné les rangs de la Compagnie. Au départ on m'a appelé Sang-Bleu, parce que notre éducation de prétorien nous destine à la noblesse. Et crois-moi j'en ai chié. Jusqu'au jour où lors d'une bataille qui a mal tourné j'ai mené un petit contingent d'hommes pour tenter de prendre l'ennemi à revers. Ca a créé une diversion qui nous a rapporté une victoire mais de justesse. J'ai gagné mes galons ce jour là. Et on n'a plus jamais craché sur moi. Tout soldat de la Compagnie a son histoire mais tous ne la racontent pas. T'attend pas donc à écrire une saga sur nous ».

Elle acquiesca et tous deux se dirigèrent vers une ouverture dans la falaise. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle ronde et basse de plafond. Des torches plantées sur les murs éclairaient les lieux d'une lumière dorée. Contre la paroi, des râteliers d'armes étaient alignés, chacun d'entre eux dédiés à un certain type d'armes ou de pièces de nature militaire.

« Bon alors moi je suis chargé de l'armurerie, fit Prétorius. J'ai travaillé sur les armes. C'est moi qui en fait l'expertise et fait savoir quelle arme ou quel armure doit être réparée ou changée. Toutes ces armes sont forgées par Cogneur qui a un talent remarquable dans ce domaine. Donc je travaille pas mal avec lui comme tu t'en douteras.

-Ce sont toutes des armes personnelles ? Demanda Malon.

-Non, fit Prétorius. Certains soldats se contentent des armes qu'on leur fournit. Quelques uns en revanche possèdent leurs propres armes : nos sorciers bien sûr, mais aussi Corbeau, Coupe-Gorge, Cogneur, le Capitaine, Trancheur et quelques autres. Moi aussi je garde une arme personnelle sur moi. Tous les hommes qui ont leurs propres armes les conservent sur eux. Mais ils peuvent aussi avoir leurs propres armures.

-Les chevaux appartiennent à quelqu'un ?

-Non, ils viennent des écuries impériales. Si chaque soldat avait son propre cheval il perdrait du temps à s'occuper de lui et à se soucier de sa santé. Avec ceux qu'on a on peut les confier à quelqu'un de confiance. Comme toi par exemple.

Elle eut un sourire.

-C'est gentil, fit-elle. Mais Coupe-Gorge a aussi contribué à cela. Après tout il était chargé des chevaux aussi.

-T'es trop gentille avec Coupe-Gorge, fit Prétorius. Mais au moins tu as du respect. Ca compte ici. Bon passons. Je vais te donner une petite armure, une épée, un bouclier et une lance. Suis-moi ».

Ils s'avancèrent vers un des râteliers. Prétorius saisit une armure argentée dont la surface portait la trace de nombreuses éraflures.

« C'est l'armure des bleus, fit-il. Je vais t'aider à la fixer.

Il fixa le plastron et serra fort. La pression sur sa poitrine la fit quelque peu grimacer. Puis il ajouta la protection des hanches, les cuissardes, les jambières, les brassards et les gants.

-On attendra un peu pour le casque, fit Prétorius. Comment tu te sens ? Bouge un peu voir.

Elle tenta de faire quelques mouvements mais ses jambes et ses bras étaient entravés par les pièces. Elle sentit aussi le poids de l'armure.

-C'est lourd ! Combien ca pèse ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une douzaine de kilos, fit Prétorius. Juste le bon rapport protection/poids. Va falloir que tu t'y habitues. Tu vas la trimballer quotidiennement maintenant.

-Pour m'habituer à elle je présume ?

-Bien vu ! Fit Prétorius. Elle doit devenir une seconde peau pour toi. Ca va même te faire travailler les muscles. Tu verras, après quelques jours tu la sentiras plus sur toi. Entraîne toi à marcher, à courir, à grimper et à descendre. Tu auras besoin de toute ta force au combat.

-Au combat… »

Elle frissonna à ce mot.

« On peut nous attaquer n'importe quand, fit Prétorius. Même toi tu as du te défendre contre les Trolls n'est ce pas ?

Elle se souvint d'avoir tenté d'opposer une résistance minime face au Troll qui s'en prenait à Zelda. Mais ce n'était rien de véritablement percutant. Elle n'avait jamais fait un seul combat, même un combat d'enfant. Prétorius lui tendit une grande, longue de 2 mètres. Elle s'en saisit. L'arme n'était pas trop lourde. Elle s'étonna que malgré sa longueur, elle ne plie pas sous son propre poids.

« La lance ne servira que pendant le combat, fit Prétorius. Tu n'auras pas à te la trimballer constamment. Par contre tu devras transporter ton épée.

Il lui tendit une épée de facture modeste. La lame avait été soigneusement briquée. Le pommeau était enserré dans des lanières de cuir.

-Certains hommes lui donnent un nom, fit-il. Chérit la car elle te sauvera la vie plus que n'importe qui. Au fait tu as déjà tenu une épée ?

-Un ami m'a fait essayé la sienne. Rien de transcendant.

-Tu parles de Link ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Qui ne connaît pas Link voyons ? Fit Prétorius avec un sourire. Un grand guerrier! Qui te ressemble d'ailleurs !

-Pardon ?

-Oui : lui aussi était fermier avant de devenir ce qu'il est devenu. C'est plutôt bon signe pour toi non ? »

Elle resta interdite un instant sous le coup de cette petite révélation. Prétorius lui tendit un bouclier, renforcé de plaques de fer. Elle sentit son poids s'imprimer sur son avant bras mais sans que cela ne soit insupportable.

« Bon ben ma fois je pense que ca devrait aller pour commencer, fit Prétorius. C'est du bon matos. Après si ca te plaît tu pourras te faire forger tes propres armes si ca t'intéresse. Mais dans ce cas je te suggère d'attendre d'arriver à Volglas. On passera y faire une halte lorsqu'on remontera vers la capitale. Tu te sens bien là ?

-J'ai quelques kilos en plus mais ca devrait aller ! Question d'habitude non ?

Très juste, tu commences à piger le truc. Allez viens, plus la peine de rester là ! ».

Ils sortirent au grand jour. Un concert de sifflements émergea de l'assemblée des soldats, visiblement pour complimenter la nouvelle tenue de Malon.

« C'est bon t'es adoptée, fillette ! Fit Prétorius en lui tapotant le dos. Bon moi j'ai des choses à faire. Si tu veux, retourne à l'enclot et commence déjà à t'habituer avec ta nouvelle tenue. Le capitaine devrait revenir dans quelques heures ».

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers le Q.G. Elle le regarda disparaître dans l'ouverture. Quand il disparut elle se tourna vers les soldats. Quelques uns la saluèrent d'un signe de la main. Elle leur rendit leur salut avec un sourire. D'un pas léger, malgré le poids de l'armure, elle prit le chemin de l'enclot.

Le crépuscule tombait lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Elle s'était entraîné à marcher puis courir et ils la trouvèrent exténuée. Le Capitaine, Corbeau, Cogneur et Prétorius s'avancèrent vers elle. Avec discipline, elle se mit au garde à vous.

« Soldat Grosses Loches, fit le Capitaine. Je vois que tu portes enfin ton uniforme.

-Oui mon Capitaine.

-J'ai pu apprécier avec mes hommes la qualité de ton travail pendant ces quelques heures. Tu as accompli un travail exceptionnel. Les chevaux ont fait preuve d'un courage et d'un dynamisme tel qu'on en trouve plus de nos jours. A dire vrai je doute que même les Maîtres Dresseurs des Ecuries Impériales puissent faire aussi bien. Ton talent est exceptionnel et son efficacité rejaillit sur la Compagnie Impériale. Je suis un homme qui aime le travail bien fait et tu es allé au delà du simple travail bien fait. J'ai donc décidé de te confier la charge exclusive des Ecuries de la Compagnies. Tu seras notre dresseuse. Cela te convient ?

La bouffée de joie qui l'envahit était difficilement maîtrisable. Son propre cheptel de chevaux. Son petit coin à elle où elle pourrait se ressourcer.

-Oui cela me convient, fit-elle d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

-Très bien, fit le Capitaine. Mais sache que tu devras aussi t'entraîner donc n'espère pas passer ta vie ici. Et il te faudra aussi commencer tes premières missions. Je tiens à ce que tu sois prête le jour de l'attaque ».

Elle eut comme un petit choc à l'estomac. La ville. Elle l'avait oubliée. Elle avait oublié qu'il ne lui restait peut-être que quelques jours à vivre.

« Si tu es prête tu survivras, fit Corbeau. Tu as bien démarré ton séjour parmi nous. Ne va pas le saboter. Nous t'apprendrons à dominer ta peur et nous te ferons aimer le goût du sang ».

Elle ne répondit que d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Bon, on va manger, fit le Capitaine et après repos jusqu'à dix heures. Viens avec nous manger dans la salle commune et pas de protestations. Il est temps de faire connaissance avec tes frères d'arme.

-Où est Coupe-Gorge ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il a très mal digéré la nouvelle de son renvoi de la charge des écuries, fit Cogneur. Il ne sera pas avec nous ce soir ».

Elle acquiesca sans un mot. Cogneur avait la mine sombre ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Par contre les hommes se battent pour monter sur tes chevaux, continua-t-il avec un sourire cette fois-ci. Ils sont très impressionnés par tes prouesses. Allez viens soeurette, je pense que tu vas être étouffée par les questions ce soir. Et faut aussi qu'on te présente notre petite famille ».

Elle eut un sourire et les accompagna jusqu'au Q.G. Elle eut un dernier regard vers l'enclot. Elle avait un havre de paix. Elle avait des amis. Sévères mais justes. On l'avait complimentée. On la respectait. Malgré la peur de l'attaque du village, l'angoisse du devenir de ses proches, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle se sentait bien ce soir.


	23. Chapitre 6 : Repas Commun

**REPAS COMMUN :**

Dans la salle commune qui devait recueillir l'ensemble des soldats pour un bivouac du soir qu'ils espéraient tous des plus généreux, l'ambiance était plutôt chaleureuse, emprunte d'un laisser aller qui démontrait à quel point les soldats avaient eu besoin de se détendre pour cette journée qui pourtant n'avait rien eu d'exceptionnelle. Prétorius, le Capitaine et Cogneur emmenèrent Malon dans la salle. De larges tables avaient été dressées et les soldats s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elles, devisant avec de grands gestes. De la cuisine qui jouxtait la pièce venait un fin fumet de viande chaude et de pain que l'on faisait chauffer au four. Instantanément le ventre de Malon se plaignit bruyamment et l'eau lui monta à la bouche. Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur d'imaginaires représentations de plats bien garnis dont elle espérait que leur goût serait exceptionnel. Il est vrai qu'elle devait penser à se restaurer. Savoir que son père et ses proches pouvaient toujours être en vie constituait une pensée positive qui l'aidait à tenir. Elle avait confiance en Link. Son talent au combat était inégalé. On la fit asseoir en bout de table juste à côté de Prétorius. Le Capitaine balaya la salle du regard.

« Ouais Coupe-Gorge est pas venu…Fit-il presque pour lui-même.

-Il a embarqué une cruche de vin ! Fit un des soldats. Il doit se saouler la gueule en ce moment. Tant pis il me manquera pas ».

Le Capitaine resta impassible. Puis défit ses gants.

« Je dois conserver mon armure pour manger ? Demanda Malon.

-On sait jamais quand tu dois te mettre table, fit Trancheur sans la regarder. Nous sommes une armée mobile. Nous avons la chance ce soir de manger à table dans un abri. Dis toi que demain nous pourrions manger dans une clairière boueuse sous la pluie. Notre vie est un entraînement quotidien qui nous prépare aux éventualités de la vie. A ce qu'elle peut nous apporter de plus dur. Afin que nous soyons prêts à les supporter. Cela inclut un confort inexistant.

Malon acquiesça sans un mot puis défit ses gants à son tour. On apporta finalement les denrées. Des hommes jaillirent de la cuisine, les bras chargés de plats, d'autres de cruche. De la viande principalement. Une viande chaude aux odeurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui lui montaient aux narines très agréablement. On l'avait découpée en tranches épaisses, chaque tranche avait le diamètre parfait des assiettes en faïence grossière qui avaient été alignées sur les tables. Une sauce étrange coulait sur chaque tranches.

« C'est du Gorch, fit Prétorius sur le ton de la confidence. Une variété de bœuf que l'on trouve dans certaines régions de l'empire. Ca fond dans la bouche.

-Qu'est ce qui sent comme ça ? Demanda Malon, hypnotisée par l'odeur alléchante.

-C'est de la sauce Kahyyite. Ca vient des terres orientales. Une épice très forte que les hommes du désert cultivent à l'ombre des arbres dans les oasis. Ils extraient une petite graine d'un buisson et en broient la cosse. Ils en tirent une fine poudre rouge qu'il mélangent à un peu d'huile et d'eau. Ca relève le goût et ça rajoute un peu de piquant. Mais ça donne sacrément soif.

Le plat tomba avec un choc lourd sur la table. Malon ne put s'empêcher d'en détacher ses yeux. La viande était dorée, la chaleur faisait battre quelques bulles de chair fine à la surface. La sauce tombait en petites rigoles sombres le long des flancs. Un couteau, celui qui avait coupé la pièce en tranches avait été planté en travers. Une seconde paire de bras déposa un baquet remplis de pains. Des pains d'une trentaine de centimètres de long, dorés et dont les odeurs de blé cuit étaient une véritable torture pour son estomac. Une grande amphore de vin fut posée sur le côté ainsi qu'une cruche d'eau.

« Tu te sens capable de bouffer tout ça, Grosses-Loches ? Fit Prétorius. Gare à ta ligne.

-Grosses-Loches, fit le Capitaine avec sévérité, ce soir tu as un véritable festin pour toi. Mais souviens-toi toujours de ceci : célèbre chaque repas comme un véritable festin. Qu'il soit aussi généreux que celui-là où aussi frugal que l'ordinaire d'un prisonnier. Et à chaque bouchée que tu porteras à ta bouche, remercie tes dieux d'être encore en vie pour apprécier la saveur de la viande, le goût du pain et la douceur du vin. Car demain, tu seras peut-être toi-même un festin. Pour les corbeaux. La mort ne cesse jamais de regarder les hommes, même pour un repas. Alors profite de ce que t'offre la vie quand elle te tend la main ».

Malon n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cela. Le Capitaine se leva, décrocha le couteau de boucher de la pièce de bœuf, prit une tranche parmi celles présentées et la déposa dans son assiette. Il prit aussi un pain. Les autres l'imitèrent. Malon quand vint son tour déposa une tranche dans son assiette, veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop grosse. Elle mordit dans un pain pour satisfaire une envie pressante de son estomac. Le pain était savoureux, chaux, croustillant. Il diffusait une douce chaleur dans son corps, une véritable onde de bien-être et de douceur. On lui proposa un verre. Elle commanda du vin. Un autre souvenir de son père qui aimait taquiner les fonds de bouteille. Lui-même l'avait initié au goût du vin dès son plus jeune âge. Elle but une grande gorgé. Le vin était fruité avec un savoureux arrière goût d'herbes. Un véritable nectar.

« Où trouvez-vous cette nourriture ? demanda-t-elle.

-L'Empire nous fournit en denrée à chaque début de campagnes, fit le Capitaine. Lorsque celle-ci peut être longue, le chancelier impérial active ses réseaux commerciaux dans tous l'Empire. Des entrepôts situés dans certaines villes sont chargés de nous approvisionner en cas de manque. Et au pire on pille !

Il avait dit cela tout naturellement comme s'il s'était agit de sortir son chien ou d'aller faire ses courses. Malon s'était interrompue dans sa mastication mais avait repris le rythme finalement. La saveur extraordinaire du repas acheva d'effilocher ses mauvaises pensées sur le mot « pillage ».

« C'est délicieux, fit-elle en se tournant vers le Capitaine. Merci.

-Remercie les cuisiniers, répondit-il. Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Deux vieux potes, fit le Capitaine. Auparavant ils servaient de lanciers et tous les deux se sont retrouvés blessés. Ils ne peuvent plus se battre aujourd'hui mais on les garde pour assurer la bouffe. Et ils ont ça dans le sang. Ils sont originaire du Shagevayah, la contrée orientale de l'empire. Tu les reconnaîtra à leur teint hâlé. Ils parlent le dialecte des lieux également.

-Il y a plusieurs langues dans l'Empire ?

-Nous parlons la langue que la vôtre à la base mais certaines régions utilisent encore leur ancien langage. Question de traditions.

-Et vous venez tous de l'Empire ?

-Pas tous, fit le Capitaine. Certains sont issus de contrées lointaines, jetés dans nos bras pas les caprices du hasard. La Compagnie Impériale est un vrai livre d'Histoire à elle toute seule. On la surnomme l'Immortelle car elle reçoit autant de soldats qu'il n'en part au fil des décennies. Si tu veux t'intéresser à notre Histoire va voir Doc, il est chargé de la surveillance des annales. Mais les plus anciennes sont dans les Archives Impériales. Doc ne tient que celles de notre génération.

-En quoi consistent-elles ?

-Ce sont principalement un regroupement de témoignages et de récits de note quotidien. Une sorte de témoignage de nos activités. Et de notre existence. La compagnie vit et meurt mais les écrits restent. A l'origine cette charge était juste dédiée à tenir au courant les monarques impériaux de nos activités lors de nos campagnes. Puis par la suite le goût de l'écriture est venue et nous avons donc décidé d'en faire une charge. Certains soldats prenaient la Compagnie très au sérieux et ont contribué à lui donner une identité voire même une aura qui la différenciait des autres corps de mercenaires. Alors ces mêmes soldats ont pris sur eux de faire des annales pour la Compagnie. La charge s'est depuis transmise aux lettrés de notre groupe. Et comme je te l'ai dit à l'instant c'est Doc qui en a la charge. C'est une charge prestigieuse. Bien sûr certains n'y voient pas d'intérêt ».

Pendant toute la durée de son discours le visage et la voix du Capitaine s'étaient adoucies, troquant une mimique et une intonation de vieux vétéran de guerre pour celle plus posées et plus agréable d'un pédagogue ou d'un historien résumant les points d'une pensée qui le fascinait. Elle sentait la considération que le Capitaine vouait à cette charge et cet attachement à sa troupe.

« Et vous dites que vous venez de différents horizons ? Fit-elle à nouveau.

-Tout juste, fit le Capitaine. Il y a même eu des Hyliens à une époque ce qui a foutu le bordel avec les Elfes Impériaux. Mais la plupart sont des parias qui ont eu une vie de merde ou de sales moments qu'ils préfèrent oublier. Tu pourra demander à chaque soldat ce qu'il a vécu si tu le désires mais sache une chose : aucun de nos sorciers ne te confiera son nom. C'est là la base de leur pouvoir et ça reviendrait à un suicide programmé. Tu peux lancer le sujet sur la table mais ne t'obstine pas à leur tirer les verres du nez où il te grilleront le cul à coups de sorts.

-Et toi Grosses-Loches tu viens d'où ? Lanca une voix.

Un soldat parmi tant d'autre dont elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le visage auparavant.

-T'es Hylienne c'est ça ? Ajouta-t-il. Mais t'es de la Campagne ou de la ville ?

-C'est une dresseuse de chevaux, fit un autre soldat. Sacrément doué. Quand on a enfourché les carnes elles étaient prêtes à aller bouffer du Troll.

-Ouais, fit un autre soldat, avec un peu de chance c'est les chevaux qui iront nettoyer la ville pas nous ! »

La ville. Le simple mot la statufia à nouveau. Attaquer la ville. Les images de carnages se succédèrent. Dans sa tête, le sang se combinait à des visions horrifiques sorties tout droit de ses cauchemars les plus torturés. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa viande et tout l'appétit qu'elle lui inspirait s'évapora. Elle ne voyait plus qu'un morceau de chair.

« Va falloir t'endurcir, fit le Capitaine.

Il avait retrouvé sa voix dénuée de toute émotion. Il avait noté son trouble. Il était perspicace comme personnage.

-Je sais, fit-elle avec un regard désespéré.

Puis au fond d'elle même, un écho lointain qui enfla, enfla, enfla jusqu'à faire bouger ses lèvres :

-Marche ou crève ».

Elle leva les yeux, surprise d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Les autres la considéraient aussi avec un regard dans lequel s'entremêlaient la surprise et quelque chose qui confinait presque à de l'inquiétude.

« Ben si tu commence à piger le truc c'est bien, fit Trancheur qui lui aussi s'était piqué d'extérioriser une surprise qui ne lui ressemblait guère. T'en auras besoin quand tu te retrouveras en ville. On verra ce que tu vaux demain quand on passera à l'entraînement. Je vais te former à l'épée puis nous verrons la lance. Tu seras en première ligne dans la phalange.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-La phalange est une formation consistant en un rectangle formé par plusieurs rangs d'un même nombre de soldats. En attaque frontale c'est une formation extrêmement destructrice. Mais elle repose sur la cohésion totale du groupe et une parfaite synchronisation et étant tournée uniquement vers l'avant elle est extrêmement vulnérable aux attaques de flancs et de dos. Nous adoptons cette formation dans les villes car les quartiers sont suffisamment étroit pour y placer des ceintures d'hommes. Ainsi nous pouvons jouer le rôle de piliers.

Elle acquiesça.

-Fait ce que je te dis et tout ira bien, fit Trancheur à nouveau. Ce n'est pas que tu ne saches pas te battre le problème. C'est que ton instinct de survie ne t'a pas formée à ce genre de choses. On va le titiller un peu et tu te découvriras des capacités que tu ignorais jusqu'à présent. La survie c'est ce qui comptera à ce moment là et ton corps réagira par lui-même. Il te faudra choisir alors entre succomber à ta peur ou la vaincre. Si tu la vainc, alors tu verras la vie différemment.

-Tout est question de survie ici alors ? Fit-elle.

-Survivre, vivre, c'est presque du pareil au même. Nous vivons quand nous imaginons que la mort n'a pas d'emprise sur nous. Nous survivons quand nous sentons son voile sur nous. Au final survivre est peut-être mieux que vivre. Car survivre nous rappelle la fragilité de la vie et nous pousse à la vivre au maximum. Ce soir tu te sentiras encore plus vivante que tu ne l'as jamais été ! »

« D'la merde ! »

Les conversations se turent et les regards convergèrent vers l'entrée de la porte. Coupe-Gorge se tenait dans l'ouverture, adossée à la paroi, une cruche de vin dans la main, le regard vitreux, les rouges portées au rouge.

« Vous avez pas encore compris tas de cons ? Lança-t-il. Vous voyez pas que cette gosse mouille sa culotte rien qu'à l'idée de tenir une dague ? Et vous espérez en faire un soldat ? Mais regardez-la !!!

Les autres obéirent plus par curiosité pour les propos de Coupe-Gorge que par soumission véritable à son autorité. Malon les sentit poser leurs yeux sur elle et cela lui pesa d'avantage. La mauvaise humeur évidente de Coupe-Gorge venait alourdir le tableau d'une soirée que l'évocation de l'attaque de la ville avait commencé à entacher d'un certain malaise.

-Elle est frêle !!! Elle est nulle !!! Elle pleure pour un rien !!! Hurla Coupe-Gorge. C'est une mauviette avec un cœur de mouton ! Putain Trancheur comment tu espères la former pour participer à la phalange, hein ?!

-Ca c'est mon problème, lança Trancheur en foudroyant Coupe-Gorge du regard. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je me mêle pas des tiens.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un se mêle de tes problèmes il semble, Tranche-couilles, fit Coupe Gorge en s'avançant dans la salle avec de grands gestes des bras. Tu sais comment fonctionne une phalange ! Tu sais ce qui se passera si cette…pauvre gosse puisque apparemment vous vous êtes reconvertis dans une bienveillance paternaliste écoeurante…tu sais ce qui se passera si cette pauvre gosse commence à avoir ses grands yeux de poisson rouge quand trente de ces tarés viendront nous charger ? Franchement ça m'étonne de toi que tu laisses un bleu risquer de tout faire foirer toi qui est tellement pointilleux sur ce genre de questions.

-Tu veux prendre ma place peut-être ? Lança Trancheur.

-Peut-être… »Fit Coupe-Gorge en levant un doigt comme pour signaler que Trancheur avait mis le sien sur un bon point.

Trancheur se leva lentement, provoquant un remous dans la salle. Coupe-Gorge recula et porta la main à sa dague, le visage peu assuré mais malgré tout déterminé à mordre. Un coup sourd les fit sursauter. La main du capitaine s'était abattue brutalement sur la table, provoquant une détonation sourde.

« Ca suffit, fit-il. Trancheur tu t'assied. Coupe-Gorge fous moi le camp dans ta chambre et va cuver ton vin. Je vais pas te répéter ce que j'ai dit auparavant.

-Oh mais pas de soucis Capitaine de mon cœur, fit Trancheur en mimant une révérence de façon exagérée. Excusez-moi si je m'inquiète du sort de cette compagnie que vous aimez plus que votre propre mère ».

Le Capitaine ne cilla pas mais Malon perçut une petite veine saillir de sa tempe et sa main gauche se crisper. Son autodiscipline flirtait avec ses limites mais il tint bon. Coupe-Gorge planta ses yeux d'ivrogne dans ceux de malon.

« Vais faire un effort, fit-il en la désignant du doigt. Mais si tu fait la conne le jour de l'attaque, je t'égorge comme toi tu égorges tes chevaux pour les bouffer. Hein ! C'est bien ce que vous faites là bas dans vos ranches ! Ben je t'abattrai comme on abat un cheval ! »

Il tituba vers la porte en poussant des grognements et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Les conversations reprirent dans la salle commune comme si aucun incident n'avait eu lieu. Malon gardait les yeux rivés sur son plat. Son estomac s'était désormais résigné à refuser toute nourriture.

« Je vais aller me coucher, fit-elle enfin d'une voix désincarnée.

-Ce n'est pas le comportement que j'attend de toi, fit le Capitaine avec sévérité. Mais Coupe-Gorge a raison sur un point : tu es encore novice. Et tu a été admise en des circonstances assez particulières.

Il marqua une pause.

-Je ferme les yeux pour ce soir, fit-il enfin. Mais je veux que tu me change ce comportement de tortue. Te planquer à chaque contrariété je ne veux plus voir ça et ce le plus rapidement possible. Je te préviens je serai intraitable avec ça ! Dès demain je change de braquet, fini les indulgences ! ».

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement et prit congé. Le Capitaine eut un soupir quand elle se fut suffisamment éloignée.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? Fit-il.

-C'est pas comme si elle avait tout le temps devant elle, fit Trancheur. Coupe-Gorge a raison sur un point : elle n'a rien d'un soldat. Elle est faible. Peut-être qu'elle a une certaine force et un certain courage je n'en doute pas mais…ce sont des sentiments qu'elle n'aime pas. Elle ne rêve que d'une vie indolente et idéale. Une espèce de petit paradis pour elle.

-Tant qu'elle s'accrochera à ses idées romanesques ça marchera pas, fit Prétorius. Elle est trop…conformiste ».

Ils acquiescèrent de concert.

« Trancheur, fit enfin le Capitaine. Demain tu vas l'entraîner aux armes. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose : soit impitoyable. Je l'ai avertie : dès demain fini de jouer les jeunes filles en fleur. Tache de la faire cravacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule. Qu'elle te haïsse, qu'elle pisse le sang, qu'elle devienne folle, fais la crever de faim, qu'elle revienne couverte de bleus s'il le faut. Mais demain soir je veux du changement. Tue son innocence. Et baptise la avec son propre sang.

Trancheur acquiesça sans un mot.

-Ce sera fait Capitaine, fit-il. Ce sera très bien fait ».

Ils se remirent à piocher dans les plats en silence.

Malon s'écroula de nouveau dans son lit. Le champ d'isolation sonore fut installé quelques secondes plus tard. Elle aurait voulu pleurer ce soir là mais curieusement rien ne semblait jaillir de ses yeux.


	24. Chapitre 7 : Asile

**ASILE :**

Le garde ouvrit la porte et lui intima l'ordre de quitter les lieux d'ici cinq minutes. Elle leva alors sa main et le garde prit alors la tangente, l'esprit dans le vide. La Cellule était capitonnée, éclairée par une unique fenêtre à barreaux. Sur le lit reposait un homme charpenté. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et avisa une chaise en bois. Elle la souleva, regarda l'homme endormi et la fit poser devant son lit avec fracas. L'homme se réveilla en sursautant, toisa la femme du regard puis soupira d'un air rasséréner.

« Tu m'as fait peur abrutie ! Grogna-t-il.

-Sympa l'accueil », fit-elle en enlevant sa capuche.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise. L'homme s'assit au bord du lit en essayant de tirer son esprit des dernières traces de brumes dues au sommeil.

« C'est charmant ton chez toi, fit la femme en observant la pièce. Je sais que j'ai toujours voulu te faire partager mon penchant pour la folie mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses preuve d'autant de zèle.

-Rien de tel qu'étudier dans le vif du sujet ma chère, fit l'homme en saisissant un gobelet de terre cuite rempli d'eau posé sur une tablette. On apprend plus que dans n'importe quel bouquin. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Comment vas-tu déjà ? Fit-elle avec un sourire.

-La pleine forme, annonça-t-il après avoir bu et esquissé une grimace. Dégueulasse cette flotte. Et toi ?

-Ca va ca vient, fit-elle. J'ai du quitter mon « mari ». C'était déchirant.

-Vous viviez depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux ans, fit-elle après un léger temps de réflexion. Ca m'a occupé de jouer les femmes au foyer.

-Il était comment ?

-Amant correct, mari médiocre, fit-elle. Le genre à faire le strict minimum dehors et dedans la maison. Oh il m'aimait. Mais bon, même si la raison de mon départ était tout autre j'en avais marre de ramper pour lui. En fait il vivait à mes crochets. Il doit sans doute chercher une pauvre donzelle qui saura l'entretenir.

-C'est pas demain qu'on va te caser ma grande, fit l'homme avec un rire.

-Certainement pas », répondit la femme elle aussi.

Ils marquèrent une courte pause au cours de laquelle un détenu se mit à chanter une chanson particulièrement obscène sur une jeune paysanne qui savait réconforter ses hôtes les longs soirs d'hiver.

« Ca commence alors. Fit l'homme. Je l'ai senti venir. Mais… j'étais pas sûr de moi. J'attendais que vous me contactiez. Vous avez fait vite en fin de compte.

-On a eu quelques ennuis il faut dire, expliqua la femme. Mandrag s'est fait avoir sur Hyrule.

-Reste donc toi, moi et Bane d'actifs. Ca se réduit…

-Il semble, fit-elle. J'ai déjà rencontré Bane. Mais je voulais te voir d'abord avant de décider quelque chose.

-C'est gentil de ta part, fit l'homme. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir en plus tu le sais bien ! »

Ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire.

« Dis donc, le cerbère à ma porte, il va gueuler si tu restes trop longtemps ! Fit l'homme en regardant la porte.

-Ne t'en fait pas, fit la fille en levant une main gantée de velours noir. Je l'ai envoyé chercher quelque chose d'imaginaire dans une pièce qui n'existe pas.

-Petite maligne, fit l'homme. Tes pouvoirs sont toujours au top ?

-J'ai dérouillé sévère mais ca revient, fit-elle. Je suis loin encore d'avoir atteint mon niveau d'origine.

-Reste prudente alors et ne tente rien d'idiot !

-Tu me prends pour qui, Malek ? » Fit la fille avec un sourire taquin.

Malek sourit. L'homme alignait un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix. Charpenté et robuste, des muscles ronds roulaient le long de ses bras. Ses cheveux d'un blond cendré étaient très cours. Une barbe courte lui entourait le visage. Il avait les yeux bleus et vifs, une grande patience et un flegme inébranlable, l'empathie et la perspicacité, le sourire facile et la joie de vivre. Et un penchant pour la guerre et ses horreurs.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose Azimuth, fit-il en faisant tourner l'eau dans le fond de son gobelet.

-Moi ? » Fit-elle.

Il lisait sur elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Azimuth avait le visage fin, les cheveux noirs, deux petits triangles renversés en guise d'iris pour ses yeux qu'elle conservait régulièrement écarquillés. Chacun d'entre eux brillait d'un éclat de diamant pénétrant et envoûtant, celui de la folie. Car Azimuth était folle. Cela se voyait quand elle était heureuse, à ses yeux brûlant de démence et son sourire tout aussi tordu que son esprit l'était et son rire à lui seul achevait de convaincre les plus septiques.

« Toi, répondit Malek. Confie toi donc : il n'y a que toi, moi et mes charmants amis ».

Un hurlement effroyable résonna dans le couloir, en provenance d'une serrure. Azimuth darda ses yeux vers la porte où elle vit trois gardes se précipiter à toutes jambes vers son origine.

« Numéro 45, fit simplement Malek avec un sourire. Convaincu que des rats le bouffent de l'intérieur. Ils le droguent constamment. J'adore ses cris. Alors. C'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Vorandor ! Anonca-t-elle. Il a fait un carnage dans la Forteresse des Neufs ».

Malek garda la pose, le gobelet à quelques millimètres des lèvres. Il ne put contenir un léger tremblement.

« Vorandor est ici ? Lanca-t-il d'une voix fantomatique.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Sa terreur se lisait dans les yeux, se mélangeait à leur éclat d'insanité, palette contre-nature de sentiments confus.

-Il a massacré et bu le sang d'Ozarch, fit-elle en gémissant de terreur. Il l'a mis en charpie. C'était affreux. Il a massacré nos prêtres et nos fidèles. Une boucherie. Il n'y a pas un mur qui ne soit pas recouvert de sang ».

Malek eut une expiration tendue et tenta de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Si Vorandor s'est mis à nous traquer…Fit-elle. Ca veut dire que l'un d'entre nous lui a fait un sale coup. Ou qu'il croit qu'on lui en prépare un.

- C'est un avertissement qu'il nous lance, fit Malek en croisant les mains devant sa bouche et en se balançant nerveusement sur son lit. Plutôt sévère. Mais un avertissement malgré tout. Ou alors une attaque préventive. En tout cas quelque chose a du passablement lui monter au nez pour qu'il prenne la mouche.

-Malek je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien, fit Azimuth d'un ton presque suppliant. Quant à Bane, il n'est même pas encore capable de voler.

-J'te crois j'te crois, répondit vivement Malek pour calmer son stress. Et les autres sommeillent encore. A moins que l'un d'entre eux se soit réveillé et s'en soit pris à Vorandor sans notre aval. Mais j'en doute, nous l'aurions senti. Peut-être qu'il a senti qu'on se réveillait et qu'il a pris les devants. Sans doute que l'on peut traduire ca par « je sais que vous êtes réveillé, voilà ce qui vous attend si vous venez frapper à ma porte ».

-A moins qu'il ne cherche quelque chose, fit Azimuth.

-Ca m'étonnerait, fit Malek. Il s'en serait pris directement à nous. Pourquoi passer par les employés quand on peut s'adresser directement au patron après tout ? »

Azimuth opina du chef en se triturant les mains.

« Ca me vrille tout le corps, soupira-t-elle. Cette sensation de pure terreur. C'est presque…Excitant.

Azimuth était secouée par une légère sensation qui se diffusait tout le long de son corps. Un sourire incertain se traçait sur son visage. L'extase, une peinture d'excitation presque sexuelle prenait forme sur son visage bourré de tics.

-Pas le moment de nous péter une crise de démence Azimuth, lança Malek d'un ton sombre. J'ai besoin des quelques cellules grises encore saines de ta petite tête pour appréhender la suite.

Elle répondit par un petit rire, la langue coincée entre les dents.

-T'es mignon quand t'es grognon… » Soupira-t-elle.

Malek eut un léger soupir. Rien à faire. Azimuth était imprévisible. Elle passait de la colère la plus noire à la joie la plux exubérante en un brasement d'ailes de mouches. Cela la rendait imprévisible mais Malek à force d'études avait su cerner son personnage. Cela lui avait valu un lien privilégié avec elle qui faisait jaser quelques prêtres fidèles à leur cause. Azimuth était une superbe femme. Sans sa folie, elle aurait dû affronter une horde de fidèles en rut.

« Il va falloir accélérer les choses, fit Malek au bout d'un certain temps. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons rassembler les autres en urgence.

-Chouette, laisse moi le temps d'écrire les faire-parts d'invitation, fit Azimuth.

-On n'a pas les ingrédients pour ca, continue Malek en ignorant la remarque.

-Pas grave j'irai faire les courses, répondit Azimuth avec un gloussement.

-On les conserve dans le Château Impérial. Il va falloir aller leur rendre une petite visite.

-Ca va être chaud ».

Il leva les yeux : Azimuth avait imité non seulement sa posture mais aussi sa voix. Elle le fixait à son tour. Il soupira et elle l'imita à nouveau en parfaite synchronisation avec lui.

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour aller chercher un ingrédient dans un château surveillé par des gardes impériaux armés jusqu'aux plombages de leurs dents ? Demanda-t-elle toujours en imitant sa voix avec un grand sérieux. On se pointe à la porte et on frappe ? Ou bien tu préfères faire dans l'original en passant par la cheminée ?

-J'ai bien peur qu'il faille faire une percée en force, fit Malek sans commenter le jeu d'actrice d'Azimuth. Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir à nous seuls de contenir toutes les troupes. Mais nous pouvons opérer vite et bien.

-Un genre d'opération commando ? Demanda Azimuth qui cette fois-ci était redevenue elle-même (sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, elle s'était redressée sur sa chaise, bras croisés et le toisait d'un air incertain). On risque gros tu sais ?

-Pas le choix, fit-il en soupirant. Vorandor semble avoir les crocs. Il faut prendre les devants avant que l'envie ne lui prenne de revenir prendre de nos nouvelles. Mais les impériaux surveillent la Terre des Ombres. Leur payer une visite, ca veut dire la guerre. Ils sont incapables de nous battre. Mais ils peuvent gêner nos plans.

-Consultons d'abord le Mortaliste, il saura nous éclairer sur les intentions de Vorandor.

-Je suis d'accord, fit Malek en acquiescant. Mais dans ce cas pas une minute à perdre… »

Azimuth saisit la sangle d'une sacoche et l'envoya à Malek qui l'attrapa en plein vol.

« Quelques petites affaires pour te remettre sur pied rapidement, fit-elle avec un sourire et en se redressant. Allez, on a de la route à faire.

Malek restait de marbre, immobile, l'œil alerte.

-Quoi encore ? Fit Azimuth avec un sourire.

Malek ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question.

-Azimuth tais toi, fit-il, et joue un peu avec tes sens. Renifle-moi ça.

Azimuth écarquilla d'avantage ses grands yeux et se concentra. Un instant elle resta sans bouger, ruminant entre ses dents. Puis elle eut un soubresaut.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Fit-il. J'ai jamais rien senti de tel !

-Moi non plus, fit Malek, mais c'est minuscule. Très faible. Comme un poussin encore dans l'œuf : on sait que c'est dedans mais ça ne vit pas encore.

-Leur sainte-nitouche de princesse ? Fit Azimuth. Ou le beau guerrier en costume vert que j'embarquerai bien dans ma chambrée ?

-Ca m'étonnerait fortement, fit Malek en déballant ses affaires. C'est maléfique. Du pur Mal. Mais ça dort très profondément. Peut-être que le Mortaliste en saura d'avantage. Ca pourrait être une de ses manigances.

-Je suis d'accord, attendons le bon moment avant d'appeler à la charge ! »

Malek commença à se dévêtir. Il sentit deux mains tièdes se poser sur ses épaules et les masser lentement. Malek eut un petit soupir, déconcerté.

« Azim…Soupira-t-il.

-Ca fait si longtemps, Malek, murmura-t-elle.

Ses paroles étaient un nectar grisant pour les oreilles, une torture pour le cœur et un supplice pour l'âme. Même Malek avait du mal à se contenir. Il se tourna vers elle, planta ses yeux sur son visage suppliant. Celui d'une femme qui retrouvait son amant. Pour un temps, il se sentit humain à nouveau. Il sourit et saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Ouais je sais, répondit-il. Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai pensé à toi tu sais ?

-Oui ? Fit-elle les yeux se gonflant de joie.

-Ouais, rien qu'à toi », fit-il en écartant les pans de sa tunique.

Elle était nue sous son vêtement. Deux seins larges et pointus dressaient fièrement leurs mamelons vers lui. Autour du bassin, elle portait une petite chaînette dorée dont le pendentif faisait un pont entre un maillon et la pilosité sombre de son sexe. Elle était grande, élancée, mince, plantée sur deux magnifiques jambes.

« Nous avons un peu de temps si tu le désires, fit Malek presque gêné de le demander. Si tu veux de moi…

-Oui ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je t'ai toujours voulu ! Plus qu'un autre ! J'en ai marre de n'être sans arrêt qu'Azimuth la reine-sorcière ! Et toi tu n'en as pas assez, Malek ? De n'être qu'une fonction ? Qu'un titre ?

-Nous sommes au dessus des mortels, Azimuth.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter ce que nous avons été autrefois, fit-elle. Aime-moi. Juste pour cette fois. Oublie qui nous sommes, et soyons humains juste pour quelques heures. Je t'en prie ».

Il la considéra un instant puis lui ouvrit ses bras.

« Allez viens », fit-il.

Elle se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua un baiser fougueux sur la bouche. D'un geste, Malek condamna la porte et isola l'espace sonore des lieux. Aucun garde ne songea à frapper à la porte pendant quelques heures. Et nul son n'en jaillit.


	25. Chapitre 8 : La Voie de la Douleur

**ENTRAÎNEMENT :**

Elle se réveilla avant même que l'on ne frappe à sa porte. Elle étira ses muscles encore endoloris, demanda de la lumière et resta un instant assise sur sa chaise. Quand s'était-elle endormie ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle se sentait sèche et vide. Elle se déshabilla et fit une rapide toilette, soulagea un besoin naturel puis enfila ses vêtements. Elle considéra avec un instant l'amure qu'elle avait disposé en vrac dans un recoin de la pièce quand, échauffée par le discours de Coupe-Gorge d'hier soir, elle s'était rendue dans sa pièce et l'avait jetée de part en part. Avant elle ne s'abandonnait pas à la colère. Tout au plus se sentait-elle insultée dans son honneur mais jamais elle n'avait eu de gestes brusques. Elle repensa aux siens, à ses proches. La douleur était toujours là mais moins ténu, l'appréhension de ne pas les retrouver vivants s'était muée en une sorte de simple angoisse de circonstance qu'elle attribua rapidement à cette increvable idée qu'elle aller les retrouver vivants. Elle était dans la Compagnie, en sécurité. Par delà les frontières impériales, nul troll. Hyrule devait avoir encore assez de soldats pour supporter un assaut et avec de la chance l'Empire aurait envoyé des renforts les escorter. Un peuple en exil, une armée en miette, une noblesse symbolique, un roi sans trône. Hyrule était comme un bébé dans son berceau. L'idée la traversa comme un éclair : retourner « là bas ». Aller voir ce qui se trame. Voir les eaux monter, dévorer peu à peu la terre, la pluie s'abattre sur les murailles de la citadelle. D'une certaine manière cette tentation, aussi subtile soit-elle, avait quelque chose de morbide. Malon n'espérait pas seulement revoir sa terre encore intact. Au fond d'elle même, elle était attirée par une seule image : le pouvoir des déesses en action, semant la mort. Comment l'eau s'insinuerait dans les sillons des champs, ferait ployer les arbres, serpenterait dans les recoins pour finalement enfler et refluer, ne laissant que ruines et désolation. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Combien de temps était-elle restée là à rêver stupidement ? Elle se leva au moment ou trois coups frappèrent à la porte. Personne ne parla. Elle alla ouvrir. Elle retrouva le faciès familier de Doc et qui avait été le temps d'un rêve ce Docteur Laurie à l'humour aussi insaisissable que caustique.

« Bonjour Malon, fit-il avec gravité. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous désirez entrer ?

-Non, fit Doc avec un geste de la main. Enfin si ! Puis-je ? »

Malon s'écarta et referma la porte derrière elle. Doc observa un instant la pièce et se tourna vers elle.

« Trancheur doit venir me prendre pour me soumettre à son entraînement, fit-elle en restant sur le seuil, se tortillant les doigts. Asseyez-vous si vous le désirez.

-Merci, fit Doc en s'asseyant sur le lit encore défait. Mais si vous voulez mon avis il vaut mieux se tutoyer. Le Capitaine veut que les liens entre chaque soldats soit les plus solidaires possibles. Je sais que vous le faites par politesse mais c'est la règle.

-Bien…D'accord, fit Malon.

-J'ai été gêné au départ aussi, fit Doc, mais ne t'en fais pas on s'y fait très vite. Au fait, j'ai fait savoir à Trancheur que je voulais te voir. Ne t'en fais donc pas il est au courant de ma venue et ne nous dérangera pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Et c'est ?

-L'entraînement que va te faire subir Trancheur, fit Doc avec un soupir. C'est une méthode…on va dire pas très orthodoxe. Attend toi à prendre des coups.

Malon resta interdite, son corps secoué de nouveau par cette sensation familière de malaise extrême.

-Je suis ici en tant que médecin, fit Doc. Je dois te prévenir qu'on ne ressort pas indemne. Tu ne mourras pas mais attend toi à ramasser sévère.

-Mais…je…

-Trancheur a une philosophie bien à lui, fit Doc. La sévérité de son entraînement t'entraîne à deux choses : endurcir ton corps et ton esprit. Tu dois ressortir débarrassée de tout préjugé de nature humaine et être insensible à la douleur. Voilà ce qu'il veut faire de toi : quelqu'un qui dormirait cent fois mieux sur un lit de clous chauffés à blanc sous une pluie de sel que dans un ramassis de draps et de couettes moelleuses.

Malon resta interdite et finalement soupira.

-Rien de personnel, fit Doc. Celui qui te veut morte c'est Coupe-Gorge, pas Trancheur. Trancheur, son boulot c'est former des soldats et rien d'autre. Et c'est un militaire de carrière, ancien garde urbain d'une petite capitale de province à l'Est.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Fit Malon les bras croisés, un air colérique sur le visage. Vous voulez me terroriser c'est ça ?

Doc baissa les yeux.

-Non juste honnête, fit-il presque désolé. Trancheur ne voulait pas que je vous prévienne parce qu'il pensait que vous n'alliez pas vous concentrer après cela. Mais j'ai jugé bon de le faire parce que vous êtes un cas spécial.

-Une femme, c'est ça ? »

Elle avait craché le mot « femme ». Elle se surprit elle-même à se sentir en colère. Un sentiment avec lequel elle semblait se familiariser progressivement.

« Pas une femme, fit Doc en levant les mains, une civile. Engagée par la force des choses. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous empêcher de passer l'entraînement. Mais je peux vous donner un conseil : suivez à la lettre les ordres de Trancheur. Ne posez pas de question. Pas d'insolence. Ne montrez ni fatigue, ni irritation. Exécutez ses ordres sans discuter, ni défaillir. Et vous vous en sortirez indemne. Je pense. Trancheur est sévère quand il entraîne. C'est un despote quand il réprimande ».

Elle acquiesça. Irritée plus qu'effrayée.

« Trancheur ne fait pas de distinction entre les hommes et femmes pour en revenir à votre remarque, fit Doc en levant un doigt comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Les deux sexes sont logés à la même enseigne. Evitez de vous planquer derrière votre nature de femme où soyez sûre que vous allez le regretter ».

Malon émergea dans l'enceinte du camp sous un ciel du petit matin. Doc l'avait aidé à enfiler sa tenue. Personne ne la salua ce matin. Aucun soldat ne tourna son regard vers elle. Elle n'avait été qu'une surprise, juste un éclair de fantaisie dans un monde de grisaille. Maintenant que l'effet était terminé, elle était retombé dans l'invisibilité. Par chance elle n'aperçut pas Coupe-Gorge. Trancheur l'attendait, l'air sec. Elle s'avança vers lui et il la considéra un instant.

« Tu n'es pas la première femme que j'ai entraîné, fit-il. Doc t'as expliqué ce qui t'attendait ?

Elle acquiesça. Elle aurait voulu le fusiller du regard mais elle voulait éviter à tout prix de s'attirer ses foudres. D'un geste de la tête il l'invita à la suivre.

« Doc exagère sur mes méthodes, fit Trancheur. Je suis dur mais juste. On ne va pas à la guerre avec l'esprit vacillant et la peur de se couper la main sur l'épée du connard d'en face. On va à la guerre en tant que tueur qui cherche à faire couler le plus de sang possible. La nature même de la guerre est de tuer, la nature même du soldat est donc la même. N'oublie jamais ça ».

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Répond, soldat ! Fit Trancheur.

-Oui, fit Malon en sursautant. J'ai compris.

-On va en avoir le cœur net ! ».

Il retournèrent à l'enclôt. Les chevaux n'étaient pas là. Le ciel était gris et un lait de brume s'étalait sur le sol. Trancheur leva la main et les yeux vers le ciel.

« Il va pleuvoir, fit-il. Parfait. Commençons ».

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Déshabille toi ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Elle eut l'impression que ses artères se vidaient, que son sang avait convergé en une seule fois vers son cœur pour le noyer et le presser comme une orange. Elle se souvint des paroles de Doc. Son esprit était bloqué sur un refus catégorique. Mais ses mains bougèrent d'elles même. Lentement elle défit les sangles de son armure. Trancheur s'était approché d'un abreuvoir à cheval et remplit un seau de l'eau qui s'était accumulé pendant la nuit.

« Entièrement nue ! » Précisa Trancheur.

Malon s'était arrêtée. Elle ne portait plus que les bandelettes et une culotte de toile. Son esprit s'était dilué dans une sorte de rembourrage de pensées confuses. Sa volonté assommée, elle laissa ses mains faire choir les bandages et la culotte. Le froid la dévora de part et d'autre, anesthésiant ses mains, sa poitrine.

« Parfait vient te mettre ici maintenant ! Fit trancheur en lui désignant un lieu du doigt. Et enlève moi ces bras ! »

Elle s'était couvert la poitrine et le sexe, autant par pudeur qu'à cause du froid. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, claquait des dents, sentait l'humidité de son nez couler vers sa bouche. Le sol boueux était tiède, traversé d'éclats de froid qui lui creusèrent les pieds de sillons douloureux. Trancheur avait désigné une petite flaque sur laquelle flottait de fines couches de glace.

« Allez, entre là dedans ! » Ordonna Trancheur.

Elle s'exécuta après un instant. Les avertissements de Doc à l'esprit elle s'enfonça d'un pas vif et déterminé. Elle s'enfonça d'un seul coup jusqu'au bassin et poussa un gémissement de surprise totale. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait découpé la partie basse de son corps et qu'elle n'était plus qu'un tronc flottant. Elle sentit alors des milliards d'échardes transpercer sa peau, durcir ses jambes jusqu'au sang. Les poils de son sexe semblèrent geler sur le coup. Emportée par sa surprise, elle avait écarté ses bras de sa poitrine. Elle reçut alors le contenu du seau de Trancheur et poussa un cri. Puis il sentit Trancheur saisir ses mains et les attacher à quelque chose de long et dur. Ce quelque chose se posa sur ses épaules et recueilli également son autre main. Un bâton passant derrière sa tête accrochait maintenant ses bras, les gardant tendus. Le froid avait pris possession de son corps, la caressait de langues douloureuses. Le bout de ses seins était douloureux et sa tête était en proie à la plus épouvantable des migraines. Curieusement elle sentait un mélange de chaud et de froid la traverser. Mais la douleur était omniprésente. Fulgurante. Son corps traversé d'éclairs tremblait.

« Première leçon, fit Trancheur en allant s'asseoir sur le banc accolé à l'enclôt. Vaincre la douleur. Dans toutes les circonstances. Allez montre moi ce que tu sais faire ».

Elle restait les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte, la respiration presque coupée. La torture était innommable. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle avait l'impression que son cou était rouillé. Elle ne sentait pas sa peau mais sentait que ses muscles travaillaient avec difficulté.

« Ah j'oubliais, fit Trancheur. Immerge toi jusqu'au cou ! »

Elle le regarda, toujours avec cet air hagard, presque fou et implorant. Pourtant, le mécanisme instinctif qui s'était depuis peu installé en elle la fit plier ses genoux. Elle devait maintenant fournir un double effort : garder la position et tenir le coup. Elle perdit un instant le sens des réalités. Tout se brouillait autour d'elle. Elle sentait son corps basculer vers une sorte de fatigue douloureuse, quelque chose qui brisait ses forces et la poussait vers le sommeil. Sa tête basculait sur les côtés. Elle nageait dans un liquide à la fois brûlant et glacé, incertaine de sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Deux secondes après, la pluie la martela. Des gouttes froides et brûlant d'un feu de glace qui incendiaient son visage. Deux minutes plus tard, elle sentit une douleur au niveau de ses bras et de ses genoux. La fatigue musculaire commençait à la gagner. Elle ploya légèrement sur les côtés.

« A une douleur en succède une autre parfois, fit Trancheur. Le corps est un champ de bataille pour l'esprit ».

Trancheur la regardait, assis sur son banc, bras croisés, œil ferme. Pas de lubricité dans ses yeux, ni de perversité dans ses gestes. Il entraînait, tout simplement. Une vraie machine. Dénuée de toute émotion. Malon se sentit ployer. Elle n'était plus que sensations. Un poids sur les épaules, sur les jambes, son corps traversé de fourmis. Même la pluie ne semblait plus la toucher, comme si une pellicule d'insensibilité s'était abattue sur son corps. Elle ne sentait plus ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient collés en mèches épaisses sur son dos, noyés dans l'eau boueuse constellée d'étoiles de givres. Elle reprit lentement sa respiration, haletante, tenta de raccrocher son esprit à un pont vers la réalité, de maîtriser la douleur sourde qui poignardait son cerveau. Elle vit la terre, les cailloux, l'herbe qui s'élevait. Elle fixait chaque petit détail insignifiant qui s'offrait à son champ de vision, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui la torturait.

« Assez ! Ca suffira ! » Fit alors Trancheur.

Elle tourna un visage tremblant vers lui, yeux abattus, bouche désespérément entrouverte.

« Faut t'habituer progressivement, fit Trancheur en sortant son poignard. Ca ferait trop en une fois si je te gardait plus longtemps, d'autant que c'est ton baptême du feu ».

Il défit ses liens et ses bras retombèrent, inertes. Elle avait senti le poids s'envoler de ses épaules mais ses bras répondaient difficilement comme s'ils avaient été vidés de leurs substance. Elle réussit à les réunir et se les frotta vigoureusement faisant naître pour un temps éphémère une petite pellicule de chaleur sur ses muscles.

« Défaut un : tu as tiré la gueule en tombant dans l'eau, fit Trancheur. Et défaut deux : tu as mis trop de temps à comprendre le truc ! Les dernières minutes j'ai bien vu que t'essayait de te changer l'esprit pour oublier la douleur. C'est effectivement ce qu'il faut faire en premier lieu mais va falloir que ça se déclare instantanément, pas au bout de quinze minutes ! Debout ! »

Elle s'agrippa au rebord et se tira vers le haut. L'effort était insurmontable. C'est en rampant sur le sol boueux qu'elle se redressa finalement, maculée de boue tout le long de son corps. La pluie traça des sillons dedans, taillant dans la terre humide pour ne laisser derrière elle que des lignes couleur de porcelaine. Trancheur ramassa ensuite ses vêtements les plus légers et la dirigea vers l'autre extrémité de l'enclôt. Celui-ci se trouvait sur le rebord d'une colline qui descendait vers une petite plaine encerclée d'une rangées d'arbre. Trancheur la mena vers le rebord de cette plaine.

« Tu vas te rendre jusqu'à cet arbre, fit Trancheur en désignant un grand arbre tordu aux branches épaisses et noueuses. En avant ! »

Malon garda les yeux fixés sur l'arbre et s'avança à pas lents. De hautes herbes s'élevaient et formaient une savane jaunâtre noyée sous une pluie diluvienne.

« Juste une chose : interdit de reculer et de s'arrêter! Fit Trancheur. Tu recules, tu t'arrêtes un coup de bâton dans le bas du dos ! ».

Il avait dégainé une branche souple et longue, presque une cravache qu'il faisait siffler avec de vastes gestes brusques du bras. Il lui tapota finalement les fesses de l'extrémité.

« Allez en avant ! Fit-il. Et je te préviens tu iras jusqu'au bout ! Marche soldat ! »

Malon fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. La boue tendre et souple sous ses pieds fit bientôt place à une surface rocailleuse humide et polie. Trancheur lui emboîta le pas, la suivant de trois pas derrière. Elle posa enfin le pied sur une surface hérissée de petits graviers acérés et pointus et grimaça en les sentant s'enfoncer sous ses pieds. Elle ralentit l'allure mais se souvenant de la cravache de Trancheur tenta de garder un rythme constant. Elle sentit des ronges gratter ses jambes et ses cuisses. Sa toison pubienne s'accrocha à une herbe de texture cotonneuse. Elle posa un pied sur une petite pièce pointue. La douleur fut aiguë, la chatouilla presque. Elle poussa un cri et eut un mouvement de recul. Avec un claquement retentissant, elle sentit quelque chose de fin et souple mordre la chair de son dos ce qui la fit crier de plus belle.

« Avance ! Ordonna Trancheur. Avance soldat ! »

Malon sentait venir les larmes aux yeux mais les refoula. La colère semblait s'être installée en elle. Elle reposa son pied, ne sentit plus la branche et avança. Les ronces éraflèrent ses hanches et des jambes. La douleur de la cravache se dissipait mais ses pieds étaient soumis à la torture. Les pierres écorchaient sa peau et elle vit du sang couler en fines lignes depuis plusieurs écorchures. Des zébrures écarlates lézardaient ses jambes et ses hanches. L'arbre semblait se rapprocher au ralenti. Ses pieds écrasèrent des épis sauvages qui chatouillèrent ses pieds meurtris. Rapidement la douleur devint quelque chose qui lui colla à la peau. Ses pieds chauffaient, la chatouillaient de l'intérieur d'une pointe aigue. Elle sentait les goutes de sang couler le long de ses cuisses. Elle voulu croiser les mains sur sa poitrine pour la protéger mais la morsure de la cravache de Trancheur lui revint en mémoire. La boue formait des pellicules qui protégeaient par endroits mais le reste de son corps s'était zébré. Elle dut serrer les dents pour accepter les éclairs de douleurs qui zébrèrent son corps. Ce qui était pire entre le froid qui se collait à elle ou la douleur de ce sol et de ces ronces, elle ne put le dire. Elle se sentait à bout physiquement quand elle arriva enfin devant l'arbre. La douleur avait anesthésié ses sens.

« Deuxième leçon, fit Trancheur. La douleur est présente partout. Chez l'ennemi, comme dans la nature. A n'importe quel moment tu dois être prête à l'affronter».

La pluie s'était changé en crachin fin mais glacé. Il dispersa le sang en petites rigoles couleur saumon le long de son corps. Malon sentait sa tête chauffer. Son corps tremblait mais semblait insensible à la morsure du froid. Un rocher plat et bas se trouvait juste au dessous d'une large branche droite et tendue comme un bras implorant. Elle sentit une texture douce et laineuse sur ses pieds et vit que Trancheur avait lancé ses vêtements. Elle se précipita dessus comme un crève la faim sur un bol de nourriture. Elle n'y trouva qu'une culotte et qu'un pantalon de toile. Elle les enfila et retrouva un semblant d'intimité qui diminua quelque peu ses angoisses. Elle n'osait plus croiser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Sa pudeur était posée sur la plus épouvantable des sellettes qu'elle ait jamais vu et elle aurait sans doute craqué si elle n'avait pas lu dans les yeux de Trancheur sa détermination à l'entraîner et non un regard lubrique de pervers.

« Monte sur le rocher », fit Trancheur.

Malon s'exécuta. Le rocher était plat et elle sentit sous ses pieds un amas de terre, d'herbes, de graviers et d'épines formant une couche désagréable à sentit. La boue avait étouffé la plupart des objets pointus et coupants.

« Agrippe la branche et ramène les cuisses sur le ventre, ordonna Trancheur alors qu'il fouillait dans une besace pendue à sa ceinture. Garde la pose ».

Malon fit ce qu'il demanda. La branche ploya légèrement sous son poids, sans céder. Elle plia les jambes et les ramena, imitant une posture en tailleur. Son poids l'attirait vers le sol, ses mains émirent des perles de sueur. Trancheur monta derrière elle, attacha ses mains à la branche pour les fixer à l'aide de bandes de cuir. Il serra fermement le nœud et recula.

« Troisième leçon, fit-il. Former l'esprit et le corps. Trente tractions. Si tu attends plus de 30 secondes entre chaque traction, si tu déplies tes jambes, tu te prendra un coup. Je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que tu ai fait tes trente tractions ou que tu t''évanouisses. Exécution Soldat ! »

Malon inspira profondément. Elle avait écouté Trancheur non pas avec peur et appréhension mais avec concentration. La confusion régnait dans son esprit. Elle ne savait plus que faire et son être s'était résolument abandonné à une simple obéissance aveugle aux aboiements de Trancheur. Elle serra les dents et plia les bras. Les bandeaux de cuir maintenaient ses mains agrippées à la branche. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur fusionner avec le bois, coller dessus. Elle fit sa première traction, puis une deuxième. Ses bras commencèrent à demander grâce à la cinquième traction. Elle se résolut à tenir le coup. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. La sueur lui coulait sur le visage, le cou, la poitrine, se mêla à la pluie. Elle sentait ses muscles. Jamais elle n'avait senti autant son corps parler auparavant. Elle sentait les muscles de ses omoplates, de ses bras, de son torse. Elle laissa échapper des gémissements sourds, des gémissements étranges, sauvages, des gémissements d'effort intense qui avaient quelque chose entre le cri de rage et le râle orgasmique. Elle ne s'était jamais connu comme ca. Même les travaux à la ferme n'avaient pas été aussi éreintant. Le ranch, les cheveux, Link, Zelda, son père. Elle se focalisa sur cette image et effectua sa dixième traction. Elle rejeta l'air qu'elle avait retenu, les bras se détendirent. Elle resta un instant, pendue à l'arbre, la pluie inondant son visage, le sang lui battant aux tempes, le cerveau la brûlant. Elle hurla. Le sifflement et le claquement avaient résonné et son esprit n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en faire prendre conscience que un trait incendiaire lui déchira le dos. Trancheur ne parla pas. Elle se laissa aller, reprenant encore son souffle, essayant de neutraliser par la pensée toute forme de douleur. Un deuxième hurlement, une deuxième punition. Elle eut une montée d'adrénaline. Avec des hurlements sourds, elle poussa son corps vers le haut et se souleva une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle sentait ses mains et ses bras agités de tremblements violent, son dos soumis à une abominable torture. Elle brisa son esprit en fragments d'images de sa vie auxquels elle se raccrocha. Tout mais éviter la douleur. A la seizième traction, elle se laissa aller, l'esprit embrouillé, plongé dans l'obscurité d'un vertige de douleur. Elle sentit la cravache de Trancheur venir caresser son dos à sa manière mais la douleur ne se limita plus qu'à un simple picotement et une intense chaleur. Elle imaginait la baguette marquer sa chair de sillons laissant s'échapper des lignes de sang.

Elle se souvint de la guerre. De Ganondorf. De ses souffrances. Les regards lubriques jetés sur elle. La menace constante de se lever le matin pour voir un de ses chevaux emmené au loin. De voir un garde exercer une punition exemplaire sur l'un d'entre eux. Pression. Angoisse. Tension. Peur. Cauchemar. Et subitement elle fut incapable de ce souvenir de la douleur de ces jours sombres. Elle fouilla son âme, son esprit à demi-conscient des morsures de la cravache de Trancheur mais rien. Un néant. Elle ne voyait que des images sombres, de vieilles photographies de son cerveau qui aujourd'hui ne semblaient plus avoir d'âme. De simples images qu'elle contemplait d'un œil neutre, indifférent. Elle fouilla, creusa, prospecta dans ses souvenirs à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui avait infligé une douleur comparable à celle qu'elle ressentait à ce jour. Mais aucun souvenir ne fut assez percutant pour lui faire oublier sa torture. Les griffes du Troll déchirant sa chemise, l'annonce de la destruction d'Hyrule, sa rage contre les déesses, tout cela semblait avoir disparu. Non pas disparu, vidé. Comme des ballons autrefois tellement gonflés qu'on ne voyait plus qu'eux et qui aujourd'hui gisaient au sol, entièrement vidés de tout air, piètres et petits, sans intérêts, invisibles. Son esprit s'était focalisé sur autre chose dont elle ne put déterminer la nature, quelque chose en elle qu'elle avait senti naître, poindre, enfler quoique simple graine encore mais qui peu à peu faisait converger sur lui tous ses sens. Elle se fit, reflet incertain dans un miroir de ténèbres zébré de sang, silhouette vague et imposante nimbée des ténèbres de sa propre peur, deux yeux blancs, ceux d'un loup démoniaque ou d'une bête infernale des mondes du dessous, quelque chose qui peu à peu effaçait la douleur de son passé. Elle sentit quelque chose crever dans son cœur, comme un abcès dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence et qui la plongea dans la confusion. Elle sentait son corps se mouvoir mais elle ne sut de quelle façon. Elle ne sentait plus les morsures de la cravache de Trancheur. Mais elle voyait le noir et les ténèbres et elle s'y lova comme une mère chat dans un panier douillet. Elle se pelotonna dans ce cocon de bien être coupé du monde où elle se retrouvait avec elle même, sa propre ombre éthérée, forme obscure et muette qui la toisait de ses deux perles d'argent. Elle se sentait bien et elle se vit, faible et lâche, seule contre le monde, crispée et tremblante, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps quand riaient les autres. Elle se vit, témoin invisible dans un rêve nocturne. Se mesura pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle aimait cette fille. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle la détestait pour sa faiblesse. Elle avait changé. Elle était désormais cette autre fille, cet autre « moi », hybride né de ses peurs et de ses haines les plus secrètes, si secrètes qu'elle n'en avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Elle se découvrit à cet instant. Et explosa.

_Ô Dieux, je ne vous demanderai plus rien._

Elle ne pleura plus, ne sentit plus son cœur se serrer en voyant Hyrule sombrer sous les flots. Elle vit l'eau lécher le sol natal de sa terre, boire ses rivières et ses fleuves, corroder ses enceintes, percer ses toits, engloutir ses villes pour ne laisser plus rien derrière elle. Juste une terre de limon d'où surgissaient ça et là des carrés d'architecture déchue, des débris indistincts, un paysage d'apocalypse sous un ciel de plomb.

_Je marcherai seule dans les ombres. Plus jamais je ne vous implorerai._

Les trolls, la peur de la mort, la douleur, la tristesse, tout cela s'effilocha comme une pelote de laine se déroulant lentement, perdant de son, diamètre à chaque mètres.

_Je marcherai seule. Ô dieux plus jamais je ne vous suivrai. _

Quelque chose explosa en elle, s'enflamma, s'éleva comme un phénix et mourut dans un hurlement.

_J'écrirai…mon histoire._

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait son corps engourdi et lourd, douloureux et tremblant. Elle s'éveilla aux sensations du froid sur sa peau et de la douleur sur ses chairs. Des sensations mordantes et cuisantes, une nouvelle carapace à laquelle elle n'était pas accoutumée. Elle reposait à plat ventre sur la pierre. Elle se souvenait : la pierre plate, l'arbre, les tractions, les morsures de la cravache. Son corps était paralysé par la douleur et la fatigue mais elle réussit à rassembler un semblant de force pour se redresser. Elle ne poussa pas un gémissement mais en se contractant sa peau fut percée d'aiguilles.

« On se réveille enfin ? Fit une voix.

Elle ne sursauta pas et se retourna. Trancheur la regardait d'un œil neutre, assis contre l'arbre à l'autre extrémité du rocher. Elle s'assit en tailleur et regarda son corps. Son torse n'était pas maculé mais elle vit clairement de petites lignes écarlates la traverser. Dans son dos, une pellicule ardente s'était installée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle fut surprise par le ton de sa voix. Pas de peur, de stress, de tension. Juste une question simple. Le ton était même un rien…froid.

-T'as perdu connaissance, fit Trancheur. Vers la vingtième traction. T'as décroché a un moment donné et…à vrai dire au bout de quelques minutes je frappais le dos d'une femme inconsciente. Je t'ai détachée et j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles ».

Elle acquiesça vaguement.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Longtemps, fit Trancheur. Regarde au dessus de ta tête ».

Elle leva les yeux et vit que la couche de nuages s'était teintée de dorures crépusculaires. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la pluie avait cessé de marteler le sol.

« Quand j'ai perdu conscience, fit-elle en redressant une mèche de ses cheveux, enfin quand j'ai « décroché » comme vous dites…je… j'ai repensé à tout ce qui m'était arrivé de mauvais dans ma vie.

Elle s'était écouté parler. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son ton. Sa voix mélodieuse s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus grave. Comme si toute forme de rêverie avait quitté ses lèvres pour n'y laisser qu'un simple matérialisme. Sa voix était presque masculine. Elle se fit peur sur le coup. Quand elle reparla à nouveau, elle fut soulagée de voir que sa voix, celle qui avait été toujours la sienne, ne l'avait pas quitté :

-Et j'ai, continua-t-elle… je n'ai plus ressenti la même douleur que je ressentais auparavant. J'avais l'impression…de ne voir que des images qui appartenait à un lointain passé.

Trancheur écoutait, la considérait en silence, sans sourciller.

-Je crois que cette douleur que j'ai ressenti pendant votre entraînement…m'a vidée, fit-elle. Vidée de…je ne sais pas quoi. J'étais…dans un état second quand j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé de faire. J'avais peur, Doc m'a dit que vous me feriez subir les pires outrages si je désobéissais j'étais terrorisée à l'idée que vous puissiez me frapper ! J'avais peur de la douleur !

Trancheur détourna la tête brièvement. Il ne le laissa pas transparaître mais quelque part au fond d'elle même Malon ressentit comme une pointe de gêne.

-Et le pire, continua-t-elle, c'est que j'avais peur de votre violence…mais j'ai pourtant accepté…la douleur de vos épreuves. Sans hésiter. J'ai subi la morsure du froid, les griffures de la pierre et des ronces et la torture des tractions. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal c'était vos coups de cravache !

Elle eut un soufflement nerveux par le nez. Puis un petit rire.

-J'ai souffert comme je n'avais jamais souffert auparavant, fit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux et une voix nerveuse, et pourtant je restait focalisé sur cette idée que je n'aurais véritablement mal que quand vous vous décideriez à me frapper ! Et j'ai eu mal !!! J'ai eu tellement mal et j'en ai encore mal encore !!! Et pourtant ce que vous m'avez demandé de subir…c'était atroce… ».

Sa voix s'était réduite à un petit gémissement presque hystérique lorsqu'elle prononça les deux mots.

« Puis j'ai compris…fit-elle. J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez me dire…Il n'y a pas une douleur. Il y a _des_douleurs. Et il y a une douleur plus douloureuse que les autres enfouie au plus profond de nous même.

Elle renifla, essuya son nez d'un revers de main. Elle regardait sur le côté, voyait l'herbe sans la voir.

-Et la mienne…c'était la peur des autres, fit-elle. J'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre me fasse mal. J'ai toujours eu peur de la douleur…infligée par quelqu'un. De ce qu'il aurait pu me faire. De ce qu'il était capable de faire ».

Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Trancheur se pencha vers elle.

« Et qu'est ce que tu as appris de cette leçon, Grosses-Loches ? Fit Trancheur en braquant ses yeux sur elle.

Elle inspira et expira profondément.

-A chaque douleur existe un baume, fit-elle a nouveau de sa nouvelle voix froide. A chaque peur existe un courage. On ne naît pas courageux, on le devient. Je ne dois plus fuir la douleur mais l'affronter. Et surtout…je sais maintenant qu'il existe d'autres douleurs que celles que j'ai ressenti. Des douleurs plus terrifiantes encore. Que je ne connais pas mais que je devrai affronter un jour ».

Trancheur la considéra un instant et acquiesça d'un signe de tête éloquent.

« La guerre…est un état de douleur perpétuel, fit Trancheur. La mort nous côtoie continuellement et chaque jour où nous survivons est un jour de gagné sur elle. La douleur nous rappelle la fragilité de la vie et nous enseigne l'humilité. Elle nous rappelle notre nature et fixe notre place. Je ne dis pas que nous devons vivre éternellement dans la douleur. Mais nous devons écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire et ne pas la fuir. Apprend de la douleur Malon et tu ne la ressentiras plus jamais. C'est là la dernière leçon que je t'apprendrai aujourd'hui.

-Est ce que…cela implique de sacrifier son humanité sur l'autel de son propre pouvoir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle se surprit encore. Ce genre de question métaphysique n'était pas de son ressort.

-Non, fit Trancheur. Car la douleur est un des socles de l'humanité. Celui qui ne ressent plus la douleur n'est qu'une machine. Il faut vivre avec la douleur quand elle se manifeste. Pour se rappeler que nous sommes encore en vie. Sinon nous sommes des morts avant l'heure ».

Malon passa la main sur ses épaules. Elle sentit une zébrure courir près de son cou, humide et poisseuse, qui lui envoya une petite décharge le long de son épaule gauche.

« Tu ne seras pas soignée, fit Trancheur. Ce que je t'ai fait subir aujourd'hui n'est qu'une préparation au véritable entraînement. Il te fallait un conditionnement. Et ce conditionnement passe par un état de douleur perpétuelle. Ton dos est en ce moment lacéré de parts en parts et ton sang n'a pas cessé de couler. Tu vas rentrer et te restaurer. Mange autant que ton estomac pourra en supporter. Et tu iras ensuite dormir. Demain tu te réveillera brisée et le corps en flammes. Je te ferai passer l'entraînement aux armes. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras à peu près prête quand tes blessures cesseront de te faire mal et auront pratiquement cicatrisé. Pour te donner un peu de baume au cœur, sache que Doc possède une poudre de fée. Quand tu seras prête, il l'appliquera sur tes blessures et tes cicatrices pour les faire disparaître entièrement. Tu retrouveras un corps parfaitement identique à celui que tu avais auparavant comme si tu n'avais jamais rien subi de ce que je t'ai fait subir aujourd'hui.

-Et si je cicatrice vite ? Fit Malon.

-Tu porteras une tunique spéciale, fit Trancheur : une tunique humide et salée qui gardera tes plaies à vif. Tu la porteras constamment. En fait…tu vas la porter dès maintenant. Tu la garderas ce soir pour dormir. Et tous les matins et soirs tu la tremperas dans de l'eau salée. De plus ton armure pèsera lourd sur ton corps ce qui risque de rendre les choses plus compliquées pour toi. Et si malgré tout tu cicatrices encore et que ta douleur s'éloigne…

Il tapota sa main avec sa cravache.

-Je me chargerai de la faire revenir… »Fit-il.

Malon acquiesça lentement, résignée.

« Quand tu auras fini ton entraînement, fit-il en levant son menton du bout de sa cravache, peut-être que tu resteras la simple fermière timide que j'ai connu quand tu es arrivée. Mais tu ne craindras personne. Ni quoi que ce soit. Tu ne craindras pas de tuer. Tu ne craindras pas de voir le sang d'un autre couler de ta main. Tu fera de la mort ton bouffon et de ta vie ton but. Tu apprendras à te respecter et à ne plus jamais plier l'échine devant les autres ».

Ils reprirent le chemin du campement. Malon boitait, ses jambes en coton, ses paupières lourdes. La tunique salée comportait une chemise de toile serrée par des cordons du même style que celle de Link mais d'un vert virant sur le jaune et avec des manches longues serrées par un lacet aux poignets. Le pantalon salé quant à lui était serré à la taille et aux chevilles. Le seul la grattait atrocement autant qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle sentait la solution tracer les sillons de ses blessures dans son dos. Son corps était comme un feu d'artifice de douleur, agité d'étincelles vives. Elle voulait se gratter mais apposer ses mains sur ses blessures la faisait grimacer de plus belle. Elle choisit finalement la douleur. Quand le sel provoquait une de ces atroces démangeaisons, elle l'échangeait d'une tape de la main contre un éclair de feu. Certes horriblement douloureux mais plus supportable que ces démangeaisons. Bientôt son corps ne fut plus qu'un foyer ambulant. Elle eut quelques vertiges mais parvint à se maintenir stable. Ils contournèrent l'enclot. Elle vit les restes de son armure déposés non loin. La matinée qui l'avait vu se lever semblait si loin, comme si des années entières la séparaient d'elle.

« Je vais envoyer des hommes chercher ton armure, fit Trancheur. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te la faire porter pour quelques mètres, ni de te forcer à la transporter. Tu en a assez eu pour aujourd'hui ».

Elle déglutit. Posa la question qui lui pesait sur le ventre.

« Est-ce que j'ai été…mauvaise ? Demanda-t-elle sans regarder Trancheur.

Il ne répondit pas, ne s'arrêta pas.

« Pour une première fois, fit-il enfin, c'était pas trop catastrophique ».

Il s'arrêta alors et la regarda. Et elle vit alors, ce qui la stupéfia, un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Trancheur.

« Mais tu l'a fait jusqu'au bout et sans te plaindre, fit-il. Tu as fait connaissance avec la souffrance et la douleur. Et tu ne t'es pas contentée d'attendre que tout soit fini. Tu as regardé cette douleur et tu t'es regardée toi-même.

Il eut un hochement approbateur de la tête.

-J'aurais jamais parié sur toi, fit-il enfin. Mais je sais reconnaître quand je me trompe ce qui a été le cas. Tu m'as surpris Grosses-Loches et crois moi pour que j'aille jusqu'à te le dire de vive voix c'est que tu m'as vraiment épaté. Tu as du courage et de la volonté ca j'en ai toujours été sûr. Mais il te faut développer ton esprit de combat. Sans ca ça te servira à rien.

Elle acquiesça. La confession de Trancheur lui apporta un peu de baume.

-Vous allez trouver ca drôle, fit-elle. Mais…même si je souffre le martyr avec cette tunique…je me sens bien. Comme si…j'avais conclu une sorte de paix avec moi-même. Et que j'avais trouvé un nouveau sens à mon existence.

-Alors accroche-toi à cela Malon, fit Trancheur. Tu changes mais ta nature peut rester intacte. Tu pourras toujours retourner chanter dans ton ranch, élever tes vaches et dresser tes chevaux. Mais tire des leçons de tout ce que tu apprendras chez nous. Et tu te découvriras des choses dont tu n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence ».

Elle eut un hochement énergique de la tête. Trancheur se retourna et reprit sa marche.

« Et tutoies-moi, fit-il d'un ton sévère. J'en ai marre d'entendre tes « vous » compris, Grosses-Loches ?

-Oui chef », fit-elle.

Elle sourit malgré sa douleur. Et bien qu'il lui tourne le dos, elle devina que Trancheur souriait aussi.

Quand Malon atterrit enfin dans le campement central à l'extérieur du Q.G, le feu avait été allumé et les soldats se chargeaient de ranger leurs affaires. Il y eut de petit cri puis une véritable standing ovation se forma devant Trancheur et Malon. Elle reconnut le petit sorcier qui se faisait appeler Sans-Nom et son acolyte à face de Crapaud qui l'applaudissaient avec leurs visages étranges.

« T'as eu ton dépucelage ma grosse, lança un soldat, bienvenue au club !!! »

On fit une allée pour eux mais tous les applaudissements étaient pour elle et elle seule. Trancheur se faisait charrier et taquiner. On touchait sa chemise et des soldats confirmaient à leurs voisins, après avoir goûté leurs doigts, qu'elle était bien à base d'eau salée. D'autres désignaient son dos en criant qu'elle avait payé un don en sang à la compagnie. Doc s'approcha à grand pas d'elle suivi de Prétorius et de Cogneur. Le géant donnait l'impression d'avoir attendu des heures lors de l'accouchement de sa femme et de voir enfin le médecin s'approcher à grands pas.

« Pas, de soins Doc, fit Trancheur en levant une main vers l'intéressé, entraînement maximum.

-Trancheur merde t'exagère, fit Doc, laisse moi au moins voir si elle a pas chopé la fièvre ou…

-Si elle tombe malade tu pourras la soigner mais là elle est en forme ! Pas vrai Grosses-Loches ?

-Ta chemise me gratte quand même Trancheur, fit Malon. Mais ne t'en fais pas Doc, je survivrai ! »

Doc la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle avait changé en si peu de temps ! Elle semblait plus impétueuse dans sa démarche, dans sa façon de parler. Sa timidité semblait s'être envolée.

« Il ne t'as pas trop fait mal ? Lança Cogneur.

-Si bien sûr, fit Malon, mais c'est l'entraînement qui veut ca ! Je dois passer par là si ca peut me permettre de pouvoir survivre à l'attaque de cette ville et rejoindre la Capitale en un seul morceau.

Cogneur resta interdit un instant puis eut un hochement nerveux de la tête.

-Oui, fit-il. C'est bien ! Tu commences à piger le truc ! »

Il lui sourit, la serra brièvement contre lui (ce qui la fit gémir à travers un sourire) et la relâcha en lui ébouriffant la tête.

« Je meurs de faim, fit-elle. Et j'ai envie de dormir.

-On a fait préparer des repas, fit Prétorius. T'as plus qu'à aller t'asseoir. Je vais te tenir compagnie si tu le désires.

-Avec plaisir Prétorius, fit Malon. Doc, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Doc acquiesça sans un mot.

« Cogneur ? Demanda Malon.

-Désolé ma grande mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend ! Une autre fois peut-être ! Soigne-toi bien ! »

Il lui fit une bise humide sur la joue et s'éloigna. Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et un signe de la main.

« Demain même heure Malon, fit Trancheur. Repose-toi bien, on passe aux choses sérieuses cette fois-ci d'accord ?

-Oui chef ! Fit-elle.

-M'appelle pas comme ca, fit Trancheur en dissimulant un sourire derrière sa main.

-D'accord chef », fit-elle en répondant à son sourire par le sien.

Trancheur secoua sa tête de gauche à droite puis avec un soupir s'éloigna. Toujours en souriant.

Malon attaqua la patte de poulet avec les dents. Délicieux. Epicé. Fondant.

« C'est une merveille les gars, fit-elle en se tournant vers les deux cuisiners.

Deux personnages ventripotents, barbus, au teint bronzé, la regardaient manger. Ils avaient un air vaguement familier si ce n'est que celui de gauche avait un air plus jovial que son frère qui se contentait d'un large sourire.

-Content de savoir que ca te plaise, fit celui de gauche. Bakhir et moi on a du mal parfois à adapter les goûts des occidentaux aux nôtres.

-Soliman exagère fit Bakhir mais il est vrai que l'on reçoit peu de compliments sur notre nourriture. Entendre ca nous motive.

-C'est vous qui venez des contrées orientales donc ? Demanda Malon en se léchant les doigts.

Elle se souvint que le Capitaine lui avait déconseillé ce genre de geste mais elle se sentait ici en terrain de confiance pour se permettre ce genre d'actions plein de sous-entendus aux yeux d'esprits mal tournés.

-Oui, fit Bakhir. Nous avons repris une entreprise de commerce d'épices à la mort de notre père. Puis nous avons tenté notre chance à la Capitale. Un héraut impérial recrutait des cuisiniers pour nourrir la Compagnie. C'était bien payé alors on a accepté.

-Malgré le danger ? Demanda Malon en mordant dans une aile.

-Crois moi Grosses-Loches, les commerçants de nos régions sont aussi dangereux que des armées. Fouiller les chambres à la recherche de serpents venimeux planqués sous les draps était devenu une activité majeure avant de se coucher. Sans parler des assassins et des poisons. C'est en partie pour fuir cela que Soliman et moi avons également gagné la capitale.

-La Compagnie nous a acceptés et depuis nous la suivons comme son ombre, fit Bakhir. Nous pouvons exercer notre véritable passion : la cuisine. Le commerce d'épice de notre père n'a pas développé notre sens des affaires hélas mais je pense que de là où il est il saura comprendre ce geste.

-Ah vous croyez en l'au-delà ? Fit Malon.

-Que pouvons nous croire au sujet de quelque chose comme la mort donc nous ne connaissons rien ? Fit Bakhir. Quitte à croire en quelque chose, autant croire en ce qui nous convient le plus. On saura bien assez vite ce qu'il en est et après hé bien…advienne que pourra ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent après l'avoir saluée. Malon replongea ses dents dans une troisième cuisse épicée. Les démangeaisons de la tunique semblaient fusionner avec son corps bien qu'elles restent insupportables.

« Il t'a bien arrangée, fit Doc.

Elle le regarda. Et s'étonna.

-Bah qu'est qui t'es arrivée ? »

Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait posé une canne juste à côté de lui. Sa jambe droite était tendue vers l'avant.

« Oh ce sont mes douleurs qui me reprennent, fit-il avec un geste de la main. J'ai eu un infarctus dans ma jeunesse et ca m'a provoqué des problèmes à la jambe. Ca persiste depuis et ca durera toujours. Le type qui m'a ausculté m'a donné le choix entre me droguer comme un fou pour le restant de mes jours ou m'amputer de la jambe afin de ne plus jamais sentir de douleur.

-Ca fait mal à quel point? Demanda Malon.

-Un mal de chien, fit Doc en soupirant. Mais ce vieux salopard de Sans-Nom va me dégoupiller une de ses pilules magiques à base de poudre de fée pour calmer la douleur. Plus efficace que les saletés que ce médecin à la con m'a refilé entre deux soupirs. Merci docteur, ai-je dit, mais je tiens à ma jambe plus qu'autre chose. Et quand il a insisté pour réfléchir en disant que je me conduisait comme un gosse je lui ai fait comprendre mon point de vue d'une façon si génialement diplomatique qu'il a estimé qu'il valait mieux me rayer de ses souvenirs. C'est fou ce que l'on peut être convaincant avec deux ou trois jurons bien placés et quelques réflexions personnelles de mauvais goût sur la vie privée des gens, en particulier leur sexualité et la situation de leur couple, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Malon se mit à rire ce qui électrisa encore son corps de douleurs.

-J'ai bien peur de pas être assez versée dans ce domaine, fit-elle. Mais je veux bien te croire.

-Tu es sûre de pas vouloir te faire soigner ? Demanda alors Prétorius, bras croisés sur la table.

Nan j'insiste, fit Malon en secouant la tête. C'est très gentil à vous deux mais… J'ai horriblement souffert vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point.

-Oooooh si, gémit ironiquement et presque pour lui même Doc. Aaaaah la traversée des champs à poil. C'était tellement bucolique. Il manquait deux ou trois papillons et quelques fées pour s'écorcher joyeusement dans les ronces. Et se percer le cul sur les cailloux du sol en s'asseyant avec bonheur sur les herbes pointues et sèches qui jouaient aux acupunctrices, ca sent le romantisme à plein nez ca hein ?

-Vous l'avez donc subit aussi hein ? Fit Malon. Remarquez question stupide, ca ne pouvait être qu'évident.

-Pas forcément, fit Prétorius en levant un doigt. Trancheur jauge la sévérité de son entraînement en fonction des connaissances et de l'expérience. Un vétéran aura un entraînement bien plus simple qu'un soldat de deuxième classe. Et toi qui n'était « qu'une » paysanne, autant dire que tu a décroché l'hôtel de luxe.

-Oui tu prêches une convaincue Prétorius, fit Malon. Mais tu sais…j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé depuis ce matin.

Doc et Prétorius confirmèrent d'un « hum » accompagné d'un hochement approbateur de la tête.

-C'est incroyable ce que l'on peut changer…en si peu de temps, fit-elle pour elle-même.

-On se découvre des choses en un instant, fit Doc. Il suffit d'une allumette pour mettre le feu aux poudres c'est bien connu. Reste à savoir si tu as réellement changé où si ce petit changement d'état n'est qu'une simple comète qui disparaîtra dans les jours à venir.

-Je crois que les jours à venir vont être chargés pour moi, fit Malon. Prétorius m'a mis le dos en purée. Et pourtant j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. C'est ce que je lui disait : je craignais la douleur et pourtant je me suis jeté dans toutes ses épreuves sans me plaindre. Mais quand il me frappait, je hurlais comme pas possible. Il m'a fait découvrir…d'autres douleurs et d'autres souffrance et j'ai compris à ce moment là que si je continuais à me terrer dans un trou en pleurant misère jusqu'à la fin de mes jours je ne pourrai pas survivre. J'ai envie d'être forte. Je veux retrouver Link, Zelda, mon père et…si possible ma terre.

Doc et Prétorius ne répondirent pas tout de suite.

-Je t'avoue qu'hier après le cirque de Coupe-Gorge j'étais septique à ton sujet, fit Prétorius. J'avais peur que tu ne tiennes pas le coup et…que tu nous poses problème. Désolé de…

-T'excuse pas, fit Malon d'un geste et d'un ton las comme si Prétorius n'avait fait que cela. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai été un boulet plus qu'autre chose depuis que je suis arrivée. Mais je veux plus être une source d'ennui. Après tout vous auriez pu me laisser mourir voire me mettre à mort directement et vous m'avez pourtant soignée et recueillie. A votre manière mais je vous doit assurément la vie. Alors je vais payer ma dette et faire de mon mieux.

-On est pas pour le système de dettes ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Le Capitaine se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte du couloir et la regardait de son air toujours autoritaire. Elle se leva avec Doc et Prétorius, marque de respect élémentaire.

« Mais j'apprécie ton discours, fit-il. Je ne demande rien en remerciement Malon. Sinon de faire de ton mieux comme tu l'a très justement dit ».

Malon acquiesça. Le Capitaine ne l'intimidait plus autant qu'avant. Elle ne voyait plus en lui que la figure d'autorité à respecter. Un homme qui voulait se montrer juste.

« Je comprendrai que tu veuilles quitter la Compagnie après cela, continua-t-il. Je comprendrai que tu nous détestes pour ce que tu as subi aujourd'hui.

-Je…Commença-t-elle.

-Laisse moi finir, fit-il en levant une main. Trancheur m'a fait part de ses conclusions pour cette première journée. Je dois te dire que tu prends un très bon départ. Je n'aurais pas pensé un seul instant que tu t'adapte facilement. Même si tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout de la préparation, tu as au moins réussi à tirer des leçons de l'enseignement de Trancheur. C'est un entraînement d'une sévérité qui s'apparente à la cruauté j'en conviens parfaitement. J'ose espérer que tu te souviendras de lui comme quelque chose qui t'auras rendue plus forte. Et non d'une séance de torture personnelle et perverse. Nous ne torturons pas au sein de la Compagnie. Mais nous exigeons le meilleur de chacun. Et cela implique à chacun de se surpasser et de se découvrir soi-même. Respecte-toi et découvre-toi. Je te l'avais dit il me semble ?

-Oui Capitaine, fit-elle.

-Trancheur m'a rapporté tes propos. Je suis très satisfait de ce que j'ai entendu. J'ai bon espoir de faire de toi un soldat exemplaire. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

Elle déglutit, chercha ses mots et parla :

-Je voulais juste dire…J'avais peur et j'étais terrorisée par vous tous ici présent. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de mourir, d'avoir mal. Je vivais dans une peur et une angoisse constante. Puis…l'entraînement de Trancheur m'a vidée et…je me suis posé un tas de questions pendant que j'étais inconsciente et j'ai tiré des conclusions personnelles sur moi et ce que je devais faire. J'espère me tenir à ce que j'ai décidé. A savoir devenir forte.

-Mais tu es forte, fit le Capitaine. Tu as du courage et de la volonté. Mais comme Trancheur a du te le dire il te manque l'envie de te battre. Tu sais, n'assimile pas la violence au combat. Tu as bien mené un combat contre toi-même pendant que tu étais évanouie. Un combat peut être spirituel, intérieur. Nous puisons la force de nos combats, des leçons que nous tirons de nos échecs et de nos victoires. Parfois on trouve ses limites. Parfois on les repousse. Chaque instant de la vie est un combat Grosses-Loches. Imagine ces instants comme un adversaire sur une arène. Tu as le choix entre monter pour l'affronter et avoir une chance d'aller de l'avant. Où tu peux refuser de te battre, rester assise au bord et te laisser pourrir par lui. Jusqu'à ce que tu craques ou qu'il parte. Mais dans les deux cas tu n'en tireras ni fierté, ni soulagement. Tu saisis ce que je veux dire ?

-Il faut se battre pour ce que l'on aime et ce que l'on veut avoir, fit-elle. Mais est-ce que fuir…est de la lâcheté ? Est ce que la peur est mauvaise ?

Le Capitaine détourna les yeux un instant.

-Non bien sûr que non, fit le Capitaine. Tiens je vais te poser une devinette ! Qui est le plus courageux des deux à ton avis : l'homme qui ne connaît pas la peur ? Où celui qui affronte ses peurs ?

-Celui qui les affronte, fit Malon, car il mène ainsi un double combat.

-Exact, fit le Capitaine. Ne pas avoir peur c'est très bien. Mais où est le mérite ? Alors que choisir d'accepter sa peur et de s'y confronter…ca ça t'écrase tous ces héros « sans peur » qui hantent les légendes. Tout le monde a peur dans sa vie. Tout le monde a eu peur. Toi. Ta princesse. Ton Link. Et même Ganondorf. Mais s'ils sont allés jusque là où le destin les a porté c'est parce que ils ont pu affronter et vaincre leurs peurs. Et parfois ces peurs prennent des proportions qui mettent l'esprit à mal. Je ne juge jamais quelqu'un de lâche car souvent les lâches ne contrôlent pas leurs émotions. Ce sont des gens instinctifs, qui vivent au jour le jour et se voient comme des survivants et pas des vivants. D'une certaine manière ils sont plus à plaindre car eux qui ne pensent qu'à la mort ne prennent pas le temps de vivre. C'est triste mais la vie est ainsi faite que certaines personnes fuient encore et encore. Je suis sûr que ces personnes préfèreraient une vie tranquille. Mais voilà la peur révèle parfois que certaines limites sont bien plus réduites que celles des autres.

-Alors j'espère que les miennes seront larges, fit-elle. J'ai besoin de tous mes esprits pour affronter la ville et faire le trajet jusqu'à la Capitale.

Le Capitaine la regarda et eut à son tour un petit sourire.

-Bien, fit-il. Très bien Grosses-Loches. Voilà ce que je veux entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qui fait partie de la Compagnie Impériale. Je suis content de voir que tu prend le coup.

-Je fais de mon mieux, fit-elle. Désolée si…je vous ai embêtés plus ou moins…

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, la coupa le Capitaine. On est tous passés par là. On ne naît pas guerrier, on le devient. Tu es sur la bonne voie alors oublions le reste et concentrons nous maintenant sur ce qui va se passer ensuite. Garde le rythme c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Il se leva.

-Dernière chose : au sujet de Coupe-Gorge.

Elle le regarda. Son regard se fit plus dur.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête pour ca, fit-il, mais sache que quand deux soldats de la Compagnie ont un différent important à régler, ils peuvent le faire lors d'un combat singulier en public. Le perdant est celui qui meurt ou qui abandonne. Dans ce dernier cas son vainqueur peut décider de son sort. Coupe-Gorge a largement outrepassé ses prérogatives donc tu es largement en droit de me demander un règlement de comptes. Pour l'instant je n'autorise aucun règlement de compte, je veux mon armée au complet pour l'attaque de la ville. Mais si après l'envie te prendre de montrer à Coupe-Gorge de quel bois tu te chauffes viens me voir et vous pourrez régler cela. Compris ?

-Oui Capitaine, fit-elle.

-Prétorius, Doc, suivez-moi, fit-il. C'est l'heure de la réunion. Mange et va dormir Grosses-Loches. Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Je suis content. Continue surtout !

-Oui, Capitaine ! »

Elle les regarda s'éloigner et se retrouva seule. Elle entendait Soliman et Bakhir parler dans les cuisines dans leur dialecte haut en couleurs. Elle avait laissé deux pattes de poulets au fond d'une assiette mais la faim lui était passée. Elle alla dans la cuisine prévenir les deux frères qu'elle en avait terminé. Ils lui souhaitèrent alors une bonne soirée et elle se retira dans ses appartement. Elle avait presque oublié les démangeaisons sur son corps, la douleur électrique que lui infligeait le sel. Pourtant elle souffrait. Mais cette souffrance semblait avoir fusionné avec son corps. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et automatiquement le champ d'isolation sonore de Sans-Nom fit son effet. Elle commanda l'activation de la lumière, ôta ses bottes, nettoya ses pieds. Leurs plantes avaient été cruellement meurtries : lacérations et petites cratères écarlates les mouchetaient. Ses pieds étaient surtout chauds et la grattaient de part en part. Une démangeaison sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle s'allongea sur le lit. La chemise salée s'appliqua sur son corps et redoubla la sensation de démangeaison. En se frottant le dos elle s'incendia. Elle concentra tout son esprit hors de la douleur, loin de la démangeaison. Elle ferma les yeux. Se concentra. Encore et encore. Elle s'endormit telle une statue.


	26. Chapitre 9 : Nouvelles

**NOUVELLES :**

_Avons retrouvée une rescapée d'une escarmouche à la sortie du col de Bolgonne, frontière Sud de l'Empire. Jeune fille, dans la vingtaine, long cheveux roux, porte chemise blanche, robe pourpre, bottes de cuir brunes à talons, foulard jaune avec broche à tête de dragon. Diagnostic médical confirme son origine hylienne. Soignée après s'être fait lacérer le dos par un Troll, n'a pas été violée. Etat de santé rétabli à son meilleur niveau, actuellement récupère de la fatigue accumulée. Nom inconnu. A signaler aux réfugiés Hyliens en urgence. Pas d'autres survivants. Attendons instructions pour la mission et concernant la jeune fille. Répondre en urgence SVP._

Le roi se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, les yeux exorbités. Il tenait le message en face de lui, comme une relique sacrée. Le messager se dressait devant lui et regardait avec intérêt ses ongles. Le roi laissa retomber ses bras.

« Convoquez Talon, Link et Zelda de toute urgence ! » Ordonna-t-il à un des deux gardent qui surveillaient l'entrée de sa tente en passant sa main sur la figure.

Ils arrivèrent un instant plus tard. Le roi avait fait installer un campement temporaire dans une lande balayée par un vent chargé d'odeurs de résines. Les gardes royaux assuraient un cordon de sécurité et un petit camp avait été dressé. Le roi s'était aménagé une grande tente où un bureau stylisé et une chaise confortable lui permettait de se pencher sur des manuscrits, parchemins et cartes. Une plume flottait dans l'encre d'un encrier. Le roi congédia ses deux gardes et tendit la missive à Talon.

« Ca vous concerne ! » Fit le roi.

Talon parcourut la lettre des yeux. Puis avec un gémissement sourd tomba à genoux en serra la lettre contre lui, de grosses larmes chaudes s'évadant de ses yeux. Link et Zelda se précipitèrent sur lui en proie à la panique.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est une très bonne nouvelle, fit le roi. Votre amie Malon est vivante et elle est en sécurité ».

Zelda poussa un cri en portant la main à son visage et se précipita dans les bras de Link en pleurant de joie. Link la serra contre lui, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Vivante… »Souffla-t-il.

Il se reprit.

« Mais où est ce qu'elle est ? Fit-il.

Le roi désigna le messager.

-Cet homme est messager de la compagnie impériale, une unité attachée exclusivement au service de l'Impératrice. Ce sont eux qui l'ont recueillie ».

Le messager s'avanca.

« Nous avons retrouvé votre amie près du col de Bolgone, fit-il. Elle était blessée. Une griffure de Troll. Elle s'est réfugiée dans une petite grotte dans la forêt. Une de nos patrouilles l'a retrouvée. Elle était encore évanouie quand je suis parti mais en convalescence et hors de danger ».

Il y eut un concert de bruits évoquant le soulagement, la joie et une tristesse envolée.

« Il faut qu'on aille la rechercher, fit Link. Emmenez-nous !

-Impossible, fit le messager en hochant de la tête. Je dois me rendre à la capitale pour porter un message d'extrême urgence à son altesse. J'ai pris le temps de venir vous voir parce que je vous ai trouvé sur mon chemin. Mais pour le reste je ne peux vous aider.

-Indiquez-nous où se trouve votre Compagnie alors ! Fit Talon.

-Désolé mais ca m'est impossible, fit le messager. La Compagnie doit se déplacer sous peu pour lancer un assaut. Il se peut qu'à votre arrivée elle soit déjà partie. L'attaque est imminente.

-Attendez, l'attaque de quoi ? Fit Link dont le visage sombra dans l'inquiétude.

-Nous devons purifier une ville, fit le messager. On y a détecté une activité de magie noire et on suppose qu'elle pourrait être à l'origine de troubles qui secouent l'Empire depuis quelques temps.

-Mais et Malon dans tout ca ?

-Le Capitaine a décidé de l'enrôler, fit le messager. A l'heure qu'il est elle a du recevoir son nom de soldat.

-Malon ?! Un soldat ?! Cria Talon effaré. Mais…c'est ridicule !

-Rien n'est ridicule dans la Compagnie, fit le messager avec froideur. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de la mener vers la capitale, nous avons besoin de tous nos hommes pour attaquer.

Link regarda Zelda avec crainte.

-Mais Malon n'est pas faite pour être soldat, protesta Link. C'est de la folie !

-Vous inquiétez pas, fit le messager, elle apprendra. On a un excellent entraîneur. Elle fera de votre copine une machine à tuer ».

Zelda sentit l'effroi la gagner. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait les sensations qu'elle ressentait en cas de mauvais présages se manifesta en elle et fut comme un signal d'alarme. Elle vit Malon mais pas en soldat. Elle ne vit qu'une jeune fille innocente cernée de ténèbres et de souffrances.

« Je ne veux pas que ma fille porte des armes !!! Cria Talon, devenu rubicond. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle participe à une quelconque guerre !!! Moi vivant ma fille ne se battre pas !!!

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier monsieur Talon, fit le messager stoïque. Et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de materner votre fille. On lui a donné le choix. J'ose croire qu'elle a accepté à l'heure qu'il est. Mais nous pouvons vous garantir qu'elle aura le droit de quitter la Compagnie une fois que nous serons revenus à bon port.

-Vous allez faire de ma fille…une combattante !!! Ce n'est pas une guerrière ! Elle n'est pas faite pour la guerre !

-La guerre se moque de ce que vous pensez, vous et votre fille, fit le messager d'un ton mordant. Je vous ferai savoir qu'une nouvelle Grande Guerre se prépare peut-être en ce moment. Que devrez vous faire quand une armée se présentera face à vous ? Vous mettre à quatre pattes et gémir ?

-Mais Malon est quelqu'un de doux et sensible, objecta Zelda avec des gestes de la main. C'est quelque chose que seul Link peut assurer.

-Tout le monde peut devenir un guerrier ! »

Il y eut un silence. Le roi regardait les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau, un regard incertain, les pensées confuses.

« Je vais la chercher ! Fit Link.

-Non Link tu restes », fit le roi en levant une main.

Le ton sévère et autoritaire du monarque le stoppa net.

« Majesté je…

-Tu restes j'ai dit ! Fit le roi. Calme-toi ! Nous avons besoin de toi et tu ne connais pas ce royaume !

Link se retourna, voulut parler, la peur et l'angoisse marquant son visage. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

-J'ai besoin de toi, fit le Roi. En cas de problèmes.

-Je ne sers plus à rien !!! Hurla Link en s'avançant pour taper du poing sur la table. Je ne suis plus votre Héros du Temps !!! Je suis juste un homme avec une épée !!! Je ne vaux pas mieux que n'importe quel soldat de votre armée !!!

-Tu as une valeur symbolique Link, continua le roi impassible et maître de lui.

-Une valeur symbolique ? Fit Link avec un rire hystérique. Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Ca va m'être très utile lorsque je devrai sortir mon épée ! Et vous comptez là dessus pour me ramener Malon ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces cris ? »

Une silhouette entra dans la tente. Marsilla suivi de Iska. Le sorcier portait un bandeau de toile qui lui couvrait le front, résultat d'une estafilade lors de l'assaut Troll. Sa barbe blonde coupée court irradiait de petits reflets roux et ses cheveux en bataille ressemblaient aux feuilles d'un palmier au dessus de son bandage.

« Malon est vivante, fit le roi. Mais la Compagnie Impériale l'a recueillie.

-Ah je vois, fit Marsilla en se grattant la barbe. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Talon, Link et Zelda le regardèrent un instant.

-La Compagnie Impériale est un regroupement de mercenaires, une unité privée appartenant à l'Impératrice. Ce ne sont pas des tendres mais ils ont un code d'honneur qui les rend respectables. Malon sera bien traitée.

-Elle va sans doute devenir soldat, fit Zelda en se tortillant les doigts de la main.

Marsilla tourna son regard vers elle.

-C'est vrai ?Fit-il. Malon ? Un soldat ?

Zelda désigna le messager d'un geste de la tête. Marsilla l'étudia un instant. Visage carré, taillé à la serpe, armure et heaume plat et large. L'emblème de la Compagnie était frappé sur son armure : une silhouette de femme assise tenant une épée par la poignée, pointe plantée en terre. A ses pieds, un loup était allongé, tête dressé, visage tourné dans la même direction que sa maîtresse.

-C'est une règle dans la Compagnie, on ne materne pas les gens qu'on trouve sauf sur ordre de l'Impératrice, fit le messager. On ne peut se permettre de prendre en charge des gens. C'est une troupe, pas un groupe d'assistance sociale. Mais rassurez vous, votre Malon sera traitée comme tous les autres soldats. On ne fait pas de différences de conditions à ce niveau là.

-C'est ca qui m'inquiète un peu, fit Marsilla. Est-ce que Malon tiendra seulement le coup ?

-Ca dépendra d'elle, fit le messager. Mais on arrive toujours à faire de nos bleus des combattants. Votre Malon apprendra à se battre voilà tout.

-Et cette histoire de bataille alors ? Lança Link d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Il y a eu une bataille ? Demanda Marsilla en se tournant vers lui.

-Pas encore, fit le messager. On doit purifier une ville qui pratique une espèce de culte qui serait à l'origine de plusieurs troubles. On doit démarrer l'assaut d'un jour à l'autre.

-C'est insensé, fit Link. Vous précipitez Malon vers une mort certaine !!!

-Vous avez de drôles de façons de parler de votre amie, fit le messager. Qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'elle ne saura pas se débrouiller ? Elle a survécu à l'assaut des trolls, traversé la forêt sans encombres et passé une nuit entière à moitié mourante et elle est toujours vivante. Comment vous expliquez cela ?

Link, piqué au vif, chercha ses mots. Il chercha du soutien du regard mais Zelda rongeait son frein dans un coin, Talon était prostré dans un autre coin.

-Laissez votre amie faire ses preuves, fit le messager en s'avançant vers Link. Je sais que vous êtes très inquiet à son sujet. Mais ne blâmez pas la Compagnie pour cela. Ni ses règles. Ca a toujours été ainsi et notre Compagnie a plusieurs siècles d'âge que nous n'allons pas remettre en cause pour une amie ou quoi que ce soit.

Le message regarda le roi.

-Majesté avec votre permission je vais prendre congé, je dois contacter son Altesse Impériale le plus rapidement possible.

Le roi eut un hochement de tête approbateur mais qui démontrait sa résignation à accepter la réalité : Malon ne reviendrait pas parmi eux. Pas encore du moins.

-Si je puis me permettre toutefois, reprit le messager. Je dois regagner la compagnie une fois que j'aurais achevé ma mission ce qui devrait être bon demain, voire ce soir même en avançant bien. Si vous le désirez je peux transmettre un message et je vous communiquerai sa réponse.

-Combien de temps ca vous prendra ? Demanda Link bras croisés.

-Trois jours, fit le messager. Dans trois jours votre message lui sera parvenu. Je peux même vous dire que dans trois jours la Compagnie aura sans doute achevé l'attaque de la ville. A ce moment là je prendrai tout message éventuel de votre amie et je viendrai vous le communiquer. De toutes façon il me faudra transmettre un rapport de la bataille à l'Impératrice.

Link regarda Zelda puis Talon qui lui renvoyèrent son regard.

-D'accord, fit Link. Demandez lui qu'elle nous envoie de ses nouvelles. Et faites lui savoir que tout le monde va bien surtout. Y compris Epona. C'est sa jument.

-Nous allons reprendre le chemin de la Capitale, fit le roi. Rendez-y vous donc directement quand vous reviendrez. Si pour une quelconque raison nous n'y sommes pas, laissez le message de Malon à notre disposition.

-C'est retenu, fit le messager. Afin de vous être agréable, je vais presser le pas pour vous. Peut-être que j'arriverai à destination plus vite que prévu. Ne vous inquiétez pas : la Compagnie a établi un itinéraire de retour qui me sert également de chemin quand je transmet mes messages. Je la croiserai tôt ou tard, peut-être même plus tôt que prévu.

-Merci », fit Link.

Le messager se tourna vers Talon. Le regarda un instant et prit congé. Le roi lâcha un soupir. Link saisit Zelda par l'épaule et l'amena contre lui. Son sentiment d'impuissance était effroyable. Il avait perdu Malon une première fois et peut-être qu'en ce moment même il risquait de la perdre une seconde fois.

« Malon, soupira Zelda. Un soldat.

-Autant forcer un arbre à manger de la viande, fit Talon. Bon sang ma petite fille…

Link tourna ses yeux vers Talon et s'approcha de lui.

-Elle est en vie, fit-il. C'est le principal. Et elle est entourée de soldats. Elle sera protégée ! ».

Talon eut un hochement de tête. Peu convaincu.

«Nous devons reprendre la route, fit le roi. Nous devons gagner la capitale. Je dois m'entretenir en urgence avec l'Impératrice au sujet de la situation.

Il se leva, rassembla ses papiers et les rangea dans une sacoche. Deux silhouettes pénétrèrent dans la tente.

« Brock, Jax, fit le roi. Partez devant et allez annoncer à l'Impératrice que nous arrivons. Nous gagnerons sans doute la capitale dans la nuit.

-Bien votre altesse, fit Brock.

-Hé Link, c'est vrai que qu'on raconte ? Fit Jax. La petite Malon est vivante ?

-Ouais, fit Link d'un air las. Mais en échange elle doit devenir un soldat.

Jax laissa échapper un « hm ».

-Elle est pas en sucre cette gosse, fit-il enfin. On la reverra j'en suis persuadé ».

Il lui tapota l'épaule et sortit à son tour.

« Allez prendre du repos, fit le roi. Nous avons encore de la route. Nous partons dans quatre heures ».

Link et Zelda se faisaient face, chacun assis sur sa couchette. La grande tente qui avait été aménagée à leur intention jouxtait celle du roi. Au dehors, ils entendaient les soldats et la population s'agiter pour le départ.

« J'ai l'impression…de sortir d'une espèce de rêve, fit Link. Tu sais, un peu comme rêver tellement fort que l'on est capable de tout faire que l'on s'en convainc…et au moment le plus fort de l'action paf ! Tout redevient comme avant. Et la chute est dure : tu as l'impression que tout t'échappe.

Zelda ne répondit pas.

-On s'est trop reposés sur nos statuts, fit-elle enfin. Moi sur mon statut de Sage et toi sur celui de Héros. J'ai l'impression d'avoir joué une pièce de théâtre malgré moi : d'avoir protesté alors qu'on me poussait sur scène et au moment où je m'appropriais mon rôle avec plaisir…le rideau tombait et on me poussait vers la sortie pour m'oublier ensuite.

-Comme une étincelle qui a brillé d'un feu ardent avant de mourir d'autant plus vite, fit Link.

-Où une comète qui travers le ciel et émerveille tout le monde avant de disparaître dans le lointain et de mourir dans les esprits », fit Zelda.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Un silence gênant, tendu. Ils avaient presque l'impression de se découvrir pour la première fois. D'afficher une toute autre nature. Leur aura quasi-divine s'était évaporée. Ne restait que leur chair, leur apparence et quelques armes. Même Malon leur semblait lointaine, distante, une vague silhouette.

« Tu as peu toi ? Demanda Zelda.

Link leva ses deux yeux vers elle. Et fit oui de la tête en se mordant l'ongle du pouce.

-J'ai peur de tout, fit-il. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ca avant. Nos dieux qui nous abandonnent et…cette histoire de Terre des Ombres. Tu as entendu ? Ils parlent d'une espèce d'entité maléfique qui s'y trouverait.

-Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question… de savoir si ton rôle n'était pas fini dans ce jeu d'échec géant ? Fit Zelda. De savoir si en fin de compte un autre Héros du Temps pouvait s'élever de ton vivant ?

-Et toi ? De savoir si un autre Sage pouvait s'éveiller ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut dire ? Fit Link avec un soupir. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis moi-même. Mais je sais que je ne me rendrai pas sans me battre. Je veux savoir la vérité sur cette situation absurde.

-Moi aussi, fit Zelda en hochant la tête. Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas baissé les bras.

-Jamais, fit Link la défiant presque du regard de le contredire. Héros du temps ou pas…j'ai toujours de quoi me défendre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Titre de Héros du Temps pour me battre. Il y en a peut-être d'autres ? Mais moi je suis seul et unique et ca je le sais. Je ne suis pas un Héros du Temps. Je suis un berger qui a pris les armes pour défendre une terre ».

Zelda lui sourit, un sourire radieux, presque maternel.

« Et toi qui es tu ? Fit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Zelda, princesse héritière d'un royaume condamné, répondit-elle. Mais qui croit toujours en son guerrier favori. Parce que je sais que ce ne sont pas les dieux qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es ».

Elle se leva pour s'asseoir près de lui.

-C'est toi et toi seul, fit-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une quelconque Triforce pour prouver ta valeur. Elle est innée, en toi.

-Peut-être…Fit-il avec des gestes de la main…Peut-être que je pourrai réapprendre la magie. Dans l'Empire. Ils doivent pouvoir faire ca.

-On verra ca, fit-elle. Pour l'instant j'espère que notre Malon nous reviendra en pleine forme.

-Elle est forte, fit Link. Elle n'en a pas l'air mais c'est quelqu'un de fort et de vertueux. Mais je suis curieux de savoir si elle va changer.

-En bien j'espère », fit Zelda.

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Link qui l'entoura de son bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que qu'on leur demande d'évacuer les lieux à leur tour.


	27. Chapitre 10 : Le Premier Sang

**LE PREMIER SANG :**

« Je vais devoir me trimbaler ce truc là encore combien de temps ? Grogna Malon. Ca me bouffe de partout ton truc salé!

-Tu fais chier Grosses-Loches, vraiment chier ! Lanca Trancheur. Je t'ai dit que ca faisait partie de l'exercice et que je sache je t'ai interdit de te plaindre !!!

-Ah ouais ? Et je dois faire quoi ? Danser la valse ?!!! »

Corbeau croisa les bras, Sans-Nom et Crapaud les regardaient en rigolant. Depuis deux jours, Malon et Trancheur avaient noué un lien particulier qui avait provoqué des changements en chacun d'eux. Malon s'était de plus en plus relâchée. Sa voix s'était fait moins timide, plus impétueuse et surtout ses manières semblaient se faire de plus en plus viriles au fil des jours. Trancheur de façon curieuse avait du mal à conserver un semblant de sévérité. Plutôt que de la tancer vertement comme il en avait l'habitude, il se laissait prendre au jeu et des disputes d'écolier éclataient entre eux. L'entraînement de Grosses-Loches était devenu une sorte d'attraction, pas seulement parce que la petite commençait enfin à montrer les crocs mais aussi pour voir l'inébranlable Trancheur trouver du répondant.

« En fait elle me plaît cette gosse, fit Sans-Nom avec un rire au fond de sa gorge qui résonna presque comme un sifflement. Elle était nullarde au départ mais là…sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots on peut dire qu'elle en a dans le pantalon !

-Tant mieux, fit Corbeau. Mais j'attend de voir ce qu'elle donnera sur le champ de bataille. C'est bien beau d'ouvrir sa bouche mais un chien qui gueule ne va pas forcément mordre.

-L'attaque de la cité nous dira ce qu'il en est, fit Crapaud. Au fait quelles nouvelles ?

Corbeau revenait d'une tournée d'espionnage quand il avait croisé cette scène qui provoquait des rires et des sifflets au sein de la troupe.

-Mauvaises, fit Corbeau. Apparemment un sabbat se tiendra demain soir très exactement. Nous devrons passer à l'attaque avant ».

Sans-Nom et Crapaud acquiescèrent en silence. Corbeau s'éloigna vers le Q.G.

« Dommage, soupira Sans-Nom. Pour une fois qu'on avait une mascotte… ».

« Bon c'est bon t'es calmée ? Lança Trancheur. Où tu veux que je te renvoie à nouveau faire quelques tractions ?

-C'est bon Trancheur, fit Malon avec irritation, met toi à ma place, j'ai triplé de volume tellement cette douleur est insupportable. Ca me gratte de partout et tu voudrais que je te sourie ?

-C'est comme ca qu'il faut s'y prendre ma louloutte, fit Trancheur. Je vais pas te ressortir mon discours sur les vertus de la douleur pas vrai ?

-Oh non pas ca ! Fit-elle. Bon alors on le fait cet entraînement ?

-Tu te sens capable de t'entraîner sans te plaindre ?

-Oui allez ! C'est quoi l'épreuve du jour ?

-Bon hier on a fait l'épée, avant hier je t'ai appris à tirer à l'arc. On va essayer la lance maintenant ! ».

Il dégaina une longue lance d'un râtelier qu'il avait fait amener sur le terrain. L'enclot avait été aménagé en terrain d'entraînement de luxe et des épouvantails armés de boucliers étaient planté en divers endroits. Accoudés à la barrière, des soldats assistaient à l'entraînement.

« Ca s'appelle une sarisse, fit Trancheur. T'as entendu parler de ce qu'on appelle une phalange ?

-C'est une formation n'est ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, fit Trancheur en s'appuyant sur la lance. La phalange est un regroupement en rectangle de plusieurs rangés de soldats, alignés vers l'avant. C'est une formation qui n'est efficace que pour des attaques frontales. Elle nécessite une parfaite coordination des mouvements et une synchronisation parfaite. Elle est en revanche très vulnérable pour des attaques par le flan ou l'arrière. Mais comme la ville sera constituée principalement de petits couloirs c'est elle que nous allons employer.

Il lui tendit la lance. Elle la soupesa, sentant son poids s'imprimer sur ses poignets.

-Tu devras transpercer ton adversaire avec ! Fit Trancheur. Quand nous attaquerons ce village il y a fort à parier que nous seront chargés par une meute de villageois en furie. Brandir une forêt de lances comme les nôtres les découragera sans doute. Et si malgré tout ils chargent ils finiront empalés dessus.

Trancheur saisit un grand bouclier rectangulaire.

-Et avec ca tu te protèges d'eux, fit-il. Le principe est double : former un mur de boucliers pour la défense, brandir les lances pour l'attaque. Cela contiendra la meute. Derrière nos arbalétriers seront chargés de leur envoyer une série de carreaux. On progressera ainsi. Et on les terminera à l'épée. Des questions ? »

Malon ne posa pas de question. Si elle s'était désormais faite à l'idée qu'elle allait bien participer à l'attaque de la ville, la perspective de devoir tuer l'effrayait au plus au point. Elle se sentait plus forte, plus déterminée. Mais pas assez. Trancheur s'avança vers une petite construction de son acabit : un mannequin de paille reposait sur des rails fichés dans le sol par magie. Deux élastiques l'encadraient et un filin le reliait à une grande poulie que Trancheur actionna pour faire reculer l'installation. Un loquet cala le mécanisme, retenant le mannequin.

« Met toi en position ici, fit-il en désignant un petit plateau circulaire à l'autre extrémité des rails. Quelle est ta jambe d'appui ?

-La jambe droite.

-Jambe droite vers l'avant, l'autre à l'arrière. Lève ton bouclier, la partie basse au niveau de la cheville. Fais moi voir comment tu tiens ta lance.

Malon ajusta le bouclier, saisit la lance par en dessous, et la tint dressée vers l'avant.

-Nan ca ne va pas, fit Trancheur. Tiens la lance par le dessus, puis met le bras en parallèle au sol ».

Malon s'exécuta.

-Si tu tiens ta lance par en dessous, tu n'auras aucune amplitude vers l'avant. Ta lance suivra l'angle de ton coude et finira la pointe au sol. Dans cette position là tu peux frapper d'estoc. Ce qui est beaucoup plus pratique. Bien maintenant prend bien la pose. Je vais t'envoyer ce monsieur dans la figure. Je veux que tu résistes à son assaut tout en le transperçant ».

Trancheur laissa Malon se concentrer. D'un geste désinvolte du pied, il fit sauter le loquet. Les élastiques se détendirent et le mannequin fut projeté en avant. Malon tendit la lance. Son geste était incertain, son bras tremblait et la douleur du conditionnement de Trancheur meurtrissait encore ses chairs. Le mannequin percuta son bouclier avec un fracas métallique et elle fut projetée sur le sol en poussant un cri. Elle demeura un instant sur le sol, son armure la pesant, la lance posée en travers de son torse, le bouclier la recouvrant presque totalement. Elle se releva lentement, en gémissant. La douleur dans son dos était insoutenable. Les meurtrissures de la cravache de Trancheur commençaient à se refermer mais la chemise ravivait les plaies comme un foyer.

« On recommence Grosses-Loches, fit Trancheur. Je te préviens je continuerai à faire ca jusqu'à ce que le mannequin chie dans sa paille à l'idée de se précipiter contre toi ! »

Ils reprirent alors et à la seconde tentative Malon ficha la pointe de la lance dans le bras du mannequin. Mais celle-ci glissa sur la paille et Malon se retrouva de nouveau par terre.

« Stabilise ton bras !!! Hurla Trancheur en donnant un coup de pied sur la poulie. C'est une lance, pas un bouquet de roses !!! ».

Malon s'essaya de nouveau à l'exercice. Le mannequin la propulsait à chaque fois au sol. Elle sentit une douleur sourdre dans son bras gauche alors que lentement la douleur qui enveloppait ses muscles se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Elle finit enfin par transpercer le mannequin mais se retrouva déséquilibré par la pression de ce dernier sur sa lance.

« Tes muscles, Grosses-Loches !! Fit Trancheur. Tu dois être un roc !!! Pense que tu es un putain de rocher et le mannequin un Goron qui veut te bouffer !!! Pense que tu es ici et que tu y restes et que cette connerie de mannequin en paille ne passera pas !!! ».

Elle finit par y arriver enfin à la neuvième tentative. Le mannequin imprima une poussée sur elle qui la fit glisser vers l'arrière. Mais elle y était : l'épouvantail reposait contre son bouclier, le ventre transpercé par sa lance.

« Bon on dirait qu'on y arrive, fit Trancheur avec un soupir.

-J'ai glissé, fit Malon les yeux baissés.

-C'est normal, fit Trancheur. C'est la pression. Ceux qui seront derrière toi te retiendront. Imagine qu'être au premier rang d'une phalange c'est se trouver le dos au mur.

-C'est pas plutôt le genre de situation qu'il vaut mieux éviter ?

-Arrête de déconner ! »

Il leva les yeux. Prétorius s'avançait dans l'enclot la mine sombre.

« Faut que vous interrompiez votre entraînement, fit-il. Le Capitaine veut vous voir en vitesse ».

Le Capitaine avait réquisitionné la salle à manger pour tenir son petit concile de guerre. Assis à l'extrémité, il s'était entouré de Sans-Nom, Crapaud, Cogneur, Coupe-Gorge, Doc et Corbeau. Prétorius, Malon et Trancheur prirent place. Les yeux de Malon croisèrent ceux de Coupe-Gorge. Il ne réagit pas mais la fixa d'un regard d'acier.

« Bon, fit le Capitaine. On a des nouvelles pour la ville. Corbeau !

-Un sabbat serait en préparation, fit Corbeau. Mes hommes ont aperçu plusieurs villageois charrier des carrioles depuis une grange. D'après ce qu'ils ont entendu, ca se passerait ce soir même. Aux alentours de minuit. Je crois que c'est l'occasion ou jamais de nettoyer la ville.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Corbeau, fit le Capitaine. Nous avons encore du temps pour nous préparer et lancer l'assaut dès ce soir. Quelqu'un a-t-il une objection ? »

Il balaya du regard la petite assemblée. Tomba sur Malon. Qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle même. Des sueurs froides traversaient son corps et un tremblement l'agitait.

« Grosses-Loches, fit le Capitaine. C'est pour ce soir. Personne n'a élevé d'objection. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est le moment.

Les mots sonnaient étrangement dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre le discours d'un bourreau à un condamné à mort avant une exécution publique. Elle croyait s'être préparée à l'inévitable bataille. Et elle réalisa que toute sa bravache de ces derniers jours n'avait été en fait qu'une simple accoutumance aux manières un peu rudes de la compagnie. Ce n'était pas du courage qu'elle avait développé. C'était un simple sens de camaraderie envers ses nouveaux frères d'armes. Elle réalisa combien elle était petite et frêle.

« Moi j'ai une objection, fit Coupe-Gorge. Laisser Grosses-Loches ici ».

Les regards se crispèrent pour la plupart. Trancheur se tourna vers lui.

« Et pour quelle raison ? Fit-il.

-Trop faible, pas entraînée, dangereuse. Si vous la placez en premier rang de phalange, on se fait avoir.

-Ce sont des putains de villageois, Coupe-Gorge, fit Cogneur. Ce ne sont pas des cataphractes impériales que l'on va affronter.

-Une phalange, ca repose sur un principe : les soldats doivent travailler en symbiose ! Elle n'a pas reçu l'entraînement adéquat pour ca !

-Elle apprendra sur le terrain, fit Trancheur. Y'a rien de meilleur comme entraînement. Ca fait trois jours qu'elle a démarré et elle apprend vite. Elle sera obligée de se battre une fois là-bas.

-Tu ne fais qu'exprimer un grief personnel, fit Crapaud à Coupe-Gorge. T'as toujours pas blairée qu'elle soit chargée du dressage des chevaux à ta place pas vrai ? T'as jamais voulu de Grosses-Loches au sein e la Compagnie. Mais les faits sont là Coupe-Gorge : tu décides pas des recrues qui entrent et elle dresse bien mieux nos chevaux que tu ne le fais. Va falloir te faire à cette évidence.

-Et comme soldat elle vaut quoi ? Lança Coupe-Gorge avec un rictus de loup.

-Elle ne s'est pas plainte lors de la première phase de l'entraînement, fit Trancheur.

-Tu parles, trop terrifiée par Trancheur, le tyran qui pouvait lui écraser le nez si elle s'avisait de le regarder de travers !

-Elle a eu le droit à mes remontrances, fit Trancheur. Tu veux jeter un œil sur son dos ? »

Coupe-Gorge resta interdit et regarda Malon d'un œil mauvais.

« Et Doc n'est pas intervenu pour la soigner, ni soulager sa douleur n'est ce pas Doc ? Lança Sans-Nom.

-Je suis blanc comme neige, fit Doc. Malon a le corps qui brûle encore du feu de l'entraînement de Trancheur.

-Bon Dieu Coupe-Gorge, personne ne la fait chier autant que toi dans le camp, lança Prétorius. C'est quoi ton problème ? Vient pas me sortir tes histoires de « bien de la compagnie » tu n'en a rien à foutre de la Compagnie. Elle te sert juste à assouvir tes petits penchants pour le meurtre et ce sans être inquiété par la loi.

Prétorius eut un instant de réflexion. Et leva un doigt.

-Tu veux te la faire ! Fit-il enfin.

Coupe-Gorge sursauta. Malon leva vivement les yeux vers Prétorius.

-Ah je vois, c'est donc ca, fit Prétorius. Réflexe inversé : tu ne peux pas te la faire pour une quelconque raison, donc tu décide de l'envoyer chier pour te débarrasser de sa présence obsédante. C'est pas un peu facile comme excuse Coupe-Gorge ? Tu vas lui reprocher de mettre la Compagnie en danger parce qu'elle est une novice aux armes alors que toi tu fous la merde parce que t'as le feu dans ton fond de pantalon ?

-Ca se tient, fit Trancheur les bras croisés.

-Coupe-Gorge, fit le Capitaine. C'est une accusation grave que Prétorius vient de te lancer. Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ?

Coupe-Gorge ne regardait pas le Capitaine. Sa main triturait nerveusement son poignard. Une veine battait dans son cou.

-Il a toujours été incapable de s'y prendre avec les femmes autrement que par la violence, expliqua Cogneur à Malon. Un complexe qu'il ne nous a jamais expliqué. Il devient violent et dominateur quand il tient une femme en son pouvoir. C'est plus qu'un simple plaisir sadique, c'est littéralement un besoin. Un besoin de se rassurer sur sa propre puissance.

-Encore tes vieux démons Trancheur, fit Crapaud avec un sourire venimeux. Ca nous a coûté cher une fois, pas vrai ? Tes crises avec Elena et Halstat. Toi qui m'en parlais l'autre jour.

-C'était un couple, expliqua Cogneur à Malon. Coupe-Gorge voulait se faire Elena mais elle était amoureuse de Halstat. Les deux se foutaient sur la gueule régulièrement. Ils ont trouvé la mort dans une bataille et Coupe-Gorge est convaincu que Elena serait toujours là si elle l'avait choisie.

-C'est n'est pas mon procès !!! Hurla alors Coupe-Gorge. Ce n'est pas moi qui fous le bordel de la Compagnie !!! Vous prenez tous sa défense, vous qui étiez prêts à l'abandonner voire à l'exécuter !!!

-Jamais !!! Cria Cogneur en frappant du poing sur la table. Les autres peut-être mais pas moi !!!

-Moi si, fit Trancheur, et je l'admet. J'étais prêt à te tuer Malon pour t'épargner ce que tu es en train de vivre. Ou de tomber aux mains des Trolls. Je n'avais rien de personnel contre toi cependant ».

Malon ne le regarda même pas. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans son armure. Elle se sentait le témoin voyeur d'une conversation à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais du participer. Elle voulait juste que le Capitaine la congédie d'un signe pour imprimer le plus de distance possible entre elle et la salle.

« Bien Coupe-Gorge, fit le Capitaine. On sait tous ce qui s'est passé avec Elena et Halstat alors ne nous prend pas pour des cons. Je vais pas te laisser foutre encore la merde une deuxième fois à cause d'une crise de jalousie motivée par un désir sexuel frustré. J'ai été patient avec toi jusqu'à présent mais cette fois-ci je vais avoir des exigences. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix : je t'ordonne immédiatement de présenter tes excuses à Grosses-Loches pour tout ce que tu as pu dire sur elle. Exécution ! »

Coupe-Gorge chercha du soutient du regard mais ne s'étonna pas de voir que personne n'était disposé à lui prêter secours. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Malon et vit qu'elle le considérait non plus avec crainte. Elle le regardait simplement comme une bête curieuse, comme un laborantin observant un rat dans une cage. Elle le regardait comme un animal. Il en ressentit une bouffée d'humiliation et de fureur sans commune mesure. Elle n'était même pas intimidée. Malgré ses insultes et ses cris elle ne cillait pas.

« Jamais !!! Plutôt crever !!! Hurla-t-il. Faites moi faire des travaux forcés s'il le faut mais je ne concèderai rien à cette fille !!! »

Le Capitaine eut un hochement de tête. Puis il croisa les mains sur la table.

« Messieurs ? Verdict ? Demanda-t-il.

Trancheur, Cogneur, Sans-Nom, Crapaud, Doc, Corbeau et Prétorius s'interrogèrent du regard. Tous eurent un geste d'approbation.

« Et je pèse mes mots, ajouta Corbeau d'une voix légère en se rongeant un ongle.

-Coupe-Gorge, fit le Capitaine en le foudroyant du regard, tu serviras dans la Compagnie Impériale jusqu'à notre retour à la Capitale. Mais une fois là-bas je procèderai à ton renvoi de l'unité. Tu ne serviras plus sous nos armes, ne portera plus notre blason et n'aura plus à respecter le serment de la Compagnie. Tu seras renvoyé à la vie civile. Plus jamais nous ne te prendrons ».

Coupe-Gorge sentit ses jambes se dérober. Se rattrapa à la table, livide comme un cadavre.

« Capitaine…gémit-il.

-Plus pour longtemps, fit l'intéressé. D'ici là je t'accorde tout de même une sortie de secours: présenter tes excuses à Grosses-Loches. Fais le et si elle les accepte, je reconsidérerai ma décision. En attendant tu n'est plus que soldat en sursis. Accessoirement je te rétrograde au rang de fantassin. Je t'interdit désormais de quitter le camp sans autorisation et ton unité d'espionnage sera confiée à Corbeau ici présent.

Coupe-Gorge recula en tremblant, poussant de petits cris plaintifs. Ses yeux basculèrent d'un visage à l'autre. Mais quand ils tombèrent sur le visage de Malon, il vit qu'elle avait changé de regard. Il y vit une sorte de pitié et d'impuissance personnelle à l'aider.

Elle avait pitié de lui clairement et elle se demanda comment elle le pouvait. Coupe-Gorge était un porc grossier et pervers, ce qu'il y avait de plus vicieux au monde si elle exceptait Ganondorf. Même les mercenaires et trouffions de base qui avaient défilé dans son ranch sous le règne de Ganondorf semblaient moins effrayant. En cet instant même, alors qu'elle le regardait se décomposer lentement, il lui sembla tout d'un coup que ce monstre de violence et de cruauté revendiquée s'était transformé en un animal blessé, craintif, ne désirant plus que sauver sa propre vie. Elle le sentit faible, incapable de maîtriser le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait. Elle comprit qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, un gamin dans un corps d'adulte qui n'avait fait qu'assouvir des caprices qu'il n'avait pu satisfaire en dehors de la compagnie. En le renvoyant, Coupe-Gorge le terrible mourrait. Ne restait qu'un homme sans nom, horrifié à l'idée de sortir du seul cercle dans lequel il se sentait capable de contrôler un tant soit peu sa misérable existence. Il était pathétique et pitoyable, un pantin gesticulant. Il n'avait été au fond qu'une espèce de chien qui aboyait beaucoup sans jamais mordre. Et elle s'en voulut d'avoir eut peur de lui. Elle s'en voulut de s'être laissée une fois de plus berner. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir été faible aussi. Coupe-Gorge incarnait la quintessence de ses peurs et elle eut alors un électrochoc : tout ce qu'elle avait craint au cours de sa vie, ces silhouettes invisibles et ténébreuses qui peuplaient ses cauchemars, tout ce qu'elle haïssait dans ce monde, elle le retrouvait dans cet homme. Elle avait élevé Ganondorf au rang de mal suprême et voilà qu'un Coupe-Gorge sorti d'une Compagnie de mercenaire prenait le relais, moins imposant et maléfique que son sinistre homonyme mais pourtant représentatif de tout ce qui hantait ses nuits. Elle l'avait en face d'elle : la peur, la crainte, l'angoisse. Ses peurs de jeune femme. Ses spectres qui la hantaient. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : Coupe-Gorge était ce mal qui la rongeait, ce chancre émotionnel qui la dévorait depuis toutes ces années, ce catalyseur de larmes, ce fossoyeur d'espoirs, ce générateur de faiblesse. Il était l'incarnation de tout cela. Et soudainement, lorsqu'elle compris qu'elle tenait enfin le moyen de ne plus jamais vivre dans la peur, qu'elle avait une occasion de vivre en paix qui ne se représenterait sans doute jamais plus, elle parla :

« Je te défie ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et dans les regards il y avait la stupéfaction. Une double stupéfaction quand ils regardèrent Malon pour ne pas la reconnaître. Son visage autrefois craintif et timide, depuis quelques jours plus détendu, s'était fait d'acier. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient plissés pour peindre sur son visage un regard de haine pure. La dureté de l'acier, la froideur du métal. Elle était tout ca.

« Grosses-Loches tu…Fit Cogneur.

Elle leva vivement une main sans même le regarder, ses yeux hameçonnant le visage de Coupe-Gorge.

-Ne parle pas pour moi Cogneur, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale, presque furieuse. Je peux le faire. Je vais parler pour moi. Et je dis que je défie Coupe-Gorge. Maintenant !

Elle se leva. D'un geste violent, elle balaya de la main des assiettes d'argile encore disposées sur la table. Elles rampèrent vers l'autre extrémité de la table pour se fracasser avec fracas.

-J'en ai assez de m'abaisser !!! Cria-t-elle. J'en ai assez de laisser les autres dicter ma conduite !!! De regarder les autres combattre sans rien faire !!! Moi aussi je veux me battre !!! Je ne veux plus vivre dans la peur !!!

Elle le désigna du doigt.

-J'ai connu des hommes qui avaient le même caractère que toi, Coupe-Gorge !!! Continua-t-elle. Et j'en avais une peur viscérale !!! Oui je l'admet, j'étais terrorisée !!! J'étais terrorisée par ces hommes mais le pire c'est que j'étais terrorisée par moi-même !!! Par mon propre corps !!!

Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Est ce que tu t'es déjà imaginé dans la peur d'une femme ?!!! Tu sais ce que nous ressentons quand vous les hommes vous nous détourez des pieds à la tête, ne regardant que la viande et pas l'esprit ?!!! J'ai été l'objet des quolibets les plus ignobles, des rumeurs les plus infectes !!! Tout ca à cause de ce corps qui excitait des ordures comme toi !!! J'avais l'impression d'être trahi par ce corps !!! Je savais que si quelqu'un me violait je ressentirai du plaisir !!! Mon corps aurait accepté ca !!! Alors que j'en aurait crevé de honte !!!

Elle s'était mise à pleurer et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

-C'est pas un crime d'être faible !!! Hurla-t-elle à nouveau. C'est un crime de continuer à croire en l'homme ?!!! De concevoir une relation autrement que par la violence et la brutalité ?!!! Tu n'as jamais essayé une seule seconde de te servir de ta cervelle pour essayer de communiquer avec les autres ?!!! D'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à te dire ?!!!

Elle renifla et essuya tant bien que mal son nez humide.

-Oh bien sûr, fit-elle dans un sanglot, c'est pas facile d'être écoutée quand on n'ose pas parler ! Mais quand on se fout de savoir pourquoi tu préfères ne rien dire… C'est facile de dire aux gens « parle exprime toi tu peux le faire » mais comment on peut dire ca sans savoir ? Comment on peut juger sans connaître ? Moi j'ai toujours vécu dans l'espoir d'une vie juste et paisible. Je voulais pas finir fringuée en armure avec une saleté de tunique salée pour m'infliger une torture sans nom.

Elle le regarda à nouveau. Son regard s'était fait de nouveau dur.

-Puis j'ai compris, quand je t'ai vu reculer à cet instant, à quel point je m'étais trompée, fit-elle. A quel point les apparences sont trompeuses. J'ai toujours ressenti de la culpabilité et de la colère envers moi-même parce que j'étais incapable de me prendre en main sans qu'un Link ne soit là pour me soutenir moralement. Mais en fait…je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'ai juste toujours eu une vision naïve et édulcorée de ce monde. D'une certaine manière c'est moi qui portait un jugement sans savoir. Mais je te vois trembler de tous tes membres car te voilà au ban de la Compagnie Impériale et je vois en toi tout ce que j'ai haï, tout ce pourquoi je me suis détesté et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je n'avais jamais rien eu à me reprocher. Que je vivais simplement dans la peur de blesser l'autre, au risque même de sacrifier ma propre vertu. Je n'avais ni honneur, ni dignité parce que j'étais trop…généreuse. J'ai toujours voulu faire plaisir et la moindre contrariété dont je pouvais être l'origine était quelque chose qui me blessait. Je ne supportait pas de faire du mal aux gens et pourtant ces même gens me blessaient sans hésitation et avec le sourire. J'ai décidé qu'il fallait que ca change !!! »

Elle frappa la table du point, imprima une étoile sur le bois.

« J'en assez de ce surnom de Grosses-Loches !!! Cria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas Grosses-Loches, je suis une hylienne et la fille d'un fermier !!! Et j'ai le droit de vivre, j'ai le droit de mener ma vie comme je l'entend !!! Et c'est ainsi que ca se passera !!! Je ne veux plus que l'on me résume à une paire de seins !!! Je ne veux plus rougir quand on me regarde, je ne veux plus me sentir obligée de faire plaisir par peur de blesser !!! J'ai envie d'arracher les yeux de ceux qui me matent avec des regards de voyeurs lubriques et de coller une claque à quelqu'un qui sera trop exigent avec moi !!!

Elle le désigna de nouveau du doigt.

-Et tu incarnes tout ce qui m'empêche de changer ! Fit-elle. Tu incarnes tout ce que je hais, tout ce que je méprise secrètement dans un tiroir secret au fond de mon cœur que je n'ai jamais osé ouvrir parce que j'avais peur de sombrer dans la colère et la haine ! Mais voilà !!! J'ai cumulé et cumulé tout ca pendant toutes ces années !!! Et quand je t'ai vu reculer comme ca après ce que le Capitaine t'a dit c'est sorti d'un coup !!!

Elle fit un geste de la main près du cœur : le poing serré qui se détend alors vivement, comme un bourgeon en pleine éclosion.

-Je veux en finir avec cette vie, fit-elle. Je veux en finir avec cette terreur. Je veux guérir de ce mal qui me bouffe. Je veux marcher dans la rue sans être intimidée par une bande de types qui me considèreront comme une moins que rien. Je veux être capable d'envoyer sur les roses quelqu'un qui en demande trop. Je veux être capable de savoir répondre à tous ceux qui m'insultent. Je veux changer maintenant !!! Tu es tout ce que je hais !!! Et pour cela…je dois me battre avec toi !!! Pour moi !!! Pour mon salut !!! ».

Elle resta dressée, le sang aux joues, le feu dans les yeux. Tous la regardaient avec une expression de totale hébétude, Trancheur y compris. Coupe-Gorge resta statufié. Puis sourit et partit d'un grand rire tonitruant.

« Magnifique discours !!! Cria-t-il enfin. Tu remontes dans mon estime Grosses-Loches !!! J'aurais cru que tu resterais une pauvre loque humaine jusqu'à la fin mais pour une fois je suis heureux de m'être trompé !!!

Coupe-Gorge avait reprit son assurance coutumière et se tourna vers le Capitaine.

-Je pense que je discours de Grosses-Loches est éloquent, fit-il d'un ton ironique. Un défi m'a été lancé. Et je l'accepte. Et même si je suis destiné à être renvoyé de la Compagnie je suis officiellement toujours dedans en ce moment même. Donc conformément à la loi…un duel doit avoir lieu ».

Les visages étaient consternés, presque gênés. Ils regardèrent tous Malon plus ou moins en même temps. Puis le Capitaine hocha de la tête.

« Défi accepté ! Fit-il enfin.

Coupe-Gorge eut un sourire triomphant. Cogneur bouillait de rage mais tachait de se contenir tant bien que mal. La Loi de la Compagnie était sacrée.

-Grosses-Loches, tu mesures l'importance de ta décision j'espère, fit le Capitaine. Le défi est un combat à mort ! Il n'y en aura qu'un seul qui sortira vainqueur. Sauf si l'un des deux capitule. Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé.

-Et je doute que Coupe-Gorge accepte de t'épargner si jamais tu tombes à ses genoux, fit Corbeau.

-Quand à toi Coupe-Gorge, si jamais tu abandonnes ce combat, fit le Capitaine, Grosses-Loches aura tout pouvoir sur toi. Et si elle décide de t'épargner, ce qu'elle n'a pas l'air décidée à faire, tu seras chassé immédiatement et sans aucune forme de procès.

-Et avant que tu ne prennes définitivement la tangente je me ferai un plaisir de te faire goûter à ma façon très personnelle de faire mes adieux à des types comme toi, ajouta Trancheur en désignant Coupe-Gorge du doigt.

-Grosses-Loches ici présente assurera tes fonctions d'officier, ajouta le Capitaine. Plus jamais tu ne seras autorisé à nous revoir. Et si après cela tu cherches à te venger d'elle nous te traquerons et te tuerons comme un chien.

-Mais si je la tue, fit Coupe-Gorge en levant un doigt, je resterai ici dans la Compagnie et je reprendrai l'élevage de chevaux.

Il dit cela en la regardant. Le regard de Malon s'endurcit de plus belle.

-Entendu, fit le Capitaine. Mais cela ne remet pas en cause ton renvoi qui aura lieu à la Capitale.

-Ca je m'en fous, fit Coupe-Gorge. Je préfère mille fois me faire chasser de la Compagnie en ayant le sang de cette traînée sur les mains que de rester à la fréquenter sans avoir le droit de lui montrer ce que je pense d'elle. Et de toutes façon…je pensais quitter l'unité pour faire cavalier seul.

-Tu mens, fit le Capitaine, mais au moins les choses sont claires. Des questions ? Des objections ?

Doc leva une main.

-Je suggère de traiter Malon après le combat si elle s'en sort vivante, fit-il. On aura besoin qu'elle soit en forme ce soir. Je doute qu'une chemise salée sur des plaies à vif et des blessures à venir lors du duel ne la rendent très performantes.

-Trancheur ? Fit le Capitaine.

-Je suis d'accord, fit l'intéressé. Ce duel va être l'occasion en plus de voir ce qu'elle vaut vraiment. Si elle s'en sort vivante alors c'est qu'elle aura retenu la leçon et je n'aurais plus rien à lui apprendre.

-L'affaire est entendue, fit le Capitaine. Doc sera chargé de fixer les modalités du duel. Coupe-Gorge ? Un choix d'armes particulier ?

-Qu'importe, fit l'intéressé. Ca sera très rapide.

-Grosses-Loches ?

Elle avait pensé à Link pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait pensé à ce simple mot « héros » lui figurant une silhouette majestueuse armée d'une épée. Et d'un seul coup elle se dit qu'après tout elle ne pourrait pas toujours compter sur lui. Qu'elle devait devenir sa propre héroïne. Elle sut donc ce qu'elle dut répondre.

-Je veux me battre à l'épée, fit-elle. Avec bouclier.

-Tu es d'accord, Coupe-Gorge ? Demanda le Capitaine.

-Accordé ! Fit l'intéressé.

-Corbeau convoque les hommes, fit le Capitaine. Grosses-Loches, Coupe-Gorge, je vous laisse une demi-heure pour vous préparer. Et éventuellement rédiger vos vœux testamentaires, un message ou faire quoique ce soit que vous désirez faire avant de mourir. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure devant le Q.G sur la place du foyer ! Rompez soldats !»

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, un petit vertige la prit et ses yeux s'agglutinèrent à chaque détail de sa cellule, elle qui ne l'avait considéré jusqu'à présent qu'avec une relative indifférence. Elle observa les lézardes sur les murs, la laine des draps de son lit, la lumière se refléter dans l'évier de pierre humide. Ses sens semblaient surexcités et elle dut s'asseoir sur le lit pour reprendre son souffle et finalement laisser éclater un sanglot bruyant. Elle aurait voulu se donner des claques pour s'être conduite ainsi mais son esprit lui hurla dessus, l'accusant de replonger dans cet état qu'elle s'était juré il y a quelques minutes de ne plus connaître. Un instant tout son être fut écartelé : d'un côté par cet ancien moi craintif, prudent à l'extrême et résigné, de l'autre à ce nouveau « moi » mystérieux, furieux, impétueux, comme un jeune loup cherchant son cri de guerre sous un ciel de pleine lune. Et finalement ce fut le loup qui réduisit l'ancien moi au silence. Et Malon sut dès cet instant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais reculer. Si elle survivait à ce duel, elle serait à jamais transformée. Elle espérait qu'elle ne connaisse plus la peur et qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle se faisait peur à elle-même mais elle se força à l'accepter. Elle s'occuperait de son avenir après le combat. Pour le moment il lui importait de survivre. Ce soir la mort frapperai deux fois à sa porte. Mais ce ne fut pas la mort qui se présenta à elle quand elle ouvrit la porte après avoir entendu des coups sourds dessus. Trancheur se tenait sur le seuil. Son regard était toujours aussi dur mais moins prononcé, comme si son explosion de fureur avait été jusqu'à entamer son écorce émotionnelle. Malon le fit entrer. Il apportait des liasses de papier et un encrier.

« Le Capitaine m'a chargé de répondre à tes attentes, fit-il. Voici du papier et de l'encre au cas où tu aurais un message à transmettre à tes amis.

-Merci Trancheur, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps », répondit-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de l'évier. Il y avait un espace suffisant pour y écrire. Elle ne voulut pas écrire quelque chose de larmoyant ou de sentimental. Elle voulait croire en sa victoire, en sa survie et elle sut que s'attarder sur des adieux comme ceux-là ne ferait qu'entamer sa détermination. Elle trempa la pointe de la plume dans l'encre et la fit courir sur le papier. Elle ne put s'empêcher toutefois d'y placer ses émotions.

_Papa, Link, Zelda_

_Si cette lettre parvient jusqu'à vous, cela signifie que j'ai quitté ce monde. Je suppose que je ne peux me plaindre qu'au Destin mais cela ne changerait pas grand chose. La Compagnie Impériale n'est en rien responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai été reçue et très bien traitée ici. Je lui doit la vie après tout. Mais la Compagnie est en guerre et la mort frappe à n'importe quel moment et elle a choisi de m'emporter avec elle. Je me suis posé de nombreuses questions sur moi-même pendant mon séjour au sein de la Compagnie. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes c'est une autre Malon qui vous parle. Je suis déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce que j'ai décidé d'entreprendre. Je vous demande de respecter cette décision. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en m'y engageant. Je voulais juste changer. Devenir autre chose que la faible et mignonne petite fermière que vous aviez connu jusqu'à présent. Je voulais être ma propre héroïne, dans ma propre quête. C'est quelque chose que vous ne comprendrez peut-être jamais pour ne pas avoir vécu ce que j'ai vécu mais je vous demande tout de même de ne pas me blâmer pour ce choix et de le respecter. J'ai pris conscience aujourd'hui des réalités de ce monde. Et je n'ai pas réussi à y tailler ma place. Je suis partie pour un autre monde om je ne connaîtrai ni souffrance, ni chagrin, ni désespoir. Et dans ce monde, je vous attendrai impatiemment en espérant malgré tout que votre vie sera longue et heureuse et que ma très chère Hyrule survivra aux épreuves du temps. Je vous demande de me pardonner pour tout le chagrin et l'angoisse que ma disparition vous causera. _

_Papa, je sais que la disparition de maman t'as causé énormément de chagrin. J'aurais voulu ne pas être un nouveau poids sur ton cœur. Mais je sais que tu comprendras ce que j'ai ressenti toi qui a souffert toutes ces années à mes côtés. Tu es ce qui existe de mieux en tant que père et de là-haut, je veillerai sur toi aux côtés de maman. Dis toi juste que le reste de ton existence n'est qu'une simple attente. Nous nous retrouverons tous un jour et pourrons enfin vivre heureux. D'ici là je t'en conjure n'abandonne pas la vie et continue à t'occuper de nos chevaux et à vivre ta vie d'homme jusqu'au bout. Je m'en voudrait que tu perdes le goût de la vie pour une décision qui n'engage que moi._

_Link. T'avoir connu a été pour moi la plus grande joie de mon existence. Tu as toujours été comme un rocher au sein de la mer sur lequel je pouvais me raccrocher lors d'une tempête. Sois fort et brave comme tu l'as toujours été. Même sans tes pouvoirs, tu restes le Héros du Temps si cher à mon cœur. Tu as été l'incarnation de mes espoirs les plus fous et le meilleur ami qu'une femme puisse espérer connaître au sein de sa vie. Je te souhaite de te trouver une femme que tu rendras heureuse et de fonder une famille. Au sein de notre chère Hyrule si possible. Continue à te battre pour elle, même si tu dois affronter les dieux eux-mêmes. Et à chaque coup que tu porteras à l'ennemi, pense à moi comme je penserai à toi de là-haut. Prend soin d'Epona. Rappelle-toi qu'il y a un peu de moi en elle. Et pardonne moi si je t'ai fait mal. _

_Zelda. Ma belle princesse. Tu n'as pas besoin de dieux pour être ce que tu es, tu es une Triforce à toi toute seule : Forte, sage et courageuse. Je sais que tu surmonteras ta peine et ton chagrin. Ne m'en veut pas non plus d'avoir pris cette décision. Hyrule a besoin de toi et tu dois te montrer forte et digne de ton statut. Je sais que tu seras une magnifique reine quand enfin viendra le moment pour toi de monter sur le trône. Soit forte et généreuse, souviens toi de la petite fermière qui partageait tes secrets de petite fille avant que nous échangions nos expériences de femmes. Tu connaîtras d'autres moments de souffrance mais aussi des moments de joie. Souviens toi : je serai toujours là à tes côtés._

_J'aurais voulu vous revoir tous une dernière fois mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Je vais maintenant poser ma plume et transmettre cette lettre à un messager de la Compagnie Impériale qui vous l'apportera si je meurs. Et afin qu'il reste de moi autre chose que cette simple lettre et Epona, je vous remet également ma broche, celle que j'ai porté pendant toutes ces années. Qu'elle vous remémore nos souvenirs communs et nos partages afin que je ne sombre jamais dans l'oubli. J'espère vous revoir bientôt dans un monde meilleur._

_J'ai quitté ce monde mais pas sans emporter avec moi tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour vous. Soit une quantité d'amour incalculable._

_Adieu._

_Malon_

Malon ne relut pas la lettre. Elle la plia sans la regarder. Une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans sa gorge et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« J'ai fini, fit-elle d'une voix étranglée qu'elle voulut maîtriser sans succès. Garde la au cas où. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver entre maintenant et le jour où nous rejoindrons la Capitale. Au fait, Doc a toujours mes anciens vêtements ?

-Oui, fit Trancheur avec sobriété.

-Il y a une broche avec un foulard jaune, fit-elle sans le regarder. Je veux qu'elle soit remise en mains propres à mon père, Link et Zelda. Avec cette lettre.

-Ce sera fait Gross…Mal…

-Trancheur, fit Malon en levant une main pour l'interrompre. Pas de ca s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de tous mes esprits pour ce duel. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur. C'est entre moi et lui. Et entre moi et « moi ». Je veux faire cela selon les règles. Selon les règles de la Compagnie. Je veux gagner ma place. Je veux la tailler avec mes mains. Je veux prouver que je peux prendre mon destin en main.

Trancheur acquiesça sobrement.

-Tu désires autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Souhaitait-elle autre chose ? L'essentiel était fait. Elle chercha. Il n'y avait plus rien à souhaiter. Elle fit non de la tête sans le regarder.

-Merci ca ira, fit-elle. Tu peux t'en aller !

-Bien alors… »

Trancheur se dirigea vers la porte. S'arrêta sur le seuil et se tourna vers elle.

« Au fait Grosses-Loches, fit-il.

Sa voix était douce. Même Malon cilla en l'entendant. C'était la première fois que Trancheur prenait un ton aussi affectueux, aussi diplomatique, humble et paternel.

-Je suis très fier de toi, fit-il. Tu étais magnifique tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu y arriveras ! ».

Il sortit. Malon médita ces pensées et eut un sourire. D'abord joyeux puis amer. Oui. Elle y arrivera. Peut-être. Elle resta assise ainsi à contempler la texture granuleuse du mur quand enfin on frappa à sa porte. Une voix étouffée, celle de Corbeau :

« En piste Grosses Loches ! » Fit-il.

Elle resta un instant sans bouger. Sentit quelque chose mourir en elle. Cela avait la forme d'un écho lointain, celui d'un cri au fond d'un précipice sans fin. Quelque chose d'autre, de nouveau, s'amorça en elle. Et quand la mécanique de son nouvel esprit se mit en branle, elle se leva d'un pas déterminé et quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière elle.

Les hommes formaient un cercle, poussaient des hauts cris. Le ciel se paraît de teintes crépusculaires, peinturant les nuages de touches dorées. L'arène n'était limitée que par la foule des hommes en furie, entourant Coupe-Gorge et Malon. Elle les regarda tous, les balaya du regard. Coupe-Gorge trépignait de joie et d'impatience. Doc s'avanca enfin suivi de Trancheur et de Cogneur. Chacun portait une épée et un bouclier. Trancheur jeta les armes aux pieds de Coupe-Gorge et cracha dessus avant de s'éloigner. Ce dernier les ramassa sans même sembler faire attention à l'injure. Cogneur remit les armes à Malon l'aidant à tenir son épée et son bouclier avec un paternalisme qui confinait à la maniaquerie.

« Surtout fais attention à tes arrière, lui souffla-t-il. Ne laisse aucune chance à Coupe-Gorge. Tue-le dès que tu en as l'occasion ».

Elle ne répondit que par un maigre sourire. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine et sa tête la brûlait. Trop tard pour reculer. Elle se focalisa sur cette pensée : elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle y était jusqu'au cou. Pas le temps pour les regrets. La priorité était de vivre. De survivre. Elle se concentra sur cette notion, se répétant le mot en boucle dans sa tête. Survivre. Doc s'avança au centre et les invita de se placer à ses côtés. Malon et Coupe-Gorge se firent face, à moins de cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle était aussi grande que lui. Mais lui semblait considérer ce combat comme une simple formalité à accomplir. Mais qu'il accomplirait avec joie. Doc commanda le silence et quand les hommes se turent posa ses deux mains sur leurs plastrons.

« Conformément aux Lois édictées par la Compagnie et de par l'approbation unanime du Conseil, le défi de Grosses-Loches qui l'opposera à Coupe-Gorge est décrété officiel et légal. Il a été décidé d'un combat à l'arme blanche. En cas d'abandon, il a été décidé que le sort de Grosses-Loches serait remis entre les mains de Coupe-Gorge. Dans le cas où Coupe-Gorge abandonnerait, il sera démis de ses fonctions et chassé de la compagnie. Le combat se terminera naturellement si l'un des deux combattants meurt ou se retrouve dans l'incapacité physique de continuer le combat. En cas d'égalité, une épreuve de mort subite départagera les deux combattants. Si l'un de vous deux désire parler, qu'il le fasse maintenant ».

Coupe-Gorge et Malon ne répondirent rien, se fixant du regard. Malon plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'un noir de jais de Coupe-Gorge. Elle y puisa sa détermination. Elle ne voyait en lui qu'une relique d'un passé qu'elle avait décidé d'enterrer. Un mur à abattre pour sortir de la prison de sa vie.

« Reculez de cinq pas ! » Ordonna Doc.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Doc recula, s'éloigna des limites de l'arène.

« En garde ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Coupe-Gorge et Malon prirent chacun une pose. Malon le fit avec rapidité, Coupe-Gorge avec un calme olympien, celui d'un tigre guettant sa proie. Ses yeux ricochèrent sur le Capitaine. Son visage était toujours aussi froid et neutre. Mais dans ses yeux, elle vit qu'il ne raterait pas une miette du combat. Que la Compagnie vivait un grand jour. Pas comme un autre. Un grand jour qui peut être son dernier. Elle se jura de défier la mort à cet instant même.

« Combattez ! » Ordonna Coupe-Gorge.

La marée de cris des soldats et une montée furieuse d'adrénaline la transportèrent. Coupe-Gorge s'approcha, l'œil fou, le regard agité de tic nerveux. Malon serra la manche de son épée, bougea ses bras, essayant de se souvenir des leçons de Trancheur. Ses yeux couraient tout le long de la silhouette de Coupe-Gorge. Guettant le moindre geste. Ses sens étaient électrisés. Elle était terrorisée mais au fond d'elle même quelque chose la poussait à garder la tête. En elle, un feu s'alluma, un brasier s'enflamma, assourdissant, brûlant, enivrant. Coupe-Gorge attaqua avec un hurlement. Son épée heurta le bouclier de Malon. Le sien la projeta en arrière. Un nouveau coup d'épée qu'elle bloqua de nouveau avant de contre attaquer. L'estoc manqua l'estomac de Coupe-Gorge de quelques centimètres : celui-ci s'était déporté vers l'arrière d'un saut qu'il ponctua d'un petit rire provocateur. Il leva son bouclier et se jeta sur elle. Elle le reçut de plein fouet, se retrouva au sol. Dans l'air, les cris des soldats s'étaient mués en une rumeur indistincte, incompréhensible mais omniprésente. Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter une attaque d'estoc de Coupe-Gorge. Se releva avec difficulté. Son corps brûlait encore des morsures de son conditionnement. Elle puisa dans cette douleur la colère et la rage de vaincre. Coupe-Gorge tenta de nouveau de la renverser avec une charge de son bouclier. Elle se rappela alors le mannequin pour l'exercice de la phalange. Elle prit position. Juste à temps. Coupe-Gorge la heurta mais elle ne broncha pas. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais senti d'aussi près. Son haleine avait des relents étranges, entêtants. Il eut un petit rire, rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière et percuta son nez. Malon poussa un cri en reculant vers l'arrière, la main sur son nez qui déjà laissait s'écouler une intarissable rigole d'un rouge sombre. Sa tête tourna et elle se sentit un bref instant déconnecté du monde. Elle reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour voir Coupe-Gorge se précipiter sur elle, l'épée prête à la frapper au ventre. Elle l'évita de justesse en se déportant sur le côté. Son épée caressa le bassin de Coupe-Gorge, s'y enfonça. Elle sentit la lame mordre la chair. Cela ne dura même pas une seconde. Coupe-Gorge hurla de douleur et de rage en portant sa main à sa hanche. Un glot noir s'écoulait entre les mailles de son armure et il se retrouva un genoux à terre, haletant, serrant les dents. Malon recula, l'épée brandie devant elle comme une baguette magique, une ligne écarlate courant le long de sa lame argentée. Coupe-Gorge eut un hurlement furieux, se releva et se précipita sur elle. D'un violent coup d'épée il vit voler son bouclier dans les airs, la frappa au ventre du pommeau. Malon se courba en d'eux, vidée de toute forme d'air. Le poing de Cogneur lui percuta la joue droite et l'envoya au sol. Alors qu'elle tombait, d'un geste vif et précis, technique purement militaire, Coupe-Gorge lui fit passer la lame sur le flanc. Malon s'écroula en hurlant.

« Un partout ! » Grogna Coupe-Gorge.

Il jeta son bouclier sur le côté, tournant autour de Malon.

« Crois pas que je vais me retenir, fit-il. Je vais peut-être être viré de la compagnie et me faire tabasser par Trancheur mais je vais prendre mon temps pour t'achever à petit feu ! »

Il lui expédia un coup de pied dans le flanc ce qui fit jaillir d'autant plus de sang. Malon hurla de plus belle. Sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes. Une sensation écoeurante se manifesta : elle sentait son sang partir à flot, goutter, elle se vidait comme un lavabo. Elle tenta de se lever, la douleur la vrilla. Coupe-Gorge leva son épée et elle sentit son attaque venir. Avec l'énergie du désespoir elle roula sur le côté, l'épée tendue. Elle la sentit percuter quelque chose, le couper et se libérer enfin. Elle se releva et entendit un hurlement accompagné des ovations de la foule de soldats. Coupe-Gorge était à genoux, hurlant à pleins poumons, sa main droite serrant son poignet gauche. La main autrefois fixée au dessus gisait au sol, ses doigts crispés sur la poignée. Malon se releva. Presque sans en avoir conscience, elle sentit son corps se mouvoir vers Coupe-Gorge. Elle se posta devant lui, le regarda. Il leva les yeux. A travers son masque de douleur, transparaissait un éclat de folie. Il s'était laissé emporté, avait lâché les amarres. Ce n'était même plus un homme. Il leva vers elle ses yeux et son visage se crispa de rage.

« Toi…Gémit-il entre ses dents. Je… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Sa tête décolla, virevolta, atterrit à quelques mètres de son corps. Celui-ci s'effondra avec un petit bruit de métal froissé lorsque les pièces d'armures s'entrechoquèrent brutalement. Un silence pesant s'était abattu. Elle ne put déterminer si c'était parce que son esprit s'était évadé. La douleur était comparable à la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti l'autre jour alors que faisant ses tractions sur l'arbre, Trancheur lui meurtrissait le . Elle entendit Doc dire, d'une voix très étouffée, comme si elle était plongée dans l'eau :

« Grosses-Loches remporte le combat ! Le duel est terminé ! »

Il y eut un concert de vivats. Mais elle ne resta pas suffisamment consciente pour les entendre. Elle tomba au sol et s'évanouit quelques secondes après.

Cogneur dégagea le passage à grands renforts de moulinets du poings. Deux soldats transportèrent au pas de charge Malon qui gisait dans une civière. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du Q.G, jusqu'au laboratoire. Les soldats de la compagnie les suivirent alors. Le Capitaine et Trancheur les regardèrent disparaître puis se tournèrent vers le corps de Coupe-Gorge.

« Si je m'attendais à ça, fit le Capitaine.

-Je me dis la même chose figure-toi, fit Trancheur. Je pensais pas qu'elle sortirai vainqueur de ce combat honnêtement. J'avais pensé qu'il se finirait vite. Mais pas comme ca.

-Ce n'est que le début Trancheur, fit le Capitaine. Elle a vaincu un homme en combat singulier. Mais ce soir c'est autre chose. C'est une bataille rangée. Peut-être même une boucherie. Ce sera bien plus dur.

-Je sais, fit Trancheur. Mais là…je dois admettre qu'elle s'en est très bien tiré. Surtout face à Coupe-Gorge qui n'était pas un néophyte. Je suis curieux de la voir à l'œuvre ce soir.

-Je vais aller voir Doc pour voir comment elle va et j'irai ensuite m'entrtenir un peu avec elle. Quant à toi débarrasse toi du corps de Coupe-Gorge. Fais en ce que tu veux mais n'y passe pas deux heures ».

Trancheur décida alors qu'incinérer le corps de Coupe-Gorge et disperser ses cendres dans une fosse à purin serait un rituel funéraire à la hauteur.

L'épée reposait sur la table à environ deux mètres cinquante de son lit, posée sur le lav abo. La lueur de la torche se reflétait la lame entachée d'écarlate. Il y avait dans cette vision quelque chose d'apocalyptique et de maudit, comme si le sang qui s'accrochait à la lame n'était pas celui de Coupe-Gorge mais le sien. Elle avait beau se retourner dans la tête la scène, le résultat était le même : un homme était mort. Son premier homme. Mais pas au sens sexuel du terme. C'était sa première victime. Seule face à une mort qui avait l'apparence d'un vulgaire morceau de métal, un instrument bête comme la lune avec lequel elle faisait des moulinets lors de l'entraînement de Trancheur il y a peu de temps encore. Il était devenu en un instant éphémère son instrument de mort, un violon qui avait joué une complainte fatale à cette pourriture de Coupe-Gorge. Les notes s'étaient résumées à de brefs halètements de fatigues et d'efforts mus par une colère exacerbée jusqu'au grand final, un hurlement atroce qui recrachait à pleins poumons la vie qui avait habité ce corps tout ce temps là. La mélodie sinistre jouait encore des soupirs dans son crâne, des échos lointains et morbides qui lui trituraient le cerveau comme des mains habiles, sortant d'une dimension éthérée pour la tourmenter comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Elle se laissait bercer par la symphonie macabre dont elle avait été la conductrice. Quand bien même Coupe-Gorge avait lancé les premières notes, c'était elle qui s'était assuré d'y mettre la dernière. Seul le dernier geste compte. Et il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui le fasse. Elle avait tué un homme. Elle avait joué les bravaches tout à l'heure mais maintenant qu'elle était devant le fait accompli elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été folle et ignorante. Elle avait tué cet homme sous le coup de la fureur et pour cela elle se sentit souillée, meurtrie dans son âme. Elle n'oserait plus jamais se présenter devant son père et ses amis. Elle n'était plus Malon la fermière mais Grosses-Loches la meurtrière.

Le Capitaine frappa à la porte et sans attendre qu'elle ne répondre entra et la trouva assise au bord de son lit, ses yeux lançant un regard vide sur l'épée. Doc avait pansé ses plaies, celle qu'elle avait reçues lors du conditionnement de Trancheur et les cicatrices de son combat. Une pellicule de gaze recouvrait son flanc. Son nez ne saignait plus. Son corps s'était plongé dans un bain de douceur et de sérénité retrouvées. Fini les douleurs insupportables. Elle avait même pris du muscle : ses bras étaient plus durs, ses cuisses plus fermes, ses fesses plus rondes. La fermeté de sa poitrine semblait même s'être accentuée quelque peu. Et pourtant, malgré ce calme physique retrouvé, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'avait même pas pleuré. Ses joues étaient pâles et ses yeux d'un bleu horizon vif sur un fond blanc comme de la porcelaine. Un simple état de choc se dit-il.

« Comment ca va ? Lanca-t-il.

Question à la con, se dit-il. Comme si elle allait lui sauter au cou en lui chantant une berceuse. Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et porta lui aussi le regard sur l'épée. La pointe était tournée vers eux comme un doigt sinistre et accusateur.

-Ecoute heu…Bredouilla-t-il.

La diplomatie n'était pas son fort, se dit-il en essayant de composer quelque chose de potable à cracher.

-Bon, t'as tué un homme, fit-il en donnant plus d'assurance à sa voix. Ouais je sais c'est moche. Mais si tu réfléchis bien, il voulais te faire un paquet de saloperies quand même !

Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

-Si toi tu étais restée sur le tapis ma grande, lui il ne se serais pas enfermé dans sa chambre en comptant les mouches sur les murs, ajouta-t-il. Il aurait repris le fil de sa vie comme si tu n'avais été qu'un coup de vent. Tu sais ce que tu serais devenue dans son souvenir ? Rien qu'une putain avec une silhouette de violoncelle. Il aurait pensé à toi comme ca tous les soirs en se branlant. Puis avec le temps il t'aurais rangé dans un coin de sa tête et aurait fini par t'oublier.

Elle eut un léger frémissement et baissa la tête, contemplant ses mains qui essayaient de contrôler leurs doigts qui s'entortillaient mécaniquement comme des serpentins en furie.

-Je t'avais dit que ce qui t'attendait serait insoutenable, fit le Capitaine. Tu savais que tôt ou tard toi aussi tu aurais les mains pleines de sang. Mais faut que tu saches une chose : parfois le sang, on le verse pour préserver le sien. Tu as été insultée, bafouée, humiliée, traitée comme une moins que rien et finalement défiée dans un combat à mort. Tu as défendu ton honneur et ta vie. Si tu n'avais rien fais contre Coupe-Gorge, tu serais en ce moment saucissonnée dans sa chambre, esclave de tous ses désirs et des saloperies qu'il t'aurait fait subir avant de te saigner et de balancer ton corps aux loups.

-Je n'avais jamais tué quelqu'un avant, fit-elle d'une voix fantomatique.

Il lui sembla qu'elle ne se rendait compte de sa présence que maintenant.

-On tue tous dans la vie, fit le Capitaine. La vie nous entoure. Et chaque seconde de notre vie qui passe, le moindre de nos gestes emporte des vies. Cueillir une fleur, abattre un arbre, écraser un insecte sous ses pas, ca te paraît anodin, mais ce sont des vies aussi. La vie est présente partout. Mais à nos yeux l'importance d'une vie dépend de la taille de l'être et de son intelligence. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. On est tous coupables d'avoir ôté la vie au moins une fois, à un homme ou à une simple fourmi. Ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas mal, c'est juste que c'est ainsi que ca tourne. Si l'on doit porter un amour sacré à la vie, mieux vaut prendre la nôtre alors. Quand on respire, chaque microbe qui part dans notre corps est éliminé par notre métabolisme. Si l'on prend la vie dans son sens le plus large, le plus absolu, on est tous coupables d'un génocide involontaire.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez nihiliste, soupira-t-elle d'une voix presque irritée. Le simple fait que notre quotidien soit un quotidien de mort ne signifie pas que nous devons nous absoudre à tuer au nom d'un simple cycle de vie.

-Qui t'a demandé de tuer ? Fit le Capitaine d'une voix calme. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Coupe-Gorge t'aurais fait la peau ! Tu t'es défendue, c'est de la légitime défense.

-Ca aurait pu être évité ! Fit-elle brutalement.

-Mais ca ne l'a pas été !Fit le Capitaine en haussant le ton. Et on ne peut pas changer notre passé, ni nos actes ! On ne peut qu'en tirer les enseignements ! Que t'as enseigné cette expérience de la mort?! Tu te sens criminelle de t'être défendue, d'avoir voulu sauver ta propre vie face à cette ordure qui ne pensait qu'à te sauter comme une catin et à t'égorger comme un porc ?

-J'aurais…Elle inspira profondément. J'aurais juste voulu que ca n'arrive pas…

-On ne décide pas de son destin, fit le Capitaine. Notre partition s'écrit dès lors que nos parents s'envoient en l'air dans nos plumards et on la joue à notre naissance. La vie est une musique : on ne peut que la suivre sans savoir quelles seront les prochaines notes et quand la dernière résonnera. Et parfois on trouve des fausses notes qui font grincer des dents. Alors il y a ceux qui refusent de jouer d'avantage parce qu'ils pensent que la suite sera mauvaise et ceux qui poussent le professionnalisme jusqu'au bout. Malon, la mort c'est une étape dans notre vie. On y passe tous et on la croisera de nombreuses fois avant qu'elle ne frappe à notre porte. Il faut accepter cette idée. Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui a été frapper à la porte de Coupe-Gorge. Son heure était venue et le destin a voulu qu'il meure des mains de celle qu'il a rendu plus bas que terre ! Mais toi tu es vivante et Coupe-Gorge est mort. Tué par tes mains certes mais il l'a cherché, il l'a trouvé. Survivre n'est pas un crime, c'est dans nos gênes ».

Elle hocha lentement de la tête.

« Dans notre jargon y'a un terme qu'on emploie, fit-il. Ca s'appelle le Premier Sang. Le premier meurtre que l'on perpétue. Ca sonne comme un truc religieux. C'est symbolique mais pas glorieux. Ca veut dire qu'à ce stade on a franchi une limite dans son âme et qu'il faut maintenant choisir la voie à suivre. Tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Tu t'es bien battue, fit-il en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce n'est ni glorieux, ni héroïque. On chante pas la guerre dans la Compagnie. Mais tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Te battre pour vivre et tu as gagné. Tu as gagné un combat pour vivre. Et c'est une grande victoire pour toi. Médite sur ses enseignements. Le Bien et le Mal ne se jugent pas seulement sur les actes. Ils se jugent aussi sur les intentions. Tu as lu les siennes et ca t'as pas plu. Et a ta place ca m'aurait pas plu non plus.

-Sur le coup c'est…

-C'est toujours comme ca, fit le Capitaine. C'est comme un dépucelage : au début ca fait mal mais les fois suivantes la douleur a disparu. Parfois elle reste longtemps, parfois elle disparaît d'un claquement de doigt. C'est ainsi que la vie est faite. Prend ton héros nommé Link.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu crois qu'il a fait quoi pour faire ce qu'il a fait ? Fit le Capitaine à nouveau. Tu crois qu'il a traversé sa plaine gentiment, qu'il a frappé à la porte, collé trois claques à Ganondorf et s'est barré juste après? Tu le vénères comme un héros. Tu le vois pur et blanc comme neige. T'as jeté un œil à son épée un instant ? Une lame froide et dure tachée du sang de milliers de monstres ?

-Mais c'étaient des monstres, protesta-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Elle se sentait comme une gamine dont les parents démolissaient le portrait de son idole de toujours à grand coups de marteaux impitoyables.

-Des monstres oui…Murmura le Capitaine en hochant de la tête. Parmi tant d'autres, sache le. Pas besoin d'avoir la gueule de travers et la peau verte pour être un monstre. Souvent les monstres se cachent derrière les masques que nous portons tous les jours en guise de tronche. J'en ai croisés quelques uns. Et toi t'as vu ton premier visiblement.

-Non…Soupira-t-elle. Pas le premier…

Le palefrenier Ingo, l'espèce de grincheux râleur, qui avait été employé par son père auparavant. Le pauvre qui n'avait agit que sous le coup d'une sorcellerie était la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il en souffrait encore aujourd'hui.

--J'ai eu un monstre mais je ne l'ai pas tué et celui-ci était possédé, murmura-t-elle.

-Celui que t'as refroidi était possédé par sa connerie, fit le Capitaine en s'étirant. Tu lui a fait rentrer le tout au fin fond de sa petite gorge avec ton grand couteau. C'est ainsi. T'apitoyer sur toi-même ca changera pas ce qui s'est passé. Va falloir t'endurcir ma grande. Sinon tu mourras au prochain coup.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire… »Soupira-t-elle.

Le visage de Malon se crispa, se déforma. Il y vit la haine pour la première fois y fleurir. Elle se leva et d'un pas gracieux s'approcha de la table. L'épée semblait luire d'une lueur rageuse. Le sang s'était embruni avec le temps. Elle s'en saisit et caressa la lame de sa main.

« Curieux, soupira-t-elle. Ca m'a toujours effrayé ces deux choses : une arme et du sang. C'est impressionnant non ? Quand on voit le sang des autres couler c'est là qu'on se rend compte de la valeur de la vie.

-C'est ca dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, fit le Capitaine. C'est cela qu'on ressent en tuant pour la première fois. Le fer tranche, le sang coule, une vie s'éteint. Puis d'autres vies s'éteignent comme des bougies. Avec le temps la sensation de mal disparaît car toute vie est bonne à prendre du moment que la tienne soit épargnée ».

Elle acquiesce. La lame tourne dans ses mains, entre ses doigts. Elle renifle bruyamment puis sourit. Son rictus est fielleux.

« C'est vrai…fit-elle. A bien y réfléchir…il était loin d'être un saint. Je n'ai fais que me défendre. Et j'ai gagné mon droit de vivre ! »

Elle a un geste brutal de la main. L'épée virevolte et s'écrase avec fracas sur l'évier. Le Capitaine garde les yeux fixés sur l'arme.

« Il est mort maintenant, fit-elle d'une voix autoritaire qui l'effraya quelque peu. En le tuant j'ai tué ma peur. J'ai douté de ce que j'avais fait pendant un certain temps. Je ne douterai plus la prochaine fois ».

Le capitaine acquiesça puis se releva.

« Ben si tu te sens mieux, fit-il, 'faudrait que tu viennes m'aider. Y'a du boulot là-haut qui n'attend que toi. On part dans deux heures. Alors prépare-toi et rejoins moi dans ma tente tu veux ? Je vais aller faire le point avec Doc et je te rejoins tout de suite après. ».

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre à grandes enjambées. A bien y réfléchir, elle avait un côté grande gueule. Elle avait fini par se convaincre de sa légitime défense. Mais difficilement. Il soupira. Elle douterait encore la prochaine fois contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit. Il le savait par expérience. Ce n'était pas ca le pire : elle pouvait mettre en péril l'unité. Il devrait se montrer impitoyable avec elle si elle faiblissait. Il se tourna vers elle à nouveau.

« Une dernière chose, fit-il.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, interpelée sur le seuil de sa chambre.

-T'as eu ton premier sang. Ce soir tu vas avoir ce qu'on appelle ton Baptême des Armes. Ta première bataille. Ce sera brutal, sanglant et inhumain. Bien pire que ce simple duel avec Coupe-Gorge. Prépare toi à une nuit de sauvagerie barbare. Si tu y survis et que tu te montre à la hauteur, tu gagneras tes galons. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, et ce soir plus personne ne t'appellera plus Grosses Loches ».

Elle continua à le regarder un instant, acquiesça en silence et sortit sans un mot.


	28. Chapitre 11 : Diabolus Ex Machina

**DIABOLUS EX MACHINA :**

La Compagnie marchait d'un pas régulier, le cliquetis des armures et le poids des hommes faisant vibrer le tapis de la forêt. L'air était frais ce soir. Il charriait des odeurs de feuilles, d'écorces, de mousse et de terre humide. De temps en temps un craquement brusque, le gémissement du bois résonnait, faisant écho au loin dans la forêt. Mais à part le fracas de la cohorte, nul autre son ne venait troubler la forêt. Personne ne parlait. Les visages restaient fermes et concentrés, regardant droit devant, sans compter les arbres. Ils marchaient en rangs par deux, longue fille serpentant entre les arbres, louvoyant dans les fougères, disciplinée, unie, tel un monstre étrange. Ils émergèrent enfin vers le promontoire qui surmontait les champs. Au-delà, ils pouvaient voir la ville. Une épaisse fumée s'en élevait et les quartiers étaient éclairés d'une lumière couleur feu. De là où ils étaient, ils percevaient dans l'air l'écho lointain d'un tumulte humain en plein rassemblent. La troupe se rassembla en file horizontale, le long du promontoire. Tous attendirent que le Capitaine donne les ordres. Celui-ci descendit en premier du promontoire pour s'avancer à la limite des champs. Le chemin était boueux, humide mais n'entravait pas les mouvements. D'un geste, le Capitaine signifia à Corbeau de venir.

« La grange se trouve o% ? Murmura-t-il à ce dernier.

-Sur la gauche, un peu plus loin, répondit Corbeau. Je ne l'ai pas explorée mais on peut peut-être y trouver des trucs intéressants. Ils y déposent les cadavres de leurs charrettes on pourra sans doute savoir ce qu'ils en font ».

Le Capitaine acquiesça. Puis il leva la main et la plia vers l'avant d'un geste vif. La trouble s'ébranla et descendit à son tour du promontoire. Le Capitaine demanda une formation en ligne verticale de deux rangs. Avec discipline, célérité et le plus de discrétion possibles, les soldats s'exécutèrent. Puis le Capitaine ordonna la marche et s'enfonça avec sa troupe dans les champs.

Le chemin était boueux, creusé de trous dans lesquels l'eau formait de petites flaques. De longs sillons le zébraient de part en part témoignant de l'activité intense des habitants. Dans l'angle d'une enclosure qui donnait sur le chemin, il y avait un arbre mort qui semblait avoir vu des siècles s'écouler. Sa forme torsadée se pliait vers eux, tendant des branches griffues, comme s'il demandait de l'aide aux passants. Le Capitaine s'avança sur la large branche un peu plus en hauteur qui chevauchait l'allée boueuse. Il y vit une corde de pendu, usée mais apparemment suffisamment résistante pour supporter le poids d'un homme. Il poursuivit sa route, détachant son regard de cette vision sinistre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au croisement. Un nuage s'écarta, laissant la lune les éclairer d'une blancheur maladive. Le Capitaine considéra l'astre un instant puis tourna sa tête vers l'Ouest où il vit un peu plus loin se dessiner les contours de la grange. De la main il fit de nouveau appel à Corbeau.

« C'est celle-ci ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, fit Corbeau. De toutes façon y'en a pas cinquante. C'est donc celle-là.

-Emmène trois hommes et Sans-Nom avec toi, fit le Capitaine. Je vais également te confier Grosses-Loches ».

Il se tourna et s'approcha du soldat dans le troisième rang. Il était fixe, immobile, presque statufié. Son regard était désespérément tourné vers la cité dont la rumeur sinistre commençait à se faire plus claire. Les échos malsains de rires et de hurlements inhumains leur arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Au dessus des toits de la ville, une lueur dorée se diffusait depuis l'intérieur.

« Grosses Loches ! Fit le Capitaine.

Le soldat se retourna. Malon portait un plastron d'acier qui lui recouvrait l'ensemble de la poitrine, une protection pour le bassin, des jambières et des brassières du même métal. Elle portait des gants et des bottes en cuir. Son casque à la romaine ceignait sa tête, ne laissant que son visage d'enfant. Dans sa main, elle une sarisse longue de 5 mètres, terminée par une pointe acérée. Dans son dos un bouclier était accroché et à sa taille était ceinte une épée. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux effrayés et à la fois déterminés.

-Oui Capitaine, fit-elle en essayant de se masquer sa tension.

-Va avec Corbeau et ses hommes inspecter la grange, fit le Capitaine. Je te place sous son commandement. Tu obéiras au doigt et à l'œil. Reste vigilante ».

Elle acquiesça en maîtrisant difficilement un tremblement puis sortit des rangs pour se précipiter aux côtés de Corbeau et de ses hommes. Celui-ci dégaina son épée. Le Capitaine s'approcha de lui.

« Corbeau, nous allons vous attendre ici, fit-il. Sois de retour dans dix minutes. Ne fais pas de concessions à Grosses-Loches, entendu ?

-Entendu ! » Répondit Corbeau.

Le Capitaine ordonna à la trouve de se cacher dans les champs. Chaque soldat longea soigneusement les épis, espérant éviter de les faire se plier sous leur poids. Corbeau ajusta son casque et d'un signe fit donner l'ordre de progression.

Sans le fracas des armes, Malon se sentit perdue. Il était rassurant de sentir une bonne centaine d'hommes armés marchant côte à côte mais à cinq, perdus dans un immense réseau de champs, ce sentiment de sécurité s'estompait considérablement. Malon jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux. Elle sentait sous le métal les gouttes de sueur glisser sur sa peau, ses mains s'humidifier dans ses gants de cuir, des tremblements électriser ses jambes. Elle tenta de chasser son stress avec plusieurs expirations.

« Respire moins fort, Grosses-Loches », fit l'un des soldats sans la regarder.

Malon eut un bref coup d'œil vers lui avant de retourner son regard vers la grange. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver une certaine ironie à cette situation. Elle, une fermière qui n'avait vécu que dans une atmosphère de ferme était maintenant terrifiée à l'idée de pénétrer dans une grange. Elle tenta de se remémorer la grange de son ranch et des images fragmentaires lui vinrent à l'esprit. Les caisses de lait, les fétus de paille, le trou qui serpentait sous le mur donnant vers cette petite cachette où elle aimait jouer et réfléchir étant enfant. Plus une tour qu'une grange, c'était le lieu de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Puis elle repensa à la malédiction. Hyrule avait-elle été détruite depuis. Alors qu'elle ressassait ses souvenirs elle se rendit compte au bout d'un certain temps qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de la grange plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. L'édifice était d'un rouge profond. Difficile à discerner dans l'obscurité mais les rayons de lune particulièrement brillants faisaient rejaillir les pans les plus écarlates de l'édifice. Deux grandes portes la fermaient. Au dessus, une poutre sur laquelle était accrochée une poulie les dominaient de leur hauteur. Corbeau ordonna l'arrêt à ses hommes. Malon se retrouva a coté de trois soldats muets et immobiles comme des sculptures. Elle se demanda où ils trouvaient ce calme et cette apparence inébranlable. Elle-même crispait ses mains sur sa lance. Le visage du petit sorcier était invisible dans l'obscurité mais elle devina sa concentration. Corbeau s'avança vers la double porte de la grange qu'il trouva verrouillée d'un cadenas. Saisissant une pince dans une besace accrochée à sa ceinture, il pressa fermement l'arceau du cadenas qu'il trancha dans un claquement sec et celui-ci s'écroula au sol sur la boue. Corbeau se retourna, désigna Sans-Nom qui s'approcha d'un pas vif. Corbeau tira de toutes ses forces sur la porte qui, freinée par la boue, mit quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir convenablement. Corbeau ordonna de repousser la porte au maximum afin qu'il dispose de tout l'espace nécessaire pour rentrer tous en même temps. Ils firent pression sur le battant, le repoussant, Corbeau dégageant les mottes de boues qui s'accumulaient. Une odeur les frappa alors. Malon sentit ses jambes flageoler et un haut le cœur la gagner. Les autres soldats ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre des petits bruits. L'odeur était insupportable, mélange de pourriture, d'excrétions, de charogne brûlée, de vomi, et de cendres. Corbeau porta la main devant son visage, fit tourner son index autour du nez. Lui et ses hommes saisirent un foulard pendant à leur coup et le remontèrent devant leur nez. L'odeur s'atténua quelque peu mais pas suffisamment, les effluves les plus fortes perçaient à travers le tissu. Corbeau fit un signe de la main vers Sans-Nom. Celui-ci tendit sa canne de sorcier, marmonna quelque chose en silence et une lueur vive prit forme à son extrémité.

La grange était une surface rectangulaire vaste et haute. Et un charnier véritable. Une innombrable quantité de cadavres formaient un tapis au sol et nourrissaient un essaim bourdonnant de mouches et un amas écoeurant de vers et d'asticots. Des insectes couraient sur les chairs, certains fichés sur des plaies béantes. Les visages étaient déformés par la terreur ou la décomposition et la couleur sombre de leur peau leur donnait un aspect horriblement putréfié. Accrochés à des patères fichées dans les murs, d'autres cadavres pendaient mollement, inertes, yeux révulsés. Ils restèrent un instant à contempler cet étal de corps s'imprégner de l'horreur qui s'en dégageait. Pire que la mort, ils sentaient le mal dans cette grange, comme si une pellicule maléfique recouvrait les murs et les corps.

« C'est leur réserve…Fit Corbeau. Ils les entassent ici. Je ne sais pas combien ils en utilisent pour leur sabbat mais il y a de quoi faire pour toute une année de rituels.

Ils s'avancèrent à pas lents. L'odeur était agressive, insoutenable.

-Regarde les fringues Corbeau, fit Sans-Nom sombrement. Il y en a de toutes les régions. Regarde, celui-là vient de Delgadère !

-Ca confirme ce que disait Trancheur, fit Corbeau. Le nécromancien de Delgadère fournissait cette ville en charrettes à cadavres. C'est sans doute un point important pour ce foutu culte.

-Ou un simple entrepôt va savoir, fit un des soldats qui les accompagnaient. A supposer que ces cadavres servent à aider la Terre des Ombres, il peut y avoir plusieurs schéma. Cette ville peut être un point parmi d'autres. Ou alors une étape vers un lieu précis qui leur servira pour le culte.

-On aura sans doute les réponses quand on aura retrouvé le prêtre qui gère cette ville, fit Corbeau. Allons faire notre rapport au Capitaine. Nous nous chargerons de nettoyer cette grange quand on en aura fini avec la ville ».

Ils quittèrent la grange, la laissant se replonger dans un silence où seule la mort régnait.

« Bon alors on est tombé sur le gros truc, fit le Capitaine quand le rapport de Corbeau fut fini. Bien. C'est clair maintenant, on ne va pas prendre de gants. On y va les gars ! »

La cohorte s'ébranla de nouveau, marchant d'un pas régulier, approchant de la ville. L'enceinte se rapprochait lentement, les rumeurs de la ville se faisaient plus distinctes. De là où ils étaient ils entendirent des cris, des hurlements, des paroles en langue inconnue, des chants, des prières, des litanies. Malon leva les yeux au ciel. Ne manquait plus que l'orage mais le ciel était dégagé et la pleine lune brillait au dessus de leurs têtes. Des volutes de fumée émergeaient depuis les toits. Ils approchèrent enfin du corps de garde, virent deux autres pendus, un homme et une femme, le coup comprimé par une large corde retenue à deux patères de chaque côtés de la herse. Etrangement, celle-ci était relevée. Ils passèrent dessous. Dans un recoin du corps de garde, un autre corps gisait contre le mur, une profonde coupure traçant un sinistre rictus sur son coup. Ils débouchèrent enfin dans une petite allée. Le chemin était dallé, montait en niveaux et se dirigeait vers un second corps de garde aux arcades en plein cintre qui témoignait de l'existence autrefois d'une autre muraille d'enceinte plus proche de la ville. Les hurlements extatiques de la population s'étaient fait maintenant assourdissants. Autour d'eux, des maisons en bois, en colombage se dressaient et s'alignaient. Le jeu avait été bouté semble-t-il à plusieurs d'entre elles et des langues brûlantes s'évadaient des fenêtres. Ils entendaient le bois craquer, les vitres exploser, le métal tomber avec fracas. Ils contournèrent une charrette qui avait du transporter des cadavres pour s'engager sous le corps de garde. La ruelle faisait un angle droit vers la gauche juste après et descendait vers le bas. Le chemin se déclinait en plusieurs niveaux. Les demeures étaient accolées les uns aux autres. Sous le porche d'une demeure qui faisait l'angle, ils virent des tonneaux éventrés et des caisses de fruits pourris. Une pancarte se balançait juste au dessus d'eux sous une fenêtre brisée aux volets mutilés. La pancarte indiquait « Taverne ». Le Capitaine ordonna un arrêt et prit la parole :

«C'est là que les choses sérieuses commencent les gars, fit-il. Tuez tout ce qui s'en prendra à vous ! Et restez sur vos garde ! ».

Puis il ordonna la reprise de la marche. Les maisons se faisaient face, leurs hautes fenêtres se renvoyant les reflets des feux qui les rongeaient. Sur des fils tendues entre elles étaient accrochés des restes de linge. Les étoffes se balançaient au vent quand elle n'attrapait pas le feu pour brûler dans les airs. Fichées à distances régulières dans les murs, des lanternes à gaz éclairaient la ville d'une lueur étrange, d'un jaune-vert pâle. Malon remarqua que les fenêtres au niveau du sol avaient été barricadées de l'intérieur par des planches. Sur certaines portes, ils virent une croix tracée à la peinture blanche.

« Cette ville était pas comme ca dès le début, grogna Cogneur dans son casque. Il y a eu du sang innocent versé ici. Je crois qu'elle a été infesté par des agents de ce culte et qu'ils ont autant converti que réprimé.

-Pas le moment de commenter les lieux, Cogneur, fit Trancheur. Grosse-Loche, reste en première ligne !

-Oui Trancheur », fit Malon.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. La rumeur enflait dans leur tête, se fondant avec les bruits environnants de la ville. Ils passèrent devant ce qui avait été un hôtel : fenêtres en arc de cercles hautes et fermées par des planches, une porte élégante gravée depuis par des écritures inconnues. Au dessous de la porte, une lanterne éclairée était plantée sous une enseigne « hôtel de luxe ».

« Crapaud, déchiffre-moi les écritures de cette porte », ordonna le Capitaine.

Le petit sorcier s'avança, planta son visage devant la porte, parcourut les lettres en marmonnant.

« Ce sont « eux » qui ont écrit ca, fit-il. « La mort me ronge le ventre et j'aime ca », « gloire à la Terre des Ombres », «la mort m'a baisée ce soir là et j'en veux encore », des conneries dans le genre…

-C'est gai, commenta Corbeau. Comme si la mort était déjà pas suffisamment triste il faut qu'on y ajoute le diable !

-Ca ira comme ca, fit le Capitaine. En avant. On file vers la place ! ».

Ils reprirent la marche et tournèrent vers une rue sur la droite. Le couloir était plus étroit et des trottoirs aménagés de part et d'autres étaient encombrés de tonneaux et de cageots. Entre les deux maisons à l'extrémité de la ruelle avait été installé une caricature de gibet : des planches clouées sur les rebords des fenêtres disposées en carré. Des cadavres en haillons se balançaient au bout de cordes tachées de sang, leur mouvement faisant grincer le bois. Des mouches dansaient autour d'eux et se collaient à leurs peaux.

« Torturés, fit Cogneur. Ils sont couverts de plaies ».

Des hématomes sombres constellaient leurs membres et de longues zébrures d'un rouge presque noir s'étalaient sur leur torse. Un des cadavres avait été éventré. Le contenu de son ventre s'était déversé au sol, un flot d'entrailles salit, relié par un cordon intestinal à l'intérieur de son corps. Des asticots s'agglutinaient sur les rebords de ses chairs. Ils avancèrent en écartant de leurs lances et de leurs épées les corps suspendus. Prirent une ruelle qui tournait sur la droite et s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. A l'autre bout, la lumière. Les bâtiments étaient d'un noir sinistre. Ils virent des affiches arrachées, déchirées, leurs messages depuis longtemps effacés. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite place et s'immobilisèrent. Une horde de pestiférés en haillons rampant par terre, marchait à pas saccadés. Sous un grand porche vers la gauche avaient été entassés des pyramides de vêtements sur lesquels la crasse s'accumulait. Les pestiférés rampaient en poussant des gargouillements inhumains. Malon était statufiée par la terreur : elle n'avait jamais vu cela, pas même sous le règne de Ganondorf. Un amas de gens dont les visages ne parvenaient même plus à afficher la moindre émotion. Ce n'étaient plus que des masques de cire éternellement fichés dans un rictus d'hébétude. Peut-être même n'avaient ils plus conscience d'être vivant. Ils se contentaient d'errer comme des âmes en peine, des âmes en souffrance.

« Allez c'est parti, fit le Capitaine d'un air sombre. Sans-Nom ?

-Rien à faire, ils sont condamnés », annonça le sorcier sans émotion.

Des yeux noirs comme des puits sans fond se tournèrent vers eux et avec des cris déchirants une meute se précipita sur eux à pats lents et titubants, bras tendus vers eux, presque implorants.

« Arbalètes ! Ordonna le Capitaine.

Les arbalétriers s'ébranlèrent, arme au poing, s'alignèrent devant la horde.

-Chargez, visez, tirez ! Ordonna le Capitaine.

Les arbalétriers firent ronronner les poulies de leurs armes, les carreaux remontant peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic les fixe à l'arrière de la rampe. Puis chacun pressa la gâchette. Quinze carreaux fusèrent et se plantèrent dans les corps. Neuf pestiférés s'écroulèrent au sol avec un gémissement sourd et des gestes lents.

-Vous autres, finissez-lez ! »

Les lanciers s'ébranlèrent. Malon n'eut pas le temps de réagir. A grand pas les hommes empalèrent chaque hommes et femmes qu'il trouvèrent au bout de leurs lances. Elle les regarda faire avec une fascination presque morbide : en peu de temps elle vit autant d'hommes que de femmes passer de vie à trépas. Il ne fallait juste qu'un simple coup de lance dans le ventre ou une décapitation en règle à l'épée. En quelques secondes tout fut terminée et une marre de corps reposait sur le sol, se vidant du reste de leur sang. Malon ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle épouvantable. Et pourtant elle ne ressentait nulle frayeur mais au contraire une curiosité malsaine. Sa main la démangea. Depuis qu'elle avait tué Coupe-Gorge, elle se sentait autre. Elle avait pris la vie d'un homme qu'elle avait haï plus que tout. Et curieusement elle s'était sentie plus forte alors qu'elle aurait du en avoir honte. Elle s'était défendue, elle l'avait enfin compris. Elle avait défendu sa dignité. Elle se découvrait une vie qu'elle devait protéger. Et sa peur se changea en détermination à survivre. Quelqu'un tapa sur son casque ce qui la sortit de ses pensées :

« Te relâche pas, fit Trancheur. C'est peut-être ta première fois mais dit toi que tes ennemis te feront pas de cadeau si tu te met à rêvasser comme ca ».

Elle acquiesça nerveusement. Le Capitaine ordonna la reprise de la marche.

Ils traversèrent encore des ruelles et la décrépitude des lieux se fit plus présente au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient. Les rues étaient infestées de morceaux de roche tombée des murs lézardes, de planches de bois, de lambeaux de tissus arrachés. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite place donc le centre était occupé par une énorme auberge surélevée. Un balcon faisait le tour en son sommet et sa balustrade ne se limitait plus qu'à quelques planches. Les fenêtres avaient été également brisées. Ils risquèrent un œil à l'intérieur de l'auberge dont la porte avait été défoncée. Les tables étaient retournées, les chaises sans dessus-dessous. Des hommes et des femmes hantaient les lieux. Habillés de haillons ils reposaient assis sur les chaises, à même le sol. Un homme derrière le comptoir gravait ses symboles sur son torse avec un tesson de bouteille, sans semble-t-il éprouver de douleurs. Ils étaient tous armés : ils virent des serpes, des hachoirs, des fourches dans leurs mains. Une femme leva les yeux vers eux. Maigre et décharnée elle les considérait avec un regard où le mépris se confondait avec une haine viscérale. Elle les pointa du doigt en hurlant d'une voix stridente dans une langue qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Sous l'effet de ce cri, les autres clients de l'auberge se dressèrent et tournèrent les yeux vers eux. Leurs visages se tordirent de rage et un concert de hurlement s'éleva de leurs bouches tandis qu'ils saisissaient leurs armes.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ?!! Cria le Capitaine.

-Qu'on va se faire torcher le cul si on se défend pas ! Fit Crapaud. Laisse-moi me charger de ca ! »

Il leva les mains et poussa un hurlement en crispant ses doigts. Son cri se confondit avec celui de la fille et celle-ci eut un haut-le-cœur et s'enflamma subitement en hurlant. Gesticulant avec des cris elle se jeta dans tous les sens. Ses acolytes la regardaient horrifiés. Le feu se communiqua peu à peu à toute la pièce puis aux clients qui à leur tour, hurlant et avec des gestes désarticulés, le transmettaient aux leurs. Bientôt un brasier véritable s'éleva. Derrière eux les litanies se faisaient plus fortes et extatiques. Le Capitaine ordonna une retraite en bon ordre quand le feu menaça de les toucher de près. Ils descendirent une grande allée éclairée de lampes à gaz, jonchées de cercueils, certains encore ouverts et dévoilant un cadavre. Ils débouchèrent enfin près de la place centrale et se statufièrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

La place était carrée et immense. En son centre, se dressait une énorme tour carrée en pierre au toit pointu et décorée de colombages sur chaque face. Une foule composée de centaines de personne s'était rassemblée sur la place. Au summum de l'excitation, elle poussait des cris et des acclamations violentes. Au centre de la place entre la foule et la tour, un gibet avait été aménagé. Juché sur cette estrade, un prêtre en haillons coiffé d'un crâne à cornes apostrophait la foule avec des gestes saccadés. Son visage ridé et hideux était un tableau d'horreur complet : deux yeux injectés de sang et exorbités, un nez de corbeau, une bouche écumante affichant un râtelier de dents des plus délabrés.

« C'est lui Corbeau ? Fit le Capitaine.

-Oui, fit Corbeau. C'est notre cible ! »

La foule se composait d'hommes et de femmes de tout âges. Trois couples s'étaient jugés aux côtés du prêtre et avaient commencé à entamer une danse épileptique, de mouvements saccadés et violents de la tête et des jambes, se bousculant, se repoussant, se saisissant. Une prière sinistre avait été entonnée, entrecoupée par les hurlements du prêtre. Accrochés aux poteaux des gibets, exhibés à la foule comme des bêtes de foire, trois hommes et une femme poussaient des hurlements, les yeux chargés de folie furieuse. Le prêtre désigna trois femmes et un homme qui montèrent alors sur le gibet avec célérité, détachèrent les prisonniers. Les quatre couples démarrèrent une furieuse embrassade, arrachant leurs vêtements, roulant sur le sols, changés en bêtes sauvages mues par l'instinct. Les corps se saisirent, se tordirent, s'emboîtèrent. Les femmes embrassèrent et léchèrent les hommes, firent courir leurs mains sur leurs organes génitaux. Les hommes les imitèrent et les quatre couple copulèrent en poussant des grondement de bêtes. Le long de la partie gauche de la place, il y avait une grande église aux fenêtres cathédrales recouverte de vitraux salis. Sous ces vitraux, un préaux accueillait des couples en pleine action sexuelle. Ils virent des femmes se faire prendre par terre, contre les murs ou les piliers, des hommes avec les mains agrippées sur les têtes de leurs amantes à genoux ou allongées sur eux qui avaient pris leurs pénis dans leur bouche. Ils virent des visages déformés par une ignoble jouissance, des figures dévorées par la perversité. Le sabbat avait démarré en une orgie de fureur sexuelle et de démesure instinctive. Ils virent aussi une parodie de procession : un attroupement d'hommes et de femmes nus alignés, agenouillés, mains jointes, recevant le donc d'un être parodiant un prêtre. Il leur fit boire dans un calice rempli de sang et dévorer des lambeaux de chair. Une femme nue vêtue d'une simple cape s'avança vers le prêtre, tenant un bouc par la laisse. Jeune, brune, élancée, les seins fermes, le sexe épilé, elle avait tatoué des symboles sur son visage. Ses yeux verts projetaient un feu de perversité et lui donnaient un air dominateur. Le bouc était grand et noir, bien bâti. La femme le fit monter sur l'estrade et le présenta au prêtre.

« Qui c'est cette salope ? Chuchota Crapaud à Corbeau.

-Je l'ai vu qu'une fois, fit Corbeau. Je crois que c'est son bras droit. C'est une sorcière, ca c'est sûr ! »

Le prêtre exigea le silence total en levant ses mains. Puis il démarra un long discours entrecoupé de toussotement et de crachats. Ses gestes étaient vifs, nerveux, hypnotiques. Il semblait au bord de la folie en prononçant son discours.

« Leur Dieu va s'adresser à eux, fit Crapaud. Il doivent sacrifier un volontaire sur l'autel ».

Un homme monta sur l'estrade, s'approcha de la sorcière qui défit sa cape. L'homme se déshabilla à son tour puis s'allongea sur le sol. Malon garda les yeux fixés sur le couple. Cette vision exerçait un effroyable magnétisme sur elle et son corps frissonnait d'une sensation étrange d'excitation et de terreur viscérale. La sorcière chevaucha l'homme, saisissant son sexe pour s'empaler dessus puis son bas ventre remua peu à peu. Tous gardèrent le silence au sein de la foule pour les regarder et les écouter gémir. Le visage de la femme vira au cramoisi et elle tendit une main. Le prêtre tira d'une besace pendant à sa ceinture un poignard à la lame ondulée qu'il lui tendit. Elle continua à faire bouger son bas-ventre de plus en plus et quand les premiers cris s'élevèrent de sa bouche elle leva haut le poignard et l'abattit des deux mains sur le torse de l'homme qui en hurla. Il éjacula en elle ce qui la fit crier à son tour et elle s'acharna avec des grognement furieux sur le ventre de son amant qui s'ouvrit comme une fleur, déversa un flot de sang. Haletante et en feu, elle se releva, passa la main sur sa cuisse pour y prélever la semence qui y coulait, serra le point et en fit couler des goutes dans les entrailles de l'homme. Le bouc s'avança alors, renifla les entrailles et but le mélange de sang et de semence en remuant la queue.

« Mettez vous en ligne, fit le Capitaine. J'ai comme l'impression que ca va dégénérer d'ici peu ».

Les soldats s'alignèrent. La ruelle était assez étroite pour autoriser des rangées de dix personnes de large. Cinquante piquiers s'alignèrent, formant cinq rang. Le capitaine se posta avec Cogneur, Prétorius, Trancheur et Malon en première ligne. Exhibée ainsi, Malon se sentait extraordinairement vulnérable. Ils étaient si près, si près. Elle en avait froid dans le dos. Le bouc acheva de boire le sang et s'écroula au sol. Le prêtre avec un cri saisit une lame et lui trancha la tête. Des acclamations s'élevèrent et bientôt la foule scanda un nom.

_Mort' alius !!! Mort' alius !!!_

Crapaud déglutit et devint livide.

« Il ont bien dit Mortalius ? » Fit Sans-Nom qui s'était lui aussi troublé.

La sorcière ramassa la tête de bouc, la dressa au dessus de sa tête et leva son visage vers la béance du cou. Celui-ci déversa sur elle un torrent de sang qu'elle reçut en poussant un râle orgasmique. Enfin ses yeux s'enflammèrent et sa voix s'éleva, puissante, terrifiante, atroce :

_La Terre des Ombres salue le village de Stauffling en ce jour de sabbat. Et Moi, le Mortaliste, je vous salue, peuple fidèle qui répandez notre foi sur ces terres impies. Bientôt la brèche s'ouvrira. Nous nous déverserons sur nos ennemis comme les flots de la mer. Les criquets dévoreront toute vie végétale et les chiens toute vie animale. Bientôt s'ouvrira une nouvelle ère ou nous pourrons enfin goûter aux poisons de la luxure et de la débauche. Nous feront plier les empires. Défiez vous des fausses prophéties et tournez vos regard vers le seul Dieu qui apportera à vos âmes le salut et les plaisirs éternels de la chair et de l'âme. Buvez, mangez, forniquez et festoyez sans jamais vous arrêter jusqu'à ce que vos corps et vos âmes demandent grâce. Brisez vos chaînes._

Des vivats s'élevèrent, des cris fanatiques. Le prêtre s'excita alors et désigna la ruelle du doigt. La foule se retourna et vit dans la ruelle qui menait à la place une cohorte de soldats qui s'était alignée.

Ils se firent face un instant. La foule garda le silence puis des rumeurs commencèrent à s'élever.

« Grosses-Loches, souffla Trancheur à l'intention de Malon. Souviens toi de ce que t'as appris ce matin ».

Malon répondit avec un petit bruit de la bouche. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la foule. Une montée d'adrénaline électrisait ses sens. Elle tremblait mais elle était déterminée. Le premier pas serait le plus dur. Elle repensa à Coupe-Gorge.

« Lanciers tenez vous prêts !!! Ordonna le Capitaine. Arbalétriers tenez vous prêts !

Derrière eux, les arbalètes ronronnèrent. Bientôt un mur de lances se dressait devant la foule. Le Capitaine releva la visière de son casque et ouvrit la bouche :

« Citoyens de Stauffling !!! Nous sommes la Compagnie Impériale, envoyée par son altesse impériale Ardath !!! Vous avez été convaincus de trahison et de pratiques blasphématoires visant à rouvrir Vallum, Terre des Ombres !!! Préparez vous à être exterminés !!! Puissiez vous trouver la paix dans le sommeil de la mort et le pardon des dieux !!! »

_C'est parti_, se dit Malon.

Avec un fracas métallique la cohorte s'ébranla sur ordre du Capitaine. La foule oscillait entre la rage furieuse et la terreur viscérale. Bientôt un véritable remue-ménage s'opéra alors que les lanciers de la compagnie approchaient à pas régulier. Finalement une meute se forma et projeta sur eux des objets de diverse nature qui n'ébranlèrent en rien la cohorte. Une foule de bras cassés se pressa à l'entrée de la ruelle et injurièrent les cohortes. Malon avançait sans avancer, ses pieds marchant pour elle. Ses yeux exorbités sous son casque regardaient se rapprocher la foule massée devant elle. Sa respiration résonnait sous son casque et son cœur semblait s'être transporté dans sa gorge. Enfin la foule chargea, serpes, couteaux, fourches levées.

« En place !!! » Ordonna le Capitaine.

Chaque homme de la première ligne approcha la main gauche dans son dos, fit coulisser son bouclier vers l'avant, le détacha du filin qui l'accrochait à leurs baudriers d'un coup sec et le levèrent. Les lances furent pointées vers l'avant. La deuxième ligne fit glisser les siennes par dessus l'épaule des soldats de la première ligne, formant un véritable murs acérés. Malon compta les secondes alors que devant elle les silhouettes se rapprochaient. Et ce fut le choc.

La foule se précipita sur les lance et la réception fut dévastatrice. Hommes et femmes s'empalèrent par deux ou par trois sur la même lance, poussés vers l'avant par leurs camarades derrière eux. Avec des hurlement les deux premières lignes tachèrent de rester stables. Malon hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé au comble de l'horreur et de la fureur guerrière. Elle avait embroché un gros homme sur sa lance et une femme maigre armée d'une bouteille qu'elle tenait par le goulot s'empala à son tour avec un cri strident.

« Charge !!! » Ordonna le Capitaine.

La première ligne s'ébranla et percuta la foule du bouclier avec une extrême violence. Les villageois furent projetés vers l'arrière en poussant des cris et certains tombèrent, bousculant leurs camarades de derrière qui à leur tour tombèrent.

« Arbalètes !!! » Hurla le Capitaine.

Les cinq lignes de phalanges s'accroupirent alors et cinquante arbalétriers tirèrent. Malon sentit les carreaux déplacer l'air au dessus d'elle et fuser comme des essaims d'abeilles. Les carreaux se plantèrent dans la foule qui répondit par un hurlement de peur et de douleurs. Ils virent de nombreux corps s'effondrer au sol, frappés mortellement ou blessés de part et d'autre du corps.

« Phalange, en formation !!! Ordonna le Capitaine. Avancez !!! »

La phalange se redressa et reprit sa marche, bouclier levé, lances brandies vers l'avant. La foule recula terrorisée et enragée, invectivant les soldats avec force cris et gestes obscènes. Une femme déchira son haut et leur présenta ses seins en faisant des gestes obscènes de la langue. Ils achevèrent chaque blessé de la première charge qu'ils croisaient. Malon elle gardait les yeux rivés devant elle. Elle aurait voulu penser à quelque chose mais elle avait oublié jusqu'à sa propre identité. Elle n'était que réflexes et instinct. Le Capitaine fit accélérer le pas. Lances pointées vers l'avant ils chargèrent et heurtèrent de nouveau la foule. Les lances s'enfoncèrent dans les chairs comme dans du beurre. Dans la sienne, Malon sentit la résistance des vêtements brisée par la pointe, la pointe qui s'enfichait dans quelque chose de tendre puis de plus visqueux. Les sensations du combat communiquaient à son esprit des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Quelque chose entre une extase nouvelle et une terreur presque sexuelle. Repousser les limites de sa propre humanité, c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sortait du cercle familier de son enfance pour entrer dans un autre cercle qu'elle commençait à découvrir. Elle se grisait de chaque sensation. La ligne repoussa la foule du bouclier qui se massait contre eux. Les autres lignes poussèrent et finalement l'ensemble de la phalange de lanciers de la compagnie se retrouva dans la place. La foule se dispersa vers l'arrière et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la compagnie.

« Formez le schiltron ! Demi-cercle, deux rangs ! » Ordonna le Capitaine.

Deux rangs de lanciers se formèrent autour de la sortie de la ruelle. Deux rangs d'arbalétriers se placèrent juste derrière. La formation n'autorisait personne au sein de la foule à tenter une quelconque charge. Les lances étaient brandies vers l'avant. Malon se trouvait au sommet du cercle et son regard se posa sur le prêtre et la sorcière qui suivaient de concert le déroulement du combat d'un regard à la fois rageur et terrorisé. La sorcière était encore possédée semble-t-il par ce Mortaliste qui s'était présenté par sa bouche mais ne fit rien pour venir en aide à la foule. Les couples qui copulaient dans un coin s'étaient précipités hors de leurs abris intimes pour venir observer le pourquoi du tumulte. La cloche de l'église sonna alors, sinistre et effroyable, faisant vibrer le cœur des hommes et des femmes du village. Il y eut alors des hurlements déchaînés tandis que chacun perdait le fil de la raison.

« Arbalètes ! Ordonna le Capitaine. Feu à volonté ! »

Les arbalètes firent entendre une nouvelle fois leur ronron mécanique. Cinquante arbalétriers tirèrent et cinquante habitants du village s'écroulèrent en sol. Les hurlements redoublèrent et cette fois-ci la foule se dispersa en poussant des hurlements. Le tumulte était infernal mais Malon se découvrit une fascination pour cette ambiance qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de ressentir. La cloche, les hurlements, le fracas des tonneaux et des cageots qui s'entrechoquaient, heurtés par les habitants en folie. Elle vit des gens s'arracher les cheveux, jeter avec fracas et détruire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient saisir en hurlant comme des bêtes en furie, des couples se recroquevillèrent dans des coins, d'autres prirent la fuite.

« Soldats, fit le Capitaine, sortez vos épées. Tuez les tous ! Trancheur, Grosses-Loches, Corbeau, Sans-Nom, Crapaud, attrapez moi le prêtre et la sorcière ! Cogneur, avec moi vers l'Eglise !»

La phalange se brisa. Les soldats firent tomber les lances, dégainèrent les épées et se ruèrent dans la foule en hurlant. Malon fit tomber son arme, dégaina son épée et se sentit plus Link que Link lui-même. Alors c'était donc ca qu'il ressentait aussi lorsqu'il devait combattre ? Ces sensations de fascination et de répulsion viscérales ? Elle se sentait grisée. Elle regarda le prêtre et sa sorcière et pressa le pas. Puis courut. Ses deux cibles en la voyant se ruer vers elle reculèrent horrifiés et prirent la fuite. Malon talonné par les autres les prit en chasse mais elle courut plus vite qu'eux et une embuscade tendue par un petiot groupe se referma sur eux. Corbeau et Crapaud s'échappèrent tandis que Trancheur démontrait sa virtuosité à l'épée en tranchant têtes et membres.

Une foule se massait contre la porte de l'Eglise, hurlante et en proie à la terreur. Les poings martelaient la porte au point de s'écorcher les chairs sur les clous fichés dans le bois. Un cercle de villageois entoura la foule, armés de pavés, de lances et de boucliers fait de couvercles de tonneaux. La porte de l'Eglise se situait dans une petite allée qui faisait angle droit sur la gauche d'une ruelle qui longeait l'Eglise. Un cul de sac idéal, un abattoir de fortune. La Compagnie arriva au moment où la porte céda sous les assauts de la foule qui se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'intérieur de l'Eglise contrairement au reste de la ville avait été préservé avec un soin qui confinait à la maniaquerie. C'était une de ces Eglises à plan en T . La nef était recouverte en son centre d'un luxueux tapis rouge brodé de lignes dorées sur ses extrémités. Des bancs de bois permettaient aux fidèles de se recueillir. Des portraits et icônes avaient été affichés sur les murs des bas côtés et un fond baptismal reposait dans un coin, repli de sang noir. Au dessus de leur têtes un énorme lustre éclairait d'une vive lumière l'intérieur. Ils virent des vitraux, peints en couleur de sang. La foule se précipita en hurlant vers le sanctuaire.

« Fermez les portes, ordonna le Capitaine. Et tuez les tous ! »

Les arbalétriers déchargèrent leurs arbalètes à nouveau. Avec moins de succès. Les fidèles se cachaient derrière les bancs, l'autel, le lutrin ou les ambons. Les fantassins chargèrent. Trois curés et quatre nonnes avaient reculé le fond. Ils portaient chacun des bures mais une corde ceignait celle des femmes sous la poitrine pour faire ressortir leurs seins. Le prêtre brandissait une canne ornée d'un crâne humain. Les vitraux présentaient des scènes de vie d'une épouvantable horreur : des fidèles de l'Eglise exécutant un autodafé tandis que des nonnes du même acabit que celles de l'Eglise dansaient seins nus autour du feu, ils virent des moins torturer cruellement hommes et femmes en lisant des chapitres. Les portraient présentaient d'autres scènes de vie : il y avait une peinture d'orgie d'un réalisme cru et obscène présentant des couples enlacés et exécutant tout ce que la sexualité pouvait leur permettre de réaliser, ils virent des tableaux de communion sacrée où des fidèles sous l'œil bienveillant d'un prêtre se nourrissaient du sang d'une femme éventrée. Et au fond, accroché au mur juste au dessus des curés et des nonnes, un énorme portrait était accroché : un être habillé d'une bure croisant des doigts longs et squelettiques devant lui. Son visage était une caricature de crâne, la peau si fine que de minuscule sillons la zébraient de haut en bas, des yeux blancs profondément enchâssés dans des orbites sombres. Une capuche recouvrait sa tête, dessinant des ombres sinistres sur son visage. Le Capitaine ordonna la charge. Ses soldats chargèrent. Les hurlements résonnèrent comme la plus infâme des litanies jamais chantées en cette église et le sang de dizaines de fidèles baptisa la pierre de l'édifice.

La porte de la tour se trouvait sous un petit préau. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, les escaliers ne montait pas mais s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Les marches étaient étroites et Malon s'appuya aux murs pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par le poids de son armure. Cette accalmie lui permit de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Pendant un instant elle s'était sentie grisée par la violence qui régnait autour d'elle. Maintenant elle se commandait de tempérer son ardeur et de rester concentrée. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna en levant l'épée.

« Du Calme Grosse-Loches, c'est nous lança Corbeau.

-Ces deux saloperies maîtrisent la magie noire, fit Crapaud. On va te filer un coup de main.

-Parfait, fit-elle, restez derrière et suivez moi ! ».

Ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément sous terre. Dans une crypte. Le sol en terre avait été aplati par des allers et retours incessant et le plafond était bas. Des torches jalonnaient la piste. Le vent était chaud et charriait d'étranges odeurs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir mais qui avaient quelque chose qu'elle ne put décrire qu'avec le terme vénéneux. L'écho de voix agitées lui parvint depuis les couloirs. Elle ôta son casque et le vent caressa son visage. Corbeau et Crapaud l'imitèrent.

« Ce sont les gros morceaux, fit Malon. Va falloir la jouer fine les gars.

-Tu parle comme nous maintenant Grosses-Loches, commenta Crapaud sans rire. Dès qu'on sera sorti de ce merdier je te ferai goûter aux joies de la bière.

-Je goutterai tous les tonneaux de ta cave si je sors d'ici en vie, fit Malon. Même si pour ca je dois m'écraser comme une masse sous le coup de l'ivresse.

-J'ai très envie de voir ca, fit Corbeau. Alors on avance et on tue ! Pas de chichis ! ».

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs. Des squelettes reposaient au sol, parfois à moitié enterrés, certains possédant encore des reliques de cheveux sur le crâne. Ils évoluèrent dans un labyrinthe de couloirs dont les murs étaient imprimés de traces de sang formant parfois des mots, des phrases ou des dessins cabalistiques ou réalistes. Les voix s'agitèrent et un hurlement de femme retentit. Malon en détecta la provenance pressa l'allure Ils débouchèrent devant une ouverture menant à une pièce. Des cages d'acier noir et hérissées de pieux étaient pendues au plafond. Un autel rectangulaire se trouvait au bout de la pièce. Sur l'autel, la sorcière reposait mais sa jeunesse s'était envolée. Ils ne virent qu'une vieille femme décharnées aux formes flétries et aux cheveux blanchis. Le prêtre se tenait derrière l'autel, mains dans le dos, le feu de la sorcière habitant désormais ses yeux. Il leur sourit et les invita de la main à entrer :

_« Ah enfin vous voici, _fit-il_. Entrez donc »._

Sa voix n'était plus tonitruante. C'était une voix de vieil homme, une voix rusée et sure d'elle, un souffle d'âme noire qui chantait l'ironie et la condescendance. Ils avancèrent. Malon leva son épée, regardant successivement le corps de la sorcière et le prêtre. Ce dernier recouvrit d'un geste désinvolte le cadavre avec la cape qu'il portait de son vivant.

_« Je pense que nous allons enfin pouvoir établir une discussion en bonne et due forme si vous me le permettez,_ fit-il. _Mais avant tout j'aimerais voir la jeune fille de plus près._

-Malon, reste sur tes gardes, fit Crapaud. C'est le Mortaliste qui te parle, pas le prêtre. Ne va pas chercher à le combattre.

-_Ne soyez pas stupide, sorcier,_ fit le prêtre avec un petit rire._ Qu'est ce que vous croyez pouvoir faire exactement ? Tuer ce corps ? Allez-y ! Ce n'est pas le mien ! »_

Corbeau leva son poignard, leva sa main prêt à le lancer. Le prêtre, plus rapide, leva une main. Le cadavre de la sorcière s'envola et le percuta de plein fouet. Crapaud poussa un cri, leva une main en commençant à hurler une incantation. D'un geste, le prêtre le repoussa brutalement contre le mur et Crapaud s'affaissa, assommé par le coup. Malon poussa un hurlement et se précipita l'épée levée sur le prêtre. Celui-ci tendit la main comme il l'avait fait avec Crapaud mais Malon ne fut pas affectée et abattit son épée sur le bras qui fut projeté sur le sol et s'écrasa sur terre avec un bruit mat. Le prêtre regarda son membre comme si il n'avait pas encore réalisé sa mutilation. Puis il éclata d'un rire jovial et regarda Malon en lui souriant.

_« Brillant, tout simplement brillant, _fit-il. _Tu es bien cette hylienne dont tout le monde parle._

-Qui parle de moi ? Demanda Malon.

-_Tu es celle qui porte le nom de Malon,_ répondit le prêtre._ L'impératrice en Hylien si je me souviens bien. Je savais que ta compagnie viendrait dans ce village tôt ou tard et j'attendais ce moment avec impatience. Toi qui a connu le Héros du Temps plus que n'importe quel autre être vivant, excepté les Sages d'Hyrule._

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

_-Je suis Mortalius le Nécromancien, seigneur de la Terre des Ombres, Némésis des Empires de ce monde. Je suis le maître d'une terre désolée où la mort et le désespoir sont le lot quotidien de ses habitants._

-Quoi ? Il y a des habitants dans la Terre des Ombres ? Souffla Malon.

_-Nous sommes les ombres de vos lumières, les cauchemars de vos rêves, habitant des cités décrépites gangrenées par la dépravation. Du toit du monde, nous changeons le monde._

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle pouvait lui poser une question cruciale.

-Est-ce vous qui avez maudit Hyrule ? Est-ce vous qui allez la détruire ?

_-Aaaah ta chère, ta très chère Hyrule, joyaux parmi d'autres,_ fit-il avec une nostalgie simulée dans la voix. _Mais je ne suis pas responsable des intrigues de tes dieux. J'ai mes propres intrigues à mener et elles ne passent pas par la destruction de ce lopin de terre infect. Si tu cherches vengeance, cherche donc ceux que tes dieux manipulent comme des pions. Beaucoup de joueurs dans un seul jeu. Sauras-tu trouver le bon, très chère ?_

-Pourquoi mes dieux voudraient détruire ma terre ?!!! Parle si tu sais quelque chose !!!

-_Chaque chose en son temps jeune femme, _répondit Mortalius._ Pourquoi se précipiter quand il te reste encore tant de chemin à faire ? Depuis que tu es entrée dans ce petit jeu de dupes, l'intrigue s'est révélée des plus intéressante. Je crois que je vais suivre de près ton parcours. Je suis curieux de savoir quel monstre tu vas devenir._

-Je ne suis pas un monstre !!!

-_Et qu'en sais-tu ?N'est-ce pas toi qui prenait plaisir à tuer tous ces pauvres habitants sans défense à coups de lances il y a quelques minutes encore ? Obéissant comme un jeune chiot à son maître, tu t'es précipitée au combat et tu as aimé ca. Quel goût avait leur sang Malon ? Vorandor t'apprécierait j'en suis très sûr._

-Qui ca ?

-_Ooooh une vieille connaissance mais parler de lui m'irrite au plus haut point. J'ai quelques affaires à régler. D'ici là, continue à prendre des vies Malon. La mort est mon domaine. Te voir la semer comme des graines dans un champ est une vision qui m'enchante au plus haut points. Tu verras, tu sauras apprécier cela comme un vin doux sur ton palais »._

Avec un cri de rage, Malon décapita le prêtre. La tête virevolta et s'écrasa contre un mur qu'elle étoila d'une flaque écarlate avant de rouler au sol. Le corps s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Malon reprit sa respiration, haletante.

_« Ce n'est pas fini, Malon,_ fit alors une voix.

Elle chercha partout Mortalius du regard mais ne vit personne. La voix venait de sa tête.

_-Ta quête n'est qu'à son commencement. Tous ces gens que vous avez massacrés comme du bétail ne sont que les instruments de ce qui se prépare. Cherche encore Malon. Cherche du côté de leurs maîtres. Cherche dans la Terre des Ombres. Nous nous rencontrerons un jour et d'ici là, je ne te quitterai pas des yeux »._

La voix s'évanouit dans un rire. Malon resta un instant immobile, s'attendant à ce que le Mortaliste lui réserve un tour dans sa besace. Mais quand une minute fut écoulée, elle comprit qu'il avait cette fois-ci complètement disparu.

Corbeau se redressa. Le cadavre de la sorcière s'était changé en un squelette qui se dispersa en fines volutes de poussière quand il l'effleura de la main pour le repousser. Crapaud se releva en gémissant. Malon se précipita vers lui pour l'aider.

« Ca va Crapaud ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà été mieux, répondit-il avec une grimace. Bon sang, j'avais pas prévu que Mortalius nous tomberait dessus.

-Il a parlé d'un dénommé Vorandor.

Crapaud la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Vorandor ? T'es sûre que c'est ce qu'il a dit ? Fit-il agité.

-Oui, répondit Malon en acquiesçant. Une idée de qui ca peut être ?

-Un Vampire, répondit Corbeau en s'époussetant. L'une des créatures les plus puissantes de la terre des Ombres. C'est une ordure mais il a cessé depuis des siècles de nous chercher des noises.

-Vorandor et Mortalius dans le même bain, grogna Crapaud. Hé ben ca s'annonce bien cette histoire.

-Il faut remonter en vitesse aider les autres, fit Malon. On en a fini avec ces deux là ».

Elle désigna le corps du prêtre de la main. Celui-ci se décomposait à vue d'œil.

« Où est Mortalius ? Demanda Crapaud en regardant le cadavre.

-Je pense qu'il a volontairement utilisé une forme très moyenne de magie, fit Corbeau. Il voulait savoir si tu était vraiment hylienne. Vous les hyliens êtes immunisés contre certain types de sorts de par votre nature. Nous qui sommes des impériaux n'avons pas cette affinité que vous avez avec la magie et forcément nous en pâtissons.

-J'ignorais que nous étions aussi puissants ! Fit Malon.

-L'Empire vous estime pour cela, fit Crapaud. Et pour bien d'autres choses aussi. On pense que votre affinité avec vos dieux y est pour beaucoup. Et pourtant ces même dieux vous ont rejeté aujourd'hui. C'est à se demander même comment tu as pu lui résister malgré cela.

-On se fera des séances de psychanalyse plus tard, fit Crapaud. Remontons. Je pense que la bataille est terminée mais on ne sait jamais ce que ces salopards peuvent nous réserver ».

Ils sortirent en courant et remontèrent vers la surface.

Tout était terminé depuis quelques minutes. Les soldats s'étaient rassemblés sur la place. Le gibet gisait à terre, réduit à l'état de simples planches. Des soldats rassemblaient les cadavres des habitants en pyramides de corps. D'autres pansaient leurs blessures ou celles d'un compagnon d'arme. Malon, Crapaud et Corbeau avancèrent vers eux. Trancheur bandait son bras avec une pellicule de gaz tandis que Doc auscultait les soldats les plus mal en point. Le Capitaine les vit arriver et se leva à leur approche. Il avait enlevé son casque, dévoilant sa chevelure bouclée d'un blond cendrée recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur. Malon s'avança vers lui.

« Soldat Grosses-Loches au rapport, annonça-t-elle. Le prêtre et la sorcière sont morts. Le dénommé Mortalius s'est manifesté. Il a parlé d'un certain Vorandor dont je sais de la bouche de Corbeau qu'il s'agirait d'un vampire habitant la Terre des Ombres.

-Excellent travail soldat, fit le Capitaine. Crapaud, Corbeau, vous confirmez pour Vorandor ?

-Nous étions dans le cirage, Capitaine, fit Crapaud. Le prêtre nous a attaqué par surprise. Grosses-Loches s'est chargée de tout le travail. Elle a été parfaite en tout point. Elle n'a pas défailli à un seul moment. C'est elle qui a exécuté le prêtre ».

Le Capitaine acquiesça et se tourna vers Trancheur. Celui-ci regarda Malon et pour la première fois la salua d'un geste respectueux de la tête.

« Nous avons parfaitement rempli notre mission, fit le Capitaine. Et vous avez tous assuré votre part de travail avec efficacité. Et miracle, on a pas de morts dans nos rangs. L'Impératrice sera ravie. Crapaud, Corbeau, aidez les autres à empiler les cadavres. On va brûler ce village entièrement. Nous partons dans trente minutes. Grosses-Loches, tu viens avec moi ».

Il emmena Malon à l'Eglise. Le sol était jonché de lignes sanglantes. Les soldats traînaient les corps à l'extérieur. Le Capitaine l'amena devant le grand portrait du Mortaliste.

« Voilà ton homme, fit-il. Mortalius, le vrai. Marionnettiste de la Mort. Est ce qu'il avait cette tête là quand il t'as parlé ?

-Non, ; fit Malon. Il n'a fait que posséder le prêtre comme sur la place tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas vu son visage mais j'ai parfaitement entendu sa voix. Apparemment je lui plaît.

-Le fait que tu sois hylienne sans doute, fit le Capitaine. Et peut-être aussi à cause de ton nom.

-Oui il me l'a dit aussi. Mais je vois pas le rapport.

-Chez les sorcier la signification du nom est primordiale. Elle peut déterminer la destinée d'un homme. C'est pourquoi ils ne confient jamais le leur, c'est la source de leur pouvoir. Il doit savoir des choses sur toi. Peut-être même plus de choses que tu ne le pense.

-Il prétend n'être pour rien dans la destruction d'Hyrule.

-Possible mais à vérifier. Quand il s'agit de la Terre des Ombres on ne sait jamais dans quel merdier on se fourre.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est en fait que cette Terre des Ombres, bon sang ? Fit-elle d'un ton irrité.

-Ecoute, pour le moment oublions ca ».

Il se tourna vers elle et soupira.

« Parle-moi de cette expérience Malon, fit-il. Qu'as-tu ressenti ce soir ?

Elle eut un petit sursaut. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom depuis qu'elle avait été officiellement engagée. Elle se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'estrade où reposaient lutrins et autres meubles du sanctuaire. Le Capitaine vint la rejoindre.

« J'étais déconnectée, fit-elle. J'ai toujours cru que je détesterai faire ca et je me rend compte qu'en fait ca me fascine. Ce pouvoir de vie et de mort sur les gens, cette capacité à ôter la vie si facilement. Une vie pour moi est quelque chose de sacré et je les ai pourtant fauchées comme les blés. J'ai tué des gens sans défense après tout. Des villageois.

Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

-La culpabilité se mesure pas à la taille de l'arme, fit enfin le Capitaine. Mais elle se mesure dans les intentions. Tu l'a vu toi-même. Ils étaient condamnés aux ténèbres. Condamnés à la mort et à la souffrance. Tous ces gens n'étaient que des pourritures.

-Je n'ai même pas éprouvé de joie ou de remords. Je me sens…vide.

-Il n'y a pas de joie ou de remord à éprouver Malon, fit le Capitaine. Il n'y a rien à dire non plus. Ce que tu as vécu ce soir, c'est ce que le monde vit en des centaines d'endroits. La guerre, la mort, la dépravation, la folie, la rage, le sang et la mort. Tu comprends maintenant ce que je voulais te faire comprendre depuis le début ?

Elle acquiesça sans un mot.

-On ne naît pas vertueux Malon, fit le Capitaine. Et on ne naît pas monstre non plus. Nos corps sont des machines conditionnées par les expériences que nous apportent la vie. Voilà pourquoi tu trouveras autant de gens vertueux que de pourritures innommables au cours de ta vie que ce soit sur Hyrule ou ailleurs. Nos enveloppes charnelles sont des engrenages, notre esprit décide de ce que nous pouvons en faire en fonction de ce qu'il voit. La chair est une argile que l'esprit modélise. L'esprit enregistre les expériences de la vie et en tire les conclusions. Et le corps se charge du reste : transférer tes émotions, transférer les sensations. Voilà ma conception de l'existence : le corps est une machine qui enregistre les données de l'existence et de cette machine peut émerger un dieu ou un démon.

-Un diable dans une machine… Soupira Malon.

Son visage exprimait une mélancolie contenue.

-Il a dit que je deviendrai un monstre », fit-elle enfin.

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas puis se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit avec un petit sourire et il la redressa.

« Moi ce que je sais, fit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, c'est que je vois une femme qui a combattu comme elle ne l'a jamais fait dans sa vie. Une femme qui a enfin pu prouver qu'elle savait se battre. Et défendre les autres. Même si tu as tué aujourd'hui, tu n'es coupable de rien. Ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant c'est de savoir comment tu vas utiliser cette nouvelle force qui est en toi, comment ce nouveau « moi » va se comporter dans la vie courante. Met ta force au service de ceux que tu aimes, tout comme ton Link l'a fait avant toi.

Elle se souvint de Link. Oui. Lui aussi avait fait tout cela. Tuer. Encore et encore. Et il l'avait fait pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Alors il était donc possible de tuer justement. D'ôter la vie pour la préserver. Cette pensée dissipa ses doutes et la rassura. Elle se sentait…

Libre.

« Ma grande !!! Fit Sans-Nom. La Grande Malon !!! Viens dans mes bras que je te serre à m'en crever les bras !!!

Le petit sorcier sauta sur elle et elle fut projetée en arrière en riant. Il était suivi par Doc, Trancheur, Cogneur, Prétorius, Corbeau et Crapaud.

-Tu m'as sauvé cette enflure de Crapaud, vieille carne ! Lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de sauter à terre. Corbeau nous a tout raconté. Putain qui aurait cru ca, notre Grosses-Loches est une tigresse les gars !

-T'as assuré comme une pro, fit Trancheur. T'as pas failli à un seul moment. Tu t'es comportée comme un soldat de la Compagnie Impériale.

-Pas de blessures, Malon ? Fit Doc.

-Ca ira, fit Malon. Un peu fatiguée.

-Bien, fit le Capitaine. Rassemblement sur la grande place ! ».

Les soldats s'assemblèrent autour d'eux. Même les plus blessés. Disposés en cercle, ils entouraient le Capitaine et Malon.

« Le soldat Grosses-Loches a fait ses preuves ce soir, annonça-t-il. En peu de temps elle s'est découvert une capacité à combattre des plus étonnantes. Deux de nos frères d'armes les plus braves lui doivent la vie ce soir là. Le soldat Grosses-Loches a fait plus qu'effectuer son devoir de soldat. Elle a été plus loin que ca. Elle a prit sur elle-même de défendre les Soldats Crapaud et Corbeau en défiant Mortalius lui-même !

Un concert de vivats et de hourras résonnèrent. Malon se sentait horriblement gênée mais en elle-même sa joie atteignait un sommet qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps.

-Il est temps pour le soldat Grosses-Loches, de prendre ton nom ! De devenir un vrai frère d'armes de notre Compagnie ! Malon, agenouille-toi !

Elle s'exécuta. Le Capitaine posa son épée sur son épaule.

-La règle veut que les soldats de la Compagnie choisissent le nom du nouveau soldat, fit le Capitaine. Accepter leur choix est une marque de respect. Une marque de confiance et d'acceptation. Soldats ! Un nom ! »

Un brouhaha ébranla la foule de soldats. Certains se disputèrent même sur le nom. Enfin Doc lança :

« Pourquoi pas « Rouquine » ?

Les autres le regardèrent. Même Malon tourna la tête vers lui.

-Pour ses cheveux de feu, le feu de son âme qui brûle, d'un foyer orange comme un soleil de crépuscule, le crépuscule de la vie de ceux qu'elle tuera.

Personne ne répondit. Puis il y eut une explosion de rires. Même Trancheur ne put s'empêcher de glousser derrière sa main.

-Tu fais dans la poésie maintenant, Doc ? Lanca Crapaud. T'attend quoi pour nous sortir un livre ?

-Ca me plaît ! » Fit Malon.

Elle souriait. Tous la regardèrent. Elle regarda le Capitaine avec un visage radieux.

-Je veux ce nom ! Fit-elle. Je veux m'appeler Rouquine ! »

Le Capitaine la regarda et consulta ses hommes du regard. Tous réfléchirent, certains haussèrent des épaules puis les vivats reprirent. Les soldats scandèrent alors son nouveau nom à l'unisson.

« Relève toi…soldat Rouquine ! Fit le Capitaine non sans sourire. Je te fait lieutenant de la Compagnie Impériale comme prévu. Tu assureras désormais les fonction de Coupe-Gorge. Soldat, saluez votre lieutenant ! »

Les soldats scandèrent à nouveau son nom en levant leurs casques et leurs armes. Malon s'approcha de Doc et l'embrassa sur la joue provoquant des sifflets et des « houuu » dans l'assemblée. Elle lui chuchota merci à l'oreille.

« Hé mon salaud, tu m'apprendras à parler comme un con comme tu l'as fait y'a deux secondes ? Lanca Crapaud en rigolant.

-Pas la peine, tu es suffisamment con pour te passer de mon enseignement, fit Doc d'un air fier en faisant tournoyer sa canne. Je devrais peut-être parler plus souvent comme ca. Le jour où je quitterai la compagnie pour ouvrir mon propre hôpital, il faudra que j'y pense ! Je suis sûr que ca plaira à beaucoup de monde ! »

Les soldats congratulaient Malon avec de grands cris. Pour la première fois Malon se sentait forte. Elle n'était plus enfermée dans ce complexe d'infériorité qui la résumait à une simple jeune fille terrifiée par la moindre petite chose ténébreuse. Elle se sentait utile, elle se sentait aimée, elle se sentait estimée. Plus que tout, elle se sentait forte. Et capable enfin de se prendre en main. Toutes ses angoisses disparurent. Toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent. Restaient la question de savoir si son père et ses amis avaient réussi à gagner la Capitale. Mais transportée par une bouffée de joie, elle ne put se résoudre à penser le contraire. Elle se sentait forte. Elle se sentait invincible. Même la perspective de voir Hyrule détruite ne l'effrayait plus. Pour la première fois depuis son exil, elle avait enfin de l'espoir. Pour cela, elle se sentit encore plus fière d'être Rouquine. D'être soldat de cette compagnie qui l'avait enfin émancipée. Dix minutes plus tard, la compagnie prit le chemin de la sortie de la ville, ses soldats jetant des brandons enflammés à travers les fenêtres des batîments.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Malon.

-Maintenant, fit Trancheur, on rentre au Q.G, on dort et demain à la première heure, on fait le paquetage et on rentre à la Capitale. Notre boulot est terminé.

Il la regarda. La compagnie marchait d'un pas léger sur le chemin du retour. Ils longeaient les champs de blés autrefois exploités par les villageois. La grange brûlait au point, incendiée par un petit groupe de soldats. Et les champs qui avaient paru si inquiétants de prime abord semblaient avoir retrouvé un aura paisible et une pureté naturelle.

-Tu vas pouvoir revoir ton père et tes amis, fit-il.

Et pourtant, elle sentit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle savait qu'une fois là-bas, elle devrait choisir entre la Compagnie et ses proches. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle ne pensait même pas que cette perspective puisse à ce point l'affecté.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Rouquine ? Fit Trancheur.

Il l'appelait par son nouveau nom. Elle se sentait étrange.

-Je devrai vous quitter une fois là-bas, fit-elle d'une voix désincarnée. Et…ca me fait mal. Je commençais…à aimer cette compagnie.

Trancheur ne répondit pas.

-Quitter la Compagnie…fit-il…tu sais, quand on aime la Compagnie on ne la quitte jamais vraiment. Et puis tu ne le sais pas mais nous avons ordre de nous stationner à la Capitale jusqu'à ce que la crise soit résolue et de nous joindre à l'armée hylienne.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec des grands yeux.

-Tu dis pas ca pour me charrier ? Lança-t-elle.

-Ordre de son Altesse Impériale, fit Trancheur avec un sourire. Héééé non, la Compagnie restera là jusqu'à la fin ma grande ! »

Elle lui sauta dans les bras avec un cri de joie. Trancheur la recueillit. Il n'était pas accoutumé à cela mais sentit cette fille contre lui l'émut au plus haut point. Malon eut de petit sanglots sur son épaule et se redressa.

« Faut que je me maîtrise, fit-elle en rigolant.

-Oh hé on est pas non plus une cohorte de vieux connards tous secs, fit Trancheur. Tout le monde pleure. Et puis allez va, la Compagnie n'est jamais très loin de la Capitale tu peux me croire. On sera toujours là pour toi. Alors tu restes ?

-Un peu que je reste, Tranchecouilles ! » Fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il fut bien obligé de rire. Il y a quelques jours cette gamine était une pelote de timidité maladive et maintenant elle tuait à vue et jurait sans s'émouvoir. Il admirait sa capacité d'adaptation. Cette fille était incroyable en fin de compte. Pas étonnant que le Héros du Temps s'en soit fait une amie proche.

« On va prendre cependant un peu de temps à Volgas, fit Trancheur. C'est une ville marchande qui se trouve sur la route à environ un jour de marche. On y restera je pense un ou deux jours. Corbeau va y rester, il a des choses à régler. Il te racontera ca si tu veux. On en profitera pour s'amuser et décompresser un peu et par la même occasion se tenir au courant des nouvelles et faire passer le message de l'épuration de la ville. Et ensuite un autre jour de marche et retour à la capitale. Je suis curieux de voir ce que tes amis vont dire de toi quand ils vont savoir ce que tu as fait ?

Elle sourit. Elle appréhendait ce moment. Elle avait peur que dans leur habitude de la voir si frêle et si douce ils la rejettent pour ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Link, Zelda et son père étaient les êtres les plus incroyables sur Terre. Ils ne pourraient qu'accepter cette nouvelle Malon.

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit-elle.

-Ca va être cocasse, fit Doc qui se posta à leur niveau. Merci pour le bisou. Je vais attraper sans doute un million de microbes mais je suppose que ca aurait pu être pire.

-Comme quoi ? Fit Malon en rigolant.

-Ooooh tu aurais pu arracher mon armure avec tes dents pour me violer sauvagement, tigresse rousse que tu es, fit Doc en imitant une grimace. Tu vois, ce qui vous rend incroyable vous les femmes c'est que quand vous nous faites subir les derniers outrages, nous les hommes on est contents.

-Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, fit Malon en levant un doigt. Les derniers outrages avec moi sont plutôt douloureux.

-Chacun sa conception de son plaisir personnel, fit Doc en haussant des épaules. Ca mériterait une inspection psychologique ca. Je suis sûr que Volgas va nous donner l'occasion de nous échanger nos plus ignobles secrets.

-Crapaud doit me faire goûter ses tonneaux de bière.

-Parfait, j'aurais la joie de t'avoir comme cliente pour une cure ! Fait attention toutefois, certaines de ses bibines servent à déboucher les canalisations dans certaines demeures bien équipées.

-On verra ca ! Je meurs de fatigue ! Je rêve d'un lit bien douillet !

-Et moi d'une boîte de pilules bien remplie, ma jambe continue à me faire mal !

-J'ai rêvé de toi tu sais ? J'ai rêvé que tu devenais Docteur dans un grand hôpital d'une contrée appelée…je crois que c'était le New Jersey. Un nom à coucher dehors en tout cas.

Il la regarda on fronçant des yeux.

-Et j'étais comment ? Demanda-t-il.

-Fringué comme un clochard, un humour minable et chiant avec ses collègues !

Il sourit.

-C'est tout moi ca ! Ca me plaît !J'ai hâte d'y être. Je suppose que je vais me faire un tas de copines et être adoré de mes collègues. Je vais me sentir comme à la maison dans cet hôpital du « New Jersey » comme tu dis… ».

Ils rigolèrent. La compagnie s'enfonça dans les bois. Derrière eux, le village ne se limitait plus qu'à une énorme langue de feu et une gigantesque colonne de fumée.

Ce soir et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Malon s'endormit le cœur léger. Mortalius ne se manifesta pas.


	29. Chapitre 12 : Volgas

**VOLGAS :**

La cité de Volgas se situait aux confins d'une forêt d'arbres noirs dont les sommets semblaient toucher le ciel. Elle jouxtait un grand lac éclairé par une myriade de barques se dirigeant à la lueur de lanternes. Juste au dessus de l'eau, des lucioles tournoyaient. Volgas était entourée d'une épaisse ceinture murale. C'est devant la double porte que la compagnie se présenta finalement. Un décret signé passa des mains du Capitaine à celui du garde qui surveillait la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, l'accès à la grande artère principale leur fut accordé.

« Enfin ! Soupira Prétorius. Un vrai lit, un vrai repas, du vrai repos !

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda Malon.

-Auberge du Corbeau Rouge. On y a réservé les chambres.

-L'Auberge peut contenir une centaine d'hommes ? »

Effectivement elle le pouvait. Contrairement aux autres auberges, celle du Corbeau Rouge ressemblait à une large tour rectangulaire dont le sommet s'élevait sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur et se mouchetait de fenêtres. Blanche et renforcée de poutrelles noires, elle était recouverte de colombages qui lui donnaient un aspect pittoresque. Une enseigne en métal peint montrant un corbeau rouge devant une chopine de bière se balançait au dessus de l'entrée. Le Capitaine précéda la compagnie dans le hall principal, vaste et imposant, éclairé d'un chandelier en bois sur lequel avait été fixé une vingtaine de bougies. Des torches accrochés aux murs jouxtaient des peintures de paysages, des portraits de femmes riches ou d'hommes au visage sombre et sévère. Des banquettes avaient été disposées le long de la pièce et des peaux de bêtes recouvraient le plancher de bois. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, la chaleur les recouvrit et leurs corps hurlèrent leur envie de confort. Le Capitaine s'avança vers le comptoir, échangea quelques paroles avec le réceptionniste et récupéra deux lettres qui avaient été entreposées dans une petite niche. Une étagère percée d'ouvertures renfermait des clés. Le Capitaine fit avancer ses hommes et la salle d'accueil se retrouva envahie d'une centaine de soldats. Les quelques clients qui se reposaient et qui dinaient dans la salle commune qui jouxtait le hall d'entrée les dévisagèrent avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité.

« Vous allez tous vous choisir une chambre aux dixièmes et onzièmes étages, fit le Capitaine. J'accepte que certains prennent leur propres chambres mais essayez de limiter quand même le nombre de réservations. Rouquine ! Du courrier pour toi ! »

Malon s'avança d'un pas rapide et saisit la missive.

« Va te chercher une chambre, fit le Capitaine. Je passe dans vingt minutes voir si tout le monde est satisfait. Ah et prend l'ascenseur ca vaut mieux je pense.

-Le quoi ? » Fit-elle en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

Juste au fond du hall d'accueil se trouvait un grand couloir perpendiculaire et elle put y voir des portes grillagées. Un personnage en costume chatoyant se tenait derrière, mains croisées sur le devant de sa personne, semblant attendre.

« Une cabine pour monter, expliqua Cogneur. T'en a jamais pris de ta vie ?

-J'ignorais jusqu'à leur existence, fit Malon. On a bien des monte-charge mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait les même pour nous…

-Viens donc, je vais te montrer ».

Ils avancèrent vers la cabine qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Le portier déplia la grille et les fit entrer. L'appareil était de facture cossue avec un plafond rembourré de cuir et des moulures de bois. Un panneau doré et lisse était constellé de boutons numérotés de 0 à 22. Juste à côté, un cornet semblable à celui d'un gramophone avait été installé.

« Etage 11 je vous prie, fit Cogneur.

-Bien monsieur », fit le portier en refermant la porte.

Le portier appuya sur le bouton correspondant au numéro de l'étage et à peine une seconde après le cornet s'exprima :

« Onzième étage. Tenez vous bien s'il vous plaît ».

Avec un gémissement métallique, l'ascenseur s'élança lentement vers le haut. Malon sentit son estomac bondir et instinctivement crispa ses mains sur son armure. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent et que le portier leur ouvre la grille sur un couloir élégamment décoré. Cogneur remercia le portier et entraîna Malon hors de l'ascenseur qui redescendit alors. Un long tapis orné de dessins élégants recouvrait le parquet. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de velours rouge striée de fils dorés et de petites lampes y étaient accrochées, diffusant une douce lumière jaune-vert dans la pièce. Il se dégageait des lieux un esprit de confort et de sérénité que Malon n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

« Bon ma grande et si tu te dégotais une chambre avant que la cavalerie arrive ?

-Et toi tu pieutes ou ? Demanda Malon.

-Je vais rester ici, fit-il. Je pense que le Capitaine veut caser les trouffions en bas et l'état-major ici. Mais on sait jamais.

Malon sourit.

-En quoi les chambres diffèrent-elles les unes des autres Cogneur ? Prend la première qui te prend.

La bouche de Cogneur se plia en sourire sous sa barbe.

-Tu sais gamine, tu as le chic pour briser les petites choses simples de la vie depuis que tu t'es changée en furie ! Fit-il en lui pinçant la joue. Allez fous-moi le camp ! »

Malon eut un rire et s'éloigna. Elle bifurqua dans un couloir et constata que celui-ci était interminable. Elle s'avança, inexorablement attirée par le fond. Elle avait toujours eu cette attirance pour ce qui était loin et isolé. Son changement de caractère n'avait pas pour autant oblitéré certains de ses acquis moraux : ce qui est loin et isolé est sûr. Elle choisit donc la porte 1199 et quand elle se retourna, elle crut presque que le monde s'était tu tant le silence régnait.

La chambre était cossue sans afficher un luxe des plus ostentatoires. Elle était séparée en deux grandes parties : sur sa gauche elle pouvait accéder à une petite pièce où se trouvait une cheminée. Elle s'imagina qu'un ingénieux système de ventilation se chargeait d'en chasser la fumée lorsqu'elle brûlait d'un feu. Il y avait aussi deux fauteuils encadrant une table basse et quelques étagères où se trouvaient des livres. En descendant trois petites marches sur sa droite, elle se retrouva dans la chambre proprement dite, un grand lit à baldaquin trônant au milieu et faisant face à une commode en bois verni. Elle avança et sentit sous ses pieds le sol répondre par un petit bruit étouffé. Le tapis avait été changé en petite moquette fine et sa couleur bordeaux se mariait à celle des murs. La lumière dorée des lampes accrochées aux murs achevait de construire l'aura réconfortante de cette chambre qui se traduisit par une sensation de bien être que ressentit Malon. Une impression de foyer retrouvé et de paix totale avec laquelle elle n'avait été plus familière depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Elle avait vingt petites minutes (moins même !) pour goûter un peu de solitude. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et s'avança vers le lit. Des rideaux couleur prune étaient attachés au bord de grandes fenêtres. Elle avait un magnifique panorama sur la ville qui s'était illuminé de lueurs multicolores et apprécia la qualité de l'isolation sonore qui tuait tout bruit extérieur, ne laissant que le silence pour elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit et sentit son corps épouser les formes du matelas. Un matelas moelleux ! Son corps répondit par des tressaillements et avec un gémissement elle se laissa retomber dessus, appréciant une sensation de confort retrouvé. Elle ferma les yeux goûtant ce plaisir.

« Hé ho !

Elle sursauta. Elle s'était endormie. Le Capitaine était là devant elle et elle entendit depuis ici des échos de voix dans le couloir.

-Ben alors, fit le Capitaine, c'est pas le moment de pioncer ma grande ! Fit-il . Je t'avais dit que je passerai te voir.

-Désolé Capitaine, fit Malon en se redressant, mais j'ai renoué avec de vieilles sensations.

-Ouais…Fit-il. Bon ben je suppose que tu prends cette chambre ! T'aurais quand même pu prendre quelque chose de plus proche de nous !

-Je sais mais j'aime avoir un peu d'intimité…Et ne venez pas me dire que je suis pas assez proche des autres s'il vous plaît. Nous savons tous que même frères d'armes…il y a deux ou trois différences notables entre moi et les autres.

Le Capitaine laissa échapper un petit grognement, plus proche de celui du grognon comique que de l'homme d'acier.

-Oui bon d'accord, fit le Capitaine. Mais biens pas te plaindre si t'en a marre de te taper tout le couloir hein ! Au fait, ton paquetage t'attends en bas alors va le chercher et monte tes affaires ici ! T'as deux heures de pause devant toi alors profite-en !

-Oui Capitaine !

-Je dois aller, m'entretenir avec le messager de la Compagnie, il a débarqué quelques heures avant nous et finit sa tournée. C'est lui qui a déposé ton pli. Apparemment on a de nouvelles instructions. Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas, on retourne toujours à la Capitale. Mais on risque d'avoir du boulot une fois là bas. Bon, des questions ?

-Non Capitaine.

-Alors à dans deux heures, et t'endors pas où je t'envoie un seau d'eau glacée dans la figure la prochaine fois ! ».

Il quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide. Malon regarda le pli serré dans sa main. Elle le posa sur une petite table de nuit qui jouxtait son lit et sortit de la chambre.

A son retour, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, déposa ses affaires en vrac par terre et se jeta sur la lettre dont elle déchira l'enveloppe et lut :

_Chère Malon,_

_J'espère que ce message vous trouvera en bonne santé. Quand je suis parti vous étiez encore endormie et en état de convalescence. Le Capitaine m'avait chargé de rechercher votre père ainsi que vos amis afin de leur donner de vos nouvelles ce que j'ai donc effectué. Je puis désormais vous dire qu'ils sont tous sains et saufs et en parfaite santé, votre jument Epona y compris. De plus, je les ai rencontrés non loin de la Capitale. Vous aurez donc compris qu'ils n'ont plus rien à craindre. Au moment où vous recevrez cette lettre ils seront peut-être même arrivés là-bas. L'annonce de votre survie les a comblés de bonheur comme vous devez vous en douter mais ils ont été également surpris et quelque peu inquiets de votre engagement au sein de la Compagnie. Quand je dit engagement je suppose que c'est ce que le Capitaine aura exigé de vous d'ailleurs. Je les ai rassurés du mieux que je pouvais mais je vous suggère toutefois de leur adresser un pli de votre part leur annonçant que vous avez survécu et que vous êtes en parfaite santé. Cela apaisera ainsi leurs craintes et rendra leur attente moins insoutenable._

_Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous remets pas ce pli en mains propres. Je dois en effet fournir d'autres messages de Sa Majesté à plusieurs autres personnalités de Volgas. Mais vous aurez l'occasion de me voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée. D'ici là n'hésitez pas à rédiger une éventuelle lettre à vos amis. Je dois repartir demain au plus tôt afin de porter le rapport du Capitaine à Sa Majesté et signaler votre arrivée prochaine dans la Capitale._

_En espérant que vous serez encore vivante pour lire cette lettre. J'espère avoir la chance de vous connaître. Je reste à votre entière disposition._

_Très cordialement,_

_Renart_

_Messager_

Malon ne lut pas entièrement le message la première fois. L'annonce que son père et ses amis avaient survécus lui arracha un cri de joie qui expulsa par là même des kilos spirituels d'angoisse et de peurs. Elle se plia en deux, secouée d'un sanglot lourd, le corps électrisé d'une insoutenable euphorie. Elle se sentait légère et pendant un moment le sens du mot tristesse lui échappa. Elle serra le pli dans son poing, le serra contre son cœur, pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle avait réservé pour cet instant. Trois coups rapides à la porte :

« Oh Rouquine ! Un problème ?!

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que Malon ne réponde. Trancheur s'avança et la trouva prostrée sur le lit.

-Hé ca va pas ?! Lança-t-il.

-Oh si…Fit-elle avec un sourire radieux et un visage humide…Mon père, mes amis…Vivants !!! »

Elle sauta du lit, bondit vers Trancheur et lui sauta dessus en criant de joie.

« Oh putain, tu vas me faire tomber andouille !Grogna Trancheur, projeté contre le mur. Ah ben bonne nouvelle alors ! Content pour toi ! »

Cogneur, Prétorius, Crapaud, Sans Nom, Corbeau et Doc s'avancèrent sur le seuil et regardèrent la scène : Malon sautillant dans les bras de Trancheur, déséquilibré et inquiet à l'idée de tomber.

« Mais on dirait une danse nuptiale ! Ironisa Doc avant de grands gestes. Tu t'es enfin lavé Trancheur qu'elle essaye de te violer comme une furie ?

-Déconne pas Doc et enlève-là de là je vais me casser la gueule avec ses conneries! »

Avec des gestes prudents Cogneur les sépara.

« Hé ben gamine, fit-il, calme tes hormones ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as gagné au jeu ?

-Oh c'est…mon père et mes amis qui sont en vie et en sécurité ! »

Ils se regardèrent, échangeant un regard agréablement surpris.

« Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Prétorius. Content pour toi ma grande. Tu dois te sentir soulagée.

-Soulagée et impatiente oui, fit Malon en sautillant avec un grand sourire. Ca me semble encore si loin.

-Va falloir prendre ton mal en patience, fit Corbeau. Mais t'en fais pas, le Capitaine tient ses promesses. Tu as servi la Compagnie et maintenant on va te ramener à la Capitale d'ici deux jours. Je peux te faire visiter la ville si tu veux, c'est mon lieu de naissance.

Elle ne connaissais pas plus que cela Corbeau mais son regard était agréable et apparemment elle sentait que cela lui ferait plaisir d'accepter sa requête. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Ben pourquoi pas, fit-elle. Ca m'occupera.

-Demain en début d'après-midi ? Proposa Corbeau.

-Ca marche !

-Parfait, je passe te prendre. Je te laisse, je dois aller régler quelques détails.

-Bonsoir Corbeau ! »

Il la salua d'un petit signe de main et s'éloigna.

« Ai pas peur de lui, fit Cogneur. Corbeau est quelqu'un de plutôt réservé par nature mais il est très agréable en fait quand il le veut.

-J'ai pas peur de lui, fit Malon, mais je n'ai jamais pris trop le temps de le connaître. C'est bizarre. Il est un peu comme moi.

-Oui, fit Crapaud. Le corbac n'aime pas trop les grandes manifestation de camaraderie. L'archétype même du pauvre héros solitaire. Enfin tu verras ca demain. Bon on va te laisser aménager ta chambre. Le Capitaine viendra nous chercher dans deux heures il a dit donc profite en pour te reposer un peu.

-Ok, merci les gars ».

Ils sortirent tous en la saluant et Malon referma la porte derrière eux. Elle se jeta de nouveau sur le lit et relut la lettre en entier. Le passage sur leur inquiétude quand à son enrôlement tempéra légèrement son euphorie mais la perspective de leur annoncer qu'elle se portait parfaitement bien éloigna ce petit nuage d'inquiétude. Elle se précipita vers un secrétaire acculé sous une fenêtre et tira des tiroirs papier et encre. Sa main tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de leur écrire. Là encore elle laissa parler tout son être :

_Cher vous tous,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer cette lettre. Je ne sais pas si je dois d'abord vous dire que je suis en parfaite santé et indemne ou si je dois vous dire à quel point le message que j'ai reçu m'a transporté de bonheur. Depuis l'attaque des trolls j'ai vécu dans une terreur constante à l'idée qu'il puisse vous arriver malheur. Comme le messager vous l'a fait savoir j'ai du intégrer le corps de la Compagnie Impériale en tant que soldat. Je sais que cette affirmation va vous sembler des plus surprenantes mais rassurez-vous tout s'est à peu près bien passé. J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses ici, bonnes comme mauvaises, mais cette Compagnie qui m'a porté jusqu'ici est devenue rapidement une seconde famille. J'y ai des amis très chers avec lesquels j'ai pu partager de vrais moments de joie et de craintes. Ce séjour m'a également permis de me renforcer tant au niveau du corps que de l'esprit. J'ai quelques inquiétudes quant à l'idée que vous me trouviez changée mais j'ose espérer que vous reconnaîtrez votre Malon avec laquelle vous avez toujours vécu. J'ai tant de choses à vous raconter et trop peu de temps pour le faire par écrit. Et de toutes façons, je préfère le faire de vive voix. J'attend avec impatience le jour où je regagnerai la Capitale pour vous retrouver tous ce qui devrait être imminent quand vous recevrez cette lettre. Je ne sais toujours pas si nous sauverons Hyrule mais la perspective que vous soyons réunis constitue pour moi la plus belle des choses qui puisse m'arriver maintenant. Et cette fois-ci rien ni personne ne nous séparera._

_Je vous aime tous de tout mon cœur et je tremble encore de bonheur de savoir que vous vous portez bien. _

_A très vite,_

_Malon_

La lettre lui était venu d'un seul coup. Elle n'avait pas mis cinq minutes à la rédiger et ne la relut pas. Elle avait mis ce qu'elle avait à mettre. Elle scella l'enveloppe en léchant ses bords et la posa sur le rebord du secrétaire. Puis elle s'allongea sur le lit, fenêtres ouvertes, panorama sur la ville et contempla Volgas en pleine activité nocturne. Elle resta ainsi, l'esprit léger jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine vienne frapper à sa porte.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle commune isolée des autres clients. Sur une estrade aménagée, une bande de musiciens costumés de façon élégante entamait un air entrainant au violon et à la cornemuse. Le rythme trépidant et élancé de la musique entrainait plusieurs clients pour quelques pas de danse. Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la salle. La compagnie s'était attablée depuis maintenant quinze minutes et les soldats portaient des vêtements plus décontractés. Sans leurs armures et le cuir protecteur de leurs tuniques, on aurait dit une assemblée de travailleurs des champs. Certains avaient même profité de l'occasion pour se faire une toilette de Circonstance. Prétorius avait rasé sa barbe vieille de quelques jours, le Capitaine brossé ses cheveux et Doc enfilé un costume un peu plus élégant que d'habitude.

« Treize jours de marche et ces foutus soldats de Yanousouko ne s'étaient pas pointés, lança un des soldats accompagné par les rires de ses camarades. Alors on se pose avec les gars et on se demande ce qu'on doit faire. Et puis on décide alors de pousse un peu plus loin et v'là t'y pas qu'on aperçoit leur camp à même pas deux kilomètres de là. Ces cons nous attendaient sur les plaines de Guskarl. Alors que nous on avait compris celles de Guyskarl qui étaient les plaines où on avait débarqué. Débarque alors tout feu tout flamme sur son canasson un de leurs foutus messager « neuro-transmetteurs », tu sais ces types qui permettent de transférer la parole des officiers depuis un point jusqu'à un autre. Et ce con nous prend pour des renforts. Alors l'officier parle par sa bouche ! Il dit : « Bon les gars vous allez directement venir ici et relever quelques soldats, on va établir un avant poste dans les plaines de Guyskarl, j'ai peur qu'on se soit gourés d'endroit! Dépêchez vous de débarquer !». Alors moi je répond : « Ok patron, donnez nous le temps de siffler une bière impériale et on part ». Alors le messager reste un instant sans rien dire puis il lance : « c'est quoi ces conneries de bière impériale ? Vous êtes pas le capitaine Sakoubé de la troisième cohorte ? ». Et moi alors je répond : « Nan c'est pas tout à fait Sakoubé, ici le lieutenant Grande Gueule de la Compagnie Impériale mais ca fait rien ! Bougez pas, on arrive !!! »

Grand éclat de rire qui magnétise les regards des clients sur la Compagnie.

« Et on y est allés les gars ! » Lança Grande Gueule en levant sa bière.

Sa prestation fut applaudie jovialement puis les discussions reprirent. Malon mangeait l'esprit léger. Dans un accès de nostalgie incontrôlé elle avait déballé de nouveau ses anciens vêtements. Sa chemise déchirée par les griffes de trolles n'était plus en état d'être portée mais elle était résolue à la faire rapiécer, tant elle y tenait. Elle avait également ressorti sa robe pourpre. Au final après plusieurs essais, elle se décida finalement à remettre une tunique plus simple : elle portait un chemisier de toile et un corsage de cuir noir qui lui serrait la poitrine. Elle portait également un pantalon marron. Elle avait réenfilé ses bottines de fermière et remis sa broche. Deux éléments de son ancienne silhouette. Elle retrouva de vieilles sensations : le confort de ses bottes, sentir le cuir autour de ses mollets et de ses pieds, la douceur du foulard de soie sur son cou et le poids de son amulette sur la poitrine. Elle mélangeait ainsi les deux aspects de sa personnalité : ce qu'elle avait toujours été et ce qu'elle était devenue. Ce mélange la ravit au plus haut point : elle se sentait enfin entière, retrouvée. Elle allait retrouver ses amis, elle avait survécu à l'horreur, elle se sentait plus forte, prête à dévorer le monde. Tout allait bien pour elle et il ne faisait plus aucun doute à son esprit qu'une fois arrivée dans l'Empire elle pourrait enfin se consacrer de nouveau à son ancienne vie et espérer qu'Hyrule survive aux actions des dieux. Elle s'imagina encore les plaines de sa terre natale et quelques recoins cachés qu'elle avait exploré dans son enfance pour y rêver. Mais ces souvenirs qui éveillaient une douleur insoutenable autrefois alimentaient aujourd'hui le brasier de sa détermination à sauver Hyrule. Car cette fois-ci elle ne voulait pas se contenter d'être spectatrice, elle voulait devenir actrice de ce retour. Elle se sentait forte et prête à se lever du banc des observateurs pour jouer son propre rôle avec son propre scénario.

« Ben alors on rêve ?

Elle sursauta. Doc la regardait avec son regard cynique de toujours.

-Oh je repensais à ce que j'allais faire une fois de retour à la Capitale, lui répondit-elle. T'en fais pas je suis toujours dans la lune quand j'ai un moment à moi.

-Ils vous sauter au plafond quand tu vas leur raconter toutes les frasques : surnommée Grosses-Loches et torturée à poil par cette grande folle de Trancheur ! Tu vas te tailler une sacré réputation parmi tes proches.

-Ben je leur dirait ce que j'ai à dire, fit Malon. Mais t'avise pas de leur raconter tout ca toi !

-Hé tu me prend pour une balance ? Bien sûr que non. C'est à toi seule de raconter ton séjour parmi nous.

-Je sais je te taquine, fit-elle avec un sourire et en lui donnant un petit coup du plat de la main. Nan mais tu vois je suis encore…je sais pas je suis impatiente de retrouver mes proches mais j'appréhende aussi ce moment. J'ai lu la lettre du messager comme tu le sais et d'après lui ca els a un peu mis sur les fesses de savoir que j'avais été enrôlée dans la compagnie. Enfin à ce moment là je l'étais pas encore mais c'était indiscutable que j'allais l'être. Donc j'ai peur d'être un peu vue comme une espèce de bête de foire.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Ou que l'on te rejette...Avança-t-il.

-Oh non ! Fit Malon en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. Non mais…je crois qu'il va falloir redéfinir nos rapports sous de nouveaux jours. Mais va savoir avec le temps je vais de nouveau me changer en boule de coton et me remettre à pleurer pour un oui ou un non.

-Faut pas regarder ton reflet d'autre fois de cette façon là, fit Doc. Tu sais on est ce qu'on est. Faut bien l'accepter. Ce serait dommage que tu rejettes ce que tu as été juste parce que tu te sens mieux dans cette nouvelle peau.

-Justement j'essaye de concilier ces deux aspects de ma personnalité, fit-elle. Je commence à m'habituer à ce nouveau « moi » et j »ai l'impression en même temps de m'éloigner de l'ancien. Mais quand je me met à rêver comme ca, quand je me sens nostalgique, quand je sais que penser à mes amis m'aide à me sentir bien je sais alors que je suis encore celle que j'ai été autrefois.

-Et si au lieu d'essayer de te chercher une identité tu acceptais celle que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu es très bien comme tu es. Même toi tu le dis. On n'est pas toujours destiné à rester ce qu'on est. Le temps change les hommes et les mondes. Regarde : toi tu t'es endurcie et ton Héros du Temps qui a levé toute une malédiction est aujourd'hui impuissant face à ce qu'attend Hyrule. Les circonstances, les expériences changent les hommes et les femmes d'une multitude de manières. Seul compte le libre-arbitre. Tu as toujours le choix de ce que tu veux faire.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si ce libre-arbitre n'était pas une illusion ? Si tout n'avait pas été écrit à l'avance, même le ait que tu réfléchisses longuement avant de prendre une décision ? Et si nous étions les acteurs non-consentants d'une énorme pièce de théâtre ? Et que la mort n'est en fait que la fin de notre rôle à jouer ?

Doc haussa des épaules.

-Je me pose pas ce genre de questions, fit-il. Je prend les choses comme elles viennent et je profite le plus possible de la vie. Ca paraît léger comme discours mais au moins je m'évite de passer mon existence à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Aujourd'hui toubib d'une compagnie, demain peut-être médecin d'un grand hôpital. Qui sait…

-Je repensais à quelque chose Doc mais…

Elle tourna la tête sur les côtés.

-Est-ce que je peux t'en parler en privé ? »

Ils s'isolèrent dans le hall de réception. La nuit était maintenant fort avancée et plus personne ne hantait les rues excepté les silhouette des milices civiles charges de surveiller les rues. Le réceptionniste s'était branché un gramophone et lisait un livre. Malon entraîna Doc dans un canapé de bois rembourré de cuir noir et le fit asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais accouché ma mère ! Fit-elle. C'est vrai ?

Doc la considéra un instant, changea de position pour allonger sa jambe douloureuse et la regarda de nouveau.

-Hééééé oui…Fit-il. C'est moi qui t'ai vu le premier.

-J'aimerais connaître les détails de ma naissance, fit-elle. Mortalius m'a dit que mon nom signifiait l'impératrice en Hylien. C'est vrai ?

-C'est de l'Hylien Ancien à une époque où votre magie était encore entre les mains d'une cabale de sorciers. Je crois que la princesse de l'époque était Selema, une lettrée versée dans l'ésotérisme et c'est elle qui a formé cette cabale. Son but était de sécuriser le royaume d'Hyrule nouvellement formé en s'appuyant sur la magie. A cette époque je crois que les hyliens n'avaient pas encore de contacts avec leurs Dieux et se cherchaient une identité commune. La langue était rudimentaire mais le terme Malon apparut à cette époque. C'était un antique titre honorifique porté par les princesses héritières avant qu'on se décide à donner un caractère familial aux titres dynastiques. Le titre de roi fut conservé et Malon tomba dans le « domaine public » si je puis dire. Mais le prénom n'a jamais été véritablement porté pour ne pas dire presque jamais. J'ai eu l'occasion de consulter des listes onomastiques lors de mes études et je me souviens qu'il y a eu une Malon qui a été Vierge de Farore dans un Temple de la Citadelle et aussi une Malon qui a rempli des fonctions de diplomate. Je crois que tu es la première paysanne à porter ce titre.

-Alors mon nom est un titre impérial ?

Elle siffla.

-C'est Zelda qui va s'arracher les cheveux, fit-elle avec un sourire. Mais papa ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi ce nom.

-Oh je pense que c'est une simple raison affective, expliqua Doc avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu étais sa petite impératrice à lui. On est tous divin aux yeux de ses parents.

-Et pour ma mère ?

Doc se crispa un instant. Il chercha ses mots.

-Je sais que tu es assez grande pour…heu…entendre certaines vérités. Mais ce qui s'est passé ce soir là…c'était quelque chose d'assez horrible.

-Raconte quand même s'il te plaît.

-Bon…Ta mère est morte en te mettant au monde. Des complications se sont déclarées quelques jours avant le terme de sa grossesse. Elle a démarré le travail. A cette époque j'avais ouvert mon cabinet dans le quartier riche d'Hyrule. Ton père était déjà accepté dans la cours royale. Si bien que j'avais ordre d'intervenir dans ton ranch en cas de besoin. Le palefrenier de ton ranch a donc débarqué et je suis arrivé chez toi pour trouver ta mère baignant dans son sang. Elle avait une hémorragie interne. J'ai pu la sauver in extremis mais j'ai su que son corps avait été brisé. Les fées malgré tous leurs efforts n'ont rien pu faire. C'était comme si la vie refusait de revenir en elle. Je lui ai prédit cinq ans si elle ne quittait pas son lit. Elle en a tenu deux.

Malon s'était crispée sur son siège regardant le sol sans le voir. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de sa mère et il avait fallu que ce soit quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille pour cela.

-Pourquoi mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé bon sang ? Fit-elle d'un ton mélancolique.

-Il a beaucoup souffert tu sais, fit-il. Tu venais de naître et en échange ta mère donnait sa vie pour toi. Dans ces cas là tu ne sais pas sur quel pied danser. Même une pierre serait meurtrie.

-Et c'est tout ?

-C'est tout !

-Vraiment tout !

-Malon…fit Doc avec un ton las.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Quand je suis née ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il se passe, qu'une fanfare débarque et que les fées se mettent à faire pousser des fleurs sur le cul de tes vaches pour fêter ton arrivée? Ton père t'as prise dans ses bras et t'as collée dans un berceau et puis voilà.

-J'ai toujours remarqué qu'il avait des problèmes à me regarder en face, fit-elle pensive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'arrive pas à soutenir mon regard. Sauf quand il est extrêmement sérieux et qu'il me dit quelque chose d'important. Genre un jour il m'a dit, et c'était à un moment où nous savions que le château était en crise, que tout irait bien pour nous et que tout s'arrangerait. Nous craignions une guerre. Il a mis ses yeux dans les miens mais j'ai senti qu'il faisait un effort intense pour soutenir mon regard. Il y avait même de la peur dans ses yeux. Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de l'avenir mais ensuite…je crois qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui l'inquiète. Je m'en rend compte avec tout ce changement. Je me demande si ce n'est pas lié à ma naissance. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

Doc soupira.

-Tu es née sans pleurer, fit-il. Tu as même ri. Tu sais ce que ca signifie ?

Elle le fixa un instant et fut saisie d'un léger tremblement. Puis elle secoua la tête.

-Ridicules croyances, fit-elle. Mon père croire à cela ? Ca m'étonne...

-Pourtant c'est le cas on dirait, fit Doc. Il était terrifié ce soir là. L'accouchement de ta mère a été horrible. Et c'était encore une époque où Hyrule écoutait ses dieux.

-Je n'ai jamais été très versée dans ce genre de choses, fuit Malon. Je crois aux Dieux d'Hyrule bien sûr. Mais…je ne leur parlait pas pour autant.

-Chacun sa façon de croire.

-Doc, tu penses vraiment que je suis quelqu'un de spécial ?

Il riva ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens.

-Oui, sans doute, fit-il. Mais chacun est unique en son genre ».

La soirée se déroula jusque fort tard. Doc et Malon rejoignirent les rangs de la Compagnie après leur discussion pour y retrouver une ambiance considérablement détendue par les repas et un début de digestion qui commençait à peser sur les corps. Quelques soldats s'étaient considérablement imbibé d'alcool. Crapaud avait du mal à tenir sur la table quand Malon s'assit en face de lui.

« Crapaud, la bouteille finira par te tuer, fit-elle.

-Ouais bah ma poule j'ai le droit de choisir la mort que je veux jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Tu devrais essayer d'ailleurs !

-Sans façon j'ai pas envie de finir sous la table et pas de la façon qu'on pourrait l'entendre.

Crapaud s'étouffa dans un rire accompagné de quelques autres soldats qui avaient relevé la boutade.

-J'aurais voulu te demander quelque chose à toi et Sans-Nom, fit-elle enfin.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre la magie ?

Crapaud s'étouffa à nouveau mais pas en rigolant. Il la regarda tant bien que mal entre deux hoquets.

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Non je suis très sérieuse, répondit Malon.

Il la regarda et vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il se tourna vers Sans-Nom. Celui-ci ronflait, le nez sur la table.

-Est ce que j'ai une gueule de prof, Rouquine ? Lança Crapaud entre ses dents. Bon sang mais ca t'as pris comme une envie de pisser !

-C'est pas en étant vulgaire que tu vas me faire changer d'avis Crapaud ! Répondit-elle en grimaçant à sa remarque. Je voudrais vraiment apprendre la magie. J'ai appris à me battre avec les armes, je veux me battre avec l'esprit maintenant.

-Minute, fit Crapaud en levant une main, le discours bien huilé façon prof pour gosse ca marche pas avec moi. La magie c'est pas quelque chose qu'on attend en tortillant les mains et en déblatérant des conneries.

-Je sais bien Crapaud, fit Malon, je sais ce qu'est la magie. Link m'a montré quelques tours.

-Ton Link a beau être l'as qui a botté le cul à Ganondorf question magie il craint ! Lança Crapaud en tapant sur la table. Quant tu veux apprendre à faire rire quelqu'un tu vas voir un comédien, pas le gars qui lui taille ses costumes.

-Crapaud…Fit Malon avec un soupir las.

-Ecoute gamine, je t'aime bien, je t'aime beaucoup même ! T'es comme ma propre fille mais le fait que tu sois Hylienne ca suffit pas à…

-Je serai sage comme une image ! J'ai bien subi les saloperies de Trancheur, je peux bien subir les tiennes !

-Hé ! Lancèrent Crapaud et Trancheur à l'unisson.

-Pardon les enfants, fit Malon. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'au stade où j'en suis je pense que je peux me permettre un peu plus.

-Ca t'as pas suffit de te retrouver le dos en compote ? Fit Trancheur en la pointant d'un couteau au bout duquel reposait un bout de fromage. Tu veux qu'il te serve ta cervelle aux petits oignons ?

-Je veux simplement apprendre, j'ai pas dit apprendre tout d'un seul coup mais des bases quoi. Que je pourrai approfondir dans la Capitale.

-Monte pas sur tes grands cheveux poulette, fit Crapaud, t'as beau être le fleuron de la Compagnie Impériale ca va pas t'ouvrir les portes du paradis pour autant. Y'a que les poudrés qui ont accès à l'académie de magie et, si possible, les non-poudrés qui ont les moyens de se la payer.

-Les « poudrés » ? Demanda Malon.

-Les aristocrates, expliqua Trancheur. La classe aristocrate parce qu'elle a les moyens fournit le gros des élèves de l'Académie de Magie. La classe intermédiaire peut se le permettre aussi mais au prix de sacrifices financiers assez importants.

Malon hocha de la tête.

-Bon alors ? Insista-t-elle en levant les mains. Tu me le fais ce cours ?

-Putain t'es bien une bonne femme toi ! Râla Crapaud. Toi dès que t'as une idée en tête t'en démord pas hein ?

-Crapaud soit sympa bon sang ! Je te demande pas la lune ! Je me fous que tu sois vieux et rabougri…

-Terrain glissant, Rouquinette d'amour, la menaça Crapaud en pointant un doigt vers elle.

-Façon de parler ! C'est pas toi qui te décrit comme incapable de m'enseigner quoi que ce soit ?

J'ai dit que j'étais pas prof, pas grabataire ! Arrête de détourner le propos!

-Je demanderai à Sans-Nom alors…

-Mais… ! »

Crapaud soupira bruyamment. Ce qui réveilla Sans-Nom. Il gémit bruyamment et se redressa.

« J'ai plus l'habitude de boire, gémit-il.

Il regarda autour de lui. Quelques visages gênés l'entouraient. Crapaud était bougon.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Fit-il.

-La gamine veut qu'on lui enseigne la magie, vieux !Fit Crapaud.

Sans-Nom écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Et regarda Malon. Elle semblait un peu gênée.

-Bah…c'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Sans-Nom. Une sorcière dans le groupe ca serait pas mal !

Crapaud foudroya Sans-Nom du regard.

-Hé vieux, fit Sans-Nom, regarde les choses en face : toi et moi on assure pas à nous tout seuls. Deux sorciers pour une centaine d'hommes, non. En plus la gamine est jeune et fraîche. Et c'est une hylienne. Elle apprendra facilement. Elle s'est adapté rapidement et elle a dépassé mes espérances. C'est le candidat idéal. Et puis…

Il haussa un sourcil et sourit, dévoilant son immonde râtelier.

-C'est une femme, fit-il en chantonnant. Y'a rien de mieux que les femmes pour la magie.

Crapaud grogna, s'agita sur lui-même, soupira, hocha la tête de droite à gauche, de haut en bas.

-Bon d'accord, mais faudra l'accord du Capitaine ! Fit-il enfin. Je peux rien apprendre sans son accord Rouquine alors démerde toi avec lui !

-Merci ! » Fit Malon en se levant avec un sourire radieux.

Il la regardèrent traverser la salle jusque vers le Capitaine.

« Ecoute vieux, glissa Crapaud à l'intention de Sans-Nom, t'es sûr de ton coup quand même ?

-J'te connais bien vieille croûte, t'as peur d'être mis sur la touche.

-Quoi ?! Peur ?! Ta mère c'est une…

-Vos gueules vous deux ! Lança Trancheur. Commencez pas à vous engueuler on est dans un hôtel ici, pas dans le camp.

-Ca va Trancheur on se calme, fit Crapaud en levant une main. Juste un petit point de détail à souligner avec mon collègue.

-Soulignez en silence ! Fit Trancheur. Alors vous allez donc enseigner à la gamine ?

-Seulement si le Capitaine accepte, souligna Crapaud en levant un doigt.

-Il acceptera, fit Trancheur. Il estime beaucoup Rouquine. Et un sorcière (sorcière qui plus est) de plus pour la Compagnie, ca sera pas un mal.

-Attend, cette gamine veut quitter la Compagnie ! Fit Crapaud. Une fois arrivée à la Capitale elle démissionne !

-C'est pas dans ses intentions, fit Doc qui traversa l'allée juste derrière lui en claudiquant. Elle nous adore tous autant que nous sommes. Faut croire que Trancheur sait dresser les dames.

Il s'assit sur la chaise voisine de celle de Sans-Nom.

-J'approuve aussi cette décision, continua-t-il. Elle sera utilise pour détecter certaines plantes à nature magique. Et en plus ca vous libèrera de pas mal de travail.

Crapaud soupira, las.

-Bon bon ca va, fit-il. On va se débrouiller. Y'a plus qu'à attendre l'aval du Capitaine ».

Malon revint en courant, souriante.

« Bon ben t'as ta réponse, fit Sans-Nom.

-Il a dit oui, fit Malon. Et il avait l'air content en plus. Il vous a donné l'ordre à tous les deux de m'apprendre. Bon alors ?

-Oui bon on te fera quelques cours, fit Crapaud avec un geste las. Mais t'attend pas à apprendre à faire pleuvoir des comètes.

-Oui je sais, fit-elle souriante. Bon sang je me sens comme une jeune fille qui vient de recevoir un beau bijou.

-Hé ben il t'en faut peu, fit Doc. Prendre des cours avec deux vieux chiffons suffit à faire ton bonheur. Je sens que le mec qui te prendra pour femme aura pas beaucoup à investir pour maintenir le niveau amoureux au beau fixe.

-Tais toi Doc, fit Malon. J'en suis pas à me faire passer les menottes. Bon les garçons je vais monter me coucher. Je suis fatiguée.

-Tu veux ton petit champ d'isolation sonore ? Demanda Crapaud. On va pas monter encore mais quand on le fera on sera tellement plein que la discrétion sera pas de mise.

-Je veux bien oui !

-Allez je t'accompagne ! ».

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Malon salua la Compagnie qui lui renvoya son salut avec un respect teinté d'amicalité. Elle avait oublié : elle était lieutenant maintenant, donc leur supérieur.

« C'est bon tu peux râler ! Fit Malon.

Ils avançaient dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Malon. Crapaud lui arrivait jusqu'au ventre. Le sorcier remettait constamment sa besace en place.

-J'ai fini de râler tout à l'heure, fit Crapaud. Désolé mais tu comprend c'est la première fois que je dois prendre un apprenti. J'ai pas été habitué à ca.

-Je serai pas une plaie.

-Ouais je sais mais…bon on arrivera bien à tirer quelque chose de toi. Le problème c'est que ma spécialité ce sont les magies noires : magie infernaliste, magie ténébreuse, magie nocturne, magie lunaire, nécromancie et j'en passe. Ce qu'on appelle les chaînes maléfiques. J'ai pas voulu lancer le sujet en public parce que ca aurait mis la zone au sein de l'hôtel mais je tenais à te faire savoir ce dans quoi tu t'engageais.

Malon ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-C'est pour ca que t'as grogné comme un sanglier alors ? Fit-elle.

-J'ai simulé une crise de mauvaise humeur, fit-il. Dis toi bien une chose : ce que t'as vécu avec Trancheur, tu vas le vivre avec moi. Mais en version spirituelle. J'espère que t'es prête. C'est la magie noire que je vais t'enseigner, pas la blanche toute conne.

-Question souffrance je suis plus à ca près », fit-elle avec un visage sombre.

Ils ralentirent le pas. Une silhouette attendait près de la porte de Malon. Ils reconnurent Corbeau en s'avançant.

« Corbeau ? Fit Malon. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je pourrais te parler une minute ? Demanda-t-il. Ca ne prendra pas plus de temps.

-Oui bien sûr, fit Malon. Entre.

-En privé ».

Malon regarda Crapaud.

« C'est bon, fit ce dernier. J'attend dans le couloir et je m'occuperai de ton petit champ après.

-Bonne nuit Crapaud et merci encore.

-Ouais ».

Malon ouvrit la porte, fit entrer Corbeau et la referma.

Elle invita Corbeau à prendre un des sièges dans le petit salon. Malon tira un levier fiché dans la brique et un brasier illumina la pièce.

« Bon, fit Corbeau, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : j'ai un souci avec une femme.

Malon écarquilla les yeux et détourna la tête à un moment.

-Si c'est pour une question d'amour Corbeau…Fit-elle.

-Non, la coupa-t-il, rien à voir avec l'amour. C'est…enfin si y'a de l'amour dans l'air mais en fait…

Corbeau cherchait ses mots, semblait troublé, tendu, nerveux. Quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas habituée à voir chez Corbeau.

-Cette femme je l'ai connue autrefois et elle m'a baisé sur toute la ligne, fit-il enfin. Elle et son Jules se sont servis de moi pour s'emparer d'une taverne qui appartenait à ma mère. Ils ont des amis qui trempent dans les couches peu recommandables de la ville de Volgas, tu vois le genre ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Bref ils ont tenté de me faire assassiner un jour mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, continua-t-il. J'ai gagné les rangs de la Compagnie pour me planquer d'eux pendant quelques années, le temps de trouver un moyen de me venger. Et ma fois…je pense avoir un plan. Les gros bonnets de la mafia Volgassienne ont une espèce de Conclave qui doit se tenir à deux, trois cents kilomètres d'ici. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on me croit mort et enterré depuis belle lurette et que de ce fait la sécurité est plutôt relâchée. Mon ex-compagne et son gros bonnet se sont entouré d'un ou deux gardes du corps pour assurer leur sécurité. Ils ne nous poseront pas de problèmes.

-Attend qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? Fit Malon en se redressant.

Corbeau se pencha vers elle.

-Mon plan c'est que toi et moi on se rende dans cette Taverne, expliqua-t-il. T'es douée et personne te connais ici en plus. Ca trompera la vigilance. On se rend à la Taverne et je règle mes comptes avec mon ex-compagne et son jules.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends pas « régler tes comptes » ? Demanda Malon qui n'aimait pas ce qu'elle entendait.

-La forcer à me restituer le bail de la Taverne, fit Corbeau. Je profiterai de l'effet de surprise : ils s'attendent pas à me revoir vivant. Ils en chieront tous deux dans leur froc.

-Et quand tu dit « forcer », tu veux dire par là « égorger » ? Fit Malon avec sarcasme.

-Te fais pas de mouron, fit Corbeau. Toi tu me couvres, le reste c'est moi que ca regarde. Les deux gros tas qui leur servent de gorilles ne feront pas le poids face à toi.

-Je suis pas un assassin Corbeau, fit Malon.

-Eux si, fit Corbeau. Et si ils me trouvent ici, si quelqu'un signale ma présence, ils me traqueront et me tueront. Y compris ceux qui me connaissent.

-C'est à dire cent hommes armés jusqu'aux dents ?

-C'est à dire les plus proches que j'ai, fit Corbeau. Toi y compris.

-Ils ne me connaissent pas !

-Tu me connais, ca leur suffit à eux ! Je te l'ai dit, ils ne font pas dans la dentelle. Qu'importe ta tête, qu'importe tes intentions ou même tes relations avec moi. Ils me veulent mort et tous ceux que j'ai fréquenté enterrés avec moi. Ecoute ».

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui parla sur le ton de la conspiration.

-Je te demande juste de m'accompagner, fit-il. Rien de plus. Ca se trouve il n'y aura rien à faire. J'éviterai la confrontation armée s'il le faut. Tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer quelque chose qui m'a été volé injustement il y a quelques années ; Tu ne m'aideras donc pas, lieutenant Rouquine ?

-Ne joue pas là dessus Corbeau, fit-elle.

-C'est ton devoir de prêter assistance à tes frères d'arme !

-Mais pas quand leur intérêts personnels et sentimentaux doivent jouer !

-J'ai gagné la Compagnie Impériale sur la base de ce contrat, fit Corbeau. Me faire oublier pour mieux revenir. Nous sommes tous des parias et des criminels avec chacun son passé en guise de boulet. Et moi je veux couper la chaîne tu vois ? J'aimerais vivre en paix, enfin ! Ca t'as jamais pesé toi d'avoir tant de choses à payer sur ton ardoise ? T'as jamais eu envie de prendre une éponge et de tout effacer pour enfin tourner tes yeux vers autre chose et de délester l'esprit ?

-Si, répondit-elle avec un soupir.

-Alors tu dois savoir ce que je ressens, fit-il.

Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et elle s'étonna qu'elle fussent si douces. Le regard de métal de Corbeau s'était fait implorant, brûlant d'une fiévreuse excitation à l'idée qu'elle puisse dire oui.

-Quand est-ce que ca doit se faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ce soir, fit-il. Après que tout le monde soit au pieu, fit-il. Ils seront tous saouls.

-Quoi c'est une mission secrète en plus ? Fit-elle en faisant la grimace.

-Le Capitaine savait à quoi s'en tenir, fit Corbeau. Il savait qu'une fois de retour à Volgas je règlerai mes comptes. Il le savait depuis le premier jour. Quand à ton engagement dans l'opération, j'en prend la responsabilité. Tu es lieutenant et tu ne devras de comptes à personne. Sauf au Capitaine. Et je te l'ai dit : le Capitaine sait à quoi s'en tenir.

Malon soupira à nouveau, détourna la tête vers le foyer.

-Tu promet que tu éviteras la tuerie ? Fit-elle.

-Juré ! Lui assura Corbeau.

-Alors c'est d'accord ! Fit-elle. Mais si ca dégénère, tu te démerderas avec le Capitaine. Je te rappelle que la ville nous héberge ! J'ai pas envie qu'on soit mis dehors à cause d'une histoire de vengeance.

-Je t'ai dit que je prend tout sur moi. Et la ville se fout pas mal de ce qu'on peut y faire. Nous sommes mandaté par l'impératrice et le pire de nos trouffions a toute autorité sur le maire s'il le désire !

-Parfait, fit Malon. Si tout est clair alors je viendrai. Mais je préviens, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour me salir les mains du sang de ton ex-compagne ou de son jules, ni de qui que ce soit.

-Tu couvres mes arrières, rien de plus Rouquine ! Fit Corbeau en levant les mains en toute innocence. Prend juste un poignard au cas où. Juste histoire de les intimider, de leur montrer qu'on est pas des plaisantins.

-Pourquoi moi Corbeau ?

-Je te l'ai dit, personne te connaît. Et tu es lieutenant, le numéro deux en quelque sorte ici. Un officier de la Compagnie personnelle de l'Impératrice ca pèse lourd dans ce genre de négociations. Ils oseront pas lever la main. Sauf s'ils ont envie de s'attirer de graves emmerdes et ils ne sont pas idiots à ce point.

-Quand est ce que tu comptes partir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Dans cinq, six heures, fit Corbeau. Ca durera une heure, deux heures tout au plus. Je m'arrangerai avec le Capitaine demain pour qu'il te laisse dormir le matin si tu veux.

-J'avais prévu de prendre des cours avec Sans-Nom et Crapaud, je te signale !

-Je les mettrai au courant, ils comprendront. Tu es totalement assurée dans cette affaire.

-Bon alors passe me prendre mais je te préviens : je veux que tout se passe bien et demain, je dors jusqu'à quand je le veux, urgence ou pas urgence. Dernière chose : me demande plus ce genre de services une fois qu'on en aura fini. Où ma réponse sera autrement plus claire.

-Juré, fit Corbeau. Juré.

Il lui pressa les mains.

-Merci Rouquine, t'es une chouette fille ! Fit-il avec de grands yeux.

-Ouais bon file vite et laisse moi prendre un peu de repos ! Répondit-elle. Crapaud attend dehors et on a dépassé la minute que tu lui avais promis ».

Corbeau acquiesça et sortit d'un pas rapide. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Crapaud grogner contre lui et le champ se mit en place. Les bruits de la ville et de la conversation qui avait lieu en ce moment dans le couloir moururent en un éclair. Elle resta assise à contempler le feu brûler dans l'âtre, à se demander ce qui l'attendait encore. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle levait un voile sur une nouvelle étape de sa vie, elle ne tardait pas à s'empêtrer dans un autre. Elle resta ainsi à réfléchir jusqu'à ce que Corbeau finisse pas frapper de nouveau à sa porte.


	30. Chapitre 13 : Symphonie Nocturne

**SYMPHONIE NOCTURNE : :**

Les couloirs s'étaient tus, imposant un silence assourdissant. La moquette dévorait les sons de leurs pas. Si quelques ronflements n'avaient pas suinté des portes, Malon se serait cru sourde. Devant elle, Corbeau, drapé d'un grand manteau noir, se faufilait comme un fantôme, sans un bruit. Son pas était léger mais déterminé. Elle aussi s'était paré d'une étoffe similaire. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Le réceptionniste consultait une gazette, dos tourné au couloir. Il ne détourna pas le visage lorsqu'ils passèrent. Corbeau ouvrit la double porte donnant sur l'extérieur et Malon constata qu'il neigeait à grands flocons et que la neige s'accumulait en tas de part et d'autre de la ville. Le silence était étouffant au dehors, ce petit souffle de vie qui maintenait les endroits paisibles encore vivants semblant s'être volatilisé. Corbeau et Malon dévalèrent les marches, se retrouvèrent sur une petite place au centre de laquelle se trouvait une petite fontaine crachotant son eau par giclées.

« Bon prête ? Fit Corbeau.

-A ton avis ? Répondit Malon. Si je suis là c'est pas pour faire un bonhomme de neige.

-Alors suis-moi ! »

Corbeau s'enfonça dans une artère sur la gauche qui serpentait entre deux murs de bâtiments. Des gouttières vomissaient leur contenus dans des tonneaux de bois torturés par le gel. Quelques rares corbeaux se faisaient entendre.

« C'est un quartier chaud, fit Corbeau. La pègre locale tire les ficelles ici. C'est une ville tranquille en apparence, jusqu'à ce qu'on croise un cadavre dans les rues. Avec le temps on les contourne en détournant les yeux.

-Qui mène la danse ?Demanda Malon en regardant un corbeau perché sur l'enseigne d'un tanneur de peau.

-Plusieurs familles se partagent la ville, expliqua Corbeau. Je sais que mon ex-compagne avait des liens avec la famille des Fraticellis, une des principales prétendantes au pouvoir absolu.

-Il y a un pouvoir absolu ?

-Oui, détenu par les Gaws, des nobles qui ont trempé dans l'illicite. Prostitution, trafic d'armes, extorsions, corruption des laïcs et des ecclésiastes, ils ont des ramifications partout. Les autres familles les respectent en apparence mais tournent en fait comme des requins en attendant la prochaine ouverture. Regarde.

Il désigna une enseigne imitant la forme d'une femme voluptueuse. Malon rougit quelque peu malgré le froid.

-Un bordel…Murmura-t-elle.

-Toutes les filles de ce bordel sont à lui, fit Corbeau. Tu déconnes avec une d'entre elles, la famille vient te remettre sur les rails. Et elle s'arrange pour que tu t'en souvienne.

Avec l'index et le majeur, il mima un ciseau sont les lames se refermèrent brutalement.

-Délicat, commenta Malon. On va les rencontrer ces charmants saltimbanques ?

-Il se peut qu'on rencontre les Fraticellis, fit Corbeau d'un ton sombre. Ils n'aiment pas les conclaves mafieux. Mais ils oseront pas s'attaquer à la compagnie. Pas même les Gaws. Ce sont des renards mais nous a la Compagnie on est des ours. On est les seuls ici qui avons l'immunité. Ces cons là touchent à un cheveux de la compagnie, cette dernière a ordre d'exterminer toute la pègre de la ville : hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards. Et on le fera crois moi.

-Je savais pas ca.

-Y'a plein de choses que tu ignores, Rouquine. Quelques jours dans la Compagnie ca ne suffit pas pour tout savoir.

-Je sais…J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire ! ».

Ils avancèrent sur un pont enjambant une petite rivière. Il y avait des quais sur lesquels reposaient des bagages. Des barques étaient amarrées, attachées à des anneaux fichés sur les murs. Corbeau mena Malon le long d'une rue et avisa plus loin une grande bâtisse dont les fenêtres supérieures brillaient d'une lumière faible.

« C'est là, fit-il.

Il tressaillit sur place, sa main se crispa sur le manche de son poignard. Elle le vit stressé mais aussi agité de ce tremblement caractéristique des gens animés par une violence qu'il ne parviennent pas à contrôler en présence de l'élément qui en est à l'origine.

« Hé Corbeau, fit Malon en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je sais que tu lui en veux à cette femme mais souviens toi que tu m'as promis de faire ca dans les règles. Alors sois gentil, tu te calmes, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et on se tire de là.

Corbeau acquiesça nerveusement. Une petite allée serpentait entre une maison et la taverne, donnant sur une petite porte dérobée.

« La porte arrière est pas surveillée, fit remarquer Corbeau.

-C'est mauvais signe ? Demanda Malon.

-Je sais pas. Mais ca peut nous faciliter la tâche. Amène toi ».

Ils descendirent dans la ruelle, s'approchèrent de la porte que Corbeau trouva ouverte. Il l'ouvrit sur une petite pièce rectangulaire aménagée de bureaux sur lesquels reposaient des papiers. Corbeau entra, Malon la suivit et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il faisait chaud et le silence régnait. Corbeau dépouilla les feuillets sur le bureau et grimaça.

« C'est son écriture…Soupira-t-il. C'est daté d'hier. Elle est encore là.

-Des trucs importants ? Demanda Malon en enlevant sa capuche.

-Rien que de la compta mais c'est clair : elle est ici. Et son jules ici aussi ».

Il ouvrit la petite porte qui se trouvait face à la porte de sortie. Celle-ci donnait derrière un comptoir qui dominait une grande salle où s'alignaient des tables et des chaises. Corbeau fit passer sa main sur le comptoir et sur les étagères.

« Ca va faire des années que j'ai pas posé mes mains là dessus, fit Corbeau. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté les lieux hier. Et de les reprendre en cet instant même ».

Ils entendirent un coup sourd qui leur fit lever le nez au plafond. Le chandelier qui éclairait les lieux vacillait légèrement au bout de sa chaîne.

« Comment ca se fait que les lieux sont encore éclairés ? Fit remarquer Malon.

-Doit y avoir du monde, répondit Corbeau. Peut-être des gorilles. Voire quelques Fraticellis.

-On entend rien pourtant.

-Le plafond isole bien les sons. On va monter voir ».

Ils grimpèrent un escalier qui montait derrière le comptoir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir faiblement éclairé par de petites lampes. Les murs d'un vert sombre était décorés de motifs floraux stylisés. Ils entendirent enfin un concert de voix vives à l'approche d'une porte qui laissait filtrer un fin liseré doré à ses extrémités. Les voix étaient vives et apparemment l'irritation régnait dans la pièce.

« Bon nous y voilà, fit Corbeau en inspirant longuement. Dans cinq minutes ce sera fini.

-Pas de conneries, Corbeau », fit Malon.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, le regard stressé et impatient. Puis d'un coup de pied rageur il enfonca la porte qui percuta le mur avec fracas.

La chambre était assez spacieuse. Une table rectangulaire avait été installée en plein milieu sur un tapis aux motifs guerriers. Cinq personnes s'y asseyaient. Malon vit une femme d'une trentaine d'années au visage fin et racé, aux cheveux blonds, habillée en tenue de serveuse. A coté d'elle un individu costaud et au crâne rasé serrait une chope dans sa main. Le troisième personnage notable était un personnage corpulent habillé d'un riche manteau en hermine noire et coiffé d'un turban surmonté d'une plume. Deux personnages portant un cache devant la bouche et en tunique légère l'encadraient. Tous les regardèrent entrer avec de grands yeux. Le gros homme en hermine fut le premier à réagir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce merdier, encore ?!!!

Corbeau enleva sa capuche et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la femme. Celle-ci resta un instant interdite puis blêmit avant de se lever lentement, mains crispées sur le rebord de la table. Son compagnon à la chopine regardait Corbeau, stupéfait. Malon entra à sa suite, resta dans l'embrassure de la porte, se contentant d'observer. Le gros homme se tourna vers la femme.

-Attends, c'est pas ce type que tu avais laissé pour mort ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Corbeau du pouce. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Tu t'es foutu de moi ou quoi ?

-Pas vraiment, fit Corbeau. Elle s'est simplement plantée sur les grandes lignes. Je suis venu corriger le tir à ma façon ».

Il fit tomber sa cape. Il portait sa tunique de soldat de la Compagnie. Avec l'insigne dessus. Quand il le vit, le gros homme se crispa.

« Ecoute gros tas, fit Corbeau en désignant le gros homme sans le regarder, toi j'en ai rien à foutre. Barre toi mais va dire à tes potes qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est moi le patron des lieux. Y'a cent hommes qui attendent dans la ville. Et tu sais parfaitement ce qui vous attend si vous déconnez avec un membre de la Compagnie Impériale.

-Je le sais parfaitement mais je croyais qu'on observait une neutralité de circonstance ? Contra le gros homme.

-Cette homme et cette femme m'ont trahi et volé et apparemment vous étiez au courant, non ? Puisque vous aussi me croyiez mort.

-Ils m'ont dit que vous étiez mort des suites d'un règlement de compte !

-Ils vous ont eu. Ils ont tenté de me faire tuer. Ils ont échoué et maintenant je viens réclamer ce qu'ils m'ont pris.

Le gros homme foudroya le couple du regard.

-Bon vous voulez quoi ? Fit-il à Corbeau.

-Je ne veux rien, j'exige ! Répondit ce dernier. Ce que j'exige d'eux ne regarde que moi. Ce que j'exige de vous c'est de détourner le regard quand vous posez vos yeux sur _mon_ auberge. Je suis mon seul patron et mon seul maître. Et faites passer le message aux autres familles. Si l'un d'entre vous déconne, je vous fait tous massacrer sans exception.

-Et eux ? Demanda le gros homme. J'exige réparation.

-Prenez le mec, il est à vous ! Fit Corbeau. Mais laissez-moi la femme ! C'est non négociable !

-Très bien », fit le gros homme.

L'homme à la chopine se crispa sur la table.

« Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent vers Malon. Elle s'était avancée. Corbeau la regarda avec des yeux interpelés.

« Je veux connaître toute l'histoire, fit-elle.

-Qui c'est cette pute ? Demanda le gros homme.

Malon la gifla sans sommation, ce qui fit sursauter le gros homme. Elle même s'en étonan. Le geste était mécanique, instinctif, irréfléchi. Et elle ne le regretta pas. Les deux personnages qui l'encadraient levèrent leur main sur leurs épées.

-Lieutenant Rouquine de la Compagnie Impériale, annonça-t-elle. La prochaine fois que tu me traite de pute, je t'arrache la langue.

Les hommes de main relâchèrent leur pression en se regardant. Malon prit une chaise et s'assit.

-Corbeau tu t'asseois ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Rouquine…Fit Corbeau pris au dépourvu.

-Corbeau tu t'assois et tu te tais, fit-elle sèchement en levant une main pour le couper. Je tiens à savoir dans quoi je m'engage c'est clair ? Je te l'ai dit, je me salirai pas les mains dans une histoire de règlement de comptes foireux.

-Rouquine je suis soldat de la Compagnie et ils m'ont fait du tort, protesta Corbeau.

-Tu n'étais pas soldat quand ils t'ont fait le coup, répondit Rouquine. Et si tu met la Compagnie sur le tapis sache que je suis ta supérieure. Alors obéis et assied-toi ».

Corbeau s'exécuta, pris place près du gros homme qu'il considéra avec dégoût.

« Vous là, le poète de la gente féminine, fit-elle en désignant ce dernier, vous êtes qui ?

-Ruil Fraticelli, fit-il. Frère du parrain du clan Fraticelli.

-Autrement dit le numéro deux, précisa Corbeau.

-Parfait, fit Malon. C'est quoi votre affaire avec eux ?

-Protection, fit Ruil. Je leur garantit des prix sur les produits qu'ils importent et en échange ils me donnent une part de leur recette.

-Et cette réunion ? Pour discuter le prix je parie ?

-En effet, fit le gros homme avec lassitude. Les affaires, très chère.

-Ne m'appelez pas très chère, fit Malon. Vous deux là ? Qui êtes vous ?

-Ylvaine Corrydre, fit la femme. Tenancière.

-Shad Doroho, fit l'homme à la chopine. Barman.

-Vous tenez l'établissement à deux ? Demanda Malon.

-Oui, fit Ylvaine.

-Quel rapport avec Corbeau ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années ? »

L'homme et la femme se crispèrent.

« Bon on va procéder autrement ? Demanda Malon. Vous avez tenté de le faire tuer pour vous emparer de cet établissement?

La fille se referma sur elle même, agitée de petits tremblements. Corbeau s'agitait nerveusement. Les gardes du corps de Ruil semblaient guetter le moment propice pour passer à l'action.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ca ? Demanda Malon. Répondez !

-Tu perd ton temps Rouquine ! Cria Corbeau. Y'a rien à dire, tu le vois bien ? Elles ont voulu me faire tuer pour prendre ce qui est à moi ! Et le refiler à ce gros tas ! J'ai été trahi et laissé pour mort !

-Je veux la version de cette femme, Corbeau ! Fit Malon avec sévérité.

-Est ce que je peux quitter ce conclave improvisé ? Demanda Ruil avec un soupir las.

-Toi tu restes, fit Malon en le désignant du doigt. Et dit à tes chiens de se tenir tranquilles. Un geste et je ne répond plus de rien.

Ruil eut un geste de la main vers ses hommes qui se détendirent quelque peu. Malon croisa les mains sur la table.

-J'ose croire encore que nous pouvons discuter comme des gens civilisés, fit Malon. J'ose croire que vos motivations et vos valeurs n'ont pas entaché ca. J'ose croire que dialoguer peut prendre du temps et exiger de la patience. Mais j'ose croire aussi que c'est un maigre prix pour que tout le monde s'en tire content et vivant. Et bien sûr indemne. Hm ?

Elle les dévisagea tour à tour. Ruil la considéra avec curiosité comme une bête de foire. Ylvaine et Shad semblèrent se détendre, bien que quelque peu tendus. Corbeau eut une grimace mais ne sembla pas rétorquer.

-Je dis pas non, fit Ruil finalement. Mais ne vous imaginez pas que nous allons finir par chiquer des bières comme des potes de trente ans. Je veux ma part et je quitterai pas les lieux avant de lavoir eu.

-Chacun veut sa part, fit Malon en défaisant ses gants. Vous, c'est votre fric. Corbeau veut sa taverne. Et ces deux là…

Elle regarda le couple.

-Ces deux là vont me dire tout de suite ce qui s'est passé, continua-t-elle. Si on veut que tout se passe bien, chacun va y mettre du sien. Alors. J'écoute ».

Yvlaine se rassit finalement, l'air las et abattu. Comme si tout un poids était tombé sur elle.

« Je…je…Fit-elle. J'ai rencontré Corbeau il y a sept ans de cela. A cette époque Volgas subissait une crise économique majeure et je ne trouvait pas de travail. J'aurais voulu gagner la Capitale Impériale mais je n'avais pas les moyens. Vous savez que des filles qui ne trouvent pas de travail dans ce genre de ville finissent à la rue ?

Elle tourna ses yeux rouges vers Malon qui resta silencieuse mais dans son regard Yvlaine lut une certaine empathie.

-Plutôt que de finir comme ca, j'ai commencé à voler,fit-elle. D'abord des fruits dans les étals puis de l'argent, du vrai. J'ai développé un don pour cela. Un jour un membre de la famille Fraticelli m'a repérée. Il m'a proposé de m'aider financièrement si je l'aidais dans ses entreprises. Il fallait que je fasse chanter des notables de la ville en volant des documents compromettants. Parfois je faisais disparaître des preuves, parfois j'espionnais pour leur compte. Je suis rapidement devenu un des plus proches agents de la famille Fraticelli.

Malon tourna ses yeux vers Ruil. Celui-ci semblait irrité mais las. Il vit le regard qu'elle portait sur elle et leva une main condescendante vers Yvlaine :

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Fit-il. Que je nie tout en bloc ? Que je l'injurie ? De toutes façon vous avez bien vu qu'on faisait affaire ensemble alors qu'est ce que ca change ?

-Continuez, ordonna Malon.

-La famille Fraticelli était influente, poursuivit Yvlaine, mais elle pensait que le contrôle des tavernes de la ville serait utile. Dans la pègre, contrôler les lieux de rassemblement public est crucial car ce sont les endroits où tout se dit ou où l'on peut tout entendre. On peut y déposer des espions. On se tient au courant de tout ce qui ne se sait pas et de tout ce qui ne doit pas se savoir. Alors ils ont commencé à étendre leur pouvoir sur les auberges, les bordels et les tavernes. Tous ces lieux leur ont appartenu rapidement.

-Si ca peut vous rassurer, fit Ruil, sachez que nous avons pour habitude de respecter une trêve avec la Compagnie Impériale. Vous ne serez pas inquiétés vous et vos camarades.

-Sinon compte sur nous pour te faire connaître notre déplaisir, fit Malon sans le regarder. Continuez !

-Finalement j'ai commencé à accumuler une petite fortune pour moi toute seule, fit Yvlaine. Tout ce que j'ai fait je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Je voulais juste trouver de quoi vivre jusqu'à ma mort. Accumuler une petite fortune. Enfin fortune est un bien grand mot mais une bonne provision d'argent pour vivre. Sans argent je ne suis rien. J'ai même commencé à échafauder des plans d'avenir : une maison tranquille et personne pour me déranger. Mais on ne quitte pas la pègre de cette façon là. Ils vous prennent à la gorge, se servant de votre culpabilité pour faire valoir leur droit. « Je te sors du ruisseau alors obéis moi en guise de remerciement ».

-De l'esclavage indirect, hein ? Fit Malon en se tournant vers Ruil.

-Disons plutôt un échange de bons procédés, fit Ruil sans sourire. Se salir les mains pour pouvoir vivre. Vous auriez préféré qu'elle finisse avec trois hommes par nuits qui la traiteraient comme un sac de viande ?

-Parce que votre solution est plus honorable sans doute ? Fit Malon en élevant le ton. Vous n'en avez rien à foutre de cette fille espèce d'ordure ! Vous ne cherchez que de la main-d'œuvre et rien de plus !

-Comme tout le monde dans ce monde ma petite, fit Ruil en fronçant les sourcils. Les généraux recrutent de la chair à canon, les aubergistes des filles de joie et les percepteurs tirent les derniers sous de pauvres paysans au nom de l'Etat. Tout le monde a son casse-croûte ! Les méthodes sont les mêmes !

-Continuez, fit Malon.

-Corbeau est finalement arrivé un jour avec une provision d'argent dans sa bourse, fit Yvlaine sans regarder l'intéressé. C'était…à l'époque en tout cas…quelqu'un de bien.

Corbeau fit un petit bruit méprisant avec la bouche. Il s'agitait impatiemment.

-Il s'est servi de ces capitaux pour monter une taverne, fit Yvlaine. Celle-ci. Bien évidemment chaque fois qu'un établissement de ce genre s'ouvre, les Fraticelli montent au créneau. Alors Corbeau a reçu la visite de deux de leurs hommes. Le train-train habituel : crache ton fric si tu veux être protégé. Corbeau a naturellement refusé et les Fraticelli ont tenté de mettre le feu. Mais Corbeau était d'une famille de la petite noblesse impériale et avait reçu un entraînement au sein des troupes de choc. Un jour il a été voir Dol Fraticelli, le parrain de la famille et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher a égorgé deux de ses lieutenants. Par la suite, Corbeau à mené une vendetta impitoyable contre les Fraticelli. Les autres familles le laissaient faire car elles profitaient ainsi du tumulte.

Malon se tourna vers Corbeau.

-La petite noblesse hein ? Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Ca remonte à loin tout ca, Rouquine, fit Corbeau avec un soupir.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de vouloir monter une auberge ?

-J'avais pas envie de devenir notaire ou dignitaire ou chevalier ou des conneries de ce genre, répondit Corbeau. Je voulais une vie tranquille loin de toutes ces face de poudre.

-Je croyais que cette auberge appartenait à ta mère…

-C'est l'argent de ma mère qui l'a financée, fit Corbeau. Ca revient au même. Continue ton histoire Yvlaine qu'on en finisse.

-Ruil a tenté le tout pour le tout en me prenant à la gorge, fit Yvlaine. Il savait que je voulais quitter la pègre. Il m'a offert la porte de sortie. Avec l'auberge à la clé. Je deviendrai tenancière. Je n'aurais pas de protection à payer. En échange, Ruil exigeait que je lui rapporte chaque information le concernant. C'était mieux que rien. Et en gagnant ma vie à l'auberge, j'espérait finir d'amasser suffisamment d'argent pour fuir la ville et ne plus y revenir. Je devais séduire Corbeau et apporter tous ses plans à Ruil. J'ai donc démarré mon plan. Corbeau est tombé sous mon charme. Et je dois admettre que moi aussi.

Malon s'attendit à ce que Corbeau réagisse ce qu'il ne fit pas.

-Corbeau était plein d'entrain, continua Yvlaine. Quelqu'un de motivé, prêt à manger la vie à pleines dents. Et en même temps quelqu'un d'ambitieux et de déterminer à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il voyait sa taverne comme le seul endroit où la pègre n'osait pas mettre les pieds sous peine de finir dans la bière spéciale de la maison. C'était sa façon à lui de faire de l'humour : mélanger le morbide avec le sarcasme. Et donc Corbeau continuait à mener son affaire tout en défiant la mafia. Et moi…je commençais à me dire que finalement il avait le potentiel pour ca. Qu'il pouvait être une porte de sortie. Mes sentiments pour toi Corbeau ont toujours été véridiques.

Corbeau renifla avec mépris.

-Mais Corbeau…Corbeau avait à certain moment un comportement qui m'effrayait, continua-t-elle. Il était impulsif, brutal. Il pouvait subitement changer d'humeur comme de chemise. Il trimbalait toujours un couteau sur lui et il caressait le manche chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Parfois il restait assis sur une chaise à se mirer dans la lame. D'autre fois il lui prenait la furieuse envie de poignarder quelque chose : une miche de pain, de la viande ou le comptoir du bar. Il avait l'air de prendre sa vendetta avec la pègre comme une compétition, un jeu du plus fort. Il aimait les provoquer, aller plus loin, avoir une longueur d'avance. Quand il ne complotait pas, il attendait de voir ce que la pègre lui réservait. Quand ca lui tombait dessus, il répliquait impitoyablement. C'était presque comme si il attendait que l'ennemi fasse le premier geste pour se donner une raison de répondre. Il attendait. Il patientait. Il faisait traîner ca en longueur. Et moi dans tout ca je le regardais faire impuissante. Il est devenu froid et calculateur, d'une patience diabolique et d'une cruauté insoutenable. La pègre frappait dur mais les réponses de Corbeau étaient quelque chose de terrifiant. Un jour…un jour des membres du clan Fraticelli s'en sont pris à un petit garçon à qui Corbeau avait décidé d'offrir une limonade gratuitement parce qu'il avait perdu ses pièces en route. Le petit garçon s'en est sorti avec une belle estafilade sur la joue. Mais Corbeau a décidé de le venger. Il a kidnappé la petite fille du parrain et l'a défigurée vivante avant de la découper en morceau. Chaque jour…il envoyait un morceau de son corps à ses parents.

Malon regarda Corbeau. Elle sentit en elle gonfler une bulle de mépris soudain. Corbeau gardait l'œil sombre. Il ne semblait pas s'émouvoir. Il attendait.

-J'ai pensé que Corbeau allait trop loin, fit Yvlaine. Ses horreurs dépassaient de loin celles de la pègre. La pègre est brutale et violente. Mais Corbeau est d'un sadisme et d'une cruauté qui étaient gratuites. J'ai compris…que Corbeau se complaisait dedans. Qu'il se sentait fort et puissant de cette façon là. La pègre a des…des « règles ». On ne touche pas les enfants par exemple. Corbeau n'avait pas de règle. Donnez lui une tape sur la figure, il vous fait écorcher vif. Tapez dans sa gamelle, il vous arrache la langue. Insultez un membre de sa famille, il fera torturer à mort tous les membres de la votre.

-Yvlaine, fit Corbeau avec un soupir, ca suffit maintenant !

-Tais toi Corbeau, ordonna Malon. Bon et ensuite que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai rencontré Shad, fit Yvlaine. Shad était un petit cultivateur de houblon. Il travaillait pour la pègre lui aussi mais il était différent. Il était patient et ne cherchait pas les ennuis. Il était comme moi et ne voulait qu'une vie tranquille. Je me suis retrouvée en lui et je crois que lui aussi s'est trouvé en moi.

-Shad c'est ca ? Fit Malon.

-Oui madam…mademoiselle ! Répondit Shad d'une voix respectueuse et tendue.

Il avait tout du nounours en peluche : grand et corpulent et pourtant il semblait aussi timide qu'une jouvencelle.

-Tu confirmes ce que dit Yvlaine ? Demanda Malon.

-Oui mademoiselle, fit Shad. Comme elle je suis né d'une famille pas très bien placée si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et la pègre m'a proposé un boulot pépère. J'ai accepté. Bon je vivais pas dans l'opulence mais je vivais quoi. Yvlaine c'était un peu l'occasion pour moi de me confier et de me sentit mieux avec moi même. Quand on trouve quelqu'un qui a connu ce que vous avez connu ca crée des liens plus forts qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Bref Shad et moi avons eu une liaison, fit Yvlaine. Je ne supportais plus Corbeau et ses folies. Et puis un jour…il a levé la main sur moi.

Elle dégrafa légèrement sa tunique, sans montrer ses seins mais dévoilant le décolleté. Une estafilade courait de son omoplate gauche jusque entre ses seins.

-Je lui avais dit qu'il allait trop loin, fit-elle. Que je ne supportais plus de vivre ainsi avec un tueur. Il a cru que je le trahissais. D'une certaine manière il n'avait pas tort mais mes sentiments pour lui étaient véridiques. J'ai vécu tout ce temps avec lui torturée par cette simple question : qui choisir ?

Malon tourna ses yeux vers Corbeau qui n'avait pas cillé. Il attendait comme un chien.

-Ca a été la goutte d'eau pour moi, fit Yvlaine. Alors…j'ai passé un pacte avec la pègre locale : je promettais de faire assassiner Corbeau. En échange, Shad et moi héritions de l'auberge et de la fortune de Corbeau. Elle deviendrait terrain neutre. Aucune famille de la pègre ne nous chercherait d'ennui ou ne ferait affaire avec nous. Et nous nous ne nous impliquerions pas dans leurs affaires. Un bref conclave a décidé de nous donner notre chance. Avec quelques hommes nous avons investi l'auberge et poignardé Corbeau dans son sommeil. Corbeau a cependant une vitalité exceptionnelle. Il s'est débattu et a pu tuer un des hommes de mains avant de prendre la fuite. Plutôt que d'avouer notre échec nous avons fait incinérer l'homme de main et présenté son cadavre comme celui de Corbeau. Je pensais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Et entretemps la pègre a étendu son pouvoir. Et monsieur Fraticelli ici présent semble ne pas s'être souvenu de l'accord qui nous liait. Et c'est là que vous êtes arrivés. Voilà vous savez tout ».

Malon hocha de la tête et soupira.

« Dur dur, fit-elle. Quelqu'un veut-il contester cette version des faits ?

-J'ai rien à dire, répondit Corbeau. Sinon que je veux récupérer mon auberge et vite !

-Et leur histoire à eux ? Et ton comportement avec elle ?

-Pas tes oignons Rouquine !

-Lieutenant ! Corrigea Malon en levant la voix. Et tache de filer droit tant que je suis là où il va t'en cuire !

Elle se tourna vers Fraticelli.

-Alors on a la mémoire qui flanche ? Fit Malon.

-Les affaires ne vont pas fort, fit Ruil avec sérieux. Cette histoire de malédiction, ces poches d'hérésies dans la région. Les gens prennent peur. On a besoin de fric. Alors on annule parfois quelques contrats. Le temps de se refaire.

-Facile, fit Malon. Surtout quand on signe avec la ferme intention de casser le contrat à la première occasion.

-Je vous interdit de remettre en cause ma parole ! La menaça Ruil en la pointant du doigt.

-Vous ne m'interdirez rien, répondit Malon sèchement. Quant à votre parole, je n'attend rien de la part d'un type comme vous.

-Vous êtes naïve n'est ce pas ? Fit Ruil en souriant avec sarcasme.

-Croyez moi j'apprend vite, fit Malon. Vous seriez surpris de savoir à quel point je m'adapte. Mais je doute que vous viviez assez longtemps pour y réfléchir si cela arrive. Bon alors que chacun présente ses exigences.

-Je veux de l'argent, fit Ruil. On a besoin de fric. Je demande une somme équivalent à six mois de protection. C'est mon dernier prix et il n'est pas négociable.

-Corbeau ?

-Je veux récupérer mon auberge, mon argent et que personne ne pose la main dessus une fois que ce sera fait ! Fit-il. Et je réclame justice pour ce qui m'a été fait.

-Et vous deux ?

Shad et Yvlaine se regardèrent. Leur regard était las et implorant.

-On veut vivre mademoiselle c'est tout, fit Shad. Loin de tout ca. On est prêts à quitter la ville s'il le faut. J'ai investi il n'y a pas longtemps dans un petit domaine où j'avais l'intention de partir avec Yvlaine sitôt qu'elle aurait gagné assez d'argent.

-On en a marre de vivre comme des pourris, gémit Yvlaine. De travailler pour des pourris, de fréquenter des pourris dans une ville de pourris. Ici on survit. Mais moi et Shad on veut juste vivre ».

Malon acquiesça.

« Corbeau est ce que tout ce qu'elle a raconté sur toi est vrai ? Demanda Malon.

-Un jour Rou…Lieutenant, fit-il avec sarcasme…un jour tu verras ce que ca fait de se retrouver le dos au mur à défendre bec et ongles ce qui nous est cher. J'étais prêt à tout pour défendre ce qui m'appartenait. Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire cette guerre. Je voulais juste monter ma petite auberge tranquille. Moi aussi j'ai mes rêves.

-J'en suis tout à fait sûre, fit Malon. Voilà ce que j'ai décidé. Shad et Yvlaine, vous quittez la ville pour votre domaine avec en poche tout l'argent qui vous appartient excepté celui de Corbeau. Vous prenez vos affaires personnelles et vous ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici.

Shad et Yvlaine affichèrent une expression de stupéfaction mâtinée de gratitude. Corbeau s'apprêtait à se lever, Ruil à protester. Malon les calma d'un geste de la main.

-Corbeau récupère son argent et son auberge ! Annonça-t-elle. Et il sera le seul maître à bord. Pas de protection à payer, ni de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit. Il recevra qui il veut et si il ne veut pas que certaines personnes foute les pieds dans son auberge, sa voix sera d'or.

Corbeau sembla se calmer, indécis.

-Et moi dans tout ca ? Demanda Ruil les bras croisés.

-Vous ? Fit Malon avec ironie. Vous et les petits salopards dans votre genre avez 24 heures pour quitter la ville. Sinon j'ordonne à mes hommes de vous faire exterminer.

Ruil devint livide. Les hommes de main derrière lui se crispèrent.

-Je…Fit-il.

-J'oubliais, fit Malon en le coupant, ca vaut aussi pour les autres « familles ». La pègre disparaît de cette ville où on s'en charge. Débrouillez vous pour vous trouver un autre trou à rat où vous pourrez recommencer à vous entretuer. Mais en tant que lieutenant de la Compagnie de son Altesse Impériale, je décrète l'épuration de Volgas. Action applicable dans l'immédiat et non-négociable.

-C'est de la pure démence, grogna Ruil. Vous allez trop loin !

-Non c'est vous qui allez prendre le large, fit Malon. Et vite ! Ce n'es pas cher payé pour vivre !

Ruil fronça les sourcils.

-Et qui te dit, saleté de bonne femme, que je vais me laisser faire comme ca, hein ?! Tonna-t-il. Tu crois que ton petit emblème de la Compagnie suffit à te protéger ? »

Il claqua des doigts. Les hommes de main dégainèrent les dagues. Corbeau se leva et Malon fit de même, dagues en main. Shad et Yvlaine longeaient le mur, terrifiés. Ruil s'était posté derrière ses hommes.

« Rouquine, fit Corbeau, tu vas me lâcher sur ce coup ?

-Tu mériterais quelques coups de pied au cul, Corbeau, fit Malon sans le regarder. Mais sur ce coup je suis avec toi.

-Parfait ! »

D'un geste du pied il fit voler une chaise qui percuta le visage d'un des hommes de main. Déséquilibré il renversa Ruil. Corbeau frappa vite et net : une estafilade écarlate se dessina sur le coup de l'homme de main avant de vomir un flot écarlate. Malon s'approcha du second homme de main. Celui-ci tenta de frapper mais Malon l'évita. Son couteau rentra dans la hanche de l'homme qui s'effondra au sol, plié en deux, en poussant un grognement sourd.

« Merde où ils sont partis ?! Cria Corbeau.

Yvlaine et Shad s'étaient éclipsés à la faveur du tumulte.

-Va voir derrière, fit Corbeau. Tu trouveras une autre porte dans la salle principale. Elle mène vers l'écurie. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont foutre le camp en charrette, dépêche toi !!! »

Malon sortit au pas de course, serrant la dague dans ses mains. Ruil était étendu au sol, l'autre homme de main continuait de gémir, réduit à l'impuissance. Le visage ruisselant de sueur exprimait une terreur primaire. Corbeau s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Je vais faire payer tes charmants petits employés, fit-il. Mais je ne pensais pas avoir le bonheur de faire payer l'employeur en plus.

-Corbeau, fit Ruil, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages si tu fais ca ! Réfléchis bien !

-Réfléchir à quoi, tu as entendu le lieutenant ? Vous êtes finis tas de merdeux insignifiants ! J'ai remporté les premières manches, vous en avez gagné une mais au bout du compte c'est moi qui vais mettre un point final au jeu.

-Ecoute, je peux te payer le double de ce que tu possèdes, laisse moi partir et tu seras riche.

-Je suis riche, fit Corbeau en essayant lentement la lame de sa dague. Riche de toute une vie passée à méditer sur le sort que j'allais réserver à mes assassins. Riche aussi de quelques enseignements. A commencer par celui qui te dicte de ne jamais accorder ta confiance à celui qui cherche à te faire tuer. Je vais te faire partager ces richesses, tu vas voir c'est très instructif ! »

Malon ouvrit la porte et déboucha sur une petite cours. Yvlaine et Shad s'attelaient à charger de quelques paquets une charrette tractée par deux chevaux. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, ils s'immobilisèrent.

« Ca va, ca va, fit-elle en levant la main. Ne craignez rien.

-Laissez-nous partir, la supplia Yvlaine. Je vous jure que…

-Ne dites rien, fit Malon en la coupant. Contentez vous de fuir le plus loin possible de Volgas et tachez de le pas y remettre les pieds. Ce n'est pas une menace mais un conseil.

-Vous n'allez rien nous faire alors ? Demanda Shad.

-Corbeau se charge de régler son compte à Ruil et moi j'en ai assez entendu pour me faire mon opinion, fit Malon. Vous savez moi aussi j'étais comme vous. Et je sais ce que c'est d'avoir souffert. Quand je m'en rappelle, ca me permet de voir les limites à ne pas franchir.

Ils entendirent une série de hurlements déchirants.

-Corbeau est à l'œuvre, fit Malon. Je vais pas vous faire de dessin : quand il en aura fini avec Ruil, il voudra certainement une autre part de sang. De votre sang.

-C'est un malade mental, fit Yvlaine. Un fou furieux. Un tueur.

-Je sais oui, fit Malon.

-Je n'ai jamais été un ange et je n'ai jamais été mauvaise par nature…Mais j'ai du faire ca pour vivre.

-Je sais, j'ai fait la même chose ! » Répondit Malon.

La réponse fit naître derrière le rideau de larmes d'Yvlaine une pointe d'étonnement.

« Bon partez tout de suite, fit Malon. Corbeau va pas tarder à descendre quand il en aura assez avec Ruil. Or son objectif c'est vous ?

-Mais et vous ? Demanda Shad.

-Je me charge de lui ne vous en faites pas ! Allez fichez le camp d'ici !

-Merci infiniment, fit Yvlaine en lui prenant les mains. Nous n'oublierons pas que nous vous devons la vie.

-Oubliez plutôt et pensez donc à un nouvel avenir ! Maintenant filez ! »

Yvlaine et Shad sautèrent dans la charrette. Celle-ci s'ébranla et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Lorsqu'elle disparut au loin, Malon soupira. Puis elle fit le tour de la cours en marmonnant sa berceuse à un cheval noir qu'elle caressa.

Corbeau déboula enfin après dix minutes d'attente. Son visage et ses mains étaient maculés de sang. Il regarda la cours avec des yeux de chien fous. Et se fixa sur Malon qui s'était assise au bord du trottoir et le salua d'un geste ironique de la main.

« Où…où sont-ils ? Fit-il.

-Partis ! répondit Malon.

-Quoi ?!!!

Il s'avança vers elle. Elle se leva sans le quitter des yeux.

-Comment ca « partis » ? Fit-il près de son visage.

-Partis, tu sais ce que ca veux dire ? Répondit-elle.

-Impossible, tu avais largement le temps de les rattraper !

-Je sais, c'est moi qui les ai laissés fuir ! »

Le visage de Corbeau s'illumina d'une lueur de stupéfaction.

« Tu as…_quoi ?_

-Tu as très bien entendu ! Répondit Malon en croisant les bras.

Corbeau la regarda un instant. Puis poussa un hurlement, s'en alla frapper un seau d'eau du pied et bourrer de coup les murs de l'étable des chevaux en poussant des hurlements de rage et de fureur. Il s'approcha d'elle, le visage déformé par la fureur. Elle le gifla. La claque résonna sèchement et mit fin à ses cris. Le visage de Corbeau s'immobilisa dans une expression de surprise totale. Matinée de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur.

« Ca suffit maintenant Corbeau ! Cria Malon. J'en ai assez vu pour ce soir !

Corbeau pointa de la lame la ruelle.

-Tu…tu…tu as entendu l'histoire et…Fit-il.

-J'en ai plus qu'entendu pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir ! Répondit Malon. Tu m'as supplié de venir t'assister ! Alors j'estime que j'ai eu mon mot à dire !

-En les laissant fuir comme des voleurs !!! Sans les avoir fait payer ?!!!

-Tu as bien mérité ce qui t'arrivait Corbeau !!! Ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même !!!

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas vif.

-est ce que tu n'as jamais seulement su ce que c'était d'être trahie et de tout perdre dans sa vie ?!!! De savoir que tout l'avenir que tu t'étais construit et dans lequel tu te voyais déjà s'est éclaté en mille morceaux comme un miroir ?!!!

-Si figure-toi !!! Tu oublies qui je suis et d'où je viens !!! »

La phrase stoppa net Corbeau. Il essaya d'articuler un mot. Puis se ravisa. Il eut un soupir las et détendit ses muscles. Puis il s'assit sur le rebord du trottoir. Malon le considéra un instant puis s'assit à ses côtés. Ils regardèrent ensemble les murs de l'auberge, le cheval noir qui les considérait comme des bêtes étranges.

« Je voulais pas te blesser, fit enfin Corbeau d'un ton calme. Et je dis ca dans tous les sens du terme.

-Je sais, répondit Malon sur un ton plus détendu. Mais tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin de faire le point avec lui-même. Ce que tu as fait…ne viens pas me dire que c'était justifié.

-Je voulais juste vivre tranquille.

-On veut tous vivre tranquilles Corbeau. Mais il y a des limites à la réalisation de cet objectif. Et j'ai dû te les imposer ce soir. J'ose imaginer que notre ami Ruil vient de prendre sa retraite anticipée.

Corbeau nettoya sa dague comme si l'évocation du nom de Ruil lui rappelait subitement ses actions d'il y a deux minutes.

-En tout cas j'aurais au moins eu l'employeur, fit Corbeau. Mais Yvlaine et Shad…

-Fous leur la paix, fit Malon. Y'a eu assez de sang pour ce soir. Et je crois que ce qu'elle t'a fait tu l'as bien cherché. Vous êtes quittes désormais alors laisse lui vivre sa vie tranquille.

Elle désigna les murs de la main.

-T'as récupéré ton auberge et ta fortune, fit Malon. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Alors occupe toi de rependre ton ancienne vie et laisse les mauvais fantômes mourir. Mais tâche de retenir la leçon.

-Etrange que tu sois restée comme ca, fit Corbeau. T'as beau en avoir chier tu arrives encore à éprouver de la pitié et des choses comme ca.

-Ca s'appelle être forte, répondit Malon. Il m'en a fallu crois-moi. On se crois fort quand on se met à taper sur tout le monde pour jouer les gros bras. Être esclave d'instincts primaires ca rend pas les gens forts. Ca les rends idiots c'est tout. T'es pas idiot Corbeau je le sais. Mais tu mérites quelques claques.

-Te gêne pas pour m'en coller une, fit Corbeau avec sérieux. Je sais que j'ai pas assuré ce soir.

-Tu crois que j'ai pas eu ma dose ? Fit Malon irritée. C'est pas à moi de te coller des baffes pour ce que t'as fait. Mais j'espère que ca te foutra du plomb dans l'aile.

-Ouais…

Ils marquèrent une pause. Malon remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté de neiger. Le ciel était toujours aussi noir.

-Bon, fit Corbeau, tu veux que je te raccompagne à l'hôtel ?

-J'irai seule, fit-elle. Mais merci de la proposition. Et toi ?

-Je vais faire un peu de ménage et de tri, fit Corbeau. Prendre un peu de repos. Et demain à l'aube j'irai expliquer la situation au Capitaine. Je te l'ai promis je prendrai tout sur moi.

-Bon alors c'est entendu, fit Malon en se levant. Au fait, où est l'autre homme de main ?

-Dans la chambre, fit Corbeau. Tu l'as salement amoché mais il vivra.

-Tu lui répètes ce que j'ai dit à son patron, fit Malon. Qu'il transmette le message aux siens. J'espère qu'ils seront suffisamment intelligents pour m'obéir. Je n'aimerais pas répéter ce que j'ai vécu dans cette ville de pestiférés.

-Ils le feront, fit Corbeau. Ils sont en difficulté ici d'après Ruil. Et ils ne veulent pas se mettre la Compagnie à dos.

-Parfait, fit Malon. Bonne nuit Corbeau ».

Corbeau l'interpela une dernière fois après qu'elle eut fait trois pas dans la ruelle.

« Merci pour tout Rouquine », fit-il simplement.

Elle le regarda un instant et lui rendit un petit salut de la tête. Puis elle tourna les talons et retourna à l'hôtel. Le silence semblait désormais avoir changé de nature : elle avait l'impression d'être la mort en personne et que des milliers d'yeux la regardaient avec terreur.

Elle retrouva enfin le confort de l'hôtel. D'abord dans le hall de réception où le réceptionniste s'était entretemps endormi sur sa chaise. Puis dans le couloir, résonnant toujours des ronflements des chambres. Un véritable champ lexical du sommeil prenait forme provoquant les protestation de son corps qui réclama du sommeil. Une porte s'ouvrit. Elle vit le Capitaine en sortir, chemise en soir et pantalon serré. Elle le salua.

« Désolé je vous ai réveillée ? Fit-elle.

-Non mais je t'ai entendu partir avec Corbeau tout à l'heure, répondit-il.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle avait espéré réserver cela à demain. Laisser à Corbeau le temps de tout expliquer.

-Corbeau a eu ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda le Capitaine.

-En partie oui, du moins le principal, fit Malon. J'ai veillé à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de dégâts. Mais…il a tué Raul Fraticelli.

Le Capitaine siffla.

-Le Raul était là aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Histoire de gros sous apparemment, fit Malon. Il n'a pas aimé que je lui demande de partir lui, sa Famille et tous les mafieux de la ville.

Le Capitaine eut un petit rire.

-Naïf mais bien tenté comme demande, commenta-t-il. Et de toutes façon bienvenue. Je pense que l'élimination des pègres de l'Empire sera un des objectifs qu'on devra remplir quand on sera de retour à la Capitale. Si tu nous économise des efforts c'est pas plus mal.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être intervenue ? Demanda Malon avec surprise.

-Non t'en fais pas, fit le Capitaine. Au contraire ca t'as permis de varier un peu ton expérience au sein de la Compagnie. De découvrir un autre visage de ce monde. Corbeau m'a parlé de ce couple qui l'avait trahi. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-Rien, je les ai laissé partir, Corbeau avait quelques saletés à son actif et je pense que trop de sang à coulé pour qu'on se permettre d'en rajouter. De plus c'était un couple qui a été plus victime de cette ville qu'autre chose.

-Bien, fit le Capitaine, content de voir que tu restes diplomate. On est une compagnie de bras cassés mais le dialogue reste une option. C'est très bien Rouquine.

-Dites…est ce que vous pensez que j'ai changé autant que ca ?

La question l'étonna quelque peu mais le Capitaine retrouva sa neutralité de d'habitude.

-Tu es restée la même au fond de toi-même je pense, fit-il. Après c'est à toi de voir ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Mais quand je te vois regarder le sol honteuse comme une voleuse je pense que non tu n'as pas changé.

Elle eut un petit rire et le Capitaine lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Allez file au pieu, fit-il. Demain je te laisserai dormir, tu l'as bien mérité.

-Merci, bonne nuit Capitaine ».

Elle s'éloigna et le Capitaine retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, la referma, sentit le champ d'isolation sonore s'installer. Elle verrouilla la porte à clé, posa cette dernière sur sa table de nuit, ferma les volets, tira les rideaux et se déshabilla enfin. Elle se glissa sous les couette, sentit le tissu courir sur sa peau. Elle éveilla ses sens pour de sensations simples qui pendant un instant pourraient lui faire oublier ce monde. Dans sa tête, elle fit de cette chambre sa petite bulle de paix personnelle. Puis elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter entamant une symphonie nocturne autre que celle qu'elle avait connu il y a quelques instants. Une symphonie de paix et de calme.


	31. Chapitre 14 : L'apprentie Sorcière

**L'APPRENTIE SORCIERE :**

Elle ouvrit les rideaux sur un spectacle qui lui glaça le corps. La neige recouvrait les toits et les rues. Le ciel s'était emmitouflé derrière une parure de lourds nuages gris et le soleil peinait à percer leur couche épaisse. Le givre traçait des toiles glacés sur les vitres. Il avait fallut une nuit pour aplatir la ville sous cette couche couleur de porcelaine. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et détendit son corps dans un bain chaud, le premier qu'elle prenait depuis bien longtemps en fait. Elle nota les quelques petites transformations qui s'était opérées sur son corps. Ses cuisses étaient plus fermes, ses bras plus ronds, sa poitrine plus développée, son ventre plus plat. Elle soupira. Elle regrettait sincèrement d'avoir prêté main-forte à Corbeau. Plus que tout, elle repensait à cette nuit et ne se reconnaissait pas dans l'espèce de sergent de foire qu'elle avait campé. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette agressivité et cette arrogance autoritaire qu'elle avait affiché ce soir là. Qui plus est elle avait encore poignardé un homme et menacé un autre de l'exterminer lui et les siens. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se répétant les scènes en boucle dans sa tête. Et elle avait convenu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle et que le retour à la Capitale était des plus primordial. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer et de se retrouver chez ceux qui l'aimaient. Elle aimait la Compagnie mais son monde n'était pas celui des armes. Corbeau et sa vendetta pouvaient aller au Diable, jamais plus elle ne lui accorderait son aide. Ni à aucun autre soldat. Elle sortit de son bain et sécha son corps dans une serviette en éponge douce. Puis elle enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre. Il était 11H32.

Elle trouva la plupart des membres de la Compagnie qui la saluèrent amicalement. Elle chercha des yeux le Capitaine mais ne le trouva pas. Elle trouva Doc qui s'apprêtait à descendre dans la salle commune.

« Dure soirée, hein ? Fit-il.

-Pas trop envie d'en parler…Répondit Malon.

-Corbeau nous as tout raconté, fit-il. Apparemment il t'es beaucoup reconnaissant.

-Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas le voir. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer à la Capitale.

-Ca risque d'être difficile, fit Doc avec une grimace. D'après les rapports, des blocs de glace ont emporté le pont d'une rivière qu'on doit traverser. Va falloir sans doute faire un détour ou ajourner le départ le temps que ce soit réparé.

-Super… »Fit-elle.

Elle se sentit de plus mauvaise humeur encore alors qu'un coup de marteau lui battait le cœur. Ils descendirent enfin dans la salle de réception et louvoyèrent entre les clients et quelques connaissances de la Compagnie jusque dans la salle commune. Malon vit le Capitaine mais Corbeau était aux abonnés absents ce qui tempéra son irritation de ce matin. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Capitaine j'ai cru comprendre que le retour à la Capitale était compromis pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-A vrai dire, fit le Capitaine, j'en sais trop rien. On est en train de chercher un itinéraire de secours pour pouvoir progresser. On en a trouvé un qui nous rallonge de deux-trois jours environs. Je cherche à voir si on peut pas trouver un itinéraire plus court. Quoiqu'il en soit le départ est toujours prévu pour ce soir.

-Où est Corbeau ?

-Dans son auberge, en train de réorganiser sa petite affaire, fit le Capitaine en repliant un rouleau. Autre chose : la pègre locale peut pas foutre le camp comme ca sans faire de dégâts derrière elle. Tu le sais pas Rouquine mais y'a des gens honnêtes qui triment pour ces types là parce qu'ils ont pas le choix.

-J'en ai vu deux exemples hier, répondit Malon.

-Bon alors on va nettoyer progressivement, mais ta menace leur a foutu une colique d'enfer. Bien joué.

-Justement je voulais vous parler de cela, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris hier.

-Quoi donc ? Fit le Capitaine en se penchant vers elle.

-C'était pas moi hier, répondit Malon. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suis parti avec Corbeau…j'étais de mauvais humeur je…

-Tu t'en veux de t'être laissée entraîné par Corbeau ?

-Je sais pas c'est indéfinissable, j'ai quelque chose en moi qui se développe depuis peu de temps comme une espèce de colère mais j'ignore d'où elle vient. Quand je tente d'y réfléchir j'ai des centaines d'images qui défilent.

-Tu penses à Hyrule et aux tiens ?

-Oui mais…je ne comprend pas j'y pense constamment ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être enjouée et tout d'un coup je décide d'être irritable et…agressive. Ce n'est pas moi. J'ai encore blessé un homme hier et je…je crois que c'est au dessus de mes forces et j'ai peur de ce que je peux devenir si je continue sur cette voie là.

-Ce que tu veux devenir y'a que toi qui peut le décider.

-Facile à dire, fit Malon avec un petit rire ironique. Moi je ne l'ai pas vu venir. J'étais dans une espèce d'état second. J'ai été arrogante et…en même temps je voulais faire Justice moi-même.

Le Capitaine resta silencieux, sans rien dire.

-Je suis pas psy, fit-il enfin. Je t'ai conseillée dans de nombreuses choses, mais pour ce qui te concerne tu dois être ton seul docteur ma grande. Allez pense que tu reverras tes amis rapidement. On fait tout pour partir d'ici. Moi aussi j'en ai plein le dos et je veux rentrer à la Capitale alors sois sûre que je vais me jeter sur tout ce qui se présente comme solutions.

-D'accord, merci, fit-elle.

-File rejoindre Crapaud, fit le Capitaine. Il t'attend à l'auberge de Corbeau.

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir Corbeau aujourd'hui Capitaine.

-Je comprend que tu lui en veuilles mais vos histoires ne regardent que vous alors tâchez de les régler qu'on en parle plus, je ne veux pas de deux soldats qui se regardent à couteaux tirés. Allez file ! ».

Elle redescendit la route qu'elle avait arpenté il y a seulement quelques heures et il lui semblait que tout cela n'avait été au final qu'un simple rêve. La rue principale était maintenant remplie de monde et des rumeurs de la foule. Les corbeaux avaient disparu, le cœur de la ville battait à nouveau. Ce qui avait été un souffle de mort s'était évaporé avec l'aube, comme une créature des ténèbres dissoutes par les ors du soleil. L'auberge de Corbeau se dressa enfin et son cœur se révulsa. Elle devait se faire une raison. Elle ignorait ce qui la mettait le plus en colère : elle-même ou Corbeau. Elle espéra qu'il ne la relance pas sur le sujet. Elle s'avança et passa la double porte pour trouver plusieurs clients attablés autour de chopines. Apparemment Corbeau n'avait pas eu de scrupules à se servir dans les réserves que son ex-compagne et son compagnon avaient stockés. Elle trouva Crapaud en train de tailler le bout de gras avec deux nains à barbe fournie et taillés comme des armoires. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait. Elle avait entendu parler des nains des montagnes dans les seules histoires qu'on racontait. Elle s'approcha de Crapaud lorsque celui-ci acheva ce qui semblait être une blague dans une langue indéchiffrable qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

« Hé Rouquine, viens voir un peu par là, fit Crapaud en l'invitant. Les gars je vous présente le Lieutenant Rouquine. C'est elle qui a tué Coupe-Gorge. Une vraie furie je vous dis !

-Bravo la miss, fit le nain à la barbe rousse. On peut dire que toi tu sais ce que ca veut dire porter le pantalon.

-Merci, répondit Malon un peu gênée. Mais vous connaissiez Coupe-Gorge ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit le nain à la barbe grise, on ne l'a aperçu que de loin. Mais c'est surtout sa réputation qu'on a connu.

-Izmyr et Dulahan sont deux anciens de la Compagnie, expliqua Corbeau. Tu ne le croirait pas mais ils ont respectivement 300 et 239 ans. Ils ont rendu leur manteaux après un petit siècle de bons et loyaux services. Le les ai connu pendant la seconde moitié de leur service.

-Crapaud m'a dit que tu voulais devenir sorcière ? Fit Dulahan, le nain à barbe blanche.

Il avait un ton de vieillard guilleret, chaleureux, loin de ces descriptions qui donnaient aux nains une voix tonnante et menaçante.

-Oui en effet, répondit Malon en s'asseyant.

-Pourquoi tu cherches à faire de la magie fillette ? Fit Yzmir. Tu sais que ca sert pas juste à faire de jolies couleurs. La magie est à l'esprit ce que l'art de la guerre est au physique.

Au contraire de son camarade, Yzmir avait une voix rauque et parlait fort.

-Regarde ses oreilles Yzmir, fit Dulahan. Une elfe d'Hyrule. Crapaud avait raison.

-Foutredieu, une hylienne dans la Compagnie Impériale, s'exclama Dulahan. Je croyais que tu nous racontais encore une de tes conneries Crapaud. Ma parole t'es complètement taré !

-Tu te plains au Capitaine, fit Crapaud. C'est lui qui a voulu la garder.

-Les elfes impériaux vont la découper en tranches et se faire des oreillers avec ses seins si tu la laisse entrer dans la citadelle mais tu feras à ta guise, fit Yzmir. Mais vient pas pleurer si tu dois l'enterrer.

-Alors vous avez été dans la Compagnie vous aussi ? Demanda Malon.

-Ouais mademoiselle, fit Yzmir. Un sacré bout de chemin qu'on a fait avec ces salopards, pas vrai Crapounette ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! Se plaignit Crapaud.

-Timide comme une fleur le petit gars quand il a débarqué, confia Yzmir à Malon en rigolant. Le pauvre était puceau en plus. Il a fallu lui botter le cul pour cueillir la fleur d'une jouvencelle.

Malon se retint de rire. Mais cette petite bouffée de légèreté, bien qu'un peu vulgaire, dispersa un peu son amertume.

-Bon on est pas ici pour échanger nos souvenirs d'enfance, fit Crapaud. Rouquine, bouge tes fesses, on a du boulot. Si tu veux utiliser un balais autrement que pour jouer les femmes de ménage, c'est maintenant qu'on s'y met.

-D'accord Crapaud, fit Malon avec un sourire. Et vous les gars ?

-On doit faire affaire avec un joaillier, fit Dulahan. Une belle cargaison d'émeraudes et du Thaurion. Ensuite on va aller déplacer notre fric. Paraît que ca pue le mafieux ici et je tiens pas à laisser mon fric entre les mains de ces types là.

-Où est Corbeau ? Demanda Malon à Crapaud.

-Il a repris contact avec des amis et va leur confier l'auberge le temps que la crise se tasse.

-Je croyais qu'il allait quitter la Compagnie, fit Malon avec une moue.

-Apparemment il a encore des choses à y faire. Allez amène-toi ! ».

Il entraîna Malon hors de la salle. Elle fut convaincue que Corbeau allait débarquer et l'interpeler avant même qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil mais il ne se manifesta pas. Derrière elle, les nains recommençaient à plaisanter dans leur langue.

« Tu tires une gueule de trente mètres, fit Crapaud.

Ils remontaient une petite ruelle qui grimpait une petite hauteur. De là où elle était, Malon apercevait une petite fontaine.

-On va où ? Demanda Malon.

-Je dois aller chercher quelques instruments chez l'alchimiste du coin, répondit Crapaud. Et t'as toujours pas répondu à ma remarque.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée de tout ca c'est tout. Répondit Malon.

-Ta famille te manque ca je le sais mais pas au point de te faire tirer la gueule. Ca a un rapport avec cette nuit. Ca s'est mal passé avec Corbeau ? Je sais qu'il a tendance des fois à pas tout dire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?

-En gros que vous avez débarqué en plein concile avec Ruil Fraticelli, que tu as joué les gros bras pour faire valoir les intérêts de chacun et qu'on s'est au final retrouvé avec un couple en cavale et un mafieux en costume de sapin véritable.

-A peu près ca…

-T'as pris l'initiative, qu'est ce que tu te reproches ?

-Mon comportement, fit-elle l'air sombre.

Ils débouchèrent sur la petite place, organisée en étoile. Cinq ruelles s'y rejoignaient. La boutique de l'alchimiste était à l'angle de deux ruelles, sa pancarte en forme de serpent se mordant la queue surmontant une porte en bois décorée avec élégance.

-Fermé, commenta Crapaud. On va attendre. Viens t'asseoir !

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et Malon le rejoignit.

-T'es en train de nous faire ta crise d'identité c'est ca ? Fit Crapaud en réajustant sa besace. Tu te découvre une nouvelle personnalité que t'as du mal à accepter.

-Je sais que j'ai changé, fit Malon, mais je ne comprend pas ce qui m'a pris cette nuit, j'avais l'impression d'agir sans le vouloir. De ne pas me maîtriser. Je me suis comporté de façon grotesque.

-Tu te sentais comment à ce moment là ?

-Difficile à dire : j'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids sur mes épaules qui me disait qu'il fallait que je prenne les rennes de la situation. C'est assez difficile à expliquer, c'est comme si d'un seul coup il me fallait tout contrôler, tout ordonner autour de moi. Ca m'a pris comme ca, sans prévenir et quand je suis rentré j'y ai réfléchi.

-T'as dormi ?

-Par intermittence, fit-elle. C'était paisible mais… je repensais sans cesse à cela. En fait à y réfléchir…j'ai l'impression que je m'en veux plus à moi-même que j'en veux à Corbeau. J'ai…

Elle claqua des doigts, son visage exprimant une soudaine illumination.

-J'ai l'impression de m'éloigner de moi-même ! Fit-elle. Imagine…

Elle fit de grand geste de la main pour canaliser ses pensées bouillonnantes.

-Imagine une petite fille, fit-elle, une petite fille qui tous les jours fait et refait le même chemin entre sa maison et son école, tu vois ? Ce chemin passe dans une forêt. Et un jour elle décide de voir un peu ce qu'il y a au sein de cette forêt. Mais elle n'ose pas le faire. Elle hésite et soudainement elle se dédouble : une moitié qui est conforme à la traditionnelle promenade et l'autre moitié qui brûle d'en savoir plus. Alors la moitié traditionnelle prévient l'autre que ce n'est pas bien et qu'il faut être prudente. La moitié curieuse quant à elle dit qu'elle veut juste en voir un tout petit peu. Chaque jour qui passe cette moitié curieuse en découvre un peu plus et encore et encore. Peu à peu elle commence à ignorer les avertissements de sa moitié traditionnelle et elle n'entend plus au final qu'un simple écho de voix indistinct et finit par se perdre pour ne plus retrouver son chemin si son autre moi. Elle se retrouve alors dans un autre univers qu'elle ne reconnaît pas et pire que tout elle ne se reconnaît pas elle-même. Tu vois à peu près où je veux en venir ?

-T'as peur de changer ? Et pourtant tu vois que tu changes ! Et ca te fout la trouille.

-Moi je suis comme la petite fille mais au lieu de me dédoubler j'ai deux voix en moi : une qui joue le rôle de la tempérance et l'autre qui me pousse à aller plus loin. Et cette voix-là se manifeste d'un seul coup sans prévenir. Elle me pousse comme ca d'un coup et je me laisse faire. Hier soir quand je suis montée j'étais contente et quand Corbeau a commencé à me parler de son histoire subitement…j'étais furieuse sans savoir pourquoi. C'est venu comme ca et je m'en suis rendu compte qu'en me couchant hier. Et le pire c'est que quand j'y repense je ne me reconnais pas, j'ai l'impression que ces souvenirs appartiennent à une étrangère. C'est atroce comme sensation je n'avais jamais ressenti ca.

Crapaud ne répondit pas mais la considéra avec gravité.

-Il va être temps pour toi de rentrer, fit-il enfin. Je pense que revoir tes amis devrait t'aider à régler ce problème. Mais si j'étais toi, je commencerai à faire le point sur pas mal de choses. T'as eu le courage de reconnaître que quelque chose va pas chez toi. Maintenant tâche de trouver le courage de régler cette question.

-Je sais pas en fin de compte si j'ai aussi bien supporté mon séjour à la Compagnie, fit-elle en tremblant. Tout a été si vite et si brutal.

-C'est comme ca dans la vie parfois, les choses nous tombent sur le coin de la gueule sans prévenir. La mort a le dernier mot en fin de compte mais la vie a quelques atouts qui lui permettent au moins de tirer son épingle du jeu.

-J'ai pas besoin de philosophie sur la vie dure et ces trucs du genre, fit Malon. Pour le moment… je veux juste rentrer chez moi et reprendre ma vie. Je crois que j'en ai assez des horreurs et des saletés de ce monde. J'ai besoin de me ressourcer et de me retrouver.

-Ah ouais, Fit Crapaud. Hé ben je te souhaite de t'habituer à ce qui se passe et en vitesse parce que t'en a pas vu le millième ».

Avant que Malon ne put répondre un petit cliquetis résonna depuis la porte de la boutique de l'alchimiste. Crapaud

« Bon reste ici je vais chercher mon barda et je reviens, fit-il. J'en ai pour cinq minutes ».

Il disparut derrière la porte de la boutique, laissant Malon observer la ville. De là où elle était, elle avait un joli point de vie sur les toits et apercevait l'hôtel où logeait la compagnie. Elle avait su les apprécier, la plupart comme camarades, certains comme amis. Mais elle éprouvait un affreux mal du pays. Elle avait besoin des siens plus que tout. Elle chassa Corbeau, sa nuit et ses frayeurs de son esprit, priant intérieurement pour que le Capitaine débloque une route. Environ cinq minutes après qu'il fut entré, Crapaud ressortit et invita Malon à entrer.

La boutique de l'alchimiste était une de ces curiosité à laquelle Malon avait été habituée sur Hyrule. C'était le dépôt de l'alchimiste pur et dur avec ses bocaux à poudre, des crânes, ses bougies, ses grimoires, ses odeurs indéfinissables mais enivrantes et ses fumerolles colorées. Le boutiquier de l'alchimiste était un gros hommes barbu et jovial qui semblait avoir le rire facile. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne, couverte de tâches de rousseur.

« Le tenancier est un ami, fit Crapaud. Il veut bien nous prêter son atelier, ca va nous faciliter les choses.

-Touchez pas aux bocaux en revanche, fit le tenancier. Ils ont tendance à tomber facilement ».

Crapaud entraîna Malon vers un escalier qui grimpait à l'étage supérieur et ouvrit une porte sur une grande salle au parquet couvert de poussières. Une table de bois épais était installée en son centre, tâchée par endroits d'auréoles de couleurs sombres. Crapaud déposa ses affaires dessus. Des établis longeaient les murs. Des cornues, des fioles, des livres, des crânes, des objets étranges et autres babioles qu'elle n'aurait pu définir s'alignaient. Au plafond était suspendu un squelette miniature qui semble-t-il avait été celui d'un petit dragon. Il y avait aussi à l'extrémité de la pièce une étoile à cinq branches imprimée au sol, des bougies disposées à chacune de ses extrémités. Malon se souvint du pouvoir terrifiant de certains symboles magiques ce qui la fit frissonner. Crapaud disposa sur la table une peau sur laquelle il déposa un grimoire.

« Avant de te faire jouer avec le feu, fit-il, tu vas jouer avec ca. C'est un bouquin idéal pour démarrer ton apprentissage, je t'ai pris la version Hylienne bien sûr. Il te présentera les différents types de magie et leurs spécificités. Ainsi que les risques qu'on a à les pratiquer. Une heure ca devrait te suffire pour tout lire. Après, une fois que tu auras fait ton choix on démarrera quelques exercices pratiques.

Malon s'assit sur le tabouret que Crapaud lui avait avancé. Ce dernier déposa une paire de lunettes élégantes et fines.

-Elles ont appartenu à une de mes apprenties, fit Crapaud. Traitées spécialement pour corriger la vue. Enfile moi-ca, ca devrait t'aider à te concentrer.

Malon chaussa les lunettes et apprécia leur légèreté. Sa vue fut brouillée l'espace d'une micro-seconde avant de revenir à la normale.

-Une vraie petite étudiante, fit Crapaud avec une pointe d'amusement. T'es même plus sexy avec ces lunettes sur le nez.

-Tu penses qu'il me faudra combien de temps pour développer mes capacités ? Demanda Malon.

-T'es hylienne, fit Crapaud. Tu devrais je pense développer le strict minimum dès ce soir. Pour ce qui est du reste ca dépendra de ton investissement, de ton sérieux et de ta concentration.

-Dès ce soir ? Fit-elle avec surprise. Mais…

-Hé je vais juste t'apprendre à bouger une pomme ou à déployer une petite lumière vive et rien de plus, fit Crapaud en levant une main. T'attend pas à projeter des éclairs avec tes yeux ou à faire surgir un volcan en te grattant le cul. D'autant plus que d'une magie à une autre la nature varie. Bon allez commence donc à lire ca tu seras un peu plus renseignée avec ce qu'il y a dedans. Au fait, on bouffe ici. J'irai chercher ta bouffe et je verrai avec le Capitaine au sujet du départ de ce soir.

-Tu penses qu'on va partir ?

-J'en sais rien Rouquine, je suis sorcier, pas devin, allez bosse donc. Tu la retrouvera ta petite famille, tu sais qu'elle va bien en plus ».

Crapaud avait marqué un point. Plus de danger, juste du temps. Le temps est frustrant mais dans son cas cela reste supportable. Cette pensée la rassura quelque peu. Elle plongea son nez dans l'ouvrage et en lut l'introduction.

_De la magie et de ses utilisations dans le monde_

_La première difficulté que le novice rencontre dès son apprentissage est une idée : l'idée que la magie est omniprésente dans ce monde et qu'elle se manifeste à l'extérieur mais aussi en nous même. Nous naissons tous avec une petite parcelle de magie qui peut être plus ou moins réceptive à un apprentissage de ses secrets. Cependant certaines races sont plus naturellement douées pour en exploiter les effets (et les désavantages). Lors d'un colloque organisé dans l'Université Impériale une année avant que je ne publie la présente édition, j'ai réaffirmé une théorie selon laquelle les prédispositions de certaines espèces à la magie ne les rendaient pas pour autant plus douées. La magie est avant tout une question de foi et de croyance. Son étude exige un investissement et une ouverture d'esprit intégraux. Car la magie concerne non seulement un plan de l'existence dont nous n'avons pas tous conscience mais concerne aussi notre propre esprit. Cet esprit, qui en chacun de nous guide nos actes, trouve grâce à la magie le moyen de manifester sa force. L'étude de la magie exige également une condition physique exemplaire, du moins suffisamment bonne pour en apprécier les subtilités. Cela va peut-être paraître paradoxal pour le lecteur que je l'entraîne sur la voie de l'esprit saint dans un corps saint mais il s'avère que la magie souffre d'un gros préjugé populaire : celui de ne concerner que l'esprit. Alors que le corps aussi joue son rôle. La magie affecte le physique et les êtres les plus puissants dans le domaine sont aussi parmi les plus robustes. Nul souffreteux ne peut prétendre atteindre un niveau de magie de classe supérieure sans espérer en souffrir. Beaucoup d'étudiants qui ont négligé cet aspect l'ont payé cher. L'avertissement est sans appel : pour apprendre la magie, il faut un esprit fort et un corps solide. C'est là la raison pour laquelle les magiciens sont pris dans leur plus tendre jeunesse : afin que leur éducation spirituelle s'accompagne d'un entretient de leur corps. Les jeunes adultes, s'ils n'ont fait que vivre dans l'indolence et une aisance synonyme d'oisiveté, auront bien plus de mal à se plier à l'entraînement, fussent-ils plus matures que leurs jeunes collègues. La nature même des études magiques détermine les conditions minimales requises pour les pratiquer. Certes, toutes les magies ne sont pas enseignées. Certaines sont interdites. D'autres font encore l'objet de méfiances. Je ne m'étalerai pas sur les créations apocryphes ou hérétiques de certains sorciers avides de contourner les codes pour personnaliser leur magie à leur image. L'arrogance est l'un des maître-défauts de ceux qui pratiquent la magie. Ils en oublient que la magie, bien que possédant diverses natures, ne s'exprime qu'en fonction de la façon dont on l'utilise. Elle ne prend aucunement le visage d'un être précis, elle ne fait que se plier à ses désirs. Mais n'importe qui peut prétendre faire ainsi. Cet ouvrage se chargera d'en étudier les visages en se penchant principalement sur les cas des deux principales puissances magiques : le Royaume d'Hyrule et l'Empire._

Malon passa encore un quart d'heure à lire les stances de l'auteur avant que finalement celui-ci ne se décide à dresser son panorama des différents types de magie.

_La magie blanche est ce qui peut être considérée comme la base de toutes choses. Bien qu'on lui attribue dans la culture populaire une appartenance à la notion de Bien, il n'en demeure pas moins que la magie blanche est connue aussi bien des sorciers les plus respectables que des pires mages de ce monde. La magie blanche est la magie qui est pratiquée en tout premier lieux par les sorciers des Académies Impériales de Magie. La plus que prestigieuse Académie Royale d'Hyrule en a fait sa spécialité, devenant l'experte dans ce domaine. Les études d'Hyrule portent autant sur la Lumière, que sur la relation des hommes avec les dieux et le Temps. Son expertise a ainsi fourni ainsi la majeure partie des pratiquants les plus prestigieux, parmi lesquels la prestigieuse famille Hora Wolf et de nombreux Héros du Temps. La lumière est étroitement associée à cette magie qui s'exprime à son plus fort potentiel en présence du soleil ou des étoiles. La lune aussi peut influer. La magie blanche peut aider à renforcer le magicien ou ses alliés, soigner les maux, purifier un lieu et apporter le savoir. C'est une magie par essence proche des dieux et donc incontournable. _

_**Pratiquants célèbres :**_

_-Solomon Dan, Prêtre d'Hyrule_

_-Olidan Kothor Hyrule, roi d'Hyrule, Quatrième Génération_

_-Elwene Dellano, Héroïne du Temps_

_-Dalton Graw, Croisé Impérial, Croix du Loup_

_-Kadmit Ashigatsu, maître paladin de la Garde Impériale, Province Impériale de Shiyuban_

_-Shibukai Welter, Héros du Temps_

_-Gwillemine Tal-Caujah, Héroïne du Temps_

_-Perth Casus Tel, Héros du Temps_

_-Oddon Hanrich, maître-nain des mines de Collgester_

_-Thael' Casgano, Prêtre de la Lune, Elfe Impérial_

_-Ilu'shu'k'khai, Shaman Togran, Province Impériale de Shogoth_

_-Kael Dorsay Hyrule, Roi d'Hyrule, Quatorzième génération_

_-Arden, Héros du Temps, Hyrule_

_-Rauru, sage d'Hyrule_

_-Marsilla Jed*, Sorcier Itinérant_

_-Ardath Alepha Illd'omiel, Impératrice de l'Empire_

_-Senjak Lugoh Illd'omiel, Empereur de l'Empire_

_-Aranador Felixis Hyrule, Roi d'Hyrule_

_-Link, Héros du Temps_

_*Marsilla est un sorcier dit « indépendant ». Il ne suit aucune école et pratique une magie personnalisée. Ses liens avec unen fée noire lui font d'ailleurs mauvaise réputation. Marsilla est cependant extrêmement doué et possède ses entrées à la cours royale hylienne._

_**La famille Hora Wolf : **_

_La famille Hora Wolf est une légende véritable dans l'histoire du monde. Pratiquants magiciens surdoués, cette famille dévouée à l'apprentissage de la magie est la première dont l'un des membre fut élevé à la dignité suprême de guerrier saint, insigne honneur qui fut complété lorsque le jeune Kayin devint Héros du Temps et l'épousa intégrant ainsi de plein droit la famille et la légende. La liste ci-dessous décrit les frères et sœurs de la treizième génération :_

_-Malon Hora Wolf, Vierge de Farore, Sainte Guerrière _

_-Taïlon Hora Wolf, Croisé Hylien, Croix de Triforce_

_-Eslon Hora Wolf, Sorcière Royale_

_-Arlon Hora Wolf, Prêtresse de Din_

_-Ashlon Hora Wolf, Gardien des Reliques_

_-Baïlon Hora Wolf, Maréchal Royal_

_-Kolon Hora Wolf, Préfet du Prétoire_

_-Kayin Shtal, Héros du Temps, époux de Malon Hora Wolf_

_La distinction entre Guerrier Saint et Héros du Temps est fut assez floue jusqu'à ce que de récentes études tendent à montrer que le Guerrier Saint est en fait né de la volonté des Dieux et est donc d'essence divine (Malon naquit sans que son père et sa mère ne s'unissent ce qui provoqua quelques tensions dans le couple vite calmées lorsque fut faite la révélation de la nature de cette naissance par les oracles) alors que le Héros du Temps est un mortel élu par ces même dieux. Le Guerrier Saint est donc l'incarnation suprême des Dieux vers le monde des mortels tandis que le Héros du Temps le protège de tout sa force. Le Guerrier Saint en censément plus puissant que le Héros du Temps de par sa nature divine mais le Héros du Temps est beaucoup plus à même d'agir de sa propre volonté en raison de son humanité. En effet, le Guerrier Saint est guidé par sa seule nature divine. Le Héros du Temps dispose lui de son libre-arbitre. A noter que la Guerrière Sainte est versée dans toutes les formes de magie. Le Héros du Temps quant à lui ne l'est pas par nature mais peut préntendre les étudier. Cette époque fut celle qui vit entre autres les actions du Cercle des Rois Sorciers de Vallum. Le péril le plus immense jamais rencontré par le monde fut tout bonnement déjoué par les actions de la Guerrière Sainte Malon et du Héros du Temps Kayin Shtal. _

_**Héros du Temps :**_

_Les Héros du Temps sont les êtres les plus connus des légendes populaires. Ce sont des êtres nés de la volonté des dieux dont le destin est de disperser un grand mal menaçant le monde. En cela ils sont plus naturellement doués pour la magie que tout autre magicien de ce monde et constituent (a l'exception des Guerriers Saints et des Rois Sorciers) les êtres les plus puissants du monde. Actuellement, on en connaît que sept au total. Rien n'indique qu'un Héros du Temps s'éleva avant le contact avec les Dieux mais cette hypothèse est fort peu probable._

_**-Elwene Dellano :**_

_Fille d'un forgeron et d'une couturière, Elwene Dellano se caractérise très jeune par une tendance à la violence et un mépris de la gente féminine. Elle refuse la compagnie des autres filles et préfère celle des garçon. Sa vie sentimentale fut sulfureuse et Elwene accumula les relations courtes avec les hommes mais aussi avec les femmes. Son caractère indépendant et sa propension à l'aventure furent en grande partie responsables de ses échecs sentimentaux. Bien que d'un tempérament explosif, Elwene savait se montrer patiente et était en réalité d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité extrême bien qu'on lui reprocha sa franchise. Lorsque la contrée de Vallum fut en proie aux luttes de pouvoir, Elwene fut chargée de vaincre la tribu des Ombres regroupée en Cabale sous le nom d'__Intrus des ténèbres_ _et qui tentèrent de réclamer la Triforce__. Elle se révéla élue de la Force devenant ainsi le tout premier Héros du Temps et réduit en poussière des Intrus des Ténèbres, provoquant leur bannissement de ce monde. Elle se distingua aussi (et provoqua de ce fait l'étonnement de ses adversaires) par son extraordinaire maîtrise des plus sombres arcanes de la magie noire qui surpassa la Magie des Ombres de cette race déchue. Elle appréciait notamment d'écorche vifs ses ennemis. Elwene se retira ensuite, traumatisée par les horreurs de la guerre et honteuse de ses actions de magie noire pour mener une vie solitaire d'exploratrice. Elle en tira un ouvrage resté dans les annales « Explorations d'une ex-héroïne et réflexions sur le monde » et qui constitue le premier atlas romancé du monde de l'Histoire. Elle fut également connue pour ses incalculables escarmouches amoureuses. On prétend que ses amants se comptèrent par centaines. A sa mort, on lui donna des funérailles grandioses. Sa momie repose dans le Caveau des Héros sur Hyrule._

_**-Shibukai Welter :**_

_Fils d'un poète et d'une brasseuse, Shibukai est natif des régions extrême-orientales d'Hyrule. On prétend que sa famille aurait des ascendances Gerudo. Cependant rien de cela ne se retrouva dans son caractère ou son apparence physique. Si Elwene était une impulsive, Shibukai fut au contraire quelqu'un de profondément calme et posé. Rien ne semblait ébranler sa personnalité et il mena une vie simple, quasi-ascétique. Lorsque la tribu Gerudo entra en guerre contre Hyrule, Shibukai se révéla élu du Courage pour affronter la sorcière Twinrova qui à cette époque avait eu la révélation qu'un nouveau Roi Gerudo serait amené à dominer le monde. Elle choisit Endooru, le seul homme de la tribu qui devint par tradition roi. Mais Endooru ne fut pas l'élu et fut abattu peu avant sa mère par Shibukai. Ce dernier entra ensuite dans les ordres et servit Farore avec ferveur. Sa momie elle aussi se trouve dans le Caveau des Héros._

_**-Gwillemine Tal-Caujah :**_

_Jeune noble de classe alternative. Elle était destinée à épouser un officier mais en fait voulait deneir chanteuse. Plus précisément chanteuse d'Opéra à l'Opéra Royal d'Hyrule. Elle exerca ses talents en secret et les quelques auditeurs qui l'écoutèrent lui prêtaient une voix de sirène et un talent inné. Son immagination exceptionnelle fut sans doute stimulée par un problème physique : Gwillemine était en effet frappé d'une forme de folie d'origine divine ce qui pouvait changer son comportement du tout au tout. Elle prédit un jour au cours d'une éreintante vision la naissance de Ganondorf révélant ainsi son talent pour la clairvoyance. Son esprit sombra dans la démence au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Lorsqu'elle fut révelée Héroïne du Temps face à la sorcière Lydia Escofiel, Gwillemine n'était plus du tout saine d'esprit. Elle mena pourtant sa mission à bien. Lydyia fut elle-même contaminée par la démence de Gwillemine et en mourrut. Cette annecdote laisse supposer que Gwillemine était continuellement harcelée d'images apocalyptiques, extraordinairement difficiles à supporter pour qui n'avait pas la volonté nécessaire. Gwillemine finit par mourrir d'épuisement non sans avoir prononcée une dernière parole : je ne suis pas folle, c'est vous qui n'êtes pas normaux. Les interprétations actuelles prétendent que la folie de Gwillemine était en fait une interminable transe clairvoyante au cours de laquelle elle tenta de prévenir les siens de l'imminence d'un Mal absolu. Peu de temps après, Vallum entamait la guerre civile dont les derniers temps devaient mener à la Guerre du Sceau. Gwillemine repose dans le Caveau des Héros. Des rumeurs prétendent que quiconque s'approche de son cercueil peut l'entendre chuchoter des prophécies dont l'une d'elle fut : face au roi-sorcier Gerudo, se dressera mon propre sang. Elle serait donc l'ancêtre de Link mais la généalogie n'a pu le confirmer jusqu'à présent. _

_**-Perth Casus Te :**_

_Né de l'union entre un Capitaine de l'Armée Hylienne et une Chevalière des Cataphractes Impériales dont l'unité servait dans le corps étranger de l'armée Hylienne, Perth est le premier Héros du Temps métissé. Son caractère jovial et une certaine propension à la boisson lui valurent autant d'amis que de problèmes. Il fréquentait assidument les bars et les tavernes et appréciait les virées nocturnes. Ses parents tentèrent en vain de lui inculquer une éducation sérieuse ce qui se traduisit par des rapports très conflictuels. Perth était un anarchiste qui détestait la monarchie et les pouvoirs absolus. Il passa quelques séjours en prison pour quelques insultes et bagarres. Perth était méprisé par les plus respectables institutions d'Hyrule. Lorsque le Cercle des Rois Sorciers commenca à se former, Perth contre toute attente se révéla être élu du Courage. Sans hésitation, Perth prit les armes, leva une armée et se montra d'un courage et d'une ténacité extraordinaire qui fit pâlir de honter les plus fiers soldats d'Hyrule. Sa soif du danger confinait pour certains à la folie. Mais Perth s'avéra être un titan capable de broyer la pierre de ses propres mains. A lui seul, il extermina une armée de plus de deux cents soldats. Il permit ainsi d'embrigader les débordements du Cercle des Rois qui sombra dans la stagnation. Sa mission achevée Perth épousa Coriandre Dulcis, Générale en chef des Armées Hylienne, réalisant ainsi le souhait de son père et aboutissant ainsi à une réconciliation avec ce dernier. Perth dévoila par la suite une extroardinaire culture et une grande ouverture d'esprit. Son action sur la culture d'Hyrule bouscula les valeurs traditionnelles et académiques et fut à l'origine de nombreuses réformes. Perth resta tout de même très méprisant du pouvoir bien qu'il nourrise des liens d'amitiés très rapprochés avec la Famille Royale. Il mourrut finallement à l'age de 139 corps repose dans le Caveau de la Famille Royale._

_**-Kayin Stahl/Malon Hora Wolf :**_

_Kayin Stahl n'est plus un personnage qu'il est utilse de présenter mais qui reste indissociable de sa femme Malon Hora Wolf. C'est sans conteste le Héros du Temps le plus apprécié et le plus populaire de l'Histoire. Une popularité qui ne fut surpassée que par celle de l'actuel Héros, Link. Kayin Stahl naquît dans un petit village de la bordure extérieure de la plaine hylienne. Enfant raffiné et fin d'esprit, c'est également un être d'une beauté extraordinaire. Il part suivre des études de magie à l'Académie Royale d'Hyrule, espérant ainsi dans le prestigieux corps des Croisés Palatins. C'est à cette occasion qu'il rencontre Malon Hora Wolf. Le coup de foudre est terrifiant et un amour d'une extraordinaire violence naître entre les deux êtres. Inséparables et connus pour sombrer dans la dépression quand l'un est séparé de l'autre, le couple Kayin/Malon fut indissociable. Cet amour sans commune mesure catalysa considérablement leur nature lumineuse leur conférant des pouvoirs magiques dont la puissance était jusque là inconnue. La Guerre du Cercle commenca peu de temps après et fut extraordinairement brutale. Aidé par la princesse guerrière Fable Adelphia, Kayin Stahl révéla sa nature de Héros de la Sagesse tandis que Malon s'élevait au rang de Guerrière Sainte. Kayin fut invaincu en combat et maîtrisait la magie avec une dextérité incomparable et réussit vaincre le Cercle a l'aide des siens. Cependant il ne purent empêcher la damnation définitive de Vallum qui devint la Terre des Ombres._

_Les quelques différences qu'il y avait entre leurs statuts n'empêchèrent pas Malon et Kayin de développer un amour d'une violence exceptionnelle, sans doute en grande partie source de leur immense pouvoir. La réputation sulfureuse de leur relation faisait état d'interminables étreintes d'une passion si volcanique qu'on disait d'eux qu'en s'y unissant, ils pourraient changer le plus aride des déserts en jardin paradisiaque. Inséparables, leur relation avait prit une nature extrêmement symbiotique, à tel point que quand l'un s'éloignait, l'autre dépérissait (au point parfois de risquer de mourir). La légende prétend que Kayin Shtal fut maudit dans sa jeunesse par un Vampire qui voulut le condamner à vivre hors de la lumière du jour. Cependant Kayin fut suffisamment puissant pour déjouer en grande partie la malédiction. Il devait cependant s'abriter au plus profond de la terre pendant quatre mois de l'année. Incapable de le suivre à cause de ses obligations, Malon dut rester seule et la torture que représentait sa solitude se traduisait dans le climat qui devenait alors hostile et ce jusqu'à ce que son amant lui revienne après quoi elle s'unissait à lui réchauffant la planète et faisant éclore les fleurs jusqu'au point culminant de sa passion qui voyait le soleil briller et chauffer plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre époque de l'année. Le reste du temps était consacré à vivre leur vie de couple tandis que Malon voyait peu à peu se rapprocher l'inévitable jour où Kayin devrait partir, sa tristesse entraînant la chute des feuilles. Cette histoire célèbre et présente dans tous les folklore est l'une des nombreuses explications mythiques de l'origine des saisons. Ils se marièrent après la guerre mais le mariage resta stérile semble-t-il ce qui fut une immense souffrance pour le couple._

_Malon et Kayin disparurent au cours d'une de leurs missions alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans la Terre des Ombres nouvellement crée en quête d'un mal étrange qu'ils cherchaient à purifier. Ils étaient alors âgés respectivement de 25 et 29 ans (Malon étant plus âgée que Kayin).On leur éleva des statues dans les provinces de l'Empire ainsi que dans tous les lieux sacrés d'Hyrule où leur mémoire fut perpétrée. Dévastée par cette perte, les Familles Hora Wolf et Stahl s'exilèrent ensemble dans une contrée mystérieuse pour y vivre seuls et isolés du reste du monde. A ce jour, les experts en généalogie tentent de reconstituer l'arbre de la famille afin d'en retrouver les potentiels descendants._

_**-Arden :**_

_Enfant issu d'une famille Marchande habitant les frontières éloignées du royaume, Arden fuit le domicile famillial pour mauvais traitements et devient voleur dans la Citadelle d'Hyrule. C'est au cours d'un larçin qu'il est arrêté et emprisonné. Il se lie d'amitié avec Millie, une jeune voleuse comme lui en fugue. Relâchés, les deux se lancent dans une carrière de vol fructueuse. A 15 et 16 ans respectivement, Arden et Millie scellent finalement leur relation dans un petit hôtel où ils sont reconnus et contraints de fuir la Citadelle. Les deux amants errent alors dans la plaine et mènent une existence difficile, confrontés à une faune et une flore hostiles. Cette vie les endurcit et développe leur sens de la survie. Arden et Millie voulurent un jour s'approprier un mystérieux trésor Gerudo. La tribu était en effet en pleine effervescence. Croyant qu'elle avait déniché un butin conséquent, Arden et Millie se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une cérémonie de baptème maléfique d'un nouveau né mâle Gerudo nommé Mandrag Ganondorf Dragmire. Sentant un Mal terrifiant filtrer, Arden éagit en se révélant Héros du Temps et élu du Courage à son tour. Assisté de Millie, Arden tenta de s'opposer à la cérémonie et de tuer l'enfant Gerudo. Bien qu'il parvint à réduire à l'impuissance la Cabale de Sorcières baptisant Ganondorf, Arden ne put détruire ce dernier. Celui-ci cependant fut profondément affaibli et sa puissance originelle détruite. Devenu enfant chétif, Ganondorf ne représentait plus dans l'instant de menace. Arden refusa de tuer un enfant sans défense mais refusa également de le sauver. Il abandonna Ganondorf au milieu des cadavres de la cabale de sorcières Gerudos. Cependant, une sorcière survécut et entreprit de le soigner. Arden est le héros le plus méconnu car ses actions furent préventives. Personne ne subit de guerre en cette époque et la bataille que mena Arden pour sauver Hyrule resta longtemps inconnue de tous. La Famille Royale d'Hyrule fut la seule mise au courant de ces actes mais préféra garder le secret pour éviter les mouvements de paniques. Il ne fut dévoilé qu'après la Guerre du Sceau. Arden pour services rendus fut pardonné pour ses fautes. Cependant il refusa d'intégrer le Corps d'Elite de l'Armée Hylienne et se retira avec Millie dans une contrée inconnue pour y vivre en paix. _

_Personnage fataliste, Arden tira de sa jeunesse une vision pessimiste et cynique de l'existence. Il méprisait le lyrisme héroïque dont il fut paré et prétendait que le Mal autant que le Bien était nécessaire à l'existence. Pour lui, il faut simplement empêcher que l'un prenne le pas sur l'autre et il ne vit jamais sa quête de Héros que comme un simple devoir de principe. Assoiffé de liberté, il détestait la ville, préférant la campagne et se disait appatride et apolitique. Bien qu'Hylien, Arden se définissait avant tout comme « quelqu'un parmis tant d'autres ». Sa vision à la fois nihiliste et universaliste du monde en fait le Héros du Temps le plus controversé de l'Histoire, son comportement ne cadrant pas avec les canons que l'on s'en fait à la base. D'un naturel pragmatique, il estimait que toute notion du monde ne dépendait que du point de vue que l'on adoptait pour la décrire. Jamais il ne vénéra les dieux et bien que connaissant la magie on ne le vit pratiquement jamais l'utiliser. Arden et sa compagne Millie auraient été vus aux quatre coins du monde accomplissant pourtant des exploits qui ont marqué les folklores étrangers. Un prêtre du Royaume de Tolliga prétendit que Millie et Arden se jurèrent dde retourner sur Hyrule pour y mourir par respect pour la terre qui vit éclore leur amour. Cependant Hyrule n'en entendit plus jamais parler et nul ne sait s'ils sont encore en vie. _

_**-Link :**_

_L'actuel héros du Temps est considéré à ce jour comme le modèle parfait de Héros du Temps. Accessoirement il est sans aucun doute le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. Orphelin de naissance, élevé par des Kokiris, il quitte sa forêt natale au cours de sa jeunesse pour devenir berger dans un petit village nommé Toal dans la région de Latouane. C'est en voulant sauver une amie que Link eut la révélation de sa mission divine et qu'il croisa la route de Midona, princesse du Crépuscule alors maudite. Chargé de lever la malédiction du Crépuscule sur Hyrule, Link éveilla également les Sept Sages d'Hyrules, réincarnations des créateurs de la contrée. Ces actions révélèrent Ganondorf, l'enfant Gerudo devenu Roi-Sorcier qui avait quitté la Terre des Ombres où il fit son apprentissage pour s'emparer d'Hyrule. Par un caprice du destin, Ganondorf réussit là où tous les autres avaient échoué : s'emparer de la Triforce. Demi succès qui le laissa avec le seul fragment de la Force. Link finit par terrasser Ganondorf à l'aide de la princesse Zelda Daphnes Hyrule et de Midona, Princesse du Crépuscule. Cependant cette dernière quitta le royaume, scellant le seul lien entre Hyrule et le Royaume des Twilis. Dévasté, Link fit travailler de nombreux sorciers au rétablissement d'un lien avec ce Royaume. Bien que les liens qu'il entretienne avec la princesse Zelda soient très fort, il est possible que Link éprouve un amour très fort pour Midona. Link reprit une existence paisible après la guerre bien qu'il continue très régulièrement à venir habiter le château et tenir compagnie à la Princesse._

_Simple et droite, Link est également quelqu'un de profondément humain avec les qualités et les défauts que cela implique. Objet d'admiration chez les femmes, Link est également réputé pour parler peu. Il fut muet pendant une bonne partie de sa jeunesse et peut parfois rester des jours sans prononcer un seul mot. C'est un individu ayant un sens aigu de la justice et un courage exemplaire. Il est également réputé plutôt naïf et a tendance à se laisser mener par les femmes. Ce qui lui posa quelques problèmes lorsqu'il infiltra la forteresse Gerudo. Il est d'ailleurs à ce jour le seul homme, en dehors du roi, accepté au sein de la tribu._

_Link est actuellement encore en vie. Il est également toujours élu des Dieux._

_***Princesses d'Hyrule :**_

_Les princesses d'Hyrule sont naturellement versées dans la magie blanche. L'apprentissage de cette magie fait partie de leur éducation._

_-Theya Suli Hyrule, Première Génération_

_-Kedna Danthuir Hyrule, Seconde Génération_

_-Wilhelmina Bellisa Hyrule, Troisième Génération_

_-Jaipa Ophur Hyrule, Quatrième Génération_

_-Naiya Shinopha Hyrule, Cinquième Génération_

_-Sudi Selenée Hyrule, Sixième Génération_

_-Mim Polune Hyrule, Septième Génération_

_-Medille Kael'tas Hyrule , Huitième Génération_

_-Namil Semilla Hyrule, Neuvième Génération_

_-Anja Coodhen Hyrule, Dixième Génération_

_-Fable Adelphia Hyrule, Onzième Génération_

_-Selema Stallberg Hyrule, Douzième Génération_

_-Belomène Endora HyruleTreizième Génération_

_-Latouane Ordona Hyrule, Quatorzième Génération_

_-Fironne Faron Hyrule, Quinzième Génération_

_-Eldin Ordinn Hyrule, Seizième Génération_

_-Lanelle Lanayru Hyrule, Dix-Septième Génération_

_-Tawin Domasi Hyrule, Dix-Huitième Génération_

_-Favelle Elvire Hyrule, Dix-Neuvième Génération_

_-Orneta Decille Hyrule, , Vingtième Génération_

_-Zelda Daphnes Hyrule,Vingt-et-unième Génération_

Malon resta un instant pensive. En si peu de lignes, tant de choses qu'elle ignorait venaient de lui être révélées. Il y avait eu d'autres Héros du Temps. Il y avait eu d'autres ennemis d'Hyrule. Il y avait eu une autre princesse. Et surtout, il y avait une autre Malon. Elle repensa à ce que Doc lui avait dit sur les « autres ». Jamais il ne lui avait dit cependant que Malon Hora Wolf fut une Sainte Guerrière. Elle avait entendu parler de cette légende mais n'y avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite, y voyant là encore une histoire de guerres ce qui à cette époque n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle n'aimait pas les histoires de guerre et de fiers guerriers secourant les princesses en détresse, n'y voyant que redondances et apologies d'un esprit de domination des hommes sur les femmes. Elle avait eu ce côté féministe qu'elle avait exacerbé à son entraînement. Mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'une guerrière puisse prendre l'épée. Et pourtant…elle en était une. Elle avait démarré la lecture de ce livre sans grande conviction et se rendit compte qu'elle le dévorait, se coupant du reste du monde pour s'abreuver de l'écriture et du chant des noms dans ses oreilles. Une folle passion pour la magie se développa en elle. Ce qui lui fit oublier ses soucis et son humeur maussade. Elle entama la partie consacrée à la magie Rouge.

_La magie rouge est une branche spirituelle axée principalement sur la manipulation des sentiments d'autrui et de sa disposition envers le pratiquant. Plus précisément (et pour corroborer les croyances populaires) cette magie se rapporte principalement à tout ce qui à trait aux rapports affectifs et traite donc des domaines comme la séduction, l'amour et naturellement le sexe. La magie rouge par sa nature manipulatrice se veut donc une altération de la pensée spirituelle. Elle ne fait pas naître un sentiment mais l'implante. Le danger de cette magie vient principalement du fait que la manipulation de l'être visé se fait sans son consentement. L'amour qui peut naître de cette magie est donc un amour fictif, illusoire qui ne perdure que tant que le sort n'est pas levé. Cette forme de magie pousse donc le magicien à disposer d'une morale et d'une éthique des plus irréprochables avant d'être abordée en profondeur. En effet, il est considéré comme criminel de s'approprier le cœur d'un être aimé de cette façon. De plus, certains magiciens à l'esprit vacillant n'hésitent pas à croire (où à se forcer de croire) que les résultantes de cette magie ne sont pas dues à cette dernière mais bien sincèrement éprouvées par l'être aimé. Dans ce dernier cas la magie n'est pas la source de ces sentiments mais un simple catalyseur de sentiments déjà existants. La magie rouge peut devenir l'outil de prédilection des êtres en mal d'amour et des amateurs de luxure. D'autres au contraire l'utilisent afin de rendre certaines cibles plus disposées à se confier. Elle est utilisée pour sa capacité à faire taire les sentiments haineux et pour exacerber les sentiments les plus positifs. Elle est donc principalement le fruit favori des espions, des courtisanes et des prostituées sacrées ou versées dans la magie. Certaines magiciennes font commerce de ces sorts pour pouvoir ainsi satisfaire les exigences de jeunes femmes ou de jeunes hommes. La nature de cette magie ne fait pas qu'exacerber les sentiments affectifs. Elle peut également les détruire ! Ce que l'on a trop tendance à oublier, la croyance populaire voulant que la magie rouge n'oriente ses actes que dans une seule direction. Il n'est pas rare d'y faire appel pour neutraliser un sentiment amoureux, changer un amour en répulsion ou plus simplement provoquer l'impuissance sexuelle. Le commerce de magie rouge est un crime et ses auteurs sont traqués et chassés. En raison de sa nature, la magie rouge n'est enseignée qu'à des vierges ayant fait vœu de chasteté. Cependant certaines personnes non-vierges peuvent l'utiliser s'il a été décrété que leur comportement et leur morale étaient assez exemplaires pour cela. L'Ecole de Charme de l'Empire, célèbre pour former ses espions, emploie cette magie. Paradoxalement, les guerrières Gerudo d'Hyrule utilisent certaines arcanes de la magie rouge pour troubler leurs adversaires au combat. Les provinces de Delgadère, Janua et Gandolfi sont également réputées les utiliser en raison de leur culte à la déesse de la sexualité Eomèle. Il est également question de pratiquer cette magie dans les familles royales et impériales afin de renforcer l'aura de beauté des souverrains auprès de leur peuple. Cependant il est de notoriété qu'Hyrule a très tôt interdit de pratiquer la magie rouge pour cette seule action. Les rois d'Hyrule et les héritiers du trône se serviraient de la magie rouge afin de mener des négociations délicates avec efficacité en déclenchant la passion et le trouble chez leurs détracteurs mais sans abuser de leur confiance. En effet, la magie rouge si elle est puissante ne peut résister à une puissante volonté. De nombreux documents ont fait état de sa totale innefficacité face à certaines personnes suffisamment fortes d'esprit pour y résister. Enfin il convient de signaler que la magie rouge est en général l'apanage des femmes. Si les hommes peuvent la pratiquer, les étudent prouvent et soutiennent mordicus que les femmes, par leur nature et leur supériorité psychologique naturelle sur les hommes, sont bien plus efficaces et subtiles que ces derniers._

**Pratiquants célèbres :**

_-Decille Seveli, Grande Prêtresse d'Eomèle_

_-Subolune Ju, Reine Gerudos, Dynastie Souffi-Ju_

_-Gally Sael, Prostituée Sacrée du Temple de Delgadère_

_- Kedna Danthuir Hyrule, Princesse Héritière d'Hyrule, Seconde Génération_

_-Olidan Kothor Hyrule, roi d'Hyrule, Quatrième Génération_

_-Saska Zezsky, Sorcière-Oracle d'Hyrule_

_-Judikael Guymard, Espion Impérial_

_-Elwene Dellano*, Héroïne du Temps_

_-Selema Stallberg Hyrule, princesse, héritière d'Hyrule, Douzième génération_

_-Pandooru Alisha, Reine Gerudo, Dynastie Bachimide_

_-Kael Dorsay Hyrule, Roi d'Hyrule, Quatorzième génération_

_-Kina Dorsay Hyrule, Princesse Héritière d'Hyrule, Quatorzième Génération_

_-Kalysta Fil, Courtisanne et maîtresse de l'Empereur Vorstal_

_-Arlon Hora Wolf, Prêtresse de Din_

_-Malon Hora Wolf, Vierge de Farore et Guerrière Sainte_

_-Kayin Sthal, Héros du Temps, époux de Malon Hora Wolf_

_* : Elwene Dellano avait un carctère de garçon manqué et une extraordinaire beauté. Elle l'utilisa à son avantage pour troubler ses adversaires mais aussi pour séduire beaucoup d'hommes lorsque sa mission fut achevée. Elle ne se maria pas mais affirma avec fierté dans ses dernières années que sa vie sexuelle fut fort épanouie et des plus appréciables._

_Un seul écrit prouva que le couple Wolf-Stahl utilisa cette magie : une lettre signée de la main d'Hora Wolf adressée à ses frères et sœurs dont les termes furent plus que révélateurs :_

_« Mon amour pour Kayin est un incendie qui me consume entière. Je suis une demi-déesse et pourtant je brûle d'un feu que nul eau, aussi pure fut-elle, ne parviendra à détruire. Lorsque Kayon part c'est comme ci l'on m'arrachait le cœur et que je devais le contempler au sommet d'une montagne sans avoir la chance de pouvoir l'attraper, devant attendre que le vent daigne le poser d'un souffle dans mes mains un beau jour. J'aimerais appliquer sur moi les sorts que tu m'as apprise très chère Arlon. Je sais que la magie rouge pourrait m'aider à appaiser mon cœur. Mais j'ai peur ce faisant de me trahir moi-même et de trahir Kayin. Lui aussi souffre le martyr. Pour que notre amour reste entier et pur, je dois endurer cette souffrance. Je vais tout de même continuer à étudier cette magie de plus près. Je me méfie de ce qui peut manipuler le cœur et l'âme mais si cela peut me permettre de mieux cerner ma souffrance alors peut-être cela rendra mon calvaire plus supportable »._

_Il est à noter que Kayin fut également convaincu de pratiquer la magie rouge. Une autre lettre de Malon à sa sœur Arlon fait état de cette utilisation :_

_« Nos amours sont infatiguables. Je ne me lasse pas de nos étreintes et chaque nouvelle union est une redécouverte de soi. Nos corps se connaissent par cœur et pourtant j'ai la sensation qu'ils se découvrent à chaque fois qu'il me prend. C'est une sensation d'extase exceptionnelle et qui pourtant ne tarit pas avec le temps. Faire l'amour pour l'éternité, nous le pourrions sans jamais nous lasser, ni avoir besoin de boire ou de manger. Rien que nous deux, unis, nos chairs se traversant de parts en parts, lui et moi, seuls, unis et isolés du reste du monde. Kayin exacerbe notre amour en faisant appel à ta magie ce qui rend nos unions…je ne peux pas trouver le mot exact. Mais le plus heureux des couples de ce monde serait incapable d'arriver à la cheville de ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre lors de ces instants ». _

_Kayin lui aussi fit état de sa pratique dans une lettre adressée à la sœur de Malon, Arlon Hora Wolf :_

_« Ta magie est assez difficile à cerner. Il faut dire ma chère que jai du mal à prendre exemple sur une autre femme que ma tendre Malon quand je dois pratiquer mes exercices. Alors j'immagine des clones d'elles et cela m'aide à me concentrer. Ma pauvre, notre amour est tel que j'ai l'impression de la trahir en disant un simple bonjour à une autre femme. La jalousie fort heureusement n'a pas jugé bon de venir mettre son nez dans notre petit couple (elle a intérêt si elle ne veux pas se retrouver avec le trou du cul à la place des des suites d'un coup de pied bien placé). Mais je peux te garantir qu'avec ta magie, c'est pas demain la veille que Malon et moi on va se lasser l'un de l'autre. Rassure-toi cependant nous veillons à ne pas en abuser »._

_Kayin souligne avec justesse un point important dans l'utilisation de la magie rouge. A très haute dose et en cas d'utilisation régulière, un lien de dépendance peut se créer entre le pratiquant et sa cible. Cette relation de dépendance peut rapidement isoler les deux sujets et les couper du monde et toute tentative de séparation peut être destructrice voire mortelle._

« Hé ben on peut dire que ca te plaît, fit Crapaud.

-C'est fascinant ! Fit Malon avec enthousiasme. Mon dieu c'est tellement… C'est tellement extraordinaire ! Toutes ces choses que je ne connaissais même pas !

-Joli hein ? Mais te laisse pas emporter par ton enthousiasme. Oublie pas les avertissements que te lance le bonhomme.

Crapaud étudiait lui aussi un grimoire et disposait une série de petits ustensiles à côté. La passion de Malon pour la magie s'était installé de manière définitive en elle, terrassant définitivement son humeur maussade. Même cette nuit avec Corbeau semblait annecdotique. Et ses angoisses, ses doutes s'étaient évaporés. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose dans lequel elle se voyait, dans lequel elle se reconnaissait. Elle entama la suite de sa lecture.

_La magie opaque n'est pas une appelation officielle mais plutôt une désignation péjorative de toutes les études magiques impliquant les différents plans du temps et de l'existence. Elle inclut donc les dimensions parallèles, les « autres mondes », les différentes phases du temps, la mémoire mais aussi les rêves. De ce fait cette forme de magie est la spécialité évidente des oracles, devins et autres augures. Cette magie a de spécial qu'elle ne permet pas àn proprement parler de créer de sorts. Elle se comporte plus comme un moyen d'établir des portails entre deux plans de l'existence et donc d'établir un lien pour communiquer. C'est une magie de l'exploration faisant appel aux capacités de clairvoyance du sujet et plus simplement sa capacité à rêver. Elle nécéssite des sujets ayant un grand talent pour l'immagination et une curiosité naturelle envers les mystères du monde. Certains pratiquants naissent avec ces dons et doivent les développer dans le temps, d'autres peuvent les acquérir de façons diverses (révélation, choc traumatique,…). Dans les deux cas, l'emploi de cette magie se traduit également par une altération des facultés sensorielles au quotidien , les pratiquants de cette magie voyant ainsi des choses que le commun des mortels est incapable de percevoir. Il n'est pas rare ainsi que fantômes, esprits, démons et autres crétures immatérielles ou issues d'un autre monde fréquente et interagissent avec le magicien. Il est même possible à des niveaux élevés que le magicien voit un lieu tel qu'il fut dans le passé ou tel qu'il sera dans l'avenir. D'où la nécessité d'une préparation psychologique extrême : ces visions constantes peuvent en effet faire perdre pied au magicien. Celui-ci navigue au quotidien entre deux mondes et cette préparation permet d'en réduire les effets. Mais les plus inaptes ou ceux qui sont incapables de parfaitement se maîtriser risquent tout simplement de ne plus savoir dans quel plans ils se trouvent et de ce fait d'errer entre les mondes tels des fantômes quand ils ne se contentent pas de mélanger réel et iréel pour finalement plonger dans la folie. Certaines visions extrêmement fortes peuvent également avoir des répercussions sur le physique d'où l'instauration rapidement d'une graduation des niveaux de magie permettant de préparer parfaitement le magicien à s'aventurer sur les plans plus éloignés et plus profonds de l'existence. Les rêves quant à eux constituent le sujet le plus étudié car le plus « anarchique ». Les rêves sont en effet des fragments de l'existence projetés dans le subconscient par les effets du sommeil. Certains peuvent faire remonter des souvenirs enfouis depuis l'enfance, voire des évènements occultés. Le cerveau ayant la capacité de tout retenir mais de ne trier que l'essentiel des souvenirs (à fortiori ceux qui nous ont fait la plus forte impression), la pratique de cette magie permet donc de remonter à leur source et de pouvoir redécouvrir des souvenirs autrefois cachés. En cela la magie opaque est utilisée aussi dans les milieux de la médecine afin de traiter les cas drelatifs à l'amnésie où aux troubles du comportements (certains étant provoqués par des souvenirs indéfinissables mais dont les effets sur l'organisme ne sont pas moins redoutables). Les rêves sont également chez certaines races inspirées en partie par les Dieux. Les princesses héritières (et généralement les femmes) appartenant à la Famille Royale d'Hyrule sont réputées pour leurs dons naturels de clairvoyance oniriques extrêmement puissants. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ces dons se sont manifestés chez toutes les femmes. La nature du lien qui unit les hyliens à leurs dieux est de toute évidence la source de ce pouvoir immense._

_**Pratiquants célèbres :**_

_-Solomon Dan, Prêtre d'Hyrule_

_-Elwene Dellano*, Héroïne du Temps_

_-Thael' Casgano, Prêtre de la Lune, Elfe Impérial_

_-Sahasralah, Sage d'Hyrule_

_-Takamoké, Devin d'Hyrule, Village Cocorico_

_-Bellissaire Jeni, Prêtre de la Lune, Elfe Impérial_

_-Gwillemine Tal-Caujah**, Héroïne du Temps_

_-Arden, Héros du Temps_

_-Malon Hora Wolf, Vierge de Farore, Sainte Guerrière _

_-Eslon Hora Wolf, Sorcière Royale_

_-Arlon Hora Wolf, Prêtresse de Din_

_-Kayin Shtal, Héros du Temps, époux de Malon Hora Wolf_

_-Rauru, Sage d'Hyrule_

_-Marsilla Jed***, Sorcier Intinérant_

_-Midona****, Princesse du Crépuscule_

_**: Elwene était soucieuse de tout connaître à l'avance afin de surprendre son ennemi. Ses inspirations divines sont restées célèbres._

_** :Gwillemine fut un jour victime d'une éprouvante vision dans laquelle elle vit Hyrule ravagée par un mystérieux être mi homme, mi-sanglier. Par la suite, de nouvelles prophécies et nouveaux oracles confirmèrent la prédiction : Gwillemine avait vu Ganondorf naître. _

_***Marsilla possède un donc de clairvoyance très puissant , comparable à celui des princesses d'Hyrule, mais qui se manifeste excessivement rarement. On racontre que sa tendance à boire aide à canaliser ses visions. Il se spécialise surtout dans l'interprétation des signes ominieux et des visions._

_*****Le cas de Midona, princesse du Crépuscule est unique en son genre. En effet le Royaume du Crépuscule ne fut découvert que par son arrivée dans notre monde. C'est jusqu'à nos jours le seul cas où un autre monde inconnu du nôtre s'y manifesta. Trop peu d'informations filtrèrent au sujet de Midona bien que les quelques témoignages de Link, Héros du Temps, font état d'une personne dont les pouvoirs sont aussi puissants que ceux des princesse d'Hyrule. Tournées naturellement vers les ombres, les princesses du Crépuscule diffèrent des Princesses d'Hyrule par nature. Récemment hélas, le passage entre les deux mondes fut scellé par Midona afin d'empêcher de reproduire la catastrophe qui faillit emporter Hyrule dans l'ombre. Toutefois certains sorciers et mages travaillent sur la possibilité de rouvrir un passage sûr entre les deux mondes. Quelques légendes prétendent que Midona fut fortement liée à Link sur le plan émotionnel et que ce dernier aurait motivé ces travaux de recherche._

_**Famille Royale d'Hyrule :**_

_Depuis la création du monde d'Hyrule les femmes de la famille royale sont par nature clairvoyantes. Ces dons se manifestent très tôt dans leur existence, en général à partir de l'âge de cinq ans. Il semblerait que de façon étrange la magie prenne en compte la condition physique. En effet les femmes d'Hyrule eurent leurs visions les plus explicites une fois la puberté atteinte. Ainsi Erina Tellis, de la huitième génération, eut des visions sexuellement explicites la montrant dans une étreinte avec celui qui deviendrait son futur mari, le roi Joshar Landes Hyrule. Il semble de toutes façon que les femmes aient un rôle d'importance dans la Famille Royale aux yeux des dieux. En effet tous les couples qui se formèrent eurent des filles. Naturellement le terme de Princesse fut retenu car prestigieux : la légende fait état de la nature divine de chacune des princesse d'Hyrule et de leur affiliation à une déesse. Elles sont donc Princesses de Sang Royal et de Sang divin et ne portèrent pas le titre de Reines. Elles constituent également les plus puissants oracles du Royaume._

_***Princesses d'Hyrule :**_

_-Theya Suli Hyrule, allégeance Nayru, Première Génération_

_-Kedna Danthuir Hyrule, allégeance Farore, Seconde Génération_

_-Wilhelmina Bellisa Hyrule, allégeance Farore, Troisième Génération_

_-Jaipa Ophur Hyrule, allégeance Nayru, Quatrième Génération_

_-Naiya Shinopha Hyrule, allégeance Farore, Cinquième Génération_

_-Sudi Selenée Hyrule, allégeance Nayru, Sixième Génération_

_-Mim Polune Hyrule, allégeance Nayru, Septième Génération_

_-Medille Kael'tas Hyrule*, allégeance Farore, Huitième Génération_

_-Namil Semilla Hyrule, allégeance Nayru, Neuvième Génération_

_-Anja Coodhen Hyrule, allégeance Farore, Dixième Génération_

_-Fable Adelphia Hyrule**, allégeance Din, Onzième Génération_

_-Selema Stallberg Hyrule, allégeance Nayru, Douzième Génération_

_-Belomène Endora Hyrule, allégeance Nayru, Treizième Génération_

_-Latouane Ordona Hyrule***, allégeance Nayru, Quatorzième Génération_

_-Fironne Faron Hyrule***, allégeance Farore,, Quinzième Génération_

_-Eldin Ordinn Hyrule***, allégeance Farore, Seizième Génération_

_-Lanelle Lanayru Hyrule***, allégeance Nayru, Dix-Septième Génération_

_-Tawin Domasi Hyrule, allégeance Farore, Dix-Huitième Génération_

_-Favelle Elvire Hyrule, allégeance Farore; Dix-Neuvième Génération_

_-Orneta Decille Hyrule, allégeance Farore, Vingtième Génération_

_-Zelda Daphnes Hyrule****, allégeance Nayru, Vingt-et-unième Génération_

_* : Médille fut la seule princesse née de l'union entre un Elfe et une Hylienne (la princesse Mim). Bien que les Hyliens soient des elfes à proprement parler, son père était un elfe impérial (Adornin Kael'Tas). A cette époque, les relations entre les deux états étaient cordiales. Aujourd'hui avec les tensions qui les agitent, l'héritage de Médille est un sujet délicat à aborder chez les elfes impériaux._

_** : Fable fut la seule princesse d'Hyrule élue par Din et prit de ce fait le titre de Princesse Guerrière. C'est à cette époque que servirent Malon Hora Wolf et Kayin Shtal. Le trio fut extrêmement actif et lié par une très forte amitié. Ces liens très forts donnèrent à leur trio le surnom de Trinité Héroïque. La légende de cette Trinité est aussi célèbre que celle faisant état de la relation volcanique entre Malon et Kayin. Fable était connu pour être une « Vierge de Fer » et une « Guerrière Sanguinaire et Impitoyable avec les Agents du Mal ». Elle prouva cela en terrassant le Roi-Sorcier Bane et ses Légions de la Douleur. Le combat qui l'opposa à Fable, plongea ce dernier dans une douleur telle qu'il sombra dans la folie._

_*** : Ces quatre princesses se succédèrent à une époque où Hyrule achevait sa reconstruction des suites de la Guerre du Cercle. La structure des paysages ayant complètement changé, la Famille Royale renomma différentes parties d'Hyrule du nom des Princesses qui se succédèrent. Aujourd'hui cependant il est encore commun d'employer les anciens noms ce qui peut prêter à confusion (ainsi l'expression encore usitée de « plaine d'Hyrule » regroupe les régions de Fironne et Ordin)._

_**** : Princesse actuelle d'Hyrule. Terassa Ganondorf aux côtés du Héros du Temps Link. _

« Hé t'as l'air accroc, fit Crapaud. Ca me plaît ca !

Malon lui sourit.

-C'est incroybale tout ce que j'apprend dans ce livre, fit-elle. Je me sens tellement ignorante. Et assoiffée de savoir.

-Un bon point, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Crapaud dirigea son œil sur l'objectif d'un petit microscopoe qu'il régla d'une main.

-Dis, tu la connais cette…Midona ? Fit Malon. Je la voit un peu partout et apparemment ca chauffe entre Link et elle.

Crapaud la regarda interpelé.

-Viens pas me dire que cet escogriffe de Link t'en a pas parlé !

-J'en ai juste entendu parler, mais j'aurais jamais cru que Link la connaissait autant.

-C'est un sujet délicat je crois, fit Crapaud. Midona…était très proche de Link. Je sais qu'il n'en parle jamais. Ca l'a blessé qu'elle parte à mon avis. Mais rassure-toi j'en sais autant que toi. La princesse Zelda aussi pourrait en savoir plus. Tu lui tireras les vers du nez quand tu la reverras.

-Tout de même il aurait pu m'en parler…Soupira-t-elle. Il est tellement secret des fois. A quoi ca sert des amis si c'est pour ne rien leur dire.

-Y'a des choses que tu ne lui dis pas non plus je pense, fit Crapaud. On a tous notre petit jardin secret. Faut respecter ca. L'amitié n'engage pas à tout confier à l'autre.

-Et toutes ces princesses…Fit Malon. Mon Dieu. J'ai toujours cru que Zelda était…leur nom.

-Zelda ca veut dire « Elue » en Hylien, idiote, fit Crapaud avec un rire. C'est de l'Hylien Ancien c'est tout. Elles se sont toutes appelées Zelda. Le roi Aranador a juste jugé bon de réutiliser le titre et d'en faire un nom. Aaaaaah le pouvoir des noms.

-Doc m'a dit que le nom de Malon était employé aussi.

-Ca c'était avant que Hyrule, où plutôt les provinces géographiques qui allaient devenir Hyrule, entrent en contact avec les dieux. Malon était un titre impérial qui s'est au final démocratisé quand le contact avec les dieux a entraîné la réorganisation des structures royales. Les princesses qui sont dans ce bouquins sont toutes issues de cette nouvelle époque. Il existe des bouquins sur les rois et les princesses de l'Epoque Archaïque hylienne mais vu que la magie était quasi-innexistente tu trouveras rien dans ce livre.

-Alors quand il parlent de générations c'est donc par rapport au point de contact avec les dieux ?

-Tout à fait : le moment où Hyliens et dieux sont entrés en contact a sonné la fin de la Hyrule ancienne. C'est la date de départ de votre calendrier.

-Je le savais mais on ne nous parlais jamais de l'Ancienne Hyrule à l'école.

-Bah disons que c'est pas très intéressant. Le pouvoir royal était faiblard et c'était un peu le bordel. De plus les documents produits à cette époque ont été traduits dans des langues à coucher dehors et leur interprétation fait encore débat.

-Et Hyrule ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Terre d'Or. C'est une appelation symbolique. La Terre d'Or est le domaine des Dieux et Hyrule son ombre. La tradition veut que la tâche des rois d'Hyrule soit d'œuvrer à fonder un royaume digne du domaine des dieux. Lorsque ce jour arrivera, Hyrule et la Terre d'Or ne feront plus qu'une et les Hyliens auront gagné leur place parmi les dieux.

-Et pourtant elle vont détruire Hyrule…

-Ca je peux pas te dire pourquoi.

-Et la Guerre du Cercle…Bon sang j'ignorais qu'il y avait eu une guerre d'une telle ampleur avant la Guerre du Seau.

-Une époque très sombre, je t'en dirai plus ultérieurement. Allez continue ta lecture »

_La magie dite Verte est également surnommée Magie Elémentaire. C'est l'une des formes les plus connues, puissantes et spectaculaires de la magie_. _A la base, cette magie exerce son influence sur la nature et tout ce qui lui est relatif. Toutefois très rapidement elle s'est étendue aux domaines des éléments et au contrôle du temps (au sens climatique du terme). On distingue différents degrés de magie verte. Le plus basique se limite à la connaissance de la faune et de la flore et des ingrédients élémentaires. Elle est utilisée par les apothicaires, les médecins et les soigneurs. Il s'agit surtout de savoir confectionner des filtres et des potions. Les pratiquants de la magie rouge très versés dans la préparation de filtre ont également des connaissances dans ce degré. A des niveaux plus élevés, les magiciens verts entrent en contact direct avec la nature. Parler le language des animaux et pratiquer des échanges spirituels avec les arbres et les plantes permettent aux magiciens verts de mieux appréhender la nature qui les entoure et ainsi d'y agir en toute sécurité. Les races elfiques sont toutes naturellement versées dans ce domaine car extrêmement proches de la nature. Certaines races mettent cependant beaucoup plus l'accent sur cette pratique que d'autres. Les Elfes Noirs, les Elfes Sylvestres, et les Coureurs des Plaines sont les plus doués en la matière. Sur Hyrule, la race des Kokiris fait preuve également d'une maîtrise exemplaire, les Gorons se spécialisent dans l'utilisation du feu, leur élément naturel et les espions Sheikahs se servent de cette capacité pour avoir des yeux partout dans le monde. A ses niveaux les plus élevés, le magicien peut littéralement contrôler la nature. Lever une armée d'arbres, faire pousser des plantes carnassières, déclencher des tempêtes et des innondations font partie de ces capacités. Les élites en la matière sont réputées pouvoir déclencher des tremblements de terre et faire entrer des volcans en éruption. De très rares sorciers emploient cette magie car ses effets destructeurs sont très souvent irréversibles. _

_**Pratiquants célèbres :**_

_-Abra Tobalkain, Docteur en Magie Verte, Elfe Sylvestre_

_-Domo Ro*, Maître-Forgeron Goron_

_-Toluca Roshdadt, Professeur de Magie Verte à l'Académie des Sciences Impériales_

_-Eoline Sezkayel, Nourrice de la princesse Jaipa d'Hyrule_

_-Faolin, Docteur Kokiri_

_-Elwene Dellano, Héroïne du Temps_

_-Shibukai Welter, Héros du Temps_

_-Gwillemine Tal-Caujah, Héroïne du Temps_

_-Perth Casus Tel, Héros du Temps_

_-Suska Todzill, Coureur des Boirs, Maître Chasseur Impérial_

_-Testamento Tesla**, Medecin Royal de la Famille d'Hyrule_

_-Maya Drosh'dia**, Nourrice de la Princesse Fable d'Hyrule_

_-Agrebao Dob***, Maître-Forgeron Goron _

_-Malon Hora Wolf_

_-Eslon Hora Wolf, Sorcière Royale_

_-Arlon Hora Wolf, Prêtresse de Din._

_-Arden, Héros du Temps _

_-Iron Dogroff, Sorcier-Apothicaire Impérial_

_-Lampa, Nourrice de la Princesse Eldin_

_-Toguta, Docteur Kokiri_

_-Marsilla Jed, Sorcier Itinérant_

_-Lugh Haurie****, Médecin Royal de la Famille d'Hyrule_

_-Link, Héros du Temps_

_*Les Gorons se servaient de l'élément du feu pour améliorer leur qualité de forgerons. En manipulant les propriétés de certains minerais, ils pouvaient créer des métaux uniques._

_** : Si la Trinité Héroïque resta dans les mémoires populaire, Maya et Testamento restèrent plutôt occultés par l'Histoire. Maya fut pourtant l'espionne qui permit la mise au point de la bataille qui vit la victoire d'Hyrule. Quand à Testamento, les vies de Kayin, Malon et Fable furent de nombreuses fois confiées à ses soins. Leurs statues se trouvent dans les Halls du Château d'Hyrule._

_*** : Le talent de Agrebao Dob contribua à internationnaliser la réputation de forgerons des Gorons. Depuis ce jour, Hyrule et l'Empire se fournissent régulièrement en armes chez eux._

_**** : Medecin qui finit par gagner la confiance de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule et soigna Link et la princesse Zelda après leur combat contre le Roi-Sorcier Ganondorf. Il était réputé pour son caractère excentrique et son humour caustique. Un incident dans sa jeunesse laissa sa jambe droite affaiblie si bien qu'il doit se déplacer avec une canne. Un incident au cours d'un accouchement difficile (celui d'une jeune fille appelée « Malon » , coïncidence ?!!) le poussa à quitter ses fonctions. _

« Doc ?!!! S'exclama Malon.

Elle se mit à rire. Crapaud avait sursauté et soupira.

-Putain préviens quand tu pètes un cable, grogna-t-il.

-Je savais pas que Doc était versé dans la magie.

-Ouais bah t'attend pas non plus à ce qu'il crache des boules de feu par le cul ! Il n'est versé que dans le degré le plus basique : compréhension de la nature et fabrication de filtres bla bla bla etc etc…

-Alors il s'appelle Lugh Haurie…Curieuse de savoir comment il va réagir quand je vais l'appeler comme ca.

-Evite de le faire en public Rouquine, le nom c'est parfois synonyme de vie pour les gens.

-Alors il a quitté ses fonctions à cause de moi ? Fit-elle pensive.

Elle se sentit gênée sur le coup. Et triste.

« Hé vous en avez parlé pourtant, fit Crapaud.

-Oui mais…A ce point là.

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire puis posa ses lunettes et se massa les tempes.

« Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-A peu près deux heures, fit Crapaud. Tu commences un peu à te sentir étrange normalement.

Une cornue fumait dispersant une odeur de souffre dans l'air.

-Comment tu le sais ? Fit Malon en écarquillant un peu les yeux.

-On est tous passés par là, répondit Crapaud en sélectionnant des ingrédients dans une besace. Ca n'en a pas l'air mais on commence à se sensibiliser à la magie en lisant son histoire. Allez reprend ta lecture, je vais aller chercher à bouffer pour tout à l'heure.

-Tu en as pour combien de temps ? Demanda Malon.

-Environ une petite heure, fit Crapaud en rangeant ses instruments. Touche pas à la cornue, je prépare un filtre. Ah au fait, si tu veux pratiquer la magie, il te faudra de nouvelles fringues. Le costume de soldat c'est bon pour agiter les épées mais pas pour faire de la magie. Je vais aller te faire tailler un costume de guerrière-sorcière.

.Ca existe ca ?

-Ouais ca mélange les propriétés d'une armure et la légèreté d'une tunique de magicienne. Dis toi que t'auras une armure plus légère et que tu seras plus confortable dedans. Et donc plus à l'aise pour faire des moulinets avec tes meins.

-T'auras besoin de mes « mesures », fit Malon avec un petit sourire.

-T'en fais pas, fit Crapaud. Le tissu qu'on utilise s'adapte automatiquement à tes formes. Ca va même te les mouler comme il le faut. Et vu les seins que tu te trimbales a mon avis tu vas pas avoir besoin de magie rouge pour provoquer l'émoi chez ces messieurs et même ces dames.

-Non mais…Fit Malon en rougissant. Fous moi le camp !!! »

Crapaud sortit en courant et en laissant échapper un rire. Malon soupira et sourit. Elle chaussa de nouveau ses lunettes et reprit sa lecture.

_La magie bleue est une des formes de magie les plus utilisées et les plus polyvalentes. On la résume souvent à une branche directe et plus radicale de la magie blanche et ce parce que son domaine regroupe tout ce qui touche aux sorts, rituels et incantations de protection. En raison de sa nature protectrice, la magie bleue possède donc des interractions directes avec toutes les autres formes de magie. C'est également l'une des plus difficiles à apprendre car son apprentissage suppose d'être versé dans la magie dont on veut se protéger. Elle est de ce fait l'apanage des archimages, des clercs, prêtres, croisés, paladins et autres personnalités directement liées aux dieux. Ma ùagie bleue est saéns doute la plus ancienne forme de magie née de la magie blanche. Elle est donc de ce fait extrêmement prestigieuse et réservée à une certaine caste. Sa popularité est telle que certains petits rituels mineurs sont passés dans le « domaine public ». Les familles les plus croyantes, qu'elles fassent partie de l'élite ou soient ici des classes humbles, pratiquent de petits rituels destinés notamment à la protection du foyer, d'une grossesse ou d'un être aimé. La protection est omniprésente dans les croyances religieuse et fait partie intégrante de la culture spirituelle de l'Empire et d'Hyrule. Pratiquer la magie est avant tout vu comme un moyen de protection contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. De ce fait la magie bleue est un passage incountournable pour tous les magiciens de ce monde. Les statistiques démontrent que 99% des étudiants en magie, une fois leurs études sur la magie blanche achevées, embrayent sur la magie bleue. Bien que adaptée à tous les styles, les pratiquants de la magie bleue préfère se spécialiser dans la protection contre un ou deux types de magie au grand maximum. Vouloir se protéger contre tous les types de magie existant contraint le magicien à étudier continuellement, à arpenter les sentiers des différents types de magie pour revenir enfin à la magie bleue, l'esprit fort des enseignements qu'il tirera de ses contacts avec eux. Il se condamne ainsi à ne pratiquer que cette forme de magie. Certains coupent la poire en deux en se contentant de se protéger contre les sorts les plus utilisés ou les plus puissants. Dans l'inconscient collectif, la magie bleue est vue comme une sorte de « magie complémentaire », aidant à soutenir plutôt qu'à attaquer. Cette vision populaire reste réductrice. La magie bleue à de haut niveaux peut rendre inefficace les sorts. A ses plus hautes strates elle peut aller jusqu'à priver quelqu'un de ses pouvoirs. Paradoxallement la seule magie capable de lever la magie bleue est la magie bleue elle-même. Suivant le célèbre apanage qui dit qu'il faut «traiter le mal par le mal », la magie bleue obéit à ses seuls principes et ces principes peuvent être retournée contre elle. La maîtrise de la magie bleue détermine évidemment le niveau de puissance du sort de protection. Mais afin d'en parer les effets, des sorts de contre-magie furent élaborés selon la règle du cercle vicieux : un sort de protection peut être efficace contre tout sauf un certain rituel de magie bleue qui est efficace contre tout sauf un certain rituel etc etc…Pour faire simple, chaque sort de protection possède un point faible contre lequel il est impuissant. Naturellement, le magicien doit encore pouvoir le trouver. Naturellement certains sorts de protection sont inefficaces contre certains types de magie. Un sort destiné à protéger l'enveloppe physique ne protègera pas des sorts visant l'esprit. Pour ce faire, la plupart des magiciens et sorcières versés dans la magie bleue s'entourent au quotidien de sorts de protection afin de garantir leur sécurité au quotidien. Certains sorts sont permanents et d'autres peuvent littéralement entraîner des transformations physiques plus ou moins visibles (et supportables tant par le magicien que par ceux qui le regardent). A la longue l'usage de cette magie peut entraîner des troubles psychologiques. L'étude des sortillèges de protection sous-entend l'étude des dangers de ce monde et les esprits les plus impressionnables peuvent développer un sentiment de paranoïa face aux dangers qui peuvent se manifester dans ce monde. Certains sorciers devenus fous se sont littéralement reclus dans des lieux isolées et truffés de sortillèges de protection, se coupant ainsi du monde et se méfiant de tout. _

_**Pratiquants célèbres :**_

_-Solomon Dan, Prêtre d'Hyrule_

_-Elwene Dellano, Héroïne du Temps_

_-Dalton Graw, Croisé Impérial, Croix du Loup_

_-Kadmit Ashigatsu, maître paladin de la Garde Impériale, Province Impériale de Shiyuban_

_-Shibukai Welter, Héros du Temps_

_-Thael' Casgano, Prêtre de la Lune, Elfe Impérial_

_-Sahasralah, Sage d'Hyrule_

_-Shibukai Welter, Héros du Temps_

_-Bellissaire Jeni, Prêtre de la Lune, Elfe Impérial_

_-Gwillemine Tal-Caujah, Héroïne du Temps_

_-Perth Casus Tel, Héros du Temps_

_-Thael' Casgano, Prêtre de la Lune, Elfe Impérial_

_-Ilu'shu'k'khai, Shaman Togran, Province Impériale de Shogoth_

_-Arden, Héros du Temps, Hyrule_

_-Decille Seveli, Grande Prêtresse d'Eomèle_

_-Rauru, Sage d'Hyrule_

_-Midona, Princesse du Crépuscule_

_-Arlon Hora Wolf, Prêtresse de Din_

_-Malon Hora Wolf, Vierge de Farore et Guerrière Sainte_

_-Eslon Hora Wolf, Sorcière Royale_

_-Kayin Sthal, Héros du Temps, époux de Malon Hora Wolf_

_-Marsilla Jed_

_-Link, Héros du Temps_

_**Princesse d'Hyrule :**_

_Toutes les princesses d'Hyrule furent versées dans la magie bleue. Là encore, selon les génération, le type de protection était suceptible de varier. Après Fable, les apprentissages se strandardisèrent._

_-Theya Suli Hyrule, protection contre magie noire_

_-Kedna Danthuir Hyrule* , protection contre magie noire, rouge, verte_

_-Wilhelmina Bellisa Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, rouge_

_-Jaipa Ophur Hyrule**, protection contre magie rouge_

_-Naiya Shinopha Hyrule, protection contre magie noire_

_-Sudi Selenée Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, rouge_

_-Mim Polune Hyrule, protection contre magie rouge_

_-Medille Kael'tas Hyrule***, protection contre magie noire, rouge, elfique_

_-Namil Semilla Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, rouge_

_-Anja Coodhen Hyrule****, protection contre magie blanche, noire, rouge_

_-Fable Adelphia Hyrule*****, protection contre magie noire, rouge, infernale_

_-Selema Stallberg Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, infernale_

_-Belomène Endora Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, infernale_

_-Latouane Ordona Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, infernale_

_-Fironne Faron Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, infernale_

_-Eldin Ordinn Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, infernale_

_-Lanelle Lanayru Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, infernale_

_-Tawin Domasi Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, infernale_

_-Favelle Elvire Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, infernale_

_-Orneta Decille Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, infernale_

_-Zelda Daphnes Hyrule, protection contre magie noire, infernale_

_*: Kedna était née à une époque où les empoisonnements étaient légion. Elle fut la première à apporter de l'importance à la protection contre les poisons. Par la suite les protections contre la magie verte ne furent pas utilisées à grande échelle. Les actions de Kidna poussèrent en effet la famille royale à immuniser leurs membres par mithridatisation. _

_** : Jaipa était asexuelle et détestait plus que tout l'idée de s'engager dans une relation amoureuse. Elle se spécialisa dans l'immunité à la magie rouge parce qu'elle craignait que l'on déclenche des sentiments amoureux en elle. La crainte que la lignée royale ne fut pas perpétrée renforca sa paranoïa. Elle tomba finallement éperduement amoureuse du Premier Général du roi, Ollidan Kothorqui monta sur le trône d'Hyrule à la mort du père de Jaipa. La légende raconte que lors de sa nuit de noce, Jaipa émergea de sa chambre en sueur et halletante et voyant sa nourrice s'exclama : « et dire que j'ai voulu me protéger de ca !!! »._

_***Médille Kael'Tas fit scandale dans les milieux elfiques pour avoir épousé un mortel et s'être élevée sur le trône royal. Elle était destinée à devenir prêtresse de la Lune. Chez les factions extrémistes des elfes impériaux, renier sa destinée est un crime passible de jugement devant la Déesse Mère (soit passible de peine de mort afin de pouvoir la voir). Les elfes impériaux pratiquant un certain type de magie dont ils gardent jalousement les secrets, Médille et son père mirent au point des sortillèges de protection pour parer à toute vélléité. A cette époque, les relations entre Hyrule et l'Empire étaient des plus cordiales. Finallement les Impériaux renonçèrent à poursuivre Médille après que la faction extrémiste ait échoué à la faire assassiner. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs dissoute en signe de bonne volonté par les dirigeants des classes supérieures elfiques. Ce fut le premier incident notable entre les Impériaux et Hyrule._

_****Anja partait du principe que ce qui est en nous peut être retourné contre nous. Elle fut la seule princesse à développer des sorts de protection spécialement optimisés à parer la magie blanche. Cette dernière constituant la base de toute forme de magie, Anja acquit très rapidement la capacité à troubler ses adversaires et à provoquer l'amnésie chez eux. Ses études furent reprises paradoxallement par les pratiquants de la magie noire pour développer la branche obscure de la magie blanche._

_***** : Fable fut la première à développer des sorts de protection contre la magie infernale. Sa maîtrise du sujet révolutionna la magie bleue. Depuis ce jour, les princesse d'Hyrule doivent apprendre à se protéger contre la magie noire et la magie infernale._

La porte s'ouvrit tirant Malon de sa lecture. Crapaud n'était pas seul et elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant entrer Corbeau. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et une petite barbe argentée poussait sur son visage. Il transportait des sacs de toile et Crapaud le suivit, les bras chargés d'ustensiles de cuisine.

« On fait la pause Rouquine, annonca-t-il. J'amène de la visite.

-Je vois ca oui, fit-elle d'une voix sèche. Corbeau…

Elle inclina la tête avec une certaine ironie mais son visage restait de marbre. Corbeau détourna les yeux un peu gêné.

-Je vais préparer la bouffe, fit Crapaud. Rouquine laisse ton bouquin et repose toi un peu. Corbeau pose ca là-bas.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Corbeau.

-Nan laisse, la popotte c'est mon petit péché mignon ».

Corbeau s'exécuta. Malon déposa une feuille en travers du grimoine pour en marquer la page et déplaca ce dernier sur le côté.

« Au fait et mes vêtements ? Demanda Malon.

-Ils seront prêts en début d'après midi, fit Crapaud. J'irai te les chercher à ce moment là ».

Corbeau vint s'asseoir devant elle mais n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Bon c'est bon tu peux me regarder je vais pas te manger, fit Malon avec un soupir.

Corbeau la regarda mais son regard était encore troublé. A des lieux de l'espèce de tueur aux yeux acérés comme des dagies.

-Ca te va bien les lunettes, fit-il.

-Hmm, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est confortable.

-Comment…tu te sens ?

-Ca pourrait aller. J'ai mal digéré notre escapade mais je crois que je me reproche plus certaines choses que je ne t'en reproche toi.

-Désolé c'était pas mon intention. Tu t'es conduite héroïquement.

-Arrête de dire des imbécilités, fit Malon avec un soupir. J'ai agis sans réfléchir. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-En tout cas t'as assuré.

-Ouais mais je te le redis tu peux te brosser pour me redemander ce genre de service Corbeau.

Il fit « oui » de la tête sobrement.

-Bon je te remercie de tes compliments, fit Malon. Ca me touche. Mais…ce que j'ai fait hier, c'est pas le genre de chose qui m'a rendue fière. Je me suis trouvée pathétique et grotesque. A des lieux de ce que je suis vraiment. Je vais pas me défiler : j'ai accepté de venir. Mais sur le coup. Je sais pas. J'ai agi sans le vouloir.

-Tu penses que tu étais dans un état second ?

-Non non pas du tout. Tu vois dans un sens ton escapade ca m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur mon état de santé mentale. Je crois que j'ai besoin de retrouver les miens et de me ressourcer. Je pensais que j'étais bien comme j'étais mais en fait j'ai besoin de retrouver mes proches rapidement.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas donc ?

-Je t'en veux de m'avoir menti sur toute la ligne Corbeau au sujet de tes intentions. Mais je suis aussi responsable de ce qui s'est passé hier. Après tout je t'ai suivi. Les torts sont partagés donc. Considérons que l'incident est clôt et repartons sur de meilleures bases.

-Je te remercie, j'apprécie beaucoup Rouquine.

-Ne me le fait pas regretter cependant Corbeau. Bon. Et ton auberge ? Crapaud m'a dit que tu allais la confier à des proches ?

-Je voudrais achever mon contrat au sein de la Compagnie, je lui doit bien ca. Question d'honneur.

-Après tout ce ramdam d'hier soir ? Laisser à nouveau ton auberge derrière toi ? T'es un cas Corbeau quand même.

-Toi aussi Rouquine ».

Elle sourit et il lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors, un petit ami ? Demanda Corbeau.

Malon eut un petit sursaut.

-Heu…non, fit-elle en essayant de conserver son assurance. Et personne en vue pour répondre à ta prochaine question.

-Je n'allais pas te la poser. Ca m'étonne c'est tout qu'une femme comme toi n'ait pas de compagnon.

Elle haussa des épaules. Puis fronça les sourcils.

-Hé dis, tu me fais pas du pied là quand même ? Hasarda-t-elle.

Corbeau eut un sourire éloquent. Malon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Bon Corbeau c'est très flatteur de ta part, fit-elle, mais…non ! Franchement non ! J'ai pas envie de ca !

-Oh je pensais pas forcément à…une relation durable, répondit Corbeau. Mais à une relation…plus rapprochée.

Malon sentit que son estomac s'enflammait et que ses joues faisaient de même. Elle tourna son visage vers Crapaud affairé à sa cuisine à l'autre bout de la pièce et approcha son visage de celui de Corbeau.

-T'es en train de…me demander de faire l'amour avec toi ? Fit-elle.

-Ca te tente pas ? Fit Corbeau, sans sourire.

Dans ses yeux elle ne lut pas de perversité. Simplement la passion. Elle était fascinante à ses yeux.

-Corbeau…Fit-elle. Je suis de la vieille école qui croit qu'on peut pas faire ca sans amour. Et je suis pas amoureuse de toi.

-Tu crois que le sexe n'est pas une preuve d'amour Rouquine ? Fit Corbeau en écartant les mains. La fusion de deux corps dans une étreinte passionnée.

-Oui merci je sais comment on fait l'amour. Mais je suis pas non plus du genre à tomber dans les bras du premier Don Juan venu. Corbeau bon sang tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

-Mais Rouquine bon sang pourquoi tu te comportes comme ca ? Protesta Corbeau. Sois pas scandalisée, c'est quelque chose de naturel ! Bon que tu refuses je le comprend tout à fait mais me regarde pas comme si j'étais un barbare.

-Oui ben t'en a sous le coude quand même.

-Et pas que sous le coude ma belle.

-Corbeau tu deviens insultant.

-Bon désolé ».

Ils gardèrent le silence, un silence gêné.

« Je suis vierge Corbeau, fit-elle enfin. Je dis pas que j'ai pas envie de faire l'amour. Je suis sûre que j'adorerai ca. Mais voilà ce n'est pas parce que c'est un besoin naturel et instinctif que je vais m'y plier dès que quelqu'un me le demande. Faire l'amour c'est pas comme boire et manger. C'est pas quelque chose de vital.

-Oui c'est sûr, fit Corbeau. Je pensais juste que ca te détendrait. Tu as été stressée et…la nuit dernière a été éprouvante.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, fit-elle. Mais bon tu vois mon corps je pense savoir m'en occuper comme il faut.

-Amatrice des plaisirs solitaires peut-être ?

-Corbeau tu veux une claque ? Fit-elle avec irritation.

-C'est bon on est entre nous !

-Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, c'est clair ?

-Oui j'ai compris mais bon ca empêche pas qu'on en discute. Ce genre de choses…bon ben voilà on échange nos idées et nos points de vue.

-Idées et points de vue d'accord mais compte pas sur moi pour te faire un rapport sur ma vie sexuelle !

-Alors ? Tu l'a fait ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Hé ben... »

Corbeau joignit son doigt et son index qu'il plia et fit aller et venir devant son visage.

« Est ce que je te demande si tu te fais ca tous les soirs, Corbeau ? Fit-elle T'as pas d'autres sujets de conversation plus intéressants ?

-Tu veux que je te parle des fleurs et des abeilles qui butinent ?

-Je me demande pourquoi je t'écoute encore. Tu veux coucher avec moi et rien d'autre. N'essaye pas de m'embobiner sur ce terrain.

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais gênée quand on abordait ce terrain c'est tout. Ce sont les trolls ?

-Les trolls ?

-Ils violent, t'as du le voir.

Elle repensa à cette fameuse nuit d'enfer. Elle lui semblait si éloigner. Malon se détendit. Corbeau avait un visage plus sérieux, moins entreprenant.

-Disons que…ce genre de chose…ca m'a toujours fait peur, répondit Malon. Je suis prude Corbeau, plus prude qu'une vierge de Farore ou de je ne sais quelle autre déesse. Alors tu comprend que c'est le genre de terrain sensible sur lequel j'ose pas m'aventurer.

-Malon t'es dans la fleur de l'âge et t'as un corps de femme. Faudrait peut-être que tu te fasse à cette idée que quand tu vois un beau mec…ben la chimie organique ca travaille.

-Je suis pas obligée de tomber amoureuse. Et encore moins de…faire _ca !_ Corbeau…j'ai pas envie de parler de ca. Sérieusement. Je sais que tu veux que je me sente bien dans ma peau mais j'ai pas envie de connaître ton avis sur la question.

-Ca te ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Pas à moi. Je comprend. On a une relation…tendue.

-Oui bon on va pas y passer la nuit c'est oublié Corbeau alors on redevient amis et voilà ».

Nouveau silence. Crapaud goûtait le contenu d'une marmite bouillonante. Une odeur de viande et de sauce se fit sentir dans la salle.

-Je l'ai fait une fois, fit-elle soudainement.

Corbeau leva ses yeux sur elle. Elle avait les yeux baissés, le regard gêné et pensif. Elle semblait revenue à son état d'origine, celui-là même dans lequel elle était quand ils l'avaient trouvée. Timide et simple.

-Je revenais de la ville où j'avais été faire mes courses…pour faire la cuisine le soir. Bon il était tard dans la nuit et les rues commençaient à se vider. Et en traversant la citadelle…j'ai entendu des petits gémissements dans une ruelle. J'ai jeté un œil et j'ai vu un couple en train de le faire.

Corbeau siffla.

-C'est la fête le soir à Hyrule, commenta Corbeau.

Malon eut un petit rire.

-Sur le coup…je sais pas ca a été comme un choc électrique. Je me suis senti bizarre, fascinée et incapable de contrôler la chimie de mon corps. Je n'arrivais pas à ôter mes yeux de ce que je voyais et…ca m'attirait. Je me demandait ce qui pouvait faire gémir cette femme, pourquoi ils avaient besoin de faire cela, pourquoi ils ressentaient ca. Les questions existentielles idiotes quoi.

-On est tous passés par ce genre d'interrogation quand on a commencé à apprendre comme ca se faisait.

-Bon bref je me reprend, je rentre chez moi. Je plonge dans le bain, je commence à passer le savon sur moi et là…bah le corps répond et tout de suite je peux pas m'empêcher de diriger mes mains là où ca se fait tout en pensant à ce couple. Et je le fais, debout. En plus je me sentais coupable c'était horrible. Je regardais dans tous les sens, j'écoutais en espérant que personne ne monte. Et j'étais en train de me dire au fond de moi-même « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ». Et je l'ai fait. A la fin ca ma fait crier, perdre les pédales et tomber à genoux dans la bassine si bien que je l'ai renversé. L'eau s'est mise à couler partout et je me suis fait mal aux fesses.

Elle se mit à rire et Corbeau rit aussi. Un rire discret mais franc.

-Le pire c'est après. J'étais encore sous le coup de…bon disons le tout net de mon orgasme. Je me relève et je trébuche sur le savon, je me casse la figure, j'attrape la serviette qui était pendue sur la commode, elle glisse et elle entraîne avec elle le flacon de sels de bain qui me tombe dessus. Tu aurais du voir le spectacle !

Ellle rit aux larmes et Corbeau étouffa son rire en regardant sur côté de Crapaud qui achevait d'assaisonner son plat.

-Et ensuite ? Fit-il.

-Ensuite ? Je me relève complètement paniquée et toute nue et je ne savais pas si je devais prendre un autre bain ou tout nettoyer. J'avais peur que mon père découvre ce chantier et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai un beau bleu sur le côté de la fesse droite. Les cheveux trempés et en bataille, des sels de bain sur tout le corps, de la mousse partout. J'ai attrapé une serviette je me suis essuyée du mieux que j'ai pu. Les sels de bains n'arrivaient pas à partir et m'irritaient la peau. J'ai fini rouge comme une écrevisse. Je me suis seché les cheveux, j'ai enfilé le plus vite possible des vêtements confortables et j'ai tout nettoyé et mon père est arrivé il m'a trouvé avec balais et seau. J'avais les cheveux en pétard, j'étais toute rouge, je m'étais mal essuyée et mes vêtements étaient en partie mouillés et en plus je m'étais habillée tellement vite que ma chemise était à moitié déboutonnée et ma robe plissée au dessus des genoux. Mes jambes étaient encore trempées. Mon père me regarde et d'un seul coup d'une voix forte je hurle : « J'ai marché sur le savon !!! ». J'étais morte de honte. Papa s'est mis à rigoler, m'a donné une tape sur la tête et est parti poser ses affaires. Je suis parti en vitesse dans la salle de bain pour me refaire une beauté. Enfin disons me rendre plus présentable et pendant tout ce temps il y avait encore cette chaleur entre mes jambes. Ca me faisait trembler et j'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'avais fait l'imbécile et que j'en avais payé le prix. Mais quand j'y ai repensé le soir en me couchant je me suis rendu compte que j'avais adoré ca…Oh bon sang pourquoi je te raconte ca !

Elle étouffa un rire et essuya ses larmes.

-Et tu l'as refait ?Demanda Corbeau avec un sourire.

-Non, répondit Malon en souriant. En fait j'en ai pas ressenti le besoin ensuite. Oh bien sûr j'y ai repensé mais…je n'étais pas motivée pour le faire. J'en ai parlé à Zelda et je le regrette bien : elle m'a coursée pendant des semaines avec cette histoire. Elle me voyait plus frigide qu'un bloc de marbre. Elle voulait que je le lui raconte encore et encore et elle a commencé à me désigner des beaux hommes.

-Elle a un côté très maternel, non ?

-Mon pauvre tu la verrais. Toujours à me pousser vers l'avant. Trop timide, trop réservée, trop gentille, trop souriante. Elle me poussait vers Link.

-Tiens ? Je croyais que ca collait surtout entre eux.

-Disons…qu'il ne laisse personne indifférent.

-Et toi ?

Elle se mit à penser et sourit.

-Oui, il me plaît, fit-elle. En fait je pensais à lui quand je faisais ca dans le bain. C'est drôle mais je n'avais jamais pensé ma relation avec lui sous cet angle et là…je me suis mise à fantasmer. J'ai compris sur le coup que je ne le voyais plus avec des yeux de petite fille mais des yeux de femme. C'est fou ce que l'âge vous change.

-Tu lui as raconté ca ?

-T'es fou ? Bien sûr que non. Et je compte sur toi pour la fermer ou je te plume !

-Tu plaisantes ? Je veux pas que tu m'égorges !

-Rouquine sort ses griffes. Attention à la chatte rousse, petit corbeau! »

Elle fit semblant de le griffer. Il écarta sa main d'un rire et elle continua à essayer de le griffer en riant tandis que lui essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger de ses assauts.

-A la soupe les agneaux ! » Annonca subitement Crapaud.

Il amena une marmitte remplie de viande qui marinait dans une sauce au vin.

« Content de voir que vous vous êtes rabibochés les enfants, fit Crapaud.

-On a convenu de choses et d'autres, fit Corbeau. Mis des choses à plat et ma fois échangé quelques mots.

-Constructif comme thérapie à deux ?

-On va dire que ca a eu le dont de calmer les choses et de se mettre à l'aise l'un et l'autre, fit Malon. Ca sent bon. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un peu de viande de bœuf, marinant dans une sauce au vin fabrication Crapaud.

-Sans-Nom doit me faire goûter ses tonneaux de bière.

-Bonne chance, fit Corbeau en installant ses couverts. Un jour ca a laissé quatre de nos hommes incapables de sortir de leur plumard.

-Sans-Nom a des goûts de chiotte pour ce qui touche à la boisson, fit Crapaud. Tendez vos assiettes.

-Il va me donner des cours ? Demanda Malon en tendant son assiette.

-Sans doute quelques uns, fit Crapaud en la servant. C'est pas moi qui vais me taper tout ton apprentissage poulette.

-Ca avance à ce sujet ? Demanda Corbeau.

-J'en suis au tout début, fit Malon. Mais je commence à sentir que ca bouge. Rien qu'en lisant ce livre d'histoire.

Elle désigna le grimoire qu'elle avait marqué.

-Les hyliens vous avez ca dans le sang, fit Corbeau. Tu seras une excellente magicienne. T'as une petite idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

-Pas encore, répondit Malon en découpant sa viande. Je veux tout explorer avant de me décider. Y'a des choses à prendre en compte avec la magie. Ce livre est très intéressant à ce niveau là. Il ne t'embrouille pas en te disant des choses du genre « la magie c'est tout beau, tout joli ».

-Bonne façon de parler Rouquinette, fit Crapaud en servant Corbeau. Mais dis toi bien que les belles paroles ca vaut queue dalle sans les actes pour peser derrière. Ce qu'on pense avant de faire de la magie on ne le pense plus forcément quand on s'y met.

-Depuis combien de temps tu pratiques la magie Crapaud ? Demanda Malon.

-Environ trois cent ans et des poussières, fit-il. J'ai appris à l'Académie Impériale et j'ai fais mon trou en solo ensuite. Sans-Nom et moi on s'est rencontré dans la Compagnie. Il est plus vieux de soixante-dix ans.

-Dans quoi vous êtes versés tous les deux ?

-Toutes les formes de magie excepté la magie infernale, fit Crapaud. On touche à la magie noire mais cette saloperie de magie infernale jamais.

-Quelle est la différence entre les deux ?

-C'est expliqué dans le bouquin, fit Crapaud en se servant de la nourriture. Mais pour répondre vite fait à ta question, la magie noire fait appel à ton mauvais côté. Tandis que la magie infernale fait appel au Mal dans sa conception la plus sérieuse du terme. C'est une magie épouvantable, atroce et bien évidemment absolument interdite.

-Ganondorf la pratiquait tu sais ? Précisa Corbeau. Ca doit te donner une idée.

-Effectivement, fit Malon qui sentit un frisson lui courir dans le dos.

-Allez mangez donc. Corbeau tu pourrais rester ? J'aurais besoin que tu me dépêce quelques carcasses.

-Si ca ne dérange pas Rouquine dans ses études.

-Ca ira je suis complètement déconnectée quand je lis ».

Ils mangèrent, discutèrent de tout et de rien. Malon apprécia le repas. Elle repensa à ce secret qu'elle avait transmis à Corbeau. Elle avait eu besoin de le faire sortir. A quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Zelda. Et quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de son petit cercle. Elle avait eu besoin de cracher ça, comme un noyau de pêche au fond de sa gorge. Elle s'était laissé encore entraînée par une impulsion subite mais cette fois-ci elle ne ressentait aucun regret, ni aucune gêne. Corbeau avait ce côté arachnide. Par deux fois elle s'était piégée dans sa toile. Mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie trahie. Elle s'était fait face dans un miroir.

« Le temps se gâte, fit Crapaud en débarrassant les assiettes.

La lumière du jour s'était faite plus discrète et une pellicule de nuages gris se tassaient dans le ciel.

-Ca sent l'orage à plein nez, fit Corbeau. J'ai bien fait de truffer l'auberge de sorts de protection.

-Sans-Nom t'a filé un coup de main ? Demanda Crapaud.

-Ouais, fit Corbeau. Mais j'avais déjà demandé à un sorcier de la ville de tracer quelques runes dans le bois de l'auberge. C'est pas un orage qui va poser problème.

-Très bien, fit Crapaud. Allez on reprend le boulot tout le monde.

-Au fait je me suis toujours demandé, fit Malon en posant le grimoire devant elle. Pourquoi on l'appelle Sans-Nom ?

-Il a jamais voulu avoir de nom de Compagnie, fit Crapaud. C'était un vieux grincheux et il était bourré d'arthrite à l'époque. On l'appelait Croulant quand il a passé ses premiers temps dans la Compagnie. Mais lui dit pas où il t'arrache les poumons.

Corbeau et Malon eurent un petit rire.

-Et toi Crapaud ? Pourquoi ce nom ?

-A ton avis andouille ? Fit'il en tournant son visage de batracien vers Malon. Tu crois que c'est parce que je sautais sur tous les nénuphars des marais qu'on explorait ?

-Bon bon, fit Malon. Et toi Corbeau ? Pourquoi ce nom ?

-C'est un peu morbide, fit Corbeau avec un petit sourire gêné. Au début…quand j'ai commencé à tuer les cadavres me fascinaient. Je m'amusais à piquer les corps du bout de ma dague. Comme un corbeau se nourrissant d'une dépouille. Le nom est resté. Mon nom original en plus a une consonnance voisine. En fait je m'appelle Mateal Corvinus.

-De la famille Corvinus ? Celle qui possède le haras de Vistine ?

-Oui, mais c'est vrai que ma mère a acheté une jument à ton père un jour. Eleusis je crois que c'était son nom.

-Oui je me souviens, fit Malon avec un sourire d'enfant. Eleusis, c'était une petite jument toute blanche avec une crinière noire. Une métisse. Je l'ai connue quand j'étais toute petite mais c'est mon père qui l'a dressée.

-C'était mon cheval favori, fit Corbeau avec un sourire nostalgique. Elle est toujours en vie d'ailleurs je crois. Il faudra que je te la présente. Je serais curieuse de voir si elle te reconnaît.

-Avec plaisir, je suis heureuse de savoir que mes cheveux vivent une belle vie.

-Elle a eu des petits », chantonna Corbeau.

Malon roucoula et rougit avec un rire. Corbeau se leva avec un sourire et se dirigea vers l'étal. En fin de compte, elle s'était trouvé un ami en lui. Elle pria pour que ca dure. Puis recommenca sa lecture.

_La magie grise est une branche à part et dont les secrets sont l'apanage exclusif de la mystérieuse race des Sheikahs. La magie grise se concentre principalement sur la manipulation des ombres, des ténèbres et de la nuit. C'est une magie créée spécialement pour les missions d'espionnage, d'infiltration et d'assassinat qu'exécutent les Sheikahs. Elle leur permet notamment de se camoufler dans le noir, de manipuler les ombres, d'absorber la lumière et de jouer avec les ténèbres. D'autres capacités ont également été signalées : la capacité de se déplacer en silence, d'augmenter sa vitesse de déplacement et même de transformer complètement son apparence physique en font qu'étroitement liée à la notion de ténèbres, la magie grise n'est pas considérée comme une magie négative car elle utilise les ténèbres non pas sous leur forme maléfique mais sous leur forme élémentaire. La nuit et l'obscurité sont donc les éléments vitaux de la magie grise. Les Sheikahs sont une race d'elfes noirs. On prétend qu'il s'agit d'un clan ou d'une secte et qu'ils sont en fait issus d'un métissage rapproché entre les elfes noirs et les hyliens. Ils ont juré fidélité à la Famille Royale d'Hyrule qu'ils protègent de toute leurs forces et la nature de leur relation entre la Famille et les Sheikahs est sujette à de nombreux débats. Au sein même d'Hyrule, les Sheikahs sont vus avec crainte et méfiance. On sait cependant qu'ils sont originaire de Vallum et qu'ils y ont fondé leur clan, au sein même de la Capitale de la province avant que celle-ci ne devienne la Terre des Ombres. Depuis la chute de Vallum, la race des Sheikahs s'est jurée de garder la Terre des Ombres et d'empêcher sa malédiction d'infecter le reste du monde. La magie grise des Sheikahs permet de maintenir cette malédiction au plus profond de la contrée de Vallum._

_**Pratiquants Notables :**_

_Les Sheikahs étant relativement discrets sur leurs activités, très peu de noms sont restés dans la postérité. Cependant tous les Sheikahs pratiquaient la magie grise ce qui aurait de toute évidence rendu la liste des noms beaucoup trop exhaustive. Il est fait état d'archives Sheikahs dont les deux exemplaires uniques au monde sont conservés respectivement dans la Bibliothèque Royale d'Hyrule et dans la Salle des Archives du Temple du Temps. Beaucoup d'Historiens et Chasseurs de Reliques ont tenté de se les approprier sans succès. Les Sheikahs face à cette vague ayant menacé de tuer personnellement toute personne qui tenterait à nouveau de les déposséder des précieuses archives, plus personne n'osa tenter l'expérience par la suite. On sait cependant que par tradition la nourrice de la princesse royale d'Hyrule est une Sheikah. Ce sont les nourrices qui ont fourni le principal corpus de noms._

_-Tomaga Dan, Chef des Services Secrets d'Hyrule_

_-Deng Jinga, Messager._

_**Nourrices de la Famille Royale:**_

_-Lysine Ethyle*, nourrice de la princesse Medille Kael'tas Hyrule_

_-Cledo Shiskai**, nourrice de Fable Adelphia Hyrule_

_-Dita Tazi, nourrice de Lanelle Lanayru Hyrule_

_-Lampa***, nourrice de Eldin Ordinn Hyrule_

_-Ienda, nourrice de Favelle Elvire Hyrule_

_-Cléia, nourrice de Orneta Decille Hyrule_

_-Impa, nourrice de Zelda Daphnes Hyrule_

_*:Lysine fut extrêmement active pour déjouer les complots d'assassinats des extrémistes impériaux. Elle se vanta d'en avoir égorgé trente-neuf. La conséquence de ses actes sur le moral de ces derniers est en partie responsable de la « trève » déclarée par les Impériaux._

_** :Cledo ne fut jamais explicitement citée dans l'Histoire de son vivant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle tenait à sa vie. L'anonymat était pour elle sa seule chance de survie. Elle eut pourtant un rôle décisif puisqu'elle contribua à renseigner la princesse Fable sur la position des ennemis ainsi qu'à tromper ces dernier par d'habiles subterfuges. Son identité et son rôle furent révelés à sa mort. _

_*** : C'est à cette époque que les Sheikahs par souci de sécurité ne se firent nommer que par leur seul prénom. Et ce alors que la capacité de certains organismes à suivre la trace de quelqu'un dans sa généalogie se développait. En taisant leur nom, les nourrices Sheikahs purent ainsi sauver leur vie._

_**Le cas de la Tribu des Ombres :**_

_Bien qu'apparentés à l'Ombre, le peuple des Ombres est par nature maléfique. Sa Magie des Ombres ne peut être acceptée comme magie grise._

Un coup de tonerre brutal fit sursauter Malon. Rapidement suivi d'une série de martèllements bruyants.

« Houla houla houla, fit Crapaud l'air sombre en s'avancant vers la fenêtre. Hé ben d'accord…

Il pleuvait d'énormes grelons. De la taille de cerises. Malon les voyait rebondir contre la fenêtre en laissant derrière eux une petite traînée blanchâtre. Corbeau siffla. Crapaud ouvrit la porte de l'escalier.

-Dis donc mon vieux, ta boutique est assurée contre ces trucs ?! Fit-il.

-Protégée jusqu'aux fondations, répondit le propriétaire toujours avec sa petite voix enjouée. Il pleuvrait des éléphants que cette maison ne s'en apercevrait pas si elle était vivante ».

Crapaud referma la porte.

« N'empêche que si on doit se taper ce temps là toute la journée on est coincés ici, fit Crapaud en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Malon.

-On attend, fit Crapaud. Mais tu peux oublier le départ de ce soir si d'ici la nuit ca s'est pas calmé ».

Malon acquièsca avec un soupir. Puis reprit sa lecture. Elle entama enfin un chapitre qui l'intéressait grandement.

Résumer la magie noire en quelques lignes est difficile. Cet aspect de la magie que l'on ne présente plus est tellement vaste à étudier qu'il faudrait une bibliothèque entière pour en saisir tous les aspect. La magie noire à proprement parler désigne toute forme de magie dont les effets et les conséquences entrent dans le domaine très relatif du Mal. Là encore le point de vue sur la question joue son rôle. Mais de longues études ont permis d'établir des axes afin d'en tacer les frontières. La magie noire est d'abord une magie capable de tuer. En cela elle s'oppose logiquement à la magie blanche dont le but est la préservation de la vie. La magie noire est intimement liée à la mort sous tous ses aspects. Cependant contrairement à la croyance populaire elle n'est pas forcément à caractère maléfique. La nécromancie est ainsi utilisée par certains sorciers afin de trouver dans le Grand Livre de la Mort les secrets que la vie n'a pu réveler. Il est courant par ailleurs que les nécromanciens travaillent avec les devins et les oracles. Preuve de cette collaboration : les haruspices qui lisent les entrailles des animaux sont par nature des nécromants. La magie noire aborde également les aspects les plus néfastes de la vie. A l'origine, elle est faite justement pour les étudier : souffrance, tristesse, colère, rage, chagrin, dépression, peur, font partie de ses domaines d'étude. Par sa capacité à manipuler ces éléments et à les exacerber (ou au contraire les inhiber), la magie noire a rapidement acquis sa réputation de magie néfaste. En clair, la magie noir se concentre sur l'étude de la partie obscure de l'existence. Par obscure, j'entend le sens négatif du terme. La magie noire est une magie extrêmement dangereuse à étudier et dont l'étude est principalement le fruit des esprits les plus éclairés et les plus droits. Cependant comme le lecteur s'en doutera, elle est également l'arme favorite des plus sinistres personnalités de ce monde. Ce sont d'ailleurs ces dernières qui lui ont donné ses lettres de noblesse. La nature maléfique de l'être est en effet un plus permettant d'appécier avec plus d'efficacité les subtilités de la magie noire. Ce qui se traduit tout naturellement par des sorts d'une cruauté exceptionnelle et dont les effets dévastateurs ont été source de désespoir. La magie noire est considérée avec un immense mépris au sein de la couche populaire et naturellement avec terreur. Elle est réputée être l'apanage des ambitieux et des âmes noires de ce monde ce qui est, hélas, une vérité. Elle est par ailleurs assez démocratisée dans le monde. Mais ses pratiquants sont très souvents limités à de simples sorts offensifs qui restent toutefois assez dangereux pour attenter à la vie d'une personne. La magie noire est également réputée pour avoir révelé et reprise à son compte les aspects néfastes des autres magies. Voici un panorama de ces différents aspects :

_**-Magie Noire Blanche :**_

_La magie blanche est l'ennemie naturelle de la magie noire. Les deux natures étant naturellement contradictoires, les effets de leur confrontation peuvent considérablement varier. Dans les cas où elle s'impose, la magie noire peut neutraliser la magie blanche et changer les bénédictions en malédictions. Mais plus que tout, elle est également capable de révéler la part de ténèbres dans la lumière et l'exacerber, entraînant ainsi la corruption de la eprsonne où du lieu visé. C'est contre la magie blanche que la magie noire trouve son utilisation la plus terrifiante. De façon ironique, c'est une princesse d'Hyrule qui est indirectement (et involontairement) responsable de son développement : la princesse __Anja Coodhen Hyrule développa en effet des sorts pour se protéger contre la magie blanche, mettant à nu ses faiblesses. Ses recherchers furent réutilisées et approfondies par les mages noirs pour donner naissance à la branche obscure de la mague blanche._

_**-Magie Noire Rouge :**_

_La magie noire rouge est très utilisée dans la magie noire, notamment par les sorciers adeptes de la manipulation de l'esprit. Par l'usage de charmes aux effets pervers, le magicien peut déclencher la passion chez une cible afin de la réduire en esclavage. La magie rouge n'entre dans le domaine de la magie noire dès lors qu'elle sert les intérêts du sorciers et que ces intérêts sont de nature égoïste. Certains sorciers s'amusent ainsi à jouer avec les sentiments de leur proie de façon cruelle par plaisir pervers. D'autres se servent de la capacité à inspirer la déférence pour se constituer des armées de serviteurs qui n'hésiteront pas à se sacrifier corps et âme pour leur bien. _

_**-Magie Noire Opaque :**_

_Technique préférée de certains sorciers, la magie noire opaque peut être utilisée pour manipuler l'esprit directement à la source. C'est d'une certaine manière une version plus performante que la Magie Rouge car elle ne se contente pas de manipuler les seuls sentiments du sujet mais son esprit. Les sorciers noirs se servent de ce pouvoir pour révéler les souvenirs de leurs proies et ainsi mettre à jour les détails de leur vie. C'est une magie qui est donc optimisée pour la violation pure et simple de l'intimité et de la vie privée. Elle permet à ses niveaux les plus élevés de manipuler les souvenirs afin de les remplacer par d'autres ou plus simplement de les effacers. De terribles témoignages font état de personnes ayant totalement perdu la mémoire ou se prenant pour quelqu'un d'autre, certaines n'hésitant pas à haïr l'être qu'elles chérissaient le plus au monde où à ne pas reconnaître leurs plus proches parents et amis. La magie noire opaque donne également le pouvoir de créer d'atroces cauchemars et de manipuler les rêves. Les succubes et les incubes, les dévoreurs de songes et autres créatures qui composent le bestiaire cauchemardesque sont très souvent le fruit de la magie noire opaque. Dans certains lieux où la magie noire est très présente, elle peut également se manifester d'elle même. C'est pour cette raison que les aventuriers et voyageurs explorant ces terres se doivent de se protéger avant d'espérer pouvoir y dormir sous peine de passer d'éprouvantes nuits. Enfin la magie noire opage peut également créer des illusions horribles et à ses niveaux les plus élevés bannir ses cibles dans des plans astraux où la souffrance et la mort sont le lot quotidien. _

_**-Magie Noire Verte :**_

_C'est une forme de magie dont les effets peuvent être destructeurs. Elle peut corrompre la faune et la flore, changeant un magnifique jardin peuplé d'animaux gracieux en un infâme cloaque aux effluves toxiques habitées par des bêtes sauvages. Elle peut ainsi empoisonner les plantes, transformer ces dernières en abominations ou plus simplement les tuer. Elle peut également faire de même avec les animaux et même créer d'affreuses chimères. A ses niveaux les plus élevés la magie noire verte peut déclencher d'épouvantables cataclysmes. On lui attribue souvent l'origine des sécheresses, des invasions d'insectes dévoreurs de récolte, de l'empoisonnement des sols et des pluies acides. Elle peut également modifier le climat mais à des fins destructrices. Il n'est pas rare qu'un sorcier qui la maîtrise, puisse déclencher une gelée sur une plaine afin de faire mourir de faim une population entière._

_**-Magie Noire Bleue :**_

_La magie noire étant par nature offensive, elle n'a pas cherché au départ à déterrer les secrets ténébreux de la magie bleue. Cependant au fil du temps il s'est avéré qu'elle renfermait des éléments intéressants à prendre en considération. Retournant les principes de la magie bleue, elle en a fait l'un de ses fers de lance. Là où la magie bleue bénit et protège, la magie noire bleue maudit et condamne. C'est grâce à elle que les sorciers les plus puissants peuvent littéralement condamner une terre à la désolation. La magie bleue noire peut être terrible et bannir toute forme de lumière d'un lieu précis. C'est également une magie capable de s'attaquer aux racines même de la vie. Elle est naturellement capable de contrer la magie bleue originelle. Là où la magie noire verte peut corrompre l'aspect physique d'un lieu, la magie noire bleue peut corrompre sa nature spirituelle. Lorsqu'un sorcier couple les deux, il peut ainsi changer le plus rayonnant des paradis en le plus sinistre des enfers._

_**-Magie Noire Grise :**_

_La magie noire grise n'a pas d'existence officielle. Les sheikahs sont connus pour employer la magie noire mais la magie grise n'a jamais été « convertie ». Sans doute parce que le secret de la magie grise a été considérablement gardé. Il l'est toujours actuellement. Certains Sheikahs renégats ont tenté de développer une magie noire grise en manipulant les ténèbres pour en faire de sinistres ombres et de terrifiants spectres mais leurs activités les conduisirent à une extermination totale de la part des leurs. A ce jour, il n'existe plus officiellement de magie noire grise. Les sheikahs ont pris soin de traquer tous ses pratiquants et de les détruire avec leurs écrits. _

_**Pratiquants célèbres :**_

_Citer tous les pratiquants de magie noire célèbres reviendrait à remplir une bibliothèque entière de livres. Nous nous contenterons de citer les plus notables. Les lecteurs soucieux d'approfondir leurs connaissances sur le sujet et de découvrir un historique de ces personnages peuvent se reporter à l'excellente encyclopédie « La Magie Noire » en 200 volumes disponible dans toutes les bonnes bibliothèques de magie et qui est régulièrement révisée et approfondie. Ils seront également heureux d'apprendre que les cinquante prochains volumes devraient sortir incesamment à l'heure où cet ouvrage sera publié. Le lecteur remarquera dans cette liste que les sorciers noirs préfèrentpour la plupart employer leur simple nom._

_-Jerek Dob, Sorcier Noir, Confrérie Ecarlate de l'Empire_

_-Vaati*, Sorcier Minish_

_-Veran**, Sorcière des Ombres_

_-Nox**, General des Ténèbres_

_-Elwene Dellano***, Héroïne du Temps_

_-Lydya Escofiel, Sorcière Impériale_

_-Tomaga Dan, Chef des Services Secrets d'Hyrule_

_-Deng Jinga, Messager_

_-Bolossus, Sorcier Brigand de Calafia_

_-Bérénice Dac****, Empoisonneuse_

_-Ak'Kashur, Assassin Kashiite_

_-Midona, Princesse du Crépuscule_

_-Xanto, Prince usurpateur Twili_

_-Kotake & Koume*****, Sorcières Gerudo_

_-Vorandor, Artistocrate Vampire_

_-Sagamore Ry'leth, Nécromancien de Delgadère_

_-Fable Adelphia Hyrule_

_-Malon Hora Wolf_

_-Kayin Stahl******_

_* :Un sorcier mystérieux qui se fit remarquer par de nombreuses tentatives de s'emparerdu pouvoir. Il possède une forme ténébreuse ce qui laissa longtemps planer le doute quant à sa nature même. Il ne fait pas partie du Cercle des rois sorciers officiellement et fut récemment identifié comme appartenant au peuple des Minish._

_** :Veran et Nox, bien que ne se connaissant pas, semèrent la terreur dans les royaumes d'Holodrum et Labrynia où de multiples avatars de Din et Nayru furent attestés._

_*** : Le seul Héros du Temps à avoir utilisé la magie noire fut Elwene. Ce qui est en soit paradoxal. Mais les effets dévastateurs qu'elle obtint lui permirent de semer la terreur chez ses ennemis._

_**** : Bérénice Dac fut l'une des elfes impériale embauchée par la faction extrémiste pour assassiner la princesse Médile. Elle fut notable pour ses multiples essais qui furent surtout de multiples échecs. Sa dernière tentative fut également la dernière tentative d'assassinat de la princesse Médile. Bérénice échoua et fut égorgée par la Sheikah Lysine qui la renvoya découpée en morceaux aux elfes impériaux. D'aucun prétendent que cette annecdote fut l'origine de la fin de ces tentatives d'assassinat._

_***** : Bien que le Crépuscule ne soit pas de nature diabolique, les Twilis par leur affinité avec l'obscurité sont versés tout naturellement dans la magie noire. Xanto (ou Zant en Twili) en est le parfait exemple. Bien qu'inspiré par le sorcier Ganondorf pour la plupart de ses pouvoirs, Zant était un sorcier extrêmement puissant qui fut également l'alter-égo de son mentor. Son pouvoir affecta la race des Twili qui fut changée en monstres. Midona, Princesse du Crépuscule de la Tribu des Ombres en subit aussi les effets._

_****** : Les sorcières Gerudo que sont Kotake et Koume pratiquent la magie de glace et de feu. Elles sont les deux visages d'une puissante sorcière nommée Twinrova. Twinrova est en fait la mère adoptive de Ganondorf._

_***** : Kayin Stahl fut versé en magie noire mais sans pour autant l'utiliser. Il s'en méfiait comme de la peste et craignait pour la corruption de son âme. Il ne fit jamais exception à cette règle._

_**Nourrices de la Famille Royale:**_

_Les Sheikahs étant versés naturellement dans la magie noire, les nourrices de la famille royale ont naturellement trempé aussi dedans._

_-Lysine Ethyle*, nourrice de la princesse Medille Kael'tas Hyrule_

_-Cledo Shiskai**, nourrice de Fable Adelphia Hyrule_

_-Dita Tazi, nourrice de Lanelle Lanayru Hyrule_

_-Lampa***, nourrice de Eldin Ordinn Hyrule_

_-Ienda, nourrice de Favelle Elvire Hyrule_

_-Cléia, nourrice de Orneta Decille Hyrule_

_-Impa, nourrice de Zelda Daphnes Hyrule_

_**Cercle des Rois Sorciers :**_

_Le cercle des Rois Sorciers regroupe une cabale composée des plus puissants spécimens versés dans la magie noire. Ces sorciers d'une puissance exceptionnelle sont très souvent agés de plusieurs centaines d'années, voire immortels (ou du moins dôtés d'une puissante forme d'immortalité). Bien que le Cercle des Rois sorciers ait une existence officielle et structurée, son organisation est quelque peu relachée, ses membres se contentant surtout d'agir à leur propre guise. Le Cercle des Rois Sorciers se veut avant tout un organisme politique dont le but principal serait le partage du monde. On a vu cependant avec le règne de Ganondorf que certains de ces sorciers se sont détourné largement de cette voie pour revendiquer le trône du monde. Le Cercle des Rois Sorciers est le centre de pouvoir, d'intrigues, de complot et de manipulations de la magie noire et il n'est pas rare que ses membres se retournent les uns contre les autres. Ses pratiquants sont extrêmement peu nombreux mais un seul d'entre eux pourrait écraser l'ensemble des pratiquants de magie noire extérieurs au Cercle. Pour cela, ce dernier est vu comme la plus importante menace de l'histoire du monde et ce depuis notamment la Guerre du Cercle qui vit ce dernier affronter la coalition d'Hyrule et de l'Empire menée par Fable Adelphia, Malon Hora Wolf et Kayin Stahl. Plus récemment la guerre du Sceau qui s'est principalement limitée à Hyrule a démontré que même affaibli le Cercle constituait une menace constante. Une présentation exhaustive de ses membres sera faite dans le prochain chapitre sur la magie infernale._

« Ca veut pas se calmer, fit Crapaud avec un soupir.

Malon sursauta. Le martèllement des grelons ne s'était pas arrêter. En bas de la rue, la fontaine était désormais remplie de bloc de glace gros comme des œufs. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Le chapitre sur le Cercle des Rois Sorcier lui avait glacé le dos. Le nom de Ganondorf y figurait. Elle appréhenda de lire la suite. Et pourtant y plongea les yeux.

_Ultime hérésie de la Création, la magie infernale constitue sans aucun doute ce qu'il y a de plus immonde dans l'existence. La magie infernale tire son pouvoir du Mal en personne et s'avère être le principal contrepoint de la magie Blanche avec laquelle elle rivalise de puissance. Nulle autre magie ne peut prétendre s'opposer à la magie infernale puisque cette dernier en aborde tous les aspects en exacerbant le mal qui est en elles. Contrairement aux autres magies qui peuvent être apprises, la magie infernale nécessite de disposer d'une nature maléfique à la naissance pour être développée. Par nature maléfique, nous entendons toute personne dont la naissance a été « parrainée » par le Mal à l'état pur. _

_**L'Entité Maléfique :**_

_Cette notion de Mal à l'état pur est encore sujette à débats multiples mais il est communément admis qu'il existe une entité maléfique qui constitue le pendant obscur des dieux et divinités de ce monde. Cette entité tapie au fond des enfers assure l'équilibre de l'existence en contrebalançant le bien par son poids. Le Mal est nécessaire car c'est par lui que le Bien se définit et vice-versa. Ces deux notions étant des plus manichéennes et dépendant de différents points de vue, il y a fort à parier que l'entité maléfique seule connaît les secrets véritable du Mal Absolu et préfère laisser leur libre-arbitre aux créatures de ce monde afin de se faire une idée de ces notions. Bien qu'incarnation du Mal et source d'un pouvoir atroce, l'entité maléfique semble être paradoxalement « quelqu'un » de juste, ne nourrissant en aucun cas (contrairement à ce qu l'on peut croire) de projet de domination de l'univers. Elle se contente de se cantonner à y disperser le mal et qui ne serait que l'autre acteur majeur qui joue la grande pièce de théatre que l'on appelle existence. Les représentations populaires de l'entité maléfique la dépeignent jouant une interminable partie d'échecs avec une déesse de porcelaine sous la forme d'une sinistre silhouette corpulente. Tout comme les Héros du Temps sont élus des Dieux, les Roi-Sorciers sont élus de cette entité maléfique. Par le combat qui oppose ces sorciers aux élus des Dieux, c'est indirectement un combat entre les Dieux et l'Entité qui se joue._

_**Le Cercle des Rois Sorciers :**_

_Le cercle des roi sorciers constitue le centre de la magie infernale. Son utilisation n 'est attestée qu'en son sein à quelques très rares exceptions. Les Rois-Sorciers sont par natures nés de la volonté de l'entité maléfique et de ce fait sont, à l'instar des Héros du Temps et des Guerriers Saints, des élus divins. Ce sont donc des demi-dieux, des êtres audelà de la simple notion de mortalité, eux-même immortels et ils ont été les responsables des plus grandes guerres et des plus affreux désastres de ce monde. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont réputés morts ou endormis mais nul n'a pu affirmer qui. Voici la liste des membres les plus connus avec leurs titres de fonction :_

_-Malek, Paladin Noir_

_-Azimuth la Démente (elle préfère se surnommer l'exalté), Sorcière de la Folie et Maîtresse des Illusions_

_-Bane l'Enragé*, Général et Tortionnaire des Ténèbres_

_-Schoo Chan**, Maître des Ombres_

_-Malfur Bellamy***, Dieu du Feu_

_-Ortega Selemi***, Déesse de Glace_

_-Ozarch Midrash, Porteur de Foudre_

_-Grendell Boosh, Marionettiste et Artiste du Sang_

_-Mortalius****, Nécromancien_

_-Mandrag Ganondorf Dragmire*****, Elu des Dieux_

_*Bane s'était fait de la douleur une spécialité qui devint obsessionelle lorsqu'il fut vaincu par la princesse Fable Adelphia. Plongé dans un état de douleur perpétuelle, Bane perdit la raison et devint un être d'une extrême violence. _

_** Schoo Chan fut un magicien qui se spécialisa dans la manipulation des ombres et des ténèbres. Il 'y intéressa lorsqu'il récupéra les travaux des Intrus de l'Ombre et forma (tout comme eux) une petite cabale autour de lui qui servit ainsi à élaborer des travaux de recherche extrêmement pointus sur le sujet. Cette cabale devint bientôt un peuple dont Schoo Chan était à leurs yeux le père fondateur. Ce dernier cependant devint ambitieux, cruel et arrogant. Ses enfants le firent exiler en terre de Vallum et cherchèrent refuge sur Hyrule. Leurs talents attirèrent l'attention de la Famille Royale qui les engagea. En remerciement, ce peuple lui jura fidélité jusqu'à la mort. Les Sheikahs étaient nés. On fait d'eux le pendant positif de la race des Twilis. Le symbole en forme d'œil qu'ils partagent en est la preuve._

_*** : Le seul couple officiel du Cercle bien que l'on connaisse les sentiments d'Azimuth pour Malek. Unis par un amour indéfectibles, ils passent leur temps ensemble quant ils ne font pas la guerre. Ils se complaisent dans le sang et la souffrance. On raconte que pour gagner le cœur d'Ortega, Malfur lui permit d'égorger tous les enfants d'un village, leur sang pur pouvant servir à ses expériences magiques. Déjà amoureuse de Malfur, Ortega s'unit à ce dernier recouverte du sang de ses victimes cristallisant ainsi un pacte d'union éternelle._

_**** : Personne ne l'a jamais vu mais son existence est attestée. Il serait le « chef de file » du clan. Ganondorf n'en fit jamais mention. Mortalius serait un nécromancien selon toute vraissemblance mais toutes les tentatives pour le trouver se soldèrent par de sanglants échecs._

_***** : Son nom signifie Ganon des Voleurs Enchantés. Ganon est le titre royal Gerudo et accessoirement le nom d'une créature mythologique du folklore infernal Hylien. Ganondorf devint très rapidement l'être le plus puissant du Cercle et le seul qui fut jamais élu des Dieux et de l'Entité Maléfique. Cette tendance lui conféra ainsi une totale immortalité et une assurance indestructible. Naturellement il se détourna rapidement du Cercle, lassé de ses intrigues pou règner sur Hyrule jusqu'à sa chute finale._

_**La Tribu des Ombres et le Royaume du Crépuscule : les cas de Xantos et Midona**_

_La Tribu des Ombres fut une cabale de sorciers surnommés les Intrus de l'Ombre en raison de leur champ d'études porté sur l'étude ce cette dernière. Ils furent actifs lors des premiers temps de la Nouvelle Hyrule mais leurs travaux dégénérèrent rapidement dans la magie la plus noire. La Tribu des Ombres était réputée pour son artefact, le Mirroir des Ténèbres, capable de faire surgir le mauvais côté des gens et de lui donner vie. Son utilisation fut attestée à de nombreuses reprises avant que cette capacité ne s'applique à toutes les surfaces régléchissants, dont l'eau (qui donna naissance à l'ombre de Link dans le Temple Zora). Rapidement ces travaux servirent à rechercher la Triforce. Les Intrus de l'Ombre tentèrent de s'opposer aux Dieux mais leur pouvoir se révéla impuissant. En punition les Dieux les bannirent de la surface du monde de la lumière dans un Royaume où la lumière du jour est agonisante, éternel symbole de ce qu'ils ont perdu : le Royaume du Crépuscule. Coupé du monde, le Royaume du Crépuscule sombra dans l'oubli jusqu'à ce que le roi sorcier Ganondorf en découvre l'accès et y manipule Xantos, un aristocrate Twili pour en faire le roi-uruspateur du Royaume du Crépuscule. Maudite par nature, la race des Twilis fut changée en monstre par les actions de Xantos jusqu'à sa chute où elle retrouva sa forme. Mais la dernière Princesse du Crépuscule Midona brisa le seul et unique accès vers ce Royaume afin de préserver Hyrule de son influence._

_La tribu bannie établit ses quartiers dans cette terre crépusculaire, espérant ainsi y trouver le moyen de se venger d'Hyrule. Cependant, il s'avère que leur lente évolution les priva de leurs pouvoirs magiques et après quelques générations la tribu ne fut plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Résolue finalement à accepter son sorts, elle fit de cette Terre son royaume et ses membres et leur descendances devinrent le peuple Twili. La terre qui était désormais la leur devint un Royaume et, copiant le système hylien, fut dirigée principalement par des femmes dont le titre était Princesse du Crépuscule. Cependant si la majeure partie des Twilis trouvèrent reposante la paix merveilleuse que leur offrait le Royaume du Crépuscule, d'autres au contraire sombrèrent dans la folie. Ils développèrent pendant des générations une puissante magie démoniaque destinée à ramener les Twilis sur Hyrule et à étendre l'influence du royaume du Crépuscule. Manipulateurs de l'Ombre, les Twilis sont également connus pour être les ombres éthérées des hyliens. Alors que Hyrule se revendique de la Lumière, le Royaume de Twili se revendique de la Nuit. La princesse Midona, dernière héritière du trône Twili porte également le titre de Seigneur de Minuit (son nom Midona étant dérivé de l'ancien Twili Midnaye signifiant « minuit »). Le schisme entre les twilis pacifistes et les twilis vaindicatifs se fit lorsque l'usurpateur Xantos détrôna Midona et s'autoproclama Seigneur du Royaume du Crépuscule transformant son peuple en monstres. Tirant ses pouvoirs de l'influence de Ganondorf, Xantos vainquit l'armée d'Hyrule et exila Zelda, plongeant le royaume d'Hyrule dans une anarchie totale. Midona, maudite, s'allia à Link, Héros du Temps pour lever la malédiction qui pesait sur elle et son peuple. A l'issue de ce combat, Zelda proposa l'absolution au peuple Twili. Mais Midona refusa et scella tout accès au Royaume du Crépuscule. Actuellement à la demande de Link, les plus grands sorciers d'Hyrule travaillent au rétablissement d'un lien avec le Royaume Twili._

« Va falloir dormir ici j'en ai bien peur, fit Corbeau.

Il se penchait à la fenêtre avec Crapaud. La grêle s'accompagnait maintenant d'une pluie violente qui se déversait en petite rivières dans les ruelles. La fontaine débournait, ses eaux bouillonnantes se déversant dans les rues.

-Ouais je crois aussi, fit Crapaud. Tu veux aller demander aux vieux quelques couvertures et si possibles des matelas ?

-J'y cours ».

Crapaud se retourna vers Malon et s'immobilisa. Elle s'était statufiée, mains sur le livre fermé, le visage en proie à l'horreur.

« Rouquine ? Fit-il inquiet. Hé ho ca va ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais il vit son visage trembler et ses mains se crisper.

-Neuf…Fit-elle sans le regarder.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Neuf ? Fit Crapaud en fronçant les sourcils.

Corbeau revint dans la pièce.

-Il accepte, fit-il. On a de quoi dormir derrière la petite porte du fond…Malon ca va pas ?

-Neuf, répondit-elle en voyant Corbeau_._ Ganondorf n'était pas le seul ! Il y en a neuf autres ! Neuf comme lui !»

Ils ne répondirent pas. Un coup de tonnerre fulgurant se chargea de le faire à leur place, innodant le village d'une aveuglante lumière.

« On se chargera de te renseigner à ce sujet dès qu'on sera arrivé sur l'Empire, fit Crapaud en tapotant la main à Malon.

Consécutivement à cette révélation, Malon s'était retrouvée au sol, victime d'une crise de panique. Elle poussa de haut cris et son corps fut agité de violents tremblements. Il fallut que Corbeau l'immobilise pour que Crapaud lui administre un tranquilisant. Malon se calma, vomit subitement et se retrouva à bout de force allongée sur un matelas rembourré de coton, un linge froid sur son front en sueur.

-Je pensais que tu le savais, fit Corbeau en lui tamponant le front.

Elle fit non de la tête. Son visage était inexpressif. Las. Fataliste.

-Ca n'en finira donc jamais, soupira-t-elle.

-Estime toi heureux, fit Rouquine. T'as pas connu les autres. Enfin t'as eu la chance de voir Mortalius. Du moins de lui parler. Je voulais pas te le dire mais vu l'effet que t'as fait ta lecture vaut mieux te le dire : quand Mortalius s'intéresse à quelqu'un c'est pas bon signe pour cette personne. Cette fois c'est clair, tu dois apprendre la magie le plus vite possible. J'étais réticent au début mais vu ce qui se passe en ce moment il n'est plus question de chanegr d'avis.

-Arrête de déconner Crapaud, fit Corbeau, elle ne fera pas le poids contre Mortalius. Il faut se planquer à la Capitale et en vitesse.

-C'est ce qu'on va faire dès que possible, fit Crapaud en faisant infuser une tisane avec des plantes. Rouquine…Malon a des amis puissants.

-Crapaud on ne doit pas prononcer le nom de…

-Putain Crobeau ferme là bordel ! Cria Crapaud en tapant du poing sur la table. Le règlement tu peux te le foutre au cul pour le moment. La situation est grave et on peut se passer des formalités.

-On sait que Mortalius s'est intéressé à elle depuis qu'on a quitté le village et c'est que maintenant que tu pètes un cable ?

-Ce malaise…Cette pluie…Fit Crapaud. C'est _lui_ justement.

Corbeau resta silencieux et regarda la fenêtre où il vit

-Quoi…_Lui ?_ Murmura Corbeau. Tu veux dire qu'il est là ?

-Il la surveille, fit Crapaud. Il ne peut pas agir sur elle mais il garde un œil dessus. Il la voit dans les gouttes de pluie, dans les grêlons, dans le vent. Je sais que c'est lui. Et elle a du le sentir aussi. Elle est en train de développer sa magie et son corps a du mal à le supporter.

-Pourtant quand elle a rencontré Mortalius la première fois elle n'a pas réagi.

-Son potentiel dormait encore. En s'initiant à l'histoire de la magie de ce bouquin, son potentiel s'est éveillé. C'est toujours ce qui se passe quand un apprenti sorcier commence ses études : son corps s'ouvre d'un seul coup à la magie et il devient sensible à ce qui l'entoure. Elle vient d'avoir un choc en voyant que Ganondorf n'était qu'un seul sorcier parmis tant d'autre et son corps a senti Mortalius. Double choc d'où cette crise de panique et cet affaiblissement physique. Elle est en train de développer la magie Corbeau, elle y est ! Elle va devenir sorcière ! Putain ces Hyliens j'te jure !

-Attend attend du calme ! Fit Corbeau en levant une main. On devient pas magicien en claquant des doigts.

-Tu ressens quoi quand tu poses tes mains sur un magicien ?

-On sent comme une espèce de fourmillement sous sa peau…Oh merde ! »

Sa main se rafermit sur son front. Il sentit le fourmillement se mouvoir dans les veines de sa peau.

« C'est léger et bien sûr elle serait pas capable de sortir un foutu lapin du fond d'un chapeau, fit Crapaud. Mais elle va apprendre très vite.

-Malon tu m'entends ? Fit Corbeau en lui tapotant le visage.

-J'ai…chaud et j'ai la tête qui tourne, répondit Malon d'une voix faible.

-C'est l'influence de Mortalius, fit Crapaud en avancant vers elle avec sa tisane. Bois ca ma grande, ca va te remettre sur pied.

Malon but à petites gorgées. Quand elle eut fini, sa respiration se fit plus régulière et l'ardente chaleur qui s'était installée en elle se dissipa. De même que le poids.

-J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait vidée de mes forces et pesait de tout son poids sur moi…Fit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai senti quelque chose de terrifiant me flacer le sang.

-Une vision…Fit Crapaud. Clairvoyante avec ca. Bon sang. Malon est ce que tu as eu une autre vision.

Elle sembla réfléchir et acquièsca.

-Avant de quitter Hyrule j'en ai eu une un soir, fit Malon. Zelda…a eu la même.

Crapaud regarda Corbeau d'un air entendu.

-On dirait que t'as plus de magie dans le sang que je pensais, fit Crapaud. Redresse toi deux secondes.

Malon s'assit en gémissant. Elle se sentait encore un peu lourde. Crapaud s'accroupit devant elle, l'air sombre.

-Tend la main, fit-il.

Elle lui tendit sa main gauche, paume ouverte.

-Bon…Fit Crapaud, l'air concentré. Pense à une flamme. Visualise là bien. Immagine le feu, sa chaleur, sa couleur, sa forme, son odeur.

Malon se concentra, s'immagina un foyer chaleureux. Elle pensa à la cheminée de son ranche et sa chaleur réconfortante, aux ombres que son feu faisait danser sur les murs en formes indistinctes, grotesques et étirées.

-Maintenant, fit Crapaud. Imagine que cette flamme court dans tes veines et se matérialise dans la paume. Imagine la se faufiler depuis ton esprit jusque dans ton corps. Ta volonté la guide et l'incarne.

Malon se concentra à nouveau. Elle s'immagina une petite flamme s'évader du foyer, voler dans l'air comme une luciole et se poser au bout de sa main. Elle entendit Corbeau pousser un cri et regarda : une flammer vive et brillante brûlait sur sa paume. Malon sursauta d'un cri et recula contre le mur en secouant sa main.

-Non non ! Cria Crapaud en la retenant. Calme toi, regarde ! Regarde Malon bon sang ! Regarde !

Il réussit à immobiliser Malon qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la flammer. Elle ne quittait pas sa paume, fixée dessus comme une fleur. Et pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune brûlure. Juste une impression de fourmillement dans le bras, se déplacant jusque dans sa main et s'évadant par la paume.

-Oh putain, jura Corbeau les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Putain elle l'a fait…

Crapaud calma Malon.

-Regarde, fit-il avec un sourire, regarde. Ton premier sort. Regarde !

Et Malon regarda et cette flamme alluma en elle un brasier de joie extraordinaire. Elle se mit à rire entre ses halètements de peur et en pleura de joie. Elle venait de créer sa première petite flamme de magie.

-Souviens toi de ce moment Malon, fit Crapaud en contemplant la flamme avec elle. Souviens toi de ca. C'est cet instant qui marque ton passage d'un plan de l'existence à un autre. Un moment qui change jusqu'à la nature de ton âme. A compter de ce jour, tu n'es plus la même. Tu viens de commencer à avancer sur une toute nouvelle route.

Elle acquièsca, étranglée par l'émotion. Crapaud la tapota amicalement sur l'épaule avec un sourire paternelle.

-Te voilà officiellement Apprentie Sorcière, fit-il. C'est le titre que l'on reçoit dès que le premier sort est créé. Félicitations ma poulette ! »

Elle renifla et serra Crapaud dans ses bras qui resta électrifié. Quand leur étreinte s'acheva ils remarquèrent le silence. La grêle et la pluie avaient cessé de tomber. Corbeau s'avanca vers la fenêtre.

« C'est innondé, annonca-t-il. Mais je pense que demain matin on pourra repartir.

-Bon, fit Crapaud. Hé ben c'est pas tout ca mais il est quelle heure ?

-Sept heures trente, fit Crapaud en consultant une petite horloge accrochée à un mur.

-Je suggère qu'on mange et qu'on se couche tout de suite, fit Crapaud en se redressant. Demain on se lève tôt et on va s'enquérir de la situation. J'ose espérer qu'on pourra partir. Je suis pas rassuré avec ce qui vient de se passer.

-Tu dis que c'était Mortalius ? Fit Malon en se frottant les yeux.

-Ouaip je l'ai senti, fit Crapaud. Au départ j'ai pas fait attention mais le doute m'est venu par la suite. J'ai attendu de voir si tu allais réagir à sa présence. Tu l'as fait apparemment ce qui confirme ma présence.

-J'ai senti quelque chose d'affreux. On aurait dit la mort.

-Evidemment, c'est le Nécromancien du Cercle, fit Crapaud. La mort lui colle au cul comme une sangsue. Maintenant je me demande pourquoi il s'intéresse à toi. On va aviser de cette question quand on sera de retour à la Capitale. Et on en profitera pour accentuer ta formation. T'as l'air douée gamine alors t'as intérêt à cravacher dur. C'est plus une question de divertissement ou de fantasmes. Tu va apprendre la magie pour sauver ta peau. Compris ?

-Oui », répondit Malon.

Crapaud tira les rideaux des fenêtres. Puis il se dirigea pour préparer le repas. Ils ne parlèrent pas en mangeant et aménagèrent quelques paillasses au sol sur lesquelles ils s'allongèrent. Un vent sinistre se mit à souffler cette nuit. Malon sentit la caresse de Mortalius à travers les petits courants d'airs qui filtraient par les planches de bois.


	32. Chapitre 15 : Retrouvailles

**RETROUVAILLES :**

L'idée avait traversé l'esprit de Crapaud mais il ne s'était pas assuré qu'elle se concrétise. Il était trop fatigué pour cela et avait préféré attendre le matin. Lorsqu'il se leva, ses pensées de la veille se confirmèrent : nulle trace des intempéries de la nuit précédente. Les ruelles étaient sèches et les grelons manquaient à l'appel. Toute trace de dégâts potentielle était invisible et un soleil doré brillait dans un ciel d'azur. Crapaud se frotta les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas été victimes d'une hallucination. Le propriétaire du magasin lui-même avait constaté ce qui s'était passé hier. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire : le proprio était versé dans la magie. Le commun des mortels qui n'y était pas sensible pouvait très bien ne rien avoir vu. Quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat était le même : Mortalius était présent et avait des yeux partout. Gagner la Capitale était vital. Crapaud fit lever Corbeau d'un coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Va terminer ce que t'as à faire dans ton auberge, fit-il. Au cas où on te parle de la tempête qui s'est déroulée cette nuit, tu fais comme si c'était vraiment une tempête qu'on s'est ramassé. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Faire l'imbécile qui ne sait pas voir, fit Corbeau. Ce que j'aurais été si vous aviez pas ressenti cela.

-Bon alors file. Je vais emmener Rouquine voir le Capitaine et on va voir ce qu'il en est pour le départ. Rendez-vous dans une heure ».

Malon se leva et sa première pensée fut de constater que son corps n'était plus sous le coup d'une éprouvante fatigue. Elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle se rappela sa première flamme magique. Elle tendit la main et immagina une flamme naître dessus ce qui se produisit quelques secondes après. Malon contempla fascinée la langue de feu s'agiter.

« Tu sais Rouquine, fit Crapaud, cette flamme est pas dangereuse pour toi car liée à ton corps. Mais en dehors ca reste une vraie flamme alors fous pas le feu à la baraque.

Elle écrasa la flamme dans sa paume.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un peu nerveux, répondit Crapaud. Je crois que Mortalius est venu nous chatouiller les arpions pendant la nuit.

-Je l'ai senti aussi mais il a vite disparu. Où est Corbeau ?

-Parti terminer ses petites affaires. Range ton plumard et ton grimoire, on retourne à l'hotel voir les autres.

-Tu penses qu'on va partir aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle le regard plein d'espoir.

-Jette un œil dehors ».

Elle se leva et fut stupéfaire de voir que les rues de la ville étaient parfaitement intactes et propres.

« Je crois qu'on a été victimes d'un tour de Mortalius, fit Crapaud. La tempête et le reste n'étaient pas réels. Ca lui servait juste à couvrir sa présence. Mais il aime bien en faire des tonnes il semble.

-Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Fit Malon avec un soupir.

-Bonne question, fit Crapaud. Mais ca serait mieux d'en discuter une fois à la Capitale. Allez amène toi, on va aller voir si les routes sont pratiquables ».

Quand ils traversèrent la ville, ils entendirent les conversations qui convergeaient toutes vers la tempête de cette nuit. Ils débouchèrent dans l'hotel dont le personnel semblait en proie à la confusion. Ils tombèrent sur Prétorius qui s'avanca vers eux l'air effaré.

« Une tempête à décorner des bœufs et y'a pas un seul dégât, fit-il. C'est pas normal !

-On sait, fit Crapaud. On t'expliquera. Où est Sa Majesté ?

-Salle commune, fit Prétorius. Ca roule Rouquine ?

-Un peu secouée mais je m'en tire ».

Ils trouvèrent le Capitaine en plein concile avec Trancheur, Sans-Nom et Doc. Prétorius leur colla au train, surexcité. Crapaud et Malon s'avancèrent vers le groupe.

« Rouquine, Crapaud fit le Capitaine. Bonne chose vous soyiez là.

-Capitaine vous allez me dire que cette tempête est pas normale parce qu'elle n'a causé aucun dégât, affirma Crapaud. Je sais pourquoi. Sans-Nom ?

-Ouais, notre ami le Nécromancien ! Fit le vieux sorcier. C'était lui. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre.

-Rouquine l'a sentie elle aussi, fit Crapaud. Elle nous a piqué une crise d'hystérie même.

-Quoi ? Cette tempête c'était Mortalius ? Fit Trancheur en se redressant légèrement. Comment ca se fait qu'on s'en soit pas rendus compte ?

-C'ets de la magie élémentaire, fit Crapaud. Seuls les magiciens peuvent le sentir.

-Malon est pas une magicienne que je sache », protesta le Capitaine.

Crapaud claqua des doigts. Malon comprit le signal, tendit la main et fit jaillir une flamme dans sa paume. Tous la regardèrent s'agiter, fascinés et stupéfaits.

-Maintenant si, fit Crapaud.

-En si peu de temps, souffla Prétorius. Incroyable.

-J'ai toujours su que tu nous mettrai le feu, commenta Doc. Mais au sens premier du terme.

-Ouais bon c'est bien joli de faire des flammes, fit Sans-Nom. Mais j'attend de voir ce qu'elle va nous pondre ensuite.

-Elle apprend vite, fit Crapaud. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute ca qui a attiré Mortalius. Il a du flairer le changement en elle et il a vu qu'elle apprend vite. Il faut foncer à la Capitale en vitesse. Elle sera en sécurité.

-Ca veut dire quoi ca « elle sera en sécurité » ? Lanca Prétorius.

-Mortalius la renifle de trop près à mon goût, fit Crapaud. Soit il a reniflé un truc, soit il se fout de notre gueule. Dans les deux cas, mieux vaut se planquer. Volgas n'est plus sure. On part tout de suite. Qu'importe si leur foutu pont est détruit.

-Justement à ce sujet, fit le Capitaine. Des types du génie impérial ont débarque et nous ont aménagé un pont tout neuf. On peut partir. J'aurais préféré attendre la fin de la journée mais si tu dis qu'il y a urgence on part immédiatement.

-C'est vrai ?! Fit Malon avec de grands yeux.

Elle poussa une exclamation et leva les bras aux ciels en poussant des cris de joie.

-Ouais bon va faire ton paquetage ! Ordonna le Capitaine. Trancheur, Crapaud et les autres vous allez me rassembler nos hommes. Je veux tout le monde prêt sur la place dans une heure ».

Ils se séparèrent. Malon se précipita dans sa chambre au pas de course.

L'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes. Revoir enfin son père et ses amis. Ce qui avait été une questions de jours n'était plus désormais qu'une question d'heures. Ce qui lui semblait si loin lui paraissait maintenant tellement proche. Et sur le coup elle eut l'impression que leur séparation ne s'était faite qu'hier. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se demandant si elle devait remettre ses vêtements de toujours ou conserver sa tunique. Elle se rappela alors que sa chemise avait été lacérée par un troll. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit, elle tomba sur Crapaud qui lui tendit tout sourire un paquet.

« Ta tenue de soirée chérie, fit-il. Tu me porteras ca tout le temps désormais. Allez change toi et descend qu'on t'admire ».

Il la laissa, retournant dans le couloir où les autres soldats de la compagnie s'affairaient à évacuer les chambres. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, déballa le paquet.

La tunique était magnifique, elle s'apparentait à une grande robe dont les pans étaient fendus de chaque côté pour mieux laisser les jambes à l'air livre. Les épaules étaient recouverte de lamelles de cuir. Une ceinture ceignait la taille et un fourreau s'y trouvait. La robe était d'un noir profond décoré de runes et de motifs de couleur bleue dont l'emblème de la Compagnie. Elle était surmontée d'une capuche. Elle trouva aussi une paire de bottes de velour noir à talons hauts. Malon ôta sa tunique de soldat pour enfiler la robe. Elle sentit le tissu épouser son corps, les manchesn se rétrécir autour de ses bras, le torse épouser la forme de ses seins, la ceinture se resserer autour de la taille. Elle vit aussi un pantalon de toile bleu sombre à ourelets qu'elle enfila ensuite. La robe n'était pas décolletée. Le devant était fermé d'une série d'agrafes stylisées qui montaient jusqu'à la base d'un col qui s'élevait à hauteur de son menton. Elle enfila également une pair de gants de cuir bruns mais taillés de façon élégante. Habillée ainsi, elle se mira dans la glace de la salle de bain. Elle ressemblait à une prêtresse de temple. Elle chaussa ses lunettes. Elle avait un regard presque intimidant ainsi. Elle ressemblait vraiment à…une sorcière. Elle avait toujours cru que les sorcières privilégiaient les tenues légères mais habillée ainsi elle se sentait aussi bien que dans sa tenue de soldat. Et comme Crapaud l'avait prévu, la tenue moulait sa poitrine de façon ravageuse. Elle acheva d'emballer ses affaires, le cœur gonflée d'excitation. Sa peau semblait se fondre dans le tissu de sa robe et elle se sentit presque nue avec. Elle jeta un dernier œil sur la pièce qui fut pendant trop peu de temps son petit havre de paix. Puis elle ferma la porte, tournant son esprit vers la Capitale.

La cohorte s'ébranla enfin en file indienne et traversa la rue principale jusqu'à la porte Nord. Lorsque Malon l'eut franchie, elle se sentit encore plus légère qu'auparavant. Cette fois-ci la prochaine destination était la Capitale où l'attendaient les siens. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle avançait aux côtés de Doc et Prétorius. Corbeau et Cogneur marchaient derrière. Trancheur suivait le Capitaine avec les deux sorciers en tête de file.

« Retour au bercail, fit Doc. J'espère que ta nouvelle tenue va leur plaire.

-Ouais, répondit-elle dans la lune.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire jaillir et d'étouffer sa flamme magique dans sa main. C'était devenu un geste mécanique, un tic nerveux.

-Stressée n'est ce pas ? Fit Doc.

-Hein ? Fit-elle en sursautant. Oh ! Oui…Ca fait tellement longtemps et pourtant tellement peu de jours à la fois…

La ville de Volgas disparut derrière eux et ils s'engagèrent dans un chemin rocailleux encadrés de champs. Un vieux moulin faisait lentement tourner ses pales un peu plus loin à l'Ouest.

-T'en fais pas, on se demande toujours ce qui va se passer à ces moments, fit Doc. Mais on trouve toujours quoi faire.

Malon acquiesça.

-Par contre…ta robe risque de faire chauffer la marmite de ton Link, fit-il. J'espère qu'il est habile de ses mains ».

Malon lui refila un coup de coude dans les côtes en souriant. La compagnie traversa un pont. Des soldats de l'Empire assistaient les ouvriers charpentiers chargés de reconstruire le pont. Son premier lien avec la Capitale. Trois heures de marche s'écoulèrent et Malon s'était maintenant mise à faire jaillir des flammes de ses deux mains, les écrasant dans ses paumes avant de les faire éclore comme des fleurs de feu. Les flammes étaient encore plus brillantes et grandes. Elle maîtrisait ce petit sort à la perfection. Crapaud s'avanca vers elle.

-Maintenant…Fit-il. Lève l'index des deux mains et agite le en cercle dans les airs.

-Quoi ? Fit Malon en le regardant. Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Fais le, fit Crapaud. Allez ! ».

Malon fit jaillir deux flammes dans ses paumes et agita ses deux index. Les flammes quittèrent alors ses paumes et se mirent à flotter autour de son visage comme de petits satellites. Malon sourti.

« On dirait des lucioles, fit-elle. Ou des fées.

-Ca sert à éclairer, fit-il. La nuit c'est pratique pas vrai. Mais ca peut servir aussi à attaquer. Tend les index dans une direction d'un geste vif.

Malon s'exécuta. Avec un souffle, les flammes fusèrent vers un gros rocher et s'y écrasèrent en émettant un assourdissant bruit d'explosion qui fit sursauter tous les soldats. Malon resta interdite, hypnotisée par l'énorme auréole sombre qui maculait la roche, sourde aux exclamations des autres soldats.

-En concentrant ton énergie tu arriveras à émettre de véritables boules de feu, fit Crapaud. Et même à maîtriser l'élément de feu sous toutes ses coutures. Travaille moi ca pendant qu'on marche ».

Crapaud s'éloigna laissant Malon encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle avait donc tellement de puissance en elle ? Cela l'effraya mais la fascina également. Une incroyable confiance naquit en elle. Elle pouvait se battre. Elle pouvait être utile. Elle fit jaillir des flammes dans sa mains et tenta de les concentrer. Celle-ci grossirent en crépitant pour se changer en véritable foyer ardents. Ses mains se retrouvèrent couvertes de fer. Les soldats autour d'elle la regardèrent avec inquiétude. Le feu la consumait sans la brûler et son ardeur se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle joignit ses mains et les flammes s'unirent, formant une masse de la taille d'un ballon qu'elle fit flotter dans ses paumes. Elle chercha du regard un gros rocher qu'elle trouva un peu plus loin, suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne risque de blesser personne. Avec des crépitements furieux, la boule de feu décolla, s'écrasa sur le rocher en une explosion assourdissante qui fut s'élever dans l'air une colonne de terre et stoppa net la Compagnie. Les soldats regardèrent avec ébahissement la fumée qui se dégageait d'un cratère d'au moins dix mètres de diamètre. Le Capitaine restait stoïque mais ses yeux reflétaient tout de même sa stupéfaction. Doc leva sa canne vers elle :

« Tu commences me faire peur toi », fit-il.

Les soldats reprirent leur marche, les conversations étaient plus calmes, moins enjouées. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les discussions prennent de nouveau un ton joyeux. Doc se porta à la hauteur de Malon.

« Si tu cherches du travail, je serai très ravi de te donner un poste de chauffage central humain, fit-il. Pas besoin de te déshabiller, tu auras juste besoin de nous rejouer les femmes en chaleur.

-J'ai craché ca sans efforts, répondit simplement Malon. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais faire quelque chose de plus puissant encore. Je pensais pas que mes capacités pouvaient se développer rapidement.

-Et tu dis que tu n'as jamais pratiqué la magie ?

-Jamais.  
-Peut-être un alent inné, commenta Doc en haussant des épaules. Tu sais, les gens croient se connaître et en fait mettent du temps à se découvrir. Parfois on est plein de surprises pour soi-même.

-Expérience vécue, monsieur Haurie ?

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, balaya les alentours des yeux et l'éloigna du groupe en l'entraînant par le bras.

-Je sais pas comment t'as eu mon nom poulette mais sois gentille de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, fit-il.

-Arrête de me barratiner, fit Malon avec un petit sourire. Tu es cité dans mon livre de magie comme pratiquant de la magie verte.

-Oui bon je m'en sert surtout pour détecter certaines propriétés chez les plantes mais t'attend pas à ce que je change un arbre en sanglier.

-Pourquoi ce soudain culte de l'anonymat ?

-Pour échapper à une horde de femmes en furie qui en veulent à mon corps de rêve, fit-il en tirant la langue avec une grimace exagérée. Tous ces corps moites et suant qui te collent c'est pas bon pour l'hygiène. Et puis l'anonymat fait loi ici poulette.

-D'accord mais je suis curieux de savoir si ces femmes en veulent tellement à ton charme ravageur.

Il lui tapa les fesses avec sa canne ce qui la fit crier et rire.

-On t'as pas appris le respect de tes ainés ? Lança-t-il. T'as de mauvaises fréquentations tu sais ? Va falloir que je te prenne en main.

-Venant d'un soi-disant flambeur, ce genre de phrase est plutôt plein de sous-entendus.

-Et obsedée sexuelle avec ca. A quand le strip ?

Elle lui tapa la tête.

-Perverse, violente, mais quels affreux salopard tu as fréquenté pour devenir cette espèce de mégère ? Au secours, à l'aide ! Elle va me bouffer !

-Oh tu vas la fermer ?! »

Ils se taquinèrent pendant deux heures encore, s'envoyant des piques et des tapes. Malon ne s'attendit pas cependant à ce qu'à ce moment la Compagnie débouche sur le campemant de l'armée Hylienne.

Les drapeaux ne la trompèrent pas. L'emblème de la famille royale qui lui était trop famillier flottait sur des étendards. Son cœur bondit si fort qu'elle cru qu'elle allait le recracher. Le campement était composé de tentes. Un soldat de l'armée hylienne s'approcha en courant. Le Capitaine s'avanca vers lui et lui serra la main.

« On pensait pas vour voir ici, fit le Capitaine. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quelque chose de grave ?

-Non rien, fit le soldat hylien. Des intempéries au cours de la nuit ont transformé le chemin en véritable mare de boue. Certaines de nos carioles sont engluées mais on a presque fini de les nettoyer. On s'apprêtait à repartir justement.

Malon s'approcha du soldat. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et les écarquilla ;

-Bon sang la gamine de Talon ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Où est mon père ?! Cria Malon.

-La tente royale, la plus grande ! » Fit le soldat.

Malon se précipita à l'intérieur du camp comme une furie. Elle longea deux tentes, débouchant sur une place, chercha des yeux les visages qu'elle recherchait depuis toujours. Son corps était envahi de fourmillements jusque dans ses dents. Elle avisa la grande tente rouge au fond entourée de deux gardes. Elle s'y rua en hurlant le nom de son père. Puis elle hurla le nom de Link et Zelda. Cette dernière déboula de la tente, la vie, avec un visage en proie à la plus violente des stupéfactions poussa un cri, se précipita dans ses bras en criant son nom. L'étreinte fut plus que chaleureuse et les deux jeunes filles pleurèrent, tournant sur elles même. Link et Talon débouchèrent ensuite et crièrent le nom de Malon, se joignirent à l'étreinte. Ils se serrèrent ainsi, en larmes, au milieu de la place, pleurant bruyament, pronocant leurs noms, sentant leurs corps et leurs esprits réunis. Le roi d'Hyrule se pressa sur le seuil, eut un sourire et sentit lui-même un petit poids s'élever de sa personne. A ses côtés Marsilla et Iska observaient ces retrouvailles avec le sourire. Talon serra sa fille tout contre lui et mêla ses larmes aux siennes. Puis ils échangèrent quelques paroles et Malon s'éloigna peu après avec Zelda et Link. Talon, rayonnant comme il ne l'avait jamais été, reprit le chemin des carioles qu'il aidait à nettoyer.

« Ben voilà qu'elle nous laisse tomber, fit Trancheur.

-Hé tu vois pas qu'elle vient de retrouver les siens ? Lanca Doc. Un peu de sensibilité quand même.

-Ca va je déconne ! ».

Le Capitaine s'avanca vers le roi et s'inclina.

« Majesté, je suis le Capitaine de la Compagnie Impériale, fit-il. Je suis assez surpris de vous retrouver ici mais un de vos soldats m'a expliqué la situation. Si on peut vous être utiles…

-Ce sera avec plaisir, fit le roi. L'attaque des Trolls nous a porté un sale coup et nous manquons de main d'œuvre qualifiée pour assurer la protection de nos gens. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous possède des compétences en médecines et en botanique ?

-Voici Doc, Sans-Nom et Crapaud, Majesté, fit le Capitaine en les désignant tout à tour. Ils sont versés dans ces domaines et sont très compétents.

-Alors j'aimerais vous les emprunter pour prêter main-forte au service hospitalier de notre campement, fit le roi. L'attaque trolle nous a laissé quelques blessés et quelques maladies se sont déclarées.

-A vos ordres ! Au boulot les gars ! Majesté, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet d'une question concernant la Terre des Ombres. Puis-je ?

-Bien sûr entrez, fit le roi. Vos officiers sont les bienvenus évidemment ! ».

Ils s'installèrent dans la tente prévue pour la seule utilisation de Zelda et Link. Ils sautillaient, riaient, se rentraient dedans en rigolant. Puis ils se posèrent enfin et Zelda soupira bruyamment en s'éventant le cou des mains.

« Par tous les dieux c'est le genre d'émotion qu'on sait apprécier mais qu'on préfère ne plus revivre, fit-elle avec un rire.

-Tu l'as dit, fit Malon en essuyant ses yeux. Bon sang alors ca si je m'y attendait.

-Mais tu devais nous voir dès ce soir de toutes façon, fit Zelda.

-Oui mais voilà plus tôt c'est encore mieux.

-Tu m'étonnes. Mon Dieu…tu as tellement…Changé !

Zelda la regardait enfin pour la première fois en détail et constata le changement. Malon portait ses lorgnons et sa tunique d'apprentie sorcière. Elle semblait plus grande, son visage était moins naïf, plus mature et son regard moins enfantin.

-C'est…c'est une tenue d'apprentie sorcière, fit Zelda en désignant son habit. Me dis pas que… »  
Malon écarta les mains avec un sourire et fit jaillir deux flammes. Zelda et Link se statufièret et éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est pas possible Malon ! Fit Link radieux. C'est merveilleux ! Mais je croyais que…

-J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter, fit-elle en écrasant les flammes dans ses mains. Il s'est passé…Ma…Ma vie à changée ! J'ai changée ! Je vois le monde différemment, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un long chemin !

-Bah ouais je vois ca, fit Zelda en étouffant un petit gloussement derrière la main.

-On a eu ton message, fit Link. On nous a dit que tu étais devenu soldat.

-Oui effectivement, fit Malon avec un petit sourire. Et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Mon nom est Rouquine.

-Rouquine ? Fit Zelda en levant un sourcil. C'est pas un peu facile ?

-Mon nom d'arrivée c'était Grosses-Loches !

Elle se mit à glousser. Zelda et Link restèrent stoïque puis eurent une moue où se mêlait la surprise et l'amusement.

-Ils ont le sens de la poésie tes hommes ! Fit Zelda.

-_Mes _hommes je te le ferais pas dire, fit Malon. Je suis Lieutenant depuis peu ».

Nouvel étonnement de la part de Link et Zelda. Malon les regardait. « Hééé oui » semblait-elle leur dire du regard.

-Mon dieu…Fit Zelda avec un air pensif. Tant de choses en si peu de temps. Il me semble t'avoir perdue hier et j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir passé toute une vie à t'attendre.

-Ca a été une torture, fit Malon. La seule pensée de vous revoir m'a permis de tenir.

-De « tenir » ? Fit Link en s'assombrissant.

Malon lui fit un hochement de la tête. Et baissa les yeux.

-J'aimerais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé à la compagnie, fit Malon, le visage affichant une expression peu assurée. Mais…j'ai peur qu'en vous racontant cela…vous ne changiez votre point de vue vis à vis de moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers eux. Ils la considéraient avec un regard emprunt d'inquiétude.

-J'ai fait des choses, fit-elle. Pas des choses horribles. Mais des choses que vous ne m'auriez jamais cru capable de faire. Et j'ai peur que vous me les reprochiez. J'ai peur que tout ce temps passé à m'attendre vous ayez espéré me retrouver telle que vous m'aviez laissée. Timide. Faible. Sans défense.

Elle tortillait ses mains entre ses cuisses.

« Malon je…Fit Link en levant une main. On a vécu des moments difficiles tous ensemble. Et ce genre de moment nous pousse parfois à faire des choses que l'on ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire.

Zelda approuva sa remarque.

-Tu peux nous le dire, fit Zelda en lui prenant les mains. Raconte-nous ton séjour à la Compagnie dans ses moindres détails.

-Je… »

Elle fut interrompue par un soldat de la Compagnie qui écarta un pan de la tente pour faire passer sa tête à l'intérieur.

« Lieutenant, fit-il à l'intention de Malon. Sa Majesté voudrait vous voir, vous et vos amis.

-Merci soldat, fit Malon. Rompez ! ».

L » soldat s'inclina brièvement et s'éloigna.

« On reprend cette discussion plus tard, fit Zelda avec un petit sourire. Rompez !

Zelda gloussa.

-T'es devenue une femme à hommes toi ! » Fit Zelda derrière sa main.

Malon saisit un oreiller et lui envoya à la figure. Link se le ramassaet contre-attaqua. Ils se frappèrent avec les oreillers pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement quitter la tente.

Le roi avait aménagé un bureau autour duquel se pressaient le Capitaine, Trancheur, Prétorius, Cogneur et Corbeau. Malon salua ce dernier d'un petit clin d'œil. Marsilla se tenait là aussi et elle lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Le Roi se leva.

« Malon, fit-il. Pardonne moi de ne pas m'être joint à vos retrouvailles mais j'ai préféré te laissé en profiter avec tes amis. Je suis heureux de te revoir parmis nous.

Il lui tendit la main et Malon déposa un baiser dessus après l'avoir saisi.

-Je suis heureuse d'être revenue aussi, fit-elle.

-Prend place, fit le roi en appelant un garde d'un geste de la main pour lui avancer un siège.

Malon s'assit à côté du Capitaine. Link et Zelda recurent aussi de quoi s'asseoir.

-Normalement je devrais te vouvoyer et t'appeler lieutenant Rouquine, fit le roi avec un petit sourire. Hé ben…On peut dire que tu es pleine de surprise.

Malon sourit en rougissant.

-Sire Rouquine est un cas exceptionnel, fit le Capitaine. Appelez la comme bon vous semble.

-On va garder les vieilles habitudes alors, fit le roi. Cependant c'est à l'officier que je vais m'adresser et non à notre amie.

Le visage du roi redevint sérieux et celui-ci croisa les mains sur la table.

-Le Capitaine m'a fait un rapport sur la situation,dit-il. D'après lui…tu as rencontré le nécromancien que l'on nomme Mortalius.

Zelda et Link rivèrent des regards terrifiés vers Malon.

-Rencontré…Fit Malon en se grattant la tête. On va plutôt dire qu'il s'est manifesté. La première fois à Stallberg et la seconde fois hier dans la soirée. C'est lui qui est responsable de ces intempéries qui ont frappé Volgas.

-Et sans doute de celles qui nous ont frappées, fit le roi. Zelda et Link prétendent avoir ressenti quelque chose de maléfique hier dans la tempête.

Malon se tourna vers eux.

-C'était indistinct mais je sentais que c'était clairement mauvais, fit Zelda.

-Ce n'était pas Ganondorf cependant, fit Link. Ni aucun autre être que j'aie combattu. Ca venait d'ailleurs.

-Des Twilis ? Hasarda Malon.

Zelda et Link se jaugèrent et regardèrent de nouveau Malon.

-Tu connais tant de choses que ca sur les Twilis ? Fit Zelda suspicieuse.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, fit Malon.

-Pas des Twilis, fit Link d'un air sombre. C'est autre chose. Tu prétend que c'est Mortalius ?

-Crapaud l'un des sorciers de la Compagnie l'a identifié, fit Malon. Moi aussi je l'ai ressenti. Ca m'a mise K.O.

-Alors tu es vraiment devenue une sorcière ? Fit Zelda avec de grands yeux. Depuis combien de temps pratiques-tu ?

-Hier soir seulement…

-Quoi ?!! Fit Zelda en sursautant. En si peu de temps tu as développé une telle magie ? Il faut des jours d'entraînement intensifs pour ressentir la présence d'un magicien.

-Je ne l'ai pas identifiée tel quel, contesta Malon. Mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose qui m'a vidée de mes forces et imprimait tout son poids sur moi.

-C'est déjà quelque chose, fit Zelda.

-Princesse, Malon a également eu une vision sur Hyrule, souvenez-vous, ajouta Marsilla.

-J'avais oublié…Fit Zelda.

Un silence presque gêné s'installa entre eux.

-Mortalius…Soupira Marsilla. C'est du lourd, du très lourd.

-Il est du Cercle des Neufs, fit Malon. Comme Ganondorf.

Nouveaux regards de Link et Zelda, interpelés. Marsilla se risque aussi à une pointe d'étonnement. Le roi resta un instant impassible puis la regarda.

-Malon, où as-tu appris toutes ces choses ? Demanda-t-il. Ce sont des informations…qui ne sont accessibles qu'à des magiciens et des êtres qualifiés.

-Crapaud, le sorcier de la Compagnie, m'a confié un livre. _De la magie et de ses utilisations dans le monde _ca s'appelait.

-C'est un livre pour les magiciens de haut niveau, commenta Zelda. C'est celui que j'ai utilisé la première fois.

-Je pensais que c'était des informations courantes, fit Malon étonnée. Que tout le monde connaissait.

-Plus ou moins, fit Marsilla. Ce sont pour la plupart des racontards et les gens n'y prêtent pas attention. Mais personne d'autre que des magiciens de haut niveau ne peuvent faire les liens comme tu les as fait. Ton pote Crapaud a du parier que t'en avait dans le ventre question potentiel.

-Et les Twilis ?

-Affaire classée secrète, fit le roi.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenue, fit Malon un peu amère à l'égard de Zelda et Link.

Ils baissèrent les yeux gênés.

-Désolé Malon mais tu étais tellement choquée par la guerre, fit Zelda. Quand on en parlait ca te faisait tellement…

-Oui je sais, répondit Malon. Je n'ai pas voulu être désagréable mais…enfin tu comprendras quand je te raconterai ce qui s'est passé. J'ai…vaincu quelques peurs.

-Bon, fit le roi, les choses sont claires. Il gagne la Capitale. Je vais aller voir où en sont les carioles et si tout se passe bien nous partons dans deux heures. Malon, tu peux retourner avec Zelda et Link prendre un peu de repos.

--Malon, je te démet de mon commandement, fit le Capitaine. Tu peux désormais naviguer entre la compagnie et nous à ta guise. Je te fais cette fleur parce que tu es un cas à part comme tu le sais. En revanche tu n'es plus naturellement lieutenant.

-Bien sûr Capitaine. Mais j'espère avoir encore l'occasion de servir dans la Compagnie.

-Tu es soldat honoraire de la Compagnie, fit le Capitaine. Tu peux y servir quand tu veux. Tu retrouveras ton grade et tes fonctions à ce moment là.

-Merci Capitaine, fit Malon avec un sourire. Allez, on y va ? »

Zelda et Link la suivirent et sortirent de la tente.

« Vous ne l'avez pas trop poussée à bout j'espère, fit le Roi.

-On l'a poussée à bout, fit le Capitaine. Et elle a tenu. Elle est forte cette gamine.

-En tout cas elle à l'air en forme. Je suis contente pour elle.

-Attendez de la voir à l'œuvre ».

Ils gardèrent le silence. Un silence consterné mais elle ne put dire s'ils étaient écoeurés ou s'ils la plaignaient. Zelda écrasa une larme. Link ne savait plus quoi dire et cherchait ses mots.

« En gros, fit Malon avec une boule au fond de la gorge, j'ai tué, j'ai été poussée à la limite de mes capacités physiques et mentales, j'ai vécu dans une grotte, j'ai enduré d'atroces souffrance et rencontré un roi sorcier. Voilà l'histoire de ma petite vie dans la Compagnie.

Zelda se pencha vers Malon et lui caressa le visage.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Malon bien au contraire, fit Zelda avec un sourire rassurant. Tu as été extraordinaire je trouve. Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de fort et je t'admire énormément tu sais. Pour moi tu restes ma Malon de toujours. Le temps nous change mais c'est comme ca.

Malon sentit sa gorge se serrer et posa sa main sur celle de Zelda. Link s'avanca vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu as fait Malon, fit Link. Moi aussi j'ai tué. C'est comme ca et pas autrement. Je suis heureux de te voir et c'est tout ce qui compte ».

Malon ne put retenir ses larmes. Un sanglot doux s'évada du fond de sa gorge et elle les serra dans ses bras tous les deux.

« Bienvenue à la maison ma grande », fit Zelda dans son oreille.

Epona se cabra et échappa à Talon qui ne put la retenir. La jument se précipita vers Malon qui l'accueillit avec des larmes et prit son museau dans ses bras.

« Hé ma belle, lui murmura Malon d'une voix étranglée d'émotion, maman est de retour.

-On sera à la Capitale dans la soirée, fit Talon en harnachant sa cariole. Une fois là-bas, l'impératrice va donner une soirée en notre honneur alors tachez de vous mettre sur votre trente-et-un les enfants.

-Papa, mes vêtements sont déchirés, fit Malon. L'attaque trolle.

-Ah oui, fit Talon. Ils auront un couturier sans doute. Quoique…ta tunique là elle te va très bien. Je pense qu'elle s'en offusquera pas.

-Tu penses ? Bon si tu le dis. Papa, j'aimerais rester près de mes amis de la Compagnie. Et je voulais te dire que je ne suis plus obligée de rester parmis eux. Mais…j'y ai des amis maintenant alors…

-Compris, file ! Fit Talon avec un sourire. Je suis trop heureux de te revoir pour jouer les papa protecteurs qui ne veux pas que sa fille croise le fer.

-Merci, fit Malon en se jetant dans les bras de son père et en lui faisant une bise.

-On va peut-être déranger Malon…Fit Zelda gênée.

-Venez donc, fit Malon en les entraînant avec un rire. Vous allez voir les bras cassés qui m'ont élevée ! »

La Compagnie se mit à les siffler et à envoyer des huées.

« Rouquine ma chérie, je croyais que c'était moi ton grand amour, lança Doc en imitant une moue triste. Et voilà que tu me trompes avec le premier couple échangiste du camp.

Zelda et Link s'immobilisèrent, refroidis par la déclaration de Doc.

-Doc, je te présente Zelda princese d'Hyrule et Link, Héros du Temps. Je pense que tu peux faire tes excuses ?

Doc resta interdit, sentant une gêne geler son dos.

-Si vous pouviez éviter les coups de fouet pour la punition, fit-il enfin sans se départir de son air cynique. J'ai le dos sensible.

Il s'approcha de la Princesse et s'inclina respectueusement.

-Doc de la Compagnie Noire, médecin de la famille… »

Il leva les yeux. Talon était là et le regarda. Doc afficha une expression à demi-étonnée. Talon s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main que Doc serra fermement.

« Je me sens mieux sachant que vous êtes près d'elle, fit Talon.

-Merci, fit Doc. J'espère que votre deuil n'a pas été trop dur.

-Ca l'a été mais j'ai retrouvé ma femme dans ma fille. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie après tout.

-Papa ? Fit Malon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ta mère avait des problèmes pour te mettr au monde, fit Talon. Un peu plus et tu mourrais. Monsieur Haurie t'as sauvée.

-J'ai fais que mon boulot Talon, fit Doc. Par ailleurs votre fille sait pour sa naissance. Donc n'ayez pas peur de lui cacher des choses.

-Et le secret médical ? Fit Talon.

-Malon est une amie, pas une cliente, répliqua Doc le plus sérieusement du monde. Et le secret médical n'engage que ceux qui veulent bien le respecter. Suivre les règles je veux bien mais les suivre à la lettre…N'y comptez pas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas bien au contraire. Malon, je voulais juste te dire qu'une fois là bas je devrais te laisser un moment pour aller voir Ingo. Donc ne me cherche pas. Je pense que je partirai à l'avance quand on sera en vue de la Capitale.

-Pas de problèmes, fit Malon. Je te vois plus tard. Dis bonjour à Ingo de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, fit Talon. Monsieur Haurie… »

Doc le salua d'un geste de la tête, appuyé sur sa canne et le regarda s'éloigner.

« Doc…Fit Malon en posant une main sur son bras.

-Tu sais tout ce que tu dois savoir miss, fit Doc en prenant sa canne. Allez, on va pas se faire des papouilles éternellement on a de la route à faire. Bon est ce que sa majesté et son lutin de compagnie nous accompagnent ?

-Oui, fit Malon. Je voulais leur montrer qui vous étiez.

-Ben vous allez pas être décus du voyage, fit Doc.

-Grimpe sur Epona, fit Malon à Doc. Ca va reposer ta patte folle. Elle est très docile mais elle ne risque pas d'aimer ta façon de voir les femmes.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, personne ne résiste à mon charme, fit Doc en se tournant vers Zelda. Pas vrai chérie ? »

Zelda gloussa et cacha sa figure derrière une main. Link aida Doc à grimper sur Epona. Malon enfourcha un autre étalon et Link fit grimper Zelda sur un cheval brun. Trancheur se porta à leur hauteur.

« Salut Rouquine, fit-il. Alors, contente d'avoir retrouvé les tiens ?

-Tu parles ! Mais je suis impatiente de retourner à la Capitale pour me reposer un peu !

-Allez plus que quelques heures ! Tu me présente ?

-Trancheur, Link et Zelda. Trancheur est celui qui m'a entraînée.

Zelda et Link acquiesçèrent froidement.

-Tu leur as raconté ton entraînement pas vrai ? Fit-il à Malon.

-Tu t'attendais à ce que je prenne des baguettes, Trancheur ? Fit Malon avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Oh non, fit-il, j'assume entièrement ce que j'ai fais. J'espère que t'as pas trop exagéré la chose quand même.

-Je suis toujours juste avec les gens Trancheur. Après tout je te dois quand même de m'être un peu endurcie.

-Tu me dois rien, fit Trancheur. Ce que tu as gagné, tu l'as eu par le mérite.

-Trancheur est sévère mais quelqu'un de bien, assura Malon à Zelda. Ce que j'ai enduré avec lui m'a rendue plus forte.

-Mais tout de même…Fit Link peu convaincu. C'était quand même quelque chose de radical.

-On est dans l'armée, Champion, fit Trancheur. C'est marche ou crève ici ! »

Trancheur détourna son cheval et repartit dans le rang.

« Je crois que tu lui plaît, fit Malon.

-Quoi ? Ce type ? Fit Link.

-Il t'as appelé Champion, te voilà membre de la Compagnie Impériale. C'est honorifique bien sûr.

-Mais je…

-Décontracte-toi Link, grogna Malon avec un soupir. Tu prends trop sur toi-même.

-Après ce que j'ai entendu…

-Ca ne regarde que moi Link, fit Malon. Et je n'en veux pas à la Compagnie pour tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je suis touchée par tes sentiments sur la question, Link. Mais je doute que tu ais ton mot à dire là dedans.

Link la regarda avec de grands yeux. Soupira et baissa les yeux.

-Pardon Malon c'est juste que c'est tellement brutal, fit-il.

-Ca l'est pour tout le monde, fit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Mais je reste la même. Je te demande juste de ne pas chercher à me protéger ou de juger ma vie au sein de la compagnie. Ca ne regarde que moi.

-Je m'inquiétais juste…

-Je sais, le coupa-t-elle en posant un index sur sa bouche. Mais je suis là maintenant. Alors ne te prend plus la tête, décompresse et pensons à nous maintenant ».

Elle fit glisser son doigt sur son menton et Link fut électrisé de ce contact d'une sensualité qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné chez elle. Son regard était du velours, sa voix du miel, son visage une œuvre d'art. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle s'était faite femme en si peu de temps. Link soupira, évacua son trouble et son stress et sourit.

« Tu as raison, fit-il. Désolé je…Bon allez n'y pensons plus ! Je crois qu'on a été tous secoués ces derniers temps.

-Et moi donc, fit Malon. Allez on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper et trop peu pour le faire ».

Le signal du départ fut donné et la cohorte s'ébranla enfin. La Compagnie stationna deux colonnes de soldat le long de la file qui s'ajoutèrent aux soldats de l'armée Hylienne. Pendant le trajet, Doc raconta son rêve de cette nuit. Un rêve où lui Zelda, Link et un homme à la peau noire tenaient un hopital du New Jersey et ausculptaient une Malon en plein délire. Link et Zelda durent se retenir pour ne pas tomber de leurs cheveaux sous l'effet du rire.

La Citadelle s'annonca enfin à l'horizon et des vivats secouèrent la colonne. Les premiers paysans virent arriver cette foule avec de grands yeux et des regards curieux. Une foule de badauds se pressa à la grande porte quand le roi d'Hyrule s'avanca, sa fille à ses côtés et tous virent une file de gardes impériaux rangés de chaque chôtés de la grande allée qui menait à l'entrée du château. L'impératrice se tenait devant le grand escalier en tenue d'apparât. Un capitaine de la garde ordonna le garde à vous dans un silence respectueux. Le roi descendit de cheval et s'approcha de l'Impératrice.

« Ca y est, fit-elle. Te voila enfin.

Elle lui tendit sa main et le roi la baisa respectueusemen.

-J'amène quelques copains, murmura-t-il.

L'impératrice gloussa.

-Laisse-les donc aller, fit-elle. Je vais faire escorter ton matériel dans l'entrepôt du château. Ton peuple doit être bien fatiguée.

-Où est ton frère ? Demanda le roi en regardant autour de lui.

-Il règle quelques détails, fit l'Impératrice. Avec les Elfes Impériaux.

Le roi remarqua une troupe d'elfes impériaux en grande tenue qui le considéraient avec mépris.

-T'en fais pas, on fera pas d'esbrouffe, fit le roi à l'Impératrice.

-Allez amène donc tes gens dans le château, on va les installer dans la grande salle où ils pourront se restaurer un peu ».

Le roi ordonna le signal du déchargement. L'Impératrice ordonna à des gardes d'escorter les charettes vers l'entrepôt impérial. Puis le roi fit un signe à Zelda.

« C'est pour nous, fit Zelda. Tous les officiers avec moi.

Les grands de la Compagnie descendirent. Tous entrèrent en tête de ligne dans le palais impérial.

Ils avancent d'un pas rapide, suffisamment loin des autres, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Le couloir du château impérial est recouvert d'un tapis d'apparât et éclairé d'une série de vitres cathédrales placées près des voutes, diffusant une ardente lumière solaire. Des lampes accrocheés par des chaines aux points de jonction des croisées d'ogives se balancent au bout d'une chaîne. Les Gardes Impériaux séparent les invités d'honneur du couple royal. Le roi et l'Impératrice marchaient en tête de file.

« Tu aurais quand même pu m'enfiler autre chose que cette horreur, souffla-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle avait penché légèrement sa tête vers le Roi d'Hyrule et plus précisément sa cuirasse royale. Celui-ci répondit par un sourire amusé.

-Je croyais flatter ton côté Dame de Fer, répondit-il. Je vois que c'est raté.

-Disons qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup de souverains armés ces temps-ci, répondit-elle.

-La prochaine fois je viendrai avec mes plus beaux atours, fit-il. Tu préfères quoi ? Le rouge ou le violet ?

-Le rouge ! Mais évite de trop en montrer, j'ai quelques bestiaux à caresser dans le sens du poil et ils n'aiment pas qu'on leur en mettre plein la vue.

-Tu veux parler des Elfes Impériaux ?

-Entre autres, fit l'Impératrice. Mais ne t'occupe pas d'eux ils n'oseront rien.

-Oh ils ne m'inquiètent pas, fit-il. Mais je ne vais rien leur en dire.

-J'adore quand tu joue les marionnettistes !

-Il y a plein de chose que tu aimerais chez moi, Ardath ! »

Elle eut un rire sonore qui interpela la petite foule derrière eux. Regards intrigués.

« C'est quoi cette proposition passée en douce ? Lanca-t-elle avec un grand sourire amusé. Tu sais que je pourrais être ta mère ?

-Physiquement c'est plutôt le contraire ! Répond le roi d'Hyrule avec un rictus taquin.

-Oui mais moi j'ai 132 ans et toi…un peu moins, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Mais je suis toujours aussi en forme ma chère ! Mais tu as raison, je doute que Zelda soit prête à avoir une belle-mère acariâtre comme toi.

-Dis donc soit pas vulgaire, je suis pas aussi sans-pitié que tu ne le penses ! Fit-elle en mimant une moue indignée. Un peu manipulatrice avec un soupçon de machiavélisme mais nous les femmes ce qu'on a pas dans les bras ou ailleurs comme vous les hommes on l'a dans le crâne !

-Je le sais bien Ardath, fit le Roi en riant à son tour. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai privilégié ta personne pour ce qui nous attend ?

-Pour affronter le danger et les atrocités de ma chambre impériale, petit roitelet ? Fit-elle avec un air taquin.

-Ce serait fort tentant mais je pensais à ces capacités intellectuelles dont tu te fais une fierté, fit-il. Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une paraît-il. Avec mon esprit militaire couplé à ta science politique nous pourrions faire des étincelles.

-Je doute que le conseil des Elfes Impériaux soit aussi chaud à cette idée, fit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. Mais je crois que tu le sais déjà. Ta simple présence ici est une souillure. Je parierai ma couronne qu'ils sont en train de laver le sol derrière toi.

-Oui, fit-il. Dois-je croire que le recrutement de la petite Malon a mis le feu aux poudres ?

-Ils l'ont mieux supporté que je le pensais je dois le dire, fit l'Impératrice. Mais... à mon avis c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Laquelle à ton avis ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, interpelé.

-Viens dans mes appartements, on va avoir discuter ce ca de plus près ! »

Elle marque l'arrêt et se tourne vers sa garde personnelle.

« Sa Majesté d'Hyrule et moi-même allons maintenant nous entretenir sur la situation, annonca-t-elle. Mes gardes vont vous emmener dans vos quartiers personnels. Ils sont à votre disposition. Je vous demanderai de ne nous déranger sous aucun prétexte sauf urgence véritable ! »

Une partie de la garde accompagne le roi et l'impératrice dans un couloir sur la gauche sous les yeux de l'assistance. Les membres de la compagnie eux ne se privent pas de quelques remarques. Zelda se tourne vers Malon, intriguée par les potins sonores.

« Dis donc ils ont l'air bien proches, murmure-t-elle à son intention.

-Ouais, répond Malon les yeux toujours rivé sur le couple royal. Y'a comme qui dirait anguille sous roche. M'étonnerait pas qu'en plus de la théorie guerrière et politique ils nous fassent un peu de chimie organique ».

Gloussements à peine contenus dans les rangs de la compagnie. Les quelques pages poudrés comme des nouveau-nés les regardent avec des airs indignés ou comme des bêtes étranges. Zelda sourit à la remarque. Un sourire un peu jaune.

« Tu l'imagines un peu comme ta belle-mère ? Reprend Malon.

Zelda réfléchit quelques secondes, se prêtant au jeu.

-Oui elle me plaît bien mais elle a un côté un peu… ambitieux, manipulateur, je sais pas quoi exactement!

-Dominateur tu veux dire ! Répond Malon. Carrément le genre à embarquer une cravache au lit ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font lors du petit quart-d'heure printanier mais ca doit être du genre plaies et bains de sel ! »

Gloussement encore plus retentissants dans l'assemblée de la compagnie. Le visage des courtisants impériaux est miné par la honte. Zelda tente de retenir un gloussement en plaçant une main gantée devant sa bouche. Malon s'approche en souriant de son plus beau rictus sadique. Le coup de grâce.

« Hé regarde la tronche des empoudrés, lance-t-elle. Rien que pour ca ca valait le coup finalement d'intégrer cette compagnie.

-Toi t'as jamais aimé les courtisans, fit Zelda d'une voix chantante.

-Tu rigoles ? Obséquieux, rampants comme des vers, ils mangent dans la main des puissants et écrasent les faibles en se donnant des airs de grands seigneurs, lance Malon avec une dose de mépris dans la voix. Fallait les voir me reluquer dans ton château quand j'ammenais le lait qui allait les nourrir, la pauvre fermière sortie de son ranch miteux venue crotter de boue les tapis de sol en velour des puissants. Et je te raconte pas les remarques sur mon corps. J'en ai eu le droit des bruits de succion de la part des hommes et des fourchettes entre les seins ou dans la bouche chez les femmes ».

Le visage de Zelda s'est fait sombre.

« Tu m'avais jamais raconté ca…Soupire-t-elle.

-Avant j'apprenais à me taire, fit Malon d'un air sinistre. Maintenant je ferme moi même le clapet de ceux qui m'injurient ! ».

Zelda l'observe avec attention, le visage interpelé.

« On peut dire que t'as changé depuis que t'as rejoint la compagnie, fit Zelda. Tu as l'air plus…dure ! »

Malon haussa des épaules à la remarque de Zelda.

« J'en avais marre de me laisser marcher sur les bottes », soupira-t-elle.

Zelda retrouva sa voix douce, la Malon qu'elle avait toujours connue. Elle était toujours là.

« J'ai envie qu'on me respecte pour ce que je suis, fit-elle. Ce que j'ai fait, je ne l'ai pas fait de gaité de cœur. J'ai appris que le monde qui nous entoure n'est pas celui que l'on se dessine du fond de son ranch et que les règles changent d'un pays à l'autre. J'ai du m'adapter pour survivre. Mais j'ai gagné du respect des autres et surtout…du respect pour moi-même ».

Zelda eut un sourire léger et passa une main autour de l'épaule de Malon pour lui plaquer une bise sur la joue.

« Peu m'importe, tu resteras toujours ma fermière préférée, murmura-t-elle.

Malon eut un sourire radieux.

-Ca veux dire que tu vas encore me tirer des vaches, vieille carne ?Lanca-t-elle.

-Et des cheveaux aussi, Grosses Loches ! Répondit Zelda en pincant la joue à Malon. Alors comme ca, c'était ton surnom dans la compagnie !

-Ouais, répondit Malon avec un soupir. La poésie masculine au sein de l'armée est un sujet auquel j'ai du me confronter quotidiennement.

-On les aura tous ces mâles en rut ma louloute », fit Zelda en tapant les fesses de Malon de la main.

Entre deux sifflets, un des gars de la compagnie lacha un « Hé Rouquine, j'peux te toucher le cul aussi ? » suivi rapidement par un concert de « Ouais » et de « Moi aussi ». Zelda et Malon rigolèrent ensemble.

« Nan ! Fit la seconde. On vous laisse ! On va rejoindre les deux pervers royaux en haut ! Vas-y chérie j'te porte ! »

Zelda sauta dans les bras de Malon avec un cri de joie. Cette dernière déséquilibrée tenta de conserver son équilibre sous l'hilarité générale, les applaudissements et les sifflements de la Compagnie. Même les gardes les regardaient avec un franc sourire. Quand il fallut intervenir pour redresser les deux filles écroulées sur le sol et hilares, les autres invités qui les cotoyaient avaient décidé que la Compagnie et ses compagnons n'étaient décidément pas de leur goût et désertèrent les rangs.

L'impératrice congédia les gardes en leur ordonnant de garder la porte. L'appartement Impérial était une merveille d'architecture baroque. Un énorme lustre en or massif était suspendu par magie au plafond, éclairé de flammes magiques aux mille couleurs. Au centre de la pièce, l'Impératrice avait fait aménager un mini salon avec fauteuils, tapis d'orient et une grande table de marbre noir sur laquelle plusieurs corbeilles de fruits exposaient la multitude de leurs coloris et de leurs formes. La cheminée était d'un noir ténébreux, sculpté de formes élégantes. Un feu nourri brûlait à l'intérieur. L'Impératrice avait fait tirer les rideaux sur de grandes portes fenêtres hautes de plus de cinq mètres. Au plafond, une fresque glorifiait la bataille de Galesh Pazu, qui avait consolidé la puissance impériale.

« Met toi à ton aise Aradanor, fit l'Impératrice en enlevant sa veste d'apparât. Elle portait une longue robe cérémonielle tissée de dentelle noire. La fraise qui se déroulait autour de son coup était striée de fils d'or. Elle s'en débarassa d'un geste désinvolte et déposa sa tiare sur une commode en bois verni sombre. Puis d'un geste, elle dénoua le bandeau qui retenait sa chevelure noire. Des couleuvres d'ébènes se déroulèrent sur ses épaules.

« Une torture ces vêtements, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu es bien mieux comme ca, fit le Roi en s'asseillant après avoir déposé son manteau de guerre. L'impératrice à la poigne de faire s'efface pour la jeune fille au visage d'ange.

-Oh qu'il est poète », fit-elle avec un sourire.

Malgré l'ironie du ton, le roi perçut le rougissement sur les joues. Elle avança pour s'installer à côté de lui. Elle portait des bottes en velour à talon haut. Leur claquement sur le sol de marbre avait un effet étrange sur elle. Un effet qui lui donnait cette terrible sensualité et féminité. Qui contrastait en tout cas clairement avec son statut d'impératrice.

Mais pas de femme.

« Un fruit ? Fit-elle en tendant une corbeille.

-Non merci, fit-il en repoussant l'invitation d'un geste de la main.

-Tu as tort, ils sont très bons ! »

Elle jeta son dévolu sur une banane qu'elle éplucha.

« Une banane évidemment, lanca le Roi avec un sourire.

Elle le toisa avec un regard taquin et amusé.

-T'as fini avec tes allusions ? Fit-elle la bouche pleine. C'est très vulgaire pour un monarque ce genre de remarque. Tiens et ca rime en plus. On dirait un proverbe.

-Ah ouais ? Hé ben c'est très vulgaire pour une impératrice de parler la bouche pleine ! » Fit le Roi en la pointant du doigt.

Elle eut un sursaut et poussa un petit cri comme prise la main dans le sac par un professeur sévère pour son erreur et s'empressa d'avaler son morceau.

« Dis je passe mes journées à faire des courbettes et à soigner le moindre de mes gestes devant des nobles poudrés jusqu'aux molaires et d'autres amateurs d'étiquette impériale, fit-elle alors pour une fois que j'ai le temps de me conduire comme une vraie femme viens pas me faire la morale !

-Non, je me demandais juste ce que l'on se dirait au sein de l'Empire si on découvrait cette facette cachée de ta personne, fit le roi en s'étirant.

-Ca ferait quelques crises cardiaques monumentales, fit-elle en rigolant, une deuxième bouchée de banane dans la bouche. L'Impératrice qui se comporte comme une fille de mauvaise vie et jure comme une charetière. Bonjour le tableau. Ils vont se marrer au département de la généalogie de la Famille Impériale.

-Personellement je te préfère comme ca, fit le roi. Ce petit côté naturel te va à ravir.

-T'es un amour Aradanor, fit-elle en lui posant un bisou à la banane sur la joue.

-Bravo tu m'as foutu de la banane sur les joues, fit le roi en se frottant. Ca valait bien la peine de me pomponer comme ca.

-Pour ce qu'on a à faire, fit l'Impératrice. Alors parle-moi de cette petite rouquine ! Elle correspond pas du tout au portrait que tu m'as fait d'elle. Tu me parles d'une sainte-nitouche un peu trop fleur bleu et plus innocente qu'une mouche et je vois débarquer un chat d'assaut sur pattes avec la beauté du diable et un caractère plutôt…dominateur. Oui, le genre à embarquer une cravache au lit !

-Je suis sûr qu'elle pense pareil que toi, fit le roi.

-Ben elle serait bien perspicace, fit l'Impératrice en riant. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée à cette grande fille ? Elle s'est réveillée avec une envie de meurtre ?

-Son séjour dans ta Compagnie Impériale y est sans doute pour quelque chose, fit le Roi. Ca l'a bien changé ca c'est sûr.

-Oooooh », fit-elle.

Elle comprenait pourquoi. Miracle de l'intelligence impériale.

« Ca doit être le capitaine alors, fit-elle à nouveau. Ou plutôt Trancheur. Celui qu'on considère comme le numéro deux spirituel de la Compagnie. Y'a que lui pour faire ce genre de choses. Il te changerait un lapin castré en dragon reproducteur. Une longue tradition dans sa famille. Quand j'ai servi sous la tutelle de son ancêtre, j'avais recu en premier le sobriquet de « postérieur d'acier ».

-Charmant, fit le roi.

-Oh pas que j'aimais pas la baguatelle, mais quand c'était non c'était non, fit-elle en écartant les bras. Et puis les gars de la compagnie à l'époque étaient de gros pervers phallos comme pas deux. Rien à en tirer. Ils n'avaient pas dans le pantalon le dixième de ce qu'ils prétendaient avoir. Comme j'étais du genre à garder ma viande au frais pour un homme un peu plus compétent, j'ai reçu ce titre. J'étais devenu un trophée : le premier qui déblindera Sa Majesté gagnera le pompon. Quand j'ai compris ca je me suis fachée toute rouge. Et j'ai eut le droit en récompense à un nouveau nom.

-Et c'était ? Demanda le roi.

-Yeux d'acier, fit-elle. A cause du regard. Mais quand je me fachais, on m'appelait Casse-Noix ».

Elle fit mine de placer sa main sous quelque chose puis serra le poing d'un coup devant ses yeux. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sur l'instant. L'hilarité passée ils reprirent leurs esprits. L'Impératrice soupira en regardant le roi.

« Quoi ? Fit-il en écartant les bras avec un sourire.

-Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là tu sais, fit-elle avec un sourire. En ce moment c'est pas la joie. Surtout ces derniers jours.

-Les Elfes Impériaux qui te font chier c'est ca ? » Fit-il.

Elle acquièsça en faisant la moue.

« Ils ont la trouille de Malon t'as remarqué ? Fit le roi à nouveau.

-Ils ont la trouille de vous tous, fit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais d'elle en particulier en effet. Je voulais justement de parler de ca dans le couloir. C'est pour ca que je nous ai amenés ici. Je voulais pas qu'elle n'entendre notre conversation.

-T'as bien fait, fit le roi. Elle a beau s'être endurcie, c'est encore notre Malon.

-Je sais pas ce qui les tracasse.

-Le sorcier du groupe est en train de lui enseigner la magie, expliqua le roi. Ils ont du le renifler.

-Ca alors ! Fit l'Impératrice.

-Il faut croire qu'elle a des talents cachés. Elle est douée, très douée. Elle nous a fait quelques beaux feux d'articices en partant.

-Ca doit te faire tout drôle : tu laisses une fermière timide, tu te retrouves avec une tueuse.

-J'en reviens pas tu veux dire, fit le roi avec un sourire pensif. Malon. Une sorcière.

-Une sorcière guerrière, ajouta l'Impératrice. Qui l'eut cru en effet !

-Ca pourrait être utile pour le combat, très utile, fit le roi. Mais je n'oserai jamais enrôler la fille de Talon dans cette affaire.

-Dis donc elle s'est franchement bien démerdée dans la Compagnie Impériale, fit l'Impératrice. Les débuts ont été difficiles mais après…Elle s'en est plus que bien tirée. En tout cas pour être vivante et aussi douée…

-T'en penses quoi personellement ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit elle est très douée, fit-elle pensive. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas prendre la suite de sa formation moi-même d'ailleurs.

-Ardath, fit le roi d'un air plus sombre, tu ne vas quand même pas l'utiliser contre les Elfes Impériaux quand même !

-Allons où tu vas me chercher ca toi ? Fit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur la tête. Non je pensais qu'il valait mieux mettre toutes les chances de nos côtés. Des magiciens doués ca manque. On en a des efficaces dans l'Empire. Mais ils sont foireux face à ce qui nous attend. Je sens comme une espèce d'espoir en cette fille. Un peu comme ta fille.

-Oui, elle se prépare à cette épreuve, fit le Roi. Avoir retrouvé Malon ca va lui donner un coup de fouet.

-Elle est presque plus forte qu'elle », fit l'Impératrice.

Silence soudain. Le roi écarquille les yeux.

« Malon ? Plus forte que Zelda ? Fit-il d'une voix troublée. Impossible…

-C'est la vérité, fit l'Impératrice d'un son des plus sérieux. Zelda est officiellement plus douée mais si Malon a une affinité avec la magie sans commune mesure. Elle ne tardera pas à rattraper ta fille à ce rythme. Et elle la dépassera facilement.

-Ca alors…Soupira le roi. C'est contraire à toute les prophécies. Enfin c'est Zelda qui a vaincu Ganondorf avec Link. Malon était…

-Malon n'avait pas eu de formation, fit l'Impératrice en coupant le roi d'un geste de la main. Sa réceptivité à la magie était pourtant là. Comme tu l'as dit très justement sa berceuse et ses affinités avec les animaux peuvent être considérées comme des manifestations de cette réceptivité. Mais comme elle n'a pas poussé plus loin, on n'a jamais connu sa limite.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé…Fit le roi. Qui l'aurais cru. Faudra que je demande à Talon ce qu'il en pense. Et à elle aussi.

-Elle pourrait faire un atout de choix dans le conflit à venir, fit l'Impératrice en allongeant ses jambes sur le canapé. Mais ca risque de poser problèmes avec les Elfes Impériaux. Il va falloir que je prenne des dispositions vis à vis d'eux.

-Ca serait le comble qu'une guerre civile éclate Ardath, fit le Roi. Vas y mollo avec ces gars là, tu sais que le simple fait de prononcer notre nom leur provoque un infarctus.

-Dirige ton royaume comme il te semble, laisse-moi diriger le mien Aradanor, fit l'Impératrice d'un regard sévère. Je n'ai pas cohabité 132 ans avec les Elfes Impériaux pour qu'une guerre civile éclate par simple racisme intefamillial.

-Très bien, je pense de toutes façons que tu y arriveras, perfide femme que tu es ! » Fit-il.

Elle sourit. Le sourire se voulait plus provocant. Ca sent la vapeur, se dit le roi soudainement. Nez creux mon vieux Aradanor.

« J'ai aussi des côtés très sympathiques, fit-elle.

D'un geste de l'épaule, elle fit tomber la branche de sa robe sur son bras. De la main gauche, elle fit remonter sa robe jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Elle portait des bottes longues jusqu'aux genoux. Au delà, ses jambes étaient emballés dans la soie ravageuse de bas bruns. La jaretelle de dentelle qui les terminait entourait le haut de la cuisse d'un ruban noir des plus agréables à contempler.

« Oooooh tiens, fit le roi en ne laissant rien paraître de son bouillonement interne. Voilà Sa Majesté qui nous sort la forme la plus efficace de diplomatie. Ca manque pas de piquant ce truc, c'est un costume de Reine des Abeilles que vous me portez là ?

-Oui, fit-elle d'une voix voluptueuse en s'approchant de lui à quatre pattes. Et toi tu es…mon faux bourdon favori ! »

Elle s'était penché en avant. Le décolleté de la robe donnait un panorama d'enfer sur sa poitrine. Pas aussi grosse que celle de Malon songea-t-il un peu honteux mais « impériale » tout de même. Elle lui plaque une bise sur la bouche. Le roi lui saisit la tête de sa main droite. La peau de Sa Majesté a la douceur du velour, ses lèvres le goût du sucre. Sacré sorcière va.

« Et ton frère? Fit le roi. Il va pas nous péter une crise ? Tout de même… y'a des codes dans ta famille.

-Lui ? Il doit être avec une cuisinière ! La pauvre…Fit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

-Mais… »

Elle l'embrasse à nouveau, plus longuement.

« Tu parles trop, soupira-t-elle d'une voix voluptueuse. En temps et en heure tu comprendras… »

Elle se pelotonne contre lui.

« Ca donne quoi comme rejeton quand un Roi et un Empereur s'envoient en l'air comme on va le faire ? Fit l'Impératrice en caressant son armure de ses doigts fins et pâles. Un Roipereur ? Un Emperoi ? Un Monereur ? Un Emparque ?

-Bah, on proclamera la République ! Fit-il en caressant la chevelure d'Ardath. Ca nous évitera des crises de nerf.

-Toujours la solution de facilité petit roitelet, fit-elle en se redessant subitement, une voix forte et faussement réprimant. Punitions du jour : une heure de tortures atroces dans ma chambre avec porte et fenêtres verrouillées et hurlements en prévision ! Je te garantis pas d'en sortir en forme, petit homme !

-Je dois prendre ca pour une déclaration d'alliance ? Fit le roi avec un sourire.

-Oui, fit Ardath avec un sourire coquin. Je suis le papier, sois la plume qui signera mon corps !

-Ne nous emballons pas, il y a d'abord plein de conditions et d'articles à étudier avant !

-J'ai hâte de tous les éplucher, fit-elle en se léchant les lèvres. Allez, porte-moi. Comme la première fois qu'on l'a fait ! Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, fit le roi. Du tour de rein que ca m'a valu aussi. Une semaine de douleurs atroces !

-Dis donc, fit-elle en le tapant d'un geste taquin, qui c'est qui n'a pas pu s'asseoir pendant trois jours ?

-On tente le record ? Fit le roi avec un haussement de sourcil et un grand sourire.

-Tu immagines un peu ? Fit-elle en riant. Ils doivent nous imaginer en train de nous peigner le chou sur des questions politiques. Alors qu'on va tirer un petit coup.

-T'es de plus en plus vulgaire tu sais, fit-il.

-Allons, Empereurs ou simples paysans, on respire le même air, on voit les même choses, on entend les même sons, on parle, on mange, on boit, on fait l'amour et tout ca parce qu'on est du même club ! Alors lâchons nous ! Je parierai même qu'en bas ca doit pas chauffer que sous les marmites de la cuisine ! Tiens, notre copine Malon ! Au lit je parie qu'elle doit dépoter ! C'est ton Link qui doit être comblé !

-Je lui ai pas demandé, fit le roi. Mais pour l'instant, à défaut de marmite c'est toi qui va passer à la casserole !

-Aaaaaaah, j'ai failli attendre ! » Fit-elle.

A pleine dix secondes plus tard, le souverrain d'Hyrule entraînait dans sa chambre, l'Impératrice au si beau visage reposant dans ses bras pour entamer le fascinant premier chapitre d'une longue déclaration d'alliance. D'un geste de la main, elle prit soin d'éteindre les bougies de l'appartement tout en avertissant d'une pensée télépathique les gardes devant sa porte de n'entrer sous aucun prétexte.


	33. Chapitre 16 : Refectoire

**REFECTOIRE :**

On aurait cru voir une nef de Cathédrale mais sans le sanctuaire et les chapelles ardentes, ni les bas côtés. Pourtant il y avait les fenêtres à vitraux et les croisées d'ovige au plafond avec les grandes banderolles aux couleurs de l'Empire. Des tables en bois étaient empilées dans le sens de la longueur sur deux colonnes. Les dernieres tables de la colonne étaient réservées à des officiels, des nobles, officiers et autres invités de marque. Un brouhaha sonore régnait dans la salle. Serveurs et servantes faisaient les allers et venues, les bras chargés de plats plus ou moins vides. On s'asseillait sur les bancs, mangeait dans les assiettes, buvait dans les verres. Le vin cotoyait l'eau et les alcools plus raffinés. Les mets variaient. Beaucoup de volailles, pas mal de viande cuite, des légumes et des fruits exotiques ou non. La Compagnie Impériale avait recu l'honneur de s'attabler avec les autres soldats de la garnison de la cité. Elle fréquentait aussi les prêtres du château et les intendants, quelques fils de politiciens, de prêtres ou de nobles. On leur avait demandé de changer de tenue mais Malon avait conservé ses habits de sorcière. Ce costume était devenue comme une seconde peau chez elle. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître les soldats de la Compagnie dès lors car eux aussi avaient conservé leurs habits. Et elle particulièrement. Elle était la seule femme. Et elle était extraordinairement belle, même sans vêtements féminins. On avait accepté Link à ses côtés. Et lui allait d'étonnement en étonnement : le style vestimentaire de Malon, son comportement, jusqu'à sa façon de manger avaient changé. Elle s'était endurcie.

« Regarde la gueule de Kal'Domas, murmura Cogneur à son intention. Il tire une tronche de la taille d'une zweihander.

Malon risque un œil vers la table réservée à l'élite. UN Elfe Impérial toisait les Hyliens d'un regard sombre comme elle en avait rarement vu. Le bon vieux regard haineux et méprisable qu'un fort envoie aux faibles quand il en voit un. A un moment donné ses yeux s'accrochèrent à elle. Elle soutint son regard un moment. Puis il finit par détourner les yeux avec un soupir qu'il dissimula à peine.

«Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Kal'Domas est le généralissime des Elfes Impériaux, fit Trancheur. Autrement dit leur grand patron. Le type qu'il vaut mieux éviter de froisser.

-T'as un fiancé Rouquine, lanca Sans-Nom avec un gloussement. Ca sent le dépucellage !

-Tu crois que si je lui fais une gaterie, je m'en ferais un copain ? Lanca-t-elle en souriant.

-J'en doute fort…Répondit Sans-Nom avec un sourire complice. Il aime pas la langue Hylienne.

-Je le prendrais entre mes seins alors !

-Arrête, il serait foutu de dire que tu l'as violé ! Lanca Crapaud.

-Ben ca lui dessinerait un sourire sur sa sale gueule au moins ! » Répondit-elle en levant une main.

Gloussement au sein des rangs de la Compagnie qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de l'assemblée. Link s'était interrompu en pleine ingurgitation de vin. Il gardait des yeux fixés sur une Malon partageant l'hilarité de ses camarades. A un moment donné, l'Elfe se leva et traversa la salle. Cogneur se tourna vers lui. L'Elfe lui envoya un regard de fer.

« Messire, fit Cogneur en usant de la voix la plus possible polie. Faites attention : les lacets de vos chausses sont défaits ! »

L'elfe poussa un grognement en guise de remerciement et s'abaissa…pour se rendre compte trop tard de son imbécillité : il portait des bottes. Hilarité sonore et non contenue dans les rangs de la Compagnie. Link dardait des yeux dans tous les sens, stupéfait. Honteux aussi car la compagnie entière était la cible des regards des curieux. Y compris à la table des officiels. D'autres Elfes Impériaux se demandaient ce qu'il se passait mais à lire leur visage, ils n'étaient pas ravis de toute façon de cette manifestation joyeuse. L'Elfe se redressa en canalisant difficilement sa rage. Puis d'un pas qu'il se voulait digne quitta la salle, ignorant que Crapaud l'ai à son tour mis en garde sur le fait qu'il perdait son pantalon et que des dames pouvaient être choquées dans la salle. La Compagnie félicitait Cogneur de sa boutade. Celui-ci envoya une tape dans la main à Malon. La grande famille en pleine activité ludique et lui se sentait comme une espèce d'étranger, un fantôme invité sans l'être qui observait sans être vu.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Link ? Tu ne te sens pas à ton aise ? Demanda Malon d'un ton troublé.

Il se redressa en la regardant, se tourna vers elle.

-C'est que…Fit-il en cherchant ses mots. T'as tellement…changé !

Le visage de Malon se colora d'une touche plus sombre.

-Ca t'ennuis ? Demanda-t-elle gênée par la remarque.

-Non pas vraiment, fit Link en levant les mains. Mais…disons que tu te permes de dire ou… de faire des choses qu'en temps normal je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable ! C'est surprenant !

Elle sourit. Un sourire timide et tendre. Elle rougissait.

-Ca par contre je te reconnais, fit Link en souriant et en lui tapotant la joue de l'index. Ca c'est la Malon que j'ai toujours connu ! Mais je suis tout à fait près à faire connaissance avec l'autre !

Elle sourit d'avantage.

-C'est vrai que j'ai changé, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Tu t'es endurcie, fit Link. Moi aussi j'ai connu ca. Parti de garçon de ferme, me voilà bombardé Champion d'Hyrule. On se pose toujours la même question dans ces cas là.

-Qui l'eut cru ? Fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ouaip mademoiselle Lon Lon, fit Link en pointant un doigt vers elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit-elle. J'ai peut-être changé mais je n'ai jamais oublié qui je suis !

-J'en suis sûr, fit-il en lui rendant un beau sourire. Ta berceuse me manque.

-Je te la chanterai à nouveau si tu veux, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Hé gamin ! »

Malon et Link se tournèrent. Cogneur s'était avancé sur la table.

« Je sais que t'es habituée à une autre image d'elle, fit-il, mais te fie pas aux apparences. On l'a connu nous aussi quand elle était chétive comme une fleur. Elle avait la trouille de sa propre ombre. On a pas été tendres avec elle. Mais crois-moi elle s'est accrochée de toutes ses forces pour survivre au sein de notre groupe de pourris. Et ca mon pote, cette envie de bouffer la vie à pleines dents ca y était depuis toujours. Bien avant que tu la connaisses. Ta Malon c'est peut-être une fleur bleue mais notre Rouquine c'est un sacré bout de femme. Et notre petite sœur ».

Link acquièsça en souriant. Malon baissait la tête gênée et rougissante.

« Cogneur ferme la ! Fit-elle en essayant de contrôler un sourire gêné.

-Mais si, mais si ! Renchérit Cogneur avec de grands gestes de la main. T'es venue, t'as vu et tu nous as sacrément botté le cul ma belle ! Hein ? Doc ! Elle est comment notre Rouquine ?

-La meilleur des Rouquines, répondit Doc en lui tapotant le dos. Un esprit de fer dans un corps de velour !

Elle sourit d'avantage et cache sa figure sous sa main.

-Sans-Nom ! Lance Cogneur.

-Elle est comme ma mère : elle nous aime, elle nous écoute, elle nous met du baume au cœur, nous chante des berceuses et change nos couches répondit le vieux sorcier. Sauf qu'elle est moins moche et qu'elle sent bon… »

Des rires fusèrent dans les rangs. L'attention se reporta sur nous à nouveau mais cette fois-ci Link riait à nos côtés. Malon s'enfonçait d'avantage dans des mains, rouge comme une tomate.

« Crapaud ! Lanca Cogneur.

-Le cœur gros et ardent comme un éléphant qui s'apprête à applatir les troupes ennemies ! Lanca Crapaud. Et une sacré bonne femme qui en a plus sous son armure que certains mecs !

-Capitaine ! » Fit Cogneur.

Le Capitaine sortit de sa réserve naturelle pour une fois. Il allait pas casser l'ambiance. Mieux, il donna le ton pour le toast. Il se leva sollenellement sous les regards de la salle, son verre en main.

« Un soldat courageux, qui a su respecter et se faire respecter ! Fit-il. Un soldat qui a su prouver que le courage n'est pas de partir au combat sans peur mais de partir au combat en vaincant ses propres peurs. Un soldat qui n'a pas honte de ce qu'elle est et qui a su prouver qu'elle était autre chose que ce qu'on aurait pu penser d'elle. Et plus que tout, une femme !

Cogneur se lève alors, verre en main.

-A Rouquine, la meilleure des femmes de la Compagnie ! » Lanca-t-il.

Tout le monde se leva. Tout le monde répeta le compliment solennellement. Même Link se prit au jeu. Les applaudissements et sifflets d'admiration dans les rangs fusèrent. Le visage de Malon rayonnait de bonheur, ses joues étaient striées de larmes de joies.

« Bandes d'abrutis, je vous botterai le cul pour ca », gloussa-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Les autres gens nous regardaient surpris par cette manifestation. Certains se joignirent aux applaudissements, d'autres se contentèrent de nous ignorer. A la table des officiels, certains riaient de cela. Les Elfes Impériaux en revanche, continuaient de parler entre eux comme si de rien n'était.

Le Roi et l'Impératrice arrivèrent au bout d'une heure, accueillis par des révérences. Leur table propre se situait à l'écart des autres, à l'extrême fond de la salle, sur une estrade de pierre.

« Ca signifie quoi ce retard Ardath ? Lanca l'Empereur à sa soeur d'un ton simple, pilon de poulet en main, sans même la regarder.

-Désolé cher frère, fit-elle en prenant place, mais Sa Majesté d'Hyrule et moi-même avons buté sur quelques articles interressants de notre alliance, notamment le rôle de la langue dans nos échanges politiques.

-Interressant », fit l'Empereur d'un ton désinterressé mais avec un petit sourire et en baisant brièvement la main de sa soeur avant de se lever.

Il fit la bise au Roi d'Hyrule, cérémoniel en vigueur dans l'Empire.

« Comment ca va vieille branche ? Fit-il comme soudainement ravigoté.

Il s'approcha de son oreille.

-Alors, ma soeur a encore tiré sur tes réserves ? »

Le Roi d'Hyrule s'immobilisa comme congelé par un vent soudain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ardath qui se mit à rire de toutes ses dents.

« Assied toi, vieux pirate, fit l'Empereur en rigolant à son tour. Ma sœur t'a vendue ! Ne fais jamais confiance à un bout de métal dans une robe !»

« Senjak et moi devions trouver nos propres coinhoints au sein de l'Empire, expliqua Senjak. Ordre du parti conservateur du parlement impérial. Mais le parti progressiste était pour un rapprochement avec Hyrule.

-Restait le problème des elfes impériaux, fit Ardath. IL a fallu qu'on joue ce genre de jeux politiques que tu détestes tant. J'ai du valser entre chaque parti, manipulant par-ci par là, au risque que ce soit pervers.

-Mais tu est perverse, manipulatrice et dominatrice, fit l'Empereur avec un sourire.

-Saligaud », répondit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coupe amical.

« Mais alors…Fit le roi estomaqué. Qu'en est-il de la situation ? Je croyais que vous deviez avoir des prétendants à chacune de vos portes !

-Non, répondit Senjak. En secret j'entretiens une relation avec une cuisinière. Et Ardath ici présente semble avoir pris goût à ta personne. Tu savais qu'elle t'appelle « Mange tétons » en secret ?

-Mais tu vas te taire ?! » Fit-elle scandalisée, tapant à plusieurs reprises l'Empereur en rigolant.

Le Roi observa Senjak et Ardath se battre. De vrais gosses se dit-il.

« Mais nous sommes des gosses, confirma Senjak.

Il lisait dans les pensées. Il avait oublié : les empereurs et les impératrices de cet Empire sont avant tout des magiciens extrêmement puissants/

-Des gosses catapultés sur un trône impérial à l'âge de 23 ans, fit Ardath. Avec un enseignement théorique de la politique et de la guerre.

-Mais des prédispositions dans l'artifice et dans la manipulation, fit Senjak. C'est un heureux sentiment que je ressens quotidiennement vois-tu : être le marionnettiste qui fait bouger ceux qui croient tirer les ficelles. Ca nous a beaucoup servi contre ces salopards d'Elfes Impériaux.

-Ben ca alors, fit le Roi en rigolant. Vous me les aurez toutes faites !

-Va pas le gueuler sur tous les toits Aradanor, fit Senjak d'un ton plus sérieux. On te le dit car t'es quelqu'un de confiance. Mais motus.

-Tu me prends pour une balance ? Répondit le roi d'Hyrule. Au contraire ca va me permettre de signer plein de traités avec Ardath ».

L'Impératrice qui était en train de boire dans son verre éclata de rire et ne put s'empêcher de cracher un peu d'eau. Elle plongea ses mains dans le fratras d'ustensiles sur la table pour éponger son humidité avec une serviette.

« Ca vous plaît la diplomatie pas vrai bande de petits canaillous, fit Senjak d'un ton chantant en se versant du vin.

-C'est qu'il manie très bien la langue et…la plume ! Répondit Ardath. Quoi que moi aussi niveau linguistique j'ai de bonnes bases.

-Attend ma belle, demain on passe à l'escrime ! Lanca le Roi d'Hyrule avec un rictus faussement sadique.

-Ouuuuuuuuuuuuh », firent Senjak et Ardath de concert.

Ils eurent un rire à leur tour. Décidément l'ambiance était très communicative. La Compagnie Impériale notamment semblait bien s'amuser.

« Ben dis donc on a failli attendre ma vieille ! Lanca Malon.

-Ca va, t'as jamais vu un accident de corset toi ? » Fit Zelda en ronchonnant.

Elle avait revêtu sa robe princière pour l'occasion et son entrée fit sensation. Surtout quand elle vint s'installer entre Link et Malon. En princesse, Zelda rayonnait come un soleil d'été.

« Me permettez-vous de me joindre à vous ? Demanda-t-elle au Capitaine de la Compagnie.

-Majesté c'est un honneur, répondit le Capitaine en la saluant d'un geste de la tête.

Il y eut un fracas pétaradant : Crapaud avait tendu la main et après un feu d'artifice d'étincelles, des fleurs apparurent.

-Pour vous beauté parmis les beauté », fit-il à la Princesse.

Celle-ci eut un rire et empoigna les fleurs qu'elle porta à son nez. Celles-ci s'évaporèrent alors. Zelda regarda Crapaud interpelée.

-Indignes de votre éclatante beauté », expliqua-t-il en écartant les bras.

Elle eut un sourire amusé qui se mua en petit rire.

« Ben alors Crapaud, on va taper dans la haute ? Fit Malon en souriant. Tu sais qu'elle porte une culotte de fer et des robes à cerceau ? Va falloir te tailler un chemin à la machette et à la pioche ! »

Zelda sursauta et rougit comme une tomate.

« T'en fait pas, je suis pas comme les nains montagnards mais la spéléo c'est un petit hobby chez moi !Répondit Crapaud.

-Crapaud, lanca le Capitaine d'un air sérieux, un peu de tenue s'il te plaît !

-Oui Capitaine, répondit Crapaud sans être intimidé par son air d'ours aigri. Mes excuses votre altesse, notre humour n'est malheureusement pas très compatible avec vos critères de la cours.

-Laissez tomber, fit Zelda en esquissant un geste de la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Malon et moi on s'envoie des vannes pas piquées de hannetons croyez moi !

-Ouais du genre qui tape sous la ceinture ou dans le soutien-gorge ! Ajouta Malon. Des trucs de femmes. Que vous comprendriez pas.

-Tu confirmes Champion ? » Demanda Sans-Nom.

Ils avaient regardé Link. Ils l'appelaient Champion. Un membre honoraire de la compagnie. Malgré lui. Le pauvre, vivre avec cette équipe de bras cassés songea Malon.

« Ouais, et j'ai eu le droit à mon lot d'humiliations, fit Link en mimant une moue tristounette.

-Oh le pauvre, fit Crapaud en répondant par une autre mine tristounette. Cogneur, fais lui un bisou ! Dis Champion t'as déjà fait un calin à un ours ? »

Link n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Cogneur l'empoignait, le soulevait comme un sac de toile et lui plaquait un bisou bien gluant sur le coin de la joue. Link se débattait en souriant sous l'hilarité générale.

« Te voilà baptisé chéri, lanca Crapaud. Alors c'était comment ?

-Gluant », fit Link en s'essuyant d'un revers de main.

Zelda le regardait rouge comme une fraise, hilare. Malon elle aussi participait au mouvement.

« Nous avons joué à ce petit jeu pendant des siècles, fit Senjak d'un air sombre. Nous avons travaillé pour rassembler des partisans et établir ainsi un pouvoir fort face aux Elfes Impériaux. Et nous sommes enfin au point pour détruire leur influence et les mettre au pas.

-Les Elfes constituent une force importante dans la réalisation de notre plan mais leur arrogance et leur haine envers ton peuple constituent un problème majeur, fit Ardath. Senjak et moi allons devoir faire pression. Je n'aime pas cela mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Les Elfes Impériaux sont bons magiciens mais piètres militaires. Le culte qu'ils ont installé baisse en influence au fil du temps. Ils essayent de faire croire le contraire mais nous ne sommes pas idiots.

-Donc en fait vous avez monté une gigantesque supercherie, fit le Roi d'Hyrule. Au nom de notre amitié.

-Exactement, fit Senjak en acquièsçant gravement. Hyrule nous a toujours aidé quand nous avons affronté les pire moments de notre histoire. Nous ne serions sans doute pas ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui sans ton peuple. Nos deux nations se vouent un respect et une admiration mutuelle. Rien ne doit entacher cela ».

Le Roi d'Hyrule inspira profondément. La remarque le touchait au plus haut point.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit-il. C'est…énorme ce que vous faites pour nous !

-Et si tu disais à ma chère Ardath, « Majesté, voulez vous devenir Reine d'Hyrule ? », lanca Senjak.

Ardath et le Roi regardèrent Senjak.

-Une fois cette guerre terminée, ajouta-t-il en haussant des épaules avec un sourire.

-Mais…Fit le Roi d'Hyrule. Et l'Empire ? Et mon Royaume ?

-Dirigeons ensemble, fit Senjak d'un ton solennel. Ardath et moi sommes souverrains de l'Empire mais toi Aradanor tu es celui par qui son existence a été permise. Cet Empire t'appartient autant qu'à nous. Allions nos Royaumes, fusionnons nos peuples, nos cultures, nos connaissances, formons une terre de paix.

-Un ménage à trois, soupira Ardath. Ca pourrait être marrant… Mais c'est tellement…

-Enorme…Fit le Roi d'Hyrule.

-Aradanor, Ardath, écoutez, fit Senjak. Ma proposition n'est pas proposition en l'air. Mais il est vrai que sur le coup c'est assez gros. Je propose qu'on s'occupe déjà de l'essentiel : enterriner cette menace. Et après…

-Je n'accepterai qu'à une condition, fit le Roi d'Hyrule. Je veux que nos peuples s'expriment à ce sujet. Que chaque citoyen donne sa voix au chapitre. Cette affaire ne doit pas faire l'objet d'un pacte à trois. C'est un mariage des peuples.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord, fit Senjak.

-Moi de même, fit Ardath.

-C'est décidé, fit Senjak. Mais d'ici là… »

Il leva son verre à leur intention.

« Profitons de l'instant présent, fit-il. Votre Majesté Aranador Hyrule, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous recevoir dans mon Empire.

-Moi de même, fit Ardath en suivant le mouvement.

-Vos Majestés, l'honneur est pour moi ! » Répondit le roi d'Hyrule.

« Ca se passe de la pomade chez les têtes couronnées, fit remarquer Malon en observant la table.

-Ils s'entendent bien ces trois là, murmura Zelda. Je me demande jusqu'à quel point ».

Les trois souverrains avaient les verres levés solenellement.

« Tu crois qu'on devrair jouer les petites abeilles comme autrefois ? Fit Malon en se pincant la langue entre les dents. Se muer dans l'obscurité, plaquer les oreilles contre les portes et regarder par les trous de serrure ?

-Et se retrouver les fesses plus rouges que la tunique goron de Link ? Fit Zelda. Non merci ! Et c'est indiscret.

-Mais instructif, fit Malon. Ce vin me monte à la tête c'est curieux.

-C'est le vin aux herbes impérial, expliqua Cogneur. Ca fait toujours ce petit effet chez ceux qui n'y sont pas habitués.

-Vaudrait mieux que je n'insiste pas, fit Malon en repoussant son verre. Faudrait pas que je finisse la soirée en dansant toute nue sur la table.

-Ca serait quelque chose, fit Zelda. Mais je pense que ce genre d'indiscrétion ne plairait pas à Leurs Majestées ».

Tintement qui sonne faux chez les têtes couronnées.

« Merde, j'ai renversé du vin sur ma robe ! Senjak, serviette et bouge toi le cul! »

Rien qu'en entendant la voix, leurs yeux se rivèrent sur l'Impératrice qui frottait rageusement sa robe avec un mouchoir sous les regards hilares de l'Empereur et du Roi. Du côté des aristocrates et des nobles, la consternation régnait sur les tables.


	34. Chapitre 17 : Préparation au Bal

**PREPARATION AU BAL :**

Le repas pris fin en fin d'après-midi aux alentours de quatre heures et demie. L'Impereur se leva en embrassant l'assemblée de ses yeux, mains levées. Le silence se fit en quelques secondes.

« Chers invités, fit-il solenellement. Tout d'abord merci de vous être conviés à cette occasion. Je suppose que vous êtes repus. Si c'est le cas j'en suis satisfait mais je me réserve le droit de vous torturer un peu plus.

Quelques rires traversent l'assemblée.

-Le bal de ce soir est l'occasion unique de prendre du bon temps, continua l'Empereur. Je crois que nous en aurons tous besoin. Je tiens à signaler que ce bal sera ouvert à la population afin que tout l'Empire puisse jouir d'une même distraction. Les hostilités ouvriront pour huit heures. Cela laisse le temps de vous préparer, de coucher les enfants et de nous rejoindre ! Merci d'avance et à tout à l'heure ! ».

Concert d'applaudissements dans la salle. Du côté de la Compagnie, on ronchonnait sévère.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai me dis pas qu'on va se taper encore un de ces bals, fit Link à Zelda en soupirant.

-Hélas, fit Malon en même temps que la princesse soupirait en guise de réponse. Ennuis en perspectives : gateaux gras, chassés croisés sur la piste et vautours à l'affût d'une pucelle à la virginité agonisante…

-Si Impa n'était pas partie rassembler ses Sheikahs je lui aurait bien demandé de me jeter un sort repoussoir », fit Zelda.

Un intendant du roi s'approcha de la table de la Compagnie puis s'inclina devant ses membres.

« Dame Malon, fit-il enfin. A titre exceptionnel Leurs Majestés ont pris soin que votre Compagnie bénéficie des plus beaux atours pour ce soir ainsi que d'un cours rapide sur l'étiquette à observer au cours du bal.

-Ca veut dire qu'on va se déguiser en paquets cadeaux et porter des noms du genre « Pédant Premier » ? Fit Crapaud qui n'était certainement pas enthousiaste à cette idée.

-En effet, répondit l'intendant avec un sourire malin. On vous apprendra aussi la gymnastique propre au chateau : courbettes et pas de danse pour égayer ces dames et flatter ces messieurs.

Moues et concert de beuglements indignés dans les rangs.

-J'ai bien peur qu'on ai pas le choix les gars, fit le Capitaine avec un sourire.

-Par contre vous même, fit l'intendant en se tournant vers Malon, vous bénéficierez du traitement princier ».

Malon entendit Zelda soupirer légèrement « Oh bon sang… ». Elle ne fit que répondre un « merci » peu enthousiaste.

« Dans la chambre Royale dans une heure mesdames, fit l'intendant d'une voix chantonante. Très précises… »

Il s'inclina toujours avec le sourire puis tourna les talons vers la sortie.

« C'est quoi le traitement princier ? Fit Malon à l'intention de Zelda.

-Appelle ca plutôt torture royale, répondit Zelda en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Prend le temps que tu met à te préparer le matin, multiplie le par cent et ajoute une armée entière de domestiques en train de te nettoyer de fond et comble, de te pomponner et de t'habiller et tu obtiendras a peu près un croquis de ce qui t'attend.

Malon écarquille les yeux.

-Hé oui, fit Zelda en haussant des épaules. Et tu croyais que les monarques avaient la belle vie. Vive la République pas vrai ?».

La salle de classe Impériale qui se trouvait dans l'aile Ouest du château avait été débarrassée de son matériel scolaire. Elle se présentait comme un grand amphithéatre éclairé principalement par une grande fenêtre circulaire au plafond qui filtrait les rayons du soleil par des vitraux colorés de blanc et de pourpre. Les gradins étaient en pierre mais étrangement étaient confortables. Link avait été invité également à joindre les rangs pour ce qui devait s'apparenter à un cours. Un peu plus bas sur le sol décoré d'une fresque de motifs elfiques, un elfe qui tenait du véritable perchoir à corbeau sondait chacun des soldats de la Compagnie avec des yeux sévères. Mains dans le dos, l'œil prêt à bondir sur le moindre accroc, il les toisait en attendant qu'ils aient fini de s'asseoir. Puis il gratta sa grande oreille gauche avec sa baguette et commenca sa leçon en allant et venant, mains dans le dos, comme un instructeur militaire.

« Je suis le Professeur d'Education et de Bonnes Manières de Leurs Majestés, fit-il d'un ton sévère. Inutile de vous donner mon nom, ce n'est pas ce qu'il vous faudra retenir ce soir. On m'a confié la mission de transformer le tas de barbares que vous êtes en exemples de raffinement et de bienséance. Bref de vous inculquer quelques notions de savoir vivre et ce en un temps que je qualifierai de recordCe qui a mon avis risque d'être ardu mais j'aime bien les défis. Je serais prêt à manger ma collection de livres si je n'arrive pas à tirer de vous un peu de noblesse.

-Indigestion en perspective, chuchota Sans-Nom à Cogneur qui eut un sourire.

-Vous allez souffrir avec moi les gars, continua le professeur. Je peux vous le dire que batailles et autres situations de guerre ne seront rien comparé à ce que je m'apprête à vous faire subir. Vous implorerez ma pitié d'ici la fin du cours et quand viendra l'heure de courir la gueuse sur la piste de danse, vous vous souviendrez de moi comme celui qui comblera votre nuit de la présence de femmes qui n'attendent qu'un partage de connaissance intense et torride ».

Il avait lancé la tirade avec des gestes théatraux et des tics sur le visage qui en disait long sur le caractère du bonhomme.

« Bon, alors voyons voir un peu ce que nous avons là », fit-il enfin en s'approchant.

Il toussota en les regardant. Seul Link était à peu près présentable. Les autres ressemblaient à une horde de tueurs. Ce qu'ils étaient.

« Mouais, bon pour l'aspect esthétique je laisse ca aux manieuses de peignes, maugréa-t-il presque pour lui. Vous là !

Doc sursauta.

-Oui vous, le crapaud avec les yeux cerclés, confirma le Professeur en le désignant du doigt. Venez voir par ici.

Doc leva sa canne.

-Syndrôme de la patte folle, monsieur Corbeau, répondit Doc sans s'émouvoir de la sévérité du professeur. Mais je peux faire le chef d'orchestre avec si ca vous tente.

Rires au sein de la salle.

-Hé Doc, j'ai toujours rêvé de te voir danser, avanca Corbeau en dissimulant un sourire derrière une main.

Doc se tourna vers lui.

-Désolé t'es pas mon genre chéri, lui répondit-il.

-Bon bon ca ira, fit le professeur d'un ton las. Allez, vous là. Le grand costaud ! »

Trancheur se désigna de la main, regarda autour de lui et se leva, les soldats étouffant des rires. Il s'approcha d'un pas incertain du professeur.

« Ca démarre mal, bonhomme, fit le Professeur d'un air sévère.

-Hein ? Ne put que répondre Trancheur.

-Votre façon de marcher jusqu'à moi, fit le Professeur. On croirait que votre femme vous a envoyé faire les courses sous la flotte. Toute la démarche de l'homme mou et résigné. Quand vous évoluez dans une salle, marchez droit, bombez le torse et tirez moi une autre gueule que la vôtre. Allez-y recommencez.

Trancheur s'exécuta toujours aussi gêné. Il faut dire que l'on n'hésitait pas à glousser dans less rang. Trancheur refit son trajet en exagérant évidemment la pose.

-J'ai dit torse bombé mais on n'est pas non plus à un concours de musculation, fit le Professeur. Ca vous fait courber le derrière en plus et ca risque d'attirer autre chose que des femmes mon cher.

Rires gras dans les rangs. Un sifflement faussement séducteur résonne. Un soldat cria « beau cul Trancheur ! »

-Vos pas sont trop mécaniques, on dirait un automate, continua le professeur. Ne levez pas les jambes comme vous le faites quand vous marchez on n'est pas dans l'armée. Baissez moi ce visage et gardez les yeux devant vous et pas au ciel : parce que ca vous donne un air hautain, parce que l'on regarde toujours son interlocuteur dans les yeux et surtout parce que vous risquez de vous casser la figure autrement. Recommencez ! »

Trancheur semblait plus enthousiaste. Le vieux avait comme espèce d'aura communicative, un charisme qui donnait envie de se donner à fond. Trancheur refit à nouveau sa petite scène. C'était beaucoup plus convaincant et Trancheur leur apparut subitement plus noble qu'il ne l'était.

« Aaaaaah, fit le professeur en esquissant un sourire et en se grattant le menton, c'est rudement mieux ! C'est pas encore tout à fait maîtrisé mais le résultat est là ! C'est pas mal du tout jeune homme ! Reprenez donc votre place ! »

Applaudissements dans les rangs. Trancheur regagne sa chaise, gêné jusqu'aux os par cette manifestation taquine.

« Je vois que l'enthousiasme est de mise, fit le Professeur avec un sourire véritablement sadique. Hé ben on va voir ce que _vous_ allez donner ! »

Les applaudissements s'interrompirent alors.

On avait déménagé le mobilier autour duquel le Roi d'Hyrule et l'Impératrice s'étaient rencontrés. Deux grandes baignoires en étain doré reposaient maintenant. Des servantes s'attachaient à la remplir avec des seaux d'eau chaude. La camériste, une femme forte et charpentée surveillait la bonne marche des choses. Dans la chambre de l'Impératrice, les deux filles se déshabillaient. Malon mettait nettement moins d'entrain à le faire. Elle avait pris un soin infinitessimal à enlever sa tunique de sorcière le plus lentement possible. Et elle n'était pas presser de tomber le reste.

« Allez Malon, un peu de cran, fit Zelda en enlevant ses bas de laine. Je l'ai fait tous les jours, c'est pas la mer à boire.

-Parle pour toi, répondit Malon en délaçant sa tunique. Toi t'as baigné là dedans depuis toujours alors que moi j'ai toujours été habituée à prendre mon bain toute seule.

-Je vois que quelques temps passés avec une bande de bras cassés n'a pas miné ton côté sainte-nitouche, fit Zelda en enlevant sa robe.

-Non c'est sûr, fit Malon en s'acharnant sur les lanières de sa tunique. Saletés de lacets je…Ouf! »

La tunique tomba à terre sous l'effet de la pression. Malon inspira profondément, bombant sa poitrine encore emmaillotée dans les bandes de laine.

« Bon sang ca fait du bien de respirer un peu normalement, fit-elle.

-Attend un peu de voir les robes qu'on nous a réservées, fit Zelda en enlevant son corset. Tiens, tu les emballes maintenant ?

-Faut bien, fit Malon en libérant sa poitrine des bandes. Avoir une poitrine comme la mienne n'a pas que des avantages. Question de mobilité. Ouf, ca va mieux quand même. Et maintenant le bas.

-Aaah les travaux de la ferme, soupira Zelda en faisant tomber son soutien-gorge. Ca t'as sculpté un de ces gabarits.

La poitrine princière dans toute sa splendeur, se dit Malon en l'observant. Loin d'être aussi grosse que la sienne mais assez développée pour afficher cette forme sensuelle si propre aux seins des femmes, fuselée et d'un chame ravageur : deux jumeaux pales surmontés de mamelons ronds. Comme des cerises sur un grand gâteau blanc.

-Tu me trouves grosse ?Fit Malon avec une moue grimacante.

-Non, fit Zelda en levant les mains. Mais… J'arrête jamais de me dire que tes kilos ont été sacrément répartis.

Autre moue de Malon.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus hein, fit-elle, j'ai eu ma dose de remarque sur ma poitrine et l'utilité que je pourrais en avoir.

-Grognon va, souffla Zelda en achevant de se mettre nue. Allez grouille !

-Merci je suis pas pressée », fit Malon en enlevant sa culotte.

La porte s'ouvrit. L'armée de servantes était devant la baignoire et une odeur de fleur flottait dans l'air. Sur le seuil de la porte, les deux jeunes filles : la blonde, mains croisées devant le ventre sans aucune gêne sur le visage. La rousse en revanche se tortillait pour masquer les parties les plus voyantes de son corps, rouge comme une tomate.

« Mesdames, fit la camériste en tapant dans ses mains. Au bain je vous prie ! »

Zelda prit Malon par le bras et l'amena vers les baignoires.

« Bon sang essaie de te détendre, chuchota Zelda.

-Tais toi ou je te noie dans ton propre bain », grogna Malon écarlate.

Zelda prit la baignoire de gauche, trempa un pied puis jugeant la température de l'eau adéquate s'y plongea avec un rire. Les bains étaient moussants. Zelda s'amusa avec, plongea la tête dans l'eau et se redressa en rigolant. Malon restait immobile devant sa baignoire, toujours en train de cacher son corps.

« Une vrai casse-pied, fit Zelda en s'installant, jambes posées sur le rebord de sa baignoire. Mais décoince toi un peu, on croirait pas que t'as passé du temps avec la Compagnie Impériale.

-Non mais dis donc tu crois qu'on poussait la proximité jusque là ?! Lança Malon indignée. Tu t'imagines que je débarquais à poil dans leurs douches et que je leur mettais une claque au cul pour rigoler ?!

-T'es pas faite pour la vie de château décidément, fit Zelda. Entre dans le bain ca détend super bien en plus. Et enlève moi ces bras. On est entre femmes ici. Qu'est ce qu'on se fout de voir tes grosses loches ou ton hérisson ? »

Malon poussa un grognement puis risqua une jambe dans la baignoire. Petit cri.

« C'est chaud, grogna-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je souffle dessus ? Fit Zelda d'une voix pleurnicharde. Ou qu'on mette des glaçons ?

-Mademoiselle ? »

Malon se retourna au son de la voix. La camériste se dressait devant elle comme une colonne de marbre. On aurait presque cru voir Cogneur avec une perruque si le visage n'avait pas malgré tout un semblent de féminité. C'était une elfe c'est sûr, à en juger par ses oreilles. Sans doute une impériale qui curieusement semblait ne pas prendre en compte leur origine hylienne. Elle avait remonté ses manches et ses bras semblaient avoir servi à autre chose qu'à donner des bains et épousseter des meubles.

« Il va falloir vous décider à entrer mademoiselle, fit la camériste en souriant d'un ton doux mais inquisiteur. Sinon c'est moi qui vais le faire ! Vous avez été peut-être dans la Compagnie Impériale mais moi j'ai été mariée à un général de la Garde Impériale… »

Malon la regarda un instant avec des gros yeux puis décida à sauter dans le bain. La chaleur la fit grimacer mais elle se plongea d'un coup dans la mousse et atterrit enfin sur les fesses au fond de la baignoire.

« Hé ben voilaaaaaaaa », firent Zelda et la camériste de concert sans le vouloir.

Elles éclatèrent d'un petit rire chacune. Malon continua de ronchonner, genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine crachant entre ses dents un juron qui se noya dans les bulles affleurant à la surface du bain.

« Interdiction de vous fourrer les doigts dans le nez, on ne crache pas, on ne manifeste pas d'autres activités corporelles rudimentaires dont je tairai le nom pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles dans cette enceinte, on ne s'essuie pas d'un revers de main après avoir bu, pour cela on utilise une serviette, quand une dame veut s'asseoir à vos côtés levez vous et reculez la chaise pour elle, on s'incline devant les dames et on leur baise la main gauche, déplacez vous avec votre cavalière à votre droite, bras à bras ou main dans la main, l'autre main dans votre dos, inclinez vous toujours et saluez Leurs Majestés quand elles viennent vous voir, on ne s'amuse pas à des jeux bruyants ou vulgaires dans la salle de bal, on ne vide pas le buffet royal comme un porc, interdiction de se pochtroner…

Un baillemment général circula dans la salle. Le vieux prof était désordonné et rasoir. Même Link piquait du nez et se frottait les yeux avec les doigts.

« Hé, Champion, chuchota Cogneur à son intention. Pense à nos femmes, je parie qu'elles souffrent aussi en ce moment même…

-Ca va durer encore combien de temps cette torture ? Répondit Link d'un ton las. Zelda me parlait souvent de ca mais j'imaginais que c'était aussi ennuyeux.

-Et on n'a pas fini mon gars ! »

Avec des ronchonnements, ils écoutèrent la suite du discours en tentant de garder un semblant d'intérêt apparent.

« Tenez vous droit ! » Lanca le Professeur d'un ton autoritaire.

Une des servantes s'était prêtée au jeu du bal. Elle était âgée d'une trentaine d'années semblait-il et était plutôt jolie : brune, traits fins, corps de rêve. Cogneur tentait de donner à son corps un semblant de grâce en entamant une valse.

« Tenez la dé-li-ca-te-ment, ajouta le Professeur. Prenez la fermement à la taille mais contrôlez la main. Un geste malheureux, elle glisse et ce n'est plus la taille que vous serrez. Pensez à une fleur. Une orchidée ».

Dans les rangs de la Compagnie, les hommes s'étaient pris à jouer une valse en mimant des instruments avec leurs bouches ou leurs mains pour accompagner le couple. Bien évidemment, certain n'hésitaient pas à exagérer l'instrumentalisation. Doc faisait de la guitare avec sa canne et chantait d'une voix rauque. Ce qui fit rire la servante et gêna au plus haut point Cogneur.

« De la grâce surtout, fit le professeur sans prêter attention au massacre en sol mineur interprété par notre troupe. La culture physique ne passe pas par l'augmentation de la masse musculaire. L'agilité, la souplesse, la grâce joue aussi un rôle.

-Oui Monsieur, lança Cogneur. Vieux schnok...

-Je vous le ferai pas dire, chuchota la servante avec un sourire.

-Heureux de vous compter parmi mes partisans mademoiselle, fit Cogneur surpris et sur le coup rassuré par l'intervention de la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai eu en cours quand j'étudiais encore, chuchota-t-elle. Affreux !

-Nous expérimentons la chose mes gars et moi, fit Cogneur. On en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres mais des comme ca jamais.

-Ce soir je serai au bal, fit la servante avec un air coquin. Retrouvons nous pour parler un peu de ces vertes et pas mûres !

-Avec joie mademoiselle », fit Cogneur.

Ragaillardi par la demande de la servante, celui-ci se piqua de renforcer son jeu de jambe.

« Aaaaaaaaah bravo bravo ! Fit le professeur en applaudissant. Voilà qui est bien mieux ! Vous voyez qu'on y arrive quand on veut ! »

Applaudissements dans la salle.

« Tu danses avec moi ce soir, chéri? Lança Sans-Nom.

-Désolé, j'ai réservé pour la soirée ! » Lança la servante.

Sifflements et rires dans la salle. Même le professeur esquissa un rictus amusé.

« Levez-vous mesdames ! Fit la camériste.

Zelda s'exécuta sans broncher. Malon elle écarquillait des yeux.

-Mademoiselle ! » Insista la Camériste.

Malon tourna des yeux vers Zelda qui avait les bras écartés en croix.

« Ah non non non ! Fit-elle en levant une main. Ca va pas la tête ?

-Assez marinée Malon, fit Zelda. C'est l'heure de l'assaisonement !

-Debout ! Fit la Camériste à nouveau, tapant dans sa main une brosse. Ou c'est moi qui vous lève… ».

Malon se releva alors lentement. Zelda lâcha un gloussement.

« Oooooooooh quelle grosse paire de…Hasarda Zelda avec un pouffement.

-Ta gueule toi, grogna Malon en se crispant d'avantage, ou je te colle ta brosse dans le…

Elle fut interrompue par un toussotement de la camériste qui la toisa d'un air sévère. Malon ferma sa bouche, murmura une excuse entre ses lèvres.

« Tenez vous droite, bras écartés », fit la Camériste.

Malon avait l'impression qu'une marmite s'était mise à bouillonner en elle. Elle essaya d'écarter les bras mais elle ne parvint à peine à dégager les coudes. Subitement deux mains fermes aggripèrent ses avants bras et les écartèrent subitement. Puis elles attrapèrent son épaule et le bas de son dos et la redressèrent. Malon se retrouva totalement exposée, immobile, osant à peine bouger. Zelda rigolait.

« On dirait une écrevisse ! Lança-t-elle. T'es toute rouge. Par contre fais attention de ne pas glisser dans l'eau ».

Malon ronchonnait. Elle se sentait trop honteuse pour répondre.

« Allons mademoiselle, fit la camériste. J'ai baigné son altesse impériale Ardath depuis sa tendre enfance et j'ai baigné plein d'autres femmes aussi. N'allez pas croire que je vais me livrer à des observations du genre de celles que vous pensez. Bon voyons voir… »

La camériste fit courir ses doigts le long de dos de Zelda.

« Un peu rugueuse, fit la camériste. Mélange 3.

Une servante s'approcha avec un flacon ouvragé en vert rose. Quand elle ouvrit le bouchon un doux parfum de pêche s'en dégagea. La camériste fit subir le même traitement à Malon qui sentit des fourmis lui courir dessus.

-Peau douce, très douce ! Fit la camériste. Mélange 1 ».

Une autre servante présenta un flacon du même ouvrage que le mélange 3 a ceci près qu'il était coloré de pourpre. Nouveau claquement des mains. Une déferlante glacé arracha un cri à Malon. Les servantes les avaient arrosées d'eau froide. Avant que Malon n'ait eu le temps de réagir, quelque chose de visqueux, glacé et parfumé se mit à courir abondamment sur elle. Puis une armée d'éponges humides la frotta de part en part. Elle se tourna vers Zelda qui elle aussi subissait les même sort. Avec un soupir qui curieusement effaça ses dernières traces de stress, Malon se résigna à se laisser faire.

Une grande salle de bain impériale, c'est l'idée qui leur vint en tête en y pénétrant. Carrelée et décorée de motifs printaniers, une série de baignoires s'y alignaient en deux colonnes. A leur pied, des sels de bain, des brosses et des fioles contenant sans doute du savon les attendaient. Nus comme des vers, protégés seulement par des serviettes de bain, ils contemplaient les lieux baignant dans la lueur des bougies.

« Ben ca change de nos douches, lanca Sans-Nom.

Ils avancèrent comme des explorateurs perdus dans la salle, en silence.

-C'est rempli, fit remarquer Cogneur. Et c'est chaud !

-Tant mieux, fit le Capitaine en s'y plongeant sans état d'âmes. Après le discours de l'autre espèce de perchoir à oiseau, j'ai bien besoin de me détendre. Ouh, bon sang j'ai plus repris de bain depuis des années. C'est vrai que ca fait du bien ».

A peine quelques secondes leur suffirent pour l'imiter. Bientôt une joyeuse ambiance monta dans l'air.

« Doc, t'as quel parfum ? Lanca Sans-Nom.

-La rose, fit le petit sorcier avec un sourire, des papillotement de cils, une posture faussement gracieuse et une imitation de voix de femme des plus tordante. Ils savaient que j'étais une nature sensible… »

Concert de rires dans la salle.

« Menthe pour moi, fit Link en reniflant le goulot de la bouteille. Ca s'accorde avec mes couleurs.

-Chevrefeuille, fis Trancheur. J'adore ca !

-Ouh putain ca sent fort ici par contre, fit le Capitaine en enlevant vivement son nez d'une bouteille.

-Ca c'est la bouteille pour nettoyer la baignoire, ducon», lanca Crapaud en rigolant.

Concert de rire.. Le Capitaine sans se laisser démonter saisit une autre bouteille, renifla le goulot et eut un geste gracieux de la main.

« Pêche, annonca-t-il. Je savais que j'étais doux comme un agneau.

-Hé ben on va voir jusqu'à quel point ! »

Leurs mains se portent sur leurs parties, leurs têtes se dirigent vers la porte. A l'entrée, ils virent une armada de servantes menée par une dame dont le visage aurait pu illustrer le mot « canon » au sens péjoratif du terme dans l'encyclopédie impériale : cheveux courts et auburn, visage fin et yeux verts, elle avait un regard intimidant, le genre de regard qu'abordent les femmes de poigne qui ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds. Manches remontées, brosse en main, elle les observait avec un sourire de louve en pleine partie de chasse.

« Mais…qu'est ce que…Fit le Capitaine.

-Leurs Majestés veillent à assurer le maximum de confort à nos hôtes, fit la servante en chef d'une voix faussement autoritaire. Ce qui signifie qu'elles nous laissent la tache de vous transformer en exemple de propreté et de fraîcheur. Et toi mon salaud, je te réserve le traitement de faveur »

Elle pointa la brosse sur le capitaine qui tira une mine de déterré.

« Je vous présente Constance…ma sœur jumelle», expliqua-t-il.

Nouveaux regards vers la fille. A bien y regarder il y avait effectivement un air de famille. Et visiblement la même autorité que son frère. En pire peut-être. La digne sœur de son frère quoi.

« Et vous allez nous… Avanca Doc qui était devenu plus rouge que sa serviette.

-On va vous, en effet ! Répondit une des servantes. C'est notre boulot ! C'est ca qui le rend interressant!»

Constance fit taper sa brosse dans sa main.

« Ca va te rappeler maman, lanca-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-J'avais flairé le traquenard ! Soupira le Capitaine en donnant un coup dans l'eau. Après les exercices du vieux corbeau c'était trop beau ! »

Stupéfaction générale. Gêne apparente.

« Alles les gars, lanca Constance d'un ton faussement menaçant. Faites vos prières ! »

« Ca ne t'as pas gênée de prêter ta chambre à Zelda et Malon tout de même ? Fit le roi d'Hyrule en buvant dans son verre.

-Non pas du tout, fit Senjak en posant le sien. Au contraire vous êtes ici chez vous les enfants !

Ils prenaient leur bain dans une autre chambre. Des servantes avaient parfumé l'eau.

-Oublions un peu le protocole mon vieux, fit Senjak d'un air sombre. Les prochains jours qui viennent ne vont pas être drôles. En ce moment même on a tous la corde au cou alors tu vois les règles et les étiquettes je m'en fous un peu.

-Oui je comprend, fit le Roi. Ardath m'a parlé de tes problèmes.

-Parle librement, fit Senjak en buvant. Les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles ici.

-Les Elfes Impériaux, fit Aradanor. Ils posent problème. J'ai bien vu la gueule qu'ils m'ont tiré.

-Ils ne tenteront rien Aradanor, fit Senjak. Leur armée n'est que de la poudre aux yeux.

-Les Cohortes Elfiques de l'Empire tu veux dire ? Fit le Roi d'Hyrule en haussant un sourcil. Je te conseille de ne pas les sous-estimer.

-C'est moi qui nomme le Préfet des Cohortes, fit Senjak avec un rire. Et il ne dépend que de moi. Ils croient avoir une force militaire mais il me suffit de claquer le doigt pour qu'elle me baise les pieds.

Aradanor hocha lentement de la tête.

-On peut dire que je découvre un autre Senjak, fit-il avec un sourire. Et je préfère franchement celui-là.

-Il était temps de faire tomber quelques rideaux vieux, fit l'Empereur avec un petit rire. Allez pour le moment ne pense pas à la guerre ou aux Elfes Impériaux, pense donc au bal de ce soir ! Tache d'emmener Ardath au septième ciel grand conquérant de la gente féminine ! »

Les verres tintent à leur santé.

« J'ai chauuuuuud, murmura Malon.

La chaleur du bain l'avait abrutie et comble de malheur les servantes les avaient rincées à l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'elle sortit cependant la morsure de l'air frais se fit sentir sur sa peau.

-Peut-il s'écouler une seule minute sans que tu ne râles pas ? Lanca Zelda qui s'emmitoufla dans l'énorme peignoir qu'on lui présentait. Ca t'a rendu aigri cette virée dans la Compagnie Impériale ».

Malon s'enroula à son tour dans un peignoir pourpre et pour une fois se sentit confortable. L'habit était doux sur sa peau. Les servantes se chargèrent de les frotter abondamment et de secher leurs cheveux avec une serviette.

« Bien mesdames nous allons maintenant passer aux soins du corps, fit la Camériste. Pour détendre vos muscles et nourrir votre peau nous allons vous passer une huile spéciale sur tout le corps puis nous vous habillerons. Mais d'abord peaufinons deux ou trois détails. Peignoirs ».

On leur enlève leurs peignoirs et elles se retrouvent de nouveau nues. Malon cette fois-ci ne se cache pas. La Camériste tate les muscles de leurs bras puis de leurs jambes.

« Vous avez plus de musculature que Son Altesse, annonça la camériste à Malon, ce qui est normal vu que vous provenez de la Compagnie Impériale. Et ils sont un peu tendus. On va utiliser quelque chose de plus corsé.

-Ca fait mal ? Demanda Malon.

-Oh que non, fit la Camériste avec un rire. C'est juste une question de concentration de solution mais les effets seront strictement les mêmes.

-Malon est aussi fermière, fit Zelda.

-Activité musculaire intense donc, fit la Camériste. On va détendre tout ca. Dernière chose, vous désirez être épilée ici ?

Elle désigna la toison pubienne de Malon.

-Je…c'est nécessaire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, fit la camériste avec un signe de tête. Juste pour savoir, certaines femmes le font par coquetterie. Mais si vous désirez le faire dites le moi maintenant qu'on le fasse avant que nous vous badigeonnions comme des poulets.

-Dans ce cas, non ! Fit Malon avec un rire. Je suis très bien avec un peu de fourrure.

-Très bien, fit la Camériste en étudiant ensuite la morphologie de leur corps. Hmmm. Y'a une sacré différence. Malon vos formes sont beaucoup plus développées. On va donc prendre un corset et ajuster le décolleté de la robe. Je vous préviens : avec votre poitrine, ca va pigeonner sévère. Vous êtes prête à affronter la horde de volatiles qui va voler autour de vous ce soir ?

-Je me sens d'attaque pour distribuer quelques claques, répondit Malon sur un ton de défi amusé.

-A la bonne heure, passez dans la salle d'eau je vous prie ! Fit la camériste avec un sourire. Courage mademoiselle Malon, on touche le bout !»

La salle d'eau était immense et baignait dans une lueur blafarde issue des flammèches argentées qui hantaient de petites lanternes accrochées sur les murs blancs. Une brande baignoire circulaire avait été aménagée dans le sol au centre de la pièce. Entre l'entrée et la baignoire, deux tables en marbre sur lesquelles avaient été aménagées une série de serviettes. On les fit allonger une par une. On leur versa un liquide épais sur le dos, un peu comme ce savon de tout à l'heure se dit Malon. Puis des mains expertes se chargèrent de les masser et Malon dut reconnaître qu'elle se sentait détendue comme rarement elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Voilà la vie de château Malon, fit Zelda d'une voix embrumée. Ce qui peut durer au plus tard une heure chez toi, en dure trois fois plus chez nous.

-C'est un sacré cérémoniel, répondit Malon de la même voix relaxée.

-L'étiquette monarchique passe aussi par l'entretien du physique, fit Zelda. Tout pour être présentable sans oublier le moindre détail. Ton propre corps est passé à la moulinette pour les beaux yeux de ceux à qui on te présente.

-En gros on joue les statues pour faire bonne figure.

-En gros c'est ca.

-C'est votre premier habillage princier mademoiselle ? Fit la camériste à Malon.

-Oui en effet, répondit Malon. Désolée de vous avoir posé quelques problèmes, j'ai une pudeur naturelle.

-Vous êtes toute excusée, répondit la camériste en massant ses jambes. La pudeur n'est pas une honte.

-On m'a appris à vaincre mes propres peurs, fit Malon, on m'a appris à me respecter moi-même. A ne pas avoir honte de ce que je suis.

-Mais pourquoi une aussi belle femme que vous voudrait-elle avoir honte d'elle-même ? Fit la camériste avec un petit rire.

-C'est aussi ce que le Capitaine de la Compagnie m'a dit, fit Malon d'une voix qui s'était faite songeuse. Il m'a dit qu'en éprouvant de la honte à chaque remarque obscène sur ma personne, quelque part je donnais crédit à ceux qui les prononçaient.

-Il n'a pas tort, fit la camériste. Il est difficile d'être une femme de nos jours, surtout quand on est entourée d'hommes et qu'on a un corps comme le votre. S'affirmer en tant que tel est une preuve de courage et de détermination. Mais cela n'empêche pas d'observer un minimum de pudeur.

-J'ai l'impression parfois d'évoluer entre deux fils : d'un côté la Malon timide et de l'autre le soldat appelé la Rouquine.

-Vous apprendrez à vivre avec ca. N'oubliez cependant jamais qui vous êtes.

-Merci madame, fit Malon avec un sourire.

-De rien, fit la camériste en lui rendant le sourire.

-J'aurais une petite question à vous poser, fit Malon.

-Vous allez me demander pourquoi je n'éprouve pas de haine envers vous en raison de votre race ? Fit la camériste. Ecoutez : ce genre de connerie, je le laisse aux imbéciles et aux arrogants. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre des hyliens, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais haïr les vôtres.

-Ca ne vous a pas posé des problèmes ?

-Si bien sûr, fit la camériste. Mais moi les emmerdeurs je leur fait avaler leur langue. J'ai les faveurs de l'Impératrice que j'ai protégée de toute mon âme au cours de son accession au trône.

-Zelda a aussi ce genre de protecteur.

-Impa ? La Sheikah ?

Malon se redresse légèrement.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Fit-elle.

La camériste sourit.

-Une vieille amie, fit-elle songeuse. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais la principale tache des Sheikahs est d'assurer la surveillance de la Terre des Ombres, tâche dévolue pour notre pays aux elfes impériaux. Nos deux races sont en contact permanent. J'ai participé à de nombreuses missions avec elle peu avant que l'invasion du Roi Sorcier ne monopolise son temps.

-Le Roi Sorcier ? Fit Malon. Vous voulez dire Ganondorf ?

-Oui, fit la camériste d'un ton sinistre. Tournez-vous.

Malon s'exécuta et la camériste se chargea de masser ses cuisses.

-Et le fait qu'il se soit manifesté ces dernier temps n'est pas bon signe du tout, fit-elle pensive. L'Empire après sa défaite a renforcé la surveillance de la Terre des Ombres. Nos mages travaillent sur la question de cette malédiction qui frappe nos mondes.

Malon ne répondit pas.

-Gardez espoir jeune fille, fit la camériste en voyant son trouble. C'est souvent le seul rocher auquel s'accrocher quand on est pris dans les flots.

-Merci du conseil, fit Malon.

-De rien ! J'ai l'impression que Sa Majesté en a profité… »

Malon tourne son visage sur le côté : Zelda s'est endormie sous l'effet du massage.

« C'est bien elle ca, soupira Malon avec un sourire. Et elle joue les mères indignées après. Dites j'y pense, et les gars de la compagnie ? Et Link ? »

Gloussement général dans la salle de bain.

« J'ai envoyé une experte pour s'occuper d'eux, fit la camériste avec un sourire sadique. Elle est très habile de ses mains.

-Hééé ben… Fit Malon. J'espère qu'ils ne pousseront pas le vice à leur faire le coup du savon tombé dans l'eau… »

Rire général qui réveille Zelda en sursaut.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix embrumée en voyant Malon et les servantes rire à pleine gorge.

« Sortez moi de cette piscine bande de lavettes !!! » Hurla Constance furieuse.

Devant le surnombre et la nature de l'adversaire sans parler de sa capacité à intimider par sa férocité, le chef de guerre digne de ce nom sait toujours quand il convient d'opérer une retraite stratégique pour nourrir une contre-attaque. Cas qui les concerne à cet instant même et face auquel le Capitaine réagit avec toute la sagesse de l'officier vétéran de la guerre. Avec toutefois un résultat des plus contestables : la retraite s'était effectué à seulement quelques pas dans la grande piscine de la salle et pour ce qui est de la contre-attaque, difficile de jouer les gros bras quand on est à poil. Entassés comme des prisonniers, mains sur les bijoux de famille, les grands bras de la compagnie faisaient face à l'armée de servantes menée par une Constance à la poigne de fer. Reddition impossible : ca reviendrait à lever les bras et le dernier symbole de leur omnipotence masculine serait alors dévoilé.

« Pourvu que Zelda et Malon me voient pas , gémit lança Link d'une voix terrorisée.

-Constance, lanca le capitaine d'un air menaçant, doigt pointé vers sa sœur, je te le redis encore une fois : on se débrouillera très bien sans vous, sortez d'ici en vitesse ! C'est vraiment pas sérieux !

-C'est le monde à l'envers les gars ! Fit Constance en tapotant sa brosse. Depuis quand une horde de femmes armées de brosses et de serviettes font battre en retraite les soldats de la Compagnie Impériale.

-Capitaine si votre sœur ne me touche ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux, fit Crapaud, je répond plus de rien !

-Du calme Crapaud, fit le Capitaine en levant une main. J'approuve pas ces méthodes Constance. Demi-tour et en vitesse !

-Je te répond : en avant marche soldat ! Fit Constance. Vous allez vous laver comme des sagouins ! Ordre de leurs Majestés de vous pomponner ! Sortez d'ici et mettez vous dans le bain où j'appelle la garde en renfort !

Beuglement d'indignations dans la salle.

-Vous avez qu'à venir dans le bain nous rejoindre tiens ! Lança Sans-Nom.

-Non merci ca risquerait de dégénérer, fit Constance. En revanche… »

Sourire mielleux, yeux de velour. La digne sœur de son frère.

« Quiconque sortira d'ici pourra danser avec une de ces dames, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

L'ambiance change radicalement au profit d'une concertation massive. Les « dames » en question se prirent au jeu faisant jouer leurs charmes naturels sur la balance des négociations. Pointer la poitrine, tortiller des fesses contribua à augmenter légèrement la température de la baignoire. Le seuil critique fut atteint lorsque l'une des servantes cala le manche de la proche dans le creux de son décolleté et lécha le bout de la pointe de la langue.

-Et si on refuse ? Lance Doc tentant de conserver son éternel regard impassible.

-Alors c'est les gardes impériaux qui viendront vous toiletter ! » Fit Constance.

Silence soudain. Constance soupire devant leurlenteur à se décider.

« On va pas y passer la nuit les gars, lança-t-elle irritée. On en a lavé des hommes, si vous croyez qu'on va déballer vos caractéristiques dans tous les couloirs du château va vraiment falloir remettre de l'ordre dans votre boîte cranienne. On vous lave, un peu d'huile pour le corps et puis voilà!

Les servantes les invitèrent avec empressement à sortir. Un léger fil de refus les maintenaient accroché au fond de la piscine.

-Si vous ne sortez pas à dix, j'appelle les gardes et j'ajoute les chiens! Lanca Constance sur un ton menaçant. De beaux gros mastards qui adorent la chair fraîche et les cerises ! » Fit Constance.

Ils étaient tous dans les baignoires quand elle arriva au chiffre quatre et ce sous l'hilarité de ces dames.

On fit entrer Malon et Zelda dans une pièce. Une femme à lunette qui triturait nerveusement un mètre ruban s'inclina respectueusement à leur arrivée. Quatre manequins habillées de robes étaient exposés. Malon et Zelda ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant la beauté de l'ouvrage. Les quatre robes présentaient chacune une qualité d'ouvrage extraordinaire. Malon s'approcha instantannément de la robe le plus à gauche. Noire comme la nuit, son bustier ressemblait à un corset dénué de bretelles. Le centre de la robe était décoré de motifs sombres en fil fin et les deux parties étaient lacés par un ruban de soie noire. Elle devait être serrée au niveau de la poitrine pour empêcher toute chute. La partie basse de la robe se déversait en flots de tissus noirs comme l'ébène. Elle porterait aussi des gants de velour noir qui remontait jusqu'à la limite des épaules. Malon souleva la robe : une paire de bas bruns cernés de dentelle en leur sommet accompagnait une paire de bottes en velour à talons hauts. Un porte-jaretelles de dentelle ouvragé ceignait le bas-ventre, accrochait les bas.

« Le Corbeau de Velours, annonça la femme à lunettes. Un modèle très sombre qui fait ressortir la pâleur de la peau. Un mélange parfait entre la sensualité et le ténébreux et ajoute une aura de mystère. J'allais justement vous la conseiller car vous correspondez parfaitement à ce modèle.

-Elle est magnifique, fit Malon presque à elle même. Juste une question, la partie avant…

-Il y a un petit chemisier au dessous pour cacher la poitrine, assura la femme. Votre poitrine pigeonnera mais rassurez vous rien de voyant.

-Je prends, fit-elle.

-On vous attachera aussi les cheveux mademoiselle, fit la femme. Vous porterez une couronne de roses noires. De vraies roses noires. Le sigle de l'Impératrice. C'est une marque de grand prestige ».

Malon regarde Zelda qui s'est jetée sur une robe rouge.

« Veinarde, mime-t-elle par les lèvres.

-C'est vendu ? Demanda la femme.

-Vendu, fit Malon avec un sourire.

-Parfait ! Allons-y mesdames! »

Dans un coin de la pièce, on avait aménagé une chaise devant un grand boudoir de style baroque. Un miroir ovale encadré de bois vernis reposait sur le mur. Deux servantes et la camériste emmenèrent Malon et la débarrassèrent de son peignoir alors que d'autres servantes détachaient soigneusement la robe noire.

« A nous Votre Altesse, fit la femme à lunettes.

-J'aime bien celle-ci, fit Zelda en désignant la robe rouge.

-La Rose Ecarlate ? Fit la femme en ajustant ses lunettes. Un bon choix. Le rouge est une couleur chaude qui fait ressortir les couleurs de la vie. Tout à fait ce qu'il vous faut ».

La robe était d'un rouge bordeaux, aux épaules bouffantes. Une ceinture noire en soie serrait la taille juste. La robe était entièrement faite de soie. En la soulevant Zelda vit qu'elle porterait des bas et des souliers rouges.

« J'achète, fit Zelda.

-Allons-y mesdames ! Fit la Femme en tapant dans ses mains. Transformons ces dames en reines du bal ! Habillement et maquillage ensuite ! »

« Wouah la vache ! » Lanca Prétorius.

Dans la pièce où ils avaient pénétré, transis de froid, emmitoufflés dans les peignoirs, la tête encore pleine de fantasmes cauchemardesques, s'alignaient des manequins, tous habillés par de grands uniformes colorés et chatoyants. Chacun était ouvragé avec une finesse extraordinaire et donnait aux manequins même une aura de prestige.

« Ce sont de grands uniformes les gars, fit le Capitaine lui aussi visiblement stupéfait. Ca veut dire qu'on est les rois ce soir ! Pas de faux pas donc ! »

Leurs amies les femmes les poussèrent dans la pièce. Il y avait une bonne odeur de tissu propre.

« Choisissez-vous un uniforme, fit Constance en croisant les bras. On vous habille et la torture sera finie ! »

Branle bas de combat dans la pièce. Sans-Nom et Crapaud se jettent sur deux costumes extravagants et colorés, chacun disposant d'un manteau en hermine et d'un grand chapeau. Le capitaine se jette sur un uniforme militaire avec cordelettes dorées, bottes en cuir et épée. Doc avisa un costume gris sombre, avec des rayures noires verticales, des manches bouffantes et attaché à la taille par une ceinture à motifs dorés. Cogneur s'empara d'un grand uniforme avec manteau en fourrure blanche et bottes à éperons dorés. Prétorius prit grand costume attaché par des boutons dorés et à épaulettes. Corbeau un uniforme prestigieux de style aristocratique avec une cape se déployant sur le côté gauche de sa personne. Dans leur enthousiasme face aux vêtements, ils oublièrent que les servantes devaient les habiller elle-même. Ils s'en rappelèrent quand, posant leurs yeux sur elle, elles se mirent à pouffer de rire.

On prit soin de peigner sa majesté l'Impératrice avec un grand soin. Le peigne finement ouvragé alignait chacun de ses cheveux couleur d'ébène le long de son corps. Elle tenait dans ses mains parfaitement manucurées un petit miroir doré. Elle regardait son visage, sa peau blanche, ses lèvres écarlates, ses yeux cernés de noir. On frappa à la porte et la domestique alla ouvrir.

« Son Altesse Impériale, fit-elle.

-Qu'il entre ! » Fit l'Impératrice avec un sourire.

Le grand costume impérial était dissimulé par l'énorme manteau azur tissé de dorures. L'Empereur approcha de l'Impératrice avec un sourire. Il portait une couronne de lauriers dorée certie de piereries.

« Resplendissante ma chère, fit-il.

-Tu sais que c'est un peu comme le mariage ? Fit-elle. Ca pourrait porter malheur de voir la reine du soir avant la cérémonie même !

-Au point où nous en sommes ! Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ou est Aranador ?

-Il finit de se préparer, nous avons encore un peu de temps ! Fit l'Empereur.

-Ca me gêne vraiment de le mêler à ca, fit Ardath avec une grimace. D'autant plus que Kal'Domas et sa bande seront de la partie ce soir. J'espère qu'il temperera ses ardeurs.

-Il faudra bien qu'il le fasse, fit l'Empereur. Mais tu as raison, il faut nous méfier de lui. Il a pris trop d'influence au sein de l'Empire.

-Tu es toujours aussi décidé pour ce soir ? Demanda Ardath.

-Plus que jamais ! Fit l'Empereur. Il nous faut prendre le risque sinon on n'y arrivera pas. L'ennemi grandit en force. Notre querelle avec les Elfes Impériaux doit cesser par tous les moyens. Et ce avant que leur influence ne gagne les rangs de l'armée.

-Une guerre civile, manquerait plus que ca », soupira Ardath.

Senjak l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Allez on avisera ca en temps voulu, allons-y ! Dansons et festoyons ce soir ! Demain est un autre jour ! »


	35. Chapitre 18 : La fin d'une Epoque

**LA FIN D'UNE EPOQUE : **

Le bal était donné dans la grande salle du château, décorée d'un style baroque alliant moulures dorées et fresques de plafond. A l'extérieur,les allées encadrées par des haies de roses blanches étaient éclairées par des lampadères dans lesquels des flammes magiques de couleur bleue brûlaient. On avait aussi prit soin d'enclencher les fontaines pour le plus grand émerveillement des enfants. Les invités affichaient leurs plus beaux atours et les pages encadraient la salle prêts à intervenir pour satisfaire le moindre désir exigé.

« Voilà dans quoi passe le fric qu'on leur paye, grogna Sans-Nom. On se casse le cul pour leur monter un cirque !

-Vois le bon côté des choses vieux, lanca Cogneur. On y participe en tant qu'invités d'honneurs !

D'un geste solonel, depuis le petit balcon qui surplombait la salle, l'Empereur imposa le silence dans l'Assemblée. Puis il prit la parole. Sa voix tonnait dans la salle.

« Ce soir nous retrouvons des frères, annonca-t-il avec de grands gestes. Des frères qui marchèrent autrefois parmis nous dans les ténèbres. Des frères qui firent couler leur sang avec le nôtre. Des frères qui édifièrent avec nous cet Empire rayonnant ! Nos frères Hyliens sont là ce soir ! Aranador, souverrain d'Hyrule et frère de sang, mon peuple te souhaite la bienvenue à toi et tes semblables!

L'accolade entre les deux souverrains se conclut sous les applaudissements et les vivats de la foule. Dans un coin, Kal'Domas observe d'un œil sombre. Puis l'Empereur reprend la parole.

« Nous célebrons aussi la bravoure militaire, fit-il. Nous célébrons les membres de la Compagnie Impériale.

Les soldats sentent le poids des regard lui peser sur le dos. Chaque soldat garde les yeux baissés avec dignité.

-La bravoure et le professionalisme de la Compagnie Impériale a permis de nettoyer les régions du Sud d'un culte d'une cruauté qui dépasse l'entendement et qui embrasait fils, filles, femmes et maris dans une célébration ignoble et perveser de la mort dans toute sa cruauté mensongère. Nous célébrons leur courage, leurs sacrifices et leurs souffrances en notre cause. Nous célébrons la Compagnie Impériale !

Nouveaux applaudissements. Les invités se sont écartés d'eux et les encerclent. Isolés comme au sein d'un champ de bataille, les soldats de la compagnie subissent l'assaut incessant des ovations.

-De ce fait, je déclare que chacun des membres de cette Compagnie recevra le titre de Chevalier de l'Empire, annonça l'Empereur, leur conférant ainsi le rang de nobles. Ils recevront aussi des terres dans tout l'Empire.

Applaudissements encore plus nourris. Link et Zelda s'étaient joints à l'ovation. Ils étaient tétanisés par la déclaration et regardaient autour d'eux avec des yeux presque paniqués. Crapaud explosa de rire.

« Des nobles, fit-il, je suis jamais tombé aussi bas ! »

Le roi fit revenir de nouveau le silence dans la salle.

« Mais nous célébrons aussi une femme, fit-il. Une femme qui sut jouer un rôle crucial dans cette Campagne du Sud. Dame Malon, avancez ! »

Malon eut un sursaut et ses yeux écarquillés, presque exhorbités, se dirigèrent vers Zelda qui lui rendit un sourire radieux. Sous un silence encore plus pesant que les ovations elle avanca tremblant jusqu'aux cheveux, entendant le propre claquement de ses talons au sol. Elle ne remarqua même pas Kal'Domas qui la considérait avec inquiétude et semblait dépassé par les évênements.

« Nous célébrons votre courage, fit l'Empereur en la toisant. Votre soif de vivre, votre pureté d'âme, votre grandeur d'esprit, votre talent, votre beauté intérieure et extérieure. Nous célébrons votre exemple au nom de toutes les femmes qui comme vous ne jouissent pas d'une liberté qui leur a toujours appartenu.

Applaudissements sincères. Elle est gênée et en même temps flattée jusqu'au fin fond de son âme. Elle ne pense pas mériter cette ovation.

-Aussi, et après des décénies qui n'ont vu aucune âme s'en rendre digne, et dans un souci de renforcer les grands liens d'amitié entre les peuples d'Hyrule et de l'Empire, je suis fier d'annoncer que nous conférons ce soir le titre le plus prestigieux de l'Empire, annonça l'Empereur. J'offre à Malon la Rose Noire ! Celle là même qu'elle porte ce soir sur sa tête !»

L'ovation est alors sans pareille et succède à un silence de marbre. Des cris d'étonnement et d'amiration fusent. Malon semble perdue et touche nerveusement la branche de roses noires qui attache ses cheveux. Elle se tourne vers ses compagnons qui la toisent avec de grands yeux ronds.

« La rose noire ?!!! Crie-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Mais c'est quoi ?!!

-Idiote ! Lance le Capitaine en mettant ses mains en porte-voix. Il vient de te faire Généralissime de l'Empire ! Tu as le contrôle des armées Impériales et tu est au top de la société! Tu es la numéro deux dans la hiérarchie impériale, avant même Kal'Domas !

-Ca veut dire que c'est toi le patron maintenant! Lança Sans-Nom hilare. _Notre_ patron!

-Tu seras plus présentable que le Capitaine », lacha Crapaud.

Malon n'en revenait pas. Link et Zelda s'étaient précipitées sur elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Son père vint l'embrasser, mouillant ses joues de larmes. Bientôt toute la compagnie fut sur elle pour l'ovationner et la porter à bras le corps. Ils la firent ainsi traverser les allées du jardin. Elle était au comble de l'euphorie et n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il s'agissait de la réalité ou d'un simple rêve. Les trois souverrains impériaux riaient de bon cœur. Aradanor tourna un instant la tête sur le côté pour voir que le Préfet Kal'Domas s'en était allé. Ceci tempéra alors son euphorie.

Malon s'avança dans le couloir et profita du silence. Le brouhaha du bal ne s'était plus limité qu'à un vague bourdonnement étouffé par la distance et les murs. Elle inspira profondément pour faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. Trop de choses en si peu de temps. Sa vie avait été si paisible. En quelques semaines seulement, elle avait découvert un tout autre monde. Derrière elle, elle entendit des pas et se retourna alors qu'elle se massait les tempes. Link s'approchait d'elle d'un pas incertain.

« Link, je savais pas que tu m'avais suivie, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-J'ai pas voulu te faire peur désolé, fit-il. Je t'ai vu t'éloigner après ton ovation.

-Oui, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'intimité, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Trop de choses en une fois. Trop de changements.

Link acquièsca.

-Avec tout ca on a même pas eu le temps de se voir seul à seul, fit-elle. Tu veux venir dans la chambre une minute, discuter un peu ? »

Elle avait ouvert la porte avant même que Link eut répondu. Il s'avanca dans la pièce. La chambre était luxueuse et cossue. Elle le fit asseoir sur le rebord du lit et tous deux lâchèrent un soupir las.

« Généralissime…Murmura-t-elle. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce titre ? Rien. Juste agiter une épée.

-Sans vouloir t'insulter je me pose aussi la question, fit Link. Je parie que tes amis de la Compagnie ont fait le pressing.

-Ils n'oseraient pas. Je crois que ca s'est décidé dans les hautes sphères. Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Tu as peur ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

-Je n'ai plus peur maintenant, fit-elle. Mais…j'angoisse quand même un peu à l'idée de prendre toute une armée en main. Enfin Link, j'ai beau avoir joué les petits soldats et allumé quelques flammes pendant mon séjour à la compagnie je reste qu'une fermière de base. Je n'ai pas le professionnalisme et l'expérience des vrais guerriers.

-On apprend sur le tas, fit Link. Regarde moi, ça a été pareil. Tu revis ce que j'ai vécu. A un autre niveau. Mais le chemin est le même. On se découvre des choses que l'on ignorait sur soi-même jusqu'à présent.

Elle hocha lentement de la tête.

-Et maintenant tu as changé, fit-il. Tu n'es plus la même.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Son visage était étrange. Elle lut une certaine mélancolie dans ses yeux.

-Link…Fit-elle.

-Non Malon, pas de ça, fit Link en levant la main avec un maigre sourire. Ne prend pas tout pour toi. Tu sais…quand je t'ai perdue tu étais encore cette jeune fille insouciante et douce. Maintenant tu est une vraie plaque de fer. Je dois juste m'habituer à la nouvelle Malon, rien de plus.

-La « nouvelle Malon …Répéta-t-elle, amère. Est ce que j'ai…tellement changé que ca ?

Elle le demanda en se désignant, les mains tendues, les paumes ouvertes.

-Tu es plus…téméraire, plus dure…Moins timide…Moins…douce.

Il avait déglutit avant de prononcer ce dernier mot.

-C'est difficile à dire Malon, fit Link, mais…j'adorais l'ancienne femme que tu étais et maintenant j'ai du mal à te reconnaître. Ne le prend pas mal mais comprend moi si je suis un peu distant avec toi. Je dois me faire à l'idée que tu es une nouvelle femme maintenant.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regardait ses mains gantées de velours noir se tortiller entre ses cuisses. Mais dans sa gorge, elle sentit monter une boule douloureuse. Dans son cœur elle sentit des échardes. Et au fond de son âme.

La colère.

-Tu regrettes de m'avoir retrouvée, c'est ça ? Fit-elle. Enfin je veux dire…tu regrettes de m'avoir retrouvée ainsi ? Dure, froide et…téméraire comme tu dis ?

Il la regarda. La voix de Malon s'était endurcie. Presque un reproche.

-Malon pas du tout, fit-il en levant une main pour tempérer son ardeur. Mais…ce n'est pas que je te le reproche. Mais comprend que ça m'est étrange de te retrouver comme ca. Je pensais que je ferai l'impasse sur ca mais…depuis que je t'ai retrouvée je suis allé de surprises en surprises et…j'ai besoin de temps pour…

-Besoin de temps ?! Tonna-t-elle. Du temps pour quoi ?! Tu es incapable de concevoir tes amies autrement que par la vision que tu as toujours eu d'elles ?!

-Malon écoute…

Elle se leva brutalement le fusillant du regard.

-Alors c'est ça ?!! Cracha-t-elle. Pendant tout ce temps passé dans la Compagnie j'ai eu le cœur brisé à l'idée que toi, Zelda et mon père ayez été tués dans cette escarmouche. J'ai vécu dans l'horreur de vous perdre et c'est l'espoir de vous retrouver qui m'a permis de tenir pendant mon entraînement et cette bataille en ville ! Tout ca pour me faire entendre dire que j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon coin sans rien faire afin de rester fidèle à ta petite image d'épinal ?!

Il la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il venait de mettre Malon en colère. Contre lui. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Jamais même auparavant elle ne lui avait fait la moindre moue. Il en resta muet et il sentit une lézarde lui fendre le cœur.

-Link bon sang, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ?! Fit-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que je porte une carapace d'acier et que je parle avec un certain franc parler que j'ai changé profondément !! Je n'ai jamais oublié qui j'étais Link !! C'est moi !! »

Les larmes tombèrent de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Elle se tapa la poitrine des deux mains.

«Regarde moi Link, c'est moi !! Cria-t-elle. Reconnais-moi je t'en prie !! Ne dis pas que je suis morte pour toi, que je suis une autre !! Je suis toujours Malon !!

Elle tomba à genoux et posa les mains sur les genoux de Link, l'implorant du regard.

-S'il te plaît…dis moi que tu me reconnais », gémit-elle.

Link s'était légèrement reculé. Cette crise d'hystérie que Malon affichait n'était pas dans sa nature. Cette détresse dans ses yeux était familière. Il y vit la peur la plus viscérale. Il lui prit les mains avec hésitation.

-Malon tu sais qu'il n'y en a qu'une comme toi dans ma vie, fit Link. Il n'y a qu'une femme qui soit capable d'afficher autant d'humanité et de douceur et cette fille c'est toi. Bien sûr que je te reconnais ne sois pas idiote, je sais qui tu es, tu es Malon.

Cette affirmation eut un effet revigorant sur elle. Qui ne fut qu'éphémère.

-Mais essaye un peu de me comprendre, fit Link. Quand tu es habituée à quelqu'un, du moins à un certain type de comportement, et que ce quelqu'un change du jour au lendemain. Comment crois-tu que je dois réagir ? Que je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comprend au moins que c'est quelque chose d'étrange pour moi.

-Etrange ?!!! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant subitement. Qu'est ce qui est étrange dans cette histoire, hein ?!!! Que je sois devenu quelqu'un de fort et de déterminé ?!!! Que j'aie vaincu mes peurs pour prendre les armes à mon tour ?!!! Tu aurais préféré que je reste la gentille fermière qui tremble dès qu'elle sent le vent sur elle, n'est ce pas ?!!! Tu as besoin de définir ton statut de Héros par le nombre de filles que tu dois sauver et du comportement qu'elles adoptent à ton égard?!!!

-Malon tu te trompes, fit Link en se redressant brusquement soudain paniqué. Je…

-Je vais te dire ce qui se passe Link !!! Fit Malon. Tu es de cette race d'hommes qui aiment avoir une petite vie bien ordonnée et qui apprécient de rester dans le confort de la stagnation ! Tu ne supportes pas de perdre pied sur quelque chose quand ce quelque chose change ! J'ai changé et tu n'aimes pas cela !

-Malon je t'en prie ne dit pas de bêtises, je…

Mais il ne sut pas quoi dire. Malon avait tapé dans le mille et cela lui serra le cœur. Il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle Malon qui réussissait à le fusiller du regard, à bomber le torse. Il baissa les yeux en soupirant.

-Je le savais, fit Malon en tremblant. J'aurais du me douter que quelque chose comme ça se passerait. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Comment…pourquoi tu me fais ça Link ?!

Elle avait baissé la tête. Mais il pu voir les gouttes s'écraser au sol, les poings trembler, crispés le long de son corps.

-J'ai le droit Link, de décider de ma propre vie, fit-elle d'une voix froide et étouffée par la colère. J'ai le droit de changer si je veux. Que ça te plaise ou non. Je t'aime énormément Link mais je déplore que tu te sois conformé à me résumer à une vulgaire image de femme idéale. Si tu as un tant soit peu de respect pour moi, tu devrais comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti et ce que j'ai vécu. Mais au lieu de cela tu te prend la tête…parce que je ne suis plus celle que tu as connu et que cela t'es insupportable. Qu'attendais-tu de moi Link, que je reste éternellement la même ? Que je modèle mon image selon tes propres idéaux juste pour te tirer des sourires et des bons mots? Afin de ne pas entâcher ton quotidien d'une note de changement ?

Link fouilla son esprit. Il n'osait presque plus parler. Il sentait que chaque mot pouvait la frapper en plein cœur.

-Malon, je…fit-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressenti tout ce temps. Mais…j'aimerais que tu me le raconte. Si ça peut m'aider à te comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ? Fit-elle en écartant les bras. Toujours la même sempiternelle question ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de « comprendre » ? Zelda et mon père n'ont pas eu de problèmes avec la nouvelle Malon. Pourquoi est ce que je te fais cet effet repoussoir ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a à comprendre ?!

-Ce n'est pas toi Malon, pas la Malon que j'ai connu ! Fit Link en prenant un visage plus dur et en se dressant subitement. Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait dans cette foutue Compagnie ? Tu jurais comme un charretier pendant le repas ! C'est ça que tu appelles être plus forte ? Jouer les gros bras pour faire plaisir à tes nouveaux amis de la Compagnie ?!

-Ah je vois !! Cria-t-elle en croisant les bras. La jalousie vulgaire et mesquine !! C'est donc ça !! Chantez dans l'enclôt et souriez au héros et vous êtes une sainte !! Buvez une bière et chantez avec les frères d'armes qui ont croisé le fer à vos côtés et je suis une putain ?!!

Il sentit un courant électrique passer. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé un mot pareil. Il se sentait terrifié. Dans son corps un épouvantable chaos avait pris place.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça…Fit Link.

-Mais tu l'as pensé, n'est ce pas ?!!! Hurla Malon. La gentille Malon n'a plus besoin de son fier chevalier en armure brillante, elle vole de ses propres ailes alors ce n'est qu'une petite traînée ingrate ?! J'aurais du rester muette comme une carpe et ne rien faire parce que mon Héros du Temps les préfère douces, sensibles et réservées ?!

Link baissa les yeux. Il se sentait honteux. Honteux de cette confusion en lui mais aussi du comportement de Malon. Il vit dans un carré de ténèbres projeté par son esprit la petite fermière qu'il avait connu, qui désormais n'était plus qu'un point indistinct à l'horizon, méconnaissable presque, remplacée par une copie qu'il ne faisait que découvrir. Malon s'essuyait les yeux, le visage tiraillé entre le chagrin et la fureur.

-C'est merveilleux, fit-elle. Je change et tout d'un coup…la personne que j'estime le plus me rejette ! C'est magnifique ! Merveilleuse soirée, charmantes retrouvailles après toutes ces semaines à me morfondre pour toi et les autres ! Mais je vais te dire si moi j'ai changé…toi je te découvre ! Et pour être d'accord avec toi au moins une fois dans cette conversation je peux te dire que ce que je vois ne me plaît pas non plus !

Elle avala.

-Alors pour mettre tout le monde d'accord, je vais aller…faire un tour dehors…seule ! Fit-elle en rajustant sa robe avec des gestes secs et furieux. Au moins tu auras la satisfaction de ne plus voir cette…copie vulgaire de Malon. Et moi ça m'évitera de salir le tapis en vomissant dessus.

Link soupira, s'approcha en levant les mains.

-Ecoute je…Commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un sentit un claquement sec et une douleur cuisante sur la jour. Malon l'avait giflé et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Ses jambes flagollèrent et ils se retrouva assis sur le lit, main sur la joue. Elle planta dans ces yeux ce regard terrifiant qu'elle s'était fabriqué entre-temps, deux yeux de glaces, un regard que même Ganondorf n'avait pas et qui le stoppa net.

-Ne t'approche plus de moi, fit-elle en essayant de contenir son chagrin. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu me dégoûtes. Dire que j'ai été torturée de chagrin pendant tout ce temps et ce pour me faire entendre que monsieur est déçu de ce qu'il voit. Offrez votre cœur à un homme, il vous offre un poignard. Très bien. Retourne donc dans ton monde bien rangé. Moi j'ai le mien maintenant. Mais n'y met jamais les pieds. Ni dans mon monde…ni dans ma vie ! Je ferai ce que je veux de ma vie Link car je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour la construire. Je peux faire ce que je veux que ça te plaise ou non !

Elle partit, laissant échapper un râle de chagrin sonore, manifestation sonore d'un cœur brisé, un gémissement de chagrin effroyable à entendre, un cri de pure souffrance. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Hurla sans se retourner :

- Je ne suis pas…UNE PUTAIN DE RELIQUE DE MUSEE !!!! »

Son pas rageur martela le sol. Son cœur jouait des coudes dans sa poitrine. Il resta un instant à contempler le seuil de la porte comme si Malon s'y trouvait toujours. Mais il entendit l'écho de ses pas mourir au loin. Il se retrouva seule et se sentit écrasé par le poids de la solitude. Puis celui d'une perte. Il avait perdu Malon. Et seulement maintenant il la reconnut. Il se souvenait de son courage et de sa bravoure. Ils avaient toujours été là en elle et elle n'avait fait que les faire éclore. Il se souvenait de la lueur de détermination derrière ses yeux embués de terreur lors du règne de Ganondorf.

« Bon sang…gémit-il faiblement entre ses lèvres. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… »

Plus qu'à aucun autre moment, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été aveugle et idiot. Malon avait toujours été là. Et ce soir, il l'avait perdue.

Elle marcha jusqu'à ce que l'écho du brouhaha du bal ne fut plus qu'un long murmure lointain et presque inaudible. L'arrière du château était situé au sommet d'un haut plateau entouré de plaines et percé de cratères volcaniques aujourd'hui éteints. Elle avança jusqu'à ce que l'odeur des herbes du soir se change en fumet d'algues. Devant elle, semblable à un miroir énorme tendu sur la terre, un lac s'étalait. Un jumeau lunaire s'y reflétait, cerné par des étoiles scintillantes. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de maîtriser le flot de sensations qui tourmentaient son corps. Il y avait une grosse pierre ronde. Elle s'y asseya et contempla le miroir de l'eau, se laissant bercer par le bruit du ressac et envoûter par les bruissements des insectes. Des lucioles survolèrent la berge de galets, virvoltant entre les herbes hautes et les roseaux sauvages. Elles brillaient sous le reflet de la lune comme de minuscules diamants. Elle respirait mal dans cette robe. Elle relacha la pression du corset pour libérer d'avantage sa poitrine et inspira profondément. Ceci évacua une partie de son stress. Elle s'était emportée dans les festivités. En quelques mois sont monde avait basculé dans une autre réalité. Son passé de fermière semblait une page lointaine perdue au loin dans un gouffre sombre. Elle se souvenait cependant. Et ce souvenir la berca lentement. De ses lèvres s'évadèrent les notes de sa berceuse. Un instant elle se sentit revivre légèrement. Elle laissa son esprit meutri vagabonder dans les vagues de ses souvenirs. Elle repense à Link et une aiguille transperca son cœur. Non elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le perde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner facilement son comportement.

« Moi aussi j'apprécie de venir ici…

Elle se tourna subitement et eut l'impression que l'air s'était gelé. Droit comme un I, le visage tourné vers le lac, Kal'Domas scrutait l'horizon noyé dans les ténèbres.

-C'est un endroit calme et reposant pour l'esprit, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce à la tonalité grave. C'est un endroit qui nous fait réfléchir.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle contemplait cet elfe qui lui vouait une haine inexplicable à elle et son peuple et qui maintenant s'adressait à elle. Elle tatônna instinctivement dans l'herbe à la recherche d'une pierre ou d'un morceau de bois.

-Rassurez-vous, fit-il en la regardant enfin. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire de mal! »

Ses yeux perçaient l'abysse nocturne comme deux poignards lumineux. Il était extraordinairement beau et impressionnant. Son visage était dur et celui d'un homme dans l'âge moyen et pourtant emprunt de marques de grace et de noblesse. Ses cheveux dorés se déroulaient en une grande cascade dans son dos et deux mèches longues et pointures surmontaient son visage. Un charisme naturel semblait émaner de lui comme une aura lumineuse. Il regarda de nouveau le lac.

« Ma mère est née ici, fit-il de sa voix douce et monotone. Avant il y avait une forêt d'arbres marcheurs dans cette région et un fleuve la traversait. Avec de la patience, on pouvait voir les arbres marcheurs y tremper leurs racines pour faire des réserves d'eau. Les arbres chantaient. C'était le chant du bois dans la forêt. Je m'en souviens encore.

Il marqua une pause, contemplatif.

-Puis un caprice de la nature en a fait une région volcanique, reprit-il d'une voix plus sombre. Des hectares de forêts furent dévorés par le feu. Nous n'avons pas l'admiration obsessionelle de nos frères sylvestres pour les arbres mais la disparition de cette forêt fut une profonde blessure. Leurs Altesses Impériales nous ouvrirent les portes de l'Empire pour nous recueillir. Nous avons juré de les servir éternellement en guise de dette ».

Il continua à contempler le lac. Malon ne savait comment réagir. Cet elfe d'habitude haineux se confessait soudainement à elle d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune envie de faire le mal.

« Ma mère est morte peu de temps après ma naissance, fit Malon se demandant tout d'un coup pourquoi elle se confiait à son tour. Ca a été assez terrible d'après mon père. Je n'ai retenu d'elle qu'une berceuse. Mon père dit que je lui ressemble en tout point ».

L'elfe s'était tournée vers elle pour l'écouter. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Innocents ou coupables, nous buvons tous le grand verre de la Mort », fit-il simplement.

Elle ne fit qu'acquiesçer, ayant esperé autre chose que ce genre de remarque. Une petite boule la prit à la gorge.

« Pardonnez moi, fit l'elfe, j'ai manqué de tact envers vous ! Je suis désolé pour votre mère.

-Laissez tomber, fit Malon d'un geste sans s'empêcher d'écraser une larme. Je suis rompu à ce genre de chose.

-Vous désirez peut-être rester seule.

-Restez », fit Malon.

Elle qui cherchait de la solitude loin de tout invitait alors l'elfe qui la regardait comme un insecte depuis le début à rester près d'elle. Elle devait clarifier quelque chose.

« Pourquoi nous détestez-vous autant ? Fit-elle soudain. Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter votre haine ?

La question resta un instant en suspend dans l'air. L'elfe continuait à contempler le lac de son air impénétrable.

-On ne vous hait pas tous Malon, fit-il enfin. Mais…

Il finit par aviser une pierre juste à côté de la sienne. Malon ne l'avait pas vue et ne serait pas étonnée que l'elfe y soit pour quelque chose. Il s'assit dessus avec un petit gémissement. Même assis, il paraissait immense. Elle devait lever la tête pour voir son visage.

-Disons que nous avons nos raisons de nous méfier de vous, fit-il enfin. C'est une vieille histoire d'honneur qui remonte à la guerre du Cercle.

-Vous voulez dire la guerre contre les rois sorciers?

-En effet! Fit-il en acquiescant. Au cours de cette guerre, mon peuple reçut camouflets sur camouflets. Sa magie fut vaincue, la victoire lui fut arraché par votre peuple et ce dernier fut honoré outre mesure par l'Empire. Mon peuple prit cela comme un affront, un outrage et une sorte de disgrâce. C'est pour cela qu'il cherche à regagner sa place au sein de l'Empire. Il a peur d'être déchu. Mais l'heure n'est pas à cette vendetta. Aussi vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

-Pour l'instant. Fit Malon d'un ton sombre. Autrement dit après j'aurais tout à craindre ? »

L'elfe ne répondit pas sur ce coup là.

« Vous êtes…étrange, fit-elle.

Il eut un petit rire.

-On nous le dit tout le temps, répondit-il. Mais oui nous sommes étranges, mystérieux, cachotiers et imprévisibles. Nous sommes de la race des Elfes Noirs.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Je pensais que vous étiez une race à part entière, fit-elle.

-Nous ne nous appelons « Impériaux » que parce que nous servons l'Empire pour sa compassion, fit l'elfe. Mais nous sommes bien des Elfes Noirs. Des Elfes Noirs de Kaldrielle.C'est ainsi que s'appelait notre pays avant que les flammes de la terre ne l'engloutissent.

-Kaldrielle, murmura Malon pensive. Le Chemin Argenté.

L'elfe se tourna vers elle.

-Je suis surpris que vous maîtrisiez notre langue, fit l'elfe.

-_Mashl' adola, Kaldr' Ielle mef kal tuza ! »_ Fit Malon.

L'elfe rit à nouveau. Elle ne voyait pas bien dans le noir mais le reflet de la lune éclaira tout de même le sourire franc de l'elfe. Elle avait récité une vieille devise des elfes de Kaldrielle qui lui avait sauté à l'esprit. Elle 'lavait entendu de la bouche de Zelda un jour que celle-ci lui racontait une légende.

_Au son du chant des arbres, je chante ta beauté Kaldrielle._

« Pourquoi êtes vous donc ici ? Fit-il à nouveau. Vous non plus n'aimez pas ces festivités abracadabrantes ?

-Oh j'étais venu pour être un peu seule, fit-elle d'un ton plus assuré. Histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, de reprendre un peu le fil des évênements. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de réfléchir sur ce qui s'est passé depuis ce jour.

-Vous voulez parler du jour de votre départ d'Hyrule ?

-Oui, fit elle en acquièsçant. J'ai…J'ai du mal à faire le point. Surtout après ce soir.

-Oui, fit l'elfe songeur. Recevoir la Rose Noire est un prestige à nul autre commun si l'on excepte l'adoption Impériale. Mais… c'est un prestige qui implique de nombreuses responsabilités. C'est une belle récompense mais son poids se fait sentir quand on la saisit.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je finirais général, fit-elle en ramenant ses jambes sur sa poitrine et en les entourant de ses bras. Général des Armées Impériales. Moi qui trayait mes vaches et chantait dans l'enclot de mon ranch il y a seulement quelques temps.

-L'eau coule sous les ponts et on ignore ce qui y nage, fit-il.

-J'ai…j'ai l'impression que quelque chose au fond de moi m'appelle, fit-elle. Comme une figure miniature de moi-même que j'ai toujours fréquenté et qui aujourd'hui tire ma robe pour gagner mon attention.

-En gros…Fit l'elfe en se tournant vers elle. Vous avez l'impression qu'une autre partie de vous a pris le monopole de votre personne au détriment de l'autre.

-Je me sens coupée en deux, fit Malon d'une voix troublée. J'ignore qui est la vraie moi. Je suis devenu quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais immaginé être auparavant. Je me sens écartellée entre les deux aspects de ma personne. Entre Malon la fermière d'Hyrule qui brosse ses chevaux et chante sa berceuse et Malon la Générale Impériale qui a croisé le fer avec ses frères de la Compagnie Impériale.

Elle eut un reniflement. Elle s'était mise à pleurer.

-Par tous les dieux mais qu'est ce que je suis devenue, gémit-elle. Je réfléchis à ce que j'ai fait, à ce que j'ai dit et…j'ai peur de moi ! De ce que je suis devenue et de ce que je pourrais faire ! »

Elle ne put continuer sans s'étrangler. Elle avait senti cet épanchement lacrymal au bal. Elle s'était isolée pour l'assouvir en paix mais Link était intervenu avec la dispute qui s'était ensuivie. Elle le faisait maintenant à côté de cet elfe étrange.

« Ce qui vous arrive jeune demoiselle, fit l'elfe sans la moindre émotion dans la voix, c'est que vous avez découvert un autre aspect de l'existence et que vous ne l'avez pas encore accepté. Tout s'est précipité trop vite, vous forçant à des choix que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de peser. Des choix que vous auriez peut-être refusé. Mais cette autre partie de vous même que vous décrivez n'existe pas. Nous n'avons qu'une âme. Et elle s'accroche souvent à des souvenirs du passé quand le monde qui l'entoure change alors subitement. C'est ce comportement qui est en vous qui vous fait croire que vous vous êtes dédoublée. Mais vous êtes seule et unique. Vous êtes juste en train de changer.

Elle renifla bruyamment, éteignant les larmes qui s'allumaient sur ses yeux d'un revers de main. Elle l'écoutait.

-Ce monde est cruel Malon, vous le savez bien pour en avoir fait l'amère expérience, fit l'elfe. L'insouciance de votre vie vous masquait une vérité bien plus grande. Vous même l'avez affronté une première fois pendant la dictature du Roi Sorcier Ganondorf. Et vous vous êtes accroché à l'espoir que représentait Link. Il a exaucé vos prières. Naïvement vous vous êtes confortée à l'idée que le mal ne triompherait jamais. Détrompez vous Malon, le Mal a aussi son nom dans le livre des vainqueurs. Oui…Il a un nom… »

Il avait prononcé ces dernières phrases d'un ton évasif, presque pour lui-même.

« Vous avez peur jeune fille, fit-il à nouveau après un temps d'arrêt. Peur de l'inconnu, peur de vous même, peur de l'avenir. L'avenir est sombre. Mais la nuit n'est pas encore là jeune fille. Il existe deux catégories de gens : ceux qui veulent changer quelque chose et ceux qui s'assient attendant la mort sans rien faire. C'est un trait commun que nous partageons tous dans cet univers, quelque soit notre espèce. Mais nous avons le choix Malon. Nous pouvons toujours décider de ce que nous voulons faire de notre avenir. Voyez-vous le votre Malon ? Avec vous lu le livre de votre existence ?»

Elle ne répond pas. Elle remue les paroles de l'elfe dans sa tête comme une mixture bouillante dans une marmite. Et lentement dans sa tête elle cherche.

« Je ne vois rien, répondit-elle d'une voix fantomatique. Je vois…un brouillard épais. Je ne me vois pas mère dans une petite ferme Hylienne ou général vétéran dans l'Armée Impériale. Je ne vois pas mon avenir. J'ai l'impression d'errer dans un désert à l'aveuglette. Parfois…parfois j'implore la solitude de tous mes vœux. J'aimerais m'envoler loin de ce monde, loin de tout sur une petite île déserte, coupée du monde et de ses horreurs.

-Fuir n'empêchera pas la vie de vous rattraper, fit l'elfe d'un ton sombre. Là où la vie existe, son arbitrage s'exerce. Peut-être vivrez vous une vie heureuse, seule jusqu'à votre mort dans votre demeure. Mais on ne peut jamais prévoir ce que nous réserve l'avenir. On ne peut que se préparer à le recevoir. Nos Dieux et nos Démons rappellent à qui l'oublie leur sinistre jugement. Et celui-ci peut se faire arbitraire. L'injustice de la malédiction qui nous frappe en est un parfait exemple.

-On m'a dit un jour dans la Compagnie que l'Empire serait ravagé par les flammes, fit Malon.

-Comme Kaldrielle, fit l'elfe avec un air sinistre. Comme si la destruction de notre terre était un signal d'alarme prévenant d'un mal plus grand.

-Je croyais que le mal avait un visage, fit Malon d'un ton sombre. Le visage d'un Gerudo. Lui aussi a ravagé ma terre d'Hyrule.

-Le Mal a plusieurs visages, fit Kal'Domas. Mandrag Ganondorf Dragmire n'en était qu'un avatar. Une infime partie. Un Roi Sorcier parmis tant d'autres.

-J'en ai vu un autre, fit Malon pensive. Il sentait la mort… »

L'Elfe la regarda. Malon darda ses yeux sur le lac et ne vit pas l'effroi se dessiner sur le visage de Kal'Domas. Des traînées lumineuses s'élevèrent plus loin, derrière eux. Quand elles arrivèrent à une certaine hauteur, elles explosèrent en pétales multicolores dans le ciel.


	36. Chapitre 19 : Vallum

**VALLUM :**

Le bal prit fin tardivement dans la soirée. Lorsque les premiers invités se dispersèrent, l'Impératrice décida de mettre fin au bal et adressa ses remerciements à ses invités. Le Capitaine de la Compagnie congédia les hommes excepté Doc, Sans-Nom, Crapaud, Cogneur, Trancheur et Binocles. Zelda cherchait Link des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Son père le roi entamait une discussion avec le duo impérial. Les visages étaient crispés et tendus. Elle resta assise sur sa chaise un verre en main. Malon aussi était partie. Elle se sentait seule et elle ne sut dire pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'une certaine froideur régnait dans l'atmosphère.

Doc déboula dans la chambre en claudiquant mais il ne trouva pas Malon étendue sur le lit. Il vit Link, assis sur le lit. Dans le noir il ne voyait pas son visage mais il devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est toi Champion ? Lanca-t-il.

Link eut un petit sursaut et quand il vit Doc il poussa un petit soupir.

-Elle est pas là notre nouvelle Patrone ? Demanda Doc en fouillant la chambre du regard.

-Non je…Fit Link. Elle est sortie faire un tour ».

Doc acquièsca. Puis le désigna de sa canne.

« Tu me dis qu'elle est partie faire un tour, fit-il, et tu as une tête de déterré. Ca veut dire que vous vous êtes passés un savon, n'est ce pas ?

Link ne répondit pas. Mais son silence en disait suffisamment. Doc s'avança avec un petit soupir.

-Alors ? Fit-il en baissant son visage sur Link une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Quel est le problème ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, fit Link avec irritation.

-Oh que si ca me regarde, fit Doc avec sévérité en levant le visage de Link du bout de sa canne. Ca me regarde parce que moi aussi je la connais ta charmante fermière. Et je pourrais te dire des choses sur elle que toi-même ne connais pas. Alors ne viens pas me sortir la règle du cercle d'amis car que tu le veuilles ou non à ses yeux j'en fais partie. Et je veux savoir ce qui cloche.

-Allez donc lui demander si c'est vraiment votre amie !

-Je veux connaître les différentes versions de l'histoire.

-De quoi vous vous mêlez ?

-Ta Malon est une sœur pour nous, presque un peu notre fille, fit Doc avec sérieux. Respecte mon inquiétude un minimum.

-Cherchez-là alors ! Elle choisit ses amis ! Si elle n'est pas ici, elle est ailleurs !

Doc se releva, une expression de triomphe sur son visage.

-Notre sauterelle est un jaloux ! Fit-il d'une voix chantonnante.

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !!! Cria Link en se dressant subitement.

Il heurta le bout de la canne de Doc du torse et celui-ci le fit rasseoir d'un geste vif.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de te demander quoi que ce soit, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, fit-il en écartant les bras. Inquiet pour ta Malon tu t'attends à ce qu'après des jours à se morfondre elle te saute au coup et te colle au cul. Que vous reformiez votre petit cercle d'amis à trois avec ta princesse. Et soudainement tu vois débarquer une sorcière-guerrière qui s'est trouvé une autre famille d'accueil et de nouveaux amis et voilà qu'à tes yeux la jeune fille en fleurs qui te vénérait tant se change en furie dévergondée dont les nouveaux amis viennent marcher sur tes plates-bandes, menacant de déliter le petit cercle dans lequel tu te sentais si bien. Cas typique de jalousie masculine. T'es un homme à femmes toi ?

Link voulut répondre, oscillant entre la fureur et le dégoût.

-Ah oui étonnant sa façon de réagir n'est-ce pas ? Fit Doc en penchant un regard sarcastique vers Link. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle implore ton pardon, à ce qu'elle se traîne à tes genoux. Ce qu'elle a du faire sans doute. Mais voilà, ta Malon a jugé bon d'avoir aussi le droit à la parole, de prétendre à un minimum de dignité. Elle a goûté au changement et savouré son odeur mielleuse et depuis elle ne peut plus s'en passer. Elle prend son envol, ouvre ses ailes et se jette dans le vide. Plus besoin de son papa oiseau pour la prendre sous son aile. Elle a développé les siennes. Ca grandit vite ces petites bêtes. Nous on lui a juste donné le coup de pied au cul salvateur.

-Vous en avez fait…une espèce de caricature vulgaire ! Protesta Link.

Doc fronça les sourcils, irrité. Link lut clairement qu'il se sentait insulté.

-En quoi est-elle vulgaire ? Demanda Doc d'une voix froide mais maîtrisée. Explique toi.

Link ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Il chercha dans sa tête et ne trouvant rien s'agita nerveusement. Oui elle était plus dure. Oui elle était plus franche. Oui elle était plus brutale. A des lieues de la Malon qu'il avait eu l'habitude de fréquenter. Et pourtant c'était elle. Son étincelle d'innocence juvénile n'avait pas cessé de briller en elle. Elle avait toujours ce regard d'enfant que le passage à l'âge adulte ne peut enterrer, ces gestes délicats de femme pure, sa façon de sourire, son simple regard, l'aura de douceur et de tendresse qui malgré tout irraidait de sa peau comme une sainte auréole de lumière. Elle s'était agenouillé, elle avait pleuré, l'avait imploré.

-Et voilà…Fit Doc. Tout juste ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas que tu lui reproches d'avoir changé, c'est que tu lui reproches de ne plus être ce que tu as toujours aimé qu'elle soit.

Doc s'assit à côté de lui. Link était crispé, au bord des larmes oscillant entre la fureur et le chagrin.

-Je l'ai perdu, gémit-t-il d'un ton furieux. Perdue !!! Je l'ai insultée et je l'ai blessée !!!

-Assurément le fait d'être Héros du Temps ca empêche pas d'être con des fois, soupira Doc sans se départir de son regard cynique. C'est ca qui nous ramène sur le plancher des vaches. Qui nous rappelle notre mortalité. Tu as oublié ca pendant un instant. Ce n'est pas à toi de définir les codes de son existence et tu as été assez aveugle pour ne pas t'en rendre compte.

-Je sais pas je suis perdu ! Fit Link. Je me sens impuissant, j'ai l'impression de…

-De perdre tes repères ? De sentir le contrôle de ta propre vie s'échapper de tes mains comme du sable ? Fit Doc. Si tu crois qu'être Héros du Temps et faire des moulinetx avec Excalibur suffit à faire de toi quelqu'un qui décide de son avenir crois-moi tu es un naïf de première catégorie !

Doc tourna son visage vers lui puis regarda le bout de sa canne tracer des formes invisibles et abstraites sur la moquette de la chambre.

-On naît et on meurt de la même ,façon, Champion, fit Doc. Pauvre ou riche, con ou surdoué, illustre héros ou obscur anonyme, quelque soit la race ou le sexe, on boit tous dans le même gobelet. Et aux dieux vat ! Même les Héros ne sont pas sans défauts. Et toi tu viens de te comporter comme un humain. Tu viens de renouer avec cette partie humaine dont tu avais oublié l'existence en acquérant tout ce pouvoir divin. Tu as cedé à la tentation de ce pouvoir au mépris de ses origines. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on coupe ses racines : on ne finit par ne plus savoir où aller après et comment s'y prendre.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Implora Link.

-Tes épées et tes fragments de Triforce ne te seront d'aucun secours, fit Doc sans le regarder. Tu dois résoudre ca en humain de chair et de sang, frêle et mortel.

Doc le regarda.

-Crois-tu que ta Malon a autant changé que ca ? Fit-il plu sévèrement. Tu ne t'es pas demandé si la nouvelle Malon que tu avais devant toi ne voyait pas sa transformation autrement ? Elle est toujours restée la même, imbécile ! Elle n'a pas changé les cordes de son arc, elle en a juste ajouté de nouvelles. Tout ce qu'elle a fait et enduré, elle l'a fait pour te retrouver toi, ta princesse et son père, pour retrouver son peuple. C'est ca qui l'a maintenue en vie. Ce que tu as vu sans le voir c'est le résultat de ce fol espoir, le reflet de ses plus grandes espérances. Elle t'as donné une preuve d'amour en se montrant sous son nouveau jour et tu lui as craché dessus. Comment veux-tu qu'elle ne se comporte pas comme elle l'a fait ?

-Elle m'a raconté son entraînement, fit Link. Comment…vous l'aviez…formée !

-Elle connaissait le risque, fit Doc. Je n'avais pas ma voix au chapitre, je ne suis qu'officier sub-alterne. Mais elle y est allée, au mépris de bien des choses. De ses convictions les plus profondes. Ne viens pas nous accuser de ce que nous avons fait. Car nous le faisons subir à tout le monde. Même moi je l'ai vécu. Ce n'est pas la Compagnie Impériale qui a précipité Malon dans cette forêt remplie de Trolls et dans nos bras. Et ce n'est pas la Compagnie Impériale qui est à l'origine de votre fuite. Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir et Malon a fait le sien. Et toi qu'as-tu fais Link ? Tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as pas jugé utile de voir le changement. Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais mais il serait peut-être utile d'ouvrir tes oreilles d'elfes de temps à autres et d'écouter parler les autres avant de t'écouter parler toi. Malon t'as parlé, tu es resté sourd. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Il faut que je la voie, fit Link en se dressant. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je me fous qu'elle ait changée.

-Il va falloir avant toute chose que tu te poses des questions sur toi-même, fit Doc. Les leçons de morales et les grandes envolées lyriques elle s'en fout ta Malon. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris la leçon, tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert les yeux sur ta propre nature et la sienne, tu es condamné à répéter les mêmes erreurs. Et je doute qu'elle apprécie d'avoir régulièrement à t'engueuler. Ca la blesse aussi crois-moi de savoir que son meilleur ami la considère comme une dépravée et je pense pas que son comportement soit exagéré. Il va falloir que tu tires ta casquette de Meilleur Ami des Femmes et que tu enfile celle du type qui un jour décide de tomber la tunique et le reste pour se présenter dans la plus totale simplicité. Ca t'aidera à mieux voir ce que tes yeux ne peuvent visiblement pas distinguer ».

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Corbeau se présenta à la porte.

« Hé Doc, t'as vu Rouquine ? Demanda-t-il.

-Partie faire un tour, fit Doc en se levant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ses Majestés nous convoquent à une session extraordinaire, fit-il. On ne trouve pas Rouquine et Kal'Domas et je croit que les hommes commencent à s'inquiéter.

-En effet, fit Doc en sentant un souffle glacé dans le dos. Trouvez la en vitesse ! Je descend avec Champion ! ».

Corbeau disparut dans le couloir.

« Je crois mon pote qu'il est temps d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se trame chez toi…et chez nous », fit Doc.

Corbeau à peine resdecendu dans la salle de bal s'immobilisa en voyant Malon et Kal'Domas entrer ensemble dans la pièce par la grande porte fenêtre donnant sur la plaine. Les quelques autres invités qui s'apprêtaient à partir en restèrent béats. La Généralissime hylienne et le généralissime impérial, côte à côté, sans rien qui ne laisse transparaître de rivalité. Quatre dignitaires elfiques blèmirent. Ardath se leva, le visage interpelé et s'approcha d'eux. Malon et Kal'Domas esquissièrent un salut auquel l'Impératrice répondit par un regard soupçonneux mais où perçait plus l'étonnement que la méfiance.

« Généralissime Kal'Domas, fit-elle, dois-je en conclure que la trêve avec Hyrule va se dérouler sous de bons auspices.

-Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, fit le généralissime d'un ton sérieux. La généralissime Malon ici présente…Elle a rencontré le Nécromancien Mortalius.

Le visage d'Ardath eut du mal à ne pas exprimer de terreur. Elle eut un frisson nerveux qui sembla la forcer à déglutir.

-Je crois qu'il va effectivement falloir repenser la nature de nos relations avec Hyrule, fit Kal'Domas en regardant ses comparses.

Les autres elfes avaient changé d'expression. Une expression de terreur contenue. Ils acquiescèrent lorsqu'il les regarda et s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide en discutant à voix basse.

-Il faudrait que je vous parle aussi de notre jeune amie, fit Kal'Domas en posa une main sur l'épaule de Malon.

Malon le regarda avec étonnement. Mais Kal'Domas ne lui renvoya pas son regard. Aranador s'approcha aussi. Ardath l'étudia : grand, visage carré, barbe grise, cheveux courts et argentés se déroulant en épis dans son dos, les yeux verts comme des émeraudes. Son visage était sombre et exprimait presque un reproche.

-Ardath, fit-il, fini de plaisanter maintenant. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se mette à table tous ensemble.

Ardath baissa les yeux. Un filet de honte défila dans son regard.

-Je te remercie de ton accueil et je sais que tes intentions son pures à notre égard, fit Aranador en lui saisissant les épaules. Mais nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin mon peuple et moi pour nous amuser à des bals. Si tu sais quelque chose sur ce qui nous frappe, je veux le savoir immédiatement. Je veux pouvoir combattre cette malédiction et mettre un point final à cette histoire. Alors plus de faux-semblants et de séductions. Je veux la vérité et la seule vérité.

Senjak se porta au secours de sa sœur, l'air contrit.

-Nous vous devons des explications en effet, fit Senjak. Il ne doit pas y avoir de secret entre nous. J'avais espéré ne vous annoncer ca que d'ici quelques jours, le temps que les festivité nous mettent dans de meilleures dispositions. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vous raconter tout. Nous allons clarifier les choses pendant cette réunion. Ca te va ?

-Je te dirai ca quand elle sera finie Senjak, fit le roi sans se départir de son regard méfiant. Pour l'instant je veux me faire une idée de ce qui nous attend.

-Très bien, amène tes gens dans ce cas. Ils ont le droit de savoir aussi ».

Corbeau s'approcha de Malon.

« Rouquine ? Je te cherchais partout, fit Corbeau.

-Je prenais l'air, fit-elle d'un air fatigué. Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos. J'ai un fond de mal de tête.

Corbeau toisa Kal'Domas qui affronta son regard sans rien dire. Corbeau cilla. Son regard était d'acier mais les yeux de l'elfe le firent fondre.

-On a eu une journée bien remplie, fit-il. Je crois que tu devrais aller te reposer.

-J'aimerais aller à cette réunion, je pense être suffisamment en forme pour ca.

-Tu as besoin de repos. Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas ».

A cet instant Doc descendit l'escalier, suivi de près par Link. Ce dernier planta ses yeux dans ceux de Malon mais la jeune femme lui renvoya un regard chargé d'un mépris viscéral. Link l'implora des yeux. En vain. Corbeau fit navuguer son visage entre les deux.

-Je crois que j'ai compris…Soupira-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, fit Malon sèchement. Doc ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que les huiles se rassemblent ?

-Une réunion extraordinaire, fit Malon en s'approcha de lui. Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec _lui _?

-Je te cherchais et je l'ai trouvé abattu comme un chien dans ta chambre, répondit Doc. Il m'a raconté pour vous deux.

Malon eut un grognement exaspéré.

-Il a besoin de s'épandre en plus…Fit-elle. Non seulement il est idiot mais en plus il le fait savoir à tout le monde.

-Il a visiblement mal encaissé votre petit règlement de compte.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Corbeau. Ah désolé j'oubliais que tu ne voulais pas en parler.

-Je te raconterai ca plus tard, fit Malon en le regardant. A moins que Doc puisse t'en faire un petit résumé complet.

-Pas avec tous les détails, fit Doc. Il se méfie de moi. Il en veut apparemment à la Compagnie pour t'avoir changée en furie. Il t'as décrite comme une…heu…carricature vulgaire.

Malon soupira au comble de l'exaspération. Doc et Corbeau pouvaient presque la sentir brûler. Corbeau baissa les yeux et les écarquilla : les mains de Malon irradiaient de chaleur et des flammes commençaient à lécher sa peau.

-Rouquine calme-toi, fit Corbeau en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Regarde tes mains…

-Hein ? Fit-elle comme sortant d'un rêve. Oh zut ! »

Elle les agita comme pour éteindre le feu. Celui-ci mourrut de lui même.

« Il faut que je me contrôle plus, fit Malon. Je ne suis encore qu'en début d'apprentissage.

-On va aller à cette réunion et voir un peu ce qu'il en est, fit Doc. Demain tu prendras un peu de repos, je crois que nous en avons besoin tous.

Malon acquièsca.

Zelda regarda Link arriver près d'elle. Elle avait intercepté le regard que Malon lui avait lancé et cela focalisa toutes ses pensées sur le pourquoi de cette fusillade occulaire. Link avanca vers elle, sans la regarder, yeux désespérément rivés vers Malon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Malon et moi…Fit Link en soupirant, yeux baissés, mains sur les hanches. On…heu…On a eu une discussion agitée.

-Autrement dit une dispute carabinée ? Fit Zelda les bras croisés. Et pour quelle raison ?

Link la regarda. Malon discutait avec Doc et Corbeau. Elle était toujours en colère mais la fatigue transparaissait sur son visage.

-Je…je…Fit Link. Je sais pas, je ne sais plus j'ai…je l'ai retrouvée te pourtant je ne la retrouve pas je… J'ai l'impression de tout perdre. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, ma capacité à me battre et maintenant…elle…

-Perdu ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Lanca Zelda avec de grands yeux. Enfin c'est elle Link ! Elle est plus forte qu'avant c'est tout et c'est pas un mal.

-Je n'y arrive pas Zelda, fit Link d'un air implorant. Je n'arrive pas à…c'est tellement… Elle était tellement pure et maintenant…

Zelda soupira avec irritation.

-Non pas toi s'il te plaît, implora Link.

Elle lui colla une tape sur le front.

-C'est pas possible, grogna-t-elle. Alors tu lui a dit en gros « je te reconnais pas, tu n'es pas mon amie tu es une autre fille qui a pris sa place » ?

Link ne répondit pas ce qui fut une réponse suffisante pour Zelda.

-Je pense que Malon t'as suffisamment sermonée pour ca, répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Je m'abstiendrai de lui faire écho. Mais je n'en pense pas moins.

-Je dois faire quoi ? Demanda Link.

-On avisera plus tard, fit Zelda. Allons à cette réunion ».

La réunion se déroula dans une salle élégamment décorée. Les murs en bois étaient finement sculptés de motifs floraux et de gargouilles. Une grande table vernie chevauchait un tapis d'apparât. Ardath et Senjak s'installèrent à l'extérmité de la tabme sur deux hautes chaises et regroupèrent autour de la table les officiers de la Compagnie, Link, Zelda, Malon, Kal'Domas et le roi. L'impératrice fit asseoir Malon et Kal'Domas sur les chaises jouxtant la sienne et celle de son frère. Deux Elfes impériaux rejoignirent leur confrère.

« Bien la réunion peut commencer, fit l'empereur avec un semblant de sollenité. Il n'y aura pas de faux –semblants, tout sera dit ici.

-Parfait, fit le roi. Commencons.

Ardath désigna les deux autres elfes qui avaient rejoint Kal'Domas.

-Voici le conseiller Grav'Bal et le général Kas'Drya, fit-elle, hauts dignitaires de la race des Elfes Impériaux. Ils sont ici pour assister le généralissime Kal'Domas.

Personne ne présenta ses hommages à personne. Grav 'Bal portait une barbe blanche et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de saphir irradiant. Quant à Kas'Drya, il était imberbe et portait ses cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval.

-Que pouvez vous me dire de la situation actuelle de la terre des ombres ? Fit le roi.

-Rien que tu ne saches déjà je pense, fit l'impératrice en croisant les mains sur son bureau. Comme tu le sais, la Terre des Ombres est un monde à cheval entre le monde réel et le royaume des morts. Un univers qui n'obeit qu'à ses propres règles. Même la nature y est chamboulée. C'est un domaine corrompu par un Mal ancestral qui a étendu son emprise sur le monde au fil des siècles. Mais ce Mal ne peut s'incarner entièrement sur terre. C'est une entité immense qui ne trouve d'espace que dans une dimension étherée. S'incarner dans notre monde reviendrait presque à vouloir faire tenir l'océan dans un verre. Elle semble s'être décidée à s'incarner sous différentes formes, usant de différents avatars. Neuf Sorciers naquirent, neuf puissants esprits quasi-immortels qui se confédérèrent. Ils se distinguent des autres mages noire par leur nature purement diabolique. Ce ne sont pas des humains mais des êtres nés de la volonté du Mal.

-J'ai lu cela dans mon livre sur la sorcellerie, fit Malon. Il était question de Ganondorf.

-Ganondorf était un de ces rois sorciers mais il avait une nature plus impulsive. C'est pourquoi il s'est éloigné d'eux. Je sais aussi que vous en avez croisé un autre. Le Nécromancien Mortalius.

Kal'Domas tourna son visage vers Malon, apparemment impatient d'en apprendre plus.

-« Rencontrer » est un grand mot, fit Malon. Il s'est adressé à moi à deux reprises. La première fois dans la ville de Stallberg que nous avons purifié. Il a possédé un prêtre. Et la deuxième fois hier soir. Il m'a observé alors que j'effectuais mon premier apprentissage en matière de magie.

-Mortalius s'est manifesté à chaque fois que Rouquin…que Malon pardon a fait preuve de ses capacités, fit Crapaud. Il a flairé la magie en elle hier soir.

-Ce qui signifie qu'il la considère comme un adversaire en puissance, fit Kal'Domas.

-Ou un simple jouet, fit Ardath. Comme regarder un scorpion se défendre contre une horde de tarentules.

-Il a mentionné le nom de Vorandor, fit Malon. Qui est-ce ?

-Un Vampire, répondit Senjak. La race a été l'une des premières à exister dans la Terre des Ombres mais pour des raisons qui m'échappent ils se frittent avec le Cercle des Neufs. Je crois que c'est une espèce de lutte de pouvoir. Vorandor est le plus puissant d'entre eux. Et curieusement il ne semble pas nous chercher des noises. On dirait que les Vampires considèrent cet endroit plus comme un « chez eux » que comme un bastion de pouvoir à étendre d'avantage.

-Quels liens entretenez vous avec lui ? Demanda le Capitaine.

-Absolument aucun, fit Ardath en haussant des épaules. Les rares fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés n'ont pas été fructueuses en informations et en échanges. Vorandor semble mépriser notre espèce.

-Pas étonnant, intervint Sans-Nom qui avait brillé par son silence jusqu'à maintenant. C'est un vampire !

-Et alors ? Demanda Zelda.

-Les vampires perdent leur humanité au fil du temps, expliqua Sans-Nom. Arrivé à un certain âge, ils perdent toute considération pour le genre humain. Leur puissance leur donne une arrogance qui se traduit par un mépris des faibles. Du moins ce sont les aristocrates vampires qui agissent ainsi. Ils n'hésitent pas d'ailleurs à marcher sur la gueule des maillons faibles de leur propre race.

-Vous pensez que je pourrais le rencontrer ? Demanda Malon.

Silence gêné.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par « je » ? Fit Zelda en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne t'immagines pas que tu vas aller crapahuter toute seule dans la Terre des Ombres tout de même.

-Non bien sûr que non, fit Malon en posant une main sur celle de Zelda.

-Et puis que voudrais tu tirer ce ce vampire ? Continua la princesse. Qu'est ce qu'il fera pour toi hein? Il te rira au nez et t'enfermera dans un garde-manger en attendant de venir te saigner comme un cochon.

-Il y a des interêts communs qui motivent les deux partis, intervint Crapaud en caressant son menton. Ce pourrait être interressant d'un point de vue stratégique.

-Et vous croyez que Vorandor va se plier à cela aussi facilement ? Fit Sans-Nom. C'est un Vampire bon sang ! Il préfererait se mettre une épée dans le pied plutôt que de dire « bonjour » à un seul d'entre nous. Et ce serait un miracle qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche pour nous parler. Il déteste le Cercle des Neufs mais je doute qu'il soit désespéré au point de contracter une alliance avec son garde manger.

-De plus la race des Vampires est presque éteinte, fit Senjak en réfléchissant. Et en admettant qu'ils soient encore capable d'opposer de la résistance, je doute qu'ils n'acceptent de nous aider sans contrepartie. Et à ce niveau là, ils ont les dans longues si vous me passez l'expression.

-Purifier la Terre des Ombres a toujours été une mission impériale, fit Ardath. Récupérer l'ancienne province de Vallum devenue nid des plus infectes pourritures de ce monde. Mais malgré toute la puissance militaire et magique dont nous disposons nous n'arrivons pas à nous en emparer.

-Et la malédiction qui pèse sur Hyrule n'arrange pas les choses, ajouta Senjak. A ce jour si Vallum reste imprenable, ses échecs doivent beaucoup aux alliances entre nos deux nations. Je parie que la malédiction qui frappe Hyrule est le fait de leurs actions.

-Impossible, fit le roi catégoriquement. Nous avons consulté nos oracles. Les dieux nous ont maudit. On ne sait pas pourquoi.

-As-tu songé un seul instant que certains de tes oracles puissent être corrompus, avança Ardath. Que des espions aient faussé les résultats ?

-Marsilla ici présent a vu aussi ce qui allait se produire, fit le roi en désignant le sorcier. C'est un homme de confiance parfaitement honnête. Je répond entièrement de lui.

-Mes visions étaient très claires, fit Marsilla. Qui plus est Malon ici présent en a également eu.

Les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

-Quoi ? Elle est clairvoyante ? Demanda Doc interpelé.

-Tu te souviens le rêve que je t'ai raconté où je te voyais dans un hopital du New Jersey ?

Doc acquièsca.

-C'était une vision, fit Malon. Une vision qui prophétisait le monde qui succéderait à Hyrule. Il y avait toi et…Zelda et Link et un autre que je ne connais pas. Ils m'ont parlé d'un déluge qui a ravagé l'ancien monde pour laisser place à un nouveau. Je crois qu'il était question…d'une ville nommée Atlantis. Et ils ont aussi parlé de « déluge biblique ».

Son affirmation fut le point de départ d'un concert de chuchotement entre chaque soldats. Doc se pencha vers elle.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était une vision, fit Doc. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on prend à la légère.

-Je crois qu'il y a plus encore, fit Marsilla. J'ai vu aussi quelque chose de mon côté. J'ai aussi vu la destruction d'Hyrule. Les déesses m'ont parlé d'une troisième entité.

Silence dans la salle.

-Première nouvelle, soupira Senjak. Une troisième entité ?

-Quelque chose censé soumettre le bien et le mal à sa volonté, fit Marsilla, quelque chose qui transformera cette terre en enfer. Ce qui m'effraie dans tout ca…c'est que cette entité porte le nom de Malon.

Les affirmations provoquèrent un concert de cris et de commentaires enflammés. Les elfes et les hommes de la compagnie commeçèrent à s'invectiver sur la présence de Malon. Cette dernière les regardait faire, impuissante, terrifiée par cette révélation.

« Silence s'il vous plaît, tonna Senjak. Allons du calme ! Pas la peine de s'énerver !

Le silence revint avec difficulté.

-Des Malon il y en a eu des centaines dans ce monde, fit Senjak à nouveau. Rien ne prouve que c'est _cette _Malon là qui est concerné.

-Marsilla asvez-vous clairement entendu le nom de Malon ? Demanda le roi.

-J'ai entendu une voix sussurer « Impératrice en Hylien », fit Marsilla. C'est bien la signification de Malon ?

-Ca peut très bien être Malon Hora Wolf, fit le roi.

L'affirmation fit tomber une chape de plomb dans la salle.

-On ne l'a plus revue depuis bien longtemps, ajouta-t-il. Peut-être qu'elle a mal tourné dans la Terre des Ombres.

-A supposer qu'elle soit encore en vie pourquoi la Guerrière Sainte d'Hyrule pourrait soudainement menacer sa propre contrée ? Fit le Capitaine de la Compagnie.

-Souvenez-vous que ce sont les dieux qui ont condamné Hyrule, fit Crapaud en levant un doigt. Or Malon Hora Wolf est née de la volonté des Dieux. Qui sait si ce n'est pas elle le désastre annoncé.

-Possible, fit Marsilla, mais la Malon que j'ai vu (à supposer que c'était elle) était purement maléfique.

-En reprenant la possibilité que Malon Hora Wolf soit vivante et qu'elle se soit laissé corrompre…Songea le roi. Est ce qu'il lui est possible…de se faire passer pour une divinité ?

Silence dans la salle. Crapaud et Sans-Nom parurent concentrés.

-Vu le lien qu'elle entretient avec les dieux elle peut parler en leur nom, fit le second. Mais…Si Hora Wolf est devenue maléfique…vos dieux auraient du se détourner d'elle.

-C'est une guerrière sainte, ajouta Crapaud. Elle est demi-dieu elle-même. Ce que les dieux peuvent faire, elle peut le faire. A échelle réduite certes mais à échelle suffisamment large pour se faire passer pour tel.

-Ca ne nous fait pas avancer, fit le Capitaine. Au contraire on élargit le champ des possibilité sans les éliminer.

-Combien de Malon ont existé ? Demanda Zelda. Des centaines vous disiez ? Peut-être qu'en fouillant dans les archives on pourrait…

-Vous avez vu autre chose ? Demanda Link.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis le début de la réunion. Cela fit titiller Malon. Sans faire tourner son visage vers lui.

-Un médecin apparemment, fit Marsilla. Il a prédit cinq ans à vivre à la mère de cette femme. Enfin j'ai entendu une voix qui s'apparente à la sienne prédire cela.

Malon et Doc se regardèrent avec effroi.

-C'est ce que j'avais prédit à la mère de Malon, fit-il.

-Et la mère de Malon Hora Wolf est morte cinq ans après la naissance de cette dernière…Fit Crapaud pensif.

-La mienne est morte…au bout de deux ans, fit Malon.

Silence à nouveau.

-C'est moi que vous avez vu ? Demanda Doc à Marsilla ;

-Je ne pense pas, le médecin avait une tête de cadavre. Il était aussi question d'une berceuse.

-Le chant d'Epona, fit Link sombre.

-Le chant d'Elzabiel, fit Crapaud. Elzabiel était la mère de Hora Wolf.

-Epona est la jument de Link, fit Zelda. Elle appartenait à Malon avant. Mais la berceuse est de sa mère je crois.

-Ca commence à devenir compliqué cette histoire, fit Ardath en se frottant les yeux des doigts.

-Ce sont les seuls parallèles avec Hora Wolf que je peux me permettre d'établir, fit Crapaud. A supposer que Marsilla nous ait tout raconté.

-C'est tout ce que je sais, fit-il.

-Bien on avance, fit Senjak. Lentement mais surement. Assurément je pencherai d'avantage sur l'option Hora Wolf que sur la Généralissime.

Les autres approuvèrent.

-Si je puis me permettre une intervention, fit Kal'Domas.

Ce qui provoqua un mouvement général des visages vers lui.

-Mes chers frères et moi-même avons convenu de la sorte qu'il serait intéressant d'établir un comparatif des histoires respectives entre Malon Hora Wolf et Malon ici présent. Quel âge avez vous ?

-25, fit Malon.

-L'âge d'Hora Wolf lors de sa révélation divine, fit Kal'Domas. Coïncidence ?

-Il faut ajouter quelque chose à cela, fit Grav'Bel avec gravité. Si Malon Hora Wolf est de retour…quid de Kayin Stahl ?

-Précisez votre pensée, fit Senjak.

-Je pense à une réincarnation, fit Grav'Bel.

Les commentaires fusent. Zelda et Malon se regardent avec étonnement et effroi. Malon ne sait plus quoi penser. Un mal de crâne commence à se répandre dans sa tête et l'irritation la gagne.

-Il faudrait…la soumettre à des analyses, contribua Grav'Bel. Notre race a mis au point des techniques pour identifier les âmes. Nous pourrions avec cela déterminer si Malon ici présent présente une quelconque identité propre à la famille Hora Wolf.

-Je ne me rappelle pas que Malon ait mentionné une parenté avec la famille Hora Wolf, fit Zelda.

-Et moi je ne me rappelle pas que mon père l'ait mentionné, fit Malon.

-La réincarnation se moque de la filliation lignagière, fit Kas'Dya. Mais mes services de renseignement peuvent éventuellement faire des recherches généalogiques. Cela nous permettrait d'apporter des précisions.

-Il nous faut votre accord Malon, fit Kal'Domas. Mais sachez que ces informations peuvent être vitales pour la suite des évènements.

-Faites comme vous voulez, fit Malon d'un geste las. Je n'en suis plus à un étonnement près. J'ai l'impression que je me découvre, que je me suis mentie toute ma vie sans le savoir sur mes origines et mon destin.

Silence gêné. Link baisse les yeux.

-Ne tirons pas de plans sur la comète, fit le roi. Pour le moment tout cela n'est qu'un tissu de suppositions sans fondements. Je suggère de lever cette réunion pour le moment et de prendre tous du repos, nous avons eu une journée chargée et la nuit porte conseil.

-Nous allons t'amener à tes appartements, fit Ardath.

-Il faut que j'aille voir mes gens et mes soldats, fit le roi en se levant. Je dois m'enquérir de leur état.

-Vous pourriez prendre des nouvelles de mon père ? Demanda Malon.

-Je vais envoyer tout de suite un messager, fit le roi. A plus tard ! ».

Ardath escorta le roi jusqu'au seuil de la salle de réunion. Chacun se leva en y allant de son petit commentaire.

Zelda s'approcha de Malon qui s'appuyait sur la table, visage déformé par la fatigue.

« Hé ma belle, ca va ? Demanda Zelda en lui caressant une mèche de cheveux.

Malon soupira doucement.

-Non ca ne va pas, fit-elle. Plein de choses ne vont pas.

Elle tourna de grands yeux tristes vers elle, les yeux auxquels Zelda était habituée quand Malon était prise d'un chagrin immense.

-Je crois que je vais perdre la tête, gémit-elle. Je n'en peux plus de tout ca. De cette situation. Je…

Elle vit Link s'approcher.

-Je vais me retirer, fit-elle vivement. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici.

-Malon il faut qu'on parle de _ca_, fit Zelda.

-J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire et je n'en démordrai pas, fit Malon en foudroyant Zelda du regard. C'est entre Link et moi et je te prierai de ne pas t'en mêler.

-Malon tu as besoin de nous je…Commenca Zelda.

-Et comment j'aurais besoin de vous ?!!! Hurla finallement Malon faisant sursauter la salle entière. Mais bon sang pour qui vous prenez vous à me dicter ma vie ?!!! Qui êtes vous pour me dire comment penser, agir, quoi dire et quoi faire ?!!! Est ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir la voix au chapitre pour une fois ?!!!

Zelda recula, effrayée par cette saute d'humeur.

-Malon je ne voulais pas…Fit Zelda.

-J'en ai assez de vous deux et de vos préjugés sur ma personne !!! Fit Malon en les désignant du doigt. J'en ai assez de votre pitié et de vos regards compatissants !!! J'en ai assez d'avoir à me poser la tête sur vos épaules à chaque fois que je me sens triste !!! J'en ai assez d'être Malon !!!

La dernière phrase les horrifia au plus profond de leur être. Zelda et Link tremblaient d'effroi.

-Du moins…Corrigea Malon halletante, le feu aux joues. Je ne veux plus être la Malon que vous avez toujours fréquenté ! Une espèce de potiche aux yeux de poisson qui tremble comme une feuille dès qu'un rat se pointe dans une pièce ! Et qui affiche une délicatesse écoeurante avec tout ce qu'elle voit ! Qui a un besoin inconsidéré de…de se sacrifier pour tout et pour rien, qui ne peut pas supporter de dire ses quatre vérités à quelqu'un parce qu'elle a peur de blesser ce quelqu'un ! J'en ai assez de passer mon temps à peser chacun de mes mots pour éviter de dire quelque chose de travers afin de ne pas perdre un ami! J'en ai assez de cette abnégation servile, de cette volonté de plaire et de tirer des sourires à la galerie, de n'être qu'un vase de fleurs qu'on adore regarder pour se remonter le moral, d'être au service des autres sans jamais qu'on ne m'en rende, je veux vivre pour moi-même !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Zelda poussa un cri en reculant. Le feu brûlait dans les mains de Malon. Celle-ci avec un grognement irrité dispersa les flammes. Zelda s'approcha d'un pas incertain.

-Il n'a jamais été question de cela Malon, fit-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai toujours respecté la femme en toi. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dit…tout cela avant ?

Malon la regarda. Avec mépris.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je toujours tout dire ? Fit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce à moi de faire l'effort ? Les amis ne sont-ils pas censés aussi comprendre les sentiments des autres ?

-Tu me demande de lire dans ton esprit, fit Zelda, ce que je ne peux décemment pas faire.

-Ah oui j'oublais ta chère honorabilité spirituelle, fit Malon. Mais même mes chagrins n'ont recu qu'un mur. Toujours des « ca va aller » et des « tout ira bien ». Mais jamais de « tu veux parler de quelques chose » ou de « est ce que quelque chose de tracasse » ?

-Si tu veux parler alors fais-le, fit Zelda.

Malon resta interdite. Elle semblait troublée, hésitante.

-Non…Fit-elle enfin. C'est trop tard pour cela. Bien trop tard.

Elle les regarda, ses grands yeux couleur saphir brillant d'éclats de défi.

-J'ai une nouvelle vie, fit-elle d'un ton las. De nouveaux amis. Et mon passé est mort. Ma terre natale, mon ranch, mes animaux…

Elle les regarda. Et vacilla sur elle-même en portant la main à son front.

-Même vous, fit-elle d'une voix faible, vous me semblez…morts… »

Elle s'écroula au sol. Zelda et Link poussèrent un cri et se précipitèrent sur elle. Doc s'agenouilla, la retourna. Malon était blanche, son visage reflétant une expression de souffrance silencieuse. Il porta la main à son front.

« Elle a de la fièvre, fit-il. Crapaud va me chercher ma trousse à outils dans ma chambre ! Magne toi le cul ! Je l'emmène dans ses appartements ! ».

Ils restèrent devant la porte pendant une demi-heure d'un silence pesant et étouffant. L'impératrice, l'empereur, le roi, Zelda, Link, Crapaud, le Capitaine, Corbeau et Sans nom fixaient la porte comme une relique contenant quelque maléfice prêt à se déverser sur Hyrule. Enfin elle s'ouvrit, les faisant tous sursauteur. Doc la referma délicatement.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Zelda.

-Ca ira, fit Doc avec confiance. Elle a eu un coup de fatigue c'est tout. Et beaucoup d'émotions. Je pense que c'est le stress de ces derniers jours qui lui retombe dessus.

-On peut la voir ? Demanda Link.

Doc tourna ses yeux vers lui et son regard se fit dur.

-Je crois que vous en avez assez fait comme ca tous les deux, fit-il avec sévérité. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle crise de nerf ou d'un épanchement lacrymal. Elle a besoin de sommeil et de repos. C'est sa tête qui la fait souffrir. Je lui ai administré un calmant et elle doit dormir sans doute en ce moment même.

-Elle vous a parlé ? Demanda Zelda.

-Très peu, fit Doc. Elle est très faible. Je crois qu'elle a peur aussi.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Peur d'elle-même, fit Doc. Pas très malin de lui faire des critiques alors que sa vie est en train de basculer.

Il prononca ces phrases en jetant un regard accusateur vers Link et Zelda.

-Je vous demanderai de ne pas nous juger, fit Zelda avec froideur.

-En attendant il faudra bien que je donne mon avis si à chaque fois que vous lui faites une critique je dois m'occuper d'elle, répondit Doc avec la même froideur. Elle a besoin de soutien pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle personnalité, pas de deux pauvres imbéciles sans cervelles qui tirent la grimace au moindre changement de sa part.

-Je vous prierai de ne pas insulter Zelda, fit Link en s'avancant d'un pas menaçant.

-Hé abruti, lança Corbeau bras croisés, c'est la faute à qui si elle est dans cet état ? Ta copine se pointe et tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire c'est de critiquer sa façon de faire ?

-Parce que tu la comprends mieux toi peut-être ? Lanca Link en levant le ton. Toi et ta bande de tueurs ? Elle m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé quand elle était parmis vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tortionaires !

-Ben voyons ! Lanca Corbeau avec un rire. C'est clair, il suffit de la regarder pour s'en rendre compte ! C'est nous les moutons noirs dans son petit groupe !

Link sentit la colère lui monter aux lèvres. Corbeau retourna le couteau dans la plaie.

-On l'a acceptée telle qu'elle était, fit-il sans sourire. On se fout de ce que les gens deviennent et de l'état dans lequel ils arrivent. Parce que dans notre bande de tortionaires la première chose que l'on cultive c'est l'individualité. Vous…vous ne faites que la maintenir dans son petit monde à elle.

-Corbeau c'est pas à toi de juger cela, fit Doc.

-Peut-être, fit Corbeau, mais voilà. Rouquine est plus qu'un lieutenant pour nous, c'est une sœur ! Une sœur qui est libre de ses choix et de ses actions ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas semble-t-il avec les « amis » qu'elle a tant espéré revoir.

Corbeau grimaça de dégoût.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle vous trouve ? Fit-il avec mépris.

-On la connaît plus que toi ! Cria Link.

-Apparemment ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense ! Lanca Corbeau. Ecoute toi deux secondes ! Toujours à prétendre tout savoir sur elle, ses désirs, ses ambitions ! Tu ne l'écoute même pas ! Et voilà le résultat ! Vous la tuez à petit feu avec vos grands yeux à chaque fois qu'elle fait quelque chose d'inattendu de votre part ! »

Link voulut se jeter sur Corbeau mais le Capitaine, Senjak et Zelda furent sur lui en deux secondes. Corbeau recula, fusillant Link du regard. Zelda poussa des cris et intima à Link l'ordre d'arrêter.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Cria le Capitaine en plaquant Link contre le mur. Ca suffit ces conneries ?

-Ne me touchez pas ! Fit Link en se débattant. Virez vos sales pattes de moi !

Le Capitaine plaqua Link brutalement contre le mur à nouveau.

-Je te lâcherai quand tu seras calmé ! Fit-il. Et je te garantis que Héros du Temps ou pas je tiendrai le coup ! alors tu vas te calmer tout de suite !

Link s'agita encore légèrement puis contint le reste de sa colère en lui. Avec un soupir il se laissa faire. LeCapitaine s'attendit à ce que Corbeau lance une flèche du parthe mais rien ne jaillit de sa bouche. Corbeau fixait Link. Mais ce n'était pas de la moquerie qu'il y avait dans les yeux. Juste de la consternation. Zelda se sentait honteuse et confuse, colérique et perdue.

« Doc, fit le Capitaine, on va y aller maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'occupe la chambre d'à côté, fit-il en faisant tourner sa canne dans sa main. En cas d'urgence je serai prompt à répondre.

-Parfait alors je pense qu'on va cesser les hostilités pour l'instant, fit le Capitaine.

-Je suis d'accord, fit Senjak.

-Zelda enfin dit quelque chose, grogna Link.

-Tu mériterait une paire de claques, répondit-elle le regard peinant à contenir sa colère. Ce que je ferai si Malon ne dormait pas à côté ».

Link ne répondit pas. Il se sentait vaincu, impuissant, plus bas que terre.

« Vous deux, fit le Capitaine en le désignant lui et Zelda, je veux vous voir immédiatement. On a des choses à se dire !

-Je refuse de…Rétorqua Link en se détournant.

-Ca suffit Link, tonna Zelda. Je viens avec vous! Link si tu veux aller bouder dans ta chambre ne te gêne pas !

-Non il vient, exigea le Capitaine avec sévérité.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, je… Répondit Link.

-Vous allez avec lui, exigea l'empereur. Et ca c'est un ordre ».

La sévérité de la voix ne lui laissa pas le choix. Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Le Capitaine salua les altesses impériales et remonta le couloir. Zelda et Link le talonnèrent, ce dernier avec retenue. Cogneur déboula alors comme un fou et Doc eut toute les peines du monde à le calmer.

Ils entèrent dans un bureau. Le capitaine déposa ses gants sur la table. Une fenêtre donnait sur la cîté et le capitaine tira les rideaux pourpres qui les encadraient. Il y avait deux chaisses à dossier en bois sculpté que le Capitaine fit avancer pour permettre à Link et Zelda de s'asseoir. Puis il s'assit en face d'eux.

« Vous voici dans mon bureau, fit-il. Comme vous le savez je suis capitaine de la Compagnie dans laquelle s'est retrouvée Malon. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que son nom véritable est Cohorte des Compagnons Impériaux. Nous avons été une bande de mercenaire autrefois avant d'entrer au service définitif de leurs altesses impériales. Nous sommes une unité d'élite de l'armée. Malon y a été recueillie à un moment crucial au cours d'une de nos missions. Nous devions purifier une ville et l'observions en attendant d'avoir confirmation d'activités sataniques. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux et chaque homme compte. Et nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de protéger une femme sous peine de compromettre cette mission et peut-être les opérations visant à combattre la Terre des Ombres. Malon a donc accepté de s'engager en tant que soldat.

-Nous savions déjà tout cela, fit Zelda d'une voix calme. Elle nous a raconté tous les détails de son entraînement.

-Alors vous saviez qu'elle s'y est soumise sans protester ?

-Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Protesta Link.

-Elle aurait très bien pu partir, fit le Capitaine. Fuir loin de nous. Elle a préféré endurer la douleur et la souffrance et repousser ses limites. C'était son choix à elle. Nous ne lui avons pas donné de choix certes. Mais qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de faire les siens ?

-La peur ! Fit Link. Elle a toujours été impressionnable et timide ! Elle avait un couteau sous la gorge !

-Et pourtant elle a décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, fit le Capitaine stoïque. Qu'est ce que vous avez à répondre à cela ?

-Qu'elle a agit par contrainte ! Pas par choix !

-On a tous le choix dans notre vie, fit le Capitaine. Et il résulte d'une longue concertation avec soi-même. Ce qui nous paraît important. Ou pas.

Link se renfrogna.

-Mais ce choix savez-vous pourquoi elle l'a fait ? Demanda le Capitaine. Non ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : vous revoir. Elle a changé pour vous.

Zelda et Link levèrent les yeux.

-Elle s'est toujours considérée comme une incapable, fit le Capitaine. Du moins quand la situation exige de se battre. Elle voulait vous aider, ne plus être le spectateur passif d'une passe d'armes réservés aux seuls héros d'Hyrule. Elle voulait être à votre niveau, être digne de votre amitié. Elle a sacrifié son ancienne personnalité pour vous libérer de votre fardeau.

Link voulut trouver quelque chose à redire mais rien. Il tremblait et sa colère se changea en honte. Zelda baissa les yeux en grimaçant.

-Et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est la voir comme l'ancienne Malon, continua le Capitaine. Elle a changé mais vous refusez de la voir sous son nouveau jour. Pour vous ce n'est que la fermière de votre terre d'Hyrule.

-Mais nous l'avons toujours connue comme ca, fit Link, une colère chevrotante dans sa voix.

-Elle veut que cela change, fit le Capitaine. C'est pas faute de vous l'avoir dit quand même. Je sais ce que vous ressentez : vous avez peur pour elle, vous nourrissez un besoin irrépressible de la protéger. Vous l'aimez énormément c'est une certitude. Mais voyez-vous c'est cet amour qui l'étouffe. Et elle en a assez de vos grands yeux compatissants et de vos accolades empathiques. Elle veut que vous la considériez comme quelqu'un de fort et pas de sensible.

Zelda acquièsca. Link gratta sa tête.

-Je suis désolé…Fit-il enfin. Je ne pensais pas que Malon…Il faut dire qu'elle a toujours été très discrète.

-Vous auriez pu lui en parler, fit le Capitaine avec reproche, lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait au lieu de la prendre en pitié pour ses souffrances. Elle est très fière de ses prouesses et vous, vous lui reprochez de s'y être abandonnée. Elle ne veut plus de ca.

-Elle ne veut plus de nous ? Demanda Zelda.

-Non bien sûr que non, fit le Capitaine en se redressant. Elle veut juste que vous changiez votre point de vue sur elle. Nous l'avons connu telle que vous l'avez connue et nous l'avons vu se transformer. Croyez-moi, elle est restée fidèle à elle-même. Elle a simplement fait quelques changements dans sa façon de se comporter. Mais elle reste fondamentalement quelqu'un de doux et avec une grande sensibilité. Malon n'est pas seulement un bon soldat, c'est quelqu'un de fort et de courageux, prêt à donner tout ce qu'elle a pour ce qu'elle aime. Ce qu'elle a fait en se soumettant à cette « torture » comme vous dites. Vous l'avez critiquée alors qu'elle a tout donné pour vous revoir. Je pense que vous devez comprendre ce qu'elle ressent maintenant ?

-Oui mais…Fit Zelda. C'est tellement brutal comme changement.

-Il y a trop de choses qui changent, fit Link sombre. Même moi je ne peux pas arrêter ca.

-Héééé non, fit le Capitaine. Mais à bien y réfléchir je suis sûr d'une chose : si elle avait eu vraiment le choix, elle aurait préféré sa vie de fermière qu'elle a toujours connu.

Il se pencha vers eux.

-Pour l'instant je vous suggère de la laisser tranquille, fit-il. Profitez en pour réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit. Et tachez de vous montrer vraiment patient et attentifs avec elle quand vous vous réconcilierez.

-Vous croyez qu'elle voudra ? Demanda Link.

-Bien sûr, fit le Capitaine , mais elle attend que vous la respectiez. C'est tout. Et elle veut des excuses du fond du cœur. Pas un vulgaire pardon de principe.

Link et Zelda acquiescère et le Capitaine se leva.

-Bien il est tard et j'ai encore du travail, fit-il. Je pense que nous allons en rester là pour le moment. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous raccompagner mais je suis attendu ».

Ils se séparèrent sur le seuil. Zelda et Link remontèrent le couloir, l'air las. Ils ne prononçèrent pas un mot en se quittant pour dormir. Bientôt le silence hanta le palais impérial.


	37. Chapitre 20 : Idées Recues sur les Elfes

**IDEES RECUES SUR LES ELFES :**

_«Des créatures légendaires et fascinantes. Des êtres d'une grande noblesse, baignant dans une véritable philosophie de la nature. Des enfants de la nature, des créatures. Ô elfes, j'aime votre élégance pluriséculaire, votre sagesse infinie, votre parler raffiné et votre splendeur naturelle »._

_Atak Podolski_

_Philosophe Impérial_

_« Un bon Hylien est un Hylien mort ! »_

_General Ael'Gal_

_Elfe Impérial_

_Discours prononcé à l'occasion d'un colloque ayant pour thème « Hyrule : la nouvelle superpuissance magique ? »_

_« Les femmes elfes ! Vous posez vos yeux dessus, vous ne voudrez plus jamais d'autre femmes. Pas un kilo de trop, des poitrines amples et fermes reposant dans des bustiers de mythrill, des jambes de coureuses des bois aux courbes élégantes, un visage envoutant qui vous interdit de penser la moindre vulgarité à leur encontre. Vous en voyez une, et le plus pourri des soudards de ce monde tombe à genoux en pleurant »._

_Journal d'un soldat anonyme_

_« Les elfes sont des créatures généralement liées au plan élémentaire de la terre. La nature pour eux s'incarne principalement dans le sol. Elle s'exprime par le son des arbres De ce fait, les elfes sont sans doute les races les plus territoriales de la création »._

_Cléomène Velas_

_Extrait d'un cours pour adolescents sur les races du monde_

_« Les elfes…Que dire ? Il sont beaux, fiers, plutôt arrogants, condescendants, incapables de concevoir la perfection autrement que par eux même, méfiants, polis, courtois, raffinés, patients. Et surtout immortels et particulièrement féroces quand il s'agit de toucher à leur terre. Voir des bûcherons abattre les arbres dans les royaumes environnants est une torture pour eux. Alors pensez-donc, cueillez un brin d'herbe sur leur propre sol et ils vous tomberons tous dessus comme une horde d'Orcs en rut. Enfin disons que chaque race elfique possède ses propres vérités sur la chose mais toutes présentent ce même attachement à leur terre et cette terre reflète leur état de santé. Autrement dit, quand la terre dépérit, nos nobles elfes deviennent de sinistres reliques. Fort heureusement (du moins pour eux) leur race immortelle tient encore le coup. Mais pour combien de temps ?_

_Ah oui, la race la plus puissante, les Hauts Elfes, sont accessoirement assexuels. Pas de galipettes chez eux : quand un gamin veut naître, le couple elfique prononce le voeur devant l'Ancien de la Vie, le doyen des arbres du village, qui prélève dans leur essence spirituelle leurs plus grandes qualités pour en faire ainsi, après quelques semaines, un magnifique petit elfillon potelé et grimaçant. Les elfes pratiquent l'eugénisme par souci de perfection. On ne peut pas les blâmer sur ce coup là compte tenue du fait que cet eugénisme ne se pratique pas au détriment des autres vies. Mais nul doute que si un jour ils se prennent une malédiction dans le coin de la figure et se mettent à fricoter avec la mortalité il leur faudra bien un jour ou l'autre se rendre compte que des fois la nature qu'ils chérissent tant a ses propres règles, elfes ou pas. Ca leur fera les pieds en tout cas. Leur compagnie a été une torture. Pas parce qu'ils étaient ennuyeux loins de là. Mais les déesses en sont témoin, ces soirées en solitaire dans ma chambre ont été épouvantablement frustrantes sur le plan affectif (et physique cela va sans dire)._

_Les Elfes Noirs sont une variante ténébreuse des Hauts Elfes. Si ces derniers se prennent pour la monarchie elfique, les Elfes Noirs se voient comme les aristocrates rebelles, des Grands Seigneurs qui ne jurent obéissance qu'à eux et à eux seuls. Ils sont également connu pour la splendeur de leur monde, Kaldrielle et ils entretiennent apparemment de très cordiales relations avec l'Empire naissant. Ces deux entités feront des étincelles, c'est une certitude. En attendant les Elfes Noirs se consacrent à vénérer les divinités de la nuit, leur déesse Lunaire en particulier qu'ils reconnaissent comme la mère spirituelle de toutes les peuplades elfiques. Sachant que les Hauts Elfes et les Sylvestres se considèrent surtout comme fils de la nature, les Elfes Noirs sont quelque peu écartés de la « famille » pour ces penchants considérés comme hérétiques. Reste qu'aucun conflit n'a éclaté entre eux et les autres familles. Ils sont très fiers bien sûrs mais moins coincés que les hauts elfes. Ils comptent surtout sur la valeur et pas le titre. De ce fait ils sont plus abordables et leur maîtrise de la magie est absolument sans égale. Ce qui fait grincer des dents leurs frères de la haute société elfique. Ce sont également d'excellents amants au lit ! Un peu brutaux mais très débrouillards. Les hommes sont des sauvages, les femmes plus délicates et sensuelles. J'adore la virilité des mâles et je suis envoûtée par l'extraordinaire subtilité sexuelle des femelles. J'ai passé des nuits incroyables avec eux et paradoxallement ils ont su m'aider à quelque peu réfléchir sur mes actes passés. J'ai toujours du mal avec cela, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Pour cela je leur suis éternellement redevable._

_Les Elfes Sylvestres sont une race extrémiste. La nature ne se contente pas d'être le centre de leurspiritualité, elle est un mode de vie. De ce fait les elfes sylvestres peuplent les forêts, les jungles et les bois (c'est sûr qu'avec un nom pareil on va pas les trouver dans la corbeille à linge du voisin !) avec lesquels ils sont en constante communion. Selon leurs principes, le leader des Elfes fait un pacte de sang avec l'Ancien de la Vie, mêlant son sang à sa sève, échangeant ainsi ses pensées contre une constante symbiose spirituelle avec le grand arbre. Le leader des Elfes se nomme alors _Al'Fetel_, ou plus communément « Fils du Grand Arbre ». Lorsque celui-ci trouve l'illumination elfique (qui m'est encore obscure à ce jour), il quitte les siens et s'implante en ermite dans un bois sans elfe. Là il prend racine et se change en arbre et donne naissance à une nouvelle peuplade elfique. C'est une méthode de reproduction en masse dont le déroulement est commun à celui des Hauts Elfes. Cependant les Elfes Sylvestres pratiquent la copulation, non pas pour se reproduire mais par devoir. Il leur est appris très tôt que la nature commande leurs instincts et qu'ils doivent s'y soumette et même en rechercher l'appel pour s'en rapprocher. C'est pour cela que les Elfes Sylvestres se contentent du strict minimum au niveau vestimentaire, généralement un simple pagne. Les hommes et les femmes veillent à cultiver leurs corps et produisent même des phéromones. Chaque rapport sexuel se veut une expérience de communion avec la spiritualité naturelle. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils font de la sexualité un devoir quotidien et un elfe Sylvestre a vécu autant de jours qu'il a eu de rapports sexuels. Et comme ils sont immortels, inutile de dire qu'ils sont champions toutes catégories dans ce domaine. J'ai pu goûter aux charmes des hommes et des femmes. Et chaque nuit que je passais dans leur bras était une expérience nouvelle. J'y ai découvert des choses que ne n'aurais jamais immaginé et eux m'en ont fait découvrir d'autres. Ils ont beaucoup apprécié ma compagnie. Et apparemment ma réputation d'Héroïne m'a précédée : ils m'ont proposée l'immortalité pour me fondre dans leur population. Je pense que je vais accepter d'aller avec eux mais pas leur immortalité : je finirai bien par me fatiguer de vivre un jour. Alors j'irai avec eux en tant que mortelle. Mais uniquement quand j'aurais fini ce travail d'exploration. Quand cela sera fait, je gouterai les plus incroyables plaisir avec délectation jusqu'à ce que j'en meure de plaisir._

_Les Elfes Hyliens enfin. Mon peuple. Là d'où je viens. Cela me semble si loin. Je préfère ne pas en parler pour le de mauvais souvenirs et de douleur. Quand viendra le moment de regarder à nouveau dans le passé, je rendrai mes comptes avec lui. Pour le moment, je le laisse dans les brumes._

_Elwene Dellano, ex Héroïne du Temps_

_Extrait de « Explorations d'une ex-héroïne et réflexions sur le monde »._

_« Je me souviens de la grande forêt de Sulfath'Zyel, perdu dans une brûme couleur l'avance et baignant dans la lueur des lucioles. La les jeunes filles elfes, de grandes silhouettes élancées aux courbes exceptionnelles s'adonnent à leur passe-temps favori : philosopher sur la nature, exercice auquel j'ai eu le grand privilège d'être convié. _

_Je me perdais dans la contemplation de leur exceptionnelle beauté, chacun de leur geste étant imprégné de cette grâce qui est commune à leur race. _

_Je me laissais emporter par le son de leur voix, semblable à de la soie chatouillant chaque veine de mon corps en un sensuel tremblement de désir et d'admiration. _

_Je me noyais dans leur regard couleur de lune dont l'éclat resplendissait dans la lumière crépusculaire qui se répandait comme un voire doré dans la forêt._

_Je m'électrisais à chaque fois que leurs mains me frôlaient la peau, que leur souffle caressait ma figure._

_Par contre quand elles commencaient à parler de la philosophie des arbres je me faisais également vachement chier… »_

_Dallaran Tock_

_Apprenti Magicien de la Confrérir Ecarlate de l'Empire_

_Extrait de son Journal Intime_


	38. Chapitre 21 : Les Marches Elfiques

**LES MARCHES ELFIQUES :**

Doc ressortit de la chambre et son visage trahissait une incertitude qui plongea le groupe dans un état d'inquiétude encore plus prononcé. Talon s'avanca, l'air soucieux.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle va bien et en même temps elle ne va pas, fit Doc avec un soupir. Elle a l'air de souffrir et pourtant ses fonctions vitales ne sont pas menacées. Je ne comprend pas.

L'annonce consterna le groupe. Les grands de la compagnie, Link, Zelda, l'impératrice et son frère s'étaient présentés en personne à la porte de la nouvelle généralissime. Doc était entré en premier pour constater que l'état de Malon avait empiré par rapport à la nuit précédente.

-Mes remèdes sont inefficaces, fit-il.

-Sans-Nom, Crapaud, fit le Capitaine en se tournant vers eux.

-C'est Doc le médecin, fit Crapaud. A moins de trouver un guérisseur ca risque d'être dur de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Link. Il y a bien une solution, non ?

-Justement ca concorde avec ce que je voulais lui demander, fit alors Ardath en s'avancant, bras croisés. Je pense avoir une solution.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et tous se mirent en cercle auprès d'elle.

-Je comptais l'envoyer en ambassade auprès du Chef des Hauts Elfes pour négocier un traité délicat, fit-elle en les regardant un par un. Vous pourriez l'y emmener. Le chef des Hauts Elfes se nomme Natt'Anael. Il est versé dans l'art de la guérison. Il trouvera sans doute la solution au mal de Malon et vous en profiterez pour lui donner une lettre de ma part.

-Les Hauts Elfes, fit Crapaud avec un air septique. Je croyais que…enfin…que les liens étaient coupés depuis la Guerre du Cercle.

-Pas tout à fait, confia Ardath. Mais vous gardez ca pour vous. Officiellement nous sommes en totale rupture diplomatique mais j'ai consevé des contacts avec Natt'Anael. Des contacts très secrets. On espère que la réconciliation entre nos deux peuples se fera un jour mais les souvenirs de la guerre sont encore très vifs chez eux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour chercher des visages indiscrets, prêtant une oreille à leur conversation.

-Le parti des Elfes Impériaux perd de son influence depuis l'arrivée des Hyliens, reprit-elle. Le peuple Impérial semble apprécier énormément leur présence. Ils vouent une énorme admiration aux Hyliens. Et les Elfes Impériaux n'ont pas le choix que de faire profil bas. Je veux profiter de ca pour briser leur hégémonie, soigner quelques blessures et en finir avec cette situation de cohabitation.

-Vous voulez vous servir de la maladie de Malon pour…avanca le Capitaine.

-Utiliser est un bien grand mit, fit l'Impératrice. Disons que de fil en aiguille, les petits services peuvent faire les grands traités. En admettant qu'il ne soit pas risqué de la transporter.

Eklle s'était tournée vers Doc en parlant.

-Non, répondit-il. Comme je l'ai dit elle n'est pas en danger. Elle pourra supporter le voyage.

-Très bien, fit l'Impératrice. Monsieur Talon ? Une objection ?

Talon réfléchit un instant. Puis secoua la tête.

-Tant qu'elle ne risque rien, fit-il. Je veux qu'elle guérisse.

-Elle ne risquera rien, fit le Capitaine. Un de mes hommes va l'accompagner.

-Je veux le faire, fit Link. Je…

-A titre d'information, fit Doc, je pense qu'elle aura besoin de repos quand elle reprendra ses esprits. Et ce repos passe aussi par un repos mental. Donc mieux vaut éviter qu'elle se réveille pour découvrir des… « éléments compromettant ».

Talon coula un regard vers Link et Zelda qui affichèrent une mine sombre.

-Ok j'y vais, fit Corbeau en s'avancant. Je pense que la Compagnie peut se passer de moi pendant que je l'emmène.

-Corbeau a été très proche de Malon ces derniers jours, fit Crapaud. C'est le meilleur choix.

-Je peux les accompagner ? Demanda Cogneur.

-J'ai besoin de toi, fit le Capitaine. Et Corbeau est le mieux placé pour accompagner Rouquine je pense. Protège la bien d'accord ? »

Corbeau acquièsca. Il coula un bref regard vers Link qui le considéra avec envie et regret. Mais sans aucune colère. Link était brisé, abattu et Corbeau sentit une certaine pitié éclore en lui.

« On va la transporter, fit Doc. Vous auriez des vêtements plus pratiques ? Elle porte encore sa robe. Donnez nous quelque chose de léger et simple.

-Je vais lui filer ca, fit Trancheur. Je dois avoir quelques fringues dans mon coffre. Je te les apporte dans dix minutes.

-Je vais vous fournir une cariole et des chevaux, fit Talon. Quand pouvez vous partir ?

-Tout de suite, fit Corbeau. Je n'ai rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui.

-Vendu, fit le Capitaine. Majesté ? Votre lettre ?

-Je la rédige tout de suite, fit l'Impératrice en tournant les talons.

-Cogneur tu vas m'aider à la transporter quand je l'aurais changé, fit Doc.

-Et nous qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Zelda.

-Vous deux vous réfléchissez sur ce qui s'est passé avec elle », fit Doc en entrant de nous dans la chambre et en refermant la porte.

Zelda et Link restèrent un instant sans rien dire. Ils semblaient si faibles, si frêles, presques fantomatiques. Deux géants impuissants, deux anges déchus. Corbeau les regarda un instant et s'approcha d'eux, bras croisés. Link lui envoya un regard qu'il tenta de charger de reproches mais en vain. Il semblait presque gêné de regarder Corbeau.

« Bon dites ca serait peut-être pas plus mal d'enterrer la hache de guerre, non ? Demanda-t-il.

Link et Zelda levèrent els yeux vers lui. Des yeux presque implorants.

-Ecoutez…Fit Corbeau. Elle vous aime. Malgré ce qu'elle vous a dit. Elle est simplement…perturbée parce que vous pensez d'elle. Essayez un peu de comprendre ce qu'elle traverse. Tout change pour elle. Le monde change. Suivez le mouvement ou vous resterez loin derrière.

Link acquiesca lentement.

-Je sais j'ai mal agit, fit-il. Je suis désolé je…On l'aime tellement.

-Je sais, fit Corbeau, et j'en ai jamais douté de ca. Alors tachez de le prouver la prochaine fois que vous la verrez !

Il regarda derrière lui. Les hommes de la Compagnie se concertaient en silence. Il s'approcha d'avantage de Zelda et Link.

-Bon, chuchota-t-il. Dès qu'elle sera remise sur pieds, je parlerai de ca avec elle. Je lui toucherai quelques mots et lui tendrai quelques perches vers vous. Mais quand elle décidera de vous reparler y'a intérêt à ce que les excuses soient prêtes. Faudra pas compter sur moi pour jouer les entremetteurs.

Link le regardait avec de grands yeux. Corbeau incarnait subitement une sorte de fol espoir de réparer ce qui avait été brisé. Zelda lui posa une main sur la joue et Corbeau tressaillit en santant la douceur de sa main sur son visage.

-Merci beaucoup, fit-elle. Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas vous demander cela mais…

-C'est bon, fit Corbeau en saisissant la main de Zelda. Vous me remercierez quand vous et Malon passerez de nouveau votre temps collés ensemble. Et puis…soyez sympas de ne pas nous traiter de tous les noms. Après tout c'est Rouquine qui devrait se plaindre le plus.

-Désolé, fit Link penaud. Je me suis laissé emporter par mes sentiments.

-Ca peut te conduire à faire des saletés mon vieux, fit Corbeau, j'en sais quelque chose. Allez, vous faites pas de bile, je vous prépare le terrain vous n'aurez plus qu'à la recevoir. Alors réfléchissez bien pendant qu'on sera partis sur ce que vous allez lui dire ».

Corbeau donna une tape amicale sur le bras de Link puis s'éloigna vers la chambre de Malon. Trancheur revint quelques minutes après les bras charges de vêtements. L'impératrice suivit ensuite, une lettre à la main. Cogneur transporta Malon. Elle portait une tunique de cuir serré sur la poitrine par des lacets, un pantalon de toile brun et des bottes de velours à talons. Doc déploya une couverture sur elle et Cogneur la fit transporter jusque dans l'arrière cours du château où Talon s'empressait d'harnacher deux cheveux à une cariole. Cogneur déposa Malon dans l'arrière de la cariole avec d'infinies précaution. Doc tendit une fiole à Corbeau.

« Donne lui ça, fit-il. Si elle semble trop souffrir. Ca calmera la douleur ».

L'Impératrice approcha à nouveau et tendit à corbeau une large carte pliée en huit.

« Vous suivrez la ligne, fit-elle. Vous devriez atteindre la Marche Elfique d'ici quelques heures. Je pense que vous y arriverez en fin d'après midi. N'ayez crainte, la route est entièrement sûre ».

Corbeau avait pris soin de prendre sa dague favorite ainsi qu'une épée qu'il avait attaché en bandoulière. Corbeau referma la trappe de la cariole, ajusta la couverture sur Malon et grimpa sur le siège du conducteur.

« On compte sur vous, lança Senjak.

-Comptez plutôt sur les Hauts Elfes, répondit Corbeau. Moi je ne pourrai rien faire si je me heurte à un mur ».

Il fit un petit bruit avec la bouche et la cariole s'ébranla. Elle descendit le long d'une artère principale, sous le regard des autres qui attendirent qu'elle disparaissent à travers le corps d'enceinte menant aux Marches Elfiques du Nord pour se disperser en silence.

Un ciel de plomb jouait les plafond sinistre au dessus des grandes plaines impériales. A part le vent qui murmurait dans les hautes herbes, Corbeau n'entendit aucun son. Un oiseau de passage brisait parfois la monotonie. La cariole traversait les Highlands d'un pas tranquille, entourée de plaines, de vallons et de buttes d'un vert maladif. Une chaîne de montagne vers l'Est s'alignait. A un moment donné, Corbeau vit un sanglier et ses marcassins traverser le chemin de pierre. Un panneau de bois dirigeait ses flèches vers les multiples branches d'un carrefour et autant d'autres directions:

**Nord : **Province de Va'Nailf

**Sud : **Citadelle Impériale

**Ouest : ** Cité de Duskill, Observatoire de Duskill

**Est : **Massif de Va'Nailf

**Sud-Est :** Lac de Lémuria

**Sud-Ouest :** Collines de Versantil

**Nord-Est : **Rivière Soïl'Tal, Marches Elfiques (fermées jusqu'à nouvel ordre)

**Nord Ouest : **Va'Nailf Ouest, citadelle de Dul'Omaye

Corbeau embraya sur un chemin pierreux qui le mena vers le Nord-Est. Une fontaine aménagée en bord de route lui permit de rassasier une soif persistante ainsi que celle de ses chevaux. Corbeau regarda de plus près l'état physique de Malon et voyant qu'elle semblait souffrir lui donna une rasade de la potion de Doc. Elle sembla se détendre. Corbeau rajusta la couverture sous son cou. Elle semblait incroyablement vulnérable, elle qui fut si forte et si brave. Il retrouvait la fille qu'ils avaient recueilli alors il y a des jours de cela, faible, impuissante et en pleine souffrance aussi physique que mentale. Il regagna le siège du passager et fit avancer les chevaux d'un pas plus rapide. Il arriva enfin en vue de la rivière Soïl'Tal qu'un imposant pont de pierre traversait en direction de l'Est. Une pancarte avait été clouée en son bord :

**Vers Marches Elfiques. Frontières fermées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Interdiction de les franchir sous peine de lourdes sanctions.**

Corbeau ne vit aucun garde, aucune tour de sentinelle aux alentours. L'avertissement semblait purement symbolique. Ou alors depuis longtemps la population s'était finallement résignée à en suivre les grandes lignes. Corbeau engagea la cariole sur le pont avec un léger frisson. Briser les interdits n'était qu'une formalité pour lui en temps normal. Celui-ci avait un arrière-goût qui laissa un frisson courir le long de son dos. Il était porteur d'une mission diplomatique chez un peuple qui entretenait apparemment des relations tendues avec l'Empire. Sur le coup, il se demanda si l'avoir choisi avait été une bonne solution. Quelqu'un comme le Capitaine aurait été plus à même de garantir le succès des futures transactions. Corbeau se retrouva de l'autre côté de la rivière et suivit un sentier dont les pavées étaient envahis par les herbes. Le chermin s'engageait dans une percée entre deux montagnes, apparemment de fabrication artificielle. Des arcades le surplombaient en hauteur, certaines lézardées de part en part. Il entendit l'écho de craquement sinistre et le claquement d'étendards lacérés par le temps qui y étaient encore suspendus. Désolation était le maître mot pour décrire les lieux. La lumière du jour diminua d'intensité et des flamèches d'un vert étherée s'embrasèrent dans des coupoles suspendues au milieu des arcades. Dans cette étrange lumière verdâtre, Corbeau fit avancer la charrette tandis que le vent seblait murmurer d'étranges litanies. Au loin, l'écho d'un chœur féminin, doux et délicat, résonnait conférant aux lieux un aspect surnaturel. Corbeau avait l'impression d'avoir traversé l'invisible frontière entre son monde à lui et cet étrange endroit éloignéde toute réalité. Il jeta un œil vers Malon qui reposait en silence dans la cariole. Constatant qu'elle ne souffrait pas plus que cela, il progressa le long de la trouée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une spectaculaire porte de bois en arc brisé. Les rebords de l'arc étaient enchaînés par des ronces, des lières et des vrilles de plantes entrelacées dans un tressage complexe mais élégant de branches, de tiges et de feuilles. La double porte en bois était massive et clouée. Corbeau fit arrêter la charrette et descendit pour s'avancer vers elle. Il resta un instant à l'observer, ne sachant quoi faire. Soudain il sentit une main d'une douceur extraordinaire se refermer sur sa bouche, l'attirer contre la poitrine de quelqu'un et une lame de métal effleurer son cou. Dans son dos, il sentit une volumineuse poitrine faire pression sur lui tandis qu'une voix de femme colérique et glaciale s'adressa à lui :

« _Niolf El Al'thleas !!! Nian Da'mon tei fol'me thiel dial !!!_

La femme ne bougea pas, le maintenant sous son emprise. Mais elle ne déplaca pas pour autant sa main. Il sentit sa tête bouger, l'étudier dans tous les recoins. Elle le renifla même bruyamment à quelques reprises. Elle l'entraîna vers la cariole en grognant. Il sentit que la femme regardait Malon. Elle eut une brève exclamation. Et la lame de son couteau se rafermit sur sa gorge. Sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre, furieuse :

« _Maol'Estail lief niel deni ! Oil ! »_

La porte s'ouvrit alors en grinçant. Un grand personnage s'approcha d'eux. L'homme n'avait rien de l'elfe typique que les figures populaires d'alors se plaignaient à dépeindre. Un visage dur et dans l'âge mur, deux yeux d'un noir couleur d'encre, des cheveux tout aussi sombres peignés vers l'arière se déversant en cascades dans son dos. Les oreilles étaient longues et pointues. Il portait une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et un gilet de cuir noir. Une bandoulière lui traversait le torse en diagonale, une épée rangée dans le fourreau. Il portait un pantalon de toile beige et des bottes de cuir brunes à ourelets et talons hauts. L'elfe le considéra avec un regard méfiant mais dénue de toute aggressivité.

« _Bal'oh moei mal ?_Fit-il.

_-Eltai Mil ! _Répondit la femme. _El beis Oppoil. Lie Beies Hy'liannei_"_._

L'homme leva un soucil. Puis il eut un geste de la main. Corbeau sentit la femme se détacher de lui, puis le contourner. Elle avait un visage fin et triangulaire, élégant et raffiné, un nez long, les lèvres fines, une coupe de cheveux auburn qui faisait une cloche autour de ses épaules. Son regard était d'acier. Elle était habillée d'une tunique de cuir, de pantalons errés, de bottes noires, portait des gants et un impressionnant arsenal de poignards en bandoulière. L'elfe s'adressa à nouveau à elle dans son language. Elle acquièsca, lanca un regard d'acier à Corbeau puis tourna les talons. L'Elfe le regarda alors.

« Je vous présente mes excuses pour cet accueil, fit-il. Mais comme vous avez du le lire en traversant la Soïl'Tal, la province elfique est fermée à tous et nous n'acceptons plus les étrangers chez nous. Je suis tout de même disposé à vous accorder cinq minutes mais pas plus. Après quoi je vous demanderai de repartir.

Corbeau toussota pour reprendre ses aises, massa sa gorge et s'avanca vers l'elfe.

-Nous sommes venus au nom de Sa Majesté Ardath, Impératrice de l'Empire, fit-il. Nous cherchons votre chef Natt'Anael.

-C'est moi, fit l'elfe avec sobriété. Bienvenue à vous. Mais je vois que votre amie se sens mal.

Il s'approcha de Malon avant que Corbeau n'ait pu répondre et l'étudia un instant sans prendre le temps de regarder son visage. Il l'entendit juste gémir et vit les petits soubresauts de son corps.

-Je vois, fit-il. Suivez-moi ! ».

Corbeau déplaca Malon et, la prenant dans ses bras, emboîta le pas de l'elfe.

Le village qu'ils traversèrent n'avait rien non plus du village elfique. L'architecture semblait être celle de races non-elfiques. Des chaumières en pierre se faisaient face, séparées par un chemin de terre boueuse. Un puis aménagé dans un coin dispensait de l'eau à quelques femelles elfes venues puiser de quoi boire. Corbeau se sentit mal à l'aise. Cette civilisation elfique était trop proche de la sienne, trop « normale » pour être honnête. Aucun visage ne reflétait de fierté ou de noblesse. Ils étaient simples quand ils n'étaient pas en proie à l'abattement. Rien dans le village ne semblait avoir de nature magique et il n'entendit pas le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres dont le vent agitait les branches dans un silence qui l'angoissa encore plus. Des maisons à colombages succédèrent aux chaumières. Un temple avait été aménagé entre deux demeures, un jardinet partageant son espace avec ce qui semblait être un cimetière. Ce qui l'horrifia. Un cimetière chez les elfes, c'était comme élire un hylien roi des elfes impériaux : impensable. Il voulut poser des questions mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Natt'Anael lui commandait de ne pas se presser à ce sujet. L'elfe les fit pénétrer dans une demeure qui s'apparentait à une imposante église. Deux gardes en armures encadraient la double porte et ouvrirent à l'elfe sans ouvrir la bouche. Quand Corbeau entra dans la pièce, il se trouva au beau milieu d'un hopital.

Des femmes elfes en robe blanche, un tablier serré autour de la taille, couraient dans tous les sens vers le point d'origine de râles de douleurs, de pleurs, de cris, de toussotements qui émergaient d'espace emmurés derrières des rideaux de soie. Les infirmières (car ca ne pouvaient qu'en être à en juger par le sang sur leur tablier et leurs bras chargés d'outils) entraient et ressortaient en écartant les rideaux, naviguant d'un point à l'autre. Natt'Anael en interpela une qui hocha vigoureusement de la tête et invita Corbeau à la suivre. Ils traversèrent la nef et Corbeau sursauta à plusieurs reprises en entendant un cri ou un hurlement résonner. L'infirmière fit jouer un trousseau de clé dans une porte en bois à l'autre bout de la nef l'ouvrit sur un couloir parallèle. En face, une autre porte que l'infirmière ouvrit. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite chambre sans fenêtres. L'infirmière enflamma les bougies d'un geste de la main au dessus des mèches.

« Allongez-la, fit Natt'Anael. _Nyelf' Alesth Olgrim Elt'Tyran Dil._

_-Masha Dana, Du'Ane »,_ répondit l'infirmière en s'inclinant.

-Que lui avez vous dit sans indiscrétion ? Demanda Corbeau en allongeant Malon dans le lit.

-Elle va aller me chercher quelques ingrédients, fit Natt'Anael en se débarassant de son épée. Je vais soigner la fièvre de votre amie.

-Merci beaucoup, fit Corbeau.

-Ne me remerciez pas ! Bon alors ? Que veut « Sa Majesté Ardath » ? »

L'elfe avait prononcé la question d'un ton des plus neutres. Ce qui sonnait presque comme une marque de non-respect.

« Je…Commença Corbeau. Ecoutez je voudrais bien vous répondre mais Rouq…ma camarade ici présente souffre le martyr et j'ai pas le cœur à m'étendre sur des sujets de politique quand j'ai une amie qui va peut-être passer l'arme à gauche. Est ce que vous pourriez l'ausculter ? Au moins me dire si ses jours sont en danger ?

L'elfe le considéra sans un mot puis se leva et s'approcha de Malon. Il l'étudia pour la première fois et un bref instant il vit son visage s'assombrir. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui s'allongeaient sur le visage de Malon et Corbeau vit pour la première fois son visage s'illuminer d'étonnement.

« _Niol Tan,_ soupira-t-il. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Elle se nomme Malon, fit Corbeau.

-Impossible ! Fit l'Elfe en se durcissant subitement. Malon ne quitte jamais le camp ! Elle y est recluse depuis…

-Attendez une minute, fit Corbeau en s'avançant d'un pas, qu'est ce que vous me racontez ? Elle est hylienne, elle a vécu sur Hyrule, elle a jamais foutu les pieds ici.

-Pas de ca avec moi ! Protesta l'Elfe en désignant Malon. Je sais reconnaître Malon quand je la vois.

-Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle vous connaissait ! Rétorqua Corbeau. Puisqu'elle n'a jamais foutu les pieds ici ! Elle n'était que simple fermière avant qu'Hyrule soit condamnée par les déesses et n'en est jamais partie !

Le visage de l'elfe devint livide.

-Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Hyrule ? Condamnée par…

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Malon. Puis lui passa la main sur le front. Et se raidit.

-Ca alors… Ce n'est pas…»Soupira-t-il.

Il se redressa, son visage réaffichant progressivement sa dureté d'origine.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, fit-il, j'ai pris votre amie pour quelqu'un d'autre mais il est clair que nous ne parlons pas de la même Malon. Vous dites qu'elle est fermière ?

-_Etait,_ corrigea Corbeau. Maintenant elle est généralissime de l'Empire mais c'est une longue histoire.

Les yeux de Natt'Anael se portèrent vivement sur Malon. Celle-ci respirait avec difficulté et son visage était d'une pâleur effroyable.

-Pour qu'Ardath nous envoie la généralissime en personne il faut que ce soit un cas d'extrême urgence, fit l'elfe. Mais je croyais que c'était cette vieille pourriture de Kal'Domas qui avait cette charge ?

-Soignez la et je vous raconterai toute l'histoire du début jusqu'à la fin », fit Corbeau simplement.

L'infirmière apporta à ce moment là un plateau sur lequel étaient diposées des coupoles remplies d'herbes et des instruments métalliques et deux autres amenèrent chacune des jarres et des verres et les déposèrent sur une petite table basse devant laquelle l'elfe s'assit. Il se frotta les bras, les mains et commenca à puiser dans les coupoles des touffes d'herbe.

« Votre amie est très faible, fit-il, mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle vivra. Ce n'est pas une maladie pour tout vous dire. Elle fait juste une réaction à sa propre magie. C'est une apprentie n'est-ce pas ?

Corbeau répondit oui de la tête. L'elfe commenca à macher une petite boule d'herbes qu'il recracha ensuite et pila au fond d'une coupole d'argile.

-Ce genre de réaction est rare, reprit-t-il. Elle concerne les magiciens de très gros potentiel. Très très gros. C'est le système immunitaire qui en est en fait la cause.

Corbeau fronça les sourcils.

-Le système immunitaire est l'ensemble des mécanismes de défense du corps contre toute attaque extérieure, expliqua l'Elfe. C'est une notion qui ne vous est pas connue parce que nous l'avons mise au point très récemment. Des analyses montrent que le corps peut réagir de façon intelligente contre certaines agressions de types pathogènes ou contre certaines mollécule. Il peut également se servir de la magie quand il sent que le corps peut en disposer. Votre amie vient de faire ce qu'on appelle une « Crise de Magie Aigue ». C'est une crise qui ne touche que les novices et en général les magiciens incapables de contrôler leur propre magie. Elle est déclenchée par plusieurs facteurs : le stress, un choc émotionnel, une perte de sang-froid,… Dans tous elle cas elle se traduit par une suractivité magique au sein du système immunitaire qui brouille les sens et provoque la saturation au niveau du cerveau. Pour être plus clair, votre amie a eu un choc ou trop de stress et ca l'a vidée de ses forces, tant physiques que spirituelles. Cela ne paraît pas comme ca mais elle a à peine la force de penser en ce moment même.

Corbeau se raidit en la regardant. Son visage traduisait avec éloquence une intense souffrance. L'Elfe mélangea la pate de sa coupole dans un bol dans lequel il avait versé un filet du liquide de chacune des petits jarre. Il touilla le contenu d'un geste sûr.

-C'est impressionnant et très fatiguant, continua l'elfe. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus bénin. Ca disparaît au bout de quelques jours en général le temps que le corps reconfigure son système immunitaire. Mais avec une potion on peut accélérer le processus en calmant les zones du corps en suractivité.

Il vint s'asseoir du côté de Malon et lui ouvrit la bouche. Puis il y versa lentement le contenu du bol en massant sa gorge. Quand il eut finit, ils attendirent. Quelques secondes à peine furent nécessaires pour que le visage de Malon change d'expression : il s'appaisa, ses gémissements céssèrent et sa respiration se fit plus lente et régulière.

-Cette potion agit en deux temps, expliqua l'elfe en tournant ses pouces autour des pomettes de Malon. Elle calme les zones de suractivité magique en transmettant un message au système immunitaire. En gros dites vous que cette potion va faire savoir à son corps qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'exciter comme il le fait. Cela va donc neutraliser directement la suractivité magique. Ensuite la potion va accentuer l'activité de reconfiguration et accélérer le processus de récupération. La magie qui filtre dans le corps de votre amie va se remettre à circuler de façon normale.

L'elfe inspecta les yeux de Malon qui avaient conservé leur couleur saphir. Puis il passa ses mains sous son cou avant d'acquièscer.

-Tout va bien, fit-il en se relevant. Elle est en parfaite santé. Mais elle a besoin de dormir.

-Je vous remercie, fit Corbeau en sentant s'envoler un poids sur son ventre. A vrai dire on a vraiment eu peur pour elle.

-Elle aurait récupéré tôt ou tard comme je vous l'ai dit, fit l'elfe en rangeant le bol sur le plateau. Maintenant il vaudrait mieux me dire ce qui s'est passé à ce sujet. Sortons, nous allons en discuter devant un verre.

Corbeau s'immobilisa.

-Les elfes…boivent ? » Demanda-t-il.

L'elfe ignora sa question et l'invita à sortir. Puis d'un geste de la main il plongea la pièce dans le noir. Une infirmière attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son air fatigué mais déterminé à continuer sa tache. Ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient avoir subi le souffle furieux du vent. Elle était belle mais quelque chose manquait chez elle. Ce petit plus qui conférait aux elfes leur grâce naturelle. Natt'Anael s'adressa de nouveau à elle et elle s'inclina respectueusement avec de saisir la clé de la porte et de s'éloigner.

« Nous allons boire un verre, fit l'elfe sans regarder Corbeau et en s'étirant. Et je vais en profiter pour vous présenter quelqu'un de très intéressant ».

Corbeau n'en revint pas. Une taverne. Chez des elfes. Ce qui d'une certaine manière était aussi approprié qu'un bordel en guise d'annexe d'un temple de vierges. L'elfe passa la double porte et corbeau tomba dans une grande salle qui rappelait celle de son auberge : vaste, éclairée d'un grand chandelier, remplie de clients attablés. Derrière un comptoir, un elfe barbu essuyait des chopines en tapant le bout de gras avec un autre de ses confrères. Les habits des clients n'avaient pas l'élégante noblesse des elfes : ils étaient simples : des tuniques de toiles, des pantalons serrés, des bottes de cuir et tous les visages, bien que d'une grande beauté, étaient dénués de cette aura de divinité qui seyait aux elfes d'habitude. Corbeau observa ce lieu singulier et ses clients singuliers avec de grands yeux. L'Elfe cherchait quelque chose et le trouva apparemment car il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers une table. Chaque client qui le vit le salua avec respect. Corbeau le suivit. Il y vit une femme, renversée sur la table, visage enfouie dans son bras plié, comme en plein sanglot. Son autre main serrait un gobelet. Une cascade de cheveux roux se déversait comme une rivière de feu sur la table. Elle semblait dormir mais la femme se manifesta en parlant :

« Tu m'emmerdes Natt' ! Grogna-t-elle. Casse-toi !

-Allez debout, on a de la visite, répondit l'elfe en joignant un geste de la main à la parole.

-Rien à foutre, dégage ! Laisse moi boire !

-Ca risque de te plaire en plus…

-Ben voyons ! Y'a plus rien qui me plait dans ce putain de monde ! Maintenant sois gentil, dégage, tu veux ? »

L'elfe soupira, regarda Corbeau d'un air presque gêné et aggripa le cou de la femme qui fit basculer d'un geste vif vers l'arrière. La fille eut un gémissement de surprise. Corbeau sursauta et sentit ses jambes se dérober : devant lui, assise, les yeux embrumés par l'ivresse et le regard ivre, se tenait le clone parfait de Malon. Ses lèvres étaient cependant colorées de pourpre et ses yeux cernés d'un mascara noir très fin mais qui renforcait son regard. En dehors de cela c'était le même visage, la même pâleur, le même nez, la même bouche, les même yeux dans lesquels brillaient en plus une petite lueur de sauvagerie. Elle ne parut pas l'apercevoir et se tourna vers l'elfe.

« Toi tu sais vraiment pas écouter quand on te demande quelque chose pas vrai ? Fit-elle.

-Va t'arranger Malon, grogna l'elfe. Nous avons des invités de marque ! Nous souffrons suffisamment pour que tu viennes en ajouter d'avantage.

-Des invités de marque hein ? » Fit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Corbeau. L'étudia un instant. Elle ne semblait pas réagir à la stupéfaction qui s'était affichée sur son visage. Elle regarda l'elfe à nouveau.

« C'est où que tu ranges tes potions contre l'ivresse ? Demanda-t-elle, vacillant sur sa chaise.

-Demande à Glast, fit l'elfe. Il sait où elle sont.

-Y'a intérêt à ce que ca vale le coup Natt, fit-elle en levant un doigt. J'aime pas qu'on m'emmerde quand j'aime être seule !

-Fais ce que je te dis, tu verras bien ! »

« Malon » grogna, se leva, trébucha et fut rattrapée au vol par l'elfe. Celui-ci jetait des regards partout, presque terrorisés à l'idée que les autres clients assistent à cette scène. Puis il la mena vers le comptoir et la fit asseoir à un tabouret avant de revenir s'asseoir près de Corbeau. Il soupira.

« Désolé, fit-il. Elle est…elle passe une mauvaise période.

-Vous l'avez appelée…Malon…Fit Corbeau en la désignant du doigt. Qu'est ce que…

-C'est Malon Hora Wolff, répondit l'elfe du tac au tac. La seule et unique guerrière sainte d'Hyrule ».

Corbeau resta statufié, sentant une terreur mystique envahir tout son être. De l'autre côté du bar, Hora Wolff buvait son remède en faisant la grimace.

Malon revint s'asseoir, l'air passablement maussade mais apparemment dégrisée. Elle semblait sortir d'une torpeur dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à eux et les considéra tour à tour en croisant les bras sur la table. Puis elle désigna Corbeau :

« C'est qui ce gosse ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il provient de l'Empire, fit Natt'Anael. Ca me fait penser que vous ne vous êtes effectivement pas présenté.

-Désolé, mon nom est Mattael Corvinus, fit Corbeau. Je sers dans la Compagnie Impériale sous le nom de Corbeau.

-La Compagnie Impériale…Fit Malon en réfléchissant. Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! Je savais pas que ca existait encore ce truc…

-Il n'est pas venu seul, fit Natt'Anael. La Généralissime de l'Empire l'accompagne.

-Quoi Kal'Domas est ici ?! Fit Malon en se dressant. Si c'est pour ca que tu m'a réveillé autant te dire que…attend. _La _Généralissime ?

-Il y a deux généralissimes désormais, expliqua Corbeau. Le Généralissime Kal'Domas des Elfes Impériaux et ma camarade, d'origine hylienne.

-Qui s'appelle Malon, fit Natt'Anael. Et qui est ton portrait craché. Je m'y suis moi-même laissé prendre.

Malon les regarda tour à tour, ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément et croisa les mains.

-Y'a quelque chose que j'ai raté ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle presque sur un ton de reproche.

-A vrai dire je nage dans les mêmes eaux troubles que toi, répondit l'Elfe. Monsieur Corvinus ici présent pourrait profiter de cette occasion pour nous dire ce qui l'amène ici et pourquoi Ardath et Senjak ont jugé bon de me recontacter après tout ce temps.

-Et tu dis que ta Généralissime me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Demanda Malon. Attend, elle est où je veux voir ca de plus près !

-Elle se repose, fit Natt'Anael. Elle a été victime d'une réaction magique de son propre corps.

Malon siffla brièvement.

-Elle a quel âge ? Demanda-t-elle.

-25, répondit Corbeau. Et elle vous ressemble extraordinairement, je confirme.

Malon eut un petit sourire.

-Bien et moi dans tout ca ? Fit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas venu me réveiller juste pour me dire que mon double venait de débarquer dans la place.

-Sa Majesté a rédigé un message pour vous, fit Corbeau en tendant la lettre cachetée à Natt'Anael.

D'un geste élégant il s'en saisit et les ongles acérés que Corbeau n'avait pas remarqué jusque là déchirèrent l'enveloppe avec aisance. L'Elfe parcourit le message sans qu'à aucun moment son visage n'affiche la moindre expression.

_Très cher et précieux Natt'Anael,_

_Je te dois des excuses pour ne reprendre contact avec toi que si tard. Et que cela soit pour te demander un service. Je t'ai envoyé deux de mes plus illustres personnalités de mon Empire en gage de confiance afin que les liens qui nous unissent, aussi affaiblis soient-ils par les concours de circonstances dont nous sommes tous deux au courant, demeurent toutefois solides. J'espère que la nouvelle Généralissime te plaira. Si tu pouvais me la remettre sur pied cela m'arrangerait énormément. Je me tourne vers toi en désespoir de cause. Je sais qu'il est insultant de te considérer uniquement comme une solution de secours là où tu devrais être le premier sur la liste de ceux que j'appelerais à mes côtés. Mais nos rapports conflictuels ainsi que la situation politique m'ont hélas poussé à faire preuvre de prudence et, je dois l'admettre, à privilégier le bien de l'Empire au détriment de notre amitié. Comme convenu il était question de rediscuter de la situation dès que possible. Je t'offre l'occasion d'y remédier dès maintenant afin de clarifier une bonne fois pour toute cette situation. Je ne vais pas t'implorer à genoux pour ton pardon, je sais que l'Empire est en grande partie responsable de ce qui vous arrive et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité._

_Le peuple d'Hyrule a été récemment maudit. Sa terre va être consummé par ses propres déesses et j'ai recueuilli la Famille Royale ainsi que son peuple au sein de ma citadelle. Le parti des Elfes Impériaux a du faire de nombreuses concessions car la malédiction qui touche Hyrule semble ne pas s'y limiter et pourrait menacer l'intégrité de mon Empire…ainsi que ton propre peuple cela va sans dire. De ce fait j'ai décidé de mettre fin de façon ferme et définitive à toutes les tensions qui pourraient nous opposer. J'en ai assez de plier le dos face aux impériaux et je ne veux pas quitter ce monde un jour sans avoir exprimé clairement mon pardon à toi et à ton peuple pour les souffrances que nous vous avons causé. Je te demande à toi, Natt'Anael, le plus sage et le plus noble de tous les elfes de ce monde, de m'accorder ta confiance et de venir en ma Citadelle afin de rediscuter de tout cela comme nous l'avions autrefois prévu. Il est sans doute trop tard pour réparer mes erreurs mais j'en ai assez de tourner le dos à ceux qui ont tant donné à mon Empire au prix de leur propre existence. Je veux que toi et ton peuple redeveniez le grand peuple des nobles Hauts Elfes. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ce genre de choses mais il n'est désormais plus question de plier l'échine devant les Elfes Impériaux. Toi et tes frères devez regagner la place qui vous est dûe. L'hégémonie des Impériaux est fissurée depuis l'intervention des hyliens. En nommant Malon Généralissime, j'ai creusé la brèche. Ton arrivée et (je l'espère de toute mon âme) notre réconciliation sonnerait la fin de leurs exigeances et ramènerait l'équilibre dans l'Empire. Une bonne fois pour toute et nous permettrait ainsi de nous préparer efficacement au combat qui nous attend._

_J'ose espérer dès lors que ta réponse sera positive et que notre rencontre sera fructueuse. Fais savoir à ton peuple que je suis prête à ramper devant lui s'il le faut. Mais par pitié je t'en supplie, accepte ma requête._

_Si je ne reçois aucune réponse de ta part ou qu'elle est négative, je n'ai plus qu'à te dire adieu. Et pardon pour mes fautes._

_Très amicalement,_

_S.M L'Impératrice des Empires du Nord_

_Ardath_

Natt'Anael plia la missive avec un soupir pensif. Malon et Corbeau le regardèrent fixement, elle avec curiosité, Corbeau avec tension. L'elfe pensait, les yeux fermés, son expression toujours aussi stoïque. Puis il les rouvrit avec un soupir.

« Y'a que Ardath pour pouvoir écrire cette lettre, fit-il presque pour lui-même en regardant la missive dans ses mains. Mais…je pensais pas qu'elle l'avait pris aussi mal. Je l'ai mal jugée je crois.

Il tendit la lettre vers Corbeau.

-Ardath ne nous a jamais menti, ni même trahi, fit l'elfe. Ce sont ces ordures d'Impériaux qui ont profité de l'occasion pour prendre le pouvoir et faire de nous ce que nous sommes devenus. J'accepte sa requête…symboliquement. Mais je dois me concerter avec mon peuple, Corvinus. Il a le droit de choisir entre le mépris et la clémence. Je te donnerai ma réponse demain. Viens ce soir dans la Hutte de l'Assemblée des Hauts Elfes. Tu pourras parler au nom de l'Impératrice.

-Si votre peuple en veut à l'Empire, fit Corbeau avec une pointe d'inquiétude, est ce que je risque de ne pas…

-Tu auras sans doute le droit à quelques regards méfiants mais rassure-toi ils ne te feront rien tant que je suis là, fit Natt'Anael. Et eux aussi savent qui sont les vrais coupables. Par contre si les Impériaux savent que tu a pris contact avec nous, ca risque de péter aux fesses de Ardath.

-Et moi dans tout ca ? Fit Malon.

-Désolé mais il n'y a aucune consigne à votre sujet, fit Corbeau. A vrai dire…vous êtes portée disparue depuis…

-459 ans et des poussières, répondit Malon avec lassitude.

Corbeau blanchit.

-Elle a recu l'immortalité, expliqua Att'Anael. Peu avant que nous la perdions. Ironiquement elle est restée immortelle alors que nous voyons notre espérance de vie se réduire comme une peau de chagrin.

-Et c'est pas un cadeau, fit Malon avec un soupir.

-Mais maintenant que j'y pense, fit Att'Anael. En admettant que les négociations avec Ardath soient fructueuses cela pourrait nous être utile que tu sois là.

Malon leva les yeux vers l'elfe.

-Quoi reprendre du service ? Grogna Malon. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-C'est la Terre des Ombres qui serait responsable de tout, fit Corbeau. On pense que le Cercle des Rois Sorciers reprend du service.

Malon s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise et son visage se peignit des couleurs d'une colère intérieure.

-Non…Répondit-elle. J'ai déjà donné. Et pourquoi d'abord ? Ca me concerne plus. Je suis un fantôme du passé.

-Ne dites pas ca, fit Corbeau. Vous êtes une sainte dans le monde.

Malon eut un petit rire.

-J'ai la gueule d'une sainte à ton avis ? Fit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire cynique.

Corbeau ne répondit pas. Malon Hora Wolff avait plus le visage d'une fille brisée par une vie tumultueuse que celui d'une femme exemplaire.

-Att'Anael te suffira bien, fit Malon. Mais ne compte pas sur moi. Je ne suis pas plus guerrière sainte que toi danseuse du ventre. Moi je reste ici et je ne bouge pas. Menez votre petite quête comme il vous plaira mais faites le sans moi ».

Corbeau voulut protester mais l'elfe le retint en posant sa main sur la poitrine et en le regardant d'un air entendu. Corbeau soupira et baissa la tête. Il se sentait tellement impuissant.

« On va te laisser Malon, fit Att'Anael. Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver.

-Rassure-toi je ne te dérangerai pas, fit Malon. Je vais boire encore un verre. Ou deux. Ou une bouteille. Et j'irai dormir un peu. D'ici là ne revenez plus me déranger s'il vous plaît. L'un comme l'autre.

-Allons-y », fit Att'Anael.

Il sortirent de l'auberge. Malon claqua des doigts et une serveuse vint poser sur sa table une cruche dont elle versa le contenu dans un grand verre.

« Malon Hora Wolff, soupira Corbeau. Si je m'attendais à ca.

-Longue histoire, fit Natt'Anael. Je vais vous emmener dans vos appartements. Vous y passerez la nuit.

-Et pour Malon ? La Généralissime j'entend ?

-Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu. Nous verrons alors son état. Si elle est trop faible, on la gardera dans l'hôpital pour la nuit ».

Il mena Corbeau vers une autre grande batîsse semblable à une auberge en apparence faite de bois et de colombages. Une lanterné éclairait la porte d'entrée. Aucune enseigne au dessus de la porte ne nommait les lieux. Ils avançèrent dans un petit hall et emprintèrent un escalier sur la gauche qui montait en hauteur. Une horloge faisait entendre le tic tac de son balancier et un brouhaha étouffé provenait d'une pièce un peu plus loin. L'elfe installa Corbeau dans une chambrette sobrement meublée d'un lit et d'une petite commode où une douce chaleur régnait.

« Installez vous, fit l'elfe. Je vais faire monter vos affaires.

-Je peux le faire si… Fit Corbeau.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit l'Elfe. Vous êtes nos hôtes. C'est la moindre des choses.

Natt'Anael s'approcha de Corbeau.

-Mais si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, fit-il, ne nous appelez pas Hauts Elfes. Du moins pas en présence de mon peuple. Comme vous avez pu le constater on est loin de ressembler à ce qu'on dit de nous. Nous traversons une cpériode très difficile et la fierté de mon peuple a été sérieusement ébranlée. Nous appeler Hauts Elfes…risquerait d'être pris pour une moquerie. Ne faites pas de gaffe.

Corbeau resta un instant sans rien dire, surpris.

-Compris, fit-il enfin simplement. Merci pout votre hospitalité, j'apprécie.

-Je vous en prie, fit l'elfe. Je repasse vous prendre d'ici une heure. Nous irons voir comment se porte votre amie. Puis nous mangerons et nous assisterons à cette assemblée.

-Malon pourra-t-elle y asssister ?

-Si tel est son désir… »

L'elfe sortit après avoir salué Corbeau d'un signe de tête. Corbeau reçut ses affaires des mains d'un elfe baraqué comme un ogre et qui ne lui adressa pas un mot. Puis il se retrouva seul dans une chambre. Il s'assit au bord du lit, désabusé et sentant peser pour la première fois le poids de la solitude plus que d'habitude.


	39. Chapitre 22 : Espoir

**ESPOIR :**

Corbeau sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte. D'un pas leste il s'en alla l'ouvrir. Natt'Anael se tenait sur le seuil, Malon Hora Wolf à ses côtés. Il prit le soin de l'étudier en détail. Elle était aussi grande que Malon voire plus. Elle devait avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Son visage était identique à celui de Malon exception faite des lèvres colorées d'une couleur prune et du fin mascara de ses yeux. Elle portait une tunique voisine de celle de l'elfe à ceci près que le brun était la couleur dominante. Elle avait la même configuration physique que Malon, la même poitrine ronde, gonflée et mettant à mal les lacets qui fermaient sa chemise. Son pantalon était un pantalon de cuir lustré, froissé en de nombreux endroits et ses bottes des bottines de velours noir à talons haut. Elle semblait entièrement dégrisée, son regard plus aiguisé, toujours aussi froid. Elle avait les même yeux d'acier que Malon ce qui le troubla.

« Malon est ici par curiosité, fit Natt'Anael. Elle veut voir votre amie. Allons-y ! ».

Ils retraversèrent le village et Corbeau sentit peser sur lui les regards de la population elfique. Des regardes méfiants, parfois méprisants mais jamais agressifs. Ils traversèrent de nouveau la nef de l'hopital jusque dans la chambre. Sur le seuil de la chambre de Malon, Hora Wolf se montra quelque peu nerveuse comme si quelque monstre terrifiant se tapisait derrière. Natt'Anael ouvrit la porte et éclaira la chambre d'un geste de la main. Tous trois s'avancèrent vers le lit où Malon reposait en respirant régulièrement. Hora Wolf s'immobilisa, blêmit et son visage refléta la plus intime des stupéfaction. Corbeau et l'elfe eux même ne purent s'empêcher de faire des vas et vient entre les deux femmes.

« Bon sang..Souffla Hora Wolf. Mais…c'est moi… »

Elle se pencha sur Malon, s'agenouilla nerveusement. Avec des gestes d'une infinie délicatesse comme si elle avait peur de la briser, elle effleura le visage de Malon de ses doigts fins et l'émotion la prit à la gorge. Elle recula, une main devant la bouche, son visage se tordant dans une expression de tristesse intense.

« Elle me ressemble tant !» Gémit-elle.

Natt-Anael l'observa sans réagir puis de la main il parcourut le visage de Malon. Puis il acquièsca d'un air entendu avant de se tourner vers Corbeau.

« C'est bon, fit-il. Je sens le flux de magie circuler a peu près normalement. Mais par mesure de précaution elle devra passer la nuit à Mortelune.

-Mortelune est…Fit Hora Wolf avant de renifler brutalement tout en séchant ses larmes. Pardon…Mortelune est le centre de la civilisation des Hauts Elfes. C'est là que selon la légende Elune, déesse de tous les Elfes, vit le jour. C'est un centre vital de la magie, un lieu de sorcellerie extrêmement puissant. Les Hauts Elfes y naissent et, aujourd'hui, y meurent.

-Mortelune est un lieu saint, fit Natt'Anael. Elle peut guérir les malédictions et les blessures et agit sur la magie au sein même du corps. De plus elle équilibre de façon optimal le flux de magie dans le corps, l'optimise, le rend plus puissant et peut même développer le potentiel de celui qui s'y rend.

-Cela n'en a pas l'air, fit Hora Wolff, mais ce que vous offre Natt'Anael a une valeur exceptionnelle. Mortelune est le point de convergence de tous ceux qui pratiquent la magie, la destination à atteindre. S'offrir l'accès à cet endroit revient à entrer dans l'histoire et intégrer le hautement prestigieux Cercle d'Elune. Tu deviens l'un des êtres les plus puissants de tous les temps car Mortelune révèle ton véritable pouvoir caché.

-Mais pourquoi elle ?

-Plus aucun sorcier n'a prétendu appartenir au Cercle d'Elune depuis notre chute, fit Natt'Anael. Cette fille…n'est qu'une débutante mais je sens quelque chose en elle d'extrêmement puissant. Elle peut largement prétendre à y entrer. Et puis…je veux montrer que nous sommes toujours là. Que Mortelune n'est pas morte. Il faut que les Hauts Elfes relèvent la tête, je ne supporte plus que nous passions notre temps à nous morfondre sur notre situation.

Corbeau observa Natt'Anael. Hora Wolff le regardait avec gravité. Un petit gémissement les tira de leurs pensées. Malon remua dans son lit, ouvrit de petits yeux. Corbeau se pencha vivement sur elle.

« Hé, murmura-t-il. Tu m'entend ?

Elle le regarda, l'étudia un instant et eut un petit sourire.

-Salut Corbeau, murmura-t-elle.

La même voix que moi, songea Hora Wolff en cillant.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Corbeau.

-Bien…Fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Où suis-je ?

-Vous êtes dans la ville d'Elune, répondit Natt'Anael. Capitale de la race des Hauts Elfes.

Elle resta un instant sans rien dire, étudia l'elfe.

-Vous avez été victime d'un malaise, fit celui-ci. Vous avez été transportée ici pour y être soignée.

-Je ne me souviens de rien, répliqua-t-elle avec une voix faible. Je…

-Vous souvenez-vous d'un choc émotif ? D'un moment de stress ? Demanda Natt'Anael. Quelque chose qui aurait pu provoquer des émotions fortes en vous ?

Malon réfléchit, les yeux encore embués par la fatigue. Puis elle eut une petite moue.

-Je me suis disputée avec des amis, fit-elle. Sérieusement disputée. Ils m'ont fait beaucoup de mal.

-Elle a eu des jours très chargés en émotions, ajouta Corbeau. Je vous expliquerai en détail mais dites vous que tu jour au lendemain elle s'est retrouvée catapultée d'une vie à une autre et que son train de vie a basculé du tout au tout. Elle vous racontera tout en détail.

Les yeux de Malon tombèrent sur ceux de Hora Wolff et les deux femmes s'observèrent un long moment, le cœur arrêté. Hora Wolff la regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, son corps tendu à l'extrême. Malon restait bouche-bée, immobile. Elles restèrent ainsi une bonne minute sans bouger.

« Voici Malon Hora Wolff, fit Natt'Anael à Malon. Vous avez du en entendre parler. C'est la fameuse Guerrière Sainte d'Hyrule. La légendaire amante de…

Hora Wolff toussota bruyamment et l'elfe se tut alors.

-Vous me ressemblez tellement, souffla Malon les yeux écarquillés. Je…Je… »

Sa phrase resta en suspend.

-Malon avant de vous laisser repartir tranquillement il vous faut subir un dernier traitement, fit Natt'Anael. Une simple précaution. Et accessoirement un honneur que je vous fait. Vous allez passer la nuit à Mortelune, le plus haut lieu de la magie elfique. Ceci devrait vous aider à canaliser de façon efficace la magie qui est en vous et accessoirement la développer.

-Cela va faire des décénies qu'une Procession d'Elune n'a pas eu lieu, fit Hora Wolff avec un petit sourire. C'est toujours quelque chose de magnifique.

-Je vais faire préparer les prêtresses d'Elune, fit Natt'Anael. Nous irons ensuite manger et la procession démarrera. Et ensuite, Sir Corvinus nous irons à cette assemblée.

Il s'avanca vers Malon et lui prit la main.

-Malon sachez que ce que je vous propose de façon aussi simple, fit-il, est en fait un immense prestige réservé à quelques rares magiciens. Il n'est pas rare qu'il s'écoule des décénnies sans qu'un magicien ne soit convié à intégrer le Cercle d'Elune. C'est peut-être bien le plus honorable et adulé de tous les honneurs existant que je vous fais.

-En quoi cela consiste ? Demanda Malon en se redressant lentement.

-Vous devrez vous baigner dans les eaux du Lac d'Argent, fit Natt'Anael. Ca s'appelle un baptême. Vous renaîtrez comme une Elfe d'Elune.

-Je vais…changer? Demanda Malon.

-Vous resterez entièrement la même, fit Natt'Anael. Mais vous serez bénie d'Elune. Une élue de la Déesse Suprême des Elfes.

-Un Héros du Temps chez les Elfes, précisa Hora Wolff. Votre magie sera plus puissante que la normale, votre potentiel spirituel sera décuplée. Vous serez plus forte, plus rapide, plus intelligente, plus perspicace. Plus puissante. Et puis à même de supporter les crises comme celles que vous avez eu.

-Ceci facilitera votre apprentissage de la magie, fit Natt'Anael. Votre nature Hylienne aidant déjà à cela, la bénédiction d'Elune sera pour vous un plus non négligeable.

-Quand est-ce que nous repartons ? Demanda Malon.

-Demain, fit Corbeau. Juste le temps de régler quelque chose avec Sire Natt'Anael. L'Impératrice veut conclure une alliance avec les Hauts Elfes.

Malon acquièsca en silence et s'étira avant de se laisser retomber.

-J'aimerais vraiment en finir avec tout ca, fit-elle. Corbeau ?

Elle s'était tournée vers lui.

-Où sont…Link et Zelda ? Demanda-t-elle.

Corbeau eut un petit soupir et se tourna vers Hora Wolff et Nath'Anael.

-Vous pourriez nous laisser deux secondes ? Demanda-t-il. Juste histoire de clarifier certaines choses.

-Je dois prendre une heure pour préparer la procession d'Eluse, fit NAtt'Anael. Profitez de ce temps là pour vous dire ce que vous avez à vous dire. Malon ? Tu me donnes un coup de main ?

-D'accord, fit Hora Wolff avant de se tourner vers Corbeau. Au fait…Corbeau c'est ca ?

Il acquièsca.

-Désolé de m'être montrée comme ca tout à l'heure dans l'auberge, fit-elle. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir été odieuse. L'alcool a parlé pour moi. Alors ne vas pas me résumer à une pocharde. D'accord ? »

Corbeau fit un simple oui de la tête et Hora Wolff sortit en emboîtant le pas à Natt'Anael. La porte de la chambre se referma, les laissant seuls dans un silence presque pesant.

« Alors ? Demanda simplement Malon sans même le regarder.

Son regard était las, presque lointain.

-Hé bien…Fit Corbeau en cherchant ses mots. Ton Link a cherché à t'emmener ici pour te soigner. Zelda n'a rien pu dire car Doc a juigé bon pour ton mental de ne pas le laisser partir. Toute la Compagnie sait pour votre dispute.

Elle soupira à nouveau et ses yeux se plissèrent.

-Je me sens tellement…Fit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens. J'ai l'impression qu'une tornade a balayé mon monde pour en remplacer par un autre.

Elle regarda Corbeau.

-Va pas croire que je regrette de t'avoir connu toi et les autres, fit-elle. Mais mon monde me manque. Mon ancienne vie me manque. Et…Link et Zelda me manquent.

Elle resta un instant sans rien dire, contemplant les poutres du plafond.

-Soldat, Lieutenant, Généralissime et maintenant Guerrière d'Elune, murmura-t-elle. En si peu de temps. Moi qui ne suis rien, qui ne vient de nulle part et n'ai jamais demandé rien à qui que ce soit.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers Corbeau.

-Tu crois que quelque chose a voulu ca pour moi depuis le début ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu crois que c'était écrit en toute lettres depuis ma naissance ? Où est ce que je suis la seule responsable de mon destin ? Est ce que tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent je n'ai fait que le choisir ? Dis moi si tout ca c'est qu'un concours de circonstances ou la somme de mes propres actes…

Corbeau baissa les yeux, réfléchit.

-Je pense qu'il y a un peu des deux, fit-il simplement. Je pense qu'on a toujours le choix quand on se retrouve à un carrefour et qu'à certains moments ce droit nous est interdit. Je pense que c'est ainsi que la vie est faite. Que quand sur l'instant la vie ne nous impose rien, il faut prendre soi-même le taureau par les cornes. Le tout c'est de savoir ce qu'on veut.

-Ce que je veux…Répéta-t-elle pensive. Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux… Je voudrais être seule et loin de tout. Là où la douleur et le chagrin n'existent pas.

Corbeau soupira.

-A part la mort…Fit-il. Je vois rien d'autre.

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait dit une vulgarité.

-Je ne veux pas mourir, tonna-t-elle. Je veux vivre ! Vivre ma vie comme je l'entend !

Corbeau eut un petit mouvement de recul face à cette brusque poussée d'humeur. Malon s'aperçut de cela et son visage un instant dur comme de la pierre s'adoucit. Elle leva une main vers Corbeau.

-Reste, fit-elle. Désolée de m'être emportée je suis encore fatiguée. Bon sang…que j'ai changé.

Elle se redressa et s'assit.

-J'ai changé…Répéta-t-elle. Je crois que ce qui m'ennuie dans tout ca c'est que le monde que j'ai tant aimé et ses habitants eux refusent de changer avec moi.

-On ne peut pas changer le monde Rouquine, fit Corbeau. Ce serait tellement facile de vivre. Mais tout le monde ne vit pas de la même manière. C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ca. Y'a que les dieux pour ca. La seule chose à faire c'est de l'accepter. Accepter par exemple que la Princesse Zelda et Link…aient eu du mal à te reconnaître. Parce que pour eux aussi le monde a changé. Le monde ne change pas que pour quelqu'un, il change pour tous. Le tout c'est de réussir à s'y adapter ».

Elle ne répondit rien. Puis rejetta les couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la douce étoffe d'un tapis de poils soyeux. Elle se massa les tempes.

« Je réfléchirai à ce que tu as dit, fit-elle. Je pense que…je reparlerai de ca avec Link et Zelda d'une façon un peu moins orageuse. Je n'ai pas envie de les perdre. Je…je leur en veux pour ce qu'ils ont dit sur moi mais pas au point de rompre avec eux. J'aimerais enterrer la hache de guerre, enterrer le passé et ses horreurs, j'aimerais enfin regarder vers l'avenir avec sérénité. Je voudrais autre chose que ce que je vis. J'aimerais avoir…une vie de femme. Pas de Généralissime ou de je ne sais quelle guerrière sacrée de je ne sais quelle déesse elfique.

Corbeau s'approcha.

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ma grande, fit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Bat toi jusqu'au bout et gagne ton droit à vivre ta vie de femme. Allons te changer en guerrière elfique et botter quelques culs dans la Terre des Ombres. Et après ca, tu pourras mener ta vie comme tu le sens. D'accord ? Le dernier combat de toute une vie.

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Corbeau. Elle avait la peau si douce.

-Merci Corbeau, fit-elle. Je suis heureuse qu'on se soit réconciliés en fin de compte. T'es vraiment un chic type».

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et Corbeau renoua un instant avec de vieilles sensations qu'ils croyaient à jamais enfouies. Cela fut éphémère mais contribua à le mettre de bonne humeur et à le gonfler d'énergie et d'entrain. Malon se leva. Tous deux sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dehors.

Natt'Anael les attendait. Hora Wolff brillait par son absence. Corbeau ne la trouva nulle part au sein de la foule.

« Elle est en train d'aider à la préparation de la procession, fit Natt'Anael sans même que Corbeau n'ait posé la question. Je vais vous emmener vous restaurer puis nous gagnerons le Grand Temple d'Elune. Par chance les Grands Délégués des autres races Elfiques sont présents.

-Les autres races elfiques ? Fit Corbeau en cillant.

-Oui : les Elfes Sylvestres et les Elfes Noirs. Nous avions organisé un colloque sur l'avenir de nos trois races. Il devait prendre fin demain. Mais l'occasion d'une procession était trop belle. J'ai été leur soumettre la candidature de Malon et ils ont accepté de la voir.

-J'ignorais que cette procession nécessitait la participation des autres races.

-Très peu de gens le savent. Elune qui plus est n'est pas vénérée par les Elfes Impériaux. Du moins elle n'est pas considérée comme une déesse majeure. C'est un sujet sensible pour les Elfes Noirs. Vu que les Elfes Impériaux sont d'anciens Elfes Noirs. Vous avez entendu parler de Kaldrielle ?

-C'est leur terre, fit Malon. Kal' Domas m'en a parlé. Il prétend qu'elle a brûlé.

-Kaldrielle était un des joyaux de la race elfique. Elle a brûlé peu avant la Guerre du Cercle bien que l'on suppose que cela soit l'un de ses premiers facteurs. Les Elfes Noirs ont été recueillis par l'Empire et certains ont décidé de le servir corps et âme devant les Impériaux que nous connaissons. En se donnant ainsi à ces jeux de pouvoirs et de politiques ils en ont perdu leur noblesse. Et ils ont préféré vénerer les empereurs plutôt que la Grande Déesse. C'est pour cela que les Elfes Impériaux sont mal considérés parmis les notres. Votre élévation au Cercle d'Elune risque de faire sensation quand vous retournerez dans la citadelle impériale ».

Natt'Anael les mena vers une grande maison commune, vaste auberge de bois dans laquelle se pressait la foule des elfes. Ils virent des hommes, des femmes et, fait rare qui laissa Corbeau sur place, des enfants. Les enfants étaient comme tous les enfants de ce monde si l'on exceptait leurs oreilles pointues. Les parents semblaient vouer un amour confinant à l'obsession. Le moindre enfant qui se déplacait trop loin de ses parents provoquait la panique chez ces derniers.

« Voilà à quoi nous en sommes réduits, fit Natt'Anael sombre. Faire des enfants. Nous avons découvetr l'amour maternel et la souffrance qu'il amène.

-Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Malon en gardant les yeux sur une petite elfe qui se faisait vertement disputer par sa mère.

Natt'Anael se contenta de les mener à l'étage, dans une salle réservée à un personnel plus restreint et plus prestigieux. Une douce lumière dorée éclairait les lieux, fruit des activités de petits feu follets enfermés dans des cloches de verres rondes accrochées aux murs. Les clients qui étaient atablés saluèrent l'elfe avec respect. Il les emmena vers une alcôve isolée du reste de la pièce par une cloison en bois. Ils y trouvèrent des banquettes confortables encadrant une longue table. L'elfe d'un geste du doigt activa une série de petites lampes aux abat-jours délicatement sculptés en forme de feuilles et une douce lumière verte tomba sur les tables. Une serveuse elfe aux yeux d'argent vint leur porter des menus.

« Vous n'êtes pas accoutumés à la nourriture elfique, fit Natt'Anael. Par chance les Elfes Noirs mangent aussi la nourriture de votre monde. C'est pourquoi vous trouverez un choix qui devrait vous covnenir. Mais n'hésitez pas à manger la nourriture des elfes.

-Vous mangez de la viande ? Demanda Malon.

-Ca nous arrive en effet, fit Natt'Anael. C'est surtout un met prisé par les Elfes Noirs. Les Sylvestres sont exclusivement végétariens en général. Vous trouverez du bœuf.

-Je vais prendre cela, fit Corbeau.

-Moi aussi, répondit Malon. Que me suggérez-vous en nourriture elfique ?

-Essayez notre pain elfique pour commencer, ce sera un bon départ, suggéra Natt'Anael en repliant son menu. Ensuite je vous ferai goûter notre alcool le plus commun. Si vous avez apprécie je vous convierai à un grand repas elfique demain midi avant que vous ne regagniez votre citadelle. Si vous acceptez bien sûr.

-Je pense que nous pouvons nous permettre ca, n'est ce pas Corbeau ? Fit Malon en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui ca ne nous retardera pas plus que ca, répondit-il.

-Alors c'est entendu, fit Natt'Anael. Dernière chose, votre présence en notre terre affecte votre propre esprit. En ce moment vous l'ignorez mais vous êtres en train d'assimiler notre langue. D'ici quelques heures je n'aurais plus besoin de parler votre langue.

Corbeau et Malon s'étonnèrent.

-Mais comment est ce qu'on va savoir si on parle votre langue ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous vous en rendrez compte fatalement, fit Natt'Anael. Le plus souvent cela se produit lorsque l'on se rend compte que l'on comprend les mots de la foule. A part les élites, personne ne parle une autre langue que la nôtre. Et quand vous aurez réalisé cela vous constaterez aussi que cette langue est devenue une seconde nature chez vous.

-Pratique, commenta Malon avec un sourire. Ca devrait être intégré dans toutes les écoles linguistiques.

-C'est déjà le cas chez nous, répondit Natt'Anael qui sourit pour la première fois. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'expérimenter la chose chez nous.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre peuple ? »

Natt'Anael réfléchit.

« Ca remonte à la guerre du Cercle, fit-il enfin. Vous en avez entendu parler ? Celle qui a vu les exploits de Fable Adelphia, de Kayin Stahl et de Malon Hora Wolff. Et accessoirement la chute des Elfes. Enfin excepté ceux de votre race, Malon. Durant cette période, la Terre des Ombres étaient encore une province appartenant à l'Empire. Elle s'appelait Vallum. C'était une province envahie par la forêt et un très haut lieu de sorcellerie extrêmement prisé des elfes. La Cabale des Rois Sorciers qui s'est élevé voulut en faire son centre 'activité à partir duquel elle démarerait sa conquête du monde. Pour ce faire, elle choisit de s'attaquer aux races les plus puissantes : les Hauts-Elfes, l'Empire et les Elfes Impériaux. A cette époque les Elfes Hyliens étaient reconnus comme de bons magiciens mais pas comme l'élite. Mais la guerre ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Les rois sorciers affichèrent une brutalité et une puissance exceptionnelle. Ils réussirent à ravager Kaldrielle ce qui marqua la défaite définitive des Elfes Impériaux. Pour protéger notre nation, nous les fiers Hauts-Elfes, après de très difficiles réflexions, avons décidé de sacrifier notre immortalité pour elle en y ajoutant la bénédiction d'Elune et une quantité incalculable de sorts de protection extrêmement puissants. Lod'Lothaï était devenue ainsi impermédable à la magie noir et infernale. Nul Roi Sorcier ne put en briser les frontières sans y mourir. Mais ceci marqua la chute de notre civilisation.

La serveuse apporta enfin les menus sur un fin plateau vert de jade. Elle déposa des gobelets et une cruche en argile ainsi que les plats sur la table. Le fumeur du bœuf ruisselant au fond de l'assiette mis à mal les estomacs de Malon et Corbeau. Lorsque la serveuse s'éloigna, Natt'Anael déploya une serviette pour se préparer à manger.

-Lod'Lothaï plongée dans la mortalité, continua-t-il, nous avons donc commencé à voir notre civilisation s'effriter. Notre sensibilité à la magie se réduisait peu à peu. Pire que tout, les liens avec la nature que nous entretenions précieusement furent tellement affaiblis que notre moyen de reproduction habituel nous fut alors interdit. Il nous fallut nous résoudre à adopter les méthodes des nations non-elfiques pour nous reproduire et découvrir également ce qu'était l'enfance. Vous ne le savez pas mais les hauts Elfes qui naissent dans les arbres sont de jeunes passent toute leur enfance au sein de l'arbre qui leur transmet son savoir et sa sagesse. Et aujourd'hui nous voyons notre espérance de vie se réduire à grande vitesse. Des elfes qui comptaient parmis les plus beaux de la création se sont subitement mis à vieillir. Un mot extrêmement cruel pour nous. La peur de la mort n'a jamais été aussi présente. Nous sommes devenu un peuple maussade, irritable et qui ne croit plus en sa grandeur. Elle n'en parle que de façon cynique ou nostalgique.

Corbeau et Malon avaient écouté sans sourciller le récit de l'elfe. Celui-ci avait conservé son calme et son tempérament froid tout le long du récit mais dans ses yeux, ils purent sentir le poids d'une lourde tristesse.

-Et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour arranger cela ? Demanda Malon.

-Nous adressons nos prières à Elune chaque jour qu'elle nous permet de vivre, fit l'elfe en découpant sa viande. Afin qu'elle nous rende notre gloire passée. Mais…je crois que d'une certaine manière notre déesse mère nous met à l'épreuve. Pour nos fautes.

Il avala une bouchée de viande, pensive. Les couverts étaient élégamment ciselés.

-Nous avons été une nation orgueilleuse et même parfois cruelle avec ceux que nous jugions inférieurs, fit-il à nouveau. A tant vouloir le pouvoir on finit par vivre dans la crainte de le perdre. Alors que nous aurions pu vivre pour comprendre les autres et mieux les accepter. L'orgueil des elfes a causé sa perte. La sagesse n'empêche pas l'imbécillité.

Il les regarda à nouveau, brusquement, comme sortant d'une rêverie subitement interrompue.

-Mais je vous ennuie avec mon récit, fit-il en désignant leur repas. Je vous en prie mangez donc.

-Vous ne nous ennuyez pas, fit Malon en attachant sa serviette. Je sais ce que c'est de tout perdre…Peut-être pas à votre niveau mais je pense que je peux comprendre vos sentiments. Je regrette que vous en soyiez arrivés là pour vous sauver.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Nous sommes encore là, fit-il simplement. C'est donc que tout n'est pas eprdu. Mais vos mots me touchent Malon. Il n'est pas commun aux elfes de se faire des compliments entre races. L'orgueil là encore l'interdit.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis une elfe Hylienne, fit Malon, mais je sais ce que je pense. Vous savez…j'aimerais que vous me considériez comme une simple femme. Pas comme une quelconque généralissime ou une ambassadrice d'une nation étrangère.

L'elfe eut un petit sourire.

-Voilà des paroles qui auront sans doute du poids au Haut Conseil des Elfes, fit Natt'Anael. Je pense que votre examen pour intégrer le Cercle d'Elune ne sera que pure formalité. Et…votre ami m'a dit pour votre terre. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Malon en baissant les yeux avec tristesse. Ca me semble tellement loin. Du jour au lendemain nos déesses ont décidé de condamner Hyrule à la ruine et la destruction. C'est ca qui a provoqué notre départ et qui a changé ma vie.

L'elfe ne répondit pas.

-Si Hyrule chute à son tour, fit-il, que deviendra la nation elfique ? Nous, Hauts Elfes, ne sommes presques plus des elfes, les Impériaux sont déchus, les Sylvestres sont reclus et les Elfes Noirs sont dispersés et apatrides. Qui succédera à ce monde s'il se met à s'écrouler ?

-C'est pour cela que sa Majesté sollicite votre aide, intervint alors Corbeau. Nous pensons trouver la réponse dans la Terre des Ombres. Cela permettrait peut-être de lever la malédiction d'Hyrule. Et pourquoi pas de restaurer la grandeur des elfes.

-Oui en effet, répondit Natt'Anael. Mais…c'est la Terre des Ombres. Si nous avons pu jusqu'à présent la contenir, l'envahir est une autre histoire. La plupart des rois sorciers sont morts mais comme un fait exprès le pouvoir de la Terre des Ombres demeure le même. Quand un roi sorcier meurt ses pouvoirs sont partagés équitablement avec les siens. Il ne doit en rester…plus que six il me semble ? Schoo Shan a trouvé la mort pendant la Guerre du Cercle. Ganondorf a trouvé la sienne pendant la Guerre du Sceau. Et…Ozarch apparemment s'est fait assassiner par la créature qui se fait appeler Vorandor.

-Restent donc Malek, Azimuth, Malfur, Ortega, Bane et Mortalius. J'ai rencontré ce dernier.

Natt'Anael s'immobilisa alors qu'il portait la main à sa bouche.

-Disons plutôt que j'ai eu un contact avec lui, reprit-elle. A deux reprises. Maintenant que j'y repense, le malaise que vous avez soigné n'est pas le premier que j'ai eu. J'en a eu un autre il y a peu de temps quand jétais encore dans la ville de Volgas. Mortalius s'est manifesté sous la forme d'une forte tempête et j'ai perdu connaissance. Ca n'a duré que très peu de temps cependant.

L'elfe conserva sa pose, porta enfin le morceau de viande à sa bouche tout en réfléchissant.

-Si Mortalius se manifeste exprès pour vous, fit-il, et a deux reprises qui plus est c'est qu'il a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant en vous…Cela pourrait être utile effectivement.

Il but une gorgée de son verre. Malon et Corbeau avaient attaqué le bœuf. La viande était exceptionnelle. La sauce était inconnue mais faisait ressortir le goût de la viande tout en tapissant leur langue d'un fin filet d'épices.

-Mortalius ne se manifeste jamais, fit Natt'Anael. C'est le seul roi sorcier dont le visage nous est inconnu. S'il se décide à sortir de sa retraite alors cela ne signifie qu'une chose. Et cela en explique bien d'autres.

Il posa son verre et les regarda avec des yeux sombres.

-Une nouvelle Guerre du Cercle va se déclencher, annonça-t-il. La Terre des Ombres est prête à déferler de nouveau sur le monde. Voilà pourquoi vos déesses ont maudit Hyrule. Elles ont du le préssentir et ont préféré la sacrifier plutôt que de la laisser aux mains des Rois Sorciers. Sans doute ont-elles même prévu que les hyliens seraient recueillis par l'Empire. Maintenant c'est clair. Elune, vos dieux, les dieux de l'Empire, ils veulent tous en finir avec la Terre des Ombres. Ils veulent que les peuples libres de cette terre s'unissent pour mettre fin à son règne. Tout concorde ! »

Il posa ses coudes sur la table, enfouit son museau dans ses mains, l'air soucieux et tendu. Corbeay remarqua qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ca depuis son arrivée. Natt'Anael paraissait réfléchir intensément. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur exaltée. Malon sentait en elle un chamboulement qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle renouait avec un fol espoir : celui de réussir à réaliser l'impossible.

Hyrule pouvait être sauvée.

« Si je comprend bien, fit Corbeau en posant un index sur la table, en détruisant la Terre des Ombre…

-On lève la malédiction qui pèse sur Hyrule, fit l'Elfe. Assurément. Et peut-être même celle qui pèse sur les Elfes. Oui…

Il parut réfléchir et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Corbeau et Malon sentirent en lui une fébrilité et une tension qu'ils n'avaient jamais percu auparavant chez lui.

-Bon sang c'est trop grand pour laisser passer ca, souffla-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Il regarda derrière lui. Il vit les siens. Il vit leur visage déformé par l'âge pour la plupart. Et pendant un instant, sa main se porta dans la poitrine, là où reposait la lettre d'Ardath.

-Non je peux pas laisser passer ca…Murmura-t-il. Ce serait trop… »

Il le regarda à nouveau et se redressa, un air déterminé sur son visage.

« J'accepte la proposition d'Ardath, fit Natt'Anael. Je vais parler à mon peuple ce soir et tenter de le convaincre. Mais il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Si nous devons nous unir nous devons le faire rapidement. Les Elfes Noirs doivent être rassemblés, les Sylvestres doivent émerger de nouveau et les Elfes Impériaux devront être domptés. Je compte sur vous pour nous aider.

-Vous pouvez même compter sur l'Empire, fit Corbeau. Mais nous n'avons pas encore établi de stratégies.

-Nous trouverons, fit Natt'Anael. Fort heureusement notre force militaire reste importante. Et nous disposons d'excellents stratèges. Les autres races aussi ont entretenu cela. Il me faut les convaincre mais ce que vous venez me dire, sans compter votre capacité magique exceptionnelle devrait faciliter les choses.

Il se tourna vers Corbeau.

-Vous viendrez plaider votre cause à l'assemblée ce soir, fit-il. Finissons de manger maintenant. Que l'on lance la procession ».

Ils mangèrent le reste du repas en silence. Natt'Anael semblait ailleurs. Dans son regard, d'emblée froid et d'un calme olympien, une détermination farouche et une irrépressible excitation s'étaient installées.


	40. Chapitre 23 : La Procession d'Elune

**LA PROCESSION D'ELUNE :**

Natt'Anael les mena vers le centre du village, la grande place vers laquelle convergeaient les activités elfiques. Elle avait conservé un peu de sa superbe d'antant à supposer qu'elle fut représentative de l'ancienne civilisation elfique. Un arbre énorme au tronc torsadé avait été planté en son centre et ses branches entortillées formaient un dôme de toile végétale au dessus de la promenace. Des lanternes dans lesquelles virevoltaient des feux follets de toutes les couleurs étaient accrochées à leurs arbres. L'arbre était en fleurs, des fleurs aigue-marine nageant dans un océan de petites feuilles couleur vert tendre. Une pluie de pétales se déversait sur la promenade aux dalles délicatement sculptées de motifs en feuilles ondulées. Des bancs avaient été aménagés sur les rebords et des couples d'elfes discutaient dans leur langue. Corbeau et Malon commençèrent à ressentir l'apprentissage progressif de leur dialecte. Leur discours était désormais un melting-pot de termes elfiques encore obscurs et de mots qu'ils arrivaient à comprendre. Pour le peu qu'ils purent en écouter, le sujet du jour portait sur le récent Colloque Elfique. Les elfes exprimaient leur inquiétude sur leur avenir. Malon espéra profondément que l'annonce de Natt'Anael les regonflerait. Corbeau étudia chaque elfe qu'il croisa pour constater que l'immortalité n'était effectivement plus de mise. Les plus proche encore de leur noblesse d'antan semblaient avoir entre 17 et 30 ans. Au-delà, leur visage trahissait les effets du temps. Des sillons, légers mais bien présents, se creusaient sur leurs joues, leur peau se faisait moins juvénile. Les elfes étaient majoritairement blonds avec des teintes virant sur le jaune paille ou le platine. Ils portaient les cheveux longs mais les jeunes enfants mâles portaient les cheveux courts. Quelques uns s'étaient tressé les cheveux. Les femmes conservaient leur bouillonante progéniture contre eux. Les regards des parents elfes étaient paranoïaques, paniqués et emprunt d'une méfiance exacerbée. Les mains se crispaient sur les vêtements des enfants et ces derniers ne pouvaient faire trois pas sans que leurs parents les suivent d'un regard méfiant et inquiet. Ils croisèrent enfin des elfes qui s'apparentaient à une autre race. Sans doute des sylvestres se dit Corbeau. Ils se distinguaient des autres par leur apparence. Leur peau était légèrement violacée et leurs cheveux étaient couleur cuivre ou d'un vert de prairie très prononcé. Des lianes, du lierre, des fleurs couraient le long de leur chevelure et certains portaient même des bois de cerf sur le crane. Les mâles étaient torse et pieds nus, portant un simple pagne. Les femmes qui portaient un soutien-gorge avaient fait ce dernier en feuilles ou en tissu végétal. Celles qui ne portaient pas de haut dévoilaient leurs seins aux mamelons couleur de prune quand elles ne les cachaient pas derrière une abondante chevelure. Corbeau croisa même une ou deux femmes entièrement nues, simplement habillées d'une ceinture de lierre et d'un collier de morceaux de bois. Les sylvestres les virent et esquissèrent une révérence. Ils semblaient moins maussades, plus enjoués. Les enfants étaient nus et les garçons comme les filles portaient les cheveux longs. Ils virent même des centaures, créatures que ni Corbeau, ni Malon n'avaient pu voir auparavant. Des arcs étaient attachés en bandoulière sur leurs torses. Natt'Annael les mena le long d'une grande artère encadrée par de grandes statues de nobles personnalités elfiques en toge et en posture symboliquement dominante. L'allée menait vers une imposante batisse de style purement elfique, tout en angles élégants, en courbes raffinées, construites d'une pierre d'un rose saumon délicat Le fronton était décoré d'une frise dont les figurines représentaient d'autres elfes en toge. D'immenses colonages autour desquels s'enroulaient des branches d'arbre jaillissant de la terre soutenaient le préau d'entrée. Elles étaient taillées dans un marbre de couleur vert strié de veines blanches. Des elfes s'attroupaient sur les marches d'onyx qui grimpaient vers l'entrée. Ils virent enfin les Elfes Noirs et le contraste avec les autres espèces fut saisissant. Leur peau affichait une pigmentation d'un noir de charbon aux reflets d'un bleu métallique très prononcé. Leurs cheveux étaient d'un blanc profond, presque blafard. Leurs yeux étaient rouges. Leur iris et le blanc, tout dans leur orbites brûlaient d'une lueur écarlate ardente et presque cruelle. L'un des elfes rit à pleine gorge et Corbeau remarqua les dents, moulées en pointes, les canines étaient particulièrement redoutables. Les femmes étaient plus grandes que la moyenne, aussi grandes que leurs comparses males. Les deux sexes étaient habillés de la même manière : une grande cape de velours noir aux reflets bleu tombant jusqu'au sol et des épaulettes cernées d'or et dont les couleurs et les motifs variaient semble-t-il selon les familles. Certains elfes portaient de hauts casques surmontées d'un plumeau. Une femme écarta sa cape, dévoilant une armure sombre comme la nuit. Le plastron épousait la forme de seins robustes et généreux, le bassin de hanches amples et les jambières de cuisses anguleuses. Leur noblesse était toute militaire et quelque chose d'effrayant se dégageaient deux. De presque démoniaque. Pourtant Malon et Corbeau ne ressentaient pas d'agressivité en eux. Les elfes ne les remarquèrent pas tout de suite. Finallement une cloche se fit entendre, un son lointain, ethéré, doux et spectral. Quelque chose qui relevait de la tombe les émotions les plus profondément enfouies. Tous les elfes interrompirent leurs conversations et activités. La plupart regardèrent vers le grand Temple tandis que d'autres s'y dirigèrent. Tous s'inclinèrent devant Natt'Anael qui semblait faire tâche parmis tant d'élégance. Les elfes autour de lui semblaient avoir conservé un fragment de leur gloire perdue. Natt'Anael paraissait étranger. Ils gagnèrent l'entrée du temple, gardée par deux elfes en armures et en capes et pénétrèrent dans une vaste nef.

Le couloir était dallé de marbre poli. Les motifs étaient des carrés noirs encadrés d'épaisses lignes brunes eles mêmes entourées de fins traits dorés. Des dizaines de portes fenêtres s'alignaient, donnant sur des jardins en extérieur dans lesquels évoluaient d'autres elfes. Entre chaque porte-fenêtre, une haute et large colonne de marbre noir s'élevait, suportant les arcades de bois qui chevauchaient la nef. Au sommet de leur arc était attaché une longue chaîne au bout de laquelle une coupole brûlait d'un feu doré. Des étandards aux motifs étranges et élégants étaient étendus. Dans ce long couloir défilaient des dizaines d'elfes en grande tenue issus de toutes les races. Même les sylvestres aux tenus légères à l'extérieur portaient ici de sobres toges aux couleurs de la nature. Natt'Anael s'avanca vers une femme elfe et Corbeau tressaillit en reconnaissant la femme qui l'avait menacé à l'entrée des Marches elfiques. Elle ne s'était pas départie de son regard d'acier et elle aiguisa ce dernier lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Elle portait unje brassière de velours noir, serrée juste au dessus de la poitrine, épousant la forme de ses seingénéreux et ronds. Une tiare dorée reposait sur sa tête. Elle était incroyablement belle ainsi, une vraie beauté froide et dure mais une beauté tout de même. Elle avait des yeux fascinants, un visage anguleux. Quelque chose d'hypnotisant focalisait son esprit sur elle tant et si bien qu'il se crut un instant déconnecté du monde. Son ventre était dévoilé, blanc et immaculé. Une robe partait de sa taille et coulait en fine étoffes en forme de feuille sur le sol. Son bras gauche était enveloppé dans un gant noir, un bijou fait de serpentins métaliques s'enroulait autour de son bras gauche.

« _Dolo'tai, Velta'Ielle_, fit Natt'Anael en s'inclinant brièvement.

-_Dolo'tai Nuatt'Onael,_ répondit-elle.

Elle eut un bref regard vers Corbeau avant de regarder de nouveau Natt'Anael.

-Arius Dh'iensid est parmis nous, fit-elle. Il a ressenti la présence de Mayl 'Honne. Et son potentiel.

-Arius Dh'iensid est le plus sage de tous les elfes de ce monde, expliqua Natt'Anael à Malon et Corbeau. Et également le plus vieux et le plus fort. Il est le seul de notre race qui ait conservé l'immortalité. Il est agé de près de 10 000 ans. C'est lui qui préside aux processions et qui présidera à celle-ci. Tachez de vous préparer Malon, vous allez avoir affaire à ce qui est considéré parmi nous comme un demi-dieu.

- Mayl 'Honne ? Demanda Malon.

-Votre nom en langue Elfique Ancienne. Il signifie « Celle qui marche avec la Lune » ce qui est un nom hautement prestigieux. Tous les noms qui renvoient à la lune sont sacrés de par leur proximité avec notre mère Elune.

-Ca alors, fit Malon. J'ignorais que mon nom pouvait avoir plusieurs formes.

-Nous utilisons des dialectes nouveaux mais les noms elfiques sont issus de l'ancienne langue. Cette langue était commune à tous les races elfiques avant qu'elles ne se distinguent les unes des autres avec le temps.

-Les noms sont immortels, fit la fille elfe avec défi. Tout comme nous le fûmes. Il ne reste en guise d'immortalité que nos noms. Et nous ne les abandonnerons pas Mayl 'Honne des Hyliens.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous insulter, répondit Malon.

-Certes, répondit la femme elfe. Mais il est vrai que renoncer à nous nuire est une preuve d'intelligence.

- Ca suffit Velta'Ielle, fit Natt'Anael avec sévérité. Nous avons un espoir de rescussiter notre race. Ne viens pas tout gâcher avec ta mauvaise humeur.

La fille sembla s'émouvoir, son masque de fer se brisant comme du velours.

-Rescussiter notre…Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu vas comprendre pendant l'examen, fit l'elfe en la coupant. En attendant va réunir le Concile des Elfes dans la Grande Salle. Je vais instruire Malon sur le déroulement de la procession. Hâte-toi. Nous devons commencer dans une heure ».

Velta'Ielle considéra Malon et Corbeau pendant un bref moment et tourna les talons, s'éloignant à pas rapides.

« Pardonnez son insolence, fit Natt'Anael avec gêne. Sa famille a énormément souffert de la chute de notre peuple. Ses membres conservent encore un certain orgueil qui est parfois mal placé.

-Ne vous excusez pas, fit Malon. Je suis dans la même situation. Peut-être pas à votre même niveau. Mais je comprend ses sentiments.

-Elle ne vous fera pas de mal. Elle tentera de vous imposer des limites de parole et d'action en sa présence mais ne vous laissez pas intimider. Elle voit les siens acccepter peu à peu leur nouvelle condition et met sa fierté et son orgueil à l'épreuve dès que possible. Cet espoir que vous nous avez apporté devrait l'appaiser. Allons veuillez me suivre ».

Ils traversèrent la nef. Cette fois-ci, l'ensemble des elfes ne se contentèrent pas de saluer uniquement Natt'Anael. Malon et Corbeau sentirent clairement que certains révérences et autres signes de tête ou de la main leurs étaient adressés. Ce qui les troubla au plus haut point. Malon vit plusieurs elfes la désigner par son prénom elfique à voix basse. D'autre la regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de méfiance et de curiosité. Quand ils n'étaient pas clairement fascinés par son apparence.

« Bon sang, soupira-t-elle à Corbeau, je me sens tellement différente d'eux que j'en oublie que je suis une elfe moi aussi.

-Dans ce cas essaye de t'immaginer comment je me sens en ce moment, répondit-il.

Elle eut un petit gloussement.

-Tu as vu un peu tout ce luxe ? Fit-elle. Cette sollenité ? Ce sérieux ? Ce souci du détail ?

-Je crois surtout que ce que l'on voit est le premier arbre d'une sacré forêt, fit Corbeau. J'ai entendu parler d'Arius Dh'iensid, le Dieu-Cerfelfe. Il serait le fils incarné d'Elune, sauveur et protecteur du peuple elfe. Le roi des rois, le pont entre eux et les dieux. Il porte plusieurs noms selon les races en dehors de Arius Dh'iensid : Celaphius, Chordon Thera, Art'Hoda et surtout Cervianus.

-_Le _Cervianus des légendes pour enfants ? Fit Malon en se tournant vers lui. Mon père me racontait les histoires de Cervianus, le Dieu-Cerfdont les pas soignaient la terre, dont les bois mélangeaient les nuages du ciel et dont le brâme était le hurlement furieux du vent.

-Cervianus est l'appelation hylienne d'Arius Dh'iensid, expliqua Corbeau. J'ignore quels lien il a avec votre peuple. Mais il est assurément très proche des autres.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à ce sujet, fit alon, nous n'avons rien de commun avec tous ces elfes qui vénèrent Elune alors que nous avons choisi une trinité de déesses protectrices. Bon sang…Cervianus.

Elle s'arrêta net.

-Je sais pas si je dois, je…Fit-elle en tremblant.

-Hé hé allez va il va pas te bouffer ce grand escogriffe, fit Corbeau en posant une main dans son dos. T'en fais pas je suis là. Et j'aime bien le cerf quand c'est bien cuit avec de la sauce au vin. Alors s'il tente de te faire quoique ce soit, demi-dieu ou pas j'en fais mon casse-dalle.

Malon eut un petit rire et le tapa sur le torse.

-Parle pas trop fort, fit-elle. On pourrait te faire un sort pour blasphème.

-Rassurez-vous nous avons le sens de la dérision comparé à ce que vous pouvez croire, fit alors Natt'Anael sans se retourner.

Corbeau et Malon s'arrêtèrent, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-Allons pressons, fit l'elfe sans s'arrêter. Arius Dh'iensid a aussi le sens de l'humour mais il a également le sens de la ponctualité. Et il lui est difficile d'avoir le premier quand le second fait défaut à ses hôtes ».

Corbeau et Malon reprirent leur route. Ils conservèrent le silence pendant toute la durée du trajet. Il grimpèrent un grand escalier qui menait à une mezzanine surplombant la grande salle. Un tapis rouge d'apparât recouvrait le sol. L'elfe les mena le long d'un étroit mais très haut couloir. Dans l'air ils crurent entendre des chuchotements. Un vent serpentait dans les couloir, son souffle évoquant un choeur étouffé. Ils prirent le couloir de gauche une fois arrivés à un carrefour et au bout de ce couloir, Natt'Anael fit jouer une clé dans la serrure d'une porte de bois sculptée. Malon entra dans ce qui s'apparentait à des appartements privés. Le sol était un épais tapis de poils blancs. Une immense paloudre blanche reposait contre un mur. Des matelas et des draps avaient été aménagés, la transformant en un lit raffiné. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un petit bassin d'eau et en son centre ce qui semblait être une fontaine. La fenêtre ovale était encerclée de branchages et de vrilles et donnait sur la ville. De fins rideaux blancs l'encadraient, retenus contre les murs par d'élégantes cordelettes dorées faites d'un délicat tressage. Natt'Anael ferma la porte derrière lui à double tour.

« Bien, fit-il en se frottant les mains. Nous allons pouvoir discuter de ce qui vous attend. Monsieur…Seigneur Corvinus. Etant la seule personne proche de Malon ici présent, vous serez témoin de sa procession. Une fois cette dernière finie, vous recevrez également l'absolution et la bénédiction d'Arius Dh'iensid. Vous aurez ainsi le titre d'Avoué de Cervianus et le titre de Membre Honoraire et Exalté de la Nation Elfique. Et…dans le cas où cet espoir que vous nous offrez s'avère payant, vous serez récompensé de l'immortalité et d'un nom.

Corbeau blêmit et sentit ses jambes le trahir.

-Vous êtes prêt à remplir ce rôle ? Demanda Natt'Anael. Rassurez-vous, il vous suffira simplement d'observer en silence quand on ne vous sollicitera pas. Quand ce sera le cas, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les instructions qu'on vous donnera. C'est dans la nature du soldat d'obéir à ses supérieurs, c'est donc un exercice qui devrait ne pas être difficile pour vous.

Corbeau acquièsca nerveusement. Il se sentait comme un bleu passant sa première revue face au Généralissime de l'Empire.

-Malon, fit l'elfe en se tournant vers elle. La procession aura lieu dans une heure. Vous passerez devant le Haut Conseil des Elfes qui se chargera alors d'étudier vos capacités et de valider votre droit à la bénédiction d'Elune. Ce qui, compte tenue des quelques commentaires que j'ai pu entendre, ne sera qu'une formalité. Pour nous entamerons la procession jusqu'au lieu sacré de Mortelune où d'Arius Dh'iensid (ou Cervianus) se chargera de procéder à votre bénédiction. Sachez que vous devrez être entièrement nue à ce moment là. La purification passant par une immersion complète dans le Lac Argenté et un baptême du corps et de l'âme par le Dieu-Cerf. Puis l'assemblée des Hauts Elfes se dispersera. Vous pourrez prendre un peu de repos avant cela aussi je chargerai Hora Wolff de vous apporter un repas pour vous restaurer. Puis vous procéderez à votre communion avec Elune.

-Une communion ? Demanda Malon troublée. En quoi cela consiste ?

-Elune vous visitera, fit Natt'Anael. Elle visitera votre âme…et votre corps. Elle fusionnera un temps avec vous et vous emmènera dans le Rêve d'Argent, le monde des Dieux Elfiques. Chaque dieu vous offrira un savoir et un pouvoir. Cela vous paraîtra une éternité mais en fait ca ne durera pas plus d'une nuit. Votre corps et votre âme seront purifiés, bénis, renforcés, consacrés et finallement exaltés. Vous deviendrez alors un être supérieur, loin devant le commun des créatures de ce monde et la magie fera désormais partie intégrante de votre corps, une seconde nature, quelque chose d'inné avec lequel vous aurez l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu.

Malon trembla à l'idée de cette procession. Son titre de généralissime lui semblait alors bien ridicule maintenant.

-Est-ce que…je vais changer ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Natt'Anael. Mais si vous me parlez de changement physique et moral soyez rassurée, vous resterez la même. C'est votre seule nature qui change. Vos pensées, vos actes, votre apparence, Cervianus se refuse à les changer.

-Comment devrais-je l'appeler ? Demanda Malon. J'ai peur de provoquer son courroux.

-Cervianus est un demi-dieu qui court le monde au nom des enfants du Bois et de l'Herbe. Mais il vit aussi dans le cœur des êtres. Il ne désire qu'une chose : qu'on le considère selon la propre vision qu'on a de lui. Présentez lui un respect et une courtoisie d'un raffinement exquis, il ne vous accordera pas ses faveurs. Mais voyez le avec vos yeux d'enfants, voyez le avec les yeux de Malon, celle pour qui Cervianus est ce Dieu-Cerf des contes et légendes, et il vous appréciera d'autant plus pour votre honnêteté. Cervianus veut que vous lui parliez avec le cœur et l'âme, pas avec le cerveau et l'esprit. Et vous êtes quelqu'un avec du cœur et une grande âme Malon. Vous êtes une enfant dans un corps d'adulte, l'innocence dans une cage d'argile.

Il s'avança vers elle.

-Vous allez vous déshabiller maintenant, fit-il. Il vous faut enfiler une robe de procession. Mais avant tout, des servantes se chargeront de vous laver et de vous coiffer. La sollenité de ce genre de cérémonie n'omet pas pour autant l'importance de l'apparence. Seigneur Corvinus ?

-Oui ? Fit Corbeau en sursautant.

Il se sentait horriblement frustré : il était nerveux et détestait ca. Cétait quelque chose avec lequel il n'était pas coutumier.

-Vous subirez le même traitement, fit Natt'Anael. Mais naturellement dans des appartements privés. L'avoué lui aussi a le droit d'être chic ».

Avec un sourire, il invita Corbeau à sortir. Il regarda Malon qui resta un instant sans rien dire puis d'un signe de tête l'encouragea à suivre les directives de Natt'Anael.

Cinq servantes elfiques entrèrent. Leur attitude semblait avoir été chorégraphiée. Elles étaient parfaitements synchrones et n'avaient aucun faux mouvement. Exception faite de leur visage, elles se ressemblaient toutes. Même toges blanches, même cheveux longs ondules se déversant dans leur dos, même couleur blonde. Avec des gestes experts et précis, elles déshabillèrent Malon et l'entraînèrent dans un bassin d'une salle de bain élégante. Là elles lui frottèrent le corps avec des éponges douces et lui lavèrent les cheveux. Puis elles la frictionnèrent abondamment avec une serviette. Malon se retrouva ensuite debout, bras écartes. Une elfe prit la mesure de sa poitrine, de sa taille et enfin de ses hanches. Une seconde inspecta son visage et s'attarda particulièrement sur la forme de ses oreilles en pointe. Une troisième se charga d'effectuer une petite coupe de printemps sur son pubis, rasant les parties les plus éloignées du centre, le laissant qu'un fin triangle de poils cuivrés. Elle s'occupa aussi de la pilosité entre ses jambes ce qui gêna Malon au plus haut point, les doigts experts de l'elfe effleurant à plusieurs reprise la zone la plus sensible de son être. Elle finit par passer ses mains sur ses bras et ses jambes mais s'étonna. Ces deux parties étaient d'une extraordinaire douceur et son labeur fini, l'elfe plia bagage sans demander son reste. Malon fut assiste sur une chaise rembourée de mousse. Une coiffeuse se chargea d'égaliser ses cheveux et de les peigner. Une lotion parfumée fut versée sur sa tête et les lissa. Un peigne fin les aligna. L'elfe brisa les franges qui couraient en dessus du front de Malon en les ramenant vers l'arrière. Puis elle saisit les cheveux à la base du coup avec le point et les enroula dans un grand chignon qu'elle attacha avec du lierre et des ronces. Elle laissa échapper deux grandes mèches qu'elle disposa devant le front de Malon. On la fit de nouveau relever et la quatrième elfe versa sur elle une huile parfumée. Elle était tiède et semblait faire travailler son corps. Avec des gestes experts, l'elfe massa Malon lentement. Celle-ci sentit un plaisir intense monter en elle et son corps, détendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été, résonna d'une douce sensation d'appaisement. La sensation trouva son paroxysme quand les mains de l'elfe badigeonnèrent ses seins, ses fesses et ses entrejambes. Cependant la sensation, aussi agréable soit-elle, ne nourrit en elle aucun désir sexuel. L'elfe acheva par ses pieds et Malon sentit que l'ensemble de la lotion qui avait été passée sur son corps avait séché, se mêlant à son corps, fusionnant avec sa chair. Sa tension et son émoi d'il y a quelques minutes n'étaient plus. La cinquième elfe fit avancer ses vêtements. Ils étaient d'une couleur noire aux reflets bleus. Elle les toucha et apprécia la sensation du velours sur ses doigts. Il y avait une brassière apparemment adaptée à la taille de ses seins. Elle l'enfila et s'étonna de la souplesse du tissu, de la capacité à contenir sa poitrine sans que celle-ci ne la gêne dans ses mouvements. Une ceinture de cuir brun lui ceignait le ventre et juste au dessous une robe noire se déversait sur le sol, des motifs en écailles noires recouvrant la moitié supérieure. En guide sde chaussure, elle portait des sandales à talons hauts aux lanières attachées le long de ses mollets. Elle enfila enfin des gants et l'elfe compléta le tout en lui accrochant autour du coup un collier de velours noir et en la coiffant une fine couronne aux motifs végétaux sur le cou. L'elfe fit quelques retouches à sa robe, à sa coiffure, mis ses oreilles en valeur. Devant elle un grand miroir lui renvoyait un reflet sublime. Elle se sentait plus elfe qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Sa peau semblait irradier. Elle se sentait belle, incroyablement belle, d'une beauté presque divine.

« Cervianus sera comblé, fit l'elfe soudainement d'une voix douce ou transparaissait le respect. Vous êtes une elfe magnifique. Il sera honoré de vous accorder sa bénédiction ».

Elle eut un maigre sourire. Elle renouait avec l'ancienne Malon en cet instant. La Malon timide, facilement impressionnable. Son agressivité, sa motivation, son dynamisme s'étaient endormis au plus profond de son être.

Elle sortit et tomba sur Corbeau. Les deux s'observèrent un instant. Corbeau avait été lui aussi soigneusement préparé mais la transformation était stupéfiante. Sa longue chevelure argenté affichait des reflets couleur lavande et se déversait en cascades ondulées sur son cou. Son visage juvénile mais dur resplendissait de vitalité et affichait des traits efféminés qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. Il portait une grande cuirasse blanche élégamment ouvragée qui épousait son torse, des épaulettes blanches décorées de motifs torsadés en or, une longue cape blanche ainsi que des sandales blanches dont les talons étaient ornés de décorations couleur or. Il resplendissait et, bien qu'il n'en fut pas un, il aurait pu rivaliser de beauté avec n'importe quel elfe de ce monde. Ils remontèrent le couloir rensemble.

« T'as l'air d'une fille dans une cloche à fromage, plaisanta Malon en riant.

-Et toi d'une princesse héritière qu'on conduit à la chambre conjugale pour son dépucelage, répondit-il. Alors toi aussi on t'as transformée en elfe ?

-Oh j'en étais déjà une, fit Malon. Mais on m'a fait comprendre à quel point je ne m'en était pas rendu compte.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci Corbeau. T'es beau toi aussi.

-Va falloir qu'on oublie le protocole de la Compagnie, précisa Corbeau en se tortillant dans sa toge. Officiellement tu es Malon et moi Mattael Corvinius. Donc on oublie les Rouquines et les Corbeaux.

-Ca sera peut-être pas plus mal, commenta Malon. Employer ces espèces de surnoms ca a tendance à un peu altérer l'intimité des relations entre soldats je trouve.

-Mesure de sécurité comme tu le sais, fit Corbeau. Je doute qu'on cherche à nous faire du mal mais restons tout de même sur nos garde. Je me méfie de cette Velta'Ielle. T'as vu comme elle nous regarde ?

-Elle est méfiante c'est tout. Des étrangers vont être sacrés membres du Cercle d'Elune. Je n'en sais pas plus mais à mon avis ce doit être un événement exceptionnel pour que ca déchaîne autant les émotions ».

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le balcon qui surplombait la nef. Un grand elfe s'y trouvait et ils reconnurent Natt'Anael. Lui aussi avait joué la carte de la sollenité. Il portait une longue toge noire aux reflets bleu métallique serrée à la taille par une ceinture d'or en motifs d'écailles. De parles épaulettes métalliques du même ton coloré s'étalaient sur ses épaules, attachant une longuie cape. Son front était ceint d'une courone fine et dorée. Habillé ainsi, la sévérité de son regard exacerbée par son élégance, il se dégageait de lui tout la noblesse et la stature des Hauts Elfes qui lui faisaient alors défaut jusqu'à présent.

« Ravi de voir que votre préparation s'est faite avec célérité, fit-il en s'inclinant. Malon Hora Wolff participera à votre baptême en tant que marraine. Le seigneur Corvinis qui a recu la charge de vous protéger sera votre parrain. J'ose espérer que ce choix vous convient.

-Je n'ai guère le choix, répondit Malon. Mais cela me va.

-Parfait, fit l'elfe. Nous allons donc commencer la réunion dès maintenant. Veuillez me suivre ».

Ils descendirent l'escalier qui menait à la nef et passèrent sous le balcon qui les surplombaient. Au fin fond d'un petit couloir étroit éclairé de gemmes aux émanations orangées, se trouvait une double porte richement ornée qui s'ouvrit. Un brouhaha assourdissant résonna alors.

La pièce était spectaculaire en taille et en splendeur. Une immense salle circulaire d'une hauteur exceptionnelle les accueillit. Des gradins avaient été aménagés le long des murs. De hauts et vastes fenêtres cathédrales étaient percées en hauteur et le plafond, soutenu par des croisées d'ovige, déployait des étendards de tous les motifs et toutes les couleurs. Le sol dallé était décoré de motifs géométriques de couleur blanche, rouge et bleue. Une intense lumière dorée éclairait les lieux. Dans les gradins, des centaines d'elfes de toutes les races discutaient. Malon reconnut les sylvestres et les noirs mais aussi les hauts elfes. Elle ne vit aucun elfe impérial et aucun elfe hylien. Elle se sentit écrasée sous le poids du gigantisme des lieux. Gigantisme de l'architecture, brouhaha assourdissant, nombre incalculable d'elfes. Peut-être des milliers. Corbeau lui saisit le bras et lui lanca un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Au centre de la pièce, une série de trônes étaient disposés en un large cercle. Chaque trône était occupé par un elfe ou une créature qui s'y apparentait. Ne restait qu'une place de vide vers laquelle Natt'Anael s'avanca, provoquant ainsi la fin du brouhaha. Il invita Malon à approcher dans le cercle et celle-ci s'avanca, Corbeau restant dans l'ombre. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le petit couloir entre les tribunes et menant à la porte d'entrée. Il y vit une silhouette familière : Malon Hora Wolff s'appuyait contre le mur et observait la scène d'un œil sombre. Les regards de toute la salle pesèrent sur elle. Natt'Anael prit la parole en se levant:

« Chers amis ! Pardonnez moi d'avoir prolongé votre séjour en ces murs ! Vous savez tous que je n'ai recours à ce genre de procédé qu'en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles ! Ce qui est le cas ! Ce soir, nous ouvrons les portes du Cercle d'Elune après des décénies ».

Grande rumeur parmi les elfes. Malon étudia les cinq autres personnalités présentes. Il y vit un couple d'elfes noirs, le mâle la toisant avec ardeur, la femelle avec curiosité. Il vit aussi un elfe sylvestre, une femme aux seins déployés sur son buste et des colliers de plantes autour du coup. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée et elle lui souriait. Un mâle sylvestre la cotoyait. C'était un grand elfe barbu et aux cheveux longs, habillé d'une simple cape et d'un pagne. Il portait un baton et des bois de cerf jaillissaient de son crâne. Et aux côtés de Natt'Anael, elle vit la fille elfe qui se faisait appeler Velta'Ielle. Elle était la seule qui la foudroyait du regard. Mais un regard où se mêlaient mépris et curiosité. L'assemblée dans les gradins porta son regard sur Malon. Elle n'osait pas lever la tête. Natt'Anael la regarda.

« Mayl 'Honne, fit-il. Voici le conseil des Hauts Elfes. Constitué des trois grandes races vénérant Elune, la déesse mère. Je suis Natt'Anael de Soupirargent. Et voici Velta'Ielle Ombrenuit-Nuitargent. Les Elfes Noirs sont représentés par Heinrich Nayteline et Nixielle Obsidia.

-Très honoré, fit l'elfe noir avec un sourire qui dévoila des dents spectaculaires.

Il avait une voix grave et douce à la fois.

-Moi de même, rénchérit la femelle.

-Les Elfes Sylvestres, reprit Natt'Anael, sont quant à eux représentés par le druide Daylon Fongune et la sorcière Yavnelle Medhilienne ».

Les elfes sylvestres s'inclinèrent avec respect. Natt'Anael prit place et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

« Nous honorons aujourd'hui, fit-il, l'arrivée en notre sein, de l'un de nos frères de race. Mayl 'Honne des Hyliens. Comme vous le savez les Elfes d'Hyrule ne portent pas de vénération envers la déesse mère Elune. Mais de récents évênements se sont produits justifiant la nécessité de revoir nos positions vis à vis d'eux. Hyrule a été récemment condamnée à l'extinction par ses déesses ».

Un torrent d'émotions ébranla la salle. Malon porta ses regards dans tous les sens, lut la terreur, la surprise, la stupéfaction colorer les visages alentours. Natt'Anael commanda le silence en levant les mains.

« Bien que les hyliens n'aient officiellement effectué aucun geste vers nous, continua-t-il, il est tout de même de notre devoir de songer à l'éventualité d'une alliance. Hyrule abandonnée, c'est là l'occasion rêvée pour remettre la nation elfique sur le devant de la scène internationnale ! »

Nouveau concert de paroles.

« Les hyliens ne valent pas mieux que les Impériaux ! Lança un elfe noir depuis sa tribune. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec eux. Ils se sont maudits eux-même en reniant Elune ! Qu'ils disparaissent !»

La remarque déchaîna encore plus l'assemblée.

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à vivre dans la peur et la honte, lanca une elfe sylvestre à la chevelure de feuilles. Nous vivons une période critique dans notre histoire qui nous pousse à nous remettre profondément en question !

Sa remarque provoqua un silence de mort et tous les regards se portèrent vers elle.

-L'arrogance, le mépris, le soit-disant sens de l'honneur, reprit-elle. Tout cela n'a pas empêché notre nation de chuter ! Nous sommes au bord de l'extinction ! Allons nous tenter de nous relever en refaisant les même erreurs qui nous ont couté notre suprématie ?

-C'est juste, intervint un Elfe Noir. De plus jamais les Hyliens n'ont attenté à notre honneur ou cherché à nous combattre. Qu'ils se soient détournés d'Elune est une grande peine pour nous mais jamais Hyrule n'a trahi les elfes des autres races. Nous devons dialoguer avec eux !

-Dialoguer avec les Hyliens ? Lanca un Haut Elfe. Et leur faire des concession ? Accepter leurs conditions ? Comme les elfes Impériaux se sont asservis à l'Empire ?! »

Le débat reprit de plus belle et les elfes commencèrent à s'insulter et s'invectiver en se levant. Les six elfes qui trônaient au centre de la pièce conservaient un calme innébranlable. Le male Elfe Noir regarda Malon avec un léger sourire et un air qui semblait dire « voyez un peu ce à quoi nous sommes réduits ». Natt'Anael ramena le calme dans la salle en se levant et en balayant la salle d'un geste de la main.

« Je conçois que cette décision vous divise, fit-il. Et je m'y attendais. Mais il y a un autre argument de poids qui mérite votre attention. Mayl 'Honne ici présente a rencontré le Nécromancien Mortalius. Deux fois ».

La rumeur qui s'éleva dans la salle se mua en une sorte de grand cri de stupéfaction et de terreur commune. Tous les elfes regardèrent Malon avec de grands yeux et des visages défigurés. Un elfe noir se leva et se pencha dans sa direction.

« Êtes-vous sûr que c'était lui ? Demanda-t-il.

Malon sursauta en voyant cet elfe s'adresser à elle directement. Elle se sentait horriblement gênée et incapable de parler. Son regard tomba sur celui du druide sylvestre et avec un sourire rassurant il l'invita à répondre. Le silence tomba dans la salle alors qu'elle fit un pas.

« Je…Fit-elle. Il s'est présenté ainsi.

-Racontez-nous, lanca une femelle Haut Elfe.

-J'ai intégré le corps de la Compagnie Impériale, expliqua Malon. Nous devions purifier une cité dans les terres du Sud. Nous y avons interrompu un culte visant à vénérer un dénommé Mortalius. Ce dernier a possédé le prêtre qui présidait au Sabbat. Et il s'est adressé à moi.

-Que vous a-t-il dit ? Demanda Heinrich Nayteline.

Il était le premier, hormis Natt'Anael, du groupe d'elfes présidant l'assemblée à prendre la parole.

-Il a parlé de moi, fit Malon. Puis de la Terre des Ombres. Et de Vorandor ».

L'assemblée conserva cette fois-ci le silence mais celui-ci semblait encore plus éloquent que le brouhaha furieux qui avait agité l'assemblée peu de temps auparavant.

« C'est du sérieux !

Corbeau se retourna. Le regard de Malon Hora Wolff était sombre. Elle n'avait pas pris soin de s'habiller pour l'occasion. Elle conservait la même tenue que tout à l'heure dans ce bar.

-Je ne vous avait pas vu venir, fit Corbeau.

-Je vais et viens à ma guise et à mon rythme, répondit-elle sans le regarder. J'ignorais que cette petite avait vu tant de choses. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ramassé 400 ans dans la gueule.

Elle semblait presque rajeunir, si tant est que la vieillesse se soit saisit d'elle. Ses yeux étincelaient. Malon racontait l'attaque de la ville avec une infinité de détails. L'assemblée des elfes étaient fermement concentrée sur le récit, s'abreuvant de chaque détail. Les yeux de certains d'entre eux s'humidifièrent, d'autres supportèrent difficilement les descriptions qu'elle donnait du rituel. Certains réagirent avec colère et indignation. A la fin du recit, Malon attendit le jugement de son public. Les six elfes qui présidaient la scène avaient perdu leur calme olympien au profit d'un malaise tangible. Même Natt'Anael était choqué. Et crispé. Malon Hora Wolf frotta ses levres de la main.

-Bon sang cette pauvre gamine, murmura-t-elle. Parti de rien et en quelques jours elle bascule dans tout ce merdier.

Elle soupira. Un soupir compatissant. Profondément ému.

-Elle mérite pas de connaître ca, fit-elle d'une voix serrée. Elle mérite pas de vivre toutes ces saletés. La grandeur de la guerre, les honneurs militaires, la gloire du champ de bataille, tout ca c'est que des conneries.

Elle semblait amère. Elle parlait sans doute en connaissance de cause se dit Corbeau.

-En quoi ca consiste ce parrainage ? Demanda Corbeau.

-Mortelune est le domaine de Cervianus, expliqua Hora Wolff. Seuls quelques rares personnes peuvent y entrer. Le futur élu bien sûr et ses parrains aussi. Nous la mènerons jusqu'à l'entrée de sa demeure et nous attendrons. Puis nous l'assisterons à son baptême. Je resterai près d'elle avant qu'elle ne communie avec Elune pour la préparer. Puis elle devra rester seule pour s'unir à la déesse. Cervianus bénit, Elune confirme le lien.

-Et c'est tout ?

-C'est tout, répondit Malon du tac au tac. Je me refuse de laisser cette gamine devenir l'instrument de ces ordures de politiciens.

Elle regarda Corbeau, ses yeux jetant des éclairs d'argent.

-Les elfes, les humains, fit-elle, on est tous taillés dans le même bois. Les intérêts communs entrainent les mêmes décisions de part et d'autre.

-Vous-même avez pourtant brandit l'épée au nom de la Liberté, fit Corbeau. Vous êtes une héroïne.

-Je ne suis pas une héroïne, répondit Malon. Les vrais héros meurent ou finissent en tôle. Ou deviennent les ordures que nous combattons ».

Corbeau ne répondit pas. La salle reprit alors sa discussion. Malon avait achevé son récit.

« Voila tout ce que je peux vous dire, fit-elle une fois le brouhaha passé. Je n'étais pas au courant de la mission qui m'incombait en venant ici. Pour être tout à fait honnête je suis venu me faire soigner des suites d'un malaise. Mais si vous êtes disposés à nous aider, j'en serai ravie.

Elle s'avanca en dehors du cercle des présidents elfiques et fit le tour de la salle d'un pas lent.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ait pour mériter tous les honneurs que j'ai eu, fit-elle. Ni pourquoi je mérite plus qu'un autre de figurer dans ce que vous appelez le Cercle d'Elune. Je sais seulement que je n'ai jamais porté de grief contre les autres races elfiques. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Je ne vous ai jamais connus. Et je ne me suis jamais sentie supérieure aux autres. Qui suis-je ? La généralissime de l'Empire ? Le lieutenant de la Compagnie Impériale ? Le futur élu du Cercle d'Elune ? Non ! »

Elle les défia du regard de penser autre chose. Son visage était ému mais déterminé.

« Je suis Malon d'Hyrule, fit-elle simplement. Je ne suis qu'une fermière, fille de fermiers. Ce qui m'est arrivée, n'est que le fruit de la décision des déesses de détruire ma terre natale. Je ne veux pas diriger une amée. Je ne veux pas faire la guerre à outrance. Tout ce que je veux c'est vivre en paix. En paix avec les gens qui m'entourent, quelque soit leur race et leur origines. Je ne juge pas les gens sur leur apparence. Je ne vous juge pas, elfes. Quelque soit votre décision, je la respecterai. Je serais ravie que vous nous prêtiez assistance afin de mettre un terme à cette crise qui ébranle notre monde. Mais vous devez aussi penser à vous qui avez tant perdu. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, ni de votre abnégation. Je ne veux que votre aide. Une aide qui n'engage nul autre chose que la volonté commune de pouvoir enfin vivre dans un monde où l'extinction de nos peuples n'est plus une menace. Qu'importe si nous vivons ensemble ou séparément. Il s'agit de se battre pour vivre ».

Les elfes conservèrent un silence qu'elle ne put traduire. Elle resta immobile un court instant avant de regagner le centre du cercle au centre de la pièce. Natt'Anael se leva.

« Que dira la nation elfique à cela ? Fit-il d'un geste théatral du bras. Les elfes répondront-ils à l'appel d'une sœur lointaine ? »

Personne ne fit un mouvement. Puis tous les elfes se levèrent et applaudirent. Natt'Anael sourit.

« Nous ouvrons les portes d'Elune à notre sœur Hylienne ce soir ! Fit-il. Réjouissons-nous de cette journée ! »

Les applaudissements redoublèrent et les six elfes qui présidaient au conseil se levèrent à leur tour et applaudirent avec de grands sourires chaleureux. Malon se sentait aux anges. Et tendue. Dans l'ombre Corbeau applaudit. Nulle joie ne vint s'allumer sur le visage de Malon Hora Wolff.

Les elfes se rangèrent en colonne, deux par deux. Un sentier derrière le temple s'enfonçait dans la forêt, une forêt de hauts arbres sombres, sinistres, aux silhouettes élancées, tournées desespérément vers le ciel. Tous avaient rabattus leurs capuches sur le visage. Les Sylvestres des lanternes au bout de branches fleuries qu'ils levaient au dessus de la procession. Certains portaient des tambours, des flûtes de forme étranges et autres instruments à cordes, à vent et à percussion. D'un signe de la main, Natt'Anael qui menait la procession avec les cinq autres elfes qui présidaient au conseil ordonna la marche. Un chœur accompagné d'une douce mélodie commenca à résonner. Malon était encadrée de Corbeau et Hora Wolff. Des rubans de soie elfique liaient leurs mains. Ils écoutèrent l'histoire chantée par le cantique.

_D'un rayon de Lune naquit la déesse la plus pure_

_Un miroir d'eau pure pour sa peau d'argent_

_Les étoiles du ciel pour ses yeux de diamant_

_La queue d'une comète pour ses cheveux _

_Le souffle du vent pour sa voix douce_

_D'une pierre de lune elle nous fit, nous les elfes_

_Un manteau de nuit pour drapper nos corps fragiles_

_Un rayon de soleil pour faire s'irradier la beauté de nos visages_

_Nous naissons dans le ventre de l'Arbre et mourrons dans les bras de l'Eau_

_Nous sommes les immortels qui mourrons pour mieux renaître_

_Car dans les bras d'Elune, nous sommes les enfants de ce monde_

_Les éternellement jeunes et éternellement vivants_

_Défiant la mort, méprisant la souffrance, nous avançons_

_Dans les Ténèbres du Monde de Laterria, nous apportons la lumière_

Le chant se poursuivit dans le bois. Malgré la lueur des torches, aucune lumière ne semblait percer à travers les ténèbres de la forêt. Le chœur donnait à la forêt une ambiance presque sinistre. Dans les ténèbres, elle vit les tatouages des elfes sylvestres irradier d'une couleur pourpre.

_Déchirant le ciel, elle en fit la terre_

_Et semant les etoiles, naquirent les herbes_

_Soufflant dans le cœur de la terre_

_Elle lui donna vie_

_Et les arbres jaillirent et parlèrent_

_Puis vint Cervianus_

_Cervianus le grand Dieu-Cerf_

_Cervianus dont les bois mélangent les nuages du ciel_

_Cervianus dont les sabots font fleurir la terre arride_

_Cervianus dont le brâme déclenche le puissant ouragan_

_Et Cervianus ouvrira les bras d'Elune au plus sage d'entre nous_

_Le plus sage d'entre nous boira le laitd'argent du sein d'albâtre d'Elune_

_Et Elune l'aimera comme son propre enfant_

La procession déboucha enfin au centre de la forêt. Une rivière la traversait en une ligne droite parfaite et l'eau qui y coulait était aussi lisse qu'un mirroir. Le ciel au dessus de leur tête était bleu azur, coloré d'étoiles et de lucioles virevoltantes. Des nénuphares couraient le long de son lit. De l'autre côté de la rivière, elle vit une forêt de ronces. Un tunnel circulaire s'y enfonçait et un souffle glacial et morbide s'en dégageait. Le vent semblait serpenter entre les épines en émettant un chœur sinistre. Des toiles d'araignées flottaient dans l'air, pendues en linceuls sur le sommet des arcades épineuses. La procession s'arrêta là. Les elfes s'alignèrent le long de la berge dont s'évadait le coassement des grenouilles et des crapauds. Des lucioles patinaient à la surface sans jamais l'effleurer.

« C'est ici, fit Natt'Anael avec sollenité. C'est ici que le seigneur Corvinus et Hora Wolff prennent le relais ».

Le silence était tendu. La tension était palpable. Natt'Anael n'avait plus sa certitude d'il y a quelques temps.

« Ca ira Corbeau ? Demanda Hora Wolff.

-Stressé…mais j'en ai vu d'autres, fit-il.

-Quoi que vous voyiez, fit Hora Wolff, quoi que vous entendiez, quoi qu'il arrive, avancez et ne faites rien d'autre.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Malon.

-Allez ma belle ca va aller, hein ? » Fit-elle avec un regard encourageant.

Malon ne fit que hocher la tête avec un maigre sourire. Presque tout de suite après, avec un petit bruit de suçion, des dalles jaillirent de l'eau pour former un gué entre la berge et l'entrée de la forêt de ronces.

« Allons-y, fit Hora Wolff en prenant Malon par le bras.

-Elune vous guide », lança Natt'Anael.

Et sa parole fut reprise en chœur par ses frères et sœurs. Avec une grande inspiration, Malon traversa le gué suivie par Hora Wolff et Corbeau. Tous les trois disparurent dans le tunnel.

Le bois grinçait. Le vent chantait un cantique morbide. Des bruits indéfinissables résonnaient. Un tapis laiteux de brume recouvrait le sol et leurs visages étaient constamment carressés par des toiles collantes. Les épines des ronces étaient pointées vers eux, menaçantes, presques prêtes à filer dans leur chair comme des abeilles en furie. Un cri animal résonna au loin. Corbeau cilla aux côtés de Malon, Hora Wolff resta stoïque, son regard d'acier aiguisé au paroxysme. Corbeau trébucha sur une racine et tomba au sol. Avec un frisson dans le dos, il la vit reculer dans la forêt en serpentant. Il se releva en tremblant de tous ses membres et courut se coller tout près de Malon Hora Wolff.

« Me colle pas le piaf, grogna-t-elle à voix basse.

-C'est pas normal ce trou, répondit-il.

-Bon sang mais tu écoutes des fois ? Répondit-elle. On est dans le domaine du Dieu-Cerf et tu viens me parler d'anormalité ? Tu t'étonnes pas que l'eau mouille quand même ! Maintenant ferme-là bon sang ! »

Corbeau ne se départit pas de ses tremblements. Ils débouchèrent enfin à la lisière. Les ténèbres dévoraient l'endroit. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas. Et soudainement, des fleurs fanées s'ouvrirent avec des froissements et leur coeur éclaira les lieux. Le sol était recouvert de mousse et de champignons. Ils virent des libellules et des lucioles virevolter dans les airs. Ils virent même des fées. Ils entendirent des rires d'enfant, des chuchotements dans l'air. Au centre de cette merveilleuse orée, se trouvait un petit étang rond dans lequel se reflétait le disque de la lune. Ils avançèrent, leur pied s'enfonçant dans la mousse verte. Une fées s'accrocha à une fleur en forme de longue clochette et s'abreuva de son nectar sucré. De l'autre côté, ils virent une grande porte ronde, fichée dans un mur de ronces tressées. Ils s'avançèrent vers son seuil.

« Malon, fit Hora Wolff. Tu dois avancer seule. C'est ici que Cervianus vit. Va maintenant et sois forte ! ».

Malon tremblait de tout son être. Son cœur semblait remonter dans sa gorge. Sans un regard pour Hora Wolff et Corbeau elle s'avanca vers la porte. Celle(ci s'ouvrit brutalement et une violente bourrasque balaya les lieux en hurlant. Malon se retrouva projetée au sol avec un cri. Puis le vent changea de sens, aspiré dans l'ouverture. La porte enfin claqua bruyamment avant de s'ouvrir de nouveau lentement en grinçant. Malon se releva péniblement, terrorisée. Elle regarda Corbeau et Hora Wolff qui se relevaient à leur tour. Celle-ci l'encouragea à avancer. Malon la regarda avec des yeux implorants mais finalement se redressa et s'avanca vers la porte. Nulle lumière ne s'en dégageait. Mais arrivé en son seuil, un souffle chaud et humide lui caressa le visage. Elle le franchit, se retrouvant sur de la terre et avanca de quelques pas. La porte se referma en claquant bruyament derrière elle. Terrorisée elle se précipita et tenta de la tirer de toutes ses forces. En vain.

« Approchez… »

Elle s'immobilisa. La voix avait résonné à quelques pas dans son dos. Une voix d'une extraordinaire douceur et délicatesse. Elle se retourna en tremblant. Les lieux étaient légèrement éclairés. Des colonnes de stalactites et de stalagmites encadraient une petite allée dallée. De faibles lueurs brillaient à travers.

« Approchez mon enfant…N'ayez pas peur… »

Malon s'avanca, presque hypnostisée par cette voix. Elle le vit enfin se détacher progressivement de l'ombre. Un grand centaure, allongée face à elle, les bras croisés sur des pattes de devant. Son torse était celui d'un homme mais son visage celui d'un vieil élan. Deux longues moustaches longues partaient de ses naseaux et se déversaient sur le sol. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée d'une douceur hypnotisante. Une extraordinaire sagesse se dégageait de son être. Malon s'approcha de lui. Une odeur de forêt et d'herbes sauvages se dégageait de lui.

« Quelle joie de vous voir en mon domaine…jeune May'lone, fit-il.

Sa voix était posée, rassurante et paternelle, celle d'un grande-père envers sa fille. Et cette douceur…

-Je…je ne sais que dire, fit Malon au comble de l'émotion.

-Ne dites rien…Laissez votre âme parler pour vous…Laissez cette voix en vous exprimer ce que ce corps ne peut dire… »

Il tendit vers lui des bras maigres à la peau noueuse. Ses doigts torsadés se terminaient en longs oncles brisés. Il effleura ses joues et Malon sentit dans ses veines un courant doux et chaud l'envahir. Sa peur et sa tension se levère.

-Il y a beaucoup à entendre…Fit Cervianus. Mon enfant, quelles épreuves qui ont été les vôtres…Je vois un grande âme et un grand courage…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en moi, fit Malon stressée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai l'impression d'oublier qui je suis. Je me sens tellement…

-Je connais vos questions jeune May'Lone, fit Cervianus en croisant ses doigts squelettiques. Et vos peurs. Vos souffrances. Je vous ai entendu naître dans le vent.

Malon se sentait nue mais pas gênée. Dans les yeux d'or du Dieu-Cerf, elle pouvait voir son reflet lui renvoyer son visage aux yeux écarquillés.

-Les dieux entendent le premier cri des âmes pures, fit Cervianus. Elles résonnent dans les flots du vent et dans le chant des arbres et des roseaux. Pour qui sait écouter parler le vent, il saura tout de ce monde.

Un souffle de vent la balaya, tiède et agréable, elle y entendit le rire d'enfants.

-Les dieux peuvent décider de l'avenir de ces âmes, reprit Cervianus. Car elles sont elle-même leur propre essence. Mais vous Malon n'appartenez à aucun dieu. Vous êtes un être unique. Au pouvoir unique.

-Mais j'ai toujours eu la sensation…de subir les horreurs du destin, fit Malon les larmes aux yeux. J'ai perdu…tout perdu…Ma vie…mon avenir…je me retrouve dans des situations auxquelles je n'ai jamais rêvé. Je me retrouve dans un monde que je ne reconnais pas et dont je n'ai pas envie à y faire des choses que je déteste plus que tout et…

L'index de Cervianus se posa sur sa joue et avec une infinie tendresse effaca ses larmes.

-Les larmes parlent pour vous, fit-il. Elles sont le sang du cœur et de l'âme. Le monde change et les courants qui emportent les hommes et les femmes de cette terre peuvent parfois les porter sur des terres qui ne leurs paraissent pas hospitalières. Mais la vie est toujours là mon enfant, votre vie qui n'appartient qu'à vous seule. Peut-être change-t-elle d'apparence. Mais vous vivez jeune May'Lone, vous ne sentez pas la caresse du soleil sur votre peau, le souffle du vent dans vos cheveux, l'odeur de l'herbe dans les prés ?

Malon renifla. Dans un geste purement instinctif qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, sa main se porta sur le poignet de Cervianus qu'elle sentit rugueux comme du caoutchou mais aussi agréablement chaud.

-Si…répondit-elle simplement. Mais ce ne sont plus les même sensations. Je…j'aimais tellement…ce que j'avais avant…

-Mais peut-on…vivre pleinement sa vie…sans découvrir de nouvelles sensations? Fit Cervianus en croisant ses doigts. Avez-vous songé aux trésors que peuvent receller le monde ? N'avez vous jamais eu envie de vous évader ? Je vois en vous…un oiseau blanc prenant son envol dans le ciel azuré. Un cheval courant le long d'une vaste plaine.

Malon voulut répondre mais elle sentit en elle que les paroles du Dieu-Cerf avaient touché un point sensible. Dans ses rêves les plus fous elle avait rêvé de ces évasions. Avec Link. Mais Link était loin. Et son esprit ne s'était jamais ouvert à la possibilité de faire sa propre aventure. Et tout lui revint. Sa dispute, ses discours, sa volonté d'être forte, indépendante, d'être enfin quelqu'un pouvant…

-Contrôler sa destiné, fit Cervianus avec ce qui semblait être un sourire. Être son propre maître. Décider…de sa propre vie. Ne plus être un frêle esquif pris dans la tempête du temps qui passe. C'est là le rêve de tous les êtres de cette terre. Car le rêve est la base de tout. Le rêve est la base de nos pensées et de nos désirs. Comme vos rêves Malon motivent le but de votre existence, les rêves guident les êtres de cette terre vers leur destin.

-Je rêve…je rêve d'une vie à moi, fit Malon en déposant sa tête dans la main ouverte du Dieu-Cerf. Je rêve d'être heureuse. Je rêve de paix.

-De grands mots pour une grande âme, fit Cervianus en caressant la chevelure de Malon de son autre main. Quand l'âme pure rêve, elle s'enflamme comme un soleil. Et elle redonne la vie autour d'elle. Elle apporte…la lumière dans les ténèbres.

Malon se redressa. Elle se sentait en paix, détendue, livre de tout soucis, de toutes contraintes.

-Je ne vénère même pas Elune, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais Elune vous aime, fit Cervianus en croisant ses doigts. Car toute vie est chère à son cœur. La vôtre comme toute autre May'Lone. Nous vous avons vu naître par cette terrible nuit qui a scellé le destin de votre mè jour là, un grand cri résonna dans le vent.

-Vous avez vu…

-Oui, répondit Cervianus avec un regard apaisant. Je vous ai vu grandir. Devenir une enfant innocente. Et la plus pure de toutes les femmes de ce monde. La plus humble et la plus douce. Vous aimez naturellement. Et prenez en pitié ceux qui vous haïssent.

-C'est une faiblesse, fit-elle avec un brin de colère.

-C'est une force qui est en vous, fit Cervianus sans s'émouvoir de l'irritation de la jeune fille. Cette capacité à aimer malgré tout. Vous aimez infiniment et purement. Vous aimez ce qui vous entoure. Vous aimez la nature qui vous parle et les êtres qui vous cotoient. Et eux vous aiment plus que tout pour cela.

Elle leva les yeux vers les billes ambrées ardentes du dieu.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr mon enfant, fit Cervianus. Ils vous aiment pour cette capacité que vous avez à aimer plus que tout autre être de ce monde. Ils vous aiment pour votre beauté intérieure et extérieure, pour cette pureté qui irradie de vous et qui n'est pas le fruit des dieux. Mais de votre propre esprit.

-Qui…qui m'a fait naître ? Demanda Malon. Je ne peux pas concevoir que seuls mes parents aient pu me faire si pure. Et si les dieux ne m'ont pas choisie…

-Il est des énigmes dans l'histoire qui ne trouvent pas de réponses, fit le Dieu-Cerf. Même pour moi. Mais ces énigmes existent pourtant. Maintenant approchez vous Malon.

Il posa ses mains sur sa tête avec délicatesse.

-Il est temps pour moi de lire dans le plus profond de votre âme, fit-il. Fermez les yeux, que je vois ce diamant étinceller de mille feux ».

Cervianus ouvrit les yeux et Malon sentit leur or l'envahir alors.

Elle nagea dans l'océan de ses souvenirs, un océan au parfum de nostalgie qui électrifia son corps. Elle entendit des sons, sentit des odeurs, ressentit des sensations, vit des choses, goûta à des choses. La nostalgie l'envahit comme une pellicule soyeuse. Des visages se succédèrent et celui de sa mère lui apparut nettement, lui qui s'était estompé au fil des ans lui apparaissait clairement. Des traits fins et élégants, une fine chevelures rousses se déversant sur les épaules et surtout un amour extraordinaire dans le regard. Elle était comme sa mère. Puis elle vit son père. Et d'autres figures se succédèrent. Elle vit le visage cruel de Ganondorf rire de sa peine. Elle vit le visage rassurant de Link. Le visage compatissant de Zelda. Puis celui de Marsilla et de sa fée. Puis ceux de la Compagnie. Le Capitaine en train d'écrire sur son bureau. Crapaud et Sans-Nom essayant leurs sorts. Trancheur aiguisant ses armes. Cogneur buvant sa bière avec son sourire de gros ours paternel. Puis elle vit Corbeau aiguisant son poignard et lui souriant. Et elle vit Doc. Doc qui se tenait devant elle non pas en tant que Doc de la Compagnie Noire mais en tant que Docteur Laurie, un regard pénétrant sur son visage. Puis l'image se brouilla et elle plongea dans les ténèbres. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, debout, immobile, dans une mer de ténèbres qu'elle ne parvint pas à percer. Elle ne ressentait rien autour d'elle. Puis quelque chose souffla dans son cou et elle se tourna. Son cœur parut s'arrêter. Devant elle se tenait une immense silhouette au souffle métallique. Elle portait une imposante armure noire. Elle ne put distinguer le visage de la créature mais elle vit deux yeux rouge dans lesquels brillaient la folie meurtrière. Et derrière elle se mit à hurler une armada d'oiseaux en furie. Les yeux de la créature s'illuminèrent et envahirent Malon qui poussa un cri.

Elle se débatit et recula en arrière avec un cri. Elle mit un petit bout de temps à reprendre ses esprits. Elle était de retour dans la demeure du Dieu-Cerf et elle s'était arrachée à son étreinte brutalement.

« Pardon…gémit-elle. Pardon je…

-Il n'est pas de pardon quand il n'y a pas de faute à pardonner May'Lone, fit Cervianus en ramenant ses bras contre lui. J'ai vu moi aussi ce que vous avez vu. N'ayez crainte. Un mal est sur vous. Mais nous avons tous un mal qui pèse sur notre être. Il vous faut vous débarrasser de cette crainte. Pourquoi avoir peur de ce que vous êtes ?

-Mais les autres semblent avoir peur de moi, fit-elle. Mes amis…

-La peur est une chose qui est commune à tous les êtres May'Lone, fit Cervianus. Il faut accepter cette peur et la comprendre. Ce que vos amis ressentent, c'est ce que vous avez également ressenti. Ce changement. Pour avoir vous-même changée, ne pouvez vous pas les comprendre ? Comprendre leur peur ?

-Je…je n'avais pas pensé à cela comme ca…

-La peur accompagne le changement. Mais aussi une curiosité que tous ne ressentent pas sur l'instant. Ouvrez votre panne à cette peur May'Lone. Contemplez là. Et vous pourrez ainsi la faire disparaître. Vous pourrez illuminer leurs âmes. Leur apprendre à écouter.

-Leur apprendre à écouter.

-Oui, fit Cervianus avec un sourire. Vous pouvez leur apprendre. Vous qui avez tant appris par vous-même. Vous pouvez leur faire comprendre et leur apprendre à écouter à leur tour. Vous devez avoir confiance en vous. Vous devez ne jamais douter de ce que vous faites. Car vous êtes quelqu'un de réfléchi et de censé. Et d'une grande noblesse d'esprit. Vous êtes digne d'être des nôtres May'Lone. Non pas pour la magie qui coule dans vos veines. Ou vos prouesses sur le champ de bataille. Mais pour le simple fait d'être ».

Et de l'ongle de l'index, il se trancha la paume de la main gauche. Puis il préleva du sang du bout du doigt et traca une fine ligne écarlate sur le front de Malon.

« Je vous bénit mon enfant au nom de ma mère Elune », fit-il.

La ligne à peine tracée s'effaca, absorbée dans les pores de la peau de Malon. Elle sentit un fourmillement dans ses veines qui persista.

« Et maintenant, fit Cervianus en se levant, il est temps pour vous de prendre du repos. Puis vous rencontrerez notre mère à tous.

-Elune…Soupira Malon.

-Oui », fit Cervianus.

Il se saisit d'un grand bâton à l'extrémité arrondie. Un chevrefeuille s'enroulait autour. Il s'ébroua, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière. Dans ses bois de cerf s'entortillaient des fils de toiles d'araignée.

« Il n'y a que peu de temps, fit le Dieu-Cerf. Mais le Mal attendra bien un instant. Après tout, lui aussi a de la patience ».

Malon sourit et le Dieu-Cerf lui renvoya son sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant Malon et le Dieu-Cerf sortir. Celui-ci se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Il était grand. Malon lui arrivait à la base du torse. Elle vit Malon Hora Wolff s'incliner avec un immense respect et Corbeau, voyant cela, l'imita, tendu à l'extrême.

« _Nielf Mail Tolaï, Cervianus_, fit Hora Wolff.

-Mes salutations May'Lone Hol'ra Wolffe, fit Cervianus en lui rendant sa révérence. Je vois que le temps t'épargne ses petits caprices.

Hora Wollf se releva en riant.

-Il ne m'a pas épargné grand chose à vrai dire, fit-elle. Je suis heureux de te voir toujours aussi frais et dispo, Cervianus. Il s'est écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus.

-Le temps n'est pas grand chose pour moi, très chère, fit le Dieu-Cerf. La communion avec Elune pourra commencer quand notre jeune amie aura pris un repas conséquent. Mais avant tout.

Levant son bâton, il tapota le front de Corbeau qui sentit un courant filtrer dans son corps.

-Vous voici Avoué d'Elune, fit Cervianus. C'est certes moins sollenel que la cérémonie qui attend votre amie mais la foction est là. Vous partagerez désormais un lien très proche. Malon ?

Il tapota le front de Hora Wolff de son bâton.

-A ton tour de lui être liée, fit Cervianus. Protège la.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Cervianus, fit Hora Wolff. Je la traiterai comme ma propre fille.

-C'est effectivement ce que tu feras, fit le Dieu-Cerf avec un sourire. Pour l'instant, il me faut réveiller Mère. Je suis désolé de me séparer de vous aussi vite May'Lhonne. Mais nous nous reverrons soyez en sûre.

-Merci, merci pour tout, fit Malon avec un sourire. Je me sens tellement…en paix ».

Le Dieu-Cerf lui caressa tendrement le visage. Puis il s'approcha d'un mur de ronces et celles-ci s'écartèrent en crépitant et en serpentant. Cervianus disparut dans l'ouverture et celle-ci disparut. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls alors, entourés par les lucioles et les fées.

Hora Wolff avait amené avec elle un panier. Malon souleva la petite nappe et trouva à l'intérieur un pain, de la viande et une petite amphore fermée d'un bouchon de liège. Malon la déboucha et renifla le contenu.

« De l'eau, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Hora Wolff lui rendit son sourire et s'assit près d'elle.

-Ouais, faudrait pas que tu te présente complètement pompette ma louloutte, fit-elle. Ca la foutrait mal.

Corbeau s'assit à son tour et épongea son front. Hora Wolff eut un rire sonore.

-Regarde-le, fit-elle. Mouillé comme une fille qui s'apprête à se faire défleurer.

-C'est pas imprudent de parler comme ca dans cet endroit ? Demanda Corbeau qui se mit à regarder autour e lui, nerveux.

-Oh c'est bon, fit Hora Wolff avec un signe de la main. Cervianus s'en fout. Il lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors c'est pas parce que tu jures pas de ta vie que tu passes pour un tout pur.

-Il est incroyable, fit Malon en se saisissant du pain. Comme…Il a ce côté paternel.

-Oh ca c'est un père pour nous tous, fit Hora Wolff. Il a toujours été là pour nous soutenir dans les moments les plus dur. Sans lui, la race des elfes aurait pas bonne mine. Déjà que c'est pas le cas.

-Je voulais vous demander quelque chose mais…c'est peut-être gênant.

-Demande toujours, fit Hora Wolff.

-Où est Kayin Stahl ? Votre amant ? »

Le visage de Hora Wolff s'embrunit, se fit distant. Elle tourna la tête un instant et regarda de nouveau Malon. Puis se leva et l'invita à la suivre. Malon et Corbeau lui emboitèrent le pas jusqu'à un grand arbre torsadé et recouvert de mousse verte. Elle se planta devant, bras croisés.

« Il est ici, fit-elle enfin.

-Il est…Fit Corbeau.

-Mort ! Fit Hora Wolff, le coupant net. Depuis bien longtemps. Mais pas enterré. Regardez de plus près ».

Corbeau et Malon s penchèrent vers le tronc d'arbre et sursautèrent. A hauteur de leur tête, un visage humain était sculpté dans le bois vert. Les yeux fermés, l'air paisible.

« Cervianus a changé son cadavre en arbre, fit Hora Wolff. Afin que je reste près de lui éternellement. Je le contemple tous les jours depuis sa mort.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Malon.

Hora Wolff soupira.

-Longue histoire, fit-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous raconter ca. Mange donc ce que je t'ai rapporté. Qu'on en finisse avec cette procession. Mattael.

-Oui ? Fit Corbeau.

-Notre rôle est achevé, fit-elle. Nous devons laisser Malon aux bons soins d'Elune. Ca n'est plus de notre ressort. Je te propose de venir toi aussi te restaurer et ensuite nous irons à ce fichu concile pour décider de la marche à suivre avec l'Empire.

-Ca n'a pas été décidé tout à l'heure ?

-Ce qui a été décidé tout à l'heure, c'est si oui ou non nous pouvions ouvrir le Cercle d'Elune à un nouveau membre. Maintenant il s'agit de décider ce que les elfes vont adopter comme attitude vis à vis de la crise. Ceci risque d'être un peu plus difficile. Alors va falloir faire travailler tes méninges ».

Corbeau acquièsca. Hora Wolff se tourna vers Malon.

« Bon ma grande, fit-elle, on va y aller. Mange donc et surtout tu te détends d'accord ? Elune va pas te bouffer.

-J'ai le trac, fit Malon un bout de pain dans sa bouche.

-Tu verras. C'est très agréable. Ca va te changer de ce que tu as vécu ma grande. Allez courage. Sois forte et grande. Et oublie pas de te déshabiller, c'est obligatoire de se présenter dans la plus stricte humilité à Elune».

Hora Wolff déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis elle entraîna Corbeau vers le chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour venir. Quand ils en franchirent le seuil, Malon vit l'ouverture se boucher à son tour. Elle se retrouva isolée dans cette grande lisière forestière peuplée de libellules, de fées et de bruits étranges. Avec des regards furtifs et inquiets, elle continua à manger.

Corbeau et Hora Wolff débouchèrent dans la taverne dans laquelle Natt'Anael les avaient présentés. Elle était noire de monde. Tous s'inclinèrent en les voyant entrer et Corbeau se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était habitué à se faire discret. Pas à se montrer de la sorte. Hora Wolff l'entraîna à l'étage. Les lieux étaient plus paisibles. Corbeau se sentait fatigué de cette journée. C'est alors qu'il la vit. La femelle elfe qui l'avait menacée lorsqu'il s'était présenté sur le seuil des Marches Elfiques. Elle semblait attendre, attablée seule et bras croisés. Quand elle le vit, son regard s'accrocha à lui et ses mains se posèrent sur la table. Elle semblait l'inviter du regard à s'installer.

« Hmmmm, fit Hora Wolff avec un sourire. Ca sent le gaz pour toi mon poulet. Mais apparemment elle a l'air d'insister pour te voir. Bon.

Elle se tourna vers lui et d'un geste de la tête fit craquer ses cervicales.

-'Vais aller m'en jeter une alors, fit-elle. T'en fais pas j'éviterai de ressembler à la loque de tout à l'heure. Et rassure-toi elle va pas te bouffer. Allez à tout à l'heure.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et resdecendit l'escalier. Corbeau la regarda faire puis se tourna vers l'elfe qui l'attendait avec insistance. Il s'approcha d'un pas ferme mais inquiet et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle avait pris le même recoin isolé qui les avaient accueilli, lui, Malon et Natt'Anael auparavant. De là ils pouvaient parler sans risquer de se faire entendre des autres clients. Elle avait même pensé à un repas pour lui. Le même que ce midi apparemment. L'elfe le toisa avec un regard mi-froid, mi-peiné. Corbeau brisa le silence.

« Vous désirez quelque chose de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle cilla comme si le seul son de sa voix lui faisait peur. Rien à voir avec la furie de tout à l'heure. Un l'observa plus en détail. Elle était vraiment belle, se dit-il. Il commenca à découper sa viande et à en manger les morceaux.

-Je…heu…Commença-t-elle sans oser le regarder. Je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir agressé. Tout à l'heure. Et de mon comportement à l'assemblée.

Corbeau resta la cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche, étonné de cette excuse.

-Oh heu…Fit-il en se reprenant. Non non pas besoin je…

-Si ! Le coupa-t-elle froidement en le mitraillant de ses yeux d'acier. J'ai été odieuse et agressive et je vous dois des excuses ! Voilà !

Corbeau tresaillit légèrement. Elle semblait avoir à cœur de présenter ces excuses à en juger par sa réaction. Inutile d'essayer de la convaincre de l'inutilité de la démarche.

-Hé bien j'accepte vos excuses, fit Corbeau. Mais…

-Merci, fit-elle en inclinant la tête avec un respect qui n'était pas simulé. Je suis sensible à votre clémence ! Je ne l'oublierai pas !

Corbeau avala un morceau de viande. Il sursauta quand elle lui tendit sa main. Une main fine avec des doigts fins et de longs ongles parfaitement manucurés. En pointes.

-C'est ainsi que l'on salue chez votre race ? Demanda-t-elle. Ou…que l'on se réconcilie ?

Il acquièsca après avoir attendu un court instant, le morceau de viande toujours dans sa bouche. Puis il essuya vivement sa main sur sa serviette et saisit celle de l'elfe. Une main tiède et douce. L'elfe avait une poigne de fer. Elle lui secoua vivement la main ce qui faillit renverser son verre. Puis elle la relacha d'un geste sec. Corbeau la ramena vers lui en dépliant et repliant ses doigts. Il sentait encore son emprunte sur sa main.

-Corbeau c'est ca ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau sans prévenir.

Corbeau sursauta à nouveau. Elle était imprévisible. Il était incapable de dire combien de temps son silence allait durer et quand est ce qu'elle allait prendre la parole. Sa voix était emprunte d'agressivité mais aussi de nervosité. Comme quelqu'un face à un défi oral mais qui, par orgueil, tentait d'afficher une assurance arrogante et méprisante pour déstabiliser son maître d'examen. Corbeau ne fit que confirmer sa question d'un signe de tête.

-Mattael Corvinus, précisa-t-il.

-Je suis Velta'Ielle, fit-elle. De la famille des Ombrelune-Nuitargent. Fille de Malphone Ombrelune et d'Elumine Nuitargent. Honoré de faire votre connaissance Mattael de la famille Corvinus.

-Je…Je suis également très honoré, répondit-il.

-Vous mentez. Vous mentez parce que je vous intimide. Mais je ne vous en veux pas sachez-le. Je comprend que je vous fasse peur.

-Non absolument pas je… »

Le regard d'acier de Velta'Ielle le dissuada de continuer plus en avant son argumentation. Corbeau évacua son semblant de stress avec un soupir et tenta de reprendre son assurance coutumière.

« Votre arrivée et celle de Mayl 'Honne des Hyliens est une bénédiction pour notre peuple, fit-elle à nouveau. Ma famille a énormément perdu depuis la chute provoquée par le Grand Sacrifice. Vous voir ici nous redonne espoir. L'espoir de redorer le blason de notre famille.

Elle avait prononcé le nom de Malon avec un étrange accent. Sans doute la prononciation elfique. Bien que Corbeau fut désormais accoutumé à leur langue, certaines subtilités du language persistaient.

-Je suis très sensible à vos paroles, répondit Corbeau. Mais…je n'y suis pour pas grand chose vous savez.

-Ne dites pas cela, répondit-elle en secouant la tête pour démonter ses propos. Nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer dans les évênements. La déesse veille à ce que chacun apporte sa pierre à l'édifice. Elle veillera sans doute à ce que votre rôle ne s'achève pas.

-Je vous remercie de ces paroles, fit Corbeau, mais au risque de vous choquer, je ne suis pas croyant.

-Vous ne me choquez pas, répondit l'elfe stoïque. Mais vous vous trompez en disant cela. Car la déesse croit en chacun de nous, même en vous.

Corbeau se sentait déstabilisé devant cette femme, incapable de faire preuve de son cynisme et de sa désinvolture. Il se sentait comme un enfant mis à nus. Il n'avait que très rarement fréquenté les elfes. Malon était l'exception. Mais peut-être y avait-il une différence entre les Elfes Hyliens et les Hauts Elfes.

Elle l'étudia sous toutes les coutures, avec concentration. Elle pointa du doigt ses oreilles.

-Oh oui vous êtes de cette race étrange qui est née avec l'Empire, fit-elle. Les « oreilles rondes », c'est ca ?

Corbeau porta nerveusement la main vers la courbure de son oreille droite et acquièsca.

-Vous êtes cette race étrange survenue de nulle part, fit-elle pensive, vous n'êtes pas nés de la magie. Ni des dieux. Comment vous appelez-vous entre vous ?

-Nous sommes restés anonymes pendant de nombreux siècles, répondit Corbeau. On se faisait simplement appeler les « Hommes ». Mais récemment on nous a trouvé un nom. « Humains ».

-Hu…main…Répéta l'elfe. C'est étrange comme nom. Ca ne veut rien dire.

-Mais c'est un nom pour nous.

-Tout à fait, je m'excuse si ma remarque vous a blessée. Je souhaite à votre race le meilleur avenir possible.

-Je souhaiterais que toutes les races de ce monde aient cette chance, répondit Corbeau, mais la situation ne se prête guère à ce genre d'espoir.

-Et pourtant il y en a un, répondit l'elfe. Faible mais il est là. L'espoir est comme un arbre : il faut le cultiver pour le voir grandir. Allez vous vous laisser trucider sans combattre, Mattael Corvinus des Humains ? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui sonnait comme un défi. Qui mettait son orgueil à l'épreuve. Corbeau se sentit revogoré quelque peu par cette réflexion et aussi piqué au vif.

« Vous avez raison, fit-il. Merci de me le rappeler.

Elle acquièsca vivement.

-Je voulais vous poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

-Faites, fit Corbeau en portant son gobelet à ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi vous les humains vous aimez…faire l'amour c'est ca que vous dites?

Corbeau manqua de s'étrangler dans son verre. Il posa ce dernier sur le côté en toussant brutalement. L'elfe ne s'émut pas de cette manifestation de gêne apparente.

-Excusez-moi, fit-il. Votre question m'a surpris.

-Cela vous gêne d'en parler ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Non mais…disons qu'on ne m'a jamais posé cette question. Et sachant que vous les Hauts Elfes considérez la chose avec…mépris…

-C'est le cas, répondit Velta'Ielle. Mais cela n'empêche pas la curiosité. C'est pourquoi je vous demande pourquoi vous aimez faire ce genre de chose ?

-Hé bien, fit Corbeau en cherchant ces mots, à la base on le fait pour se reproduire comme vous le savez. Mais aussi pour…ben pour le plaisir.

-Le plaisir ? Fit l'elfe en levant un sourcil.

-Oui, fit Corbeau. Nous éprouvons du plaisir à faire cela. Voilà pourquoi nous aimons faire l'amour.

-En quoi peut-on éprouver du plaisir à faire ce genre de chose ? Répondit l'elfe avec un regard vénéneux. C'est tout simplement dégradant, ignoble, primitif ! Indigne de notre race ! Ces…ces gestes, ces mouvements, ces râles…c'est tellement dégradant !

Elle détourna la tête avec dégoût et Corbeau crut qu'elle allait être malade.

-Mais vous savez, fit-il vivement pour rattraper le coup, tout le monde chez nous n'aime pas ca non plus. Mais c'est dans notre nature c'est tout. Et puis le plaisir est là.

-Je ne pense pas que j'éprouverai de plaisir à faire cela, répondit Velta'Ielle. Après tout il s'agit de…de s'empaler sur cette chose et de faire ces mouvements immondes. En quoi cela peut-il me faire sourire ? Me donner du bonheur ?

Corbeau réfléchit à ses paroles. Et la lumière se fit. Elle parlait de plaisir en tant que divertissement.

-Velta'Ielle, fit-il avec un sourire, je crois que vous connaissez mal le sujet. Le plaisir que nous ressentons est physique !

L'elfe cilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des regards inexistants, et approcha son visage de Corbeau.

-Vous voulez dire…que quand ceux qui font cela poussent ces cris…c'est du plaisir qu'ils ressentent ? Fit-elle.

-Absolument, répondit Corbeau avec un sourire. Il y a…une petite partie de l'anatomie féminine spécialement dévolue à cette fonction. C'est elle qui se charge de diffuser ce plaisir.

-Vous mentez ! Protesta Velta'Ielle. Quand ceux qui ont pratiqué cela en parlent, ils en ont honte !

-Bien sûr, fit Corbeau. C'est l'intimité qui est dévoilée. Ils devraient justement garder cela pour eux. C'est du plaisir qu'ils ressentent mais ils ont découvert aussi qu'il est des choses en soit que l'on ne peut pas dévoiler à tout le monde. La sexualité en fait partie. Quoi vous croyez que nous, humains, ont baise comme des lapins et qu'on se raconte nos prouesses le soir ? Si vous demandez à une de nos femmes comment elle fait l'amour vous avez une chance sur deux pour qu'elle vous gifle.

Velta'Ielle le considéra avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Elle chercha ses mots mais ne put dire quoique ce soit.

-Je…Fit-elle. Vous promettez de me dire la vérité ?

Corbeau écarta les bras.

-Hé je suis bien placé pour le savoir quand même, fit-il avec un sourire de loup. Je regrette de détruire vos préjugés mais…

-Non non, fit subitement Velta'Ielle. Bien au contraire, cela m'enlève un poids.

Le visage assuré de Corbeau afficha alors l'étonnement. Velta'Ielle regardait le plancher gêné. Puis il la vit sourire pour la première fois.

-La vérité c'est que…fit-elle timidement. C'est que jue voudrais aussi avoir un enfant. Mais j'avais peur de faire ce genre de choses. Je sais pas ca m'est venu comme ca. L'envie de savoir ce que ca faisait d'élever un petit elfe. D'avoir quelqu'un à aimer mais qui partage un lien différent qu'un amant. Et surtout…de savoir ce que ca faisait d'enfanter dans sa propre chair. Vous savez...nous naissons dans les arbres. C'est quelque chose de noble à nos yeux.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux scintillants.

-Mais j'ai entendu parler des enfants des humains et des hyliens qui naissent du ventre de leur mère et j'ai lu des livres, fit-elle. Ces mères parlent de leur enfant avec…tellement de belles paroles. C'était tellement beau de les voir décrire chaque jour de gestation. Nous n'avons pas le droit à ce genre de traitement. Nos parents font un pacte devant un arbre et attendent que celui-ci nous fasse naître. Oh bien sûr ils nous aiment mais…vous les humains vous aimez vos enfants depuis leur conception. Nous, nous n'aimons que quand ils ouvrent les yeux. Vous aimez vos enfants alors qu'ils ne respirent même pas l'air de cette terre, qu'ils ne pensent même pas. Alors j'ai rêvé de cela moi aussi. De sentir mon propre enfant, un enfant issu de ma chair et non pas de je ne sais quel arbre planté je ne sais où !

Elle s'était quelque peu énervée sur ces dernières paroles. Corbeau comprit à quel point son refoulement avait du être douloureux.

-Et ce plaisir que l'on ressent à faire _cela_, fit-elle avec un sourire. Alors…c'est vrai ? C'est bon à ce point là ? Comment est ce qu'on se sent ?

Corbeau leva les yeux pour réfléchir.

-Difficile à décrire, fit-il. Mais…on sent une véritable communion avec l'être aimé. Une fusion des corps. Quelque chose qui s'apparente à un échange. »

Elle lui prit alors la main, les joues rouges, et avec de grands yeux remplis d'expoir, de curiosité…et de désir, prononca ces simples mots :

« Montrez-moi ! ».

Malon avait enlevé ses vêtements et se promenait dans le jardin de Cervianus, entièrement nue, le vent caressant sa peau. Des lucioles effleurèrent sa chair. Une fée se posa brièvement sur son épaule, projetta de la poudre en agitant ses ailes et s'envola à nouveau. Puis le silence tomba et en un éclair, lucioles et fées s'éparpillèrent. Ne restait plus que le jardin éclairé du seul rayon de lune. Malon sentit l'air changer autour d'elle et l'entraîner vers le petit étang rond. Et là elle la vie : jaillissant en silence du reflet circulaire de la lune, apparut une grande femme toute blanche. Elle avait le visage anguleux, les lèvres fines. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à des langues de feu couleur de lait. Elle semblait nue mais son corps irradiait tant et si bien qu'aucun détail de son corps n'était visible. Elune tendit la main vers Malon avec un sourire et Malon avanca à la surface de l'eau, marchant dessus. Puis elle saisit la main et toute volonté fondit en elle. Avec un petit rire cristallin, Elune enserra tendrement Malon dans ses mains et sa douceur transperca son corps.


	41. Chapitre 24 : Le Feu et la Glace

**LE FEU ET LA GLACE :**

La nuit était tombée sur l'empire et un collier d'étoiles éclatantes illuminait le ciel, encerclant la lune comme autant d'atomes enserrant un noyau. Le vent soupirait dans les prés, faisait onduler l'eau à la surface du lac. Assis sur la pierre, Link contemplait le reflet de la lune dans l'onde. Un frôlement le fit sursauter et il vit Zelda s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je te cherchais, fit-elle. Je pensais te trouver par ici.

Link détourna le visage vers Zelda.

-Malon est venue ici, fit-il enfin. Je le sens. Elle est venue ici après notre dispute. Elle s'est assise là.

Il tapota la pierre sur laquelle il s'était installée.

-Et…je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pensé sur le coup, conclut-il. Mais elle était…je sais ce qu'elle ressentait. Tu ne le sens pas ?

Zelda le regarda dans les yeux. Et fit non de la tête.

-Tu n'a pas la même relation que moi avec Malon, fit Link. Malon est pour moi…comme une sœur. Mais je sais que je suis plus que ca à ses yeux.

-Tu le savais ? Fit Zelda en déglutissant.

-Depuis toujours, répondit Link en la regardant avec un petit sourire. On ne peut pas te regarder avec ces yeux là sans se douter de ce qui se cache derrière. As-tu déjà vu ses yeux quand elle me voit ?

- Oh que oui. Elle me l'avait dit un beau jour., fit Zelda. Peu après ta victoire sur Ganondorf. Mais…elle était terrorisée à cette idée.

-Elle avait peur de me perdre, fit Link. Les amoureux sont souvent comme ca. Aux yeux de beaucoup l'amour est un fardeau dont ils ne veulent pas s'encombrer. Et celui qui l'exprime les terrorise. Je crois qu'elle avait peur que plus rien ne soit jamais comme avant en me dévoilant cela. Elle avait peur de détruire la nature de notre relation. Et finallement j'ai fui, sans même qu'elle ne me le dise. J'ai fuit face à elle, je l'ai abandonnée par orgueil et par fierté.

Il regarda Zelda.

-On ne conçoit pas la vie dans une relation amicale comme on la conçoit dans une relation amoureuse, fit Link.

Zelda baissa les yeux et se rapprocha lentement de Link avec un petit soupir.

-Et toi ? Demanda Zelda. Tu l'aimais ?

Link réfléchit un instant.

-Comme une sœur, fit-il. Mais…pas comme une amante. Et le pire c'est qu'après notre dispute je ne sais même pas si elle en a conscience. Je ne sais même pas si elle m'aime toujours.

Zelda passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Link.

-Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime, fit Zelda. Elle t'as toujours aimé tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais tu dois comprendre ce changement qui s'est opéré en elle. Elle a enfin l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Elle lui pinca l'oreille avec un sourire.

-Les temps changent Link, fit-elle. Fini les femmes qui soupirent devant le grand héros fier et brave. Malon a pris de l'avance sur toi. Elle a décidé d'être son propre héros ce que tu n'as pas supporté.

-Tu insinues que j'ai l'orgueil mal placé ? Grogna Link.

-Noooon, fit Zelda avec un rire. On va dire que tu es plutôt…paternaliste. Comme tu l'as si bien dit tu la voit comme une sœur. Mais ce n'est pas ta sœur et elle ne te voit pas comme un frère. Essaye d'enlever tes yeux un instant pour mettre un peu les siens. Et tu verras que le monde qu'elle voit n'est pas le tiens. Essaye de penser comme elle.

-Je voudrais…je voudrais ne jamais lui avoir dit ca. Mais je…je l'admire !

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient.

-Tout ce pouvoir, fit-il en levant ses mains, toute cette capacité à me battre. Toute cette…grandeur dont on me paré. Je ne l'ai obtenu que parce que les déesses ont fait de moi un élu. Malon…elle a tout obtenu par elle-même. Elle s'est battue, elle a souffert pour ca. Je sais ce qui m'est arrivé Zelda. J'étais jaloux de voir ce qu'elle était devenu. Jaloux de voir qu'elle avait pu s'épanouir sans moi. J'étais…j'avais peur de la perdre.

-Link avoir un pouvoir comme le nôtre ne nous donne pas la possibilité d'agir à notre volonté. Ce sont des choses avec lesquelles nous devons faire. Même nous, nous avons nos limites.

-Ca je l'ai bien senti depuis quelques jours, fit-il amer. Mais j'ai l'impression que loin d'avoir atteint mes limites elles se sont rétrécies. Je n'ai plus rien Zelda.

Zelda soupira. Puis sa main se porta sur son épaule.

-Tu m'as moi …murmura-t-elle. Si tu veux de moi… »

Link la regarda dans les yeux et un courant longtemps retenu fit un pont entre leur regard. L'étincelle jaillit en un baiser furieux. Leurs pensées s'évanouirent alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années à se fréquenter. Ils goutèrent alors ce suc dont ils n'avaient jamais eu l'idée qu'il ait pu exister. Les mains de Link furent hésitantes. Pas celles de Zelda. Elle fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux dorés et enroula des boucles dans ses doigts. Link posa ses mains sur son dos, sentit l'étoffe de soie de sa robe. Leurs simples vêtements marquaient la limite entre leur statut social. Mais Zelda brisa le tabou et prenant les mains de Link pour les amener vers la courbe de ses fesses. Un torrent furieux et bourdonnant prit forme dans les veines de ses bras, innonda son corps. Link n'osait plus bouger écartelé entre un désir furieux et une peur pureent raisonnée : lui et la princesse héritière d'Hyrule. Zeld as'arracha à son baiser et le regarda, yeux enflammés, feu au joue.

« Il n'y a plus d'Hyrule…murmura-t-elle d'une voix troublée. Il n'y a plus de princesse héritière, Link. Il n'y a que nous deux. Ne t'arrête pas ».

Elle lisait ses pensées. Il l'oublait des fois. Sa voix le rassura ; Mais ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas. Son cœur se mit à s'accélerer quand ses yeux observèrent ses bras desserer les lanières de ta tunique. Peu à peu l'étoffe se relachait de sa poitrine et Link vit lentement la chair de sa poitrine se détendre peu à peu. Elle tomba enfin et Zelda l'envoya sur le côté d'un grand geste. Elle avait des seins plus petits que ceux de Malon mais généreux quand même. Ronds, pâles, ses yeux observaient les petites veines presque invisibles courir au dessous de son épiderme. Dans le noir, sous la pleine lune, il lui semblait voir aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Elle iradiait. Ce fut elle qui là encore fit un pas : elle aggripa la tunique de Link, fit tomber les lanières. Le tissu se retrouva vientîot au sol dévoilant le torse de Link, les muscles saillants zebrés de petits cicatrices par endroits. Zelda l'avait déjà vu torse nu auparavant. Mais la nature de ce dénuement était différente cette fois-ci. Elle allait toucher, effleurer, embrasser ce torse. Link haleta lorsque les doigts fins de Zelda courrurent sur les lignes élégantes et viriles. Elle avait le bout des doigts tièdes et chaud. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux troublés mais aussi profondément tendres.

« Toi aussi…Fit-elle. Touche moi ! ».

Link sentit encore sa résistance s'effriter. Ses mains hésitantes se levèrent, s'approchèrent et se refermèrent doucement. Zelda laissa échapper un soupir et ses mains tremblotèrent. Ses seins étaient d'une douceur extraordinaire, tendres et tièdes. Elle porta ses mains dans son dos, fit sauter le soutien-gorge qui les contenaient et l'envoya rejoindre la tunique. Link se retrouva à caresser une merveilleuse poitrine princière : deux seins blancs et tendres surmontés d'aréoles couleur de pêche et de petits mamelons en pointe. Il les massa lentement, apprécia leur texture, leur souplesse. Zelda se laissait faire, ennivrée d'une excitation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ils brisaient un interdit sacré et cela les excitait encore plus. Elle lui enserra les épaules, s'abandonna à son désir et se pressa tout contre lui. La résistance de Link fut vaincue et avec un soupir d'excitation il pressa Zelda et leur baiser fut un échange furieux. Ils roulèrent au sol, leur cœur battant à tout rompre, la poitrine de Zelda échangeant sa chaleur avec le torse de Link. Ils oublièrent leur passé, leur statut social, jusqu'au temps qui s'écoulait pour ne plus faire qu'un, ne serait-ce qu'un temps éphémère, se rappeler qu'ils vivaient malgré tout et que leur vie valait plus que tout. Leurs mains s'entortillèrent, fouillèrent, aggripèrent leurs vêtements. La pression était trop forte pour qu'ils puissent la contenir. Link fouina sous la robe de Zelda, trouva une jambe gauche à la cuisse ferme enveloppée dans un bas de soie. La peau était douce comme du velour. Il fit glisser sa robe tout le long, Zelda levant ses hanches pour lui permettre de la faire circuler jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle se retrouva habillée de sa simple culotte, de bas et de ses bottes de cuir. Elle s'assit, se pencha et commenca à délacer les lacets. Link gardait les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine qui remuait au moindre de ses mouvements. Ses mains s'occupèrent d'elles-même de défaire sa ceinture et de faire tomber le reste de sa tunique. Zelda sans hésitation fit glisser ses bras et brisa le dernier rempart de son intimité en faisant tomber sa culotte. Ils se retrouvèrent nus sous la lune, leur corps argentés irradiant de blancheur.

Zelda avait les jambes longues et fusellées, des cuisses parfaite, une coubre de molets exceptionnelle, des pieds adorables. Entre ses cuisses, une toison pubienne couleur de blé fleurissait. Link avait une érection qui impressionna Zelda. Elle lui prit la main et posa ses lèvres roses sur ses doigts puis l'embrassa tout le long du bras jusqu'à monter à la hauteur de son visage. Puis elle déposa un baiser au goût de fraise sur ses joues. Elle brisa l'innocence de ce geste en portant la main sur le pénis de Link et en le serrant lentement entre ses doigts avant de le faire aller et venir dans sa main. La seule nature de ce geste confrontée à celle de Zelda provoqua un bouleversement dans l'esprit de Link. Ils étaient des êtres vivants en fin de compte, malgré les apparence. Link contre-attaqua en portant ses doigts dan,s la fente entre les jambes de Zelda. Ils se carressèrent mutuellement ainsi pendant quelques minutes sentant monter en eux un plaisir qu'ils auraient bientôt du mal à contrôler. Puis lui entraîna Zelda au sol et la serra contre lui, ses lèvres refusant de s'ôter de l'écrin charnu de la bouche de sa désormais amante. Zelda manoeuvra ses fesses afin que le sexe de Link se retrouve entre ses jambes. Puis sans attendre, sans prévenir et sans hésitation elle le flit glisser en lui. Lentement elle le sentit l'envahir, s'emboîter en elle, s'ajouter en elle, fusionner son corps avec le sien. Quelque chose qui d'apparence vuilgaire pouvait pourtant prendre la plus belle des métaphores était en train de s'opérer et lorsque Link brisa cette sacro-sainte barrière de pureté qu'elle savait en elle elle sut que désormais plus rien ne serait comme avant pour elle. Mais elle ne le regretta pas. Elle maudit le sort qui les avaient jetés loin de chez eux sans plus rien sinon que leur seule vie. Mais sans cela, jamais ils n'auraient communié comme ils le faisaient en ce moment. Elle le fit sans regret, sans crainte et avec son seul amour pour Link. Entre ses lèvres, un gémissement prit forme et son corps lui répondit par des trilles qui firent vibrer son âme. Elle remua son bassin d'elle même. Link se sentit aller et venir en elle, crucifié par cette sensation exceptionnelle de plaisir. Ses pensées s'éffilochèrent en pelotes d'images brisées, de fragments de miroirs du passé, des photos souvenirs d'une époque qui en un éclair de chaleur venait d'être reléguée au rang de simple souvenir. Il ne sentait plus de limite entre son corps et celui de Zelda, toute son attention était porté sur elle : son visage défiguré par le plaisir, sa voix émettant des râles de plaisir, son corps exécutant cette même danse rituelle, la sueur qui perlait sur son corps. Elle crisa ses mains et Link la serra tout contre lui, fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses qu'il sentit se tendre et se détendre à chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait en elle. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin en elle, se fondre en elle pour éprouver cela. Mais l'instant aussi durable fut-il eut une fin quand elle poussa un cri strident, craché depuis un visage fou et il se répandit en elle alors que son cerveau lachait prise sur la réalité. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits il était toujours en elle, son membre redevenu mou reposant en son sein. Elle n'était pas pressé de s'arracher à ce dernier lien qui les unissait. Elle reposa sur lui haletante, les yeux fous, aggripée sur lui, mêlant sa sueur à la sienne.

« Bon sang qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? Fit Link enfin en riant.

Elle répondit par un rire entrecoupé de halètement.

J'en sais rien, fit-elle, mais c'était extraordinaire. Et je veux le refaire autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Ils rirent. Ils se sentaient reposés, détendus. Et quand les souvenirs de ce monde revinrent, quand les soucis réapparurent, ils ne les appréhendèrent pas de la même façon. Ils s'étaient senti vivre en faisant l'amour, ils s'étaient sentis plus vivants que jamais et pour cela, rien que pour cela, ils avaient encore envie de vivre.

-Dès que Malon sera de retour, fit Link, j'irai la voir. J'irai lui demander pardon pour tout. Elle a eu raison de me hurler dessus. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile et comme un égoïste. Je ramperai s'il le faut.

Zelda ricanna puis lécha une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur le torse de Link.

-Elle ne te forcera pas à faire ca, fit-elle. Mais…choisit bien tes mots. Et ca devrait pas poser de problèmes. Je sais que Malon a changé mais elle t'aime toujours. Cependant elle a une fierté maintenant. Je ne dis pas qu'elle en avait avant. Mais elle ne sera plus aussi indulgente qu'elle ne le fut. Elle exige du respect. Et elle attend que tu le comprennes. Si tu as compris cela alors elle oubliera cette histoire et tout redeviendra comme avant. Je la connais Link. Même si elle a changé elle est restée la même crois-moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle va dire quand elle saura…ce que nous avons fait ?

Zelda ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis elle caressa les cheveux de Link.

-Ca lui fera sans doute mal, fit-elle. Mais tu auras eu l'honnêteté de lui avouer cela. Elle trouvera sans doute quelqu'un qui l'aimera.

-Ca lui brisera le cœur.

-Son cœur est déjà en miettes. Elle aura besoin de toi. Laisse faire le temps. Elle se rendra bien vite assez compte de ce qui se passe. Le jour où elle t'en parlera, tache de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour.

Link acquièsca.

-Il se fait tard, fit-il. Il vaudrait mieux rentrer.

Zelda sourit allongée sur son torse.

-Si tôt ? Fit-elle. Alors que je commence juste à apprécier le « vrai » Héros du Temps ?

-Ce genre d'appréciation est très fatiguant pour le corps, fit Link avec un sourire.

-Alors laisse moi t'apprécier juste une dernière fois avant de regagner le château », fit-elle.

Elle dirigea sa main entre les jambes de Link et quand il sentit sa main serrer son membre, il sut tout de suite que sa réponse ne serait pas non. Ils revinrent vers le château une trentaine de minutes après avoir expérimenté la chose une seconde fois. Qui s'avéra tout aussi appréciable sinon meilleure que la première. Mais le plaisir qui les accompagnait encore s'évanouit lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la salle de bal. Les festivités qui avaient eu lieu le jour de leur arrivée devaient se prolonger encore ce soir. Mais deux invités de marque avaient décidé de venir briser l'ambiance festive et y ajoutant une parenthèse sinistre. Link et Zelda se faufilèrent entre les badauds, jusque vers le trio de monarches qui avaient les yeux rivés vers les mystérieux inconnus. Ils étaient deux. Un homme grand, habillée de façon militaire, une large épée accrochée dans son dos. Des cheveux courts d'un blond roux ramenés vers l'arrière surmontaient une figure carrée et froide coiffée d'une barbe. Une cicatrice zébraient la joue gauche de l'homme. La femme était grande, brune, mince, avec des yeux d'un vert profond desquels suintaient la folie. Elle portait une tinique noire moulante ceinte sur la taille par une ceinture rouge. Elle souriait d'un éclat de folie pure.

Malek et Azimuth regardaient les invités. La seconde se délectait comme une petite fille de l'éclat de terreur que renvoyaient les regards posés sur eux. Malek lui gardait la tête froide. Elle gloussa et il dût la ramener au pas d'un léger coup de coude.

« On est pas ici pour rigoler, souffla-t-il.

-T'es casse-couilles tu sais, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Navrés d'interrompre les festivités, fit Malek avec un semblant de politesse. Mais une urgence nous a poussé à nous incruster dans cette fête ».

Il se tourne vers le trio de monarques qui les considéraient impassiblement.

« Justement c'est vous que je cherchais, lanca Malek en esquissant une brève révérence.

-Malek, vous nous avez manqué, lanca Senjak d'un ton parfaitement ironique. La camisole vous seyait mieux que cette horreur.

-Vous savez les goûts esthétiques, ca va ca vient, répondit Malek sans sourire. Mais merci de vous soucier de moi.

Ses yeux se portent sur le roi d'Hyrule.

-Tiens…Fit Azimuth. Ca c'est commode ! »

Malek ne réagit pas à la remarque. Ses yeux se portent légèrement sur les côtés. Link et Zelda se sont dressés, armés chacun d'une épée, les yeux flamboyants. Le Roi Sorcier ne peut s'empêcher de frémir. Si jeunes et pourtant il peu sentir le feu de leur puissance.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas que Ganondorf se soit fait laminer, fit-il presque à lui-même.

La phrase provoque une réaction au sein d'une partie des invités. Zelda et Link sursautent. Ce dernier esquisse un pas en avant, l'air menaçant.

-Jusqu'à quel point vous connaissiez Ganondorf ? Fit-il.

Malek le considéra d'un regard neutre dénué de tout mépris et de toute agressivité.

-On a eu de le fréquenter lorsqu'il était des notres, fit-il. Un type doué mais trop ambitieux, pas assez subtil. Dommage, il aurait pu faire un allié précieux. Mais les faibles n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

-Les faibles…Murmura Zelda.

-Malek il y a un problème, fit Azimuth.

Son ton était inquiet. Azimuth ne simulait jamais l'inquiétude. Même dans ses moments de folie. Il se tourneavers elle.

-Il manque cette salope de Rose Noire et l'autre connard d'Elfe, annonça-t-elle.

Malek fit la moue avec un soupir.

-Ca m'aurait étonné, murmura-t-il.

Il revient vers Zelda et Link.

-Oui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il. La rousse qui s'appelle Malon et Kal'Domas. Où sont-ils ?

Les deux souverains de l'Empire se dévisagent puis portent leur regards successivement vers Aradanor puis Link et Zelda.

-Attend, fit Azimuth. Pour Kal'Domas ca peut s'expliquer facilement : il n'a pas du blairer le fait que des Hyliens aient recu une telle promotion. Il doit faire la gueule dans un coin.

-Juste, fit Malek. Ca nous dit pas cependant où il est !

-Nous ne le savons pas non plus, fit l'Impératrice d'un ton venimeux.

-Pas grave, fit Malek en levant les mains en signe d'appaisement, on va l'attendre ! Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui le travaille comme ca ! Il pourra peut-être m'en dire plus sur certains évênements récents. L'attaque de Vorandor par exemple ».

Link et Zelda se regardent sans véritablement saisir le sens de ces paroles. Aranador semble perplexe aussi.

« Vorandor est ici ?

On aurait cru qu'une terreur inhumée au plus profond de l'esprit de l'Empereur venait subitement de jaillir à travers ces paroles. L'Impératrice elle aussi était terrorisée. Malek soutint son regard.

-Oui, fit-il. Et tout porte à croire que lui aussi flaire quelque chose. A défaut d'aller lui demander, je voulais connaître l'avis de notre cher Kal'Domas, le seul semble-t-il à être aussi au courant que lui de ce qui se passe ».

Il avisa une chaise posée près du buffet, l'avanca au centre de la pièce et la posa dans un silence de terreur. Puis il s'y assit avec un soupir.

« Alors je voudrais que vous le fassiez venir, fit-il. Histoire de clarifier les choses. On parle, on éclaircit certains points et on se quitte bons amis. Nous sommes venus en paix pour une fois.

-Chez vous la paix prépare la guerre, lanca Ardath d'un ton doux mais fielleux.

-Qui ne le fait pas Votre Altesse ? Répondit Malek en écartant les mains comme pour souligner l'évidence de ces paroles. La paix n'est-elle pas la période qui sépare deux guerres? Quoiqu'il en soit je veux voir Kal'Domas ici et maintenant. Vous pouvez envoyer quelqu'un le chercher mais Azimuth ici présent veillera à ce qu'il ne prépare pas de coup fourrés.

L'interessée eut un gloussement sinistre.

-Et en cas de refus ? Demanda Senjak.

-La bonne vieille question ! Fit Malek. Nous tuerons une personne au hasard toute les minutes et ce jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez à réagir. En sachant évidemment qu'Azimuth veillera à ce que leur agonie soit des plus déplaisantes.

Nouveau gloussement couvert par des gémissements affolés au sein de la populace.

-J'ignorais que le roi Sorcier Malek, le seul parmis vous à faire preuve d'un peu d'honneur, puisse en arriver à utiliser des expédients aussi bas que cela, fit Ardath d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé. Vous baissez dans mon estime.

-J'en suis navré, fit Malek en esquissant un geste d'excuse, mais à situation désespérée, solution désespérée. Ah j'oubliais ».

Il lève une main. Deux cris se font entendre. Zelda et Link sont paralysés. Aradanor pousse un cri.

« Ne bougez pas !!! Tonna Malek d'une voix jupiterienne. Un geste et je transforme leurs os en sel ! »

Sa voix faisait trembler les murs. Dans leur impuissance, Zelda et Link purent mesurer la puissance de Malek et comprirent très rapidement à quel point ce dernier surpassait Ganondorf dans ses arts. La terreur les agitait.

« Faites ce que je vous dit, fit Malek. Et tout ira pour le mieux ! Ne tentez rien d'idiot ou vous pourriez le regretter. Je ne suis pas de la même trempe que Ganondorf moi ! Mieux vaut vous conformer à mes ordres si vous ne voulez pas que je le prouve ! «

Personne n'osa remuer le petit doigt. Malek regardait chaque personne dans la salle. Azimuth exultait.

« Où est Kal'DOmas ? Où est Malon ? Demanda Malek. Répondez !!!

Il serra son poing légèrement. Link et Zelda ne hurlèrent pas mais dans leurs yeux des éclairs de douleurs fusèrent.

-J'ignore où est Kal'Domas ! Répondit Ardath d'une voix furieuse. Et Malon…n'est pas ici !

-Où est-elle ?!!! Hurla Malek.

-Pourquoi la cherchez-vous ?! Lanca Aranador. Elle ne vous a rien fait elle ne vous connaît pas.

Malek ne répondit pas. La poigne qu'il avait imprimé dans sa main se relâcha.

-Et vous ? La connaissez-vous aussi bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les officiers de la Compagnie cillèrent. Crapaud conserva une mine sombre. Doc regardait Malek sans se départir de son regard d'origine. Malek avaissa son bras. Le sort prit fin et Link et Zelda tombèrent au sol dans un cri. Personne n'osait réagir à cette vision : le Héros du Temps et la Princesse d'Hyrule au sol en l'espace d'un geste. Malek s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla.

« Eux ils doivent bien savoir, fit-il. Pas vrai ?

Zelda et Link levèrent vers lui des yeux furieux et terrorisés.

-Qui est cette fille ? Demanda-t-il ?.

-Elle est fermière, répondit Link.

Malek le gifla de la main droite.

-Te fous pas de moi blondin, je suis pas Ganondorf moi ! Fit Malek d'un ton glacial. Je ferai subir les pires saletés à ta princesse s'il le faut, je me contenterai pas de l'enfermer dans une cage en attendant que tu te décides à te bouger le cul. J'ai senti quelque chose remuer dans l'air et comme par hasard une fille venue d'on ne sait où devient généralissime de l'Empire. Je sens qu'il y a un pouvoir magique ici. Mais tu dis vrai il n'est plus là.

Il se releva.

-Il s'est déplacé…Fit-il presque pour lui-même. Ce que je veux savoir c'est _où ?_ »

Personne ne lui répondit. A la place ils entendirent quelque chose de lointain résonner dans les prés. Des cors. Un hululement sonore et grave s'éleva dans les air, fit trembler les lieux. Et dans les âmes, quelque chose lui fit écho. Un écho bouleversant qui fit évanouir des femmes et trembler des hommes. Ils scrutèrent le ciel et virent la lune. Dans son cercle argenté, une silhouette en position fœtale reposait, tournoyant lentement sur elle-même. Une silhouette de femme. Azimuth et Malek gardèrent les yeux rivés sur cette appartition. Et en eux, ils sentirent naître la peur. Azimuth gémit, un gémissement de terreur pure.

« C'est _elle_, gémit-elle.

-Non pas qu'_elle_, répondit Malek. Il y en a une autre. Elle sont deux.

-Malek… »

Azimuth s'aggripa à lui comme une enfant terrorisée. Il se retourna. Dans ses yeux brûlait la fureur et la terreur.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Grogna-t-il. Maintenant que je sais où elle est, je sais à quoi m'attendre ! Vous gagnez cette première manche mais vous ne remporterez pas la deuxième !

Il s'avanca d'un pas vif et menacant vers le trio impérial.

-Je n'aurais pas cru cela de cette fille, fit-il. Mais je sais comment tuer les choses dans l'œuf. Bane est libre sachez le. Et il n'attend qu'une chose : revenir vous rendre une petite visite. Je suis prêt à parier que ses Légions de la Douleur sont dans le même cas. Préparez vous à reprendre la guerre vos altesses. Et que le meilleur gagne. Mais pour moi ca ne fait aucun doute de qui sera le vainqueur.

Il se détourna et rejoignit Azimuth.

-Hyrule est morte, fit-il, noyée sous les flots et l'Empire est corrompu. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que votre petit monde idyllique ne prenne feu. Et du temps nous en avons en quantité illimitée. A très bientôt ! ».

Dans un souffle, ils disparurent laissant un grand vide au centre de la pièce que personne ne se pressa de combler comme si les deux sorciers avaient laissé derrière eux une emprunte fétide. Le roi d'Hyrule se précipita vers sa fille et Link et les aida à se relever. Ardath et Senjak regardaient l'endroit d'où les deux sorciers étaient partis. Dans leur dos, une ligne de glace venait de s'installer.

« Bane…Soupira Senjak. C'est du sérieux. Contre Bane je ne sais même pas si nous avons une chance.

-Il en reste bien une, fit Ardath en déglutissant avec difficulté. Mais elle est mince ».

Aranador revint vers eux.

« C'est la guerre, annonca Senjak sobrement. Tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Arrête de dire des conneries, fit le roi d'Hyrule avec un regard sombre. On y va tous. Sans exception ».

Senjak ne préféra pas répondre. La gratitude se peignit sur son visage. Le Capitaine de la Compagnie s'avanca vers eux.

« Mes hommes et moi sommes à votre disposition, annonca-t-il. Ca ne fera peut-être pas la différence masi c'est déjà ca.

-On aura besoin de toutes les forces possibles, fit Ardath. Je vous fait Général d'Empire, Capitaine. Si vous acceptez ce poste.

-J'accepte, répondit sobrement le Capitaine.

-Choisissez vous des lieutenants. Vous aurez le commandement de troupes Impériales. Vos hommes sont les meilleurs de notre armée. Qu'ils lui fassent honneur.

-Ce sera le cas ».

Ils scrutèrent de nouveau la lune. Dans son cercle argenté, la forme féminine continuait de tourner lentement. Les cors au loin chanteaient une douce complainte. Puis la lune brilla d'un éclat plus aveuglant encore et dans les prés alentours fleurirent des Fleurs d'Elune, plantes qui n'éclosaient que pendant les processions elfiques dédiées à la déesse.


	42. Chapitre 25 : Renaissance

**RENAISSANCE :**

Elle ouvrit ses yeux sur l'immensité blanche de l'autre monde. Elle se sentait désincarnée. Elle flottait dans le vide blafard comme un fantôme silencieux. Elle ne se voyait pas. Elle n'était qu'un regard explorant l'autre monde. Ce monde dont elle ne savait rien mais qui semblait tout savoir d'elle. Une femme l'avait enserrée dans ses bras et son corps avait répondu à cette étreinte. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Ses pensées semblaient naître et mourir sur l'instant. Elle regardait sans voir. Elle était consciente sans l'être. Un état second indéfinissable et qu'elle ne pourrait elle-même expliquer. Puis quelque chose l'aveugla. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit de nouveau elle-même : entière, intacte, incarnée dans un corps. Le sien. Elle sentait sa chevelure battre dans son dos au gré d'un vent chargé d'odeur d'herbes et de terre. Elle se trouvait au large d'une vaste plaine dont elle ne pouvait voir la fin à l'horizon. Un immense tapis vert dont les épis étaient caressés par les violents soupirs de l'air. Au centre de ce tapis, assise sur une souche d'arbre, se tenait une femme. Elle était jeune et portait une robe couleur lavande. Elle s'occupait de tresser son interminable cheveule couleur d'argent et observait Malon avec des grands yeux aux éclats d'améthyste. Elle lui sourit. C'était une elfe à en juger par ses oreilles. Elle portait une petite tiare qu'elle parvenait difficilement à regarder tant son éclat lui faisait mal aux yeux quand elle les fixaient dessus.

« Assied-toi, fit la femme.

Sa voix était douce, simple, sans intonnation intimidante ou impérieuse. Elle désigna une autre souche que Malon n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent. Malon s'y assit. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait d'autres vêtements : une chemise blanche surmontée d'un gilet de cuir noir, un pantalon de toile et des bottes à talons hauts. La tenue de Hora Wolff.

-Je suis Elune, mère des Elfes, fit la femme avec un sourire. Et toi tu es Malon des Hyliens.

Elle approcha ses mains du visage de Malon.

-Laisse moi te regarder…Fit-elle.

Malon se laissa faire, un peu gênée de ses attouchements presques maternels. Elune sourit.

-Que vous êtes beaux, fit-elle avec un sourire. Et pourtant vous vénérez mes filles plus que votre propre mère…

-Vos filles ? Fit Malon.

-Din, Farore et Nayru sont mes filles, fit Elune en ramenant ses mains. Leur père est le soleil de ce monde. Moi je règne sur la nuit. Le soir quand mon mari achève sa course dans le ciel, nous nous retrouvons pendant quelques heures. Pendant ce temps ma fille étend ses cheveux dans le ciel et en fait briller les bijoux. Puis, une fois enflammée de l'amour de mon amant, je m'élève dans le ciel auprès de ma fille. Pour finallement descendre et à mon tour transmettre l'ardeur de mon amour au soleil. Nous nous prêtons nos forces. Nous sommes plus que des amants. Din, Farore et Nayru sont né de ces étreintes, un jour où j'ai fait fleurir sur les plains de ce monde les fleurs d'Elune. Et un jour elles ont créé leur propre monde, un lieu où je n'ai jamais pu exercer mon pouvoir.

-Hyrule…

-Exactement, fit Elune. Hyrule est la quintessence de la création divine. J'ai sculpté de mes bras le monde mais Hyrule est une création de mes filles. Elles y ont mis tout ce que je leur avait appris et elles vous ont fait naître. Voilà pourquoi le destin des Hyliens m'échappe : car il n'est pas mien. Je ne puis t'aider pour ta terre natale.

Un souffle fit passer un ange entre elle. Malon se crispa sur sa souche d'arbre.

-La malédiction qui frappe mon monde est donc…irréversible ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elune ne répondit pas, gênée.

-Il est des choses que même les dieux ne peuvent changer Malon, fit-elle amèrement. Mes filles et moi…on ne se voit jamais. Ce sont des choses que vous les mortels ne pouvez comprendre. Ici, dans le plan divin, chaque chose est ordonnée et cela doit rester ainsi. Je ne puis intervenir auprès d'elle. Mais toi peut-être que tu le peux.

Elle leva ses yeux vers Malon. Des yeux fatigués et las.

-Ce monde est malade Malon, fit-elle. J'ai senti le vent du changement souffler sur sa terre. Quelque chose approche Malon, un mal terrifiant. Un nouveau Dieu est en train de se lever, prêt à redessiner l'univers à sa façon. Un Dieu à la puissance incommensurable. Un Dieu unique qui règnera sans partage. Il fermera cet âge pour en ouvrir un nouveau.

Elle eut un frisson lorsqu'une bourrasque agita ses cheveux.

-Hyrule n'est que le commencement, reprit-elle. La malédiction s'étendra sur toute la terre. Elle éteindra toute vie quelque soit son allégeance. Elle redessinera la carte de l'univers, elle redéfiniera le bien et le mal. C'est une ombre qui ne peut être arrêtée que par une seule personne : quelqu'un qui possède le propre contrôle de sa destinée.

Elle regarda Malon droit dans les yeux.

-Malon, rien n'a jamais été écrit pour toi. Il existe des milliards de livres où sont contées les histoires des mortels défunts, vivants et à naître de ce monde. Tu n'es pas de ceux là. Le livre de ta vie n'existe pas. Tu es la seule à pouvoir l'écrire. Et c'est ce que tu as fait tout ce temps. Je t'ai observée. J'en suis convaincu désormais. Tu es notre seul espoir.

-Mais…comment ? Fit Malon, pâle comme un linge.

-Les Dieux ont besoin de contrôler la destinée des mortels. Ce qui fait de quelqu'un un dieu c'est sa capacité à influer sur la vie. Le pouvoir de vie et de mort, le contrôle des gestes et de l'esprit, la capacité à diriger quelqu'un sur la route de son existence, voilà les attributs d'un Dieu. Toi Malon…personne ne te dirige. Tu es née pure, un éclair trop vif pour que les dieux de ce monde puisse s'en saisir. Il était déjà trop tard quand tu as pris ta première bouffée d'air dans ce monde. Tu était seule et entière, ton propre dieu.

-Mais j'ai vécu des horreurs et connu les atrocités de la guerre !

-Tu es forte Malon mais pas encore apte à utiliser ce pouvoir, fit Elune. Aussi puissante sois-tu aujourd'hui tu es encore bien faible face aux puissants de ce monde. Au moment où nous parlons, deux rois sorciers investissent le palais impérial.

Malon se redressa.

-Calme, fit Elune en levant une main. Nul ne mourra ce soir. Mais d'ici quelque temps une bête va fondre sur l'Empire. La guerre, Malon. C'est la guerre qui t'attend dans ce bas monde.

Elle resta immobile, dressée sur ses jambes. Elle fixait Elune qui la regardait d'un air désolé, presque impuissant.

-Tu peux y mettre un terme, fit Elune. En terrassant la corruption de Vallum. En écrasant une fois pour toute les rois-sorciers. Ils ont acquis des pouvoirs que même moi je n'arrive pas à imaginer. Ils feront venir ce dieu impie et destructeur sur notre terre pour la faire leur. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de sauver un monde mais de sauver la vie. C'est un combat qui va au-delà de la simple lutte armée pour le pouvoir matériel.

Malon se rassit lentement sentant peser sur elle le poids d'une terreur obscure. Elle tenta de projeter son esprit dans le futur mais rien ne lui apparut. Il était enveloppé dans une brume épaisse et impénétrable.

-L'Empire et Hyrule doivent s'unir et vaincre la Terre des Ombres, fit Elune. Pour de bon. Alors la paix reviendra en ce monde et ta Terre sera sauvée.

Malon eut un sursaut.

-Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ? Demanda Elune avec un petit sourire. Si mes filles détruisent Hyrule c'est pour couper la Terre des Ombres de son objectif le plus précieux. Sans doute les Rois Sorciers ont-ils tablés sur l'imense magie dont est gorgée ta terre. Sans elle leur entreprise est vouée à l'échec. Les déesses vont détruire Hyrule pour paralyser les Rois Sorciers dans leur intentions de conquête. Et l'Empire et l'armée Hylienne n'auront plus qu'à les balayer. Ainsi Hyrule pourra renaître et le monde connaîtra enfin la paix.

Elune se leva. Avec difficulté. Malgré son apparente jeunesse et sa fraîcheur, elle semblait déjà ployer sous le poids des âges. Malon ne ressentait rien de divin transparaître dans ce corps et dans cette voix. Elle se sentait étrangement calme dans ce plan étheré.

-Je sais que je ne t'impressionne pas, fit Elune. C'est là ce qui arrive à un Dieu qui a vu bien des âges passer en ce monde.

Malon se renfrogna, convaincue que la déesse lisait dans ses pensées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Elune. Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela. Oui tu as raison. J'ai l'air jeune et pourtant je fatigue comme une vieille femme. L'éternité est quelque chose que même la jeunesse ne parvient pas à compenser. Et quand on a vu tout ce que j'ai vu crois-moi, il est bon d'aspirer à la paix.

Elle marcha dans les herbes. Elle était pied nus. Des fleurs bourgeonnaient sous chacun de ses pas.

-Combien parmis vous, mortels, cherchez à devenir des dieux ?.Fit Elune sombrement. Combien d'entre vous aspirent à l'éternel pouvoir ? « Je veux », « je souhaite », « j'ai envie de », « je voudrais », « j'exige »…Les mortels aspirent à l'immortalité par peur de la mort. C'est dans votre nature de craindre l'inconnu. De craindre la mort. Vous avez peur et vous cherchez à vous éloigner d'elle en vous noyant dans le confort et la sécurité, en noyant vos peurs dans le sang de la guerre et le fracas des armes. Mais l'éternité n'est pas un présent. C'est une contrainte. Un devoir. Et comme tout devoir, elle peut prendre fin un jour. Toute chose dans ce monde doit mourir. Pour renaître. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, c'est ainsi que fonctionne cette grande machine que l'on appelle le Destin. Tout est écrit. Pour nous, pour vous, pour tout et pour rien. Sauf pour toi. Toi qui t'es défiée de la mort à ta naissance, toi qui n'a jamais poussé de cri en sortant du ventre de ta mère. Rien n'avait prévu ton arrivée. Ni les fragments de miroir qui se dispersent dans les flots du temps, ni les lettres écrites dans les livres de la vie et de la mort. Tu es née en dehors d'un cercle qui n'a pas de limite de champ. Tu es née en dehors de l'infinité de ce monde. Tu es un être unique et indépendant.

Elle la regarda avec intérêt. Les yeux de la déesse se perdirent dans les siens.

-Peut-être feras-tu de grandes choses, May'Lone des hyliens. Peut-être mourras-tu dans quelques jours. Mais j'ai peine à croire en cette deuxième hypothèse. Je doute qu'un être aussi unique puisse avoir une vie aussi éphémère. Je sais que tu feras quelque chose pour cet univers mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es un espoir pour ce monde, un espoir parmis d'autres.

Elune leva une main et une coupole remplie d'eau jaillit du sol, surmontant un pillier de pierre couleur saumon. Malon se pencha vers le miroir d'eau et y vit les visages de Link et Malon.

-Eux aussi sont un espoir, fit Elune, incarnent l'espoir. Et eux aussi.

Les visages des officiers de la compagnie défilèrent successivement. Puis vinrent ceux des trois souverrains.

-Et puis…Fit Elune. Il y a eux.

Elle vit le visage de Natt'Anael. Et enfin celui de Hora Wolff.

-Elle te racontera son histoire, fit Elune. Celle de la Sainte Guerrière qui leva le mal de cette Terre. Ecoute la avec attention. Car vos deux existence sont liées.

-Qui est-elle ? Demanda Malon. A part la Sainte Guerrière des légendes ?

-Un spectre du passé, répondit Elune. Et un fantôme du futur.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Malon. Pourquoi dois-je être celle que je suis ? Pourquoi est ce que je dois devenir cette guerrière ?

Elune sourit.

-Je t'ai dit que tu étais la seule maîtresse de ta destinée, fit Elune. Rien n'était écrit à l'avance pour toi. Tu as écrit toi-même le livre de ton existence.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu de cela !

-En es-tu aussi sûre ? Demanda Elune.

Malon la regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

-Tu as toujours voulu te battre auprès de Link ? Vivre ses aventures ? Pourvoir enfin te battre par toi-même et pour toi-même ? Ne plus devenir une simple jeune fille que l'on brandit comme un trophée mais au contraire une femme forte et capable de défendre jusqu'à sa propre vie ?

Malon ne répondit pas. Mais Elune sourit radieusement.

-Hé bien…Fit-elle. Ce que tu as souhaité t'es finallement arrivé. Tu es devenue cette femme que tu voulais être ».

Malon ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre cette affirmation mais dans sa tête les rouages de ses souvenirs s'étaient activés. Elle entrevit des flashes de ces derniers jours passés dans la compagnie, ses peurs et ses expériences lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se revit telle qu'elle était autrefois, innocente et frêle, prête à tomber au moindre coup de vent. Et maintenant elle se sentait forte. Les souvenirs qui étaient douloureux n'avaient maintenant plus aucune emprise sur son esprit. Elle avait vaincu ses frayeurs, balayés ses terreurs et craché au visage de la mort. Et elle se sentait bien. En fin de compte elle se sentait bien telle qu'elle. Libérée, indépendante, forte et fidèle à elle-même malgré tout. Elle avait juste endurci son esprit. Elle n'avait pas changé. Et à cet instant elle se fit face : elle vit son double la regarder, dans sa robe pourpre surmontée d'un tablier de cuir, son foulard jaune attaché au devant de sa chemise de soie blanche. Les même yeux couleur de saphir, le même visage parfait et blanc, la même chevelure rousse. Le clone ne bougeait pas mais il vivait. Elune avait disparu. Ne restait que Malon et Malon, deux femmes du même sang et de la même chair se faisant face. Mais la vraie savait que l'autre était un fantôme, une réminiscence de son esprit. Elle savait que c'était l'ultime épreuve, la plus dure psychologiquement. Celle qui faisait perser sur la balance de l'esprit les regrets d'un côté et la satisfaction de l'autre. On lui demandait de choisir définitivement sa route : celle de Malon, la généralissime de l'Empire, ou de retourner à la Malon ancienne, pure et innocente. Elle se trouvait face à un constat qui la fit trembler : elle avait changé certes mais quand elle voyait cette copie du passée qui lui faisait face elle resentait presque une honte au fin fond d'elle même. Elle avait trahi ses idéaux. La Malon qui était en face d'elle était frêle et sensible mais ses mains ne portaient pas la souillure du meurtre. La Malon d'aujourd'hui était forte et avait vaincu ses peurs. Mais elle avait tué pour ca. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais nul son ne s'évada de sa bouche. Et l'autre Malon continuait de la fixer, impassiblement. C'était cette fille qu'elle avait toujours été fière d'être. Cette fille que Link aimait. Link n'aimait pas la Malon d'aujourd'hui. Même elle se faisait peur. Et pourtant…

Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Elle vit leur visage défiler, tous ces hommes qu'elle avait connu. Toutes ces femmes qui l'avaient entouré. Elle leur avait beaucoup donné. Sa douceur. Sa gentillesse. Sa générosité. Elle avait reçu. Mais elle ne s'était jamais offert quoique ce soit. Elle s'offrait aujourd'hui ce que nul autre ne se serait permis : le droit de changer, de devenir quelqu'un de différent, au mépris de l'image que les autres pouvaient avoir d'elle. Elle avait envie pour la première fois de sa vie de ne plus vivre pour les autres. Mais de vivre pour elle même.

« Dis moi une chose, demanda Malon à son double sans ouvrir les yeux. As-tu honte de ce que je suis devenue ?

Elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle ne voyait pas son double mais curieusement quelque chose en elle lui dit que l'autre Malon se mit à sourire.

-Non, répondit-elle de la même voix, je suis si fière de toi.

C'était cette voix ! Cette voix qu'elle avait entendu autrefois lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans ses crises d'hallucinations. Cette voix froide et ethérée, cette voix d'acier qui avait brisé sa volonté. Cette voix qui n'avait jamais été qu'un appel lointain de son âme. Ces fantômes de ses rêves qui s'étaient adressés à elle. Tous venaient d'elle.

Sans le savoir, pendant tout ce temps, elle avait hurlé sa volonté d'être libre.

Et alors en elle se brisa le dernier mur de doute qui la séparait de sa totale acceptation de soi. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à son double qui souriait radieusement. Et elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle était le corps, son double était son âme. Et elle avait réussi cette dernière épreuve : harmoniser le corps et l'esprit, unir le matériel et l'immatériel. Plus que tout elle s'était réconcilié avec elle même, avec son corps, avec son âme, avec ses doutes, ses craintes, ses angoisses. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qui s'était passé en elle.

Elle n'avait fait que s'adapter, évoluer, mûrir. Mais elle était resté toujours la même.

« Je suis Malon, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Je suis Malon », répéta le double elle aussi en souriant.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et au cœur de ce baiser explosa une étoile.


	43. Chapitre 26 : Le Sang des Elfes

**LE SANG DES ELFES :**

Velta'Ielle reposait contre sa poitrine, halletante et encore humide de sa chaleur. Elle l'enserrait fermement de ses bras délicats mais puissants. Elle avait le feu au joues, les yeux fermés, le visage exprimant une fatigue éprouvante mais aussi un plaisir violent. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de sa bouche entrouverte sécher sa propre sueur sur sa poitrine. Elle lui était tombée dessus d'un seul coup après avoir crié sa jouissance. Il était encore en elle et elle semblait bloquer ses reins de sorte qu'il ne pouvait s'en dégager. Elle maintenait ses hanches et ses jambes dans l'étau de ses cuisses. Et lui n'avait rien fait que de se laisser faire. Elle avait changé du tout au tout entre le début et la fin de cette petite expérience. Elle était maladroite et terrifiée quand il l'avait déshabillée pour dévoiler son corps fin et élancé, elle semblait impuissante et résolue à se soumettre quand ses mains l'avaient traversée de part en part. Puis elle avait enfin brisé le sceau de sa pureté en le chevauchant. Mais là où il s'était attendu à l'entendre gémir de douleur, elle s'était alors crispée et son visage avait exprimé une stupéfaction ennivrée de plaisir. Ses mouvements de hanches s'étaient fait lents au départ et avec le plaisir montant elle avait fini par le chevaucher avec une brutalité qu'il n'avait rencontré chez aucune femme. Elle lui avait plaqué les mains sur le lit, le fixant des yeux, son visage tordu dans une expression furieuse de défi et de plaisir contenu. Ses râles ressemblaient à des grognements et ses hanches avaient mis ses reins au supplice. Dans les dernières minutes, Velta'Ielle n'avait pu maintenir ce feu qui brûlait en elle et elle avait tout relaché à force de cris et de gestes brusques jusqu'au cri final qui tenait plus du hurlement qu'autre chose. Pendant tout ce temps, Corbeau avait cru nager dans une matière étrange qui avait plongé son corps dans des abîmes de plaisir dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Ses sens s'étaient surdéveloppés le temps de cet échange et ses yeux avaient pu épouser les moindres contours de son corps : ses seins poitus qui remuaient à chaque mouvement, les lignes qui entouraient son ventre, la toison pubienne couleur de cuivre, les muscles de ses cuisses qui se nouaient et se dénouaient à chaque mouvement. Maintenant elle reposait tout contre lui, ses cheveux dispersés sur son visage et il n'avait pas prononcé un mot ni même un cri pendant l'acte. Elle avait pris la chose à bras le corps et lui n'avait fait que subir les effets. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé mais curieusement il n'en éprouva aucun remord, aucune colère. Il avait découvert une autre facette des plaisirs amoureux qui lui était encore inconue à ce jour. Il avait serré dans ses bras de nombreuses femmes. Aucune ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir. Et maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, ces instants passés avec elles semblaient ternes en comparaison de ces quelques minutes avec Velta'Ielle. C'était un sentiment auquel il n'était pas accoutumé. En général ses conquêtes d'une nuit se limitaient à se simples images gravées dans un tiroir de son esprit. Velta'Ielle occupait maintenant chacune de ses pensées et il en oublia pour un instant la procession d'Elune qui se déroulait en ce moment même.

« Alors c'est ca…Fit soudain Velta'Ielle sans même faire un mouvement. C'est ca ce que vous appelez le sexe.

Corbeau baissa les yeux. L'elfe parlait d'un ton neutre. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Il nageait en eaux troubles et ca par contre il n'aimait pas.

-Hé bien oui…Répondit-il simplement.

Velta'Ielle se mit à rire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Elle avait un rire d'enfant innocent et ce nouveau contraste de sa personnalité brouilla un peu plus le portrait que Corbeau se faisait d'elle. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et posa dessus sa tête et le regarda en souriant. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs et profonds, hypnotisants. Et son corps était une merveille de l'anatomie. Il avait goûté ses seins, les plus beaux et les plus tendres qu'il ait jamais pu avoir pour lui. Et ses jambes gracieuses et élancées, ses cuisses larges et fermes.

-J'ignorais que ca donnait autant de plaisir, fit-elle en faisant courir son index sur le torse se Corbeau.

-Hé bien cela dépend…de la femme et de l'homme…fit Corbeau. Certaines femmes sont plus sensibles, certains hommes plus à même de se débrouiller…

-Je trouve que vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé, fit-elle. Et moi ? Comment étais-je ?

-Je…je sais pas comment vous dire, j'ai jamais ressenti ca avec une femme auparavant. C'était incroyable.

Velta'Ielle eut un petit rire et son visage exprima une satisfaction d'enfant qui se faisait congratuler par ses parents pour une bonne action. Elle déposa un baiser sur son torse, recueillit du bout de la langue une perle de sueur qui reposait sur le mamelon de Corbeau et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres en entourant ses bras de son visage avant de reposer sa tête contre lui.

-Et donc ? Demanda-t-elle enfin. Ca s'arrête là ?

Corbeau baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle ne lui rendit pas son regard.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Corbeau.

-C'est fait, fit-elle. J'ai eu ce que je voulais et vous aussi. C'est le moment de nous séparer en bons termes si je puis dire.

Corbeau ne répondit pas tout de suite à la remarque mais sentit une certaine gêne. Sa main posée sur le dos de l'elfe semblait désormais ne plus oser le toucher. Il se sentait presque gênée qu'elle se trouve nue contre lui, dans la plus stricte vulnérabilité.

-Je…Fit-il enfin. Vous savez j'ai connu beaucoup de femmes dans ma vie mais…Le fait est que quand j'ai essayé d'aimer une fois une femme, ca m'a coûté très cher. Et depuis j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de distance avec les sentiments amoureux. Je pensais que c'était fini que je n'aimerais plus jamais. Je n'ai jamais fait l'effort de rééssayer.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda l'elfe en le regardant cette fois-ci.

-La peur, répondit Corbeau. La peur que ca me fasse mal. La peur d'être encore un jouet entre les mains de l'être aimé. Vous avez déjà aimé ?

-Non, répondit Velta'Ielle. Peut-être parce que comme vous je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir ce que c'était que d'aimer. En fait nous avons souffert chacun de quelque chose qui a alteré notre façon de voir l'amour. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Oui, je pense aussi », fit Corbeau avec un soupir.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à se confesser sur l'oreiller. Notamment à une relation qu'il ne voulait pas durable. Velta'Ielle ne semblait pourtant pas différente des autres à première vue, bien au contraire. Elle était forte, elle était dure, elle était froide. Il avait déjà eu des elfes comme partenaires. Mais jamais une comme Velta'Ielle. Une gêne s'installa dans leur chambre alors qu'ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à réfléchir à tout et à rien.

« Et pourtant on s'est trouvés, fit-elle alors. Et curieusement…vous me plaisez Mattael. C'est peut-être parce que vous êtes mon premier amant. C'est symbolique, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Corbeau. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu mal.

-Non, fit-elle. Non bien au contraire. C'était extraordinaire. Mais…L'émotion retombée…

-On a un sentiment étrange, fit Corbeau en enchaînant sur ses paroles. L'impression que ce n'est pas complet. Qu'il manque quelque chose.

Velta'Ielle acquièsca contre lui.

-Il manque l'amour je dirait, fit-elle. Sans vouloir aller dans les grands mots. Ce n'est pas de l'amour que nous avons fait ce soir. C'est…autre chose.

Corbeau garda le silence. Son esprit lui renvoyait des images et des sensations du passé. Des sensations désagréables. Son cœur qui avait été percé par le chagrin lorsque sa première femme l'avait trahit. D'anciens émois qu'il croyait avoir enterré et qui surgissaient de la terre de son âme pour aggriper son cœur de leurs mains. Il se crispa et Velta'Ielle le sentit.

-Vous devez être quelqu'un de triste, fit-elle. Mais vous n'avez jamais songé à recommencer à zéro ?

-Non, fit Corbeau avec une fermeté qu'il regretta tout de suite. Enfin je veux dire…quand vous avez vécu cela…c'est le genre de chose que vous priez quotidiennement de ne plus jamais expérimenter de nouveau.

-Vous manquez de confiance envers les femmes.

-Pas du tout, je ne fais confiance qu'à moi seul.

-Ce qui revient strictement au même, fit Velta'Ielle en soupirant.

Elle se redressa et le regarda.

-Moi aussi je ne fais confiance qu'à moi, fit-elle en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Je l'ai appris le jour où notre peuple a chuté. Le jour où ces Elfes Impériaux se sont permis de penser à notre place. J'ai juré bien des choses sur bien des autels et à bien des dieux. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai brisé un vœu. J'ai fait l'amour avec un homme. Et je n'ai pas de regrets.

Elle plongea ses yeux de biche dans les siens. Corbeau croisa les bras et soutint son regard.

-Et vous Mattel Corvinus des humains, fit-elle, avez vous l'intention de camper sur vos idées ? Au risque peut-être de perdre quelque chose que vous n'auriez pu gagner qu'avec moi ? N'avez vous jamais pensé que peut-être votre première femme ne vous était pas destinée ?

-Je ne crois pas en la destinée, fit Corbeau avec un regard d'acier. Ni au fait que tout est écrit par avance. Je crois que je peux décider de ma propre vie et de ce que je veux en faire.

-Certes mais vous ne pouvez pas décider les autres à en faire ce que vous voulez qu'ils en fassent.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Elle se pencha vers lui, son regard de glace contre son regard de glace à lui.

-J'en dit, fit-elle d'une voix de givre, que vous avez beau prétendre avoir le contrôle de votre propre vie, vous ne pouvez contrôler celle des autres. Quand deux vies interfèrent l'une avec l'autre, chacun doit assumer les répercussions que cela peut avoir. Votre femme a choisi elle aussi de mener sa vie comme elle le semble quand elle a détruit votre couple. Mais vous Corbeau, combien de vies avez vous influencées en menant votre barque à votre guise ? Combien de cœurs brisés, de vies détruites, de souffrances et de larmes pour ces seuls mots : « je fais ce qu'il me plaît » ?

Corbeau ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la question sous cet angle. Il chercha dans son esprit une réponse, une flèche du parthe pour mettre fin à cette conversation. Mais il ne trouva rien.

-Le problème des humains, fit Velta'Ielle avec une pointe de mépris, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas regarder en dehors de leur jardin. Moi j'ai décidé de franchir un mur en m'offrant à vous. Afin de voir si l'autre côté était aussi laid que ce qu'on en dit. Et quand bien même eut-il été laid, j'aurais recommencé à m'y rendre avec l'espoir d'y voir quelque chose de beau. Il n'y a pas que l'hiver dans la vie, Corvinus des humains. Il y a aussi le printemps. Et comme pour le cycle des saisons, on ne décide pas dans la vie de l'ordre des choses et de leur façon de faire. Les épreuves qu'on nous envoie au quotidien font souffrir les hommes et les femmes. Mais choisirrez vous de les laisser vous abattre ou préférerez vous vous montrer plus fort qu'elles ?

-Qu'est ce que vous cherchez à me dire ? Fit Corbeau irrité.

-Je vous aime Mattael », fit Velta'Ielle.

Corbeau voulut avaler mais sa salive s'immobilisa en milieu de parcours. Ses mains s'écartèrent vivement des jambes de Velta'Ielle. Il regarda ses yeux. Elle avait toujours ce regard d'acier. Mais au loin, dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. Taillé dans la gangue de son âme et qui luisait d'un éclat pur. Son cœur y répondit alors. Son esprit aussi. Corbea vit son passé et se mit à le haïr. Un passé gris et noir. Un passé poussiéreux. Un passé crasseux. Et devant lui, le chevauchant dans sa superbe nudité, il y avait une créature dont la beauté l'avait illuminé le temps d'une étreinte. Il voulait croire qu'il pourrait recommencer cela. Au moins avec elle. Et avant même qu'il ait dit sa réponse elle lui avait tendu la main. Velta'Ielle sembla douter. Corbeau posa une main sur son visage.

« Pardon, fit-il enfin. Mais j'aimerais croire que ce soit possible. J'aimerais tellement le croire.

-Alors essayez au moins, insista-t-elle. Une dernière fois dans votre vie. Moi je suis prêt à le faire.

Corbeau sourit.

-Alors essayons de renouer avec ca, fit-il. Mais… »

Il l'attira tout contre elle. Elle s'allongea sur lui. Il ramena les draps vers eux et il la serra. Velta'Ielle ne sut trop quoi dire et se laissa envahir peu à peu par cette douceur.

« Pour l'instant, fit Corbeau, j'aimerais qu'on profite de l'instant présent. Loin de toute pensée négative. Ca devrait m'aider à reprendre à zéro. Je vous aime beaucoup aussi Velta'Ielle. Mais je n'aimerais pas vous dire le grand « je vous aime » si je ne le pense pas vraiment. Alors je vais vous dire que nous allons essayer. Et j'ai envie d'essayer. J'ai envie de vous aimer ».

Velta'Ielle ne réagit pas. Puis elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi, se passant de mot, leur esprit communiant dans un silence qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Natt'Anael regardait le cercle de lune dans laquelle tournoyait lentement la silhouette d'une jeune fille. Les jardins de la capitale étaient maintenant ornés de petites fleurs blanches qui faisaient la joie des enfants. Dans les allées de la ville, la population exultait. Tous regardaient la lune et tendaient les bras vers elle. Il vit des femmes mains sur la figure retenant à peine leurs larmes, d'autre agenouillées et bras tendus vers l'astre le visage rayonnant de bonheur, il vit des couples s'enserrer tendrement, des parents embrasser leurs enfants. Les enfants eux jouaient dans les champs de fleur en poussant de petits cris de joie. Les cors de Cervianus continuaient de résonner dans la ville et en l'espace de quelques secondes la tristesse qui avait hanté ces lieux avait plié bagages vers d'autres horizons. Au creux de son cœur, il ressentit une pointe de joie lui aussi. Sa position lui interdisait de tirer des plans sur la comète. Mais il étaient désormais convaincu que son peuple n'était pas perdu. Il pouvait lui aussi être sauvé.

« A bien y réfléchir vous êtes dans le même cas qu'Hyrule.

Il se retourna. Hora Wolff se tenait près de lui et observait elle aussi la liesse populaire. Les cris de joie, les chants, les rires et les pleurs montaient vers eux. Une symphonie de liesse assourdissante telle qu'il n'en avait plus connue.

-Une espèce en voie de disparition qui trouve peut-être un espoir de survie, continua-t-elle. Bon sang, ca doit quand même vous coller du plomb dans le crâne quand la civilisation la plus prestigieuse de ce monde se casse la gueule comme ca.

-Nous avons appris de nos erreurs, fit Natt'Anael sans la regarder. Mais oui c'est un espoir de survie. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'Elune ne nous avait plus parlé aussi clairement.

-Et Cervianus se porte comme un charme, fit Malon avec un sourire. J'ai senti lui aussi qu'il était heureux.

-Toi aussi tu as trouvé quelque chose on dirait, fit Natt'Anael. En temps normal à cette heure-ci il faut quatre hommes pour te relever.

-Fais gaffe grandes-oreilles, je déteste les goujats », fit Malon avec un sourire.

Ils échangèrent un petit rire.

« Ouais j'ai trouvé quelque chose, fit elle. Une partie de moi-même. Que je croyais avoir perdu il y a bien longtemps. Un autre moi.

-A ce point là ? Fit l'elfe en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire.

Ils s'accoudèrent sur la ballustrade.

-Avant je pensais qu'à Kayin, fit-elle. Qu'est ce qu'on avait loupé tous les deux ? Qu'est ce qui a capoté dans cette histoire ? Je croyais qu'on nous avait taillé un avenir en or. Tout ca pour me rendre compte que même la foutue Guerrière Sainte d'Hyrule ne peut échapper à ses geôliers et leur grand triangle. Ca te fait descendre de ton piédestal crois moi de savoir que toute ta vie tu n'as été qu'un instrument.

-Et maintenant ?

-Hé bien, fit Malon en soupirant. Je me dis que j'aimerais bien pour une fois essayer de sortir de ma peau et voir un peu ailleurs. Abandonner mes verres d'alcool et mes souvenirs lointains et essayer de découvrir quelque chose d'autre…Ouais…Essayer de vivre un peu quoi.

Natt'Anael sourit.

-Et Kayin Stahl ? Tu penses pouvoir surmonter cela ?

-J'aurais du le faire il y a fort longtemps, fit-elle. A bien y réfléchir ».

La silhouette se fondit dans la lune et celle-ci brilla d'un éclat qui illumina le ciel nocturne, lui donnant pour un instant une blancheur qui irradia les alentours. Puis elle disparut ne laissant plus que la lune. Mais dans les bois au loin, des lucioles se mirent à virevolter dans les airs.

Malon se réveilla étendue sur un tapis de mousse. Une délicate odeur d'herbe humide effleura ses narines. Le sol épousait chacune de ses formes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un ballet de fées bleues qui tournoyaient au dessus d'elle en faisant vrombir leurs petites ailes. Elle se redressa. Elle était nue et ses petites herbes s'étaient collées à elle. Elle étira ses muscles. Ses lèvres brûlaient encore du feu qu'elle et Elune avaient échangé l'espace d'un instant. Elle dégagea les petites herbes qui parsemaient sa chevelure lorsque ses mains effleurèrent ses oreilles : elles s'étianet étirées en longueur, leur pointe s'évadant vers l'arrière de sa tête. Elle resta un instant interdite, surprise par cette transformation. Elle se leva vivement et observa son corps sur tous les angles. Sa peau était devenue bien plus blanche qu'avant. Elle chercha un petit plan d'eau et se mira dedans. Le reflet de la lune lui renvoya un reflet exceptionnel : ses lèvres étaient maintenant colorées d'une couleur de prune. Ses yeux n'étaient plus deux saphirs mais deux grandes aigue-marines presques planches. Les courbes de son corps avaient été adoucies pour la plupart. Sa poitrine était plus ronde, moins tombante, ses mains étaient longues et fines, ses jambes fuselées et dotées de lignes exquises. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'une tribu d'esthéticiens lui avaient modelé le corps parfait. Ses cheveux avaient grandit. Ils descendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses pieds. Deux larges mèches couraient le long de son corps, chevauchant ses seins pour s'arrêter juste au dessus de ses pieds. Elle les noua en un chignon rapide. Il lui semblait que son corps était léger comme l'air. Elle ne sentait plus la fatigue, l'effort et plus que tout son cœur ressemblait une paix incroyable. Il tremblait encore de ce dernier contact avec la déesse, un contact presque sexuel lorsqu'elle avait pressé son corps contre le sien au cours de ce baiser. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la suite des évênements mais elle sait que la déesse avait fait courir ses mains sur elle et avait traversé son corps avec, lui communiquant sa force. Elle se sentait bien. Elle rassembla ses affaires et fut surprise de voir qu'elles avaient été adaptées à son changement de taille. Elle se retourna en entendant quelque chose s'approcher. Elle vit alors Cervianus mais lui aussi avait changé. Il se dressait maintenant devant elle non plus comme une créature mi-cheval, mi-cerf mais comme un centaure puissant. Il avait un tronc musclé, des bras puissants, des mains se terminant par des griffes. Son visage était juvénile, celui d'un homme dans sa vingtaine. Une longue chevelure vert émeraude se perdait dans son dos, tombait sur son visage en deux grandes mèches. Il tenait sa longue canne dans sa main droite.

« Bonjour Mère, fit-il. Je suis heureux de te voir.

Malon sursauta en l'entendant. Sa voix aussi avait rajeunie. Une voix de jeune homme énergique et pleine d'entrain.

-Pourquoi m'appelez vous « mère » ? Demanda Malon.

Sa voix elle aussi la fit sursauter. Elle était douce, calme, presque mélancolique. Une vois qu'elle n'était pas habituée à avoir. Elle s'inquiéta de ce changement.

-Je ne suis pourtant pas votre mère, fit-elle à nouveau.

Sa voix avait repris son intonation de base ce qui la rassura.

-Ma mère s'est fondue en toi, fit Cervianus. Vous ne faites désormais plus qu'une May'Lune.

-May'Lune ?

-C'est là désormais ton nom elfique. Malon et Elune, réunies et indivisibles.

Malon sentit la nervosité la gagner et des fourmis courir le long de son corps.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, fit Cervianus. Ta nature n'est pas changée. Tu resteras toujours May'lone…pardon Malon des Hyliens. Mais pour nous tu seras Malune. La porteuse de Lumière.

Malon se regarda, posa ses mains sur elles.

-Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien des choses, fit Cervianus en s'approchant pour se planter devant elle. Mais ce sera à toi de les découvrir ».  
Malon se laissa choir sur une pierre grise. Cervianus s'allongea devant elle.

-Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-La procession d'Elune symbolise la renaissance, fit-il et elle retrouva la voix sage et douce qu'elle avait entendu tout à l'heure.

-Alors vous avez rajeuni ?

-En quelque sorte, fit-il avec un sourire. Vieillir fait partie du cycle de la nature. Je suis le Dieu Cerf. Je suis éternel. Mais je ne puis me permettre de comprendre la nature sans en respecter le cycle. Alors je meurs pour mieux renaître.

Malon entendit au loin des rires. Elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Au loin dans les profondeurs de la forêt, des femmes semblaient se livrer à des jeux.

-Ce sont des dryades, fit Cervianus avec un sourire. Ce sont mes filles. J'ai sculpté leur corps dans la branche d'un arbre et tressé leurs cheveux dans de la mousse. Puis je les ai aimées et elles ont pris vie. Elles protègent mon domaine.

-Ce sont des elfes ?

-En quelque sorte. Je peux te les présenter. Si tu le souhaites.

-Avec plaisir », fit Malon avec un sourire.

Cervianus se saisit d'un cor noué à une ceinture de cuir qui ceignait sa taille puis il souffla dedans. Un son profond s'en éleva. Les ruires cessèrent puis ils entendirent des dizaines de petits pas marteler le sol. Ils virent alors une douzaine de dryades jaillir en galopant. C'étaient des centaures, comme leur père, mais leur base était celle d'une biche et non d'un cheval. Elles étaient torse nu pour la plupart, d'autres cachaient leur poitrine derrière des caches en feuilles ou en bois. Elles avaient un visage juvénile, presque infantile et les cheveux couleur de mousse. Malon remarqua également les carquois accrochés dans leur dos et les arcs qu'elles tenaient dans leurs mains. Elles étaient aussi grandes qu'elle. Elles déboulèrent en trottant gaiement et se ruèrent vers Cervianus avec des cris de joie et des rires. Le Dieu Cerf les regarda en souriant, eut un geste tendre pour chacune d'entre elles. Puis elles virent Malon, s'immobilisèrent…et avec de gros yeux et de petites cris tournèrent autour en l'étudiant. Malon ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de leurs paroles.

« Elles parlent le Dry'an, fit Cervianus avec un sourire. La langue des Dryades comme tu as du le deviner. Ta fusion avec Elune n'est pas encore totalement achevée. D'ici quelques instants, tu devrais pourtant commencer à les comprendre.

Effectivement en l'espace d'une courte seconde, le brouhaha des dryades se fit clair et elle compris alors le sens de leurs paroles. Des questions multiples sur elle et son apparence. Cervianus fit silence d'un geste de la main.

« Père, fit une dryade aux yeux jaunes, c'est une humaine c'est ca ? Elle sent bizarre !

-Et elle a de gros…

-Mithline ! Fit Cervianus avec sévérité. Un peu de tenue, tu parles de Mère.

-Mère ? T'es notre mère toi ? Fit Mithline en regardant Malon de près. Ben…Ouais, c'est toi ! Ca alors !

Elle lui prit le visage dans la main et la serra tout contre elle.

-Comme t'es belle maman ! » Fit la dryade.

Ses sœurs vinrent se pelotonner contre Malon qui se sentit alors perturbé par cette manifestation de tendresse subite. Les mains caressaient son visage et ses cheveux. Mais au fond d'elle, de son petit cœur, une sensation étrange. L'instinct maternel. L'envie de serrer chacune de ces petites dryades dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Cervianus écarta ses filles de Malon et s'installa près d'elle. Les dryades se disposèrent en cercle autour d'eux et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol.

« Voici May'Lone, des elfes hyliens, fit Cervianus. Aujourd'hui mère l'a choisie pour accomplir son œuvre sur terre et lever la corruption qui souille ce monde. May'lone est une hylienne de pure race et une mortelle. Mais aujourd'hui elle porte Mère en elle. Je veux que vous l'aimiez et que vous l'honoriez comme tel.

Les Dryades acquièscèrent de concert.

-L'ombre recouvre les forêt et la terre, continua Cervianus. Mère Nature a souffert pendant des lunes de la présence de cette corruption. Elle menace de détruire jusqu'à l'esprit même de la Terre. Vous le savez pour avoir entendu le vent le murmurer. Un Dieu approche de cette terre mes filles.

Alors que Cervianus parlait, Malon vit alors la faune forestière se rassembler autour d'eux. Elle vit des oiseaux aux plumes multicolores, des faisants de la taille d'une autruce, elle vit un griffon étirer ses pattes de lion. Puis un tigre aux dents de sabre noir comme la nuit s'avança vers Cervianus.

-Père, fit-il, nous avons écouté la forêt pendant des siècles. La présence insidieuse de ce dieu est une souillure, un chancre dans le ventre de mère nature. Le temps est venu de mettre fin à cela.

Elle ne s'étonna pas d'entendre le tigre s'adresser à Cervianus. Mais elle s'étonna que sa voix fut aussi claire et limpide qu'un cristal. Le tigre avait la voix d'un homme, d'un tout jeune homme. Elle sentait la volonté de se battre dans cette voix et une grande noblesse. Le tigre tourna ses yeux vers elle, s'approcha et renifla trois fois sa main. Son museau était chaud et humide. Malon ne bougea pas.

-Vous êtes bien Mère de Tout, fit-il enfin en la regardant de ses yeux de félin ambré. Je suis un fier Tigre des Dents de Sabre. Mon nom est Jol Cours-la-nuit. Moi et mes frères seront ravis de rugir à vos côté Mère Malon. D'autres tigres à dents de sabre firent résonner leur rugissement. Il y en avait de toutes les sortes. Elle vit un tigre blanc aux yeux bleus, un tigre blanc rayé de noir aux yeux verts, un tigre aux poils soyeux couleur bleu nuit, un togre gris, un tigre noir, tous à dents de sabre.

« Et maintenant, fit Cervianus en se levant, il est temps May'Lone des Hyliens, de faire le premier pas vers la lumière. Il est temps pour mes fils et mes filles de sortir de cette ombre dans laquelle ils n'auraient jamais du vivre. Nous allons répondre à l'appel de l'Empire.

Malon se leva subitement.

-Vous comptez nous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'amènerai avec moi les films, les filles et les créatures de la nature à l'Empire, fit Cervianus. Le sang des elfes a fertilisé le sol du monde pendant des siècles. Il est temps pour eux de réclamer ce qui en a germé. Venez mes fils et mes filles ! »

Il leva son bâton et l'assemblée s'ébranla alors. Cervianus entraîna Malon par le bras dans la forêt. Alors qu'elle avançait, il lui semblait que la forêt autour d'elle reprennait vie, se paraît d'espoir. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, dépassée par ce changement. Quand elle fixa ses pieds, elle vit qu'à chacun de ses pas des fleurs germaient sous ses talons.

Hora Wolff se posta devant la porte et s'apprêta à frapper. Son poing s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du bois de la porte. Elle entendait un bruit étrange en provenance de la chambre. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement de souffrance, de fatigue physique extrême. Sa main se porta vivement sur la poignée qu'elle tourna avant de dégainer son épée en envoyant valser la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé. Puis elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Corbeau était allongé dans le lit, Velta'Ielle posée tout contre lui.

« Non mais…Fit-elle en reculant légèrement, les joues rouges. Je…

Velta'Ielle se releva brusquement, les yeux terrorisés. Hora Wolff ferma la porte, ses grands yeux furieux fixés vers eux affichant un mélange de colère et de gêne.

-Bon sang ! Fit-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches et avec un hochement de tête. Le monde s'écroule et vous vous baisez comme des lapins ! Bravo Corbac, on peut dire que tu perds pas ton temps à pratiquer l'échange des cultures !

-Je…Fit Corbeau en ramenant sa couverture sur lui. Elle voulait que…

Hora Wollf tourna son visage vers Velta'Ielle.

-Velta'Ielle, je croyais que ca te dégoûtait tout ca ? Fit-elle.

L'elfe baissa les yeux gênée.

-Je lui ai demandé en quoi ca consistait, fit-elle, et ce qu'il m'a dit était différent. Alors…j'ai voulu savoir.

-Bon sang c'était bien le moment ! Grogna-t-elle. Et pendant ce temps là on oublie que le Grand Conseil se rassemble !

Velta'Ielle et Corbeau sursautèrent. Ils avaient complètement oublié cela. Corbeau voulut se lever mais se retint en se souvenant qu'il était encore nu. Hora Wolff soupira et lui expédia un drap dont il se ceignit la taille.

-Traîne pas à te rhabiller Corbac, fit-elle alors qu'il emportait ses affaires avec lui. Où je te garantis que je te la pelle comme une banane et que je la serr sur le buffet du Conseil ! »

Corbeau se rua dans la salle de bain. Ferma la porte. Hora Wolff regarda Velta'Ielle, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Velta'Ielle sourit radieusement. Malon la regarda sans rien dire.

-Enfin Velta'Ielle, fit Hora Wolff en se grattant la tête. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Velta'Ielle haussa les épaules avec un petit regard rêveur.

-La curiosité je dirais, fit-elle. J'avais l'occasion de discuter de cela avec quelqu'un qui ne me sortirai pas de grands discours philosophiques ou de tirades métaphoriques. Quelqu'un qui savait et qui pouvait me donner des réponses claires et précises.

-Je savais que tétais curieuse mais j'aurais jamais cru que tu irais jusque là, fit Hora Wolff. Tu aurais quand même pu prendre le temps de le connaître. Il a fallu que tu lui saute dessus le soir même.

-C'était extraordinaire ».

Hora Wolff soupira puis sourit. Un sourire de femme complice en toute innocence. Ce sourire dont seules les femmes on le secret, le seul sourire au monde qui peut parler de ce genre de choses sans arrière-pensée vulgaire.

eTu l'aimes ? Demanda Hora Wolff.

Velta'Ielle haussa de nouveau les épaules en réfléchissant.

-Oui, fit-elle. Tu as raison je le connais à peine. Mais…j'ai envie de le connaître plus. Qui sait…Peut-être que ca marchera.

-Prend ton temps surtout, fit Malon. Et ne regrette rien si tu en as tiré du plaisir. Mais souviens toi que tu n'est pas qu'un simple coup d'une nuit d'accord ? C'est ta première fois, c'est important ! »

L'elfe acquièsca. Corbeau sortit de nouveau, entra dans la pièce avec prudence en regardant Hora Wolff avec des yeux effrayés. Celle-ci se mit à rire.

« Oh allez le piaf, je te chambrais enfin ! Fit-elle. Allez viens donc t'asseoir là le temps que ta belle se refasse une beauté !

Corbeau s'avanca. Avec plus d'assurance mais une petite réserve encore dans ses gestes. Velta'Ielle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en passant près de lui et il eut un petit sourire durant un bref instant. Il s'assit mais n'osait la regarder.

« Hé ben dis donc, fit-elle, on peut dire que t'es un barbare toi ! Velta'Ielle a du te dire ce qu'elle pensait de « la chose » ?

-A vrai dire oui, répondit Corbeau en retrouvant une certaine assurance. Je n'ai pas voulu coucher avec elle sur le moment. C 'est elle qui ma demandé.

-Ca je te crois Corbounet. Velta'Ielle a l'air comblée, t'as assuré comme un as. Maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que tu comptes faire avec elle ? Excuse moi d'être aussi indiscrète mais vois-tu, Velta'Ielle et moi sommes les meilleures amies du monde. Je la connais depuis des lustres.

Elle regarda vers la porte de la salle de bain et approcha son visage de celui de Corbeau.

-Les Ombrelune-Nuitargent sont une famille de l'ancienne aristocratie elfique, fit-elle. Le genre a qui on prête ses grands oreilles quand on a un problème délicat à résoudre. La famille a perdu la moitié de ses membres pendant la Guerre du Cercle. Velta'Ielle a vu mourir ses frères et sœurs alors qu'elle était à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Les Elfes qui ont fait secession pour devenir les Elfes Impériaux n'ont pas levé la main pour les aider alors que dans leur rangs se trouvaient des membres qui devaient beaucoup à cete famille. Depuis ce jour, la famille de Velta'Ielle a périclité. La mortalité, les maladies et enfin cette obligation de se reproduire par copulation ont été autant d'humiliations que de souffrances. Velta'Ielle était quelqu'un de doux et posé autrefois. Elle s'est endurcie avec le temps. Mais ne va pas voir que la dame de fer. Elle cache un cœur en velours au fond d'elle. Tu l'as mise à nue pendant un moment mais un conseil : ne t'en vante pas sur tous les toits. Tu lui mettrais le cœur en purée.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, protesta Corbeau.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

-Je…Reprit-il. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour une femme. Elle occulte tous mes souvenirs concernant d'autres conquêtes. Je ne vois plus qu'elle et…j'ai envie…D'être près d'elle. Je ne sais pas c'est brutal et ca s'est fait en seulement quelques heures mais…ca m'a suffit pour comprendre que je n'en aurait aucune autre comme ca. Alors..je voudrais continuer à être avec elle. Enfin je souhaite garder un contact avec elle.

Malon le regarda un instant puis sourit.

-Je t'aime bien Corbeau en fait, fit-elle. Je savais pas trop quoi penser de toi au départ mais j'avoue que t'es pas si bête au final.

-Merci, fit Corbeau un peu rassuré mais pas trop.

-Bon on va aller chercher ton amie, la procession vient de prendre fin à l'instant et Cervianus va se pointer d'ici quelques instants avec toute sa troupe.

-Il faut que je convainque le conseil de nous aider, fit Corbeau.

-A mon avis t'as pas trop à te soucier de ca. T'as pas entendu les scènes de liesse populaire dehors ? Le Grand Conseil des Elfes devra voter la motion d'acceptation ».

Velta'Ielle ressortit enfin, habillée de la même tunique qu'elle avait porté pour la réunion. Elle avait reprit son air dur mais celui-ci s'était considérablement adouci entretemps. Elle sourit à Corbeau et vint se poster près de lui pour lui enserrer le bras et poser sa tête sur les épaules.

« Je crois que t'es mal barré Corbac, fit Hora Wolff avec un sourire. Quand une femme Haut-Elfe se comporte comme ca avec un homme elle le lache plus.

Corbeau répondit en enserrant la taille de Velta'Ielle avec un sourire. L'elfe sembla rayonner lorsqu'il fit ce simple geste.

-Bah écoutez faut bien se poser au bout d'un moment », fit-il.

La foule s'était massée à la frontière séparant le village du domaine de Cervianus et acclamait la procession qui revenait de la forêt. A leur tête avançait Malon, portant la robe cérémonielle qu'on lui avait fait enfiler à l'occasion. Corbeau en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait prix au moins une dizaine de centimètres, sa peau semblait irradier d'un éclat lunaire et ses oreilles d'elfes étaient maintenant aussi longues que celles des Hauts-Elfes. Plus que tout, dans son regard transparaissait la douceur la plus pure. Et chaque geste était d'une grâce exceptionnelle. Elle était divine, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle était suivie d'une procession de créatures que Corbeau identifia à des dryades, des griffons, des panthères à dents de sabre et même des paons. A ses côtés, marchait Cervianus qu'il vit pour la première fois, immense dieu cerf au regard de braise, puissant et noble. La foule s'inclina, s'agenouilla, se prosterna même devant eux. Femmes, hommes, enfants acclamaient le cirtège, lancaient des fleurs et des prières. Tous les visages étaient maintenant unis dans un même sentiment de joie intense. Les Elfes Noirs et les Elfes Sylvestres applaudirent la procession et célébrèrent la nouvelle élue en scandant le nom de « May'Lune ». Devant l'entrée se tenaient Natt'Anael, Hora Wolf, Velta'Ielle et à son bras Corbeau. Ils s'inclinèrent tous respectueusement devant elle. Et Malon leur répondit en se précipitant vers eux pour les enlacer. Une demi-heure plus tard, le Grand Conseil des Elfes plébiscitait son appel à aider l'Empire.


	44. Chapitre 27 : Portrait de Femme

**PORTRAIT DE FEMME :**

Le gala de célébration fut organisé en hâte mais le sens de l'organisation des Hauts Elfes fit des merveilles. Dans l'immense salle qui avait servi auparavant aux délibérations, on avait pris soin d'installer des tables sur lesquelles des mets s'alignaient dans des plats en étain et en argent. Les elfes hantaient chaque pièce, chaque recoin du temple, devisant gaiement. En peu de temps, la cité morne et morose s'était animée. Corbeau et Velta'Ielle ne se quittaient plus. L'elfe s'éccrochait à lui et son visage rayonnait. Sa dureté d'auparavant avait laissé place à des sourires et des yeux doux. Malon se retira un instant, louvoyant entre les elfes qui s'inclinaient à son passage. Elle vit le couple de dignitaires d'Elfes Noires lever leur verre avec de grands sourires à son approche. Elle traversa le couloir et se précipita au dehors. Elle étouffait dans sa robe. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle parcourut les rues de la ville, les yeux rivés sur le sol de pavés entre lesquels éclosaient les fleurs d'Elune. Elle avisa une petite prairire isolée de la ville dont elle dévala les valons. Elle manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises, ses bottes à talon glissant sur la terre humide. Puis elle mit le plus de distance possible entre elle et la ville et avisa un gros rocher gris planté en plein milieu d'une petite butte. Elle s'y posa avec un soupir et goutta le silence qui régnait. Des lucioles virevoltaient dans les airs, de petites boules dorées laissant derrière elles une trainée d'étoile. Elle entendit alors un pas lourd approcher. Et une voix s'adressa à elle :

« Pour te retrouver ce n'est pas difficile, il suffit de suivre les fleurs d'Elune que tu laisses sous chacun de tes pas !

Hora Wolff se tenait derrière elle, toujours dans sa tenue habituelle. Elle rebouchait une flasque avec un bouchon de liège et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, fit-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Malon avec un sourire. J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule.

-Toi aussi tu supportes pas ces espèces de bals mondains ? Demanda Hora Wolff avec un sourire.

Malon eut un petit rire et haussa des épaules.

-J'avais envie d'être un peu seule. Mais restez si vous voulez, vous ne me dérangez pas !

Hora Wolff vint se poser près d'elle.

-Alors, ca fait quoi d'être le nouvel avatar d'Elune ? Demanda Hora Wolff.

-Bizarre, répondit Malon en regardant ses mains. Je suis différente et en même temps je me sens moi-même.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est juste que ta nature vient de changer. J'ai vécu ca en devenant Guerrière Sainte. On s'y habitue très rapidement.

-Alors vous êtes Malon Hora Wolff ? La Guerrière Sainte d'Hyrule ? La vraie de vraie ?

Hora Wolff se mit à rire avant de regarder Malon.

-Pathétique hein ? Fit-elle. Je parie que ca te casse l'image qu'on a pu te donner de moi.

-Non pas vraiment, fit Malon, je n'ai jamais pris soin de me pencher en détail sur votre vie. Mais beaucoup de livres parlent de vous.

-Oh, tu parles de ces manuels de magie où on me cite pour un oui ou pour un non ? Oooh…

Malon se mit à rire. Hora Wolff secouait la tête avec un sourire et les yeux levés aux ciels.

-Romancés, fit-elle, tournés de façon épique et lyrique, tout ca pour plaire au public ! Le grand couple légendaire Hora Wolff et Kayin Stahl qui peut déclencher une éruption volcanique rien qu'en se faisant les yeux doux. T'as lu ca ?

-Oui, fit Malon en riant. Et encore, on insiste beaucoup sur vos prouesses conjugales.

-Non ? Les salauds…Fit Hora Wolff en feignant une moue indignée. Ah que veux-tu ? Faut bien que le peuple ait ses héros. Mais crois-moi ma grande c'est des conneries tout ce qu'on dit. Moi et Kayin…ca aété plus compliqué que ca.

Elle déboucha sa flasque, but une gorgée, la reboucha. Son visage trahissait un flashback mental, un retour en arrière de son esprit. Elle regardait dans le voir l'horizon lointain coiffé d'une couronne d'étoiles.

-Kayin et moi on s'est rencontrés à l'Académie Royale d'Hyrule, raconta-t-elle. Il voulait intégrer le corps des Croisés Palatins, l'unité d'élite de l'Armée Royale Hylienne. Contrairement à ce qu'on t'as raconté le coup de foudre a pas été immédiat. Kayin était du genre froid comme une pierre. Pourtant quelque chose nous a rapprochés. Sans doute un côté solitaire que nous partagions. On a limité presque exclusivement nos rapports qu'à nous même. Et naturellement un jour ca a fini par monter d'un niveau.

Elle tendit la flasque à Malon qui refusa d'un geste de la main. Hora Wolff referma le goulôt.

-Lui et moi…Fit-elle. C'était quelque chose d'assez unique ca je suis d'accord. Une espèce de relation d'amour bestial et instinctif qui allait au delà des sentiments. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien de romantique et de lyrique. C'était presque comme si nous étions deux entités qui ne pouvaient survivre l'une sans l'autre. Nos parties de jambes en l'air étaient mémorables. Puis vint le temps de la Guerre et de la Révélation.

Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Malon lut le trouble de ses yeux.

-Je suis devenue Guerrière Sainte par je ne sais quel espèce de miracle débile, continua-t-elle. Et Kayin s'est fait élire Héros du Temps par les déesses. Avec Fable, on formait un trio de tueurs de monstres des plus efficaces. Ca n'a jamais affecté notre relation avec Kayin sur le coup. Il aimait ca la guerre. C'était un type versé dans les bains de sang.

-Pas vraiment le genre d'image qu'on aime savoir d'un héros, commenta Malon. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect.

-C'est la vérité, répondit Hora Wolff en la regardant. T'inquiète pas et parle librement. On est entre femmes d'accord ?

-D'accord, fit Malon avec un sourire.

-Bref on a vaincu les méchants bien sûr, fit Hora Wolff. Et notre divine trinité fut portée aux nues. Pas un mot bien sûr sur les quelques centaines de milliers de troufions qui se sont fait percer comme des gorets au champ d'honneur. Pas une ligne. Non Fable, Kayin et Malon se sont fait le Cercle à eux trois. Et pourtant on en a vu du monde crever. Et on a perdu des amis parmis tous ces gens là. Des amis qui ne seront plus jamais qu'un souvenir et un corps au fond d'une tombe. J'ai éprouvé un dégoût immense pour l'armée ce jour là. Et de son côté Kayin se pavanait, félicité de toutes parts par ses supérieurs qui louaient son sens du devoir. Ca a été notre première fissure dans notre couple. La paix est revenue. Je voulais passer à autre chose qu'à la guerre et l'armée. Kayin lui voulait partir combattre le mal encore et encore. Son statut de Héros du Temps lui était monté à la tête. Il ne vivait que pour combattre le mal. On s'est passé des savons mémorables lors des premiers temps de paix. Puis j'ai pu le convaincre de se calmer en lui promettant que si Vallum recommencait à poser problème nous retournerions en mission. En fait je voulais essayer de lui faire oublier peu à peu son côté va-en-guerre en fondant une famille. Nous nous sommes mariés. En grandes pompes évidemment ce que je hais plus que tout. Nuit de noce volcanique et tout le bataclan.

-Et cette malédiction ? Fit Malon. Mon livre parle d'une malédiction.

Hora Wolff regarda autour d'elle, cherchant de potentielles oreilles indiscrètes.

-Con-ne-ries, fit-elle à Malon en hachant chaque syllabe d'un geste de la main. Pures débilités. Enfin j'en suis responsable. Mais la vérité est…plus cruelle.

Elle se rapprocha de Malon. Elle vit ses yeux briller, sa bouche trembler. Sa main semblait crispée.

-Je voulais un enfant, fit Hora Wolff. Je voulais être mère. Et…je voulais porter l'enfant de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout. Je voulais une vie heureuse et rangée. J'ai demandé à Kayin de me faire ce petit bout de chou. Mais il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas d'une famille. Il ne voulait que Kayin Stahl et Hora Wolff, côte-à-côte pour pourfendre le mal. Il était obsédé par sa mission. Plus que son statut de Héros du Temps lui permettait. Je l'ai pressé, il résitait, il y a eu des disputes…assez terribles. Un jour finallement, il a cédé : il m'a fait promettre d'élever seule cet enfant pour lui permettre de continuer sa « mission ». J'ai accepté. A contre-cœur. Je voulais a tout prix cet enfant. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Pendant trois ans on s'y est mis presque tous les soirs. Sans succès. J'ai consulté…un médecin d'Hyrule un jour. Le Docteur Laurie quil s'appelait si ma mémoire est bonne.

-Doc ?!!! Sursauta Malon.

-Hein ? Tu le connais ? Fit Hora Wolff en sursautant.

-Longue histoire, fit Malon. Mais je vous ai interrompue. Continuez je vous en prie.

Hora Wolff la regarda un instant puis continua.

-Le Docteur Laurie m'a fait passer des examens, continua-t-elle. Et…il a trouvé…une substance dans mon utérus. Une substance qui était en fait présente dans la semence de Kayin Stahl. Une substance capable de tuer toute graine reproductrice.

Elle regarda Malon avec des yeux terrifiés et furieux.

-Ce salaud avait enduit son engin en douce chaque soir où il me prenait…pour être sûr que rien n'en sortirait ! Cria-t-elle.

Malon la regarda bouche-bée. Le visage de Hora Wolff se tordit en une grimace de souffrance immense. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle renifla bruyamment. Se crispa.

-Il m'avait trahie, gémit-elle. Il m'avait promis…un enfant et il m'a menti, il m'a trahie, il s'est servie de moi. J'ai eu l'impression…D'avoir été violée !!!

Ses mains se portèrent à son visage et elle sanglota bruyamment. Malon s'approcha d'elle, l'enserra de ses bras. Hora Wolff se pelotonna contre elle et se laissa aller. Puis elle renifla, se redressa en essuyant ses yeux.

-Je…Fit-elle en essayant de redonner de l'assurance à sa voix. Je…je lui en ai tellement voulu…que j'ai fui Hyrule ! J'ai profité qu'il était absent pour rentrer chez moi et chercher cette fameuse potion avec laquelle il se tartinait avant de se…servir de moi pour se soulager ! Je l'ai posée sur la table. A côté de mon alliance. Sans laisser un mot. J'ai pris mes affaires. Et je suis partie. J'ai connu Natt'Anael au cours de la guerre et il m'a recueillie. J'ai mis mes capacités aux services des Hauts Elfes pour les aider. Ils ont salement morflé pendant la guerre. Je me suis ennivrée de travail pour oublier. Oublier l'ordure qui m'avait trahie, qui avait trahie notre amour. Et oublier celle que j'aurais pu être. Je sais que Kayin m'a cherché pendant longtemps et quand il a su où me trouver il n'a pas osé venir. C'est en partie à cause de cette histoire qu'on me colle au cul cette légende sur l'hiver. Kayin a dit que j'étais stérile bien sure, petite vengeance pour l'affront que j'ai fait en le quittant. Notre séparation a été…un genre de catastrophe nationnale qu'on a maquillé en légende débile. Il n'a jamais été question de mal étrange à purifier, ni de malédiction vampirique. Mensonges que tout cela.

-Et Kayin ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

Elle eut une longue inspiration qu'elle rejetta sous la forme d'un demi-soupir.

-Je l'ai retrouvé, fit-elle. Quarante ans plus tard. C'éatit un vieil homme. Il…il est revenu me voir un jour que je n'espérait plus le retrouver. Pour me demander pardon. Il n'avait jamais pris une autre femme. N'avait pas d'enfant. Il avait simplement continué à être le Héros du Temps. Et au crépuscule de sa vie, il s'était senti le besoin de laver son linge sale. Il était mourrant. Il m'a imploré de le pardonner.

-Et vous l'avez fait ? Demanda Malon.

-Il est mort avant que je prenne ma décision, fit Hora Wolff amère. Je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner. Et je ne suis pas prête de le faire.

-Mais…et sa tombe dans les jardins de Cervianus ?

-On en a discuté tous les deux, fit-elle. Le vieux cerf en a dans le crâne. Il m'a parlé de choses et d'autres. J'ai finalement accepté de dresser un petit tombeau à Kayin Stahl en souvenir des bons moments. Mais je ne vais jamais m'y recueillir, ni le fleurir. C'était le Héros du Temps après tout. Mais en tant qu'homme…c'était un salaud de première.

Elle regarda Malon et son visage reprit alors les couleurs de l'espoir.

-Je suis resté pendant quelques siècles pour aider les Hauts Elfes, fit-elle. Je suis devenue membre du Cercle d'Elune. Mais dans le plus grand secret. Je voulais disparaître de l'existence, ne plus être qu'un spectre, avoir ma vie pour moi. J'ai fini par me remettre de mon chagrin et à me sentir mieux. J'étais…presque heureuse. Un jour Natt'Anael a décidé de partir en ambassade auprès du roi d'Hyrule pour y prendre des vivres. Il m'a demandé de venir. Il m'a pressé et j'ai accepté. Pour ne pas être reconnue j'ai du endosser une fausse identité. J'ai fait reposer mon corps immortel dans le mausolée des elfes pour adopter un corps mortel. Strictement identique à celui que je porte. Mais affecté par la vie. Ca a été dur de se réhabituer à des choses comme la douleur. Et nous sommes revenus. Ma terre natale avait changé. C'était un sentiment indescriptible. Un tressaillement qui électrisait mon âme et mon corps. L'impression du foyer retrouvé. J'ai eu du mal à me contenir. J'ai vécu quelques jours à Hyrule. Et je suis tombée amoureuse.

Elle sourit.

-C'était…Fit-elle. Bon je n'ai pas connu beaucoup d'hommes dans ma vie. Et jamais de façon assez intime. Mais lui…il sortait du lot. Il n'était pas beau comme un dieu mais il avait beaucoup de charme. Plus que tout il me faisait incroyablement rire, quelque chose que je n'avais plus fait depuis des décénnies. Je riais à gorge déployée à ses côtés. Il avait ce côté à la fois maladroit et timide, galant sans arriver à l'être, je sentais qu'il faisait des efforts pour que je me sente bien avec lui. Je me suis attachée à lui. Comme Natt'Anael et le roi d'Hyrule s'entendent à merveille, nous avons pu profiter de plusieurs mois ensemble. Et naturellement ca a suffit pour construire notre relation.

Malon la vie se crisper. Ses doigts s'entortillaient. Elle semblait soucieuse. Anxieuse.

-J'ai revécu avec lui, ce que j'avais vécu avec Kayin Stahl, fit-elle. Mais sans cet aspect militaire et strict, sans tous les problèmes qui pouvaient en découler. J'ai voulu croire à une seconde chance. Que je pouvais fonder de nouveau une famille. Mais NAtt'Anael m'a prévenu que si un enfant naissait de cette union, sa force serait telle que mon corps n'y survivrait pas. Quand l'enfant est né effectivement…je n'ai pas survécu. Mon esprit s'est retrouvé dans mon corps immortel.

Elle tremblait. Elle avala sa salive.

-Ca a été atroce, fit-elle. Le Docteur Laurie a du deviner quelque chose parce qu'il m'a regardé avec effroi mourir dans mon lit, ma fille dans les bras. Il est plutôt fin d'esprit. Je savais que j'avais une enfant. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de la voir. J'étais morte. Je devais le rester. La revoir m'était…interdit. Et pourtant…je l'ai revue.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers Malon. Elle tremblait. Elle pleurait. Malon la regarda. Quelque chose en elle la brûlait.

-L'homme que j'aimais, fit Hora Wolff simplement, il s'appelait Talon ».

Elle fondit en larmes, porta la main à sa bouche. Malon se sentit glacée sur place. Des millions d'aiguilles la transperçèrent. Hora Wolff la regardait en larmes.

« Je t'ai appris ma berceuse alors que je te tenais dans mes bras ! Cria-t-elle. Je t'ai donné mon lait ! Je t'ai bercée ! Je t'ai donné la vie ! Je t'ai perdue ! Je croyais t'avoir perdue ! Et…tu me reviens après toutes ces années ! »

Malon trembla de tous ses membres. Son esprit se perdit dans un tourbillon de souvenirs, descendit les marches qui menaient au fond du gouffre de son passé. Une image fugace. Un seul éclair. Un sourire sur un visage semblable au sien. Une voix douce. La même que celle qui s'adressait à elle en ce moment même. Les même yeux bleus. La même chevelure. Le même visage. La même chair. Et le même nom. Malon prit la main d'Hora Wolff et sentit la chaleur se communiquer à elle. Et son corps lui répondit. Une sensation du passé remonta. Elle la redécouvrit alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu conscience. Son corps répondait à celui de Hora Wolff comme si un lien existait en eux. Un lien qu'ils n'avaient pas réactivé depuis des années. Et Malon fondit en larmes.

« Maman…Gémit-elle.

Hora Wolff rayonna alors et serra la main de sa fille comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec qui que ce soit.

-Par les dieux Malon, tu es devenue si belle ma chérie ! » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui tendit ses bras, hésitante. Malon se précipita dans son étreinte sans hésiter. Et son corps se refamiliarisa de nouveau avec de multiples sensations qu'elle ne croyait jamais avoir connu. Elle reconnut la chair de sa mère, son odeur, le son de sa voix, le gout de sa peau, son apparence. Elle reconnut sa mère. Elles restèrent de longues minutes serrées l'une contre l'autre, se berçant l'une l'autre, savourant l'instant béni de ces retrouvailles. Et lorsque leur âme et leur corps ne firent plus qu'un, Hora Wolff fit ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Lentement elle berça sa fille et de ses lèvres semi-ouvertes s'évada le chant d'Epona.


	45. Chapitre 28 : Bane

**BANE:**

Malek se pencha au dessus des créneaux, jeta un regard dans le vide, inspira l'air vicié de la contrée. Des sapins à perte de vue. Il laissa échapper un grognement et un flot de cendres virevoltant dans les airs tourbillona devant sa bouche.

« Encore en train de penser à cette fille ?

Il se retourna. Azimuth se tenait sur le seul de la porte menant à l'escalier de la tour. Elle le toisait d'un air sombre et quelque peu dédaigneux. Dans ses rares moments de lucidité, Azimuth faisait preuve d'un remarquable sens de la clairvoyance. Lorsqu'elle affirmait quelque chose, c'était chose vrai.

-Oui, ne put-il que répondre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue en face mais pourtant…

-Elle n'est pas dangereuse !

-Maintenant si, fit-il en levant un doigt. Tu as bien vu l'autre soir ? La lune…

-Leur déesse n'est qu'une vieille femme faible et croulant sous le poids des âges.

-Elune n'est pas le genre de déesse qu'il faut sous-estimer, rétorqua Malek en élevant la voix. Toi-même tu l'as ressenti ce jour là. C'est un avatar. Cette fille a reçu tous les pouvoirs d'Elune. C'est une demi-déesse. Ce sera autre chose que Hora Wolff.

Azimuth éclata de rire.

-T'as encore peur de cette épave ? Fit-elle en croisant les bras. C'est une relique du passé. Et sa fille ne vaut pas mieux. C'était qu'une fermière il y a quelques jours. Faire quelques moulinets et jouer avec le feu, ca ne fait pas d'elle une sorcière guerrière.

-As-tu seulement vu la facilité avec laquelle elle apprend ? Fit Malek. En quelques jours seulement !!! Comme si tout ca avait été depuis le début enfoui au plus profond d'elle et qu'elle n'avait eu besoin que d'un peu de temps pour réveiller tout cela. Aujourd'hui elle joue avec le feu, demain elle mettra le feu au monde peut-être !

-Tu te prend trop la tête sur des choses qui ne méritent pas qu'on leur accorde de l'importance, fit Azimuth en s'avançant. Pense plutôt à nos vrais adversaire. Ardath, Senjak, Aranador, Link, Zelda.

-Ces deux loques ? Répliqua Malek avec une grimace. Deux paillassons sur lesquels je marche sans m'en rendre compte. Et tu oublies Kal'Domas.

Azimuth soupira. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui.

-Allez amène toi, je vais te redonner un peu d'espoir », fit-elle

Elle le prit par le bras. Il hésita un instant à la suivre puis se laissa entraîner.

Le portail se trouvait au pied de la tour. Azimuth avait pris soin d'aligner en un cercle parfait plusieurs runes tracées à même le sol qui luisaient d'un éclat couleur de givre. Il franchit le cercle intérieur qui irradiait d'une teinte couleur lilas. Puis il se sentit transporté, catapulté dans le temps et l'espace. Une sensation à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer sans y prendre goût pour autant. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux sur une vaste plaine cette fois-ci. Un ciel gris faisait une voûte au dessus d'un vaste champ sans horizon. Ils se trouvaient au dessus d'un promontoire, des centaines de mètres au dessus. Malek regarda alors et vit s'étendre au dessous une immense armée. Des centaines de milliers de soldats marchaient en formation en carré, côté à côté et les milliers de pas qui résonnaient faisaient vibrer la terre dans un grondement persistant qui se répercuta jusqu'à son propre corps.

« Bane a travaillé sur cette armée depuis la chute du Cercle, fit Azimuth. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé car je pensais te faire la surprise un jour. Et tu étais tellement abattu après ces évènements.

-Comment est ce possible que les Légions de la Douleur soient aussi… ? Fit Malek, livide et tremblant de tous ses membres. D'où vient toute cette armée ?

-Nous avons récupéré des résidus de l'armée de Ganondorf, fit Azimuth avec un sourire. Jusqu'à certains de ses généraux les plus proches. Les autres sont des produits des expériences de nos nécromanciens sur les morts ».

Malek détailla avec parcimonie les unités. Il vit des Moblins massifs, des Lizalfos armés de poignards, des Dodongos enchaînés dans des enclos et portant des muselières pour retenir leur souffle brûlant. Mais il vit aussi les mort-vivants marcher. Des goules squelettiques et décharnées, des banshees à la beauté morbide, des béhémots de chair percés de crochets, des revenants zombies marchant d'un pas lent et incertain. Cette armée dégageait des relents de mal absolu, de mort et de désolation. Lui-même cilla en la contemplant.

« Où est Bane ? Demanda Malek.

-Dans sa ziggourat, répondit Azimuth. Occupé à…tu sais quoi…

-Je veux le voir.

-Malek je…Fit Azimuth en levant une main.

-Je veux…le voir, répéta-t-il d'un ton presque menaçant. Tout de suite ! ».

Azimuth soupira en baissant les yeux. Puis elle lui demanda de le suivre.

La ziggourat de Bane surplombait l'ensemble de la plaine. C'était une vaste construction pyramidale dont le sommet tronqué était surplombé d'un immense cristal pourpre flottant dans les airs. Des escaliers grimpaient vers les ouvertures taillées dans les quatre faces de l'édifice et du sang coulait sur leur marches, se déversant dans la plaine par de petites rigoles taillées dans la roche pour finir dans un petit étang écarlate où s'abreuvaient les créatures de l'immense armée. Azimuth et Malek grimpèrent les marches. A mi-chemin, ils entendirent des râles et des hurlements de douleur s'évader de l'ouverture. L'intérieur était une petite pièce dont le plafond était voûté de croisées d'ogives en ébène. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvait un homme, entièrement nu. Son corps était attaché par des barbelés dont les pointes pénétraient profondément sa chair. Ses bras étaient enchaînés aux murs. L'homme se débattait en hurlant. Son visage était entièrement déformé par la douleur et une rage innommable. Sur son front, des runes étaient tatoués. Ils les toisa enfin d'un regard ardent, respirant profondément, la sueur de son visage se mêlant à son sang, coulant sur un poitrail extrêmement musclé.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? grogna-t-il. Je suis occupé ! Sortez !

-Bane, fit Malek. Tu me reconnais ?

Bane leva les yeux, toujours haletant.

-Malek, fit-il enfin en esquissant un maigre sourire. J'te croyais mort. On dirait que la fine équipe est de retour. Toujours amateur d'asiles ?

-Il en sort, fit Azimuth en riant. J'ai voulu lui faire une surprise avec ton armée.

-Des siècles que je la rassemble, fit Bane avec un sourire de loup. Que je lui communique ma rage et ma douleur. Une armée qui ne connaîtra ni la peur, ni la souffrance. Une armée faite pour détruire la vie elle-même. Une armée qui nous aidera à reprendre la guerre. Rien ne l'arrêtera.

-Tu est au courant de ce qui se passe au moins ? Fit Malek.

-Que Ganondorf est mort ? Fit Bane en se levant avec une grimace alors que les barbelées écorchaient son corps. Et alors ? Une quantité négligeable ! C'est comme le vent. Tu le sens passer et après tu l'oublies.

-L'Empire rassemble de puissants alliés. Dont les grands champions d'Hyrule.

-Ceux que les dieux ont abandonné ? Fit Bane avec un rire rauque. Moi aussi j'ai des visions. Au plus fort de la douleur, quand elle dépasse le seuil de l'exquis pour atteindre sa totale plénitude…je vois le monde avec un œil neuf, celui d'un homme qui confond le plaisir et la douleur, la joie et le chagrin, la mort et la vie. Là est le secret de la transcendance vers la divinité la plus totale. Quand plus rien ne peut vous toucher physiquement ou mentalement.

-Tes délires sadomasochistes m'indiffèrent, fit Malek. Ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité si ton armée n'a aucune efficacité ».

Bane s'avança vers Malek en le défiant du regard. Bane était immense. Presque deux fois plus grand qu'eux. Et tout aussi puissant.

« Qu'est ce que tu caches, Paladin ? Grogna Bane. Crache !

-Elune s'est incarnée, fit Malek. Du moins…elle s'est fondue dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Apparemment une gamine plutôt douée pour la magie.

-Leur princesse Zelda ? Hasarda Bane avec un petit rire.

-Apparemment il s'agirait d'une fille du commun, répondit Azimuth. Tu sais. Pas noble, pas aristo. Simple. Délicate comme une orchidée. Mais il semblerait qu'elle cache quelque chose en elle. Une espèce de potentiel que je ne discerne pas. Elle est devenue Généralissime d'Empire. Tu ne l'as pas senti ?

Bane resta un instant à l'observer puis baissa les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, sa tension retomba légèrement. Mais ses yeux traduisirent une certaine appréhension.

-J'ai senti quelque chose, fit-il, mais que je n'ai pu identifier. J'avais trop mal pour me concentrer convenablement. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas à négliger.

-Mortalius t'en a parlé ? Demanda Azimuth.

-Non mais le vieux cache quelque chose assurément, fit Bane avant de pousser un petit gémissement. Ces douleurs…mes sorts d'anesthésie ne tiendront pas très longtemps. Dépêchez vous d'en finir…avant que je ne perde de nouveau la raison.

-Elle s'appelle Malon, fit Malek. Rousse, grande, belle, de nature délicate et sensible. Elle s'est endurcie entretemps.

-Je n'ai pu voir aucune image d'elle, grogna Bane qui fut saisi de frissons. Mais je garderai ta description en tête. C'est de elle dont tu as peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de…

-Oh que si ! Fit Bane avec un autre sourire, la douleur faisant plisser ses yeux. Difficile de pas s'inquiéter remarque. Les rares fois où j'ai pu la sentir, j'ai su que ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. Mais tu oublies…un détail.

Malek fonça les sourcils et se tourna vers Azimuth. Bane poussa un râle qui le fit affreusement grimacer. Puis il se reprit en sueur.

-Un pouvoir est présent au sein d'une femme, fit-il haletant. Qu'est ce qui te dit pourtant…qu'elle le maîtrise ? Tu as simplement reniflé son potentiel. C'est bien d'en avoir un. S'en servir est autre chose ».

Malek et Azimuth restèrent immobiles, incapables de répondre à cela. Dans leur émoi ils en avaient oublié ce détail. Oui cette Malon était généralissime et avatar d'Elune. Mais maîtriser cela nécessitait du temps. De l'entraînement. Du travail. Le temps que la guerre démarre lui était insuffisant. Il avait oublié ce simple détail qui changeait la donne. Quelque soit son potentiel, Malon n'était qu'une enfant impuissante.

« Si cette Malon était aussi puissante qu'on le dit, fit Bane d'une voix tremblante, ce serait quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant que nous ressentirions. Pour le moment…on ne sent…qu'un simple noyau de pouvoir qui n'a pas encore éclaté. Dès que nos armées fondront sur la Citadelle Impériale, nous la tuerons sans autre forme de procès…et la question…sera…réglée ».

Il poussa un gémissement étouffée qui le fit chanceler. Il réussit à se maintenir en équilibre malgré tout.

« Filez ! Grogna-t-il. La douleur revient ! Mes soldats ! Mes fiers guerriers ! Ils en ont besoin ! Ils ont besoin de ma douleur ! Je vous tiendrai au courant ! Allez ! ».

Malek et Azimuth lui tournèrent le dos et redescendirent l'escalier. Un hurlement atroce déchira l'air lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dixième marche de l'escalier. Au dessous d'eux, la fureur des Légions de la Douleur était portée à son comble

« Bane devient de plus en plus fort…et incontrôlable, fit Malek en se penchant au dessus des créneaux de sa Tour. Je ne sais pas si c'est le début ou la fin pour nous.

Azimuth s'avança vers lui, l'air soucieux.

-Tu veux dire…fit-elle…que tu doutes de notre combat ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non pas du tout mais… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas si nous servons véritablement nos intérêts, continua-t-il. Ou ceux de Mortalius et de son espèce de divinité Unique ».

Il se tourna vers elle et s'accouda aux créneaux.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce Dieu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Juste qu'il vient du désert, répondit Azimuth. Rien d'autre.

-Nous sommes toi et moi comme Hora Wolff. Deux reliques, deux fantômes du passé. Nous allons sans doute fermer la porte d'un monde et ouvrir celle d'un autre. Mais je ne sais pas si j'y trouverai ma place. Qu'est ce qu'on deviendra quand ce Dieu dominera l'univers ? Après avoir chassé les autres ? Ses fidèles serviteurs ? Servir encore et toujours ?

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Je n'ai envie de servir que moi, fit-il. Je ne veux rendre de compte à personne. A bien y réfléchir, Ganondorf n'avait peut-être pas tort.

-Ganondorf ne voulait que le pouvoir et la domination, fit Azimuth. Ne va pas t'engager dans le même chemin que lui.

-Moi ce que je veux c'est un endroit où vivre en paix, selon mes règles et celle d'aucun empire. Et je n'ai aucune garantie que le monde promis par ce dieu unique soit une vérité. Mortalius et lui font leur coup dans notre dos. Tu n'en a pas assez de n'être qu'un laquais ? De ne plus avoir de certitudes que celle que veulent bien te donner les autres ?

-Et qu'est ce que tu proposes d'autre ? Lança Azimuth. Fuir ? Mortalius et ce dieu nous retrouveront et nous feront tuer. On a pas le choix que de les suivre !

-Le Cercle devait apporter un monde nouveau ! Cria Malek en la secouant. Un monde d'ordre ! Sans corruption ! Sans élites ! Sans différences ! Plus de vendettas entre les races ! Aujourd'hui…nous sommes en train de…formater une espèce de vulgaire plan de domination du monde ! Je ne veux pas dominer le monde ! Je veux le changer !

-On a pas le choix que de passer par là Malek ! Fit Azimuth en se dégageant vivement de son étreinte. Mais…moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en Mortalius. Mais notre priorité actuelle est de faire chuter l'Empire».

Elle s'approcha de lui et fit glisser ses mains sur son visage.

« Je sais que tu est du genre à douter Malek, reprit-elle. Mais ne gâchons pas notre ultime espoir à cause de simples soupçons. Donne nous un peu de temps. Juste de quoi faire tomber nos ennemis. Quand rien ne s'opposera plus à nous je te promet d'y repenser avec toi ».

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front puis recula.

« Je dois aller voir mes petits aliénés, fit-elle avec un petit rire. Il faut une maman pour les cajoler ! »

Elle remua les doigts légèrement et sa silhouette s'estompa dans le vide. Malek contempla encore quelques instant l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée il y a quelques secondes. Puis avec un soupir il effectua une passe des mains qui fit apparaître un tapis volant. S'agenouillant dessus, fermant les yeux, concentrant son esprit, il prit son envol et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la Terre des Ombres.


	46. Chapitre 29 : Reprendre les Armes

**REPRENDRE LES ARMES :**

Link ouvrit les yeux pour sentir son corps encore engourdi de son exploit de la veille. Il n'avait pas perdu ca au moins. Ou plutôt il l'avait découvert. Zelda et lui n'avaient pas quitté la chambre. Ils n'avaient fait que parler, contempler le vide de leur pièce et faire l'amour encore et encore. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait entièrement, par l'esprit et la chair, il lui semblait bien loin ce temps où il voyaient encore en elle une princesse. Le sexe avait été vecteur d'une espèce de promotion sociale dans son esprit. En s'offrant à lui, Zelda lui offrait l'égalité avec elle. Une vision qui le fit tout de même grimaçer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déshonoré la grandeur de la princesse. Quelque chose s'était cassé en elle, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la barrière virginale qu'il avait brisé ce soir là au bord du lac. Il avait franchi un pas de plus dans leur relation voire toute une distance. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il savait tout d'elle et les mystères qui l'entouraient il y a quelque temps n'en étaient plus désormais. Il repensa à cette époque, pas si loin que ca, où les regards et les non-dits étaient monnaie courante, où les yeux de Link pouvaient se poser sur elle sans risquer de s'aventurer en terra cognita. Où il était Héros du Temps et elle Princesse et Sage de la Lumière. Il n'y avaient plus rien de tout cela maintenant. Ils s'étaient perdus pour mieux se retrouver. Ils avaient perdu le pouvoir mais avaient gagné l'amour, un amour réciproque et fort. Quelque chose qui lui redonnait envie de vivre. Envie de se battre. Il fixa au loin la tunique de Héros reposant sur le siège de bois près du boudoir de la chambre. Zelda remua tout contre lui, tiède et douce comme le satin. Devant lui une silhouette invisible qui lui ressemblait enfila la tunique. Il se vit alors, grandiose et superbe, une icône comme représentée sur les vitraux des plus grands temples de ce monde. Puis il observa l'arrière de sa main. Le symbole de la Triforce était toujours imprimé. Un fin motif triangulaire formant une tache sombre. Symbole ironique et cruel de ce qu'il fut autrefois avant que les dieux ne siphonne son immense pouvoir pour le laissé aussi vide qu'une outre. Et pourtant…

« Link…

Zelda se redressa en gémissant. Elle grimpa sur lui, s'allonga sur son torse. Ses seins étaient d'une douceur extraordinaire. Elle lui sourit, les yeux encore embués de sommeil et du souvenir de leur escapade conjugale précédente. Un souvenir savoureux.

-Combien de fois on l'a fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Au moins cinq ou six fois depuis ce matin, répondit Link en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle en pincant sa langue entre ses dents.

-Oui tout à fait, répondit-il. Mais…

-Mais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Comme il ne répondit pas tout de suite, son sourire s'estompa.

« On reste ici à ne rien faire alors qu'une guerre se prépare, fit-il enfin en fixant le plafond. On parle, on réfléchit, on fait l'amour. Et les autres se préparent à la guerre.

Zelda baissa les yeux sur lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à cela ? Fit-elle.

-Je…Je voudrais tellement vivre ca éternellement, fit Link. Mais voilà. Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Zelda l'enserra de ses bras.

-Je me suis rendu compte que les Héros ne naissent pas tels quel mais qu'ils le deviennent, répondit Link en la regardant. Que ce pouvoir…cette triforce…ce n'est pas elle qui m'a guidé vers la victoire mais moi et moi seul. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai repensé à tout ce que Malon avait vécu. Et j'ai enfin saisi le sens de ses paroles. J'ai toujours cru…que je devais mon statut de Héros à la bénédiction des Dieux. Mais en fait c'est moi et moi seul qui me suis fait. Sans l'aide de personne.

Il marqua une pause.

-Malon l'a prouvé, reprit-il. Elle n'est parti…de rien et elle est aujourd'hui une grande combattante. Elle s'est faite elle-même, elle a souffert et elle s'est battue pour vivre. Contre vents et marées, contre les dieux et le destin. Je crois que…quand je l'ai vue comme ca… en fait si je me sentais mal en sa présence c'est parce qu'elle me rappelait ce que j'avais été autrefois et que je ne suis plus. C'est…

Il eut un rire nerveux et frissonna.

-C'est horrible de dire cela car ca revient à dire que n'importe quel péquenot peut se la jouer Héros du Temps, continua-t-il. Mais Malon n'est pas une péquenot. C'est une…femme extraordinaire. La plus incroyable qui existe.

Il regarda Zelda. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne mal la remarque mais au contraire elle irradiait.

-Elle est merveilleuse oui, confirma-t-elle. Je l'admire, tu sais.

-Moi aussi, fit Link. Mais j'ai été arrogant. Dépossédé de tous mes pouvoirs j'espérais que quelqu'un du commun pourrait m'aider à supporter cela. Et quand Malon m'est revenue c'était une officier de la plus proche unité militaire de l'Impératrice. Et aujourd'hui c'est une généralissime. J'ai eu peur que le statut social ne nous sépare. Qu'elle ne prenne la grosse tête. Qu'elle…ait honte de nous. Qu'elle préfère fréquenter des gens de son nouveau statut. J'ai cru que tout ces excès de récompenses briseraient sa pureté. Alors qu'en fait il n'en a rien été. Elle a gardé la tête froide contre toute attente. Et j'ai été assez idiot pour ne pas voir ca.

Zelda ne répondit pas.

-Faut faire quelque chose, fit Link en donnant un coup nerveux sur le matelas. Je refuse de rester les bras croisés à attendre que la guerre se finisse. Je dois renouer avec ca.

-avec quoi ?

-L'instinct du guerrier, fit-il. J'ai subit une défaite. Je dois me reprendre.

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Zelda pour sortir du lit. Durant ces moments, Zelda appréciait de le dévorer des yeux. Mais en ce moment son apparence lui semblait peu excitante.

-Toi aussi tu devrais venir, fit Link et saisissant ses vêtements. Tu as besoin d'entraînement.

Elle se redressa sur le lit, ramena la couverture juste au dessous de ses seins.

-Je ne sais pas Link, fit Zelda. Je suis une sage, pas une guerrière.

-Quand tu étais Sheik tu étais une guerrière, fit Link. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qui tu pouvais être.

-C'était différent, fit Zelda. Nous affrontions un seul ennemi.

-Nous affrontions des légions. Comme maintenant. Nous devons mettre nos forces en commun. Nous ne devons pas laisser passer cette chance ».

Zelda se leva du lit et courut le serrer dans ses bras. Il la sentit tiède et douce contre sa peau.

« Et si nous partions tous les deux ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il se retourna. Elle le regardait avec un regard doux. Pas implorant. Mais qui laissait transparaître se sentiments sur la situation. La lassitude et la peur de perdre la magie de l'instant présent.

-On ne peut pas faire ca…Répondit Link.

-Toi et moi, loin de tout ca, continua-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse. Avoir une vie paisible. Nous n'avons pas à passer notre vie à combattre le Mal à chaque fois qu'il se présente.

Link eut un petit soupir. Puis il serra Zelda tout contre lui.

-Mais si on ne fait rien ce Mal ne nous laissera pas vivre en paix, fit-il. Tant qu'il sera là, nos rêves ne seront que des illusions. Tu le sais très bien. Fuir ne nous mettra pas à l'abri.

Il saisit sa chemise, posée sur une chaise en bois.

-Finissons-en, fit-il d'un ton ferme en la secouant. Finissons-en avec les rois sorciers et les malédictions. Moi aussi je suis fatigué de jouer les héros. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour vivre en paix ».

Zelda ne répondit pas de suite. Puis elle eut un petit sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils trouvèrent le Capitaine de la Compagnie dans la salle de réunion. Un lieu qu'il détestait depuis qu'il y avait vu Malon lui crier dessus et s'évanouir. Autour de lui, les autres grandes figures qui avaient accompagné et formé Malon se concertaient autour d'une carte. Ils levèrent le nez vers eux quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Je peux vous aider ? Demanda le Capitaine d'un ton neutre.

-Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement, fit Link en baissant les yeux. Le changement de Malon a été spectaculaire pour moi. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire et j'ai eu des mots que je n'aurais pas dû avoir. JE regrette de m'être conduit ainsi envers vous.

-Excuses acceptées, fit le Capitaine en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Mais je comprend votre réaction. Toutefois je pense que vous devriez voir cela avec votre amie à son retour. C'est elle après tout qui mérite le plus ce genre d'excuses.

-Cracher sur la Compagnie est un exercice avec lequel nous sommes rompus, fit la brute épaisse nommée Cogneur. Cependant nous savons que vos mots avaient une bonne raison. On ne vous en veut pas. Mais soyez patient avec nous c'est tout ce qu'on demande.

-Que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec cela, fit Link. Mais la Princesse Zelda et moi souhaiterions reprendre les armes. Nous pensons…que nous pourrions être utile. Si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénient.

-Pourquoi poser cette question débile, lança le dénommé Trancheur.

Il se leva et d'un pas lent se porta à leur hauteur.

-Vous êtes toujours Héros Link, fit-il. Vous vous êtes formé vous même n'est-ce pas ? Le fait d'être un élu des déesses ne vous empêche pas de saigner et d'avoir mal, de douter et parfois d'échouer. Les dieux n'ont fait que vous choisir pour affronter Ganondorf. Le reste, c'est vous qui l'avez fait.

Link ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la question sous cet aspect. Quelque chose d'étrange en lui se manifesta et dont il avait perdu tout souvenir : l'espoir et cette volonté inébranlable de vouloir se battre.

-Le sang des guerriers coule dans vos veines, fit Trancheur. Le seul guerrier qui n'a plus de sang de guerrier est un guerrier qui n'est pas né ou qui est mort. Mais vous vous êtes vivant. Même dans le doute, dans le désespoir, vous restez un guerrier.

Link acquièsca fermement. Un feu brûlait en lui et Trancheur sembla ciller.

-Juste une question, fit-il. Vous faites cela pour vous ? Ou pour « elle » ?

Link le regarda dans les yeux et y lut son septicisme.

-Vous avez des sentiments pour cette fille, continua Trancheur. Peut-être pas aussi forts que ceux que vous éprouvez pour la princesse Zelda. Mais ils sont là. Vous faites cela pour Malon, pour vous excuser et vous faire pardonner d'elle. Vous faire bien voir vous donnera-t-il vraiment l'esprit du guerrier ?

-Je voudrais…Fit Link…Je voudrais juste comprendre ce qu'elle a vécu.

-Pas besoin de subir cela pour ca, grogna Trancheur avec une moue presque écoeurée. Tu l'as bien lu dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes, tu l'as entendu dans sa voix. Et pourtant tu restes campé sur tes positions. Toi et ta princesse avez été sevrés de tant de pouvoir que vous en avez oublié la règle d'or : celle de ne pas céder à la facilité. Vous avez cru tout contrôler autour de vous, y compris ceux que vous aimez. Vous vous êtes conduits en dictateurs tous les deux plus qu'en amis.

Zelda fut piquée au vif. Elle sentit la colère enfler en elle mais quelque chose la retenait de l'exprimer à voix haute. Link semblait aussi s'irriter de ces remarques. Il soutint le regard de Trancheur, un regard dénué de toute émotion humaine.

-Nous aimons Malon, fit-il d'une voix ferme.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, fit Trancheur. L'ennui c'est que vous l'aimez trop. Vous la paternez. Vous l'avez maintenue pendant tout ce temps dans cette espèce de coquille protectrice tissée par vos soins. Vous avez toujours fait en sorte de la maintenir dans un état qui vous semblait acceptable. La laissant loin des activités qui vous étaient destinées. Elle n'est restée qu'une simple fermière vendant du lait. Vous n'avez jamais eu l'idée de lui faire essayer autre chose ? De l'initier à cela ?

-C'est trop dangereux pour elle ! Protesta Zelda. Elle n'est pas…

-Et qu'est ce que vous en savez ?! Cria Trancheur.

Son cri magnétisa les regards sur lui. Trancheur élevait rarement la voix. Très rarement.

-Vous lui avez demandé ce qu'elle en pensait ?! Poursuivit-il. Si elle n'avait jamais voulu essayer autre chose ?! Avez vous jamais pensé qu'elle aurait aimé être autre chose que ce à quoi vous étiez habitué à voir en elle ?!

Link voulut soutenir le regard furieux de Trancheur. Mais celui-ci avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Malon si sa seule vie lui convenait.

-J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était heureuse comme ca, fit Link. Elle ne m'a jamais rien demandé d'autre. Elle n'a jamais voulu découvrir autre chose. Sa vie lui convenait qu'est ce que je pouvais dire ? D'arrêter et de passer à autre chose ?

-On ne doit pas attendre la lassitude ou le malheur pour ca, répliqua Trancheur. De plus je ne parle pas de « changer de vie » mais de « découvrir autre chose ».

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire découvrir la guerre à Malon, fit Link. Elle en sait suffisamment à ce sujet et elle l'a appris bien avant que nous ne devions fuir Hyrule.

-La guerre c'est donc tout ce que tu sais faire gamin ? Lanca Trancheur. Et la magie ? Et tes explorations ? Tes voyages ?

-Ce sont des voyages longs et fastidieux, fit Link.

-Malon a besoin d'évasion, elle a besoin de se sentir intégrée entièrement, fit Trancheur. Elle ne veut pas d'un groupe qui trace des barrières entre chaque membres. Elle veut participer à ce que vous faites. Elle a besoin elle aussi de votre confiance.

Link ne répondit pas et Zelda sentit sa colère retomber. Elle se souvenait effectivement que Malon ne pouvait intervenir quand elle pratiquait la magie. Link se refusait à l'emmener au cours de ses voyages qui en fait ne s'étaient pas révélés aussi longs et fastidieux que cela.

-J'ai besoin de vous les gars, fit Trancheur d'une voix plus calme. Malek nous a promis d'envoyer Bane s'occuper de nous. Bane n'est pas un rigolo. Ganondorf est une chanteuse de bar à côté de ce type. Va falloir mettre votre fierté de côté parce que nous n'affrontons pas un démon mais l'Enfer lui-même. Réconciliez vous avec Malon à son retour. Et tachez de la traiter comme une égale. Et pas comme une amie qu'il faut materner à tout va.

Zelda et Link acquiescèrent. Pour eux, se réconcilier avec Malon était une condition sine qua non. Plus importante que tout. Ils étaient prêts à tout.

-Me faut l'accord de votre père, fit Trancheur à Zelda. Sinon…

-Vous l'avez, fit Zelda. Je suis majeure, je décide de ce que je veux et mon père n'a rien à y redire.

Trancheur acquièsca. Puis son visage se durcit. Le militaire prenait le pas sur l'homme.

-Vous allez recevoir l'entraînement des guerriers de la Compagnie Impériale, fit Trancheur. Vous serez dépouillés de tout ce qui vous rend supérieurs aux autres. Pas de protocole princier, pas de vouvoiements, pas de courbettes et tout le monde logé à la même enseigne. Et pour vous mettre dans le bain, vous recevrez chacun un surnom qui traduit votre faiblesse la plus évidente. Toi Link… ce sera Déchu.

Link sursauta. Le surnom eut l'effet d'un coup direct dans l'estomac.

-Et toi, fit Trancheur à Zelda, tu te nommera Sang-Bleu.

Zelda sentit le rouge lui monter au jours et son esprit hésita entre pleurer et rugir. Sang-Bleu était une insulte péjorative extrêmement vulgaire pour désigner les membres de la famille royale. Elle désignait les êtres qui se sentaient si supérieurs, si éloignés de leur peuple qu'on disait qu'iils en avaient le sang de couleur différente par honte de partager le sang rouge des humbles.

-Vous allez en chier sévère, grogna Trancheur. Pas de plainte, ni de coup bas. Quand on signe avec la Compagnie, on marche ou on crève ! Son altesse le roi d'Hyrule n'aura rien à y redire. Et vos statuts, vos renommées de par ce monde ne vous sauverons pas quand vous devrez subir les chatîments corporels pour faute. Et puisque vous désirez savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de votre amie, je vous ferait subir au centuple ce qu'elle a subit elle. Capitaine ?

De là où il était le Capitaine pouvait tout entendre. Il s'était penché sur la table pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation. Puis il se rejeta dans le fauteuil et acquièsca.

-Vous êtes engagés, fit Trancheur. Le Capitaine va maintenant vous faire réciter le serment de la Compagnie Impériale. Et ensuite…vous pourrez dire adieu au bien-être et au confort pour embrasser la crasse et la douleur ».

Il se détourna. Les membres de la compagnie les regardaient avec des yeux sévères. Pas de vengeance ou d'esprit revanchard dans ces regards. Mais l'ombre de Malon semblait planer au dessus de leur tête si bien qu'ils se sentirent visés par quelques rancoeurs intérieures. Même le dénommé Doc ne leur accordait pas le moindre regard compatissant. Zelda et Link s'avancèrent conscients que ces premiers pas marquaient la fin d'une étape pour eux et le début d'un long calvaire. Dans le vide de la pièce, ils crurent voir Malon assise elle aussi aux côtés de ces officiers aux regards d'acier, soldat de la Compagnie à part entière. Et depuis son fauteuil, elle jetait sur eux un sourire vengeur.


	47. Chapitre 30 : L'Ennemi

**L'ENNEMI :**

Heinrich était grand, plus grand que tous les autres elfes qui se trouvaient ici. Sa peau était d'un noir de nuit aux reflets d'azur et ses cheveux d'un blanc couleur de pleine lune. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu ardent et écarlate et son sourire dévoilait des dents acérées. Un rictus de loup affâmé planté sur un corps enchassé dans une armure d'ébène. Sa compagne Obsidia présentait les même caractéristiques mais là où Heinrich semblait avoir été sculpté dans le roc, elle était toute en courbe. Son corps était exceptionnel et les pièces d'armures qui la recouvraient ne manquaient pas de sublimer chaque partie qu'elle protégeait. Malon se dit qu'elle aurait eu un corps pareil si elle avait fait la même taille. Les Elfes Noirs étaient haut de plus de trente centimètres par rapport à elle. Mais jamais elle ne les vit la regarder de haut bien au contraire. Ils avaient une sorte de noblesse teintée de légèreté et d'un certain laisser aller. Comme si les Elfes Noirs se contentaient de l'essentiel en matière de politesse et de respect pour laisser le naturel s'exprimer. Ils formaient un cercle. Malon était avec sa mère et les Sylvestres s'étaient joints aux Noirs pour se concerter sur les mesures à prendre face aux elfes impériaux. Les Elfes Sylvestres quand à eux exprimaient la simplicité la plus totale. Pas d'armures et pas de manières. Ils souriaient et mordaient la vie à pleine dents. Les femmes exhibaient leurs seins sans s'en offusquer et portaient le moins possibles de vêtements. Elle en vit même se déplacer entièrement nues, ne portant que colliers autour du cou, de la taille, des bras, des jambes ou des couronnes de plantes sur la tête. Mais tous ces Sylvestres inspiraient aussi un profond respect. Une aura étrange émanait d'eux et masquait leur apparente fragilité. Et les Sylvestres entretenaient semble-t-il des relations extrêmement soudées avec leurs confrères noirs.

« Les Sylvestres ne font pas partie de l'aristocratie Elfique, expliqua Heinrich avec un accent dur et tonique. Ils se détournent par nature des chemins du pouvoir et de la domination pour un mode de vie entièrement centré autour de Mère la Terre.

Malon observa de près le druide Daylon Fongune. Ce dernier était grand lui aussi. Plus robuste encore qu'Heinrich, une vraie montagne de muscule qui portait une grande barbe verte dans laquelle s'entremêlaient des feuilles d'arbres. Ses bois de cerf étaient magnifiques à contempler. Sa compagne, Yavnelle Medhilienne , s'était allongé contre le tronc d'arbre qui leur servait de support. Ses colliers cachaient sa poitrine et un pagne dissimulait le reste de son intimité. Elle souriait de ses lèvres couleur de prune et portait les cheveux longs, en bataille et d'un rouge évoquant un soleil couchant.

-Quelque chose me chiffonne, fit Malon. Kal'Domas, le chef des Elfes Impériaux, m'a dit être un elfe noir mais il ne présente pas la même couleur de peau pourtant.

-La chute de Kal'Drielle y est pour quelque chose, fit Obsidia avec un accent qui roulait les « r ». Lorsque certains des nôtres ont quitté nos rangs pour fonder leur propre race, ils ont perdu leur nature originelle pour adopter une nature propre. Cela s'est traduit physiquement.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Hora Wolff.

-Réaffirmer nos droits, fit Heinrich. Nous n'aimons pas jouer dans ce genre de cours mais si cela peut nous faire gagner nos droits à vivre comme bon nous semble autant mettre ses mains dans le cambouis.

-Kal'Domas ne pourra pas ne pas nous écouter, intervint le Druide avec une voix grave mais d'un calme évoquant celui de Cervianus. Affronter toute la famille n'est pas quelque chose de bon. De plus la situation exige des concessions.

-Je n'aime pas avoir à profiter d'un chaos imminent pour pouvoir retrouver notre place, intervint Yavnelle. Mais si nous ne le faisons pas maintenant nous ne le ferons pas plus tard. Les Impériaux ne peuvent décemment affronter les forces de la nuit à eux seuls. Même s'ils le croient.

-Ils ont du vous faire les yeux doux, fit Heinrich avec un sourire sarcastique et féroce.

-Ca vous pouvez le dire, fit Malon. Mais Kal'Domas…m'a parlé. De sa terre, de lui, de sa raison d'haïr les hyliens. En fait je crois qu'il a peur ».

La remarque les laissa silencieux.

« Hé bien ca ne change rien pour nous, fit Heinrich. La peur ca se combat pas en lui tournant le dos. Kal'Domas devra rendre des comptes et en assumer les conséquences. May'Lone. Vous pouvez nous assurer que l'Impératrice nous soutiendra ?

-Elle m'a envoyé chercher de l'aide auprès des Hauts-Elfes, fit-elle. Si je lui ramène en plus les elfes Noirs et les Elfes Sylvestre elle va vous sauter au cou.

-Nous venons surtout pour reprendre un statut May'Lone, fit Yavnelle avec un certaine gêne dans la voix. Nous ne pouvons décemment accepter de servir l'Empire sans garanties.

-Vous les aurez, fit Hora Wolff. Je m'en porte garante. Et ma fille aussi. C'est en partie pour ca qu'on l'a envoyée ici. Trois races elfiques contre une seule. Les Impériaux ne font que servir l'Empire mais l'Empire prend ses décisions lui-même. Même si le Conseil Impérial est constitué en grande partie d'Elfes Impériaux, la famille régnante conserve un large pouvoir de décision.

-Parfait, fit Heinrich en se levant. Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair et net. Ce soir les Elfes Impériaux feront dans leur froc.

Obsidia lui rendit un sourire entendu d'une férocité qui glaça le dos de Malon. Les deux Sylvestres sourirent eux aussi. Le sourire était moins féroce mais qui ne sous-entendaient pas moins leurs intentions.

-Vous êtes une mortelle étonante May'Lone des hyliens, fit Heinrich. Mon peuple vous devra beaucoup s'il retrouve sa place ce soir. Je serai ravi de partager ma table avec vous ».

Il s'inclina avec un grand respect. Lui et sa compagne s'éloignèrent d'un pas vif et digne.

« Heinrich a raison, fit Daylon. On ne peut décemment accepter d'accorder notre aide sans que l'Empire ignore notre situation. Il a dû fermer les yeux pour des questions de stabilité mais la famille Impériale devra les ouvrir cette fois-ci.

-Vous ne faites pas confiance à l'Impératrice et à l'Empereur ? Demanda Malon.

-Disons qu'on ne s'encombre pas de ce genre de système politique. Vous avez peut-être lu deux ou trois choses sur nous. Nous sommes plutôt instinctifs et proches de la nature. Certains nous voient comme des primitifs elfiques. Des espèce de créatures à mi-chemin entre l'être anthropoïde et l'animal. Mais ces personnes ne voient pas ce que nous sommes capables de faire. C'est typique des humains mais aussi des elfes de se limiter à l'apparence des choses.

-Je comprend ce que vous voulez dire, fit Malon avec un soupir. Un ami à moi a toujours considéré que ma place était définie par ce que j'étais et pas ce que je voulais être.

-C'est dans la nature des gens de chercher la stabilité. Ce qui est bien à leurs yeux ne doit pas changer. Mais ne vous trompez pas pour autant. Ceux qui pensent ainsi n'ont pas toujours de mauvaises intentions. Souvent ils sont aveugles ou inconscients. Ou alors ils ont trop peur. Cela peut s'expliquer de plusieurs manières. Avez vous tenté de parler à cet ami ?

-On s'est disputés, fit Malon avec un petit soupir. Il a eu des remarques assez blessantes. Mais…j'étais fatiguée et un peu retournée par ma nomination au rang de général d'Empire. Je pense que j'étais nerveuse et que j'ai craqué aussi ce soir là. Et je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire maintenant. Si je dois aller vers lui en premier ou attendre que ce soit lui qui vienne.

-Vous trouverez les mots en temps voulu, fit le druide. Mais souvenez vous que vous ne devez rien lui concéder si cela implique de renoncer à ce que vous considérez comme juste. Il devra faire avec la nouvelle May' Lone. Il est toujours dur de voir quelqu'un changer. Les mères voient leurs petits enfants devenir de grands adultes. Les adultes voient leur jeunesse s'estomper au fil des âges. Les vieillards voient le monde leur échapper pour être modelé selon les critères de leur descendants. Tout évolue Malon. La stabilité ne se contrôle pas. Le moindre événement futile du quotidien est parfois le premier signe d'un bien plus grand bouleversement. La façon dont nous y réagissons oriente la façon dont va se dérouler ce bouleversement et aussi sa probabilité d'arriver, la vitesse à laquelle il s'approche et même son rayon d'action dans le temps et l'espace. Vous avez franchi un seuil avec vos amis. Vous avez découvert que les symbioses amicales ne sont pas toujours aussi solides qu'on le croit.

-Je veux en finir avec cette petite histoire idiote, fit Malon en se levant et en s'époussetant les jambes. Et passer à quelque chose de plus adulte. Ces querelles infantiles, ces prises de tête me gonflent.

-Ce sont des choses avec lesquelles il faut faire, fit le druide.

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour les faire durer, fit Malon. Je pense que Natt'Anael va donner le départ. Maman ?

Hora Wolff bailla.

-Ouais il serait temps, répondit Hora Wolff. On a un long voyage à faire et quite à préparer la guerre autant la préparer le plus tôt possible.

-Hora Wolff, intervint alors Yavnelle pour la première fois, vous pensez vous battre ?

Hora Wolff fit craquer ses cervicales.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-elle. J'ai retrouvé ma fille. Je vais retrouver sans doute un mari. J'aimerais bien me caser et rattraper le temps perdu. Je sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre mais une chose est sûre j'ai assez perdu de temps à m'ennivrer pour oublier. J'ai envie de me souvenir maintenant.

-Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que ce monde peut vous réserver Hora Wolff », fit l'elfe avec un sourire.

Corbeau s'approcha d'eux, Velta'Ielle accrochée à son bras.

-On sonne le rassemblement, annonça-t-il. Nous partons dans une heure. Il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vous préparer.

-Dis donc Corbeau on dirait que t'as trouvé la bonne, fit Malon avec un sourire. Attention Velta'Ielle il a un côté sauvage.

-Je sais y faire avec les hommes, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser filer.

-BonMalon prête à repartir ? Fit Corbeau d'un ton plus sérieux. Une fois de retour là bas, faudra cravacher à nouveau ta magie.

-Le don d'Elune lui sera utilise, fit le druide. Sa magie sera plus forte.

-Et je la pratique aussi, ajouta Hora Wolff. Je vais la prendre sous mon aile. Elle aura besoin de mon expérience et nous n'avons que peu de temps ».

Un petit souffle de vent froid balaya les lieux. Le ciel se couvrait de nuages gris, masses cotoneuses annonciatrices d'orages. Ils se levèrent tous et prirent le chemin de la Grande Place où déjà les chariots et les diligences se rassemblaient.

La caravane lui rappela de sinistres souvenirs. Une caravane de civils et de chariots à victuailles encadrées par des files de soldats. Les elfes noirs portaient des armures d'ébène hérissées de pointes leur donnant une silhouette sinistre. Ils chevauchaient de gigantesques tigres couleur de nuit aux yeux d'ambre qui rugissaient parfois de temps à autres. Les Sylvestres allaient sur des ours ou (pour les femmes) sur des cerfs majestueux aux bois puissants. Malon, Hora Wolff et Corbeau se trouvaient dans une diligence. Velta'Ielle avait jugé que sa place était auprès de natt'Anael mais avait juré à Corbeau que le temps perdu pendant le voyage serait rattrapé de façon explosive à leur arrivée à la capitale.

« Tu nous l'a changée, fit Hora Wolff avec un sourire. T'en a fait une vraie potiche. Elle peut plus se détacher de toi.

-A vrai dire j'ai un peu de mal à me détacher d'elle aussi, fit Corbeau avec un sourire.

-Tu penses que c'est la bonne ? Demanda Malon. Je veux dire…tu crois avoir trouvé l'amour avec un grand A ?

-C'est un peu trop tôt pour le dire, répondit Corbeau. Mon expérience m'a montré que quelques heures torrides et quelques baisers ne suffisent pas. Il faut du temps. Mais il y a un lien entre nous c'est sûr.

-D'une certaine manière on a bien fait de ne pas faire l'amour, fit Malon avec un sourire. Tu te souviens de ta proposition ?

Corbeau lui ressortit le même sourire qu'il avait tenu lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa proposition à Volgas. Mais cette fois-ci Malon ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire elle se laissa taquiner par le sous-entendu et y prit même un certain plaisir.

-Est-ce que je peux dire que ma proposition tient toujours ? Hasarda Corbeau.

Malon fit mine de réfléchir.

-Peut-être…Répondit-elle.

Le sourire de Corbeau se renforca.

-Sérieux ? Fit-il avec un regard complice.

Malon haussa des épaules.

-Non honnêtement Corbeau…Fit-elle…Je te le redis mais je suis vieux jeu et j'ai besoin de tomber amoureuse avant de me lancer là dedans.

-Oh bon sang t'es bien ma fille toi, fit Hora Wolff avec un soupir. T'engage pas avec un homme, Malon. C'est que des emmerdes. Restez amis et faites vous des câlins. Ca suffit bien et ca ne fait souffrir personne.

-Maman je…Protesta Malon.

-Je plaisante, fit Hora Wolff en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Mais… »

Elle s'approcha d'elle, un air plus sérieux.

« Le jour où ca te tombera dessus ca préviendra pas Malon, fit-elle. Alors prend le temps de peser les choses. Ne t'engage pas sur un coup de tête. Vas-y prudemment. C'est tellement bon de se jeter dans le feu. Mais rien ne garantit que t'en ressortira pas sans plaies et bosses. J'en ai fait l'amère expérience.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, fit Malon avec un sourire. Papa m'a déjà dit tout ca.

Hora Wolff écarquilla des yeux. Et eut un petit sourire.

-Ah je vois qu'il t'as bien élevée, fit-elle.

-Dis donc Corbeau j'y pense, fit Malon. Tu me proposes de coucher avec toi, d'accord ! Mais…et Velta'Ielle dans tout ca ? T'as pas peur qu'elle en souffre ?

-Ben…Fit Corbeau. Le problème c'est qu'elle est assez insaisissable. Un moment elle ne peut plus me lâcher, un autre moment je suis fantômatique.

-C'est ca les Hauts Elfes, fit Hora Wolff. Ils sont moins démonstratifs que les Hyliens ou les humains au niveau des sentiments. Les séparations entre couples se font en général dans la paix la plus totale. J'ai même connu des couples aux tendances plutôt libertines et qui s'avouaient tout sans jamais éprouver de jalousie ou de chagrin. Je te raconte pas ce que ca donne avec les Sylvestres qui sautent tout ce qui bouge.

-T'auras qu'à essayer avec eux Corbeau, fit Malon. Mais moi, non désolé.

-Quelque chose te plaît pas chez moi ? Demanda Corbeau en écartant les bras.

-Oh bon sang me fait pas répéter, fit Malon avec un soupir. Je t'ai dit que j'ai pas envie c'est tout. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Et avant que tu me le demandes, je ne coucherai pas non plus avec Link je pense.

-Toujours fâchée contre lui ?

-Non, fit Malon. Je commence un peu à comprendre ce qu'il a ressenti. Mais je ne le voit plus de la même manière.

-Fini la naïveté des enfants, fit Hora Wolff. Bonjour regard d'adulte.

-T'as pas un peu le trac pour vos retrouvailles ? Fit Corbeau.

-Si un peu, répondit Malon. Mais je sais que c'est réparable entre nous. Il faudra juste que Link mette de l'eau dans son vin.

-Et ensuite la guerre…Fit Corbeau. Va bien falloir profiter des prochains jours ».

La remarque fit tomber une couche givrée de silence dans la diligence. Malon se crispa. Hora Wolff lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Désolé si je t'embête avec mes avances, fit Corbeau soudainement. C'est pas un moment facile pour nous tous.

Malon eut un petit rire.

-T'es bête, fit-elle. Bon…Je suis pas amoureux de toi Corbeau mais je t'aime beaucoup quand même. Si un jour…je venais à changer d'avis sur toi et que ton couple ne marche pas je te promet que je me contenterai pas que de t'embrasser.

-Vendu, répondit Corbeau avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais ne te repose pas sur cet espoir non plus. Oublie pas que tu as une petite femme.

-Ouais, fit Corbeau. Je sais pas trop…Je suis pas sûr…

-T'as peur, gamin, fit Hora Wolff. T'as peur de t'engager. C'est ca ?

Corbeau haussa des épaules comme un écolier qui n'osait pas répondre à son maître.

-C'est pas facile d'aimer un Haut Elfe ca je peux te le confirmer, fit Hora Wolff. Contente-toi de te donner entièrement pour elle. Si tu sens que quelque chose naît exploite le. Et advienne que pourra.

-Corbeau on restera toujours amis quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne changera, fit Malon. Arrête de penser à moi et pense à Velta'Ielle d'accord ? »

Corbeau acquièsca avec un sourire auquel Malon répondit. Un coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter et la pluie martela leur diligence. Au dehors ils entendirent les soldats donner des ordres. Des bâches furent aposées sur les chariots.

« Faire marcher le peuple sous la flotte et nous on est bien à l'abri, grogna Hora Wolff. Putain d'aristocratie. Même chez les elfes elle écrase les humbles.

-Vous avez dit que Velta'Ielle venait d'une importante famille, fit Corbeau.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur elle ? Fit Hora Wolff. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir de plus ?

-Qu'est ce que va penser sa famille de notre relation ?

-Pas du bien assurément, fit Hora Wolff. Mais Velta'Ielle est majeure. Elle peut décider seule de la façon dont elle doit mener sa vie ce qui est une règle d'or chez eux. Le fait que tu sois humain et pas un elfe risque aussi de les faire tiquer.

-La race humaine est encore jeune mais elle a de l'avenir, fit Corbeau en s'assombrissant.

-Le fameux Âge des Hommes ? Fit Hora Wolff avec un sourire narquois. Tu y penseras quand la Terre des Ombres ne sera plus un souci.

-J'ai l'impression que ce monde périclite, fit Corbeau. Que quelque chose s'écroule. Qu'au moment où nous avons enfin trouvé la paix on se rend compte qu'il est déjà temps de passer à autre chose.

-C'est aussi mon impression, fit Hora Wolff. Pendant mes…mes « méditations »…Enfin je veux dire tout le temps que j'ai passé là bas à boire pour oublier j'ai senti que quelque chose était en train de naître. Quelque chose de néfaste et de lumineux à la fois.

Corbeau fronça les sourcils e Malon observa sa mère avec suspiçion.

-Comment quelque chose appartenant à la lumière peut être néfaste ? Demanda Malon.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Hora Wolff, mais je dois admettre que je suis surpris que quelque chose appartenant à la Lumière présente à mon goût une menace sérieuse. Elune t'en a parlé ?

-Oui, fit Malon. Elle a senti un Dieu venir. Un Dieu Unique qui détruira le monde.

-Bon sang on a oublié d'en parler avec ca, grogna Hora Wolff en donnant un coup de coude sur la porte de la diligence. Un Dieu Unique alors ? C'est pire que ce que je craignais. Si les dieux se lancent dans une guerre…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

-C'est lui que veulent invoquer ces ordures de la Terre des Ombres, fit-elle. Ca peut s'expliquer qu'ainsi !

Elle regarda Malon avec des yeux affolés.

-Ganondorf n'était qu'un pion, fit-elle. Un pion destiné à affaiblir le royaume d'Hyrule. Le seul royaume qui serait capable d'affaiblir le Cercle des Neufs. Ganondorf a été manipulé pour y faire la guerre et y provoquer le désastre que tu connais. Hyrule perdue, il ne reste plus grand chose pour s'opposer au Cercle des Neuf. Tout s'explique.

-Mais qu'est ce qui explique que Hyrule soit maudite ? Avança Corbeau. C'est illogique !

-Pas si tu prends en compte la Triforce, fit Hora Wolff. Cette relique possède assez de puissance pour assurer à son détendeur l'invulnérabilité. Mais elle est liée à la terre d'Hyrule. En détruisant Hyrule, les déesses détruiront la Triforce.

-Et priveront le Cercle des Neufs d'une énorme source de puissance, fit Malon en réfléchissant. Ganondorf cherchait la Triforce !

-Pour son pouvoir personnel certes, fit Hora Wolff. Mais il devait être en fait manipulé. Ca ne peut être que Mortalius. C'est sans doute lui qui l'a poussé à faire cela.

-Mais comment Ganondorf pouvait-il faire confiance à Mortalius ? Fit Corbeau.

-Parce que Mortalius fut un ancien roi Gerudo, fit Hora Wolf. Son vrai nom est Mandrag Azhanorf. Ca veut dire « Le roi d'ébène ».

-Le père de Ganondorf ? Fit Corbeau.

-Ganondorf est une créature née du mal comme tous les sorciers du Cercle, fit Hora Wolff.

-Ca n'explique pas leur lien de confiance.

-Les Gerudos sont arrivées à peu près en même temps que le Cercle des Rois Sorciers et ont toujours montré de l'hostilité à l'égard des autres peuples. Je crois que nous avons affaire à un complot qui remonte à des temps ancestraux. Ecoutez. Un peuple issu du désert vit dans la misère la plus totale. Une entité divine mystérieuse leur promet la gloire et la puissance en échange du monde. Les Gerudos acceptent et deviennent ce peuple que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. Tous les cent ans, ce Dieu unique fait naître un homme qu'il prend sous sa coupe et dont il charge de diriger le Cercle. Cet homme prend sous son aile huit autres lieutenants. Ils décident de prendre la Triforce, entité mystérieuse et divine capable de conférer une immense puissance. Mais ils échouent à chaque fois. Jusqu'à ce que ce Dieu décide que puisqu'il ne peut s'emparer de cette puissance, personne ne le fera. Il fait naître alors un nouveau roi au sein du Désert Gerudo, Ganondorf. Mortalius prend ce dernier sous son aile et le manipule. Il en fait un être assoiffé de pouvoir et à l'esprit indépendant. Et il l'envoie chercher cette Triforce avec pour mission de faire d'Hyrule son royaume. Ganondorf est plus subtil que ses compagnons : il use de diplomatie, d'astuce et de patience pour écarter toutes les barrières. Et il parvient à localiser la Triforce qu'il disperse. Ce qui permet ainsi de savoir où se trouve la Triforce sans que sa puissance ne soit exploitée à son plus haut niveau. Ganondorf est vaincu. La Triforce est éclatée entre les deux autres élus des Dieux, Link et la Princesse Zelda. La relique est inefficace tant qu'elle n'est pas complète et le troisième fragment est retourné entre les mains des Sept Sages. Le menace est écartée. Au même moment le Cercle reprend ses activités et provoque de multiples épidémies au sein de l'Empire. Les cultes démoniaques reprennent du poil. Et le Dieu Unique manifeste enfin sa présence, de façon faible mais tangible. Il grandit en puissance et rien ne peut l'arrêter. Alors les dieux d'Hyrule prennent conscience que la Terre d'Hyrule peut constituer une menace. Elle sort à peine de la guerre et n'a pas de moyens d'affronter le mal qui guette malgré la puissance de ses héros. Et elles font exactement ce que le Dieu Unique avait prévu depuis le début : elles maudissent leur terre et la condamnent à la destruction pour que son immense pouvoir, s'il ne peut être pris par ce Dieu ne se retourne pas contre lui également. Reste alors l'Empire, incapable d'affronter le Cercle à lui tout seul et des héros privés de leurs pouvoirs. Le Dieu Unique n'a plus qu'à balayer tout ca.

Ils avaient écouté chacune de ses paroles et maintenant leur dos semblait s'être littéralement congelé. Malon transpirait et tremblait sur son siège.

-Ganondorf n'était qu'une étape d'un plan beaucoup plus vaste, murmura Hora Wolf. En le terrassant, nous n'avons pas seulement vaincu un mal. Nous en avons renforcé un autre… Je savais bien que quelque chose se tramait. Tout s'éclaire maintenant. C'est ce Dieu Unique l'ennemi véritable. On ne se contente plus de se battre contre un mal. On se bat pour la survit de toute une ère. De toute une Histoire.

-Il vient du désert…Mumura Malon.

-Un Dieu de Lumière en plus, ajouta Corbeau. Bordel qu'est ce qui se passe ? Comment se peut-il qu'un Dieu de Lumière puisse être aussi maléfique ?

-Il faut soumettre cette théorie au plus vite à nos têtes couronnées, fit Hora Wolff. Et rassembler le plus de forces possibles. Elwenne Delano devrait pouvoir nous aider.

-Elwenne Delano est vivante ?!!! Cria Malon stupéfaite.

-Elle s'est fait offrir l'immortalité par les Elfes Sylvestres pour une éternité de plaisir.

-J'ai lu qu'elle était morte et que sa momie avait été déposée dans le Caveau des Héros du Temps.

-Une ruse très chère, fit Hora Wolf avec un sourire. Elle a envoyé la dépouille d'une de ses amantes les plus proches à la place. Une fille qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Elle a toujours été narcissique. Je devrais aussi pouvoir contacter les autres Héros. Arden et Millie risquent d'être plus difficiles à convaincre.

-Les autres sont morts, fit Malon.

-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, fit Hora Wolf, mais leurs esprits vivent dans un plan différent du monde des morts à mi-chemin entre ce dernier et le monde des vivants. De ce fait il m'est possible de communiquer avec eux régulièrement par méditation ou d'autres moyens. Leur nature héroïque et élue des Dieux rend cela possible. Il est même possible de les ramener à la vie.

-C'est impossible, soupira Corbeau.

-Pas pour la Guerrière Sainte d'Hyrule, fit Hora Wolff avec un clin d'œil. Je te rappelle que je suis à plus d'un cran au dessus des Héros du Temps. Je possède le pouvoir de les rescussiter de ce fait. Mais uniquement eux. Les simples mortels dépendent des dieux directement tandis que moi je dirige le plan des Héros du Temps. C'est un processus assez fatiguant mais avec les quelques siècles que j'ai dans les jambes ca devrait passer. Je discuterai de ca avec eux à notre retour à la Capitale. J'ai cru comprendre que Perth s'emmerde un peu.

Malon ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer sa mère avec de grands yeux. Corbeau lui aussi la regardait avec un mélange de crainte et une certaine admiration. D'autres Héros du Temps. Elle se sentait dépassé par les évènements qui s'enchaînaient semblait-il à une vitesse folle. La farandole des révélations de ces derniers jours lui pesa sur l'esprit. Elle se sentait fatiguée par tout cela. Et passablement lassée. Hora Wolf s'en aperçut et passa sa main autour de ses épaules.

-Cette fois-ci on ne fera pas les choses à moitié, fit-elle à Malon. Tient encore le coup s'il te plaît. Avec les autres Héros on a une chance de gagner. Si nous gagnons Hyrule pourra renaître. Et tu pourras recommencer à vivre en paix. C'est une tâche difficile et qui nécessite beaucoup de courage. Mais je serai là d'accord ?

Malon la regarda sans rien dire puis acquièsca.

-Désolé maman c'est juste que jai peur…et que je suis fatiguée de tout ca. J'aimerais que ca s'arrête.

-Je sais ma fille. Alors on va faire en sorte que ca se passe comme ca. On frappera vite et fort. Pour que l'on puisse enfin vivre notre vie en paix ».

Elle ramena Malon contre elle. Celle-ci se laissa bercer par les remous de la diligence. Hora Wolf regarda par la fenêtre et se laissa hypnotiser par le lent mouvement des nuages. Il lui sentait qu'un immense sablier venait de se retourner et qu'une quantité indéfinisable de sable était en train de se déverser dans le compatiment inférieur.


	48. Chapitre 31 : La Fin des Conflits

**LA FIN DES CONFLITS :**

Malon regarda s'approcher au loin les murailles de la Capitale avec appréhension. Les murs d'enceinte qui l'entouraient étaient éclairées par la lueur des torches. Le vent du soir qui soufflait dans la plaine était un de ces vents aux senteurs impersonnelles vecteurs de sensations inexistantes. Sa tête se balançaient, suivant les remous qu'imprimaient les dalles de la route sur les roues de la diligence. Corbeau dormait. Velta'Ielle était revenue le voir à trois reprises. A trois reprises elle l'avait quittée avec un baiser. Corbeau n'avait plus jamais redemandé à Malon de coucher avec lui mais elle persistait à penser que ce n'était que partie remise. Lorsqu'il avait relancé le sujet, les yeux de Corbeau n'avaient pas cette pellicule de luxure qu'il avait eu l'autre soir où elle s'était penchée dans son livre de magie. Il avait présenté sa requête presque comme un jeune homme qui était trop honteux pour demander la chose. Dans ses yeux elle avait lu le doute et la peur. Ceux de Velta'Ielle ne communiquaient au mieux qu'un amour presque administratif, quelque chose auquel elle devait se plier par devoir. C'était le premier couple qu'elle pouvait étudier en détail. Et ce qu'elle y vit la laissa perplexe. Les deux s'aimaient-ils vraiment ? Corbeau doutait, Velta'Ielle aimait sans aimer. Mais elle ne savait même pas où commençait l'amour et ou il finissait. Elle avait pensé à Link pendant tout le restant du voyage lorsque leur conversation sur les réalités des enjeux de la guerre avait pris fin. Elle ne s'était pas torturée sur le sujet. Elle repensait à elle et une petite voix tenta de la rassurer en lui affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple petit coup de cafard entremêlé de nostalgie.

« Nerveuse ?

Elle tourna son visage. Sa mère la regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Désolé je pensais à plein de choses, répondit Malon.

-Plein de choses sont arrivées, fit Hora Wolff en caressant sa fille du bout du doigt. Moi aussi à vrai dire je t'avoue que j'ai le trac. Je vais retrouver ton père et replonger dans un monde avec lequel je m'étais coupée. Mon dieu est ce que je vais encore avoir ma place là bas ?

-Dis pas de bêtises, fit Malon en donnant un coup de coude à sa mère. Tu es vivante, cherche pas à savoir si tu le mérites ou pas. Profite en.

-Ouais, répondit Hora Wolff. Bon sang me voilà en train de me demander si ton père va pas me trouver vieillie.

-Va falloir déjà qu'il tienne le choc quand il va voir qui tu es vraiment…

-Tu crois qu'il faut que…

-Oui, répondit Malon. Il a le droit de savoir. Tu t'es suffisamment cachée je pense ».

Hora Wolff détourna le visage sans un mot. La diligence franchit le seul de l'entrée principale et déboula dans les grandes rues. La cohorte des elfes attira les regards et les hauts cris au sein de la population qui se rassembla en épaisses rangées. Les elfes regardaient droit devant eux sans un mot, quelques un levaient le nez vers les tours.

Natt'Anael ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir ironique. Il arpentait les ruelles d'une capitale qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. Et en une fraction de secondes ses souvenirs revinrent plus forts que les autres fois où ils se les étaient remémorés. Il se rappela parfaitement chaque détail de son départ depuis le regard consterné de l'Impératrice d'alors jusqu'au mépris qui transparaissait dans les yeux des elfes qui s'étaient proclamés serviteurs impériaux. L'impératrice d'alors se nommait Johelle et il s'était souvenu malgré tout ce temps de ses yeux en améthyste et des longues couleuvres noires qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Une humaine au tempérament de feu comme l'avaient été toutes les impératrices jusqu'à présent. Le fardeau de la décision s'était transmis à toute la famille depuis, comme une sorte de parasite héréditaire. Ardath avait multiplié les vœux pour rechercher une solution. Son orgueil les avaient rejetés un par un. Il avait lu et relu la dernière lettre et il savait désormais que Ardath avait souhaité ardemment rétablir la situation à son meilleur niveau. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir compris pendant toutes ces années. Il espérait de façon paradoxale que la souveraine se montrerait aussi disposée à lui pardonner que lui à lui pardonner elle. Devant l'entrée du palais, les hautes marches s'étaient remplies d'elfes impériaux qui s'étaient précipités sur les marches. Ils les contemplaient maintenant avec des yeux exorbités et des faciès grimaçants ou livides. Enfin il ordonna le signal de la halte et un garde s'avança vers eux. Il ne manifestait aucun étonnement à leur arrivée. Il devait être dans le coup lui aussi.

« Faites savoir que Natt'Anael des Hauts Elfes, Heinrich et Obsidia des Elfes Noirs et Daylon Fongune et Yavnelle des Elfes Sylvestres sollicitent une audience auprès de sa majesté Ardath ».

Le garde se détourna sans un mot et arpenta les marches au pas de course. Quelques minutes plus tard, il annonca qu'ils étaient plus que les bienvenus et que sa majesté sollicitait également la présence de la Généralissime Malon des Hyliens et du sieur Mattael Corvinus.

« Ils ne m'ont pas demandé de venir, fit Hora Wolff nerveuse.

-Je suis Généralissime, fit malon. Je fais ce qu'il me chante. Et personne ne sait que tu es là.

-Mais quand même je vais débarquer dans cette tenue… »

Elle portait encore ses oripeaux guerriers. Ses bottes étaient encore tachées de boue. Malon se souvenait de ce couloir qu'elle avait traversé avec Zelda et ses camarades de la Compagnie lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ici pour la première fois. L'ambiance était singulièrement différente en ce temps. Cette fois-ci elle percevait la tension. Les couloirs étaient presque vides mais faisaient écho à d'indicibles chuchotements. On les dirigea vers les appartements royaux ou ils retrouvèrent l'Impératrice, l'Empereur et le roi Aranador d'Hyrule. Tous trois se levèrent, le regard tendus. Ils se figèrent quand entrèrent les représentants des autres races elfiques…et devinrent livide en voyant deux Malon pénétrer dans la salle, l'une des deux jetant des regards furtifs dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Ardath se reprit et s'approcha à pas lents, hésitants de Natt'Anael. Celui-ci sourit alors et ouvrit ses bras :

« C'est ainsi qu'on accueille ses amis ? Demanda-t-il.  
Ardath s'immobilisa, sourit et se précipita dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent une chaleureuse accolade, geste peu protocolaire mais que des années d'amitié indissociables avaient contribué à démocratiser entre eux. Elle s'arracha à son étreinte. Heinrich et Daylon la saluèrent en s'inclinant tandis qu'Obsidia et Yavnelle effectuèrent une gracieuse révérence.

-Vous voir tous ici…réunis en ce jour…Fit Senjak en se portant à la hauteur de sa sœur…Ceci est pour nous un jour qui restera dans nos mémoires. Ma sœur et moi avons œuvré ensemble pour qu'il arrive. Je vous garantis qu'il ne se terminera pas avant que vous ayez trouvé satisfaction.

Heinrich et Obsidia échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Sa Majesté le roi d'Hyrule, fit Ardath en leur présentant Aranador.

-Mes hommages, fit-il.

Chaque elfe lui rendit son salut.

-C'est un honneur, ajouta Heinrich. Nous n'avons que trop peu d'échanges avec nos frères hyliens. Je souhaite que ce jour marque un nouveau départ pour nous.

-Je le souhaite également, ajouta Yavnelle. Nous avons tant de choses à découvrir ensemble.

-Alors cela sera fait, fit Aranador. Trop longtemps nous avons quitté l'arbre. Il est temps pour nous d'y retourner. Que chaque elfe de votre race se considère comme chez lui…sur Hyrule ».

Personne ne répondit. Tous avaient senti le vent chargé des odeurs de mort annonçant la destruction prochaine de la fière nation Hylienne. Ils vinrent tous s'asseoir sur des chaises. Hora Wolff hésita mais sa fille l'entraîna. Corbeau masqua un baillement derrière sa main. Velta'Ielle l'avait réveillé avec un baiser. Malon avait enfin vu un peu d'amour transparaître dans leur regard. Le temps peut-être…Peut-être leur manquait-il du temps pour s'aimer.

« J'ai lu ta lettre, fit Natt'Anael. Et elle ne m'a pas laissé de marbre comme tu en a la preuve. J'aurais été bête de ne pas avoir pris ma chance. Mais malgré tout je me demande comment tu comptes rétablir la situation avec les elfes impériaux qui n'attendent que nous renvoyer dans nos forêts.

-J'ai été obligé de sacrifier sur l'autel de la politique une de mes convictions les plus inébranlables, fit Ardath tristement. Senjak et moi…nous nous sommes procuré les pleins pouvoirs. Le temps que toute cette situation se tasse.

-J'ai fait jouer mes contacts et soulagé quelques conscience avec l'argent, fit Senjak avec un regard écoeuré. J'ai acheté nos droits. Tout en veillant à ce que nos heureux électeurs ne croient pas avoir une emprise sur nous par ce fait.

-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Natt'Anael.

-En général de riches marchands, fit Senjak. Ainsi que des chefs de Guilde : les explorateurs qui en ont marre de se faire suivre par les Impériaux chaque fois qu'ils partent étudier les autres races d'elfe, les marchands bien sûr qui espèrent tirer du profit du commerce avec vos espères, les militaires qui espèrent ainsi qu'ils pourront disposer de droits de passages par vos terres afin de pouvoir gagner du temps par rapport aux itinéraires actuels.

-Il y a aussi des associations pour la paix, ajouta Ardath. Des mouvements pour l'égalité des races, des associations pour le retour des elfes. Et bien sûr la frange opposée aux Impériaux.

-Nous avons fait voter les pleins pouvoirs ce matin. Nous en seront investi d'ici une heure. A minuit.

-A minuit je ferai proclamer un édit, fit Ardath. Signé de la main de mon frère et de la mienne. Il réaffirmera la réorganisation du Haut Conseil Impérial. Chaque race d'elfes pourra désormais figurer au conseil à nombre égal.

-Les relations entre l'Empire et vos peuples seront intégralement restaurée. La discrimination sera prohibée. Les elfes impériaux n'auront plus de privilèges par rapport à vous.

-En gros vous nous promettez le retour de notre civilisation dans le giron de l'Empire et la fin de la dictature de nos frères impériaux…Fit Natt'Anael.

Il consulta du regard ses comparses. Ils restaient silencieux, le regard inexpressif. Ils semblaient attendre un autre moment pour réagir.

-Et si nous refusons d'apporter notre aide à l'entreprise de guerre ? Demanda Natt'Anael. Notre civilisation est en déclin. Nos armées sont certes nombreuses mais le souvenir de la Chute est encore présent.

-Alors tu pourras repartir sur tes terres, fit Ardath. Mais ce n'est pas un marché que je te fais. Ce que je t'ai promis, tu l'auras quelque soit ta décision.

Cette fois-ci les elfes réagirent en se regardant mutuellement.

-Ardath et moi avons œuvré pendant des décennies à votre retour, fit Senjak. Le retour des elfes était une des missions de la famille Impériale. Grâce à d'astucieuses campagnes de désinformation et en utilisant la corruption, nous avons pu détourner les esprits qui auraient pu se douter de quelque chose. Nous avons conforté le parti elfique dans sa position. Ses défenses se sont relâchées. Ses membres ont sombré dans la corruption et pour la plupart dans la débauche.

-La guerre a échauffé les esprits, continua Ardath. La plupart des impériaux hésitent entre fuir les lieux et mener le combat. Voire trouver une solution. De vrais diplomates.

-De vrais humains… »Souligna Heinrich.

La remarque ne sembla pas émouvoir outre-mesure Ardath et Senjak.

« Pardonnez-moi, fit alors Heinrich à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas parler pour vous.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, fit Ardath, car c'est à nous de demander pardon pour tout ce qui vous a été fait.

-Seuls les impériaux sont responsables de ce qui se passe, fit Faylon en levant un doigt. L'Empire nous a toujours traité comme des frères. Les décisions de Johelle ont été mûrement pesées. Nous savons qu'elle ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur.

-Nous sommes heureux de savoir que vous nous offrez une nouvelle chance de vivre, fit Obsidia avec un sourire.

-Nous n'offrons pas, nous rendons ce qui vous appartient de plein droit, précisa Senjak.

-Ces échanges d'amabilités nous retardent dans l'essentiel de cette histoire, fit alors Hora Wolff. Concluez votre marché afin de passer à ce qui est le but véritable de cette réunion. Altesses, j'ai de très graves nouvelles à vous annoncer ».

Le ton froid de Hora Wolff pesa dans la salle et personne n'osa presque soutenir son regard.

« Nous acceptons votre offre, fit alors Natt'Anael. Mes armées seront à votre disposition.

-Les nôtres aussi, précisa Heinrich.

-Ainsi que nos forces, fit Daylon.

-A une condition, fit Natt'Anael en levant un doigt. Kal'Domas. Vous devrez nous le livrer.

Ardath et Senjak parurent gêné. Mais dans leurs regards, le refus était absent.

« Il est le responsable de ce qui nous est arrivé, fit Natt'Anael avec sévérité. Il est responsable de l'écroulement de trois civilisations sœurs. Le tout au profit d'une hégémonie fondée sur le pouvoir et la domination. Il doit être jugé par notre justice pour ses crimes.

-Très bien, fit Ardath d'une voix ferme. Ta requête est acceptée. Je crois que nous te le devons bien. Quand souhaites-tu…

-Attendez », intervint Malon.

Elle se leva de sa chaise.

« Qui est ce clone de toi, Malon ? Lança Aranador, mi-amusé, mi-interpellé par son intervention.

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard majesté, fit-elle au roi d'Hyrule. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec Kal'Domas. Je pense pouvoir trouver une solution qui conviendrait à tous.

-Malon ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, fit Natt'Anael avec fermeté.

-Si Kal'Domas est arrêté la guerre civile déchirera l'Empire, fit Malon. Nous avons besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour affronter la menace qui pèse sur nos mondes. Je doute que les elfes impériaux acceptent de se laisser punir parce que Sa Majesté l'ordonne.

-Les Elfes Impériaux doivent répondre de leurs crimes, fit Heinrich. Pourquoi devrions-nous fermer les yeux.

-Je ne vous demande pas de fermer les yeux, répondit Malon. Mais si…Kal'Domas devait implorer votre pardon. Le lui donneriez-vous ?

-Il ne demandera jamais pardon, fit Yavnelle avec un rire.

-Mais admettons qu'il le fasse.

-C'est une possibilité que nous n'avons jamais prise en compte, fit Natt'Anael. Vous donner une réponse sur le coup ne serait pas réfléchi.

-Kal'Domas sera jugé, fit Malon. Mais je veux m'entretenir avec lui. Je peux essayer de comprendre ses motivations. J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose. Une intuition. Je ne sais pas laquelle. Mais on dirait qu'il a peur de quelque chose.

-Il a peur du déclin qui menace de le frapper lui et les siens, fit Natt'Anael. Et ce jour est arrivé.

-Non je crois que c'est autre chose…De plus les Elfes Impériaux possèdent une des forces militaires les plus puissantes du monde. Nous priver de leur soutien risquerait de compromettre l'issue de la guerre à venir.

-Les tensions avec eux sont inévitables, fit Obsidia avec un voix tonitruante. Le simple fait de fouler le sol de l'Empire est un affront à leurs yeux.

-Ils ont dû faire avec nous, répondit Malon du tac au tac. Ils feront avec vous. Sans nous ils ne sont rien !

-Ils n'accepteront jamais !

-Je suis généralissime de l'Empire, répondit Malon d'une voix autoritaire. Par décret impérial ils me doivent le respect !

-Kal Domas est aussi généralissime, précisa Senjak. Vous êtes en statut de partage de pouvoir.

-Alors il devra faire des concessions !!! Répondit Malon en tapant des mains sur la table. C'est la guerre !!! Si on se divise, les soldats de la Terre des Ombres n'auront plus qu'à nous balayer comme de la poussière ! Et ça règlera le problème une fois pour toute mais pas de la façon dont on le voudrait ! ».

Ils la regardèrent, d'un regard incertain. Ils semblaient étudier cette espèce de furie qui s'adressait à eux avec une voix de tonnerre.

« Combien de temps vous allez continuer vos vendettas ? Reprit-elle. Bien sûr qu'il y a des crimes à juger ! Bien sûr qu'il y a des choses à faire payer ! Mais l'heure n'est pas aux procès ! J'ai vu le songe d'Elune en communiant avec elle ! La Terre des Ombres va fondre sur nous comme un voile de ténèbres ! Quelque chose d'infiniment pire que ce que nous avons nous même affrontés avec Ganondorf !

Elle se laissa choir sur sa chaise et les regarda avec un air où transparaissait la colère et une terreur mystique.

-Elune m'a parlé d'un nouveau Dieu, fit-elle. Un Dieu unique. Un dieu de Lumière qui plus est ».

Tous se regardèrent avec effroi. Sauf Hora Wolf, Malon et Corbeau.

« Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé, fit Natt'Anael sur un ton de reproche.

-Navrée, fit Malon. Je voulais attendre cette réunion.

-C'est extrêmement préoccupant, soupira Ardath qui plongea la partie inférieure de son visage dans sa main. Mais qu'entendez vous par Dieu « Unique » ?

-Sans doute un Dieu qui règnera seul s'il vient à régner, fit Malon. Il ne partagera pas son pouvoir avec les autres. Il détruira les croyances de nos mondes pour imposer la sienne. C'est un dieu dévoreur de monde. Quand il aura dépouillé ce monde de toute son enveloppe, il la remplacera par la sienne. Cervianus a senti le changement dans le vent. Je l'ai entendu en parler à ses dryades.

-Comment n'as-t-on pas pu découvrir cela avant ? Grogna Aradanor en tapant du poing. Foutus Archimages, incapables de voir plus loin que leurs barbes. Et lâches avec ça !

-Ils n'ont pas donné de nouvelles ? Demanda Malon.

-Non, répondit le roi le visage sombre. J'ai bien peur qu'ils nous aient abandonnés. Ils ont du sentir le changement en fait. Et ont pris peur. Imbéciles !

-Je pense que le fait que nous n'ayons rien découvert auparavant résulte d'une simple raison, fit Hora Wolff. Tout ce qui se déroule est la dernière étape d'un gigantesque complot qui remonte à loin. Ceci est une de mes théories mais laissez moi vous l'exposer ».

Hora Wolff aligna ses mots un par un avec convictions, sans jamais douter ou revenir sur ses paroles. La stupéfaction première lorsqu'ils réalisèrent son identité fut bientôt celle qui accompagna ses révélations. Aranador blêmit comme un cadavre. Hora Wolff acheva son récit. Un silence mortel y mit un point final.

« Si j'étais resté debout en cet instant, murmura Aranador, j'aurais tout de suite besoin de m'asseoir. Bon sang…Nous avons été en guerre tout ce temps sans le savoir.

-Ce que vous dites est d'une extrême gravité, fit Ardath en réfléchissant. Mais ça se tient. On aurait du en finir avec la Terre des Ombres quand nous le pouvions.

-Il n'y a pas le choix, reprit Malon. Vous comprenez l'enjeu de cette lutte. Il va falloir que nous mettions de côté les divergences politiques. Sinon on court à la catastrophe ! J'ai assez vu de destructions comme ça ! Et je pense que vous aussi ! Réglons l'affaire de la Terre des Ombres. Et pour le reste, vous verrez cela une fois la paix revenue ».

Natt'Anael répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Très bien, fit-il enfin. Mais Kal'Domas doit s'entretenir avec nous. Qu'on le fasse venir immédiatement. Malon, Hora Wolff, Sire Mattael Corvinus, je vous demanderai de partir cependant. Cette affaire ne regarde que nous.

-Mais… »Fit Malon.

Elle fut interrompue lorsque sa mère posa un bras sur elle. D'un geste entendu de la tête, elle l'invita à sortir. Corbeau leur emboîta le pas en silence. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et retrouvèrent le silence sinistre du couloir. Malon soupira.

« Tu t'es assez donnée en spectacle comme ça je pense, fit Hora Wolff. Tu t'es bien conduite et tu as parlé sagement. Mais il y a des limites à l'implication personnelle. Ne fait pas tiennes les questions personnelles d'autrui, d'accord ? Sinon tu porteras un fardeau plus lourd que toutes les vaches de ton ranch réunies.

Malon soupira à nouveau et acquiesça.

-Garde tes forces, reprit Hora Wolff. Il te reste à retrouver ton camarade. Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de toute ta tête et de tout ton calme pour parler avec lui. Chose que tu n'aurais pas si tu avais continué à prendre la parole lors de cette réunion.

-Oui j'avais oublié…Fit Malon en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Va changer de vêtements, fit Hora Wolff. Met des vêtements simples. Genre ceux que tu portais toujours avant ce désastre. Présente-toi à lui tout simplement. Et dis les choses tout simplement.

-D'accord, merci maman. Et toi que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais me préparer à retrouver ton père, fit-elle avec un sourire. J'ignore si notre amour a survécu au temps. Je pense que ce sera un beau cadeau à lui faire en ces temps obscurs.

-Et toi Corbeau ? Fit malon.

-Je vais emmener Velta'Ielle en promenade, fit Corbeau avec un sourire timide. Et je lui présenterai nos camarades de la Compagnie.

-Je vous rejoins quand j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire ».

Ils se séparèrent sur ses mots. Malon s'enfonça dans le couloir, pris la route de sa chambre.

Elle sauta à pieds joints sur le lit trois fois. Elle se laissa tomber dessus la quatrième. Allongé sur le matelas, elle se laissa aller à ses pensées, fixant le plafond recouvert d'une pellicule de ténèbres. Puis elle se leva. Elle retrouva pliée soigneusement sur une commode ses vêtements de fermière. Ils avaient été rapiécé avec une grande dextérité et elle soupçonna l'Impératrice d'avoir exigé cela. Où peut-être un des hommes de la compagnie. En la regardant, elle crut voir un lointain souvenir. Elle fit tomber ses vêtements et enfila de nouveau son ancienne peau. Les sensations familières ressurgirent. Enfiler de nouveau ces vêtements était une cure de jouvence d'une certaine manière. Restait quelques petits détails. Comme une chemise qui sentait la pression de ses seins plus que jamais et des fesses qui élevaient un peu plus le bas de la jupe au dessus de ses pieds. Elle avait fait beaucoup de sport, si elle pouvait le dire ainsi. Mais en se voyant dans le miroir, revenue à son moi primitif, elle se retrouva entièrement et en elle s'envola un petit poids. Celui de la peur d'avoir cassé définitivement avec son ancienne personnalité. Finalement, elle n'avait fait qu'ajouter quelques cordes au même arc et l'heure était venu de gratter de nouveau la première. Elle espéra qu'elle pourrait titiller celle de Link, la sensible, dissimulée sous la couche de naïveté et (elle n'en démordait pas) d'égoïsme qu'il avait affiché ce jour la. Elle enfila ses bottes de fermière. Ses pieds retrouvèrent leurs marques. Elle était beaucoup plus féminine comme ça et d'une certaine manière elle se sentait aussi plus vulnérable. L'apparence, toujours ce culte de l'image. Elle se détacha de ce reflet du passé pour descendre les couloirs. Link n'était pas dans ses appartements et elle n'y trouva pas Zelda non plus.

« Hé !

Elle se retourna. Crapaud se tenait dans le couloir, une grande sacoche à la main.

-Bordel mais c'est la Rouquine ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Ma parole ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Malon sourit, se précipita vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

-On se faisait du mouron m'a petite dinde, fit-il. Alors ça va mieux ?

-Un coup de fatigue magique, fit Malon.

-Ah t'as chopé ta première fièvre magique ? Fit Crapaud, hilare. On est tous passé par là. Bon ben ça me rassure si c'est que ça. Tu permet ? Je dois aller déposer ce tas de merde dans la chambre du Doc.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Malon en le suivant.

-Oh des herbes, fit-il. Doc a trouvé quelques nouvelles plantes qu'il n'identifie pas. Alors il m'a demandé d'aller poser ça dans sa chambre, le temps qu'il trouve un créneau pour les étudier. Bon ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ton séjour chez les grandes oreilles ?

-Je te raconterai ça à toi et aux autres plus tard, fit malon. J'aimerais voir Link d'abord.

-Ah…fit Crapaud en se frottant les mains. A t'entendre on dirait que t'es décidée à mettre les choses au point avec cette andouille. Bon bah figure toi que ton copain et sa dulcinée viennent de s'engager.

-Hein ?!

-Apparemment ils en avaient plein le cul de se morfondre dans leur coin. Alors ils sont venus nous voir et nous demander de leur faire réviser leurs fondamentaux. Ils s'entraînent en ce moment. Avec Tracheur.

-Oh bon sang, soupira Malon sans regarder le sourire sarcastique de Crapaud. Mais quelle bande de…

-Allez file devant je te rejoins, fit Crapaud. Fait vite parce que ta princesse aime pas l'eau froide ».

« Arrêtez de trembler comme ça ! Cria Trancheur. Le froid n'est là que parce que votre corps croit qu'il a froid. Pensez à autre chose.

Il avait creusé deux trous. Bien profond. Puis il avait fait aménager un petit conduit depuis les bains qui charriait l'eau des bains glacés. Zelda et Link étaient immergés, les bras attachés sur une lance, nus et presque bleus. Ils grimaçaient, les yeux exorbités.

-Trancheur !

L'interpellé se retourna pour apercevoir Malon qui se précipitait vers lui à toutes jambes.

-Content de te voir, fit Trancheur bras croisés. Bien donc voir les deux homards que je fais joyeusement tremper.

-Trancheur mais…Oh non !

Elle se posta au dessus d'eux, soupira mains sur les hanches. Link et Zelda la regardèrent. Presque implorants. Elle leur renvoya un regard las.

-Franchement je vous croyait plus malins que ça…Fit-elle.

-Ca te rappelle pas des souvenirs ? Lança Trancheur avec un sourire ironique. Et encore je les ai pas envoyé dans les fourrés épineux. J'ai pas trouvé le bon coin mais je sais qu'il existe un petit chemin de montagne tout plein de vilaines pierres tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Ca devrait compenser.

Il s'accroupit en face d'eux.

-Oui parce que en plus de ça votre amie à également du subir l'épreuve de la chair, leur souffla-t-il. Maintenant que vous êtes dans le même bain qu'elle vous allez peut-être enfin comprendre ce qu'elle a ressenti. Ou sinon je peux rajouter un peu plus de compréhension si elle est pas assez froide comme ca.

-Trancheur s'il te plaît laisse les partir pour le moment, fit Malon en triturant nerveusement ses cheveux. Je sais que tu veux me défendre mais laisse moi régler ça en privé, ok ?

-Normalement je n'interrompt jamais un entraînement sauf si l'ennemi nous tombe dessus où que le Capitaine le décide, fit-il. Mais bon…c'est « toi ». Et comme je t'aime bien, je vais faire un geste. Allez sortez de là bande de lombrics ».

Il détacha leurs bras. Sans prêter attention à leur nudité, Zelda et Link se ruèrent hors de l'eau à grands renforts de soupirs et de petits gémissements. Trancheur leur jeta deux grandes serviettes dans lesquelles ils s'enveloppèrent.

« Demain les gars on passe aux choses sérieuses, fit-il. Vous avez de la chance pour ce soir. Espérez pas que je sois aussi généreux demain. Passez une bonne soirée. Malon t'as été passer le bonjour aux autres ?

-Non je voudrai régler certaines choses avec eux, répondit-elle. Mais si tu pouvais leur dire que je vais bien ce serait gentil.

-Pas de problème ma petite dinde, fit Trancheur en lui pinçant une joue. Ca te dérange pas que je leur ai fait subir…ça ?

Il désigna les deux trous. Malon eut un soupir ponctué d'un rire.

-Ca leur fera les pieds on va dire, fit-elle. Mais que je sache tu demandes jamais l'avis des autres.

Trancheur hocha des épaules.

-Y'a un début à tout, répondit-il ».

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing sur le poitrail auquel il répondit par une tape sur la tête. Puis il s'éloigna. Malon considéra Zelda et Link qui s'étaient relevés, tremblant. Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

« Allez venez donc vous réchauffer ! » Fit-elle.

La cheminée de sa chambre vomit bientôt des lances de feu tandis que la pièce se réchauffait peu à peu. Zelda et Link s'étaient enveloppés dans une douce serviette mais le froid persistait, comme si la lame d'une dague avait demeuré dans leurs chairs.

« Voilà qui va vous aider à récupérer, fit Malon en apportant des boissons chaudes.

Ils se saisirent des verres, burent quelques gorgées qui dispersèrent un flot chaleureux dans leurs entrailles. Leurs tremblements s'en retrouvèrent anesthésiés.

-Et tu dis que tu as subi ce genre de truc ? Lança Link en la regardant. C'est insoutenable !

-Ca vous apprendra à vouloir faire les malins, fit Malon avec un sourire et en tassant les bûches avec le tisonnier. Je sais qu'on a eu des mots mais je n'attendais pas de vous que vous vous fassiez torturer comme je l'ai été.

-On voulait…Commença Zelda. On s'en est voulu de ce que l'on t'a dit. Enormément.

-Y'a de quoi, fit Malon en refermant la trappe de la cheminée. Mais bon…Je vous connais bien tous les deux. Malon doit rester Malon.

-Je…Fit Link.

-C'est bon ! Fit Malon en se retournant d'une voix calme. Ca ira Link. Je sais ce que tu ressens, on ne va pas débattre à nouveau là dessus".

Elle s'assis en face d'eux et massa ses poignets.

« On te demande pardon, fit Link penaud. J'ai mal agi. J'ai dis des choses égoïstes. Je t'ai blessée. Les dieux me sont témoins que je ne le voulais pas. Je suis prêt à le jurer sur ma vie.

-Je sais, fit Malon avec un sourire. Mais même les héros ont leur côté humain. Tu restes un homme Link avec tout ce que ça implique. Tu sais je t'aurais pas giflé l'autre jour je l'aurais fait maintenant. Pas parce que je suis encore en colère contre toi mais parce qu'une bonne claque ca sert très souvent à mettre des limites à ce que l'on dit.

Link baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de café, tentant d'y plonger le regard le plus profondément possible.

-J'ai peut-être été naïve aussi, fit Malon. Naïve de me conformer à mes rêves de fille et de ne pas me construire des rêves de femme. Désolé de vous le redire mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer. Vous devrez faire avec. Ou sans. C'est à vous de choisir.

-Malon il n'est pas question de t'abandonner, fit Zelda. Nous avons juste…été perturbés par ta nouvelle façon d'agir. Comprend nous, il ne s'agit pas du fait que nous n'apprécions pas la nouvelle Malon. Mais nous avons été tellement habituée à l'ancienne que nous sommes allés de surprises en surprises en te regardant.

-Oui j'ai occulté ce détail, fit Malon en acquiesçant. D'une certaine manière là aussi j'en demandais trop. Mais je dis pas ca contre vous. Je pense que…j'étais trop naïve c'est tout. Ca n'arrivera plus.

-On enterre la hache de guerre ? Alors demanda Link en esquissant un petit sourire.

-On l'a jamais déterré gros malin, fit Malon en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Disons qu'on a eu quelques points de divergences et qu'on a réussi à les surmonter. On ne va pas résumer l'histoire. Ce qui a été dit l'a été. On a fait le point. Tout est clair. Moi j'ai envie de continuer à vivre avec vous deux encore d'autres aventures. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous tourner le dos définitivement.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Je m'en fous d'être généralissime ou quoique ce soit, continua-t-elle. Je sais ce que je suis. Ca me va très bien comme ca. Et je sais surtout ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux c'est en finir avec tout ce bordel qui nous colle au fesses depuis le début. Qu'on puisse enfin prendre le temps de vivre et de passer à toute autre chose qui n'impliquera pas de sorciers, de guerres et d'intrigues diplomatiques.

-Alors on va se battre pour ca, fit Link. Je te garantis que je vais pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Je retrouve mon Link, fit Malon avec un sourire tendre.

-Zelda et moi, fit Link un peu gêné. Heu… »

Il ne sut pas trouver les mots. Malon planta dans ses yeux un regard interrogateur et insistant. Pour toute réponse, il attira Zelda à lui. Elle eut un petit rire. Malon sentit que quelque part, au fond d'elle, quelque chose se brisait en cet instant. Mais l'écho était indiscible, lointain, comme si un verre s'était brisé à l'autre bout d'une vaste maison ne répercutant dans l'air qu'un simple tintement cristallin.

« Non…Fit-elle avec de grands yeux et un soupir bruyant. Mais ca c'est fait…quand ?

-Y'a bien quelques jours, fit Zelda avec un sourire. Et…on s'est pas contenté que du baiser.

Malon sentit ses joues devenir écarlate et un filet de chaleur serpenter en elle. Zelda et Link éclatèrent de rire.

« Oh je vous en prie vous marrez pas…Fit Malon gênée.

-Là on te retrouve aussi, fit Link. Rouge comme une fraise dès qu'on parle de ça.

-Allez Malon ne fais pas ta timide, fit Zelda en essyant ses yeux. Si tu veux je te raconterai les détails.

-Hé !!! Protesta Malon. Quand même !!! Un peu de tenue !!! »

Link et Zelda ripostèrent par d'autres rires. Ce à quoi Malon répondit en tirant leurs serviettes pour les mettre à nu en poussant des ricannements diaboliques. Puis elle les poursuivit ainsi dans tous le couloir, goûtant la vision jouissive de les voir ainsi réduit à l'impuissance et à sa merci. Elle ne désespérait pas repartir avec deux beaux trophés et de magnifiques images à imprimer dans ses futures taquineries verbales.

Talon harnacha les chevaux au rebord de la rembarde puis il caressa l'encolure d'Epona qui lui répondit d'un petit coup de museau sur le visage. Le soir tombait. Il sentit mêlé à la puanteur de l'étable les effluves du soir qui se levaient de la terre. De vagues senteurs d'herbe et de terre.

« C'est toujours ta préférée, fit une voix cristalline.

Talon se retourna vivement en sentant ses côtes percée de milliers d'aiguilles. Une grande femme rousse se tenait devant lui. Elle portait une chemise blanche aux manches courtes ourelées de motifs anguleux. Sa robe était d'un jaune couleur de champ de blé un soir d'automne. Elle lui souriait tout en le regardant avec de grands yeux bleus couleur de saphir. Sa chevelure de feu était unique, incomparable. Talon se frotta les yeux en tremblant.

« Eslon, fit-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser. Je…

-Ce n'est pas un rêve petit homme, fit-elle.

Il sut que ce n'en était pas un. Elle l'appelait petit homme autrefois. Jamais dans ses rêves. Uniquement quand elle était là devant lui. Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent, l'étudia avec un sourire.

-T'as pris du poids mon cochon, fit-elle. Je t'avais dit de surveiller ca. Regarde-toi, un vrai porcinet ».

Talon poussa un petit rire entre deux respirations saccadées. L'apparition de ce spectre lui était quelque chose d'inconcevable, pourtant les trois quarts de son être semblaient convaincus qu'il en était pas un. Et contre toute logique, il réagissait comme s'il n'avait jamais perdu sa femme. Comme si cette longue absence n'avait été qu'un bref cauchemar. La dénommée « Eslon » claque dans ses mains et Talon se senti se transformer. Son embonpoint se répartit dans ses muscles et son visage rondouillard s'endurcit. Il redevint le jeune Talon qu'il avait été : costaud, pas forcément beau, mais avec ce petit côté bête sauvage indéfinissable. Il avait même récupéré des cheveux. Il était encore mais plus par le muscle que la graisse. Il ressemblait presque à un de ces colosses miniatures dont la jovialité et l'aspect un peu sauvage suffisent à voler le cœur des jeunes filles.

-Ca devrait suffir, fit Eslon. Mais il te faudra faire attention. La magie n'est pas très trop recommandée pour ce genre de choses.

-Je retiendrai le conseil, fit Talon avec un sourire ému. Mais…toi…

-Longue histoire mon cher et tendre, fit Eslon avec un sourire rêveur. Mais ne va pas croire que je ne suis qu'un spectre. Je suis bel et bien là, vivante, de chair et de sang.

-Je vois ca, fit Talon nerveux. Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire.

Le sourire de Eslon se rétrécit légèrement. Mais Talon lui en rendit un, merveilleux.

-Mais ca n'a pas d'importance, fit-il en écrasant une larme. Car je sais que c'est toi. C'est tout ce qui compte ».

Malon irradia et se précipita sur lui. Elle était plus grande mais la poigne de Talon était ferme. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, échangeant leurs larmes et la chaleur de leur corps, un partage qui était resté caduc pendant trop longtemps. Enfin ils s'arrachèrent à leur étreinte. Eslon poussa un soupir.

« Mon Dieu, que de souvenirs, fit-elle.

-Certes et que de temps à rattraper, fit Talon avec une tape taquine sur les fesses.

-Dis donc tu perds pas de temps toi, fit-elle en riant et en feignant de le fuir. C'est donc la seule chose qui t'a manqué chez moi ?

-Plein d'autres aussi, répondit Talon.

-J'ai vu notre fille, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle est…c'est une merveille.

Talon eut un sourire tendre qui laissait transparaître énormément de fierté également.

-C'est une petite extraordinaire, fit Talon. Courageuse, douce, bonne par nature, délicate, sensible…je crois que je n'aurais pas assez de mot pour exprimer sa beauté.

-Dis donc à ce sujet, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a comparé à l'un de ses affreux masques d'effroi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin. Tu sais…Ce gamin nommé Link qui…

Talon sursauta légèrement mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je pensais à toi quand tu t'énervais, fit-il en gloussant.

-Oh le petit salaud, fit-elle en le tapant à plusieurs reprises sur la tête. On sent que t'as gardé de sacrés souvenirs de moi hein ! »

Il la fit basculer sur ses genoux et elle se rattrapa à son cou en riant. Le crépuscule fit peu à peu place à la nuit tandis que les étoiles commençaient à scintiller.

« Bon…Fit Talon. Et maintenant ? Es-tu revenue pour de bon ?

-Autant que possible se fera, répondit Eslon. L'éternité si possible.

-Je doute de pouvoir vivre aussi longtemps », fit Talon en souriant.

Eslon soupira en souriant.

« Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé maintenant, fit-elle enfin. Pourquoi j'ai été si longtemps absente.

-Je t'écoute, fit Talon.

-Tout a commencé ce soir là quand notre fille est née… ».

Eslon lui raconta tout. Quand elle eut fini, elle n'osa pas le regarder. Talon ne répondit que d'une seule manière. En lui murmurant à l'oreille. Hora Wolff n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau de toute son existence. Elle sut alors que sa longue errance était finie ce soir là.


	49. Chapitre 32:La Deuxième Guerre du Cercle

**LA DEUXIEME GUERRE DU CERCLE :**

L'attaque fut une totale surprise. Imprévue. Les gardes n'avaient entendu qu'un simple frôlement dans les forêts avoisinantes, quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un troupeau de biches qui défilaient délicatement sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Puis une lance avait embroché le garde de droite et son camarade mit quelques secondes à arracher son regard de son compagnon cloué sur la porte pour le porter sur son propriétaire : un gigantesque moblin à la gueule écumante. Lentement, comme vomies, les Légions de la Douleur émergèrent de la forêt dans un extraordinaire silence qui pourtant ne seyait pas à des créatures de ce genre. Un homme parmi eux s'avança. Massif, une montagne de muscle chauve au visage dément. Il portait une armure de fer noire hérissée de pieux et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait le garde sentit dans l'air des effluves de pourriture et de mort. Aucune force ne lui permit de lever sa lance vers l'intruss. Celui-ci esquissait le plus épouvantable des sourires.

« La petite ville de Folsgard se couche bien tôt, fit-il. Est ce que les règles d'hospitalités indiquent que les étrangers sont toujours rois en ces lieux et ce à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit ?

Le garde fixait les deux yeux morts et infernaux qui s'étaient accrochés aux siens. Absorbé qu'il était il avait à peine entendu la question de l'homme. Il ne se rendit compte de rien lorsqu'il lui arracha la tête d'un geste rapide et brutal de la main. Celle-ci virevolta, figée dans une expression d'éternelle terreur pour se perdre dans les fourrés. L'homme lécha le sang sur ses mains et tira une épée de son fourreau et une hache de sa ceinture.

« Soldats ! Fit-il. Ganondorf m'a dit un jour : le devoir du maître est de rappeler aux vers qu'il est capable de leur marcher dessus même si cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas songé.

Derrière lui les soldats poussèrent des rires gras et des hurlements guerriers.

-Ce soir, nous allons rappeler qui sont les vers et qui sont les maîtres, continua l'homme alors que son visage semblait traduire une impatience folle. Rasez tous soldats ! Tuez ! Pillez ! Violez ! Torturez à mort ! Que cette place soit synonyme même de Douleur !!! Qu'elle provoque les plus épouvantables spasmes chez quiconque la verra !!! Que la mort elle-même et les cent milliards de démons des mondes ténébreux hurlent de terreur en songeant à son seul nom !!! Que la nuit elle-même n'ose plus la recouvrir !!! Faites de cette ville votre plat de résistance !!! En attendant que le plat principal nous soit servi !!!»

Un seul hurlement. Monstrueux. Massif. Comme si la Terre entière s'était éveillée. Bane ne bougea pas. Il laissa ses hommes se précipiter de part et d'autre vers la porte de bois qui n'offrit qu'une résistance minime. Il se laissa griser par la rage, la haine, la fureur, la bestialité, le vice, les halètements et déjà les horribles images qui naissaient dans l'esprit de ses soldats. Bientôt les hurlements de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants accompagnèrent ceux de ses hommes. Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui se passait. Les cris étaient yun chant mélodieux. Une symphonie parfaitement ordonnée. Un enchevêtrement de notes macabres, de soupirs vicieux, sans temps morts. Les armes battaient la mesure. Ses soldats et leurs victimes assuraient le chœur infernal de ce requiem sanglant. Il avança dans la rue qui déjà se teintait de sang. Il faisait froid. De la vapeur jaillissait du sinistre écarlate qui se déversait dans les rigoles. Il en huma le parfum métallique et viscéral. Bane se sentait renaître. Ce n'était qu'une petite ville. A peine cinquante mille habitants. Un sens de l'humour qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Réduire à leur plus simple expression ces choses qui se disaient grandes. Afin que le complexe de supériorité ne laisse aucune place au doute. Bien sûr aucun soldat de la garnison de la ville ne put se préparer à temps. Ceux qui sortaient de leur lit furent proprement massacrés alors qu'ils ne portaient qu'un simple pantalon de toile. Leurs cadavres furent débités en morceaux. Certains les dévorèrent sauvagement. Vivants ou morts. Les femmes surtout furent touchées. Il avait beaucoup insisté sur les femmes. Les femmes étaient faibles. Les femmes étaient facilement brisable. De plus leur souffrance se communiquaient à ces hommes qui étaient rendues faibles par leur seule présence. Il suffisait de les réduire à l'impuissance et d'oter leur impureté en quelques coups de reins bien placés. Horreur que de sentir son propre corps se trahir lui-même quand le plaisir naissait de la douleur. Les hommes avaient entreprit cette délicieuse tache dans une auberge dont il se souvenait d'après ses espions que la mère et les jeunes filles étaient aussi désirables que courtisées. Il espéra qu'elles appréciaient leurs nouveaux prétendants. Un gros homme fut projeté par la fenêtre, ses boyaux s'échappant d'une large ouverture dans le ventre. Il se fracassa au sol, tête la première, dans une explosion de sang qui attira sur lui les adorables goules charognardes qu'il avait méticuleusement confectionné à partir de cadavres d'un cimetière rempli de tueurs, tortionnaires, dépravés et autres barbares tels que ce monde pouvait en concevoir. Les cadavres de soldat formaient le nouveau pavage des ruelles. Bane déchaîna un incendie dans une petite chappelle dans laquelle il devina s'être barricadés plusieurs villageois venus rendre hommage aux dieux. Il bloqua portes et fenêtres en tirant du sol des ronces en acier argenté. Puis il attendit et quand les premiers hurlements résonnèrent et que la fumée se teinta de noir il lâcha un petit rire. Divine souffrance. Il goûtait ce soir là un festin de choix. Un petit garçon pleurant toutes ses larmes se précipita vers lui, affolé, sans le voir. Bane leva un doigt. L'enfant explosa en morceaux, attirant une meutre de chiens démoniaques, écarlates et écumant du souffre, qui se disputèrent ses morceaux avec d'atroces aboiements. La symphonie de la barbarie. Ses hommes martelaient leurs victimes, comme après une longue attente, un long espoir de renouer avec l'origine de l'être : cette pellicule sans conscience, sans âme, où les dieux n'étaient pas un souci, la raison encore moins, la morale inexistante. Celle enveloppe charnelle qui, s'y on s'y glissait, vous faisait comprendre qu'il était dans votre nature simple d'être une bête et que s'y conformer n'était qu'appliquer l'implacable dictature de l'existence. Des hommes plantèrent d'énormes piques au bord des créneaux, chacun surmonté d'une tête, d'un bras, d'un tronc voire d'un cadavre entier, hommes, femmes, enfants. Trois banshees hurlantes et vociférantes jaillirent d'une demeure en feu, l'une d'entre elle tenant un petit paquet emmitouflé dans une couverture et qui gazouillait. Elles disparurent dans une ruelle mais Bane eut le temps d'apercevoir la Banshee tirer un lambeau de chair sanguinolente de son sinistre paquet.

« T'aurais du te comporter comme ca mon pauvre Ganondorf, murmura Bane entre ses dents en continuant sa route. C'est pas ta gueule qui terrorise les gens. C'est ce que tu fais. Tu l'as compris à moitié. Pas de chance. Jamais laisser de chance à l'adversaire. Le frapper dans le cœur et l'âme.

Un soldat tenta une sortie désespérée depuis une petite masure, jaillissant par la porte, hache au poing, hurlant. Bane ne se retourna même pas. Son geste fut rapide. Son bras transperça la poitrine du soldat. Bane la retira vivement et dévora le cœur qu'il tenait en main comme s'il s'était agit d'une pomme.

-La guerre vois-tu, continua Bane, c'est l'expression de la nature primitive de l'homme. Renier la guerre c'est renier ce que nous sommes. Nous prenons tous plaisir à détruire ce qui nous déplaît. Quand une mouche nous ennuie on la tue. Le lion tue l'intruss qui se promène sur son territoire. Puis il tue les lionceaux de son rival après l'avoir vaincu. Le mortier des royaumes et des empires est le sang de ses citoyens et de ses ennemis. Et leur chair en est la brique. Le sang et la chair. C'est la base de tout. Et au sommet de tout cela il y a la douleur. Qui nous rappelle plus que tout autre chose ce qu'est la vie.

Il acheva d'avaler l'organe sanglabnt, s'essuya d'un revers de main. Il contourna le cadavre sans tête d'une femme dont la jupe et la culotte avait été arrachée. La position était suffisamment parlante pour déterminer ce qu'avaient été ses dernières minutes. Derrière elle, ce qui pouvait être l'amant fidèle et courageux n'était plus qu'un cadavre accroché à une paterre.

-C'est la guerre qui nous fait vivre, fit Bane. Sa douleur et ses couleurs. Nulle part ailleurs la mort n'est aussi présente. Faire la guerre c'est mener une bataille entre la vie et la mort. Où nous pouvons nous même choisir notre propre destinée. Seuls les plus forts et les plus grands survivent mais tous ceux qui s'y emploient ont leur chance. La guerre s'affranchit des règles et des lois. Pas d'innégalité. La guerre est le statut suprême auquel peut rêver l'homme libre. Car nous sommes tous égaux à la guerre. Mourir ou vivre sont les seules choses d'importance. Faire la guerre c'est affirmer être un homme libre.

La grande allée épousait la courbe d'une colline au sommet de laquelle se perchait un château fort. L'antre du seigneur de la ville. Il ne se souciait pas de l'Hotel de Ville. Ce devait être maintenant un buffet pour ses soldats. Un de ses cobolts éventrait délicatement un homme maintenu au sol par des mercenaires squelettiques. Avec dextérité, le couteau fendait la chair. Le Cobolt, bien que surexcité parvenait à maîtriser son geste. Sa victime ne faisait que hurler, les larmes aux yeux. Là haut, les soldats de Bane entamaient la porte à coups de bélier. Des arches et des lanceurs de pierre tentaient vainement de leur barrer la route.

-Laissez le seigneur en vie pour moi, commanda Bane par télépathie. Je garantis le même enfer qui se déroule en cet instant à celui qui le touchera ».

Les hurlements des soldats résonnèrent de plus belle. Le message était passé. Il n'y aurait pas d'exécution disciplinaire ce soir. Ses soldats n'étaient pas tous les plus intelligentes des créatures. Mais elles savaient que l'obéissance était un commandement sacré et aucune n'avait daigné contredire ce fait. La porte cèda enfin. Un scolopendre géant serpenta contre les murs, s'enroula autour d'un groupe d'arbalétriers et bascula au sol en les emportant avec eux. Un scorpion géant projeta un trait de venin sur les créneaux voisins tandis qu'une demi-douzaine d'araignées pénétraient dans l'enceinte du château. Bane pressa le pas. Le plaisir des batailles était intense mais il devait garder la tête froide. Il passa le corps de garde. Le scolopendre faisait cracher les os de ses proies entre ses mandibules. Quatre araignées enroulaient chacun un soldat dans un cocon. Une autre faisait agonir un homme dans d'atroces souffrances, ses crochets plantés dans son ventre. La dernière elle, plus rapide, avait déjà liquéfié l'intérieur de sa proie et l'aspirait goulument. Le scorpion découpa deux soldats avec ses pinces et en perça un troisième de sa queue. Un torse dépassait de ses pinces buccales. Les bêtes les plus effroyables festoyèrent dans la cours. Poules, chiens, dindes, poissons, oiseaux et autres animaux domestiques furent consommés sans modération. Bane pénétra dans le château même. L'acoustique lui renvoyait l'écho des cris de guerre et de la sauvagerie des combats. Le Seigneur devait s'être acculé dans la partie supérieure du château. Il savait que le vieux n'était pas un courageux. Mais il préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Il commanda mentalement à ses troupes. Des gargouilles qui festoyaient en vol des cadavres de la ville changèrent leur trajectoire de vol pour fondre vers le sommet carré du donjon. Elles se perchèrent sur les créneaux, les yeux fixés sur la porte de bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un homme d'âge mur, portant armure, se rua sur les toits en hurlant et s'immobilisa en voyant gronder quatre gargouilles menaçantes aux faciès de dragons. Statufié il n'osait pas reculer. Derrière lui, sa garde personnelle achevait de mourir. A grands pas, une cohorte de bêtes sauvages et d'hommes aux faciès apatrides l'encadrèrent, brandissant leurs lances vers lui. Le seigneur leva les mains, larmes aux yeux.

« Pas ce soir mon cher Varenberg, fit une voix. Pas ce soir.

Varenberg se retourna. Il vit Bane franchir la porte. Sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi, l'homme lui inspira une terreur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

-Ceci n'est qu'un petit geste, continua Bane. Rien qu'une simple pichenette. Nous apprécions cette petite ville car elle nous permet de dérouiller nos vieux réflexes. Mais rassurez vous nous en avons fini. Je pense que j'ai suffisamment éprouvé la qualité de mon armée pour ce soir.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?! Lanca Varenberg.

-Vous allez participer à un petit jeu, fit Bane avec un sourire. Ca s'appelle le Casus Belli. Une attaque sur un point apparemment anodin. Mais qui ne laissera pas pour autant indifférent les chères autorités de l'Empire. Et les poussera peut-être enfin sur les sentiers de la guerre. Vous allez repartir à la Capitale, malchanceux que vous êtes de ne pas pouvoir communier avec nous dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et vous leur raconterez en détail tout ce que vous avez vu. Je peux même vous fournir quelques cadavres s'il le faut.

Bane épongea le front du seigneur avec sa main, imprimant de petites lignes écarlates dessus.

-Plus que tout, fit-il et son regard se fit folie, je veux qu'ils comprennent ce qui les attend. Qu'ils sentent transparaître de vos lèvres le carnage de ce soir. Plus furieux et terrorisé sera l'Empire, plus belle sera la guerre. Mais j'espère que la fureur primera. J'ai pris du plaisir ce soir à mettre au pas ce pathétique enclôt de joyeux moutons et ce parce que cela fait trop longtemps que je ne m'y suis pas adonné. Mais en réalité je ne prend de plaisir qu'à échanger la fureur par la fureur. Je veux une bataille mémorable, je veux peindre les plaines de l'empire avec le sang de ses hommes, de ses femmes et de ses enfants. Mon armée compte cinq cent mille soldats et grandit de jours en jours. Je possède deux mille pièces d'armes de siège. Je possède infanterie, cavalerie, archerie, troupes aériennes, génie, stratèges, officiers, mercenaires, bourreaux et tueurs. Je pense que ca devrait être un nombre de choix pour une bonne bataille. J'ose espérer que votre cher Empire saura se montrer aussi enthousiaste que je ne le suis.

Il saisit Varenberg par le cou, ses doigts se refermant fermement sur la nuque.

-Va retrouver tes maîtres petit chiot, fit Bane avec un sourire qui mit à rude épreuve la santé mentale du Seigneur. Tu leur dira que la Terre des Ombres marche de nouveau sur l'Empire. Dans cinq jours nous serons à la Capitale. Armée Impériale ou pas, tout ce que nous toucherons, vivant ou pas, ne sera plus. Je mènerai personnellement l'assaut. Soyez chanceux. Cette couille molle de Malek et cette pute d'Azimuth ne seront pas de la partie. Malfur et Ortega doivent roucouler je ne sais dans quel village. Je sais que notre chère déesse apprécie en ce moment le sang de vierge. Par contre je suppose que les petits présents de Grendell vous feront plaisir ».

Il projeta le seigneur sur le sol et lui balança un coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Va maintenant !!! Hurla Bane. Va et cours !!! Va prévenir tes maîtres !!! Fais leur savoir que durant les cinq prochains jours nous dévasterons et tueront tout ce qui se présente !!! Je ravagerai l'Empire !!! Nous violerons les femmes !!! Nous torturerons les hommes !!! Les villes tomberont et vos plaines seront stérilisées au sel !!! »

Bane continuait à hurler à en perdre la tête. Varenberg céda à la terreur et se rua dans les escaliers sous les quolibets et les cris des créatures ignobles qui hantaient désormais les rues. Il se précipita vers l'écurie. Bane avait semble-t-il épargné les chevaux à dessein. Il prit le plus rapide, une jument alezane qu'il harnacha avec des gestes vifs. Puis il l'enfourcha et d'un coup de talon la fit se précipiter au dehors du château. Il entendit alors les hurlements des chevaux derrière lui. Bane n'avait accepté qu'un seul cheval. Celui qu'il harnachait ce soir était l'un des deux seuls survivants de cette horreur. Il sentit dans les mouvements vifs du cheval que ce dernier en était plus que conscient et qu'il était aussi pressé que lui de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet enfer. Varenberg n'eut même pas besoin d'insister pour que le cheval accélère de lui même. Ils foncèrent à bride abattue vers la Capitale impériale. Les cendres tombèrent sur eux sur quelques kilomètres encore.


	50. Chapitre 33 : Compte à Rebours

**COMPTE A REBOURS :**

Ils s'étaient allongés en sueur sur le lit tous les trois après leurs instants de folie furieuse. Malon avait laissé Link et Zelda récupérer leurs vêtements. Puis ils s'étaient allongés tout simplement sur les couvertures, haletants, riant encore de leurs performances à la course. Des instants qui les plongèrent dans une douce nostalgie, leur firent remonter les lointains chemins de leur enfance. Ils fixaient le plafond sans le voir. Leur esprit étaient accaparés par les souvenirs.

« Ca me fait tellement plaisir de revivre ca, fit Malon avec un sourire. C'est comme si rien n'avait jamais changé.

-Rien n'a changé d'une certaine manière, fit Link en posant sa tête sur ses mains. On a juste été perturbés par plein de choses je pense. Des choses sur lesquelles nous n'avions pas d'emprise et que nous avons dû subir.

-Mais cette fois-ci on va montrer de quel bois on se chauffe, fit Zelda les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Plus question de baisser les bras.

-Une Seconde Guerre, fit Link pensif. Je me ferai bien un Ganondorf aux olives.

Malon et Zelda se mirent à rire.

-Tu penses survivre au traitement de Trancheur ? Fit Malon.

-C'est moi qui lui botterai le cul à la fin tu verras, fit Link en levant le pied.

-Quand même je sais pas quoi vous dire, fit Malon en posant ses mains sur les leurs. Aller jusqu'à subir les tortures de Trancheur parce que vous avez eu peur de me perdre.

-On t'aime Malon, fit Zelda. On regrette de t'avoir fait…

-C'est moi, fit Malon en l'interrompant d'un geste de la main. J'en ai trop demandé peut-être. J'ai vécu des moments difficiles. Je suis aussi coupable de cette dispute que vous. Mais je vous aime aussi. Et ce que vous avez fait là, pour vous faire pardonner, c'est…

Elle porta ses main entre ses seins.

-Ca me fait chaud au cœur vraiment, fit-elle d'un regard troublé. Et je regrette de vous avoir crié dessus maintenant.

Elle reçut deux baisers baveux sur les joues. Zelda pelota même son sein gauche d'une main ferme. Malon se dégagea en poussant un cri.

-C'est pas vrai faut que vous en profitiez hein ! Cria-t-elle en riant et en s'éloignant du lit. Moi une faible femme !

-Personne ne me résiste, fit Link avec un clin d'œil.

-Et moi je suis ta princesse, fit Zelda. Ce que je veux, je le prend. Regarde avec Link. Je l'ai pas raté.

-Toi non plus je t'ai pas ratée », fit Link en lui tapotant les fesses.

Zelda poussa un cri, saisit un oreiller frappa Link. Malon intervint en renfort. Link fut submergé de coups. Ils continuèrent à jouer ainsi pendant quinze minutes. Puis s'allongèrent de nouveau. Quelqu'un frappa enfin à la porte. Malon se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle trouva Doc devant le seuil.

« Hééééééééééé ! Fit Malon avec un sourire avant de l'enlaçer.

-Bon sang t'as récupéré on, dirait, fit Doc presque déséquilibré par l'étreinte. Content de te voir ma poulette.

-Et moi donc ! Désolée de pas être venue vous voir plus tôt j'avais des…choses à régler.

-Je sais Crapaud et Trancheur nous ont mis au parfum, fit Doc. Par contre il faudrait que vous veniez tous les trois. Y'a du nouveau.

-Quel genre ?

-Un des rois-sorciers a commencé à dévaster les frontières impériales, fit Doc d'un air sinistre. Cette fois on y est. La guerre a démarré ».

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Une chape de plomb semblait s'être abattue dans la chambre. Puis ils emboitèrent le pas de Doc.

La « réunion » avait lieu dans la cour extérieur près des écuries royales. Ils trouvèrent tous les hommes de la compagnie impériale ainsi que les souverains elfiques, impériaux et d'Hyrule. Hora Wolff et Talon étaient ici. Corbeau soutenait Velta'Ielle qui regardait d'un air effaré un homme allongé sur le sol. Sans-Nom auscultait son corps. A quelques mètres de là, un cheval brun gisait inerte sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Malon s'approcha de Prétorius qui sourit en la reconnaissant.

« Salut toi, fit-il. Content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir, fit Malon en rendant brièvement son sourire. Qui est cet homme ?

-Varenberg, seigneur de Folsgard. Il vient de rentrer y'a un peu plus de quinze minutes. Son cheval a crevé quand il s'est arrêté et Varenberg a suivi aussitôt. Il a eu le temps de nous communiquer un message de Bane. Ce fumier attaque dans cinq jours ».

Varenberg cracha un flot de sang dans un gémissement étranglé et retomba inerte sur le sol. Sans-Nom tâta sa poitrine encore quelques secondes. Puis il secoua sa tête en se relevant.

« La fameuse mort par commande de Bane, fit-il. Il lui suffit de vous toucher pour apposer une espèce de sort qui vous tuera en temps voulu. Il a du programmer la mort du canasson et de Varenberg à leur arrivée.

-Cinq jours, soupira Aranador. Bon sang et pendant ce temps il va dévaster tout ce qu'il verra.

-Je vais envoyer des courriers, fit Senjak. Pour évacuer les villages frontaliers.

-Et en faisant ca, Bane pénétrera plus en profondeur dans l'Empire et risque d'être ici plus tôt que prévu, fit Ardath avec effroi. Le fumier a tout calculé ».

La remarque les laissa silencieux. Et terrifiés.

« Rassemblez l'armée, fit Ardath avec sévérité. Décrétez l'état de guerre et la loi martiale. Faites venir les renforts des provinces de l'Est et du Sud. Hora Wolff !

-Altesse ? Fit cette dernière.

-Je sais que vous avez exprimé le souhait de reprendre les armes. Est-ce toujours le cas ?

-Oui, affirma Hora Wolff.

-Vous avez parlé aussi de ressusciter les Héros du Temps anciens…

-Tout à fait. Je peux démarrer le rituel dans l'instant.

-Ne perdez pas de temps, fit Ardath. Je voudrais que vous preniez ces Héros en formation. Ainsi que Link et la Princesse Zelda. Et votre fille.

-Et pour Kal Domas ? Qu'est ce qu'il en dit ?

-Il n'a pas pu venir à la réunion de tout à l'heure. Il était occupée à régler quelques divergences dans son état major. Mais j'ai pris ma décision à son sujet. Kal Domas devra se battre ou je déchouerai son peuple de ses droits et de ses titres, fit Ardath d'une voix de métal. Je ne lui laisse pas le choix. C'est a prendre ou à laisser.

-Altesse, fit Link. Je…

-Je sais que vous avez pris le chemin de la Compagnie tout comme Malon le fit, fit Ardath en l'interrompant d'un geste. Mais ce n'est pas ici que vous allez pouvoir vous améliorer garçon ! Vous savez déjà vous battre alors à quoi vont vous servir les moulinets et les petites tortures perverses de Trancheur ? Vous avez besoin de devenir plus fort mais d'une autre manière. Vous devez dépasser vos limites. Devenir plus qu'un héros. Hora Wolff par sa qualité de guerrière sainte est la seule à pouvoir faire cela.

-Mais je…

-Ca suffit, cria Ardath. C'est un ordre ! Vous vous y conformerez ! J'ai besoin de la Compagnie Impériale pour réorganiser l'armée mais vous vous n'êtes pas un trouffion vous valez plus que ca. Vous irez là où est votre place !

-Sa Majesté a raison gamin, fit le Capitaine. On n'a rien à t'enseigner de plus, tu ferais que nous retarder. T'es venu juste ici à cause de Malon. Mais maintenant fini les conneries. Tu vas reprendre le boulot. Et le faire sérieusement.

-Je t'enseignerai les bottes secrètes des Héros des Anciens temps, fit Hora Wolff. Tu deviendras le plus puissant des Héros ayant jamais existé. Ma fille et la Princesse Zelda suivront aussi l'entraînement des Héros du Temps.

-Je veux une armée parfaitement organisée, tonna Ardath. Héros avec Héros, soldats avec soldats. Je ne tolèrerai aucune forme d'insubordination.

-Très bien, fit Link en s'inclinant. Quand démarrons-nous l'entraînement ?

-Maintenant, fit Hora Wolff. Je dois aller convoquer tes pairs alors tu vas te charger de la première partie de la besogne. Tu connais les styles de combats héroïques de base. Enseigne les à ma fille et à la princesse. Je suppose qu'on peut les fournir en vêtements plus pratiques.

-Malon peut reprendre sa tenue de la compagnie, fit le Capitaine. Quant à la Princesse Zelda nous devons avoir aussi quelque chose à sa taille.

-Parfait, fit Hora Wolff. Et pas de séance d'essayage princesse. Vous prendrez ce qu'on vous donne.

-Très bien, fit Zelda. Ne perdons pas de temps, chaque minute compte.

-Très juste, fit Ardath. Capitaine, sélectionnez des hommes de confiance. Que chacun se charge d'une cohorte de l'armée et l'organise. Je veux une inspection première des troupes de la Citadelle en fin de journée. Messager !

Un petit personnage boutonneux s'avança vers elle, tête inclinée.

-Convoquez immédiatement le Généralissime Kal'Domas, fit Ardath. Je me fous de savoir ce qu'il fait que ce soit la tonte de sa pelouse ou un concert de chansons paillardes elfiques ! Je le veux devant moi dans l'heure qui suit, lui et les membres du conseil impérial !

-Je fais passer le message en ordonnance ?

-Oui, gardons le caractère officiel, fit Ardath. Faites savoir qu'en cas de refus de répondre favorablement à l'invitation mes menaces seront mises à exécution dans l'immédiat. Sire Natt'Anael.

-Ma Dame ?

-Faites venir vos armées. Transmettez le message à tous les villages elfiques qui peuvent fournir femmes et hommes capables de se battre. De même pour Messires Heinrich et Daylon.

Les deux elfes répondirent par un salut respectueux de la tête.

-Très bien. Senjak !

-Estimation complète des forces dès demain, ordonna l'empereur, mains dans le dos et visage solennel. N'omettez pas d'amener avec vous tout ce qui est susceptible de servir l'effort de guerre mais sans que cela ne prive vos propres populations. Transmettez également le message à la Horde des Orcs de Branghar. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils résistent contre la Terre des Ombres, ils ne refuseront pas une véritable bataille rangée. Amenez aussi les Dragons Rouges des Montagnes de Broxine. En espérant qu'ils ne sont pas encore en train de dormir. Qui d'autre ?

-Les dryades de Cervianus sont prêtes depuis l'arrivée de Malon, fit Natt'Anael. Notre Dieu-Cerf devrait se joindre à la bataille. Il attend le prochain mouvement.

-Parfait, fit Ardath. On a déjà quand même de quoi opposer un minimum de résistance. Que tout le monde se mette au travail. Malon avant de partir vous entraîner, je ne veux pas que vous enfiliez votre tenue de solat de la Compagnie. Vous allez prendre votre armure de Généralissime. En temps normal cette remise se fait de façon cérémonielle mais je suppose que vous comprendrez que nous ferons l'impasse dessus pour cette fois-ci. Suivez l'armurier. Ne trainez pas ! Exécution ! ».

Ardath et les hommes de la Compagnie s'ébranlèrent au pas de course. Les elfes firent de même. Natt'Anael convoqua un de ses hommes et commença à lui dicter des consignes. Link ressentait enfin quelque chose qui lui redonna l'envie de se battre. La tension. Les visages inquiets, concentrés, soucieux mais déterminés. La petite étincelle en lui criait famine. Sa main le démangeait tandis que ses doigts effleuraient le pommeau de son épée. Et enfin il compris ce qui avait motivé ses actions de ces derniers jours. La peur de ne plus jamais connaître cela à nouveau. De ne plus jamais se battre. Il était bel et bien un guerrier avec le sang du combattant qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Bane ne lui faisait pas peur. Ce n'était rien qu'un Ganondorf plus violent qu'avant. Il avait connu la violence et le meurtre. Et faire couler le sang n'était pas un problème pour lui. Ganondorf l'a su en mourant de sa main. Il célébrait au plus profond de lui cet instant. Et en un simple déclic, il compris combien il avait été ridicule d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait avant. Il s'était laissé ramollir par quelques années de paix et de tranquillité. Il avait ignoré l'appel du guerrier. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Et tandis qu'il s'imaginait infliger à Bane une douleur qui terrasserait de terreur ce dernier, Zelda ressentit en lui ce changement soudain, cet éveil lointain, comme si Link était sorti d'un coma dont elle n'avait pas eu idée.

« On t'accompagne Malon ? Demanda Link.

-Ca ira, fit Malon. Mais vous devriez aller prendre vos affaires avant que les petits gars de la Compagnie partent…Corbeau ! Tu tombes bien !

Corbeau s'avança vers elle en courant.

-Ca va toi ? Demanda Malon.

-Velta'Ielle doit s'occuper de la logistique aux côtés de Natt'Anael. Elle va sans doute repartir vers les Marches Elfiques pour recruter. Je…je crois que je l'aime et…

-Corbeau excuse moi de te presser mais Link et Zelda ont besoin de fringues. Je suis content de ce qui t'arrive avec Velta'Ielle mais comme tu le vois y'a urgence !

-Oui pardon ! Fit Corbeau. Pour toi aussi Blondin ?

-Mon nom c'est Link ! Fit-il. Et non, je garde ma tenue. Elle ne m'a pas quitté contre Ganondorf, elle me quittera pas contre Bane.

-A ta guise. Mais peut-être qu'une protection supplémentaire ou deux ne serait pas malvenue. Genre un plastron en cuire ou en maille légère ?

-Ouais…Fit Link en réfléchissant. Ouais d'accord.

-Rendez-vous dans la caserne principale, fit Malon. Vous y serez sans doute avant moi !

-A plus tard ! » Lança Zelda.

« T'as finalement décidé de t'y mettre ? Lanca Corbeau en les mettant vers la réserve au pas de charge.

-Ca t'arrive jamais un moment de doute ? Lanca Link.

-Si bien sûr, fit Corbeau. Content de retrouver le Link qu'on m'a décrit !

-Dis une dernière question, il s'est passé quelque chose entre…

-Il s'est rien passé entre Malon et moi, fit Corbeau. Je lui ai proposé elle a refusé. Fin de la partie. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai cru sentir quelque chose entre vous et…

-Tu lui demandera à l'occasion. Je suis avec Velta'Ielle pour ma part et je me plaît bien avec elle. Et toi ? T'as donc choisi la classe royale plutôt que la roturière ?

-Encore un mot sur ce ton Corbeau et je t'en colle une! Rugit Zelda. J'en ai assez de vos sous-entendus dans ce groupe et de vos remarques sur notre vie privée ! A partir de maintenant tu m'appelleras Princesse ou Votre Altesse. Et je t'avise pas de faire autrement sans que je te le dise ! Compris ?

Corbeau la considéra un instant. Puis il eut un rire franc et jovial.

-C'est magnifique, altesse ! Fit Corbeau. Vous avez retrouvé votre panache ! On peut dire que la guerre vous remet l'esprit en place ! Je ferai selon vos désirs Majesté !

-Appelle moi Zelda, andouille ! Fit-elle avec un sourire. Et dépêchons nous d'aller chercher ces armures ! On ne veut pas te retarder !

-OK suivez-moi ! »

Corbeau avisa une grande bâtisse rectangulaire fermée d'une simple porte de bois aux sculptures modestes. Il tira un trousseau de clé de sa besace, tourna l'une d'entre elle dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur était bas de plafond et sentait le vieux cuivre et l'acidité métallique. Corbeau se dirigea instinctivement vers un ratelier où une série de set d'armures reposait.

« Quelle taille de poitrine, princesse Zelda ? Demanda Corbeau.

-90C, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Ok c'est par ici. Link. Cherche là bas, t'es a peu près aussi costaud que Prétorius. Cette série de set devrait fournir ton bonheur. Mais choisis vite, on est pas au marché.

-Où est ce que je me change ? Demanda Zelda.

-A la guerre comme à la guerre princesse, répondit Corbeau en écartant les bras. Vous le faites ici et maintenant. Je ne peux que vous faire la promesse de ne pas me retourner. Ceci dit, vous pouvez conserver vos sous-vêtements, c'est même recommandé.

-Jetez un seul œil et je vous les arrache, grogna Zelda.

Corbeau se tourna en riant dans sa barbe. Link ôta de la réserve d'armes une armure en cuir clouté.

-T'es costaud, fit Corbeau. Tu peux prétendre à prendre de la maille. Voire de la plaque. Tu connais la différence entre les mailles et les plaques ?

-Les mailles sont souvent des armures utilisant des anneaux accrochés les uns aux autres, fit Link. Les plaques sont une série de plaquettes de métal arrangées les unes sur les autres pour fournir un maximum de protection.

-Juste, fit Corbeau. Tu dois savoir aussi que les plaques sont plus lourdes à porter. Tu te sens de taille à te trimballer trente kilos d'armure ?

-Link possède une force hors du commun, fit Zelda qui serrait un corset de cuir autour de sa poitrine. Ca devrait passer.

-Viens par ici », fit Corbeau.

Il l'amena vers un set de pièces d'armures couleur grisaille. Elles n'étaient pas polies, rayées de part en part mais cet aspect loin d'être repoussant témoignait de la solidité et de la puissance des armes.

-Tu vas porter ca, fit Corbeau. Désolé pour la présentation mais on a pas le temps de t'en faire une sur mesure. Tu connais chaque pièces ?

-Le heaume, fit Link, le hausse-col, les spalières, le plastron, la ceinture si ceinture il y a, les cuissardes, les genouillères, les jambières, les gantelets, les cubitières…Je crois que c'est tout si en plus on ajoute le Haubert et les armes.

-Très bien, fit Corbeau, t'as une bonne culture militaire. Pour le bouclier je pense que l'on peut te fournir de bonnes armes. Les forgerons Impériaux sont des nains, les meilleurs en la matière. Ils en gardent en réserve en cas d'urgence. Ton épée ira, elle est de très bonne qualité à première vue.

-J'ai fini », fit Zelda.

Corbeau regarda la princesse. Elle portait un plastron de cuir lacé sur le devant, une ceinture de cuir lui enserrant la taille et un pantalon de toile brune serré aux jambes.

-Princesse, il vous faut une armure aussi, fit Corbeau. La plaque devrait vous aller, on a des modèles pour les femmes. Link ? Tu pourras te débrouiller avec ton barda ?

-Ca devrait aller, fit Link. Elles sont aux dernières normes d'assemblage ?

-Oui, fit Corbeau. Elles ont besoin d'un peu d'entretient c'est tout. Mais t'inquiète c'est juste du polissage. Elles sont aussi opérationnelles qu'avant. On les fera traiter par des magiciens pour les renforcer. Hora Wolff connaît peut-être quelques secrets à ce sujet là.

-Hora Wolff…Fit Link pensif. La mère de Malon. Elle lui ressemble pas du tout. Au niveau du caractère j'entend.

-Un conseil écoute la, fit Corbeau. Elle est Guerrière Sainte. Elle a botté le cul des rois sorciers avant même que tes grands-parents se trouvent une chambre d'hotel. Alors ouvre bien tes mirettes. C'est peut-être la guerrière la plus puissante de l'Histoire. Je serais pas étonné que Bane pisse dans son froc en la voyant. Il a un…très mauvais souvenir d'Hora Wolff. Je pense même que c'est la seule personne dont il a peur.

-A ce point ? Fit-il.

-C'est elle qui est responsable de son état, fit Corbeau. Elle l'a brisée à mains nues ».

Hora Wolff avança dans le grand couloir qui menait à l'Atrium de la Citadelle. Elle avait visité les lieux il y a des centaines d'années lors de la Guerre du Cercle. Rien n'avait changé depuis. Rien ne change jamais dans les palais. Ils symbolisent la stagnation du pouvoir. Elle ouvrit les deux grandes portes. La salle était circulaire, se terminait en son sommet en une vaste coupole soutenue par un cercle de douze piliers. Juste au dessous de la coupole, encerclé par les piliers, il y avait un bassin d'eau dont les flots reflétaient la lumière ambiante en petits éclats. Malon Hora Wolff s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le rebord du bassin puis se déshabilla entièrement. Puis elle plongea dans l'eau et s'avança vers le centre. Elle se mit alors en phase avec l'élément aquatique. L'eau bénite était pure et elle avait besoin d'être nue pour que toutes les parcelles de son corps puissent s'harmoniser avec elle. Elle ferma les yeux, fit vagabonder son esprit dans les limbes du temps et de l'espace. Elle rechercha dans les flots ténébreux le plan éthérée des héros de ce temps, des morts légendaires et des défunts glorieux.

« Malon…

La voix était lointaine. Mais en concentrant son esprit elle put en localiser l'origine dans l'immensité ténébreuse. Elle vit voler son esprit vers cette voix. S'approcha de son point d'origine.

-Malon par ici », fit la voix.

Elle était plus proche. Malon fonça plein gaz. Et les ténèbres s'illuminèrent.

Elle était étalée au sol. Dans l'infini laiteux d'un ether blafard. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un visage souriant mais un peu inquiet. Le visage était celui d'un homme barbu aux faciès de loup. Ses cheveux en bataille formaient d'épaisses pointes rousses autour de son crâne. Ses yeux étaient deux billes couleur ambre.

« Ca va fifille ? Demanda l'homme.

-Hé Perth, je devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui tendit la main et Perth la souleva comme si elle ne pesait que le poids d'un sac de plumes. Perf portait une tunique verte. La même tunique que Link. D'un vert plus sombre. Il avait également ajouté un tartan et un kilt. Il portait en bandoulière une énorme claymore. Ses gants étaient serrés autour de ses avants bras par des lanières de cuir. Perth était immense, peut-être près de deux mètres quinze de hauteur. Malon se remit sur pieds et s'épousseta. Une légère sensation d'abrutissement persista encore quelques secondes. Autour d'elle l'éther se fendillait de part en part pour laisser place à un vaste champs de hautes herbes baignant sous un ciel d'azur. A l'horizon il n'y avait rien. Mais pas très loin d'ici, il y avait un minuscule village, un cercle de maisonnées de bois entourant une place centrale où d'autres personnes s'étaient attablées. Un petit lac jouxtait le village t au delà des champs s'alignaient. Cette petite ville rurale dépareillait dans la grande immensité de cet endroit. Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, une chaine de montagnes se matérialisa vers l'horizon Est. Malon et Perth descendirent un petit chemin de terre qui serpentait jusqu'au village. Arrivés à mi-chemin ils aperçurent un personnage revêtu de gris assis en tailleur sur une grande pierre plate, yeux fermés.

« Shibukai, fit Perth. Magne-toi, y'a du boulot apparemment.

Le dénommé Shibukai ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était juvénile, son regard pénétrant. Ses yeux bridés, ses cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du coup, le bouc qui entourait sa mâchoire, lui donnaient un visage noble et d'une grande dignité.

-Toujours l'art de réveiller les gens avec tact, commenta Shibukai. Bonjour Malon.

-Salut Shibukai, comment vas-tu ?

-En pleine forme », fit-il en se levant avec un sourire.

Il portait une bure d'un gris couleur de poivre qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. On pouvait deviner malgré tout qu'il portait des bottes de cuir sombre. Une ceinture noire ceignait sa bure autour de la taille. Tout comme Perth, il arborait une énorme masamure en bandoulière.

« J'ai vécu dans un petit bateau à voile, fit Gwillemine en peignant ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés. Je naviguais dans la Mer de la Tortue de Sable. Le jour, les flots étaient d'une couleur de jade et la nuit les oiseaux sortaient des flots pour se nourrir des poissons du ciel.

Gwillemine portait une grande robe noire en velours. Les rebords de la tunique étaient couverts de fourrure et attachés par des lanières en cuir sur sa poitrine nue. Elle portait une ceinture de cuir noir à laquelle une épée était ceinte. Une de ses jambes était gainée d'un bas noir à ornement en dentelles. Elle portait des bottines noires en velours. Elle posa son peigne sur la table, une fourchette d'argent put. Puis elle effectua une passe avec les doigts en soufflant quelques paroles avec les lèvres. La fourchette fondit sur le bois. La fumée qui en émergea se concentra pour former une petite souris aux oreilles pointues et à la longue queue surmontée d'une touffe.

-Quel beau petit écureuil, fit Gwillemine avec un sourire en faisant courir la souris sur sa main. Le premier d'une longue lignée. Ta promise t'attend au détour d'un chemin de pierre où poussent des coquelicots. Mais gare à la Fourmilière de l'Ambre qui cherchera à conquérir l'Empire des Ecureuils.

Elle posa sa main sur le sol. La souris renifla dans l'air, regarda autour d'elle et fila sans demander son reste à travers champs. Gwillemine la suivit de ses grands yeux couleur d'améthyste. En les regardant, on aurait cru que son esprit était à des lieues d'ici.

-Tu parlais Gwillemine ?

Elle se retourna pour voir Perth descendre accompagné de Shibukai et de Malon.

-J'aidais un petit garçon, fit-elle simplement avec un sourire. Il est parti dans la forêt verte affronter l'Empire de la Fourmilière d'Ambre. Bonjour Malon.

Tous avaient accepté la folie de Gwillemine. Ce côté poète qu'elle parvenait à renouveler au quotidien était un vent de fraîcheur dans cette terre immortelle. D'autant plus que chacune de ses métaphores, fut-elle extravagante, n'était que la vérité pure.

-J'ai rêvé d'un œuf, fit Gwillemine. Un œuf énorme. Et de cet œuf est sorti une baleine qui émergeait d'un immense cauchemar. Et à sa suite virevoltait une petite mouette. Et dans la mer, accroché à une petite planche, il y avait…

-Excuse moi Gwillemine, fit Hora Wolff, mais il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose.

-Ta fille brûle, fit Gwillemine.

-Hein ? Fit Hora Wolff en sursautant.

-Le loup dévore les agneaux. Le géant s'éveille. Le loup et le géant s'affronteront sur une rivière de chair et de sang.

-La bataille contre Bane, murmura Malon.

Les prédictions de Gwillemine étaient imprévisibles. Mais chacune était véridique.

-Le mal se réveillera ce jour là, fit Gwillemine alors que des tremblements l'agitaient, quand le sang des morts fertilisera le sol. Les vainqueurs seront les perdants. Le Bien sera baptisé du sceau du Mal. Je vois la Tour de l'Homme mort et l'œil de l'Unique. Et je vois…je…Grande…Noire…Horrible… Immortelle…L'Unique tremble…»

Elle resta prostrée un instant puis eut un petit sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, apparemment désorientée et aperçut enfin Perth, Shibukai et Malon qui la regardaient avec inquiétude et appréhension.

« Oh je ne vous avait pas vu, fit Gwillemine radieuse, j'étais dans mes pensées. Venez asseyez-vous donc. Allez !

Ils arborèrent rapidement des sourires et rirent à sa plaisanterie. Intérieurement, Gwillemine avait réveillé leurs plus vives inquiétudes. Mais la santé mentale désastreuse de Gwillemine ne pouvait concevoir cette idée. Gwillemine vivait dans le présent, incapable de se souvenir du passé, ne pouvant que prédire l'avenir sans le voir. Son esprit était un maelstrom en constante fureur. Un esprit terriblement intelligent et perspicace.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène Mère Retrouvée ? Demanda Gwillemine.

-Un service à vous demander, fit Hora Wolff qui fut sidérée de savoir que Gwillemine avait déjà deviné pour Malon et elle. Un service…j'ai du mal à vous demander ca après…

-Envoie, fit Perth. On te fera savoir ce qu'on en pense.

-Le Cercle est de retour, fit Hora Wolff. Il va attaquer la Citadelle de l'Empire dans cinq jours. Nos forces sont importantes mais j'ignore si elles suffiront face aux légions de la Douleur de Bane. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

-Ressusciter ? Fit Shibukai en croisant les mains sur la table. Abandonner les Terres Eternelles pour fouler de nouveau le pied des Terres Mortelles ? Cela ne va pas à l'encontre des Lois les plus sacrées de la Nature ?

-Les déesses ont édicté ces lois, fit Hora Wolff. Elles m'ont donné le pouvoir de vous contacter et de vous ramener à la vie. Donc il y a une raison à cela.

-Toutes les raisons ne sont pas bonnes à prendre, fit Shubukai. Même les Dieux peuvent se tromper. Nous appartenons au passé Malon. Nous devons laisser la jeune génération se débrouiller.

-Le jeune Link est encore un enfant, fit Perth, mais c'est assurément un grand guerrier. Et la princesse Zelda est une sage. Ouaip ! Je suis d'accord avec Shibu. Les morts doivent rester morts.

-La mort n'a plus de frontières, fit Gwillemine. Elle n'a pas de commencement ni de fin. Mon sang se bat sur la terre des hommes pour l'avenir du sang mortel.

-Link ? Fit Hora Wolff. C'est ton…

-Mon sang, ma chair, fit Gwillemine avec une tendresse dans la voix qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu de sa part. J'irai fondre ma chair avec la sienne pour combattre les écorcheurs.

-Merde alors c'était vrai cette histoire ? Fit Hora Wolff.

-Link Tal-Caujah…Fit Perth. Ouais pas mal comme nom…

-Gwillemine au risque de paraître insultant tu ne crois pas que tu devrais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, fit Shubukai.

-La mort n'est en rien la fin, répondit-elle. Nous sommes les Immortels. Le devoir du héros. L'équilibre. Chaos et Ordre. Lumière et Ténèbres dans une mer de gris. L'Unique détruira tout.

-L'Unique ? Fit Perth on grimaçant.

-Mortalius vénèrerait un Dieu Unique, fit Malon. On n'en sait pas plus si ce n'est qu'il vient du désert et qu'il est un Dieu de Lumière. Les prophétie annoncent qu'il détruira l'univers pour le refaire à sa manière.

Silence de glace pendant lequel le vent qui pourtant soufflait doucement semblait aussi bruyant qu'une tempête.

-On aurait dû le sentir, fit Perth septique. Mais…je sais que t'es pas une menteuse et que tu es pas du genre à donner l'alerte au moindre cri de souris.

-Ce n'est pas tout, fit Hora Wolff. Il y a d'autres rois sorciers maintenant. Malek, Azimuth, Mafur, Ortega et Grendell.

-C'était plus simple du temps où ce n'étaient que des mages et des sorcières, fit Shibukai.

-Et Bane ?

-Ecorché vif, fit Gwillemine. Enragé. Douleur. Peine. Cauchemar. Prison.

-Voilà, en gros c'est ca, fit Malon avec un soupir.

-Il a l'air sympa, fit Perth. Je pourrais lui proposer une bière.

-Il l'acceptera que s'il est sûr de la boire dans ton crâne.

-Que se passera-t-il si nous mourrons à nouveau ? Demanda Shibukai.

-Vous reviendrez ici, fit Hora Wolff. Mais vous ne pourrez pas ressusciter. Du moins pas avant cent ans. Vous ne perdez rien au change.

-On fait des quotas sur les résurrections ? Fit Perth en se frottant les poignets. Même les dieux font dans la bureaucratie. Pfff…

-Si vous venez nous aider nous avons une chance de gagner, fit Hora Wolff. Juste cette bataille. Et vous pourrez revenir ici.

-Combien de temps avons nous pour rester sur terre ? Demanda Perth.

-Si un Héros du Temps choisit de ressusciter, les Déesses considèrent qu'il reprend contact avec la Terre. Vous vous verrez accorder l'immortalité. Attention, je parle d'immortalité sur le plan naturel mais pas physique. Vous ne vieillirez pas. Mais si vous vous faites décapiter, adieu.

-Et après ? Demanda Shibukai.

-Vous pourrez choisir de rester sur Terre ou de revenir ici. Compte tenue du fait que je vous invoque vous dépendrez de moi aussi. De ce fait je serai capable de vous localiser et de communiquer avec vous par télépathie. Vous ne prenez pas de risque. Vos bras seront en revanche les bienvenus dans cette bataille. Je suis désolée de vous demander cela.

-Nan t'inquiète, fit Perth en lui mettant une vigoureuse tape dans le dos qui faillit la faire basculer de sa chaise. Je suis pas pressé de quitter cet endroit mais je suis curieux de voir un peu ce que ces fils de chiennes du Cercle nous préparent de beau. Et en plus moi la paix à la longue c'est chiant. J'ai bien envie de me dérouiller.

-Dernière chose, fit Hora Wolff, Link et Zelda possèdent deux parties de la Triforce. Vous ne serez pas élus des dieux vous en être conscients ?

-La bénédiction des dieux n'est qu'un emballage, fit Perth. C'est l'homme qui compte. On va aller voir ton p'tit gars ma Gwilounette ! T'es pas contente ?

-Comme un poisson dans l'air, fit Gwillemine avec conviction.

-Shibukai ? Fit Perth. Tu vas venir quand même ?

-J'aimerais mettre à l'épreuve mes nouvelles techniques, fit-il. En fin de compte j'ai continué à m'entraîner par espoir qu'un combat se déclarerait à nouveau. Si l'éthique et la morale ne nous empêchent pas de nous y rendre…et qu'elles vont même jusqu'à nous y pousser…j'en suis évidemment.

-Alors c'est dit, fit Hora Wolff avec un sourire. Ne perdons pas de temps et partons immédiatement. Avez vous des choses à prendre ?

-Tout ce dont j'ai besoin je l'ai là, fit Perth.

-Pareil pour moi, fit Shubukai. Je me contente de ce qui est nécessaire au détriment du superflu.

-Un empire naîtra…sur le cadavre d'un Roi Sanglier »Fit Gwillemine.

L'enthousiasme des trois autres ramassa l'équivalent d'une douche glacé. Ils fixèrent de nouveau la jeune femme aux yeux d'améthyste. Mais elle ne prononça plus seul mot.


	51. Chapitre 34 : Heros et Démons

**HEROS ET DEMONS :**

La femme se présenta à la porte d'entrée de l'Empire. Les gardes furent saisis par l'étrange aura qu'il émanait d'elle. Où étaient-ce ses cuisses robustes et bien formées qui s'accrochaient au flanc de se son cheval qui les attiraient ? Elle exhalait quelque chose d'inhabituel, un subtil mélange de sensualité et de sauvagerie. Elle portait les cheveux courts, coiffés en cloche autour de son cou. Son visage était triangulaire, ses yeux plissés, son nez long ses lèvres fines. Ce n'était pas une bombe sexuelle mais elle était belle par la finesse de ses traits. Son regard en revanche témoignait qu'elle devait être du genre à porter le pantalon. Deux yeux d'un vert-jaune presque blanc qui dépouillaient les esprits de toute leur intimité. Elle portait une grande cape qui entourait sa silhouette. Elle était menue mais ses formes étaient appréciables. Les gardes reconnurent la tunique. Un des types qui étaient proches de la nouvelle généralissime portait la même. Le Héros du Temps, Link. Ses bottes étaient lacées autour de ses jambes par des lanières de cuir. Elle ne portait pas de gants mais un petit ruban de cuir ornait son cou. Pendu à sa ceinture, une épée était enchâssée dans un fourreau.

« On peut vous aidez mademoiselle ? Demanda un des gardes.

Elle posa son regard sur lui. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il ressentir un mélange d'excitation sexuelle et de terreur.

-Je voudrais voir Malon Hora Wolff s'il vous plaît, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix où transparaissaient de façon paradoxale la douceur et la froideur.

-Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Elwenne Dellano ».

Les deux gardes se regardèrent intrigués. Elwenne était connue universellement. Ils avaient eu leur lot d'imposteurs, des filles qui s'étaient revendiquées de l'héroïne du temps. Mais lorsqu'était venue la question des preuves, toutes échouèrent à ce test qui avait valu en partie sa réputation : séduire à tout bout de champ. Cette fille était différente. Ils ne la crurent pas mais l'un des gardes se rendit tout de même au palais pour prévenir Hora Wolff. Laissant son camarade seul, un jeunot d'à peine vingt ans qui tremblait comme une feuille devant cette apparition singulière.

« Ne tremble pas comme ca voyons, fit Elwenne avec une voix qui aurait pu avoir la saveur du miel si elle avait été comestible. Je ne vais pas te manger bien au contraire.

-Désolé madame, fit le jeune garde mal assuré.

-Mademoiselle je te prie, fit Elwenne avec un sourire. Tu as l'air de prendre ton travail très au sérieux.

-Oui m'dame, fit le jeune garde.

-C'est bien. Dis moi ? Combien de temps ton ami va mettre jusqu'au palais pour prévenir mon amie ?

-Je…Ben…Ca dépend, fit le jeune. Malon Hora Wolff est occupée et ne doit pas être dérangée sous aucun prétexte avant que…heu…elle ait fini je sais pas quoi…Donc peut-être pas avant une vingtaine de minutes. Elle a dit qu'elle aurait fini dans ces eaux là…Heu…Mais peut-être que si mon camarade vous annonce elle interrompra…non pas possible…Elle a dit qu'elle ne peut pas être dérangée…Oh la la je suis désolé je peu pas vous renseigner exactement…

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Elwenne en rejetant les bordures de sa cape sur les côtés.

Le garde du se contenir pour ne pas défaillir. Le corps d'Elwenne Dellano était habillé de la même tunique que Link. Mais au niveau des lacets qui fermaient le haut, nulle chemise n'était présente. En revanche, il apercut le creux de sa poitrine s'aligner parfaitement à l'intersection des petits lacets de cuir. Et ces jambes…

-Il fait bien chaud, fit Elwenne en s'éventant de la main. J'ai bien soif et je doute de pouvoir tenir plus de cinq minutes. Aurais-tu…de l'eau sur toi ?

-Heu oui, fit le garde en hochant énergiquement de la tête, à l'intérieur du corps de garde. Je peux aller vous en chercher si vous voulez.

-Si je peux me permettre, puis-je t'accompagner ? J'aurais bien besoin de m'asseoir sur quelque chose d'autre que cette inconfortable selle de cheval ?

-J'ai bien peur que le confort soit des plus relatifs, fit le garde d'un air désolé. Mais…en cherchant bien…

-J'ai ma petite idée, fit Elwenne en descendant de sa monture.

Elle était encore plus grande que lui. Il se sentit presque écrasé par sa seule présence physique.

-Tu me conduis ? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux doux et un petit sourire. Je crois que je vais défaillir sinon.

-A dire vrai…Fit le garde qui céda à la beauté angélique de cette vision…J'ai bien envie de prendre un petit réconfortant moi aussi…Ca ne fera pas trop de mal de prendre cinq minutes pour se détendre…Avec ce soleil…

-Bien parlé, fit Elwenne en élargissant son sourire. Allons nous détendre un peu. Je suis sur que l'on trouvera le réconfortant idéal ».

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le plastron du garde. Un déclic le fit avancer à pas vif vers une petite porte encastrée dans l'une des tours du corps de garde. Il invita Elwenne à entrer dans la pièce et elle en franchit le seuil d'un pas lent et langoureux.

Le garde revint une vingtaines de minutes après. La fille était toujours sur son cheval et son camarade n'avait pas quitté son poste. Ils devisaient joyeusement. Très bien. Enfin un bleusaille qui a une conscience professionnelle et qui n'a pas quitté son poste à la première occasion.

« Vous pouvez y aller mademoiselle, fit-il à Elwenne. Malon Hora Wolff espérait votre venue rapidement. Elle est contente de voir que vous avez dépassé ses attentes.

-Merci bien, fit Elwenne. Bonne journée à toi, Addhon.

-Salut Elwie… »Fit Addhon avec un sourire béat.

L'autre garde la salua d'une brève révérence. Puis il se retourna vers son camarade.

« Bah…Hé ho ! Fit-il.

L'autre sursauta, tiré de sa rêverie.

-Tu te relâche mon gars, fit-il. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive de tirer cette tête de niais ?

-Rien, rien ! Fit Addhon. Mais…la dame et moi nous avons eu une intéressante conversation privée et…j'ai appris pas mal de trucs qui m'ont changé un peu la vie.

-Si à chaque fois qu'une femme se pointe elle doit te changer la vie je sais même pas comment tu vas finir toi ! Couillon va…»

Il reprit son poste avec un soupir. Addhon se remémora pour la cinquantième fois cette séance de « réconfort » en sachant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la table du corps de garde comme avant.

Malon s'avança dans la pièce, précédée par le Capitaine et le Valet des Armes. Des armes s'alignaient sur les râteliers, des oriflammes étaient disposés le long des murs. Il y avait une odeur de vieux cuir et d'acidité dans l'air.

« Le Seigneur Kal'Domas possède l'armure des Généralissimes d'Empire, fit-il. Mais nous en avons une autre. Une armure fabriquée par les elfes, les nains, les Gorons et une cabale de magiciens. Elle a été forgée à partir d'une statuette en ébène fondue dans le magma d'un volcan souterrain. Sa nature magique fait qu'elle s'adapte à la morphologie de son porteur.

-Pourquoi personne ne la porte ? Demanda Malon.

-Elle est assez sinistre à contempler ».

Il ouvrit une petite porte au fond de la pièce et illumina une torche sur le mur adjacent. La pièce était exigüe et voutée. Contre le mur du fond, tel un homme au repos, reposait l'armure en position assise. Le noir semblait magnétiser leurs globes oculaires. Les lignes de l'armure étaient élégantes et raffinées. Une cape noire comme la nuit s'étalait depuis les épaules jusqu'au sol. Les rebords étaient en fourrure. L'armure semblait presque vivante disposée ainsi, comme un golem de fer attendant son réveil. Malon frémit quelque peu en la regardant mais une partie d'elle se sentait attirée. Le valet s'avança à pas lent, mélange d'admiration et de terreur.

-Cette armure s'adapte à la morphologie et l'esprit de son porteur, fit-il. Elle reproduit physiquement les traits les plus marquants de son âme. C'est pour ca aussi que les généralissimes ne la portent pas en général : c'est un miroir de votre personnalité.

Malon acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Allez perdons pas de temps, fit enfin le Valet. Mademoiselle Hora Wolff va me trancher la gorge si je vous retarde.

-A peine, fit Malon avec un sourire.

-Il vous faut enfiler cette tunique, fit le Valet en désignant une pile de vêtements noirs pliés soigneusement sur un coffre de pierre jouxtant l'armure. C'est de la soie elfique. A la fois légère et résistante. Elle a les propriétés du cuir. Nous ramènerons vos vêtements dans votre chambre ».

Le valet sortit et Malon se mis en petite tenue. Elle enfila ensuite les vêtements qu'elle trouva doux et confortables. La tunique était identique en tout points à celle de Link si ce n'est que sa poitrine oppressa quelque peu le tissu. Mais curieusement, la longueur du vêtement était la même malgré cela. La partie inférieure lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle fixa l'armure et s'aperçut d'une particularité étonnante : l'armure ne portait pas de heaume. Mais derrière l'armure, posée sur une petite sculpture plate accrochée perpendiculairement au mur, elle vit une tiare en forme de couronne de roses.

-Malon avez-vous fini ? Demanda le valet derrière la porte en frappant légèrement.

-Oui entrez, fit-elle.

Le valet pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha de l'armure. Il la contempla un instant.

-Bien, fit-il après un bref soupir. Allons-y. En espérant qu'elle est toujours aussi fringante ».

Il avait amené un petit tabouret sur lequel il grimpa. Il fit écarter ses bras à Malon. Puis il assembla l'armure pièce par pièce. Malon les sentit se refermer comme de petites cages autour de son corps. Sans pourtant qu'elle en ressente le poids. Elle sentit en revanche ces pièces se mouvoir de l'intérieur autour de ses membres. Le torse se bomba quelque peu pour épouser la forme de sa poitrine. Jambières et brassières se collèrent à ses jambes et ses avant-bras. Pourtant l'armure semblait ne pas avoir changée.

« Le heaume est une tiare, fit le valet en posant cette dernière sur la tête de Malon. Ses propriétés protectrices sont redoutables. Croyez moi les elfes savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Elle sentit ses jambes l'élever quelque peu. Des talons hauts poussaient sur ses bottes alors que ces dernières prenaient une forme moins masculine. Enfin le valet fit tomber la cape sur ses épaules.

-Ah…Attendez..Fit le valet en prenant du recul…Ca bouge.

Trois grandes lames courbes saillirent de l'épaule gauche de Malon dans un chant métallique purement cristallin.

-Bon sang j'ai failli être embroché, fit le valet en se tenant le ventre.

-D'où ca vient ca ? Demanda Malon qui regardait les pointes avec frayeur.

-Une aménagement par votre armure, s'expliqua le valet en s'essuyant le front de la manche. Utile d'après elle. Apparemment les sorts elfiques sont toujours intacts. Bon enfin…essayez de vous déplacer voir ».

Malon fit un pas. Puis un autre. L'armure cliqueta. Son pas était lourd. Il était presque imposant à entendre.

« Incroyable, je la sens à peine, fit-elle véritablement étonnée.

-Les propriétés exceptionnelles de cette armure en font un véritable trésor, fit le valet bras croisés. J'espère qu'elle vous servira bien.

-Quelle est son histoire ? Demanda Malon.

-Elle a été offerte à l'Empire il y a de cela des centaines d'années. C'était l'armure de l'Empereur à l'époque avant qu'il ne la délègue à ses généralissimes. Mais les propriétés de l'armure étant ce qu'elles sont, certains Généralissimes s'en sont servi à leurs fins. Mais ils ont sombrés dans la folie et en sont morts pour la plupart. Comme la puissance de cette armure était dangereuse, on l'a entreposée ici. Elle était jusqu'à ce jour un symbole de l'amitié entre nos peuples. Et maintenant vous la portez de nouveau.

-Si elle est si dangereuse pourquoi dois-je la porter ? Demanda Malon.

-Vous ne la porterez que lorsqu'il le faudra, fit le valet. Les généralissimes en avaient fait leur tenue de travail. Pour vous ce sera votre tenue de combat. L'effet de dépendance devrait être ainsi neutralisé.

-Bon alors tant mieux, fit Malon. Remarquez je ne sens rien de particulier.

-J'ignore comment fonctionne exactement l'armure Généralissime, fit le valet. Je ne puis vous dire si c'est bon ou mauvais signe.

-Je ferai avec, fit Malon. Merci bien.

-Prenez cela aussi, fit le valet en lui tendant une longue épée argentée à la manche noire. Voici l'épée des Généralissimes. Forgée par les même artisans que l'armure. Une épée à deux mains. Elle est extrêmement rapide et souple à utiliser. Vous n'aurez même pas besoin de bouclier.

-Comment s'appelle cette épée ? Demanda Malon en se mirant dans la lame.

-Elle ne porte pas de nom officiel. Mais je sais que l'un des artisans était originaire de l'ex-empire de Cintra dans les contrées lointaines. Il voulait l'appeler Cirilla en hommage à la petite-fille de la défunte reine Calanthe.

-Va pour Cirilla, fit Malon. Où est le fourreau ?

-Voici ! Fit le valet en lui tendant un fourreau noir. Attachez le à votre ceinture. Bon. Je pense que tout est là. Vous vous sentez d'attaque ?

-On verra bien », fit Malon.

La perspective d'une bataille la fit frémir et lui rappela des souvenirs pas si éloignés que cela. La bataille avec la Compagnie Impériale dans cette ville corrompue par un mal infect. Mais là ce n'était plus une petite bataille urbaine. Un million d'hommes peut-être se confronteraient ce jour là en plein champ. Elle frémit et son armure cliqueta.

« Ca va ? Demanda le valet qui s'inquiéta.

-Désolé, fit Malon. Un frisson. Ca m'arrive des fois ».

Hora Wolff remonta le couloir suivie par Perth, Shibukai et Gwillemine. Les deux premiers observaient avec de grands yeux les détails architecturaux tandis que la troisième regardait imperturbablement devant elle. La porte des appartements impériaux s'ouvrit alors. Elle recula avec les autres vers un petit renfoncement. Kal'Domas sortit suivi par l'impératrice. Celui-ci s'inclina avec révérence devant sa souveraine qui lui rendit son salut avec le sourire. Puis l'elfe prit le chemin de la sortie. Hora Wolff s'avança vers la souveraine, interpelée.

« C'était Kal'Domas…Fit-elle.

-Kal'Domas a décrété la fin des hostilités entre les elfes, fit l'impératrice radieuse. Je savais qu'il n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais.

-Ce revirement me semble étrange…Fit Hora Wolff.

-Les Elfes Impériaux détestent les Hyliens. Mais ils haïssent plus que tout la Terre des Ombres. Plutôt passer un an en terre hylienne qu'une seconde en Terre des Ombres. Leurs magiciens ont senti Bane qui plus est et c'est lui qui a incendié Kaldrielle. Vous devez vous en souvenir.

-Certes, fit Hora Wolff. Quelque chose d'atroce.

-Ils réclament vengeance en cet instant, fit l'impératrice avec un regard de défi. L'Armée Elfique Impériale est en route vers la Citadelle. J'ai appris aussi que les Orcs et les Dragons seront également prêts à se battre. Et je pense voir derrière vous les fameux Héros du Temps.

-eux même, fit Malon tandis qu'ils s'inclinaient tous.

Sauf Gwillemine. Perth la força à plier la tête.

-Pardonnez-là, fit Perth confus. Vous connaissez son histoire je présume.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit l'Impératrice. Elle est toute pardonnée.

-Vous volerez un soir de pluie, fit Gwillemine. Vos cheveux danserons dans l'air. Une rose à votre sein gauche.

L'impératrice se renfrogna, hésitant entre l'effroi et la curiosité.

-Le sang des elfes est le mortier de ce château, fit-elle à nouveau en regardant innocemment les détails architecturaux. J'entend la voix des sages. Et sous les pierres, des milliers de fleurs.

-Le château a été construit sur un ancien cimetière elfique, expliqua l'Impératrice qui tenta de maîtriser son effroi face à Gwillemine. La rumeur veut que les architectes elfiques aient fait couler leur sang dans le mortier pour qu'il soit imprenable. Les fleurs…Ce sont sans doute les cadavres d'enfants. Car il y en a eu. Héritage d'une ancienne guerre.

-Pardonnez-moi majesté, fit enfin Hora Wolff, mais je préfère interrompre cette conversation si nous voulons mettre notre défense au point. Je suis contente d'apprendre pour Kal'Domas et les autres.

-Je comprend, fit l'Impératrice. J'ai à fait aussi. Allez et bonne chance à tous ».

Ils reprirent leur route tandis que l'Impératrice retournait en ses appartements.

« Je vais vous présenter directement à votre collègue, fit Elwenne. Il…

-Mon petit, fit Gwillemine d'une voix étranglée. Mon enfant.

-Oui c'est ton descendant, fit Shibukai d'une voix douce et paternelle. Tu es contente de le voir ?

-Pressons-nous, fit Hora Wolff en souriant. Je crois que Gwillemine a besoin de faire prendre l'air à ses instincts familiaux ».

Link et Zelda se redressèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ils s'écartèrent des mannequins de combat. Link supervisait les passes d'arme de Zelda. Elle avait eu un entraînement à l'escrime à l'Académie Royale et ses passes d'armes étaient excellentes quoique manquant de professionnalisme. Hora Wolff descendit les trois marches avec un sourire.

« La situation avec Kal'Domas est réglée, fit-elle. Et on va recevoir encore des renforts.

-Magnifique, fit Zelda.

-Bon Link, voici tes pairs. Je suppose que tu as du entendre parler d'eux.

Shibukai, Perth et Gwillemine s'avancèrent en le regardant. Link s'immobilisa. Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi ni comment mais une espèce de lien fit un pont entre eux. Il se sentait en phase.

-Un garde m'a fait savoir que Elwenne Dellano était arrivée, reprit Hora Wolff. Je vais aller la chercher. Pendant ce temps là faites connaissance. A tout de suite ».

Elle séaloigna d'un pas rapide. Link ne s'en aperçut presque pas. Zelda restait à l'écart.

« Bon sang, fit Perth avec un petit rire. Ca fait tout drôle. J'ai l'impression de me voir.

-Ouais…Fit Link en répondant aussi avec un sourire. Vous…

-Pas de ca avec moi gamin, fit Perth. Tu m'appelles par mon nom et tu me tutoies. On est du même bord toi et moi.

-D'accord ! Je…Je sais pas quoi dire…Je suis honoré…

-Et nous donc, fit Shibukai, en s'inclinant. Nous t'avons vu affronter le Roi Sorcier Ganondorf. Tu nous as fait honneur en te battant si courageusement. Je suis fier de te compter parmis les nôtres.

Link se sentit plus en confiance que jamais. Pour la première fois il éprouva un sentiment avec lequel il n'avait jamais été accoutumé. Celui de se sentir à sa place, chez soi, dans sa « famille ».

-J'ai lu vos exploits quand j'étais enfant, fit Link. Vous êtes des légendes pour moi.

-Nous sommes tous des légendes, fit Shibukai. Tous ceux qui élèvent la main contre le mal sont des légendes. Mais l'histoire ne garde que les héros les plus voyants hélas.

Zelda eut la preuve au sujet de ce qu'elle avait lu sur Shibukai : l'extrême humilité qui faisait sa réputation. Il paraissait si noble comme ca.

-Je suis Shibukai Welter, fit celui-ci. Tu connais Perth Casus-Tel. La dame ici présente est la grande Gwillemine Tel-Caujah.

-L'Oracle du Temps ? Fit Zelda stupéfaite.

-La seule et l'unique, fit Perth. Elle est un peu…spéciale mais on s'y fait vite. Et puis…

Perth s'approcha de Link.

-C'est ton ancêtre gamin », fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Link se raidit, sentant une espèce de serpent froid et urticant lui courir le long du dos. Il daigna enfin regarder de près la dénommée Gwillemine. Elle avait écarquillé ses grands yeux d'améthyste et le considérait avec une certaine angoisse. Il put sentir son stress en regardant entre autres ses mains s'entortiller et sa respiration saccadée. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce fut elle qui fit le premier geste. Elle lui saisit le visage à deux mains ce qui le cloua sur place. Puis lentement, avec douceur, elle étudia son visage dans tous les angles. Puis cette brève inspection finie, elle se pressa tout contre lui et le pris dans ses bras en poussant un petit gémissement qui lui fendit le cœur. Doucement sans rien dire elle sanglota sur son épaule. Link sentit son corps répondre à cette chair qu'il connaissait sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée. Il se rendit compte alors de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il avait une ancêtre. Il avait une famille. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une mère. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un passé. Une identité. Larmes aux yeux, il lui rendit son étreinte avec tendresse.

« Mon petit », murmura Gwillemine.

Malon Hora Wolff observa la grande place, cherchant la silhouette d'Elwenne dans la foule qui se pressait. La tension était à son comble. Les visages étaient tendus, les pas plus rapides, le brouhaha plus sinistre. La section logistique de l'armée s'attachait à aménager les créneaux. Des ballistes étaient en construction au sommet des tours. Des hommes firent monter des rondins de bois et des blocs de pierre destinés à écraser les ennemis qui s'aventureraient trop près des remparts. Elle marcha près d'un ingénieur qui refusa net l'idée de construire des douves car cela prendrait trop de temps et de ressources. Des cohortes de soldats défilaient en rang. Des officiers se concertaient. Elle aperçut enfin Elwenne assise sur un plot de pierre près d'une petite taverne. Elle sirotait un verre d'alcool.

« Comment t'as fait pour savoir que j'avais besoin de toi ? Demanda Malon souriante en s'approchant.

-Je t'ai sentie te déplacer, répondit Elwenne en se levant. Et j'ai senti ce type aussi. Bane c'est ca ?

Elles se firent la bise, s'étreignirent brièvement mais chaleureusement.

-Les gardes t'ont pas posé problème ? Demanda Hora Wolff.

-J'ai déniaisé le petit apprenti du garde qui t'as fait savoir mon arrivée, fit Elwenne avec un petit rire. Ca a installé de bonne relations entre nous.

-Oh bon sang t'es increvable toi, fit Malon en rosissant. A peine arrivée tu passes à l'attaque. Bon tu veux bien mettre la bride à tes hormones pendant au moins deux ou trois heures tout de même?

-Je suis une professionnelle chérie, fit Elwenne avec un clin d'œil. Je sais distinguer le travail de la détente. Où sont les petits prodiges ?

-Avec les autres, fit Malon. Perth, Shibukai et Gwillemine.

-Et Kayin ?

Malon s'arrêta et regarda Elwenne.

-S'il te plaît…Fit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Désolée, fit Elwenne qui l'était vraiment. J'avais espéré que…Oh Malon pardon je ne voulais pas je…

-Ca ira, fit Malon avec un sourire. J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'ai dit que j'avais une fille. Tu te souviens ?

-Avec le fermier ? Fit Elwenne. Et donc ?...Nooooon !

-Elle s'appelle Malon, fit Hora Wolff avec un petit rire. Et elle me ressemble trait pour trait.

Elwenne eut un rire sonore de joie pure.

-Comme toi ? Fit-elle. Des seins énormes et un cul de rêve ?

-Elwenne bon sang ! Cria Hora Wolff en rigolant. On nous entend?

-T'inquiète va ce qu'on entend pas on le voit, fit Elwenne en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Allez perdons pas de temps. Si on veut saigner du Roi Sorcier mieux vaut se presser.

-Dernière chose Elwenne. Ne touche pas à Link. Ni à Zelda. D'accord ?

-Là ca va être dur, fit Elwenne avec un sourire voluptueux. Zelda je peux comprendre. Mais Link…Je n'en ai vu que quelques images fugaces au cours de mes méditations mais…ce que j'ai vu est fort plaisant…

-Ouais ben met la bride un peu tu veux ?

-T'inquiète je ferai attention. Allons-y ! ».

Link et Zelda rirent à gorge déployée. Gwillemine et Shibukai en pleuraient.

« Et donc, continua Perth, pendant ma leçon sur les vertus de la chevalerie, il y a ce professeur, une espèce de perchoir à Corbeau qui s'avance vers moi. Il me demande avec une gueule de bourreau : « Admettons, jeune homme. Je suis un soldat armé jusqu'aux dents. Je suis versé dans les arts du combat. Je suis un lettré. Je n'ai cependant pas de seigneur, ni de maître. J'ai brûlé votre demeure, tué votre famille et je me présente à vous. Je suis ? Je suis ?» Et là je hurle : « Dans la merde, connard !!! ».

Link tomba à la renverse. Zelda se retint à temps sur le banc. Gwillemine et Shubukai émirent un rire tonitruant. Perth serra le poing et donna un coup sur son genoux.

-Ca lui aura fait les pieds au vieux déplumé, tonna-t-il fièrement. J'ai ramassé une déculottée monumentale mais les meilleures choses ont toujours un prix.

Ils se reprirent. Link notamment faillit s'étrangler.

-Les scolarité houleuses aussi sont l'apanage des héros, fit Shibukai. Souvent l'esprit héroïque est à la base un esprit rebelle. Car le Héros du Temps se rebelle contre une autorité précise, celle de l'injustice. Cette même injustice qui se manifeste aussi bien dans une salle de classe que dans un champ de bataille. Je pense que les plus grands héros ont été les pires cancres de l'histoire d'une certaine manière. Du moins à l'époque où nos enseignants étaient de vrais pourritures.

-Par chance mes précepteurs ne sont pas comme les tiens Perth, fit Zelda. J'ai eu de la chance à ce niveau là. Ce qui l'empêchait pas l'ennui.

-Ce sont des sentiments comme ca qui nous rappellent ce que nous sommes à la base, fit Shibukai. Aussi désagréables soient-ils, il faut nous y accrocher et ne pas céder à l'orgueil.

-On a tous des failles, fit Perth. J'ai pas été spécialement sage comme vous avez du le lire. Tout ce qu'on a dit de moi n'était pas véridique. Je gueulais jamais pour un rien et je n'étais pas non plus une espèce de révolutionnaire contestataire. Mais disons que j'appréciais de dire à voix haute ce qui me gênait dans l'autorité en place. Ce qui était quelque chose de très mal vu.

-Les Héros du Temps ont un devoir de neutralité, fit Gwillemine. Ils doivent constamment marcher sur la corde qui sépare la volonté des autres et leur volonté propre. Leur grand pouvoir exige un contrôle de l'esprit et du corps afin d'assurer l'équilibre de ce monde.

Perth mit quelques secondes à prendre la parole, stupéfait de la lucidité des propos de sa camarade. Les moments où Gwillemine faisait état d'une certaine normalité d'esprit étaient extrêmement rares. Comme des fenêtres brièvement ouvertes et qui se refermaient aussitôt.

-Comme l'a très bien souligné Gwillemine, fit Perth, être héros nous donne pas le droit d'être plus à même de rendre la justice. Nous sommes servons la justice certes. Mais prévôts, policiers, juges et avocats font de même. A leur manière. Le problème de la justice, c'est qu'elle n'a pas de standards en dehors de ceux imposés par la loi. En elle-même c'est une notion qui au final ne s'exprime qu'à partir d'un point de vue. C'est pour cela que le travail du Héros du Temps est de faire en sorte d'agir pour le mieux en sachant que son héritage se transmet.

-Il existe bien des justices, fit Shibukai. Bonnes comme mauvaises. Mais il n'existe pas une justice. Ce qu'il faut retenir dans notre rôle, c'est que notre pouvoir ne doit pas nous donner l'illusion d'être plus à même de rendre la justice en ce monde. Dans les faits, nous sommes des Héros. Dans le fond, nous sommes tous des êtres vivants. Avec ce que ca implique comme qualités et comme défauts.

-J'ai lu les histoires de Héros du Temps, fit Link. Les caractères étaient bien trempés chez certains. Notamment Kayin Stahl.

-Evite de parler de lui à Hora Wolff, fit Perth en levant un doigt. C'est un sujet extrêmement sensible.

-Est-ce que par hasard…Fit Zelda…Kayin ne serait pas le père de Malon ?

-Non, fit Shibukai d'un ton sans équivoque. Absolument pas. C'est bien la fille de Talon. Hora Wolff nous l'a fait savoir. Elle a été conçue bien après sa séparation avec Kayin.

-Mais au fait où est-il ? Fit Zelda. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait vécu avec vous.

-A vrai dire Kayin est inconnu au bataillon pour nous, fit Shibukai. Non pas que nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler. Mais on ne l'a jamais rencontré. Je suppose qu'il a préféré rejoindre les autres âmes de l'au-délà. Apparemment Kayin Stahl ne souffrait pas de solitude comme nous.

-Nous avons toujours été des solitaires, expliqua Perth avec nostalgie. C'était peut-être ca le signe qui faisait de nous des êtres à part. J'ai eu des amis bien sûrs, mais pas de grands amis. Gwillemine a énormément souffert notamment. Sa folie lui interdisait de nouer toute forme de relations. Et quand elle s'est mise à prédire sans prévenir la mort de ceux qui l'entouraient, elle a été isolée des autres. Surtout quand on sait que ses prédictions se vérifient toujours.

Zelda et Link frémirent.

-Rien ne vous sera dit mes enfants, fit Gwillemine en les regardant tous les deux. Votre mort vous appartient ».

La porte s'ouvrit. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et tous furent liquéfiés.

Malon se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Son armure noire semblait dévorer la lumière du soleil. Sa cape recouvrait presque entièrement son corps mais n'était pas complètement fermée devant son corps. Elle avait ce regard froid presque hautain, dénué de toute émotion et qui à lui seul témoignait de la puissance de son propriétaire. Elle les considéra un instant. Le manque de réaction lui fit hausser les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda-t-elle. Je sais bien que j'ai l'air effrayante mais par pitié me regardez pas comme si j'étais Ganondorf.

Pourtant au fond de lui Link trouva presque une certaine ressemblance avec le Roi Sorcier. Une armure de ténèbres, une chevelure rousse, un regard de glace, une prestance et une stature imposante. Il se reprit.

« Bon sang t'es impressionnante, fit Link.

-Ah oui ? Fit Malon. Je sais pas trop. Cette armure est un peu bizarre je trouve.

-C'est la fameuse armure des généralissimes, fit Zelda. Mon père m'a parlé de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-D'après le Valet des Armes, fit Malon en descendant les marches, je ne porterai cette armure qu'en cas de nécessité. Ce qui neutralisera les potentiels effets de dépendance à sa puissance.

-Kal'Domas a de quoi s'inquiéter, fit Zelda avec une ironie toute en frayeur.

-Reprenez-vous bon sang, grogna Malon. Ce n'est qu'une armure. Vous n'allez pas encore me faire le coup du « tu es différente parce que t'as pas l'apparence qu'on te connaît ».

-Elle a raison, fit Perth en se redressant, l'habit ne fait pas le prêtre. Pardonnez notre surprise, mademoiselle. Je me présente, Perth Casus-Tel. L'espèce de moine…

-Va te faire foutre, Perth, fit Shibukai.

-Monsieur le moine susceptible disais-je se nomme Shibukai Welter. Et voici Gwillemine Tel-Caujah.

Malon écarquilla légèrement des yeux.

-Vous êtes les Héros du Temps anciens ? Fit-elle. Oh bon sang…

Link et Zelda retrouvèrent cette vulnérabilité et cette timidité qui avait un instant cédé la place à quelque chose de plus sinistre. Malon s'avança d'un pas presque hésitant.

-Maman a fait vite on dirait…Fit-elle.

-Maman ? Fit Perth. Bordel ! Mais oui ! T'es la fille de Hora Wolff !

Shubukai se leva prestement. Gwillemine se contenta de rester assise, souriante.

-Un vrai portrait vivant, fit Shibukai impressionné. Incroyable jusque dans la coiffure. L'hérédité c'est quelque chose. A croire que Malon t'as fait toute seule.

-Mon père lui a donné un petit coup de pouce, fit Malon en souriant. Il s'appelle Talon.

-Ah oui le fameux Talon, fit Perth en se grattant la barbe. Je serais curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemble ce type.

-Depuis quand connaissez-vous ma mère ?

-Hora Wolff et nous sommes entrés en contact après son départ d'Hyrule, fit Shibukai. Elle tenta de chercher la paix dans la sagesse des Héros. C'est nous qu'elle trouva. Finalement nos liens se renforcèrent et nous parlâmes de nombreuses fois au sujet de nombreuses choses. Elle nous a parlé de toi et de ton père. Tu savais qu'elle voulait devenir mère depuis toujours ?

-Elle m'a raconté son histoire avec Kayin Stahl…Fit Malon.

-Le premier amant, fit Gwillemine. La fleur fanée lors d'un hiver amoureux qui éclora un jour de printemps sanglant ».

Malon observa Gwillemine d'un œil étonné. Puis elle se souvint du passage consacré à l'héroïne dans le livre que Crapaud lui avait fait lire. Gwillemine était folle. Et extralucide. Ce qui d'une certaine manière était un paradoxe.

« Viens t'asseoir Malon, fit Zelda en tapotant sur le banc où elle et Link étaient assis. On attend ta mère. Elle est partie chercher Elwenne Dellano.

-La pyromane des fonds de pantalons, fit Perth avec un rire gras. J'espère que ton Link a les reins solides et l'endurance qui va avec.

Il eut un rire tonitruant. Link jeta un regard inquiet et quelque peu gêné à Zelda. Mais celle-ci pouffait de rire avec Malon.

-Rigolez pas les filles, fit Shibukai. Elle aime les femmes aussi ».

Cette fois ce fut Link qui se mit à rire.

Elles les observèrent en train de rire depuis la fenêtre du couloir qui faisait pont au dessus de la porte de sortie du camp d'entraînement.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Hora Wolff avec un sourire. Link est à ton goût ? Je crois qu'il a un petit faible pour sa princesse donc a mon avis n'espère pas…

-Ta fille, fit Elwenne d'une voix étrange et troublée. Regarde-la.

L'enthousiasme d'Hora Wolff disparut. Elle porta son regard vers la cours. Ce qu'elle avait cru être un Garde d'Elite Impérial était sa fille. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

-C'est ma fille ca ? Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle porte ? Intervint Elwenne sombrement. Tu connais cette armure ?

-J'en ai entendu parler.

-L'armure des Généralissime. Une arme maudite…d'une certaine manière. Parce que ses porteurs ont connu une fin tragique. Regarde et observe. La couleur. Ces pointes qui émergent de son épaulière de gauche. As-tu remarqué ?

Hora Wolff ne répondit rien.

-L'armure des Généralissime suit le principe de la malédiction de la Terre d'Or d'Hyrule, reprit Elwenne avec un sérieux qui aurait littéralement brisé sa réputation de bonne vivante hédoniste. Elle reflète la nature même de son porteur. Ce qu'il y a au fond de son cœur et de son âme. A ce que je vois ta fille est troublée.

-La guerre sans doute, fit Hora Wolff en croisant les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Regarde la rire avec ses camarades. Elle ne semble pas souffrir.

-Il est des grandes douleurs qui sont muettes, fit Elwenne. J'en ai connu quelques unes. Je n'ai pas toujours été heureuse dans ma vie amoureuse. Le silence est ma façon d'exprimer ma souffrance. C'est quelque chose d'intime, qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Pour certaines personnes, parler de leur souffrance est une forme d'exhibition de soi.

-Tu insinues que ma fille souffre ?

-Elle est troublée assurément, fit Elwenne. Mais parfois on en a pas conscience. Les moments heureux changent les idées. Quand l'euphorie retombe, vient le temps des questionnements incessants de l'esprit. Et l'inévitable confrontation avec sa propre psyché maladive.

Hora Wolff garda le silence. Puis se rappela.

-Gwillemine ! Fit-elle. Elle a dit que mal fille brûlait.

-L'oracle ? Fit Elwenne. Un conseil écoute la. Elle est folle mais elle ne ment jamais.

Elle se tourna vers Hora Wolff.

-Entraîne la, fit Elwenne. Mais lorsque le dernier jour avant la bataille sera là…retourne avec elle voir ton mari. Et passez une journée comme une vraie famille. Qu'elle connaisse au moins cela avant de plonger dans le cauchemar. Ca atténuera sans doute son trouble.

Hora Wolf resta silencieuse. Elwenne Dellano était sa meilleure amie avec Velta'Ielle. Elle n'approuvait pas toujours son style de vie et ses frasques. Mais lorsque cette dernière causait avec tout le sérieux qu'on lui demandait, elle devenait un interlocuteur avisé aux arguments pratiquement imparables. Elwenne était terriblement intelligente et lisait dans le cœur des gens avec une facilité déconcertante, un don sans doute aiguisé des suites de ses nombreuses heures passées sur un lit. On peut connaître les gens et apprendre comment les connaître rien qu'en faisant l'amour lui avait-elle dit un jour. C'était l'une des rares fois où Elwenne mentionnait le sexe non pas comme un divertissement ou un plaisir mais comme quelque chose d'utile dans sa vie.

-Sinon ton Link est bien bâti, fit Elwenne avec un sourire et de nouveau ce ton taquin. Hmmm le bel animal. Exactement comme dans mes visions mais en mieux.

Elle renifla longuement.

-Il sent…Fit-elle les yeux fermés, la voix rêveuse…Il sent le sable reflué par la mer sous une nuit étoilée…il sent le sable du désert sous un soleil de plomb…Il sent la sueur du héros qui perle sur le corps de ceux qui lèvent le glaive vers une constellation de monstres…C'est un battant et un guerrier…Avec quelques failles on dirait.

L'instinct animal d'Elwenne. Encore une manifestation de sa puissance. Malon Hora Wolff n'avait jamais connu le secret qui donnait à Elwenne ce côté presque bestial. Elle pouvait entendre, sentir, voir mieux que quiconque. Le noir n'était pas un problème, le plus inodore des relents sentait fort pour elle, elle pouvait sentir le sang couler dans les veines de quelqu'un en posant un doigt sur sa peau. Elle pouvait par ses seuls sens faire le portrait de quelqu'un.

-Quelles failles ? Demanda Hora Wolff en croisant les bras.

-Naïf, parfois enclin au doute, fit Elwenne en comptant sur ses doigts, il a ce côté enfantin qui persiste. Regarde son visage. Il est juvénile alors qu'il devrait à son âge afficher le masque dur et froid d'un adulte. Mais en revanche il est courageux, tenace et jusqu'au-boutiste. Il a cette lueur au fond des yeux, une espèce de lueur de défi.

-J'ai remarqué.

-Elle semble interdire à quiconque la voit de toucher à ceux et celles qu'il aime. C'est un protecteur et un justicier. Il est digne d'être parmi nous. Il a vaincu le Mandrag Ganondorf après tout ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit. Il ne devrait pas avoir de problème face à Bane.

-Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

-J'ai entendu parler de Bane pendant mes voyages, fit Elwenne. C'était un voleur lui aussi. Moins ambitieux que Ganondorf mais peut-être bien encore plus sanguinaire. Il rêvait d'une nation de voleurs taillée dans l'or de ses victimes.

-C'est très intéressant mais le rapport avec Ganondorf est plutôt vague.

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Demanda Elwenne avec un sourire. Que signifie Mandrag Ganondorf Dragmire à ton avis ?

-C'est de la langue Gerudo. Ca veut dire « Ganondorf des Voleurs Enchantés ».

-Bane est un des Rois Gerudos légendaires. Son véritable nom est Mandrag Bane Dragmire. Il n'y a pas que les cafards qui ont la vie dure, pas vrai ? »

Hora Wolff ne répondit que par un tremblement.


	52. Chapitre 35 : Dellano, Héroïne du Temps

**DELLANO, HEROINE DU TEMPS :**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés.

« Bon sang Link je t'ai dit de donner un coup d'épée !!! Hurla Hora Wolff. C'est pas un bouquet de fleurs quand même !!!

Malon et Zelda pouffèrent de rire. Hora Wolff et Link avaient pris l'habitude de se prendre le nez pour des questions aussi rudimentaires que la maîtrise de l'épée. Link adoptait un style personnel, Hora Wolff ne jurait que pas la science de l'escrime.

-J'ai vaincu un démon comme ca ! Protesta Link.

-Il devait être bien con alors pour s'être fait terrasser aussi vite ! Fit Hora Wolff mains sur les hanches. Si tu manies le glaive de cette façon là au combat qu'est ce que ca doit être au lit !

Zelda et Malon hurlèrent de rire. Link piqué au vif se tourna vers Zelda.

-Tu t'en est pas plainte que je sache ! » Lança-t-il à son intention.

Zelda s'empourpra de colère mais Malon tomba sur le sol, plié en deux. Elwenne regardait en riant, adossée au mur, bras croisés.

« Besoin d'aide ma vieille ? Lança-t-elle.

-Oh fous moi la paix toi ! Répondit Hora Wolff. J'essaye de tirer quelque chose de cet espèce de nain à chapeau vert mais autant apprendre à un cheval à faire du violon ! »

Malon se releva en larmes et alla se porter aux côtés d'Elwenne. Link et Zelda échangeaient des propos très vifs sur la nature de leur relation. Hora Wolff intervint transformant ce duet enflammé en trio explosif.

« Ils sont toujours comme ca ? Demanda Elwenne en les désignant.

-Link et Zelda sont l'incarnation de la relation passionnée, fit Malon en regardant Elwenne. En général ca finit par des réconciliations larmoyantes. C'est l'amour fou.

-Veinards, c'est beau à voir quand même, fit Elwenne rêveuse.

-C'est vrai, fit Malon. J'aimerais connaître ca un jour.

-Oh tu le connaîtras, fit Elwenne avec un sourire. Tu es une fille superbe je trouve.

Malon coula vers Elwenne un regard plein de gratitude mais aussi gêné. Le rose lui montait aux joues.

-Hmm, fit Elwenne avec un maigre sourire, toi tu crois que je te fais du pied.

Malon ramena sa chevelure en arrière, gênée.

-Désolée, fit Malon. Je ne prête pas oreille aux ragots mais…

-Oui je te désire, fit Elwenne du tac au tac.

Malon rougit, s'immobilisa.

-Mais je ne veux pas te gêner tu sais, fit Elwenne. Je n'ai aucun espoir concernant une possible relation avec toi. Rassure-toi.

-Oh non je ne suis pas…Fit Malon. Enfin je… »

Elwenne ferma ses lèvres avec un doigt.

« Je le sais, fit Elwenne. Toi…Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Pas comme moi.

Il y avait presque du regret dans sa voix. Et même de l'admiration.

-Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, fit Malon.

-Tu es trop modeste, répondit Elwenne. Moi je vois ce qu'il y a en toi. Et je suis plus vieille que ta peau de vache de mère.

Malon et Elwenne échangèrent un rire.

-Vous êtes gentille, fit Malon.

-Qui a dit que j'étais méchante ? Fit Elwenne d'une voix faussement indignée. Je suis un peu sauvage mais méchante jamais. Mais toi ne change pas, reste comme tu es, d'accord ? »

Malon acquièsca en souriant. La suite, elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Elwenne ferma les yeux, approcha son visage, déposa un baiser doux et sensuel sur ses lèvres. Malon sentit son corps se raidir et s'électriser mais curieusement elle ne voulut pas s'arracher à cette étreinte. Elle se laissa faire, regardant les paupières fermées d'Elwenne, son cœur battant à en rompe sa cage thoracique. Puis l'héroïne s'arracha à ce baiser, caressa de la main la figure de Malon et quitta la place par la porte. Hora Wolff se porta à la hauteur de sa fille, yeux exorbités.

« C'est pas vrai elle l'a fait, souffla-t-elle. Hé Malon !

Malon sursauta comme sortant d'un rêve.

-Vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! Fit Hora Wolff. C'est sa façon de…on va dire…sceller une amitié.

Malon acquièsca en rougissant.

-Attend…Fit Hora Wolff en écarquillant les yeux. Me dis pas que…

-Non ! Fit Malon vivement. Mais…je sais pas j'ai…j'ai senti quelque chose d'autre dans ce baiser…Quelque chose d'indéfinissable… »

Hora Wolff considéra sa fille avec étonnement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, fit Malon avec un sourire. Je la trouve gentille. Je pense juste qu'elle cache quelque chose ».

Hora Wolff sourit à sa fille et caressa sa joue du dos de la main.

« Je suis fière de toi si tu savais, fit-elle. Allez retourne t'entraîner. Amène moi Link, tu veux ? »

Malon s'exécuta. Quand Link arriva, il ronchonnait toujours.

« Bon j'ai été dure avec toi, fit Hora Wolff. Je te demande pardon.

Link soupira.

-On est tous un peu tendus, fit-il. J'ai eu des mots un peu durs aussi.

-Va te détendre, fit Hora Wolff. Je te conseille de prendre un bain d'eau chaude. Ca te détendra incroyablement.

-Bonne idée, fit Link avec un sourire. Ca me permettra de plus te voir, vieille peau !

-Fous moi le camp, salopard ! » Fit Elwenne en rigolant.

Link esquiva sa fausse claque d'un saut rapide que Hora Wolff salua d'un applaudissement. Link franchit la porte en faisant la révérence.

Link pénétra dans la salle des bains chauds, habillé d'un simple pagne de tissu. La pièce baignait dans la vapeur et la chaleur. La condensation de l'air faisait jaillir des perles humides sur les murs. Il se sentit immédiatement attaqué par la chaleur mais lorsqu'il tenta d'ôter son pagne un rire résonna. Féminin. Cristallin. Il s'avança vers le bassin d'eau pour y trouver une naïade aux cheveux roux. Plus précisément quelque chose d'humain, grand, élancé et particulièrement gracieux. Et roux. Link reconnut Elwenne Dellano qui nageait dans le bassin. Entièrement nue à en juger par les deux rondeurs qui émergèrent de l'eau tandis qu'elle plongeait pour mieux ressortir. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière et lui sourit.

« Tiens coucou toi ! Fit-elle. Tu viens te baigner ?

Link rougit d'avantage. La chaleur ne l'aidait pas à supporter le trouble qui s'était installé en lui.

-Non ? Rabat-joie va ! Fit Elwenne en haussant des épaules. Faut prendre le temps de se détendre des fois.

-Comment pouvez-vous vous détendre dans ces moments là ? Demanda Link qui se sentait de plus en plus incommodé par la chaleur.

-Il faut savoir profiter des petits instants que la vie nous offre, fit Elwenne en frottant ses bras. J'en ai trouvé un. Ne vas pas croire que je mijote depuis deux jours.

-Vous n'êtes pas très pudique…Commenta-t-il.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger, répondit-elle en souriant.

Link se sentit mal à son aise. Elwenne exhibait une poitrine exceptionnelle. Moins développée que celle de Malon mais certes d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Zelda elle-même n'avait pas cela. Il se sentit coupable d'y avoir pensé sur le coup. Et encore plus mal à l'aise. Elwenne frappa ses mains à deux reprises. Il sentit la chaleur faire place à la tiédeur tandis que l'air se faisait moins humide et que la brume se dispersait. Bientôt Link put voir nettement la grande Salle de Bain Impériale. Une vaste pièce toute blanche décorée de frises en mosaïque bleue. Les pilliers qui encadraient la pièce formaient une limite entre la zone baptismale et un petit déambulatoire où s'alignaient des bancs de pierre.

-La sueur du corps est essentielle, fit Elwenne. Elle élimine les toxines du corps et hydrate ce dernier. C'est une nécessité absolue pour quiconque se donne à fond physiquement.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton très professoral qui tranchait avec celui qu'elle employait d'habitude. Link se sentit plus à son aise sans la chaleur et plus à même de rétorquer.

-J'ai connu ca, fit-il. Quand j'ai affronté Ganondorf. Et à d'autres reprises aussi.

Elwenne ne répondit pas. Elle nagea sur le dos pendant quelques secondes. Link détourna son regard de son corps exhibé sans retenue.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, fit Elwenne soudainement. Je suis une trainée qui s'exhibe sans vergogne et s'envoie en l'air avec tous ceux qu'elle trouve sur son chemin.

Elle se posta au milieu du bain. Baissa la tête tandis qu'elle nouait ses cheveux dans son cou.

-Tu n'as pas tort, fit-elle. Je suis une catin. Mais…c'est tout ce que tu vois ?

Link réfléchit. Il n'osait toujours pas lui répondre.

-Beaucoup ne voient que ca tu sais, fit Elwenne. L'utilisation que l'on fait de son corps, sa façon de se comporter avec autrui, beaucoup de gens se basent là dessus pour se faire une idée des gens. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre le pourquoi. Ils se contente du « quoi ». Et ils en tirent les conclusions qui s'imposent. Elwenne Dellano, « Catin du Temps ».

Elle nagea jusqu'à lui. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque sans émotion. Presque triste. Elle s'accouda sur le rebord de la piscine.

-Pourtant moi aussi j'ai payé de mon sang pour Hyrule, continua-t-elle. Moi aussi j'ai rendu mon tribu à la nation, au peuple et aux dieux. J'ai saigné, crié, sangloté et pataugé dans le purin pour écraser les Intrus des Ténèbres. J'ai eu mon ticket d'Héroïne du Temps et j'ai fait mon travail avec zèle. Et conviction.

Elle le regarda. Elle avait des yeux bleus magnifiques. Presque aussi beaux que ceux de Malon. Des yeux bleus pénétrants. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'assit devant elle.

-J'y croyais, fit-elle. Vraiment. Je voulais croire que je pouvais me battre pour quelque chose que en valait la peine. Que ma vie n'était pas qu'une simple succession de coups d'un jour. Je voulais montrer au monde que je pouvais faire quelque chose de ma personne. Sans doute aussi que je voulais me prouver que je pouvais aller plus loin. Les dieux m'ont donné cette chance. Mais voilà. La mémoire de la masse populaire est sélective. Elle sélectionnera ce qui titillera l'instinct plutôt que la raison. As-tu déjà prononcé mon nom en public ? Si oui dis moi combien ne se sont pas marrés avec des regards qui en disaient long sur l'image qu'ils se faisaient de moi ?

Link détourna la tête. Il n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience mais il se souvenait des commentaires que quelques personnalités d'Hyrule avaient faites sur elle lorsque son nom apparaissait dans les conversations. Ces commentaires étaient tout sauf raffinés.

-Ca doit remonter a plus de mille ans, fit Elwenne d'une voix sombre et emprunte de nostalgie. A cette époque…c'était encore le bordel. Une époque dégueulasse. Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce qu'on appelle la peste bubonique ? Ca courait dans les rues et t'avais de la chance si on fêtait ses sept ans. L'hygiène était déplorable. Les rats étaient nos voisins de palier. Les ruelles des villes n'étaient pas encore pavées. On ne construisait pas tout en pierre. Les armées n'étaient pas professionnelles. C'étaient en général de petits contingents au service de seigneurs laïcs. Parfois pour faire plus peur on incorporait des mercenaires. Hryule n'était pas unie. On se battait pour un oui ou un nom : terres, questions de frontières, impôts, ingérance du religieux dans le politique, affaires de corruption, spoliation de bien…Les rois étaient plus faibles que les seigneurs et la justice était affaire privée : on légitimait son droit à coup de lattes dans la gueule. Une famille pouvait être décimée en entier par une troupe : le mari pendu, les fils écartelés, les filles violées pendant des heures. Et ce sur une simple supposition sans que n'interviennent ni preuves, ni procès. La délation faisait le pain des uns et le malheur des autres. Et œil pour œil, dent pour dent étant devise d'époque, s'amuser à dénoncer son prochain pour quelques sous revenait à foutre le camp de ta ville en vitesse. Parfois ca ne suffisait pas à échapper à la vengence des proches de la famille décimée. Et ils te faisaient très amèrement regretter tes actions. J'ai vécu dans un univers de crasse et de violence ».

Elle ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Soupira. Puis reprit son récit :

« Mais d'une certaine manière…j'étais bien lotie car je venais d'une bonne famille. Pas riche, loin de là. Mais aimante. Mon père était forgeron. Il faisait surtout des serrures et des ornements. Mais il gagnait bien sa vie. Ma mère était couturière. Pas la meilleure mais elle trouvait ses acheteurs. Et moi j'étudiais dans une école de jeunes filles pour devenir une future petite maîtresse de maison bien comme il faut…»

*****

« Papa je veux pas aller jouer avec les filles…

Eridor Dellano essuya son front d'une main couverte de scories et grisée par les vapeurs du charbon.

-Ah bon ? Fit-il en la regardant de son visage cramoisi et sale. Et qui t'as dit de faire ca ?

-Ma maîtresse, fit Elwenne en baissant les yeux. Elle dit que je devrais jouer avec les gens comme moi. Des filles quoi.

-Allons bon, fit le forgeron en lancant son marteau sur l'enclume pour saisir une peau avec laquelle il s'essuya. De quoi elle se mêle cette vieille peau?

-Elle dit juste que c'est comme ca.

Elwenne fit la moue. Elle était déjà plus grande que les autres petites filles. Elle portait un pantalon brun et une petite chemise noire. Pas de bijoux, pas de froufrous ni de chichis. Elle détestait les robes et les uniformes féminins. Elle portait les cheveux longs à l'époque et ils bouclaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

-C'est des conneries, fit son père en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu as le droit de jouer avec qui tu veux. Oublie pas que c'est toi et toi seule qui peut choisir ce que tu veux faire.

-Ca veut dire que je peux choisir de pas aller à l'école ? Fit-elle avec une note d'espoir.

-Nan idiote, fit son père en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. L'instruction Elwenne c'est important. Ca tu peux pas t'en passer. Moi j'ai eu du bol et encore. Ta mère a pas eu cette chance. Coudre c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire. Elle vient d'une époque où on ne faisait pas lire, ni écrire les filles tu sais ?

-Tu lui as appris pourtant, fit Elwenne en essuyant le charbon sur sa tête.

-C'est pas si facile Elwenne, fit son père en s'essuyant de nouveau les mains. Lire et écrire ce sont des heures de pratique. Ca s'apprend pas comme ca entre deux commandes du boulot, tu comprends ?

-Oui…Fit Elwenne. Mais quand même…je veux jouer avec les garçons.

-Ta vieille chouette est issue d'une époque où la mixité n'avait pas cours, fit son père en souriant. Elle peut pas tolérer que garçons et filles se fréquentent. Bon sang comme si vous alliez faire quoi que ce soit. A votre âge.

-Bah on s'amuse.

-Je pensais à autre chose Elwenne. Mais ca c'est pour les grands. Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande.

-Je serai grande quand ?

Son père réfléchit.

-Tu vois ta maman comme elle est ? Demanda-t-il enfin. Ben quand tu auras la même apparence, tu seras une grande. Ca viendra dans quelques années t'inquiète pas. D'accord ?

-Je suis pas pressée…Fit Elwenne avec un moue comme pour dire « je demandais juste comme ca ».

-C'est bien ma fille ! Approche ! ».

Il l'attira à elle, la posa sur ses genoux. Son père sentait le vieux fourneau et son corps dégageait une chaleur naturelle qu'elle trouvait réconfortante.

« Ecoute Elwenne, fit-il enfin avec sérieux. Comment dire…Le monde dans lequel on vit…Ben il est pas très beau tu sais. Bon on essaye de te faire croire que tout est beau et joli mais... tu sais…faut pas toujours écouter les gens. Y'a des gens qui te diront « voilà, ca c'est comme ci » et « ca c'est comme ca ». Mais faut pas toujours croire ce qu'on dit. Y'a des belles choses mais y'en a des mauvaises. Faut pas oublier ca. Faut toujours que tu apprennes par toi-même, que tu observes ce qui t'entoure, que tu étudies quelque chose avant de le juger. Ne juge pas sur les apparences et les paroles des autres. Tu dois juger sur ce que tu sais et ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu sais Elwenne ?

-Je sais que la justice c'est bien.

-Chacun a sa propre idée de la justice Elwenne. Pour tous c'est « punir les méchants ». Mais chacun a ses propres méchants. Ca peut être le garçon qui te pince les fesses (Elwenne rigola) ou la maîtresse qui te dit que tu dois ne jouer qu'avec les filles. Il ya des petits méchants et des grands méchants.

-La maîtresse c'est une méchante ?

-A sa manière. J'utiliserai bien un mot plus explicite mais t'es trop petite pour l'entendre. Mais disons que il faut savoir une chose : on détermine la justice en fonction de ce qui nous paraît bien et de ce qui nous paraît pas bien. C'est quoi qui te paraît bien à l'école Elwenne ?

-Ben…On apprend à lire, à écrire, à compter et je me fais plein de copains.

-Et qu'est ce qui te paraît mal Elwenne ?

-Je veux pas jouer qu'avec les filles. Et je veux jouer aux jeux des garçons. Et faire comme eux. Je veux aller dans l'armée.

Son père eut un rire jovial.

-Ah bah putain! Oh merde…Non! Je veux dire…

Elwenne était écroulée de rire sur les genoux de son père et celui-ci dut l'accompagner bon gré, mal gré.

-Répète pas à ta mère que j'ai dit ca, fit-il après s'être repris. Ca risquerai de chauffer encore plus qu'ici. Elle a son côté vieille école elle aussi.

-D'accord, fit Elwenne en posant une main sur son petit cœur.

-Alors comme ca tu veux te battre ? Demanda son père plus sérieusement. Mais où ? Pour qui ?

-Je veux devenir une chasseuse de monstres, fit Elwenne en sautant sur les genoux de son père avec enthousiasme. Et comme ca je pourrai voir le monde.

-Voir le monde c'est ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda son père en écarquillant les yeux. Mais alors pourquoi l'armée ?

-Y'a que les soldats qui voyagent…Et les chasseurs de monstres y'en a pas.

-Faut dire qu'on a de beaux bestiaux dans le coin, fit Eridor. Tu veux chasser quoi ?

-Les basilics, les noctules, les goules, les cocatrix, les vampires, les draconiens cendrés, les boïllödzzers,…

Son père eut un sifflement admiratif.

-T'en connais un rayon, fit-il.

-J'ai lu les livres de la bibliothèque, fit Elwenne avec fierté. Sur les contes, les légendes,…

-C'est bien ca, c'est très bien ! Fit son père. L'amour des livres c'est quelque chose de bien.

-La maîtresse m'a surprise une fois en train de lire un livre sur les…les filles avec des gros nénés qui font des trucs bizarres aux hommes…

-Les succubes, fit son père avec un toussotement gêné.

-Elle m'a disputée. Elle disait que c'était pas de mon âge et qu'en plus ben je devais pas lire ce genre de trucs que je devais lire des livres comme « Aménager sa maison » ou « Le livre de la Bonne Epouse ».

Elle grimaça et son père eut une grimace.

-C'est de pire en pire ces écoles, grogna-t-il. T'inquiète va. Si ta maîtresse vient se pleindre j'arrangerai ca. Continue à lire Elwenne. Mais…évite les trucs sur les succubes d'accord ? C'est un peu trop compliqué pour toi je pense ».

Elle sauta à pieds joints sur son père et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Son père l'étreignit tendrement puis, d'une tape sur la fesse, il la précipita vers la porte.

« Elwenne ! Si ta maîtresse continue à te dire de jouer avec les filles et de laisser les garçons tranquilles, tu viens me le dire.J'irai lui botter son cul plein de pustules ! »

Elwenne sortit en hurlant de rire. Son père reprit son travail avec le sourire.

*****

« Ce furent les plus belles années de ma vie, fit Elwenne. On était l'archétype de la famille modeste mais heureuse : l'argent suffisait à nous faire vivre. Parfois quand papa ou maman, quand c'était les deux avec de la chance, faisaient un bon chiffre d'affaire il y avait des cadeaux. Ils veillaient à ce que je manque de rien. Ils sacrifiaient leur propre plaisir personnel pour le mien. Il y eut juste un seul plaisir qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu satisfaire : me donner un frère ou une sœur. Naturellement j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre la situation et je leur en ai beaucoup voulu pour ca. Malgré cela on s'aimait. Une vraie famille. Je vivais dans une bulle paisible. Sorti de cette bulle par contre… »

*****

« Bande de salauds !!! Foutez-lui la paix ! »

Une pierre la manqua de peu mais elle mémorisa le visage de celui qui l'avait lancé. A ses pieds, Favela sanglotait à genoux, les yeux terrorisés. Les vociférations du groupe s'adressaient surtout à elle. On gardait quelques insultes pour Elwenne mais si elle s'était esquivée à ce moment là personne ne lui aurait fait attention. Favela était la cible prioritaire et unique.

« Casse toi Elwenne, te mêle pas de ça ! Hurla Ganjo en s'avançant un ruban enroulé autour du poing, une pierre dans l'autre. Pourquoi tu défends cette traînée ?

-Pauvre con ! Hurla Elwenne. Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de mal ? Un simple baiser c'est quand même pas la mort !

-Un simple baiser sur _ma_ copine ! » Hurla Ganjo en projetant sa pierre.

Elle atteignit Elwenne à l'avant bras. Elle se plia en criant, visage ridé par la douleur mais ne plia pas pour autant. La copine de Ganjo se tenait derrière lui, sanglotante et haineuse, aggripée à ses épaules comme un spectre hideux.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ca ? Hurla-t-elle. Tu m'a filé la honte ! Je te déteste ! C'est dégueulasse !

Elle grimaça à la pensée de ce baiser. S'essuya la bouche en gémissant d'un geste vif et brutal.

-T'as de la chance d'être une fille, hurla Ganjo en tendant le poing. J'aurais réglé ca avec mes mains. Mais t'es qu'une trainée. Tu mérites pas que je te touche.

-Pauvre con, fit Elwenne. Qu'est ce que t'as avec les femmes ? T'en a la trouille connard ?

-Elwenne dégage si tu veux pas y passer aussi ! Cria un poil de carotte aux yeux de fouine. Ca regarde que Ganjo et Favela.

-Parfaitement, fit Ganjo. Casse-toi !

-Ah ouais ? Si ca regarde que toi et Favela qu'est ce que t'as eu besoin de rameuter la moitié de l'école, connard ?! T'es pas capable de laver ton linge sale par toi-même ? T'as besoin d'être entouré de toute ta cours de lèche-bottes pour te prouver que t'es un mâle ? Seul tu vaux rien c'est ca ?

Elle fut huée copieusement mais le visage de Ganjo le trahit. Il avait ramassé un coup avec cette phrase. Sa main se crispa sur la pierre mais se fit hésitante.

-C'est dégueulasse ! Fit-il enfin. Ce qu'elle a fait. Enfin merde quoi Elwenne tu sais bien que les filles font ca avec les mecs et pas avec les filles.

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est pas un crime bordel ! C'est qu'un bisou innocent ! Elle lui a pas foutu une baffe !

Favela se crispa d'avantage. Elle gardait la main serrée sur son genoux en ignorant les cuisantes douleur qui meurtrissaient son dos et ses flancs. Quelques pierres avaient ouvert des plaies sur ses chairs et sa robe planche se lézardait de lignes écarlates. Les huées baissèrent d'intensité. La maîtresse s'avanca en vociférant.

-Elwenne ! Cria-t-elle. Décidément il n'y aura pas un jour sans que…

-Madame, ils voulaient lapider Favela ! Fit Elwenne en désignant le groupe du doigt. J'ai juste voulu la protéger !

La maîtresse d'école se tourna et tomba sur Ganjo qui rougit. Sa main tentait de se soustraire à ses yeux mais elle fut prompte à remarquer ce qu'il serrait dedans. Puis elle regarda de nouveau Elwenne, vit son avant-bras ensanglanté et découvrit Favela prostré sur le sol. Son visage s'empourpra de colère. Quelques rats désertèrent le groupe, sentant que le vent avait tourné. D'autres restèrent mais ceux qui étaient armés prirent soin de se débarrasser de leurs projectiles d'un bref mouvement. Ganjo tenta de se défendre.

-Elle…elle a embrassé ma copine, fit-il en désignant Favela. Sur la bouche ! »

Il pointait vers sa cible un doigt tremblant et regardait sa maîtresse avec terreur. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui inspirait cette peur mais ce que Favela avait fait et cette dernière se sentit comme une espèce de monstre qui terrorisait un village. A la faveur des protestations de Ganjo, les huées reprirent. Mais la maîtresse d'école y mit fin rapidement d'un geste de la main. Puis elle regarda de nouveau Ganjo. Ou plutôt elle le fusilla des yeux.

« C'est une excuse pour humilier les gens ? Gronda-t-elle. Les traîner dans la boue ? Pire encore, leur jeter des pierres ? Vous savez que vous pouvez tuer quelqu'un avec ca ?

Ganjo baissa les yeux honteux. Mais Elwenne savait qu'il était plus honteux de cette scène qui l'humiliait et le mettait en position d'infériorité que par le geste qu'il avait eu avec Favela. Il s'en fouait que ca puisse tuer. Ce qui l'importait c'était son image.

-Vous et votre copine vous allez m'attendre dans mon bureau, fit la maîtresse avec une sévérité qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation. Nous allons régler ca rapidement. Je peux vous garantir que quand vous sortirez de ce bureau, vous aurez bien retenu la leçon ! Filez ! »

Elle chassa Ganjo et sa dulcinée d'un geste de la main. Et dispersa la foule d'un regard. Tous reprirent leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'avança vers Elwenne qui relevait Favela en pleurs et soupira.

« Je me réjouis de votre comportement pour une fois Elwenne, fit la maîtresse mains sur les hanches. Si vous vous étiez laissée intimider, votre amie serait dans un état plus déplorable peut-être même critique. Pour cela je vous félicite et pour vous récompenser je passerai outre vos dernières incartades. Suivez-moi ».

Elles atterrirent à l'infirmerie. Les blessures de Favela étaient superficielles mais douloureuses. L'infimière tamponna un coton d'onguent dessus et la douleur disparut. Puis elle déposa avec soin une petite étoffe de laine sur la plaie. Favela ne pleurait plus mais quelques hoquets la secouaient à intervales irréguliers. Elwenne lui caressait le dos pour la réconforter.

« Vous vous sentez bien Favela ? Demanda la maîtresse les bras croisés.

Favela hocha la tête en levant ses yeux vers la maîtresse. Elle serrait dans ses petites mains un ourson en peluche rapiécé. Une des pattes ouvertes vomissait ses entrailles de coton.

-Ganjo sera très sévèrement puni pour ce qu'il vous a fait, fit la maîtresse. Toutefois…avez vous vraiment embrassé sa petite amie ?

Favela déglutit. Puis elle fit « oui » de la tête. Avec honte. La maîtresse se crispa.

-Je ne m'étonne pas de sa réaction Favela, fit-elle enfin. Ce genre de comportement Favela est inacceptable. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

-Je la trouvais jolie…Gémit Favela sans regarder la maîtresse.

Ses yeux s'humidifèrent. La maîtresse se raidit.

-Ce genre de comportement est immoral, fit-elle avec sévérité. Je ne tolèrerai pas ces manifestations contre-nature une nouvelle fois. La réaction de Ganjo était disproportionnée mais je peux comprendre ce qu'il a ressenti sur le coup. Les femmes sont faites pour aller avec les hommes. Et il doit en être ainsi. Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois car vous avez souffert plus que ce que vous auriez mérité. Mais que je n'ai plus à me plaindre de cela !

-Madame…Fit Elwenne.

La maîtresse la fusilla du regard.

-Vous avez très bien fait de défendre votre amie Elwenne, fit-elle, mais pour ce qui est de ce qu'à fait Favela je ne veux pas vous entendre ! Il y a des règles morales ici et je les ferai appliquer avec la dernière sévérité ! »

Elwenne baissa les yeux. Abandonna tout espoir de se défendre. La maîtresse posa une main sur l'épaule de Favela et la regarda avec un regard compatissant.

« Je ne vous juge pas Favela, fit-elle. C'est un dérèglement de votre corps et rien d'autre. Une…maladie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela passera et vous redeviendrez très vite une petite fille normale. Qui aime les garçons. Mais ne faites plus ça, d'accord ? Attendez que ca passe. »

Favela acquièsca en hoquetant. La maîtresse essuya ses larmes du pouce avec un sourire. Puis elle se releva et s'approcha d'Elwenne pour l'attirer loin de Favela.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez Elwenne, fit-elle froidement. Mais hélas vous vous trompez lourdement. Si l'on a créé l'homme et la femme c'est bien pour une raison. La vie nous a tracé le chemin, nous devons le suivre. S'en écarter est un…crime. Vous comprenez ?

Elwenne ne répondit pas. Mais son visage exprimait une colère contenue.

-Vous changez Elwenne et vous le savez. Vous l'avez senti ? Ces regards que vous portez aux hommes. Ce ne sont plus des regards de jeune fille. Vous changez dans le corps et l'esprit. Tel un papillon issu d'une chenille vous vous séparez de votre cocon de jeune fille. Vous devenez une femme Elwenne. Avec ce que cela implique. Et vous savez ce qu'une femme doit faire. Et avec qui elle doit le faire. C'est ainsi que les choses sont. Elles l'ont toujours été et rien, ni les guerres, ni les dieux n'ont pu le changer. Ne vous prenez pas la tête avec ces choses. Elles ne mènent à rien. Elles ne vous apporteront que le malheur et la haine des autres. Suivez le chemin de vos pairs, ne vous mettez pas en dehors pour le simple plaisir de vous illustrer. Vous connaissez l'annecdote de l'homme censé et de l'homme sot ? L'homme censé qui traverse la forêt dangereuse le fera avec une arme parce qu'il sait que sa vie tient à ce simple détail. L'homme sot la traversera sans armes pour se prouver qu'il peut faire différemment des autres et de distinguer d'eux. Demandez vous lequel a le plus de chances de s'en sortir et appliquez la sagesse de cette déduction à l'exemple de votre amie».

Elle s'écarta et sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas rude. Elwenne considéra ses paroles et les rejetta. L'homme censé pouvait toujours prendre la fuite car l'épée seule ne fait pas le courage. L'homme sot pouvait quant à lui se battre pour ses idées même si cela impliquait la mort.

Favela prit le chemin du grand arbre en fleurs. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard des autres. Elle devrait affronter ceux de ses parents à son retour qui avaient été prévenus de son comportement par la maîtresse d'école. Elwenne courut après elle et la rattrapa.

« Ca va Favela ? Demanda Elwenne en la regardant inquiète.

Favela acquièsca. Elle essuya un restant de larme qui s'accrochait à sa paupière.

-J'ai envie de rentrer, fit-elle. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, fit Favela avec gêne dans la voix. Je veux plus en parler. Je veux plus y penser. Je veux oublier ca. Je veux oublier ce que j'ai fait.

-Raconte pas d'âneries, protesta Elwenne. Au contraire faut t'en souvenir. Pour pouvoir comprendre la nature de ce que tu es. Tu dois t'assumer et affronter ce genre de chose.

-Non ! Gémit Favela. Je veux pas affronter ca. Je veux vivre tranquille. Je veux me faire des amis. Je suis pas un monstre !

-Mais non tu n'es pas un monstre !

-Alors pourquoi je suis comme ca ?! Cria Favela en regardant Elwenne les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi je regarde les filles et pas les garçons ?

-On est ce qu'on est Favela ! Répondit Elwenne en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est ca la vie. Faut l'assumer !

-Je veux pas assumer ! Je veux pas me battre ! Je veux être normale mais je le suis pas parce que je suis un monstre !

-Mais non voyons…Fit Elwenne troublée. Pas du tout…Tu…

Elle déglutit. Favela la regarda, attendant la suite de son discours. Elwenne plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Favela et fit le pas qu'elle redoutait de faire un jour.

-Moi aussi Favela…Fit Elwenne. Moi aussi j'aime les filles. Sauf que j'aime les filles _et_ les garçons. Ca ne me dérange pas d'aimer les deux, je peux le faire.

Elle chercha une lueur dans les yeux de Favela. Quelque chose qui lui évoque l'espoir. Mais rien ne s'alluma. Lentement, le feu aux jours, Elwenne porta ses lèvres vers celle de Favela. Elles restèrent ainsi sans bouger. Puis Favela s'arracha brutalement à Elwenne avec un cri.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!!! Tu es folle ?!!! Cria-t-elle.

-Pardon je…Fit Elwenne paniquée. Je ne voulais pas…je…

-Ca ne t'as pas suffit ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure ?! Cria Favela en désignant l'école. Je m'en fiche que tu aimes aussi les filles ! Moi je veux plus jamais aimer les filles ! Je veux plus être un monstre ! Je veux plus qu'on me jette des pierres ! Je veux être normale !!!

-Favela…

-Laisse-moi !!! M'approche plus jamais !!! »

Favela prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle se retourna à plusieurs reprises pour regarder dans la direction d'Elwenne avec le regard d'un animal traqué. Mais elle était trop loin pour voir Elwenne. Elle courut et disparut au loin, sa longue chevelure blanche s'agitant dans les airs, lui donnant des airs de spectre furieux. Elwenne la regarda s'évanouir dans l'horizon déclinant. Le soleil rougeoyant fit scintiller ses larmes. Elwenne pleura en silence contre le grand arbre jusqu'à ce que la lune soit haute dans le ciel.

*****

« J'avais treize ans, fit Elwenne. Un premier amour mort-né.

Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses bras, un regard monotomne dans ses grands yeux de biche. Elle semblait parler presque pour elle-même. Ses cheveux avaient séché, s'allongeaient sur ses épaules et son cou en pointes rougeoyantes. La peau de ses bras et de la partie émergée de son dos étaient pratiquement sèche.

-Favela est revenue naturellement, continua-t-elle. Après quelques jours. Notre maîtresse avait fait courir le bruit qu'un élève de l'école de magie du coin lui avait joué un vilain tour en lui jetant un enchantement pervers. Le coupable a tout avoué et a été chassé de la ville avec toute sa famille pour atteinte à la morale. Naturellement personne n'avait entendu parler de cet élève farceur mais la parole des enseignants est d'or : si les enseignants disent qu'un tel élève a existé alors c'est qu'il a existé. Du coup la haine contre Favela s'est changée en honte. En peine. Quand elle est revenue, tous ceux qui l'avaient insultée lui ont offert des fleurs, l'ont étreinte, se sont confondus en excuses et en bons mots. Ganjo a littéralement rampé par terre. Il aurait dû effectuer des travaux disciplinaires en guise de punition mais comme Favela l'a pardonné et a même intercédé en sa faveur on lui a juste donné une tape sur les mains tout en lui rappelant que la corvée était toujours de mise au cas où il recommencerait. Sa copine quant à elle a serré Favela comme une poupée en pleurant sur son épaule. C'était une de ses meilleures amies après tout. Et comme prévu Favela n'a plus jamais touché ou fait mention d'une attirance pour une fille. A vrai dire Ganjo et sa copine se sont séparés peu de temps après et Ganjo a repris Favela. L'ex de Ganjo n'en a même pas éprouvé de jalousie, elle visait un autre mange-culotte depuis déjà quelques temps. Favela était heureuse, rayonnante. Elle avait des amis, elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie qui quelques temps plus tard lui arracherait sa virginité et enchaînerait son cœur sur l'autel, elle oublia cet incident dans une cours d'école, trop heureuse d'être redevenue…normale. Et elle m'oublia moi. Au début elle m'évitait comme la peste, puis elle m'ignorait. Je suis devenu fantômatique, invisible. A partir de ce moment on a commencé à me fuir à l'école. On racontait des choses dans mon dos. Des choses pas très élégantes. J'ai cru voir un jour Favela, son homme et quelques filles et garçons me regarder en gloussant dans leur barbe. Ca m'a fait horriblement mal. Ce jour là j'ai compris que n'importe qui était capable de renier ce qu'il a été et ce qu'il a connu uniquement par peur du regard des autres. J'ai pris une douche froide mémorable et j'ai commencé à changer d'avis sur la nature de ce monde. Mon père m'avait prévenu qu'un jour je comprendrais. Ce jour était arrivé. Favela sortit de son école avec les félicitations de l'école et les acclamations des élèves, épousa Ganjo qui réussit dans la vie et elle mena sa vie en bonne petite bourgeoise. Tandis que moi je terminais mon année scolaire seule, fuie de tous, avec des résultats médiocres, un diplôme conféré du bout des doigts, sans un regard, ni un bravo. Je suis sortie en ville comme une anonyme, une moins que rien. J'ai trouvé un travail minable dans une taverne en tant que serveuse. Seuls mes parents ne me jugeaient pas pour ce que j'étais. Ils étaient fiers que j'avais fait : défendre l'opprimé et défendre mes opinions. Ca ne m'a pas garanti une place au soleil mais ca me faisais du bien. J'adorais mes parents mais j'avais besoin de plus que ca. Je me disais que ca passerait avec le temps, je me suis fait une raison en espérant qu'un jour viendrait mon tour et que moi aussi je pourrais faire ma Favela. Un jour j'ai recontré quelqu'un. Un homme qui semblait enfin s'intéresser à moi. Je crus que c'était enfin le point de départ tant attendu d'une vie nouvelle. Je me suis plantée sur les grandes largeurs ».

*****

La pluie martelait les fenêtres de l'Auberge du Cochon Fumé. Elle roulait par gouttes sur les vitres, serpentait le long des pierres, dévalait le sol pour se fondre avec les petites rigoles qui se déversaient dans les ruelles et reflétait l'éclat de la lune. Il y a deux ans de cela, la création d'un Cabinet Royal de la Gestion des Ponts et Chaussées avait décrété le dallage obligatoire des ruelles d'une largeur minimale de deux mètres. Cela évitait ainsi la boue et permettait aux attelages de progresser plus facilement. Notamment ceux de l'armée qui étaient prioritaires. Plus aucun convoi militaire ne passait par le petit village de Garisone mais le seigneur qui contrôlait ce territoire avait jugé bon d'entretenir les routes. Le territoire était un point de passage clé pour les transports de marchandises et le seul qui n'était plus sur les routes des convois militaires, laissant aux marchands une totale latitude pour traverser les terres avec facilité et profiter des bienfaits de la ville de Garison. Moyennant une taxe de passage et une taxe d'hébergement. Ceci devait servir tout naturellement à assurer en grande partie l'entretient des routes. Mais les fonds entrant dans les caisses, les habitants du village remarquèrent que le seigneur mettait moins d'empressement à collecter les autres taxes et que la richesse de ses banquets avait quelque peu augmenté tandis que celle de ses gens demeurait la même. Le sujet était sur toutes les lèvres ce soir : quelle serait la réaction de l'actuel souverain d'Hyrule lorsqu'il entendrait parler de ces opérations dont on avait pris soin de ne pas lui parler. Il le savait sans doute mais il avait d'autre chats à fouetter. Les difficultés pour rassembler la noblesse et s'imposer face à elle dans son grand projet d'unification des terres. Et ce groupuscule de mages défroqués qui se faisait appeler Intrus de l'Ombre. Tous les visages attablés ce soir ne parlaient que de ca. Les regards étaient tendus, sérieux, sombres parfois. Personne ne lui pinca les fesses ou ne la détailla du regard. Elwenne louvoyaient entre les tables, deux plateaux chargés de chopes sur chaque main, maintenant son rythme de passage au maximum. La pluie rassemblait toujours du monde car il faisait trop morose pour rester chez soi. Elle déposait les chopes sur les tables sans que personne ne s'en apercoive. Les clients s'en emparaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais douté de leur présence, sans un regard sur la bière qui moussait au fond, portant le tout jusqu'aux lèvres, buvant sans boire.

« Elwenne ! Lança le tavernier depuis le comptoir. Quand t'auras fini avec ces bières vient finir de nettoyer les chopes pendant que je remplis les tonneaux vides !

-D'accord patron ! » Répondit Elwenne en posant trois chopines sur une table.

Elle acheva sa tournée. Se précipita sur le comptoir en récupérant les chopines vides au passage. Aucun client ne renouvela sa commande. Elle trempa les chopines dans une bassine d'eau et commença à essuyer. Elle portait une robe de serveuse, une pièce unique, doublée d'un tablier sur le devant. L'avant était bien ouvert, propice à un décolleté avantageux. La poitrine d'Elwenne s'était développée considérablement. Elle jaillissait du tissu en deux petit hémisphère coquins. Un détail dont elle était fière mais qui s'était avéré être rapidement traître. Elle avait appris à cotoyer un nouveau type de regard qui ne s'attardait plus sur ses traits fins et anguleux mais sur d'autres parties stratégiques de son corps. Parfois quelques clients particulièrement sevrés de bière se permettaient quelques attouchements. Le patron les sortaient à coups de pied au cul en leur recommandant de ne plus refoutre les pieds. Cela empêchait la « chaîne de travail » d'assurer son quotas le plus efficacement possible. Qu'Elwenne soit blessée dans son honneur de femme, ca n'entrait pas en compte dans la productivité de l'établissement. Les remarques verbales étaient copieuses et jamais réprimandées, sauf si cela déconcentrait l'employée à sa tâche. Elwenne apprit à se taire et à fermer les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer la pluie qui s'écrasa sur le seuil en petites auréoles sombres. Un personnage en tenue de cuir ôta son chapeau pour dévoiler un visage juvénile, aux traits racés. Son crâne rasé, son regard déterminé et le tintement métallique qui résonnait à chacun de ses pas témoignait de son appartenance au corps de cavalerie. L'étranger referma la porte derrière lui, fouillant la pièce du regard, recherchant parmis les visages anonymes celui pour lequel il s'était déplacé. Il le trouva penché au dessus d'une bassine, les mains dans une solution savonneuse et faisant tremper des chopes de bière.

« Elwenne ! Fit l'étranger avec un petit sourire.

Elle releva la tête, un visage décoiffé, aux yeux cernés par la fatigue et qui transpirait. Mais il s'illumina d'un sourire.

-Kasus, fit-elle. Tu tombes mal. J'ai les mains en plein dans la flotte.

-Je vois ca, fit-il. Je passe en vitesse. Il faut que je te parle. Tu peux te libérer un moment ?

-J'en doute, fit Elwenne en faisant disparaître son sourire. T'as vu le monde qu'il ya ? Je suis seule en plus ce soir. Le patron…

-Le patron je m'en charge… »

Le patron en question remonta la cave, faisant rouler un tonneau devant lui. Lorsqu'il tomba sur Kasus, il se redressa, essyant machinalement une de ses mains sur son tablier et lissant sa moustache de l'autre.

« Monsieur ? Fit-il. Je peux vous aider ?

Kasus écarta le rebord gauche de son mantea. Il dévoilà l'écusson en forme d'aigle stylisé surmontant le symbole de trois triangles qui n'en formaient qu'un. Un symbole tout nouveau et adopté par la royauté Hylienne et elle seule. Ils étaient en territoire noble. Mais un accord passé autorisait tout représentant chargé de l'écusson royale d'exercer un certain pouvoir dans les villes seigneuriales concernées. Du moment qu'il n'empiétait pas sur celui du seigneur local. Kasus ne demanda qu'une chose.

-Je dois m'entretenir avec votre employée en urgence, fit-il avec la froideur autoritaire des militaire. Cela ne peut pas attendre ».

Le tavernier soupira, mesurant dans sa tête les efforts qu'il allait devoir faire pour gérer l'attroupement de ce soir. Il tourna vers Elwenne un regard mî-résigné, mi-irrité.

« T'as entendu ? Lui dit-il. Enlève tes pattes de là et va faire ce que t'as à faire.

-Ca ne sera pas long, fit Kasus.

-Sinon j'en réferrerai au seigneur, menaca le tavernier pour sous-entendre que l'entretient devait être court.

-Votre seigneur est endetté jusqu'au cou, fit Kasus stoïque. Sa petite opération de taxation routière s'est achevée quand un des contrôleurs du roi déguisé en marchant a l'a dénoné. Si votre seigneur veut garder la tête sur les épaules, il doit filer droit. Je suis ici pour lui dire comment mais avant j'ai cette dame à voir. Et puisque tu le prend comme ca je prendrai le temps qu'il me faudra avec elle. Si vous deviez vous en plaindre je vous ferai arrêter par le prévôt pour entrave à l'ordre établi ».

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, deux hallebardiers royaux pénétrèrent dans la pièce, trempés jusqu'aux chausses. Leur regard ne laissait place à aucune nuance autre que celle de la dureté la plus métallique. Ils s'avancèrent sans prononcer un mot et prirent place sur une petite table isolée d'où ils attirèrent sur eux les regards de la salle. Le tavernier compris qu'il était inutile d'insister, soupira et d'un geste las de la main leur indiqua l'escalier vers les chambres. Kasus mena Elwenne par la main jusqu'à l'étage alors que les conversations reprenaient de plus belle. Elwenne prit les devants et l'entraîna vers la chambre du fond d'un pas rapide. Elle ouvrit la porte et quand il eut franchit le seuil, elle le plaqua contre, l'enserra de ses bras et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser plus que fougueux. Kasus rit entre ses lèvres et la repoussa tendrement.

« Attend au moins que j'enlève cette défroque, fit-il. Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os.

-Je m'en charge », fit Elwenne avec un sourire ravageur.

Kasus se laissa faire. Il appréciait ce petit jeu attentionné. Chacun leur tour, il devaient trouver moyen de faire plaisir à l'autre. Un plaisir simple. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Elwenne ne s'arrêta pas au manteau. Le regard enflammé, les mains tremblantes, elle défaisait les lacets du pourpoint de Kasus.

-Elwenne que…Fit-il sentant monter en lui une certaine appréhension.

-S'il te plaît Kasus ne dit rien, fit Elwenne d'une voix chevrotante et emplie d'émotion, j'en peux plus d'attendre. Je t'ai attendu depuis que nous sommes ensembles. Je t'ai demandé. Tu as refusé. Tu es parti. Tu es revenu. Je veux qu'on concrétise une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu n'y échappera pas.

-Ca ne fait qu'un mois et…

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

-Je m'en fous ! » Fit-elle simplement, presque sur un ton furieux.

Elle jeta le pourpoint sur le côté de la pièce d'un geste vif. Ses grands yeux à la fois effrayés et enragés de curiosité étudièrent sa musculature d'un œil neuf. Elle avait vu Kasus torse nu auparavant mais cette fois-ci c'était une toute autre circonstance qui appelait à une observation différente. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Pour la première fois. Elle sentit la texture de sa peau, la chaleur qui en émergeait. Kasus essayait de parler mais rien ne sortait de ses lèvres tremblotantes. Elwenne tira vers l'arrière le lacet de sa robe. La presser se relacha. Le vêtement tomba avec un froufroutement sensuel le long de son corps. Kasus cessa de remuer les lèvres. Le corps d'Elwenne était une splendeur. Les vêtements qu'elle portait jusqu'à maintenant n'avait jamais pu le montrer. Elle était parfaitement proportionnée avec des seins ronds et généreux surmontés d'aréoles couleur de noix et terminée par un petit mamelon rond. Elle avait un ventre magnifique, pas trop plat, pas du tout rond, mais qui laisser deviner sa chair tendre. Ses hanches larges lui donnaient de longues jambes fuselées aux cuisses larges et sensuelles. Elwenne fit tomber la culotte de soi, brisant le dernier barrage de son intimité. Kasus accrocha son regard à la toison pubienne cuivrée. Sa résistance première s'écroula comme un mur ravagé par le seïsme de sa beauté. Il prit Elwenne par l'épaule avec délicatesse comme s'il craignait de briser ce trop beau rêve de porcelaine par un geste brusque. Elle était douce, tendre, sensuelle, belle, désirable, impossible à repousser. Il la prit dans ses mains et elle s'électrisa en le sentant se refermer sur elle. Son corps chaud communiqua sa chaleur au sien. Kasus la bascula sur le lit tout en se débarrassant de son pantalon et du reste. Ils étaient nus, allongés et naviguant dans la mer des draps et des couettes. Les corps se frôlaient en chuchotant. Chaque geste imprévisible de l'un sur le corps de l'autre, aussi infime soit-il était une caresse ardente. Kasus sentait qu'il ne tenait pas une fille comme les autres ce soir, qu'il ne connaissait rien de Elwenne après tous ces mois et qu'il avait été con comme un âne d'avoir repoussé ses premières avances. Il joua avec ses seins, apprécia leur fermeté, leur souplesse, leur saveur et fit fleurir des baisers sur tout son corps. Elwenne brûlait, s'enflammait, pire que cela même. Ses hanches frissonnaient. Elle sentit enfin Kasus chercher à entrer en elle. L'impact de son membre contre les parois de son intimité démultiplièrent son rythme cardiaque jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il entre en elle. Elle sentit la barrière de sa pureté se déchirer mais aucune douleur ne se manifesta. Le plaisir en revanche était là et Elwenne se déconnecta de la réalité pour s'immerger dans un abîme sans fond où elle ne ressentait ni souffrance, ni douleur, juste un intense plaisir dont la saveur la métamorphosa entiè ne sentit pas Kasus aller et venir sur elle, elle ne l'entendit pas grogner et gémir, elle ne s'entendit pas jouir en un hurlement déchirant enfin lorsqu'il arriva enfin aux confins de ses possibilités sexuelles. Il se répandit en elle, dressé comme un aigle au dessus d'elle. Puis il se retira, se retourna et s'allongea tout à côté d'elle en sueur. Elwenne semblait s'éêtre évanouie sous le coup du plaisir. Elle goûtait encore à cette léthargie orgasmique, yeux fermés, le corps bougeant lentement, quelques gémissement presques inaudibles émergeant de sa bouche. Enfin elle ouvrit les yeux et son esprit reforma le monde auquel elle appartenait devant ses yeux. La chambre, la lumière, les draps, les perles de sueur sur son ventre, ses seins, ses jambes et à côté de lui Kasus, allongé sur le lit, bras derrière la tête. Elle se posta tout contre lui, heureuse, comblée, pleine et vidée à la fois.

« Je sais pas comment décrire ca, murmura-t-elle. Mais…C'était au delà de ce que j'espérais.

-Tu m'as bluffée tu sais, fit Kasus. Je te savais quelqu'un de bien mais je savais pas que sexuellement…tu étais aussi douée.

-Je me suis surprise moi-même », répondit Elwenne avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant conq bonnes minutes. Elwenne regarda Kasus. Il n'avait pas tourné sa tête vers elle. Il fixait le plafond d'un regard lointain et soucieux. Puis il eut un soupir et se tourna vers elle.

« Ecoute faut que je te parle, fit-il enfin avec un ton sérieux.

Elwenne le regarda dans les yeux. Kasus détestait cela. Elwenne était désarmante. La façon dont elle vous regardait, ses gestes, ses mimiques, tout chez elle pouvait vous mettre à genoux.

-Mon père…Fit Kasus enfin. Mon père va rejoindre le roi. Il lui a accordé son soutien. Tu sais ce que ca veut dire.

Elwenne sentit le plaisir d'il y a quelques minutes faire place à la terreur. Son cœur s'accéléra, son sang fourmilla dans ses veines.

-Kasus, non, gémit-elle.

-J'ai pas le choix, répondit Casus du tac au tac. Je pars demain. Père m'a envoyé chercher le seigneur de cette ville. S'il veut que le roi passe outre ses conneries, il doit servir sinon sa peau vaudra pas bien cher. Je suis venu te dire adieu.

Elwenne ne répondit pas. La boule qui se formait dans sa gorge commenca à être douloureuse. Elle transpira, ses mains se crispèrent.

-Il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, fit Kasus alors que ton visage se contractait. Pour intégrer le service du roi, mon père et lui sont parvenus à un compromis. Mon père sera vassal du roi, il lui versera une partie de ses fonds, lui laissera le libre accès à ses terres en cas de besoin et interviendra militairement à ses côtés si nécessaire. En échange nous gardons le contrôle total et exclusif de nos terres après la guerre et nous entrons dans la noblesse royale. Ce qui signifie que je vais épouser une des filles de la famille d'Hyrule, plus précisément Eyrala, nièce du roi. Cela nous apporteras une énorme influence et des richesses beaucoup plus importantes car de ce fait nous entrons dans le réseau marchand et bancaire royal. Le plus puissant de tous. Les guildes… »

Kasus parlait. Elle n'écoutait plus depuis qu'il avait annoncé ses épousailles. Elle sentait qu'un siphon invisible puisait en elle toute trace de joie, de bonheur et de rêve pour ne laisser que tristesse et désespoir. Et un mal atroce qui rongeait son cœur. En un éclair, tout ces souvenirs qu'elle avait construit avec lui et tous les rêves qu'elle s'était forgé volèrent en éclats. Des illusions et rien d'autre. Pire que tout, elle avait sacrifié son innocence pour lui. Elle eut une nausé incontrôlable qu'elle put maintenir jusqu'aux latrines où elle se précipita pour tout relâcher. Les larmes tombèrent avec le reste. Le visage pendu au dessus de ce trou sordide et nauséabond elle gémit et cria de douleur et de rage, les poings serrés. Kasus se leva, inquiet, voulu poser une main sur son dos. D'un geste brutal de la main, Elwenne le repoussa violemment. Elle aggripa les affaires de Kasus, le visage déformé par la rage et, malgré la taille et la corpulence de ce dernier, elle le mit dehors prestement et referma la porte derrière elle à double tours. Kasus frappa trois coups fébriles sur le bois. Il n'entendit que les sanglots irrépressibles d'Elwenne.

« Elwenne je suis désolé je t'assure je voulais t'en parler mais tu m'as pas laissé le temps, fit-il devant la porte.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il ne sut pas dire si elle l'entendait ou si elle l'ignorait. Il se rhabilla tant bien que mal, sans quitter la porte des yeux, espérant secrètement qu'Elwenne l'ouvre avant qu'il n'ait fini. Mais rien ne changea quand il boutonna enfin son manteau.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, fit-il avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante. T'es une chouette fille Elwenne. Je t'assure. Je t'aime énormément mais…tu peux pas comprendre. J'ai un statut, je dois m'en montrer digne. Ca me fait chier de devoir faire comme ca mais c'est mon avenir aussi que je joue. Ca pouvait pas durer entre nous de toutes façon.

Il soupira. Les sanglots s'étaient fait plus discret mais il savait pertinamment qu'Elwenne ne bougerait pas. Il l'immaginait, nue sur le lit, les cuisses encore maculées de sa semence, le visage enfoui sous les draps, mordant à pleine dents le tissu pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il se fit une raison. Ca aurait pu être pire, tourner à l'engueulade interminable et basse, en finir avec les mains au pire. D'une certaine manière elle lui avait facilité la tâche. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il était temps de clore ce chapitre et de passer à autre chose.

-Adieu Elwenne », fit-il enfin.

Puis il tourna les talons et retrouva ses hommes. Le tavernier le vit descendre et jeta un regard noir sur lui. Il était descendu sans la fille. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur la nature de la conversation, ni sur ce sur quoi elle avait mené. Mais il savait également qu'une fois redescendue, Elwenne devrait payer le prix de cet affront qu'on lui avait fait.

Elle fit son paquetage une heure plus tard avec des gestes secs et brutaux, noua le sac, enfila sa cape, ajusta sa capuche. Elle ne jeta même pas un dernier regard à sa chambre. Elle avait toujours été impersonnelle. La chambre, si elle avait une âme, ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle était venue. Elle semblait simplement attendre le prochain employé qui y coucherait. Elle avait les joues rouges et son iris s'était coloré d'une couleur rosée. Elle eut du mal à réprimer quelques larmes, ultime vestiges d'un chagrin qu'elle avait consummé dans les même draps où elle s'était offerte à lui. Elle s'était lavée, honteuse, frottant rageusement ses parties les plus intimes, savonnant furieusement ses cuisses et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, allant jusqu'à plonger ses doigts en elle en espérant en ôter la semence qui s'y était répandu. Le trouble qui s'était installé au cours de cette opération avait provoqué un nouveau haut le cœur. Elle s'était interrompue, pleurant et criant à nouveau en martelant les murs de la salle de bain avec le savon. Elwenne descendit les escaliers et se retrouva de nouveau dans la grande salle de la taverne.

« Te revoilà toi ! Lança le tavernier qui la saisit par le col de sa cape. Alors non seulement ton Jules se permet de venir jouer les durs dans ma taverne, de débaucher mes employées mais en plus il faut que madame se paye le luxe de partir comme ca sans rien dire après m'avoir laissé pendant une heure me démerder avec les employés pendant qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air avec le premier connard venu? Il t'a payé combien cet enfoiré pour profiter de tes services ?! Plus que moi je suppose !! Où t'as vu que c'était un bordel ici, hein ?! »

Elle ne répondit que d'une seule manière : un coup de poing qui lui écrasa le nez et l'envoya trébucher, le cul en premier, dans le bassin à chopines. Il s'écroula dedans, éclaboussant le sol sous les rires des clients qui le montrèrent du doigt et applaudirent la performance.

-Salope tu m'a pété le nez, gémit le tavernier en le regardant avec les yeux terrifiés et stupéfaits de sa réaction.

Elwenne cracha sur son visage. Il reçut le glaviot avec un frémissement comme si celui-ci allait se montrer encore plus douloureux que le poing. Puis elle lui jeta sur la figure le tablier qu'elle avait porté tout ce temps. Elle tourna les talons et prit le chemin de la sortie. Elle entendit une dernier fois le tavernier hurler tandis qu'il tentait de se relever du bassin :

-Ne refous plus jamais les pieds ici, trainée !!! On est pas dans un bordel !!! On se fait pas sauter pour deux sous dans mon établissement et à mes frais !!! Tu n'es qu'une putain Elwenne et tout le monde le saura d'un bout à l'autre de ce putain de monde !!! ».

*****

Elwenne ramena une nouvelle fois ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Elle s'était assise près de lui, les bras autour de ses genoux. Link crut distinguer des larmes parmi les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur ses joues. Il voulait presque l'attirer contre lui et la réconforter. Mais il ne savait pas trop s'il était raisonnable de tenter le diable. Les moments de réconforts sont propices aux faiblesses de la chair. Zelda ne l'aurait pas supporté.

« J'avais dix-sept ans, fit Elwenne enfin. Enfin je venais de les avoir. Trois ans presque que je me trainais dans ce bouge. J'avais raté mes premières années d'existence. Je ne pouvais même plus faire confiance à mes parents. Ma mère avait été touchée par une tuberculose cinglante. Mon père l'a enterrée derrière la maison. On prétendait au village qu'il n'avait plus jamais quitté sa forge, qu'il s'était coupé de ses amis. Quand un recruteur de l'armée est passé dans la rue, il n'a même pas attendu qu'il démarre son discours pour signer. Il s'est enrôlé dans ce qu'on appelle les « compagnies noires », ces unités qui sont de la chair à canon, tellement sales que la crasse leur donne un visage presque entièrement noir. On les envoie en première ligne harceler l'ennemi pour au final se faire charcuter par la cavalerie ou transpercer par les flèches et les pieux afin de laisser l'arrière se préparer à la grande bataille. Mon père est sans doute mort sur un de ces champs de bataille. J'en ai plus jamais entendu parler. J'ai hérité de la maison familiale dans un village qui se vidait peu à peu alors que la noblesse laïque se ramassait vestes sur vestes contre les Intrus de l'Ombre et que le conflit s'internationalisait. J'ai cultivé le petit lopin de terre du jardin. Quand on était trois à la maison ca suffisait tout juste à nous faire bouffer. Comme j'étais seule, je mangeais à ma fin. Le temps d'arriver à sortir ma première récolte…j'ai mendié. Les villageois étaient solidaires à leur manière et j'ai pu supporter cela relativement bien. J'ai commencé à chasser pour varier mon régime alimentaire. Je savais grâce à mes études que les protéines carnées étaient nécessaires au corps et qu'un régime exclusivement végétarien, fut-il saint, n'était pas forcément idéal. Au début je m'y prenais comme une tanche. J'étais aussi discrète qu'un éléphant marquant sur un tapis de cornemuses. J'ai appris à me faire aussi discrète que possible, à me fondre dans l'environnement. Au départ je ne chassait que de petits animaux. Des rats, des souris, des campagnols, avec un peu de chance un castor ou un ragondin. Je grimpais aux arbres pour fouiller dans les nids à la recherche de leurs œufs ou dans leurs trous pour prendre les réserves de noisettes des écureuils. Il m'arrivait de pécher aussi. La petite rivière où je prenait mes rations d'eaux était plutôt basse et poissoneuse. J'ai varié le régime en améliorant mes techniques de chasse et après quelques essais avec une lance de fortune que j'ai trouvé dans l'atelier de mon père j'ai pu ajouter du sanglier et de la biche à ma table. J'étais seule dans ce village quasi-fantômatique. Les dernières personnes restantes étaient des vieillards aigris et refermés sur eux-même qui ne sortaient pratiquement pas. J'ai fini par être la dernière habitante du village. J'ignorais tout de la situation sur le front. Je suppose que le territoire avait été abandonné car je ne vis plus jamais personne passer par ici. J'ignorais où était mon père mais j'ai très vite abandonné l'idée de le revoir. J'avais envie de me couper du passé. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'étaient devenus Kasus et son père et à vrai dire je m'en foutait royalement. J'ai trouvé de nouveaux passe-temps pour tromper ma solitude quand elle était trop pesante. J'ai fouillé les habitations des ex-habitants du village. Ah oui il s'appelait Cocorico à l'époque. Ce village était en fait le village originel de votre Cocorico actuel qui a été fondé avec ses migrants. Il portait ce nom parce que le poulet était sa spécialité. Où j'en étais…Oui…J'explorais donc les habitations afin de me distraire. En fouillant dedans, je fouillais dans la mémoire du village et de ses habitants. Est-ce que tu sais que l'on peut faire le portrait de quelqu'un à partir des seuls objets qu'il aime à installer chez lui ? Ca doit te surprendre que les anciens habitants de Cocorico se soient amusés à laisser derrière eux leurs biens les plus chers. La raison est toute simple : à cette époque, il y avait une vieille superstition selon laquelle, les villages étaient tous sous la coupe d'une divinité du foyer locale. A chaque village, sa divinité. Si les habitants ne lui appartenaient pas, tout ce qui se trouvait dans le village lui appartenait. Pour pouvoir quitter le village, il fallait laisser derrière soit les objets les plus précieux que l'on possédait. Car ils étaient à lui. Si l'on devait emporter ses objets dans un autre village, sous la coupe d'une autre divinité, cette dernière avait le devoir de maudire les coupables jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent les lieux et ramènent les objets à leur place d'origine. J'ai donc farfouiné dans ces objets, nagé dans les souvenirs des gens pour m'imprégner de leur passé et de leur mémoire. J'ai découvert le journal intime d'une jeune fille tombée amoureuse dans son enfance d'un petit garçon habillé de vert qu'elle ne vit jamais grandir même alors que ses cheveux blanchissaient. J'ai regagné l'école de ma jeunesse pour déambuler dans ses couloirs froids. Je crus entendre les rires et les invectives des maîtresses d'écoles. Cette replongée dans mes souvenirs d'enfance ne fut pas aussi douloureuse que je le craignais. Je m'étais fait une raison du passé. Désormais l'école était vide et le chant des enfants n'était plus qu'un chuchotement fantomatique dans les couloirs. J'en étais venue à croire que je pouvais rester ici, que j'étais heureuse. Seule mais heureuse. Je ne connaîtrais sans doute jamais l'amour. Mais je n'avais personne pour me faire souffrir. Pas de maîtresse, pas de Ganjo, pas de Favela, pas de Kasus, pas de tavernier, il n'y avait que moi et le village. Je m'étais fabriqué une bulle de toutes pièces. J'étais la reine de mon petit village hanté par des fantômes invisibles et silencieux. Mais comme tu dois avoir deviné depuis longtemps les meilleures choses ont toujours une fin avec moi ».

*****

Elle remonta la petite ruelle, longeant l'escarpement rocailleux sur lequel se déversaient des vrilles kakis et les murets qui délimitaient les habitations couverts de lierre et de vigne vierge. Le nez plongé dans un traité sur la l'agriculture qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, elle dévorait chaque ligne, s'imprégnant des mots et de leur signification en espérant qu'elle serait plus à même de mieux cultiver son jardinet. Elle avait abandonné la lecture passe-temps pour se consacrer à la lecture utile et avait épluché les livres de chasse, de pêche et de couture. Ses vêtements commençaient à être en piteux état. Mais personne n'était là pour la voir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle aperçut un personnage vêtu d'une armure assis sur la fontaine de la place centrale. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus vu quelqu'un. Sa première réaction fut donc de se cacher derrière le mur qui faisait coin avec la ruelle menant vers la place. De là, elle observa le personnage qui semblait attendre quelque chose, jetait des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions tout en étudiant le village d'un œil distrait. Enfin elle entendit un petit grondement et vit la silhouette de trois cavaliers. Des soldats eux aussi. Ils portaient le pourpoint pourpre frappé de l'emblème de la famille royale d'Hyrule. Le chef, si c'était lui car après tout il menait le trio, portait un chapeau surmonté d'une plume d'aigrette. Leur tenue légère, du moins en terme de protection, semblait indiquer qu'ils n'étaient que des éclaireurs. Elwenne avait appris à les reconnaître dans un ouvrage consacré à l'armée qu'elle avait récupéré dans la demeure d'un vétéran.

« C'est désert, fit enfin le chef. Rien à signaler dans ce taudis. Pas âme qui vive. Et pourtant j'ai noté de l'activité dans une baraque.

-Comment ca ? Demanda le soldat assis sur une fontaine.

-Le jardin des lieux est cultivé, des denrées sont entreposées dans une petite cave et l'intérieur est propre et bien rangé.

-Peut-être que quelqu'un habitait ici récemment mais s'est exilé il y a peu de temps, avança le soldat assis.

-Non j'en doute, fit le chef en descendant de sa monture. C'est trop bien rangé, trop bien entretenu. Quelqu'un qui décide de partir y réfléchit quelques temps à l'avance et ne prend pas le temps de faire son ménage. Sauf si c'est un maniaque de la propreté. Mais franchement…De toutes façon ca changera pas grand chose. Un village est décrété abandonné quand moins de sept personnes y habitent et en admettant qu'une famille entière vive là-bas je doute qu'il y ait plus de sept membres. Je doute même de l'hypothèse de la famille. Les réserves de la maison sont trop maigres, le jardinet trop petit et seule une chambre est utilisée apparemment à en juger par les affaires qui s'y trouvent.

-Un couple peut-être ?

-Possible, fit le chef en remontant son chapeau au dessus du ront. Il y a des vêtements d'homme et de femme. Mais…je sais pas je sens pas de présence masculine ici. Aucun indice d'un travail d'homme là bas.

-Ca veut rien dire ca, fit le type assis, qui sait si le gars n'a pas abandonné son boulot pour une petite vie pépère avec sa femme.

-Nan elle vit seule, j'en suis sûr, fit le chef.

-On fait quoi alors, demanda le cavalier de gauche ?

-On attend la dame, fit le chef en s'asseyant sur les rebords de la fontaine. On attend le temps qu'il faut. Si elle met trop de temps à revenir on la cherche et on la trouve. Et on lui demande de plier bagages avant de raser cet endroit. Voilà. Des questions ? Parfait ».

Elwenne se crispa sur le mur. Elle avait entendu « raser cet endroit ». Elle posa le livre sur un rebord de fenêtre et se détacha de sa cachette pour mieux observer les soldats qui bavassaient. Puis elle s'avanca vers eux à pas lent et prudents. Fort heureusement elle portait des vêtements d'homme. Plus légers et lui laissant plus d'amplitude pour se déplacer. Elle ne risquait pas de les affrioler avec ses charmes. Le chef la vit arriver, la fixa du regard et se releva. Il était plutôt robuste et portait des cheveux courst et bouclés. Pas désagréable de visage, il devait aller sur la quarantaine.

« Ah ben finalement ca aura été vite, fit-il pour lui-même. Mademoiselle ! Approchez s'il vous plaît !

Elle obéit à l'ordre. Elle était troublée par ces étrangers en habits militaires. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu de personnes ici.

-Vous êtes la propriétaire de la maison à l'autre bout ? Fit-il en désignant la ruelle qui menait chez elle.

-Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

-Vous vivez seule ?

-Oui.

-Bien ca va faciliter les choses. Mademoiselle je suis Eclaireur du Génie Royal, chargé de reconnaître les terrains pour l'installation potentielle de nouvelles routes. Vous êtes au courant de la situation sur le front ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Les nobles se sont fait écraser par les Intrus des Ténèbres, fit l'Eclaireur. Les seuls nobles encore en vie se sont enfuis ou ont rejoint les troupes du roi. Les restes de leurs armées aussi. Ces imbéciles préféraient arguer à qui voulait l'entendre que leurs armées étaient meilleures que celles du roi ou de leurs voisins. Il ne fait pas bon afronter seul une coalition de sorciers noirs surtout si l'un d'entre eux contrôle les morts. Le roi d'Hyrule a donc récupéré ces restes d'armées, assujetis les nobles survivants, annobli plusieurs de ses propres généraux, redistribué les terres et formé une coalition. Il a obtenu des succès extraordinaires ce qui a imposé définitivement son influence et éliminé les dernières réticences des anciens nobles laïcs rattachés à contrecoeur à sa cause. Désormais il n'y a plus de noblesse laïque. Il n'y a plus que la noblesse royale. Les restants de nobles qui ont préféré rester en dehors de l'escarcelle royale se sont retranchés dans leurs terres et vivent en souverrain dépravés de terres fantômes. La guerre tourne à notre avantage même si on est loin d'en avoir fini.

Elwenne acquièsca d'un air entendu. Des bonnes nouvelles mais dont elle n'avait cure d'une certaine manière.

-Bref le roi d'Hyrule va faire venir des renforts en provenance de la citadelle royale, fit l'Eclaireur. Il a donné ordre de tracer de nouveaux itinéraires pour facilité leur arrivée. L'un de ces itinéraires passe par ce village. Il doit servir à l'acheminement d'un nouveau type d'arme qu'on appelle les armes de siège. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de catapules ? de mangonneaux ? De trébuchets ? De balistes ? De scorpions ? De béliers ? De porc-épics ?

Elwenne fit non de la tête. Des noms inconnus et dont elle n'arivait même pas à s'immaginer leur forme.

-Enfin bref, fit l'Eclaireur. Vous ne le savez pas sans doute mais le seigneur de cette ville est parti faire la guerre il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

Le fameux seigneur que Kasus devait faire chanter. Elle fut tenté de demander des nouvelles de ce dernier mais lorsqu'elle sentit que cette seule pensée rallumait de douloureux foyers de souvenirs pas encore totalement étouffés elle oublia cette idée.

-Il est mort il y a peu de temps, fit l'Eclaireur. Lui et ses hommes se sont fait prendre en embuscade et n'ont pas pu faire grand chose. Ce domaine est donc passé sous contrôle royal. Le nouveau seigneur des lieux doit finir son service et venir prendre possession de ses biens d'ici peu. Il sera chargé d'aménager et de contrôler la circulation des armes de sièges et, au cas où, des troupes. Nous installons un réseau logistique performant qui nous permettra d'acheminer des renforts en un temps record et ce sans avoir à se taper la négociations avec les nobles des droits de passage et de leur faire des concessions. Donc…vous allez devoir partir d'ici.

-Non ! Cria Elwenne. C'est là que je vis ! Vous pouvez pas me forcer à partir !

-Par décrèt royal tous les villages ayant moins de sept habitants sont déclarés à l'abandon, répliqua stoïquement l'Eclaireur. Et de ce fait ils passent sous contrôle du roi qui peut décider d'en faire ce qu'il en veut. Les rénover, les repeupler ou les raser. Dommage pour vous il a retenu la dernière solution. Je suis désolé madame mais c'est un ordre du roi.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! Protesta Elwenne. Demandez au nouveau seigneur local de négocier avec le roi ! De voir pour un nouveau tracé !

-Le temps où la noblesse pouvait faire à armes égales avec le roi est révolu mademoiselle, fit l'Eclaireur en écartant les mains d'un air faussement désolé. Maintenant quand le roi ouvre sa gueule, la noblesse baisse la tête et file dans le bon sens. De plus le seigneur des lieux est entièrement acquis à la cause royale. C'est même lui qui a supervisé les tracés des nouveaux itinéraires. Et puis la situation actuelle ne permet pas de reporter des travaux d'importance. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien.

Elwenne renoua avec cette horrible sensation de solitude et de désespoir mais elle se retint de fondre en larmes. Elle voulait croire qu'une solution était possible.

-Faites quelque chose, implora-t-elle en gémissant. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Je vous en prie.

-Je vous ai dit que je peux rien faire, fit l'Eclaireur en haussant le ton. Je suis qu'un sous-fifre !Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Le roi et ses nobles vont pas se laisser émouvoir par une histoire de paysanne comme vous, ils ont d'autre chats à fouetter !

-Je suis prête à tout pour garder ce village ! Cria Elwenne en pleurant enfin. C'est ma vie ici ! J'ai nulle part ou aller ! Je suis seule au monde vous comprenez ?

-Pas mon problème ! Fit l'Eclaireur en epoussetant son chapeau. Le roi n'est pas psychologue et fait pas dans la charité. Si on devait écraser une larme pour tous les gens comme vous on aurait plus qu'à rendre les armes face aux Intrus des Ombres.

-Faites quelque chose ! Cria Elwenne. Je bougerai pas d'ici !

Elle s'effondra sur le sol en sanglotant. L'Eclaireur regarda ses soldats. Un regard entendu, un éclair fugace. Une idée. Pour régler le problème. Il releva doucement Elwenne et l'attira à l'écart. Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai bien une idée, fit-il. Je pourrai peut-être intercéder en votre faveur. Je ne garantis rien cependant. En échange…passez un moment avec moi. Et après je vous dirai ce dont j'ai décidé».

Elwenne sentit la fureur enfler en elle. Mais au fond, une petite voix. Qui la poussait à accepter. Elle était prête à tout elle avait dit. Elle avait parlé en escomptant que ces soldats feraient preuve de compassion. En vain. Lui restait un seul espoir qui passait par une affreuse solution. Un espoir hideux et sale mais un espoir tout de même. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna sans un mot dans la grange qui figurait parmi les batîments encerclant la petite place de la fontaine. Les autres soldats s'assirent sur les rebords de la fontaine en souriant d'un air entendu. Elle le fit entrer, referma la porte, s'approcha de la poutre centrale qui soutenait la charpente de la grange, baissa son pantalon et sa culotte alors que son cœur semblait remonter dans sa gorge et tendit la croupe.

« Faites ca vite c'est tout ce que je vous demande, fit-il d'une voix qui tentait de maîtriser sa fureur.

-Ca ma chère, fit l'Eclaireur en ôtant ses vêtements, c'est pas dans le contrat. Vous aviez dit que vous étiez prête à tout non ? Sous-entendu : j'ai le droit de faire comme bon me semble alors contentez-vous de jouer votre rôle ».

Il la prit d'un seule coup, sans tendresse, ni même un mot doux. Son deuxième homme, son deuxième cauchemar sexuel. Ses mains aggripèrent ses flancs, ses reins la heurtèrent. Il ne glissa même pas ses mains sous sa chemine. Elwenne mordit son avant-bras jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de gémir sous l'effet de son corps qui la trahissait sans vergogne. L'Eclaireur grogna enfin, relâcha sa semence et s'écarta d'elle en ahannant. Elwenne avait enfoncé ses ongles dans le bois de la poutre, les brisant. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Mais finallement quand elle entendit l'Eclaireur se rhabiller elle osa se retourner.

« Et…maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Maintenant ? Fit l'Eclaireur en nouant son pantalon sans la regarder. J'ai des principes. Je peux pas me permettre de prendre quelque chose sans faire partager mes hommes. Esprit démocratique oblige.

Il ponctua cette affreuse sentence d'un rictus hideux et entendu. Elwenne se plaqua contre la poutre terrorisée, sentant la sueur couler sur elle.

-Occupe toi de mes hommes, fit l'Eclaireur, pendant que je réfléchis à ce que je vais dire au seigneur au sujet de ton village. Trois hommes c'est rien. Et si tu dois mourir en solitaire dans ce trou perdu autant que tu aies exploré tous les aspects de la chose au moins une fois dans ta vie.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la grange et appela ses hommes. A votre tour, fit-il. Elwenne sentit le dégoût la gagner.

-S'il vous plaît, non ! Gémit-elle en pleurant à nouveau et en rampant vers lui. Pas ça ! Je suis pas ce genre de fille ! Non !

-Quoi non ?! Cria l'Eclaireur. D'abord c'est « je suis prête à tout » et maintenant c'est « non je veux pas » ? Tu crois que j'ai que ca à foutre de m'occuper de tes états d'âmes bordel ?! Tu veux récupérer ce village oui ou merde ? Alors tu feras comme on t'a dit c'est clair ?!

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la grange. Ils sourire en voyant Elwenne, son intimité exposée au grand jour, trop perturbée pour qu'elle songe à la cacher.

-On a entendu parler de toi par le tavernier qui t'as employé dans une petite ville pas loin, fit l'un d'eux avec un sourire hideux. Il dit que tu baisais tous ces clients et qu'en plus tu faisais ca gratos. Il a dit « la câtin Dellano elle bouffe les hommes comme un soldat bouffe sa ration après un dur combat ». Car je sais d'après la description qu'il m'a faite que c'est toi la catin Dellano. On a eu du bol de tomber sur toi on peut dire. Alors comme on est des gens bien on peut pas se présenter à une mangeuse d'hommes sans un cadeau de choix : donc nous voilà, un festin de choix ma chère.

-Ta gueule Moriar, fit l'Eclaireur d'une voix de métal. On a pas le temps de traîner ici et encore moins avec une traînée de paysanne. Faites votre besogne et en vitesse. Le seigneur Wittord nous attend. On doit être parti d'ici une heure. Exécution !

Il quitta les lieux, alla se placer sur le rebord de la fontaine.

-Ca nous laisse une heure, fit l'un des soldats. Soit un peu plus de vingt minutes chacun. Celui qui la fera gueuler le plus fort se fera payer son verre par les deux autres ».

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle n'osait plus résister. Elle était brisée physiquement et mentalement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Elle ne fit aucun geste, n'eut aucun frémissement quand le premier des soldats lui arracha le haut de sa tunique d'un geste brutal et aggripa ses seins avec fermeté.

Cela dura une heure pas plus comme prévu mais pour elle ce fut une éternité d'horreur.

Elle entendait à peine leur voix. Dans le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vue elle les vit se rhabiller. Elle perçut des rires et des cris enthousiastes. L'un des soldats se pavanait. Sans doute celui qui avait gagné sa bière. Elle avait crié. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ils ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance et avaient fait tout ce qui était possible dans ce domaine, y compris la frapper. Elle gisait sur le sol, nue, les cuisses serrées sur son entrejambe qui la brûlait affreusement, recroquevillée en position fœtale. Elle observait le sol de la grange sans le voir, les fétus de pailles qui se dispersaient sur le sol en bois, les moutons de poussière. Elle ignorait la douleur au fond de son être, ses lèvres contusionnées et brûlantes, le goût salé et amer au fond de sa gorge, la sensation collante et poisseuse sur sa peau. Les trois soldats se penchèrent sur elle.

« Bah dis donc on en a peut-être trop fait, fit l'un d'entre eux avec un rire gras. Hé tu m'entends, chérie?

-Elle a pas l'air en état de bouger, fit le dénommé Moriar. Elle a du perdre la boule. Tu l'as trop bien baisée Basgo.

-Ce vieux con de tavernier mentait pas à son sujet, fit Basgo. La meilleure putain que je me sois faite et de loin. Pour un peu je regrette presque qu'on doive partir en sachant qu'on la reverra pas.

-Faudrait se bouger les gars, fit Moriar. Le chef-éclaireur va nous jouer un autre air si on se pointe pas fissa.

-Et elle on en fait quoi ?

-Elle est timbrée maintenant, fit Moriar. Laissons-la brûler avec le reste.

L'Eclaireur fit passer sa tête dans l'embrassure de la porte de la grange, le visage défiguré par l'effroi.

-Les gars ! Venez-voir ca ! Grouillez merde !»

Les trois soldats se regardèrent. Puis ils coururent au dehors. L'Eclaireur regardait à l'horizon, vers le ciel qui déjà dans le ciel s'était assombri. Au loin, très loin, un dome de lumière dorée enflait peu à peu.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce merdier ? grogna Moriar.

Une détonnation assourdissante suivie d'un éclair bref mais violent les assourdit et les aveugla. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la vue et l'ouïe ils virent s'élever dans le ciel trois grandes boules de feu dorées. Elles ralentirent leur ascension arrivées à une cetraine autour. Puis les deux boules de droite et de gauche fusèrent dans deux directions opposées en serpentant et en sifflant. La troisième restait immobile mais semblait grossie à vue d'œil.

-Elle vient vers nous !!! Hurla l'Eclaireur. Planquez vous !!! »

La boule grossit tandis qu'un affreux sifflement cristallin résonnait. Puis elle imprima à sa trajectoire un angle ascendant, se précipita vers l'arrière de la grange. Les quatre soldats se jettèrent au sol, mains sur la tête. Un flash et une autre détonation eurent lieu à l'intérieur de la grange, illuminant les interstices entre les planches de bois de lignes aveuglantes. Lorsque le silence revint ils entendirent la fille huler.

« Merde ! Cria l'Eclaireur. On a eu chaud. Des blessés ?

-Ca va, fit Moriar. Bordel mais c'était quoi ca ?

-J'en sais rien, fit l'Eclaireur. Mais la fille a l'air d'avoir été touchée.

-Foutons le camp de là, fit Basgo en rassurant les chevaux qui s'étaient emballés. Ca doit être un foutu tour de ces ordures d'Intrus des Ténèbres.

-Attendez, je veux voir la fille d'abord, fit l'Eclaireur.

-Elle a perdu la boule! Hurla le troisième éclaireur (qui s'appelait Sanjiro). On y a été trop fort en la baisant ! Ca sert à rien de perdre notre temps avec ! C'est toi qui a dit qu'on était pressé non ? Alors brûlons tout et foutons le camp ! »

L'Eclaireur n'écouta même pas et se précipita à pas rapide vers la grange. Moriar et Basgo lui emboitèrent le pas. Avec un juron Sanjiro les imita.

La fille se tordait de douleur sur le sol comme un ver. Elle se tenait la main droite. Une fumée blanche à l'odeur de souffre en émergeait. Sur l'arrière de la main, quelque chose brillait. Une espèce de triangle doré et luminescent s'était imprimé. En sus deux autres triangles, gravés sur sa chair par brûlure, faisaient socle au troisième. Il cicatrisaient avec d'affreux crépitement en noircissant. Un petit sifflement métallique résonnait dans l'air.

« Hé regarde ca, fit Basgo. On dirait…

-C'est le symbole de la Famille Royale non ? Fit Moriar. Sanjori. C'est bien le…

-Nom de dieu, fit l'Eclaireur. La prophétie…

Il se tourna vers ses hommes, le visage livide.

-Je crois qu'on vient pas de violer n'importe qui, fit-il d'une voix tremblante. La princesse d'Hyrule. Elle avait dit qu'il y aurait trois êtres surhumains qui seraient élu par les dieux pour combattre les intrus des ténèbres. Des élus investis du pouvoir d'une relique sacrée. Ils seraient reconnaissables à un tatouage en forme de symbole royal sur leur main droite. Le triangle devait symboliser quelle vertu divine s'était incarnée en eux.

-Conneries ! Grogna Sanjiro. C'est que des conneries ces histoires ! La princesse Theya est une pauvre conne et toi aussi si tu te met à y croire !

-J'suis pas d'accord, fit Moriar d'une voix troublée. Vous entendez ce son ? Et ces voix dans l'air ? Y'a de la magie là dedans c'est moi qui vous le dit !

-Ca doit être un sort de ces foutus mages ! Protesta Sanjiro. Moi je dis que c'est une malédiction de ces Intrus des Ténèbres et qu'on va tous y passer si on fout pas le camp d'ici et qu'on reste ici à contempler cette pute ! Moi c'est ce que je crois !

-Sanjiro t'as toujours eu l'art de croire des choses mais tu croyais toujours mal, fit Basgo. Qu'est ce qu'on fait chef ?

-Je…je sais pas, fit l'Eclaireur en tremblant. Je…Partir. On brûle tout et on part.

-Enfin c'est pas trop tôt », fit Sanjiro.

Il eut à peine fini de prononcer ces mots qu'ils entendirent la porte de la grange se refermer brutalement. Moriar se précipita dessus. Essaya de la tirer vers l'arrière.

« C'est coincé ! Cria-t-il. Merde !

Dehors ils entendirent les chevaux s'emballer et galloper. Moriar jeta un œil dans un trou pour les voix prendre la fuite au loin.

-Salopards de canassons, cria-t-il. Ils se sont fait la malle !

-Putain je veux sortir de ce trou ! Cria Sanjiro.

-Ta gueule ! Cria l'Eclaireur. Basgo ! Egorge la fille ! Elue ou pas j'en ai rien à foutre, crève la ! »

Le dénommé Basgo avança à pas rapide en faisant mirroiter la lame du poignard à la lueur de la lanterne accrochée à une patère de la poutre centrale. Il s'accroupit près d'Elwenne qui s'était immobilisée au sol, silencieuse. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il, rien de personnel ! »

La main d'Elwenne lui saisit alors le poignet. Basgo hurla en voyant son bras se décomposer à vue d'œil.

Elle avait été projetée par cette espèce de boule de feu qui l'avait frappée au ventre de plein fouet. L'instant d'après elle avait sentit son corps comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait sentit le sang circuler en elle, les muscles se contracter, son cœur battre, sa biochimie réagir, l'électricité de sa chair filtrer, son cerveau bouillonner. Puis quelque chose qui la remplissait. Quelque chose de fort et de puissant gravait en elle des images, des runes, des formules, des sons à dire, des gestes à faire, des pensées à formuler. Elle eut une brève vision, celle d'une épée plantée dans une pierre, d'une tunique verte comme les feuilles des arbres et d'une cohorte de visages noirs comme la nuit. Elle entendit aussi deux autres êtres hurler de douleur. Une fille et un homme. Eux aussi se tenaient la main dans une vision fugace que son subconscient projeta dans son cerveau. Mais elle ne s'en soucia guère pour l'instant. Elle se concentrait surtout sur cette sensation bouillonant au fin fond de son être, qui s'insinuait dans son esprit. Elle se sentait capable de tout. La douleur disparut progressivement tandis que la marque sur sa main achevait de cicatriser. Peu à peu elle reprit emprise sur le monde.

« …sortir de ce trou !

-Ta gueule ! Egorge la fille ! Elue ou pas j'en ai rien à foutre crève la ! »

Un sifflement métallique, des pas lourds, une main sur son épaule. Une voix impersonnelle.

« Désolé, rien de personnel ! »

Elle se saisit du poignet de la main qui s'était posée sur elle. Son esprit fit le reste. Elle sentit la magie affluer comme une cohorte de fourmis en furie sur ses veines, se transmettre à ses mains. Elle sentit le poignet du soldat se déchirer, se contracter, s'assécher tandis qu'il commençait à hurler de douleur. Il recula la main sur son bras qui tombait en lambeaux.

« Merde ! Hurla Sanjiro. Merde merde !

Elwenne se releva. Ses yeux n'étaient plus les perles de saphir dans lequels ils avaient apprécie de se plonger tout en la prenant. Ils avaient pris la couleur de l'écarlate le plus affreux. Deux billes de sang. Le symbole doré luisait sur sa main comme un parasite sinistre se nourrissant de sa fureur. L'Eclaireur transpirait à grosses gouttes, ignorant les gémissements de Basgo. Elwenne le regarda une seule fois. Il s'évanouit, l'esprit vaincu.

Une claque le ramena dans le monde réel. Son ouïe mit du temps à transmettre les informations à son cerveau. Il entendait des crépitements, des grincements, des cliquetits de fer, de chaines métalliques. Il ouvrit ses yeux. La grange. Il avait les poignets attachés à une corde qui sans douté était nouée sur les poutres de la charpente. Son corps était élevé de telle sorte qu'il ne touchait le sol que de la pointe des pieds. C'est là qu'il les vit. Trois cadavres lui faisant face, pendus comme lui mais méconnaissables. On avait pris sont d'arracher chaque lanmbeau de peau. Ne restaient d'eux que des corps sans visage, sans nom. N'eut été les vêtements qui reposaient à leurs pieds, il n'aurait pas reconnu ses hommes. Ils avaient été écorchés vifs. Une odeur de pourriture et de sang frais se mêla à celle de la fumée et du bois brûlant. Il tourna sa tête pour se retrouver face à celle de la fille. Un visage qui le hanterai pour toujours il en était sûr. Le regard d'une folle démoniaque campé sur un visage barbouillé d'un sang rouge vif. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges mais le bleu de topaze qu'ils avaient pris était tout aussi terrifiant. Elle tenait un couteau dans la main, celui de Basgo. Elle était nue. Recouverte de sang. Sa toison pubienne auburn était maintenant moucheté de taches d'un rouge sombre. Sur sa main droite, celle qui tenait fermement l'arme, le symbole luisait toujours avec ce petit chant cristallin presque inaudible.

« Laissez-moi partir, fit-il d'une voix étouffée par l'horreur.

-Le village brûle, fit-elle d'une voix qui lui hérissa le poil. Sentez vous l'odeur des cendres ?

Elle avait mis le feu au village. Elle était folle. Elle s'était donnée, humiliée, mise plus bas que terre pour défendre ce lopin de terre. Maintenant elle y avait mis le feu et elle avait massacré ses trois hommes. Il était le prochain sur la liste. Il s'urina dessus à cette idée mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Ou ne s'en soucia pas.

-Je regrette ! Fit-il les larmes aux yeux. Je regrette ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ce que j'ai fais ! Je vous en prie ! Le tavernier nous a dit que vous étiez une put…une prostituée ! On vous aurait payée !

Elle fit oui de la tête. Lentement.

-Les regrets n'arrivent toujours qu'une fois la faute commise, murmura-t-elle de sa voix de métal. Il est toujours trop tard quand on les exprime. C'est pour ca qu'on les appelle les regrets. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous m'avez fait avec vos hommes ? Moi je m'en souviendrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Votre consolation à vous, c'est que vous ne vivrez pas longtemps avec ces souvenirs.

Elle lui caressa la joue du plat de la lame du couteau. En faisant glisser la lame vers le bas, la pointe traca une fine ligne rouge sur la joue de l'Eclaireur.

-Laissez-moi partir ! Implora-t-il au bord de la panique. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi ! Je suis prêt à tout si vous me laissez sortir vivant !!!

Elwenne afficha alors le sourire le plus atroce qu'il ait jamais vu. Le dernier qu'il emporterait dans la tombe.

-Sous-entendu : j'ai le droit de faire comme bon me semble, fit-elle. Alors contentez-vous de jouer votre rôle ».

Le couteau s'enfonca sous la peau de son torse. Ce fut son dernier hurlement en tant qu'être conscient. La douleur indescriptible qui s'ensuivit fit basculer son esprit dans un monde de douleur et d'horreur. Au dehors, les flammes dévoraient les toitures et les charpentes.

Trois jours plus tard.

L'Auberge du Cochon Fumé ferma ses portes à huit heures. Le tavernier remonta la salle, l'esprit léger. Depuis que le roi avait décrété la ville comme centre de ravitaillement et aire de repos de son armée, les affaires allaient bon train. La nouvelle serveuse était docile. Très docile. Il pensait même à ces travaux dont il avait toujours rêvé. Changer l'auberge en grand hôtel. Ca coûteraît cher mais si la guerre persistait suffisamment longtemps sa fortune pourrait être faite avant que ne soit signée la paix. Hyrule tenait les frontières. On avait même parlé de la princesse Theya, élue des dieux ce qui avait redonné un immense espoir. Un espoir qui fut fugace. Car l'un des sorciers ténébreux s'était vu lui aussi attribuer un don des dieux. Le plus courageux de tous. Le plus brave. Le plus noble aussi. Le seul qui pouvait prétendre au respect de la part des hyliens. Nul n'avait trouvé l'élu de la Force. Tous le cherchaient. Le tavernier rangea ler dernier billets dans la caisse. Une main inconnue ferma subitement la trappe, emprisonnant ses doigts. Le tavernier hurla, la main serrait si fort qu'il sentit les os de ses phalanges se briser. Enfin il se libéra, ses doigts tordus en un angle bizarre, la peau sectionnée. Il se retourna terrorisé. Une silhouette se dressait, enveloppée dans une cape noire comme la nuit. La capuche était rejetée vers l'arrière. Il ne reconnut que trop bien ce visage anguleux, ces yeux de topaze, ces lèvres fines. Mais le regard n'était plus le même. Il y avait aussi ce petit bruit irritant, comme si quelqu'un avait heurté du doigt un verre en cristal et que le bruit perdurait.

« Elwenne…murmura-t-il.

-Votre cher Eclaireur et ses amis m'ont payé une petite visite, fit-elle d'une voix de givre. La câtin Dellano est venue chercher son dû pour ses services.

-Elwenne je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La lame d'un poignard jaillit de la manche droite de la chemise d'Elwenne, juste sous le poignet. Elle le lui enfonca dans la gorge d'un geste vif. Le tavernier se contracta avec un gémissement étouffé puis s'affaisa au sol. Elwenne retint son corps pour empêcher qu'il ne s'effondre avec bruit puis l'allongea sur le sol en position recroquevillée. Elle avisa un verre de bière encore remplit qu'elle jeta près de lui. Puis lentement elle passa sa main sur la plaie de son cou. Elle avait découvert ce don par hasard en torturant le second soldat au villag. Une capacité à soigner les plaies. La béance se referma et le sang éparpillé s'évapora. Une mise en scène parfaite. Terrassé par un verre de trop. Elle ressortit par la fenêtre de la pièce qui fut autrefois sa chambre. Sa nouvelle occupante reposait dans le lit. Elwenne avait pu l'assommer pendant qu'elle achevait de s'habiller pour se coucher. Elle sauta dans le vide, atterit au sol. Cette étrange marque sur la main semblait démultiplier sa force. Elle sautait plus haut, courait plus vite. Elle fonça vers l'écurie, s'empara du cheval qui s'y trouvait. La selle reposait sur la rembarde. Elle harnacha la monture. Puis elle galopa sur la route pavée, laissant la ville et l'auberge loin derrière elle. Jamais elle ne se retourna.

*****

Link se sentait mortifié. Il avait cru revivre cette période à travers ses propres yeux. Il avait cru ressentir la souffrance de la jeune fille. Elwenne s'étaient enveloppée dans une serviette. Assise en tailleur, elle regardait l'eau du bassin d'un visage triste. Sa voix s'était étranglée à plusieurs reprises.

« A dix-huit ans j'étais devenue Héroïne du Temps sans le savoir, fit-elle enfin. Et je ne le sus que bien plus tard. Ma première action d'héroïne se résumait à la torture et un quintuple meurtre. Mais j'étais furieuse. Enragée d'avoir été utilisée comme une moins que rien. J'ai pleuré pendant des semaines tout mon soûl puis je me suis reprise. J'ai pris mon cheval. J'ai voulu quitter Hyrule. Partir loin d'ici. J'avais l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. J'avais le pouvoir avec moi. Un pouvoir immense. Mais ce pouvoir tu le connais. Dès que quelqu'un en possède une partie, les détenteurs des autres parties mettent tout en œuvre pour pour le rechercher. Je suis devenue une cible anonyme. On disait que le fragment de la Force était tombé entre les mains d'un homme du peuple. Bien sûr des imposteurs se présentèrent. Quand il advint que plus de charlatans que de véritables élus frappèrent aux portes, le roi prit des mesures draconniennes pour accélérer les choses : ceux qui mentaient sur cette question (et ils avaient les moyens de le savoir) seraient pendus. Il n'y a plus jamais eu de charlatans. Mais il n'y eut pas de troisième élu non plus. J'ai erré pendant trois ans en solitaire. Je dormais à la belle étoile. Je chassais pour me nourrir. Je faisait mes ablutions dans les rivières. Parfois je croisais des gens. Je me renseignais alors sur la situation. Les victoires et les défaites, la guerre qui s'éternisait, les mutineries au sein des armées, les nobles qui crevaient ou les nouveaux généraux. La liste des morts s'allongeait tout comme celle du nombre de recrues. De jeunes adolescents qui il y a quelques temps encore ne se rasaient pas se retrouvaient en première ligne. J'ai croisé des hopitaux de guerres parfois. On envoyait les soldats s'y faire soigner quand il n'y avait plus de place pour eux dans les camps militaires. J'ai vu des estropiés, des borgnes, des culs-de-jatte, des êtres brisés, d'autres qui maintenaient leurs entrailles en place dans leur ventre avec leur bouclier. L'hygiène était déplorable. Les mouches se collaient sur les corps, transmettaient les pires saloperies. La peste se déclarait parfois. Tu le savais quand tu voyais les charettes à cadavres charrier leur contenu vers les bûchers à l'extérieur des villes. J'ai vu le monde changer. La civilisation urbaine se répandait comme du chiendent. On colonisait les territoires, les villes sortaient du sol comme des champignons. Des citadelles militaires en général ou des villes coloniales. Toutes créées pour servir l'économie de guerre. Et moi j'errai comme un fantôme dans un monde qui entrait de plein pied dans la nouvelle étape de la civilisation. Le royaume d'Hyrule prenait forme. Il n'était pas uni mais ses caractéristiques commencaient à se définir. La noblesse indépendante de l'autorité du roi n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que des Sires « machin d'Hyrule ». J'ai senti que la civilisation mettrait rapidement fin à mes escapades. Je ne pouvais plus désormais errer en femme libre. Les terres que je foulais étaient désormais des domaines et tôt où tard je devrais choisir à quel seigneur obéir. Je devais rentrer dans le rang. Je me suis fait une raison. J'ai décidé de travailler. Mais pas n'importe quel moyen. J'ai appris à me servir de mes nouveaux pouvoirs. A les raffiner. Je me suis dit que chasser le monstre serait une bonne idée. Hyrule n'avait pas encore réglé la question. La guerre exigeait d'autres impératifs. Je me suis pointée à la première ville que j'ai croisé. Par un sale coup du sort c'était le village où j'avais été serveuse. Ah oui bien sûr j'oublais. Il s'appelait Kasuto ».

*****

La femme entra dans l'Auberge du Cochon Fumé. Elle portait un manteau de cuir dont le col montait jusqu'à son nez, masquant la partie inférieure de son visage et un chapeau tricorne noir en cuir. Elle ôta ce dernier, libérant sa longue chevelure rousse. Elwenne regarda l'auberge. Une nostalgie malsaine s'empara d'elle. Rien n'avait changé en fin de compte. Si ce n'étaient quelques éléments de la décoration intérieure. Le patron bien sûr était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne vit pas la fille qu'elle avait assomé trois ans auparavant. A la place, il y en avait trois. Plus un jeune homme sorti à peine de l'adolescence qui faisait rouler un tonneau depuis la cave. Elwenne s'avanca vers le comptoir. Le tenancier était un gros homme au faciès amical. Il sourit en la voyant et s'avanca en essyant une chopine.

« Salut étrangère, fit-il. Tu désires quelque chose ?

-Du fourrage pour mon cheval et une chambre, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Et vous sauriez pas si y'a du travail ici pour un chasseur de monstre ?

-Un chasseur de monstre ? Fit l'aubergiste en haussant les sourcils. Hé ben ils nous en arrive tous les jours des comme ca. Et tu chasses quoi comme monstre ?

-N'importe quel type de monstre, fit-elle. Pourvu que ca paye.

-Moi personnellement a part quelques ivrognes tapageurs et quelques obsédés sexuels qui pelotent mes filles j'ai pas de problèmes.

Une famille. Naturellement.

-Mais le maire aura peut-être quelque chose pour toi, fit-il enfin.

-Merci, fit Elwenne. Au fait, je suis venu il y a quelques temps de cela, il y a bien trois-quatre ans. Où sont passé l'ancien aubergiste et ses employées ?

-Toute une histoire, fit l'aubergiste avec un soupir. La première employée qu'il avait eu était une rousse connue par ici sous le nom de Dellano la Câtin. On prétendait qu'elle couchait avec quelques uns des clients pour pas un rond. Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait. Il dit que c'est à cause de ca en tout cas qu'il l'a fait renvoyer. Il a ensuite embauché une autre fille du village et ca s'est très bien passé pendant un an. On l'a retrouvé un jour effondré devant sa caisse, mort.

-Ca alors, fit Elwenne Dellano en feignant l'étonnement. Mais qu'est ce qui l'a tué ?

-L'alcool sans doute, fit le tavernier en regardant sa chopine et en essuyant certains coins. Il forcait sur la boutanche. Et puis la deuxième employée était du genre manipulatrice et dévergondée (et lui naturellement la croyais docile et obéissante). Et lui s'était fait un bon pactole depuis que les troupes du roi stationnaient dans la ville. On a supposé donc qu'elle l'avait empoisonné pour toucher le pognon. Ca a été prouvé mais à moitié.

-A moitié ?

-Elle voulait effectivement l'empoisonner c'est ca le pire ! Fit l'aubergiste avec un rire. Mais la mort l'avait frappé avant qu'elle ait pu mettre son plan à exécution. Elle a été jugée juste pour la préméditation. On l'a dépossédée de tous ses biens et chassée de la ville en lui interdisant de revenir. Elle a disparu après ca. Quand à l'aubergiste il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas du poison qui l'avait tué. Donc on a retenu la thèse d'un arrêt cardiaque du à l'alcool.

-Vous pensez que Dellano aurait pu s'être vengée de l'aubergiste ?

-Non exclu, fit-il en secourant la tête. On en a plus entendu parler pendant un an. Si elle voulait se venger elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Et puis le corps n'avait ni blessure, ni contusion. Il est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque, point final. Par contre…

-Par contre ?

Dellano avait soupiré intérieurement. Elle n'était pas coupable ici. Elle n'aurait donc pas à faire d'efforts pour se cacher. Mais le « par contre » tinta désagréablement.

-Par contre à peu près en même temps, fit-il, en fait la nuit où y'a eu cette espèce d'explosion effrayante dans le ciel, l'ancien village de Cocorico s'est mis à brûler en grande partie. Lorsque les éclaireurs du roi sont retournés sur les lieux ont a retrouvé quatre cadavres brûlés. Les médecins-légistes ont indiqué qu'on les avaient torturés à mort. Ils les ont identifié comme le groupe d'éclaireurs qui travaillait pour le compte du Seigneur Wittord et qui devait inspecter les lieux. Ils ont exploré le village. Il n'y avait qu'une demeure qui était encore occupée, celle de la famille Dellano. Les parents étaient morts depuis quelques temps à cette époque et les objets et leur agencement montraient que l'occupant des lieux connaissait la famille. Ils ont conclu que c'était la fille, Elwenne, qui était responsable de tout ce merdier. Elwenne la Câtin était devenue Elwenne la Sanglante.

Elwenne ne répondit pas. Elle devrait faire attention en fin de compte.

-Bien sûr on n'a pas tardé à lui coller au cul tous les crimes du coin, fit l'aubergiste. Avec plus ou moins de succès. Certains bandits se sont même mis à tuer en masquant leur crime avec son nom. On lui a attribué plus ou moins plusieurs meurtres. On avait jamais vu ca avant. On a farfouiné dans son passé. Elwenne Dellano, élève médiocre dans une école d'Hyrule, solitaire, misanthrope, rebelle et sujette à des mœurs déviantes. On a supposé rapidement que son esprit s'était détraqué. Elle tuait selon une logique précise et déconcertante à la fois et ce à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Bref, on a créé une nouvelle catégorie de criminel pour la désigner. Le tueur en série.

Elwenne acquièsca en silence. Intérieurement elle bouillonnait.

-Et aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'en est-il ?

-Oh elle court toujours j'en suis sûr, fit l'aubergiste. Où ca j'en sais rien. Si elle tue toujours ca aussi je l'ignore. Mais avec les changements qui s'opèrent, la création de forces de police dans les villes, l'encadrement plus sévère de la criminalité, la spécialisation et la professionnalisation des métiers de la sécurité et la standardisation de l'appareil judiciaire les crimes de ce type sont en train de disparaître. Cela doit faire environ huit mois qu'on a plus attribué de crimes à Dellano. Par contre les « pseudo-Dellano » ont été retrouvés et exécutés. Toutes des femmes. Tarées pour la plus part. Un vrai bordel. Mais qui a fini par se tasser même si la vrai Dellano n'a jamais été retrouvée.

Elle respira à nouveau. Avec un peu de chance, on ne prêterait pas attention à ses traits. Elle fouilla dans son sac, prit une petite bourse, dernier relent de son héritage famillial. Il disparut dans la main de l'aubergiste. Celui-ci prit une petite lampe à huile dans une main et la conduit vers une chambre à l'étage. Celle du fond. Son ancienne chambre.

-Mes filles sont superticieuses, fit-il en déverouillant la porte. Elles ne dorment pas dans la chambre d'une tueuse. J'espère que vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénient.

-Pas le moindre du monde, fit Elwenne. Si l'on devait éviter tout ce qu'une tueuse touche, alors il conviendrait de ne plus respirer l'air qu'elle a elle aussi respiré.

-Je la ressortirai à mes filles celle là, fit l'auvergiste avec un rire. Bonne nuit mademoiselle ».

Il lui remit la clé et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Elwenne verrouilla la porte et renoua une nouvelle fois avec la chambre. Le même lit, pas les même draps. Le même agencement du mobilier. Une peau de bête recouvrait le sol en bois. Elle ne chercha même plus à se remémorer les instants qu'elle avait vécu ici. Elle avait tiré un trait dessus il y a bien longtemps. Elle ôta ses chaussures et s'endormit toute habillée.

Elle se leva à l'aube et se rendit à l'hôtel de ville à pied. Personne n'attarda son regard sur elle. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se déguiser. Elle comptait sur le temps et les rumeurs pour ne pas être reconnue. Elwenne était loin, bon débarras. Elle entra dans l'hôtel de ville, fruit d'une fébrile activité inexistante encore à l'époque où elle était serveuse. Des bureaux s'alignaient, des visages soucieux et concentrés étaient penchés sur des documents qu'ils scrutaient à la loupe ou rédigeaient à la plume. Elle s'avança entre les tables, prenant garde de ne pas percuter des employés chargés de livres épais et lourds. Elle se dirigea vers une table un peu plus luxueuse que les autres.

« Excusez-moi, fit-elle.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda l'homme chauve qui ne daigna même pas la regarder.

-Je suis venue pour un travail.

-Le service de l'emploi et au fond du couloir à gauche.

-Je suis chasseuse de monstre ».

Le type reposa sa plume dans son encrier, croisa les mains et lorgna Elwenne. Il avait un nez de corbeau et un monocle sur son œil droit.

« Chasseuse de monstre hein ? Répéta-t-il peu convaincu. Ben voyons. Et qu'est ce que tu veux chasser ici comme monstre?

-J'avais espéré qu'on me le dise, répondit Elwenne.

-Donc tu n'est pas une spécialiste ? Tu es une généraliste ?

-Je chasse tous les monstres ! »

Le type la regarda un instant. Toujours pas convaincu. Puis il saisit un papier, griffona quelque chose rapidement à la plume et lui tendit.

« Le bureau du maire est au fond du couloir, fit-il. Si quelqu'un te pose des questions tu lui montre ca. Tu le montreras aussi au maire. C'est mon autorisation de circuler ici. Maintenant file ».

Elle saisit le carré de papier et le type se replongea dans son travail comme s'il n'en était jamais sorti. Elwenne prit le couloir qui jouxtait son bureau, s'enfonça dans une étroite gallerie voûtée au sol en damiers. Elle continua tout droit au carrefour puis frappa à la porte du fond. Une voix sourde lui commanda d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte sur une vaste pièce bureau luxueusement décorée. Deux fauteuils de cuir avaient été aménagés devant une cheminé. Un feu y brûlait. Au dessus de l'âtre, les armoiries de la famille royale étaient suspendues. Des étagères de livres s'alignaient contre les murs. Elle vit aussi une carte mais d'un genre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le territoire qui y était représenté englobait nombre d'ancien domaines royaux et les fusionnaient en une seule entité. Cependant l'ancien domaine royal avait lui aussi ses frontières de délimité était intitulée « Principat d'Hyrule ».

« La carte du royaume, fit une voix. Enfin pas encore tout à fait un royaume.

Le bureau qui était près des étagères était occupé par un gros homme en tenu luxueuse. Il portait une longue robe en hermine pourpre et un turban surmonté d'une plume. Son bureau était encombré de piles de papiers.

-Principat ? Fit Elwenne.

-Ce qu'on appelle le royaume d'Hyrule aujourd'hui n'est qu'une donnée géographique, fit le personnage sans relever la tête. Elle englobe l'ancien domaine royal plus les anciens territoires de l'ex-noblesse laïque conquis par alliance ou simple annexion au cours de la guerre. Le roi d'Hyrule n'est roi que dans le territoire correspondant à l'ancien domaine royal. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'officialiser son contrôle des nouveaux teritoires même si virtuellement il les contrôle tout de même. Le titre de Roi ne peut être obtenu qu'en temps de paix quand les frontières sont définitivement tracées et la sécurité du royaume assurée. Par contre il peut prétendre au titre de Prince qui, comme vous le savez peut-être, est le titre que porte le roi lorsqu'il assure la fonction de chef des armées. Et dans ce cas les nouveaux territoires peuvent être regroupés en Principat. Notre souverrain est donc Roi et Prince à la fois. Mais quand la victoire sera à nous, le Principat deviendra un royaume. Et comme on est sûrs de gagner la guerre on se permet déjà de parler du royaume d'Hyrule. Mais dans les faits ce n'est pas encore le cas. Voilà pourquoi les cartes actuelles montrent les frontières et du domaine royal et de l'actuel Principat. Quand ce sera un royaume, le tracé des frontières du domaine disparaîtra Asseyez-vous.

Elwenne s'avança et pris une chaise devant le bureau. Le maire reposa sa plume, tria soigneusement ses papiers et les rangea sur une pile qui prenait de l'épaisseur.

-Vous avez votre autorisation ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui tendit le coupon que l'homme au monocle lui avait griffoné. Le maire s'attarda deux secondes dessus et le froissa dans sa main.

-Dites moi ce qui vous amène, fit-il en croisant les mains sur le bureau.

-Je voudrais savoir si vous recrutez des chasseurs de monstre ? Demanda Elwenne. J'ai demandé à votre subordonné, celui qui m'a donné le papier. Il m'a dirigé vers vous.

-Vous êtes chasseuse ?

-Je commence on va dire. Mais c'est que j'ai besoin d'argent.

-Certes, fit le maire. Mais c'est pas le genre de métier qu'on choisit par amour du travail. Pourquoi celui-là plus qu'un autre ?

-Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

-Vous avez dit que vous commenciez à chasser. Sous-entendu « je n'ai jamais chassé auparavant ».

-J'ai chassé pendant des années, fit Elwenne. J'ai erré de par le monde et je me suis procuré ma pitance de mes propres mains. Je connais les techniques de pistage, de traque, les pièges et je sais me battre. Je suis robuste et je suis forte.

-On va pas chasser le monstre comme on va chasser le sanglier ma petite dame, fit le maire avec un soupir. Vous avez de quoi vous défendre au moins ?

-Un couteau et mes mains.

-Hmmm, fit le maire en frottant ses yeux du bout des doigts. Au risque de vous choquer madame, ce que vous me demandez de vous autoriser à faire c'est de vous jeter à poil dans une fosse remplie de loups. Et je suppose que vous désirez être payée pour vos services.

-Votre prix sera le mien du moment que ca me permette de vivre. Vous ne me choquez pas. Et c'est mademoiselle je vous prie.

-Mademoiselle…Fit le Maire. Quand le Roi veut faire la guerre et qu'il recrute, croyez-vous qu'il va embaucher le premier imbécile venu ? Qu'il va confier armes et chevaux à quelqu'un qui lui dira « je n'ai jamais combattu et je n'ai pas d'équipement pour ca » ?

-Il le fait depuis le début de la guerre, fit Elwenne. On recrute bien dans la populace non ?

Le maire s'empourpra et se détacha de son regard en bref instant. Puis il soupira et la regarda à nouveau.

-Savez-vous ce que c'est qu'un Draconien ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Un lézard de la famille du dragon mais pas un dragon pour autant. J'en sais pas plus.

-Bon vous savez au moins ca, fit le maire. Un draconien a été vu il y a quelques mois rôdant dans le coin. Il n'a pas fait trop de dégâts jusqu'à présent. Il s'attaque surtout aux vagabonds et aux imbéciles qui passent outre l'interdiction de se rendre en forêt. Parfois il vient piocher une brebis ou un mouton dans un patûrage. Les experts pensent qu'il s'agit d'un jeune mâle car ce salopard pisse contre les arbres de la forêt. Comment il est arrivé ici ca j'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais c'est que quand la bestiole va atteindre l'âge adulte elle risque d'être plus exigeante question bouffe. Ce qui implique des attaques sur le village. Les gens commencent à paniquer à cause de ca et les pâtres aimeraient bien avoir leur compte de bestiaux quand ils les rentrent le soir et ne pas avoir à déplorer une perte ou deux. D'autant plus que la bestiole pourrait aussi s'attaquer aux convois militaires ce qui serait autrement plus préoccupant. Je suis prisonnier de mon boulot et je ne peut intervenir personnellement. Un groupe de mercenaires que j'ai personnellement engagé a tenté de déloger le bestiau. La moitié seulement est revenue et n'a même pas pris la peine de venir chercher une compensation financière pour les pertes. Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi une femme comme vous, inexpérimentée qui plus est, réussirrait là où toute une cohorte de spécialistes s'est plantée en beauté ?

-Je suis forte, fit Elwenne d'un regard froid. Donnez moi l'ordre d'aller tuer cette chose et je vous ramènerai son corps avant la fin de la journée. Qui plus est vous ne risquez rien à envoyer quelqu'un, bien au contraire. Le bon peuple verra que vous prenez en compte leurs doléances, que vous êtes proche de lui et que vous vous sentez concerné par ses problèmes. Le maire de Kasuto, homme honnête et travailleur. Et moi je ne vous demanderai même pas d'avance sur mon salaire. Vous ne me payez que si je reviens avec la tête du monstre. Si je ne reviens pas, vous chercherez un autre chasseur. Voyez ? Vous ne risquez pas de trop vous mouiller.

Le maire la considéra sans un mot puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'un rire s'évadait de sa bouche.

-Vous parlez comme un politicien, fit-il en la montrant d'un doigt complice. J'aime bien qu'on parle la même langue que moi. Vous allez droit au but et vous êtes claire et nette. Pas comme ces connards de mercenaires qui essayent de m'entuber avec leurs discours et leurs détails.

Il rajusta son turban au dessus de sa tête du pouce et reprit son sérieux.

-Je vous prend, fit-il. A titre exceptionnel car je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Cette bestiole est trop épaisse pour que vous la traîniez jusqu'ici. Alors vous me rappelerez une de ses dents. J'ai dit une dent, pas une griffe. Les jeunes draconniens perdent leurs griffes assez facilement et le dernier connard qui a tenté de me faire le coup a traversé la ville à poil attaché en laisse à un cheval fou. C'est ce qui vous attend si vous tentez de me prendre pour une poire. Que vous soyez une femme, je m'en fous. Je suis un égalitaire qui considère que quand une connerie est faite, la peine nécessaire doit être appliquée dans tout sa sévérité que le coupable ait une paire de seins ou de couilles. Compris ?

-Clair comme de l'eau de roche. A combien s'élève la prime.

-Cinq mille rubis, fit le maire. Payables en une fois, selon le format de votre choix. Rubis verts, bleus, rouges, pourpres, argentés ou dorés.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de me trimbaler cinquante mille sacs, fit Elwenne. Faisons dans la simplicité, vous me payerez avec vingt-cinq rubis d'or.

-C'est aussi ce qui m'arrange le plus. Quoique pour le moral, il est toujours bon de voir mirroiter une bonne quantité de rubis d'or. Mais ce monstre commence à nous coûter plus cher que cette prime. Je préfère encore me délester de cinq mille rubis plutôt que de passer mes semaines à en jeter par les semaines parce qu'un lézard confond un village avec une table de buffet. Sur le long terme ca me coûterait encore plus que vos services. Alors maintenant que les choses sont claires désirez-vous savoir autre chose ?

-Qui peux me renseigner sur les Draconiens et puis-je emprunter un équipement pour chasser ma proie ?

-Pour le renseignement adressez vous à la bibliothèque, section sciences naturelles. Pour l'équipement…Voyons voir… »

Le maire prit un petit feuillet sur lequel il écrivit rapidement quelque chose. Puis il aposa son sceau au bas de la lettre et déposa cette dernière dans une enveloppe.

« Donnez ca à l'armurier de la caserve, fit le maire. Il vous donnera ce que vous désirez. Naturellement c'est un prêt.

-Ce qui signifie que si j'endommage une arme, le prix de remplacement sera déduit de ma prime ?

-Je me serais permis cela s'il n'y avait pas urgence, fit le maire avec un sourire cupide. Mais je passerai outre pour cette fois. Non je voulais juste dire que lorsque vous en aurez fini avec notre petit lézard vous nous rendrez les armes. Rien de plus.

-Donc c'est convenu ainsi ? Rien d'autre à ajouter ?

-Si : mettez vous en chasse ! »

Elwenne se leva, salua le maire et quitta les lieux.

Elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque qu'elle avait fréquenté à l'époque où elle vivait ici en tant que serveuse, parcourut les ouvrages de la section consacrée aux sciences naturelles et ouvrit celui traitant des monstres reptiliens. Elle feuilleta les pages, faisant défiler les gravures et les textes jusqu'à ouvrir le chapitre consacré aux draconiens. Elle parcourut les lignes, étudia de près les noms des différentes espèces. Les Draconiens fort heureusement ne se comptaient pas en très grand nombre et présentaient plus ou moins les même caractéristiques : leur peau était dure comme le roc, ils résistaient au feu, ils étaient lents, cons comme des balais et accessoirement d'une voracité qui était proportionnelle à leur croissance. Les experts avaient parlé d'un jeune Draconien. Les jeunes étaient encore incapables de cracher du feu ce qui allait lui faciliter les choses. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un draconien dans toute sa vie mais elle espérait que ses nouveaux pouvoirs l'aideraient. Elle en avait raffiné quelques uns pendant ses années d'errance. Elle quitta la bibliothèque confiante pour se rendre à la caserne. Le barraquement était entouré d'une palissade de bois et arborait les couleurs de la Famille Royale. L'emblème de l'aigle et de la Sainte Relique éclosait dans tous les recoins, comme pour rappeler à qui le voyait jusqu'où l'emprise de la famille se refermait. Le fauchard à l'entrée de la caser l'interpela. Elle lui présenta le mot du maire et elle la dirigea vers un petit batîment carré où un vieil homme grand et robuste s'attachait à faire sécher des peaux en cuir sur une large pierre grise. L'homme lut la lettre et hocha de la tête.

« Encore un chasseur hein ? Fit-il. Il était temps que le maire se bouge le cul. Bon je te dirais bien qu'un Draconien résiste à toutes les armes mais bon je pense que je perdrais mon temps. Qu'est ce que tu veux comme arme ?

-Une bonne épée, fit Elwenne, un bouclier, un marteau de guerre et une lance.

L'armurier siffla.

-Ben toi au moins quand tu vas en chasse t'y vas carrément, fit-il avec un hochement de tête. Tu veux pas embarquer une catapulte tant que t'y es ?

-Donnez moi ce que je vous ai demandé, fit Elwenne froidement. Le reste ne vous regarde pas.

-C'est le maire qui paye, fit le forgeron en levant les mains au ciel pour s'en laver. Moi après tout j'm'en fous ».

Il lui confia une épée bâtarde dont l'état du manche indiquait qu'elle était neuve et qu'elle attacha en bandoulière. Elle croisa l'épée avec la lance de deux mètres que l'armurier lui tendit. Elle accrocha ensuite le marteau à sa ceinture qui résista malgré le poids. Le bouclier était d'un type qu'elle n'avait jamais vu : en forme d'écaille il était encadré de motifs en ferrure argentée. Le fond était d'un bleu azur. Sur la partie supérieure, elle ne reconnut que trop bien le dessin en bronze représentant la Sainte Relique. Juste au dessous, un aigle rouge stylisé pointait un long bec vers l'artefact et déployait ses elles.

« Jamais vu ce truc là…Fit-elle.

-Réforme militaire, fit l'armurier en accrochant des hauberts. Le nouveau bouclier standard. Plus résistant, ne prend pas le feu, léger et maniable et frappé du blason de la famille royale. C'est du bronze. Tous les soldats de l'armée Hylienne en portent.

-« L'armée hylienne » ?

-Ouais. Le maire t'as bien expliqué la situation. Ben maintenant y'a plus d'armée du Comte ou du Duc. Y'a même plus d'armée royale. Le roi se sert du nationnalisme pour unir ses troupes. Il a renommée l'Armée Royale, armée Hylienne. T'inquiète pas qu'après la guerre, on va tous être copains comme cochons dans cette grande famille appelée Hyrule. Bon dieu je sais même plus ce que je suis moi, un Wittordien ou un Hylien. Des conneries tout ca. Regarde toi avec tes oreilles d'elfe et moi avec mes oreilles de singe, tu crois que ca peut fonctionner ?

Elwenne rigola. Elle ne riait pas souvent mais la dernière remarque du forgeron ne manquait pas d'humour de son point de vue.

-L'avenir nous le dira, fit Elwenne. Faut déjà gagner cette guerre je pense. Moi je me sens pas très préoccupée. Je mène ma petite vie et j'en tire mes propres conclusions.

-C'est bien ma grande, fit l'armurier avec un sourire complice. T'es pas dans le même moule que nous. Reste toi-même. Grandes oreilles ou pas. Tiens j'taime bien toi. Viens voir là deux secondes. Tu vois ce truc là ?

Il désigna une espèce de boule de fer de la taille d'un melon. Une ouverture percée laissait s'évader une petite mèche.

-Est ce que le mot « bombe » te dit quelque chose ? Demanda l'armurier.

Elwenne répondit non de la tête.

-Une préparation spéciale, expliqua l'armurier. Tu prend un récipient sphérique dans lequel tu met une poudre inflammable, une préparation alchimique spéciale. Puis t'allume une mèche pnatée dedans. Ca enflamme la poudre qui, sous l'effet de la pression du récipient, se libère en explosant. On a fait des tests sur des murailles. Ben quand on a fini de faire péter ces trucs crois moi la muraille ben il en reste plus grand chose. Ca pourrait changer la donne mais si on les met pas en service c'est parce que ca signifierai la mort de la poliorcétique traditionelle et donc la perte de pas mal d'emplois. On préfère donc s'en tenir aux vieilles habitudes pour le moment. Et en plus on fait pas confiance à ces trucs qui sont encore trop instables et peuvent péter pour un rien. Ce que je te donne c'est rien qu'un prototype. Mais j'ai testé les autres. Tous fonctionnent à merveille. Je doute que tes cure-dents affectent ce Draconien. Mais cette bombe en revanche il pourrait la sentir passer.

-Ben ca me tente bien alors, fit Elwenne. Merci c'est sympa de ta part.

-Quand tu allumes la mèche tu as cinq secondes pour te planquer, fit l'armurier. Alors tâche d'assurer ton coup car ce serait ton dernier.

-J'ai pas peur du danger, fit Elwenne. Et la douleur est une vieille amie.

-Raison de plus pour être prudente, dit l'armurier en levant un doigt comme un vieux moraliste. C'est quand on commence à ignorer la douleur qu'on commence à faire le con avec sa vie ».

Elwenne fit stopper sa monture à l'entrée de la forêt. Elle ne la fit pas progresser plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas exposer son seul cheval au danger. Elle attacha la bride à un arbre qui jouxtait un petit ruisseau, caressa l'encolure de la bête et prit la route de la forêt. La bombe pendouillait à un harnais que l'armurier lui avait confié par souci de transport. On s'était étonné dans la ville qu'une jeune fille comme elle puisse transporter d'aussi lourdes affaires sans ressentir la fatigue ou la peine. La vérité était simple : avec le temps qui passait, le pouvoir d'Elwenne se renforcait. Elle pouvait traverser le tronc d'un arbre avec le poing, courir aussi vite qu'un cheval, soulever d'énormes pierres. Mais elle ne se livrait jamais à cela. Elle n'utilisait jamais son pouvoir pour s'amuser ou même pour s'entraîner. Elle avait très rapidement compris que les autres détenteurs des fragments de la Sainte Relique pouvaient être intimement connectée à son esprit. Se servir de sa magie reviendrait à s'exposer. Les bienfaits sur son physique étaient indétectables. Elle espérait ainsi que cela suffirait à l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie, chose qu'elle ne ferait qu'en ultime recours. Elle se sépara du cheval qui commenca à brouter tranquillement l'herbe à ses pieds puis s'enfonca dans les bois. Elle suivit d'abord le chantier couvert de feuilles, longeant des arbres hauts comme des tours. Elle huma les odeurs de feuilles mortes et de terre mouillée, contourna un gros rocher recouvert de mousse et aux cupules remplies de rosée. Les oiseaux piaillaient dans les branchages et des bruits d'ailes frappant les airs résonnaient. Elwenne faisait passer ses mains sur ses armes, un tic qu'elle avait attrapé, soucieuse qu'elle était d'être en mesure de frapper la première au cas où. Elle suivit le chemin qui s'enfonçait toujours plus loin. Bientôt des vapeurs brumeuses s'élevèrent de terre, flottèrent comme des spectres autour d'elle. Bientôt elle sentit autre chose : une odeur de souffre. Elle ralentit la cadence de son pas, crispa ses mains sur ses armes. Elle élargit ses sens, écoutant, regardant, reniflant, ressentant, goutant même la saveur salée du souffre de l'air. Elle progressa en suivant du bout du nez l'odeur. Elle finit par voir le chemin former une fourche : le chemin alternatif n'était pas un travail artisanal. Quelque chose avait rampé sur le sol y imprimant une trace qui s'enfonçait à travers les bois. Elwenne prit ce chemin qu'elle devina être celui du Draconien. Le sol était recouvert de petites scories et de flocons de cendre. Elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle posa sa main droite sur le pommeau de son épée et avança en prenant de soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle entendit enfin les premiers froufroutements de feuille témoignant d'un mouvement. Puis le crépitement de branches. Des pas lourds. Un bruit de suçion, celui de la terre humide que l'on déplace. Des grognements et un souffle puissant. Elle avisa une ouverture dans la futaie qui lui permis d'entrevoir un aire entièrement déboisée. La surface du sol y était rocailleuse. Elle jouxtait une butte rocailleuse dans laquelle une large grotte avait été taillée. Devant la grotte, Elwenne vit le Draconien. Il se présentait exactement comme dans les gravures : une sorte de dragon quadrupède au ventre bas et gris couvert de larges plaques en écailles. L'animal portait une corne sur le bout du museau. Il avait refermé sa machoire sur un animal qu'elle identifia comme une grosse biche, peut-être un cerf. Elle entendit les dents faire craquer les os de la proie. Elle distingua de là où elle était les ossements d'autres animaux éparpillés sur le terrain. Elwenne dégaina lentement son épée en espérant que le raclement de la lame serait le moins sonore possible. L'épée scintilla dans l'air. Elle l'aggripa à deux mains et avança à pas lents vers la bête. Les branches caressèrent sa peau. Son cœur se mit à battre. Elwenne avait déjà tué auparavant mais jamais au cours d'un combat singulier. Elle allait mener sa première vraie bataille. Elle portait des gants pour masquer la marque de sa main mais elle la sentit scintiller au point que sa main la chauffa. La bête détacha enfin son regard de sa proie. Quand elle aperçut Elwenne, elle lâcha deux grognements menaçants avant de se lever pataudement. Puis elle recommenca à rugir. Les cris ressemblaient à ceux d'un ours en plus sourd. La bestiole ne semblait pas disposer à attaquer Elwenne, plutôt à l'intimider. Elwenne avança, le museau de l'épée pointé vers celui de la bête. Elles s'observèrent, Elwenne tournant autour de l'animal. Enfin le Draconien risqua un coup de patte qu'Elwenne dévia d'un coup d'épée. La lame percuta la peau avec un coup sourd faisant jaillir des étincelles. La bête risque un autre coup. Elwenne tenta de trancher la patte mais l'épée la heurta sans même entailler la peau. Elle crut donner des coups à une planche de bronze. Elle recula d'instinct. La bête encouragée commenca à ramper vers elle, sa queue zigzaguant comme un serpent. Cette fois-ci elle ouvrit grand sa gueule, dévoilant quatre rangées de dantes acérées, dont huit énormes canines. L'haleine de la bête sentait le souffre et était brûlante. Elwenne recula en se protégant la figure. La bête en profita pour charger mais Elwenne fit plus rapide et se jeta sur le côté. Elle décrocha le bouclier qui faisait carapace dans son dos et le saisit de la main gauche. Puis elle rangea l'épée et se saisit du marteau. La bête attaqua de nouveau. Elwenne porta un coup violent sur le museau. Il y eut un bruit semblable à celui d'une énorme plaque d'acier tombant au sol et une grosse gerbe d'étincelle. La bête recula en grondant et en secouant la tête. Elle n'était pas blessée mais le choc l'avait visiblement inquiétée. Elwenne sentit son assurance se lézarder. La bête résistait aux coups. Le marteau la repoussait mais à la longue il finirait par se briser. Elwenne chercha un endroit vulnérable du regard mais le Draconien était carapaçonné sur toute sa surface. Elle contourna de nouveau la bête, tenta quelque chose de fou. Elle se jeta sur l'animal qui stupéfait de cette action illogique ne fit qu'émettre un grognement. Elle courut sur le museau et, levant le marteau haut dans dans le ciel, l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le dos de la bestiole. La créature grogna férocement et remua. Elwenne tenta de garder l'équilibre sur son dos. Elle remarqua la queue qui trainait sur le sol. Elle abattit férocement le marteau dessus. Cette fois-ci elle sentit nettement quelque chose se briser. La peau s'écrasa, se réduisit en bouillie et de petits jets de sang noir maculèrent le sol. La bête hurla de douleur. Elwenne jeta son marteau, saisit son épée et d'un geste rapide trancha la queue. La bête eut un violent soubresaut. Elwenne sauta sur le côté, atterit sur ses pieds. Le Draconien s'éloignait d'elle en crabe, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux reptiliens. La bête était blessée mais loin d'être morte. Elwenne approcha, planta l'épée dans le sol et saisit la lance. La bête hurla en la voyant faire. Elwenne fut prompte à réagir : enne projeta la lance, un exercice auquel elle s'était adonné pendant ses parties de chasse. La lance fonca directe dans la gueule ouvre, se planta au fond de la gorge. La bête eut un couinement, poussa un râle puis toussa. Elle gardait la bouche ouverte. Elwenne saisit de nouveau son épée, s'approchant prudemment de l'animal. Celui-ci dégagea la lance hors de sa gorge et brisa le manche avec ses dents. La bête était furieuse. Elwenne voulait en finir. Le combat était trop long. Elle approcha de l'animal, épée en main. Il ouvrit de nouveau la gueule. Elle visa l'intérieur des joues. La pointe entailla la peau. La bête gémit à nouveau. D'un geste vif de la patte, elle désarma Elwenne en envoyant promener l'arme. Elwenne sentit son cœur battre à toute allure tandis que le Draconien se préparait à charger. Elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois ; elle déploya ses deux mains, se concentra. Le Draconien se précipita sur elle à pas lourds. Elle relâcha son pouvoir : une onde de choc percuta le Dodongo qui bascula vers l'arrière. Elle retomba cependant sur ses pattes et reprit sa charge. Elwenne relâcha une nouvelle fois son pouvoir. La bête manqua de basculer sur le côté, retomba sur ses pattes, chargea de nouveau. Elle expédia une autre onde de choc, puis une autre, encore une autre. L'air grondait à chaque jet, comme le tonnerre. La bête finit par basculer sur le dos. Les muscles d'Elwenne étaient douloureux, ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avisa le marteau qui gisait à quelques pas, s'en saisit à deux mains puis s'avança vers la bête. Elle l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur son ventre. Elle sentit une résistance mais moins important que sur le reste du corps. Elle abattit le marteau une second fois. Les plaques ventrales se lézardèrent, faisant couler des filets de sang. Elle frappa encore et encore. La bête hurlait de douleur, incapable de se redresser. Elwenne continua de frapper jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui demandent grâce. Elle relâcha le marteau, haletante, en sueur, les avant-bras en feu. Elle n'avait que fendillé le ventre de la bête. Le sang coulait mais trop peu. Le Draconien commença à remuer de gauche à droite et Elwenne sut qu'elle reprendrait incessement son équilibre. Le combat était inégal. Elle était épuisée. Elle aurait voulu fuir mais elle s'y refusait. Elle devait vaincre cet animal. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'échec d'aucune sorte. Sa main heurta quelque chose de dur accroché à sa ceinture. La bombe. Le cœur battant elle se saisit de l'objet. Le bout de la mèche était enduit d'une petite solution alchimique qu'il fallait frotter avec les doigts. Elle le pinca entre le pouce et l'index et frotta jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de fumée commence à s'échapper. Puis avec un chuintement, la mèche s'enflamma. Elwenne jeta la bombe au moment où la bête se redressait folle de rage. Son regard tomba sur la bombe qui atterit à ses pieds. Avec rage elle referma ses machoîres et avala l'objet comme un œuf. Un grondement sourd retentit alors, son ventre enfla, sa peau se lézarda, le sang jaillit en nuages de gouttes écarlates. La bête hébétée ne poussa qu'un cri étranglé et vomit un flot de sang noir. Elle s'écroula au sol lourdement, la fumée jaillissant de ses naseaux et de sa gueule ouverte. Elwenne ferma les yeux et relâcha ses muscles. Elle tomba à genoux, reprit son souffle, essuya la sueur de son front de l'arrière de la main. Puis elle se reprit. Elle avait utilisé sa magie. Elle devait plier bagage en vitesse. Le temps de prendre la dent, de rendre le reste des armes, de se faire payer et elle quitterait cette ville définitivement. Elle approcha du cadavre de la bête. Elle entendit le grésillement de la chair calciné et une odeur de souffre mélangée à une autre odeur, plus forme encore, sans doute celle de l'explosif utilisé dans la bombe. Une des canines avait été aux trois quarts arrachée par le souffle. Elle tira d'un coup sec pour la détacher de la gencive. Elle entendit alors des voix derrière elle et le bruits de taillis que l'on écarte.

Elle reconnut le mère, menant une petite troupe de soldats. L'un d'entre eux portait un heaume qui masquait son visage et une cape pourpre. L'emblème de la famille royal était gravé sur son plastron. Les soldats s'approchèrent. Le maire avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Ben merde alors, fit-il. Vous avez buté cette saloperie.

-C'est bien pour ca que je suis venue, fit Elwenne en achevant de reprendre son souffle. Donnez moi mon fric puisque vous savez que je ne vous ai pas mentie.

-Ca va pas être facile, fit le maire fixant toujours la bête. Ces personnes vous connaissent apparemment et elles m'ont dit des choses qui m'ont laissé sur le cul.

-Je ne connais personne de l'armée, tonna Elwenne en ramassant le reste de ses armes. Le contrat stipulait : je tue la bête, je suis payée. J'ai tué la bête, payez moi.

-Payez la, fit alors le chevalier au heaume. Elle a mérité son argent.

-Mais je… »

Le chevalier releva sa visière. Les traits étaient féminins. « Elle » regarda le maire.

« Payez-là, fit elle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Tout de suite, seigneur », fit le maire avec un soupir.

Il tira de sa ceinture une grosse bourse et la jeta avec mépris vers Elwenne. Elle s'en saisit au vol, écarta les fils qui la maintenaient fermée et compta les rubis.

« Quoi ? Fit le maire irrité par ce geste. Vous croyez que je suis malhonnête ?

-Quand on revient sur un contrat passé en bonne et due forme je m'attend à tout, répondit Elwenne froidement. Le compte y est. Je me passerai de vous dire merci pour avoir tenté de me rouler ».  
Le maire voulut protester mais le seigneur leva une main et d'un geste sans équivoque congédia le maire. Deux soldats l'escortèrent. Il jeta un regard noir à Elwenne avant de s'enfoncer au loin dans la forêt.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Elwenne en s'approchant du chevalier.

-Mon nom n'est pas le plus important, fit la fille. Vous êtes Elwenne Dellano ! Dite « la Câtin Dellano » et « Dellano la Sanglante » !

Elwenne sentit la fureur la gagner. Si elle ne se souciait plus d'entendre ces appelations, elle ne tolérait pas qu'on la désigne directement avec.

-Calmez vous, fit la fille en levant une main. Tout va bien. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

-Laissez-moi partir, fit Elwenne en la défiant d'un regard sauvage.

-Je regrette mais je ne peux pas, fit la fille avec autorité. Vous êtes recherchée par Sa Majesté d'Hyrule. Mais aussi par le Roi-Sorcier des Intrus des Ombres. Nous vous avons trouvée en premier et ordre a été donné de vous placer sous notre autorité.

-Je ne me place sous l'autorité de personne ! Cria Elwenne. Et d'abord comment m'avez vous trouvée ?

-Le maire en consultant ses archives est tombé sur un vieux portrait robot que l'on avait placardé sur les murs après l'incident de l'Ancienne Cocorico. Nous passions dans le coin. Alors il a fait appel à nous et nous a guidé vers la forêt. Quand vous vous êtes servie de votre magie, on a tout de suite su où vous étiez. Vous avez fait du bon boulot avec cette bestiole. Un Dodongo pas vrai ?

-Une prime, rien de plus, fit Elwenne en harnachant son épée. Je chasse pou vivre. Que m'importent vos commentaires sur mes méthodes. J'ai été payée, maintenant je me tire.

-Vous n'avez pas compris, fit la fille avec un soupir las. Vous allez vous tenir à notre disposition. C'est un ordre.

-Et moi je te dit salope que je ne suis à la disposition de personne, cracha Elwenne. Essaye seulement de m'en empêcher et tu finiras comme cette bestiole ! «

Le seigneur soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, fit-elle. Je te propose un marché Elwenne. Un combat singulier d'une minute. A l'issue de ce combat, celle qui sera le plus mal en point aura perdu. Si je perd, tu pourras partir d'ici et je ne te poursuivrai pas…pour l'instant. Si tu perds, je ferais de toi ce que je veux. On fait comme ca ?

Elwenne considéra cette fille un instant. Les traits étaient jeunes, froids, hautains, un peu méprisants. Elle la haït dès cet instant. Elwenne dégaina son épée.

« Bien je suppose que je peux prendre ca pour un oui, fit la fille en dégainant à son tour. Quand tu veux ».

Elwenne n'hésita pas. En trois foulées, elle fut sur la fille et abattit son épée. La fille l'évita. Elwenne fit mouliner son épée dans les airs mais la fille évitait chaque coup. Elle leva son épée bien haut. Le chevalier porta alors un coup de poing dans son ventre et un autre sur sa figure. Elwenne fut projetée au sol et atterit sur le dos.

« Alors tu abandonnes ? Il te reste trente secondes pour faire tes preuves », fit le chevalier en avançant.

Elwenne se redressa brusquement, mains tendues. Le chevalier se raidit et ne put réagir à temps. L'onde de choc la projeta contre la paroi de pierre, près de la grotte de la bête. Elwenne se releva. Le chevalier fit de même.

« Tu veux jouer à ca avec moi ! Fit-elle avec un sourire effrayant. Très bien ».

La fille leva une main et Elwenne sentit une pression sur sa gorge, une sensation d'étau. Elle porta ses mains pour ôter les mains invisibles qui l'étranglaient. Au lieu de cela, elle ne fit qu'enserrer sa propre gorge. Elle fut alors projetée dans les airs et catapultée contre un tronc d'arbre, puis contre une paroi rocheuse avant d'être jetée au sol brutalement. Elle gisait sur le dos, brisée, moulue, le souffle coupé. Elle entendit un pas lourd se rapprocher, celui de la fille. Celle-ci saisit sa main droite et posa un pied sur son épaule.

« Abandonne, ordonna-t-elle. Tu as perdu.

Elwenne cracha sur la jambe qui pressait son épaule. La fille en tenant le bras imprima une poussée. L'épaule d'Elwenne se déboîta et elle hurla, transpercée par la douleur.

-Abandonne ! Ordonna la fille. Je te déboiterai tous les os du corps jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce !

Elwenne en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle renoua avec ce sentiment d'impuissance. Même avec son, pouvoir, elle trouverait plus fort qu'elle. Elle était brisée, éreintée, à bout de souffle. Elle regarda la fille.

-Fais de moi ce que tu veux, grogna-t-elle. Tu auras le temps de pourrir après ta mort.

-Décision recevable », conclut la fille en se relevant.

Elle saisit l'épaule déboîtée et la réemboîta. Elwenne poussa de nouveau un cri. La douleur était toujours aussi forte mais elle n'empira pas. Elle aggripa son bras de l'autre main. La fille se pencha vers elle, ôta son heaume. Elle avait des très superbes. Des lèvres charnues et sensuelles, des yeux d'un vert perçants cerclés de noirs et des cheveux courts d'un noir de corbeau qui semblait presque surnaturel.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi moi aussi je pratique la magie ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi je te cherche ? Si tu t'étais conduite intelligemment, tu aurais su beaucoup plus tôt. Ca m'aurait évité de perdre du temps et toi de souffrir ».

Elle ôta son gantelet, libéra sa main d'un gant de cuir et montra l'arrière à Elwenne. Celle-ci en eut le souffle coupé : le symbole de la Sainte Relique y était imprimé. Mais le triangle qui brillait était le triangle inférieur gauche. Comme s'il avait ressenti sa présence, le propre symbole d'Elwenne s'anima. Elle approcha sa main de celle de la fille et la brillance des deux symboles gagna en intensité. Une force semblait magnétiser les deux mains l'une vers l'autre.

« Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Elwenne en regardant la fille avec méfiance malgré cela.

-Theya, princesse d'Hyrule, fit la fille sans la moindre once de sollenité. Je voyage incognito depuis un an. Je te cherche depuis trois années Elwenne. Tu te souviens de cette fameuse nuit avec cette grande explosion dans le ciel ?

Elwenne préférait ne pas s'en souvenir. Car cette nuit était associée à un autre événement. Mais elle se souvint du visage qu'elle avait aperçu fugacement pendant qu'elle se tordait de douleur.

-C'est vous que j'ai vu…Fit Elwenne avec un regard perdu dans ses pensées. Je vous ai aperçu brièvement.

-Et moi aussi je t'ai vu, fit Theya en s'asseyant en tailleur. Putain j'en ai chié ce soir là. Ma main m'a fait mal pendant trois foutues journées. Quite à nous choisir les dieux pourraient le faire en douceur, bordel !

Elwenne écarquilla légèrement les yeux en entendant ce vocable.

-Ouais je sais ce que tu vas dire, fit Theya en se grattant la tête. La princesse héritière d'Hyrule qui jure comme un charretier, porte l'armure et distribue des gnons dans la gueule. Je vais te dire Elwenne, j'ai passé ma vie sur un foutu champ de bataille. Tu sortais à peine de l'école que je suivais mon père dans ses campagnes pour rameuter la noblesse à nos pieds. Crois-moi quand tu patauges dans la fange avec une bande de bras cassés comme on en a dans l'armée tu es obligée de t'adapter et de t'endurcir. De toutes façon quand je me souviens du protocole au château je me dis que c'est pas plus mal. Et toi Elwenne ? Quel passé ! Je sais que c'est toi qui a tué nos Eclaireurs à Cocorico. Mais t'inquiète pas pour ca ca fait un bail que cette histoire est enterrée. Par contre je sais que t'as commis aucun autre meurtre. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce jour là au juste ?

Elwenne détourna le regard. Elle chercha ses mots. Mais Theya était ludice et le prouva dans l'instant.

-Je le savais, grogna-t-elle en tapant du point sur son genoux. Cette bande de salopards aurait du aller en taule. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé. Si tu ne les avait pas punis, sois sûre qu'ils auraient recu le châtiment qu'ils méritaient.

-C'est du passé, fit Elwenne en se redressant. J'ai tout perdu, je recommence. En fait je me spécialise depuis quelques années dans l'art de tout perdre et de repartir à zéro. La preuve c'est que je viens de perdre mon libr-arbitre et ma liberté et que toi, « princesse », je vais être obligée de te suivre si je veux pas finir les os en purée.

Theya sourit.

-C'est un peu brutal comme façon de dire mais dans les grandes lignes ton analyse de la situation est pertinente, fit Theya. Si je fais ca c'est parce que tu constitue une arme stratégique, tant pour nous que pour l'ennemi. Ce que tu penses de moi ou du reste je m'en fous. Si tu n'avais pas été élue, je me serais pas préoccupée de te sortir de la. Mais stratégiquement, tu es un isntrument qui apportera la libération ou la destruction. Et de toi à moi il vaut mieux tomber entre mes mains qu'entre celles de notre ennemi.

-Et pourquoi ca ? Il déboîte deux épaules au lieu d'une ?

-Avec nous tu auras le droit de vivre, fit Theya avec sérieux. Avec « lui », ce sera la torture. Il te brisera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait accès au fragment de la Sainte Relique que tu possèdes. Puis il jettera ton cadavre aux chiens. Avec nous, tu ne risques rien. On ne tue pas nous. Plus que tout Elwenne, tu as une mission divine à accomplir.

Elwenne la regarda d'un air méfiant mais qui s'interrogeait aussi sur la santé mentale de la princesse.

-Dans les prophéties hyliennes, fit Theya, on distingue trois grandes figures : l'Ennemi, la Princesse-Sage et une troisième entité qu'on appelle Héros du Temps, un être supérieur dont les actions et les gestes transcendent le temps et l'espace. Tu est ce Héros du Temps, Elwenne. Et par la volonté des dieux, tu es contrainte d'accomplir ta mission.

Elwenne secoua la tête et se leva.

-J'ai assez perdu de temps avec des rigolos comme vous, cracha-t-elle. Je veux bien rendre service mais pas à des illuminés.

-Elwenne je suis très sérieuse, fit Theya en se redressant elle aussi. Je peux même te montrer tous les documents faisant état de cette prophétie, des documents tellement officiels que même si leurs auteurs en écrivaient d'autres on douterait de leur authenticité.

-Qu'est ce que je gagne à ca ?! Cria Elwenne. Rien du tout ! Je vous lèche le cul et adieu ! C'est ca ?!

-Prends le plutôt comme un contrat de travail, fit Theya en haussant des épaules. Tu cherches bien du boulot n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'approcha d'Elwenne.

-Tu le penses au fond de toi-même, fit Theya. Tu sais que le monde change et qu'il n'y aura plus de place pour les vagabonds comme toi. Tu as effectué ce contrat car tu cherchais un moyen de subsistence dans cette nouvelle société. Mais bientôt tu ne fouleras plus des terres libres mais des provinces royales où des lois s'appliqueront. Il est temps de rentrer dans le rang Elwenne. Il est temps de finir la guerre et de laisser ce nouveau monde s'épanouir enfin.

-Mais quel monde ?!

-La civilisation ! Fit Theya cette fois avec une froideur toute princière. Un Age d'Or ! Fini les querelles privées entre nobles assoiffés de pouvoir, fini les injustices entre territoires, fini la justice barbare et chaotique, fini les tractations secrètes et nauséabondes, les diplomaties locales, les droits de passage, les droits de douanes, les taxes à la circulation, les taxes à l'import-export ! Maintenant tout le monde loge à la même enseigne ! Une nation, un roi ! Et un royaume avec des provinces à exploiter, une économie standardisée et solide, une justice codifiée et exemplaire, qui reconnaît le droit à la dignité humaine,, la liberté d'entreprendre pour les habitants, des routes pour relier les hommes et les femmes, la fin des impôts les plus archaïques, la chute des barrières douanières, la liberté des échanges, l'accès à la nourriture en abondance à un prix unique et juste pour tous, la possibilité d'avoir une qualité de vie de haut niveau, au confort, des nobles qui ne se font plus la guerre mais travaillent en commun pour l'intérêt du peuple et de la nation! Le voilà le monde qu'on taille Elwenne, voilà pourquoi depuis toutes ces années on torche la gueule à ces enflures de Vallum ! Pour apporter la Lumière dans ces Ténèbres qui n'ont que trop duré.

-Très joli discours, fit Elwenne, mais qui a mon avis ne changera pas quelque chose de fondamental : les hommes. Ce sont vos éclaireurs qui m'ont violée il y a de cela trois ans.

-C'était un incident regrettable…

-Un viol t'appelles ca un « incident regrettable » ?!!! Hurla Elwenne. Va donc te ballader à poil au milieu de ton camp quand tes soldats auront bien arrosé la soirée, tu verras à quel point c'est regrettable ce genre d'incident !!! »

Theya soupira, le rose aux joues.

« Je te demande pardon Elwenne, fit-elle enfin. Je ne pourrai pas réparer ce qui s'est passé. Je ne te connais pas et je ne peux pas juger ce que tu as vécu dans ton passé.

Elwenne ne répondit pas. Elle croisa les bras, d'un air faussement détaché.

-Ecoute, fit Theya. Je te l'ai dit : considère que c'est un travail comme un autre. Tu seras payée. Mon père a de l'argent, plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Je te propose un marché. Remplit ton rôle d'Héroïne du Temps. Combat à nos côtés. Avec toi, la guerre risque de se terminer rapidement. Les Intrus des Ténèbres ne résisteront pas à notre puissance. Et quand ce sera fini je te promet de satisfaire le moindre de tes désirs. Tu veux de l'argent ? Tu seras tellement riche que tu auras de quoi vive dix vies. Tu veux un endroit où vivre en paix ? On te fera bâtir le plus beau des château à l'endroit de ton choix. Tu cherches une situation sociale ? Tu finiras Comtesse ou Baronne. Tu pourras même intégrer la Famille Royale si tu le désires. Tu veux être à l'abri de la loi ? Tu recevras l'immunité royale pour service rendus. Et si rien de tout cela ne t'intéresse tu n'auras qu'à faire comme bon te semble. Personne ne t'en empêchera, pas même le roi.

Elwenne soupira bruyamment. Elle tapota son avant-bras de ses doigts. Puis elle regarda Theya.

-Jure sur tous tes dieux, sur ta vie, sur ton âme, sur sa dignité et ton honneur que tu tiendras parole, fit-elle enfin.

-Je peux même le faire sous tes yeux dans un Temple et avec une cohorte de prêtres pour officialiser la chose s'il le faut », fit Theya.

Elwenne sut qu'elle le ferait. Son regard ne trahissait aucun mensonge.

« Très bien, fit Elwenne. Mais deux choses : je ne suivrai que tes directives. Et celle de ton père par extension. Si l'un de tes officiers s'avise de jouer les paon avec moi, je le remet en place. Et aussi je veux qu'on m'appelle par mon nom complet. J'arracherai la langue de toutes les personnes qui m'appelleront « La Câtin Dellano » ou « Dellano la Sanglante » que ca te plaise ou non. Et je n'autorise ni ton père, ni toi à m'appeler ainsi. Compris ?

-Fort et clair, fit Theya avec un sourire.

-Dans ce cas la question est réglée ».

Elwenne tendit sa main. Theya la serra. Elle mena Elwenne vers la lisière de la forêt où, en sus de son cheval, attendaient d'autres montures.

« On les a empruntées au village, fit Theya. J'ai un carosse là bas. Tu nous suivras. Si tu as des choses à faire en ville, règle ca en vitesse qu'on parte de là rapidement ».

Ils prirent la direction de la ville. Elwenne rendit ses armes à l'armurier qui, bien qu'occupé à faire le compte avec un intendant, la salua d'un clin d'œil et en levant le pouce. En guise de réponse, Elwenne lui sourit, lui montra un de ses rubis dorés et le glissa dans un carquois avant de sortir. Le carosse attendait au dehors, la princesse Theya avait ôté son armure. Elle ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile et une chemise de soie blanche boutonnée jusqu'au col. Elle s'étira et s'allongea le long de la banquette puis donna le signal du départ. Le cortège s'ébranla. Elwenne lui emboîta le pas sur son cheval. A nouveau elle ne se retourna pas vers la vilel où trop de mauvais souvenirs avaient pris naissance. Elle se reprit aussi à se demander ce que ce nouveau départ lui réservait. Elle n'y réfléchit pas d'avantage et se laissa porter par son cheval vers sa nouvelle destinée.

*****

« C'est autre chose que Zelda, fit Link avec un rire.

-N'est-ce pas ? Fit Elwenne en lui rendant son rire. J'ai haï Theya la première fois que je l'ai vue. Enfin haï est un bien grand mot. Disons que je la méprisais pour son autorité, son arrogance et l'utilisation qu'elle faisait de son pouvoi : cette propension à s'emparer de tout ce qu'elle voulait par la force. J'étais devenue plus que son employée, j'étais devenue son objet. Dès lors que j'entrais à son service, me révolter contre elle était inimaginable. Et mieux valait qu'elle n'ait pas de soupçons. Theya était une Dame de Fer, élevée à la sauce militaire. Elle n'a pas pu avoir une éducation protocolaire qui en aurait fait une mijaurée baissant les yeux devant les hommes. Elle s'est endurcie, a enchassé son cœur dans une gangue de métal et sa seule voix aurait gelé un haut-fourneau en pleine fusion d'acier. C'était une dominante : ce qu'elle voulait, elle le prenait. Hyrule se préparait une belle dynastie royale. Le père n'était pas mieux. Jodorow Heavmet Hyrule était une espèce de conquérant idéaliste, convaincu que l'union faisait la force et que l'ancienne noblesse se résumait à quelques querelles puériles qui ne faisaient que freiner l'évolution sociale. Quand il a passé le coup de balais qui s'impose, le style de vie des provinces hyliennes a changé du jour au lendemain passant d'un mode de vie des plus austères à un style de vie beaucoup plus confortable et ouvrant bien plus de possibilités. Imagine toi une plante que l'on a empêché d'éclore pendant des siècles jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle s'ouvre d'un seul coup pour exposer au monde ses magnifiques couleurs. Tu penses bien que le peuple qui vit désormais selon ce rythme considère désormais l'Ancien Régime comme obscurantiste et tyranique. Les anciens nobles ont tenté de rameuter du monde, de séduire les esprits dans l'espoir de ramener le bon vieux temps. Mais ces imbéciles employaient pour ce faire les même arguments que le roi et quand ils tentaient d'employer autre chose ils se servaient de leur statut et de leurs droits. Trop tard pour eux, et ils n'avaient pas le charisme politique et militaire de Jodorow et leurs séductions étaient grossières et puériles. Leurs demandes sont restées lettre morte et ils ont périclité dans des enclaves isolées du reste du monde où ils tentaient tant bien que mal de garder l'emprise sur les restes de leur pouvoir. A cette époque, environ six mois après ma rencontre avec Theya, la guerre se stabilitait aux frontières et le roi en avait profité pour étendre les frontières d'Hyrule. J'avais fait quelques missions auprès de Theya, sans grande importance et tué à nouveau évidemment. Arriva un moment où les deux camps étaient à cours d'idées, une trève temporaire fut déclarée et le roi…ou plutôt devrais-je dire le Prince…décida d'en profiter pour éliminer les ultimes foyers de résistance nobiliaires qui parfois s'amusaient à attaquer les frontières du nouveau royaume. En temps normal ils les comparait à des pirates, à des reliques quand il était passablement énervé, à des parasites à écraser quand il était sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un. Pendant mes Ce jour là, Jodorow me convoqua ainsi que Theya ».

*****

Jodorow dit « l'Aigle des Dieux » avait trente-cinq ans. Ses cheveux courts étaient couleur argent, disposés soigneusement sur un front haut. Son visage était dur, autoritaire, ses yeux d'un brun-vert étaient pénétrants, un boucle encadrait une bouche fine. Il portait la lorica royale, les épaulettes de cuir, la tunique rouge princière, les jambières frappées de l'emblème royale et des sandales de cuir à rivets. L'appartement royal était vaste, luxueusement aménagé. Le roi écrivait sur un bureau en bois verni. Derrière lui une immense carte montrait le royaume d'Hyrule et ses frontières jouxtant la province de Vallum. Le sol en parquet était recouverts de peaux de bêtes, de fourrures, de tapis. Des fauteuils, des étagères remplies de livres, des armoiries ajoutaient à l'ambiance de la pièce que complétaient des lampes à huile astucieusement dispersées dans la pièce pour qu'une chaleureuse lumière dorée baigne la pièce.

« La princesse Theya et Elwenne Dellano, fit un soldat en passant dans la tente au garde à vous.

-Qu'elles entrent », fit le roi sans détacher son regard de sa lettre.

Theya et Elwenne entrèrent dans la tente et s'approchèrent du roi. Tout comme la princesse, Elwenne portait désormais l'armure aux couleurs d'Hyrule. Elles s'assirent. Le roi plia la lettre après l'avoir cachetée et l'inséra dans une enveloppe.

« Mesdames une bonne nouvelle, fit le roi. Comme vous le savez, l'extension récente du royaume nous a mis en contact avec de nouvelles races. Nos ambassadeurs viennent de me faire savoir que les premiers contacts avaient été extrêmement positifs. On ne peut pas compter sur les Kokiris. Ce sont des enfants mais ils veulent la paix. En revanche le peuple Goron et le peuple Zora seraient disposé à établir un traité d'entente. J'ai cru comprendre que Vallum leur pose des problèmes. Une alliance pourrait nous être extrêmement profitable. Les Gorons sont d'excellents forgerons, mineurs et artificiers. Quant aux Zoras, ce sont des combattants hors-pair et de très bons magiciens. Bref la situation du royaume est stable et même meilleure qu'avant. Aussi vais-je en profiter pour régler les derniers petits problèmes qui subsistent. Et ce afin de pouvoir entamer le dernier mouvement qui devrait conclure la guerre. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

-Les poches de résistance nobiliaire, fit Theya. C'est bien cela Père ?

-Theya je te l'ai déjà dit, fit le roi en levant un doigt, quand je te parle en tant que Prince, tu dois m'appeler Seigneur. Et je dois t'appeler Ma Dame.

Theya grogna et se renfrogna.

-Sinon votre réponse est juste, fit le roi à nouveau. J'ai déjà envoyé des émissaires pour régler la question des Seigneurs Polides, Jaykard et Domitor. J'ai cru comprendre que les seigneurs Villia et Saska voulaient négocier leur intégration ce qui pourrait faciliter les choses. Reste le dernier seigneur, le plus puissant et donc le plus entété naturellement. Le Seigneur Riven. Je veux que vous vous en ocupiez personnellement. Mes espions m'ont informé que Riven pourrait être entré en contact avec les Intrus des Ténèbres. Normalement ces seigneurs sont trop arrogants pour s'abaisser à traiter avec une puissance étrangère mais les Intrus des Ténèbres ont des arguments à même de balayer cela. Si Riven et les Intrus arrivent à un accord vous savez ce que ca signifie : deux fronts à gérer. La guerre s'éternisera et notre position dominante risque d'être compromise.

-Vous désirez que nous allions régler cette question, Seigneur ? Demanda Theya.

-Emmène Elwenne avec toi, rendez vous dans la province de Rivenna. Contactez le seigneur local, le Comte de Riven. Faites le parler, cherchez tout ce qui pourrait le compromettre et faire pression sur lui.

-A nous deux contre lui et ses hommes ? Fit Elwenne. Pas un peu risqué ?

-Il a du mal à conserver la loyauté de ses troupes. Ce sont plus des mercenaires que de véritables soldats maintenant. On ne devrait avoir aucun mal à les convaincre de se joindre à nous. Quand à Riven je ne ferai pas de compromis : ramenez le à nous ou tuez le. Elwenne tu te chargeras de lui dans ce cas. Des questions ?

-Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Theya.

-Maintenant, ordonna le roi. Mettez-vous en route dans l'heure qui suit. Exécution ! ».

Elles se levèrent, s'inclinèrent avec respect et quittèrent la tente.

« C'est moi qui doit tuer Riven, fit Elwenne avec un sourire sarcastique. Sa Majesté la Princesse Theya ne veut pas se salir les mains.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton là, Dellano ! Fit Theya d'un ton glacial. La nouvelle liturgie religieuse implique que la princesse doive être pure pour son sacre !

-Vierge ?

Theya se retourna et foudroya Elwenne des yeux.

-Pas de sang sur les mains. Grogna-t-elle. Chacun son rôle Elwenne. Moi je vois le futur et je pense. Toi tu tues.

-Sympa la relation entre élus, fit Elwenne.

-La guerre n'a rien de sympa comme tu dis, Elwenne. Suis moi ».

Elle mena Elwenne dans l'appartement princier. Theya n'avait pas autorisé Elwenne à dormir auprès d'elle. Cette dernière avait sa propre habitation, une tente modeste se résumant à une toile bleue jetée sur quatre piquets. Le confort était sommaire. Elwenne la quittait rarement. La tente de Theya en revanche était presque aussi grande que celle de son père et aussi luxueusement décorée. Moins austères, elle était destinée à un confort princier. Ses poufs, des coussins s'accumulaient dans un coin. Des tapis de laines recouvraient le parquet. Un grand lit confortable trônait au fond, cotoyant une bassine en étain dissimulée derrière un paravent aux motifs stylisés.

« Je veux plus que tu portes cette armure, fit Theya en s'avançant vers le lit. Un héros doit se distinguer par ses propres couleurs. Nous devons te donner une image, une apparence. Pour le peuple.

-Je m'en fous du peuple, grogna Elwenne.

-Pas moi ! Cria Theya en giflant Elwenne. Bon sang Elwenne six mois que tu es là et tu as l'air de te foutre de ce qui se passé autour!

Elwenne frotta sa joue, ses yeux jettant des éclairs sur Theya.

-Tu ne serais pas princesse je t'aurais ouvert la gorge, fit-elle. Qu'est ce que je lui dois à ton peuple ? A ton roi ? A toi ? Rien ! J'ai pas demandé à devenir une putain d'héroïne !

Theya se campa tout près d'Elwenne.

-Si tu n'étais pas devenue une putain d'héroïne comme tu dis, tes violeurs seraient encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Et toi tu ne serais qu'une loque errante, sans toit ni rien. Peut-être même pire. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait après avoir reçu ce pouvoir ?

-Je le sais et ca ne regarde que moi ! Je t'interdis de te servir de mon passé !

Theya saisit le visage d'Elwenne dans sa main avec fermeté.

-Tu m'appartiens ! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix de glace. Je t'ai gagnée en duel ! Tu es à moi et je disposerai de toi comme bon me semble !

-Ce n'est pas très sage ce comportement altesse, fit Elwenne en la défiant avec un sourire. Les dieux se sont peut-être plantés dans leur choix…

-Ca s'appelle du pragmatisme, fit Theya en lachant Elwenne. C'est une sagesse en soi-même ! Maintenant tu vas arrêter de te plaindre et tu vas enfiler ces vêtements ! »

Elwenne jeta un œil sur le lit. Une tunique reposait. Elle était verte , composée d'une unique pièce descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Des bas de laine blanche, cotoyaient une petie chemise de lin à lacets. Aux pieds du lit, une paire de bottes en cuir reposait.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? Fit Elwenne.

-La Tunique des Héros, fit Theya. Fabrication des Dieux. Ce sont des vêtements, rien de plus. Mais elles constituent la tenue emblématique du héros.

-On peut dire qu'elles ont aucun goût en la matière les patronnes.

-Sois respectueuse ! On tuerait pour ces vêtements pour leur simple origine divine !

-Ce serait trop cher payé !

-Tu ne respecte décidément rien ! Soupira Theya en secouant la tête avec lassitude. Pourquoi les déesses t'ont-elle choisie ?

-Si je ne te conviens pas altesse dis-le tout de suite et je reprend ma route !

-J'aimerais que ce soit si simple mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Maintenant assez bavassé ! Enfile ces vêtements ! »

Elwenne soupira et s'approcha du rebord du lit pour se saisir de la tunique. Elle la jaugea d'un air las. Elle se retourna : Theya s'était assise sur un fauteuil d'osier, visage appuyé sur une main, observant.

« J'aimerais un peu d'intimité si ca ne te fais rien, fit Elwenne en soupirant.

-Déshabille-toi ! Ordonna Theya avec un regard de glace. Je veux voir ce corps de près !

Elwenne rougit. De colère et de honte. Theya leva ses yeux vers les siens. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et se déversaient en couleures serpentines sur ses épaules rondes. Son ancien aspect de garçon manquait dévoilait à cet instant une sensualité féminine brûlante. Elwenne ressentit naître en elle ce trouble qui était resté en latence depuis des années. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre le dessus.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te…

-Déshabille-toi », fit Theya d'une voix très douce.

Aussi douce que la caresse d'une lame de poignard sur l'ardoise d'un tableau. Elwenne déglutit, piquée au vif, ôta ses vêtements à toute vitesse. Puis elle se présenta entièrement nue à Theya, bras écartés.

-Satisfaite ? » Demanda Elwenne.

Theya répondit en se levant et en tournant autour d'Elwenne. Celle-ci frémit quand les doigts de la princesse effleurèrent ses cuisses et ses bras. Puis son ventre et ses épaules.

« Tu as du muscle, commenta Theya. Ce n'est pas un corps de femme qui a connu les joies d'une vie normale. Je vois les muscles d'une survivante, les cicatrices d'une combattante.

Elle regarda Elwenne dans les yeux.

-Tu es insolente, rebelle, dédaigneuse de toute autorité, blasphématrice et enflammée, fit-elle. Le sang des guerriers coule dans tes veines. Mais j'y vois aussi la haine et la souffrance. Je vois des cicatrices que le corps ne peut pas afficher mais que l'esprit exhibe sans retenue. Je sens le pouvoir en toi sevrer ta fureur. Ce n'est pas seulement ton viol multiple qui t'as lacéré l'âme. Quelque chose d'autre. Plus ancien encore. Des souvenirs de jeune femme, des désirs d'enfants, des rêves brisés aux fragments épars comme ceux d'un miroir. Je vois l'amour poignardé et l'amour rejetté, je vois une espérance étouffée, un rêve assassiné.

Elwenne tremblait. Theya lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses métaphores ne résumaient que trop bien ce qu'Elwenne avait résumé à des images apocalyptiques qu'elle avait tenté d'enterrer dans le passé de son existence. Theya saisit la tunique héroïque, la pressa sur les seins d'Elwenne.

-Porte cet habit, fit-elle enfin d'un ton doux, le premier qu'elle prenait avec elle. Porte-le bien. Que ton esprit et cet habit ne fassent qu'un. Donne vie au Héros du Temps ».

Theya sortit de la tente à pas rapides. Theya resta immobile, son esprit chaotique remuant en elle d'anciens cadavres. Elle pressa tout contre elle cette tunique qu'elle avait renié et regretta alors ses paroles. Elle se sentait en phase avec cette simple étoffe comme si elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle-même qu'elle croyait avoir perdu auparavant. Lentement et avec une infinie délicatesse, elle entreprit d'enfiler la précieuse tenue pièce par pièce.

Elwenne et Theya traversèrent le camp sous les regards des soldats. Elwenne s'attendait à rencontrer des yeux humides et pervers, des expressions lubriques sur les visages. Au lieu de cela elle était considérée avec étonnement et révérence. Elle s'empourpra légèrement et pressa le pas pour ne pas dévoiler cet aspect d'elle-même. Theya avait de nouveau coupé ses cheveux, sa cascade de boucles devenue buisson épineux. Elles enfourchèrent les chevaux, les lancèrent au galop dans l'obscurité montante. Il plut ce soir mais les cheveux étaient entraînés pour résister aux intempéries. Elles fondirent en plein cœur d'Hyrule, à l'Ouest et vers le Nord. Le sol pavé se dégrada au fil des heures pour se changer en fil de boue. Elles pénétraient dans les terres de la Rivenna. Des potences longeaient la route, signes désuet d'une tentative illusoire de conserver l'emprise sur les terres par la peur. Loin à l'horizon elles virent des feux briller malgré la pluie. Des camps de réfugiés ou de pillards. Elles traversèrent les relents d'anciens villages, squelettes décharnés et poussiéreux, fantômes d'une vie aujourd'hui éteinte. La Rivenna se mourrait. Elles virent des sépultures profannées, des cadavres jallonant les chemins, des messages d'une haine viscérale inscrits à la peinture sur des bornes, des arbres, des pierres. Elles virent les monticules témoignant des pratiques d'anciens rites, d'autres cadavres encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, tel un monstre dressé sur un trône d'ébène, elles virent la silhouette du château se dresser au sommet de sa bute. Elles poussèrent les chevaux, grimpèrent le chemin en épingles à cheveux, traversèrent la herse du corps de garde.

L'enceinte du chateau, comme elles l'avaient supposé, était à la mesure du décor de la Rivenna. Des selles arrachées et gisant au sol témoignaient que des cavaliers avaient été parmis les occupants des lieux. Les étendards aux couleurs du seigneur local n'étaient plus que de pâles lambeaux de tissu sur lesquels ont ne devinait plus depuis longtemps la forme du blason. Elles attachèrent les chevaux, s'avançèrent vers la porte menant à l'intérieur.

« Faisons ca vite, fitTheya. Souviens toi. Je m'occupe de la négociation. Si j'échoue, tue-le ».

Elwenne ne répondit pas. Theya ne s'en offusqua pas et fit résonner le heurtoir sur la porte. Personne n'ouvrit. Theya ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci coulissa avec un grincement. Elle s'ouvrait sur un couloir au sol en damier qui depuis longtemps n'avait plus connu les joies d'un nettoyage. Elles avancèrent d'un pas prudent. Au fond du couloir, une double porte se dessinait dans l'ombre : la lumière qui venait de la pièce derrière dessinait ses contours. Theya et Elwenne s'avancèrent. La princesse tendit l'oreille. Un petit tintement régulier résonnait, quelque chose qui raclait ou heurtait une autre chose. Elle ouvrit la porte. La salle de bal était immense. Une ville entière aurait pu s'y tenir. Les portes-fenêtres étaient dissimulées derrière des rideaux rouges bordé de fils d'or. Le plafond était presque invisible, la lumière diffusée par les lampes posées entre les portes-fenêtres étant insuffisante pour distinguer les détails de la fresque qui recouvrait la voûte. Au centre de la pièce, elles virent l'enfer. Le Seigneur riven dînait à une vaste table. Les chocs que Theya avait entendu provenaient du ballet énergique des couverts attaquant la viande. Theya et Elwenne identifièrent la nature de la viande en observant les plats qui s'alignaient sur la table. Des membres humains, assaisonnés, préparés avec un sens de la gastronomie des plus pervers. Le Seigneur mangeait de bon appétit.

« Il faut savoir gagner la confiance de ses maîtres, fit-il en buvant dans un verre sans les regarder. La chaîne alimentaire, voilà le secret. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme. Seuls les loups les plus forts survivent.

Theya s'avança tentant d'esquiver du regard les plats.

-Je suis un survivant, continua Riven en tamponnant les bords de sa bouche avec une serviette. Mais je vivrai. Quand le Seigneur des Ombres aura obtenu ce qu'il désire de moi. Ce qui ne saurais tarder. Bienvenue chères demoiselles, j'attendais votre venue avec impatience.

Il leva des yeux vers elles. Ils n'étaient plus humains. Les iris, les pupilles étaient d'un rouge effroyable.

-Quand le Seigneur des Ombres saura que je lui offre en présent les deux derniers fragments de la relique des dieux, il ne pourra que reconnaître ma valeur, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Nous sommes venu pour trouver un accord, fit Theya sans convition. Je suis envoyé par Sa Majesté le roi en qualité d'ambassadrice.

-Certes, fit le Seigneur en souriant. Et je suppose que cette autre demoiselle est ici pour donner du poids aux arguments. Cessons-là les mensonges et sortons les poignards pour en finir. Vous êtes venus ici pour me demander de plier aux exigences de votre roitelet de père avec une option fosse commune si jamais je venais à refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Soumettez-vous, fit Theya en durcicant son regard. Vous ne tiendrez pas contre l'Armée Royale. Et les Seigneur des Ombres n'a que faire de vous.

-Il sera obligé de négocier, fit le Seigneur. Il le fera. Je préfère négocier avec les vainqueurs qu'avec les vaincus. Le roi a commis une erreur stratégique en vous envoyant ici. Maintenant que les deux derniers fragments sont à moi, le Seigneur des Ombres n'aura plus qu'à formuler son souhait. Vous venez de perdre la guerre mesdames.

Elwenne dégaina son épée.

-Qui t'as dit que tu nous tenais ? Lança-t-elle.

-Eux ! » Fit le Seigneur en claquant des doigts.

Des rideaux surgirent des cohortes de lanciers. Ils encerclèrent Elwenne et Theya en l'espace d'un instant, piques brandies vers elles.

« Vous n'aurez pas le temps de concentrer vos pouvoirs, fit Riven avec un rictus de loup. Bougez un doigt, je vous transperce comme du bétail. Récupérer les fragments serait très facile ainsi mais j'ai l'intention de donner à Jodorow une leçon qu'il saura méditer.

Deux soldats s'approchèrent, armèrent une arbalète fixée sur chacun de leurs avants bras. Un claquement, un sifflements. Deux pointes se fichèrent dans le coup d'Elwenne et Theya et le monde se para de ténèbres.

Elwenne reprit conscience pour sentir le froid caresser son corps et celui-ci reposer sur une surface dure. Elle était nue, enchaînée à une planche. Elle se débattit mais les attaches qui encerclaient ses chevilles et ses poignets résistaient à la pression.

« Pas la peine, fit la voix de Riven dans son dos. Le sédatif que je vous ai injecté vous empêche de vous concentrer suffisamment pour filtrer la puissance qui est en vous. Vous manquez d'entraînement très chère.

Le seigneur la contourna. Elwenne gardait un visage tourné en permanence vers le sien. Elle tentait de canaliser sa fureur pour la changer en force. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentit cette sensation d'impuissance qui la ramena des années en arrière, dans cette grange où réduite à l'impuissance elle s'était abandonnée corps et âme.

« Votre corps est magnifique Dellano, fit le Seigneur en la détaillant du regard. Une merveille digne d'être l'écrin de l'essence de la Force.

-Où est Theya ?! Cria Elwenne.

-Juste à côté, fit Riven en désignant le mur du pouce. J'aurais bien aimé m'occuper de vous avant mais ma haine contre le roi prime. Je pense que sa charmante fille va subir en premier mon courroux. Après je m'occuperai de vous. Je vous violerai. Je vous torturerai. Je vous briserai. Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, vous ne serez plus qu'un sac de viande.

Il se pencha vers elle, s'accouda au rebord de la planche de torture.

-Je peux en revanche, fit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir, aussi vous proposer une alternative : il se peut que la satisfaction de souiller et détruire la princesse Theya soit telle que je me sente disposé à me montrer magnanime. Je sais que vous voudrez fuir, que vous allez vous débattre, que vous risquez de perdre la tête en entendant les hurlements de votre amie (et elle hurlera croyez-moi). Si vous vous tenez tranquille, si vous ne prononcez pas un mot, si vous restez docile, je pense qu'une négociation sera envisageable. Pas de torture, même pas une petite claque. Je vous laisse le choix Dellano. Souvenez vous qu'aujourd'hui la vie est plus fragile qu'une fleur ».

Riven se détacha d'elle, quitta la pièce par la porte d'â côté.

Theya reposait contre une planche de torture disposée verticalement. Elle avait été entièrement dénuée. Elle tenta de tortiller ses cuisses pour cacher la pilosité ténébreuse de son sexe, de cacher la rondeur de ses seins avec ses coudes. Le seigneur Riven pénétra alors dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il ôta ses gants et avisa une table en gros bois.

« Vous serez la première, fit-il. Au risque de me montrer un peu trop théâtral sachez que j'ai attendu ce moment pendant des années. Le moment de me venger de votre tyran de père.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites ! Cria Theya. Vous n'avez plus aucune chance de pardon !

-Si je n'ai plus rien à perdre, fit Riven avec un sourire, alors pourquoi m'arrêter en si bon chemin ? ».  
Il avanca une petite table montée sur roulette sur laquelle il avait disposé une série d'instruments sélectionnés minutieusement sur la table. Theya frémit d'horreur : des pinces, ses scalpels, d'horribles objets évoquant ses aiguilles, des pinces, des crochets, des barbillons, des dents, des griffes, des clous.

« Un aperçu de ce qui vous attend, fit Riven. J'ai eu le temps de m'exercer sur mes sujets. Je vous inquiétez pas vous ne mourrez pas tout de suite. J'ai pu faire tenir une de mes victimes pendant quatre mois. Mais si cela peut aussi vous rassure sachez que je vous livrerai au Seigneur des Ombres bien avant ce délai. Autant en profiter le plus possible.

-Ne faites pas ca…Gémit Theya en tremblant.

-Allons soyez courageuse, fit Riven. Ah j'oubliais, vous êtes la Sagesse. Pas le Courage. Il semblerait que les deux vous fassent défaut de toutes façon. Vous êtes un pathétique spécimen de l'espèce hylienne. Vous êtes arrogante, hautaine, indigne de votre fonction. Vous avez profané mes terres par votre présence et osé m'ordonner de m'agenouiller devant votre tyran de père. Moi qui ait dirigé ces terres de mes seules mains ! Moi qui ait continué le travail de mes ancêtres ! Et je devrais offrir des générations de travail à la première tête couronnée qui se donne des airs de Grands Seigneur ?!

Le seigneur Riven s'était empourpré. Il se reprit. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la table, saisit un seau remplit d'eau et aspergea Theya. Celle-ci poussa un cri sous l'effet du froid. Un brasero reposait dans le coin de la pièce, tout près de la porte. Un tisonnier y chauffait son extrémité. Riven se saisit du manche et s'approcha de Theya.

« Un peu d'eau pour éviter que ca ne cicatrise trop vite, fit-il.

Theya gémit. Riven secoua la tête d'un regard navré.

-Vous et votre rêve de Terre d'Or pahétique, fit-il. Je vais vous rappeler la réalité des ages obscurs ! »

Il apposa la pointe sur une partie au hasard. Un grésillement, de la fumée. Un hurlement.

Elwenne sursauta en entendant le hurlement. Son corps se figea. Un réflexe commun a toutes les personnes qui percevaient involontairement un bruit anormal. Le corps se figeait, le temps semblait se figer aussi. Les sens s'éveillaient, s'affinaient, scrutaient. Le hurlement suivant fut encore plus déchirant. L'adrénaline innonda les veines d'Elwenne. Elle remua sur la planche en grognant, puis en criant. Ses propres hurlements de rage et de frustration accompagnèrent les hurlements perçants de Theya. Elwenne s'écorcha les poignets et les chevilles. Les entraves tenaient bon. Elle ne comptait plus les hurlements mais il y en avait de trop. Elwenne retomba haletante, vaincue, en sueur. Theya hurlait. Elwenne bouillonait de rage et de chagrin. Elle pleura pour la première fois depuis longtemps à grands sanglots. Elle était donc destinée à échouer dans tout ce qu'elle faisait ? A souffrir à jamais ?

« Pourquoi me torturez-vous ?!!! Hurla Elwenne en regardant le plafond.

Ses yeux traversaient le plafond. S'envolaient jusque dans les cieux.

-Pourquoi me faites-vous ca ?!!! Hurla Elwenne. Pourquoi moi ?!!! »

Les hurlements de Theya s'arrêtèrent. Elwenne gémit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le temps s'était figé. La flamme d'une torche n'était plus qu'une fourche ardente.

_Tu es la Force. La Force doit souffrir._

Elwenne sursauta au son de cette voix d'outre-tombe. Elle chercha du regard son propriétaire mais ne distingua nul autre être dans la pièce.

_Nourrit ta Force. Nourrit la._

Elwenne grinça des dents. Elle renifla.

« Pourquoi moi ?! » Répéta-t-elle.

_Il doit y avoir un Héros. Il y aura d'autres Héros. Il y aura toujours des Héros. Les Héros sont fait pour souffrir. _

Elwenne frémit et grimaça de dégoût. La voix s'insinuait en elle comme un serpent venimeux et fouillait les entrailles de son âme.

_Tu as connu la souffrance. Tu as souffert mille tourments. Tu deviendras le guerrier ultime. Rompu à la douleur, se riant de l'horreur. Tu dois baptiser ce futur royaume du sang de ses ennemis. Tu seras la clé vers un nouvel Âge d'Or._

« POURQUOI MOI ?!!! »

_La Triforce est une et trois. Chaque fragment se nourrit de l'essence qu'il représente. Souviens-toi cette nuit qui t'as vue brisée sur le sol de paille. Ton âme appelait au sang, au meurtre, à la vengeance. Elle appelait la Force. Et la Force est venue à toi. Elle coule dans tes veines et fait frémir ta peau. Tu es l'avatar de Din, la Guerrière aux Bras de feu, sculpteuse de la Terre et Mère des Flammes. Relâche cette fureur qui est en toi Elwenne. Cesse de rejeter le Héros qui hurle dans les ténèbres de ton âme. Ecoute sa litanie, embrasse-le, donne toi à lui._

Le temps repris son cours. Des hurlements résonnèrent. Et des chaînes se brisèrent.

Theya haletait bruyamment, yeux exorbités, secouée par la douleur. Son corps tremblait violement, ses jambes la soutenaient à peine. Le sang coulait en filet sur sa peau des chairs consummées. L'odeur de sa propre chair lui donna la nausée. La tête la tournait. Sa vessie la trahit.

« Voilà la vérité, fit Riven en balançant le tisonnier dans le brasero d'un geste irrité. Souffrance et malheur. Le bonheur est illusoire tout comme la paix n'est rien que l'attente d'une nouvelle guerre.

Il s'essuya les mains. Son visage était constellé de perles de sueur, ses yeux exorbités.

-Hyrule…où je ne sais comment ton père veut appeler son petit paradis…Fit-il. Ce n'est qu'un rêve futile, un projet mort sans être né. Il n'y aura pas de paix. Juste une nation de pauvres moutons qui attendrons un ennemi plus grand. Sais-tu pourquoi je refuse qu'Hyrule soit une réalité ? Car un pays puissant n'attire que des ennemis puissant. Les autres jalouserons notre puissance, mépriserons notre peuple. La guerre, le chaos, la destruction. Quelques maigres victoires ne sauveront pas Hyrule.

Il s'approcha vers elle, lui saisit le visage de la main.

-On ne peut vaincre le mal que par un mal plus grand, fit-il en faisant glisser des doigts vers le ventre de Theya. Le bien n'est qu'une notion sans fondement, dénuée de tout esprit guerrier. On ne vaincra pas l'ennemi avec des mots et des sourires. Seules les armes le feront taire. Il y aura beaucoup d'ennemis à faire taire. Mais plus que tout. Sais-tu ce que je redoute le plus ? De voir…toute cette puissance à disposition du premier imbécile venu.

Les doigts de Riven se perdirent dans la toison pubienne de Theya, s'enfoncèrent entre ses jambes. Puis se retirèrent avant d'atteindre leu objectif.

-Le mal n'est qu'une notion relative, fit-il en considérant les instruments de torture du regard. Nous naissons avec l'idée que le monde se range dans deux tiroirs appelés Bien et Mal. La vérité…c'est que chacun a le choix d'y mettre ce qu'il veut. Chacun se fait sa propre idée du bien et du mal. Ainsi vous qui me prenez pour un être abject êtes à mes yeux une abomination à éliminer de la surface de cette terre. Nous sommes deux êtres de lumières mais nous nous voyons comme des loups de l'Enfer ».

D'un geste vif il empoigna un martinet à clous et porta un coup brutal. Les filaments lacérèrent les côtes de Theya qui poussa un hurlement à faire trembler les murs. Le sang afflua sur ses flancs.

« Mais les loups mangent les loups Theya, fit-il en levant sa tête du bout du manche de son martinet. Souviens-t-en pendant ces prochaines heures en ma comp… »

Sa voix s'étrangla. Quelque chose lui avait percé le dos. Une pointe ressortait par le ventre, le sang perlant à son extrémité.Il se retourna avec difficulté. Elwenne se tenait derrière lui. Elle avait récupéré sa tenue. Derrière il put entrevoir un flot de sang s'écouler à l'intérieur de la cellule. Et tout près de ce sang, une silhouette inerte et gisant sur le sol. Elwenne regarda Theya. Celle-ci leva des yeux à moitié fous vers elle. Le sang afflua en un torrent furieux dans la poitrine d'Elwenne. Elle saisit la tête de Riven et la précipita dans le brasero. Un sifflement aigu résonna tandis que les hurlements du seigneur résonnaient. Elwenne ne prêta pas attention aux cheveux qui se désintégrèrent, à l'odeur de chair carbonisée, aux soubresauts. Elle ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. Elle se sépara de lui, brisa les entraves de Theya d'un coup d'épée. La princesse s'écroula sur le sol. Des auréoles brunes recouvraient sa peau. Chaque partie de son corps avait été marqué. Elwenne grimaça et serra Theya dans ses bras. La princesse ne réagit pas.

« Allez Theya reviens-moi, gémit Elwenne. Bat-toi ! »

Elle souleva Theya, parcourut les couloirs jonchés des cadavres victime de sa fureur. Elle marmonait des paroles de réconfort. Le fragment de la Force luisait. Elle traversa de nouveau la grande salle. Le banquet sinistre était toujours présent. Elwenne porta ses yeux vers une torche. Libérant une de ses mains, elle la fit basculer avec son épée. La torche roula au sol, une langue de feu lécha le rideau adjacent puis y grimpa comme un chat. Elle fit cela avec toutes les torches. Dans son dos elle sentit la chaleur, la fumée, entendit le crépitement gagner en intensité. Elle saisit une tenture qui pendait sur un mur, y enveloppa Theya, toujours en lui murmurant des paroles douces. Puis elle fondit vers l'enceinte du château, vers les chevaux qui se cabraient à la vue de la fumée vomie par les fenêtres. Elwenne chargea Theya sur sa monture. Puis elle prit la fuite. Un éclair zébra le ciel, fondit sur le château, le brisa en deux dans une détonation assourdissante.

Le roi déboucha de la tente. Il suivit du regard les soldats qui se précipitaient vers la sortie du camp. Elwenne revenait avec un paquet sinistre dans ses mains et s'époumonait à demander un infirmier. Un barbu à lunettes se précipita vers elle, la dirigea vers sa tente. Elwenne déposa Theya sur un lit. La princesse dégagea alors son bras et saisit le poignet d'Elwenne.

« Ne me laisse pas ! Gémit-elle. Ne me laisse pas !

-Je suis là ! Fit Elwenne en caressant le front de la princesse. Ne t'inquiète pas :

-J'ai mal… »Gémit Theya avant de s'évanouir.

Elwenne cria, pressa le médecin. Celui-ci la chassa sans sommation de la tente. Elwenne chercha des ouvertures mais ne trouva rien. Elle tourna et vira pendant d'interminables minutes. Elle n'aperçut même pas le roi qui courut vers elle.

« Ma fille…Fit-il.

-En soins, fit Elwenne en larmes. Torturée…Je…Je n'ai pas pu l'aider ! »

Elwenne s'écroula à genoux, mains enfouies dans sa figure. Le roi restait silencieux, son visage exprimant l'horreur, la stupéfaction, l'incompréhension. Il se sentait dépassé pour la première fois. Il soupira, regarda la tente médicale comme pour espérer y voir à travers mais en vain. Il s'agenouilla, prit Elwenne par le bras :

« Allez viens…Fit-il.

-Majesté…Gémit Elwenne d'une petite voix étonnée.

-Ne discute pas ! » Fit-il fermement.

Elle se laissa entraîner dans la tente royale. Le roi la fit asseoir sur une série de coussins. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle, ôta sa couronne et l'envoya voler dans un coin de la tente d'un geste désinvolte. Il eut un bruyant soupire. Elwenne pleurait toujours.

« Je croyais que Riven était…Fit-il enfin après un long silence. Je croyais… »

Il soupira à nouveau.

« Bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe dans ce monde ? Murmura-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour qu'on en vienne à torturer et violer des femmes ?

Il regarda Elwenne. Elle tentait de maîtriser ses sanglots.

-Tu as sauvé ma fille, fit-il. Moi qui pensais que tu la haïssais.

Elwenne renifla. Elle tremblait. Le roi défit sa cape et l'enveloppa avec. Elle eut un bref regard plein de gratitude pour lui.

-Elle tadmires, fit le roi à nouveau. Elle te vénère même. Tu représentes tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas être. Une femme libre, indépendante, qui a une véritable souffrance en elle. Tu as vu les horreurs de ce monde. Tu les as subit. Et tu es encore en vie, prête à mordre et à rire de la mort. Elle a compris que c'était ca qui avait fait de toi l'élue de la Force. Rien ne peut t'abattre Elwenne. Tu es le digne Héros du Temps que nous attendions.

Elwenne déglutit en silence. Ses yeux regardaient ses bottes de velours, maintenant humides. Elle vit les perles de larmes tomber de ses yeux et s'écraser en auréoles sur le sol.

-Aide-moi Elwenne, fit le roi avec un regard implorant. Aide-moi à en finir avec tout ca. Aide moi à le construire ce monde. Un monde où ce que tu as vécu n'existera plus. Tu pourras vivre une vie de femme. Réapprendre à aimer. Peut-être même oublier.

-Rien ne s'oublie, fit Elwenne d'une voix étranglée. Le temps peut tout changer mais il n'efface pas tous les souvenirs. Il y en a qui restent imperméables à ses effets. Je dois apprendre à vivre avec. Je n'ai pas le choix. Votre monde n'y pourra rien.

Elle le regarda. Son expression était froide et déterminée.

-Mais je peux empêcher de créer de nouveaux souvenirs, fit-elle. Je peux y mettre fin. Si Hyrule doit être la réalité que vous affirmez alors soit je vous aiderai. De toutes façon cela ne pourra pas être pire que ce que nous avons.

-Elwenne je vous assure que…

-Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, fit Elwenne avec un rire. Une terre de paix, de liberté. Certes mon roi, l'appât est beau à contempler. Mais tous vos combats, tous vos discours et toutes vos victoires ne cacherons pas cet état de fait : le mal est en chacun de nous. Vous, moi, Theya, Riven, le Seigneurs des Ombres, nous naissons tous avec une poche de mal en nous. Au moins une fois dans la vie nous avons fait quelque chose de mal. Les insectes que nous avons écrasé parce que nous en avions peur où qu'ils nous gênaient, les enfants dont nous moquions les malheurs dans les cours d'écoles, les colères égoïstes, l'arrogance qui nous étouffe quand pleuvent les félicitations, la volonté de venger dans le sang l'injustice qui nous est faite. Nous sommes naturellement doués pour le mal. Le Seigneur des Ombres n'a rien inventé : il n'a fait qu'embrasser cette partie de lui au détriment de celle des autres. Ce qui nous distingue les uns des autres c'est cette faculté que nous avons de choisir. Le libre-arbitre ne nous laisse en général que deux choix mais chaque choix nous construit ».

Le roi resta silencieux. Ses visions passionnées défilaient dans son esprit. Hyrule la sainte, Hyrule l'éternelle. Un pays de rêve, une terre de paix. Et au milieu des champs poussait la petite graine du mal.

« Qu'est ce que la Triforce ? Demanda Elwenne.

Le roi se raidit, sentant le fourmillement agiter son corps. Il baissa les yeux, tortilla ses mains. Elwenne leva sa main, fit luire la marque.

-C'est ca ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est ce symbole ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un emblème royal.

Le roi soupira, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Puis il regarda Elwenne.

-Quand les Déesses ont créé ces terres, fit-il, elles repartirent dans les cieux une fois leur ouvrage achevé. Dans leur sillage elles laissèrent une part d'elles-même, chacune d'elle imprimant dans un triangle magique ses caractéristiques les plus sacrées. Ces trois triangles qui n'en forment qu'un constituent une relique sacrée nommée la Triforce, une divine essence qui founira à son détenteur une puissance surnaturelle.

-Alors ce soir là…

-Le Seigneur des Ombres a touché cette Triforce, fit le roi amèrement. Mais elle s'est éparpillée. Ainsi en est-il des âmes impures. Elles ne conservent que le fragment qui les représente le plus et se condamnent à rechercher les autres. Mais ces fragments s'incarnent alors en deux personnes choisies par les dieux. Ces personnes incarnent les principes représentatifs des fragments qu'ils possèdent. Ils sont destinés à barrer la route de celui qui posa ses mains sur cette force immense. On appelle cela une Guerre Sainte. Chacun possède sa propre force. Chacun doit l'utiliser de la meilleure façon possible. L'âme impure peut ainsi parfaitement réunir les trois fragments. Mais plus simplement encore, si l'âme de celui qui pose les mains sur la Triforce est pure alors il en deviendra le détenteur incontesté et incontestable.

Elwenne écoutait avec attention. Machinalement le pouce de sa main gauche frottait le symbole imprimé sur son autre main.

-Que se passe-t-il lorsque la Triforce est réunie ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Son détenteur…Fit le roi en déglutissant…celui qui la détient pourra se faire exaucer n'importe quel vœu. Quelqu'il soit ».

Elwenne frémit d'horreur et de terreur. Le roi la regarda avec un regard om elle vit également de la peur.

« Tu comprends maintenant l'enjeu de cette guerre, fit-il. J'ai l'intention de faire d'Hyrule une réalité. Mais notre époque est une époque barbare. Seule la légitimité divine, inviolable et sacrée, peut garantir l'avenir d'une terre comme Hyrule. Et maintenant que tu connais les pouvoirs de la Triforce, tu sais désormais pourquoi il faut que nous vainquions les Intrus des Ténèbres. Ils ne se contenteront pas de détruire le Rêve Hylien. Ils feront en sorte que cette période d'horreur que nous vivons tous se perpétue dans le temps ».

Ils se laissèrent retomber sur les coussins. Ils fixèrent le plafond. Ils se passèrent de mots. Les mots étaient inutiles. Tout était dit. On frappa à la porte du baraquement. Le roi fit entrer un soldat qui annonca que la princesse Theya venait d'être guérie.

Theya reposait dans son lit, fatiguée, les yeux encore embués de terreur. Son corps frémissait légèrement à chacune de ses inspirations. Elwenne et le roi accoururent près d'elle. Le souverrain caressa avec une infinie délicatesse le visage de sa fille. Celle-ci sourit timidement. Puis elle regarda Elwenne. Un autre sourire. Radieux. Presque comme si c'était elle qui avait eu peur de la perdre. Elwenne le lui rendit. Le roi se releva, embrassa la main de sa fille, donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Elwenne et sortit.

« Tu as l'air en forme, fit Elwenne avec un sourire.

Theya sourit. Elle était trop faible pour rire.

-Je m'en veux de m'être conduite comme une esclavagiste, murmura Theya, les yeux humides. Tu dois me haïr tellement.

Elwenne secoua la tête en souriant.

-T'es une peau de vache c'est vrai, fit-elle, mais t'as tes bons côtés. Je t'aime beaucoup en fait.

-Je t'aime aussi Elwenne, fit Theya».

Elle rougit et Elwenne ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Elle sentit le lien se tisser. Elle n'y opposa presque pas de résistance. Les regards suffirent à dire ce que les lèvres se retinrent de faire. Elwenne défit ses bottes, délaça sa tunique. La princesse rejeta la couverture en la voyant faire, dévoila son corps nu, ses blessures recouvertes d'un beaume qui les avait fait presque entièrement disparaître. Elwenne se glissa contre elle, se serra. Elle ressentit la chaleur et la douceur pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la princesse l'enlaça longuement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser les coupa du monde. Le reste les vit voyager à travers le temps et l'espace.

*****

Link rougit. Elwenne se mit alors à rire.

« Amante de la Princesse Theya, fit-elle avec triomphalisme. Ma première expérience de ce genre. Depuis Favela si on compte les baisers. Theya était une merveilleuse amante mais…après cette première fois nous avons pris du recul sur ces choses là. Nous avions été trop loin.

-Vous l'avez regretté ?

-Non bien sûr que non, fit Elwenne. Bien au contraire. Ca nous a rapproché plus que toute autre chose. Nos relations étaient désastreuses au départ, nous avons fini comme étant les meilleures amies du monde. Theya se sentait seule dans ce monde froid et discipliné. Elle avait eu besoin de chaleur humaine. Dans ces cas là l'amour se fout de savoir quelle est la nature de ce que tu as dans ton pantalon. Après cela Theya et moi avons convenu qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir à des relations strictement amicales. Nous ne l'avons jamais refait. Mais ce bol de tendresse me guérit d'une certaine manière. J'avais refait l'amour et ce sans que la déception ne vienne me présenter la facture. J'étais enfin épanouie sexuellement. Et j'en ai redemandé. Je ne voulais pas faire ca avec les soldats de l'armée hylienne. Trop de mauvais souvenirs tu comprends ? Alors j'ai profité de quelques missions d'ambassades pour…ferrer quelques beaux hommes et même quelques femmes dans les villages où je me rendais. Des coups d'une nuit, en connaissance de cause. Nous savions ce que nous voulions et ce que nous ne voulions pas. J'ai tout de même tenté d'être amoureuse. J'avais envie d'une véritable relation de couple. Mais les quelques tentatives que j'ai faites ont échoué. Hommes et femmes me trouvaient trop engagée dans ce que je faisais, trop en avance par rapport à eux. J'ai vite compris que je ne pourrais jamais me mettre en couple tant que je porterais ce poids de Héros du Temps. C'est un statut qui ne souffre d'aucun écart de conduite, même si cet écart s'appelle l'amour. J'en ai horriblement souffert. Mais en fin de compte je me suis remis à coucher par-ci, par-là avec hommes et femmes pour tromper mon chagrin et ma solitude, rechercher dans le sexe ce que je ne trouvais pas ailleurs. Dellano la Câtin avait un visage d'une certaine manière. Mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté. J'ai toujours considéré que mon corps n'appartenait qu'à moi, que j'en faisais ce que j'en voulais. La morale n'est qu'une hypocrisie inventée par ceux qui ne peuvent avoir le courage d'avouer leurs passions coupables. N'y a-t-il pas le mot amour dans « faire l'amour » après tout ? L'amour spirituel se dit avec les mots, l'amour physique se dit avec les gestes. Je dis l'amour physique. Que m'importe le sexe de mon partenaire, si cela peut lui faire oublier un moment ses soucis et ses malheurs et lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de plaisir. Nous avons été créés avec un corps, avec des sensations. Certains voyaient ma façon de faire comme immorale et contre-nature, que l'homme et la femme devaient rester le modèle du couple. Ce que l'on oublie trop de signaler c'est que ce genre de partisans ne pense pas ce genre de chose d'un point de vue sentimental. Pour eux il faut faire des enfants et rien d'autre. Réduire la relation homme-femme à une vulgaire besogne productrice de démographie. Le ventre de la femme et le sexe de l'homme comme outils phares d'industrie humaine. Moi je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'enfants mais j'ai envie d'aimer. Pour une fois j'avais envie d'aimer et non pas de haïr ».

Link resta sans voix. Il éprouvait depuis le début de l'histoire une admiration qui confinait à la vénération pour Elwenne. Il l'imaginait grandiose et tragique, elle qui se tenait devant lui en toute simplicité, enveloppée dans une serviette de bain, le visage posé sur ses genoux repliés.

« Le crépuscule approche, fit-elle. Je vais te raconter la dernière partie de mon service d'Héroïne du Temps. Pendant la guérison de Theya, le roi a changé de politique. Son mot d'ordre était de « finir la guerre ». Fini les discussions et les gentilles escarmouches. Le dernier assaut devait mettre un point final à toute cette guerre. La mort de Riven a littéralement décapité les factions opposantes déjà agonisantes. Hyrule a dès cet instant annexé ses dernières provinces et moi je vivais mes derniers instants d'Héroïne du Temps. J'allais rencontrer mon ennemi juré qui ne m'avait rien fait pourtant. C'est à ce moment là que le monde a basculé ».

*****

Les soldats transperçaient la mélée. Leurs hurlements se mêlaient à ceux des soldats ennemis mais ces derniers hurlaient par la force du désespoir. Les hyliens voulaient en finir. La phalange progressa en ligne, chaque soldat avançant en parfaite synchronisation avec l'autre. Les soldats ennemis se heurtaient aux énormes scuta de l'infanterie Hylienne sans parvenir à percer leurs rangs. Les boucliers étaient plantés dans le sol gràace à une pointe afin d'en contenir les assauts. Les ennemis étaient taillés en pièces sur place. Puis la rangée avançait. Au dessus de sa tête les flèches vrombissaient comme d'immense libellules, se plantaient dans les gorges, les torses, les yeux, les bras et toutes les parties possibles et imaginables du corps humain qu'elles pouvaient se permettre de percer. Le front rassemblait près de 80 000 guerrier. Hyrule possédait l'avantage numérique. Et ses soldats étaient inébranlables, rompus à toutes les situations. Les centurions dirigeaient chaques cohortes avec de grands cris, des trompettistes sonnaient les ordres, les décurions qui dirigeaient les différents corps de troupe menaient leurs hommes au son du sifflet. La bataille se déroulaient dans les champs à la lisière de la forêt de Vallum. La contrée vomissait ses troupes. Mais en vain. L'armée Hylienne progressait. Galvanisés, les soldats vénéraient le drapeau royal, embrassaient l'eblème gravé sur leurs boucliers avant de partir au combat, scandaient le nom du roi en chargeant les lignes. Elwenne jubilait et renouait avc cette partie d'elle même qui l'avait relevée tant de fois. Son épée faisait pleuvoir le sang, la pluie qui l'arrosait était une bénédiction, une divine sensation de baptême par le sang de l'ennemi. Elle fendait les rangs, faisait tournoyer son épée, décapitait, tranchait, percait. Elle écorchait ses ennemis entiers. Le symbole de la Force vibrait en elle comme une cloche, ses ondes électrisant ses sens. Elwenne au combloe de la jouissance guerrière ressentit quelque chose de quasi-sexuel, une sensation de plaisir irrépressible. Elle ouvrait sa bouche aux filets de sang, adorait leur saveur chaude, salée et métalique au fond de sa gorge. Elle enfonçait les rangs ennemis comme un couteau entrait dans du beurre fondu. Personne ne survivait. Elle n'entendait pas les suppliques, les cris de douleur, ne regardait pas l'horreur se dessiner sur les regards. Elle traçait leur masque mortuaire au fil de l'épée c'était là tout ce qui comptait. Elle s'était abandonnée à son rôle, à son sang de guerrier. Elle brûlait comme un phoenix prenant son envol. Elle voulait marquer l'ennemi jusque dans son âme, le faire payer pour toute sa vie passée, lui qui avait déclenché la guerre qui avait automatiquement mené aux évènements qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Elle était née guerrière à cause d'eux et à cause d'eux elle serait à jamais seule. La fureur canalisée par la réminiscence de ces souvenirs remplaca sa jubilation. Elle se fit encore plus brutale et sans pitié. Son visage n'était plus qu'une figure écarlate, sa tunique était d'une bouleur bordeau, le sang s'insinuait sous le tissu, coulait le long de sa peau en fines rigoles. Elle finit enfin par céder au calme et se reprit. Elle transpirait, haletait au dessus d'une mare de cadavres au fin fond de la forêt. Les arbres étaient d'un noir d'ébène comme elle n'en avait jamais vu comme si leur seule essence était corrompue par les ombres. Elle étudia les environs, la forêt reposait semble-t-il sur un tapis mortuaire. Les volutes de brumes qui s'en exalaient semblaient prendre la forme de visages tourmentés. Des flamèches pourpres virevoltaient autour d'elle comme des fées. Elle suivit leur parcours, traversa la forêt où ne résonnait aucun bruit si ce n'était le souffle ininterrompu d'un vent froid et chargé d'odeur de mort. Elle déboucha sur un pont qui enjambait un ravin au fond duquel coulait une rivière. Elle vit des ossements charriés par les os, des cadavres reposant sur les berges de pierre. Au delà du pont, plus loin encore, au sommet d'une bute, elle vit un donjon. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle se sentit de nouveau en phase. Une partie d'elle-même semblait attirée irrépressiblement. Sa main fourmilla, la démangea. Le symbole de la Force grésillait furieusement. Elle compris alors que le mystérieux Seigneur des Ombres se trouvait là. Elle pouvait mettre fin à la guerre. Elle se sentait prête. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi prête et déterminée de sa vie. Ses pas la portèrent totu seul vers l'antre.

Elle s'attendait à trouver des gardes, un minimum de troupes mais le Seigneur de l'Ombre habitait une tannière sans armée. Elle traversa le corps de garde, s'avança vers la porte de la grande tour principale, en grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon, toujours sur ses gardes mais tirée vers l'avant par la puissance en elle qui se synchronisait avec sa sœur. Elle ouvrit enfin la grande porte qui donnait sur une vaste pièce. Elle soupçonna la magie d'en être l'architecte principal car le diamètre des lieux dépassait de très loin celui que le sommet de la tour affichait en extérieur. Elle fut agressée d'emblée par des odeurs fortes et des lumières vives. La pièce était le parfait petit laboratoire d'alchimiste et de magicien en herbe. Des établis, des étagères, des cartes des constellations, des globes, des baguettes de toutes tailles et formes, des fioles, des potions, des livres, des coussins, des cartes raturée. La pièce semblait à la fois en désordre et parfaitement ordonnée, divisée en petits recoins chacun consacré à une activité précise. Au centre elle vit enfin celui qu'elle recherchait. Penché au dessus d'une bassine d'eau, le Seigneur des Ombres observait les projections de la bataille d'un air sinistre mais calme. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc qui leur donnait l'apparence du lait. Ils s'écoulaient sur son dos. Le Seigneur des Ombres portait un habit richement décoré. Ses mains aggripant les rebords de la vasque se terminaient en griffes. Le sorcier avait un beau visage, à la fois juvénile et marqué par l'âge. Il était l'incarnation même de la beauté elfique. Il leva vers elle des yeux de chat mais ne réagit même pas à la présence d'Elwenne.

« C'était trop beau, fit-il enfin.

Il soupira, se replongea dans la contemplation de la bataille qui désormais ne laissait plus de doute sur son issue. Hyrule était victorieuse. Il vit la moitié de ses cohortes fuir le champ de bataille, se disperser comme des oiseaux prenant leur envol.

-Mais ca ne s'arrêtera pas là, fit le sorcier.

D'un geste furieux, il projeta la vasque au sol. Celle-ci se brisa dans un fracas et son contenu se répandit sur le sol, s'infiltra dans les lézardes de la pierre. Le sorcier regarda Elwenne.

-Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais, fit-il. Hyrule ne sera le seul monde à naître de cette bataille. Vallum n'est plus. La Terre des Ombres est née. L'ombre et la Lumière se déclarent une guerre éternelle sur le tombeau d'une autre guerre.

Il s'avança vers Elwenne. Son regard était furieux mais son calme était olympique.

-Si Hyrule devint réalité, fit-il, tu la condamneras à devenir némésis de l'Ombre. La guerre reviendra frapper aux portes de ce royaume encore et encore. Des princesses, des héros, des voleurs. Des seigneurs de Guerre. Des sages. J'ai vu l'avenir d'Hyrule. J'ai vu tes futurs alter-égos. J'ai vu mon plus fidèle général, Karist, percer les secrets de la morts pour devenir à jamais celui qui dirigera cette terre. Tu ne le connais pas encore mais tu entendras son nom : Mortalius. J'ai vu la Guerrière Sainte mener les troupes à la guerre. J'ai vu les elfes péricliter. J'ai vu la mort et la destruction semer ses germes dans la plaine de la paix. Si ton roi donne vie à Hyrule, il n'apportera qu'un cycle infinie de paix et de guerres successives.

-C'est terminé pour vous, fit simplement Elwenne. Mais vous pouvez encore vous rendre.

Le Sorcier eut un rire jovial, tonitruant.

-Le bon vieux discours pour éviter l'affrontement, fit-il. Non, je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur mon sort crois moi. Je suis un mort en sursit. Je ne t'affronterai même pas. Ce serait futile.

Il délaça lentement les lanières qui entouraient sa main droite. Elwenne ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Là où il y aurait du avoir le symbole de la Triforce gravé sur le dos, il n'y avait qu'une atroce plaie à peine cicatrisée de laquelle suintait le sang et le pus.

-J'ai renié ce pouvoir, fit-il avec un sourire. J'ai renié mes pouvoirs. Je…je n'avais plus la force ni l'envie de me battre. J'ai arraché ce fragment de mon être. Car je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : si je veux être un dieu, je ne peux l'être que si rien au dessus de moi ne décide de ma destinée. Comment pouvais-je me proclamer Dieu Vivant si mes pouvoirs étaient issus d'autres dieux ? Des dieux qui, ironie du sort, nourrirent aussi le pouvoir de mes ennemis. Quand j'ai réalisé cela je me suis senti humilié, manipulé, je n'étais que le pion d'une gigantesque partie d'échec divine. Mais au dernier moment j'ai choisi de quitter l'échiquier avant même que les dieux ne posent leurs doigts sur moi pour me faire avancer d'une case. Tout ce pouvoir n'était qu'une illusion.

Il se retourna. Leva les mains devant lui. Ferma les yeux. Avec un chant cristallin, un triangle se matérialisa devant lui en tournant lentement sur lui-même. Elwenne était stupéfaite. La lumière, le chant cristallin, la seule apparence de cet objet mettait son esprit à rude épreuve. Elle en serait tombée à genoux si elle n'avait pas eu la force de se maîtriser.

-Prend le, fit le Sorcier en se détournant. Il est à toi. Et après tu feras de moi ce que tu voudras. Mais laisse-moi te voir une dernière fois, toi qui détiendra deux des trois fragments de la Sainte Relique des Dieux. Laisse-moi te voir briller ».

Elwenne l'écoutait à peine. Sa main ne la démangeait plus, elle brûlait. Elle s'avanca lentement. Le cœur de lumière du fragment battait comme un cœur. Elle leva une main et le magnétisme fut trop fort pour elle. Elle colla sa paume sur le fragment. Elle le sentit à peine. Un flash, une détonation, cette atroce sensation de douleur alors que le fragment se coulait en elle, filait dans ses veines, électrocutait son cerveau. Elwenne tomba à genoux en hurlant, la main en feu. Lentement, la marque s'animait : le triangle inférieur droit commençait à luire légèrement. Elwenne souffrait le martyr mais son esprit changeait. Elle se sentait courageuse, incroyablement courageuse. Elle aurait pu dévorer le monde. La Force et le Courage parlaient en elle. Elle se sentait invincible, capable de fendre la pierre des mains, de vaincre les armées de ce monde.

-Tu la sens cette sensation ? Fit le Sorcier avec un sourire de loup. C'est ca, la Triforce. Une soif de pouvoir insatiable. Cette relique sera le poison de ta terre. Elle sera l'aimant des Ténèbres. Elle éveillera la partie maléfique du cœur des hommes et des femmes. Elle excitera leurs désirs les plus secrets. Des désirs dont ils n'ont même pas eu conscience au cours de leur vie.

Elwenne entendait ces paroles danser dans son esprit. La douleur commençait à disparaître mais elle était encore en pleine convulsion. Ses souvenirs s'entremêlèrent. Des désirs s'éveillèrent. La vengeance, la volonté de faire souffrir autruit, de laver son honneur dans le sang de ses tortionnaires. Encore et encore. Tuer et faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que sa propre souffrance s'éteigne comme la flamme d'une bougie.

-Tu était puissante Elwenne, fit le Sorcier. Te voilà encore plus puissante maintenant. Le plus courageux des êtres de cette terre, le plus fort des soldats, l'ultime guerrier, unique, invincible, qui traversera le temps et les âges, foulant de ses bottes les terres de ce monde pour mieux les sevrer du sang de ses ennemis. Laisse toi aller, laisse toi faire, donne toi à ces sensations qui affluent en toi. Des souvenirs anciens, des caprices d'enfants, des humiliations secrètes. Tu pourras changer ton existence. Tu pourras maîtriser ton destin. Tu pourras peut-être même te libérer de l'emprise des dieux. Ce n'est pas ce que tu recherches Elwenne ? »

Celle-ci se leva lentement. La douleur n'était plus. En elle, une puissance écrasante n'attendait que d'exploser. Elle se tourna vers le Sorcier. Ses yeux étaient maintenant deux billes écarlates, ardentes. Elle considéra le sorcier pendant un instant. Le mépris se lisait sur son visage.

« Ce que je veux, fit-elle d'une voix caverneuse, je le prend. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils pour ca ».

Elle leva son épée, frappa en plein cœur. La stupéfaction se lut sur le visage du Sorcier tandis que ses mains saisissaient la lame. Elle regarda ses yeux mourir lentement. Puis le sorcier relâcha ses muscles et glissa contre son fauteuil. Elwenne recula la lame. Autour d'elle, des appareils cessèrent de marcher, des lueurs s'éteignirent, des runes disparurent. Elle se retrouva seule dans l'obscurité et la solitude d'une tour plantée en plein milieu d'un immense désert de sapins. Elle se laissa choisir sur les cousins, sanglante, puissante, divine. Elle pouvait mettre un point final. Ou elle pouvait reprendre le flambeau de la guerre. Se battre pour elle. Le roi ne lui laisserait le reste de la Triforce. Elle devait faire naître Hyrule, la baptiser, la sacrer. La terre d'Hyrule ne serait pas sa terre, le, souhait qui se réaliserait ne serait pas le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa la jubilation et la fureur primaire qui s'étaient emparées d'elle se dissoudre. Elle se sentait enfermée, piégée dans une cage, incapable de choisir. Puis elle repensa à elle, à son passé. Elle délaissa les dieux, Theya, le roi, Hyrule pour ne penser qu'à elle même. A cette cage de chair emprisonnant son âme. Elle finallement elle comprit. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Elle devrait rester seule à jamais, embrasser pour toujours la solitude, son seul amant éternel. Elle soupira et pleura doucement. La Force et le Courage brillaient sur sa main. Puis elle se reprit. Elle devait mettre un point final à tout cela. Elle ne devait plus tomber dans le même piège que le sorcier lui avait tendu et qui avait failli la tahir, la rabaisser au même niveau que ses tortionnaires. Elle regarda le sorcier inerte. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Peut-être que lui aussi avait rêvé à sa manière d'un monde meilleur. Tous les hommes qui ont un tant soit peu de pouvoir rêvent d'un monde taillé à leur mesure, reflétant leur conception de l'idéal. En fin de compte, ce Sorcier n'était pas plus différent que le roi Jodorow. Leur cause était la même. Seule son apparence changeait. Elwenne se releva. Elle sentait encore le sang sur elle. Elle se sentit honteuse. Elle avait pris la vie d'un nombre incalculable de soldats. Comment pouvait-elle se prétendre Héros ainsi ? Elle n'avait fait que cotoyer la mort au final. Il en serait donc ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. Elle jeta un dernier œil sur le cadavre du sorcier. Puis d'un pas lent prit le chemin vers la sortie de la tour. Quand elle eut fini de traverser le pont elle ne se retourna pas pour voir le donjon s'écouler sur lui-même et le pont fondre dans la rivière.

Le champ de bataille se couvrait de corbeaux et de mouches. Les étendards d'Hyrule fleurissaient sur des hectares d'herbe. Les soldats pansaient leurs blessures, assis sur les cadavres de leurs adversaires. Les visages étaient triomphants mais srutout las et heureux que la guerre soit enfin finie. Car elle l'était. Cette dernière bataille avait marqué la fin du conflit. Hyrule avait triomphé. Le roi était désormais le maître d'un immense empire de terres qui désormais ne reconnaîtraient plus jamais d'autre maîtres que lui. Elwenne avança vers le camp. Les soldats bivouaquaient autour de feu. D'autres entassaient des cadavres. Des bûchers avaient été érigés et d'immense colonnes de fumée s'élevaient dans les airs. Les quelques soldats qui virent passer Elwenne l'acclamèrent ou la saluèrent avec déférence. Elle ne les remarqua même pas. Elle s'avança vers le camp. Elle trouva le roi, torse nu, un infirmier cautérisant une plaie sur son bras. Quand il la vit arriver, il se raidit. Elle se présenta à lui dans toute son horreur de guerrière sanglante. Dellano la Sanglante avait pris le pas aujourd'hui.

« J'en conclu que la guerre est bien finie, fit-il alors.

-Elle l'est, fit Elwenne avec un soupir. Enfin…

-Enfin, oui…Fit le roi pensif. Et…le fragment ? »

Elwenne montra l'arrière de sa main, les deux fragments luirent. Les soldats autour d'eux s'émerveillèrent. Le roi sourit, presque nerveusement.

« Alors Hyrule peut enfin naître, fit-il enfin.

-Faites le maintenant Majesté, fit Elwenne. Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. Trop, de souffrances, trop d'horreurs. Faites descendre la paix sur ce royaume ».

Elle récita ce discours sans conviction. Elle se souvenait des paroles du sorcier. Elles sonnaient tellement justes. Mais elle voulut croire malgré tout qu'un monde meilleur était possible à défaut d'en créer un parfait. Hyrule serait ce qu'il y avait de mieux assurément. Et aussi…Hyrule fermerait à jamais la porte de l'ancien monde dans lequel elle avait tellement souffert. Le roi fit convoquer Theya. Celle-ci sortit de sa tente et se rua sur Elwenne qu'elle enserra dans ses bras malgré le sang et son masque sinistre. Les cheveux d'Elwenne étaient en bataille, colorés d'écarlate. Le roi se leva enfin et fit convoquer ses soldats sur la place centrale du campement. Puis il les fit disposer en cercle. Le silence. La tension. Les battements de cœur. Les sueurs froides. Elwenne sentit tout cela. D'un geste rituel, presque dicté par les dieux, Elwenne et Theya tendirent la main. Avec un chant cristalin, toujours le même, les trois fragments se détachèrent enfin d'elle et s'unirent. Il y eut un flash, un petit sifflement. Quand la vue leur revinrent, la triforce se tenait devant eux, énorme, brillante, divine. Pas un soldat ne poussa un cri ou une exclamation. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Tous sentaient l'aura les irradier, la chaleur les réconforter. Jamais ils n'avaient autant senti leurs dieux et tous surent en ce jour que jamais plus ils ne douteraient. Le roi s'avança lentement comme s'il avait peur qu'un geste brusque puisse disperser cette apparition merveilleuse, il tendit des mains hésitantes et tremblantes vers l'artefact puis il les apposa dessus. Il fondit alors dans les ténèbres.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Juste un immense vide ténébreux. Il tenait toujours la triforce. Il la sentait sous ses mains mais ne pouvait en définir la sensation. Il regarda autour delui mais ne vit rien. La panique le gagna. Puis il parla :

« Déesses écoutez ma voix ! Je suis Jodorow Heavmet Hyrule, seigneur des Blés et de l'Eau, conquérant de la Pierre et des Forêts, maître des hommes et des femmes de cette Terre ! Entendez ma voix car je me présente en cet instant devant vous en brandissant l'essence de votre pouvoir ! »

Il attendit. Il crut que personne ne répondrait. Et au moment où il commençait à douter de nouveau, il entendit un chuchutement presque imperceptible.

_Roi des Hommes_

_Quelque soit ton vœu formule-le_

_Il te sera accordé_

Il l'avait fait. Il comprit. Elles l'avaient testé. Elles avaient lu dans son cœur, dans son âme. Et il avait réussi. Il avait finalement le droit de réaliser son rêve. Son espoir était plus qu'un espoir. Le cœur battant, il formula son voeu :

« Je veux une terre pour mon peuple ! Je veux la paix sur cette Terre ! Je veux un avenir pour cette terre ! Donnez nous la lumière Ô Déesses ! Que mon peuple sorte de l'obscurité pour avancer vers la lumière du jour ! Fermez le livre des ténèbres pour ouvrir celui des Âges de la Civilisation ! Que descende l'Age d'Or sur ma terre ! Qu'Hyrule soit une réalité ! Ô Déesses voici mon vœu : donnez nous Hyrule ! Faites la naître ! Baptisez-la ! Sacrez la ! Faites moi le père de ces hommes ! Et soyez les mères de ma terre ! »

La Triforce s'embrasa soudainement. Son chant cristallin se fit assourdissant. Trois voix résonnèrent, puissantes, sollenelles :

_Ton vœu est pur, Roi des Hommes. Nous avons apprécié ta fidélité à Nos personnes. Tu es digne de porter notre emblème ! Que ton vœu devienne réalité ! Qu'Hyrule naisse! Et que débute l'Age d'Or ! Ainsi en avons Nous décidé !_

La Triforce s'éleva alors dans un grondement assourdissant. Les trois fragments se séparèrent. Le roi vit alors en elle trois silhouettes féminines briser les triangles, s'étirer en hurlant puis prendre leur envol dans trois directions différentes. Le roi fut assailli par des visions dans son esprit. Elle vit Din filer comme une fusée et retourner la terre de ses mains, resculpter les montagnes et les collines, creuser les ravins, tracer les sillons des canyon. Il vit Farore déployer ses bras verts et recouvrit cette terre vierge d'un manteau de vie et de fleurs, il vit une fleur croître en quelques secondes, un arbre pousser à la vitesse de l'éclair, il vit un plaine de terre se recouvrir d'une fourrure d'herbes et de fleurs, il vit des oiseaux vivre et mourir, leurs œufs faisant éclore leur descendance. Il vit des animaux courir dans les plaines. Il vit le cycle de la vie s'accomplir. Puis Nayru étira ses ailes de saphir et un tourbillon enveloppa Hyrule. Il vit les fleuves s'animer, il vit le vent souffler sur les herbes, il vit le jour et la nuit se succéder, il vit le temps. Et il vit la justice, l'ordre, la loi. Les trois déesses fondirent dans le ciel, se rejoingnirent, explosèrent en une vaste déflagration dont l'aura dispersa alors les ténèbres autour de lui.

Il n'y avait plus de champ de bataille. Il n'y avait plus de cadavres. Ni même de soldats. Ils ne portaient plus leurs armures mais de simples tuniques. Ils touchèrent leurs oreilles et les sentirent pointues. Et autour d'eux, sous un soleil chaud et un ciel d'azur, ils virent des prairies vertes comme des émeraudes. Ils sentirent des odeurs de fleur de champs. Ils entendirent des oiseaux et des grillons. Ils poussèrent tous un hurlement de joie. Larmes aux yeux, ils fondirent dans les champs, se roulèrent sur les herbes, gouttèrent la chaleur de la terre, les milliers d'odeur qui les assaillaient, regardèrent le vol des oiseaux. Ils virent leurs proches, convoqués par la volonté des dieux, se précipiter vers eux. Hommes, femmes et enfants s'enlaçèrent, s'embrassèrent. Des parents étreignirent leurs fils, des frères et des sœurs se retrouvèrent. Tous unis par un sentiment de joie unique, inexprimable. Le roi était à genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Sur sa tête il sentait peser le poids d'une couronne mais il ne s'en étonna pas, comme si elle avait toujours était là. Theya pleurait de joie et Elwenne la gorge serrée ne pouvait s'mpêcher de sourire, les yeux humides. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, que tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Elle sentait que même si la guerre frappait un jour aux portes d'Hyrule, ce paradis là serait plus grand que tous les paradis de ce monde. Que la paix y était possible. Comme une fleur qui pousse dans un monde où l'hiver souffle. Il fallait laisser la chance aux êtres nouveaux de ce monde.

« Comment…Comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier Elwenne ? Fit le roi.

La joie première retombée, les soldats d'Hyrule s'acharnaient à remballer leurs armes et à démonter le camp. Elwenne et Theya siégaient aux côtés du nouveau roi dans la tente royale.

-Ne me remerciez pas, fit Elwenne avec un sourire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu aider vous savez.

-Mais tu l'as fait, fit le roi. C'est ce qui compte pour moi. Que m'importe tes intentions premières. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas un ingrat. Je me dois de te récompenser à ta juste valeur. Nomme ce que tu veux. C'est à toi ».

Elwenne réfléchit. Elle regarda l'arrière de sa main droite. Le symbole de la Triforce, car c'est ainsi que cette relique s'appelait désormais, avait disparu. Mais elle sentait toujours son pouvoir en elle. Elle se sentait toujours aussi forte et courageuse.

« Je sens encore son pouvoir en moi, fit-elle.

-Moi aussi, fit Theya en souriant. C'est ainsi que la Triforce agit. Elle imprime sa marque mais aussi son pouvoir dans les êtres purs. Même si la marque n'est plus sur ta main, tu possèdes toujours son immense pouvoir. Peut-être même deviendras-tu encore plus forte Elwenne.

-C'est un pouvoir dangereux, fit Elwenne.

Sa réflexion jeta un léger froid dans la pièce. Elle regarda le roi.

-La Triforce…Fit-elle. Tout le monde sait ce dont elle est capable. Certains n'en resterons pas là. D'autres tenteront de la trouver pour satisfaire leurs vœux. La Triforce…est un cadeau empoisonné. Elle a créé Hyrule mais elle pourra tout aussi bien la détruire.

Le roi baissa les yeux sur son bureau. Theya regardait devant elle sans rien voir.

-D'autres sorciers se lèveront, fit Elwenne. Mais d'autres héros aussi. Hyrule est condamnée à ce cycle éternel de guerres et de paix. Quand on crée un paradis, le prix à la création d'un enfer.

-Alors nous nous battrons contre cet enfer, fit le roi d'un ton déterminé. Nous nous battrons pour notre paix, notre paradis. Plus jamais Hyrule ne connaîtra l'Age Sombre. Plus jamais la souffrance ne gangrennera ses veines. Il y aura d'autres rois, d'autres princesses, d'autres héros et d'autres ennemis. Mais il y aura toujours Hyrule. Nous seront plus qu'une nation. Nous seront un mythe vivant. Nos princesses deviendront des légendes et les générations futures chanteront notre Histoire.

Elwenne sourit. Le roi avait parvenu à altérer quelque peu son pessimisme. Elle se laissa convaincre. Après tout pourquoi ne pas profiter de la paix présente. La vie n'a plus d'intérêt si on en attend que le pire.

-Je vais sans doute partir, fit Elwenne. J'aimerais…explorer le monde.

Le roi écarquilla ses yeux avec un sourire.

-C'est une vaste entreprise, fit Theya avec un sourire.

-Il vaut mieux connaître le monde dans lequel on vit, fit-elle. Et je ne tiens pas en place. J'ai envie de voir des choses que je n'ai jamais vu. J'ai envie de voir les déserts, les montagnes, les prairires, les fleuves et les lacs des autres mondes. Je veux voir la mer et je veux voir les océans. Je veux tout voir et tout savoir.

Le roi et Theya la regardèrent, admiratifs.

-Quand partiras-tu ? Demanda le roi.

-Pas tout de suite, fit Elwenne. Dans quelques mois je pense, un an peut-être. J'ai pour l'instant besoin de me reposer et d'organiser cela. Ca prendra peut-être un peu de temps mais j'ai tout le temps devant moi. Je peux enfin commencer à vivre ».

Le roi et Theya se regardèrent. Puis ils sourirent à Elwenne.

« Alors il en sera ainsi, fit le roi. En attendant Elwenne, tu viendras vivre en mon château avec ma fille. Tout ce que tu désireras acheter, je te l'offrirai. Je te fournirai ce dont tu auras besoin pour ton expédition. Tu vivras comme une reine parmi nous ».

Elwenne sourit. Emue. On lui portait enfin de la tendresse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Les restes de son âme d'enfant ne purent se retenir. Elle se rua sur le roi et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec un sourire paternel. Theya enlaça à son tour Elwenne. Il n'y eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. En ce jour, l'histoire était dite.

*****

« Nous sommes rentrés, fit Elwenne avec un sourire tendre. Et nous avons sacré le Roi et la Princesse. Même si les dieux l'avaient nommé d'office, le sacre était un rituel nécessaire et Jodorow était très à cheval sur le protocole. J'ai vu naître le clergé d'Hyrule, fleurir les temples et les statues. J'ai vu la citadelle d'Hyrule se former, Cocorico naître, des populations migrer. J'ai vu Hyrule confirmer ses relations plus que fraternelles avec les Gorons, les Zoras et les Kokiris. Le peuple ne vivait plus dans la crasse. Il vivait enfin en paix. Le rêve du roi s'était accompli. Quant à moi, j'ai fini par quitter Hyrule au bout d'un an et demi. Un an et demi au cours duquel j'ai aussi aggrandi mon…tableau de chasse sexuel. J'étais entièrement réconciliée avec mon corps et avec moi-même. Mes mauvais souvenirs n'étaient plus que des souvenirs. J'ai pris mes affaires, fait mes adieux à Theya et au roi. Ce fut déchirant mais Theya était orgueilleuse et fière, quelque chose que l'expérience de Riven ne parvint pas tout à fait à vaincre. Elle ne montra pas ses larmes mais ses yeux parlaient. Et j'ai entreprit mon tour du monde. J'ai vu l'Empire se former à son tour, j'ai vu Vallum s'abandonner aux ombres, j'ai vu les confins d'autre mondes : Holodrum, Labrynnia, Terrokai, la Temeria, Nilfgaard, Calatia, Jangaï et je pourrai t'en citer des centaines d'autres. Et un jour quand je n'ai plus rien eu à faire, j'ai écri mon livre. Et je me suis installée chez les elfes sylvestres pour y vivre éternellement. J'ai regretté d'avoir envoyé une fausse dépouille à Hyrule mais Theya était décedée entretemps et Jodorow était mourrant. Une nouvelle génération allait succéder à l'ancienne tandis que les Gerudos s'installaient dans les recoins de la frontière Hylienne ».

Link resta silencieux. Le ciel était maintenant d'une belle couleur orangée. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elwenne secoua sa tête faisant virevolter ses beaux cheveux. Elle était incroyablement belle. Magnifique et tragique, divine et damnée.

« C'est incroyable…Fit Link. Désolé je ne peux rien dire d'autre.

Elwenne lui sourit.

-Mais c'est très gentil à toi, fit-elle. J'apprécie cela de la part du dernier Héros du Temps. Sais-tu seulement pourquoi je me suis confiée à toi ?

Link fit non de la tête. Il ne pouvait rien répondre d'autre.

-Déjà d'une patr parce que tu te dois de connaître l'histoire des Héros qui t'ont précédés, fit-elle d'une voix sérieuse, presque professorale. Il est nécessaire de comprendre les enjeux d'un tel statut même si je pense que je prêche un convaincu. Mon histoire est tragique et horrible.

Elle regarda Link. Son regard brillait d'une étrange lueur.

-Mais si tu avais connu celle de Gwillemine, fit-elle, tu serais mortifié. Il n'y a que moi, les autres Héros et Hora Wolff qui la connaissons. Gwillemine ne la racontera sans doute un jour. Elle t'aime comme son propre fils. Ecoute attentivement ses paroles car la folie de Gwillemine cache une sagesse immense. C'est une grande guerrière. Extrêmement puissante. Peut-être même…encore plus puissante que nous d'une certaine manière.

Link frémit en entendant cela. Gwillemine qui semblait aussi fragile que Malon. Il ne pouvait se l'imaginer en guerrière surhumaine.

-Mais plus que tout je regarde ton amie, Malon, fit-elle. Et je me retrouve en elle. Je retrouve mon innocence perdue, mes souffrances de jeune femme, mes illusions brisées, mes espoirs fragiles. Elle aussi s'est investie d'un pouvoir immense. Je le sens en elle, elle est bien plus forte que vous ne le croyez. Et elle ne cesse de devenir plus forte chaque jour qui passe, à chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

Elle se tourna vers Link.

-Chaque être possède sa propre âme noir, fit-elle. Même ta Malon. Si belle et si pure soit-elle, une graine noire a été plantée en elle à sa naissance. Il suffit de peu pour la faire éclore.

Link acquièsca.

-Reste près d'elle, fit Elwenne. Quand elle aura le plus besoin de vous tachez d'être là. Tachez de l'entourer de vos soins. La bataille qui s'annonce sera un carnage, une horreur sans nom. Elle va connaître le véritable visage de la guerre tel que je l'ai connu. Elle risque de perdre la raison, de se laisser envelopper dans les ténèbres de son cœur pour n'en tirer plus jamais que de la haine, de la tristesse et du désespoir. Voilà pourquoi il te faut être prêt Link. Prêt à affronter jusqu'à ta propre amie. Soit prêt d'elle car si j'ai pu résister à cette tentation d'embrasser ls ténèbres, ton amie Malon ne sera peut-être pas aussi forte. Sois prêt !

-Je le serai ! Fit Link avec fermeté.

-Bien sûr, fit Elwenne. Je sais que tu le seras de toute manière. Tu es fort. Tu as le même sang que le mien. Le sang des guerriers.

-Merci à vous, fit Link. Et…désolé si j'ai eu des pensées hâtives à votre sujet ».

Elwenne passa un index tendre sur son visage avec un sourire.

« Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté, fit-elle. Mais assez parlé de moi. Et si on conviait le reste de la bande à venir se faire un petit plaisir qu'en dis-tu ? »

Link sourit, se releva et se rua dans les couloirs. Elwenne soupira. Regarda le plafond décoré d'une frise. Puis elle s'immergea lentement dans l'eau comme elle s'était encore immergée dans ses souvenirs quelques instants auparavant. Hora Wolff, Zelda et Malon déboulèrent dans la salle.

« Mais…et l'entaînement ? Protesta Hora Wolff.

Elwenne soupira, se leva, s'approcha d'Hora Wolff et précipita cette dernière dans l'eau. Celle-ci plongea dans un cri. Zelda et Malon gloussèrent. Link se détourna.

-C'est l'heure du repos ma vieille ! » Fit Elwenne.

Hora Wolff émergea de l'eau en battant des mains et en hurlant à tout va. Zelda se débarrassa de son armure et entraîna Link dans l'eau. Puis les deux aspergèrent Hora Wolff d'eau. Celle-ci protesta au départ. Puis se laissa entraîner au jeu. Malon et Elwenne contribuèrent à la guerilla en les aspergeant depuis le rebord.

« Bon sang ca fait du bien, fait Hora Wolff.

-Hé ben tu vois que tu peux te décoincer, fit Elwenne en souriant.

Malon, Zelda et Hora Wolff avaient ôté leurs vêtements. Elles étaient à leur tour enveloppées dans des serviettes. Malon avait dû se battre pour trouver une serviette taille extra-large ce qui avait fait glousser les autres.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tous les deux pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Zelda sur ton ton faussement suspicieux.

-On s'est raconté des histoires, fit Link.

-Quel genre d'histoire, fit Zelda en simulant un ton jaloux et froid.

-Hé bien…des histoires.

-Link ne me ment pas… »

La dispute reprit de plus belle, Link marchant en plein dans le piège tendu par Zelda. Malon Hora Wolff soupira.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? Demanda Elwenne à Malon.

Elle l'entraîna dans un coin. Hora Wolff se détendait, faisant trembler ses jambes dans l'eau.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour le baiser, fit Elwenne d'un air gêné. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise il y a des siècles. J'ai tendance à oublier l'âge que j'ai. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas mal pris.

-Je sais ce que vous êtes, fit Malon avec un sourire radieux. Je pense…Je respecte votre façon de voir les choses. Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça.

Elwenne sourit. Emue. Elle écrasa une larme.

-J'aurais aimé te connaître plus tôt, fit-elle. Tu aurais été un modèle pour moi. Tu incarnes ce que je ne serais jamais. Quelqu'un de pur.

Malon se sentit gênée.

-La pureté est relative, fit-elle. L'important est de savoir peser les choses en espérant que les conséquences ne seront pas préjudiciables à ce qui nous entoure.

-C'est vrai, fit Elwenne.

-Attendez un peu, fit Malon avec un sourire taquin. Si je meurs au cours de la guerre, peut-être que je serai réincarnée en bel homme roux. A ce moment là…peut-être que on pourra envisager quelque chose ! »

Elwenne rit aux éclats, tapa Malon sur la tête. Celle-ci l'attira tout contre elle et l'étreignit tendrement. Elwenne pleura dans son épaule, se crispa contre elle. Quelqu'un la comprenait. Quelqu'un la respectait véritablement pour la première fois. Elle avait retrouvé en Malon une amie perdue. Une princesse lointaine. Une amante défunte. Peut-être pas une amante. Mais au moins une épaule sur laquelle faire couler la rivière de son humanité. Elles se détachèrent, rejoignirent le groupe. Link et Zelda se réconciliaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« Alors vous lui avez racontré votre histoire ? Demanda Zelda admirative. Bon sang, la princesse Theya, le roi Jodorow. Ce sont mes ancêtres et vous les avez connu !

-Bon sang ca m'étais sorti de l'esprit ! Fit Elwenne en se tapant la tête. C'est vrai que tu es la petite dernière !

-Je crois que t'as pas le choix ma vieille, fit Hora Wolff. Va falloir recommencer à déballer. De toutes façon on a bien le temps. Les autres héros sont partis rassembler les restants de troupes impériales. Si tu te sens d'attaque bien sûr…

-Bien sûr mais c'est une histoire tragique, fit Elwenne à l'intention de Zelda et Malon. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de…glorieux ou quoi que ce soit.

-Je confirme, fit Link avec sérieux et un certain respect dans la voix.

-Je veux l'entendre ! Fit Zelda avec enthousiasme et impatience. C'est une période capitale de notre histoire ! Je voudrai entendre ca au moins une fois dans ma vie.

-Qu'importe que ce soit dur à entendre, moi j'ai envie de mieux te connaître, fit Malon avec un sourire. Savoir quelle femme se cache derrière cette espèce de grande folle qui saute sur mon Link ! »

Zelda la poussa dans l'eau. Ils se mirent tous à rire à nouveau, Elwenne notamment. Puis ils se reprirent. Malon se rassit à sa place. Elwenne réfléchit, soupira. Puis elle se tourna vers eux et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

« Je vais vous parler de mon histoire alors, fit-elle avec une voix sombre et emprunte de nostalgie, celle d'Elwenne Dellano, Héroïne du Temps que l'on surnomma aussi la Catîn Dellano et Dellano la Sanglante. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui commencera par un beau jour. Et encore moins par il était une fois. Il vaudrait mieux avant de me lancer que je fasse comme je l'ai fait avec Link. Que je vous parle de ce qu'était Hyrule avant d'être Hyrule. Ca doit remonter a plus de mille ans. A cette époque…c'était encore le bordel. Une époque dégueulasse… »


	53. Chapitre 36 : Le Crépuscule du Monde

**LE CREPUSCULE DU MONDE :**

Les rayons du soleil s'écrasaient sur sa peau sans jamais la faire rougir. Malon croisa ses bras autour de ses genoux et observa depuis le promontoire la Citadelle et sa faune. Au dessus d'elle, d'épais nuages laiteux nageaient dans le bleu du ciel. Elle se remémora ces instants dans la plaine d'Hyrule où autrefois elle faisait de même : contempler la nature, fusionner avec elle. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu une paix totale, une paix de l'esprit. Elle inspira et expira. Elle avait eu le besoin insoutenable de remettre son ancienne peau, de se débarrasser de cette armure qui pesait sur son corps. Elle portait de nouveau sa chemise, sa robe et ses bottes de fermière. Elle avait regagné sa silhouette d'antan, son moi originel. Mais d'une certaine manière ce n'était plus pareil. Elle focalisa son esprit sur une odeur. Herbe sèche, terre chauffée. Des sensations qui demain n'auraient peut-être plus lieu d'être. Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Elle avait vécu des horreurs par dizaines, entendu le récit d'une héroïne du temps. Elle regardait cet avenir avec une certaine indifférence. Elle ne vivait que pour elle désormais. Même ces souvenirs qui la hantaient encore ne semblaient plus être que de composants parmis tant d'autre de sa longue histoire.

« Coucou !

Elle se retourna. Link s'approchait. Il portait son impeccable tunique verte et son épée en bandoulière. Lui aussi avait repris son apparence d'antan. Celle qu'elle préférait. Celle qui avait taillé sa silhouette dans les mémoires pour des générations à venir.

-Salut, fit-elle en souriant. Tu veux venir t'asseoir ?

-J'espérais bien que ca te dérangerais pas, fit-il en s'asseyant.

-Idiot, bien sûr que non », fit Malon.

Il prit place auprès d'elle. A eux deux ils regardèrent la prairie.

« Tu as peur ? Demanda Malon enfin.

-Bien sûr, fit Link avec un sourire. On a tous peur dans ces cas là. J'ai eu peur quand j'ai eu ma première épée, quand j'ai tué mon premier monstre, exploré mon premier donjon, affronté Ganondorf et son avatar le Ganon. J'ai affronté Xanto son alter-ego. J'ai eu peur à chaque fois.

Malon le regarda un instant. Puis se lança.

-Midona...Fit-elle.

Link se crispa légèrement.

-J'ai remarqué, fit Malon. Quand tu regardes le soleil se coucher, que le crépuscule prend forme. Tu as toujours ce petit regard à l'horizon avec cet air triste. Dans mon livre d'apprentissage, j'ai lu quelques lignes sur cette Midona. Je ne l'ai jamais connue.

Link soupira, regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher un regard ou une oreille indiscrets. Puis il se tourna vers Malon.

-Midona était une princesse, fit Link. La seule avec Zelda que j'aie rencontré jusqu'à présent. Son peuple appartenait à une tribu, les Intrus des Ténèbres, ces même intrus que les dieux bannirent il y a de cela longtemps. Ils fondèrent un royaume, le royaume du crépuscule. Un royaume de ténèbres. A travers d'énormes nuages noir filtrait une douce lumière dorée. Bien que les ténèbres dévoraient les lieux, c'était un endroit d'un calme extraordinaire. Mais aussi livré au désespoir le plus total. Ganondorf y fut envoyé pour ne plusn jamais menacer Hyrule et là, se faisant passer pour un Dieu, il manipula Xanto, un proche de la famille royale furieux que la couronne ait échu à Midona et non pas à lui. Il changea Midona en un petit gnome et prit possession de son royaume. Manipulé par Ganondorf il revint sur la Terre et déclencha les évènements que tu connais. Midona tenta de se servir de moi pour accomplir sa vengeance. Mais peu à peu notre amitié grandit.

-Elle s'est servie de toi ? Fit Malon étonnée.

-Elle était furieuse et vindicative, fit Link. Elle était décidée à se venger, à récupérer son monde. Quelqu'en soit le prix. Elle méprisait la lumière, considérait Zelda avec dédain. J'étais un jouet pour elle et un instrument. Puis quelque chose l'a fait changer un jour : Zelda s'est sacrifiée pour la sauver. Midona en a été bouleversée. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un représentant du monde de la lumière se sacrifie pour quelqu'un du monde du crépuscule. Son opinion sur Hyrule et sur Zelda en a été complètement renversée. Elle s'est définitivement convaincue de nos bonnes intentions lorsque la vraie menace s'est révélée. Sa haine pour Xantos s'est doublée d'une haine pour Ganondorf. Lorsque Ganondorf a été vaincu, la malédiction qui s'était abbatue sur Midona s'est dissipée. J'ai vu se lever alors la créature la plus belle que j'aie jamais vu.

Malon se mit à rire.

-Tu rougis comme une tomate, fit-elle. Faut croire qu'elle avait de quoi plaire.

-Elle était plus grande que moi, fit Link avec un sourire gêné. Mince, élancée, des formes parfaites et un visage splendide. Une grande chevelure rousse, de longues jambes, des yeux de feu. Une perfection physique doublée d'une grande âme.

-Elle t'a tout de même un petit peu traînée en laisse pour une grande âme, contra Malon avec un sourire narquois.

-Je la comprenais, fit Link. Elle avait ses problèmes. Elle avait sa rage. Mais elle n'était pas mauvaise dans le fond. Je crois qu'elle était surtout désespérée. Quand elle est redevenue normale, nous n'avons même pas pu profiter d'un instant de paix. Elle a regagné le royaume du Crépuscule et brisé le Miroir qui y donnait accès. En milliers de morceaux ».

Malon fit silence et baissa les yeux. Elle avait perçu l'étranglement dans la gorge de Link et celui-ci dissimula tant bien que mal les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues. Elle se pressa tout contre lui et se serra.

« Allons mon héros, murmura-t-elle, te laisse pas abattre. Vous vous reverrez peut-être un jour ».

Il ne répondit pas mais il ne quitta pas l'étreinte de Malon. Ils restèrent prostrés ainsi pendant quelques minutes que Malon finit par briser.

« Dis et si on cherchait un autre accès vers ce Royaume du Crépuscule ? Proposa-t-elle.

Link soupira et la regarda.

-A quoi bon ? Fit-il. Elle a fait ca pour nous protéger. Est-ce seulement prudent ? Et possible ?

-Ma foi, fit Malon en haussant des épaules, ca vaut la peine d'essayer. Qu'est ce que l'on risque au pire ? Que Midona te tire les oreilles ?

Link rigola.

-Elle pourrait mettre memettre son pied au cul, fit-il. Je serais trop ravi de la revoir.

-Alors c'est vendu, fit Malon avec un sourire. On a maintenant quelque chose à faire pour l'après-guerre.

-Tu tires des plans sur la comète, fit Link avec un sourire.

-Non, je nous donne une raison de plus de nous battre. Alors on a un marché ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu veux m'aider ? M'accompagner ?

-J'en suis pas digne ? Fit Malon avec un visage faussement indigné.

-Mais tu sais…Fit Link. Ca risque… »

Il se tut. Il allait dire une imbécillité. Ca risque d'être dangereux. Lui dire ca à elle qui en avait vécu suffisamment pour qu'elle lui parle à armes égales de guerres, batailles, souffrances et dangers. Link sourit.

« Vendu, fit-il. Mais…on prendra du repos avant. On aura peut-être besoin de nous pour reconstruire.

-Sûr, fit Malon. On commencera quand tu voudras. Zelda pourra se joindre aussi si tu le désires.

-Elle a des devoirs, fit Link, donc je doute qu'elle se joigne. Mais a nous deux on devrait réussir à faire quelque chose. On mettra ca au point. Si on s'en sort…

-On s'en sortira, fit Malon. Ganondorf était un roi-sorcier. Bane en est un autre. Qu'est ce qu'un roi sorcier de plus pour toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Link. Il est différent de Ganondorf il semblerait. Et ces deux autres sorciers…Malek et Azimuth. Il va falloir être très prudents. Je doute que la guerre prenne fin avec cette bataille.

-On verra bien… »

Elle fut interrompu par un bruit de course. Un garde se précipita à leur hauteur.

« Leurs majestés requièrent votre présence immédiatement », annonça-t-il d'un ton nerveux.

Panique dans la citadelle. Soldats aux aguets. Construction des balistes de défense accélérée. Cohortes de soldats se précipitant vers les portes de la ville. Barricades. Et la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un tableau macabre. Les officiers de la compagnie. Le duo impérial. Le roi d'Hyrule. Zelda. Hora Wolff. Natt'Anael et Velta'Ielle. Henrich et Obsidia. Daylon et sa compagne Yavnelle. Elwenne, Perth, Shibukai, Gwillemine. Au bout de la table, un visage familier qui avait disparu depuis quelques temps de la circulation. Marsilla et sa fée se tenaient assis sur la table. Le sorcier était en plus piteux état qu'avant. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés en de multiples endroits.

« Marsilla revient d'une longue exploration des terres alentours, fit Aranador. Je l'avais envoyé contacter les archimages d'Hyrule afin de connaître le résultat de leurs « recherches ». Nous…nous avons été trahis par eux. Ils se sont mis au service d'une puissance étrangère.

Malon et Link sentirent leurs jambes se dérober. Zelda était effondrée. Avec des gestes lents, ils s'assirent.

-Ils ont perdu l'ensemble de leurs pouvoirs, fit expliqua Marsila. Du jour au lendemain. Ou alors ils les ont renié. En tout cas ils ont été repris par le service du roi Andur Donell de l'Empire de Katmord qui leur a laissé l'accès à son savoir magique en échange d'une totale fidélité.

-Ca sent le roussi, commenta Crapaud.

-Katmord est en conflit avec Hyrule, fit Zelda à l'intention de Link et Malon. Ils sont jaloux de notre savoir. Ils nous accusent de monopoliser une quantité immense de magie. Ils comptent sans doute récupérer Hyrule quand elle sera détruite.

-Leurs intentions sont claires, fit le roi. Et ne laissent place à aucune ambiguïté. Il nous faut remporter la bataille contre Bane. Une fois cela fait, nous ferons parvenir la nouvelle de ce coup d'éclat à Katmord qui y réfléchira à eux fois avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Surtout avec l'Empire à nos côtés et la réunion que nos deux royaumes vont entreprendre. Ils n'ont jamais été très malins et ce qu'on fait les archimages relève de la haute trahison. Si nous remportons cette bataille je leur transmettrais un message. Ils seront interdit de séjour sur Hyrule.

-Mais qui va les remplacer ? Demanda Link.

-Les Chefs Elfiques se sont proposés, fit le roi. J'ai accepté. Ceci scellera un pacte d'alliance avec leur peuple. Ils sont aussi puissants que ne l'étaient nos archimages. Et même plus.

-Tout va a peu près bien donc… »Fit Malon.

Silence gêné dans la salle.

« Bon sang arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Cria Link en tapant de la main sur la table. Ces silences, ces regards ca me fout la nausée à force ! Dites ce que vous avez à dire même si ca doit ni scier les bras !

Le roi soupira et fit un signe à l'intention de Marsilla.

-J'ai repéré les armées de Bane, fit ce dernier. Elles foncent sur la Capitale. Bane n'attendra pas demain. C'est pour ce soir… ».

Link crut que son corps éclatait en morceaux. Malon devint livide.

« Tout porte à croire que Bane cherche à porter la guerre sur terrain ouvert, fit Senjak en pointant du doigt un grand espace sur la mapemonde déployée sur la table. D'après les indications de Marsilla et au vu de ce qui se trouve aux alentours, je suis persuadé que l'affrontement se déroulera dans la Plaine d'Emeraude. C'est un lieu plat, ouvert, immense. Suffisamment grand pour recueillir d'immenses armées.

-Et stratégiquement c'est la merde, commenta le Capitaine de la Compagnie. Ca ne laisse aucune alternative stratégique. Il faudra jouer sur les formations. Votre Bane cherche à faire le plus de mal possible. A taper très fort.

-Je pense même qu'il cherche le carnage le plus total, fit Marsilla.

-Si vous aviez vu la gueule de ses soldats, fit Iska. J'en frissonne encore.

-Il y a fort à parier qu'il scindera son armée en deux, fit Hora Wolff. Bane cherchera à nous frapper dans tous les coins possibles. Et c'est un impatient, un impulsif. Et encore le mot est faible. Une de ses armées se chargera de faire le siège de la capitale. L'autre se chargera de l'affrontement dans la plaine.

-En supposant qu'il les scinde à taille égale, fit Senjak en remuant les doigts. Ca ferait environ…

-500 000 hommes par armées, fit Marsilla. J'aie estimé le nombre d'hommes de son armée à un million. Très facilement.

-Bon sang…Grogna Aranador. C'est deux fois plus que prévu. Combien sommes nous ?

-Environ 850 000, fit Ardath. Nous sommes en infériorité.

-Pas forcément, fit le Capitaine. Cela dépend de la composition d'une armée.

-Juste, fit Marsilla. Les armées de Bane sont composées de monstres errants, de mercenairesn de bandits de grands chemins. C'est un grand n'importe quoi qu'il a pris en vrac. Cela risque d'être compliqué pour lui car nous allons alligner des unités d'élite et une armée de vétérans.

-De plus si l'on s'en réfère à ce que l'on sait de Bane, fit Hora Wolff, il y a fort à parier qu'il ne se soucira pas de la discipline. Il dirigera ses troupes par la peur. Mais ca ne suffira pas. Elles échapperont à son contrôle. Et c'est sans doute ce qu'il veut. Le chaos et le carnage.

-Ce sera la cible à abattre en priorité alors, fit Link. Je me charge de lui.

-Il est d'une autre trempe que celle de Ganondorf, fit Elwenne. De plus nous l'affronterons en plein champ de bataille. Il faudra être plusieurs pour l'affronter. Majestés ?

-Vous et les Héros du Temps avancerez sur le champ de bataille à nos côtés, fit Ardath. Nos alliés elfiques feront de même. Je laisse la défense de la cité à la Compagnie Impériale, la Princesse Zelda et Marsilla. Deux magiciens de plus seront utiles en ville.

-Et ils seront moins foireux que nos deux vieux croulants, fit le Capitaine.

-Va chier…Lança une voix que Malon identifia comme celle de Crapaud.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation alarmante.

-Nous allons mettre nos armées en branle tout de suite, fit enfin Senjak. Des suggestions ?

Personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait plus de temps.

-Dans ce cas si chacun d'entre vous a quelque chose à faire, qu'il le fasse maintenant, fit-il. Rendez-vous à quatre heures devant la grande porte de la Citadelle. Soyez ponctuels. Rompez messieurs-dames ».

Ils se relevèrent. Malon s'approcha de Corbeau, Doc et Crapaud.

« Ca ira vous ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant avec inquiétude.

-Hé on en a vécu des vertes et des pas mûres, fit Crapaud en riant. Tu crois qu'un gros chauve sadomaso va nous faire peur alors qu'on a fait rendre gorge à des chefs de guerre qui torturaient et violaient dans la joie ?

-Je serai là pour les soigner, fit Doc. Je vais transformer une auberge en hôpital de fortune. Des civils se sont portés volontaires pour m'aider.

-Velta'Ielle restera avec moi, fit Corbeau. Je n'ai pas de raison de douter.

Il porta ses yeux vers l'elfe. Elle lui renvoya un petit sourire crispé. Mais tendre malgré tout.

-_Toi_ fais attention, fit Crapaud avec sérieux. Et oublie pas ton apprentissage chez nous. Et ce que je t'ai appris moi. Reste concentrée. Ce sera pas facile avec le bordel que ca va faire. Oublie pas que ce sera à une autre échelle que ce fameux soir où on a épuré ce village de fous furieux ».

Elle acquièsca avec nervosité. Elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Et en se rendant compte que ses mains tremblaient, elle prit conscience de sa terreur. Elle croyait pourtant que jamais plus elle ne tremblerait. Corbeau posa une main sur ses épaules.

« Ca ira, fit-il d'un ton paternel. Souviens-toi que j'ai pas renoncé à pieuter avec toi si ca fonctionne pas avec Velta'Ielle ».

Elle lui porta un coup taquin dans le ventre avec un sourire. Corbeau l'accueillit en riant. Puis ils soupirèrent. Et décidèrent de se séparer. Elle retourna vers Link et Zelda.

« Bon ben on y est, fit-elle simplement. On y est… »

Link et Zelda ne firent qu'acquièscer en silence. Hora Wolff se porta à la hauteur de Malon.

« Je peux te parler deux secondes ? » Fit-elle.

Marsilla examina son chapeau sur tous les angles. Il devrait sans doute le changer. Mais cette idée était inconcevable à son esprit.

« Dis Marsilla…

Il se tourna vers Iska. Elle virevoltait à ses côtés, l'air soucieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ma douce ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je me demandais…Pour nous deux…

Marsilla observa aux alentours les visages plongés dans des discussions tendues et crispées. Personne pour capturer un seul mot de leur conversation.

-Si j'avais été une fée Iska, tu aurais été ma femme, dit-il enfin.

Il vit Iska se crisper, trembler et fondre en larmes. En silence. Les fées noires réprimaient toujours ces instants qu'elles considéraient comme de la faiblesse. Elle lui tendit une main.

-Donne moi un fragment de ton âme, implora-t-elle. Si tu meurs, je pourrais aspirer le reste de ton âme et te faire renaître sous la forme d'une fée noire. Enfin…si tu le désires ».

Marsilla toucha sa main sans attendre. Il sentit quelque chose circuler en lui et traverser son doigt vers la main de la fée. Elle en frissonna de plaisir. Quelque chose de presque sexuel venait de se produire entre eux. Ils se sentirent encore plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Comme si quelqu'un avait exposé à leurs yeux le fil qui relait leurs vies pour l'éternité.

Le Capitaine s'avanca dans le couloir. Il vit une silhouette campée devant la porte le foudroyant du regard.

« Alors t'y retourne hein ? Fit Constance qui peinait à contenir sa fureur.

-C'est mon boulot Constance, fit le Capitaine en soupirant. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi il est fait.

-Sûr, rétorqua-t-elle. Je retrouve mon frère après des semaines sans nouvelles et il repart déjà sans même songer à sa sœur.

Le Capitaine baissa les yeux.

-T'es qu'un salaud d'égoïste, fit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Un salopard de carriériste.

-J'ai fais ca pour vous, fit le Capitaine sans lever les yeux vers elle. Je voulais que tu ais une vie digne. Si cela impliquait de donner ma vie alors ca ne me posait pas de problème. C'est ce que j'ai encore l'intention de prouver aujourd'hui.

-Mais je veux pas que tu risques ta vie !!! Hurla Constance. Je veux que tu restes là ! Avec nous ! Ta famille a besoin de toi !

-Si je n'y vais pas cette famille n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre, répondit le Capitaine. Bon sang Constance c'est la guerre tu l'as pas compris ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu apporteras de plus ?

-J'en sais rien, fit-il. Mais en tout cas je pense que j'en apporte suffisamment parce qu'on m'a confié la défense de la citadelle.

Constance se statufia.

-Tu ne vas pas sur le champ de bataille ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus détendue mais toujours terrifiée.

-Non j'assure la défense de la cité. Elle sera sans doute assiégée. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, nous constituerons les réserves militaires.

Il s'approcha de sa sœur et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je suis désolé, fit-il, mais je dois le faire Constance. Mais je peux te promettre qu'après cette bataille je quitterai l'armée. Ca je peux le faire.

-Et si tu te fais tuer ? Fit-elle sur un ton presque sarcastique.

-Je ne mourrai pas, fit-il.

Il en était convaincu. Profondément. Il avait ce regard qui lui retournait l'esprit en un flash. Elle se pressa contre lui.

-Fais gaffe frérot, fit-elle. Quelque chose me dit que cette bataille ne va pas tourner rond.

-T'inquiète pas, fit le Capitaine en la serrant. C'est justement pour ca que la Compagnie Impériale existe. Pour tout ce qui ne tourne pas rond ».

Malon et sa mère quittèrent le château pour replonger dans le chaos martial des ruelles. Les marchands retiraient leurs étals à la va vite. Les quelques magasins réquisitionnés étaient envahis de soldats qui ponctionnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver d'utile.

« Où est ce qu'on va ? Demanda Malon.

-Je ne sais pas comment va tourner la bataille Malon, fit Hora Wolff. Et je n'aimerais pas que quelque chose t'arrive avant d'avoir fait ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire.

-Faire quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers sa fille. Pour la première fois, Malon lut la peur dans ses yeux.

-Mon travail de mère », répondit-elle.

Elle entraîna Malon vers la petite écurie et prit deux chevaux dont Epona qui achevait de manger un picotin d'avoine.

« Nous allons nous rendre au ranch de ton père, fit Hora Wolff. Nous avons jusqu'à quatre heures. Et jusqu'à quatre heure, je veux qu'on vive comme une vraie famille.

Elle saisit la main de Malon.

-Je sais que ce sera faux, fit-elle. Mais ca aura au moins l'apparence d'une vraie famille.

-Tu as peur de mourir ? Demanda Malon inquiète.

-Non, fit Hora Wolff. Mais peur que _toi_ tu ne meures. Et je ne laisserais pas la mort me séparer de ma fille une deuxième fois ».

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un instant. Puis Hora Wolff fit claquer sa langue et avancer sa monture. Lentement Malon la suivit. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la prairie, laissant derrière elle le chaos de la citadelle pour une paix illusoire et éphémère.


	54. Chapitre 37 : Métal Hurlant

**METAL HURLANT :**

Les adieux furent courts. Il ne fallait pas faiblir. Pas face à Bane. Pas de larmes. Une brève étreinte quand il y en avait. Un dernier baiser. Des soldats qui regardaient une dernière fois femmes et enfants. Parfois des parents. Certains n'avaient pas 18 ans et dans leur regard la flamme du guerrier ne brûlait pas. Mais ils serraient leur épée avec fierté, briquaient leurs armures avec soin. Ils étaient fier de se battre pour les couleurs de leur pays. Malon Hora Wolff soupira en voyant cela. Pauvres enfants. S'ils connaissaient la guerre, la vraie. Le soleil se couchait et avait prit une teinte orangée. Hora Wolff se rappela les temps lointain de ses propres batailles. Le ciel avait une même couleur. Malon embrassa son père longuement en écrasant ses larmes. Talon tenta en vain de faire de même.

« Je veille sur elle t'en fait pas, fit Hora Wolff à son mari. Je te la ramène intacte.

-Je sais, fit Talon en acquièscant.

-Ca ira gamine ? Demanda Ingo à Malon. Surtout fait attention à toi.

-Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Ingo ca ira.

-Hé dit, désolé si j'ai été une peau de vache avec toi je…

-Laissez tomber, je vous aime bien quand vous râlez ».

Elle étreignit Ingo avec un sourire. Puis Malon entraîna sa fille vers la grande porte de la citadelle. Les soldats se mirent au garde à vous à ses côtés. Elle dirigeait avec sa mère et Kal'Domas une cohorte de soldats. L'elfe l'attendait déjà/

« Alors Généralissime, fit-il enfin sans la regarder, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Tendue, répondit Malon du tac au tac. Et vous ?

-J'essaye de ne rien sentir.

Il se retourna. L'armée hylienne s'était fondue dans l'armée impériale. Une immense foule de soldats s'alignait devant les créneaux de la citadelle. Au dessus d'eux, les chants mécaniques des armes de siège résonnaient. Les bras des mangonneaux s'abaissaient, les carreaux des balistes reculaient lentement.

-C'est un grand jour, fit Kal'Domas. Hyrule et l'Empire main dans la main. Peut-être que finallement vous aviez raison Malon. Peut-être qu'il nous faut apprendre à vivre ensemble.

Il se tourna vers elle. Son regard était déterminé.

-Mais pour le moment nous allons combattre ensemble, fit-il. Et je suis fière de me battre à vos côtés ».

Puis il lui tendit sa main. Elle la serra. Une poignée ferme et authentique. Une poignée d'amitié.

« Bonne chance, fit Kal'Domas.

-A vous aussi, fit Malon ».

Link déposa infinité de baisers sur le visage de Zelda en omettant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Aranador se porta à leur hauteur.

« Embrasse la imbécile, fit-il enfin en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Link. Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais vous priver de ca alors qu'on va peut-être tous mourir ce soir ? Je sais ce qui se passe entre vous et ca me dérange pas. Alors faites votre petite affaire et vite.

Zelda rougit, tout comme Link. Le roi d'Hyrule se retira. Link étreignit Zelda avec une force décuplée. Elle faillit presque d'instinct l'entraîner au sol pour aller plus loin que ce baiser. Mais elle conserva un minimum de raison pour retenir ses pulsions. Link s'arracha à son étreinte.

« Gagne, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérial. C'est un ordre ! Et reviens moi entier !

-Il en sera fait ainsi majesté, fit Link avec le plus grand sérieux du monde ».

« Alors ca y est ? Fit Ardath. On y est ?

L'impératrice avait revêtu une robe de combat. Des mailles se doublaient au velour épais de ses vêtements. Elle portait dans ses mains un casque d'un rouge sombre presque sinistre.

-On y est, fit Aranador. Demain tout sera terminé.

A ses côtés, Senjak regardait sa sœur avec insistance.

-J'ai pas été un bon souverrain Ardath, fit-il enfin. J'aurais voulu t'aider plus.

-Tais toi bon sang, fit Ardath d'une voix étouffée. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ca ? T'es mon frère bon sang.

-Je veillerai sur lui, fit Aranador. Je te le promet.

-Tout comme je veillerai sur Aranador, fit Senjak. Il ne peut rien nous arriver ! ».

Elle les étreignit tous les deux de la force de ses petits bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis se dirigèrent vers leurs montures. Ardath regagna la citadelle, tête baissée, se noyant dans le flot de soldats.

« Alors comment tu te sens ? Demanda le Capitaine à Malon.

-On dirait que ca me reprend, fit Malon avec un soupir. Comme lorsqu'on a été en ville.

-C'est une bataille rangée, fit le Capitaine les bras croisés. Ce sera pas la même chose ! Mais souviens toi que ton entraînement s'applique aussi à ce terrain là.

-Oublie pas tes capacités en magie aussi, fit Crapaud. Quelque chose en toi t'aide à la canaliser et à la rendre forte. Tache de t'en servir. Mais ne te laisse pas envahir pour autant.

-Merci les gars, fit Malon. Je vous l'ai jamais dit mais merci pour tout !

-On t'attendra, fit Doc. Sois prudente ! »

Elle les étreignit tous sans exception. Cogneur la serra à lui en briser les os. Corbeau lui donna une tape dans le dos. Chacun des officiers eut une étreinte à lui. Puis elle se retira sans se retourner.

Link se porta à hauteur d'Elwenne. Les quatre héros chevauchaient en tête. Il fit signe à Malon qui occupait le flanc à sa gauche. Le roi et l'empereur se chargaient du flanc droit.

« Vaincre Bane ne sera pas facile, fit Elwenne. D'après Hora Wolff il a un taux extraordinaire de tolérance à la douleur.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de dépasser ce taux, fit Shibukai. Trouver la limite.

-On sera pas trop de cinq, fit Perth. Va falloir mettre le paquet. Il faut focaliser nos attaques sur lui.

-La douleur n'occupe pas toujours une même place, fit Gwillemine.

-Soyez prudents, fit Link. C'est un roi-sorcier. Gerudo de surcroît. Pour avoir combattu Ganondorf auparavant j'ignore de quoi est capable celui-là.

-On compte sur toi, fit Elwenne. Nous sommes d'anciens héros. Le seul véritable Héros du Temps c'est toi. TU te sens d'attaque ?

-Plus que jamais », fit Link en abaissant la visière de son armure.

Les trompettes sonnèrent alors bruyamment et l'immense armée s'ébranla dans un fracas assourdissante et une mer de poussière. Les soldats de la citadelle les acclamèrent depuis les remparts, scandant des devises militaires, entonnant des chants de guerre. Des prêtres priaient depuis les tours. La plupart des soldats levèrent les yeux une dernière fois vers les murs de la citadelle. Puis ils ne regardèrent que l'horizon.

« Il va nous falloir resté postés aux créneaux, expliqua Marsilla à Zelda. Nous repousserons les assaillants et harcèleront les soldats aux pieds des créneaux. Vous vous sentez d'attaque Majesté ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi », fit Zelda en le suivant.

Ils grimpaient les escaliers de la tour Nord. Un groupe de soldats examinaient une dernière fois une baliste chargée de carreaux. D'autres carreaux et des bacs de pierre se trouvaient près d'eux. Marsilla observa l'horizon duquel s'élevait encore un nuage de poussière témoin de l'avancée de l'armée coalisée.

« L'armée de siège contournera le champ de bataille par le col de Scorl, fit-il. Ca me paraît la solution la plus évidente. Ils encercleront sans doute la citadelle. Bane a suffisamment d'hommes pour ca. La grande question est de savoir si Bane va utiliser la magie ou la poliorcétique pour s'en prendre à nous. Ou les deux.

-S'il utilise les armes de siège nous pourrons retourner leurs projectiles contre son armée, fit Zelda.

-Va falloir assurer alors, fit Bane en soupirant. Iska, soit prête à toute éventualité.

-Je vais me fondre dans ton ombre, fit la fée. Cela sera plus facile pour moi ».

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle plongea au sol et se perdit dans l'ombre de Marsilla.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, fit Marsilla en soupirant.

-Alors attendons », fit Zelda simplement.

Puis tous deux commençèrent à se concentrer sur leur magie.

500 000 hommes avancèrent d'un pas régulier pendant deux heures sans s'arrêter de marcher. Ils traversaient maintenant une gigantesque plaine, plate, désespérément verte. Les regards s'étaient fait soucieux depuis maintenant une petite heure. Tous cherchaient l'énorme armada de Bane. Le Roi-Sorcier pouvait tenter une attaque en traître.

-Ah propos, fit Senjak, où sont passés tes deux auxiliaires ? Brock et Jax ?

-Je les ai envoyés peu après notre arrivée. Jax est allé voir son peuple. Brock doit établir le contact avec les Gerudos et les Gorons. J'attend de leur nouvelles.

-J'espère qu'elles seront bonnes, fit Senjak. Parce que ce soir les mauvaises nouvelles vont pleuvoir sur nos deux peuples.

-Ou sont les elfes ? Je ne les vois pas.

-Ils vont prendre Bane à revers ! Ca facilitera le combat je pense si vous effectuons un mouvement en tenaille.

-Pas de conneries, Senjak, fit Aranador d'un ton ferme. Pas d'héroïsme, pas de lyrisme guerrier. On expédie ca en vitesse. Je veux en finir.

-T'emballe pas, fit Senjak en levant une main. T'oublie qui va venir nous chatouiller le cou. Ca sera pas si facile.

-Je le sais, fit Aranador avec un soupir. Attend…Ecoute… »

Ils tendirent l'oreille. C'était un son quasiment imperceptible qui ressemblait à un souffle rauque. Puis quelque chose dans l'air se mit à battre comme un cœur. Un battement régulier qui s'amplifia. Les soldats réagirent en levant le nez et en murmurant. Des tambours de guerre.

« Bon sang, fit Senjak avec un tremblement, il est là…

-Soldat, sonne l'arrêt des troupes ! » Ordonna Aranador.

Un cor sonna, faisant vibrer l'air et les âmes. Les soldats de l'armée s'arrêtèrent. Il n'y eut plus que le crépitement de la poussière que leurs bottes avaient soulevé et se battement lointain qui peu à peu fut accompagné d'une rumeur grondante. Puis le sol se mit à trembler. Un mur de poussière se créa à l'horizon. Des ombres le déchirèrent. Des milliers d'ombres gesticulantes se répandirent comme une traînée humide et sombre sur les champs. Les soldats virent des chevaux surmontés de Kobolts, des guerriers immenses armés de fléaux, de mercenaires cagoulés, masqués affûtant leurs dagues. Ils virent des chevaliers squelettes, des banshees spectrales flottant dans les airs. Des lizalfos, des stalfos, des scolopendres géants, des manticores, des centaures, des sangliers sauvages surmontés de vermines gobelines. Ils virent des oliphants sur lesquels on avait harnaché d'énormes tambours qu'un colosse frappait avec d'énormes baguettes. Puis ils le virent lui juché sur un cheval d'un noir comme la nuit, une cape virevoltant au vent. Link sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Bane avait ce même regard, ce même sourire cruel, cette même aura. Un autre Ganondorf. Il reconnut chez lui des traits propres aux Gerudos : le nez, le visage anguleux, la peau hâlée. Il avait dû être roi bien avant que Ganondorf ne voie le jour. Mais Nabooru et encore moins les autres femmes de la tribu n'avaient mentionné son nom. Il savait pourquoi : quand un membre de la tribu n'en était plus digne, on s'empressait d'oublier jusqu'à le souvenir de son existence. Link serra son épée dans sa main. Il se sentait fort. Il se sentait sûr. Il était déterminé. Malon a ses cotés tremblait mais tentait de maîtriser sa peur. Hora Wolff restait stoïque et profondément grave. Tous regardaient l'armée ennemie prenant place. Pendant un instant il n'y eut aucun contact quelqu'il soit entre les deux armées. Puis un soldat leva son épée en hurlant. Il fut imité par ses camarades. Pendant dix minutes les deux camps échangèrent hurlement et insultes.

« Ils arrivent ! Merde ils arrivent !

Marsilla se porta vers les créneaux, Iska accrochée à ses cheveux. Au loin un énorme nuage de poussière trahissait l'approche imminente de l'armée ennemie. Les silhouettes se détachèrent peu à peu.

-Il a rassemblé tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver de pire dans ce monde, murmura Zelda en tremblant. Certaines de ces créatures ont combattu aux côtés de Ganondorf.

-Alors nous avons cet avantage sur elles, fit Marsilla. Oh bon sang regardez ! »

Il désigna les premières lignes. Des soldats faisaient progresser un énorme bélier : un tronc d'arbre dur comme le roc monté sur un énorme chariot de métal noir. Ils virent progresser des tours et Marsilla identifia des échelles parmis les objets transportés par les hommes de Bane.

-Bane doit les contrôler à distance, fit Marsilla. Je ne vois pas d'officier.

-On dirait qu'il vont attaquer ce flanc là uniquement, fit Zelda.

Le Capitaine de la Compagnie avanca sur les créneaux, accompagné de Sans-Nom et Crapaud. Il fixait l'armée en progression sans manifester la moindre émotion trahissant une quelconque nervosité.

-Ils vont se disperser un peu avant d'être à portée de nos armes, fit-il. Le bélier est prioritaire. S'il touche la porte ca va mal aller pour nous.

-Je vais m'occuper de ce flanc, fit Crapaud. Les autres répartissez-vous !

-Archez tenez-vous prêts ! » Ordonna le apitaine.

L'ordre se répercuta tout le long du mur d'enceinte. Les flèches quittèrent leur carquois avec un raclement cristallin et embrassèrent les cordes des arcs. Les soldats avec un silence glacial gardèrent leurs yeux rivés vers l'horizon. L'armée de Bane finit par se répandre autour de la citadelle, formant lentement un cercle qui hurlait sa rage et sa haine. Puis peu à peu il se referma.

« Archers !!! Présentez flèches !!! » Ordonna Senjak.

120 000 archers armèrent leurs arcs, tendirent les pointes des flèches vers le ciel selon un angle de quarante-cinq degrés. L'armée d'en face réagit en faisant marcher en première ligne des archers gobelins qui en un éclair bandèrent leurs arcs et tendirent les flèches vers le ciel. Les deux armées firent feu. Les flèches vrombirent, un souffle régulier, un bourdonnement d'abeille, un ciel couleur orange qui s'obscurcit, le crépitement des flèches qui s'entrechoquent et enfin les premières chutes.

« Protégez-vous !!! Hurla Hora Wolff en levant son bouclier.

Des rangées de boucliers se levèrent. Souvent trop tard, parfois maladroitement. Les flèches se fichèrent sur les boucliers, dans les cuisses, les bras, les gorges, les yeux, les torses. Plusieurs soldats s'effondrèrent en poussant un râle. La pluie dura presque trente secondes puis cessa. En face, l'ennemi accusait des pertes. Les hurlements de rage redoublèrent. Le tambour batît la cadence.

« Gardez un œil sur Bane ! Hurla Hora Wolff.

-On fait que ca ma grosse ! Répondit Perth. Il ne bouge pas ce fils de pute !

-Le calme avant la tempête Perth ! Lança Link. Ganondorf était pareil !

-Suivez Link ! Lança Malon. Il sait de quoi il parle ! »

Une deuxième salve continua de clairsemer légèrement les rangs. Les soldats dégagèrent leurs boucliers en tranchant les flèches plantées dedans avec leurs épées. Le roi fit un signe de la main. La cavalier se faufila alors dans une petite allée entre plusieurs cohortes.

« Déjà ? Fit Shibukai. Ils sont pressés d'en finir on dirait.

-Parfait, fit Perth en dégainant son épée. C'est aussi bien comme ca. Tous sur Bane. Et lui laissez aucune chance.

-On te suit Blondin, fit Elwenne. Fais nous voir ce que t'as dans le ventre ! »

La cavalerie se mit en place. Puis un cor retentit. Lentement les chevaux prirent de la vitesse puis s'élançèrent. Le sol trembla sous le pas de 180 000 cavaliers lourds.

Les flèches sifflaient de toutes parts. Des mangeonnaux propulsaient des pierres. Des balistes projetaient leurs carreaux. Des trous se creusaient dans l'énorme masse monstrueuse qui se rapprochait mais ils étaient rapidement refermés. Les tours s'avançaient peu à peu, le bélier se faufilaient entre les soldats de l'armée de Bane, poitant son nez vers la herse du corps de garde de la grande porte de la citadelle. Soudain, un craquement effroyable retentit et des éclairs lacérèrent les troupes ennemis. Marsilla pointaient son baton pour diriger les mortelles zébrurent vers les tours. Celles-ci noircirent le bois mais le feu ne prit pas. Crapaud cracha dans ses mains, les frotta et les ouvrit. Des locustes assoiffées de sang s'évadèrent de ses paumes en vrombissant bruyamment et se jettèrent sur les soldats ennemis, s'aggripant à leur peau et plongeant leurs trompes acérées dans leurs chairs pour en aspirer le sang. Sans-Nom agita sa baguette dans les airs. Si vite que le vent qu'il projettait était aussi tanchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Il découpa têtes et membres. Zelda leva les mains vers le ciel. Ses paumes se replirent d'une énorme boule d'énergie compacte qu'elle projeta. Elle s'écrasa en implosant, projetant des corps dans les airs comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons. Et les flèches des soldats impériaux fusaient dans les airs, se plantaient dans les corps. Mais l'armée de Bane se rapprochait encore un peu plus.

La cavalerie pulvérisa la première ligne des défenses de Bane. Plusieurs monstres furent propulsés dans les airs et s'écroulèrent sur le sol brisés. Certains s'empalèrent sur les lances de leurs propres frères d'arme. La cavalerie déchira les soldats puis se brisa comme une vague contre la seconde ligne. Les lances se levèrent et commençèrent leur besogne. Aranador ordonna le signal de la charge. Avec un hurlement de rage démente, Bane répondit à cet ordre en déchaînant le chaos. La meute de monstre hurlante se rua sur les soldats de l'Empire et d'Hyrule, les percuta de plein fouets. Le fracas des armes se mélangea aux hurlements. Les monstres étaient rapides et brutaux mais les soldats de la coalition étaient des vétérans aguerris. Personne ne sembla prendre l'avantage.

Link faisait pleuvoir l'horreur sur les troupes ennemis. Le sang coulait sur lui, mouchetait son visage . Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, son goût sur lui. Cela fait si longtemps. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il en avait eu besoin. Les doutes de ces derniers jours, les appréhensions, les tensions, tout cela en fin de compte n'avait été que du vent. Il le comprit à cet instant en décapitant un Lizalfos avec un hurlement rageur. Il avait renoué avec ses vieux instincts, retrouvé sa peau de guerrier. Il se sentait fort, invincible, immortel. Et ses ennemis commencèrent à le regarder avec terreur. Il se fraya un chemin en tranchant, en perçant, en démembrant. En tuant.

« Gamin t'excite pas ! Hurla Perth dans son dos en en écrasant un mercenaire avec un gigantesque sabre. C'est que du menu fretin. Nous on doit se charger du gros morceau !

-Suivez-moi ! » Lança Shibukai qui mena sa monture.

Malon retrouva elle aussi certaines sensations perdues. Mais à un degré moindre. Elle retrouva la peur et l'horreur. Mais aussi la jouissance, le plaisir. Elle éprouvait quelque chose de presque sexuel à sentit sa lame s'enfoncer dans la peau d'un homme et à sentir son sang gicler sur son visage par petites gouttes. Hora Wolff était encore plus sauvage. Ses mouvements étaient surhumains. Sa lame tournoyait avec une telle vélocité qu'elle en était devenue invisible. Les ennemis qui se ruaient sur elle se heurtaient alors à un mur tranchant sans qu'ils ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. Elle poussa son cheval vers l'avant. Les ennemis firent cercle autour d'elle. Un Stalfos lui envoya un de ses os à la figure. Elle l'écarta d'un coup ageur et l'os se planta dans la jugulaire d'une banshee qui fut interrompue alors qu'elle tentait de pousser son sinistre hurlement. Elle fondit dans sa robe comme une statue de glace au soleil.

« Malon descend de ton cheval !!! Hurla Hora Wolff. Et reste près de moi !!! »

Elles s'exécutèrent. Elle congédièrent leurs montures d'une tape sur la croupe et celles-ci prirent la fuite dans un hénissement, remontant le flot de soldat de la coalition,, disparaissant au loin.

« Où est Link ?! Demanda Malon.

-Laisse Link, répondit Hora Wolff, il fera son boulot comme tout le monde et il le fera bien ! On va se faufiler un passage jusqu'à Bane au cas où ca chaufferait ! Je crois qu'il nous réserve une saleté de taille ! »

Une flèche vint se ficher en plein cœur.

Zelda faisait pleuvoir les boules de feu sur l'ennemi. Les échelles furent repoussés par les piquiers à grand peine. Les soldats maintenaient fermement ces dernières accrochées contre les murs. Marsilla fit pleuvoir des éclairs sur des machines de guerre qui commençèrent à propulser d'énormes vasques enflammées. Elles s'écrasèrent dans la citadelle en dispersant d'énormes langues de feu. Du haut de la grande tour carrée du palais impérial, Ardath observait sinistrement.

« Pour le moment c'est un statut quo, fit un officier qui se faisait bander la tête. Mais les armées de Bane font pression. Et ces vasques enflammées risquent de peser lourd.

-Il cherche la destruction complète de l'Empire, murmura Ardath. Bon sang je pensais que la conquête lui suffirait.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser majesté c'était naïf de votre part de…

-Vous avez entièrement raison, fit Ardath. N'ayons pas peur des mots, c'est en apprenant mes erreurs que je me suis retrouvée au sommet. Très bien. Je vais leur montrer que la conquête de l'Empire se paye très cher. Envoyez la Compagnie Impériale faire une percée. Un seul mot d'ordre : tuez !

-Ce sera fait ! »

Bane regarda une file de quatre personnes se faufiler vers lui lentement. Il avait ouvert un cercle autour de lui, suffisamment large pour constituer une petite arène de combat. Un combat digne d'un Roi-Sorcier. Les plus grands héros d'Hyrule lui étaient servi. A cette pensée, son sourire s'évanouit cependant. Il en manquait un. La folle. Il ne la vit nulle part. Link fut le premier à se dégager, suivi d'Elwenne. Perth et Shibukai achevèrent de débiter en morceaux un groupe de Kobolts baveux. Puis à pas lent ils s'avançèrent vers lui. Bane sauta de sa monture. Il fit trembler le sol en atterrissant sur le sol. Il était immense. Semblable en tout point à Ganondorf. Son cheval était un étalon noir recouvert de blessures. Une couleur bordeau sombre maculait son pelage couleur de nuit. Bane le congédia d'un signe de la main. Le cheval avec un hénissement effroyable se cabra et prit la fuite en laissant des trainées de cendre sur son chemin. Bane s'avanca, dégaina une énorme lame.

« J'ose espérer que votre réputation n'est pas usurpée, fit-il. J'attend un combat mémorable. Tachez de ne pas me décevoir.

-N'entrez pas dans son jeu, fit Link. C'est un Gerudo, c'est un provocateur ».

Quatre héros dégainèrent leurs épées. Les lames chantèrent avec un son cristallin. Puis se levèrent et frappèrent avec violence.

« Maman !!! Hurla Malon exorbitée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!!! » Fit Hora Wolff en se retournant terrifiée.

Malon qui oscillait entre horreur et stupéfaction désigna la flèche plantée dans le sein gauche d'Hora Wolff d'un doigt tremblant. Hora Wolff baissa les yeux, soupira, regarda sa fille d'un air sévère.

« Malon bon sang ! Cria Hora Wolff.

Elle arracha la flèche. Il y eut un bouton de rose bordeau mais rien de plus. A travers le tissu déchiré, Malon vit la peau rose de sa mère.

-Je suis immortelle ! Continua-t-elle. Oublie pas ca. Même si ces connards me décapitent je survivrai ! Occupe toi de tes fesses ! »

Malon se reprit, rassurée mais quelque peu refroidie. Sa mère était dure et incroyablement sauvage. Elles combattirent un instant ensemble. Hora Wolff profita d'une pause dans la bataille pour poser une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Ecoute Malon c'est la guerre ! Fit-elle. Et a la guerre on peut pas se permettre de crier malheur à chaque mort qui se présente ! Sois forte ! Tout sera bientôt terminé ! Ca finit ce soir !»

Malon acquièsça lentement. Puis fermement. Elle se reprit. Hora Wolff se retourna pour affronter une nouvelle meute. Maon vit, non sans effroi, quatre carreaux d'arbalète plantés dans son dos. Sa mère ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. D'un coup d'épée, Malon les fit sauter de la chair de sa mère.

Bane paraît, esquivait sans forcer. Les lames tournoyaient comme des tornades mais Bane ne cillait pas. Il esquiva l'estoc de Shibukai, para les coups d'Elwenne et Link. Puis il porta un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Perth et l'éjecta d'un coup de pied. D'un immense coup d'épée, il rejetta les autres héros vers l'arrière. Elwenne perdit son épée et poussa un juron en se précipitant dessus. Bane dressa sa main vers elle. La foudre la frappa de plein fouet. Elle roula en hurlant de douleur. Perth furieux se précipita sur Bane et le roua de coups. Le Roi-Sorcier recula. Un sourire sinistre parasitait son visage dément. Puis au grand effroi de Perth, Bane stoppa net ca lame à la main. Le sang coulait sur elle mais Bane ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre terreur. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Perth et une onde de choc projeta ce dernier vers l'arrière. Shibukai se jetta sur lui. Bane le propulsa d'un coup de poing. Bane était debout, ses ennemis au sol. Il grogna de satisfaction en voyant Link se relever. Puis il vit une femme se faufiler à coups d'épée. Rousse. En armure noire.

Les deux souverrains faisaient pleuvoir les coups, ordonnaient leurs troupes, tentaient d'opposer un semblant de cohésion et de discipline face au chaos désordonné des troupes ennemies. Senjak leva le nez, il vit Bane et son arène.

« Ca s'annonce pas bien on dirait, fit-il à Aranador. Link est le seul à être encore debout. Attend on dirait… »

Il fut interrompu alors qu'un soldat ennemi portait un coup d'épée vers lui. L'empereur le para avec aisance et égorga son adversaire de la pointe de l'épée.

-Il faut leur donner du mou, fit Aranador. S'ils réussissent à terrasser Bane, ses soldats vont se ruer sur eux. Ils risquent d'être trop faibles pour se défendre. Il faut reporter l'attention des soldats de Bane vers nous !

-On se sépare, fit Senjak. Prenons les en tenaille. Prend le flanc droit ! »

Bane regarda Link approcher, le visage déterminé. Il n'était pas blessé et ne titubait pas.

« Il n'y a décidément qu'un seul Héros du Temps, fit Bane avec un sourire cruel. Les autres ont bel et bien fait leur temps.

Son regard se porta sur le côté : il vit une jeune fille rousse se dégager et s'avancer.

« Malon ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Cria Link.

-A ton avis ? Répondit-elle en levant son épée. Ma mère est restée en arrière ! Elle occupe ce flanc ! On va s'occuper de lui !

-Qu'est ce que tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Malon tendit les mains, hurla. Une énorme boule de feu se précipita sur Bane. Celui-ci perdit son assurance. Le choc le projeta en arrière. Il se retrouva sur le sol, le corps fumant. Link avait regardé la scène, statufié.

« Link ! Cria Malon. Va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois ?! Je suis aussi une guerrière maintenant ! »

Il la regarda. Puis acquièsca.

« Alors allons-y ! Fit-il. Reste près de moi, on, va le prendre à deux ! »

Bane se releva et les regarda s'avancer avec un sourire. Puis quelque chose en lui tressaillit quand son regard se porta sur Malon. Une sensation étrange et à laquelle il n'était pas accoutumé. Son sourire s'estompa quelque peu tandis qu'une étrange méfiance s'installait en lui. La boule de feu de cette fille. Il connaissait cette magie. Elle était familière. Link et Malon brandirent leurs épées. Bane saisit la sienne puis porta un coup. Malon et Link l'évitèrent. Link planta la lame dans le flanc de Bane. Celui-ci hurla et tomba sur un genoux. Puis il rejetta Link d'un coup de coude. Malon se planta devant lui et lui fendit le crane d'un coup de lame. Bane poussa un hurlement qui se mua en rire et un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Malon qui fut projetée vers l'arrière. Bane se releva, le sang coulant à flot de sa tempe. Celle-ci cicatrisa en quelques secondes. Link et Malon se relevaient péniblement.

« Ce petit jeu me plaît », fit-il.

Les autres héros tentaient de se relever eux aussi mais beaucoup plus difficilement. Perth était furieux, Elwenne jetait des éclairs par les yeux. Bane s'immobilisa alors. Une grande silhouette se tenait devant lui. Elle portait une grande cape de couleur mauve sombre. Le rebord était en fourrure noire. La femme était brune, cheveux bouclés, visage fin, yeux améthyste. Un regard étrange dénué de toute peur. Bane s'approcha avec un sourire. Sa main se crispa sur le pommeau de son épée. Il se porta à hauteur de Gwillemine. Elle ne cilla pas, elle ne trahit aucune émotion.

« Encore une ? Fit-il avec un sourire sauvage.

-Je vais t'offrir ce que tu désires tant », murmura Gwillemine d'une voix de velours.

Un souffle de vent ponctua ses paroles en écartant légèrement les pans de la cape. Il vit tout de suite qu'elle était nue dessous. Le sourire de Bane s'élargit. Il ne vit pas l'attaque. L'index de Gwillemine se planta dans son front, s'enfonça dans sa tête. Bane grogna de fureur. Mais à sa grande surprise il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son corps était entièrement paralysé. Il sentit alors quelque chose dans sa tête, une forme pointue et longue s'enfoncer d'avantage et enfin atteindre son cerveau. Bane se cambra avec un gémissement. Le visage de la femme n'était plus le même. Bane trembla pour la première fois de sa vie en voyant le regard le plus dément et le sourire le plus monstrueux se dessiner sur la figure pâle de cette jeune femme.

« Je vais partager ma douleur avec toi », fit-elle d'une voix douce, suave, cruelle.

Des images se diffusèrent dans son esprit alors. Des brimades et des humiliations cruelles d'enfance, des horreurs d'adolescence, des souffrances d'adulte, une vie d'une cruauté démente. Il ressentit l'horreur et la souffrance de Gwillemine, it vit l'atrocité de son passé et de sa vie, tellement atroce qu'il ne pouvait le décrire par des mots ou des images. Bane hurla de douleur, un hurlement qui résonna sur tout le champ de bataille et interrompit les combats. Un hurlement qui n'était pas un hurlement de plaisir.

« Bon Dieu qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?!!! Hurla Cogneur.

Les ennemis autour d'eux hurlaient à leurs tour, les yeux exorbités. Soudain ils se jettèrent les uns contre les autres. Kobolts contre homme-lézards, squelettes contre être de chairs, tous avec la folie dans les yeux. Prétorius se tenait les côtés, du sang filant entre ses doigts. Trancheur le soutenait tant bien que mal.

-On dirait qu'ils sont devenus complètement fous, fit Corbeau.

-Je sens une grande souffrance, fit Velta'Ielle sombre. Bon sang.

-Vous relâchez pas, fit Trancheur en perçant ses ennemis un par un. Profitez en pour en tuer le plus possible ! Ils ton en train de nous faciliter le travail ! »

Avec des gestes fils, les soldats de la compagnie décapitèrent leurs ennemis incapables de se défendre.

Du haut des rempart, une flèche cueillit Sans-Nom. Il bascula dans le vide et atterit dans une charrette de foin. Avec un juron il toucha la flèche et une onde intense de douleur se transmit à son cerveau. Il jura à nouveau. Un groupe de civils vint le tirer du foin et le transporta à la va-vite vers l'hôpital de Doc.

Doc but la potion et jeta la fiole dans un recoin où elle se brisa. Il se précipita ensuite vers les corps alignés dans la nef de l'hôpital. Des infirmières s'attachaient à immboliser les soldats les plus nerveux.

« Amenez plus de bandages, ordonna-t-il. On se relâche pas, la bataille vient à peine de commencer et le plus gros reste à venir ! »

Il essuya la sueur de son front d'un revers de main. Deux types lui amenèrent alors un corps familier. Doc fit mener sans nom vers la table 'opération de fortune qu'il avait aménagé.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je pète la forme, répondit Sans-Nom. Enlève moi cette écharde que j'y retourne !

-Pas question, fit Doc en enfilant des gants. Tu restes là !

-Ils ont besoin de moi bordel !

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas de potion cicatrisante sous la main, fit Doc fermement. Pour toi la bataille est finie mon vieux ! »

Sans-Nom laissa sa tête retomber avec un juron frustré.

Bane s'écroula enfin au sol lorsque Gwillemine ôta son doigt. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol avec de petits gémissements, ses mains sur la tête. Hora Wolff se dégagea enfin un passage et s'approcha sans quitter le Roi-Sorcier des yeux. Link et Malon s'étaient redressé. Les autres héros aussi. Leur visage trahissait la douleur de leurs blessures. Gwillemine regarda Bane se tortiller comme un vers.

« La fureur…Fit-elle. La fureur est ton poison . J'en ferai ton bourreau ».

Puis elle s'écroula sur le sol dans le froufroutement de ses vêtements avec grâce et légèreté. Elwenne poussa un cri et se rua vers elle.

« Gwillemine ! Hurla Link.

Elwenne lui tâta le front. Eut un soupir rassuré.

-Ca ira ! Fit-elle. Elle est juste sonnée ! Ca lui arrive des fois mais ca nous prend toujours aux tripes ! Mais elle va pas se réveiller avant quelques heures !

-Il faut la mettre à l'abri, fit Link. Sortez la du champ de bataille ! Il va falloir la protéger !

Elwenne regarda Perth et Shibukai. Puis acquièsca.

-On revient dès que possible ! Fit-elle. Tenez le coup ! Bane est pas encore à terre ! »

Les trois héros emmenèrent Gwillemine. Mais au moment où ils croisèrent Malon, cette dernière sentit une main douce serrer son poignet gauche. Quelque chose sembla prendre naissance dans sa main et une douleur atroce lui vrilla les tempes. Malon s'écroula au sol en hurlant. Hora Wolff et Link se portèrent à sa hauteur avec des cris. Bane se releva avec peine, en grognant de rage.

« Salope !!! Hurla-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

Link se redressa, dégainna son épée. Bane était enragé mais aussi extrêmement troublé. Il se porta à sa hauteur et enfonca la lame dans son torse. Bane hurla mais son hurlement ne reflèta nul plaisir. Link comprit alors : Gwillemine avait brisé les limites de la douleur de Bane. Désormais celui-ci ne pouvait plus éprouver de plaisir. Elle avait vaincu son invincible carapace. Bane redressa le visage, exorbité et porta un coup de poing sur le visage de Link. Celui-ci le prit de plein fouet mais ne cilla pas. Avec un hurlement il creusa un autre trou dans le bas ventre de Bane qui rugit. Link posa son pied sur son torse et le rejetta en arrière. Bane roula sur les côtés pour éviter un troisième coup d'épée, se redressa vivement, brandit ses mains et repoussa Link avec une onde de choc. Link fut propulsé en arrière. Bane le regarda s'étaler en haletant. La douleur qu'il ressentait était incontrôlable. Il lui faudrait longtemps pour s'y acoutumer à nouveau. Mais il avait assez de force et de volonté pour continuer à se battre. Il se concentra, focalisa son esprit sur une partie de sa douleur et y fondit sonn esprit. Elle s'estompa quelque peu et il se sentit bien mieux. Mais il savait qu'un autre coup comme celui que lui avait fait cette femme le mettrait hors-jeu. Il serra les poings de rage. Il avait été imprudent et obstiné. Il ne savait pas à quel point ces types pouvaient être dangereux. Il ne vit pas Link qui se précipita sur lui et le fit basculer par terre avec un hurlement. Chevauchant Bane il asséna une série de coups de poings sur son visage avec une fureur qui décupla ses forces. Bane ne put qu'encaisser les coups avec des cris de douleur.

Les deux cavaliers s'approchèrent du bord de la falaise. Au loin la bataille faisait rage. Il faisait nuit maintenant mais les feux de la guerre éclairaient la scène d'une couleur dorée. Ils virent les soldats se battre, ombres chinoises vives et furieuses qui se transperçaient et se fondaient l'une d'en l'autres en silhouette abstraites et sinistres. Leur vue exceptionnelle leur permettait de voir l'action de près. Ils virent le sang, la fureur, la folie et la douleur. Malek soupira en secouant la tête.

« Ca va trop loin…Murmura-t-il. On aurait du le calmer…

-C'est la guerre, fit Azimuth d'un ton neutre. Mais…à ce niveau là…

-Bane est en mauvaise posture mais il n'est pas vaincu loin de là, fit Malek en fronçant les sourcils. Attend…Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Qui ?

-Cette fille, la rousse…Regarde ! »

Azimuth vit une fille rousse en armure noir se tortiller au sol, apparemment sous le coup d'une douleur effroyable. Ils restèrent immobiles. Se concentrèrent. Puis ils se regardèrent, l'air terrifiés.

« On a peu de temps ! Fit Azimuth. Ca commence !

-Je m'occupe de la Citadelle, fit Malek. Tu te charges de Bane ! Si elle ne le tue pas avant ! On se retrouve à la Citadelle! »

Ils cabrèrent leurs montures, prirent deux direction séparées, les deux menant dans le chaos de la guerre. Puis un coup sourd et violent remua le champ de bataille tandis qu'une lumière vive explosa comme une nova.

Le bélier parvint à briser la porte de la Citadelle. Les soldats avaient repris du poil de la bête et avaient cessé en partie de se battre. Ils fonçaient maintenant avec une énergie décuplée vers l'intérieur de la citadelle. Les tours de siège avaient débarqué depuis quelques minutes vomissant un flot de soldats. Des piquiers s'opposèrent à leur progression. Les soldats pleuvaient sur le sol de la ville et éclaboussaient le dallage de leur sang. Ardath regarda l'horreur s'écouler dans les rues avec un visage sinistre.

« Ca se passe mal…Fit l'officier au visage bandé qui se crispa sur les créneaux. S'ils atteignent le château…

-Faites préparer la garde ! Fit Ardath stoïquement. Qu'elle se prépare à résister !

-Elle ne suffira pas à…

-Faites donner la garde… »

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta n'invitait pas à la discussion. En s'inclinant brièvement l'officier prit congé. Ardath regarda à nouveau le mur d'enceinte. Il vit Marsilla et ses éclairs, Crapaud qui découpait ses adversaires avec des lames d'air, Zelda qui bombardait furieusement des paquets entiers d'ennemis avec d'énormes boules de feu. Elle fit les archers faire pleuvoir tant de flèches que leur vrombissement semblait être devenu un bruit appartenant à l'ambiance naturelle des lieux. Elle vit les piquers transpercer et empaler leurs adversaires. Elle vit des soldats faire front à la percée de la porte principale et d'énormes balistes et mangeonnaux écraser et cueillir les ennemis qui se pressaient aux remparts. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que ca aille mal. Ca devait aller bien. Cette idée se dispersa cependant lorsqu'un coup sourd et brutal souleva la terre et qu'une lumière vive apparut à l'horizon.

Malon rugit. Le visage défiguré.

« Malon !!! Fit Hora Wolff en reculant terrorisée.

Link se releva et la fixa en se statufiant d'horreur. Bane redressa légèrement la tête et figea son regard. Le rugissement n'était pas humain. C'était le rugissement d'une bête sauvage, une bête furieuse, une bête enragée. Le visage de Malon était défiguré. Il se contracta, se transforma, tandis que son corps semblait parcouru de tremblements violents. Entre les rugissements, ils entendirent les hurlements d'une jeune fille. Ils étaient si affreux et assourdissants que la bataille s'arrêta. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'arène où l'affreuse transformation se déroulait.

« Malon qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Hurla Link.

Bane se releva, le visage couvert d'hématomes. Mais il ne s'en prit pas à Link. Ses yeux se figèrent sur Malon qui semblait changer de forme à vue de nez. Hora Wolff avait perdu son sang-froid. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se précipiter vers sa fille ou reculer. Malon hurla et son corps enfla soudainement. Ses mains griffèrent le sol. Sa chevelure se hérissa et sembla pousser à vue d'œil.

-J'ai déjà vu ca…Souffla Bane, les yeux écarquillés.

Link se tourna vers lui. Le roi-sorcier fixait Malon. Et Link le vit trembler légèrement. Malon leva sa tête vers eux et Link crut que ses jambes le trahissaient. En lieu et place de ses yeux il n'y avaient plus que deux billes écarlates et ardentes. Les dents de sa machoire n'étaient plus que des crocs acérés et le rictus de son visage était inhumain. Son visage n'était plus que rage et fureur. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, ses muscles semblant grossir à vue d'œil.

-Non…Impossible ! Fit Bane en sursautant secoué de tremblements.

-De quoi tu parles ? » Risqua Link.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse. La main gauche de Malon se mit à luire. Avec une horreur non contenue, Link vit luire un symbole qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Malon possédait le fragment de Ganondorf, celui de la Force. Link s'écroula à genoux. Hora Wolff regardait sa fille horrifiée, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est _lui_, fit Bane avec horreur. Ce fragment contenait _son _pouvoir et _son_ âme et elle l'a volé ! Par tous les dieux !!! Elle a hérité de _tout_ son pouvoir !!! »

Link l'entendit à peine. Il ne ressentit qu'à peine l'atroce douleur qui vrilla sa main gauche, là où le symbole du courage qui était le sien était scarifié et brillait maintenant de mille feux. Un orage violent éclata, des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, l'air se chargea d'une énergie purement maléfique. Tous, soldats de l'Empire, d'Hyrule et de Bane sentirent la terreur gonfler en eux. Lentement et avec des rugissements furieux, noyée dans un nuage de ténèbres noires qui prit forme autour d'elle, Malon sous le regard horrifié de milliers d'hommes commença à se transformer en Ganon.

La citadelle était la proie des flammes et du chaos. Deux fronts existaient désormais : le front extérieur au pied des murailles et le front intérieur en pleine ville. La Compagnie Impériale avait fait ériger des barricades pour prévenir l'avancée des adversaires. Mais les troupes de Bane avaient repris le contrôle de leurs esprits. Même si leurs mouvements trahissaient toujours une certaine fébrilité et une incertitude dans leur propre courage. L'armée de Bane poussait fermement contre les défenses. Un petit groupe parvint à effectuer une percée. Il fut immédiatement décimé par une pluie de flèches. Des archers postés depuis les toits canardaient sans sommation les soldats ennemis. Des arbalétriers remontaient la corde de leurs armes avant de décocher les carreaux meurtriers qui percèrent les armures. Zelda se battait désormais à l'épée, repoussant les assaillant qui avaient prit d'assaut les remparts via des échelles. Les piquiers reculaient devant l'assaut des soldats ennemis qui débouchaient depuis les immenses tours. Marsilla recula devant la fureur de ses adversaires. Les Stalfos qu'il mettait à terre renaissaient de leurs cendres. Il dut réduire leurs os en cendre ce qui le forca à employer un autre sort coûteux en énergie. La poussée ennemie fini par provoquer l'apocalypse. Désorganisée, l'armée de Bane se mélangeait à l'armée de la coalition. Les combats avaient lieu maintenant dans les ruelle, sur les toits. Le palais fut investi par un groupe armé qui se heurta aux soldats de la garde. Mais ces derniers furent submergés. Ardath entendit les combats dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient à sa tour. Elle observa la petite porte sans sourciller. A ses côtés, l'officier de la garde dégaina son épée malgré sa blessure. La porte explosa projetant deux cadavres de gardes sur le sol, aux pieds de l'impératrice. Une meutre hurlante s'approcha à pas feutrés, armes brandies. Ardath recula, sa dague brandie vers l'avant. L'officier de la garde fit un rempart de son corps. Une lance le transperca. Elle fut projetée avec trop de force. Elle perca le ventre de l'impératrice. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux avec un gloussement. Une explosion repoussa alors les soldats ennemis dans l'escalier. Dans un nuage de fumée, Malek se releva, regarda les monstres dégringoller les marches. Puis il se retourna. Ardath reculait, mains refermées sur la lance, le sang coulant de sa bouche.

« Non !!! Hurla Malek en tendant une main.

Il l'effleura à peine. Elle bascula depuis les créneaux dans le vide. Il se pencha pour la voir s'évanouir dans le vide, heurter plusieurs étendards tendus au dessus du vide avant de s'écraser dans une réserve. Avec horreur, Malek garda les yeux fixés sur le trou béant dans le toit qui lui semblait être celui d'une tombe. Puis il leva les yeux autour de lui et vit le chaos de la citadelle. Avec horreur mais détermination, Malek leva les bras, hurla une formule. Des manches de ses bras, surgit un immense essaim de petits pointes qui se dispersèrent dans l'air en vrombissant. Toutes s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge d'un monstre, dans les yeux, le ventre, les bras. Les monstres surpris perdirent à nouveau la raison. Les soldats de la coalition se protégèrent par réflexe. Mais ils virent que les pointes visaient leurs adversaires. Incapables de savoir à qui attribuer ce miracle, ils reprirent le combat. L'armée de Bane reflua.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!!! Hurla Crapaud en courant vers Marsilla. Sa Majesté fait des siennes ?!!

-C'est pas elle, fit Marsilla. C'est de la magie infernale ! Amène toi !

Ils coururent le long du mur d'enceinte, cherchant Zelda du regard. Ils la trouvèrent qui se détacha de ses adversaires, la main gauche serrée contre son ventre, le visage grimaçant de douleur.

-Princesse ca va ? Demanda Marsilla.

-Je sais pas !!! Cria Zelda. Ma main !!! Elle brûle !!! »

Marsilla sans souciller ôta le gantelet de la main gauche de la princesse. Il vit le symbole de la Triforce de la Sagesse briller comme jamais. Zelda le vit et ses yeux s'horrifièrent.

« Princesse…Gémit Marsilla.

-C'est impossible ! Cria Zelda les larmes aux yeux. _Il_ est mort !

-Ce n'est pas Bane non plus, fit Marsilla. C'est quelqu'un d'autre !

-Il y a un autre Roi-Sorcier ici ! Fit Crapaud. Faut se bouger le cul et aller prévenir l'Impératrice ! Ca va mal ! »

Ils se relevèrent avec peine, se faufilèrent dans les rues, évitant les combats, contournant les combattants qui s'écroulaient sous le coup d'une épée, d'une lance ou d'une des mystérieuses pointes volantes.

« Ces trucs là ne touchent que les soldats de Bane, fit Crapaud. Mais pourtant c'est de la magie infernale ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!!! »

Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du palais impérial. Un coup sourd remua la terre. Dans un flash et un épais nuage de fumée, ils virent une immense silhouette se matérialiser. Ils la reconnurent et se statufièrent. Malek les vit. Mais son visage ne trahit ni rage, ni haine. Bien au contraire il se précipita vers eux et instinctivement ils se mirent en garde.

« Attendez ! Cria-t-il. Ardath est gravement blessée ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? Hurla Marsilla.

-Attendez, fit Iska qui surfit de la besace de Marsilla. Je sens qu'elle va mal !

-Elle a été transpercée d'une lance ! Fit Malek. Et elle est tombée du haut d'une tour dans une réserve ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Tout de suite !

Marsilla, Crapaud et Zelda ne savaient que faire.

-Conduis nous ! Fit enfin Zelda. Mais si tu cherches à…

-Suivez moi ! Fit Malek en courant. Vite ! »

Ils longèrent le palais impérial. Malek dépassa un petit jardin et aperçut enfin la réserve par laquelle Ardath était tombée. Plusieurs soldats se battaient autour. Malek les dégagea à grands renforts d'ondes de choc. Puis il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Ardath gisait sur une pile d'armures de toile. La lance était toujours plantée dans son ventre. Une grosse auréole de sang venant de l'arière de sa tête s'étendait sur le tissu des armures. Malek se précipita vers elle. Zelda, Crapaud et MArsilla entrèrent à leur tour.

« Surveille la sortie Marsilla, fit Crapaud. Majesté !

-Ca va mal, fit Malek en le regardant l'air soucieux. Je crois que le cerveau a pris. Ardath ! Tu m'entends ?

Malek tapota son visage. Il vit ses yeux bouger. Mais il s'agissait de mouvements convulsifs. Il vit aussi la peau du cou se contracter et se relacher.

-Faut la soigner en urgence ! Fit Malek. Je vais la faire léviter ! Vous aller m'aider à la protéger ! Où est ce que je peux l'emmener ?

-Bordel mais t'es qui toi au juste ?! Cria Crapaud. Pourquoi tu nous aide ?!

-Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer ! Fit Malek. Et on a pas de temps à perdre ! Aidez-moi bon sang !

-L'hôpital de Doc ! Fit Crapaud pensif. S'il n'a pas été pris d'assaut ! Bon sang ! De toutes façons pour ce qu'on risque ! On y va ! Mais toi pas d'entourloupes ! »

Malek ne répondit même pas. Il fit léviter Ardath. Un flot de sang coula depuis l'arrière de son crâne. Il banda rapidement la blessure avec une langue de tissu. Puis ils sortirent. Malek fit sortir Ardath. Marsilla, Zelda et Crapaud l'encadrèrent en jetant des regards furtifs sur les côtés. Puis ils prirent le chemin de la place centrale.

L'armée de Bane refluait. Décimée en grande partie, incapable de savoir d'où pouvait provenir l'attaque, ses soldats perdirent la cohésion minimale qui faisait leur puissance. Ils étaient maintenant perdus, paniqués. Le Capitaine ramena la discipline dans les rangs et confia le commandement d'une seconde division à Cogneur. Trancheur fut traversé par trois flèches qui se plantèrent dans ses bras et sa jambe gauche mais il continua à se battre comme un chien enragé. Finalement la division menée par cogneur prit au piège les hommes de Bane dans la capitale. Encerclés, les monstres furent exécutés sans pitié. Un groupe de soldats parvint à faire tourner une baliste du haut d'une tour et visa les tourelles de siège. Elles s'écroulèrent comme de frêles chateaux de cartes sur les monstres, entraînant échelles et soldats dans leur chute. Les échelles furent repoussées, les quelques monstres sur les remparts précipités dans le vide. Les ruelles baignaient dans le sang et les cadavres. Mais l'armée coalisée put reprendre l'avantage. Cogneur repoussa les monstres hors des limites de la Citadelle. L'armée de Bane fut prise en tenaille. Du haut des créneaux, les archers continuaient à décimer les monstres par centaines. Malek, Crapaud, Zelda et Marsilla se faufilèrent entre les cadavres, contournant les soldats. C'est là qu'ils virent Trancheur qui emmenait tant bien que mal Prétorius vers l'hopital.

« Trancheur ! Prétorius ! Hurla Crapaud. Ca va ?

-J'ai été mieux, articula péniblement Prétorius en esquissant un sourire et en levant le pouce. Mais ca ira je crois !

-Putain Crapaud je crois que ca va le faire ! Fit Trancheur avec un sourire. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais quelque chose à fait pleuvoir des espèces de pointes sur la tronche de ces saloperies. On est en train de les écraser…Mais…

Trancheur se figea en voyant Malek et Ardath.

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, fit Crapaud. Faut qu'on fonce voir Doc ! L'impératrice est en train de crever !

-Qu'est ce qu'il fout là cet enfoiré ?! Cria Trancheur en désignant Malek.

-J'en sais rien, fit Crapaud, mais y'a que lui pour pouvoir nous aider ! Amène toi ! »

Ils passèrent devant Trancheur sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Celui-ci jura. Puis il traîna Prétorius à leur suite.

L'hôpital de Doc était plein à craquer. Si bien qu'il avait fallu réquisitionner l'ensemble du quartier. Des corps s'entassaient également dans les rues. Une petite milice prit soin d'installer une barricade à chaque extrémité de la ruelle. Quand ils reconnurent Ardath, ils laissèrent passer Malek et son groupe en urgence. Un rugissement d'une sauvagerie sans nom résonna alors tandis qu'un éclair déchira le ciel et que de lourds nuages gris firent pleuvoir à grosses gouttes.

« C'était quoi ca ?! Fit Crapaud.

-Un problème ! Répondit Malek en cherchant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Un très gros problème !

-J'croyais que c'était toi, fit Marsilla.

-C'est pas moi ! Fit Malek en regardant le sorcier. Mais je sais _qui_ c'est !

-Je connais ce rugissement ! Cria Zelda alors que la douleur de sa main se faisait encore plus violente. C'est impossible !

-Doooooooooooooc !!! »Hurla Crapaud en les dépassant.

Un homme penché sur un corps se releva péniblement en ôtant le cache de son visage. Doc les regarda venir, stupéfait. Ses yeux se portèrent successivement sur Malek puis sur Ardath.

« Elle est en train de mourir, fit Zelda qui ressentait toujours cette douleur. Fait quelque chose ! »

Doc observa Malek un instant. Juste un instant. Puis il les invita à entrer dans une petite échoppe. Malek lui emboita le pas, suivi des autres. D'un geste vif, Doc dispersa dans la pièce le contenu d'une table, étala un drap blanc et propre et la fit poser sur le dos. Avec rapiditié et parcimonie, Doc étudia la blessure du ventre d'Ardath puis il se porta vers l'arrière de sa tête, écarta avec délicatesse les cheveux de l'impératrice. Puis il se releva.

« C'est du sérieux fit-il gravement. Je dois faire vite. Il y a une petite chance de la sauver. Restez ici ».

Il quitta la pièce, pressant le pas malgré sa jambe boiteuse. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, une énorme saccoche dans sa main. Puis il la posa sur une petite étagère qui longeait un mur.

« Je vais avoir besoin de vous, fit Doc.

-Je dois rejoindre le front, fit Malek. Je dois arrêter Bane.

Ils le regardèrent profondément.

-Je…fit Malek gêné…Je ne peux pas vous expliquer ca maintenant, ca prendrait trop de temps et vous n'en avez pas à perdre. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas votre ennemi !

-T'as intérêt à cracher dans le bassinet quand tout sera fini, fit Crapaud.

-Je viens avec vous ! Fit Zelda. Je sens…Ganondorf !

-Hein ?!!! Fit Marsilla en sursautant.

-Ce n'est pas Ganondorf ! Fit Malek. C'est son énergie mais ce n'est pas lui ! Je crois savoir qui c'est mais je ne peux rien dire sans certitude !

-Doc vous avez besoin de moi ? Demanda Zelda.

-Si Crapaud et Marsilla restent ici j'aurais ce qu'il me faut ! Fit Doc en alignant rapidement une série d'instrument chirurgicaux. Marsilla me sera utile, et sa fée aussi !

-Ca va j'ai compris, fit Crapaud en soupirant. Fais gaffe à toi, compris ?

-Venez !» Fit Malek en se précipitant dehors.

Ils sortirent en trombe. Doc remonta ses manches.

« On commence par arrêter l'hémorragie cranienne, fit-il. Ensuite on s'occupe de retirer cette arme. Soyez prêt à réaliser une transfusion. J'espère que vous avez le cœur solide !

-Je suis prête si nécessaire, fit Iska en se postant sur la table.

-Comment ca se présente dehors ? Demanda Doc.

-On gagne cette bataille apparemment, fit Crapaud. Mais je crois que dans les plaines ca barde sévère ».

Doc acquiesca.

« Marsilla tirez les rideaux et fermez la porte à clé, fit Doc. Si vous pouviez teindre les fenêtres en noir ».

Marsilla leva une main. Les ordres de Doc furent une réalité en un clin d'œil. Puis il fit virevolter trois flamèches qui éclairèrent la pièce d'une douce lueur.

« Bon…Fit Doc avec un soupir. C'est parti ».

Avec des gestes précis et calmes, il commenca à découper la robe d'Ardath.

L'armée de Bane refluait. Finalement un cor résonna et chaque monstre quitta le combat pour tourner les talons. Ceux qui étaient restés sur les créneaux se jettèrent dans le vide de désespoir, les autres prirent la poudre d'escampette. Des centaines de monstres se faufilèrent dans les taillis, poursuivis par la cavalerie coalisée. Tous les fuyards furent passés au fil de l'épée. Quand seulement quelques dizaines d'entre eux subsistèrent, les soldats de la coalision hurlèrent victoire avec ferveur. Du haut des remparts, les archers firent pleuvoir leurs dernières flèches avant d'acclamer leurs troupes décimant les derniers monstres. La victoire était totale. Bane avait perdu cette manche. Zelda et Malek se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur de la citadelle. Malek fit une passe rapide et un tapis se matérialisa devant lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu en cheval ? Demanda Zelda.

-Si mais il s'est fait cueillir par une flèche, fit le Roi-Sorcier. Je voulais venir sans me faire repérer mais maintenant plus la peine ! Montez ! »

Zelda grimpa sur le tapis, enserra fermement Malek qui, assis en tailleur commenca à se concentrer.

« Attention, ca risque de vous faire peur ! » Fit-il.

Le sol s'effondra sous elle ou plutôt c'est ce qu'elle cru. Parallèlement elle sentit ses organes internes se transporter vers le bas de son corps. Malek fit stopper son tapis à grande hauteur. Puis il le dirigea vers l'énorme masse ténébreuse qui peu à peu gangrenait le ciel.

L'armée des elfes fut stoppée nette dans son élan. Elle s'était élancée depuis une forêt un peu plus loin espérant prendre à revers l'armée de Bane. Mais ce qu'ils virent les horrifièrent. Les elfes n'exprimaient pratiquement jamais les émotions les plus extrêmes mais tous ne purent s'empêcher de laisser leur visage afficher l'horreur la plus indescriptible. Les soldats de Bane et de la coalition impériale encerclaient une masse immense enveloppée d'une brume ténébreuse. Les hurlements qui s'en dégageaient plongèrent leur cœur dans le désespoir. Deux billes ardentes transparaissaient à travers les volutes d'un noir d'encre. La masse était énorme, plus grande que tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Les soldats reculaient. Ils virent des dizaines d'entre eux fuir en hurlant. L'énergie maléfique qui se dégageait de cet être était extrêmement violente. Puis les hurlements céssèrent, les grognements aussi. Il n'y eut plus que le chuintement de la fumée. Celle-ci s'évapora alors. Un éclair révéla le monstre tel que trop de légendes l'avaient décrites. Mais il différait quelque peu de celui que Link connut autrement. Son corps et son museau tenaient plus du loup que du sanglier. Deux longs crocs jaillissaient de la machoire inférieure. Deux énormes cornes pointaient vers l'arrière du corps. La chevelure rousse qui avait été celle de Malon s'était changé en une crinière et en une crète qui courait le long de l'épine dorsale. Une queue canine énorme et hérissée se balançait de gauche à droite avec nervosité. Le Ganon resta un instant sans bouger. Puis il se cambra et poussa un rugissement qui fit vibrer le sol. Sur la patte gauche, le symbole de la triforce brillait rageusement. Link tremblait de tous ses membres, Hora Wolff était écroulée d'horreur. Elwenne, Perth et Shubukai s'étaient arrêtés net en voyant la transformation, Gwillemine toujours évanouie reposant dans les bras du second. Bane fixa la bête avec un mélange d'horreur et de dédain. Ce n'était pas le Ganon de Ganondorf. Elle avait réussi à plier cette énergie à sa volonté pour donner à cette créature une forme propre. Bane trembla en voyant cette concentration d'nergie infernale se secouer comme un chien puis tourner son visage vers lui. Avec des tremblements il fit un pas sur le côté. Les yeux du Ganon brûlaient d'une fureur qui dépassait le simple cadre de la folie furieuse. C'était une folie telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Le Ganon fit un pas vers lui. Bane recula nerveusement. La bête rugit. Link ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait voulu crier mais il savait que si cette bête était incontrôlable il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre choix que de se défendre. Et de _la_ blesser. Le Ganon rugit à nouveau et sans que personne ne put distinguer son geste referma ses crocs sur Bane. Celui-ci hurla et du sang s'évada de sa bouche. Le Ganon pressa la machoîre. Les os du Roi-Sorcier éclatèrent avec des bruits secs. Puis Malon ferma la bouche. Bane se retrouva découpé en morceaux. Sa tête vola et alla choir sur le sol près des pieds de Link. Avec horreur, celui-ci vit que Bane était toujours vivant. Le Ganon secoua la tête et les restes de Bane volèrent dans tous les sens. Les soldats horrifiés se poussèrent à leur approche. Le Ganon rugit à nouveau puis il chargea les soldats de Bane. Avec des rugissements terrifiants et des gestes d'une violence extraordinaire, il décima les combattants du Roi-Sorcier par dizaines.

« Link reprends toi merde !!!

Une claque le ramena dans la réalité. Elwenne se tenait près de lui.

-Elwenne ! Gémit Link. Ganondorf…Elle a hérité de tous ses pouvoirs !

-Reprend toi bordel ! Cria Elwenne. C'est pas ce qui nous préoccupe pour le moment ! Il faut qu'on l'arrête omùelle va tous nous tuer !

-Elle s'en prend aux soldats de Bane Elwenne ! Elle est encore consciente peut-être ?

-Elle les hait depuis toujours ! Fit Elwenne. Mais regarde là, elle ne se contrôle plus ! Quand elle en aura fini avec eux c'est à nous qu'elle s'en prendra ! »

Link regarda Malon transformer l'armée de Bane en charnier. Le Ganon semblait invincible et impossible à stopper.

« Elle est si puissante que ca ? Fit Elwenne en la regardant avec terreur.

-Plus que Ganondorf, fit Link. Bien plus !

Il entendit Hora Wolff se porter en courant à ses côtés. Elle regarda sa fille commettre son massacre avec des yeux fous de désespoir. Puis elle regarda à ses pieds et ramassa la tête de Bane.

« Toi ! Hurla-t-elle. C'est ta faute pourriture ! Rend moi ma fille !!!

Bane la regarda du mieux qu'il pouvait de ses yeux vitreux. Son visage avait perdu son expression de folie malsaine. Il n'exprimait plus que la faiblesse et la lassitude.

-C'est la faute de cette femme, fit Bane en regardant Gwillemine. Elle peut…sa folie…elle est clairvoyante…Elle peut faire ressortir le pouvoir enfoui.

Hora Wolff regarda Gwillemine que Perth et Shibukai avaient allongé sur le sol.

-Comment peut-on faire cesser ca ? Demanda Link.

Bane sourit.

-Le Héros du Temps seul peut affronter Ganon, fit Bane.

-Je ne veux pas la tuer ! Contra Link. Je veux lui rendre son apparence !

Bane se mit à rire. Puis une quinte de toux l'interrompit.

-Tu ne peux pas ! Fit-il enfin. Tu dois attendre qu'elle cesse son carnage, qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Ou la tuer. Pas de chance, hein ? »

Bane rit de nouveau. Un rire étranglé et gutural.

« Attend, fit Hora Wolff en se reprenant. C'est le fragment de la Force qui est à l'origine de son pouvoir.

-Et donc ? Fit Link.

-Sers toi de ton épée pour le transpercer !

-Ca ne l'ôtera pas ! Fit Link. Elle le possèdera toujours quoiqu'il arrive !

-Mais cela aura peut-être pour effet de l'empêcher d'agir ! »

Link réfléchit. Puis il acquièsca lentement. Il soupira.

« J'y vais, fit-il enfin. Seul.

-Je te dirais bien que tu es un malade mental si tu n'étais pas le seul habilité à affronter Ganon, fit Elwenne. Mais…je peux rien dire. Si ce n'est pour te conseiller d'être prudent !

-J'ai l'habitude, fit Link avec un soupir. Au fait, gardez Bane en vie. Il pourrait nous être utile pour la suite !

-Ca ne m'enchante pas, fit Hora Wolff. Mais entendu !

-Je vais occuper le Ganon ! Fit Link en dégainant son épée et en se dirigeant vers Malon. Occupez vous de décimer le reste de l'armée de Bane quand nous nous battrons. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes pour les vaincre ! Je crois que les elfes sont arrivés !

-Incroyable ! Grogna Elwenne. On a gagné cette foutue bataille de la dernière chance et c'est la merde ! Bonne chance Link ! »

Le Ganon projetait les soldats ennemis dans toutes les directions. Ses cornes embrochèrent plusieurs d'entre eux. Certains soldats tentèrent de le blesser. Mais sa peau était impénétrable. Les soldats de Bane finirent par fuir dans tous les sens. Le Ganon se retourna pour en massacrer le plus possible. Puis il poussa un dernier rugissement. Quand il baissa la tête, il vit à ses pied un personnage étrange, habillé de vert qui le défiait du regard. Le Ganon baissa lentement le museau vers lui et le renifla de ses énormes narines. Une oderu. Familière. Mais l'être était armé. Il était déterminé et le défiait. Un ennemi. Malon rugit, se dressa, retomba et hurla à la face de Link. Celui-ci fit front. L'haleine chaude et moite du Ganon était chargée d'odeur de sang et de pourriture.

« Malon !!! Fit Link C'est moi !!! Ecoute ma voix !!! »

Une énorme patte velue le projeta sur le côté. Link roula sur le sol en criant. Il se redressa, la douleur vrillant tout son corps. Le Ganon fonca sur lui. Link serra le poing, sentit la force affluer en lui. Il esquiva le coup de tête de la créature en faisant un bond extraordinairement haut. Il atterit sur son dos, s'aggripa aux larges touffes de poil pour se maintenir. Le Ganon s'ébroua avec des rugissements furieux. Il tenta de désarçonner Link avec sa patte arrière et ses dents mais il esquiva chacune des attaques.

« Arrête toi Malon !!! Cria Link. Reprend-toi !!! »

Elle avait la même aura que Ganondorf. La même odeur. La même fureur. Jusqu'à sa chevelure qui trahissait la même couleur que celle du défunt roi-sorcier. Et pourtant ce n'était pas lui. Link remonta le long du dos de l'animal et se porta à son cou. De là où il était il pouvait voir la main gauche de l'animal. Le symbole de la Force brillait maintenant avec ardeur. Il ne formait plus qu'un triangle entier. Le pouvoir de Malon avait atteint et dépassé un seuil. Le Ganon secoua sa tête. Link ne put s'accrocher et se retrouva projeté au sol. Les cadavres amortirent sa chute. Il roula parmis eux et avec un pirouette se redressa sur ses quatre membres. Le Ganon chargea avec fureur. Link dégaina son épée et fermant les yeux porta un coup. La lame trancha le museau. Le Ganon trébucha, évitant Link de justesse et alla rouler à son tour parmis les corps. Link se retourna pour le voir se relever en secouant la tête. Tel un chien blessé, il porta la patte à son museau en pignant. Link n'osait pas imaginer l'horrible cicatrice qui allait défigurer Malon désormais. Il était horrifié de savoir qu'il en était l'auteur. Mais il refoula ces sentiments au fond de son être. Le Ganon se retourna. Il ne distingua pas la cicatrice mais il vit l'œil gauche fermé qui tentait de s'ouvrir avec difficulté. La lame avait dû lui zebrer le visage depuis l'arcadre sourcilière jusqu'à la base du nez. Le Ganon regarda de nouveau Link mais ne chargea pas. Il se concenta de tourner autour en maintenant ses distances. Link décrocha le bouclier dans son dos et le leva vers l'animal. Il se crut revenu des années en arrières. De vieux réflexes, de vieux souvenirs, des détails enfouis, tout cela se réveilla en cet instant. Le Ganon s'immobilisa. Grogna. Puis il ouvrit la bouche. Une gerbe de feu vert en jaillit, l'extrémité de la langue prenant la forme d'un visage de femme hurlant. Link reconnut le visage de Malon. Il l'entendit même pousser un hurlement perçant. Il évita la boule de feu d'un bon et celle-ci alla s'écraser en explosant sur un groupe de soldats de Bane. Le Ganon profita de l'instant de relachement de Link pour sauter sur lui et le renverser d'un geste de la tête. Link fut projeté sur le dos. Une énorme patte s'écrasa sur son torse. Elle le pressait juste assez pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir. Link tenta de repousser la patte mais elle refusa de bouger. Le Ganondorf baissa le museau vers lui et le renifla à nouveau. Link le regarda droit dans les yeux et tenta de faire disparaître toute mimique qui pouvait paraître agressive. Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. Le Ganon reniflait à intervalles régulier. Link sentit sa main se refermer sur le pommeau d'une épée. Il l'empoigna fermement. Le Ganon eut un petit couinement, presque tendre. Link serra les dents, sentit son cœur se serrer et plongea l'épée dans la patte gauche de l'animal. Le Ganon hurla en se redressa. Link se dégagea et recula. Le Ganon tournait dans tous les sens, la patte levée. Celle-ci ce crispa. Le symbole de la Triforce brilla d'un éclat plus vif puis soudain perdit de son ardeur. Peu à peu il s'estompa. Malon s'immobilisa en tremblant de tous ses membres. Puis une fumée noire s'exala de sa peau tandis qu'elle commençait lentement à perdre du volume. Link sentit le pouvoir maléfique décroître. Il soupira mais le stress fit place à la crainte. Le nuage de fumée qui enveloppait Malon se diffusa sur tout le champ de bataille. Plongé dans l'obscurité vaporeuse, Link entendit alors la voix de Malon. Elle chuchotait, riait, pleurait, criait, chantonnait, rugissait et ricannait d'une façon cruelle et démoniaque. Il ne voyait presque rien plongé dans cette obscurité étherée mais il sentit le mal à l'état pur. Mais cette fois-ci il n'appartenait plus à Ganondorf mais à elle. C'était son mal. Link frisonna et tenta de se dégager un chemin. Enfin il put écarter des pans de brume. Celle-ci se dispersa. Il se précipita là où quelques secondes auparavant se trouvait le Ganon. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant Malon, étendue sur le sol entièrement nue. Mais il grimaça aussitôt. Sa main gauche était transpercée et le symbole de la Force luisait encore faiblement. Mais il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'horrible ligne écarlate qui courait sur la partie gauche de son visage depuis son sourcil jusqu'à la narine. Le sang coulait en fines lignes. Quelques touffes de poils achevèrent de disparaître. Seule la toison de son sexe demeura. Link chercha et trouva un étendard impérial près de lui. Il enveloppa Malon dedans. Il la sentit gémir. Elle était complètement sonnée. Il la souleva et retourna vers ses camarades.

C'est alors que l'armée de Bane s'apprétait à battre en retraite qu'Azimuth s'écroula sur le sol comme une boule de feu. Elle explosa sur la bande mince qui séparait les troupes de la coalition de celles de Bane. Puis Azimuth se releva, se tourna vers les monstres vacillants, leva les mains et poussa un cri strident. De terre, des milliers de piques acérées surgirent. Les soldats de Bane furent empalés de toutes parts. Un gargouillement bref traversa leurs rang. Les pieux refluèrent et les corps tombèrent au sol. Il n'y aut que quelques rares monstres qui purent fuir, blessés seulement en partie. Les soldats de la coalition reculèrent face à elle. Azimuth rechercha la source du pouvoir qui auparavant avait fait se manifester un Ganon. Elle la trouva. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et virevolta vers le cœur de la bataille.

Aranador se releva en sueur. Il put voir les troupes de Bane fuir au loin. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses muscles le torturaient cruellement. Il relacha son épée et s'assit sur une pile de corps sans se soucier de leur appartenance puis ôta son casque pour tirer son visage de la fournaise qui s'y était installée. Il regarda autour de lui. Le combat semblait être terminé. Les elfes coursaient les survivants. Un cavalier vint alors se porter à sa hauteur et Aranador reconnut Natt'Anael, le leader spirituel des elfes.

« Majesté ! Fit l'elfe. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, fit Aranador. Pour moi ca va ! Et vous ?

-Bien, fit l'elfe. Kal'Domas mène mes troupes. Il est en train de décimer l'amrée de Bane. La victoire est à nous ! »

Le roi d'Hyrule soupira de soulagement en acquièscant.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ! Fit alors Natt'Anael sombrement.

Aranador se releva lentement. L'elfe baissa les yeux un instant avant de le regarder à nouveau.

-L'empereur, fit-il. Il est tombé ! »

Aranador ne dit rien au début. Se contentant de soupirer. Puis il porta nerveusement la main à son front.

« Senjak, merde…Soupira-t-il.

-Une lance, fit Natt'Anael. Il l'a prise en plein cœur alors qu'il menait une charge. Nous avons pu récupérer son corps et le mettre à l'abri.

-Bon sang, fit-il en retombant. Ardath, qu'est ce qu'elle va dire ?

-La bataille n'est pas finie, fit l'elfe. Dites moi, qui était cette créature ?

Le roi secoua la tête.

-Ca ressemblait…à un Ganon, fit-il simplement. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…C'était tellement confus… ».

Natt'Anael porta son regard à l'horizon.

« Il vaudrait mieux achever les monstres survivants, fit-il enfin. Puis rassembler les troupes et retourner à la capitale. La guerre est gagnée pour nous mais elle fait peut-être encore rage là bas ! »

Le roi acquièsca sans conviction. Puis il se releva avec un soupir, monta à cheval et suivit l'elfe.

Link mes retrouva enfin. En le voyant arriver, Hora Wolff se précipita à sa hauteur en gémissant.

« Elle a besoin de soins ! Fit Link. Il faut la sortir de là !

-Malon !!! Hurla Hora Wolff en se portant à la hauteur de sa fille.

-Je suis désolé, fit Link les larmes aux yeux. J'ai pas eu le choix ! C'était ca ou la tuer ! »

Hora Wolff ne répondit même pas. Elwenne s'approcha de lui en courant comme une folle. Puis elle recula en voyant l'état de la jeune fille.

« Ca a pas été facile, fit Link. Mais je pense qu'elle peut s'en sortir. Tu crois que…

-Il faut l'emmener d'urgence ! Fit Hora Wolff qui s'était reprise. Avec quelques bonnes potions je…je pense pouvoir la guérir mais il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

-Bon sang on peut pas, fit Elwenne, la bataille est pas encore tout à fait finie.

-J'ai la berlue… »Souffla Link.

Il aperçut un tapis volant survoler le champ de bataille. Puis celui-ci fondit sur eux. Link reconnut Zelda. Et à ses côtés, Malek. Il sursauta nerveusement, ne sachat quoi faire. Zelda sauta du tapis et se précipita vers lui en criant. Puis elle regarda Malon et s'horrifia. Malek se porta à leur hauteur en courant. Lui aussi regarda Malon.

« Bordel…Grogna-t-il. L'héritière de Ganondorf…J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit cette fille !

Link recula instinctivement.

-T'approche pas ! Grogna-t-il en le défiant du regard.

-Link il est de notre côté ! Fit Zelda en contrôlant ses sanglots. Il nous a aidé à remporter la bataille dans la citadelle !

-Remporter ? Fit Elwenne les yeux écaquillés. Ca veut dire que…

-La bataille est gagnée ! Fit Malek. Où est Bane ? »

Elwenne fouilla dans sa saccoche et tira le visage du Roi-Sorcier. Avec horreur, Link vit également Azimuth fondre sur eux et se porter à leur hauteur.

« Malek ? Fit-elle sans même regarder Link et son groupe.

-On est arrivés trop tard, fit Malek en soupirant. Regarde un peu ca… »

Elle contempla le visage de Bane. Celui-ci avait perdu toute trace de vitalité. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage affichait une paix comme jamais ils n'avaient pu le voir. Malek soupira. La tête de Bane s'enflamma dans ses mains puis se dispersa en cendres dans l'air. Puis il leva les yeux vers Link.

« Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?!!! Cria-t-il. Zelda bon sang qu'est ce que tu faisais avec eux ?

Une main se porta sur son torse. La main d'Hora Wolff. Link la regarda. Son expression était indescriptible : horreur, stupéfaction, fureur et incompréhension entremêlées. Malek et Azimuth la virent enfin. Et devinrent livides.

« Vous…Murmura Hora Wolff.

Malek soupira nerveusement.

-Oh putain…Grogna-t-il.

Azimuth semblait perdre pied, cherchait à se faire minuscule.

-Mais vous êtes morts !!! Hurla Hora Wolff.

Malek fit non de la tête. Très nerveusement. Hora Wolff s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur son visage à lui et sur celui d'Azimuth. Celle-ci n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais…Mais !!! Cria Hora Wolff. Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?!!! Mais d'où vous venez ?!!!

-Quoi tu les connais ?! Fit Link.

Hora Wolff écumait de rage, une rage comme il ne l'avaient jamais vu chez elle.

-Malon c'est qui bordel ?! Cria Elwenne.

-C'est Kayin Stahl, rugit Malon. Et Fable Adelpha Hyrule !

Ils eurent l'impression qu'une énorme chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur eux. Azimuth gardait les yeux baissés. Malek passa une main sur son visage puis regarda enfin Hora Wolff.

« Tu préfères pas attendre qu'on soit de retour là bas avant de commencer à déballer les histoires de famille ? Fit-il sur un ton de reproche. Je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ca !

Hora Wolff le regardait avec des yeux meurtriers. Mais elle parvint à se contenir. Elle acquièsca. Nerveusement et sèchement. Le feu de ses joues se mariait avec l'acier de ses yeux en cet instant.

-Oui…oui…Grogna-t-elle. Plus tard…Très bien ! Des explications ! Y'a intérêt à ce que vous ayez une bonne explication tous les deux !

-On te racontera tout ce que tu veux savoir, fit Malek en levant les mains pour tempérer son ardeur. Pour le moment calme toi. Je sais que ca doit te faire un choc mais tout va t'être expliqué. Alors pour l'instant reprend tes esprits et essayons de collaborer jusqu'à ce que tout soit enfin terminé d'accord ? »

Hora Wolff ne répondit pas. Malek prit cela pour un oui et Azimuth redressa légèrement la tête. Il regarda Link.

« Je peux la voir ? Demanda Malek. Je veux juste voir si elle n'a pas été trop touchée.

Link ne répondit pas et affichait une méfiance et une colère qui ne prêtaient pas à discussion.

« Laisse faire, fit Hora Wolff en regardant Link avec une colère maîtrisée. Il est des nôtres. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Enfin j'en doute mais là dessus je pense que ca ira.

Malek soupira et s'approcha de Malon. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et se concentra. Puis il s'écarta.

-Elle est en état de choc, fit-il. Normal après une telle transformation. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Je n'en sais rien, fit Link. Elle a soudainement eu très mal et cette transformation a démarré.

-On ne démarre pas une transformation en Ganon sans entraînement, fit Malek. C'est une métamorphose qui peut être atrocement douloureuse et rendre fou si elle n'est pas entièrement maîtrisée. Elle savait pour le fragment de la force ?

-Non, fit Link. On vient de s'en apercevoir pendant sa transformation.

-Attends ! Fit Elwenne en claquant des doigts. J'ai cru voir Gwillemine toucher le poignet de Malon.

-Et donc ? Fit Link.

-Gwillemine peut transférer sa force mais aussi déployer la force véritable de quelqu'un. Elle peut agir sur l'esprit et le mental. Je pense qu'elle a sentit ce pouvoir chez Malon et l'a réveillé. Mais comme elle était en état de faiblesse…

-…elle s'y est mal prise et a réveillé ce pouvoir brutalement et non en douceur, fit Malek. D'où la transformation. Ca concorde. C'est elle qui a provoqué ce choc traumatique chez Bane aussi je suppose. On a senti sa douleur sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Bon et maintenant qu'est ce qui va lui arriver ? Demanda Hora Wolff.

-Je l'ignore, fit Malek. Physiquement ses fonctions vitales sont intactes. Elle vivra.

Un soupir de soulagement remua le groupe.

-Cependant, continua-t-il, vu ce qui lui est arrivé…ca laissera sans doute des traces. Il va falloir la suivre de très près au niveau psychologique. Elle risque de subir un changement total de comportement. Soit elle va rester prostrée dans la terreur. Soit elle va au contraire sombrer dans la violence la plus totale. Compte tenue de la nature de son pouvoir, de celui qui en disposa autrefois, et au vu de sa transformation maléfique, je pencherai pour la seconde solution.

-Merde…Grogna Elwenne.

-Pour l'instant il faut la transporter en urgence à la citadelle, fit Malek. Elle doit prendre un repos immédiat. Interdiction de la nourrir ou de la faire boire. Et il faut l'isoler dans un endroit entièrement calme. Ca exciterait ses instincts. Le Ganon sommeille en elle pour le moment. Mais sa transformation vient à peine de s'achever, il peut toujours se réveiller. J'ai vu son pouvoir. Elle le maîtrise très mal. Mais elle est aussi forte que moi. Peut-être même plus. Et un Ganon apprend de ses erreurs sachez le. Si elle se réveille, on aura un problème bien plus grave que Bane et son armée sur les bras.

-Alors faut partir tout de suite, fit Hora Wolff.

-Pas encore, fit Malek. Je dois voir Natt'Anel. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était arrivé.

-Tu connais Natt'Anael ?! Fit Hora Wolff en sursautant brutalement.

-Le voilà », répondit Malek.

L'elfe débarqua en trombe avec le roi d'Hyrule. Zelda se précipita dans les bras de son père avec un cri. L'elfe s'approcha du groupe. Il hésita lorsqu'il vit que Malek était présent à leurs côtés.

« Amène-toi, fit Malek en l'invitant de la main. Ils savent qui on est.

L'elfe s'approcha, quelque peu gêné. Le roi d'Hyrule et Zelda les rejoignirent à leur tour. L'elfe considéra Malon avec un regard chargé de terreur.

« C'est incroyable, fit-il. Je peux sentir son pouvoir comme s'il jaillissait sur ma figure !

-Elle possède le fragment de la Force, fit Malek. Elle a hérité en plus de tous les pouvoirs de Ganondorf. Elle est encore plus puissante que lui. Et sans doute plus puissante que moi et Azimuth.

-Mais…elle n'est pas dangereuse ?

-Juste incapable de contrôler ce pouvoir, fit Azimuth qui prit enfin la parole. Elle a besoin de temps et de repos. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous contrôlons la situation.

-Comment ca se passe en ville ? Demanda Natt'Anael.

-La victoire est à nous, fit Malek. Mais…Ardath…

Le roi d'Hyrule blêmit.

-Elle est très gravement blessée, fit Malek en soupirant. En ce moment un médecin de la compagnie impériale l'ausculte. Un dénommé Doc. Il est assisté d'un soldat nommé Crapaud et d'un magicien nommé Marsilla.

-Merde…Fit l'elfe. Et son frère est mort.

Malek déglutit péniblement.

-Ca veut dire que l'Empire est sans souverain, murmura-t-il. Bien… »

Il acquièsca nerveusement.

« Ecoutez, fit Link, je ne sais pas bien ce qui se passe mais je sais que si nous ne rentrons pas, l'état de Malon risque d'empirer.

-Très juste, fit l'elfe. La bataille est finie de toutes façon. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ».

Perth, Shibukai approchèrent suivis par Gwillemine qui avait repris ses esprits. Son visage exprimait la plus totale tristesse.

« Hé pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Demanda Elwenne.

-J'ai réveillé la bête, gémit Gwillemine. Je ne voulais pas. C'est ma faute… »

Elle s'écroula au sol en pleurant. Hora Wolff la regarda puis se porta à sa hauteur et l'étreignit.

« Je ne t'en veux pas murmura-t-elle, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as voulu aider et protéger ma fille. Je t'en remercie pour ca.

-C'est clair, fit Link. L'avoir changée en Ganon était excessif mais les faits sont là : elle est toujours vivante et grâce à toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ».

Gwillemine se releva en reniflant.

« Je n'aurais pas assez de tapis pour transporter tout le monde, fit Malek. Mais je peux faire en sorte d'ouvrir un passage entre ici et la citadelle. Azi…Fable. File vers la citadelle. Contacte moi quand tu y seras. Nous ouvrirons le portail ».

Sans répondre, Azimuth déploya son propre tapis volant et s'envola en direction de la capitale impériale.

« Nous allons déjà rassembler les hommes et les blessés, fit Aranador en soupirant. Et nous allons rentrer. Et ensuite…

Il regarda de près Malek et Natt'Anael.

-Je veux avoir une explication et une bonne ! Je n'aime pas ce que je suis en train de voir !

-Rassurez-vous vous saurez tout en temps et en heure, fit Natt'Anael avec flegme. Les explications que nous vous donnerons vous ouvriront les yeux sur bien des choses croyez-moi !

-Je le souhaite en effet, fit-il. En attendant aidez-moi à rassembler mes troupes ».

Il ne restait plus que 230 000 hommes sur les quelques 500 000 soldats partis au front. Quelques minutes après avoir réuni les troupes, Malek ouvrit un passage vers la citadelle. Commenca alors un long processus de transfert de soldats valides et de blessés.

« Amène la dans sa chambre, fit Malek à l'intention de Link. Déshabille la entièrement, ferme les volets, tire les rideaux, allume un peu et prépare des linges humides. Je vais chercher le Doc. J'aurais besoin de lui.

-Je viens avec vous, fit Aranador. Je veux voir Ardath !

-Très bien, fit Malek. Suivez-moi ! ».

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ruelles. Les miliciens avaient commencé le déblayage des sols peu de temps après la victoire. Des soldats montaient toujours la garde aux créneaux et des gardes surveillaient la grande porte déchiquetée. La population accueillit alors les survivants du champ de bataille de la plaine. L'annonce de la victoire totale se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Une clameur immense résonna dans les airs. Ils croisèrent des femmes, des fils et des filles se précipitant vers la grande place pour accueillir les survivants. Les corps s'entassaient toujours autant dans la rue. Ils les enjambèrent et se dirigèrent vers la petite demeure où Doc avait effectué son opération. Ils frappèrent. Marsilla ouvrit. Son visage était moucheté d'écarlate et se figea en les voyant.

« La bataille est gagnée, fit le roi. C'est fini Marsilla ».

Le magicien hésita. Puis soupira de soulagement. Il ouvrit en grand la porte. Malek et Aranador entrèrent. Crapaud reposait dans un fauteuil en ronflant bruyamment. Iska dormait sur un petit coussin posé sur un fauteuil. Aranador vit Ardath. Elle reposait sur la table. Elle ne portait plus qu'une petite robe de toile. Son crâne était bandé.

« Où est le médecin ? Demanda Malek.

-Retourné à l'hôpital, fit Marsilla. Après avoir soigné l'impératrice.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Aranador vivement.

Marsilla toussa dans sa main.

-Elle vivra, fit-il. Elle a quelques os de cassés mais la constitution physique de la famille impériale étant ce qu'elle est elle n'est pas gravement blessée. Mais son cerveau a été touché. Elle…elle est en état végétatif. Le Doc ne sait pas si elle retrouvera un comportement normal un jour.

Aranador acquièsca gravement.

-Son frère est mort, fit-il après une pause.

Marsilla ne réagit pas. Puis passa sa main sur son visage.

-Alors y'a plus d'Empire, fit la voix de Crapaud qui sans que personne ne le sache s'était redressé sur son siège.

-Pas sûr, fit Malek. Mais…je vous expliquerai ce qui se passe plus tard ! Il me faut le Doc. Malon est blessée !

-Quoi ? Fit Crapaud en sautant de son fauteuil.

-Elle va bien rassure-toi ! Fit Malek. Mais…elle s'est changée en Ganon. Brutalement. Elle possède la Triforce de la Force et a hérité des pouvoirs du Roi-Sorcier Ganondorf. Ca a provoqué un choc traumatique.

Crapaud devint livide.

-Ca explique des choses, grogna-t-il. Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi Mortalius s'intéresse à elle…

-Je pense aussi, fit Malek, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. De toutes façon c'est fini pour lui ! Sans Bane, il ne peut plus rien faire ! La Terre des Ombres est vaincue !

-T'as l'air bien sûr de toi, fit Marsilla en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai dis plus tard les explications ! Fit Malek. Allez chercher votre Doc et dites lui que Malon a besoin de ses soins ! Je l'ai faite transporter dans sa chambre ! Je m'occupe de l'impératrice ! »

Malek fit de nouveau léviter Ardath et l'entraîna dehors. Aranador l'accompagna. Marsilla réveilla Iska, la fit asseoir sur son chapeau et emboîta le pas à Crapaud vers l'extérieur.

Aranador ramena le drap jusqu'au cou. Ardath dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Ils avaient privilégié une chambre dans les hauteurs du palais pour éviter les bruits. Aranador quitta la pièce après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Puis une fois à l'extérieur s'adressa aux femmes de chambre.

« Occupez vous d'elle, fit-il. Si elle se réveille ou que quelque chose de grave se produit envoyez quelqu'un me chercher. Je ne quitterai pas le palais ce soir ».

Les servantes s'inclinèrent. Aranador prit le chemin de la chambre de Malon où il retrouva sa fille, Link, Elwenne, Shibukai, Perth, Gwillemine, Hora Wolff, Malek, Azimuth, Marsilla, Crapaud et Doc. Ce dernier s'avanca dans la pièce et regarda Malon de près. Il resta penché sur elle quelques minutes. Puis il se redressa et se tourna vers eux.

« J'aurais besoin que vous nous laissiez seuls », fit-il.

Ils sortirent sans dire un mot. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ils reconnurent alors le Capitaine, Corbeau, Velta'Ielle et Cogneur qui se précipitaient dans les couloirs au pas de course.

« On a fait aussi vite qu'on pouvait, fit Cogneur. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est vivante, fit Link en soupirant. Mais son esprit serait sérieusement touché.

-Merde, gémit Corbeau en se crispant. Mais…je les connais ces deux là…

-T'inquiète pas, fit Crapaud, ils sont réglos. D'après eux on aura tout l'éclairage sur cette affaire quand le principal sera réglé.

Corbeau ne fit qu'acquièscer.

-J'aurais du aller avec elle…Murmura-t-il.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et Velta'Ielle se pressa contre lui.

-Y'a encore autre chose, fit Link. Elle…elle possède le fragment de la Force. Et elle a hérité des pouvoirs de Ganondorf.

Corbeau, Cogneur, Velta'Ielle et le Capitaine se raidirent.

-Elle s'est changée en Ganon, fit Link. J'ai du la combattre. Je l'ai défigurée… »

Il trembla d'horreur à cette pensée. Des larmes de rage et de honte coulèrent de ses yeux. Il renifla bruyamment. Des tapes amicales plurent sur son dos.

« Hé, murmura Hora Wolff la gorge nouée en se portant à sa hauteur. Je te dois la vie de ma ville alors ne viens pas te torturer. Ca n'aurait jamais dû se produire ».

Link acquièsca et tenta de réfrenner ses larmes.

« Comment va l'Impératrice au fait ? Demanda Zelda à son père.

-Mal ma chérie, fit Aranador avec tristesse. Elle est vivante mais…Doc pense qu'elle n'aura plus toute sa tête. Il faut que je vous dise aussi que Senjak est mort ».

Corbeau, le Capitaine et Cogneur sursautèrent.

« Bordel…Fit le Capitaine. Alors on a plus de souverains.

-D'après Malek ce n'est pas si sûr, fit Aranador.

-On verra ca plus tard, fit Link. Comment va votre sœur ?

-Constance ? Demanda le Capitaine. Débordée par son travail à l'hopital. Mais elle va bien. J'ai été la rassurer avant d'aller vous voir.

-Ou sont Trancheur, Prétorius et Sans-Nom ? Demanda Zelda.

-Blessés, fit le Capitaine. Rien de grave heureusement. Mais ils resteront cloués au pieu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La compagnie déplore pas mal de morts en revanche au niveau de ses soldats. On ne doit plus être que 180 000 quelque chose comme ca. Sans cette mystérieuse pluie de lames, on y serait resté.

-C'est moi qui ai fait cette pluie de lames, fit Malek. Je ne pouvais vous aider à affronter les armées de Bane car je voulais m'occuper d'Ardath en priorité. Je vous ai donc redonné un avantage considérable ».

Le Capitaine acquièsca et ne sut s'il fallait le remercier ou non. Ils entendirent alors un pas léger résonner dans le couloir. Natt'Anael se porta à leur hauteur. Au même moment, Doc sortit de la chambre. Tous attendirent son verdict.

« Bon alors, fit-il enfin. Physiquement elle est en parfaite santé. Elle conservera les cicatrices de ses blessures mais on pourra remédier à cela avec quelques baumes reconstructeurs.

Intérieurement, Link sentit un poids s'évanouir.

-En revanche elle est en état de choc profond, continua le Doc. Elle est traumatisée par ce qui s'est passé. Elle est…je crois qu'elle éprouve une haine et un chagrin que je n'arrive même pas à imaginer. J'ignore à quoi elle pense mais la rage est dominante.

Zelda gémit. Les autres réagirent tous avec une certaine tristesse.

-Elle a besoin…d'énormément de repos, reprit Doc. Ce soir, interdiction d'aller la voir. Elle doit dormir. Elle ne s'est réveillée que pendant quelques minutes mais j'ai pu voir qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé. Je crois même que dans son esprit elle se trouve encore_ là-bas_. Je crois aussi qu'elle a senti qu'elle possédait l'héritage de Ganondorf. Elle est en train de lutter contre le mal qui est en elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ? Demanda Corbeau.

-Demain je retournerai la voir et en fonction j'aviserai, fit Doc. Pour le moment repos absolu. J'ai fait barricader ses fenêtres de chambre et je vais verrouiller sa porte. Il serait utile de poser quelques sorts d'entrave à la magie.

-Je veux bien essayer, fit Crapaud, mais je te ferai savoir que je suis un moustique comparé à cette gamine.

-Dans son état actuel elle serait incapable de résister, fit Doc. Il faut le faire.

-Très bien, fit Crapaud. Marsilla, donne moi un coup de main ! »

Ils firent quelques passes devant la porte de la chambre. De petites runes se tracèrent sur le bois. Puis un déclic attesta du verrouillage magique de la porte.

« Voilà, fit Marsilla, ca devrait aussi apaiser sa fureur et la plonger dans une transe.

-Je ferai poster des hommes dans la chambre voisine, fit Doc. Ils m'avertiront en cas de problème. Comme ca je pense que nous pourrons nous atteler à d'autres choses.

-Bien alors voilà une bonne chose de faite si je puis dire, fit Aranador. Et maintenant… »

Il se tourna vers Malek et Azimuth.

« Je crois que vous nous aviez promis quelques explications, non ?

Malek acquièsca. Il regarda ensuite Natt'Anael.

-J'ai préparé la salle de réunion, fit l'elfe. Suivez-moi. Il est temps de tout vous dévoiler ».

Sans prononcer un mot, tous le suivirent.


	55. Chapitre 38 : La Conspiration des Elfes

**LA CONSPIRATION DES ELFES :**

Quand ils pénétèrent dans la pièce, ils virent que les représentants des Sylvestres et des Elfes Noirs se trouvaient déjà là. Kal'Domas également. Velta'Ielle se détacha de Corbeau et suivit Natt'Anael qui s'avança vers ses confrères. Ils prirent placent sur les chaises en prenant soin de les disposer face à eux. Natt'Anael se trouvait au centre, Kal' Domas à sa gauche. Les elfes avaient des regards pénétrants et froids. Malek et Azimuth étaient plus troublés. Aranador, Link, Zelda, Marsilla, Iska, Hora Wolff, Corbeau, le Capitaine, Doc, Crapaud, Cogneur, Elwenne, Perth, Shibukai et Gwillemine prirent place en face, le regard méfiant et intrigué.

« Il y a de cela 522 ans, commenca Natt'Anael, la coalition hylienne menée par le trio composé de Malon Hora Wolff, Fable Adelpha Hyrule et Kayin-Stahl portait un coup fatal au cœur de la Terre des Ombres. Bane, le Roi Sorcier de la Douleur, fut terriblement blessé, laisse presque pour mort. Ceci eut des conséquences sur son esprit que vous avez pu observer aujourd'hui au cours de cette bataille mais aussi pendant les quelques jours où il a ravagé les villes impériales. Mais il s'en sortit. Avec Bane encore en vie, la perspective d'un retour de la Terre des Ombres aux affaires demeurait omniprésente.

-Bane disposait du contrôle des armées de la Terre des Ombres, fit Kal Domas. Son affinité extrême avec la douleur lui permettait de mieux comprendre la souffrance des monstres qui la composaient. Cette affinité lui valut le commandement direct des armées de la Terre des Ombres. Il prit sur lui de reconstuire entièrment l'Armée des Ombres, processus qui lui prit des siècles car accessoirement le coup fatal porté à la Terre des Ombres avait semble-t-il affecté Mortalius le Nécromancien. De plus celui-ci dût consacrer une partie de ses efforts à la restauration de la Terre des Ombres ce qui ralentit le processus de l'invocation de son Dieu Unique. Pendant des décénies ils oeuvrèrent donc à rescussiter ce qui avait été détruit.

-L'état des armées Hyliennes était déplorable cependant, ajouta Fable. Bien que j'ai pu vaincre Bane, la guerre fut excessivement coûteuse. Si tu te souviens bien Malon, lors d'un bref conseil, nous avons décidé de ne pas prendre le risque de poursuivre la campagne au cœur de la Terre des Ombres par prudence et de privilégier une surveillance étroite le temps de reconstruire nos forces.

Hora Wolff ne poussa qu'un grognement cynique.

-D'où le renforcement des liens avec l'Empire, fit Kal'Domas. Sur une suggestion de ma part, les souverrains impériaux de cette ère ont dès lors entreprit d'unir leurs efforts afin de garantir la sécurité aux frontières. C'est de là que vient la grande entente Hylianno-Impériale. Mais ce renforcement des liens était le premier pas d'un pas autrement plus complexe.

-Comme tu le sais Malon tu avais l'intention d'arrêter le combat, fit Kayin, c'était même ta vocation première quand a démarré la guerre : repousser l'assaillant et s'en tenir là. Fable et moi n'étions pas d'accord comme tu le sais. Et finalement après des mois de réflexion nous avons jugé bon de contacter Kal'Domas ici présent et de mettre au point un plan d'envergure.

-Kal'Domas a accepté, expliqua NAtt'Anael. Le concept était simple : attirer la Terre des Ombres dans un gigantesque piège. Entretenir l'idée d'une position d'infériorité, d'une reconstruction difficile qui s'est faite au prix de déchéances multiples. Kal'Domas n'a pas eu de mal à se faire accepter de l'Impératrice de l'époque qui, contrairement à notre regrettée Ardath, n'était pas un foudre de guerre. Plutôt quelqu'un de…simplet pour rester poli. Kal'Domas gouvernait virtuellement l'Empire. Puis vint le moment de passer à la seconde phase : faire croire aux divisions. Kal'Domas a entretenu un racisme de pacotille au sujet des Hyliens pour les isoler de la scène internationnale. Il a aussi entamé un programme de propagande suprémaciste afin de rabaisser les autres nations elfiques.

-Nous avons accepté de jouer le jeu, intervint Heinrich. Contrairement aux idées recues, sachez que les elfes peuvent très bien se reproduire par la voie charnelle lorsqu'ils possèdent leur immortalité. Cependant ce processus est plus long, plus douloureux et plus…vulgaire. Nous avons accepté pourtant de mettre notre fierté de côté.

-Nos civilisations ont volontairement périclité, ajouta le druide Daylon. Nous avons accepté de connaître la misère et la souffrance. Sachant que tout cela faisait partie d'un immense plan à long terme. La fameuse et infinie patience des elfes dans son plus spectaculaire exemple.

-C'est là que nous intervenons, fit Kayin. Fable et moi avins décidé de pousser notre mission à son maximum. Infiltrer les rangs des Rois Sorciers. A cette époque Ozarch était encore en vie, Schoo Chan aussi. Grendell n'était pas devenu autiste. Fable a simulé la mort par empoisonnement. Les médecins ont conclu à une crise cardiaque des suites du stress de la dernière bataille. Elle avait avalé un elixir capable de plonger le corps dans une transe comateuse identique à celle de la mort. J'ai récupéré Fable après que son corps ait été disposé dans le caveau famillial et un très complexe tour de magie a permis de maquiller un cadavre de paysanne afin qu'il lui ressemble. Nous avons ensuite pris le chemin de la terre des ombres.

-J'avais des notions de magie infernale, fit Fable avec un air presque coupable. La vérité c'est que je pratiquais avec zèle le vieil adage qui dit qu'il faut « traiter le mal par le mal ». Et surtout j'étais convaincu de cette autre règle : connais ton ennemi pour mieux le combattre. Je me suis exercée en secret pendant la guerre en récupérant les parchemins des sorciers que nous avons massacré. Investis de ces pouvoirs, c'est confiants que nous nous sommes présentés aux Rois Sorciers sous une fausse identitée, celle d'un couple rejetté de tous parce qu'ils ont pensé trouver une meilleure vie dans les ténèbres. J'avais des notions de médecine. Mortalius, qui ne s'était pas présenté en personne mais s'adressait à nous par l'intermédiaire d'une statue, nous a promis sa confiance si nous soignions Bane. Et c'est non sans ironie que je me suis exécutée après l'avoir pourtant occis.

-Nous avons changé d'identité, fit Kayin. Changé la forme de nos visages par de très complexes opérations de chirurgie magique. Nous avons changé jusqu'à notre propre sang. Et renié nos noms. Nous sommes devenus Malek et Azimuth. Comme j'étais destiné à devenir Paladin, j'ai recu ce titre en qualité de Roi-Sorcier. Fable est devenue Azimuth. Nous avons gagné l'immortalité. Cependant une petite erreur dans la préparation a quelque peu altéré ses fonctions cérébrales. Depuis, Fable a de brèves crises de folie.

-Nous avons ensuite entamé ce travail d'espionnage, rapportant chaque détail à qui pouvait l'entendre. Natt'Anael, Kal Domas, Heinrich, Daylon. Tout ca dans le plus grand secret.

-Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ? Avanca le roi qui les toisa d'un regard ténébreux. Je veux dire à nos ancêtres ?

-Hyrule sortait d'une guerre difficile, fit Kayin. Et les traumatismes étaient vifs. Si nous avions énoncé nos intentions publiquement, cela aurait provoqué un véritable tollé. Fable et moi ne pouvions nous permettre d'attendre que le souvenir s'estompe pour lancer des projets de grande envergure. Il nous fallait agir dès maintenant. C'est la mission de toute une vie pour nous deux.

-Restait le problème que posait Malon Hora Wolff, continua Fable. La guerrière sainte est invincible et immortelle. Elle l'a prouvée aujourd'hui encore. Tant qu'elle était encore active, elle constituait une menace trop importante. La Terre des Ombres ne se montrerait pas si Malon Hora Wolff était encore présente.

-Notre amour était véridique, lança Kayin qui se contracta nerveusement, mais entre l'amour et ma terre j'ai choisi. J'ai choisi d'offrir une terre de paix où cet amour pourrait s'épanouir. J'ai…j'ai rompu avec brutalité afin de…traumatiser Hora Wolff, de la pousser à tout quitter. Celle-ci comme prévu…s'est enfuie, libérant ainsi Hyrule de sa présence.

Ils marquèrent une pause gênée. Aucun regard ne se posa sur elle mais tous sentirent l'aura de fureur qui émanait d'elle, un flot de chaleur d'une intensité d'une extrême violence. Hora Wolff n'avait pas cillé ni pipé mot. Mais dire que les flammes de l'enfer brûlaient dans ses yeux relevait de l'euphémisme le plus naïf.

-Nous avons recueilli Hora Wolff, fit Natt'Anael sans s'émouvoir de ce froid. En prenant soin de lui cacher nos plans. Les elfes sont extrêmement forts pour cacher des choses. Ce qui a laissé les mains libres à Kayin et Fable pour entamer leur mission.

-Les générations se sont succédées, fit Kal'Domas. Nous avons vu vivre et mourir des rois et des empereurs. Jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée de Ganondorf marque le retour sur la scène de la Terre des Ombres.

-Ganondorf comme Hora Wolff l'a très justement deviné était manipulé. Mais pas par Mortalius. Par Kayin Stahl et Fable.

-Nous l'avons envoyé sur Hyrule volontairement, fit Fable en tremblant d'émotion. Notre nature nous a permis de…ressentir la présence de Link, le nouveau porteur de la tunique du Héros. Nous savions que Ganondorf serait vaincu. Mais au prix de lourdes pertes pour Hyrule. Ce devait être le point clé du plan : affaiblir Hyrule tant et si bien qu'elle serait incapable de se défendre elle-même d'une nouvelle invasion.

-Débarrassée d'un poids lourd de la magie, Mortalius a relancé la guerre avant même que vous ne soyiez au courant, fit Heinrich. Il visait l'Empire. Mais il était prudent. Il souhaitait que Hyrule soit définitivement rayée de la carte.

-Là encore nous sommes intervenus, fit Natt'Anael. Par le biais de prières à notre mère Elune, nous avons pu entrer en contact avec les déesses Hyliennes. Un plan là encore un germé. Il s'agissait du second mouvement : faire en sorte qu'une alliance totale soit contractée entre l'Empire et Hyrule. Les déesses vous ont fait croire qu'elles avaient maudit votre Terre afin de vous forcer à la fuir. Nous savions que vous vous précipiteriez automatiquement dans les bras de l'Empire. Ce faisant, vous formeriez ainsi l'entité étatique la plus puissante de l'Histoire. Ce qui s'est passé effectivement malgré quelques dérapages involontaires. Mais on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs ».

Allongée dans son lit, immobile et silencieuse, Malon écoutait tout. La salle était à l'autre bout du palais mais la magie qui circulait en elle suractivait ses sens. Elle entendait tout distinctement.

« Nous avons astucieusement déployé plusieurs poches de magie infernale aux quatre coins de l'Empire, fit Kal'Domas. Nous avons corrompu le proconsul de Delgadère, ressuscité un vieux culte démoniaque dans un petit village, provoqué des migrations de troll, empoisonné du grain, déclenché des intempéries sur des champs de culture, en bref, nous avons déclenché de multiples catastrophes.

-Ces sacrifices ont été utile, fit Kayin. Mortalius a compris que l'heure était venue de passer à l'action. Maudits par leurs dieux, privés de leur magie, les hyliens n'offraient plus de résistance. Ils seraient rapidement balayé par la nouvelle armée de Bane. Mais un imprévu s'est déclaré.

-Quelque chose a pris forme dans l'ether magique, fit Fable. Quelque chose d'extraordinairement fort et maléfique. Quelque chose dont la puissance, si elle continuait à se développer, pourrait constituer un sérieux barrage aux intentions du Dieu Unique de Mortalius. Ce dernier nous a poussé à le rechercher. J'ai récupéré Malek alors qu'il se reposait dans un asile. De temps en temps nous avions besoin de nous défaire de notre rôle pour un petit instant. Curieusement les asiles d'aliénés sont imperméables à la magie. Nous étions libres parmi les fous.

-Et nous vous avons joué la comédie ce soir là, jour de l'intronisation de la nouvelle Généralissime, fit Malek en souriant. Il s'agissait de localiser la source de ce pouvoir. Mais quand j'ai vu cette silhouette tourner dans cette pleine lune…j'ai tout de suite deviné que notre amie Hora Wolff était encore présente. Alors j'ai fait semblant de paniquer et pour pousser l'Empire à s'activer je l'ai menacé de lui envoyer Bane.

-Comment avez vous fait pour nous immobiliser aussi facilement Zelda et moi ? Demanda Link.

-Tu étais dans un état de faiblesse mentale assez avancé, fit Malek avec un petit sourire sarcastique. Tu n'étais pas concentré, ni prêt à te battre. Ca a été très facile. Tu aurais joué le Héros du Temps véritable, ca aurait été beaucoup plus corsé.

Link se renfrogna et pesta sur son comportement d'avant.

-Nous avons regardé avec terreur Bane assembler ses armées, fit Fable. C'est nous qui avons joué avec ses instincts sadiques. Il voulait s'attaquer à la Citadelle en tout premier lieu mais nous avons continué à gagner du temps. Mais la fin de la construction de l'armée était imminente. Alors nous avons déclenché le troisième mouvement du plan : rassembler les elfes et amener les armées qu'ils ont si patiemment construit à la Citadelle. Mais nous ne pouvions les contacter comme ca et encore moins justifier leur retour subi. C'est à cela qu'ont servi ces siècles de tensions entre nos peuples : à attendre le jour du rassemblement. Ardath qui était vive d'esprit à percé assez facilement notre petit jeu. J'ai du la mettre elle et son frère dans le jeu. Elle a accepté et joué son rôle à merveille. Elle a ajouté avec une grande justesse qu'il serait plus sage qu'elle prenne l'initiative d'une « réconciliation » avec les elfes. Elle a donc rédigé un message. Votre amie Malon a été le messager malgré elle.

-J'ai rencontré Malon au dehors près du petit lac du château impérial, fit Kal'Domas. Nous avons entamé une petite discussion. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour lui jeter un sort qui reproduisait les effets d'une fièvre magique. Elle a été transportée chez Natt'Anael qui en a profité pour recevoir le message. Il a compris que la dernière phase était enclenchée. Naturellement pour vous faire croire que les tension étaient vives, il a fait trainer les choses en longueur. Et puis il avait l'intention de gagner du temp : il fallait aussi titiller l'esprit de Mortalius et de ses sbires. Natt'Anael a donc pris sur lui de fusionner l'esprit de Malon avec celui d'Elune. De sorte que la puissante magie qui en résulterait ferait écho jusque dans la Terre des Ombres.

-Croyant qu'une nouvelle guerrière sainte émergeait, fit Kayin, Mortalius a donc donné le signal de la guerre. Malon, tu as décidé comme je l'avais prévu de retourner à la Citadelle pour suivre ta fille. Je savais aussi que tu rappellerais les anciens héros. Le but était de rassembler la plus exceptionnelle des coalitions anti-ténébreuse possible. Bane a commencé ses attaques. Nous avons pris cinq jour Azimuth et moi pour communiquer à Ardath l'emplacement des armées de Bane. La bataille s'est déroulée comme prévue. A une exception près.

-Malon, fit Natt'Anael. Nous ne l'avions pas vu venir.

-Je me suis rendu compte, fit Fable, que ce soir là, le pouvoir que nous avions ressenti n'était pas celui d'Hora Wolff mais de Malon. C'est sans doute le fait qu'elle était sa fille qui nous a induit en erreur. Nous ne savions pas qu'Hora Wolff avait une fille. Mais pourtant nous avions aussi senti sa présence d'où notre trouble.

-Que Malon ait hérité du fragment de la Force et des pouvoirs de Ganondorf n'était pas prévu non plus, fit Kayin Stahl. Je dois admettre que sans Link notre plan auarait été sérieusement compromis. Mais ca n'a pas été le cas et la victoire est là. Nous avons a nouveau vaincu la Terre des Ombres et notre plan de plus de cinq siècles s'achève avec triomphe ».

Le roi d'Hyrule frottait nerveusement des yeux du dos de la main. Il tremblotait de tous ses membres.

« Tout était prévu depuis cinq siècles…Murmura Aranador d'une voix éteinte. Avant même ma naissance…celle de mes parents…Nous étions…des pions.

-Vous avez été impliqué dans un gigantesque complot qui a défié le temps et l'espace, fit Natt'Anael avec une neutralité toute diplomatique. Un complot dont le but était l'extermination totale et définitive de l'armée de la Terre des Ombres. Sans Bane, Mortalius n'est plus qu'un vieux sorcier décrépit au sommet de sa tour. Grendell est un autiste reclu. Quant à Malfur et Ortega, ils ont perdu le sens de la raison et passent l'éternité à batifoler de-ci, de-là en Vallum. Ils ont depuis longtemps arrêté de se préoccuper des idéaux de Mortalius. La magie de Mortalius ne pourra plus financer une nouvelle armée. Il n'a plus qu'à disparaître lui, les siens et son Dieu.

Aranador releva la tête et soupira. Il fusilla du regard chaque elfe. Corbeau regardait Velta'Ielle avec un mélange de crainte et d'immense chagrin. Il avait été manipulé lui aussi. Elle était si froide, elle était redevenue la créature de glace qu'il avait connu à ses débuts. Kal'Domas sortit un parchemin scellé de sa tunique et le déploya.

« Sire, fit-il enfin en tentant de donner à sa voix un semblant de compassion, je comprend ce que vous ressentez en ce moment. Mais sachez que Ardath et Senjak…connaissaient les risques. Je vous le jure. Cette lettre en témoigne. Si vous doutez de son authenticité, vos magiciens pourront aisément la prouver. Je vous demande de prêter attention à ce qu'elle dit car…elle risque de vous laisser sans voix.

_A Aranador Hyrule, roi du peuple Hylien, Frère de Sang des gorons, ambassaseur royal du peuple Zora, Maître-Exalté des Gerudos, Père des Kokiris et de toutes les créatures de ce monde qui vivent en la Sainte Contrée d'Hyrule,_

_Mon tendre ami,_

_Lorsque tu prendras connaissance du contenu de cette lettre, cela signifiera que nos amis communs t'auront exposé la vérité. Cela signifiera aussi que je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je prend la plume avec un immense poids sur la conscience qui me suivra sans doute dans la froideur de la tombe. Tout ce qu'ont énoncé Kal'Domas et ses alliés est la stricte vérité. J'ai moi-même pris connaissance de ce gigantesque complot que bien tard. Trop de choses étaient en branle pour faire marche arrière. Avec aigreur, je me suis engagée dedans en sachant que je le payerai sans doute de ma vie. Mon frère, s'il est encore en vie, t'expliquera les circonstances de notre ralliement à cette cause. Mais je regrette de ne pas avoir pu être ici pour prendre le courage de te le dire moi-même._

_Je sais que la lecture de cette lettre signifiera aussi la victoire totale et l'accomplissement du but de ce plan. Cependant je gagnerai le monde des morts avec un immense chagrin. Car en sauvant l'Empire et Hyrule je t'aurais perdu toi, toi mon seul amour avec qui j'avais rêvé de règner sur notre empire. J'aurais voulu voir nos enfants grandir, j'aurais voulu voir nos peuples marcher d'un seul pas, celui de la fraternité la plus complète. Je rejoins les dieux en sachant que de là où je suis je pourrai néanmoins assister à cela. Mais sans toi, ce triomphe n'aura plus la même saveur._

_Je ne compte pas cependant laisser l'Empire entre les mains de n'importe quel chambellant ou noble corrompu. Il y a quelques jours je te proposais une alliance entre nos peuples. Cette solution devait être effective si je devais survivre. Mais j'ai quitté ce monde. Alors je te le laisse. Je t'offre la couronne impériale. Je t'offre ma terre, mon peuple, le sol fertile de mes plaines et le ciel et les étoiles qui sont au dessus. Je sais que tu gouverneras cet empire avec la plus grande des sagesses. Je sais que cela ne pardonnera pas mes fautes et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. Mais je te conjure de ne pas rejeter ma Terre. Mon esprit reposerait en paix en sachant que tu foule le sol de ma terre natale. Un jour peut-être t'allongeras-tu dans la plaine d'émeraude en pensant à moi. Alors sache que ce jour là nous serons réunis. Car les herbes qui t'enlacerons seront mes bras et mes jambes, et le sol sur lequel tu reposeras sera mon corps. Nous serons réunis tant que tu marchera sur mon sol._

_Ma main tremble et je n'ai plus la force d'écrire le reste. Inutile de le faire. Nous savons toi et moi ce que nous pensons l'un de l'autre. J'ose espérer que tes pensées à mon égard se montreront toujours aussi tendres et belles. Un jour viendra où la mort nous réunira alors je pourrai enfin te demander pardon pour tout le malheur que ton peuple a subi. _

_Je te regarderai du Royaume des Morts. Que ton règne soit long et prospère et que la gloire des elfes Hyliens soit éternelle._

_Je t'aime._

_Ardath_

Aranador sanglotait bruyamment. Il tremblait sur sa chaise. Les elfes le regardèrent sans exprimer le moindre sentiment. Zelda elle aussi avait du mal à se contenir mais la fureur se mêlait au sel de ses larmes. Kal'Domas se leva alors et tira de sa tunique les couronnes de Ardath et Senjak. Il les emboita l'une sur l'autre et un mécanisme astucieux les fit se fusionner. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent et sollennel.

« Son Altesse Impériale Ardath est vivante. Mais son état de santé ne lui permet plus d'exercer sa fonction. Cette possibilité avait été énoncée et devait être considérée comme l'équivalent d'une mort physique. Quant à son altesse Senjak, la question ne se pose pas. Sachez qu'il a lui même eu l'idée de vous faire hériter des terres impériales ; Mais comme votre relation avec Ardath était forte, il a laissé à sa sœur le soin de vous transmettre cet héritage. Mais il a tout de même rédigé cette lettre à votre intention.

_Aranador,_

_La mort m'aura frappé lorsque tu liras ces lignes. Tel est le prix à payer pour ma terre. Je ne serais pas aussi éloquent que ma sœur aussi vais-je être bref. Je t'ai toujours admiré et j'ai toujours considéré ton peuple avec un énorme respect. J'ose espérer que tu pardonneras les cachoteries d'Ardath. Ne la blâme pas car elle a fait tout cela par amour pour toi. J'ai détesté participer à ce plan mais comme Ardath te le dira sûrement, nous ne pouvions plus reculer. Je te laisse notre Empire. Tu feras sans doute un souverain bien plus énergique que moi qui n'ait pas été un très bon empereur. J'embrasse la mort sans regrets et je te souhaite une vie longue et prospère à toi et tes descendants._

_Adieu mon ami,_

_Senjak_

Natt'Anael se porta à hauteur du roi, leva les bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Conformément à la volonté testamentaire d'Ardath et Senjaks, Impératrice, Empereur et Souverrains des Terres de l'Empire du Nord, nous vous faisons, vous, Aranador d'Hyrle, souverrain impérial incontestable. Qu'il en soit ainsi devant témoins.

La couronne tomba sur la tête du roi. Instantannément les elfes, Kayin et Fable se levèrent et, en position raide, s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

-Longue vie à l'empereur ! Longue vie à l'Empire d'Hyrule ! »

Aranador renifla brusquement. Il était maître dans l'art de se reprendre. Zelda voulut l'aider à se lever mais il l'écarta avec délicatesse et en lui assurant du regard que tout allait bien. Link et les autres contemplaient l'assemblée avec des regards noirs et furieux.

« Vous espérez racheter ma loyauté… une couronne…

Il saisit la tiare et la fit tourner dans ses mains. Son visage exprimait le mépris le plus complet.

-Mon peuple a été manipulé, continua-t-il d'un ton furieux, battu, humilié, tué. Il a souffert de toutes les manières possibles. Il a…

Il s'immobilisa. Un souvenir fugace qui avait rejailli sans qu'il s'en aperçoive il y a quelques minutes se manifesta. Un passage de la lettre.

-Elle a dit…que Hyrule avait été sauvée, fit-il en les regardant.

-Bane étant mort, la menace qui devait se profiler sur Hyrule n'est plus, fit Natt'Anael en risquant un sourire. Hyrule n'est plus maudite. Elle est sauvée ».

Tous sentirent le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds. Le nouvel empereur trembla et se laissa choir sur la chaise, lentement, précautionneusement, comme frappé d'un malaise.

« Je…Je ne comprend…plus rien, fit-il.

-Vous avez joué un rôle sans savoir que vous étiez les acteurs d'une pièce de théâtre gigantesque, fit l'elfe en croisant les bras. Vous avez agi parfaitement.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ? Fit-il en levant les yeux sur eux.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, fit Natt'Anael, il fallait faire croire à un déclin de votre part. Cela passait nécessairement par une vague de terreur. Il était nécessaire qu'Hyrule sombre elle aussi dans la déchéance.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir demandé de le faire ?

-Hyrule n'aurait jamais accepté cela, fit Kal'Domas. Au risque de vous informer sur votre propre géopolitique, vous sortiez d'une guerre coûteuse. L'Empire, qui déjà était extrêmement puissant, n'avait presque rien perdu. Les elfes ont souffert mais pas de façon désastreuse. C'est Hyrule qui a assuré le gros du travail. Le peuple aurait très mal vu de nouvelles décénies de privations. De plus…cela aurait paru trop suspect qu'un pays aussi puissant ne veuille plus se remettre sur pied avec une telle victoire. Vous auriez cédé aux caprices du peuple et réétabli rapidement le Royaume de toute manière.

-La souffrance d'Hyrule était un mal nécessaire, fit Natt'Anael. C'était la cible principale de Mortalius. Vous deviez d'une certaine manière demeurer le bouc-émissaire pendant que l'Empire et les nations elfiques mettaient leur plan à exécution. Vous être devenu également la sonnette d'alarme lorsque Ganondorf a établi son règne. Si Hyrule avait pu le vaincre facilement…Mortalius aurait sans doute soupçonné quelque chose. C'eut été trop facile de ré aurions alors du tout recommencer et établir un autre plan. Ce que nous ne pouvions nous permettre. Tout avait été minutieusement calculé à l'avance.

-Dégueulasse, grogna Perth.

Les elfes feignirent de ne rien entendre mais les autres eux approuvèrent intérieurement.

-Mon peuple doit savoir, fit le roi.

-Impossible et déconseillé, objecta Kal'Domas en levant une main.

-C'est son droit !!! Hurla le roi en se levant subitement. Il a le droit de savoir !!! Je suis votre Empereur, je ferai comme bon me semble !!!

-Alors laissez quelques fidèles conseiller vous expliquer le pourquoi de nos réticences à vos intentions, fit Natt'Anael sans s'émouvoir et en croisant les doigts. L'empire et Hyrule sortent d'une nouvelle guerre, d'un nouveau cauchemar. La victoire est fêtée partout. Le peuple est en liesse. L'heure est aux réjouissances. Que croirez-vous qu'il va se passer si vous vous mettez à raconter que tout ce qui s'est déroulé n'était qu'un gigantesque complot entre l'Empire et les races elfiques et dans lequel Hyrule a été un pion ? Que les souffrances passées et les guerres avaient été prévues ?

-La guerre à nouveau, fit Heinrich.

-Les massacres, les haines ! Fit Daylon.

-Un nouveau cycle de terreur, fit Kal'Domas.

-Si vous dites la vérité, fit Natt'Anael, Hyrule réclamera vengeance. Elle réclamera justice. Elle réclamera donc du sang. Le nôtre. Et celui de l'Empire. Qui plus est…votre peuple risque de vous reprocher votre manque de lucidité. L'incapacité des Héros du Temps et de la Princesse Zelda à avoir pu prévoir cela. Pire encore, cela reviendrait à remettre en question plus de 500 ans d'histoire hylienne. Ce qui serait très difficile à avaler. Psychologiquement les répercussions de votre geste seraient cataclysmiques. Cela entrainerait une guerre civile.

Aranador tremblait sur ses jambes et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

-Vous me demandez…de mentir à mon peuple…pour préserver la paix, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

-Hyrule est de nouveau libre et sauvée, fit Natt'Anael. Le mensonge et la vérité. Vous en avez fait des notions manichéennes. Aujourd'hui nous vous enseignons une leçon de philosophie elfique : rien n'est bon ou mauvais par nature. Car dans le cas qui nous occupe ce soir, vous avez le choix entre proclamer la paix par le mensonge ou déclarer la guerre par la vérité.

Aranador inspira et expira profondément.

-Raison d'état, fit-il entre ses dents sans les regarder.

-C'est bien cela, fit Kal'Domas.

-Avez vous encore d'autres plans géniaux à mettre en branle ?

-Fini les plans géniaux, fit Natt'Anael. Fable et Kayin Stahl vont regagner la Terre des Ombres faire leur rapport à Mortalius et continuer à assurer la surveillance du vieux sorcier. Et nous, nous allons nous consacrer à la prospérité de nos terres, retrouver notre gloire d'antan.

-Et vous altesse héritez de l'Empire, répéta Kal'Domas. Vous êtes mon seigneur et le suzerrain de mes frères. Nous vous prêtons en ce jour serment de loyauté et de fidélité éternelle. Pour la plus grande gloire de l'Empire des Elfes et des Humains.

Aranador d'Hyrule ne sut que faire. Puis il se mit à rire nerveusement. Sans prêter attention à cela, Natt'Anael se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. La salle se remplit des rumeurs de l'extérieur témoignant qu'une foule massive s'était rassemblée. Puis Kal'Domas entraîna le nouvel Empereur sur le petit balcon. Natt'Anael demanda le silence dans la foule puis d'une voix solenelle s'exclama :

« Peuple de l'Empire et d'Hyrule ! Nos souverrains sont morts ! Gloire soit rendue à leur sacrifice et que leurs âmes trouvent la gloire dans l'ether de la mort ! Réjouissons-nous car nous avons aujourd'hui un nouveau souverrain ! Saluez Aranador d'Hyrule, souverrain de l'Empire du Nord et d'Hyrule ! »

Aranador fut avancé sur le balcon. Au dessous de lui une masse hurlante se pressait dans l'immensité de la citadelle, s'accumulant en masses compactes dans les ruelles. Toutes les races, tous les sexes, tous les âges l'acclamèrent avec de grands cris. Aranador les regarda sans les voir. Il leva une main machinalement pour les saluer. Au plus profond de lui-même, il se sentait las et terriblement fatigué.

La rumeur monta jusque dans la chambre de Malon qui s'était assise au bord du lit, fixant le mur de ses grands yeux écarquillés. La rumeur enfla encore lorsque l'Empereur fit son salut. Elle imprégna Malon, bouscula les souvenirs des paroles qui avaient été prononcées il y a quelques secondes par les elfes et le roi d'Hyrule. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, laissant son esprit tourmenté par ces révélations et les souvenirs qu'elles avaient engendré. Des souvenirs de mort et de souffrance. La rumeur grondait, entraînait son âme dans une danse folle. Elle ferma les yeux, se coupa du monde, retourna encore et encore ces révélations et leurs significations, revivant le souvenir de son exil. Peu à peu elle lâcha son emprise sur le monde.

Une heure plus tard, le dernier foyer de raison qui brûlait en elle rendit son dernier souffle.


	56. Chapitre 39 : C I A

**CENTRALE D'INTELLIGENCE ALTERNATIVE :**

Link et Zelda regardaient en croisant les bras le nouvel empereur se faire saluer et acclamer. Les elfes leurs tournaient le dos. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Seule Velta'Ielle restait à l'écart. Apparemment elle semblait attendre Corbeau, adossée contre le mur, jetant des regards fugaces de temps à autres. Mais Corbeau ne la regardait pas. Il était atterré. Fable et Kayin n'avaient pas quitté leurs chaises et fixaient le plancher d'un air morose.

« J'ai besoin d'air, fit enfin Link. Pas vous ?

-Bien parlé, fit Elwenne.

-J'aurais pas dit mieux, fit Marsilla.

-Je vous emmène dans mon auberge, fit Corbeau sans joie. Je paye la consommation.

-Je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda Hora Wolff gênée. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec eux et…Malon a besoin de repos.

-Tu n'as pas à poser la question, fit Link avec un regard compatissant. Tu es des nôtres depuis que Malon est née. Tu es de la famille.

Les autres acquiescèrent tous en émettant même des sons enthousiastes. Hora Wolff eut un sourire. Un sourire de remerciement et qui soulignait combien cette remarque tempérait quelque peu sa fureur. Elle se sentit mieux.

-Venez laissons nos nouveaux dirigeants s'autocongratuler, fit le Capitaine. Allons là où nous ne ferons pas partie d'un quelconque complot ! Princesse Zelda, vous désirez…

-Je viens, fit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Je pense que j'ai moi aussi besoin d'abandonner la politique pour quelques instant ».

Il ouvrit la porte et tous sortirent d'un pas vif et décidé. Aucun elfe ne réagit.

« Corbeau attend », fit Velta'Ielle en se détachant du mur.

Corbeau lui accorda un bref regard chargé de reproche. Puis il franchit le seuil à son tour. Le visage de marbre de Velta'Ielle se changea en un affreux masque de tristesse. Elle regardait la porte ouverte en se tortillant les doigts. Ils pressèrent tous le pas.

« Malon attend !!!

Hora Wolff ne prit pas la peine de se retourner lorsque Fable l'appela. Personne ne le fit d'ailleurs. Et personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'on l'appelait. Oui. Pas de doute. Elle était en parfaite osmose avec eux. Elle était de la Famille. Et cela lui donna de la force. Une main se posa sur son épaule vivement. Elle se retourna et décrocha une gifle à Fable dont le claquement se répercuta dans le couloir.

-T'approche pas de moi espèce de salope ! Cria Malon. Je t'interdis de me toucher et de prononcer mon nom !

-Malon s'il te plaît laisse moi au moins te parler ! Fit Kayin Stahl qui se porta à son secours.

Fable la regardait les yeux humides oscillant entre l'envie de repartir d'où elle venait ou d'implorer son pardon à se jetant à ses pieds.

-Y'a rien à expliquer salopard ! Répondit Hora Wolff. Tu l'a suffisamment fait toi et ta bande de truands ! Sortez de ma vie !

-Malon je t'en prie laisse nous t'expliquer pourquoi nous avons agit ainsi ! Répliqua Fable d'une voix étranglée. Je t'en prie, je te demande cinq minutes de ton temps pour essayer de te faire comprendre nos motivations ! Tu choisiras de faire ce qu'il te plaît aussi !

-J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour une conne !!! Hurla-t-elle. Toutes ces années je n'ai été qu'un pion !!! La Guerrière Sainte d'Hyrule a été prise pour la dernière des abrutie !!!

-Jamais de la vie, répliqua Kayin. Mais si tu ne nous laisse pas t'expliquer tu resteras sur tes préjugés ! Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai agi comme cela ? Je sais que tu le veux ! Tu t'es toujours demandée pourquoi j'étais parti ! Pourquoi j'avais refusé cet enfant que tu voulais tant!

Ce dernier arguemnt porta un coup dans le cœur de Hora Wolff qui tenta de se maîtriser pour ne pas frapper à mort Kayin.

-S'il te plaît Malon, fit Fable. Je n'ai jamais oublié notre enfance. Notre amitié. Je t'aime toujours. J'ai souffert d'avoir fait ca, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer.

Malon lut dans les yeux de Fable. Elle y lut la vérité. Fable ne feignait jamais. Elle s'était toujours présentée à elle naturellement. Fable respectait et admirait Hora Wolff. Elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une sorte de grande sœur spirituelle. Malon s'en souvint et son cœur se radoucit mais très légèrement. Elle se tourna vers les autres qui attendaient.

-Je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps, fit-elle enfin. Vous m'excuserez j'espère ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Malon, fit Link. Nous comprenons parfaitement.

-Je te réserve mon meilleur tonneau », fit Corbeau.

Elle ne put répondre que par un sourire et les autres lui envoyèrent des signes d'encouragement. Ce qui de nouveau lui fit grand bien et la mit en condition. Elle se sentait prête pour un autre round.

« J'espère pour vous, fit-elle à Kayin et Fable, que ca en vaut la peine. Je suis immortelle et j'ai tout le temps du monde devant moi. Mais cela ne signifie pas que j'aime le perdre inutilement.

-Viens, fit Kayin en l'invitant d'un geste de la main. Dans les appartements privés de l'impératrice. Nous serons plus tranquilles ».

Kayin et Azimuth s'assirent en face d'elle sur le grand canapé où autrefois un roi hylien et une impératrice vanteaient les vertus de l'escrime et de l'écriture à la plume. La pièce semblait encore hantée du spectre de leur amour. Malon songea à Ardath allongée dans son lit, son esprit brisé. Elle pensa aussi à sa fille. Kayin eut un soupir.

« Comment vas-tu Malon ? Demanda-t-il benoîtement.

Elle répondit par un petit soupir méprisant et impatient.

-Tu m'as quand même pas emmené ici pour me demander un bilan de santé, fit-elle d'une voix calme mais glacée. Alors viens en au fait.

-D'accord, fit Kayin. Je vais t'expliquer mon comportement. Je t'ai toujours aimée Malon, ca crois moi ca n'a jamais été un mensonge. Il n'y avait pas plus véridique que mon amour pour toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne cilla pas. Mais elle savait qu'il disait vrai.

-Cependant…Fit Kayin…Après la Guerre du Cercle…Fable a eu une vision.

-J'ai rêvé d'un être surpuissant, fit Fable. Au visage indistinct. J'ai rêvé d'une silhouette en armure trônant au sommet d'une tour immense.

-Fable et moi avons interpreté ce songe comme un avertissement, fit Kayin. Et une preuve que la menace de la Terre des Ombres n'était pas éliminée. La Tour Immense ne peut être que celle de Mortalius. Quand à cette silhouette, sans doute l'incarnation physique du Dieu qu'il vénère.

-Ou de la Déesse, fit Fable. Nous n'en savons pas plus sur cette divinité ca c'est aussi une vérité.

-Tu aspirais à la paix, tu voulais arrêter la guerre, fit Kayin. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre le sens de notre mission. Je ne voulais pas que tu me suives par amour ou à contrecoeur. Mais par sens du devoir. Ton devoir de Guerrière Sainte.

-Je suis ravi de voir que tu comptais m'apprendre mon métier, commenta Hora Wolff avec une ironie bouillante. Et que tu comptais aussi me dire comment mener ma vie.

-Comment voulais-tu faire des projets d'avenir avec cette menace qui pesait sur nous ? Fit Kayin.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette histoire ! Répliqua Malon en se crispant sur son fauteuil. Fable et toi avez comploté dans mon dos ! Comme un mari complotant avec sa maîtresse pendant que sa femme continue connement à vivre dans son rêve de couple idéal et de vie bien rangée !

-Tu avais raccroché, protesta Fable. Tu voulais ne plus jamais entendre parler de guerres !

-Toi non plus ! Répliqua Malon.

-La vision que j'ai eu m'a fait changer d'avis ! Fit Fable.

-Fable est clairvoyante comme toutes les princesses d'Hyrule, fit Kayin. Personne ne prêta cependant attention à ses crises car quelques jours après la fin de la guerre la Huitième Armée Hylienne achevait de défaire le sorcier Bulgradz du haut de la Tour du Nathokar. Cela ressemblait en tout point à la vision de Fable mais on a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un simple avertissement disant genre : « regardez Bulgradz est de retour, arrrêtez-le ». Voilà comment nos états-majors ont interpreté ce rêve. Et quand Fable s'est remise à le faire, tous ont jugé qu'elle avait été traumatisée par la guerre. Alors seuls et incapables de nous faire entendre nous avons sacrifié chacun ce que nous avions de plus cher au service de ce plan insensé. Fable a sacrifié son titre de princesse héritière, sa vie de château, ses amis, sa famille, jusqu'à sa propre existence. Et moi…c'est toi que j'ai sacrifié. Notre avenir. Nos enfants. Tout.

Hora Wolff s'était assise au bord du fauteuil coudes sur les genoux, partie inférieure du visage enfouie dans ses mains. Sa jambe s'agitait nerveusement. Elle leva enfin les yeux sur lui.

-Et je suis censé écraser une larme et te demander pardon d'avoir douté de la pureté de tes intentions à mon égard ? Fit-elle d'une voix froide. Je devrais être contente d'avoir été sacrifiée sur l'autel de l'avenir monarchique ? A Malon Hora Wolff, héroïne et martyr du peuple Hylien ?

-Je voulais t'épargner cette souffrance, fit Kayin. La Terre des Ombres menaçait de frapper de nouveau à tout moment. Tu avais tant de rêves Malon. Et je savais que tôt où tard ils auraient été brisés, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Nous aurions peut-être vu nos enfants mourir sous les fers des armées de Bane où de Malfur et Ortega. Nos maisons détruites. Nos biens pillés. En sachant ce qui allait se passer je ne pouvais me permettre de laisser passer ca !

-Alors au lieu de briser mes rêves une fois réalisés tu as choisi de les tuer dans l'œuf, fit Malon avec un affreux sourire sarcastique. Tout ca pour que monsieur ne se sente pas coupable d'avoir mal agi avec sa petite femme chérie. Ciel, mais tu es mon héros, Kayin…

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

-Tu crois peut-être que je n'aurais pas pu défendre notre propre rêve ? Fit-elle alors. Tu crois sans doute qu'une fois l'Armée des Ombres de retour je me serais jetée au sol en pleurant comme une madeleine ? Tu ne crois pas qu'au contraire j'aurais pris les armes deux fois plutôt qu'une pour défendre _nos_ enfants et _notre_ vie ? J'aurais eu au moins un vrai but dans la vie, une raison de me battre !

Elle désigna le plafond du doigt.

-Malon qui dort en haut, fit-elle, qui porte mon nom…Elle aurait put être _ta_ fille. Mais ce n'est pas ta fille. C'est _ma_ fille. Mon enfant. Ma chair. Pas la tienne. J'ai obtenu ce droit que tu m'as tant refusé et qu'un simple fermier nommé Talon m'a octroyé. Le droit d'être mère. D'une certaine manière je dois te remercier Kayin car sans ton sacrifice foireux je n'aurais pas connu Talon, un homme merveilleux qui lui n'avait pas la tête comme une citrouille et qui m'a offert en cadeau ma superbe fille. Qui sait quel gosse j'aurais eu d'un homme comme toi !

Kayin grimaça en entendant cela. La perspective de fonder une famille lui avait toujours été étrangère. Mais les remarques de ce genre torturaient cruellement son âme. Il se rendait compte combien Malon Hora Wolff lui avait manqué, jusqu'à ses crises de colère ou les sujets sensibles qu'elle abordait quand bon lui semblait.

-Mais fort heureusement je ne le saurais jamais, reprit-elle. J'ai enfin une vie. Hyrule est sauvée. La paix est revenue. La Terre des Ombres n'en a plus pour longtemps. J'ai mené ma dernière bataille de Guerrière Sainte. Et j'ai retrouvé une fille. Pour moi commence une nouvelle bataille, celle de mère. J'ai plus de vingt ans à récupérer avec Malon et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous inclure dans ce rattrapage. Tu espérais sans doute que je te donne mon pardon et que je te supplie de revenir sur ta décision d'espionner Mortalius ? Rassure-toi, je serais au contraire ravie que toi et Fable vous vous enterriez le plus profondément possible dans Vallum.

-Je suis désolé que tu le prenne comme ca, fit Kayin sans lever les yeux. J'avais espéré que les choses se passeraient mieux.

-On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups quand on formule des plans tirés par les cheveux, répondit Malon. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter ? Moi j'aurais bien d'autres choses à dire mais les insultes n'étant qu'une perte de temps je suggère de mettre fin à cette discussion si l'essentiel a été dit.

-Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, fit Kayin. Je te demande de nous pardonner à Fable et moi pour tout ce que nous t'avons fait.

Malon retourna la phrase dans sa tête. Fable s'excusait quand elle commettait une erreur. Venant de sa part, cela aurait sonné banalement. Kayin en revanche…S'il s'excusait en son nom propre et en celui de Fable c'est que cette demande était sincère et que Fable était véritablement terrorisée à l'idée de la formuler. Malon haussa des épaules, sans pour autant manifester de la colère.

-Tout ca s'est passé il y a 500 ans, fit-elle avec un soupir. Est-ce que je dois encore vous en vouloir après 500 ans ?

Elle les accricha alors du regard.

-Oui, répondit-elle alors. Car ma fille en a payé le prix. Elle qui n'avait jamais rien fait. Et qui a vécu un véritable cauchemar. Elle qui a connu l'horreur et la souffrance, la guerre et ses atrocités. Ma petite fille qui a pris des vies. Des vies détestables mais des vies quand même. Je ne peux pas vous pardonner tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir.

Elle se pencha vers eux.

-Lorsque Malon récupérera de son malaise, vous lui raconterez tout, fit-elle. Sans omettre aucun détail. J'y veillerai. Et vous lui demandez pardon. C'est elle la victime dans tout ca. Si elle conscent à vous pardonner, alors je vous pardonnerai…peut-être. Si en revanche elle ne vous pardonne pas, rois sorciers ou pas, je vous renvoie dans la Terre des Ombres à coups de latte dans le derrière. Le genre que même Bane aurait craint de son vivant. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter.

Kayin se contenta de baisser les yeux.

-Très bien, fit Malon. Alors je déclare tout de même une trêve entre nous. C'est la fête, c'est la fin de la guerre, tout va bien. N'allons pas saloper l'ambiance avec de vieilles histoires de famille. Nous nous en tiendrons à des relations strictement limitées. Du cordial. Ca veut dire que je ne vous invite pas à prendre un pot à l'auberge de Mattael Corvinus, je ne vous inviterai pas à ma table pour discuter autour d'un dîner, je ne vous inviterai pas dans ma chambre pour rire de nos dernières frasques. Ce que j'ai appris de la nostalgie, c'est qu'elle n'est que le spectre d'un passé mort depuis longtemps. Alors respectons les défunts et tournons nous vers l'avenir ».

Elle se leva, s'épousseta les jambes, tourna les talons, fonca vers la porte. Elle fit dix pas dans le couloir, croyant que Kayon et Fable se précipiteraient à sa suite. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le couloir était désert et dehors la foule grondait. Malon Hora Wolff regarda autour d'elle voir si personne ne venait. Puis elle se cala dans un petit recoin et, telle une nausée réprimée depuis trop longtemps, ses sanglots se déversèrent bruyamment. Talon. Elle devait voir Talon. Elle avait oublié. Elle se pricpita dehors et fonça vers l'écurie toujours en pleurant.

« Alors qu'est ce que vous comptez faire du coup ? Demanda Link. Vous espérez pas me faire de l'ombre.

-Tu parles hé, j'ai manié l'épée avant toi, lança Elwenne. Un peu de tenue, couillon !

-Et pas que ce genre d'épée crois moi, fit Perth hilare en la tapant du coude.

-Non mais oh !!! Cria Elwenne en lui tapant le crâne. S'il te plaît je prend des pauses quand même ! »

Tous rirent. A gorge déployée. Le stress des révélations s'était envolé. L'hymne officiel de la soirée était au final « après tout on s'en fout ». Ils avaient commencé dans la morosité, puis Perth avait lancé une plaisanterie. Qui en avait amenée une autre. Puis une autre. Après quelques piques saignantes, il s'était avéré que les conséquences politiques nouvelles n'étaient plus de leur ressort et qu'il était temps pour eux de faire leur propre trou. Ils étaient déchargés de fonction. Libres. Et cela leur suffit à chasser les dernières traces de tension. Corbeau avait aménagé une grande table rectangulaire et disposé des chaises autour. Puis il avait vidé un tonneau et rempli des cruchons qu'il avait déposé sur la table, soulevant l'enthousiasme de sesclients.

« Sans-Nom, Prétorius et Trancheur devraient rapidement récupérer, fit Doc en remuant sa bière. Quant à Malon elle a surtout besoin de repos pour le moment. Sa rééducation mentale dépendra de son état de demain mais j'ai bon espoir de la ramener à l'état normal.

-Bon sang elle me manque cette gamine, fit Cogneur. Quel lionne quand même.

-Une vraie tigresse ! Confirma Elwenne. Quelle amante ca doit être.

-T'as déjà ciblé ta prochaine victime ? Lança Shibukai. N'oublie pas que le respect de la personne passe aussi par le respect du corps.

-Oh le philosophe qui nous reviens des morts dis donc, fit Perth.

-L'âme des philosophes survit dans la raison des hommes, fit Gwillemine. Regardez, une grenouille de bière ».

Tous s'extasièrent devant cette trouvaille. Même si grenouille il n'y avait point. Pourtant Zelda lui trouva une belle couleur dorée. Le Capitaine lui demanda si elle ne se noyait pas mais Gwillemine poussa un petit cri et en voyant son visage se tourner dans tous les sens tous comprirent que la grenouille de bière exécutait un ballet aérien avant de finallement prendre son envol vers d'autres horizons humides et ambrés.

« Partie, murmura Gwillemine en regardant avec tristesse sa chopine. Quel dommage.

-On en trouvera d'autres dans les tonneaux peut-être, fit Marsilla avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Ouais bah fais gaffe à ton foie andouille », fit Iska en lui tirant une mèche de cheveux.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant teinter la clochette. Malon Hora Wolff pénétra sur le seuil. Elle avait les joues rouges mais son visage n'exprimait plus de tristesse. Plutôt l'envie de se changer les idées.

« Alors ? Demanda Link. Comment ca s'est passé ? Pas trop dur j'espère ?

-Si, fit Malon, mais que veux-tu ? Les affaires de famille ! Et puis j'ai été rassurer Talon. Ca m'a fait du bien de le revoir. Il n'a pas pu venir cependant, trop occupé. Enfin bon je suppose que tout pourrait être pire. Allez n'en parlons plus ! A boire !

Elle se précipita sur eux, s'assit entre Perth et Zelda et se fit servir. Elle descendit d'un trait le contenu de la chopine et apprécia le goût avec un grand sourire qui en plus dissolva ses tensions d'il y a cinq minutes. Pleurer lui avait fait un bien fou. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pleuré. Revoir Talon lui rappelait qu'une nouvelle vie avait commencé pour elle. Finalement, en omettant cette conservation, elle se sentait relativement bien.

-Une autre, fit-elle en tendant la chopine. Je devrais pas boire mais tant pis.

-Doc a dit que Malon devrait s'en sortir, fit Link avec un sourire.

-Attend c'est pas gagné, fit Doc en tempérant les propos de Link. J'ai dit que j'avais bon espoir. On verra demain comment elle va mais il est clair qu'elle est hors de danger. Maintenant je veux voir ses réactions mentales.

-En tout cas ma fille est vivante, c'est le principal, fit Hora Wolff avec un sourire.

Elle but sa bière d'une traite.

-Ca c'est de la bière, fit-elle en riant. Qui est pour un concours de descente ?

-Je te prend quand tu veux poulette, fit Marsilla.

-Marsilla bon sang ! Grogna Iska.

-Sois pas si grincheuse ma chérie, fit Marsilla.

Il profita que Iska rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles pour relancer Hora Wolff.

-Quand tu veux ma grosse ! Fit-il avec un sourire de faux caïd.

-Attention à ce que tu dis, fit-elle en le désignant d'un doigt taquin. Au fait où est Doc ?

-Il a pris congé, il doit aider à soigner les blessés de guerre.

-Mon dieu, fit Malon en soupirant, heureusement que je vous ai, je me sentirais bien seule en ce moment. Alors ce concours de descente.

-Je prend le pari », fit Marsilla.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement. Corbeau jeta un œil pour apercevoir Velta'Ielle pénétrer dans la salle. Elle semblait terrifiée. Corbeau s'avanca vers elle vivement. Elle eut presque un mouvement de recul. Mais il adoucit le pas tout près d'elle.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Fit-il alors. Suis-moi derrière ! »

Sans rien ajouter, il se retourna et pris le chemin du comptoir qu'il contourna jusqu'à une petite porte isolée. Velta'Ielle lui emboîta le pas. Elle encaissa deux à trois regards sinistres mais son attention était concentrée sur Corbeau. Il ouvrit la porte sur une petite remise où s'entassaient les ustensiles, des sacs de toile et où une forte odeur de bois se faisait sentir. Corbeau referma la porte, regarda Velta'Ielle en essuyant ses mains.

« Je t'écoute, fit-il.

L'elfe déglutit. Elle semblait si vulnérable. Mais Corbeau ne retenait plus qu'un masque : celui de Velta'Ielle la froide qu'il avait vu il y a plusieurs minutes lors de la réunion.

-Corbeau j'ai été impliquée dans ce plan, fit-elle enfin. Je ne m'en cacherai pas. Tu sais ce qu'à dit Natt'Anael au sujet de la guerre ? Que nous n'avions pas trop perdu. Moi j'ai tout perdu. Nous avons perdu nos familles. Et nous avons dû connaître la souffrance.

-Voilà ce que c'est la mortalité, fit Corbeau froidement. Voilà ce que c'est que d'être comme nous. Vous y penserez la prochaine fois avant de nous appeler « mortels » avec tout le sarcasme que cela implique.

-Nous l'avons fait par amour pour vous, fit Velta'Ielle. Et pour la paix. Je me suis impliquée dans ce complot. J'ai tout donné. Jusqu'à mes rêves de famille et de prestige. Je voulais des enfants. Je t'en ai parlé tu te souviens.

-Oui, fit Corbeau. Je m'en souviens parfaitement.

-Mais je t'ai rencontré et tu m'as intrigué Corbeau, continua Velta'Ielle. Et depuis je me suis torturée l'esprit affreusement. Je ne savais plus qui je devais être et ce que je devais choisir entre toi et mon engagement. J'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse. J'avais peur…peur que cet amour n'entrave notre mission.

Corbeau garda le silence.

-Lorsque Natt'Anael et les autres ont révélé la vérité…Fit-elle…J'ai repris mon masque de comploteuse. Mais juste pour faire bonne figure auprès d'eux. Le plan avait fonctionné. Je ne voulais pas les faire douter avec mes sentiments. J'ai coupé la poire en deux Corbeau : mon engagement jusqu'à la fin de ce plan et le strict minimum avec toi. Et maintenant ce plan est achevé.

-Et je dois danser de joie ? Lanca Corbeau. Pendant tout ce temps vous vous êtes foutus de nous tous autant que vous êtes. Vous nous avez pris pour des glands. Tu me parles d'amour et de sacrifice. Je te parle de confiance et d'honnêteté. Des choses qui sont nécessaires je pense dans une relation comme la nôtre.

-J'ai souffert Corbeau.

-Et moi dans tout cela je n'ai pas souffert ?

-On a tous souffert Corbeau. Je me suis engagée par orgueil et par vengeance dans ce complot. Parce que j'ai aussi souffert. J'ai vu ma famille se faire décimer en grande partie. Tout cœur et mon âme n'étaient tournés que vers cet objectif. T'avoir rencontré a adouci mon âme. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas qu'un bloc de marbre insensible. Tout ce que je regrette…C'est de l'avoir fait dans ces circonstances.

Corbeau soupira.

-L'erreur aura été de s'être rencontrés en plein conflit, fit-il enfin. Tu étais engagée depuis trop longtemps. Et on se connaît si peu toi et moi. Je…je peux comprendre que tu aies préféré garder le silence.

-Je t'aime Corbeau, fit Velta'Ielle avec des yeux humides. Je le sais maintenant. Mais je m'en veux de t'avoir fait ca. Je voulais faire pour le mieux. Je voulais qu'on s'aime dans un monde en paix. Et pas que notre amour éclose dans un monde en guerre. Demande moi ce que tu veux si cela peut me valoir ton pardon.

Corbeau s'essuya les mains sur son tablier.

-Rien, fit-il enfin. Je ne te demande rien. Mais tu dois me poser la question, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Tu veux me pardonner Corbeau ? Demanda Velta'Ielle en tremblant. Pour t'avoir caché mes intentions.

-La politique…Soupira Corbeau. C'est une vraie saleté pas vrai ?

Velta'Ielle ne répondit pas. Puis elle compris le sens de ces paroles. Il venait de dire oui. Elle rayonna.

-Jamais plus jamais Corbeau, fit-elle enfin. Sur notre amour. Jamais plus ! »

Corbeau sourit et ouvrit ses bras. Velta'Ielle s'y jeta en pleurant de joie. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, contre les étagères d'ustensibles. Ils s'avouèrent de nouveau leur amour. Velta'Ielle la froide s'endormit dans le cœur de l'elfe et Corbeau sentit naître enfin la chaleur et la joie qu'il attendait depuis le début.

Deux heures passèrent. Marsilla fut battu (difficilement) par Malon et accepta de lui payer une tournée un jour en guise de récompense. Cogneur prit congé après avoir fraternellement étreint cette dernière. Il devait servir dans les milices pour prévenir les pillages. Les rues de la Capitale étaient en liesse. Par sécurité, Corbeau avait fait fermer les volets et placé une pancarte « fermé » sur la porte d'entrée. Plus personne n'était venu frapper à la porte. Cette auberge était devenu un cocon d'intimité pour tous.

« Je ne sais plus trop où est ma place, fit le Capitaine avec un soupir. Je veux dire…je sais plus trop où je dois aller.

-Ben va où bon te semble, fit Perth qui éclusait sa trentième chopine sans ressentir les effets de l'ivresse. T'as besoin de te ranger dans une case de ce monde de merde pour avoir l'impression d'exister ?

-Le Capitaine est un authetique gars de la vieille école, fit Crapaud en s'essuyant du revers de la main. Il a besoin de savoir où et à qui se rendre utile.

-Met toi à ton compte, proposa Elwenne. La Victoire va t'ouvrir des perspectives hallucinantes. T'es un héros maintenant.

Le Capitaine soupira.

-T'es qu'un vieux grincheux, fit Elwenne.

-Capitaine…Fit Corbeau.

-Raffarel, fit le Capitaine. Raffarel de Berzoïg. C'est comme ca que je m'appelle.

Corbeau pris au dépourvu ne sut que répondre.

-Allez Corbeau, fit le Capitaine. C'est la Victoire et nous sommes au même rang maintenant. Alors on va oublier le protocole pour cette fois. Je suis le Capitaine de personne ce soir.

-Voilà qui est parlé Raffi ! Lança Perth.

-Ca c'est un mec, fit Iska. Mais il vaut pas le mien.

Elle rigola en sentant l'index de Marsilla lui taper les fesses.

-D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Demanda Shibukai.

-Une petite contrée lointaine nommée la Téméria. Je suis né à Wizima.

-J'y suis allé !!! S'exclama Elwenne en tapant dans ses mains. Un coin pas recommandable. T'as rencontré le fameux Loup Blanc ?

-Le sorcelleur ? Demanda Link.

-Gérald de Riv, fit Elwenne. Appelé Loup Blanc à cause de ses cheveux.

-C'est quoi un sorcelleur ? Demanda Velta'Ielle.

-Un mutant, répondit Zelda. Les sorcelleurs sont des humains qui développent leurs possibilités physiques et mentales par l'absorbtion d'elixirs alchimiques. Ils pratiquent la magie autant qu'ils combattent. Ce sont des guerriers extrêmement puissants. Mais assez déroutant.

-T'en a déjà rencontré ? Demanda Link.

-Non mais je connais le récit des fameux sorcelleurs de Kaer Morren. C'est une des choses qu'on nous apprenait à l'académie royale.

-Je ne l'ai pas rencontré, fit le Capitaine pour répondre à la question d'Elwenne. Mais j'ai rencontré des magiciens. Et surtout des magiciennes. Même si le Conclave de Thanedd a quelque peu foutu la merde dans les relations qu'ils entretiennent.

-C'est l'assemblée des plus grands magiciens de ce monde, souffla Zelda à Velta'Ielle.

-Ca serait pas mal de prendre contact avec eux, fit alors Malon Hora Wolff.

-Les sorcelleurs ne combattent que les monstres, fit Marsilla. Pas les humains. De plus ils ont un principe de neutralité qui les empêche de prendre cause. Quelque soit les valeurs qu'elle défende ».

Un groupe passa devant l'auberge en manifestant bruyamment leurs joies. Certains portèrent des coups sur les murs. Corbeau décolla comme une fusée et entrouvrit la porte. L'enthousiasme des fêtards fut gelé sur place lorsqu'ils le reconnurent.

« Si j'en prend un en train de frapper mon auberge, fit-il, je le servirai au menu de demain c'est clair ? »

Les trouble-fêtes prirent la pourdre d'escampette sans même répondre. Corbeau claqua la porte, irrité.

« Ils sont heureux Corbac, fit Perth. Leur en veut pas pour ce qu'ils sont !

-Je suis à bout de nerfs, fit Corbeau en soupirant. J'ai enfin la possibilité d'avoir une vie tranquille. De me poser. Pourvu que je tienne le coup.

-Peut rien t'arriver de mal, fit Elwenne. Toi et ta petite elfe allez vivre heureux.

-Le monde s'endort, fit Gwillemine. Une torpeur amène le rêve. Jusqu'au prochain cauchemar.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, fit Malon. Je pense que vaudrait mieux pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ? Fit Crapaud. La guerre est finie. La Terre des Ombre en a peut-être marre de se faire casser la gueule à outrance.

-Ca me semble trop simple, fit Malon sombrement. Beaucoup trop facile même. Mortalius est un obstiné. Je sais qu'il a le temps mais m'est avis que Bane n'est que le début de quelque chose de plus gros.

-T'as entendu les grandes-oreilles ? Lanca Crapaud. Sans vouloir te vexer Velta'Ielle…Mais d'après eux la Terre des Ombres est privée de sa force militaire. Bane est mort. Les autres sorciers sont tarés et Mortalius est un vieil ermite.

-Mais ils sont encore là ! Répliqua Malon en levant le ton. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle saloperie à nous faire tomber dessus ils vivront !

-On est bloqués, fit le Capitaine. Le nouvel empereur et les elfes ont toutes les cartes en main. Aranador d'Hyrule a pu être secoué par ces révélations, le vieux renard saura s'adapter et même prendre sur lui la destinée de ce monde.

-Tant que la Terre des Ombres existe, le monde n'aura pas de destinée à lui, fit Malon.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord, intervint Link.

Ils le regardèrent tous.

-Repensez à Ganondorf, fit-il. Sa mort a-t-elle signifié la fin du cauchemar ? Bien au contraire. Elle a servi à une entreprise de guerre encore plus vaste. Et si la mort de Bane n'était pas la fin ?

-Qui d'autre pourrait nous attaquer ? Fit Shibukai.

-Un marionettiste juvénile, un glaçon sur une braise, le squelette d'un homme mort, le Grand Œil…Enuméra Gwillemine. Et la femme de fer…

-Malon est un cas à part Gwillemine, fit Link. J'en prend la responsabilité.

Gwillemine se recroquevilla légèrement. Link lui prit la main. La jeune fille sourit radieusement et se pressa tout contre Link en murmurant « mon petit ».

-Pas besoin d'une armée pour semer l'horreur, intervint alors Zelda. Link a raison. Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se reposer sur nos lauriers. Il faut garder l'œil ouvert. Peut-être même…je ne sais pas…tenter quelque chose…

-Si tu veux parler d'infiltration, compte pas sur moi, fit Malon. J'en ai soupé des espions.

-Je pensais plus à une opération commando organisée, fit Zelda en croisant les mains sur la table. Une opération qui s'effectuerait dans le plus grand des secrets.

Ils gardèrent le silence. Puis Malon croisa les mains comme elle sur la table.

-Là tu m'intéresses, fit-elle avec sérieux. Continue.

-Je n'ai pas totalement confiance en ces elfes, fit Zelda. Je sais que mon père est vif d'esprit. Mais qui sait quelles seront les véritables relations qui nous uniront à eux. Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ce soir. Une séance de partage du pouvoir entre puissants de ce monde. Avec mon père au sommet de la hiérarchie. La guerre a servi à modeler le nouvel ordre mondial. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

-Ca je suis bien d'accord, fit Corbeau.

-Moi aussi, fit Velta'Ielle. Je suis sans doute mal placée pour vous soutenir dans votre démarche, mais je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses. Les elfes ne devraient pas jouer avec le pouvoir.

-Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire, fit Malon qui le pensait véritablement. Parce que Zelda m'a donné une excellente idée. Puisque nous pensons organiser une opération commando un jour ou l'autre, je suggère de former une unité.

-Une unité de quoi ? Demanda Crapaud.

-Plutôt une confrérie, reprit-elle. Mais j'aurais besoin que Doc vienne ici. Ca le concerne aussi. Vous pensez qu'il peut se libérer cinq minutes ?

-Bane a donné pas mal de travail aux hopitaux, fit le Capitaine. Mais…je vais voir si je peux vous l'amener.

Il sortit de l'auberge.

-Et Cogneur ? Demanda Malon.

-Il doit assurer son rôle de vigile mais j'ignore où exactement, fit Crapaud. Et même si je le savais vaut mieux pas le faire chier quand il est en plein travail ».

Ils attendirent pendant une demi-heure en rediscutant à nouveau de la réunion de tout à l'heure. Finalement le Capitaine arriva avec Doc qui se tenait sur une béquille.

« Doc, fit Malon. Désolée de te déranger, mais il était nécessaire je pense que tu sois là.

-Ca ira, fit Doc en venant s'installer. On a pu débaucher du personnel supplémentaire. Ma présence n'est pas indispensable dans l'instant. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je vais t'expliquer… »Fit Malon.

Elle lui raconta leurs inquiétudes, leurs sentiments sur la situation et enfin son projet.

« Je vois le genre, fit Doc en réfléchissant. Quelque chose qui ne passe pas par les structures de l'état et travaille dans le plus grand secret. Une centrale d'intelligence alternative quoi. Ca sonne bien comme sigle CIA, pas vrai ?

-Le nom n'a pas d'importance, fit Malon. Notre but sera de surveiller la Terre des Ombres. Cela passera par l'espionnage (mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour ca je le redis), l'infiltration et des opérations commandos. Et ce afin de ronger progressivement la terre des ombres jusqu'à sa destruction finale. Ca peut prendre très longtemps mais si c'est efficace il n'y aura plus de guerre et de massacres.

-T'oublie un détail, fit Crapaud. C'est qu'on est pas immortels. J'ai beau en avoir sous le coude, je sais à coup sûr que le dernier costard que je porterai sera en sapin véritable.

-Link et Zelda sont déjà immortels, fit Malon. Enfin pas pour le moment mais quand vous mourrez en tant que Héros du Temps vos esprits ne prennent pas le chemin de l'au-delà. Ils se dirigent vers les Terres Eternelles réservées aux plus grands héros de ce monde. C'est là que vivent tes prédecesseurs Link. La mort dans ce cas est totalement différente. Quand à Zelda, ca peut s'arranger facilement.

-T'as l'impression de t'endormir tout simplement, fit Perth. Et quand tu te réveille t'es dans les Terres Eternelles.

-Je peux faire de même avec vos âmes à tous, fit Malon. Je ne peux pas vous offrir l'immortalité directement. Mais si vous veniez à mourir d'une façon où d'une autre, en ma qualité de guerrière Sainte je peux bénir vos âmes et les envoyer dans les Terres Eternelles. C'est un privilège que les déesses m'ont offert pour mes qualités. Il faudra juste boire une petite décoction de ma fabrication avec une dose de mon sang dedans. Afin qu'une partie de moi soit en vous et que je puisse créer des liens. Une fois cela fait, le reste sera un jeu d'enfant.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire.

-Bah merde alors, l'immortalité, fit Crapaud. Et…nos amis ? Prétorius ? Sans-Nom ? Trancheur ? Et cette andouille de Cogneur partie jouer les gros bras ?

-Tous seront prévenus sans exception. Dès demain. Et ils recevront eux aussi l'immortalité.

Perth siffla.

-Sacré programme que tu nous propose, fit-il. Tu sais que ca implique une vie de merde. Regarde Corbeau et Velta'Ielle. Ils roucoulent comme des pigeons. Ils pourront pas vivre une vie normale.

-J'ai jamais pu faire que me battre, fit Corbeau. J'aimerais me poser effectivement mais…je peux encore me battre s'il le faut.

-Moi aussi, fit Velta'Ielle. Et de toutes façons nous serons ensemble, nous travaillerons ensemble. Ca ne peut que tenir. Regardez la princesse Zelda et Link.

-Touché, fit le Capitaine en levant un doigt approbateur.

-Naturellement secret total sur nos activités, fit Doc. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour organiser tout ca ?

-Zelda est amenée à siéger sur le trône d'Hyrulel, fit Malon. Stratégiquement c'est ce qui va se passer. Hyrule étant sauvée, Aranador prendra le trône impérial par souci de respecter son engagement auprès d'Ardath. Il placera Zelda sur le trône de d'Hyrule. Elle sera Impératrice mais vassale de son père.

-C'est le schéma le plus probable, confirma Zelda. Sauf si mon père décide de rediviser l'Empire en circonscriptions. L'actuel territoire impérial pourrait devenir une simple province. Voire un groupe de provinces.

-Pas bête, fit Shibukai. Le roi ne prendra pas le risque de créer un monstre à deux têtes, fussent-elles de la même famille. Un empire c'est une capitale avec un périmètre plus ou moins vaste autour. Sauf s'il a peur que cela entre en conflit avec les volontés testamentaires d'Ardath.

-Quoiqu'il en soit cette confrérie jouera un rôle, fit Malon. Je suggère que chacun surveille un secteur d'activité précis. Et s'attèle à une tache bien définie. Zelda pourrait par exemple surveiller ce qui se passe sur Hyrule.

-Mon père collaborera, fit Zelda. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il ne fasse pas confiance aux elfes.

-Garde le secret sur notre projet, fit Malon. Je respecte ton père mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Corbeau et Velta'Ielle pourraient se charger de surveiller les elfes.

-Je serai aux premières loges, fit Velta'Ielle en reprenant à nouveau son masque de Dame de Fer. Corbeau sera amené à venir séjourner en terre elfique s'il me veut pour femme.

Corbeau sursauta et rougit.

-On en est pas encore là, fit-il mal à l'aise.

-Ca viendra, commenta Gwillemine.

Ils rirent tous de cette petite pique involontaire, sauf Gwillemine qui ne comprit pas pourquoi ils le faisaient.

-La Compagnie Impériale se chargerait des terres Impériales, continua Malon. Elle travailelra de concert avec Zelda. Qu'en penses-tu Raffarel ?

-L'impératrice Ardath m'a nommé général d'Empire, fit-il. Je pense que je pourrais t'aider avec mes hommes. Ils pourront chacun espionner dans leur coin et me rapporter faits et gestes.

-Marsilla ? Fit Hora Wolff.

-Le roi m'avait fait une offre auparavant, fit-il. Je vais l'accepter. Iska et moi vous rapporteront chaque problèmes.

-Parfait ! Quand à nous, fit Malon en regardant successivement Link et les autres Héros, nous surveillerons la Terre des Ombres. Des opérations d'infiltration voire des opérations commandos seront de mise. Il se peut que n'importe lequel d'entre nous en dehors des Héros du Temps y participe. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients…

Personne n'en vit.

-Je dois vous avertir qu'il faudra sans doute tuer, reprit-elle. Et pas que des monstres. Je n'aime pas dire cela, mais il faudra être prêts à démasquers et éradiquer les traîtres sans pitié. Il y aura des hommes. Des femmes. Peut-être des enfants. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour éviter cette solution mais en cas de problème il ne faudra hésiter à aucun moment. Il en va de l'avenir de cette terre.

-Il en sera ainsi, fit le Capitaine.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Alors nous préviendrons les autres et ils nous ferons savoir ce qu'ils en pensent, fit Malon.

-Et Malon ? Demanda Link.

-Je préfèrerai la laisser en dehors de ca, fit Hora Wolff. Elle a suffisamment souffert pour le moment. Plus tard peut-être. Je n'aime pas faire des cachotteries à ma fille. Mais qu'importe. Nécessité fait loi parfois. Dernière chose. Qui veut être le chef ? Il faut un responsable de coordination.

-A ton avis qui va commander le navire ? Fit Perth. Toi ma vieille, c'est ton idée !

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda Malon. C'est que…oui c'est mon idée mais voilà peut-être que quelqu'un se sentira plus à même de… »

Leur réaction fut unanime. Ils refusèrent net et l'encouragèrent à porter les lauriers. Elle n'eut pas le choix et leur enthouasiasme la toucha au plus haut point. Elle sourit. Corbeau remplit les verres.

« Le nom de cette organisation alors ? Fit Elwenne. Confrérie des Héros ?

-Trop voyant, fit Perth. Doc t'avais dit quoi tout à l'heure ?

-Centrale d'Intelligence Alternative, répondit le Doc.

-T'as raison ca botte ! C'est vague, ca ne dira rien à personne et ca ne laisse rien transparaître de nos activités ! »

-Vendu alors ! Fit Malon Hora Wolff. Chers agents de la CIA, à la vôtre ! »

Les verres teintèrent à l'unisson. Le reste de la soirée se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusque tard dans la nuit.


	57. Chapitre 40 : Retour vers Hyrule

**RETOUR VERS HYRULE :**

Une semaine de festivités fut décrêtée par ordre du roi pour fêter la victoire. La population de la citadelle et des villes avoisinantes noya son bonheur dans l'alcool, les danses et les représentations. Les survivants paradaient, certains le visage encore marqué des cicatrices de la bataille. Des parents qui avaient eprdu un fils en acclamaient un autre. Les visages étaient rayonnants pour la plupart, moroses pour d'autres. La fête n'effaçait pas les absences et les fantômes des morts semblaient hanter les lieux. Le roi assistait à la procession depuis le haut de la tribune impériale. A ses côtés, assise sur le trône, Ardath regardait dans le vide. Ses cheveux acajours étaient soigneusements peignés sur ses épaules. Un chapeau élégamment fabriqué coiffait le haut de sa t$ête et masquait le bandage qui entourait son crâne. Son visage de porcelaine était inexpressif. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui maintenant le roi dans l'espoir : lorsque sa main se refermait sur celle de l'impératrice, il sentait ses doigts l'enserrer avec tendresse. Doc prétendit au départ que ce réflexe pouvait être une des manifestations des quelques bribes de conscience restante dans son esprit. Mais Ardath ne referma jamais sa main sur celle d'un autre. Seul Aranador pouvait se vanter de sentir ses petits doigts fins se refermer en étau. Doc en conclut qu'il y avait véritablement de l'espoir mais que du temps serait nécessaire. Aranador veilla à ce que Ardath ne manqua de rien. Il déplaca l'ensemble du mobilier de sa chambre dans celle de Senjak qu'il occupait désormais. Le protocole impérial exigeait que le couple ne partage pas la même chambre et le même avant la consécration du mariage. Mais Aranador imposa rapidement son autorité et la frange conservatrice du Palais Impérial fut très rapidement évincée. Natt'Anael, Kal'Domas et leurs elfes ne firent aucun commentaire à ce sujet, bien au contraire. Ils se montraient serviables, dispos, courtois et forts respectables. Aranador gardait ses distances cependant. Il savait que les elfes savaient que la confiance qu'ils placaient en lui n'était pas réciproque. D'une certaine manière, Aranador crut déceler une pointe de gêne et de regret dans le comportement des elfes. Ils prodiguaient les soins les plus poussés à Ardath, veillaient à la reconstruction de la Citadelle, ramassaient les morts dans le champ d'Emeraude. Mais Aranador était de cette école qui considérait qu'un traitre ne manquait jamais de cacher un poignard derrière chaque bonne intention. Natt'Anael finança les obsèques de Senjak qui eurent lieu trois jours après la fin de la bataille. Le corps fut inhumé en présence de tous les dignitaires, officiers et grandes figures qui avaient participés à la guerre. Link, Hora Wolff, Zelda et les autres gardaient leurs distances. Zelda figurait auprès de son père, devoir principer oblige. Elle fut sacrée Impératrice héritière peu après que le bûcher eut fini de consumer le corps de Senjak et que ces cendres furent mélangées à celles de ses ancêtres dans l'urne ancestrale des souverains de l'Empire.

« Je retournerai sur Hyrule que ca vous plaise ou non, fit le roi avec fermeté. J'ai l'intention de reprendre possession de ces Terres et d'y réinstaller mon peuple. Quand j'en aurait fini là bas je viendrai faire mon devoir d'empereur.

-Laisser l'empire sans souverains à un moment aussi crucial est quelque peu imprudent, fit Natt'Anael en levant un doigt. Même si la victoire nous est acquise, il reste encore du travail. La reconstruction de l'Empire est prioritaire !

-La récupération d'Hyrule l'est ! Fit aranador. Je suis peut-être empereur de ces terres, je suis avant tout Roi d'Hyrule. Je sais où sont mes racines. Et elles sont prioritaires à mes yeux. L'Empire est truffé de soldats, Hyrule est laissée à l'abandon. Je refuse de la laisser tomber dans les mains de Provinces Voisines.

-Et qui va administrer l'Empire ?

-Pour ca j'ai la solution ! Faites les entrer ! » Fit Aranador en regardant un garde.

Le garde passa la porte et appela deux noms. Brock et Jax firent leur entrée dans la pièce et vinrent s'asseoir.

« Je vous présente Brock et Jax, fit Aranador. Deux de mes meilleurs officiers si ce n'est les meilleurs. Je les ai envoyés rechercher les autres peuplades d'Hyrule afin de reprendre le contact après l'exil. Je sais désormais que tout va bien pour elles. Et que nous sommes prêts à revenir.

-Et quel est leur rôle dans tout cela ? Fit Natt'Anael sans onviction aucune.

-Brock est un excellent administrateur, fit Aranador. Il se chargera de l'aspect gouvernemental. Je lui déléguerai mes pouvoirs pendant mon absence. Quant à Jax, il n'y a pas meilleur officier militaire dans l'armée Hylienne. Il se chargera de maintenir la sécurité dans l'Empire. Ce sont deux hommes parfaitement qualifiés pour ce travail. L'expression « dignes de confiance » est bien faible pour les désigner.

-Et l'Impératrice dans tout cela ?

-Elle viendra, fit Aranador. Je l'emmène avec moi. Je veux lui montrer Hyrule. Ma belle Hyrule comme elle l'appelait.

-Son état de santé est encore instable ! Ce serait trop dangereux !

-Le docteur Aurie est convaincu du contraire ! Contra le roi en croisant les mains. Il prétend même qu'un séjour sur mes terres pourrait être bénéfique à sa mémoire, à sa santé mentale. Il m'a confié qu'Ardath était fascinée par les paysages d'Hyrule.

Natt'Anael soupira de frustration et baissa les yeux. Le roi d'Hyrule se sentit envahir par une pointe de satisfaction en le voyant ainsi.

-Au risque de vous manquer de respect Natt'Anael, fit-il, ne croyez plus jouer les marionnettistes avec moi. J'ai coupé les fils ce soir où vous m'avez fait part de votre magnifique complot. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois quelqu'un de docile.

-Ne mélangez pas tout altesse, fit l'elfe avec irritation. Il n'a jamais été question de vous manipuler pendant votre règne vous pouvez me croire.

-Non, fit Aranador stoïque. Justement je ne sais plus si vous croire en vaut la peine. Ca nous a coûté cher d'avoir suivi votre petit manège.

-Je ne vais pas vous refaire toute l'explication, fit l'elfe d'un ton las. Sauf si certains points vous échappent toujours.

-Rien ne m'a échappé, fit Aranador. Au contraire j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il en était.

-J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas saisi tous les enjeux de ce complot, fit Natt'Anael. J'en suis navré.

-Croyez-moi j'en sais plus que nécessaire, fit le roi. Mais je sais aussi une chose Natt'Anael : ce genre de complot ne doit plus jamais avoir lieu tant que cette Terre me portera en son sein. Sinon…

Il se pencha vers l'elfe, mains croisées.

-Pour chaque vie que ce complot prendra, fit-il, je viendrai en réclamer dix en guise de dédomagement. Soyez assurés que je le ferai.

Natt'Anael blêmit, scandalisé.

-Vous nous menacez de…Fit-il.

-C'est juste un avertissement ! Fit Aranador en levant les mains. Rien qu'un avertissement. Je ne vais pas envoyer mes troupes ravager vos terres pour ce qui s'est passé non ca ne changerait rien au programme. Mais je souhaite que désormais…je puisse m'adresser à vous sans me demander ce qui se cache derrière vos paroles.

-Vous devenez insultant.

-Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête Natt'Anael, fit le roi. Moi aussi je m'y connais en expressions grincantes ».

L'elfe baissa les yeux en soupirant. Il marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de prendre la parole.

« Très bien, fit-il enfin. Je comprend ce que vous ressentez en ce moment. Mais sachez que si ce problème de la Terre des Ombres ne s'était pas présenté, nous ne nous serions pas lancé dedans.

Aranador écarta les mains.

-Trop tard, fit-il. Vous y êtes. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'en tirer les conclusions. A savoir qu'il ne faut pas s'amuser à jouer avec nous. Les conséquences qui en découleront si cela se reproduit seront funestes. Nos deux peuples sont censés être frères. Bien. Je vais essayer de digérer le plus rapidement possible ce qui vient de se passer. Voyez vous c'est un peu le principe du très mauvais repas : la première fois je déteste mais j'essaye de digérer pour faire bonne figure mais si on s'amuse à me le resservir, là par contre soyez assuré que ce ne sera pas ce plat que je mangerai mais plutôt celui qu'on mange froid. Vous êtes prévenus.

Natt'Anael se contenta de fixer le roi. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus ce flemge et cette arrogante assurance. Elle trahissait une frustration et une désillusion.

-Maintenant que les chose sont claires, fit Aranador, nous allons essayer tout de même de travailler ensemble. Puisque la paix est à ce prix tâchons de collaborer tous ensemble pour le salut de cette grande et nouvelle nation. Vous et vos elfes avez un rôle à jouer et je compte bien vous le faire jouer. J'ai besoin de vous Natt'Anael mais ca ne se fera pas sans confiance réciproque. J'ai besoin de temps vous comprenez ?

L'elfe sembla se détendre. La gestuelle du roi, son ton, son regard. Il était un diplomate hors-pair capable de désarçonner n'importe quel beau parleur. L'elfe sentit une pointe de honte presque à l'idée d'avoir manipulé cet homme mais il se reprit très vite.

-Je suis content majesté de voir que malgré ces désaccords…vous conservez de l'estime pour nous, fit l'elfe.

Il le pensait vraiment. Il s'était attendu à de la rébellion de la part du roi. Mais pas à retourner sa mécanique diplomatique contre lui. Il se sentait en infériorité mais aussi en admiration devant cette homme qui avait su s'imposer en l'espace de quelques minutes. Lui qui avait été le cerveau de toute l'opération ressentait de la frustration, de la crainte et du respect pour cet homme qu'il avait pourtant dirigé comme un vulgaire pantin. Il en vint à se demander même si Aranador ne feignait pas son indignation.

-Bien sûr que j'ai de l'estime pour vous, fit le roi. Mais pas pour ces actions. Dorénavant, je veux être au courant de vos plan géniaux et de vos combines séculaires. Si j'apprend qu'on me cache quelque chose, attendez-vous à avoir de mes nouvelles. Bien fermons cette parenthèse. Je l'ai dit et je le répète, je retourne sur Hyrule afin de reprendre possession de ma terre. Mes hommes administreront l'Empire. Il n'y a rien à craindre avec eux.

-Très bien dans ce cas, fit l'elfe. Si tel est votre désir. Quand partez-vous ?

-Je pense partir demain dans la soirée, fit Aranador. J'ai déjà envoyé des troupes inspecter la forêt de Steimdhal afin d'y faire le nettoyage au cas où. Il n'est pas question de se faire attaquer par ces saletés de trolls. Ils devront également déblayer le col de Bolgonne. Si déblayage à faire il y a.

-Comptez-vous emmener votre peuple avec vous ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Non, fit Aranador. Enfin pas tout de suite. La migration doit se faire de façon organisée. Nous devons inspecter les maisons, les fondations, peut-être chasser d'éventuels pillards. Voire inspecter les dégâts éventuels que les dieux auraient pu faire. Nous sommes partis qu'Hyrule commencait à être détruite. Je ne tiens pas à faire voyager mon peuple si c'est pour qu'il n'y trouve que des ruines.

-Pour plus de commodité je pourrais vous fournir des chevaux elfiques, fit l'elfe en réfléchissant. Ils sont extrêmement rapides. Vous feriez le trajet en une seule nuit.

-Ce serait utile en effet, fir Aranador en acquièscant. Je vous remercie. Pourriez vous les préparer pour ce soir ?

-Ce sera fait majesté.

-Très bien, fit Aranador. Désirez-vous nous accompagner ?

L'elfe haussa un sourcil. Le roi avait posé la question d'un ton très courtois qui tranchait nettement avec la froideur adoptée précédemment.

-Hé bien…Fit l'elfe. Ce serait un honneur. Mais je…

-Amenez avec vous vos compagnons, fit Aranador. Et aussi Kayin et Fable. Je pense qu'ils sont en droit de retourner dans leur propre terre natale.

L'elfe sembla hésiter un instant puis acquiesca avec lenteur.

-Si nous devons travailler ensemble, fit le roi, autant que cela se fasse dans les meilleures conditions. Et puis la confiance doit être de mise n'est ce pas ?

L'elfe se demanda si cette dernière affirmation n'était pas soupoudrée d'un brin d'ironie. Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Je suis d'accord majesté, fit-il enfin. Je vous remercie pour ce geste. Je vais rassembler mes compagnons et nous ferons route avec vous.

-Cependant restez près de moi, fit le roi. Je doute que nos héros aient eu suffisamment le temps de digérer ce qui s'est passé pour goûter votre compagnie. Je ne voudrais pas que le retour soit ponctué d'incidents.

-Très bien… »

Le roi congédia l'elfe qui se retira en s'inclinant. Une fois sorti, Aranador se tourna vers Brock et Jax.

« Assurez la garde totale du territoire impérial et de la citadelle, ordonna-t-il. Veillez à ce que que tout soit sous votre contrôle. Les officiers de la Compagnie Impériale vous assisteront. Du moins ceux dont nous n'avons pas besoin. Je pense que Corbeau et Doc viendront pour surveiller la jeune Malon. Vous ne rendrez de compte qu'à mes officiers. Transmettez toute conversation avec les elfes à mon état major. J'ai établi une carte de l'itinéraire que nous devons emprunter pour retourner sur Hyrule. Transmettez tout message urgent en empruntant cette voie. Normallement nous serons à Hyrule demain dans la matinée. Mais je ne tiens pas à prendre de risques en laissant l'Empire sous la garde des elfes.

-Ce sera fait altesse, fit Brock.

-Faites venir les autres peuplades d'Hyrule, fit Aranador. La citadelle aura besoin de bras pour une reconstruction rapide. Et je tiens à ce que le plus de population hylienne se trouve dans les secteurs clés de l'Empire.

-A vos ordres, fit Jax.

-Ce sera tout messieurs. Vous prendrez vos fonctions à mon départ ».

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle sans ajouter un seul mot.

Doc ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vint se porter près du lit. Malon reposait dedans. Sa respiration était lente, calme et régulière. Il porta une main à son front pour le trouver plus tiède que d'habitude. Puis il observa la main gauche. La cicatrice de la marque n'était pas si horrible en fin de compte. Sa capacité à se régénérer s'était visiblement manifestée avec succès. Un autre cadeau de ce fragment maudit. Il tenta de la réveiller. Malon ouvrit un œil vitreux mais ne réagit pas aux appels de Doc. Elle resta prostrée, allongée, serrant les couvertures contre sa poitrine. Doc eut toutes les peines du monde à la mettre sur le dos, lui faire lâcher prise et déboutonner légèrement sa chemise pour poser son stétoscope au niveau du cœur. Celui-ci battait normalement. Après un examen rapide, il en conclut qu'elle avait récupéré physiquement des quelques déconvenues provoquées par la bataille. La transformation en Ganon avait légèrement modifié sa corpulence : elle était plus grande de quelques centimètres, la musculature était plus prononcée, sa poitrine était plus ferme. Les rares imperfections de son corps avaient disparue : un grain de beauté juste au dessus du téton de son sein gauche n'était plus qu'un souvenir, une cicatrice au niveau du coude s'était évanouie, les quelques ongles cassés s'étaient reformés, les éraflures et écorchures n'étaient plus. Il se redressa et sortit. Il retrouva Corbeau et Link sur le seuil de la chambre.

« Bon alors toujours la même chose, fit Doc. Elle est silencieuse et pas la peine de la réveiller. Elle est fragile au niveau mental. Ca va être coton pour la transporter.

-Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? Demanda Corbeau.

-On va la transporter en cariole bâchée, fit Doc. Ca vaut mieux. Vous vous relayerez pour la surveiller. Je conduirai l'attelage. Vous me préviendrez au moindre signe. Venez, on va aménager un petit intérieur confortable pour elle ».

Ils se rassemblèrent devant la grande porte de la Citadelle encore enveloppée dans les fondations. Les carioles et les chevaux se rangèrent en file indienne. Malon était installée sur le matelas d'une grande cariole bachée dans laquelle Doc avait aménagé un petit laboratoire de médecine. Malon dormait encore. Doc appliquait régulièrement un linge humide sur son front. Talon se pencha à l'intérieur et considéra sa fille avec des yeux inquiets.

« Elle ira bien ne vous en faites pas, fit Doc. Elle est encore en état de choc mais je crois qu'elle commence à se calmer. Il lui faut du temps. L'emmener sur Hyrule et lui faire voir son ranch réussira sans doute à lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

-Faites de votre mieux, fit Talon. Je vous fais entièrement confiance.

-N'ayez crainte, ses amis sont là et elle en a beaucoup ! ».

Talon posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille puis recula alors que le cortège commençait à s'ébranler. La garde fit une haie d'honneur sur deux cents mètres. Puis la file disparut à l'horizon.

Link regardait défiler le paysage dans la diligence. Corbeau avait prit son premier tour de veille. Il était seul avec Gwillemine. Les autres héros chevauchaient à ses côtés. Hora Wolff cotoyait Doc près de sa fille.

« Tu regardes ? Demanda Gwillemine.

Link se tourna vers elle pour se prendre dans son regard d'améthyste. Il avait été toujours troublé par ces yeux magnifiques.

-Rien que le paysage, fit-il. Ca me semble tellement étrange. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir quitté Hyrule qu'il y a peu de temps.

-Tu es un peu déphasé comme nous tous, fit Gwillemine. C'est normal nous avons subi beaucoup d'épreuves. On a pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer et de voir le temps passer.

-Ca c'est sûr, fit Link avec un sourire.

-Je regrette toujours ce que j'ai fait à Malon, fit Gwillemine. J'avais senti de la force en elle mais pas à ce point.

-Personne ne l'a vu venir, fit Link. J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Mais désormais Malon comptera. Quand elle se sentira mieux je veillerai à en parler avec elle.

-Elle va avoir beaucoup de mal à assumer cela. Elle hérite des pouvoirs d'un homme qui est responsable des souffrances qu'elle a enduré dans sa jeunesse. C'est un lourd travail qui t'attend.

Link marqua une pause en observant GWillemine.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser…Fit-il…Tu a l'air plus…

-Lucide ? Fit Gwillemine avec un sourire qui enflamma ses sens. Oui je sais. En transferrant ma folie à Bane j'ai un peu…purifié mon esprit on va dire. J'ai eu le cerveau un peu secoué pendant quelques jours. Là je traverse une courte phase de lucidité. Mais ca ne durera pas. Profitons-en pour parler a peu près normallement.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Pour devenir comme ca ?

Gwillemine soupira.

-Longue histoire, fit-elle. Et pas très jolie à entendre. Elwenne a traversé de sacrés choses dans sa vie. Dis toi que j'ai presque vécu au quotidien ce qu'elle a vécu occasionnellement. Ce qui dans mon cas n'aurait jamais du arriver.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je viens de la petite noblesse, fit Gwillemine. Les Tel-Caujah embrasèrent la cause royale pendant la guerre d'unification d'Hyrule. Nous avons prospéré et je devais être destinée à épouser un officier de la garde. Un infect salopard arrogant. Mon rêve était d'être chanteuse à l'Opéra Royal d'Hyrule.

Link à cette annonce se rendit compte à quel point la voix de Gwillemine était belle. Douce, délicate, un souffle de velours dans ses oreilles. Elle était d'une beauté extrêmement troublante aussi. Si les liens de parenté n'étaient pas là, Link était sûr que son cœur aurait chaviré. Ce dont il eut honte sur le coup.

-Je te plait ? Fit Gwillemine avec un sourire taquin.

Link sursauta, gêné.

-Désolé je…

-Ce n'est rien, fit Gwillemine avec un rire. C'est très flatteur tu peux me croire. Je te trouve aussi très beau. Mais hélas, les liens du sang nous empêchent de concrétiser cela. Quoique…les cousins très éloignés.

-Vous êtes une cousine ? Fit Link en sursautant.

-Ca remonte à loin. Je ne compterai pas le nombre « d'arrière » pour qualifier l'âge de ta grand mère. Je suis en fait la fille de sa sœur. Cadette. Nous étions quatre : Bojak, Dargan, Vémilia et moi. Mon dieu ca remonte tellement à loin tout cela.

-Tu me raconteras ?

-Un jour oui, fit Gwillemine. Pas pour le moment, je n'ai pas trop envie de remuer cela pour le moment. Maisdemande le moi même pendant mes périodes de folie. Raconter mon passé ne semble pas poser de problème même dans ces moments la.

-D'accord », fit Link.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Link prenne son tour de veille.

Hora Wolff leva les yeux au loin pour aperçevoir Kayin Stahl qui chevauchait aux côéts de Fable près du roi et des Grands du peuple Elfe. Les deux se retournaient de temps à autres pour la regarder. Auquel cas Hora Wolff détournait le visage ou se contentait de soutenir leur regard. A aucun moment ils ne tentèrent de s'approcher. L'aura colérique d'Hora Wolff était comme une palissade qu'ils s'interdisaient de franchir. Elle prit du recul et s'approcha de l'arrière de la cariole où Corbeau pansait toujours le front de sa fille.

« C'est dingue, fit Corbeau. Elle absorbe l'eau comme une éponge on dirait.

-Du moment qu'elle soit en vie ca me va, fit Hora Wolff. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ?

-Non, fit Corbeau. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis le départ.

-Bon sang j'espère qu'elle s'en tirera…

-Doc est confiant, fit Corbeau. Je lui fais confiance. C'est un expert en médecine.

-Je ne peux pas supporter de voyager avec ces deux là, fit Hora Wolff d'un air furieux. Je supporte à peine Natt'Anael mais ces eux là c'est pire que tout.

-Ignore les, fit Corbeau. Pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est de récupérer Hyrule. On s'occupera d'eux après. Zelda semble les surveiller. Je l'ai vue les regarder de temps à autres. Et Marsilla semble la protéger au cas où.

-A la moindre incartade de leur part je leur fait la peau…

-Calme toi, fit Corbeau. Pour l'instant on a besoin de se concentrer sur la suite des évènements. Occupons nous déjà de rétablir Malon.

-Ca me hérisse de savoir qu'elle va devoir s'impliquer là dedans.

-Il va falloir en discuter, fit Corbeau d'un air sinistre. Si elle a hérité des pouvoirs de Ganondorf, nous devons nous assurer que son état d'esprit est intact. Et pas propre à faire le mal. Il faudra procéder à un exorcisme si tel est le cas.

-Quelle horreur, fit Hora Wolff en frisonnant.

-Pour l'instant on en est pas là d'accord ?

-Va te reposer Corbeau, fit Hora Wolff. C'est au tour de Link. Ah oui ! Et merci d'avoir été si proche de ma fille. Je ne l'oublierai pas ».

Corbeau sourit puis s'arracha à son travail. Il s'en alla prévenir Link puis gallopa auprès de Velta'Ielle qu'il embrassa longuement.

Le col de Bolgonne se dessina dans l'horizon après plusieurs heures d'un trajet sans heurts. La fraîcheur de la matinée véhicula des odeurs de rosée et de plantes. Le cœur du Roi d'Hyrule s'enflamma à la vue de passage si familier. Non loin, il vit la forêt faire une tache sombre dans l'horizon.

« Etrange, fit le roi. Mes éclaireurs ne sont pas là. Pourtant il devrait y avoir au moins un petit campement.

-Ils se sont enfoncée plus profondément en Terre d'Hyrule à mon avis, fit Natt'Anael. Venez, allons les voir.

-Marsilla ! Fit le roi.

Le magicien se porta à sa hauteur.

-Je pars en avant avec Natt'Anael, fit-il. Continuez à avancer à vitesse normale. Je reviendrai vous chercher si je constate que tout va bien.

-A vos ordres ! ».

Le roi cravacha sa monture. Les elfes ainsi que Kayin et Fable firent de même. La file s'enfonca profondément en terre jusqu'à disparaître de leur vue. Au bout d'un petit moment, le magicien se tourna vers la princesse Zelda.

« Allons voir Malon, fit Marsilla. Puisque nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire.

-Avec plaisir », fit-elle.

Ils s'approchèrent de la cariole. Corbeau assurait son tour de veille.

« Aucun signe d'amélioration, fit-il. Je suis inquiet elle pâlit à vue d'œil.

Marsilla descendit de sa monture et sauta à son tour dans la cariole. Doc s'était retournée depuis sa place de cocher.

-Pourtant elle a l'air d'aller bien, fit Corbeau avec inquiétude. Elle respire et…elle semble calme.

Marsilla porta ses mains sur le visage de Malon. Il tâta sa peau à plusieurs endrotis.

-Curieux, fit-il. Le fourmillement magique…il est…bizarre…

-Comment ca bizzare ?

-Je devrais le sentir circuler dans ses veines mais là c'est comme si je plongeais mes mains dans un bol de magie pure. On dirait que le fourmillement s'est démocratisé à tout son corps.

-Impossible, fit Zelda. Cela n'arrive que lorsqu'un être est né de la magie même. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs, Malon est un être vivant.

-Oui, fit Marsilla en réfléchissant. Un être né de la magie même. Un être fait de magie ».

Il réfléchit et soudain devint livide. Sa main fut saisie de tremblements violents.

« Bon sang non ! Grogna-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fit Corbeau en sursautant.

-Va chercher Link ! Vite !

Corbeau s'exécuta et ramena Link au trot au bout de quelques minutes. Le héros n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question.

-Faites luire vos symboles ! Lui ordonna Marsilla ainsi qu'à Zelda. Allez !

Link et Zelda se regardèrent très brièvement puis s'exécutèrent. Avec un chant cristallin, les deux fragments de la Triforce s'activèrent. Mais la main gauche de Malon ne réagit pas. La cicatrice ne s'illumina pas. Link et Zelda sentirent leurs os se glacer. Marsilla déglutit, tentant de maîtriser sa terreur. Il gardait le visage éloigné de Malon comme s'il s'était agit d'un animal sauvage.

« Princesse, fit-il enfin, exécutez un sort de neutralisation de la magie. Faites le à votre plus haut niveau de puissance. Allez ! »

Zelda sursauta, puis se concentra. Elle joignit les mains, marmonna quelques paroles et se détendit brusquement. Une onde de choc lumineuse traversa la plaine avec un souffle cristallin. Puis le calme retomba. Avec horreur, Doc, Corbeau, Marsilla, Zelda et Link contemplèrent le matelas. Là où aurait du se trouver Malon, il n'y avait que le corps d'un homme en tenue de patient.

« Mais…S'exclama Doc. C'est un de mes patients ! Je croyais qu'il avait…qu'il s'était enfui !

-En tout cas c'est pas Malon ! Fit Marsilla. On a dorlotté une illusion pendant tout ce temps ! Elle nous a eu !

Ils entendirent plusieurs chevaux se porter à leur hauteur. Hora Wolff et les autres héros du temps s'avancèrent, l'air inquiet. Là encore, Marsilla prit les devants.

« On s'est fait avoir comme des débutants ! Cria-t-il furieux et terrifié. Elle nous a baisés sur toute la ligne !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hora Wolff transie de peur.

-Ce n'était pas Malon que nous avons transporté ! Fit Link d'un ton désespéré. Elle a déguisé un cadavre pour lui donner son apparence ! Elle a disparu ! »

Hora Wolff et les héros restèrent sur place, immbolités par l'horreur.

« Nous devons retourner à la citadelle ! Fit Corbeau. Nous devons la retrouver !

-Mais où ? Fit Doc. Où est ce qu'elle aurait pu aller ?

-Je sais pas mais elle est pas ici c'est sûr !

-Elle est peut-être repartie sur Hyrule ? Fit Perth.

-Non j'en doute, fit Corbeau. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu y faire ? Rien du tout. Non j'ai bien peur que ce soit encore pire que ca !

-Tu penses comme moi ? Risqua Marsilla.

-Quoi la Terre des Ombres ?!!! Hurla Hora Wolff horrifiée. Mais elle est folle !!! Elle va se faire tuer !!!

-On doit faire demi-tour ! Fit Perth. Hyrule ou pas je retourne là bas ! Il faut retrouver cette gamine ! Elle veut se venger à coup sûr de ce qui s'est passé !

-Avec son pouvoir elle représente une proie de choix, fit Shibukai. Si la Terre des Ombres la corrompt, nous aurons une nouvelle Guerre du Cercle et un nouveau Roi-Sorcier qui sera d'une toute autre trempe !

-Ecoutez ! Fit Link. On va faire comme ca ! Malon, Perth, Shibukai, Gwillemine et Elwenne vous partez devant et au trot ! Marsilla et Zelda viennent avec moi ! Nous devons avertir le roi, Fable, Kayin et les elfes !

-Au diable ces fils de pute ! Cria Hora Wolff. Laisse-les patauger…

-Ils doivent être mis au courant ! Tu n'as pas compris ? Natt'Anael n'avait pas prévu cela ! Dans le grand plan des elfes il n'était écrit nulle part qu'une fermière agirait comme elle l'a fait ! Il l'a dit lui-même ! Il faut qu'on les avertisse afin de mettre au point un moyen de la reprendre !

-Elle risque de redéclencher les hostilités avec Vallum ! Fit Elwenne. Voire pire ! Si dans son état de santé actuel elle se laisse dévorer par son pouvoir, ca peut mal se terminer ! Ca déconne pas Malon ! Il faut qu'on les avertisse ! On aura besoin d'eux !

Malon poussa un juron de frustration et de rage dont l'écho se répercuta dans la plaine.

-Très bien fait ce que tu as à faire ! Fit Malon. Mais ne traînez pas ! On se retrouve sur le chemin ! Au pluad tard frontière de Vallum à l'extrême-ouest de l'Empire ! Demandez le chemin du vieil arbre mort ! C'est sans doute par là qu'elle passera !

-A plus tard ! »

Ils se séparèrent en trombe.

« Doc ! Fit Link. Prend un cheval et amène toi ! »

Le doc s'exécuta avec diligence. Ils galopèrent en direction du col de Borgonne aussi vite que leur monture pouvaient se le permettre.

Les chevaux franchirent le seuil du défilé puis glissèrent avec des hénissements. Le sol était humide et boueux.

« Saleté ! Jura Link en redressant sa monture. Il a du pleuvoir pendant la nuit.

-Link…Cette odeur…Fit Zelda en palissant.

-Plus tard ! Avancons ! »

Les chevaux gallopèrent dans le ravin jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils perçoivent un long souffle régulier. Link connaissait ce son. Le vent d'Hyrule qui courait sur la plaine. Il trouva enfin le roi et sa suite qui observaient la plaine depuis le seuil, immobiles, comme fascinés. Link se porta à leur hauteur.

« Majesté ! Cria-t-il. C'est horrible ! Je…

-Link… »

La voix était affeuse. Désincarnée. Cadavérique. A peine un souffle. Et la main de Zelda avait la froideur de la tombe lorsqu'elle se posa sur son épaule avec une délicatesse mue par la terreur. Link regarda à son tour la plaine et s'immbolisa alors que tout son corps gelait sur place. Le vent ne soufflait pas sur la plaine. Et cette odeur que Zelda avait remarqué, il la remarqua enfin. Mais il la sentit à peine. Seuls ses yeux véhiculaient l'horreur de cette image, l'horreur de cet instant. Une mouette fit un plongeon en piaillant, saisit un poisson et se posa sur une branche d'arbre pour s'en repaître. Le vent balaya les flots et fit marteler les vague à leur pied comme si la terre d'Hyrule dans un dernier sursaut tentait d'exprimer son agonie. Mais aucun ne put dire le moindre mot ou faire le moindre geste. Ils ne firent que regarder ce qui avait été promis par les dieux et qui aujourd'hui se matérialisait à eux.

Hyrule sous les flots.


	58. Chapitre 41 : Plongée dans les ombres

**PLONGEE DANS LES OMBRES :**

La monture se cabra nerveusement près d'une vieille carcasse d'arbre sombre. Elle n'avancerait pas plus loin. Malon caressa l'encolure d'une main encore brûlante. Le bandage réalisé à la va-vite maintenait ses chairs meurtries emprisonnées dans une gaze recouverte d'un baume apaisant et cicatrisant. Le pouvoir coulait en elle comme une lave ardente dans les veines d'un volcan en éruption. Elle s'y accoutumait avec difficulté. Elle se sentait capable de mettre le monde à feu et à sang, mais la simple idée de déclencher l'horreur lui était affreusement pénible. Son corps réagissait alors comme si tout le poids du monde pesait sur lui. Elle était encore secouée de tremblements, les idées folles s'enchaînaient dans sa tête. Des flashes et des images. Mais plus de place pour les sentiments et les regrets. Ils devaient maintenant s'être rendus compte de la supercherie. Elle s'était concentrée toute la nuit pour tisser une illusion parfaite avant que l'aube n'arrive. Puis elle avait enfilé son armure de généralissime grâce à sa magie, couvert sa tête d'une capuche noire et s'était mêlée à la foule qui fêtait alors la victoire. Il ne lui avait plus fallu que sceller un cheval et prendre la fuite au loin. Elle avait voyagé pendant ces quelques jours, suivant une piste de magie noire comme un chien reniflant une odeur. Cela avait été difficile et éreintant mais le fait qu'elle se trouve là témoignait de sa réussite. Personne ne s'était lancé à sa recherche. Et si tel était le cas maintenant il était trop tard. Elle descendit de cheval. L'animal regarda l'étendue avec des yeux effrayés, l'envie de fuir d'ici se manifestant clairement dans son énervement. Malon savait y faire avec les chevaux. Elle lui caressa le museau, murmura quelques paroles en langue chevaline. Elle avait appris des milliers de dialectes depuis que son pouvoir s'était révelé à elle. Parler aux animaux, elle avait appris à le faire aussi. Elle pouvait distinguer des couleurs que le spectre de base ne connaissait pas, entendre des sons qui dépassait le simple cadre de l'imagination. Mais tout cela était confus, chaotique. Son pouvoir était comparable à celui des dieux mais elle se sentait écrasée par lui. Elle devait prendre du temps pour ca, le, temps de s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle condition. Ce pouvoir lui servirait à sa cause, à sa quête personnelle. D'une tape sur la croupe, elle congédia sa monture qui prit la fuite avec zèle.

Devant elle, la muraille de sapins se dressait dans l'obscurité naissante. Les pointes noires semblaient éventrer le ciel rouge du crépuscule. Elle pouvait sentir les ténèbres émaner de cet endroit comme une odeur forte et entêtante. La Terre des Ombres.

Elle se remémora les paroles de Mortalius, ce qu'elle entendit hier soir alors qu'allongée dans le lit ses sens ultra-affinés lui révélait la vérité sur 500 années d'histoire. 500 ans de mensonges. Quelqu'un devait payer. Les elfes devraient attendre. Vallum était la cible prioritaire. Vallum et sa cohorte de sorciers dégénérés. Vallum et ses guerres. Vallum par qui était venu ce plan infect qui avait sacrifié Hyrule et sa propre vie. Vallum ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. Tôt ou tard, Mortalius retrouverait des forces. Tôt ou tard, il frapperait à nouveau. Un nouveau complot entraînerait les nations dans un cyclone de mensonges, de tromperies, de trahisons et de secrets. Jamais plus. Vallum devait mourir.

Malon écarta le pan de sa cape et vérifia que son épée était bien attachée à sa ceinture. L'armure de généralissime était devenue une seconde peau sur elle, épousant chacune de ses formes pour un maximum de protection et de confort. Son pouvoir s'était fondu dans le métal. Elle ne ressentait plus de gêne ou de poids. Le symbole de la Triforce luisait sur le pommeau arrière du gantelet d'ébène. Elle avait été horrifiée par ce symbole au tout début. Puis elle l'avait fait sien. Ce pouvoir avait appartenu à Ganondorf autrefois mais elle n'était pas Ganondorf. Elle aussi pouvait devenir un Ganon mais un Ganon qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Passée l'horreur, elle avait été curieuse. Puis ses conclusions avaient été des plus simples : ce pouvoir serait l'instrument de sa vengeance. Elle le ferait sien. Elle le dompterait. Elle dompterait sa forme de Ganon, elle dompterait sa fureur et sa haine. Elle dirigerait tout cela vers Vallum. Tant que Vallum vivrait, Hyrule vivrait sous sa menace. Tant que Hyrule serait menacée, d'autres complots pluriséculaires interviendraient. La paix ne serait qu'une illusion. Elle avait chassé ses sentiments de son être et de son esprit. Elle avait prit une décision cruciale sur laquelle elle ne reviendrait pas. Un court instant son cœur se serra dans son sein. Sa main se porta vers lui isntinctivement. Elle fit défiler dans son esprit les images de tous ces êtres qui avaient changé sa vie. Elle se demanda quelle serait leur réaction. La peur et la tristresse bien sûr. Mais elle faisait ca aussi pour eux. Ils avaient tout donné pour elle. Elle allait maintenant prendre son destin en si un interrupteur s'était enclenché, leurs visages disparurent de sa tête et elle reprit pied dans le monde réel. Elle inspira. Le premier pas était le plus dur.

Elle le fit.

Elle crut passer sous une douche glacée, franchir le seuil d'un autre monde. La paix bucolique de la plaine fut remplacée par les rumeurs morbides de la terre des ombres. Pas d'odeur de résine, mais une odeur de terre, de froid et de gravas. Un vent glacé qui paraissait vivant, semblait caresser son visage et se faufiler sous son armure pour faire courir des doigts de givre sur sa peau. Sous ses pas, les branches d'arbres et les os fichés en terre. Dans l'air, les arbres qui faisaient parler le bois, les oiseaux de nuits et d'autres cris s'apparentant à des hurlements ou des soupirs. Un autre monde. Elle vit quelque chose se mouvoir dans l'air. Une flamme ronde, une luciole d'une couleur verte virevolta vers son visage. Puis elle tourna un instant autour de sa tête comme un satellite autour d'une planète avant de repartir au fin fond de la forêt. A un moment elle s'arrêta, dansa sur place et reprit sa route. Malon dégaina son épée. La lame siffla avec une voix cristalline. Elle inspira à nouveau et se tourna. Là où elle aurait du voir la plaine d'Hyrule, elle ne vit qu'une couche de ténèbres s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Elle avait franchi le seuil, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Dans sa tête, elle ferma la porte de cette partie de sa vie. Il était temps pour elle de forger la suite de son destin.

A pas lents, portant ses yeux tout autour d'elle Malon fit ses premiers pas en Terre des Ombres.


	59. Une petite note de l'auteur

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

La Seconde Partie s'achève enfin ! Après maintes reports et de nombreux rajouts de dernière minute il était temps d'y mettre un point final afin d'entamer plus en avant les hostilités. Mes excuses donc si le temps fut long. Mais hélas je suis du genre à trouver une nouvelle idée à exploiter quand je crois enfin avoir fait le tour de ce que je peux écrire. D'autres ont germé mais il était temps que la seconde partie (déjà plus de deux fois plus longue que la première) prenne fin avant que ne se produise un déséquilibrage total de l'histoire ainsi qu'une évidente lassitude.

En ce moment même les premiers chapitres de la troisième partie sont en cours de peaufinage. De nouveaux personnages et de nouvelles intrigues sont à prévoir. Ce chapitre se concentrera de nouveau exclusivement sur Malon. Mais je vous rassure, les autres personnages feront bien évidemment leur apparition. Là aussi tout est déjà décidé à l'avance, y compris le final que je promet aussi surprenant que les derniers chapitres de la Seconde Partie. Voire plus.

C'est également l'occasion de quitter l'aspect un peu trop brutal des deux premiers chapitres pour quelque chose d'un peu plus riche. Je compte traiter le troisième chapitre avec un peu plus d'imagination. A commencer par les environnements. Il s'agira surtout d'exploration. Donc fini les scènes qui se dérouleront toujours aux même endroits sur au moins cinquante chapitres. J'ai bien l'intention que les lecteurs se disent à chaque nouveau chapitre « alors qu'est ce que l'on va visiter aujourd'hui ? » plutôt que « bon alors on reviens où là ? ». Il y aura donc infiniment plus de décors et d'environnement que dans les deux premières parties.

Naturellement ma patte ténébreuse flottera. Mais même si la violence sera toujours de mise, je ne pense pas sombrer de nouveau dans le gore pour cette partie. J'y referai un saut ultérieurement mais pas avant un bon bout de temps. Pour l'instant il va s'agir de retranscrire une ambiance mélangeant Dark-Fantasy, Dark-Faerie, Gothique et une touche de merveilleux tout de même. Avec au programme d'autres rois-sorciers qui eux aussi montreront que Bane n'était pas le seul en matière de « super-puissance ».

D'ici là je vais faire sans doute une petite pause. Le temps de relire un peu tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit et d'y apporter quelques corrections. Toutefois, étant donné que les premiers chapitres de la troisième partie sont pratiquement achevés comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ils ne tarderont pas à tomber. Vous savez où les trouver de toutes façon.

En attendant j'espère que la lecture de Diabolus ex Machina fut jusqu'à présent un moment que vous avez su apprécier. Etant donné la profusion de flamers et de critiques haineuses qui ont tendance à courir sur le net ces derniers temps, il vaudrait mieux que je me couvre en déclarant ceci :

**Cette histoire n'est en rien ma conception de base de Zelda. Il s'agit juste d'un récit établi sur le concept du « et si ? ». En l'occurrence, « et si Malon était tentée par le mal ? ». **

C'est après tout le principe de la fanfiction qui est de fournir sa vision d'un jeu ou du moins d'essayer d'en adopter une différente de celle à laquelle on est habitués. De toute évidence, que Diabolus plaise ou non, au final, nous savons tous à quoi ressemble le vrai Zelda. Et en cela, nous serons tous d'accord pour dire que nous devons à ce jeu d'extraordinaires moments qui demeureront inoubliables. Ainsi qu'une volonté de ne pas nous arrêter là. Et de parfois prendre la plume pour réécrire l'histoire à notre façon sans pourtant se targuer de jouer les révisionnistes. Mais juste pour tout simplement s'amuser ou assouvir un rêve : l'envie d'être le maître de ses héros préférés le temps d'une histoire afin que, tels des Miyamoto en herbes, nous aussi puissions inventer notre propre formule magique et y apporter notre propre touche. Zelda ne changera pas, quelque soit le nombre de fictions qu'il existe sur le net.

Qu'importe comment les personnages évoluent, que Link sombre dans le mal ou au contraire rejette sa condition de héros, que Zelda perde tout ou s'empare du trône d'Hyrule.

Qu'importe les amours du héros qu'ils existent ou non, qu'ils se fassent avec ces dames ou ces messieurs, que Link fasse soupirer Zelda ou chavirer le cœur de Sheik.

Qu'importe aussi leurs comportements : faire en sorte que Link soit un lâche, Zelda une manipulatrice, Malon une nymphomane, Ganondorf un être en quête de rédemption ou Tingle un tueur en série.

Tous, sans exception, fans furieux ou simples joueurs occasionnels, flamers ou critiques, nous avons tous pensé à Zelda un jour en nous posant cette simple question : « et si ? » Et a cette question, de nombreuses images nous sont parvenues. Diabolus est l'incarnation de toutes les images que j'ai pu imaginer en me posant cette simple question et au cours d'un simple rêve.

En écrivant Diabolus, je ne fait que réaliser ce dernier. Mes rêves n'appartiennent qu'à moi et l'univers de Diabolus aussi. En aucun cas ils ne doivent être considérés comme se revendiquant d'une volonté d'imposer un modèle qui passerait pour le modèle de base de l'univers Zelda à imposer selon mon avis. Car l'univers de Zelda n'appartient à personne : il est à tout le monde.

Il y a Zelda. Et il y a nos rêves. Le rêve est la base de toute pensée, aussi ne sous-estimons pas ses pouvoirs. Car après chaque Zelda que nous finissons, quelque soit notre façon de penser, nous commençons tous sans exception à rêver de la prochaine aventure en espérant qu'elle même nous donnera envie de rêver de sa propre suite. Et dans l'attente de cette suite, nous faisons naître des centaines d'histoires dans nos esprits.

Ainsi même sans écrire la moindre ligne, nous faisons tous de la fanfiction.

Bien amicalement,

L'auteur




	60. TROISIEME PARTIE : LA TERRE DES OMBRES

**TROISIEME PARTIE : LA TERRE DES OMBRES :**

_« Et mon âme de cette ombre qui gît flottante à terre ne s'élèvera jamais plus… »_

**Edgard Alan Poe**

_**Le Corbeau**_

_«La pureté… Quel meilleur écrin y'a-t-il pour recevoir l'essence du Mal ?Si tant est qu'il existe… »_

**Vorandor**

**Prince Vampire**

_« De toutes les argiles qui existent sur cette planète, laquelle peut se prétendre plus belle que celle de la chair ? Aucune. Cette douceur organique, ces lignes de sang qui irriguent chaque pore, ce souffle imperceptible mais pourtant omniprésent du vivant qui semble filtrer à sa surface…Quelle meilleur symbole de la vie, quelle meilleure manifestation du physique ? La vie, elle s'en gorge comme un bébé se gorge du lait du sein maternel. Et elle se gorge de tout ce qu'elle peut boire. La chair est un être constamment affamé : affamé d'eau, de nourriture, de sang et de sexe. Un monstre carnassier recouvrant un squelette. Un vampire qui suce jusqu'à la moelle la vie qui flotte dans l'espace et la retient en son sein jusqu'à ce que la mort lui fasse lâcher prise. Elle dépasse des concepts primaires comme le Bien et le Mal. C'est la chair qui fait l'homme, sa nourriture qui transcende les pensées, les visions et les actes. Et elle transcende aussi le temps et l'espace. Ceux qui possèdent le terrible pouvoir de la modeler peuvent la maîtriser, la diriger, orienter son évolution. Nous le faisons avec les golems de chair de nos jours mais ce ne sont que de pâles expériences de sorciers magicien. Non, le véritable maitre en la matière commence par maîtriser sa propre chair à lui, à la modeler selon ses propres concepts, selon ses propres principes qu'il se dictera par ses propres pensées et non par la volonté d'instincts primaires destinés à satisfaire la soif de son enveloppe corporelle. Celui qui maîtrise et le corps et l'esprit…celui-là dominera le monde. _

_Pour le Meilleur ou pour le Pire »._

**Mortalius**

**Livre de la Vie et de la Mort**

_« Parce que la Terre des Ombres fut autrefois une province Impériale, sa damnation fut toujours perçue par l'Empire comme une tâche indélébile dans son honneur. Il devait cohabiter avec elle, comme un malade cohabitant avec le mal qui le ronge. Pourtant cette lutte fratricide a permis également à l'Empire de tester son propre courage. Il n'est pire chose que de devoir lever la main sur son propre sang. Vallum fut enfermée dans les ténèbres et avec elle son peuple. Des villes entières furent englouties. Plus personne n'entendit parler d'elles et de leurs habitants. Personne ne peut dire ne que ces derniers sont devenus. Même la mort n'est plus une solution lorsqu'un Nécromancien tire les ficelles. Les âmes sont sans doute récupérées et relevées dans de nouveaux corps, leurs souvenirs effacés ou entravés. Cette réutilisation des morts a un effet pervers sur l'esprit. Qui parmis ces cadavres ambulant fut un frère, un ami ou un fils ? Une sœur, une amie, une fille ? Nul ne peut le dire. Nul ne sait ce qui est arrivé à la Terre des Ombres. Tous ceux qui y sont entrés n'en sont jamais revenus. Vallum est l'exemple même d'une terre que la Lumière ne suffira plus à purifier. Pour combattre ce mal, je crains qu'un mal encore plus grand soit nécessaire. Seul ce mal aura la cruauté suffisante, seul lui pourra se détacher entièrement de son humanité afin de ne jamais hésiter. Mais quand ce mal s'asseoira sur le trône de Vallum, il conviendra de frapper vite pour l'empêcher de s'y enraciner. Guetter l'instant de flottement, voilà tout ce à quoi nous sommes réduits aujourd'hui ». _

_**Ado Dolmatius, chroniqueur historique Impérial**_

_**« Terre des Ombres : réflexions sur Vallum »**_

_« Les Vampires sont les aristocrates de la nation des ténèbres. Des créatures surpuissantes, élégantes, d'une intelligence diaboliques et aux pouvoirs exceptionnels. Il peuvent se montrer généreux, mais le prix dépasse très souvent ce que l'on en tire. Et quand on s'en rend compte, il est généralement trop tard pour reculer »_

_**Azrael Corvinus**_

_**Sorcier de la Compagnie Impériale**_

_« La vie n'est qu'un Théâtre de Marionnettes »_

**Grendell**

**Propos recueillis au cours d'un entretient peu avant son élection en tant que Roi Sorcier**

**Archives de l'Ecole Impériale pour Jeunes Enfants**


	61. Chapitre 1 : Vorandor

**VORANDOR :**

Le manoir était enchâssé entre les arbres comme une pierre précieuse dans le chaton d'une bague. Des torches étaient dressées le long du chemin, surmontés de crânes humains dans les orbites desquels brillaient des feux verdâtres. Quelques flammèches s'élevaient dans les airs et s'envolaient alors comme des lucioles apportant un semblant de poésie morbide. Sur les côtés du chemin, les marais putrides exhalaient leurs relents de terre humide et d'herbes aquatiques. Des grenouilles entonnaient un concert nocturne. Sous ses bottes de fer, la terre remuait avec un bruit de succion écœurant. Des dallées imergées au dessus des eaux pavaient un chemin vers l'entrée grillagée. Malon s'avança vers la grille en suivant la petite luciole de feu qui vint mourir à ses pieds. Deux gargouilles aux formes abstraites mais effrayantes la contemplaient depuis les piliers qui encadraient le portail. Elle fit coulisser l'une des grille, s'avança sur le dalla ed'une cour intérieur au centre de laquelle une fontaine vomisait une eau croupie dans un bassin recouvert d'algues et de plantes vertes. Une grenouille quitta son nénuphar pour s'enfoncer dans la fange boueuse en faisant claquer la surface de l'eau. Elle s'avanca vers la double porte d'entrée en bois sculpté. Elle fit coulisser une poignée dorée en forme de serpent et la porte coulissa sur elle-même avec un grincement. Elle pénétra dans un manoir richement décoré. Deux tableaux accrochés aux murs la surplombaient. Les paysages représentées étaient bucoliques et résolumentparadisiaques. Le sol était un parquet et un long tapis s'alongeait vers le fond de la pièce, juste vers une autre porte de bois. Elle longea plusieurs sets d'armures dressées calmement et qui semblaient former une haie d'honneur. Enfin, arrivée sur le seuil, elle frappa sur le battant. Une voix répondit du tac-au-tac ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se reprit rapidement et fit coulisser la poignée.

« Entre donc! Lança Vorandor.

La pièce était immense. Rectangulaire, colorée par des tableaux sinistres dans des cadres dorés et des étagères remplies de livres. Que du bois là encore : les murs recouverts d'un papier peint bordeaux décoré de dorures, leurs plaintes sculptées en motifs longilignes et courbes. Des formes serpentines et hérissées comme des branches de rosiers sauvages s'entortillaient en croisées d'ogives au plafond et dans chaque pétale des voûtes qui soutenaient la partie supérieure de la pièce avaient été peintes avec une extrême minutie des fresques représentant d'obscurs événements de l'histoire dans lesquels le Vampire figurait. Une cheminée imposante réchauffait la pièce d'un feu vif et de confortables fauteuils se pressaient devant elle. Sur le parquet verni, un énorme tapis aux coloris sombres, souvent dans le rouge, était tendu. En face d'elle, la table était tout aussi massive : un interminable rectangle de bois noir aux pieds sculptés. Des chaises étaient rangées. Sur la table s'alignaient une série de chandeliers à cinq branches chacun. Au fond de la pièce, une estrade donnait sur une série de rideaux immenses qui de toute évidence cachaient une ou des fenêtres.

Vorandor était attablé et la contemplait d'un air sinistre. Il portait un grand manteau rouge bordeaux avec des épaulettes bordées de tissu doré. Une chemise blanche lui descendait jusqu'à la taille et juste au dessous du coup brillait d'un feu doré une amulette ronde. Le visage du vampire la frappa d'entrée : d'un vert presque repoussant, il la toisait avec deux yeux reptiliens. Deux barbiches étaient nouées par des perles cuivrées sous son menton. Ses deux oreilles ressemblaient à des ailes de chauve-souris. Il était assis à son aise dans un grand fauteuil rembourré, une main posée sur l'accoudoir. Dans son autre main aux doigts longs et fin terminés par des griffes noires, il faisait tourner un gobelet.

« Alors voilà notre phénomène, lança-t-il en traçant un sourire qui dévoila une dentition acérée. Notre survivante. Bienvenue chez les morts ma belle !

Il avala son verre d'un trait et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la salle où il percuta le sol dans un concert cristallin.

-Un corps de déesse dans une carapace de cuir, reprit-il. Je ne vois que ca. Mais qu'en est-il de l'esprit ? Bah ! »

Il ponctua le dernier mot d'un signe nerveux de la main et se leva. Vorandor était immense, plus de deux mètres sans doute de hauteur. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir et des bottes brunes. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents, les mains dans le dos comme un maître jaugeant un élève. Elle le fusilla d'un regard méprisant.

« Que de changement depuis la petite fermière innocente perdue au fin fond de son coin de paradis, lança-t-il avec une grimace. Qui aurait cru que la soie deviendrait fer ?

-Tu connais mon histoire ? » Lança-t-elle d'un ton défiant.

Elle n'était nullement impressionnée par Vorandor. Ce que l'on disait de lui n'étaient que des légendes après tout. Elle n'avait devant elle qu'un vulgaire vampire aux manières d'aristocrate avec un teint de peau qui était tout sauf frais et qui la considérait avec condescendance.

« Je sais tout sur toi mortelle chétive, répondit-il sans s'émouvoir du ton qu'elle avait emprunté. Et plus encore.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Lança-t-elle.

-Te mettre en garde, fit-il en se redirigeant vers l'autre bout de la table. Te mettre en garde contre toi-même !

-J'ai n'ai pas de leçons de morales à recevoir de toi, créature ! Répondit-elle en faisant un pas courroucé vers le vampire.

-L'orgueil te ronge déjà le cœur, fit Vorandor en se tournant subitement et en pointant vers elle un doigt inquisiteur. Tu as besoin de toute l'aide possible. La mienne plus que les autres. Ce que tu combats, je le connais.

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas! Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, et certainement pas de la tienne !

-Alors sors d'ici en vitesse, répondit le Vampire en dévoilant ses crocs, les yeux furieux. Si tu n'as pas de temps à perdre ne me fait pas perdre le mien. Sors et meurs comme la misérable vermine que tu es ! A défaut de te satisfaire toi-même, tu satisfera les vers qui rongeront chaque morceau de ton cadavre !»

Elle sentit l'adrénaline inonder ses veines. Le Vampire poussa le bouchon à lui tourner le dos. Avec une fureur décuplée, elle dégaina son épée et se rua vers lui en quelques foulées véloces. A l'instant même où elle s'apprêtait à abattre sa lame sur son crâne, Vorandor se tourna subitement vers elle, la main gauche tendue. Elle sentit quelque chose la projeter en arrière. Des éclairs la griffèrent et elle s'écrasa contre le mur en s'arrachant un cri du fin fond de la gorge. Elle atterrit sur le sol, brisée de douleur.

«Imbécile écervelée !!!Cria-t-il. Donnez-lui une armure et une épée et elle se croit capable de se tailler un empire à elle seule ! Quoi de plus pitoyable que de se pétrir l'esprit de vaines illusions? »

Malon se redressa avec peine, l'épée plantée dans le sol de la pièce, les yeux brûlants de rage, le rouge aux joues. D'un geste soudain, elle projeta de la main gauche une boule d'énergie. Sans s'émouvoir, Vorandor la rattrapa avec sa main droite comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple balle.

« Et obstinée avec ca, soupira-t-il en écrasant la boule dans sa main comme un vulgaire insecte. Bah… »

Malon l'observa un instant, oscillant entre la terreur la plus viscérale et une rage tout aussi dévorante. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir comme si elle avait du affronter une armée entière.

« Obstinée et dévorée d'illusion, comme tous ces mortels pathétiques qui grouillent dans ce monde, fit Vorandor en s'avançant de nouveau vers elle. Aveugle qui marche dans un monde de ténèbres dévorée par ce pouvoir qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. Un nouveau né jouant avec l'épée de son père».

Malon tente de se relever à grand peine. Vorandor tend de nouveau la main vers elle et une force supérieure la plaque contre le mur et la fait retomber par terre.

« Petit chiot insouciant, lance-t-il d'un ton sévère. Ma patience a des limites.

-Tue moi si c'est ce que tu veux, crache Malon en essayant de se redresser sur ses mains.

-Te tuer moi ? Lance Vorandor en rigolant. Tu es tellement pathétique que tu ne mérites même pas que je salisse mes mains sur ton corps. Et je n'ai de toute façon pas l'intention de porter la main sur toi. Tu l'aurais su depuis longtemps si tu avais su ouvrir tes oreilles. Mais qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait. Allons repartons à zéro. Assied-toi donc ! »

Tout en prononçant cette dernière phrase, il souleva son bras droit et Malon s'éleva à son tour en poussant un cri. D'un geste de son autre main, il fit reculer une chaise et la projeta brutalement dessus. Malon par un effet de la main du vampire atterrit alors en position assise mais la chaise percuta le mur avant d'être soudainement attirée contre la table. Celle-ci lui rentra dans le ventre et lui arracha un cri étouffé.

« Tu es assise à ton aise ? Fit le Vampire avec une ironie qu'il ne ponctua pas d'un sourire.

Il prit place à son tour dans son fauteuil tandis que Malon se débattait.

-Je suis Vorandor, fit-il enfin. Prince Vampire de Vallum, maître de la contrée de Saregas. Enfin du moins j'espère l'être toujours.

Il attira à lui une carafe de liquide rouge sombre.

-Cela fait des siècles qu'un mortel ne s'était pas assis à cette table, fit Vorandor en regagnant sa place et en ramassant le verre qu'il avait jeté auparavant, ignorant les gémissements de douleur de Malon. C'est un immense honneur que je t'accorde. Tache de t'en souvenir. Bois donc et met la bride à tes excès de folie inutiles et vains! »

Il lui tendit un verre en or massif décoré de pierreries. Un liquide sombre le remplissait. Malon un instant pour reprendre son souffle et s'affranchir de la douleur qui vrillait son ventre. Elle avait pu reculer sa chaise un peu pour le dégager mais une force invisible la maintenait trop proche de la table pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Elle empoigna alors le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. De fines lignes écarlates perlèrent sur son menton alors qu'elle avalait le liquide à pleines gorgées. Vorandor l'observait en silence. Elle reposa le verre d'un geste brutal, haletante, les yeux troublés et rouges.

« C'est bon, fit-elle. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Rien qu'un vin, fit Vorandor. Le seul que ceux de ma race apprécient. Je devrais presque dire le seul que j'apprécie.

Elle tourna n œil vers lui.

-Je suis l'un des derniers de mon espèce, jeune mortelle ! Fit-il d'un ton plus sombre en lui servant de nouveau du vin. Des siècles d'expérience m'ont fait comprendre que nous mêler des affaires des mortels nous serait fatal. Ce qui s'est vérifié avec le temps. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux et nous nous terrons comme des rats.

-Qui vous a décimé ? Demanda Malon en buvant à nouveau.

-Les mortels pardi, répondit Vorandor en reposant la flasque. Leur vieille peur de l'inconnu et de l'irrationnel. Les mortels ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Et ils méprisent cette peur. Ainsi est huilé leur petit mécanisme : par la peur vient la haine, par la haine viennent les armes. Traqués comme des proies, on nous a décapités, torturés, écorchés vifs et brûlés sur des bûchers. Certains croisés paraient leurs armures de nos têtes. Nous avons payé le prix de nos petits jeux politiques. Nous étendions notre influence au sein de la société des mortels par nos jeux de pouvoir : en manipulant les puissants, en écrasant les faibles. L'esprit des mortels est tellement crédule et facile à modeler. Nos guerres personnelles se soldaient toujours par la mort de mortels innocents. Des dommages collatéraux nous appelions cela. Ce n'était que du bétail à nos yeux, des pions sans valeur ! Mais même un pion peut menacer le roi sur l'échiquier. Nous ne l'avons appris que trop tard.»

Il but d'un trait le contenu de son verre. Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus. Il y plongea alors ses yeux de serpents.

« Et tu sembles suivre le même parcours jeune fille, fit-il en tendant un doigt vers elle. Il n'y a personne de plus aveugle que celui ou celle qui croit tout prévoir à l'avance. Que crois-tu faire, Malon, en t'aventurant dans la Terre des Ombres avec ton équipement de pacotille et tes talents minables ?

C'était la première fois que le vampire l'appelait par son propre prénom. Ce qui signifiait que la question n'était pas ironique mais bien sérieuse.

-Je veux changer mon destin ! Répondit-elle en essayant de donner de l'assurance à sa voix. Et celui de ceux que j'aime ! »

En vain. Il rit de cette réponse.

« Ce bon vieux destin, fit-il. Oui bien sûr, tous les mortels veulent changer le cours des choses. Typique de ceux qui fuient la mort et la fatalité comme la peste. Tu es courageuse mais sotte. Tu t'apprêtes à affronter un mal dont tu ignores tout. Que crois-tu savoir de cette malédiction qui ravage ce pays ?

-Je…

-Rien, bien évidemment ! La coupa Vorandor en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. Toi la fermière chétive et douce, tu as passé ta vie la tête pleine de beaux rêves à vivre dans l'indolence et l'insouciance au milieu de tes chevaux dans ta prairie natale ! A rêver encore et encore ! Sept années de terreur t'ont certes été imposées mais qu'ont-elles représenté face au reste ? Rien qu'une page dans le livre de ta propre existence ».

Il but encore. Malon ne savait que répondre. Elle essayait de se convaincre que ces sept années de terreur avaient été les pires. Sans succès. Elle se revoyait encore dans son ranch à chantonner dans l'enclot auprès des chevaux. Mais la Malon qu'elle vit ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle en ressentit une boule dans la gorge.

« Douter de soi-même, fit Vorandor soudainement. Encore un problème n'est ce pas ? Quel est ton vrai visage ? Celui de cette furie dans sa cuirasse ou de cette fermière délicate et sensible ?

-Je…Je ne sais…

Elle paniquait.

-Bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas, fit Vorandor d'un ton sévère. Voilà le fond du problème ! Tu ne te connais même pas ! Tu avances à tâtons, les yeux bandés, dans un couloir sombre et sans murs, espérant arriver jusqu'au bout sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Tes peurs ? Tu les remues dans ta tête puis tu les mets au fin fond d'un grand tiroir de ton esprit. Mais ce grand tiroir s'ouvre parfois de lui-même et te renvoie tes phobies à la figure ! Et quand elles frappent elles sont plus douloureuses qu'avant ! Comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre ! »

Elle restait pétrifiée de terreur. Dans son esprit se succédaient à très grande vitesse une série de flashes et de sons. Emmêlés les uns aux autres, ils formaient un concentré de toute sa vie qu'elle semblait se repasser en boucle comme une torture mentale.

« Tu n'acceptes pas ta nouvelle personnalité Malon, fit Vorandor en croisant les doigts, coudes posés sur la table. Le destin a voulu que tu sortes de ton pathétique ranch perdu au fin fond de ce monde pour prendre les armes et combattre un mal. Il a imposé les changements qui étaient nécessaires pour ce faire. Toi tu les acceptes sans te demander ce qu'il en coûte. Et quand tu ne peux plus reculer, tu doutes alors. Trop tard pour cela. Tes dons sont en toi : tu es ici, devant moi, habillée de fer et d'acier, la sorcellerie de Ganondorf coulant avec ton propre sang dans tes veines et marchant vers une quête de vengeance et de meurtre. Il serait temps de réaliser tes faits et gestes et de choisir entre accepter cette nouvelle partie de toi ou la renier à tout jamais.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Fit-elle, d'une voix presque implorante.

Elle tentait de refouler des larmes sans grand succès.

-Je ne suis pas professeur, ni chaperon, fit Vorandor d'un ton sévère, grimaçant de dégoût en voyant les larmes perler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider à ta place. Sache seulement ceci : il existe deux types de gens sur cette terre. Ceux qui naissent faibles et dont le but existentiel est de servir et ceux qui naissent forts et dont le destin est de régner. Toi et moi, nous faisons partie de cette dernière catégorie. Nos dons font de nous des êtres supérieurs et les mortels le savent bien pour l'expérimenter eux-mêmes : les leaders magnétisent les masses par leur présence, leurs capacités, leurs pouvoirs, tel des planètes attirant à eux une nuée de satellites serviles. Mais nous, nous allons bien au delà de ca. Nous sommes les demi-dieux des anciens temps ou les manifestations d'un bien ou d'un mal. Là où les chefs mortels ne sont que des chefs, nous, nous sommes les êtres vers lesquels se tournent leurs prières désespérées et adoratrices. Nous traversons le temps qui les tue, nous savons plus que n'importe quel érudit sur cette terre et nous saurons plus que n'importe quel homme pourra apprendre, quelque soit sa longévité.

-Mais à quel prix ? Fit-elle avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Certains ne s'en soucient guère, fit Vorandor. La somme récoltée dépasse de bien loin le prix à payer. Avec le temps, l'on se rend compte que ce que nous appelons parfois une malédiction s'avère un don. Il y a un prix pour tout acte qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Mais il est des cas où l'on se dispense de peser le pour et le contre sur une balance. On ne peut alors que regarder derrière soi et tirer le bilan de ses actes. Ou garder les yeux rivés vers l'avenir en tournant éternellement le dos à son passé.

Il marque une pause.

-Le plus souvent, fit-il d'une voix basse et sinistre, ce prix est l'innocence ».

Il tourne des yeux vers elle. Des yeux presque compatissants. Cela la trouble et la gêne.

« Mais qui est innocent dans ce monde ? Reprit-il presque pour lui-même. Personne. Toi, moi ou un autre, nous avons tous notre page de vie écrite avec du sang.

-Je…Je n'ai… »Fit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

La bataille lui revint à l'esprit. Elle se revoyait faisant danser sa lame au dessus de sa tête en poussant des cris de guerre. Une image qui s'apparentait à de la bravoure chez certains. Elle en avait maintenant des relents apocalyptiques qui lui donnaient la nausée. Elle se revit en Ganon furieux décimant par dizaines les hommes de Bane. Elle se revit encore faire craquer sous ses crocs le corps du Roi-Sorcier.

« Oui jeune fille, tes mains sentent la viande. Fit Vorandor avant de pousser un léger ricanement. Ton corps a été baptisé par le sang de tes victimes. Et tu aimais cela n'est ce pas ? C'était comme… ton premier orgasme ?

Elle le fixe horrifiée. Pas seulement parce qu'elle se revoyait faisant des moulinets meurtriers avec son épée. Mais parce que le vampire avait raison et qu'elle faisait tout pour le refuser.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, fit Vorandor en buvant à nouveau. Chacun trouve sa source de plaisir personnel. Beaucoup entre les cuisses d'une femme ou d'un homme, d'autres dans le carnage de la guerre. De classiques mais indétrônables substituts de plaisir. Souvent révélateurs d'une nature secrète de l'être. Dans ton cas Malon, ta sexualité inexistante est contrebalancée par ta soif de sang. Tu es une femme fatale oui, mais pas dans le sens où on aimerait l'entendre ».

Elle resta un instant sans rien dire, son esprit vagabondant dans les recoins de son âme, sondant les couloirs de son esprit à la recherche des portes obscures qui s'y étaient installées. Ces mêmes couloirs dont il avait parlé plus tôt, avec raison semble-t-il. Il lui semblait qu'il en était rempli. Chaque porte donnant sur une scène de carnage à laquelle elle avait ouvertement participé. Le sang suintait et l'odeur de pourri lui montait aux narines. Mais Vorandor avait raison. Dans toute cette horreur apocalyptique elle s'était trouvé une nature qu'elle ignorait depuis toujours. Elle n'aurait jamais cru y prendre goût après ces sept années de terreur qui revenaient dans son esprit comme un son de cloche. Mais oui elle aimait cela.

« La sensation de puissance, fit alors Vorandor comme pour commenter ses pensées, l'impression de porter la mort à bras le corps, la jouissance d'être l'objet de la terreur de ses ennemis, de l'adoration de ses alliés, cette douce sensation qui te fait sentir si forte, qui te donne l'impression de pouvoir briser les limites de ton propre être, d'accomplir l'impossible. Quelque chose de sexuel. C'est ce que tu ressens n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard baignait dans le vide. Elle fixait son verre sans le voir.

-Oui, répondit-elle presque d'une voix coupable.

-Là encore, il n'y a pas de honte à éprouver jeune mortelle, fit Vorandor. Pleurnicher sur tes actes, t'apitoyer sur ton sort, laisse ça aux faibles qui doutent d'eux même. C'est ce qui les perd. Ne doute jamais de toi Malon, mais mesure chacun de tes actes, pèse chaque pensée, étudie chaque chemin quand ta vie s'arrête à un carrefour. Tu as un don exceptionnel mais ne le gâche pas avec une confiance exacerbée en toi. Cela te coûtera autant sinon plus qu'à ces idiots qui s'auto flagellent pour la moindre paire de claques.

Il posa son verre brutalement sur la table.

-Tu es encore pétrie de ces idées absurdes et manichéennes sur le Bien et le Mal, fit-il à nouveau. Ah ! Qu'est ce que tu penses connaître du bien et du mal ? Tu crois que ce sont des tiroirs dans lesquels sont rangés tels ou tels actes et mots ? Idiotie. Le Mal et le Bien ne sont définis que par notre vision des choses. C'est nous qui choisissons de dire ce qui est bien ou mal. Et ce qui nous donne notre choix, c'est le libre-arbitre.

Elle tourne ses yeux vers elle. Elle sent sa tête tourner. Elle se sent fatiguée et perdue. Sa vue se brouille. Son corps chauffe anormalement. Elle étouffe. Elle voudrait se débarrasser de son armure mais ses muscles semblent la lâcher.

-La liberté s'affranchit de ces notions Malon, fit Vorandor en ignorant le malaise qu'elle ressentait sur l'instant. Elle se contrefiche de ces idées de Bien et de Mal que l'on ressac sans arrêt d'un bout à l'autre de ce monde. C'est ca la véritable omnipotence Malon, celle qui est la nôtre, celle qui nous permet d'agir sans nous fixer de limites et sans avoir de comptes à rendre. Le Bien et le Mal sont les deux symbiotes de l'existence des mortels. Mais nous, nous sommes au dessus de cela. Nos actes n'entrent dans aucune catégorie. Nous sommes des dieux marchant parmi des hommes qui nous craignent et nous vénèrent. Ce que nous faisons n'a aucune importance. Seul notre choix compte ! »

Elle tenta de se redresser sur sa table à grand peine mais ses jambes tremblaient et la soutenaient à peine. L'espace bascula autour d'elle et l'ensemble de son corps s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon sans âme. Avant de basculer dans les ténèbres, elle vit le visage du vampire qui la considérait avec sévérité.


	62. Chapitre 2 : Coeur des Ténèbres

**CŒUR DES TENEBRES :**

Un coup de tonnerre extraordinairement violent la réveilla en sursaut. Les murs tremblaient encore sous son écho terrible. Elle nageait dans sa propre sueur, agitée de tremblements violents, sa tête vrillée d'une effroyable douleur. Elle était dans un lit semblait-il. Et nue. En baissant les yeux, elle vit sa poitrine constellée de gouttes de transpiratio. Elle ramena sa couverture jusqu'à son cou et étudia les lieux. Elle était dans une vaste chambre et sur sa droite une grande baie vitrée, dont les lourds et imposants rideaux bordeaux étaient attachées sur les côtés par des cordes dorées, donnait sur un balcon. Le ciel était encombré de nuages d'un gris presque noir et des éclairs les zébraient de temps à autres. Un grand globe décorait le centre de la pièce non loin de son lit. Une immense étagère affichait sa collection de livres. Il y avait un grand lustre au plafond et ses ornements de cristal tintaient sous l'effet des vibrations du tonnerre. Son lit était à baldaquin, en bois verni et sculpté. Elle reposait sous des draps en soie et une couverture en laine chaude et épaisse. Elle mit de l'ordre dans sa tête, encore brouillée par le sommeil. Son esprit était éclaté, comme un miroir brisé. Lentement et méticuleusement elle entreprit de le remettre en ordre. Un visage verdâtre et dédaigneux se dessina dans sa tête, celui d'un Vampire. Des échos et des sons et une pièce richement décorée. Puis un trou noir et sans fin s'est abattu sur elle. La pluie martela les fenêtres, brouillant l'extérieur. Elle se leva, ses pieds se posant sur un parquet de bois verni. On avait pris soin de la dépouiller de son armure et de ses armes et elle ne les vit nulle part dans la salle. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre en s'enveloppant dans sa couverture.

La terre des Ombres baignait sous la pluie, un vent silencieux faisant danser les gouttes dans l'air. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres en faisant coulisser une poignée de porcelaine blanche et un souffle humide s'acharna sur elle. La pluie était incroyablement fine et légère. Quelque chose de frais mais d'intangible comme si chaque goutte s'évaporait au contact de sa peau. Sous cette pluie diluvienne, elle était pourtant au sec. Le balcon donnait sur un panorama forestier : un océan d'énormes conifères s'étendait à l'horizon, retenu au loin par une chaîne de montagnes. Le balcon était large et sa rambarde était en pierre blanche sculptée. Un peu plus bas elle entrevit une grande terrasse située en hauteur. Une serre carrée reposait au centre d'une esplanade en dalles de pierres grises. Un chemin en partait, s'enfonçant plus bas, tournant sur la gauche, disparaissant entre deux hauteurs. Des lanternes dressées le long l'éclairaient d'un halo doré. L'endroit était étrange et fascinant. Elle n'était pas terrorisée par cette terre noyée sous la pluie et les arbres. Il y régnait une atmosphère de désespoir et de mélancolie. Mais elle n'y ressentait pas la terreur. Seulement une fatalité résignée qui suintait de chaque part de ce monde. Elle y ressentait aussi une certaine paix. Une paix triste mais une paix tout de même. Elle inspira profondément, imprégnant ses poumons du vent qui lui caressait le visage. Il était frais et sans odeur. Elle s'attendait à un vent froid et chargé de relents de mort.

« Des ragots tout ca ! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Vorandor se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte fenêtre, mains croisées dans le dos, yeux fixés vers l'horizon.

« Le vent, fit-il d'un ton sinistre presque pour lui-même. Il ne charrie que la vérité. Le vent parle toujours à ceux qui veulent l'entendre. Et souvent il effraye ou blesse. C'est là le but de son existence ».

Il s'avança vers le rebord du balcon sans lui prêter le moindre regard.

« Que m'est-il arrivée ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le vampire eut un soupir.

-Un petit tour de ma part, répondit-il sans la regarder. Tu n'étais pas disposée à une conversation véritablement fructueuse ce soir là. Tu étais fatiguée et perdue. J'ai jugé bon d'y couper court. Tu avais besoin de repos.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir proposé le gîte comme toute personne respectable ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

-Tu aurais accepté ? Fit le vampire en la toisant.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être, fit-elle. Mais vous avez raison, j'étais à bout. C'est vous aussi qui m'avez déshabillée.

-Oui mais rassure-toi, ton corps ne m'intéresse pas ! Fit-il. Je sais me tenir dans ces cas là et de toutes façon ces choses là m'indiffèrent ».

Elle eut un petit sourire. Son corps qui avait jusqu'à présent soulevé plus que les holàs laissait de marbre ce vampire omnipotent et sauvage. Le vampire avait été franc avec elle et elle n'éprouva pas de gêne à ses paroles. Celui-ci braqua ses yeux vers le chemin de terre. Elle suivit son regard.

« Le chemin vers le mausolée du plus vieux et du plus sage d'entre nous », fit-il avec gravité.

Elle regarde avec lui vers le chemin. Une aura étrange semble se dégager de sa destination masquée par la roche.

« Qui était-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Audron, répondit Vorandor. Un sage parmi les sages, bien loin de ces caricatures abjectes que l'on s'habitue à employer pour nous décrire. Mort à cause de la folie des mortels. Il nous a laissé de grands trésors. Je les protège de toute la force de mon âme.

-Je suis désolée… »Fit-elle.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait dit cela. Elle n'éprouvait pas de compassion pour ce personnage dont le nom même lui était inconnu jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes. Sans doute avait-elle lancé cela mécaniquement. Les gens lançaient souvent ce genre de phrase pour montrer un peu de compassion. Surtout pour rassurer l'autre.

« Suis-moi », fit Vorandor après un instant de contemplation.

Il s'éloigna de la rambarde pour traverser la chambre, d'un pas lourd. Il semblait presque soucieux. Il s'interrompit.

« Habille toi d'abord, fit-il sans se retourner. Il y a une tunique sur une chaise. Rejoins-moi dans le couloir ensuite. Et ne traîne pas ».

Puis il sortit de la chambre et disparu par la porte qu'il avait visiblement ouverte sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Lorsqu'elle réintégra sa chambre, elle trouva la tunique en question posée sur le lit. Elle ressemblait en tout points à celle qu'elle portait à la compagnie. Mais elle était désespérément noir. Vorandor avait ajouté des bas de laine qu'elle enfila en premier pour parer au froid qui attaquait ses jambes. Son armure reposait non loin, disposée avec soin.

La chambre débouchait sur un couloir éclairé à la bougie. En face, Vorandor regardait par les baies vitrées d'une demi-tourelle. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise dans cette tunique, plus légère. Elle avait porté trop souvent son armure et la perte de son poids se faisait sentir maintenant almors qu'elle ne s'en était jamais plainte. Un examen de ses cuisses et de ses bras avaient révélé les qualités sportives de cet exercice. Ses cuisses et ses bras semblaient plus robustes. Sa poitrine était plus ferme, plus affirmée. Ses fesses plus rondes. Sa silhouette était également débarrassée des quelques rondeurs trop gênantes il apparaissait plus athlétique, parfaitement sculpté. Elle crut même avoir gagné quelques centimètres.

« Suis-moi », fit Vorandor en se détournant de sa contemplation.

Un torrent pluvieux s'écoulait sur la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait distinguer l'extérieur mais au vu des teintes grisâtres elle devait déboucher sur une cour intérieure. Malon emboîta le pas au vampire. Le tapis de sol avalait les sons de ses pas et elle dut se forcer à renifler brièvement pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir été frappée de surdité. Le silence était pesant. Même le tambourinement de la pluie sur les murs du manoir semblait s'être évanoui dans le néant. Le couloir faisait un angle droit vers la droite. Elle le suivit sans quitter des yeux sa silhouette. Le couloir suivant semblait interminable. Elle vit une rangée de tableaux dépeignant de sinistres paysages sur les murs.

« La peinture est une fenêtre sur le monde, murmura Vorandor. L'esprit oublie ce monde mais pas la toile. Voilà pourquoi les hommes s'y adonnent. Pour garder sous la main ce que leur propre esprit ne peut conserver. L'homme…a besoin de figer ce qu'il pense, de lui donner une réalité. Le portrait est l'incarnation de ce désir. ».

Fameux cas que ce vampire qui s'accordait des moments de nostalgie ou de sensibilité artistique entre deux sermons. Elle ne chercha pas à commenter le pourquoi de cette étrange méditation. Elle se contenta d'étudier brièvement d'un coup d'œil les toiles aux tailles et coloris divers. Les paysages allaient du fascinant au repoussant, à cheval entre rêve et cauchemar. Ainsi était la Terre des Ombres. La double porte du fond déboucha sur une bifurcation mais Vorandor ignora le couloir à sa droite pour s'avancer un peu au delà. Un grand escalier à sa droite descendait et le vampire l'emprunta d'un pas lent. Arrivé en bas, ils traversèrent un couloir sur la droite, passèrent une nouvelle double porte et continuèrent tout droit, prirent un couloir qui faisait un angle à droite et avisèrent enfin une double porte sur leur gauche. Malon reconnut l'endroit : le couloir qui l'avait mené dans la salle à manger, lieu de leur première rencontre. Vorandor y entra et Malon se prit à espérer que le vampire ne lui réservait pas une autre session professorale

« Nous ne nous arrêtons pas ici jeune mortelle, fit soudainement Vorandor.

Malon essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa surprise. Apparemment, le vampire lisait dans ses pensées comme si elles se reflétaient sur son visage. Elle se jura de rectifier ca.

-Ca vaut mieux en effet », fit à nouveau le vampire pour commenter cette ultime promesse.

La table avait été vidée de son argenterie. En se tournant légèrement sur sa gauche, Malon vit quelques éraflures sur le mur, là même où Vorandor l'avait projetée comme un sac de plumes. Elle frissonna légèrement et détourna ses yeux. Les rideaux du fond avaient été tirés. Ils dissimulaient deux imposantes baies vitrées. La pluie semblait s'être arrêtée. Elle donnait sur la terrasse qu'elle avait aperçue du balcon quelques instants auparavant. Les battants s'ouvrirent d'eux même à l'approche du vampire. Télékinésie sans doute se dit Malon. Le sol dallé était détrempé. Un pot de fleurs fanées reposait sur un petit pilier qui marquait la limite de la rambarde et la hauteur de l'escalier. Son jumeau d'en face exhibait le même bibelot. La pièce côtoyait la grande serre mais nulle plante n'y poussait. A l'extrême gauche de la terrasse dans un renfoncement à demi-circulaire de la demeure, une sorte de kiosque à ciel ouvert était exposé : neuf colonnes soutenaient un cercle de pierre. Vorandor descendit l'escalier qui donnait sur le chemin de terre. Les lampes éclairaient leur pas de leur lumière dorée. Une odeur de nature trempée s'échappait du sol. Le chemin descendait jusqu'à la limite de la hauteur au sommet de laquelle s'élevait le manoir. Il tournait sur la gauche, entre deux rochers. Une cuvette naturelle servait de présentoir à un étrange monument : dans la roche était gravé un étrange symbole runique et symétrique. Au centre, à environ trois mètres au devant de cette inscription, s'élevait une petite colonne au dessus de laquelle se trouvait un vase minuscule. Vorandor sans approcha, présenta le poignet de sa main droite au dessus et se l'entailla de l'ongle du pouce gauche. Un sang noir coula dans le goulot. Malon étudia avec attention cet étrange rituel. Soudain elle entendit un fracas rocailleux devant elle : la pierre s'était fendue en deux sur une hauteur de deux mètres et deux battants de roche s'ouvraient maintenant comme une porte. Vorandor remballa son poignet dans sa manche. Il ne saignait plus.

« Viens avec moi, fit-il. Ne touche à rien ».

Il s'enfonça dans l'ouverture. Elle le suivit après un instant d'hésitation. Mais un instant seulement.

Un escalier étroit descendait dans une crypte où le vent était tiède. Des bougies brûlaient dans des alcôves. Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles allumées ? Elle se demanda si Vorandor allait répondre à cette question pensée mais le vampire garda le silence. L'escalier s'arrêta face à une ouverture. Elle se trouvait dans un mausolée souterrain. L'intérieur avait été aménagé avec grand soin. Le plafond formait une coupole dénuée de toute forme de décoration. On avait sculpté les murs de telle sorte qu'une centaine de bougies entourent un cercueil. Mais le gisant n'était pas fait de pierre. C'était un cadavre à part entière.

« C'est un privilège incomparable que je t'accorde en te faisant entrer ici, fit le Vampire en contemplant le cadavre d'un air grave. Je ne compte plus les mortels qui au cours des âges ont cherché à ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur la seule rune qui ferme cet endroit. Tu es la première de ton espèce à fouler ce sanctuaire.

-C'est Audron alors, fit Malon.

-C'est bien lui », fit Vorandor.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit mort, le vampire semblait avoir conservé toute sa superbe. Son teint pâle contrastait avec sa chevelure noire rejetée vers l'arrière. Il avait un visage carré et paisible. Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, il portait une grande robe blanche tissée de motifs complexes. Elle était frappée par son aura. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle aura puisse se trouver chez un vampire. Elle ne l'avait trouvé que chez certains érudits d'Hyrule et les Hauts Elfes. Elle ne saisissait pas cependant le but de cette visite morbide.

« Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu es brave jeune Malon mais sotte, fit Vorandor sans cesser de contempler le cadavre. Emportée par les élans de tes passions, tu t'es précipitée vers la mort à grandes enjambées. Un simple équipement militaire et quelques sortilèges colorés ne suffisent pas à assurer une victoire. Ce qui donne la puissance dans ton monde peut t'apporter la mort ici.

Il se tourne vers elle. Il a repris son air de vieux professeur sévère.

-Goûter à ses passions mais ne pas les laisser t'emporter, fit-il. Voilà ce qu'Audron nous enseigna. Nous n'avons mesuré que trop tard la sagesse de ces paroles. Si tu ne gardes pas une once de raisonnement en toi jeune mortelle, alors tu feras ta croisade en aveugle et en proie ».

Elle le considère un instant sans répondre. Mais au fond d'elle, une vague de colère qu'elle avait gardé enchâssée au fond de son esprit menaçait de se libérer. Le vampire jouait avec elle, la considérait comme une gamine à peine sortie des jupes de sa mère. Elle détestait qu'on tourne autour du pot. Elle décida de relâcher les chaînes de son irritation.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ?!!! Cria-t-elle enfin. Des discours, des sermons, des visites d'appartement !!! C'est à ca que se résument vos cons…

-Silence !!! »

La voix du vampire la cloua sur place. Il lui semblait que le tonnerre lui-même avait hurlé. Ses yeux reptiliens brillaient maintenant d'un éclat ardent effroyable et sa mâchoire révélait la dentition effroyable innée à sa nature.

« Je te conseille de mettre la bride à ta colère mortelle !!! Cria Vorandor. Je voudrais te mettre les os en purée que je le ferais sans que tu ne puisses bouger un cil !!! Et je prendrais soin que cela soit long et douloureux !!!

Elle avait reculé instinctivement comme balayée par un souffle furieux.

-Ton impatience ! Continua-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Ton assurance malavisée ! Nous voilà au fond de ton problème, mortelle ! Et ton ignorance aussi ! Crois-tu pouvoir dévorer ce monde, toi qui débarques en coup de vent de ton petit monde utopique sans te préoccuper de ce qui t'attend?

Il s'approche d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit absorbée par son ombre.

-T'es tu seulement demandé…si ce monde était différent de ton monde d'origine ? Quelles étaient ses règles ? Ses lois ? Sa mentalité ?

Elle ne pouvait que fixer son regard mais ses yeux étaient fuyants. Il avait raison et curieusement elle refusait de l'admettre. Elle se sentait honteuse comme une petite fille que l'on avait prise en train de chaparder une pomme dans un étal.

-Bien sûr que non, fit-il sévèrement. Aveuglée que tu es ! Par ta rage, ta colère, ta fureur, ta vengeance, ta soif de sang ! Ce n'est pas une épée que tu devrais porter mais une canne ! »

Il lui tourna le dos et considéra Audron. Elle le regardait plongé dans sa contemplation. Le vampire se montrait impitoyable envers elle mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait il semblait que quelque chose d'autre s'affichait sur son visage. De l'inquiétude ?

« Vous avez raison.

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Elle le soutint.

-Je me suis laissé emporter par ma rage et ma colère, fit-elle. Mais j'ai mes raisons. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi il y a quelques mois seulement je n'étais qu'une simple fermière dans son ranch et son beau pays. Est-ce que je suis coupable de ma vie insouciante ? De ne pas avoir su qu'autour de moi des horreurs erraient de par le monde ?

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, s'asseyant contre le mur qui soutenait les bougies. Leurs ombres dansaient dans la pièce, déformées, entamant une sarabande occulte.

-Je ne me suis jamais battue, fit-elle à nouveau regardant ses grandes mains blanches. J'ai toujours cru au Bien. J'ai toujours espéré. Je n'aspirais pas à devenir Générale de l'Empire. Je me moquais de tout cela. En fait je l'avais en horreur. Je déteste la violence, je hais la guerre. J'ai vécu sept années de cauchemar et… leur souvenir m'est encore imprimé dans l'esprit.

Les images revenaient la hanter, cruels fantômes, réminiscences obscures d'un passé encore frais. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et des larmes perlèrent sur ses yeux.

-Tout est allé si vite, continua-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai…accompli des choses dont je ne serais jamais cru capable. Je me suis demandé de nombreuses fois si c'était bien moi qui agissait comme je l'ai fait. Mais c'était moi. C'était bien moi. Comment ai-je pu devenir ce que je suis devenu ? J'ai vu tellement d'horreurs que…je crois que cela m'a changée. J'ai du me battre pour vivre, pour survivre. J'ai dû endurer les humiliations et les violences. C'était…comme un dépucelage : au départ j'ai eu mal mais ensuite…je me concentrais sur ce que je faisais.

Les paroles du Capitaine de la compagnie lui firent écho : c'est ce qu'il avait dit auparavant quand elle avait massacré Coupe-Gorge. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle se rendait compte combien ses paroles étaient véridiques. Le vampire la regardait sans rien dire. Son regard n'était plus sévère. Il semblait écouter chaque lettre des mots qu'elle prononçait. Il ne grimaça pas comme il l'avait fait auparavant quand elle laissa couler des larmes.

-Je n'avais plus rien quand je me suis réveillée, continua-t-elle. J'étais seule. En territoire inconnu. J'aurais pu m'ouvrir la gorge avec mon épée mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être devenue ce que je suis pour rien. Je ne veux pas trahir ceux que j'aime ! »

Elle ne continua pas d'avantage à parler. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Sans succès. Le vampire fit trois pas en avant.

« Et crois-tu, mortelle, que tu honoreras leur mémoire en te jetant dans la gueule du lion comme tu t'apprêtais à le faire ? Fit-il d'une voix calme. Crois-tu pouvoir les venger en mourant comme un insecte au premier coup de talon que tu recevras ? Ce genre de mort n'a rien d'héroïque ni de glorieux, c'est une mort inutile et stupide !

Il s'agenouille devant elle.

-Mais tu n'es pas idiote n'est ce pas ? Demande-t-il en lui redressant la tête de son index. Moi je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Mais tu n'as pas la maturité du guerrier. Une armure et un titre militaire ne sont que des artifices dont aiment se parer les hommes pour se donner l'illusion de leurs capacités guerrières. Crois-moi, j'ai combattu des milliers d'êtres sur cette terre. Officiers ou simples soldats, riches ou pauvres, chaque catégorie avait son champion. Des hommes braves dont on a retenu le nom à travers les âges. Mais ceux qui comme toi fonçaient tête baissée sans se soucier de ce qu'il y avait en face, on les oubliait.

Il se redresse, croise les mains dans son dos.

-La guerre jeune mortelle, fit-il à nouveau, n'a rien de glorieux. J'ai cherché à savoir ce qui attirait tant les vôtres en elle. Sans succès. La guerre n'est qu'une manière forte pour qu'une caste impose son pouvoir sur une autre. Il n'y a que le sang, le fer et la chair. Quelque soit l'argument qui la justifie, son résultat est le même. Quelle raison invoques-tu pour répondre à son appel ? La vengeance. Mais qui servira-t-elle ? Te venges-tu au nom des tiens ou en ton propre nom ? Te venges-tu pour ce qu'on leur a fait subir ou pour ce que tu as subi ? Te venges-tu pour répondre à ce complot sinistre qui a vu ton pays et ta vie sacrifiés sur l'autel de la paix ? Te venges-tu pour te prouver que tu vaux plus que ce que certaines langues aiment le prétendre ? Te venges-tu pour te débarrasser de ces souvenirs de terreur qui te hantent chaque nuit, ces sept années d'horreur et de carnage qui brisèrent ta vie de jeune fille ? Sais-tu seulement pourquoi tu te bats ?

Elle maîtrise ses pleurs et prend un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

-J'aimerais juste…que ce cauchemar se termine, gémit-elle. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on nous avait traité de cette façon, pourquoi nous avions du subir tout cela. Tous ces mensonges, toutes ces horreurs, tous ces complots me font vomir. Je veux y mettre fin ! J'en ai fait ma mission. La mission de ma vie.

-Chacun porte sa croix jeune fille, fit Vorandor. Mais jusqu'à quel point es-tu prêtre à en supporter le poids ?

Elle lève des yeux rougis par les larmes vers lui.

-Je veux me battre, fit-elle simplement. J'ai fait des choses affreuses. J'ai fait couler le sang. Je veux me battre pour mon pays, pour mes amis. Et pour ma rédemption.

Vorandor eut un sourire.

-Curieuse quête de rédemption pour se faire pardonner d'un crime que l'on n'a pas commis, fit-il avec un petit rire. Sais-tu pourquoi tuer fait peur ?

Elle se contente de le regarder. Elle attendait la réponse. Vorandor était sévère et brutal. Mais juste. On avait eu raison à son sujet. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider ici.

-Parce que tuer, c'est se substituer aux dieux, fit le vampire. On prête le pouvoir de vie et de morts aux dieux. Car leur position de Créateurs leur donne la légitimité pour l'exercer. Sans en assumer les responsabilités. Ce pouvoir est le nôtre aussi mais à nos yeux il n'est pas légitime. Personne ne juge les dieux quand ils tuent. Mais pourtant, nous jugeons nos semblables quand ils commettent l'acte de meurtre. A chaque mort, une responsabilité s'ajoute à notre être, une brique de plus dans le grand sac que l'on traîne tout au long de sa vie. Voilà ce qui fait peur : tuer est un pouvoir divin à nos yeux. Il n'est pas de pouvoir plus terrible, plus divin que celui de vie et de mort. Il est en nous, comme un venin vicieux. Il nous tente. Dans nos esprits, dans nos cauchemars. Certains s'en effraient et rejettent son appel pour son aura d'interdit et d'arrogance. Et d'autres se laissent séduire et tuent pour le simple plaisir de ressentir la puissance des dieux, celui d'exercer l'arbitrage de la mort. C'est ce pouvoir que les plus grands tyrans caressent le plus. Un simple geste et des millions de vie seront consumés en un clignement d'œil. Et pour cela, parce qu'ils tuent sans remord, parce qu'ils tueront encore et encore pour un oui ou un non ces hommes là se prendront pour des dieux. Car comme eux, ils créent et tuent.

Elle acquiesce lentement.

-Mais est-ce que tuer est quelque chose de mal, Malon ? Fit Vorandor en penchant légèrement la tête vers elle. Une question qui nous ramène à cet éternel débat entre le Bien et le Mal. Comme je l'ai dit, ces deux notions ne s'inscrivent que dans un point de vue. Et l'acte de tuer lui aussi s'inscrit dans un contexte. Certains choses doivent vivre, d'autre doivent mourir. L'animal tue pour survivre. Les mortels comme toi aussi. La seule différence, c'est que l'homme a conscience du poids de son geste. Il sait ce qu'il fait. L'animal agit par instinct de survie. L'homme agit dans le cadre d'un contexte. Et toi Malon, ton contexte tu le connais pour m'en avoir parlé de ta propre bouche : tu l'as fait pour survivre, car tu n'avais pas le choix, car tu devais choisir entre ta vie et celle de ta proie. Tu t'es battue pour vivre. Car la vie est un combat. Il y a des morts mais une lutte quelle qu'elle soit se solde toujours par une victoire pour l'un et une défaite pour l'autre.

Il la saisit par le bras, la relève, la retourne et époussette de la main l'arrière de sa tunique, poussiéreuse.

-Ce n'est pas glorieux de tuer Malon, fit-il à nouveau, j'en conviens. Mais comme pour toute chose, il existe un juste milieu. Vas-tu te culpabiliser d'avoir tué pour sauver ta propre vie ? Si tu raisonnes dans cette voie, alors tu finiras par te pendre au premier arbre que tu croiseras. Ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fais pour sauver ta vie. Il n'y a rien de honteux à se battre pour vivre au contraire. Et en cela Malon tu es quelqu'un de courageux.

Il la retourne pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

-Oui, courageuse, fit-il à nouveau en la toisant de haut en bas. Prête à sacrifier ton innocence, à te souiller les mains de ton sang pour atteindre tes buts. Tu as un grand sens de l'abnégation et… une grande âme. Peu de personnes seraient capables de faire ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu es forte, courageuse et tenace. Mais aussi obstinée, orgueilleuse, impatiente, bercée d'illusions et trop aveugle à ce qui t'entoure ».

Il la regarde, à nouveau avec ses yeux de serpents. Toute trace de colère s'est évanouie du vampire. Elle s'accroche à ses lèvres comme une sangsue, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

« M'aiderez-vous ? Fit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il marque une pause.

-Bien sûr, fit-il. C'est pour ca que je t'ai invitée en ma demeure. Même si je n'approuve pas certains de tes défauts, je ne peux pas te laisser te faire tuer comme du vulgaire bétail. Sans mon aide, tu mourras. Je ne pourrais espérer pour toi qu'une mort rapide.

- Aidez-moi alors, fit-elle en essayant de se donner un semblant de droiture.

-Les règles de la Terre des Ombres ne sont pas les même que celles de ton monde Malon, fit Vorandor avec gravité. Leur survivre nécessite l'esprit le plus solide, l'âme la plus forte, la volonté la plus tenace et la détermination la plus implacable. Au delà de ces arbres, tu découvriras un autre monde qui ne correspondra en rien à ce que tu as vu. Il brisera tes propres convictions, même les plus solides.

Il approche ses deux yeux vers les siens. Elle les sent comme harponnés et tirés vers son visage.

-Tu seras brisée, corps et âme, en minuscules fragments vidés de toute vie. Tu souffriras comme nul n'a jamais souffert au cours des temps. Tu connaîtras et accompliras des horreurs que même le plus puissant des Dieux ne se permettrait d'imaginer. Tu sèmeras les graines de ta vengeance dans un monde de sang, de feu et de fer. Tu fouleras de ton pied les cadavres de ceux que tu tueras par milliers. A chacun de tes gestes, le sang jaillira, les os se briseront, les esprits seront réduits à néant. Tu verras dans le grand œil du Mal et il te fera voir au plus profond de son âme, tu plongeras dans une mer de ténèbres et deviendra la sirène des enfers, tu forniqueras avec les ombres pour devenir une putain des ténèbres et tu te perdras à jamais. Et quand tu ressortiras, si jamais tu en ressors, celle que tu as toujours été ne sera plus : elle n'aura jamais existé car pour aller jusqu'au bout de ta mission tu devras trahir tout celle que tu as été, tu devras trahir tes idéaux, tu devras trahir tes convictions, tu devras trahir jusqu'à ta condition de femme, d'être humain. Tu devras te libérer des chaînes qui te retiennent, rejeter cette part de toi qui t'empêchera d'agir pour la réduire à l'impuissance. Mais souviens-toi : malgré toute ta bonté d'âme et d'esprit, tu n'es qu'un esprit dans un corps. Les mécanismes complexes de ton corps ne sont pas foncièrement acquis à une cause, il n'y a que toi qui peux décider de leur utilité. Ton corps est une machine, et de cette machine peut sortir un diable. Pars d'ici, fit-il, et tu resteras celle que tu es, va et tu changeras à jamais. Un mot jeune fille, quand il est nécessaire, peut plonger ou non le monde dans un bain de sang. Quel est le tien ? »

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Les paroles lui martelaient la cervelle. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée autant au dos du mur. Sa vie affrontait une bifurcation. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en empruntant un chemin, elle ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière. Chaque seconde passée à réfléchir était une seconde concédée à la terrible malédiction qui fatalement s'abattrait sur son monde. Elle devait choisir : tourner le dos et attendre l'inévitable. Ou se battre, gagner peut-être. Quitte à devenir aveugle. Aveugle sur sa vie passée. Et peut-être même sur son avenir. Et aveugle elle semblait déjà l'être car en sondant au plus profond de son âme, elle ne vit rien d'autre que du sang. Ce qu'elle avait autrefois n'était plus qu'un vague point lumineux dans un océan de ténèbres, indiscernable pointe glacée qui ne soulevait en elle qu'indifférence. Elle avait fait tant de chemin. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait tout perdu. Elle ne risquait rien à se perdre elle-même. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : ensevelir le cadavre de sa vie sous les corps de ceux qui l'avaient brisée.

« Plongez-moi dans les Ténèbres, fit-elle simplement.

-Alors c'est dit », fit Vorandor en acquiesçant.

Il ne montra pas s'il était satisfait ou déçu. Il agissait en professeur prêt à laisser son disciple voler de ses propres ailes.

Un coffret en pierreries s'était matérialisé au bord du gisant dans un coin. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Sans doute un autre tour du Vampire. Ils étaient de nouveau devant le cadavre d'Audron.

« Regarde bien Malon, fit Vorandor en remontant l'une de ses manches. Car ce que tu vas voir, un nombre quasi-nul de vampires et aucun mortel ne l'a jamais vu.

Sa main va caresser la tunique du cadavre et déboutonner le haut. Il écarte un pan de la tunique, révélant la partie gauche de la poitrine du cadavre. La vision manque de lui arracher un cri. Un trou béant de la taille du poing se dévoile sous les coutures. Vorandor y plonge la main et l'extirpe. Ce qui s'apparente à un cœur humain repose dans sa main. Mais un cœur extraordinairement noir, comme carbonisé et strié de veines sanglantes.

« Voici la source, fit Vorandor d'un ton grave. C'est ce cœur ténébreux qui créa notre sang, notre race. Il a le sang du vampire primitif qui enfanta notre espèce. Il se transmet de vampires en vampires mais seuls quelques élus portent ce cœur en eux. Un seul par génération en hérite. Audron fut le dernier. Le Cœur Noir des Vampires est notre plus sainte relique. Nous partageons tous le sang du vampire primitif, mais quiconque reçoit le sang ce de cœur devient un dieu parmi les vampires. J'ai…moi-même bu le sang d'Audron pour devenir un de ces dieux.

Il tend vers elle l'organe encore palpitant.

-Dans la mort, continua-t-il, Audron parvint à conserver son essence intacte dans son cœur, attendant le jour où viendrait un être digne d'en recevoir le prestigieux héritage. J'avais pour tâche de conférer ce pouvoir à cet être. Cet être c'est toi jeune fille.

Elle recule, terrifiée un instant par la révélation.

-Vous voulez me…Souffla-t-elle, blanche comme un linge.

Vorandor eut un sourire cruel.

-A la guerre comme à la guerre, fit-il. Vous voulez embrasser les ténèbres, je vous les offre sur un plateau d'argent.

-Mais je…

Le sourire de Vorandor s'élargit.

-Je vous avais prévenu que ca serait l'enfer, fit-il. Vous voilà arrivée à un nouveau croisement et cette fois-ci pas question de foncer tête baissée. Vous avez le choix : soit vous dévorez ce cœur, obtenez ses immenses pouvoirs et obtenez une chance de parvenir à vos fins au prix de votre nature, soit vous tournez le dos, vous fuyez de cette Terre des Ombres et vous n'aurez plus qu'à attendre la mort dans votre champs parmi vos vaches et vos chevaux. Mais quelque soit la décision que vous prendrez, vous ne pourrez plus faire marcher arrière ».

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, écœurée par la vision de l'organe. Il semblait presque vivant de lui-même. L'idée de devenir comme ce Vorandor était de plus…immonde à son esprit.

« Et pourtant, c'est la seule solution, fit le Vampire en écartant les bras. Peut-être vous direz vous alors : mais sans doute y'en a-t-il une autre ! Sans doute une autre créature pourra mieux m'aider ! Alors je répondrais soit, je ne vous retiens pas. Mais si vous errez dans cette Terre à la recherche d'aide, vous mourrez rapidement. Je suis le seul à vouloir vous aider. Et vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre ! »

Il déposa le cœur délicatement dans l'écrin et ferma le couvercle. Puis il le lui tendit.

« Prenez-le, fit-il. Je peux comprendre que ce choix soit difficile pour vous mais votre quête vous demandera de nombreux sacrifices. C'est malheureusement le prix de la vengeance. C'est le chemin que vous avez choisi. Trop tard pour se lamenter sur vos négligences.

Elle mit un certain temps à poser ses mains sur le coffret. Elle le tenait du bout des doigts, comme si lui aussi avait été extrait de la poitrine du cadavre.

-Venez, fit le vampire. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! »

Il emprunta le chemin des escaliers. Elle resta un instant à contempler la salle puis elle vit que les bougies commençaient à s'éteindre une à une. Elle emboîta le pas à Vorandor d'un pied terrifié. Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, le soir tombait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire combien de temps avait duré son évanouissement et encore moins ce deuxième entretient.

La chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée avait été mise à sa disposition par le vampire.

« Vous pouvez disposer de ma demeure comme bon vous semble, fit Vorandor. Il se peut que je m'absente pour une raison ou une autre. N'ayez crainte, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Elle avait posé le coffret sur un meuble de sa chambre. Au dehors, un grondement lointain annonçait de l'orage pour ce soir.

-Reposez vous donc un peu, fit-il en la regardant du pas de sa porte. Pour vous mortels la nuit est un instant d'absence. Pour nous, vampires, elle est notre jour et sa lune est notre soleil. Je vais probablement m'absenter pendant toute sa durée. Nous serons reliés télépathiquement. Rassurez vous je n'ai pas l'intention de pousser ce lien au voyeurisme : si jamais vous avez un problème ou que vous avez pris votre décision, prononcez mon nom mentalement et je serais là. Mais réfléchissez vite et bien. Bonne nuit ».

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Elle écouta l'écho de ses pas mourir à petit feu dans le néant. Puis elle resta seule dans son silence et sa grande pièce. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ce jour où l'on avait annoncé que le royaume était condamné ? Tellement peu. Et pourtant tout semblait si loin. Elle se sentait seule. Mais elle se refusait à s'abandonner aux larmes ou au désespoir. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré sur son sort. Vorandor avait raison. Il lui fallait s'endurcir. S'adapter à la mentalité de ce monde atroce. Elle aurait tout le temps ensuite de réapprendre à vivre sa vie de fermière. Et pourquoi pas de faire des projets pour sa vie ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de projet jusqu'à présent. En fin de compte elle avait vécu sans vivre. Elle avait vécu comme une petite fille et ce même après que son corps ait développé les attributs de la femme adulte. Oui, elle avait au moins quelque chose à défendre : son avenir à elle. Se bâtir son propre futur, voilà un projet qui sonnait bien. Elle allait se battre pour elle et cette idée la réconforta. Et si Vorandor était prêt à lui donner tous les pouvoirs nécessaires à cet accomplissement, mieux valait sauter sur l'occasion. On ne refusait pas la perche qu'on vous tendait en pleine noyade.

Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait disposée à donner sa répondre. Elle était fatiguée et un repos ne serait pas de trop après une dure journée. Un repos qui, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre si elle ne comptait pas cet évanouissement de la veille. Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires, ne conservant que ses sous-vêtements et s'engouffra sous les draps du lit. Elle avait confiance en Vorandor malgré sa brutalité et sa cruelle franchise. Le tact n'était pas sa matière forte mais la vérité et la perspicacité en revanche étaient ses attributs de choix. Ses paroles entamèrent une farandole incessante dans son esprit. Elle se représentait les mots comme des silhouettes diablotines dansant une gigue autour de son esprit enchaîné. Le choix de sa vie reposait dans ce coffret non loin d'elle. Un choix définitif. Et pour une fois, elle seule déciderait de son sort. Personne, pas même le destin n'e ferait autrement. Elle se taillerait son avenir avec ses propres ongles. Ces phrases résonnèrent avec défi dans sa tête. Elle se sentait en harmonie avec elle-même. Ce qui l'aida à trouver le sommeil.

Un loup lança une complainte depuis un obscur promontoire non loin du manoir. Le tonnerre succéda au hurlement et bientôt la Terre des ombres fut arrosée d'une pluie nocturne.


	63. Chapitre 3 : Ombres du Passé

**OMBRES DU PASSE :**

« Mange donc, exigea Vorandor. Cette petite expérience ne doit pas vous faire oublier l'essentiel.

Le vampire avait pris sur lui de lui fournir des denrées adaptées à son régime alimentaire. Il avait étalé sur la grande table de la salle où s'était tenu leur premier conciliabule une grande nappe blanche brodée sur laquelle s'alignaient des suites de plats dégageant un fumet qui lui chatouilla agréablement les narines.

-Je ne vais jamais engloutir tout ca, fit-elle.

-Mange à ta guise, fit Vorandor. Qu'importe la quantité du moment que tu te sustente ! »

Elle piocha dans un plat rempli de blancs de poulet et tira à elle une soupière contenant une sauce orangée dont le fumet épicé lui irrita les narines. Elle se servit une généreuse part et commença à manger. Vorandor lui avait aussi fourni des vêtements plus appropriés. Elle portait une élégante robe noire, suffisamment légère pour laisser de l'amplitude à ses mouvements.

« As-tu pris ta décision ? Demanda le Vampire en se servant du vin.

Malon fit non de la tête.

-A ta guise, fit Vorandor. A toi de me dire si tu as du temps à perdre ou non.

-Ce n'est pas si facile, fit Malon avec un soupir. Des décisions…

-Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre ton temps ! Tu dois apprendre à décider vite et bien !

Le vampire but d'un trait. Malon continua de manger en silence.

-J'ai pris soin de déposer ton armure ici, fit le Vampire en la désignant de la main.  
L'armure de Malon avait été soigneusement entreposée dans la grande salle contre un mur, polie et nettoyée, rutilante et endormie. Malon y accora un bref regard avant d'entamer à nouveau son repas.

« Et ensuite que feras-tu ? Demanda le Vampire. Je serais curieux de connaître tes intentions prochaines. Pour te… « venger »…bien sûr.

-Je ne sais pas encore, fit Malon. Je dois chercher des pistes. J'ignore tout de cette terre.

-Tu ignores aussi comment te battre contre ses dangers. Ce ne sont pas des hommes que tu affrontes. Tes moulinets à l'épée ne te serviront à rien.

-J'en ai assez de vos discours condescendants, fit Malon. Je vous remercie de m'héberger mais je ne suis pas ici pour me faire reprocher ce que je n'ai pas encore fait.

-Il n'est pas difficile de déterminer ce qui t'arrivera en te regardant. C'est un exercice dans lequel je suis passé maître.

-Je n'ai pas envie de bouffer ce cœur ! Ca vous convient ?

-Tu m'as demandé de te plonger dans les ténèbres !

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire…J'ai réfléchi entretemps…

-Ah bien, il serait temps. Et qu'as-tu tiré de tes conclusions ?

Malon posa le blanc de poulet qu'elle avait attaqué goulument et essuya des doigts dans une serviette.

-Je dois me raccrocher à mon humanité, fit-elle. J'ai envie de me venger mais ma fureur…ma haine…Ce n'est pas moi et ce n'est pas ce que je veux conserver en moi…Je ne dois pas renier ce qu'il reste en moi…

-C'est un monde cruel, donnant naissance à des vies cruelles ! Fit le Vampire. Tu dois t'endurcir. Ici la conciliation est synonyme d'espèce disparue.

-Je me battrais avec mes armes, avec mes convictions ! Fit Malon. Tout comme Link.

-Ah je vois, tu veux lui prouver ce que tu vaux, fit Vorandor avec un rire.

-Pas à lui ! A moi !

-Comment peux tu prétendre venger les tiens, penser à eux si en fin de compte ton but n'est que de servir tes propres intérêts ?

Malon s'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévorer un deuxième blanc.

-Sache qu'une fois sur cette terre, il te faudra choisir un maître : toi…ou ces autres que tu cherches tant à venger. Mais tu ne pourras pas concilier les deux aspects de la question. La mort te frappera bien avant. Tu devras faire un choix tôt ou tard. Et il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Y as-tu pensé ?

Malon resta silencieuse un instant. Puis son regard se durcit.

« J'ai fait mon choix déjà bien auparavant, fit-elle. Ce _soir_.

-Tu as fais un choix, fit Vorandor. Mais tu n'as pas fait _le _choix ».

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais quelque chose la stoppa net. Elle sentit l'air se refroidir pour devenir glacial. Vorandor jeta un œil dans son verre et vit une toile de givre se former à la surface du sang qui le remplissait. Son regard se fixa vers la porte fenêtre. Puis il se leva et à pas lents s'approcha. Malon le suivit des yeux avant de se lever à son tour. Un éclair brutal fendit le ciel en deux comme une feuille de papier. Malon, éblouie un instant détourna le regard vers le sol.

« Lève les yeux, fit Vorandor avec gravité. Et garde ton calme.

-Qui est-ce ? Fit Malon en tentant de maîtriser une peur montante.

-Qui sont-ils ca serait plus adéquat comme question. Les deux brûlent à leur manière et pourtant ils se s'opposent tout en se vouant un amour fou. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

-Malfur et Ortega…

-Bien, fit le Vampire avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je me demandais bien quand est ce que ces deux imbéciles débarqueraient… ».

La porte fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement et un vent chargé de neige et de glace se déversa dans la pièce tandis qu'un fin souffle de cendres ardentes se répandait. La porte fenêtre se referma derrière d'un claquement sec. Deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent devant eux: un homme profondément pâle et émacié, incroyablement grand. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un pantalon noir serré à la taille par une large ceinture de cuir. Son visage était tatoué de noir, lui donnant un faciès de tête de mort qui aurait été complet sans l'abondante chevelure couleur de jais se déroulant dans son dos. La femme mélangeait la beauté au morbide : elle n'avait ni cheveux, ni sourcils de plantés sur son visage juvénile aux traits sensuels. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux billes blanches qui donnaient à son regard une froideur qui collait à sa spécialité. Elle portait aussi les oreilles en pointes. Elle était habillée d'une élégante et large robe aux reflets bleus métallique serrée juste au dessus de sa poitrine. L'homme s'avança lentement d'un pas désinvolte, un sourire se peignant sur son visage pour le déformer en d'effrayants traits morbides :

« Schoo-Chan réclame vengeance vampire ! Fit-il en levant les mains. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi ?

-Malfur maîtrise le feu et Ortega la glace, fit Vorandor à Malon en ignorant son interlocuteur. Leur force provient principalement de leur complémentarité. Un amour fou et invulnérable qui confine à la folie obsessionnelle. Ils danseraient sur le cadavre du monde rien que parce que l'un veut encore plaire à l'autre.

-Des fous ? Demanda Malon.

-Bien plus que ca, fit Vorandor. Bane n'était qu'un enfant à côté d'eux.

-Cher amour, fit Ortega d'une voix cristalline et douce comme la soie, contemplez la charmante créature qui côtoie nôtre cher ami.

Malfur porta deux yeux d'un noir profond vers Malon qui sentit un frisson familier lui courir l'échine. Instantanément des fourmis traversèrent son corps alors qu'une envie subite de déverser un trop plein de pouvoir qu'elle peinait à conserver en elle l'envahissait peu à peu. Malfur s'approcha d'elle et sourit.

-Elle est mignonne…Commenta-t-il. Et _ça_ a détruit Bane ? Quelle chance, ca m'en bouche un coin !

Ortega eut un petit gloussement tout en rejoignant son compagnon.

-Hylienne de pure race, fit-elle. Et je sens autre chose aussi en elle. Des forces qui s'agitent. Une force elfique…une autre plus proche de sa nature…Cette jeune fille est douée on dirait…Mortalius nous en avait parlé n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, fit Malfur en tournant autour de Malon. Et elle est venue on dirait. Bien… ».

Il se redressa et tourna ses yeux vers Vorandor.

« Cette belle petite tranche de cul est charmante, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Mais c'est pour toi qu'on est venu, l'affreux !

-J'en suis ravi, fit Vorandor sans émotion. Un verre ?

-Avec plaisir, fit Ortega. Nous avons un événement à fêter très cher. Votre mort…

-Schoo Chan t'envoie ses amitiés vampire ! »

Malfur se cambra vers l'avant, cracha un jet de lave en fusion qui s'en alla traverser Vorandor avant de percuter le mur et de s'affaler sur le sol. Ortega envoya un baiser glacé au tapis en fusion qui se solidifia sur place. Il n'y avait plus rien sinon une traînée grisâtre qui découpait la largeur de la pièce en deux. Malfur eut un petit rire et s'en alla entamer un pas de danse ironique sur l'allée. Malon recula lentement, tentant de maîtriser sa terreur. Malfur sentit alors quelque chose se resserrer sur sa gorge, tuant ses rires et le soulevant lentement du sol. Devant lui, une brume fine et imperceptible matérialisa la silhouette de Vorandor devant lui.

« Tu t'imagines sans doute que ce genre de tour va suffire à me détruire ?! Cria le Vampire. Oublies-tu que j'ai tué l'un des vôtres sans me forcer ?! »

L'emprise de Vorandor se raffermit sur la gorge de Malfur qui poussa des gloussements étouffés. Ortega cria un mot d'une voix de cristal brisé et une langue de glace vint s'enrouler autour du bras du vampire. D'un geste du genou Malfur percuta la surface emprisonnée dans la glace qui se brisa. Vorandor recula, son bras toujours refermé autour du cou du Roi-Sorcier qui s'en débarrassa d'un geste dégoûté.

« Ecœurant, fit Malfur. Merci à toi Fleur de Cristal.

-Soyez plus prudent très cher, fit Ortega avec un sourire.

-Cette petite passe d'arme pourrait durer longtemps Vorandor, fit Malfur. Mais avec un bras en moins, je pense que les hostilités vont être écourtées.

Malfur se mit à sautiller comme un athlète avant d'entamer une course.

-Un bras n'est rien pour moi, fit Vorandor en réajustant sa manche au dessus du moignon qui déjà cicatrisait. Mais il me semble que vous avez eu votre tour. Permettez-moi de vous faire une démonstration de mes propres capacités».

Il leva son bras mutilé. L'ouverture de la manche s'arrondit alors et d'innombrables et minuscules chauve-souris s'en échappèrent en piaillant et se précipitèrent vers eux. Malon se dégagea un chemin malgré elle parmi les chiroptères mais constata que ces derniers ne s'en prenaient qu'aux deux sorciers. Malfur et Ortega gesticulaient dans tous les sens, leurs corps se couvrant peu à peu de morsures et d'estafilades.

« Malon, vient par ici, fit Vorandor.

Elle s'approcha sans oser le regarder, fascinée par le spectacle des chauves-souris et de leur ballet mortel. Le vampire contemplait d'un œil concentré la scène. Puis il tira la manche de son bras invalide vers l'arrière et Malon constata que peu à peu celui-ci repoussait. Cette vision l'écœura sur l'instant.

-Voici ta première leçon, fit le Vampire. Repousse les limites de ce que peut accomplir ton corps. Ne te contente pas d'obéir aux lois édictées par la science. Le corps est une argile perfectible.

La main avait finit par repousse et en lieue et place du membre arraché par Malfur ne restait qu'un petit tas de cendre qui achevait de se consumer.

-La force n'est pas qu'une question d'arme et de pouvoir, fit Vorandor. Ta puissance ne sert à rien si tu ne peux la canaliser. Et pour cela, il te faut apprendre à connaître ce corps que tu hais tant. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai vaincue aussi facilement. T'en rends-tu compte maintenant ?

-J'avais cru…Fit Malon.

-Tu as mal cru…Le chaos est partout. Et il précède toujours l'ordre. Comme la nuit précède le jour. Comme l'enfant précède l'adulte. Comme la vie précède la mort ».

Malfur cracha le feu changeant les chauves-souris en étoiles filantes. Ortega en fit des sculptures de glace qui s'écrasèrent au sol en dispersant de petits éclats gros comme de minuscules diamants.

« Ils ont l'air…Désordonnés…Fit Malon.

-Le chaos encore et toujours, fit Vorandor. Mais ne va pas croire que le chaos n'est pas dangereux. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont Roi-Sorciers. Ils sont bien plus dangereux que Bane. Nous ne faisons que nous amuser depuis quelques secondes… »

Malon eut un frisson en entendant cela. Malfur épousseta son corps recouvert de cendres. Les morsures de chauve-souris disparaissaient de son corps.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Vorandor, fit-il enfin d'un ton plus sérieux. Mortalius nous attend et je doute qu'il apprécie les retards.

-Mais il saura apprécier cette jeune demoiselle assurément, fit Ortega en se mordant l'index.

Malon recula tandis que le couple de sorcier faisait peser leurs regards sur elle.

-Le plus difficile vampire, ca va être de t'écorcher vif sans toucher à cette fille, fit Malfur. Que faire, que faire ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ortega ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. Un flot de glace se déversa et recouvrit Malon des pieds jusqu'à la base du cou. Elle poussa un cri furieux et tenta de se débattre mais ne put lutter tandis que la glace anesthésiait peu à peu son corps. Un éclair traversa les yeux de Vorandor.

« Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux très chère », fit Malfur en souriant.

Il tendit brutalement le poing. Le bloc enfermant Malon fut repoussé, traversa la porte fenêtre et roula jusqu'à la limite de la forêt où il s'immobilisa contre un arbre.

Une explosion la fit sursauter. Elle s'était évanouie. Comment elle n'aurait pu le dire mais elle émergeait d'une torpeur qui pourtant persistait à lui embrouiller l'esprit. Elle se souvint alors des circonstances de sa présence dans ce lopin de forêt qui jouxtait la demeure. Devant elle, un spectacle la laissa bouche-bée : deux immenses dragons arrosaient le manoir de Vorandor de jets de feu et de glace. Malfur avait pris l'apparence d'un gigantesque saurien à la peau de basalte, traversée de lésions magmatiques. L'intérieur de ses yeux et de sa bouche était une fournaise et de la lave se déversait de son corps, éclaboussait le sol, créant des incendies. Ortega virevoltait au dessus de la demeure, ses ailes de quartz transparent accrochée à un corps de cristal duquel émergeaient des protubérances couleur améthyste et saphir. Elle eut un cri évoquant affreusement le bruit d'une fourchette contre une assiette et une boule de glace s'en alla percuter le manoir. Celui-ci croulait sous le coup d'un énorme incendie tandis que les boules glacées d'Ortega faisaient exploser les murs. Malon voulut crier devant ce spectacle effroyable mais son corps semblait ne pas s'être éveillé de concert avec sa conscience. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Son cerveau lui-même semblait froid. Elle crut sentir des glaçons courir sous son crâne, glisser le long des lobes et l'abrutir. Elle ferma les yeux, chercha la lumière, une once de pouvoir qu'elle pouvait canaliser. Elle pensa à une chaleur intense, quelque chose de brûlant. Son corps réagit alors. Sa sensibilité se restaura peu à peu tendis qu'elle sentait le bloc de glace se changer en eau. Lorsque celui-ci eut suffisamment fondu, elle contracta ses muscles et le fit exploser, se libérant de son emprise. Elle ôta ses souliers et courut, pied nus jusqu'au manoir de Vorandor. Elle constata par ailleurs que les deux dragons avaient disparu mais elle sentait toujours la présence du couple maléfique. Son pouvoir semblait s'être ranimé enfin et elle s'engagea dans les allées menant au manoir avec une détermination sans failles. Elle trouva le couple devant l'entrée principale, contemplant le travail des flammes sur le reste de la demeure comme si cette scène infernale exprimait aussi un certain romantisme. Malfur se tourna vers elle et elle vit les flammes se refléter dans le noir de ses yeux. Il sourit.

« Je savais bien que tu te libèrerais, fit-il. Ce n'était pas trop difficile pour quelqu'un comme toi. Même si tu es loin d'être à ton plein potentiel.

Il s'approcha d'elle les bras croisés. Son visage auparavant fou et cruel était maintenant plus ferme, plus sérieux.

-Pourquoi moi ?! Cria-t-elle. Que me veux ton maître ?!

-Ma fois il ne serait plus le maître s'il me disait tout ce qu'il compte faire, fit Malfur avec un sourire. Cependant je sais qu'il te veut. Et qu'il a suivi ton parcours depuis le début. Il t'observe. Il t'écoute. Il sait tout sur toi. Peut-être plus que toi.

-Pourquoi a-t-il détruit Hyrule ?!!! » Hurla Malon.

Le visage de Malfur n'exprima rien. Puis il parla enfin.

« Hyrule a été détruite…Répéta-t-il simplement.

Il détourna la tête et à la stupéfaction de Malon il parut préoccupé. Puis il ramena son regard vers elle.

-Viens, fit-il d'un signe de tête.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner lentement vers un banc, installé au bord de la terrasse, un peu en hauteur et donnant sur la crypte de Audron. Elle leva les yeux vers le manoir qui toujours se consumait.

« Te préoccupe plus de Vorandor, fit Malfur en s'asseyant. Il a rejoint sa vraie place. Celle des espèces disparues. Et à vrai dire, il était temps.

Malon le considéra un instant. D'une tape sur le bord, il l'invita à venir le rejoindre sur le banc. Ortega continuait à contempler l'incendie avec une impassible fascination qui semblait la déconnecter de la réalité environnante. Malon rejoignit Malfur et s'assit près de lui. Elle put étudier son visage d'un peu plus près et frissonna en constatant qu'il ressemblait à Link. Les traits à la fois durs et juvéniles d'un héros en pleine découverte de lui-même. Quelque chose de familier résonnait en lui mais qu'elle ne pouvait définir. C'est là qu'elle aperçut les oreilles en pointes, typiques des races elfiques.

« Tu l'a senti pas vrai ? Demanda enfin Malfur.

-Quoi donc ? Fit Malon avec méfiance.

-Tu le ressens en cet instant même, fit Malfur avec un sourire. Cette résonnance. Cet écho. Je ressens la même chose pour toi.

Malon ne sut comment interpréter le sens de cette affirmation mais sut tout de suite qu'en aucun cas Malfur ne faisait état de sentiments.

-J'ai été Héros du Temps », fit-il alors.

Malon sentit son corps se raidir. Elle éprouva presque un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux s'attardaient en même temps sur Malfur, détaillant chaque partie de son corps. Celui-ci dressa alors sa main gauche et elle sentit que son dos se liquéfiait : une cicatrice profonde ayant la forme de la Triforce saillait. Une preuve indiscutable. Sur le corps de Malfur, les tatouages noirs formaient parfois des runes en Hylien. Elle en déchiffra une. Un nom. Et tout s'éclaira.

« Arden », murmura-t-elle.

Ortega inspira profondément, laissant l'odeur des cendres envahir ses poumons. Malon et Malfur l'observaient en silence.

« Tu sais donc qui est Ortega, fit Malfur.

-Millie, fit Malon. Bon sang. C'est…

-Impossible ? Et pourtant. Nous sommes là. Les derniers enfants du Cercle. Le couple infernal. Les traîtres. Mais des traîtres libres.

-Mais…pourquoi avoir rejoint le Cercle ? Fit Malon. Vous étiez des héros ! Vous…

Malfur la coupa net en la fusillant du regard.

-Nous étions des parias ! Protesta-t-il. Des voleurs ! Des criminels ! Rejetés de tous ! On nous a crachés au visage et on nous a demandé de commettre le pire de tous les crimes !

-Tuer un enfant… »Souffla Ortega d'une voix désincarnée.

Elle se détacha du spectacle des braises montantes et s'avança vers eux d'un pas lent. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Malfur et posa tendrement sa tête sur son épaule pour contempler à nouveau le brasier d'un air mélancolique.

« Vous parlez de Ganondorf ? Demanda Malon.

-C'est cela, fit Malfur. Ca remonte à loin. Mais crois moi, c'est comme marcher ca s'oublie pas.

Ortega souffla légèrement du bout des lèvres. Un vent froid se leva et chassa les dernières flammes. Le crépitement furieux s'estompa tandis que l'incendie achevait de mourir. Quelques tessons persistèrent à brûler à travers les volutes épaisses de fumée. Le manoir avait des airs de temple fantomatique. Une paix sinistre s'était installée.

-Comment est-on tombés si bas tu dois te demander ? Fit Arden avec un sourire ironique. Tant de choses à dire à ce sujet. Mais trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Tu n'es pas encore prête savoir la vérité sur nous. Dis-toi juste que ce que nous avons fait, nous ne le regrettons pas.

-Le mal et le Bien ne sont qu'un point de vie, fit Ortega. Cette pensée nous a animés tout au long de notre vie. Définir notre propre destinée par nos choix. Voilà le vrai pouvoir. Choisir pour soi. La liberté est universelle : nous la partageons quelque soit le camp. En fin de compte, quand deux camps se combattent, c'est pour mieux exercer leur propre liberté sur l'autre.

-Tout comme toi tu as choisi son propre camp, fit Malfur. Tu as choisi de suivre ta propre voie, de tracer ton propre chemin. Tu viens de débuter un premier pas sur une route bien plus vaste. Tu es encore jeune. Et malgré ce grand pouvoir qui est le tiens tu restes faible. Car tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

-Vorandor avait raison sur un point, fit Ortega. T'avancer dans la Terre des Ombres te brisera ».

Malon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle chercha en son esprit un point d'achoppement pour opposer un argument aussi humain que possible aux paroles du couple mais en vain. Il n'y avait que cette voix qui s'était manifestée depuis quelques temps qui cherchait à capter son attention. Elle la lui donna enfin.

« Je suis déjà brisée, fit-elle, son visage brûlant de rage. J'ai tout perdu tout ! Je n'ai même plus de larmes pour pleurer ! Vous prétendez suivre votre propre voie sans vous soucier de celle des autres ? Je dis que vous n'êtes que des lâches et des criminels !

Elle se releva et les foudroya du regard.

-Je vais vous tuer », fit-elle d'une voix glacée.

Ils affrontèrent son regard mais elle sentit l'incertitude poindre en eux. Ortega cilla légèrement.

« Comment sais-tu que Hyrule a été détruite, fit Malfur. Je pensais que tu l'ignorais.

-Le soir…fit Malon d'une voix décharnée. Ce soir où ces elfes ont dévoilé leurs complots. J'ai sentit Hyrule mourir. Nat…Cet elfe…Il prétendait le contraire. Il était aveugle. J'ai senti Hyrule mourir ce soir là. C'est là que j'ai pris la décision de me rendre ici. Seule. La déchirure que j'ai sentie…insoutenable !

Elle se pencha vers eux.

« Vous avez détruit ma vie, soupira-t-elle d'une voix de givre. Avant même que je naisse, vous m'avez détruite. Je vous traquerai jusqu'au dernier ! Je ferai disparaître votre engeance. Je me baignerai dans votre sang. Je réduirai vos chairs en purée et vos os en sel ! J'éclaterai vos âmes en morceau et je boirai au calice de votre souffrance ! ».

Malfur la considéra un instant puis sourit.

« Voilà qui est parlé…Fit-il. Tu commences enfin à apprendre. Il était temps.

Ortega eut un petit rire, sans se détacher du spectacle des ruines fumantes.

-Mon maître a grand désir de te rencontrer, fit Malfur. Mais je sais aussi qu'il aime t'observer. Ce serait peut-être un peu prématuré de t'amener à lui.

Il se leva, s'étira avec un grognement puis désigna du doigt l'horizon.

-Pars au Nord, fit-il. Suis les traces des anciennes civilisations vers la petite ville abandonnée de Dreihörffn. Cherche-y le Manoir des Marionnettes. Tu y trouveras Grendell, le dernier d'entre nous.

-Le pauvre petit chéri ne sort pas beaucoup, fit Ortega. Un peu de compagnie lui fera du bien.

-Si tu veux atteindre Mortalius, il te faudra le tuer ! Alors seulement tu prouveras que tu es digne de nous affronter ! Mais pour l'heure, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un scarabée ! »

D'une pichenette, il projeta Malon vers l'arrière. Celle-ci atterrit sur le sol et roula sur quelques mètres. Elle se releva tout en défiant Malfur du regard.

« Pourriture ! Cria-t-elle. Tu regretteras ton geste ! Je ferai en sorte que tu comprennes le sens de ce mot !!!  
-Encore faut-il que tu arrives jusqu'à moi, fit Malfur. Comme je te l'ai dit tu trouveras Grendell sur ton chemin ! Je puis me permettre un geste généreux pour cette fois mais sois assurée que Grendell ne connaît pas ce mot ! Il n'a plus rien d'humain !

-C'est un autiste, fit Ortega avec un gloussement. Coupé du monde. Il vit une gigantesque pièce de théâtre dont ses marionnettes sont les actrices et les acteurs. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu apprendras à le connaître. Ne te laisse pas leurrer par son apparence. Il est plus terrible qu'une armée de barbares qui ne vouent de culte qu'à la torture et au viol.

-Raison de plus pour que je le broie lui aussi, fit Malon avec un sourire carnassier.

-Je te souhaite d'y arriver, fit Malfur qui lui renvoya le même sourire. Il n'est pas facile d'ôter la vie à un enfant ! ».

Le sourire de Malon s'évanouit de son visage. Mais quand elle voulut prendre la parole pour demander ce que cela signifiait, Malfur et Ortega s'évanouirent respectivement dans un nuage de cendres et de neige. Malon se retrouva seule et bien que le silence environnant se soit installé peu après l'extinction de l'incendie, il ne sembla prendre tout son sens que lorsque les sinistres sorciers eurent disparu.

Elle traversa l'arche de la porte d'entrée désormais noircie par les flammes. Des éclats de glace et des escarbilles jonchaient le sol dévasté. La demeure de Vorandor se dressait encore en partie. Mais à de nombreux endroits, ses structures s'aggloméraient en un tas de ruines fumantes. Elle remonta la robe jusqu'à ses genoux, faufila ses jambes entre les parcelles de pierre et de roche, traversa la porte d'entrée et le vestibule encore intact juste vers la grande salle. Celle ci avait été éventrée de part en part et le parquet était désormais jonché de trous. Les piliers s'étaient étendus sur le sol, l'un d'entre eux ayant percuté et réduit en morceaux les pieds de la grande table. Les mets de Vorandor s'étaient dispersés sur le sol, formant une infecte purée polychromique qui lui évoqua sans trop savoir pourquoi les entrailles de quelque monstruosité d'un folklore démoniaque. Elle trouva finalement Vorandor. Le vieux vampire était étalé sur le dos. Ses habits n'étaient plus que des tessons de tissu carbonisé collant à sa peau. Son visage et ses mains étaient cruellement brûlées. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de charbon dans lequel vivotaient encore deux yeux. Il tentait de respirer par la bouche. Les brûlures de sa langue la mirent mal à l'aise. Le vampire remuait difficilement. Elle vit alors le pied de table transperçant son cœur et le clouant au sol. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle ne sut que faire. Elle se sentait triste mais sans plus. Ce Vampire qui avait tenté de la materner la laissait indécise sur ses sentiments à son égard. Lui la vit. Avec toute la peine du monde, il leva sa main droite. Malon la contempla un instant et s'en saisit avec écœurement, sentant des flocons de peau charbonneuse se faufiler entre ses doigts. Le vampire tenta de parler. Il y arriva après quelques secondes.

« Malon…

-Oui, fit-elle simplement.

-Revenue… »

Elle acquiesça. Puis elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit éprouver une sensation étrange : une ébauche de sourire sur le visage ruiné du vampire. Sa poigne se raffermit légèrement.

« J'aurais voulu mieux vous connaître, murmura-t-il d'une voix asséchée. Vous auriez fait un disciple parfait…

-Merci, fit-elle simplement sans trop être convaincue des paroles du vampire.

-Malon écoutez-moi. Je suis mourant. Aussi vais-je faire vite.

Malon redoubla d'attention.

-Le Dieu de Mortalius…est un être terrible et impitoyable, fit Vorandor. Ne vous laissez pas abuser par ses paroles. Elles sont plus destructrices que toutes les armes de ce monde…

-Mais quel est ce Dieu ? Fit Malon avec inquiétude.

-Il se fait appeler le Créateur…Je n'en sais pas plus sinon qu'il vient du désert et que c'est un Dieu de lumière.

-Je le sais aussi.

-Non vous ne comprenez pas… »

Il fut secoué d'une quinte de toux et vomit un sang noir et bouillant.

« Il…Fit Vorandor. Il y a un autre Dieu…Une entité maléfique qui dort…Et qui est destinée à se réveiller…Ces deux dieux s'affronteront…et détruiront le monde…Le vainqueur…Façonnera le monde à son image…

Malon sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos.

-Mortalius…n'est qu'un pion. Mais un pion qui a la clé vers une guerre à l'échelle cosmogonique ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple guerre entre sorciers…Malon…Vous détenez un immense pouvoir…J'ignore quel est votre rôle dans cette affaire mais je vous en conjure…Ne laissez pas la vengeance obscurcir votre jugement…

-Où est le cœur des ténèbres ?

-Détruit par Malfur…Fit Vorandor avec une grimace haineuse. La dépouille d'Audron ne doit plus être qu'un tas de cendres désormais. Mon espèce va s'éteindre. Je comptais sur vous pour transmettre le sang de ma race mais…notre heure est enfin venue…

Il se tourna vers elle après avoir contemplé le vide nocturne un court instant.

-Je vous transmets mon héritage, votre mission, fit-il. Détruisez le Cercle et que son dieu infâme tombe dans l'oubli. Ce monde a suffisamment souffert. Il est temps que ce mal périsse. Faites en le vœu devant moi. Faites-le !

Malon sursauta en entendant cette voix encore emprunte d'une force rageuse. Puis elle se concentra du mieux possible pour apparaître digne.

-Je le jure, fit-elle solennellement.

-Bien…Fit Vorandor avec un sourire. Très bien Malon.

-Vous ne me tutoyez plus j'ai remarqué, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Il faut savoir être poli avec les femmes, répondit Vorandor.

Elle en aurait rit si les circonstances se prêtaient à l'humour. Mais sur le coup elle ressentait une soudaine pitié pour ce vampire.

-Je m'en vais, fit Vorandor. Mais je vous emporte dans mon voyage.

-Je garderai votre souvenir, fit Malon en prenant délicatement sa tête entre ses genoux. Ainsi vous vivrez malgré tout sur cette terre ».

Vorandor se troubla en sentant sa tête se poser sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Ce contact, ce geste, il en éprouva une sensation qu'il croyait avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Une sensation d'apaisement et de bien être qui anesthésia alors sa douleur.

« Merci… » Fit-il.

Les yeux de Vorandor s'immobilisèrent. Malon resta un instant, contemplant ce corps fraîchement passé de vie à trépas. Puis en un clin d'œil et avec un léger craquement, il tomba en un épais tas de poussière. Dans les mains blanches de Malon, il n'y avait plus qu'une douce poudre grise.

Elle retrouva son armure non loin de là. Un destin bienveillant avait semble-t-il veillé à sa sécurité. Elle parcourut de ses doigts la patine métallique, cette autre peau, cet autre « moi ». Disposée telle quelle, vide de tout corps pour la porter, elle ressemblait pourtant à une poupée sans âme, un double d'elle même endormi n'attendant que le réveil pour s'animer d'une vie propre. Malon se tourna vers le tas de cendres qui avait été Vorandor. Elle avait hérité sans le vouloir de la mission d'un vampire qui, comme elle, avait cherché pendant des siècles à faire tomber ce Cercle. Elle sentit une sorte de connexion post-mortem s'opérer. Trop tard elle avait découvert les intentions de ce vampire. D'un geste vif, elle fit tomber sa robe et ses sous-vêtements. Puis elle aspergea son corps des cendres de Vorandor, faisant blanchir le pourpre de ses lèvres, les mamelons de ses seins et la toison cuivrée de son sexe. Elle sentit les cendres se fondre en elle, couler dans sa peau. Elle entendit la nuit lui parler, les voix chuchoter. Et dans les ténèbres éternelles, elle vit l'invisible. Les fantômes du passé, les horreurs d'un autre âge. Elle n'avait pas changé mais elle avait senti les pouvoirs du vampire se greffer aux siens. Ses pensées quittèrent définitivement Hyrule pour s'installer dans la Terre des Ombres. Elle laissa le manoir de Vorandor derrière elle, désormais relique poussiéreuse à la merci des effets du temps. Son armure en place, sa main serrée sur le pommeau de son épée, elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans la forêt vers le nord.

Vers Grendell.


	64. Chapitre 4 : Le Journal d'Elwenne

**LE JOURNAL D'ELWENNE :**

Elle s'éveilla dans le froid d'une matinée brumeuse. Elle avait reposé son corps fatigué dans un renfoncement sur un bas-côté, le long d'un chemin qui s'élevait au delà d'une vaste et sombre sapinière. Elle terrassa des relents d'engourdissement en étirant ses membres. Le froid rongeait sa peau comme une caresse râpeuse. Le froid se faufilait sous les plis de ses vêtements, attaquant sa peau comme un serpent cruel à la morsure glacée. Elle tremblait mais en elle le sang bouillonnait. Elle s'étonna de voir le ciel non pas d'un noir d'encre mais d'un gris profondément triste. Des odeurs de terre humide montèrent à ses narines tandis qu'elle se levait et que ses jambes creusaient des sillons dans le laitage de la brume matinale. Le vent faisait danser la cime des sapins. Sa tête la chauffait. Elle avait revu des visages désormais lointain, souvenirs qui avaient hanté cette courte nuit. Ils semblaient si loin maintenant. Même ses propres sentiments à leur égard semblaient vagues. Autrefois elle avait éprouvé une sorte d'amour pour Link, quelque chose de timide tourné vers une relique qui lui avait paru inaccessible sur le coup. Ce genre de sentiment semblait s'être éclipsé pour de bon. L'image de Link ne déclenchait plus ce torrent de sensations fortes en elle. Pas plus que les autres visages qu'elle avait pu croiser, parents, amis ou simples connaissances. Elle se sentait une étrangère dans un monde coupé de tout. L'implacable solitude des lieux l'avait rattrapée. Elle eut un sursaut émotionnel, se reprochant ce manque de considération affectueuse pour ses proches. Sans grand succès. Elle se jura simplement de retourner les voir une fois sa mission accomplie pour renouer ce qui avait été défait. La perspective que cela prenne du temps ne la gênait pas. Elle avait toute la vie pour se venger et elle n'en avait qu'une. Elle ne reculerait pas tant que Mortalius et sa clique vivraient. Elle sortit du renfoncement. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et des fourmillements lui traversèrent les fesses. Elle avait dormi assise sur un sol dur et froid. Elle les frotta énergiquement, un geste qui aurait pu paraître provocateur ou ridicule. Mais ici il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle, des rochers, des nuages noirs et une affolante quantité de sapins stupides. Et quelque part par là un gamin reclus, un couple de tueurs et un sorcier conspirateur. Elle reprit son chemin, ses bottes faisant crisser le sol granuleux.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas retrouvée seule et livrée à elle même ? Elle ne comptait pas la brève escarmouche des trolls où elle était passé des bras de son peuple à ceux de la Compagnie Impériale. Peut-être les premiers temps de son entraînement militaire où elle s'était retrouvée au milieu de cette troupe de bras cassés. Et sinon ? Sous Ganondorf. Seule et prisonnière dans son ranch, Ingo victime d'un sort. Elle n'avait rien fait pour se débattre. Elle éprouva un mépris pour son manque de réactivité en ce temps là. Si elle avait reçu l'entraînement qu'elle avait effectué, les choses se seraient passées autrement. L'ancienne Malon semblait si superficielle, si naïve. Son monde, son beau monde avait été brisé en minuscules fragments le jour où les déesses avaient décrété la destruction d'Hyrule. Et tout s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes. Elle ne pourrait plus croire en un Dieu. Les dieux étaient néfastes pour les hommes. Les hommes devraient prendre leur destin en main. Ne pas s'agenouiller devant les puissants. Le divin n'est pas une excuse. Sa main se serra sur sa paume tandis que son esprit bouillonnait de rage. Un Dieu plus fort que les autres était responsable de tout cela. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait vécu dans une pièce de théâtre. Ce Dieu quel qu'il fût devrait être banni. Puis elle renierait ses propres dieux destructeurs. Les êtres comme elle n'étaient au final que des pions. Elle ne serait plus un pion. Le vieux vampire à sa manière avait échappé à tout cela. Il avait eu la fin qu'il méritait peut-être. Et elle ? Où irait-elle après ? Elle se vit difficilement retrouver les autres. Elle avait un besoin immense d'être seule. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Aucune parole ne la soignerait. Elle était perdue à jamais dans cette nouvelle carapace qu'un destin cruel lui avait taillée. Elle qui avait rêvé d'un foyer idéal. Rêve stupide. Elle gagnerait son avenir à la force de son épée. Elle avait juste peur de flancher au dernier moment. Elle devait endormir temporairement cet aspect humain de sa personne afin que sa lame file droit et frappe juste. Elle devait faire ca vite. Elle continua sa montée tout en ruminant ces pensées en elle. La voie serpentait le long d'une montagne jusqu'à ce qu'après quatre heures de marche une ville se présente enfin à l'horizon, se détachant dans le brouillard lointain. Le bourg se situait sur un vaste plateau en hauteur, surplombant une vaste caldeira de sapins noirs, un mur d'enceinte l'entourant. La double porte en bois avait été laissée entrouverte et des étendards déchirés les encadraient. Elle ne put déterminer les armoiries, effacées par le temps qui avait délavé une couleur apparemment bleu azur. Elle avança à l'intérieur du bourg. Il était désert. Elle se remémora un instant les paroles de Vorandor qui lui avait parlé de traces d'anciennes civilisations. Si traces il y avait eu, elle ne les avait pas vues pour le moment. Le vieux vampire s'était sans doute trompé. Elle supposa que ce village était Dreihörffn. Un village de bûcherons à en juger par l'énorme scierie qui jouxtait le mur d'enceinte à l'extérieur. L'intérieur était livre à la boue, la mousse et aux moisissures. Elle en conclut que les lieux avaient été abandonnés depuis des années, sans doute des décennies. Il s'élevait sur plusieurs hauteurs, reliées entre elles par de petits chemins grimpant en lacet le long des parois d'imposantes hauteurs. Elle déboucha sur une place du marché au centre de laquelle se trouvait un petit puits dévoré par le lierre et la mousse. Autour du puits elle vit des auberges et des édifices à colombage. Il y avait même une auberge. Le décor lui rappela son séjour à Volgas. Elle y sentit quelque chose de familier. La nostalgie sans doute. Elle s'avança dans l'auberge et s'immobilisa. L'emblème était un porcelet souriant reposant sur un plat argenté. Au dessous était inscrite la mention Auberge du Cochon Fumé. Elle fouilla son esprit à la recherche de souvenirs enfouis. Elwenne. L'auberge d'Elwenne. Elle regarda à côté et rechercha un autre bâtiment qu'elle reconnut alors. Une grange énorme. Sans doute la grange démoniaque de ce village de dépravés qu'elle avait attaqué ce soir là avec la compagnie impériale. Elle s'approcha de l'édifice, foula du pied les petits fétus de paille qui jonchaient le devant de la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et sursauta en découvrant quatre cadavres pendus par les mains. Quelqu'un avait pris soin de les écorcher délicatement. Les mouches volaient sur leurs membres atrophiés par la décomposition. Une odeur ignoble s'en dégageait. Malon fut foudroyée brutalement par une voix furieuse.

_Tu feras ce qu'on te dira putain !!! Nous te prendrons autant de fois qu'on le voudra !!!_

Des grognements d'homme, des gémissements et des pleurs de femme. Un viol collectif. Puis une explosion. Des cris. La femme se mit à rire horriblement tandis que les hommes hurlaient à leur tour. Elle entendit quelque chose découper une texture indéfinissable, comme du tissu humide. Puis le silence. Elle se redressa. Les cadavres avaient disparu, l'odeur aussi. La grange était vide. Elle sortit en trombe. Elle était furieuse. Se laisser prendre de cours par ce genre de manifestation éthérée. Elle regagna l'auberge du Cochon Fumé et ouvrit en trombe la porte. Elle identifia à peine la salle principale qu'une nouvelle voix hurla dans sa tête :

_Ne refous plus jamais les pieds ici, trainée !!! On est pas dans un bordel !!! On se fait pas sauter pour deux sous dans mon établissement et à mes frais !!! Tu n'es qu'une putain Elwenne et tout le monde le saura d'un bout à l'autre de ce putain de monde !!! _

Les lieux correspondaient exactement à la description qu'en avait donnée Elwenne. Elle domina un instant de terreur viscérale en se raccrochant à sa colère et sa haine et s'avança dans la pièce. Les tables étaient rangées soigneusement et les chaises repliées au dessus. N'eurent été les moutons de poussière qui dansaient la valse sur le sol, elle aurait juré que l'établissement avait été épargné par les affres du temps. Malon fouilla l'arrière du comptoir. Comme elle l'avait supposé, elle y trouva le cadavre du tenancier qui avait fait d'Elwenne la Putain Dellano. Il était retourné sur le ventre, un flot noir autour de son cou. Malon ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Plus de cadavre. L'établissement jouait avec ses nerfs en lui projetant ces illusions. Mais pourquoi Elwenne ? Pourquoi des images du passe de cette fille et pas du sien ? Elle grimpa les escaliers pour se retrouver dans un étroit couloir dont les bougies étaient curieusement allumées. Sa main se referma sur sa porte tandis que ses oreilles identifiaient des chuchotements dans l'air. Puis des ahanements s'achevant par des cris de plaisir partagés par un homme et une femme. Elle avança à pas lents jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme s'interrompe brusquement. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Une fille pleurait et la voix d'un homme implorait son pardon. Puis de nouveau le silence. Elle progressa jusque dans la chambre, s'attendant à y voir un autre spectre. Elle vit la chambre d'Elwenne, parfaitement identique à ce qu'elle en avait dit. Le lit était occupé : les draps épousaient une silhouette nue. Malon hésita un instant. La silhouette était recroquevillée en position fœtale et était secouée de petits tremblements. Elle entendit un long sanglot qu'elle interrompit en levant brutalement la couette. Elle ne vit rien dessous. Le lit était vide. Elle laissa retomber l'étoffe de tissu qui s'aplatit sur le lit sans épouser les contours de la moindre silhouette féminine. Encore un fantôme. Elle perdait son temps. Mais la présence d'Elwenne en ces lieux était bizarre. Elle avait été marquée par le récit de son passé mais pas au point d'en avoir été traumatisé. Etait-il possible qu'on l'ait confondue avec elle ? A cause de leurs cheveux roux et de leur corps ? Malon avait toujours pensé qu'Elwenne pouvait lui ressembler avec des cheveux longs. Son corps était cependant plus athlétique et sa poitrine plus modeste. Elle trouva la réponse sur un petit secrétaire de bois dans l'angle de la chambre. Soigneusement posé dessus, elle vit un journal intime. Elle voulait en finir vite. Mais le livre l'attirait furieusement. Et s'il contenait des informations intéressantes. De plus elle avait besoin de se reposer après cette escapade. N'en déplaise aux hallucinations, cet endroit semblait tout indiqué. La chambre d'ailleurs avait été miraculeusement épargnée par les effets du temps. Les draps étaient propres. Il y avait juste un peu de poussière. Peut-être que le village n'avait pas été abandonné depuis si longtemps. Le journal était au nom d'Elwenne. Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'un journal intime. Elle décida définitivement de rester ici. Elle referma la porte du couloir et cala la poignée avec une chaise. Depuis la fenêtre, elle avait une vue parfaite sur la cour extérieure. Elle vit un autre fantôme : une jeune fille traversa la place avec un panier sur les bras. Un paysage aux cheveux roux et courts qui lui descendaient aux épaules. Elwenne juste avant son viol sans doute. La silhouette jeta un regard vers elle et contre toute attente elle lui sourit. Malon se sentit électrifiée par une sensation désagréable. Comme si la mort l'avait touchée du doigt. Puis la silhouette disparut dans une ruelle. Malon resta un instant à observer mais la pseudo-Elwenne ne réapparut pas. Combien de fantômes allait-elle rencontrer encore ? Elle posa le livre sur la petite tablette de nuit et fit tomber son armure sur le sol, se retrouvant dans une tenue beaucoup plus légère. Une chaleur d'origine inconnue hantait la pièce. Elle se mit à son aise et se retrouva presque nue, gardant sa culotte et les bandages autour de sa poitrine. Elle s'installa dans le lit qu'elle trouva confortable. Quelque chose se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle ne tourna pas la tête tout de suite mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand deux mains d'une douceur extraordinaire se promenèrent vers sa poitrine et sur son ventre. Elle se tourna à sa droite et vit Elwenne, nue elle aussi, agenouillée juste à côté d'elle. Elle voulut parler mais sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Elwenne se pencha vers elle. Elle put sentir l'odeur délicate de fleurs lui picoter les narines tandis que les mains expertes faisaient tomber les bandages et glisser sa culotte. Malon voulut saisir ses poignets mais ses bras semblaient absents. Elle ne put que ressentit les caresses ses mains d'Elwenne tandis qu'elle jouait avec ses seins, frottant les mamelons dressés et que l'autre s'aventurait entre ses jambes. Elle vit Elwenne parler, le regard brûlant de désir, mais nul son ne sortit de sa bouche. Deux doigts la pénétrèrent. Malon ferma les yeux en poussant un gémissement. Le mouvement s'accentua tandis que des lèvres douces et humides se refermaient sur le mamelon de son sein droit. La jouissance survint brutalement, la faisant se cambrer sur son lit. Le plaisir l'électrocuta et elle resta cinq minutes sans bouger, l'esprit brisé par l'ivresse. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle distingua le véritable propriétaire de ces mains luxurieuses : elle-même. Elle s'était laissée abuser encore une fois par ce fantôme et s'était elle-même donné du plaisir, croyant que la pseudo-Elwenne en était l'auteur. Une masturbation sauvage provoquée par une hallucination. Elle avait vécu un autre souvenir d'Elwenne. Elle avait identifié un mot articulé par ses lèvres : Kasus. L'amant honni. Et elle était l'amant pendant cet instant. Elle reprit son souffle, chassant le plaisir de son corps à force d'inspirations. Elle avisa la petite salle de bain adjacente et lava ses mains et son entrejambe humide. Elle revint ensuite vers le lit et remit sur elle ses vêtements. Il n'était plus question de cela. C'était sa seconde expérience en matière de masturbation mais celle-ci avait été malsaine. Presque un viol de son intimité. Une hallucination qui là encore lui avait fait faire n'importe quoi. Elle se maudit d'être aussi faible. Elle devait se reprendre tout de suite. Sans doute était-ce là le pouvoir de cette Terre maudite : lever les secrets les plus sinistres et les rebalancer à la figure de ceux qui les possédaient. Elle se demanda quand est-ce qu'une image de troll la poursuivrait où qu'elle se reverrait errant nue dans les ronces, Trancheur la fouettant impitoyablement. Elle chassa cela de son esprit. Si les lieux étaient capable de jouer avec, mieux valait ne pas leur donner de matière. Aucun nouveau fantôme ne se manifesta. Elle se plongea dans la lecture du livre :

_**Jour 3 :**_

_**Le patron est un énergumène autoritaire et sans scrupules. Je ne suis qu'un outil rien de plus. Mais il paye et ne me cherche pas d'ennuis tant que je fais mon travail. Je vais m'écraser et faire de mon mieux pour mettre de l'argent de côté. Papa et Maman seront fiers de moi. J'espère que je trouverai quelqu'un pour fuir d'ici. Je vais tenir un journal. Cela me distraira un peu. Les loisirs sont peu nombreux par ici et la situation n'est pas au beau fixe. La morosité est omniprésente. Je suis moi-même objet de distraction pour ces porcs de clients. Forcément de la chair fraîche à peloter ca les change des vieilles marâtres qu'ils doivent se taper chez eux. Je dois serrer les dents (et les fesses aussi d'ailleurs). Le patron sort ceux qui ont la main trop baladeuse mais je sais pertinemment qu'il s'en fout de moi. Je suis juste l'outil qui fait tourner la boutique. Si je ne présentais aucun intérêt, je pourrais me faire violer devant lui sans qu'il n'en exprime d'indignation. Je sais qu'il faut démarrer au bas de l'échelle pour progresser dans la vie. J'ose espérer qu'on n'y reste pas trop longtemps.**_

_**Jour 31 : **_

_**Un groupe de soldat du roi s'est présenté ce matin pour discuter avec le seigneur. L'un d'entre eux se nomme Kasus. Il occupe une fonction de Capitaine je crois, quelque chose comme ca. Il a parlé un peu avec moi pendant que je revenais de mon travail. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide dans cette petite ville pour se repérer. Etrange. Je me demande s'il n'a pas pris de prétexte pour faire plus ample connaissance avec moi. Je me fais sans doute des idées. Et je n'aime pas ca. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à oublier Favella et je n'ai pas envie de revivre un nouvel échec sentimental. J'ignore ce que le patron pense de la question amoureuse et je n'ai pas envie de lui demander. J'aurais trop peur qu'il s'imagine des choses et ne se mette à spéculer sur mon compte. J'ai aidé Kasus et il a finalement regagné son unité après quelques heures passées en ma compagnie. Il est très gentil et me fait rire. Je me suis peut-être fait un ami finalement. Il a dit qu'il devait repartir ce soir mais qu'il m'écrirait régulièrement si cela me disait. Je lui ai donné mon adresse personnelle. Je préfère ne pas faire suivre les lettres vers mon lieu de travail, le patron les lira sans aucun doute. Il veut tout savoir de ses clients pour être sur de mieux les contrôler. Ce Kasus va apporter un peu de fraîcheur à mon ordinaire.**_

_**Jour 47 : **_

_**Maman a été malade pendant toute la nuit. Papa m'a confirmé que ce n'était rien de grave. Maman prétend qu'elle a attrapé froid. Il est vrai que ces derniers jours le mauvais temps n'a pas aidé. Papa a allumé le poêle et maman s'est alitée le temps qu'elle aille mieux. J'aime bien quand le poêle s'allume. J'ai envie de m'enfoncer nue sous les couvertures et de sentir ce délicieux mélange de froid et de chaud jouer avec ma peau. Bon sang, je parle comme une prostituée ! Il faut que je me calme ! Oh et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant à dire cela bon sang. Je ne sais pas. Je me sens étrange depuis quelques temps. Peut-être que ce Kasus y est pour quelque chose. Mais là j'ai une soif d'amour folle. J'ai des pensées voluptueuses le soir quand je m'endors et je regarde mon corps différemment depuis quelques temps. Je me sens seule…C'est peut-être ca. Je ne sais pas si c'est la solitude ou le manque d'amour qui me pèse le plus.**_

_**Jour 131 : La tenancière d'une célèbre maison de joie d'une grande ville est venue faire halte dans notre auberge. Le patron était aux petits soins avec elle. La maison de joie c'est le nom qu'on donne aux bordels de haute qualité. Seuls les seigneurs et les riches bourgeois peuvent se payer cela. Les filles sont traitées comme des reines et la tenancière est une femme de pouvoir respectée par les grands. C'est assez paradoxal quand on sait qu'un bordel modeste est considéré avec mépris par ces mêmes personnes. Question d'hygiène et de fraîcheur de la viande sans doute. Elle n'a pas arrêtée de me regarder. Ca m'a gênée. J'espère que le patron ne compte pas me refourguer à cette femme ! Finir dans un bordel ? Jamais ! Elle reste quelques jours, en tant qu'invitée du seigneur local. J'étais plutôt rassurée quand elle a quitté la taverne ce soir. **_

_**Jour 146 : La tenancière m'a parlé. J'ai cru au début qu'elle voulait me proposer de travailler avec ses filles. En fait elle semble intriguée par ma personne. J'ignore pourquoi elle m'a choisie moi. Peut-être qu'elle fait cela à toutes les filles isolées qu'elle rencontre. En fait de questions sur moi, elle m'en a posé de très banales. D'où je venais, qui étaient mes parents, ce que je voulais faire plus tard, ce que j'aimais. Elle s'appellerait en fait Témissandre. Elle a vécu dans la rue avant de tailler son trou dans le monde de la prostitution. Apparemment ses parents ont été emportés par la peste. Comme personne n'a voulu d'elle, elle a vendu son corps dans la rue. Elle n'avait que douze ans quand elle a commencé. A quinze ans elle a rendu service à un ponte mafieux qui en a fait accessoirement son amante. Comme elle avait l'esprit vif, elle a commencé à lui suggérer des choses puis bientôt à établir de véritables plans avec lui. L'affaire du ponte a prospéré et quand il a eu suffisamment de moyens pour assurer son avenir il est entré dans la légalité pour se blanchir auprès de la haute société. Il a fondé un bordel de luxe qu'il a placé entre les mains de Témissandre. Depuis sa mort, elle se charge de cette petite affaire qui prospère depuis pas mal d'années maintenant. **_

_**« Le sexe est une arme destructrice, m'a-t-elle dit. Si tu savais à quel point il est facile de s'en servir pour briser une âme. Traiter une femme de putain est une insulte immonde et odieuse. On cherchera toujours à te blesser en tapant sur ton propre corps, sur ta sexualité. Des gens frustrés ou étroits d'esprit te crachent au visage parce qu'ils étendent leur concept de la saleté à tout ce qu'ils détestent. Mais le sexe n'est pas sale ! Si tu respectes l'autre et que l'autre te respecte, où est le crime ? L'amour se fout de la morale».**_

_**Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui parler de Favella puis de Kasus. Elle a écouté avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle n'a pas été choquée de mon orientation sexuelle, bien au contraire. Elle m'a félicité pour mon honnêteté en me disant haut et fort que je ne devais jamais en avoir honte, que j'étais née comme les autres et que la sexualité n'est pas affaire de droit ou de non-droit. Quand elle est partie, elle m'a promis de revenir pour me parler un peu plus de Kasus. Le patron a plutôt apprécié que je copine avec elle. Cela donne du cachet à son établissement et aux yeux de Témissandre, il passe pour quelqu'un qui recrute des employés de bon goût. Il était tellement content qu'il m'a donné un congé pour demain et après-demain. Payés en plus. Je ne vais pas me faire prier. J'en profiterai pour rester avec maman.**_

_**Jour 179 : **_

_**Kasus est revenu et nous avons pu discuter à nouveau. Il m'a parlé du front, de la campagne du roi, de son désir d'unifier Hyrule. Il avait tellement d'admiration pour cet homme que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Il dégageait quelque chose de beau à parler comme ca. Il semblait si fort, si puissant dans cette armure. Je sais dès à présent à quel point je désire cet homme. C'est fou de ressentir ca aussi fortement ! Je ne pensais pas que mon corps était comme ca. J'étais là à me tortiller comme un ver devant lui, à dévorer chaque parcelle de sa personne du regard, m'imaginant mes lèvres sur les siennes, mes mains courant sur ses muscles. J'ai été obsédée par ces images tout le restant de la journée. Il a déposé un baiser sur ma joue en quittant les lieux. J'ai eu une espèce de soupir de plaisir. Bon sang ! Il faut que j'évite que ca se reproduise ! Je demanderai des conseils à Temissandre si elle repasse à ce sujet.**_

_**Jour 201 :**_

_**Maman conserve toujours cette vilaine toux. Papa se demande si sa maladie a bien été guérie. Pourtant les potions que nous avons achetées avaient pu la remettre sur pied. Elle se courbe littéralement en deux quelques fois, secouée par d'affreuses quintes. J'espère que ca passera. Le soir elle mange avec appétit. Des fois, j'en ai honte, je l'entends faire l'amour avec papa. Mais cela me rassure sur sa santé. Si elle peut supporter cela c'est que tout va bien. Mais j'espère que cela ne va pas aggraver sa toux. Papa n'a pas l'air inquiet mais il a toujours su cacher ses sentiments. Je leur ai dit que si je gagne assez d'argent j'irai louer les services d'un grand apothicaire. Mais ils ont pris cela en riant et en m'embrassant. Je suis pourtant plus que sérieuse ! Mais ils m'ont dit de garder mon argent pour moi, de le consacrer à mon avenir ! Et si je veux qu'ils y soient dans cet avenir. Mais papa m'a dit que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas hélas. Je n'aime pas penser à ces choses là, ca me met d'humeur morose. J'ai vite changé de sujet. **_

_**Jour 266 :**_

_**Je tremble mais de bonheur. Enfin le mot est fort mais ca doit ressembler à ca quand on vit en plein bonheur. Temissandre est revenue me voir. Je lui ai parlé de ce que j'éprouvais pour Kasus. Elle m'a alors sortit tout un cours sur mon corps, mes hormones, les changements qui s'opèrent en moi et ma future relation avec les hommes. J'étais en âge de faire l'amour et même d'avoir des enfants ! Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait en avoir si tôt ! Bref apparemment ce que je ressens est le fruit de ces transformations. Ce sont des pulsions sexuelles. Et elle a raison. Je me vois nue dans un lit avec Kasus. Mais…j'ai du mal à imaginer quoi faire véritablement. Temissandre m'a dit qu'elle me conseillerait sur le sujet. Pour palier à mes petites crises de « sentimentalisme sauvage », elle m'a parlé d'un truc appelé la masturbation. Apparemment si je masse ma partie intime selon certaines manières, cela me donnera du plaisir et apaisera mes troubles. J'ai essayé en revenant chez moi. J'ai été un peu maladroite au début et je n'ai rien ressenti d'extraordinaire puis c'est monté d'un coup et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir et de crier. Je n'ai pas senti venir tout ca ! Fort heureusement mes parents étaient dehors et n'ont rien entendu. Mais la sensation était indescriptible. Comme si le mot plaisir avait filtré dans mes veines. J'ai adoré !!! C'était incroyable !!! Et le pire c'est que ca marche !!! Je ne ressens plus ces affreuses pulsions. Je pouvais enfin penser à autre chose. Je pense que je vais m'entraîner d'avantage afin de mieux pouvoir contrôler ces pulsions.**_

_**Jour 331 :**_

_**C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et je fête mes seize ans. Donc je suis restée avec mes parents pour fêter l'événement. Papa fait une excellente vente au marché de la capitale. Nous avons pu partager un très bon repas. Il m'a rapporté un beau collier. Kasus aussi à pensé à moi. Il m'a acheté des chaussures de ville à talons hauts, comme ceux des dames. Je ne sais pas trop si je devrais les porter. Avec mes vêtements de maintenant ca ferait bizarre. Mais je suis tellement heureuse de tous ces cadeaux. Témissandre aussi m'a fait un cadeau à sa manière. Elle a camouflé un livre sur l'art de la sexualité en livre de contes de fée. Un vieil hibou n'apprécierait pas l'ironie de cette chose. Mais j'ai hâte de lire ca. J'ai feuilleté rapidement le livre en cachette et j'ai été littéralement absorbée par la quantité d'anecdotes et d'illustrations qu'il renferme. J'ai hâte de lire tout cela ce soir dans le lit.**_

_**Jour 346 :**_

_**Peu de choses à dire. La correspondance entre Kasus et moi s'amenuise. D'après ses dernières lettres, le roi mène une campagne difficile. J'en viens à craindre chaque jour qui passe, souhaitant ardemment qu'il ne lui arrive aucun malheur. Je crois que j'aime cet homme. Et pourtant je ne l'ai vu que si peu de fois ! Je lui ai répondu en lui demandant quand est-ce qu'il lui plairait de venir me voir un jour. J'attends sa réponse avec impatience.**_

_**Jour 382 :**_

_**L'orage a percé le toit de l'auberge cette nuit et la salle principale a été inondée. J'ai eu très peur car j'ai cru que mon travail serait terminé ici. Mais le patron connaît un charpentier. Il va réparer le toit en quelques jours. D'ici là j'ai quartier libre. Cependant je ne serai pas payée cette fois-ci. Je dois mettre mon argent de côté. Heureusement je ne suis pas dépensière.**_

_**Jour 435 :**_

_**J'ai du donner tout mon argent pour un médicament efficace. Maman s'est écroulée hier. Encore ses quintes de toux. Elle est très faible. Papa a prit peur. Je n'avais jamais vu la peur chez lui. L'apothicaire a dit que le mal avait infiltré ses poumons. Je suis très inquiète. Papa me garantit que tout se passera bien. Mais je sais qu'il ment. Je le sais car je le lis dans ses yeux. Il n'a jamais eu ce regard avant. J'ai tellement peur. J'aimerais que Kasus soit là.**_

_**Jour 459 :**_

_**Temissandre m'a fait ses adieux : elle prend sa retraite. Apparemment elle s'engage dans une relation sérieuse avec un riche marchant d'épices qui s'est épris d'elle il y a déjà quelques mois et donc elle ne reviendra pas ici. Elle m'a offert une nouvelle édition de ce livre sur les positions sexuelles ainsi qu'une paire de bas en laine. «Pour que ton homme soit à tes genoux » était-il marqué sur l'emballage. Ces bas sont confortables en plus. Je me suis amusée à me regarder nue dans un miroir avec juste ces bas. C'est terrifiant. Enfin d'une certaine manière. Je n'arrive pas à me reconnaître avec ces gros seins, ces fesses rondes et ce pubis fourni. Bon sang, est-ce que mon esprit est le seul à ne pas avoir mûri ? Je me sens comme une enfant des fois et ca me fait peur. Ce corps me fait peur. J'ai peur de l'avenir. J'ai peur d'être seule. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. **_

_**Jour 473 :**_

_**Maman est morte. Elle s'est étouffée dans son sommeil. C'était la tuberculose ! L'apothicaire l'a diagnostiquée trop tard. La maladie est incurable de toutes manières mais on aurait pu éviter des souffrances inutiles. Papa ne lui a même pas adressé de reproches. Moi je suis effondrée. Je me demande même pouvoir j'écris un journal si c'est pour y écrire d'aussi pénibles souvenirs. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de relire cela pour me remémorer ce que je ne puis oublier ? Et pourtant j'ai besoin de l'écrire, peut-être pour accepter la réalité à force de le relire. Papa a enterré maman sous un arbre derrière la maison puis il s'est enfermé toute la journée dans son atelier. Je ne l'ai pas revue. J'étais seule. Personne pour pleurer avec moi. Pourquoi tu me fais ca papa au moment où j'ai besoin de toi ?**_

_**Jour 500 :**_

_**Kasus est revenu. Le seigneur local est apparemment impliqué dans une affaire de corruption. Il doit subir une opération de contrôle des finances. Kasus a été chargé de superviser ces opérations. En attendant il est ici et j'en avais besoin. Je n'ai personne à qui parler. Papa n'est plus qu'un fantôme. Je ne me souviens même plus du son de sa voix. Il ne quitte sa forge que pour manger et dormir. Il ne me regarde plus. Des fois je me dis que c'est moi le fantôme. Et pourtant je lui adresse tous mes signes de tendresse mais il reste froid. Des amis à lui sont venus mais apparemment il a refusé de les voir. Ils ont fini par ne plus venir. J'ai dit à Kasus tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur. J'en avais tellement besoin. Et lui m'a promis de me protéger et de m'aimer. On s'est embrassés. Je me suis sentie si bien pendant un moment. J'avais enfin l'impression de voir la lumière sortir. Je crois que je n'en peux plus d'être ici, à errer parmi des morts et des spectres. J'ai besoin de fuir. Kasus m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me prendre avec lui pour l'instant mais qu'il veillerait à ce qu'une autorisation lui soit accordée pour m'emmener avec lui. Il ne m'a pas garanti qu'il y parvienne mais apparemment son père est en négociations pour rejoindre l'armée du roi. Kasus va tenter de glisser cette petite condition sur le plateau. Je prie de tout mon cœur pour que cela marche. J'ai enfin un peu d'espoir !**_

_**Jour 666 :**_

_**Papa est parti…J'ai eu une lettre de lui sur la table en revenant. Il avait embarqué quelques affaires avec lui. Une lettre courte et froide. Ca donnait en gros :**_

_**« Elwenne,**_

_**Je suis désolé mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux plus vivre dans cette maison et je ne peux plus te regarder sans penser à ta mère. Je pars loin de tout, loin de la douleur, loin de la mort. Je me suis engagé dans les Compagnies Noires. Tu sais ce que cela signifie. Je ne reviendrai jamais. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, ni à me contacter. Tu dois vivre ta vie maintenant. Trouve-toi un mari, un bon travail et soit heureuse. Je te laisse la maison. Les détails ont été réglés à l'avance, tu n'as plus qu'à en prendre possession. Cela te fera un foyer parfait pour ta future famille. Quand à moi, ne t'occupe plus de moi. Oublie-moi. Je n'ai plus de rôle à jouer dans ta vie et je ne veux plus me noyer dans mon chagrin. Nous devons nous séparer dès maintenant. Tôt ou tard ca aurait du arriver. Je regrette juste que cela se fasse maintenant. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras sans doute jamais pour cela. Peut-être qu'un jour tu trouveras la force d'excuser ma lâcheté. Je ne te blâmerai pas de me maudire. Tu es libre désormais. Souviens-toi seulement que je t'ai toujours aimée comme je n'aurais jamais aimé d'autres enfants. **_

_**Ton père. »**_

_**J'ai jeté la lettre au feu. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai saccagé son atelier. J'ai jeté ses outils au feu et lacéré ses tabliers. J'ai déchiré ses vêtements et brisé ses objets personnels. Et je me suis retrouvée seule à nouveau. J'ai tellement peur de cette maison. Je n'ose même plus aller dans la chambre de mes parents. J'ai peur d'être hantée par leurs fantômes. Je pleure comme une madeleine. J'ai tellement mal…**_

_**Jour 696 :**_

_**C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis seule. Sans amis. Sans personne à qui parler. Kasus n'a plus donné de nouvelles. Mon patron devient maniaque. Papa comme promis n'a plus cherché à me contacter. Les gens regardent la maison avec crainte et méfiance. Je suis livrée à moi-même. Joyeux anniversaire Elwenne.**_

_**Jour 721 :**_

_**Je me sens si seule, si seule…**_

_**Jour 749 :**_

_**La maison. C'est comme une seconde peau. Je crois parfois entendre maman rire et papa marteler son enclume. Je fais corps avec cet endroit. Suis-je condamnée à hanter ses murs ? **_

_**Jour 763 :**_

_**Changé les fleurs sur la tombe de maman. Je ne sais pas si je le referai. Je ne vois qu'un tas de terre avec une pierre dessus. Papa aurait du être là à côté d'elle. Toi aussi tu te sens seule maman ? Alors je continuerai à fleurir ta tombe…**_

_**Jour 788 :**_

_**Kasus est enfin revenu. Il doit aller voir le seigneur local, convaincu de corruption. Un chantage est en cours pour forcer ce dernier à montrer patte blanche au roi désormais. On va enfin se voir plus souvent ! Il stationnera ici jusqu'à ce que le seigneur soit converti à la cause royale. Il m'a dit qu'il devait me parler de quelque chose d'important. J'espère que le roi lui a donné son accord.**_

_**Jour 801 :**_

_**Le salaud !!! Le salaud !!! Raclure !!! Fils de chienne !!! Tous des fils de chienne !!!**_

_**Jour 814 :**_

_**Mes espoirs sont brisés. Kasus m'a trahie. Je n'aimerai plus jamais. J'ai brûlé les livres de Temissandre et déchiré mes bas de laine. J'ai jeté et détruit tout ce qui appartenait à mes parents. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni où aller. J'ai perdu mon travail et ce porc de tavernier fait courir des bruits sur moi. Je suis la Catin Dellano. Je n'ose plus sortir.**_

_**Jour 835 :**_

_**J'ai essayé de cultiver le jardin. J'attends la récolte. J'ai demandé de la nourriture à mes voisins. Certains m'ont claqué la porte au nez en me traitant de prostituée. D'autres m'ont aidée du bout des doigts. Le village se vide depuis le départ du Seigneur. Il y a moins de monde. **_

_**Jour 859 :**_

_**Les gens ne peuvent plus me nourrir. Aujourd'hui on m'a chassée de partout. Je n'ose plus sortir. Je suis la Catin Dellano. Salaud de tavernier.**_

_**Jour 863 :**_

_**Un gamin m'a craché dessus. Un homme a voulu me taper et m'a dit de vilaines choses. J'ai fui…Me suis enfermée…Pas bougé…Pleuré dans ma chambre…**_

_**Jour 865 :**_

_**Gens me crient dessus. Je les ai supplié de me donner à manger et ils m'ont repoussée. Je suis tombée dans une flaque de boue. Je suis rentrée sale des pieds à la tête. Une femme m'a dit que cela seyait parfaitement à une putain comme moi. Je n'ai pas mangé aujourd'hui. J'ai si faim…**_

_**Jour 869 :**_

_**Village se vide. Gens ne me remarquent même plus. Suis un fantôme. Boooooouh…**_

_**Jour 875 :**_

_**Trouvé rat dans la maison. Tué rat. J'ai trop faim. Mangé rat. Pas bon. J'ai tout recraché. Mais j'ai plus faim. J'aurais du le cuire…**_

_**Jour 881 :**_

_**Mangé des œufs trouvé dans un nid. Trouvé rongeur. Mangé rongeur. Bu eau dans la rivière. Poisson. Pêcher peut-être. Village plus en plus vide. Gens fuient. Seule.**_

_**Jour 892 :**_

_**Chassé sanglier. Je peux enfin varier mon ordinaire. Bonne viande. J'ai trouvé une lance un peu mal fichue dans l'atelier de…de qui déjà…**_

_**Jour 902 :**_

_**Pas bonne viande aujourd'hui…Noisette…Ecureuil…Pigeon…**_

_**Jour 903 :**_

_**Minou minou…**_

_**Jour 904 :**_

_**Village désert. Gens fuient. Vieux qui restent. Volé du pain dans une maison. On m'a jetée des pierres. Blessée au bras, au ventre, aux jambes et à la poitrine. Bu mon sang. Catin Dellano…**_

_**Jour 905 :**_

_**Caresses ce matin. Plaisir aide. Coupe la faim, rend heureuse. Hmmmmmmmm…encore…ha…oh oui ! Oui ! OUI !**_

_**Jour 906 :**_

_**Besoin d'un homme !!! Besoin d'un homme !!! Besoin d'un homme !!! Besoin d'un homme !!!**_

_**Besoin d'un homme !!! Besoin d'un homme !!! Besoin d'un homme !!! Besoin d'un homme !!!**_

_**Besoin d'un homme !!! Besoin d'un homme !!!Besoin d'un homme !!! Besoin d'un homme !!!**_

_**Besoin d'un homme !!! Besoin d'un homme !!!Besoin d'un homme !!! Besoin d'un homme !!!**_

_**Doit trouver quelque chose pour remplacer homme…Vais me caresser…Pensées torrides…Devrait écrire...**_

_**Jour 907 :**_

_**Ecrit histoire sur moi en train de faire l'amour avec un homme. Tellement torride que j'ai eu plus de plaisir que autres fois. Mangé poisson. **_

_**Jour 908 :**_

_**Maman ne sera plus là pour toi petit faon. Maman est dans mon assiette. Je vais manger maman. Au revoir maman…**_

_**Jour 909 :**_

_**Jolie pyramide en os…Tête de rat ou tête d'oiseau au sommet ? Cui cui, scouic scouic…**_

_**Jour 911 :**_

_**Rêvé de Kasus. Où es tu ? Pourquoi parti ? Abandonnée. Seule. Si seule…Froid…**_

_**Jour 912 :**_

_**Sucé et baisé un manche d'outil. Joui comme une putain. Mais c'était bon ! Sauf le goût…Besoin encore plaisir. Suis une putain après tout. Alors sucé et encore baisé avec manche. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore….**_

_**Jour 914 :**_

_**Mangé marcassin. Mangé oiseau. Mangé herbes. Mangé écorce pillée. Mangé bois. Mangémangémangémangémangémangémangémangé...**_

_**Jour 922 :**_

_**Récoltes bonnes. Je peux manger à ma faim. Les herbes ont recouvert la tombe de maman. Fleurissement automatique ! Hahahhahahahahahahaaahahahah hhah ha…*gribouillis furieux, trous dans le papier et tâches de larmes sur l'encre***_

_**Jour 925 :**_

_**Je dois me reprendre absolument. J'ai relu les dernières entrées de mon journal. C'était terrifiant de voir ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Il faut que je me reprenne ! Je ne dois pas me laisser sombrer comme ca ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis devenue folle pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai écrit tant de choses…je ne me reconnais plus dans tout cela. Je dois reprendre pied ! Je n'ai été qu'une bête assoiffée de sexe et de nourriture ! Allez Elwenne reprend toi !!!**_

_**Jour 946 :**_

_**Je me suis débarrassée de tout ce qui avait trait aux derniers jours relatés dans mon journal : les cadavres d'animaux empilés en pyramides, les objets phalliques dont je me servais pour calmer mes ardeurs. J'ai exorcisé cette partie de moi-même. Je ne veux plus sombrer comme ça. Je conserve les entrées dans mon journal pour me rappeler continuellement ce dans quoi je peux sombrer. La maison est d'une saleté repoussante. Des odeurs de viande avariée, de sueur, d'ossements séchés, de sécrétions sexuelles et de fourrure dépecée. J'ai fait le ménage toute la journée. Je sors librement. Le village est déserté. Il reste quelques vieillards, trop séniles pour se souvenir de moi. Ou alors je les ignore. En fin de compte je vais rester ici. Je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller et j'ai trop peur de m'aventurer à l'extérieur. **_

_**Jour 968 :**_

_**Je visite les maisons abandonnées par les habitants. Je découvre leur histoire, leur intimité. C'est un peu voyeuriste mais tant qu'importe. Je ne leur doit rien sinon du mépris pour la façon dont ils m'ont traitée. J'ai l'impression de m'approprier ce qui leur appartient. C'est peut-être une juste punition pour leurs actions contre moi.**_

_**Jour 971 :**_

_**J'ai parcouru de nouveau l'école. Une plongée dans la nostalgie de mon enfance. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le saut entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte sans m'en rendre compte. Cette perte de raison a laissé plus de séquelles que je ne le pensais. Je repense à Favella, a Kasus et ils me semblent si loin maintenant. La douleur est partie. Je pense. Je ne sais pas. Je suis tellement blasée. Je pense que j'ai l'habitude maintenant…Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose ici…**_

_**Jour 989 :**_

_**Je suis sûre d'être seule désormais. J'ai vu une carriole transportant les derniers anciens du village quitter les lieux. Je suis la dernière des habitantes de ce village abandonné. Cocorico…C'est comme ca que ce village s'appelle. Il n'y a plus de coq pourtant. Il n'y a plus que des rongeurs, des oiseaux. J'ai prélevé la nourriture encore fraîche chez mes voisins. Il y en a peu mais je devrais m'en tirer. Je pense cultiver leurs jardins aussi. Si je monte un petit réseau fermier je pourrais constituer des réserves dans la grange pour l'hiver. Je suis seule dans un village qui m'appartient désormais. Je peux me constituer des réserves de nourriture. J'ai de l'eau à ma disposition. Je suis seule. Je n'ai personne pour m'insulter ou me traiter de putain. Je suis seule mais libre. Cela vaut mieux que d'être entourée et prisonnière je suppose. **_

_**Jour 1001 :**_

_**Je commence à m'habituer à ma solitude. J'ai l'impression que cet endroit est comme un cocon protecteur, comme une bulle coupée du monde. Chaque jour je découvre quelque chose de nouveau. J'ai revisité la maison de cette horrible femme qui m'avait insultée alors que j'étais couverte de boue. J'ai brûlé tous les portraits d'elle et ses affaires personnelles. J'espère qu'elle sera maudite pour ca. Je ne suis pas superstitieuse mais je sais que les gens pensent que si quelque chose de mal arrive à leurs objets personnels, ils seront maudits. Pauvres naïfs. Si vous saviez combien d'entre vous sont voués aux tourments éternels.**_

_**Jour 1010 :**_

_**Favella est de nouveau intervenue dans ma vie. J'ai eu le courage d'explorer sa maison après toutes ces années. J'y ai découvert son journal intime. Elle a arraché toutes les pages du début, sans doute celles qui me concernaient. Ca m'a fait un petit effet. Je pensais avoir fait la paix avec ca. C'est toujours terrible de se remémorer les souvenirs des gens. Je me demande ce qu'elle devient. Et puis je n'y pense plus. J'ai quitté cette maison sans regrets. Je pense que ce petit village m'aidera à me réconcilier avec mon passé.**_

_**Jour 1023 :**_

_**Trouvé le journal d'une femme du village. Elle est tombée amoureuse dans son enfance d'un petit garçon en habits verts. Mais celui-ci n'a jamais grandit. Un Kokiri ? C'était touchant et triste à la fois. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je trouve une preuve d'amour pur dans ma vie, même si elle ne m'est pas destinée. Je m'interroge sur ma solitude. Je me demande si je suis prête à rencontrer les gens à nouveau. Mais j'ai trop peur de partir.**_

_**Jour 1030 :**_

_**Trouvé un de ces ouvrages sur les positions sexuelles dans une de ces demeures. Bon sang. Ca m'a réveillé mes pulsions. Ca me manque, c'est insoutenable. Mais j'ai peur de régresser à nouveau comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques temps. Peut-être que j'étais trop traumatisée par ce qui m'était arrivé. Il faut que je me réconcilie avec mon corps. Je ne dois pas en avoir peur. Je dois mettre fin à ce qui me rattache encore à ce qui s'est passé. Je vais me caresser tout de suite. Je reprendrai le journal demain.**_

_**Jour 1031 :**_

_**Me suis caressé quatre ou cinq fois hier. C'est curieux, je n'arrive pas à dire le mot masturber. C'est tellement laid comme mot. Je préfère le mot caresses. C'est plus doux, plus tendre. C'est tellement bon. Ca m'avait tellement manqué. Mais j'avais si peur de redevenir une épave. En fait non ca m'a fait tellement de bien. C'est si bon de jouir comme ca. C'est comme toucher le bonheur du doigt un court instant avant de retomber sur terre. C'est peut-être ca au final donc j'ai besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme. Si je peux obtenir ce plaisir par mes propres moyens ce n'est pas plus mal je pense. Je pense que je vais chercher un autre objet en forme de phallus. J'en ai marre de devoir me laver les mains après chaque séance. **_

_**Jour 1045 :**_

_**Je crois que je me demande si je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un en fin de compte. J'ai fabriqué un mannequin avec du tissu, des traversins, des oreilles. J'y ai fixé mon jouet et je le chevauche régulièrement. Je caresse son « membre » avec mes mains, ma langue et ma bouche. Après quoi je l'enlace et je dors tout contre lui. Des fois je lui parle. Mais il reste immobile et froid. Ce n'est qu'un mannequin. Ca ne remplacera jamais la vraie chair. Il ne me réchauffe pas quand j'ai froid le soir. Il reste planté là stupidement sans bouger avec son machin entre ses «jambes ». Je suis tellement désespérée. Je vais me contenter de mon jouet et virer ce mannequin. Ca me fait trop souffrir.**_

_**Jour 1052 :**_

_**Besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je crois que je deviens folle. J'entends des voix dans les couloirs de l'école. J'ai cru même entendre les gens m'insulter encore. Ca me fait souffrir. C'est faux. Je ne suis pas heureuse ici. Je me suis juste crue à l'abri du reste. Mais ca ne m'empêche pas de me sentir seule et rejetée. Je suis une paria, une moins que rien qui s'est simplement coupée du monde. J'en ai marre de n'être qu'une putain aux yeux des gens. Je ne peux donc pas revendiquer mon droit au plaisir et au bonheur sans qu'on me taxe de traînée ? J'ai tellement peur d'affronter le monde ! Salaud de Tavernier ! Salaud de Kasus ! Tout ca c'est leur faute !!! **_

_**Jour 1060 :**_

_**Fait un cauchemar aujourd'hui. Rêvée d'une bataille sanglante. D'une douleur atroce. De nuages noirs. Je n'aime pas cela. Ca paraissait tellement vrai. Je ne dois plus y penser. Je vais aller me promener pour me changer les idées.**_

_**Jour 1061 :**_

_**La table est vide. La maison est vide. Le village est vide. Le monde est vide. Mon cœur est vide. Je suis vide. Joyeux anniversaire Elwenne.**_

_**Jour 1080 :**_

_**J'ai entretenu la tombe de maman. Les herbes ont poussé haut. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'y suis plus retourné. Ma mère me semble si loin maintenant. Et papa. Où est-il ? Encore vivant ? Lui aussi est sorti de ma vie. Qu'importe. Les gens me fuient. Je dois être maudite. J'ai entreposé de la nourriture dans la cave. Ce sera plus simple. Je dois m'habituer à faire cela quand l'hiver s'annoncera. Je pense qu'après cet hiver je tenterai de trouver un moyen de visiter le monde extérieur. Je vais y réfléchir d'avantage. **_

_**Jour 1098 :**_

_**Les cauchemars reprennent de plus belle. Kasus était dedans. C'était horrible. J'ai pleuré toute la journée. Je me suis caressée mais ca ne m'a pas soulagée comme je l'aurais voulu. J'ai besoin d'un homme ! Ou d'une femme ! Quelqu'un à qui parler !**_

_**Jour 1107 :**_

_**Des hommes sont venus…Ont voulu que je parte…Pas voulu…Supplié les hommes…M'ont baisée pour que je reste…et puis ils m'ont violée…Violée !!!!!!!!!!!!! Comme une vulgaire putain !!!!!!!!!! JE LES AI TUES !!!!!!!!!!! SAIGNES COMME DES PORCS !!!! TUE ET TUE ENCORE !!! TUETUETUETUETUETUE !!!!**_

_***Traces de sang sur les pages, de nombreuses griffures lacèrent la page couverte de trous. D'autres ont été littéralement déchiquetées. Des dessins tracés d'une main furieuse montrent des silhouettes soumises à d'affreuses tortures physiques. Des traces de sang mouchettent les pages. Les dessins se poursuivent sur plusieurs pages***_

_**Jour 1110 :**_

_**Tué tavernier. Sang qui coule. C'est bon. Brûlé village. Au revoir village. Adieu village. Adieu maman. Adieu papa. Adieu…je sais plus qui. Adieu…Adieu…Partie…**_

_***Du sang macule la page rendant la lecture de certains mots ardue***_

_**Jour 2268 :**_

_**Tant de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai tenu ce journal. Je le relis et des souvenirs me reviennent. Douloureux et pourtant presque étrangers. Comme si des milliers de portes me séparaient d'eux. Est-ce que je suis comme ca ? Du genre à jeter mon passé à la poubelle pour mieux revenir la fouiller quand j'en sens le besoin ? J'ai grandi, j'ai changé. J'ai vingt ans. Je suis une femme maintenant. J'ai rencontré la princesse Theya. Elle m'a sorti une histoire d'Héroïne du Temps et des conneries de ce genre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je vais rester là le temps que les choses se calment. Mais que sa majesté se calme ou je lui fais avaler son armure. Je n'ai pas été traitée comme de la merde pour qu'une aristocrate à papa vienne me prendre pour sa chienne.**_

_**Jour 2456 :**_

_**Mon Dieu quelle journée. L'horreur et le bonheur en même temps. Theya a été torturée et moi je l'ai sauvée. Et je sais pas pourquoi mais elle s'est soudainement fendue d'une espèce de tendresse innée qui m'a littéralement fait fondre. J'ai couché avec elle. Ma première fois avec une femme. Elle avait les mains si douces. C'est extraordinaire venant de quelqu'un qui a vécu toute sa vie dans l'armée. Et ses lèvres. Elle a exploré tout mon corps et moi j'ai exploré le sien. Elle a les doigts les plus habiles du monde. Et cette langue… Meilleure que Kasus. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose de bien dans ce monde. Je pense que je peux trouver autre chose. Si un jour j'ai la possibilité de chercher. Theya dort derrière moi. Je ne sais plus trop quoi écrire. A vrai dire je pense clore ce journal un jour où l'autre. Je l'emmènerai avec moi. Il est mon seul lien avec mon passé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me prendrait autant de temps. Et j'en ai marqué des choses dedans. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais le courage de le relire en entier. Pour l'instant, je me sens bien et utile, respectée et couverte d'affection. On m'aime, on me considère comme une femme, pas une putain vulgaire. Je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé ma destinée. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'attends la fin de la guerre pour décider de ca. Theya se réveille. Je pense que mademoiselle a besoin d'un gros câlin. **_

_**Jour 2473 :**_

_**L'expérience avec Theya m'a mise en confiance avec moi-même. Nous avons convenu qu'il ne fallait plus coucher ensemble. Mais j'ai besoin de sexe. C'est devenu une drogue pour moi. Quelque chose dont je ne peux me passer. Je ne me satisfais plus de mes caresses. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de concret. Juste le temps d'une petite séance. Sans rien de sentimental, ni d'irrespectueux. Juste de quoi passer un bon moment. Demain nous allons en ville faire de la propagande pendant quelques jours. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**_

_**Jour 2474 :**_

_**Bon ben voilà. J'ai eu un homme. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse de ne pas me sentir souillée ou si je dois avoir peur de cela. J'ai l'impression de maltraiter mon corps, de maltraiter mon image, juste parce que j'ai des besoins sexuels. Et pourtant…c'était si bon. J'ai fais copain copain avec un petit gars dans un bar. Très sympa. Il pense un peu comme moi question relations. Il m'a même donné quelques astuces pour améliorer mes pratiques. Je me sers mieux de ma langue et de ma bouche et j'ai trouvé une très intéressante utilisation de mes seins. Ca chatouille par contre c'est ca qui est ennuyeux. Il m'a conseillé d'utiliser une huile la prochaine fois. Mais c'est rigolo. J'aime bien en fait. Ca fait juste bizarre. Mais de façon agréable.**_

_**Jour 2476 :**_

_**Theya visite un hôpital pour jeunes déficients mentaux. Elle continue son opération de séduction à la perfection la bougresse. Elle veut rassembler les suffrages en affirmant que son père financera un système de santé efficace et pour tous. Mais cette fois je ne me suis plus jointe à elle. Je ne supporte pas de faire de la propagande sur le dos des malades. Je me demande comment elle peut le faire ca. C'est dégueulasse. J'ai rendu visite aux petits malades. Ca me fait tellement de peine de les voir comme ca. Dire qu'il y a pire dans ce monde que ce que j'ai vécu. Demain je vais retourner à l'hôtel faire l'amour. J'en ai besoin.**_

_**Jour 2478 :**_

_**Encore un homme ! Youpi ! Je m'améliore. Le pauvre il était tout affolé. C'est rigolo. Je crois que j'étais sa première fois ! Je me suis sentie forte ! C'est un peu dégradant pour lui de dire ca mais c'est la vérité. Il a joui à trois reprises avant que je puisse lui faire une fellation convenable. J'ai évité de le masturber avec mes seins. Le pauvre il en avait à revendre. J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait peur.**_

_**Jour 2479 :**_

_**Un des petits malades présente l'étrange particularité d'être à moitié fille et à moitié garçon. Il est reclus dans un coin et ne parle à personne. Ses parents l'ont abandonné à la naissance. Il me fait de la peine. D'une certaine manière il me ressemble. Moi aussi je m'adapte aux hommes et aux femmes. Il a semblé me trouver à son goût le petit chou. En tout cas il m'a parlé à moi. C'est un gros progrès a dit la prêtresse qui s'occupait de lui. Elle était impressionnée par cette connivence entre nous. Peut-être que l'héroïne du temps a le pouvoir d'apaiser les souffrances. Il m'a dit que près de moi, il ressentait une chaleur gentille. Qu'il se sentait bien. Je lui ai demandé son nom. Il n'en a pas à vrai dire. Pauvre chou. Il me fait de la peine. Je sais juste qu'il vient du même village que le mien. Etrange que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais si les parents avaient honte de lui ils n'ont sans doute pas cherché à signaler son existence. Lequel parmi tous ces salauds que j'ai connu est coupable d'abandon d'enfant ? Je hais ce village encore plus en sachant cela. Je me sens proche de ce petit chou.**_

_**Jour 2481 :**_

_**Bon sang une femme maintenant. Je suis écroulée de rire en écrivant cette entrée dans mon journal. Une servante du bar qui m'a alpaguée. On a discuté dans sa chambre. Elle était toute timide. L'autre type avec des seins en somme. Et elle m'a embrassé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de le faire, que c'était plus fort qu'elle. Que cela ne découlerait pas sur une relation à long terme. Je l'ai rassurée. Elle se sent mieux. Elle avait peur d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle éprouvait envers les femmes. Ca l'a rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce cas. C'était une session sexuelle très spéciale. J'ai donné de l'espoir à quelqu'un en faisant l'amour avec. Si le sexe peut être porteur d'espoir, alors je n'ai plus honte de dire que je le pratique allègrement. Je me suis sentie bien. J'avais enfin fait quelque chose pour aider quelqu'un.**_

_**Jour 2488 :**_

_**Reparcourir mon journal a été plus douloureux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mes souvenirs se sont tapis au fond de moi comme des prédateurs guettant leur proie. Ils m'ont sauté dessus. Je me suis enfermée dans ma tente. J'ai repensé à la tombe de ma mère que j'ai laissé pourrir là bas, à ma maison vide. Le feu n'a même pas détruit le village. Le vent l'a dévié. Il a juste rongé la grange où j'ai torturé ces quatre types. Presque un acte des dieux. Où sont-ils tous passés ? Favella ? Kasus ? Papa ? Temissandre ? Que deviennent-ils ? Sont-ils seulement encore en vie ? Theya et moi nous éloignons un peu ces derniers temps. Je me sens de nouveau un peu seule...**_

_**Jour 2490 :**_

_**J'ai apporté un petit jouet en bois à ce petit gars mi-fille, mi-garçon. Une marionnette. En forme de Zora. Il a adoré. Il veut d'autres marionnettes. Il a dit : je veux vivre dans un théâtre de marionnettes. C'est curieux comme phrase. Est-ce que ce petit cache d'autres souffrances ? En tout cas pendant quelques instants il a été le plus heureux des enfants. Les petits malades assez lucides pour comprendre ont été un peu jaloux. J'ai versé une somme à l'hôpital en piochant dans mon argent de chasseuse de monstres pour qu'on les gâte aussi. Je pense qu'ils se satisferont plus d'un peu de chaleur humaine et de beaux cadeaux que des discours creux de Theya sur l'avenir du pays.**_

_**Jour 2495 :**_

_**Nous repartons au camp. Le roi donne l'assaut final demain. Je dois être prête. Les adieux avec le petit gars ont été déchirants. Je lui ai fait apporter d'autres marionnettes. Je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer pourquoi je partais. Il était trop petit pour comprendre je pense. J'essayerai de retourner le voir. Un jour si j'ai le temps. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il s'attache à moi. Je n'ai jamais été une mère, une sœur et encore moins une bonne amie. Je suis trop solitaire. Ce qui me pèse est devenu ce qui me caractérise. J'ai tourné les talons et quitté les lieux en ignorants les pleurs et les cris. Je devais m'endurcir le cœur. **_

_**Jour 2497 :**_

_**Tout est fini. **_

_**Le Seigneur des Ombres a été vaincu par moi. Hyrule est une réalité. J'ai du mal à imaginer que tout a changé autour de moi. Tout me paraît si normal. Est ce que Hyrule n'est qu'une illusion ? L'incarnation du rêve d'un seul homme ? Est ce que cela n'empêchera pas le monde de connaître la souillure et la mort ? Je doute qu'Hyrule demeure un paradis éternel. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Trop de choses à exorciser. Je dois partir. Loin. J'ai promis à Theya de rester quelques temps. Je pense que dans un peu plus d'un an je serai fin prête. **_

_**Jour 2518 :**_

_**Je suis retourné voir le petit gars à l'hôpital. Je n'aurais pas dû mais je me sentais mal de l'avoir abandonné comme ca. Il a fui. Un incendie s'est déclaré dans l'hospice il y a deux semaines. Le petit gars a fui en emportant toutes ses marionnettes. Il a sombré de plus en plus quand je l'ai quitté. On prétend qu'il parlait tout seul à quelqu'un pendant la journée, quelque chose qui se faisait appeler le mortaliste. Je repense à ce que m'a dit le Seigneur des Ombres. Son général, Karist, deviendrait le mortaliste. Est ce que ce type a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'a dit le petit gars ? Je mets ca sur le compte des récits populaires rendus publics. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. La vie continue. Et ce journal…me semble maintenant lui aussi appartenir au passé. Le petit gars a rédigé aussi un journal apparemment. Mais il a disparu avec lui.**_

_**Jour 3065 :**_

_**C'est décidé je pars. Maintenant. Je quitte Hyrule pour aller explorer le monde. Je refuse de rester prisonnière ici. Je l'ai été trop longtemps. Prisonnière de moi-même, de mes sentiments, des gens et d'un monde qui change. Je veux maintenant me prendre en main. J'ai repensé aussi à mes actions, mon utilisation de la magie, ces sombres arcanes que j'ai tracées dans mon esprit en combattant ce Seigneur des Ombres. C'était quelque chose qui n'aurait dû jamais arriver ! Je ne veux plus sombrer dans les ténèbres ! J'ai fait part de ma décision à Theya. Bien sûr elle est attristée de me voir partir. Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard cela arriverait. J'ai encore toute la vie devant moi. Je ne la passerai pas dans un fichu château avec pour seule distraction quelques passes sexuelles régulières au village. Je me lasse de ces gens. Eux aussi commencent à me traiter comme une putain. Je ne revivrai pas cela. Je pars demain.**_

_**Jour 3069 :**_

_**J'écris dans une petite auberge loin de la capitale. Bon sang. J'y suis. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est excitant. Une forme nouvelle de frissonnement agréable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir coupé des fils qui m'entravaient, de me sentir enfin maîtresse de ma propre personne. C'est donc ca la liberté ? Je n'ai rien pour moi et pourtant je n'en veux pas plus. Je n'ai rien pour me retenir. Je suis libre de corps et d'esprit. Je me sens si bien, si libre, si impatiente. Ca a été dur pour Theya et le roi. Mais là aussi ce n'est qu'un bref instant à passer. L'appel de l'aventure a été le plus fort. Je l'entends dans les oreilles. Déjà je tremble d'impatience en écrivant cette entrée à l'idée des merveilles que je vais découvrir. Le roi m'a offert un superbe étalon. Nous irons loin. J'ai si hâte de partir ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Mais d'abord, je dois faire une dernière chose.**_

_**Jour 3078 :**_

_**J'écris cette dernière entrée dans la chambre où Kasus et moi avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Ce jour où tout à basculé. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je vais laisser mon journal ici. C'est presque symbolique. Mais je ne veux plus emporter ces souvenirs avec moi. Je veux reprendre tout à zéro. Recommencer ma vie. Seule et avec mes propres lois. Je suis désormais Elwenne l'Héroïne du Temps. Je compte bien tout connaître sur le monde et écrire quelque chose sur lui. Le village est abandonné ici, livré à la brume. Je ne pensais pas qu'il subsisterait après la naissance d'Hyrule mais il semble qu'il ait la vie dure. La tombe de maman a disparue, noyée sous les herbes. Le potager n'est plus qu'une vaste pelouse de mousse et de ronces. Ma maison est poussiéreuse, délabrée, à l'abandon. La grange n'a pas été reconstruite. Elle dresse les derniers relents de sa structure comme une espèce de ruine antique tentant un effort désespéré pour survivre aux affres du temps. Une brume entoure ce village. Des maisons ont disparu. Quelque chose a frappé ce village. Un sort peut-être. Je l'ignore. Je ne m'en soucie plus. Ce village sort de ma vie maintenant. Ainsi que tous les souvenirs qui y sont liés. Je dois me séparer de mon cher journal. C'est douloureux. Il a été l'écrin de mes confidences, de mes rares joies et nombreux chagrins. Mais je ne peux pas démarrer une meilleure vie si je me raccroche à ce qui s'est passé autrefois. Je pars l'esprit libre et en paix vivre la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je le sais maintenant. J'ai toujours cherché à fuir. Je n'ai seulement jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. Je peux maintenant. Je m'en vais. Je clôture définitivement ce journal de bord. Je te remercie d'avoir été un compagnon fidèle pendant toutes ces années. Il est temps pour toi de prendre du repos. Je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici. **_

_**Adieu.**_

_**Elwenne Dellano**_

Malon sursauta. Il faisait nuit dehors. La lecture du journal l'avait complètement absorbée. Elle comprit pourquoi Elwenne hantait ce village, pourquoi il était là. Grendell. Ce jeune garçon-fille ne pouvait être que Grendell. Il avait du échanger une allégeance éternelle à Mortalius contre le pouvoir de faire venir ce village abandonné et ce journal sur sa propre terre. De rassembler tous ses souvenirs d'Elwenne dans un seul endroit où il pourrait vivre sa pièce de théâtre. Mais pourquoi Mortalius s'était-il intéressé à Grendell en particulier ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Dire qu'elle se trouvait dans ce village de cauchemar où Elwenne avait été littéralement torturée. Elle éprouva un mépris subit pour ces murs, cette chambre qui résonnait encore des échos lointains d'un orgasme trompé, d'une rupture déchirante. Elle se sentit prise de pitié pour Elwenne et haineuse pour le genre humain. Elle purgerait ce monde de sa fange. Elwenne avait raison. Hyrule n'avait pas arrangé le monde. Rien n'avait changé. Elle avait juste ramené un semblant d'ordre. Amélioré certaines choses. Mais ce n'était qu'une tromperie. La souffrance était là. Elle décida de séparer le journal de cet endroit. Elle le ramènerait à Elwenne. Au risque de réveiller de douloureux souvenirs. Mais après tout elle leur avait raconté son histoire. Et cet endroit n'était plus l'ancien Cocorico. C'était un village maudit perdu en Terre des Ombres. C'était une hérésie. Une insulte à sa mémoire. Elle décida de quitter ce lieu immonde. Mais avant elle le fouillerait en quête d'indices. L'hôtel de ville serait un bon début. Elle prit le journal et le déposa dans sa besace. Puis après s'être rhabillée, elle quitta les lieux.

L'hôtel de ville se dressait encore, malgré les ravages évidents du temps imprimés sur sa structure. Elwenne n'en avait jamais parlé dans la partie qu'elle consacrait à sa vie dans son village natal. Elle s'étonna même qu'il y eut un bâtiment de ce genre dans ce petit village. Etait-ce un ajout capricieux de Grendell ? Elle déambula dans le hall principal, jonché de moutons de poussières, de gravats de marbre et de papier jauni et humide jusqu'à un comptoir de bois qui ne devait être que la réception. Elle posa ses mains dessus. Et là de nouveaux, les voix la harcelèrent.

_« Chasseuse de monstre hein ? Ben voyons. Et qu'est ce que tu veux chasser ici comme monstre?_

_-J'avais espéré qu'on me le dise ! _

_-Donc tu n'es pas une spécialiste ? Tu es une généraliste ?_

_-Je chasse tous les monstres ! »_

Elle comprit d'où venait cet hôtel de ville. Grendell collectionnait dans cet endroit tous les souvenirs liés à Elwenne. Pas seulement ceux qu'elle avait conservé de ce village. Elle était dans un gigantesque musée qui lui était consacré. Elwenne serait sans doute tombée folle ici. Elle qui revivait les souvenirs qu'elle avait vécu le supportait difficilement. Le récit de sa vie avait été une horreur. Et en cet instant elle se sentait plongée dans un passé où elle n'avait rien à faire. Une porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même en grinçant à l'extrémité gauche du hall. Malon saisit la paume de son épée mais rien n'en sortit. Elle s'avança d'un pas prudent, déboucha sur une petite pièce en désordre, un bureau apparemment. Des livres et des dossiers jonchaient le sol. Sur le bureau qui occupait le centre de la pièce, il n'y avait qu'un unique petit calepin de couleur ocre. Elle s'approcha du bureau et s'en saisit. Elle se figea alors. Le calepin était au nom de Grendell. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand elle entendit un affreux gémissement mélangé à un grincement sordide. Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur une silhouette se détacher du mur derrière elle. L'homme était encastré profondément dedans. Elle ne distinguait de lui que son visage, son torse et son bassin. Le reste était incorporé au mur comme si sa peau avait fait corps avec lui. L'homme tourna deux yeux vers elle.

« Que cherches-tu ici ?

Sa voix était râpeuse, un souffle presque inaudible, agonisant, une tonalité de mort et de souffrance.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-elle, sa main se portant sur la paume de son épée.

-J'habitais…ici… »

Il ne répondit rien d'autre. Il semblait inverser les rôles, faire celui qui attendait les questions pour mieux y répondre. Malon regarda autour d'elle, cherchant d'autres manifestations de ce genre.

« Qui vous a fait cela ? Fit-elle.

-Grendell…

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Fuyez…Fit l'homme. Seule la mort vous attend sur cette terre maudite.

Elle était déjà habituée depuis longtemps à ce discours. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de peser les paroles de l'homme.

-Où est Grendell ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Partout, fit l'homme.

-Arrêtez avec vos métaphores ! Où est Grendell ?

-Partout !

Elle se renfrogna, furieuse de l'obstination de cet homme à lui répondre sans lui donner de véritable réponse.

-Cet endroit…Fit-elle à nouveau. On est où ?

-Kasuto.

Cela confirma ses propos. Grendell avait retracé la vie d'Elwenne en entier. Elle ne savait pas comment. Le journal peut-être ? Grendell savait-il seulement lire ? Avait-il seulement appris ? Puis quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

-Vous connaissez Elwenne Dellano ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme toussa à nouveau un nuage de sciure. Puis il reprit son souffle.

-Oui…Répondit-il.

-Vous dites que vous êtes le maire de ce village. Que c'est Grendell qui vous a fait cela. Grendell a fuit peut après le départ d'Elwenne. Il s'est emparé de ses immenses pouvoirs, et il vous a transporté avec lui. Vous êtes le maire qui avez tenté de rouler Elwenne quand elle a tué ce monstre.

-Grendell était obsédé par Dellano, fit l'homme avec un visage marqué par la douleur. C'était une obsession maladive. Pour une raison étrange, il s'est attaché à elle. Sans doute parce qu'ils devaient tous les deux partager quelque chose. Il a su ce que j'avais tenté de faire. Il m'a puni pour ca. Je suis coincé ici depuis tout ce temps.

-Vous voulez dire depuis plus d'un millénaire ?

-Je ne compte plus les âges. Grendell m'a offert une éternité de souffrance. Cet endroit est hanté par les fantômes d'Elwenne.

Elle se remémora les cadavres dans la grange. Etaient-ils aussi des âmes condamnées à une éternité de tourments ou de simples apparitions ?

-Au fait pourquoi dites vous « il » quand vous parlez de Grendell ? Demanda Malon. J'avais cru comprendre que c'était un être hybride.

-Certains parlent de lui comme une femme, répondit le maire. D'autres comme d'un homme. Cela dépend la vision que l'on en a. D'une personne à l'autre, l'un ou l'autre aspect de son être prédomine.

-Une femme ? Un homme ? Ce ne sont pas des mots trop adultes pour parler d'un enfant ?

-Physiquement c'est un enfant. Mentalement c'est un adulte. Mais un adulte fou. Reclus. Enfermé dans une gigantesque pièce de théâtre dont il est à la fois l'auteur et l'acteur.

-En gros si je comprends bien il s'est tissé une illusion dans laquelle il se plonge allègrement. Le magicien qui s'applique sa propre magie…

-Oui…C'est une illusion qui tiendra tant qu'il vivra.

-Donc s'il meurt, tout disparaît ?

-A moins que vous ne possédiez quelque chose de cet endroit. Auquel cas cet objet ne disparaîtra pas. Il vous sera lié.

Elle avait donc une chance de conserver intact le livre d'Elwenne et de Grendell. L'homme toussa à nouveau. Le bois grinça au rythme de ses soubresauts spasmodiques.

-Vous êtes entrée ici, reprit l'homme. Vous devez fuir le plus rapidement possible. Ou Grendell vous enfermera lui aussi dans cet endroit.

-Je suis venu pour chasser le mal de cette Terre.

L'homme eut un rire creux et entrecoupé d'une toux gutturale.

-A vous seule ? Ne jouez pas les imbéciles. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont est capable Grendell. En un sens il est peut-être le pire de tous. C'est un enfant animé d'une cruauté innommable, un héritage de caprices d'enfants inassouvis. Il est un dieu dans son propre espace d'influence. Il ne rend de compte qu'à Mortalius qui lui confère ses pouvoirs. Mais en dehors de ca il plie la réalité à sa volonté là où il s'aventure. C'est un marionnettiste. Un manipulateur.

-J'ai connu pire.

-Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne savez strictement rien. J'ai eu des siècles entiers pour connaître Grendell. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la plus insignifiante des choses dont il est capable.

-Et vous vous ne savez rien de moi. C'est moi qui ai tué Bane.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Puis il toussa à nouveau.

-Certes c'est impressionnant. Mais rien en comparaison de Grendell. Bane n'était qu'un chien enragé. Grendell…C'est pire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette catin le rencontre ? C'est de sa faute tout ce qui m'arrive !

-Vous n'auriez pas tenté de la rouler vous ne seriez pas ici, protesta Malon. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire le procès d'Elwenne. Où est la Tour du Nécromancien ?

-Plein Est. Si vous grimpez au sommet de la montagne, vous pourrez la voir de là-haut. Mais Grendell ne vous laissera pas partir.

-Je pars tout de suite. Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux rien faire pour vous ?

-Laissez-moi…Fit le maire. Partez pendant qu'il est temps ».

La porte claqua bruyamment. Le bois grinça furieusement alors que la maison semblait se tordre dans tous les sens. Malon tenta de conserver l'équilibre sur ce plancher branlant tandis qu'au dehors, à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours, elle pouvait distinguer la nuit qui tombait. L'homme gémissait de douleur. Malon sauta par la fenêtre, la brisant en mille morceaux. La demeure était agitée de tremblements furieux, comme si un séisme avait pris place sous ses fondations. Elle prit la fuite, se précipita vers la grange dont elle ouvrit la porte. Elle se statufia : près du poteau central qui soutenait la charpente, elle vit deux hommes violant une jeune femme. Les poignets de la fille étaient maintenus dans son dos par l'homme qui la chevauchait. Le second homme plongeait sa tête entre ses jambes, la maintenant en lui agrippant les cheveux, la forçant à des va et vient féroces et brutaux. La fille gémissait de douleur, des gémissements affreux, sordides, retenus par une bouche ignoblement prise en otage. L'onde de rage aveugla Malon. Elle se coupa de sa raison, dégaina le fil de son épée avec un hurlement de rage et se précipita vers eux. Les deux hommes tournèrent alors la tête vers elle et la femme redressa la sienne. Trois hurlements atroces la clouèrent sur pied. Les visages n'étaient pas ceux d'Elwenne et de ses violeurs (bien que ne connaisse pas ces derniers). En lieu et place des yeux il n'y avait que deux énormes orbites vides et noire. Leurs bouches étaient difformes, ouverte de façon grotesque, des dents acérées saillant depuis la commissure de leurs lèvres. Les deux hommes se saisirent de nouveau de la fille qu'ils prirent en sandwich et recommencèrent à besogner furieusement en poussant des grognements de bêtes féroces.

_Où est ce que tu crois aller ? Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! Personne ne m'échappe !_

La voix était horriblement caverneuse, mélangeant les subtilités de la perversité et de la cruauté. Elle était indéfinissable. Elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était un homme ou une femme qui parlait. Elle comprit à qui elle avait affaire.

« Sors de là salopard ! Hurla Malon. Tu crois m'impressionner en faisant forniquer des pantins débiles ?! »

_Pauvre imbécile ! Regarde-les de plus près !_

Cette fois-ci les masques monstrueux avaient pris des traits humains. La fille avait ceux d'Elwenne. Elle exprimait une insoutenable souffrance. Le visage des hommes reflétait une satisfaction perverse, une jouissance corrompue, un plaisir extrait des ondes de souffrance. Malon leva son épée en hurlant de rage, fendit l'air pour découper un des hommes. Les corps s'écartèrent brutalement au passage de la lame tandis que le rire de Grendell résonnait. Elle leva les yeux. Les trois pantins flottaient dans l'air, visage à l'expression neutre, parfaitement droits, bras tendus le long du corps. Des pantins. Des marionnettes. Malon crut distinguer dans le vide des reflets de fils partant depuis leurs articulations.

_Je contrôle tout ici. Ce vieillard abject muré dans son hôtel de ville, les cadavres de ces trois là. Jusqu'aux sons portés par le vent. Je t'attendais avec impatience, Malon des Hyliens._

Evidemment que Grendell la connaissait. Mortalius devait lui avoir sorti un topo bien rédigé à son sujet.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ? Fit Malon. Que je sache quoi graver sur ta tombe ! »

_Tu n'es pas en mesure de me tuer pour le moment pauvre idiote ! Cesse donc de faire des moulinets avec ton épée et range là. Tu es encore capable de parler comme quelqu'un de civilisé ?_

-Venant de quelqu'un qui me balance une scène de viol à la figure, le concept de civilisation me paraît paradoxal, répondit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

_Cet endroit regorge des souvenirs d'Elwenne. On ne peut faire mentir les souvenirs. Tu n'as vu qu'un infime fragment de sa vie._

-Je connais sa vie ! Elle me l'a raconté ! A moi et bien d'autres personnes !

_C'est pour cela que tu es là. J'ai enfin un lien direct avec elle ! Je vais enfin la retrouver ! Après toutes ces années !_

La voix avait pris des intonations de folle espérance. Grendell s'était presque parlé à lui-même en prononçant ces mots.

-Elle n'est pas là si tu veux tout savoir ! Fit Malon.

_Mais toi tu sais où elle est ! Ca me suffit largement ! _

-Attend une minute ! Tu savais qu'elle était vivante ?

_Je sais tout d'elle ! J'ai fui cet hospice, trouvé son journal, sondé chaque page à la recherche de traces lui appartenant. J'ai pu reconstituer le fil de ses souvenirs. Et j'ai consacré ce théâtre pour elle. Des milliers de fois j'ai assisté à sa vie comme un spectateur devant une pièce de théâtre. _

-Espèce de pervers dégénéré !!! Tu n'as pas le droit de violer sa vie !!!

_Bien sûr j'ai perdu sa trace quand elle a quitté Hyrule. Le journal ne me permettait que de reconstituer les souvenirs d'elle jusqu'à son départ. Après, je n'ai plus rien trouvé. J'avais presque perdu espoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte cet Atlas géographique. J'ai alors su qu'elle était vivante. J'ai attendu patiemment que quelqu'un vienne, quelqu'un qui l'avait connue. Et te voilà toi._

-Qu'est ce que tu veux à Elwenne ?

_Je la veux. Entière. Vivante. Je ne veux plus voir ces pâles copies sans vie d'elle errer dans mon domaine. Je la veux pour moi et rien que pour moi._

-Et moi dans tout ca ?

_Tu es comme elle. Tu lui ressembles. Un passé brisé, un avenir sans espoir. Tu as été jetée seule dans la fosse aux loups. Tu es une survivante. Tu es magnifique. _

Malon chercha la sortie. La porte de la grange était grande ouverte. Les trois cadavres étaient toujours dressés au dessus d'elle. Grendell avait copié Elwenne à la perfection. Son corps était identique à celui du modèle original. Grendell avait du fouiller dans ses souvenirs sexuels pour modeler ses formes.

_Je te veux aussi. Toi. Et Elwenne. Et je pourrai vivre en paix ici. Mon souhait sera comblé. Comme Mortalius me l'a promis. _

Le pantin d'Elwenne se changea en celui de Malon. Elle vit les cheveux pousser, la forme du visage imiter la sienne. Mais la forme du corps ne changea pas. Grendell n'était apparemment pas capable de deviner la morphologie exacte d'une femme sans l'avoir vue nue auparavant.

_Je te soumettrai et tu seras mienne. Tu m'aimeras ! Toi et Elwenne vous m'aimerez ! Et nous vivrons heureux !_

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir l'esclave d'un sale gosse ! Cria Malon.

_Tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire !!!_

Un vent la frappa furieusement. Les trois pantins furent projetés sur elle. Elle les fendit d'un coup d'épée. Elle s'attendit à entendre des cris et voir le sang jaillir. Mais quand elle regarda à nouveau, gisant sur le sol, elle ne vit que de vulgaires mannequins de bois sans visage aux formes grossières. Des pantins, rien que des pantins. Mais Grendell leur avait donné la vie pendant un bref instant. Et elle y avait cru. Elle avait cru voir des corps.

_La vie…est un théâtre de marionnettes. Nous en sommes les acteurs ou les marionnettistes. _

La porte de la grange s'ouvrit brutalement en percutant les murs avec un fracas brutal

_Sors d'ici ! Mais tu ne quitteras jamais ce village tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé ! Je connais tes pouvoirs, Malon des Hyliens, mais tu ne les contrôle pas assez pour me résister !_

-Pourquoi te cacher alors ? Fit Malon avec un sourire provocateur. Tu as peur ?

Grendell se fendit d'un rire cristallin et sinistre.

_Peur ? Moi ?! Peur d'une pauvre plante effarouchée comme toi ? Mais je joue avec toi ma chère tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? C'est un jeu, une pièce de théâtre improvisée ! Et tu en es l'actrice principale ! Et moi le scénariste. Je vais mettre ta vie en scène !_

-Tu ne sais rien sur moi !!! Cria Malon.

_Je sais tout…Ta vie de fermière…Ton amour des chevaux…La berceuse de ta mère…Monsieur Ingo qui t'as maltraitée pendant sept années de règne…Ce chevalier en armure qui t'enlève tous les soirs dans tes rêves…Link…_

Malon frissonna. Elle avait l'impression qu'une paille géante aspirait les souvenirs de son propre cerveau.

_Je connais tes désirs, tes fantasmes, tes espoirs, tes rêves, tes secrets et tes ambitions. Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Mais je ne peux te laisser menacer mon maître. C'est grâce à lui que je pourrai retrouver mon Elwenne._

-Tu n'es qu'un gosse dégénéré obsédé par une fille qui l'a oubliée depuis déjà des siècles ! Cria Malon. Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de toi, jamais ! Elle t'a oublié !!! Tu n'existes plus pour elle !!! »

Grendell hurla cette fois. Un hurlement de rage. La grange trembla furieusement, les planches des murs se fendirent, la charpente tangua dangereusement sur ses fondations. Malon se précipita au dehors alors que les poutres tombaient derrière elle en crevant le plancher en bois. Les pantins furent broyés. Elle se jeta sur le sol à l'extérieur alors que les portes tentaient de se refermer sur elle. Elle prit la fuite. Derrière elle, un pilonnage furieux creva le sol de pierre. Elle avait l'impression d'être poursuivie par un marteau géant invisible. Elle contourna une fontaine dont la statue vola en éclats. Grendell pilonnait le sol impitoyablement derrière elle. Elle continua à courir, supportant la chaleur qui la brûlait et le poids de son armure quand enfin cela prit fin. Malon ralentit la cadence, s'écroula le long d'un mur en haletant. Le dallage de la place du village avait été troué comme du gruyère. Elle eut un petit rire.

« Alors…Fit-elle haletante. Le jeu te plaît toujours ?! J'en ai d'autre des comme ca ! »

Grendell ne répondit pas. Le village avait replongé dans le silence. Malon reprit son souffle. Le froid infiltra de nouveau son armure, collant sa sueur sur sa peau. Devant elle, les gravats et débris rampèrent alors sur le sol pour combler les trous dans le sol. Ils se refermèrent comme si le temps s'était mis à reculer. Malon entendit des reniflements dans l'air. Elle comprit que Grendell s'était mis à pleurer. Ce n'était qu'un enfant en fin de compte. Elle n'en éprouva pas plus de regrets pour autant.

_Tu resteras ici…_

La voix était emplie d'une fureur qu'il contenait à grand peine et qui se mélangeait à un épouvantable chagrin. Malon avait fait mouche. Elle avait tapé dans son point faible.

_Trouve-moi…Ou je ferai de toi mon esclave. D'ici là tu es ma prisonnière. Tu erreras parmi les fantômes jusqu'à ce que tu me trouves. Ou que tu m'aimes._

Elle sentit Grendell disparaître, le village replongea dans sa solitude morbide. Elle était de nouveau seule. Elle avait gagné une bataille contre Grendell. Mais elle savait que le gamin ne s'en tiendrait pas là. Elle n'avait rien vu de lui. Et pour le moment sa victoire ne lui avait fait gagner qu'un sursis. Le brouillard retomba sur le village, changeant les bâtiments en silhouettes disgracieuses. Elle se releva. Elle s'était adossée au mur d'une petite maison dont la fenêtre principale laissait s'échapper une douce lumière. Elle regarda à travers : assise sur la table en bois d'une cuisine, elle aperçut Elwenne en larmes, griffonnant avec fureur les pages de son journal. Malon ouvrit la porte. L'obscurité était retombée à l'intérieur. Elwenne et son journal avaient disparu. Un grincement venant du plafond résonna ainsi que des cris. Malon grimpa les escaliers qui jouxtaient la cuisine et ouvrit la porte menant sur une petite chambre. Elwenne était dans son lit, une douce lumière tamisée jetant ses voiles dorés sur son corps nu et en sueur. Elle était allongée sur le dos, jambes écartées, se masturbant furieusement avec un objet en forme phallique. Elwenne grognait et gémissait avec fureur. Elle jouit enfin avec un cri strident, cambrant son corps avant de retomber sur les draps froissés et dispersés. Ses halètements se muèrent alors en sanglots brutaux. Son visage exprima une douleur effroyable. Elle jeta avec fureur son jouet sexuel dans une pièce, rabattit les draps sur elle et sanglota bruyamment, cachant son visage sous un oreiller, honteuse et souillée par sa propre main, se dissimulant du regard d'invisibles yeux haineux et railleurs. Malon s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur le corps enveloppé. Les sanglots se turent et le drap retomba sur le lit dans un délicat froissement. La lumière disparut, ne laissant que la blancheur extérieure venir éclairer une pièce grise et emplie d'une immense tristesse. Malon s'assit sur son lit. Elle était prisonnière. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait quitter ce village. Trop de chose à y exorciser. Et Grendell à trouver. Il était là quelque part, caché derrière les murs de pierre, jouant avec les fantômes qu'il avait incarnés dans des pantins de bois. Elle devrait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution. Sa main heurta sa besace. Elle se souvint du journal de Grendell. Peut-être une première piste à étudier. Quite à rester ici autant s'y installer. Elle alla verrouiller la porte d'entrée et referma le rideau de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Dehors, elle vit un jeune garçon jeter une pierre sur Elwenne. Elle s'écroula au sol avec un cri, portant sa main sur sa jambe. Le gamin chercha une autre pierre. Elwenne prit la fuite en pleurant. Le gamin disparu derrière la fontaine pour ne plus réapparaître. Lui coller une paire de claque n'aurait rien changé. Elle vivait dans le passé. Elle ne changerait rien. Elle ne combattrait que des pantins. Grendell voulait jouer avec elle, briser la fragile limite entre le faux et le vrai. Elle remonta dans la chambre, se dévêtit et alluma la bougie qui se trouvait sur la petite table de nuit. Puis elle s'allongea dans le lit et se plongea dans la lecture du journal. Elle entendit encore une fois la voix d'Elwenne. Un soupir étranglé. Un murmure éploré.

_Seule. Si seule…_


	65. Chapitre 5 : Expédition

**EXPEDITION :**

« Tuée ! Vous l'avez envoyée à la mort tas de raclures ! »

Il fallut deux hommes pour le contenir. L'alcool imbibait l'haleine de Sans-Nom. Il avait la bouteille facile et la diplomatie chatouilleuse. Quand les deux se mélangeaient, cela donnait un cocktail volcanique. Natt'Anael tourna des yeux las, saturé d'un brin d'indignation à l'intention du roi mais il n'y trouva en eux qu'une silencieuse approbation des actes de Sans-Nom. Aranador n'approuva pas verbalement, mais le cœur y était. Ils l'avaient cherché après tout. Sans-Nom se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, déconnectée du monde par l'ivresse, grommelant entre ses dents d'affreuses injures et de sinistres menaces.

« On peut y aller cette fois ? Grogna-t-il.

-Changez de ton tout de suite, fit Aranador en tendant vers Natt'Anael un doigt menaçant. Vous n'êtes pas en position de jouer les chefs ici.

La menace eut son petit effet. Le roi avait rapidement repris du poil de la bête. La faute à cet électrochoc concernant Hyrule. Ce n'était plus qu'un océan boueux. Au sommet des monts Bolgonne, il avait fait stationner des troupes afin de surveiller les flots au cas où l'immense marée se retirerait. Puis il avait réuni ce conseil extraordinaire. Il ne s'agissait pas ici de débattre sur l'échec du plan ourdi par les elfes et le couple de faux rois sorciers. Malon était au centre de toutes les lèvres. Natt'Anael, les elfes, et le couple Stahl-Fable sur la sellette. La réunion avait autant une atmosphère de procès politique que de conseil de guerre. Le Roi avait fait mandé Link, Zelda, Hora Wolff, Marsilla, Elwenne, Perth, Shibukai, Gwillemine et les principales figures de la compagnie impériale.

-Quelle priorité donner désormais ? Demanda enfin Aranador. Reconstruire ? Ou reprendre les hostilités ?

Les derniers vestiges de l'armée de Bane s'étaient dispersés en bandes armées à travers les frontières extérieures. Il n'y avait pas eu de prisonniers. Afin que les survivants se souviennent de ce qui les attendaient si l'idée de reprendre les hostilités frappaient à la porte de leur esprit.

-Reprendre la guerre me paraît être une mauvaise idée, fit Zelda. Le peuple sort d'un conflit bref mais dévastateur. Tout s'est joué en une bataille mais les massacres de Bane on laissé de très nombreux traumatismes derrière eux.

-Le peuple d'Hyrule est exténué, fit Marsilla. Il a connu l'exil, la guerre et l'horreur de voir sa propre terre être inondée. Il y a un déni très fort de nos dieux qui traverse leurs rangs. Nous sommes en pleine crise socio-religieuse.

-Mais nous savons tous que nos dieux n'y sont pour rien, fit Zelda. Si on pouvait tourner cela de sorte que le peuple comprenne que quelque chose d'autre est responsable de la destruction d'Hyrule…

-Alors il concevrait qu'il y a autre chose qui en est responsable, fit Link. Et qu'une autre menace pèse toujours. Avec la possibilité que ce qui s'est produit sur Hyrule se reproduise ici. La paix serait rompue.

Le roi soupira. Il se tourna vers les elfes.

-Des questions ? Demanda-t-il. Ou des suggestions ?

Personne n'avait envie d'entendre les elfes parler.

-500 ans pour faire un plan et même pas foutu de le réussir, grogna Sans-Nom dans son coma éthylique.

Corbeau lui s'était retranché dans un coin de la table et se curait les ongles avec un couteau qu'il avait passé des heures à affûter. Mauvais signe. Que l'on n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. Le départ de Malon avait replongé Corbeau dans les tréfonds obscurs de son âme. Il avait perdu une amie et même plus que ça : quelque chose qui avait déterré du plus profond de son être des relents d'humanité qu'il croyait à jamais décomposé dans le tombeau de son âme. Elle avait été pour lui une sorte de révélation qui lui avait fait croire un bref instant en quelque chose. Elle s'était arraché à lui comme un pansement et avait fui il ne savait où. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Pas après ce qu'elle avait subit. Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il attendait le seul signal qu'il espérait entendre. En attendant il demeurait seul et silencieux. Cogneur lui ressemblait à un baril de poudre prêt à exploser. Les autres auraient écorché vif les elfes sans regret si l'ordre leur avait été donné. Link et Zelda paraissaient déterminés. Leurs complices ex héros du temps avaient le regard dur. Quant à Hora Wolff elle fixait les lézardes dans le bois de la table, son visage posé contre ses mains croisées à sa hauteur, les yeux dans le vague, morts d'inquiétudes, bouillonnant de fureur.

-Malon est en terre des ombres, fit Elwenne. Ca va faire des jours. Les Roi-Sorciers l'ont repérée. Vorandor aussi sans doute. Peut-être qu'elle les a même rencontré déjà.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda le Capitaine. Moi je suis prêt à monter une expédition.

Hora Wolff tourna ses yeux vers lui. Les autres aussi. Le roi et les elfes parurent moins convaincus.

-Quels effectifs comptez-vous prendre avec vous ? Demanda le roi.

-Ma compagnie, du moins mes meilleurs hommes, répondit le Capitaine. Les Héros du Temps. La princesse si elle le désire. Et Hora Wolff naturellement.

-Hors de question, fit le roi. Nous avons besoin de vous ici.

-Je crains que la reconstruction d'Hyrule ne soit plus à l'ordre du jour sauf votre respect, fit le Capitaine. Malon est en Terre des Ombres. Je ne sais pas ce qui va s'y passer mais soyez sûr que les répercussions seront énormes. Tôt ou tard la Terre des Ombres se rappellera à notre bon souvenir et ce sera à nouveau la guerre.

-Enrayer l'infection ? Lança Natt'Anael avec un sourire narquois. Ce sont des rois sorciers ! Vous avez vu le résultat avec Bane et Ganondorf !

-Bane et Ganondorf avaient une armée. Ce n'est plus le cas. Ils sont seuls. Notre expédition comptera les plus grandes figures de ce temps. Elles seules.

Le roi fronça les sourcils.

-Vous comptez partir avec un corps réduit ? Fit-il.

-D'autres hommes ne feraient que nous ralentir, fit le Capitaine. Je pense en plus que face aux rois sorciers seule la magie et l'expérience compte. Nous sommes les hommes en qui Malon a le plus confiance. De plus un corps expéditionnaire réduit nous permettrait de nous fondre plus facilement dans la masse.

-Les Rois Sorciers nous flaireront dès notre arrivée, fit Shibukai. Comme des chiens reniflent une proie blessée. Ils pourraient en tirer des conclusions hâtives et lancer un nouveau assaut. Qui nous dit que Bane était le seul à disposer d'une armée ?

-C'était le seul, fit Perth. Je connais ces salopards mieux que ma poche. Bane notamment. C'est un malade mental. Et grossier dans sa stratégie.

-Gwillemine dispose d'un pouvoir pour neutraliser artificiellement notre présence, ajouta Elwenne. Elle maintiendra un champ constant qui évitera toute fuite magique possible.

-Nous pouvons nous entraider et vaincre, fit Link. A nous seul, notre expédition pourrait réussir. Reste à savoir où localiser Malon ?

-Elle ne maîtrise pas tellement ses pouvoirs, fit Marsilla. Elle doit puer la magie à 100 kilomètres à la ronde.

-Oui mais elle va apprendre très vite croyez moi, fit Crapaud qui n'était pas intervenu jusqu'à présent. J'ai été témoins de ses progrès en magie à Volgas. Elle apprend très rapidement. Elle va s'habituer peu à peu au trop plein d'énergie qui est en elle et le canaliser efficacement. Il se peut qu'elle soit déjà plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. La Terre des Ombres facilite ce genre de choses.

-Quelles traces on a ? Demanda Link.

-A part celle des rois sorciers et de ce vampire rien d'autre, fit Perth. On pourrait commencer par ce dernier ?

-Traiter avec Vorandor ? Fit Kayin. Vous rigoler ?

On le regarda comme un étranger qui s'incrustait dans une conversation qui ne le concernait pas et donnait un avis que l'on avait pas sollicité.

-Vorandor déteste les mortels, précisa Kayin. Et il a les moyens de nous résister. Il sera difficile de le faire parler.

-T'as une meilleure idée bourriquet ? Lança Sans-Nom qui émergeait de son ivresse. Un autre plan d'enfer ?

-Nous allons vous accompagner moi et Fable », fit-il simplement.

L'annonce déchaîna un torrent de réactions contrastées mais toutes fort explicites. Elwenne se départit d'un rire sonore, Sans-Nom soupira et s'envoya une autre lampée d'alcool, Link et Zelda baissèrent les yeux avec lassitude, le Capitaine secoua la tête avec un regard méprisant, Perth regarda Shibukai qui lui rendit le même regard. Gwillemine se grattait une oreille. Corbeau planta son couteau sur la table en foudroyant Kayin du regard. Même le roi eut un regard vers lui. Hora Wolff bougea enfin, déglutit, tourna vers son ancien amant le plus cruel des sourires qui soit.

« Non…Fit-elle simplement.

Une voix douce, presque un souffle inaudible, une caresse de givre qui vous faisait hurler intérieurement de la plus pure des terreurs viscérales.

-Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagez, insista Kayin. Vous avez vécu des guerres tous autant que vous êtes mais aucun ne connaît la Terre des Ombres mieux que Fable et moi !

-On a de la bouteille aussi gros malin, protesta Perth. T'oublies que j'ai été Héros du Temps avant que tu t'amuses à filer des cornes à Malon.

-Et combien de temps es-tu resté en Terre des Ombre ? Demanda Kayin en ignorant la dernière remarque. Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Cela va faire 500 ans que j'y suis. Je connais chaque arbre, chaque rocher, je pourrai vous dire combien de brins d'herbes y poussent et vous dessiner une carte détaillée de tête.

-Splendide ! Fit Elwenne. Tu veux qu'on te décerne une médaille ?

-Les lois qui régissent la Terre des Ombres sont différentes d'ici, fit Kayin en se penchant vers eux. J'ai vu Grendell, un gamin innocent et perturbé, transformé un village à sa guise et torturer les gens avec leurs propres souvenirs avant de les faire s'entretuer en les manipulant comme des marionnettes. J'ai vu Malfur et Ortega réduire une contrée en cendres ensanglantées rien qu'en dansant tous les deux sur le sol. C'est un labyrinthe de villes à chemin entre réel et irréel. Et Mortalius tire les ficelles ! C'est lui que Malon cherche, elle va foncer directement vers la Tour du Nécromancien pour le sortir de son trou et lui faire payer ses crimes.

-La faute à qui ? Lança Corbeau. Il est temps de vous rendre compte de vos conneries les filles.

-Où est cette Tour ? Demanda Link.

-Plein Est, fit Kayin. Elle va devoir traverser Vallum en large pour l'atteindre. Elle mettra des jours. Et entre-temps elle devra gérer les survivants du Cercle. Ce ne sont pas des tendres comme Bane.

-Des « tendres » ? Fit Shibukai. Bane un tender?

-Ca vous donne une petite idée de ce qui l'attend, fit Kayin d'un ton sombre. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela jamais. Demandez-moi de le jurer sur la tête de n'importe quel Dieu, je suis prêt à le faire. C'est pour ça aussi que je veux venir avec vous. J'ai une dette à payer.

-Si tu crois que ça va suffire à faire de nos des copains de beuverie va falloir que tu revoies tes prétentions, fit Crapaud. Tout ce qui arrive est ta faute à toi et tes putains d'elfes.

-J'ai fait ça pour Hyrule…

-Il n'y a plus d'Hyrule ! » Grogna Hora Wolff.

Elle croisa les mains devant elle, sous le regard des autres. Elle imposait un silence total quand elle ouvrait la bouche.

« Mais à ta décharge…Fit-elle…Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal…Au sujet d'Hyrule…Je n'approuve pas tes méthodes de dégueulasse ! Mais je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'as pas voulu ça. J'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps avec toi pour savoir que malgré tout tu préfèrerais t'arracher la peau plutôt que de griffer un seul arbre d'Hyrule..

Elle le regarda. Kayin se sentit écrasé par le poids de son regard.

-Pourtant tu nous as blousés comme des imbéciles, fit-elle. Non content de m'avoir trahie et humiliée tu m'as détruite pour mieux venir rire de ta farce une fois le rideau tombé comme un mauvais diable. Et je ne parle que de moi. Les autres aussi en ont pris plein la gueule. Qu'est ce qui me prouve que toi et ta bande de criminels ne nous cachez rien d'autre ?

-La destruction d'Hyrule…La fuite de Malon…On ne l'avait pas prévu, fit Natt'Anael avec une certaine amertume dans la voie.

-Je sais vous nous l'avez dit ! Et ce n'est pas une preuve !

-Je peux déjà essayer de la repérer, fit Fable d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle était presque tombée dans une espèce de dépression subite. Elle s'était faite des illusions sur une possible réconciliation avec Hora Wolff. Peine perdue, elle ne lui avait plus adressée la parole et la fuyait comme la peste. Une cruelle désillusion qui sur le coup avait brisée sa folie primitive. Azimuth la pétillante qui avait hanté son corps avait sombré dans une sorte de catatonie dont elle ne parvenait pas à s'éveiller. Sa douce folie avait été anesthésiée. Ce n'était plus qu'une ombre.

-Tu pourrais faire ça ? Demanda Link en se penchant vers elle.

-Je…J'ai la possibilité de détecter des forces en Terre des Ombres. Si je peux aider…

-Disons surtout qu'elle peut suivre la trace de quelqu'un, fit Kayin. Malon ne doit pas savoir qu'un magicien peut laisser des émanations derrière lui et elle n'a donc pas appris à camoufler cela. Elle doit avoir laissé une piste derrière elle. Nous n'aurons qu'à la remonter. Trouver Malon n'est qu'une question de temps.

La révélation provoqua un petit remous de concertation. Le roi qui s'était tenu à l'écart réfléchit à son tour. Hora Wolff gardait des yeux vides mais Kayin devina les petits rouages de son cerveau en train de s'animer. Link prit la parole en soupirant.

-La proposition est tentante, fit-il. Mais cet aspect de la question n'est pas de mon ressort. Je laisse Hora Wolff décider à ma place.

L'intéressée eut un soupir silencieux. Elle tourna vers eux des yeux vide de toute expression mais qui pour autant ne prêtait pas à l'amitié.

-Vous me garantissez que ce pouvoir me permettra de récupérer ma fille ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Kayin. Je te promets que ta fille sera retrouvée. On va tout mettre en œuvre pour cela.

Fable n'eut qu'un hochement énergique de la tête. Elle regardait Hora Wolff comme une fille regardait sa mère en colère attendant que la tempête ce calme et redoutant une éventuelle paire de baffes. Hora Wolff soupira brutalement.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative ? Fit-elle en parcourant la table du regard.

Personne pour proposer une meilleure idée. Au lieu de renifler dans l'air et de dépouiller la Terre des Ombres à la recherche de Malon, Kayin proposait simplement de remonter la corde jusqu'à elle. On ne pouvait pas faire meilleure proposition.

-Cette action ne suffira pas à vous faire pardonner de moi vous en avez conscience, fit Malon. Je ne vais pas étaler mes affaires de famille devant tout le monde. C'est de ma fille qu'il s'agit. Si cela peut me la ramener en vie, je suis prêt à faire ce genre de concession. Mais n'espérez pas qu'il soit synonyme de rapprochement. Nos relations seront strictement professionnelles. Même après.

Le message passa. Difficilement mais Kayin accepta. Fable aussi. Ses yeux trahissaient un curieux paradoxe : un genre d'espoir désespéré. Elle ne perdait pas de vue l'idée d'une réconciliation malgré tout. Mais elle n'osait faire le pas.

-S'il advenait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ou que vous tentiez de nous prendre pour des buses, fit Link, je vous jure que Corbeau se chargera de vous faire connaître l'étendue de notre mécontentement.

Corbeau sourit à Link avec une sorte de gratitude sadique. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés malgré leurs différents d'avant. Link avait reconnu le rôle de Corbeau dans la survie de Malon et son amitié pour elle. Corbeau lui avait appris à faire avec les craintes de Link tout en se convaincant de la sincérité de son respect pour Malon. Et de ses qualités guerrières. Et puis après tout il restait le grand ami de Malon. Ils avaient même échangé quelques mots au détour d'un feu, des anecdotes. Toujours sur Malon. D'une certaine manière, elle avait été la femme de leur vie, malgré les Zelda et les Velta'Ielle. Elle était unique et irremplaçable. Elle les aimait autant l'un que l'autre et l'issue de leurs réflexions les poussa à rire de leurs querelles et de se reprocher leurs gestes d'humeur préalables. Ils étaient seuls contre le monde, prêts à se battre pour la même femme. Pour une fois, ils pourraient prouver cela ensemble. Corbeau refusait toute responsabilité hiérarchique. Mais Link ne manquait pas de lui donner un rôle. Et Corbeau tout en évitant d'attirer les lumières sur lui menait ses missions tambour battant. Leur ancienne rivalité s'était changée en une symbiose complice, Link ayant trouvé un égal, un vrai frère d'arme, le premier ami de sexe masculin à vrai dire. Sheik n'avait été qu'une brève illusion. Corbeau lui ressemblait. Mais lui n'était pas irréel. Corbeau lui avait trouvé un pendant lumineux, tout comme il avait su trouver en lui les restes de son humanité perdue en observant le visage d'ange de Malon. Maintenant ils allaient par deux, parlaient de la même voix, faisaient les même gestes. On n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il y a quelques temps encore ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

-Vous nous laissez dans l'embarras, commenta Natt'Anael. Mais je doute qu'il y ait un meilleur choix. Les risques sont trop grands. Mais en allant là bas vous vous exposez à la souffrance et l'horreur.

-Nous avons déjà copiné avec ce genre de choses, fit Link avec froideur. Quant à la Compagnie Impériale, je doute que ces notions lui soient étrangères.

-T'emballe pas blondin, intervint Cogneur. Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je sais que t'es pas du genre fillette effarouchée, ajouta Crapaud. Mais quand on parle de la Terre des Ombres faut mesurer ce qu'on a dans le crâne et pas dans le pantalon.

-La Terre des Ombres défie toute conception de la réalité, fit Kayin. Les souvenirs du passé se mélangent aux évènements du présent. Même le temps ne passe pas de la même façon. Il peut s'être écoulé trois mois là bas qui n'auront été qu'une semaine ici.

-T'es en train de me dire que Malon est peut-être là bas depuis trois mois ? Fit Hora Wolff en se dressant légèrement. Mais…Je savais pas que Vallum était sujet à ce genre de troubles.

-Ca l'était pas à l'époque où nous avons combattu ensemble, fit Fable avec une voix plus assurée. C'est intervenu entre-temps. Je crois que c'est un genre de système de défense. Le temps est capricieux là bas. Les jours n'ont plus de durée fixe. Dans tous les cas de figure l'organisation du temps sur Vallum n'a rien à voir avec la nôtre. Et elle change constamment. Ca provoque la confusion entre nos deux mondes.

-Et ça rend les lieux totalement imprévisibles, soupira Zelda. Il est difficile d'estimer depuis combien de temps Malon se trouve là bas ?

-En effet, fit Kayin. Ca se trouve elle a pris de l'âge. Sauf si Mortalius, en admettant que ce soit lui qui contrôle le temps là bas mais je doute du contraire, en décide autrement.

-Si Malon est également suffisamment puissante et maîtrise sa magie de façon efficace, elle peut aussi résister à ces changements, fit Fable. Sa seule volonté maintient le cycle du temps à une évolution identique à la nôtre. Je pense personnellement que ce n'est pas Mortalius qui dirige cela mais son Dieu.

-Vous l'avez vu ? Fit Link en se penchant vers eux l'air interrogateur.

Kayin fit un non désolé de la tête.

-Seul Mortalius connaît son visage, expliqua Fable. Il passe son temps à communier avec lui depuis sa tour. A part ce que vous savez, qu'il s'agit d'un Dieu de Lumière originaire du Désert, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

-Ca ne colle pas, fit Zelda en réfléchissant. Pourquoi un dieu de la lumière fricoterait avec les ombres ?

-Mortalius veut se tailler peut-être une virginité, fit Corbeau en se mirant dans la lame de son poignard.

-Ce Dieu est également surnommé l'Unique, fit Kayin. Un nom assez évocateur sur ses intentions. Il veut lancer une guerre à l'échelle divine.

Un frisson secoua l'assemblée.

-T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Fit Hora Wolff.

-Le Plan…devait faire en sorte que les structures magiques d'Hyrule demeurent intactes. Il devait couper Mortalius de toutes ses ressources essentielles : armées, hommes, soutiens. Malfur et Ortega sont des rebelles. Ils agissent à leur guise. Quant à Grendell ; il est certes loyal envers Mortalius mais il se fout de son projet. Il est obsédé par une femme qu'il cherche désespérément à retrouver.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur Elwenne qui fronça les sourcils avant d'interroger les autres du regard. Elle regarda de nouveau Kayin avec irritation et curiosité mêlées dans un regard méprisant.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Fit-elle. Mais je le connais pas ce gosse ! Et j'en ai vu passer des tonnes !

-Un marionnettiste mi-fille, mi-garçon ça te dis rien ? Fit Fable. Un gosse avec une marionnette.

Le souvenir lui remonta dans la cervelle comme une brusque montée d'adrénaline furieuse. Le petit gars. Le petit gamin qu'elle avait pris sous son aile pendant quelques jours alors que Theya titillait les cordes sensibles de la populace.

-Il voulait vivre dans un théâtre de marionnettes », murmura-t-elle le regard vide.

Sa figure se plongea dans ses mains, relâchant un long soupir. Un sanglot silencieux la prit. Link se porta vers elle et la serra contre lui.

« Merde Elwenne ça c'est fort, fit Perth avec stupéfaction. Merde alors, elle a croisé Grendell et elle ne l'a jamais su…

-Vous comprenez le danger maintenant ? Fit Kayin. Malon connaît tout d'Elwenne. Elle connaît tout sur nous. Elle est un pont vers nous ! Une menace pour nous!

-Doucement avec les mots, grogna Hora Wolff en le pointant du doigt. Tu parles de ma fille !

-Tu sais ce qui va arriver à ta fille ? Fit Kayin. Grendell va la briser avant d'en faire un vulgaire pantin sans conscience. Et si elle ne le croise pas, Malfur et Ortega la violeront, la tortureront et se tailleront des flûtes dans ses os. Et si Mortalius la trouve en premier…

-Elle est forte, protesta Sans-Nom en abattant d'un coup sec sa cruche de vin sur la table. J'ai senti le pouvoir en elle ! Elle pourrait botter le cul à Ganondorf rien qu'en s'étirant dans son sommeil !

-Elle ne maîtrise pas son pouvoir tu le sais bien, fit le Capitaine. Elle est vulnérable.

-Mais elle va apprendre, fit Crapaud. Elle va apprendre très vite. Et la Terre des Ombres va canaliser tout ça.

-Mais qu'est ce qui va sortir de tout ça au final hein ? Fit Kayin. Le mal et rien d'autre ! Mortalius se nourrira de sa puissance pour aider son dieu. Elle possède un fragment de la Triforce. Imaginez ce qu'il adviendrait s'il entrait en sa possession.

-Un nouveau Ganondorf…Fit Zelda blanche comme neige.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi donc ? Demanda Hora Wolff. Au sujet de ma fille j'entends !

-La retrouver et la forcer à revenir ici ! Fit Kayin. Autant vous dire que c'est pas gagné. Entrer dans Vallum est une chose, en sortir en est une autre.

-Et ensuite ?

-Il faudra sans doute la maintenir de force, la surveiller. La placer dans un champ neutralisant. Et lui ôter tout pouvoir magique. En gros la ramener à son état d'origine.

-Merde ! Jura Hora Wolff en tapant sur la table. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est trop injuste.

-Elle est dangereuse et instable ! C'est aussi de sa vie dont nous parlons !

Hora Wolff réprima une envie furieuse de lui rappeler ses nombreuses manœuvres pour éviter de la mettre enceinte pour mieux souligner le paradoxe de cette phrase. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à laver le linge sale en famille.

-Ce genre de pouvoir peut se maîtriser, fit Crapaud. Regardez Champion et la Princesse Zelda.

-Vous n'avez pas compris ? Elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'eux ! Elle ne le sait pas c'est tout !

-Impossible, fit Crapaud. C'est un fragment de la Triforce. Elle est aussi forte qu'eux mais plus j'en doute. J'en suis sûr désormais.

-J'ai pu observer Malon de très près, fit Fable avec une voix trouble. Je peux vous dire sans hésitation que le pouvoir qui est en elle ne provient pas de la Triforce.

Silence stupéfait.

-Le fragment de la Triforce…fit Fable. Celui de la Force recherche l'être le plus puissant de cette planète. Et s'incarne en lui. Quand Ganondorf a été tué, le fragment a trouvé Malon. Gwillemine en la touchant l'a révélé. Et en se réveillant, ce fragment a réveillé le pouvoir qui était en Malon. Il a afflué d'un coup.

-D'où la transformation en Ganon, fit Perth. Bordel…

-Une minute ça ne colle pas, fit Corbeau. Malon est née avant que Ganondorf ne touche la Triforce et ne la divise. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne l'a pas reçu à ce moment là ? Ce fragment ou un autre d'ailleurs.

-La réponse est dans ta question, fit Kayin. C'est Ganondorf qui a touché la Triforce. Dans tous les cas de figure, le détenteur de la relique acquiert au moins un fragment. Ganondorf agissait par la Force. Il est logique qu'il l'ait reçu. Quand à Link et la princesse Zelda, ils étaient élus bien avant leur naissance. Malon…est un élément à part.

-Ca veut dire ? Fit Hora Wolff.

-Le pouvoir qui est en elle appartient à elle. C'est un pouvoir naturel, inné, qu'elle a engendré de son propre chef. J'ai peur que sa destinée ne dépende pas d'Hyrule mais d'autre chose. Qu'elle soit l'objet d'une prophétie qui n'est pas hylienne.

-T'es en train de me dire que ma fille n'est pas hylienne en somme ?

-Si ! Fit Kayin en levant une main pour tempérer d'instinct un accès d'humeur que Hora Wolff n'avait pourtant pas. Mais…c'est un peu comme si les Dieux n'avaient aucune emprise sur son destin, sur sa nature, sur son origine. Elle est d'Hyrule sans lui appartenir. Elle ne dépend pas de la juridiction divine de cette terre.

-Un peu comme j'ai été Kokiri sans l'être, murmura Link. Mais dans ce cas là qui est ce qui dirige ses pas ?

-M'est avis que ce foutu Dieu y est pour quelque chose, fit Kayin. Pour que Mortalius s'intéresse à elle, il faut qu'elle présente quelque chose de fondamentalement important à ses yeux. Peut-être qu'elle est nécessaire à je ne sais quel rituel de convocation. Mais je connais Mortalius. Il ne va pas la capturer tout de suite. Il va la regarder gigoter un peu sur Vallum avant de se lasser et de s'emparer d'elle. Après j'ignore ce qu'il se passera.

-Donc jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui trouve plus d'utilité, ma fille va rester en vie, fit Hora Wolff.

-Oui mais il faut nous hâter, fit Kayin. Je vous l'ai dit le temps passe différemment sur Vallum. Il s'est peut-être écoulé bien plus de temps qu'on ne le pense ».

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le roi qui avait suivi la discussion avec une vive attention. Il réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça de la tête. Elwenne s'était remise de ses sanglots et reniflait. Mais elle semblait avoir l'esprit éloigné.

« Très bien, fit-il enfin. Vous avez carte blanche. Retrouvez Malon et ramenez là. C'est un ordre !

-Nous allons de notre côté aménager une barrière anti-magie dans une aile du château, fit Natt'Anael. Nous allons y transférer les quartiers de Malon. Nous procéderons ensuite à des examens et…

-Vous ne ferez subir aucun examen à ma fille, fit Hora Wolff avec une voix de glacier. Une fois Malon revenue ici je me chargerai d'elle et je désignerai personnellement les gens qui auront l'autorisation de l'approcher. Si vous veniez à poser problème, je vous ajuste les oreilles à la norme impériale.

Natt'Anael cilla légèrement sur sa chaise. Hora Wolff avait l'air juste d'une femme à poigne à première vue. Mais il savait qu'elle était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, fussent-elles ridicules comme celle qu'elle venait juste de prononcer.

-C'est ma fille ! Rappela Malon d'une voix tonitruante. Et je suis sa mère ! La seule personne ayant des droits sur elle c'est moi et nulle autre personne ici !

Elle se tourna vers les autres.

-Je pense que vous me comprenez quand je dis ça, fit conciliante. Je veux dire…vous êtes ses amis bien sûr. Mais je suis responsable d'elle. Même si c'est une femme. Je suis sa mère.

-On comprend parfaitement, fit Link. Et on adhère. C'est donc entendu ! Nous trouvons Malon et on la ramène ici. Après on avisera.

-M'est avis qu'elle va nous tirer une gueule de trois kilomètres de long, murmura Corbeau les yeux au ciel.

-Va falloir mettre le paquet, ajouta Crapaud. Si elle se débat et qu'elle pose problème elle est bien fichue de nous mettre sur le carreau. Il faut nous attendre à nous battre contre elle, même si cette idée me répugne.

-Je connais des sorts d'entraves, fit Kayin. Ca devrait suffire à la maintenir. Elle possède un grand pouvoir mais elle va mettre du temps à le maîtriser.

-Sous entendu on doit la choper avant qu'elle ne contrôle totalement ses capacités, fit Zelda. Il va falloir être rapides.

-Il va falloir aussi nous tricoter de merveilleux petits manteaux de charmes, fit Perth.

-Elle risque de nous en vouloir profondément pour notre intervention ajouta Shibukai. Question psychologie, l'impact sera lourd.

-Une nouvelle trahison, une nouvelle désillusion. Et comme on va être tous ensemble…elle risque de se croire rejetée de tous.

-Quelle merde, soupira Link.

-S'il vous plaît…Fit Elwenne d'une voix chevrotante. Je vais me retirer, j'ai besoin…de réfléchir.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse des autres. Elle se leva et quitta la salle d'un pas rapide.

-A surveiller aussi, précisa le Capitaine les yeux sur la porte qu'avait emprunté Elwenne. Ou elle tiendra compagnie à Malon. On risque de faire dans le psychiatrique…

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, fit Link d'un air sombre.

-On peut pas se permettre de faiblir, fit le Capitaine d'un œil sombre. Elle ne devra pas hésiter. Je ne sais pas ce qui la perturbe mais qu'elle s'avise de se remettre sur pieds le plus vite possible.

-Elle sera forte, fit Kayin. C'est une fille qui est Héroïne du Temps. Elle en a vécu de plus dures.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Lança Hora Wolff avec froideur.

-Je suis Héros du Temps aussi tu te souviens ? On sent ces choses.

Link se renfonça légèrement dans sa chaise. Bien qu'il partage les même qualités que Kayin, il n'avait pas ressenti ce trouble chez Elwenne avant qu'elle ne lui raconte son histoire. Kayin était vraiment très puissant malgré une mentalité discutable.

-Bon assez perdu de temps, fit Hora Wolff en se levant. Si on veut retrouver ma fille, faut se mettre en route dès maintenant. Allons préparer nos affaires. Nous partons ce soir. Link ?

-Pas d'objections », fit l'intéressé.

Il n'y eu aucune autre remarque. La réunion se dispersa en silence.

«Elwenne ? Ca va ?

Link s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle s'était assise sur le perron du château dans un recoin, isolé, pour ne pas pleurer sous les yeux des gens.

-Désolée, fit-elle en reniflant. J'ai…C'est remonté comme ça d'un coup…

-Tu m'avais pas parlé de Grendell, fit Link.

-Mais je ne savais pas ce que ce gamin allait devenir ! Je l'ai perdu de vue peu avant de partir. Je pensais qu'il…enfin je ne sais plus…Quand je pense que je suis peut-être responsable de la création d'un Roi Sorcier et que ce salopard est peut-être en train de faire des saletés à Malon ça me rend malade !

Elle jeta une pierre de rage contre un des murs du château. Elle le troua avant d'éclater en myriades de fragments. Link eut un soupir et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-C'est pas ta faute, fit Link.

-J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je touche n'amène que le malheur, fit-elle. Sur moi ou les autres. Je ne peux plus entamer une vie correcte sans…sans qu'un malheur me tombe dessus.

Elle soupira.

-Malon a raison, reprit-elle. On devrait pas être le jouet des dieux. On devrait se battre pour choisir notre propre vie.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Link. C'est tellement compliqué tout ça. J'ai l'impression que le monde nous échappe et que nous ne sommes plus que les derniers restes d'un passé déjà révolu.

-Elle est notre dernier espoir. La dernière chance de mettre fin à la Terre des Ombres une bonne fois pour toute.

-Elwenne…nous n'y allons pas pour affronter les Rois Sorciers. Nous y allons pour récupérer Malon et revenir ici. La convaincre de se calmer. Elle est instable. Et je m'inquiète de sa santé mentale. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive un malheur.

Elwenne eut un petit rire qui dura un certain temps.

-Qu'il ne lui arrive un malheur…répéta-t-elle. Bon sang Link pas étonnant qu'elle t'ai collé des baffes. Est-ce que tu as oublié ce qu'elle a vécu ? Tu crois que le malheur lui est inconnu ? Elle n'a eu que ça dans sa vie depuis qu'elle a quitté son ranch. Des malheurs.

-Comment sais-tu qu'elle…m'a giflé ? Demanda Link gêné.

-Elle me l'a dit, fit Elwenne. On a discuté quelques jours avant la bataille. Elle et moi on s'entend beaucoup. En fait…je crois même que je l'aime. En tout cas je tiens à elle.

-Malon ? Tu l'aimes ? Fit Link stupéfait.

Elwenne se referma sur elle-même et eut un sourire.

-Elle est comme moi, murmura-t-elle. Entourée mais solitaire. Elle a les pieds sur terre mais elle rêve d'autre chose. Elle aime mais ne peut trouver l'amour. Et au final, il ne lui reste plus qu'à se battre pour sa seule personne. C'est dingue. Elle me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le passé en moins.

Link garda un instant de silence, presque gênée de devoir partager cette intimité qu'il ne jugeait pas être sienne.

-Je veux la retrouver, fit Elwenne. Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un que j'aime à nouveau. J'ai déjà trop perdu. C'est la dernière fois pour moi que je perdrai quelqu'un. Je veux en finir avec ce cycle.

Link eut une caresse amicale sur sa tête.

-Va faire ton paquetage avant qu'Hora Wolff te botte tes fesses », fit-il en souriant.

Une colonne humaine s'avança devant la frontière. Des torches firent virevolter des flammèches dans la nuit. Devant eux, l'enceinte forestière de Vallum se dressait dans toute sa superbe ténébreuse. Un vent froid les fit frissonner mais plus que tout c'étaient les ténèbres qui s'enroulaient autour des troncs d'arbre comme des serpents qui captivaient leur regard. Ils portaient tous une armure. Même Zelda. Seuls les cinq héros du temps avaient conservé leur tenue originelle. Hora Wolff avait emprunté elle aussi une armure optimisée pour les femmes. Elle ressemblait à sa fille. La fatigue en plus.

« Bon, fit le Capitaine. En rang par deux. Champion ?

-Restez serrés l'un contre l'autre, fit Link. Que personne ne s'éloigne. Si vous voyez quelque chose d'étrange faites le savoir et n'allez pas regarder de votre propre chef.

-Nous allons poster des hiboux aux alentours des frontières, fit Natt'Anael. Ils vous détecteront dès que vous ressortirez de Vallum. Si nous voyions que vous avez besoin d'aide pour contrôler Malon nous interviendrons.

-Merci, fit Link.

-Nous allons essayer de contacter Cervianus, fit Natt'Anael. Peut-être acceptera-t-il de vous prêter main forte.

-Ce serait un plus appréciable, fit Zelda. Merci bien.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous faire pardonner je crains que vous n'ayez raison, fit Natt'Anael. Quand nous reprendrons le contrôle de la situation, j'aimerais que nos relations future se fassent sous un jour nouveau.

Silence diplomatique mais malgré tout approbateur.

-Entendu, fit Link. Merci.

-Soyez prudents surtout, fit le roi. Ne prenez pas de risques. Nous en prenons déjà un en laissant la Citadelle vide de votre présence. Qui sait ce qui peut nous tomber dessus ?

-Nous allons presser le pas altesse, fit Kayin. Dès que nous serons passés de l'autre côté, Fable activera son pouvoir. Retrouver Malon ne sera plus qu'une question de temps.

-Sauf impondérables, fit Crapaud avec un grognement. Je les ai trop fréquentés pour savoir qu'ils aiment s'inviter aux fêtes données par les honnêtes gens.

-Ca nous rappellera le bon vieux temps, commenta Prétorius. Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas retrouvé en comité familial.

-On y va pas pour rigoler, fit Trancheur. On sait pas ce qui nous attend.

-Comme à chaque fois…Fit Crapaud.

-En avant ! » Fit Link.

La colonne s'ébranla en silence si l'on exceptait le délicat cliquetis des armures et des armes. Il ne leur semblait pas que c'était eux qui avançaient vers les arbres mais le contraire. Comme si une attraction s'exerçait sur leur corps et les poussait dans les bras torsadés des sapins noirs. L'odeur de la mort emplit leur narines. En quelques secondes ils comprirent à quel point les horribles légendes sur la Terre des Ombres étaient éloignées. L'air était un souffle de mort et une brume laiteuse leur mordit les mollets. Quand ils franchirent la frontière, il leur sembla plonger dans une poche de ténèbres. Des arbres noirs partout, un océan forestier d'où s'évadaient des sons qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu jusqu'alors et qui les faisaient trembler jusqu'aux tréfonds de leur âme.

« On se ressaisit ! Ordonna Link. Fable? Tu peux détecter quelque chose?

La princesse ferma les yeux. Se concentra.

-Un fluide…très faible mais un fluide qui correspond à Malon, énonça-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je pense que c'est la bonne piste.

-Très faible ? Demanda Zelda.

-Elle a du passer par ici il y a déjà quelque temps.

-Bordel on est à la traîne, jura Link en tapant du poing contre un arbre. On perd pas de temps ! En avant ! Et pas question de se laisser impressionner par les lieux !

-Elle file par ici, fit Fable en indiquant une direction d'une main. Bizarre. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Son fluide est…trouble…

Kayin posa une main sur l'épaule de Fable et s'immobilisa.

-Plus que trouble, confirma-t-il. Y'a quelque chose là dedans qui ne va pas. Je ne sais pas quoi mais il faut la retrouver en vitesse !

-Fable, guide nous, fit Link. Pas de pause avant qu'on la trouve. Au trot ! »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, guidés par Fable, vers les chemins tortueux menant à la demeure de Vorandor.


	66. Chapitre 6 : Le Manoir des Marionnettes

**LE MANOIR DES MARIONETTES :**

_Le passé d'un homme détermine son avenir. Beaucoup en font table rase. Les ignorants. On efface pas le passé d'un revers de main. Il nous hante, il nous observe, il nous guette comme un serpent, et au moment où on s'y attend le moins il frappe comme un serpent embusqué. La culpabilité n'est pas suffisante. Même l'homme le plus stoïque a connu les horreurs d'autrefois, les cauchemars de l'enfance. Il suffit de peu de choses pour programmer notre vision du monde : l'esprit d'un enfant inaltéré et l'acide du monde des adultes pour le corroder. Un esprit comme celui de ce Link, comme celui de Zelda. Mais le tiens surtout, le tiens. Ton esprit à toi qui a vu l'horreur du monde._

« Je la balayerai !!!! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais elle n'était pas dans cet étrange cocon de ténèbres où la voix de Grendell perçait de temps à autres. Elle était assise au bord de la fontaine centrale du village, noyée dans la brume, le temps figée ou chaotique, qui lui renvoyait les échos de son propre passé. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la silhouette qui se découpait dans le rideau duveteux du brouillard. Celle de Link évidemment. Il n'y avait pas trente-six hommes avec une silhouette aussi reconnaissable. Mais il n'approcha pas d'elle, il errait dans le brouillard, marchand d'un pas prudent, cherchant l'adversaire à traquer. Puis il disparut, se dissolvant dans l'air comme l'aurait fait la neige au soleil. Elle ne comptait plus les heures, peut-être même les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied ici. Elle savait juste que chaque fois qu'elle tentait de traverser la ceinture brumeuse qui entourait la ville, elle débouchait sur une ruelle ou un quartier de cette même ville là où elle aurait du courir le long d'un chemin rocailleux à la limite de l'interminable forêt de Vallum. Grendell la gardait comme une souris dans une cage et ne cessait depuis ce jour de diffuser ces visions abjectes.

Les premiers temps, elle n'avait été agressée que par les fantômes d'Elwenne et de ses tortionnaires, des relents de passé qui l'avaient angoissée un temps, alors que les souffrances de son amie lui étaient de nouveau jetées à la figure. Puis ces visions n'avaient montré que les aspects les plus positifs et les plus banals de son existence. Elle trouva son lit occupé par deux silhouettes enlacées que sculptaient la forme des draps tirés dessus. Deux silhouettes de femmes serrées dans une douce étreinte. Malon souleva les étoffe espérant y voir le visage de Thélia mais le vide était tout ce qui occupa le lit lorsqu'elle le fit. Il y eut aussi cet instant presque magique et intimiste où, à la faveur d'un instant où la nuit la plus noire semblait s'être abattue sur Vallum, elle fit à travers le rideau blanc d'une petite maison la silhouette d'Elwenne conversant avec celle d'un enfant. Un jeu d'ombre chinoises élégant, presque raffiné, une mise en scène qui témoignait de cet amour que Grendell éprouvait pour Elwenne. Et pourtant dans cette théâtralisation des réminiscence de son esprit, quelque chose dérangeait Malon. L'apparente artificialité de cette pantomime semblait renforcée par la folie qui l'imprégnait. Les traits d'Elwenne était divinisés à l'excès, ses fantômes suintaient une folie obsessionnelle sous-jacente, et à de rares moments où la fascination de Grendell touchait son zénith, elle lui apparaissait nue, parfaite, vulnérable, livrée à un jeu paradoxal où Grendell semblait hésiter entre sa vision divinatoire et une envie furieuse de la posséder et de la faire sienne par la chair. A ces rares moments, elle sentait l'air chargé d'une tension que Grendell avait du mal à réprimer. Il ne pouvait concevoir une relation charnelle avec un simple souvenir. Plus que ca, il se l'interdisait. Il ne voulait que l'originale, la vraie, et tout en désirant l'avoir pour lui et jouir des plaisirs qu'elle pouvait lui apporter, cette seule idée semblait le répugner au plus haut point. Il se sentait indigne d'elle.

Et un jour Elwenne disparut.

Malon erra dans ce petit village sans jamais plus revoir le moindre fantôme d'elle, ni de ceux qui l'avaient croisée. Kasus, le traitre, n'errait plus dans les couloirs de l'auberge avec une mine dépitée mais déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout de son devoir. Les sales gosses qui lapidaient Elwenne ne courraient plus dans les ruelles. Et la grange…était vide. Le temps avait effacé les cris d'horreur, les beuglements sadiques et les visions insoutenables. Le long et interminable lacrymosa d'Elwenne avait pris fin. Celui de Malon démarra cependant.

Elle errait sans but dans la ville, cherchant à trouver un moyen de rejoindre Grendell et de lui faire payer ses tours pervers. Puis elle la vit. Un petit brin de fille assis au bord de la fontaine comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Elle ne semblait pas incommodée par le brouillard environnant. Malon crut encore à l'un de ces monstres en culotte courtes qui crachaient sur le passage d'Elwenne. Mais en s'approchant d'elle, sa respiration fut coupée comme si une hache lui avait traversée la gorge. La jeune fille devait avoir une douzaine d'années, petite, un petit corps potelé, des cheveux longs et roux, des yeux de saphir, une robe blanche, des bottes en cuir. Et ce foulard jaune et cette broche. Malon sentit alors à cet instant toute sa détermination fondre tandis que ses pensées sombraient dans l'oubli. Elle s'avança vers cette image d'elle-même, trop parfaite pour être illusoire. Et pourtant il devait y avoir quelque chose.

« Bonjour ! » Fit la jeune fille avec un sourire enjoué.

Et elle s'écroula à genoux devant elle, le regard brisé.

« Et tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Malon…Répondit la petite fille en battant des pieds dans le vide.

-C'est un joli nom, fit Malon.

-Oui, répondit la petite fille. Papa me dit que c'est le plus joli nom qu'on peut offrir à une petite fille.

-J'en suis sûre, fit Malon. Mais…qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je me promène. Je cherche mon père. Il doit encore faire la sieste.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son père était un épouvantable farniente. Elle se souvint qu'elle lui criait dessus régulièrement quand elle était jeune. Ca aussi elle l'avait oublié.

-Il est sans doute quelque part par là, fit-elle.

-Il se cache, fit la jeune fille sur un ton de confidence. Papa sait que je n'aime pas ses petites siestes. Je lui fait peur.

Elles eurent un rire qui ressemblait à ce rire échangé entre deux sœurs.

-Mais papa, il compte sur moi pour reprendre le ranch, fit de nouveau la jeune fille. Il m'a dit qu'un jour je devrais moi-même m'occuper de tout ca. Mais dans très longtemps ».

Le sourire de Malon devint amer. Son jeune double ne verrait jamais cet avenir. Elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait cracher le morceau et comme si Grendell avait senti cela, la jeune Malon disparut en se fondant dans la brume en silence. Elle resta un instant à contempler le vide, là où elle s'était assise puis regarda autour d'elle la ville plongée de nouveau dans son sommeil brumeux. Elle se releva, massa ses jambes à travers le fer de son armure comme pour leur communiquer la chaleur du frottement. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Tout redevenait confus et elle détestait cela. Elle ne devait pas se laisser perturber encore.

« Je suis encore trop faible ! » Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans un seau de bois qui traînait au sol. Il s'éleva avec une espèce de grace fantômatique sublimée par la brume avant de disparaître derrière et de s'étaler au loin. La solitude semblait artificielle ici. Elle sentait le regard de Grendell peser sur elle mais le gamin avait conservé le silence tout le long de son séjour ici depuis leur première entrevue. Elle jeta un œil par delà les montagnes dont la silhouette se découpait dans la nuée laiteuse. Hyrule sa terre avait été détruite. Et elle ressentit de nouveau cette désagréable sensation qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été projetée dans un autre monde. Que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle, le peu qu'elle avait pu construire autour de sa vie s'enfuyait entre ses doigts comme du sable. Elle s'y était résignée : rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Même si elle réussissait à reconstruire Hyrule, quelque chose se serait immanquablement brisée en elle, comme les fragments d'un miroir.

_Beaucoup trop faible._

La voix la fit sursauter et elle dégaina son épée, cherchant du regard le propriétaire de la voix.

_Bien plus faible que tu ne le penses. Tu ne peux pas cacher tes sentiments derrière ton armure et ton masque de tueuse. On ne s'improvise pas Dame de Fer aussi facilement._

Elle calma ses esprits. La voix de Grendell résonnait partout. Impossible de la situer avec exactitude.

« Et c'est en me renvoyant mes souvenirs à la figure que tu espères me faire ployer ?!!! Hurla-t-elle.

_Tout homme a une faiblesse. Elle est une graine que l'on arrose. Jusqu'à ce que le bourgeon éclate. J'arrose cette graine qui est en toi. _

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Viens me le dire en face !

_Trop tôt ! Pas encore assez arrosée petite fleur ! Tu es encore Malon ! Tu n'est pas celle qu'on appellera…_

Silence.

-Quel nom ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Mes pensées se troublent. Je vois trop loin dans l'avenir Malon. Et ca m'horrifie. Je veux te donner ce que tes dieux ne nous ont jamais offert. A toi, ni à moi. Le choix de ton avenir. _

-Quel avenir ?!!!! »

Grendell ne répondit pas et lorsqu'il devint évident qu'il ne le ferait plus Malon rangea son épée. Puis elle se tourna vers l'auberge. La fenêtre était de nouveau éclairée et des silhouettes s'agitaient derrière. Deux en fait. Elle reconnut la sienne et aussi celle de Link. Les deux silhouettes échangeaient des propos inaudibles mais qui apparemment était prononçés sur le ton de la bonne humeur. Elle se pencha vers la fenêtre, posa sa main sur le carreau. L'ombre de Link pinca le nez de Malon et celle-ci lui vola son chapeau. Avec des rires, ils commencèrent à se poursuivre l'un et l'autre dans la pièce. Sans qu'elle ne sursaute, comme si elle s'y était attendue, elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Grendell :

_Regardes ce que tes dieux t'ont volé. Regarde bien Malon. Regarde le visage de l'avenir qui aurait du être le tient._

L'ombre de Link prit celle de Malon par la taille et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Elle riait à gorge déployée, les bras écartée, volant comme…comme une mouette. Oui, une mouette au large d'une île perdue. Un souvenir lointain, un chant noble et lyrique à la fois, une mélodie de rêve qui résonna.

_Tes dieux ont brisé des vies. Ils volent nos heures de bonheur, ne nous laissent que nos malheurs. Combien de tragédies devrons-nous connaître avant de pouvoir vivre une vie sans grisaille ?_

L'ombre de Malon se pencha alors sur celle de Link et l'embrassa. Malon se crispa alors tandis que dans sa gorge une douloureuse boule prenait place. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Non… »

_Ils t'ont volé cela !_

L'ombre de Link fit asseoir celle de Malon sur la table. Elle défit sa chemise. Ses seins tombèrent en remuant sur son torse. Elle les reconnut parfaitement, bien qu'étant de simple silhouette sensuelles. Link se rua sur la poitrine de Malon, y plongea son visage en caressant son dos.

_Tu aurais pu être à sa place !!! Tu aurais pu recevoir ses baisers !!! Ses caresses !!! Ecoute Malon !!! Ecoute la seule chanson que tu ne chanteras jamais !!!_

Et elle hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé. Elle hurla contre ces deux silhouettes en martelant les vitres de ses poings, sans qu'elles n'éclatent. Ses yeux exorbités et inondés ne purent cependant se détacher de la scène. Son ombre allongée contre la table alors que Link descendait le long de son ventre entre ses cuisses, ses mains caressant sa poitrine. Elle qui descendit de la table pour plonger sa tête et la faire aller et venir entre les jambes de son amant avant de se relever, de se rasseoir, écarter les jambes et l'accueillir enfin. Malon martelait les fenêtres, maculant les vitres de son propre sang tandis que les gémissements et les halètements se faisaient plus forts, plus présents, presque comme si une aiguille les introduisaient dans sa tête. Finalement une vitre se brisa et tout prit fin : la lumière s'éteignit chassant les ombres, les cris de jouissance s'évanouirent dans l'air. L'auberge était de nouveau vide de toute présence. Malon reprit son souffle, agitée de sanglots, accoudée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se redressa avec peine, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle était déverrouillée bien sûr. Et comme de bien entendu il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Mais l'illusion cette fois-ci ne s'était pas évanouie sans laisser de traces. L'air était saturé d'odeur de transpirations et d'une fragrance puissance, celle de la semence. Une tâche de sueur auréolait la table. Sa propre sueur qu'elle avait dépensée en rêve à faire ce qu'elle avait rêvé de faire auparavant avant qu'on ne lui vole ses rêves. Elle posa sa main sur la table, effleura le bois mouillé. Le contact avait quelque chose d'effrayant et de malsain. Comme toucher à l'intimité d'une autre. Et pourtant c'était elle qui avait été prise ici. Mais une autre elle. Une autre Malon qui n'avait pas connu son avenir rêvé. Une Malon qui avait connu…autre chose. Un bruit la tira de cette contemplation. Elle leva le nez vers le plafond, le bruit venait de la pièce au dessus. Une espèce de gazouillis indéfinissable. Elle grimpa les marches et avança dans le couloir. Elle ne s'étonna pas que les lampes éclairent les lieux d'une délicate lumière. Elle trouva le bruit derrière une porte qu'elle ouvrit lentement. L'entrebâillement lui révéla une petite chambre soigneusement aménagée et confortable. Dans un lit, elle se vit, souriant.

Un enfant dans les mains, tétant goulument le lait de son sein gauche.

Elle se vit le visage radieux, chantant une berceuse, énumérant les innombrables mots d'amour que seule une mère pouvait offrir à son enfant. Elle s'approcha délicatement. L'enfant était emmitouflé dans un linge blanc. Sa petite main délicate aggripait le sein de sa mère. C'était un enfant.

Son enfant.

La mère leva les yeux et la vit. Toute trace de bonheur disparut. Le visage se fit à la fois sinistre et appeuré.

« Qui…fit-elle d'abord.

Puis son visage exprima la haine et le mépris.

-Je sais qui tu es, fit à nouveau la mère.

Malon ne répondit pas. Elle tentait de rester impassible mais le spectacle était trop éprouvant pour qu'elle puisse paraître calme.

-Tu t'es souillée, continua la mère. Tu t'es reniée. Il n'y a plus guère que le sang qui t'intéresse !

-Non je…Fit-elle en avançant d'un pas.

-N'approche pas !!! Cria la mère. Je t'interdis de t'approcher moi et de mon enfant !

Malon s'immobilisa, grimaçant de douleur et de chagrin.

-Espèce de monstre hideux ! Cria la mère. Tu aurais pu devenir autre chose que cette horreur caparaçonnée de fer et de sang ! Tu as oublié que même quand les dieux nous jettent dans la boue, il nous reste toujours le choix !

-Je n'ai jamais eu le choix…Gémit Malon.

-Tu l'as toujours eu !!! Tu as eu le choix de venir sur Vallum ou de rester !!! De rejoindre cette troupe de mercenaire ou de partir sur ton propre chemin !!!Le choix de tuer ou non !!!

-Je…

-Regarde la vérité en face ! Tu as choisi ce que tu voulais être ! Tu as choisi volontairement de me chasser moi ! Pour devenir toi ! »

_Je peux aussi donner vie à ta propre culpabilité très chère ! Je n'ai pas besoin de la faire parler ! Juste de te la montrer ! De ressortir tes regrets, tes remords et de te les renvoyer à la figure comme une balle ! Les souvenirs ne sont pas les seuls vecteur du regret ! _

« Tu es une folle !!! Hurla la mère. Tu t'es laissée emporter dans la folie !!! Dans la haine !!! Comment as-tu pu te renier à ce point ? Qu'es-tu devenue Malon ?!!! Ce monstre en fer assoiffé de sang !!! »

_Voilà donc ton problème. Voilà pourquoi tu es destinée à échouer. Voilà ce que Vorandor a essayé en vain de t'inculquer. Voilà ce pourquoi tu doutes encore. Voilà pourquoi tu es encore trop faible. Car tu t'appelles Malon. Tu restes malgré tout cette fermière dans son ranch. _

« J'aurais pu avoir cet avenir !!! Hurla Malon à son reflet qui s'enfonça d'avantage dans son lit, terrifiée.

Le bébé se fit alors à sangloter bruyamment.

-Je voulais être mère !!! Je voulais cet avenir !!! Je me bat pour cet avenir !!!

-Non tu te bats pour toi !!! Répliqua le reflet. Tu te bats pour ton désir de vengeance !!! Tu te bat pour un avenir que tu n'as jamais pris le temps de construire !!! Combien de fois aurais-tu pu lui dire que tu l'aimais ?!!! Tu ne l'as jamais fait !!! »

_L'amour est une arme à double tranchant. C'est un poison lent qui rend fou. Un instrument de torture terrible. Combien de crimes ont été commis en son nom ? Es-tu prête à endosser les tiens Malon ?_

« Il t'aimait…Fit le reflet en pleurant à son tour. Et tu ne l'as jamais vu. Tu lui rappelais cette jeune fille qu'il a connu un jour…sur une île lointaine…Tu te souviens quand il disait que tu étais libre comme une mouette ? »

Il lui avait parlé un jour de cette fille nommée Marine sur cette île étrange qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé depuis. Elle se souvenait des fois où il partait au loin contempler l'océan cherchant les mouettes en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans celui du ciel. Mais jamais la petite mouette qu'il avait connu autrefois jamais plus ne revint. Un jour elle s'était risquée à lui demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi bouleversé. Il avait perdu tellement de femmes à aimer. Puis il finit par ne plus retourner vers l'océan. Il lui fallut de longs mois pour sortir de sa silencieuse mélancolie. Puis il s'avéra qu'il la reconnut en elle. Lorsqu'il fut accoutumé à ces souvenirs douloureux, il lui enseigna cette ballade, celle du poisson rêve. Elle le lui chanta pour lui faire plaisir et il tomba de la pierre d'où il s'était assit. La même voix, le même visage, la même douceur, la même délicatesse, sa sensibilité, son espièglerie, son sourire, ses yeux, son corps, son odeur, sa beauté, tout. Malon était une réincarnation. Elle crut ce jour là qu'il allait se mettre à ses pieds et remercier les dieux de l'avoir envoyée à lui. Link depuis ce jour fut plus proche d'elle que jamais. Et la vérité lui tomba dessus comme une masse. En fait il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Malon.

« Il en aimait une autre…Murmura-t-elle.

Le visage du reflet se départit de sa hargne primaire pour laisser place à une once d'étonnement. Malon plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ce n'était pas moi qu'il aimait et tu le savais, continua-t-elle. Il t'as offert son amour et son enfant que tu dis. Mais ce n'est pas à Malon qu'il a offert tout cela. Il s'est offert à une jeune fille qui lui rappelait cette…cette Marine.

Le reflet se mit alors à tressaillir.

-Je n'ai été…qu'un reflet, souffla Malon. Il n'a jamais vu Malon. Il croyait juste voir Marine. Je n'ai été qu'un substitut, une femme de remplacement, un souvenir vivant et identique. Un double. Une…une réincarnation.

Le reflet se crispa, son visage fut partagé entre la rage et le plus horrible des chagrins. Elle regarda son enfant.

-Cet enfant est le fruit d'une illusion, continua Malon. Son amour est une illusion. Cet avenir…qu'on m'a réservé…aurait été bâti sur une illusion.

-Non !!! Hurla le reflet. Tu mens !!!

-Et pourtant, fit Malon en esquissant un sourire amer. Toi-même tu me l'a dit. Combien de fois il me disait que j'étais comme elle, que je parlais, pensais, bougeais, souriais comme elle ? Mais combien de fois m'a-t-il dit cela en pensant non pas à cette fille…mais à moi seule ?

-Arrête !!! Arrête !!!

-Non c'est à toi cette fois-ci de regarder les choses en face ! Fit Malon en la pointant du doigt. Tu me reproches d'avoir tourné le dos à mon avenir ?! Je vais te dire la vérité ! J'ai choisi le froid de la réalité plutôt que la chaleur de l'illusion !!! Tu me traites de monstre et tu prétends que je me suis souillée ?! Mais toi donc qu'as-tu fais ? Tu t'es donnée à un homme qui t'as aimée non pas pour ce que tu es mais pour ce qu'il voulait que tu sois ! Et tu t'es laisser entraîner dans cette vie oisive, vivant non pas comme la femme que tu es mais comme un spectre mort et enterré !!!

Le reflet se plia en deux, serrant son enfant contre elle.

-Tu aurais donc voulu que je vive ca ? Fit Malon tandis que la colère montait à nouveau. Que je m'enferme dans une illusion ? C'est cela que tu me reproches ? De n'avoir pas choisi de vivre dans un rêve ? Dans un avenir où je n'aurais pas été ce que je suis ? Tu aurais voulu que je vende mon identité pour endosser celle d'une morte ? Je peux te dire à quel point je mesure les choix que j'ai pu faire et combien à cet instant je suis fière de les avoir fait. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais me tourmenter avec tes accusations mensongères et tes paroles diffamatoires ! Tu es le seul monstre qui est dans cette pièce ! Tu as donné naissance à un enfant dont la mère n'est même pas capable de savoir qui elle est vraiment et d'un père qui vit encore avec les fantômes de son passé ! Quel avenir allez vous lui donner ? Mais je ne ferai pas comme vous deux ! Tu avais tout de même raison sur un point : oui c'est vrai, j'ai toujours eu le choix ! Et en fin de compte j'ai choisi ! J'ai choisi d'être ce que je voulais être, d'être fidèle à moi même, à ce que je pensais, à ce que je voulais vraiment ! J'en ai eu assez…d'être ce que les autres voulaient voir ! Pour une fois j'ai voulu prendre mon avenir en main !Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer !

-Tu en payeras le prix Malon ! Fit le reflet en lui jetant un regard de haine pure. Tu payeras cher ta quête de vengeance ! Tu finiras damnée, déchue, reniée et seule ! Ceux qui t'ont aimée te fuiront ! On ne te regardera plus qu'avec la peur ou la haine dans le regard !

-Mais je serai libre ! Contrairement à toi ! Il vaut mieux régner dans un enfer que d'être esclave dans un paradis !

-Malon écoute moi, fit le reflet en avançant à quatre pattes vers elle, le regard implorant. Est-ce que tout cela en vaut la peine ? Dois-tu prendre le risque de te perdre juste pour te venger ? Tu veux un avenir ! Si tu continues dans cette voie, tu ne trouveras jamais la paix !

Malon contempla ce reflet d'elle-même, quasiment prostré devant elle, le sein gauche déployé et maculé de lait maternel et de la salive de l'enfant.

-Il n'y aura jamais de paix, tant que les dieux en décideront autrement, répondit Malon. Je ne veux plus souffrir leur tyrannie. Si la paix doit s'installer sur cette terre, elle doit être le fait des hommes et des femmes. Nous ne devons plus être des jouets, on nous ne feront que vivre avec une épée au dessus de nos têtes. Quant à toi, tu es faible et pathétique !

Elle écarta vivement la main que le reflet avait saisi pour l'implorer.

-Quand je pense que j'aurais pu devenir comme toi ! Fit Malon. Une femme soumise aux caprices émotionnels de son mari ! Le clone d'un mort ! Comment peux-tu te vanter de cette vie ?!

-Il était heureux comme ca, fit le reflet en s'effondrant.

-Lui lui lui !!! Toujours lui !!! Toujours le grand et beau Link que toutes les femmes veulent !!! Toujours les hommes !!! Et nous dans cette histoire ?!!! Taisons-nous et sourions !!! Soyons heureuse que l'homme de la maison s'épanouisse tandis que nous vendons notre âme sur l'autel de la stabilité familiale !!! Non je ne veux pas de ca !!! Ni pour moi, ni pour cet enfant !!!

-Ce n'est pas ton enfant ! Fit le reflet en reculant comme un fauve pour s'emparer du bébé sanglotant. Et il ne le sera jamais !

-Il aurait du pourtant l'être, fit Malon. Mais tu as raison, il ne seras jamais mon enfant ! Il ne naîtra jamais ! Je m'y refuse ! Toi non plus tu n'existeras pas !

-Tu avortes de ton enfant et tu assassines ton avenir ? ! Fit le reflet avec un rictus cruel et triomphal. Tu es donc bien une meurtrière finalement ! »

Malon eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Avorter ? Assassiner ? Fit-elle en saisissant la petite lampe à pétrole qui éclairait la pièce. Non. Je ne fais que choisir ma voie ! »

Avec un hurlement elle fracassa la lampe sur le lit. Les draps prirent feu et les langues léchèrent le bois de l'armature. Le reflet poussa un hurlement et recula contre les oreilles, serrant son enfant contre elle. Le feu l'entourait, se rapprochait. Malon la contempla d'un regard neutre.

« Sauve moi !!! Hurla le reflet. Fais quelque chose !!! Sauve-nous !!! Je suis toi !!! Et il est ta propre chair !!! Tu n'oserais pas !!!

-Tu n'es pas moi, fit simplement Malon. Et ce n'est pas mon enfant ».

Elle se tourna alors et quitta la chambre d'un pas lent. Derrière elle le reflet et l'enfant continuaient de crier. Quand elle atteignit le bas des marches d'escaliers, les cris d'horreur se changèrent en hurlements de douleur.

Elle redescendit le long de la grand place sans jamais se retourner. Elle crut entendre à travers le fracas des fenêtres qui éclataient et du bois qui se brisait les hurlements de son reflet et du bébé. Mais bientôt elle fut convaincue qu'ils avaient cessé. Elle se retourna seulement à cet instant pour voir l'auberge dévorée par les énormes langues de feu. Des flocons ardents tombèrent du ciel, de la cendre s'accumula sur le sol. L'odeur lui monta jusqu'au narine. La vision était grisante. Une victoire sur elle même. Cette ultime hallucination lui avait fait prendre conscience de la réalité des choses et elle avait jeté au feu cet avenir abject qui aurait du être le sien. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle se sentit heureuse et forte. Elle avait fait enfin son choix et décidé de son avenir, malgré sa conscience. Elle avait tué la voix qui était en elle, cette voix qui l'avait rendue faible. Mais elle savait qu'il subsistait au fond d'elle une trace de l'ancienne Malon. Quelque chose d'encore faible, comme une étincelle flottant au dessus d'un océan noir. Mais ce quelque chose était muet et silencieux. Endormi. Anesthésié. Pour l'instant elle était elle-même, maîtresse de son avenir. Et ce village allait subir son courroux. La table sur laquelle sa pantomime avait forniqué avec l'ombre de Link exhalait une fumée noire. Juste revanche. Mais il lui en fallait plus. Elle saisit un brandon enflammé, le projeta à travers la fenêtre d'une grande bâtisse. La lueur enfla à l'intérieur et la fumée s'en échappa à son tour. Plus. Encore plus. Elle jeta des torches incandescentes par les fenêtres, bouta le feu sur les toits. Elle retourna dans l'hôtel de ville et brûla les manuscrits qui jonchaient le bureau du maire, toujours encastré dans le mur. Il la regarda sans rien dire, son regard oscillant entre la terreur de cette démone dansante et démente et le soulagement d'une libération qui arrivait enfin. Puis elle revint sur la place centrale, ivre de fureur et de joie, ôta ses pièces d'armures, se mit entièrement à nue et dansa sous la pluie de cendres en hurlant de rire comme une démente. Elle voulait ressentir cette sensation à même le corps. Le fracas de l'incendie semblait démultiplié. Les bois éclataient en détonnant comme des explosifs. Le crépitement du feu ressemblait au fracas d'une immense bataille.

« Brûlez !!! Hurla-t-elle. Brulez tous !!! »

Et la magie fondit en elle à nouveau. Elle la sentit fourmiller dans ses veines. Elle fit danser deux boules de feu au dessus de sa tête et les projeta d'un geste vif des bras. La grange et l'auberge éclatèrent en morceau, leur toiture s'élevant dans le ciel avant de retomber sur le sol. Les cendres maculèrent sa peau, les flocons ardent la piquèrent par endroit. Mais elle n'éprouva pas de douleur, plutôt un plaisir furieux. Elle s'offrit à la chaleur et à la caresse des flammes et la sensation fut merveilleuse. Puis un vent violent se leva et souffla toute flamme. Elle ne fut pas affectée par sa force, se contentant de ressentir ce souffle qui apaisa peu à peu la folie furieuse qui l'avait prise. Les flammes disparurent, se recroquevillèrent dans les habitations comme des serpents retournant à leur tanière. Puis plus rien. Il ne restait que des décombres fumantes plongées dans une brume à laquelle se mêlait la fumée du bois. Il neigeait toujours de la centre et les cheveux de Malon commencèrent à grisailler tandis que les flocons recouvraient son corps. Elle resta immobile, dans cet endroit de nouveau replongé dans le silence. La douce frénésie qui s'était emparée d'elle s'était évaporée. Elle était maintenant amère et fatiguée. Et puis soudain, la voix.

_Le libre-arbitre. Quoi de plus merveilleux. Quelle fantastique démonstration. _

Elle ne chercha même pas à retrouver la voix. Elle n'y répondit pas. Ses mains traçèrent des sillons sur la pellicule de cendre qui la recouvrait. Elles redécouvrirent les lignes d'anciennes cicatrices de guerre qui avaient depuis longtemps disparu. Elles étaient toujours gravées dans son esprit par la douleur qu'elles lui avaient causé. Des marques de son combat sur ce corps de vierge. L'une des seules choses qu'on ne lui avait pas arrachée. Mais qu'importait. La virginité n'était pas symbole de pureté malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire. Ce n'était qu'un détail physique sans importance. Il n'y avait pas de pureté ou de mal absolu. Il n'y avait que les choix et leurs conséquences. Et les responsabilités qui y incombaient.

_Et pourtant tu n'es pas encore totalement libre. Il te reste un relent de ton ancienne toi. Une dernière étincelle. Si tu veux la souffler pour toujours, viens donc._

En levant les yeux vers les hauteurs de la ville elle vit la brume s'écarter quelque peu. La silhouette indistincte d'un immense manoir se dessina alors, sombre et menaçante, éthérée, hors de ce monde et pourtant bien là. Elle se demanda un instant si là encore ce n'était pas une illusion trompeuse mais la demeure se manifesta bel et bien à l'horizon. Autour d'elle ce fut une sensation étrange, de paix retrouvée. Le village semblait être retombé dans son long et interminable sommeil. Elle sentait que quelque chose s'était arraché des lieux et elle comprit que Grendell avait cessé d'exercer son emprise dessus. Il n'y aurait plus d'illusions trompeuses en ces lieux. Elle enfila à nouveau son armure et s'avança lentement vers le manoir. Pendant un instant elle s'imagina un tour cruel joué par Grendell qui la verrait affronter l'horreur d'un autre souvenir. Mais alors que ses pas la rapprochaient du manoir, rien d'autre que le silence ne se manifesta. Finalement elle se retrouva face à la bâtisse, une énorme demeure en bois au toit noir encadré d'une ceinture de pierre sur laquelle trônaient des gargouilles grimaçantes mais aussi des statues suggérant des formes humaines. Elle franchit un péristyle pour ouvrir la double porte massive en bois. Elle déboucha dans un couloir au sol carrelé en damier noir et blanc éclairé par des torchères accrochées aux murs. Entre chaque torche elle put voir une série de portraits : un homme au faciès rougeaud , une femme au visage sec et sévère et enfin un portrait d'enfant qui était accroché juste au dessus de la porte du fond. L'enfant avait les cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, des yeux bleus et pénétrants et un regard hautain. Son visage androgyne affichait successivement la délicatesse féminine et la froideur masculine et il était vrai que la question de son sexe était difficile à résoudre sur ce portrait. Malon se figura cependant que la partie masculine de Grendell l'emportait sur son pendant féminin.

_J'ai fait faire ce portrait il y a de cela des années. Je n'en ai pas fait refaire d'autre. Le peintre qui a fait cela était un véritable génie. Il était capable de capturer son seul regard pour le coller sur la toile. _

« Alors le grand Grendell est un vaniteux ? Fit Malon avec un sourire narquois.

Grendell eut un rire.

_Il n'y a pas de honte à cela. Nous aimons tous plaire. Toi la première. Nous affichons la modestie d'un sage mais notre corps frissonne lorsque tombent les compliments à notre égard. La vanité est chose naturelle._

Elle franchit la porte, s'arrachant à sa contemplation du portrait. Dans la pièce suivante, longiligne et éclairées de milliers de bougies flottant dans les airs, elle vit des poupées s'entasser sur deux énormes étals longeant les murs. Mais les poupées n'étaient pas les simples imitations anthropomorphiques en chiffon que l'on pouvait offrir à une petite fille. Elles étaient toutes faites de la plus délicate des porcelaines. Un tissu riche composait les vêtements élégants et distingués qui les habillaient. Elle vit des filles, des garçons, des adultes, des vieillards, alignés sagement les uns contre les autres. C'est là, en s'approchant d'une rangée, qu'elle vit alors les fils de soie soigneusement enroulés dans leurs dos. Des marionnettes. Ces poupées étaient des marionnettes.

_La vie est un théâtre de marionnettes. Nous naissons tous avec un rôle. Nous ne connaissons pas notre texte. Il nous vient par la parole et les actes. Nous jouons un rôles. Et le destin tire les fils. Nous sommes des pantins toi et moi !_

Il y eut un coup sourd. Au bout de la pièce, elle vit deux rideaux rouges s'écarter l'un l'autre pour dévoiler une petite scène. Et sur cette scène, habillé d'un élégant costume d'aristocrate, elle vit Grendell la saluer d'une façon fort théâtrale. Puis il ouvrit ses bras vers le ciel et son visage se tordit dans une expression de folie pure.

« Des pantins ! Fit-il. Oui ! Des sous-fifres ! Chaque mouvement, chaque pensée, chaque sentiment ! Calculés ! Décidés ! Le libre-arbitre ! Illusion !!!

Grendell sauta sur une étagère, bousculant les poupées qui s'y entassaient.

-Dieux ! Souverains ! Officiers ! Parents ! Tous décident ! Nous obéissons ! Comme des marionnettes ! La vie est un théâtre de marionnettes ! Ne dit-on pas qu'elle ne tient qu'à un fil ?!

Il agita dans ses mains un poupon de porcelaine qu'il caressa d'une main striée de tremblements.

-Illusions, voiles, mensonges, tromperies !

Il tourna son visage tourmenté vers elle.

-Toi aussi Malon, fit-il. Tu l'as été, mais tu ne l'es plus ! Tu as presque tranché tous les fils ! Echappé à l'emprise ! La marionnette sans son marionnettiste n'en est plus une ! Quoique ! Pouvoir maléfique ! Le Mal a une emprise ! Qui dominera l'autre ? Toi ou lui ?

Il s'assit au bord de la scène, renversant des débris de poupées. Son visage reflétait une gamme de sentiments : la peur, le triomphe, la terreur, le désespoir, la satisfaction s'y mélangeaient.

-Ici…Murmura-t-il. Ici…Je ne suis pas un pantin. Je…j'ai…J'ai toujours compris que la vie n'était qu'une illusion et qu'une longue mascarade. Nous portons tous des masques. Des masques tellement réalistes que l'on croit y déceler les traits de la vie même. Quand les masques tombent, il est trop tard !

Il déglutit bruyamment en balançant ses jambes au dessus de son armoire.

-Ma mère était…ma mère…Fit-il secoué de tics nerveux. Elle cueillait le blé dans les champs. Et mon père était forgeron. Un jour, hiver dur. Les récoltes, mortes. La route gelée. Prisonniers du monde. Presque plus de nourriture. Parents m'abandonnent en forêt. J'ai retrouvé le chemin de la maison. Ils ont fait mine de me recevoir avec joie. Et le soir même tentaient de m'égorger dans mon propre lit. J'ai fui. Au passage, bousculé mon père qui voulait le transpercer d'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. Rideaux prennent feu. Feu se disperse dans la maison. Parents trop occupés à l'éteindre pour me suivre. Je sors et bloque la porte pour ralentir leur progression au cas où ils reprendraient la traque. Ne sortirent jamais. Maison brûle, brûle, brûle. Je retourne parmi les cendres quand elles ont cessé de brûler. Deux squelettes tous noirs. On aurait dit des mannequins. Des pantins. Assis contre des poutres. Je joue avec leur crâne. Ils sentent bon la cendre. Des pantins. Ce n'étaient que des pantins recouverts de vie humaine. La vie était un théâtre de marionnette. Premier acte fini ce soir là ! J'entamais le deuxième ! Le monde était pareil ! Trahisons, tromperies, mensonges et cachotteries ! Des poignards cachés dans le dos, des mots qui ne sonnent pas juste ! La tromperie est partout !

Il la sonda de ses grands yeux noirs et ténébreux. La folie qui les avait habités pendant un court instant semblait s'être dissipée.

-Est-ce que tu sais Malon à quel point ce monde est ignoble ? Fit-il à nouveau. Tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte au milieu de tes chevaux et de ta petite vie tranquille. Mais ce n'est pas un monde idéal. C'est une fosse aux scorpions. Les scorpions, ce sont les gens normaux. Enfin qui se disent normaux. Ceux qui se rassemblent, font la loi et imposent les standards. Par seulement nos critères de vie, mais aussi jusqu'à la propre façon de sculpter notre chair. Dans la mienne il y a la femme et l'homme. Et pour ce crime, j'ai été rejeté. Les normaux. De sales bâtards sournois et arrogants. Tu me parlais de vanité Malon ? Regarde la vanité du commun des mortels. Ils te regardent comme une bête de foire quand tu leur apparais différente. Ils ont leurs codes, leurs lois, leur sensibilité et leur nombre leur donne le droit d'imposer ces standards, de définir la nature même des choses selon leur point de vue. Si tu n'entres pas dans cette catégorie tu n'es qu'une erreur à corriger ou à supprimer. Mais pourtant ce ne sont pas les mortels qui définissent le monde, ce sont les dieux. Et malgré ca, les dieux laissent les corrompus agir à leur guise. Comment pourrais-je croire en eux si eux ne s'occupent pas de nous ? Ce monde n'a pas besoin de dieux.

Malon s'avança vers Grendell.

-Pourtant tu fais partie de l'entourage d'un homme qui cherche à faire descendre un Dieu unique. C'est un peu paradoxal d'avoir un discours déicide et de suivre un prêtre.

-Ne me met pas dans la même situation que cet imbécile de Mortalius, fit Grendell. J'ai suivi un temps son rêve d'un monde meilleur qui laisserait les êtres tels que moi marcher librement dans ce monde. Puis je m'en suis lassé. Je n'avais pas envie d'un monde meilleur mais d'un monde à moi.

-Une enclave ? Tu es donc un reclus ?

-Fuir le monde n'est pas un crime ! Fit Grendell en jetant des éclairs avec les yeux. Ecoute les tous ces salopards quand ils crachent à la figure de ceux qui préfèrent abandonner le monde à sa déliquescence. Ecoute-les te reprocher ton égoïsme et ton absence d'humanité. Ils te parleront des guerres qui ravagent les contrées les plus déshéritées, des famines dans les villages les plus reculés, de la peste qui moissonne les vies dans les royaumes les plus arriérés. Ils te parleront des bandes de mercenaires qui tuent et pillent. Des pauvres dans la rue qui n'ont pas un toit quand vient l'hiver. Ils te diront que tu les abandonne, que tu n'es qu'une égocentrique. Et pourtant ces même gens qui te reprochent ces choses là n'en font pas plus qu'un autre. Ils ont un toit, de la nourriture et de l'argent. Ils donnent par charité pour se donner bonne conscience et ainsi nourrir leur discours. Mais la charité n'est qu'une forme tronquée de générosité. On ne cherche pas à soulager la douleur d'un malade mais à le guérir. Si le monde voulait vraiment aller mieux, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, à faire la guerre partout où l'occasion de grignoter du pouvoir se présente. J'ai fui ce monde pour réaliser l'utopie que les hommes n'ont jamais pris la peine de cherche à accomplir : bâtir un monde de paix et de droit.

-Il est très facile de bâtir une utopie quand on est seul, fit Malon. Chaque vision de notre société est une utopie.

-Et pourtant l'effort de la créer vaut bien toutes les tentatives de ce monde pour le rendre meilleur. L'intention compte. Nous sommes des hommes libres. Les lois nous dictent une simple, conduite morale. Mais la liberté se passe de loi. Tout comme moi.

-Un monde sans loi est voué au chaos !

-Les lois empêchent-elles les guerres ? La corruption ? Les viols ? Les massacres ? Les lois de ton royaume t'ont elles épargnée ? Je ne crois pas. Tu te voiles la face Malon. Tu es toi-même une hors-la-loi.

-Comment ca ?

-En venant ici, tu les as trahis ! »

Elle se souvint d'eux alors et pendant un instant elle douta à nouveau. Elle n'avait plus focalisé ses souvenirs sur eux depuis un long moment déjà. Et pourtant ils lui semblaient aussi proches d'elle. Que devenaient-ils? S'inquiétaient-ils de son état? Son départ avait sans doute provoqué une émeute. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle ne devait plus se laisser distraire par cela. Le gamin jouait encore avec ses nerfs. Il fallait qu'elle occulte tout ce pan d'elle-même le temps que s'accomplisse sa vengeance.

« Alors nous voilà face à face, fit Grendell à nouveau en balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Dis moi que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Me tuer? Tu as bien fait brûler vif ce bébé tout à l'heure. Un gosse de mon âge ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes.

-J'ai brisé une illusion, fit Malon. Ce n'est pas comme frapper la vrai chair.

-Et pourtant l'esprit a parfois du mal à distinguer le vrai du faux. Les sens sont traitres. Et cela laisse des traces.

-Pas quand on a une marionnette devant soi! Fit Malon. Ca ne reste qu'un pantin.

-Mais moi je n'en suis pas un.

-Tu es un Roi Sorcier! C'est une excuse suffisante!

-Alors prouve le. Et tue moi sur place! Je ne me défendrai pas! »

Grendell écarta les bras, un sourire éloquent sur son visage. Il l'invitait à frapper fort. De toute sa poigne.

« Pas de piège, fit l'enfant. Frappe autant de fois qu'il le faut ».

Malon dégaina son épée. Avec un sifflement elle déchira l'air en un éclair. Sa pointe s'enfonça dans le thorax de Grendell avec un horrible bruit d'os et de chair déchiré. Grendell resta figé, le visage tourné vers le fil de la lame. Puis il poussa un rire.

« Joli coup! Fit-il. Très! »

Il releva la tête. Son visage n'exprimait ni faiblesse, ni douleur. Elle se figea tandis qu'un frisson désagréable courait le long de son échine.

« Mais ca ne suffira pas j'en ai bien peur, fit Grendell en haussant les épaules. Allez enlève donc ca. Tu vois bien que je n'ai rien ».

Elle tira vivement l'épée et frappa sur le cou. La tête de Grendell se décolla de son cou et alla rouler sur l'estrade en laissant derrière elle une traînée écarlate. Le corps ne s'affaissa pas. Au contraire, il continuait à balancer ses petites jambes.

«Ca non plus ca ne fonctionne pas hélas, fit Grendell.

Sa tête avait roulé non loin. La traîné écarlate forma une série de fils qui reliaient la base de sa tête à son coup. Elle fit traînée alors sur le sol et revint se fixer sur son corps, la blessure cicatrisant instantanément. Grendell la regarda avec un sourire.

« Ca aurait été trop simple hein? Fit Grendell. Tu ne réfléchis pas, tu manques de prudence. Dommage pour toi! »

Elle se sentit alors tirée dans tous les sens. Ses bras et ses jambes furent disposés en croix et son corps s'éleva. Malon pourra des cris de surprise et de rage alors qu'elle sentait des fils invisible la soulever lentement du sol.

« Tu es ma chose désormais, fit Grendell avec un regard sombre. Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux. Commence déjà par lâcher ca ».

Son poignet droit se tordit et Malon lâcha son épée en poussant un cri. Elle s'écroula sur le sol juste à ses pieds. Grendell fit circuler des fils entre ses mains. Ils ressemblaient à de minuscules serpents.

«Voyons voir à quel point tu lui ressembles!Fit-il.

Les fils fouettèrent l'air avec un sifflement aigu. Les cheveux de Malon s'écroulèrent au sol en mèches énormes. Elle n'avait plus maintenant qu'une coupe vaguement garçonne faite de mèches ébouriffées.

-Parfait, fit Grendell avec un sourire. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup en effet. Un peu trop de formes mais ca n'est pas un problème.

-Fait moi descendre salopard!!! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle hurla encore plus quand elle sentit son corps tordu vers l'arrière.

-Commence déjà par te calmer, fit Grendell. J'ai horreur qu'on me crie dessus. Et tu ne penses pas raisonnablement quand tu t'énerves!

Il la projeta comme une poupée de chiffon contre l'étal de gauche. Elle se fracassa contre les poupées en porcelaine et les marionnettes en chiffon et dégringola sur le sol en roulant. Elle se releva péniblement. Son corps la brûlait. Grendell avait relâché son emprise mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir poussé ses muscles au supplice. Elle se releva, tremblante et en sueur.

-Je peux jouer avec ton corps comme je le veux, fit Grendell. Si j'avais voulu le faire je t'aurais déchirée en morceaux d'un geste de la main. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire cela. En fait je crois que nous allons faire un jeu toi et moi. Maintenant que tu sais de quoi je suis capable et ce à quoi t'attendre nous pouvons nous permettre d'entamer quelque chose d'un peu plus corsé.

Grendell frappa dans ses mains. Le rideau de la scène de théâtre se referma avec un froissement délicat, presque assourdissant dans le silence de cette pièce.

-Je vais te proposer un défi, fit Grendell. Un défi qui va décider très rapidement de l'issue de cette rencontre. Elle se soldera par ma mort...ou ta servitude éternelle. Tu exécuteras chacun de mes ordres sans sourciller et tu finiras par m'aimer pour ce que je suis.

-Plutôt crever! Cria-t-elle.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux, fit-il. Je ne t'ai pas laissée aller jusque là pour te tuer. Ce serait m'être donné du mal pour rien. Non je pense qu'en tant que femme tu pourrais m'être de bonne compagnie. Tu n'es pas Elwenne. Mais tu lui ressembles. Ca me suffira en attendant que la vraie vienne enfin me retrouver.

-Tu es pareil que lui! Fit Malon. Tu ne peux pas avoir l'être aimé alors tu te focalise sur un reflet. Je suis pas ta Elwenne!

-Vivre dans l'illusion c'est tout ce qu'il reste à des gens comme nous. Au moins nous n'avons pas à affronter l'horreur de la réalité.

-Tu pourrais changer ta vie, tu préfères la fuir! Rester prisonnier de ton manoir de marionnettes dans la brume de tes souvenirs!

-On se construit le paradis que l'on souhaite. Tout le monde espère trouver le bonheur. On construit son bonheur selon les bases qui constituent pour nous celle d'une vie idéale. Toi même tu as vécu dans un rêve pendant des années. Cette jeunesse dans ton ranch était idyllique. Et pourtant ailleurs dans le monde la guerre et les horreurs avaient lieu. Ne me reproche pas d'avoir voulu me construire un paradis. Tout le monde le cherche.

-Le paradis ne doit pas être une illusion!

-Assez!!! Hurla Grendell. Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ce qui doit être réel ou non!!! »

Il se releva vivement, s'épousseta.

« Tu n'as pas pu me tuer car je n'ai pas de coeur, fit-il à nouveau. J'ai séparé mon coeur en morceaux. Je les ai cachés dans des lieux bien précis. Tu devras tous les percer pour pouvoir me tuer. Reste à savoir si tu en auras le courage.

-Je t'ai collé mon épée dans la poitrine, fit Malon. De quoi aurais-je peur?

Grendell eut un sourire absolument atroce, le genre qu'elle ne se serait pas attendue à voir chez un gamin comme Grendell.

-De toi très chère! ».

Il frappa dans ses mains et le rideau de la scène de théâtre s'écarta. Elle sentit un cri monter dans sa gorge qu'elle laissa échapper sans avoir eu le temps de réagir.

Elle les vit tous. Désorientés. Perdus. Affolés. Link, Zelda, sa mère, son père, les autres. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Tous ceux qu'elle avait connu. Elle les vit devant elle, sur la scène de théâtre. Link regarda autour de lui, désorienté.

« On est où? Hurla Hora Wolff. C'est quoi ce...

Elle vit sa fille et sa voix s'étrangla. Elle hurla son nom, voulut se précipiter vers sa fille mais quelque chose la retint. Elle ne pouvait bouger complètement.

-Malon, qu'est ce qui se passe?! Fit Link. Et on est où? Je croyais qu'on était en forêt!!!

Elle les regarda et fondit en larmes. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer autant. Grendell les avait attiré dans un piège. Et ils étaient tombés dedans.

« Messieurs dames, fit Grendell en tapant dans les mains de façon théâtrale. Votre attention s'il vous plaît nous allons jouer à un petit jeu qui je suis sûr nous amusera beaucoup.

Ils regardèrent Grendell avec des grands yeux, étonnés sans doute qu'un gamin comme lui s'amuse à jouer les intermédiaires. Elwenne le regarda avec un mélange d'horreur et de tristesse.

-C'est Grendell...Susurra-t-elle. C'est lui...

L'intéressé eut un sourire radieux. Celui d'un enfant retrouvant une mère ou une grande soeur. Puis il se reprit.

-Vous êtes mes prisonniers tous autant que vous êtes, fit Grendell. Je peux décider de vous tuer immédiatement. J'ai tout pouvoir en cet endroit, jusque sur les plus simples formes de vie. Mais sachez une chose, je peux choisir de prendre la vie tout comme je peux choisir de vous la laisser. Et j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait de la vie aujourd'hui. Maintenant nous abordons le point le plus amusant de l'histoire.

Il se tourna vers Link et les autres. Les contempla d'un regard sinistre.

-Vous disposez tous d'un morceau de mon coeur enfoncé au plus profond du votre. Ce morceau de coeur devra être détruit par Malon d'un coup d'épée pour qu'elle puisse avoir une chance de me tuer définitivement. Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il se passera également quand elle vous frappera pour ce faire. C'est sa seule chance de me tuer.

Elle vit l'horreur sur leur visage. Et accessoirement elle sut que le sien reflétait exactement la même chose. L'emprise de sa main sur son épée se fit hésitante tandis que son esprit continuait à essayer d'assimiler les implications de ce défi. Grendell se tourna alors vers elle arborant son sourire effroyable.

-Quand à elle...Reprit-il. Tout ce que vous verrez dehors a été reproduit à partir de ses souvenirs. Vous êtes prisonniers d'un monde que j'ai façonné à partir de sa mémoire. Tant qu'elle vivra vous en serez prisonniers à jamais. Même elle ne pourra pas vous en sortir...sauf si elle meurt. Vous devrez répandre son sang pour pouvoir quitter ces lieux en vie.

Malon eut un mouvement de recul. Elle les considéra avec un nouveau regard. De la méfiance. De la peur. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé pour eux.

-Quand à moi, fit Grendell en haussant des épaules, je ne crains rien de vous. Je me contenterai de regarder ce qui va s'ensuivre. Mais personne ne quittera ses lieux tant qu'un de mes défis n'aura pas été relevé. Et j'ai toute l'éternité pour attendre.

-Je refuse de faire ca! Fit Malon.

-Tu n'as pas le choix! Fit Grendell.

-Je vais te crever sale pourriture! Hurla Hora Wolff. Tu n'as pas le droit te traiter ma fille de cette manière!

-Nous sommes victimes d'un monde qui nous broie très chère! Survivre est le maître mot! Les préoccupations personnelles et familiale ne doivent pas compter!

-Grendell pourquoi tu nous imposes cela? Cria Elwenne horrifiée.

-Pour vous prouver à quel point votre petites règles morales...ne tiennent qu'à un fil. Face à la mort, face à la vie, on cherche toujours à se sauver soi-même. Vous êtes voués à vous détruire tous! Tout comme ce monde devra mourir! La vie et la mort sont au dessus de tout! Votre quête à tous est vaine! Vous êtes tous intégrés dans ce système de la survie! Vos sentiments réciproques ne feront pas long feu! Je prévois la mort et le sang pour vous tous!

-Ce sera le tiens qui coulera! Fit Corbeau.

-Alors il faudra qu'elle vous tue! Sans cela je ne mourrai pas. Vous préférez passer l'éternité enfermés ici à attendre qu'un miracle qui ne viendra pas se produise?

-Nous sommes venus récupérer Malon, fit Hora Wolff. Nous repartirons avec elle et nous irons où bon nous semble!

-Maman je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir! Répliqua Malon.

-Nous nous sommes tous mobilisés pour venir te chercher, rétorqua Link en haussant le ton. Tu as pris un risque inconsidéré en fuyant! Regarde dans quelle situation tu nous mets!

-Je ne vous ai pas demandés de venir!!!

-On s'inquiétait pour toi bordel! Fit Corbeau. Et c'est comme ca que tu nous remercie?

-Pourquoi vous êtes toujours là à vous inquiéter pour moi?!!! Pourquoi vous avez besoin de me surprotéger comme une gamine?!!!

-Malon on est là pour toi! Fit Zelda. Les amis c'est comme ca que ca agit!

-Non les amis ca se fait confiance! De vrais amis croiraient en moi! En ce que je suis capable de faire!

-Attaquer la Terre des Ombres à toi seule Malon c'est tout simplement ridicule! Fit Hora Wolff en élevant le ton. Il y a des limites dans la confiance! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire une folie pareille en sachant que tu cours à une mort certaine! Je suis ta mère après tout!

-Alors en tant que mère fait confiance à ta fille! Tu avais mon âge quand tu as affronté tes ennemis!

-Mais j'étais préparée Malon! Pas toi!

-Je suis tout à fait prête! J'ai juste besoin que tu arrêtes de me voir comme une gamine innocente! Je suis une guerrière! Je suis Généralissime de l'Empire!!!

-C'est un titre purement stratégique Malon, fit Link en levant une main. Cela...n'a aucune valeur.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-Alors c'est donc ca! En fin de compte je ne suis malgré tout qu'une mijaurée! Qu'une gamine à dorloter et protéger! Bordel vous ne voyez pas tout ce que j'ai fait?

-Et nous ne voulons pas que tu t'y enfonces d'avantage, fit Link. Nous voulons juste ton bien.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce qui est bon pour moi Link! Regarde moi un peu grandir!

-Je tiens à toi c'est tout!

-Tu mens, tu tiens à cette fille nommée Marine!

Elle sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Link cilla, très légèrement mais suffisamment pour qu'elle sache qu'elle avait fait mouche.

-Tu dis que tu tiens à moi, fit-elle à nouveau, mais la vérité c'est que je ne suis qu'un clone. Tu ne me respectes pas en tant que Malon mais en tant que substitut de Marine.

-Marine? La fille que tu as...Fit Zelda.

Link la fit taire d'un geste sec de la main.

-Malon je...Fit-il.

-Toutes ces années tu m'a menti! Continua-t-elle. Et Zelda? Elle aussi elle lui ressemble? Tu t'imagines t'envoyer ta fleur des îles en couchant avec elle?

-Arrête ca!!! Hurla Link.

-Calmez vous!!! Fit Hora Wolff.

-Vous me mentez tous, vous me considérez comme une moins que rien et vous voudriez même que je sois quelqu'un d'autre! Continua Malon. Lequel peut prétendre me respecter à ma juste valeur bon sang?!

-On pourrait peut-être en discuter plus calmement...Hasarda Talon d'une voix conciliante.

-Non c'est tout vu! Fit Malon. Assez des discussions. J'ai sacrifié trop d'années pour vous! Maintenant je m'occupe de moi et de moi seule! Je continuerai ma quête sans vous!

-Malon ne nous force pas à prendre des disposition! Menaça Zelda. Nous ne voulons pas te blesser mais nous n'hésiterons pas à te faire mal si cela doit se faire! Nous ne voulons que ta protection!

-Et on se chargera de ce gosse de merde ensuite, fit Link furieux. Histoire de lui apprendre à se mêler de ce qui le regarde!

Grendell se contenta de sourire comme un gamin savourant un spectacle pour enfants. Link risqua un pas vers Malon qui se crispa.

-Viens Malon, fit-il. Nous pourrons parler de tout cela si tu veux mais je t'en conjure viens.

-Fait pas la conne bon sang, fit Corbeau. On peut trouver une solution! Tous ensemble!

-Malon viens je t'en prie! » Insista Hora Wolff apeurée.

Elle hésita un instant. Elle raffermit sa main sur la poignée de son épée. Et puis elle le sentit venir. Elle vit Zelda brandit les mains et un sort d'entrave crépiter comme un serpent d'éclairs jusque vers elle. Elle entendit Link pousser un cri mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. C'était donc comme elle le ^pensait. Elle saisit le sort comme s'il s'était agit d'une corde et tira d'un coup sec. Zelda eut un hurlement tandis qu'elle fut projetée de terre jusque dans les airs. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Malon leva la pointe de son épée et cueillit Zelda en plein coeur. Elle entendit sa respiration se briser sèchement, elle vit la lame jaillir du dos, écarlate et maculée de chair. La princesse s'effondra contre son épaule et elle entendit Grendell hurler dans le brouillard de sa fureur. Elle aperçut aussi les autres hurler d'horreur, leurs visages décomposés par la terreur. Zelda s'était figée sur elle inerte et elle put presque sentir le sang chaud couler sur ses gants. Grendell semblait contrarié et essayait de se redresser à grand peine. Malon écarta Zelda et la princesse s'effondra au sol avec grâce. C'est alors qu'elle la vit se dissoudre dans le sol pierreux. Sa peau fondit comme de la neige et ses vêtements disparurent. Il ne resta plus qu'une seule chose: un mannequin en bois. Malon contempla un instant ce pantin figé et lui donna un coup de pied. Du bois. Rien que du bois. Et là où aurait du se trouver le sein de la princesse, il n'y avait qu'une profonde entaille qui traversait le bois. Elle releva la tête et eut un petit regard vers Grendell.

« Salle petite ordure...Grogna-t-elle.

Grendell souffrait mais il riait aussi de façon démente.

-Tu l'as tuée!!! Hurla Link. Meurtrière!!! Tu l'a frappée!!!

-Vous n'êtes que des pantins...Fit-elle d'une voix désincarnée.

-Et pourtant avant de t'en rendre compte tu les croyais vrais...Fit Grendell avec un rire. Et tu les as frappés. Il a raison. Tu es une meurtrière. Tu n'as pas frappé la bonne personne mais l'intention était là. Cela suffit à faire de quelqu'un un tueur. Tu aimes le sang. Qu'importe qu'il appartienne à ceux que tu aimes. Tu es seule et tu le sais!

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je sais déjà, gamin! Fit Malon avec un sourire. Je sais que je suis seule. Je l'ai toujours été.

Sa main se crispa et un son cristallin se fit entendre alors légèrement. Pour la première fois le visage de Grendell perdit de son assurance. Le symbole de la Force se mit à luire de façon menaçante sur la paume de sa main et les yeux de Malon s'enflammèrent alors.

-Et vous n'avez été au final que des fantômes! Fit-elle. J'en ai assez d'être hantée par vous. Désormais je resterai seule! Il n'y aura que moi et personne d'autre! Et vous ne m'arrêterez pas! »

Elle leva son épée et frappa. Link tomba sur le sol fauché sur place, vomissant un sang noirâtre. Elle frappa encore et encore voyant des visages vaguement familiers frappés par un éclair de terreur avant de sombrer par terre. Elle sentit le sang (mais en était-ce) maculer son visage. Elle se laissa emporter par la tempête tumultueuse de sa fureur. Elle laissa libre court à sa fureur, frappant encore et encore, défendant l'honneur qui avait été bafoué par les paroles indignes de ceux qui s'étaient fait appeler sa famille. Chaque coup frappé était un affront de lavé. Elle se sentit forte et libérée. Enfin elle s'arrêta. Sur le sol elle vit quatre choses. Elle vit sa mère et son père. Elle vit Elwenne. Elle vit...elle.

« Malon!!! Hurla Hora Wolff. Je suis ta mère!!! Regarde moi!!! »

Elle frappa sans ciller. Un pantin et rien d'autre. Elle n'eut même pas de nausée lorsque le visage de sa propre mère se déchira de désespoir et de douleur avant de fondre. Elle l'oublia tout de suite. Il n'y avait plus qu'un de ces mannequins ridicules. Elle frappa aussi son père. Il s'était prostré de terreur. Il ne vit même pas le coup venir. Elwenne la regarda avec des yeux terrifiés.

« Toi...Fit Malon. Tu m'as vraiment aimée? Comme tu le prétends?

Elwenne tremblait. Elle déglutit.

-Malon...Murmura-t-elle. Pitié...

Elle porta les mains à son ventre. Et gémit:

-Je suis encein...

-MENTEUSE!!! EGOÏSTE!!! » Hurla Malon.

Elle frappa une fois. Dans le ventre d'abord. Le hurlement d'Elwenne fut autant un hurlement de douleur que d'horreur.

-Te cacher derrière ton enfant!!! Reprit-elle. INDIGNE!!! »

Elle frappa une deuxième fois en plein coeur. Le hurlement d'Elwenne se figea et mourut dans sa gorge. Et enfin elle se fit elle. La petite fille qui avait été elle il y a si longtemps. Elle la regardait mais sans peur, sans reproche.

-Je dois le faire, fit Malon simplement.

-Je sais...Fit la petite Malon. Nous avons toujours été seules pas vrai?

Malon acquiesça.

-Frappe, fit son clone. Libère-nous! »

Elle frappa. Et Grendell hurla.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il était tombé sur le sol et s'était adossé à l'étal de marionette. Son visage couvert de sueur était devenu livide. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il cracha un flot noirâtre entre ses dents tordues dans un rictus sadique. Il la regardait avec amusement et colère.

« Aller jusque là, grogna-t-il avant d'être secoué par une quinte de toux. Tu es…incroyable…

Malon s'agenouilla, approcha son visage ensanglanté près de Grendell.

-Grâce à toi, murmura-t-elle avec un froid sarcasme.

-Non ne me remercie pas, fit Grendell en détournant la tête comme gêné par le remerciement sarcastique. C'est toi seule qui a pris la décision. Tu as décidé d'embrasser les ténèbres finalement. Ma méthode a mieux fonctionné que celle de cet imbécile de Vorandor en fin de compte.

-Je les ai embrassés bien avant de te rencontrer.

-Mais tu ne t'es jamais débarrassée de cette partie lumineuse qui était tienne n'est ce pas ?

Malon baissa les yeux, plongée un bref instant dans ses pensées. Les bougies faisaient luire le sang sur ses cheveux. Elle le regarda enfin à nouveau.

-Non certes, fit-elle. Mais j'ai corrigé le tir. Ton maître n'a plus longtemps à vivre. Et cette Terre aussi. Je vais tous vous enterrer.

Grendell gémit de douleur alors qu'une crise de rire secouait son corps meurtri. Du sang suinta de plaies invisibles maculant son costume d'un rouge sinistre. Malon le regarda, prit un plaisir intérieur à voir la vie le quitter.

-Tu n'as pas perdu ton arrogance, fit Grendell. C'est pourtant de là que vient ton problème. On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais trop obstinée et irréfléchie ? Allez on a du te le marteler sans cesse non ?

-Si. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de tailler mon trou. Et tu as pu voir comme je me suis amélioré.

-Ouais…c'est vrai…T'aurais fait un bon Roi-Sorcier. Ou une Reine-Sorcière. Comme tu veux. On se serait bien entendu je pense.

Elle s'assit devant lui en tailleur mais n'ôta pas l'épée de son ventre. Il baissa les yeux sur la lame.

-Elle retient le sang, fit-il. C'est pour ca que tu ne l'enlèves pas. C'est le dernier fil qui me relie à la vie. Un fil…Comme une marionnette. Je te l'avais dit. La vie…est un théâtre de marionnettes.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais d'Elwenne que je ne sais pas ? Fit Malon. Pourquoi la recherches-tu autant?

-Toi qui me reprochais de violer sa vie privée. Tu commences enfin à te faire au style de cet endroit.

-Tu n'aurais pas résisté de m'en dire plus avant de mourir.

Grendell ne répondit pas sur ce coup là. Elle apprenait vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Cette fois c'est elle qui pouvait prétendre tout connaître sur lui.

-Elle…fit Grendell…Son exploration du monde…elle s'est très mal passée…Très mal passée…

Il renifla, essuya le sang qui coulait de ses narines avec la manche de sa tunique.

-Son Atlas Géographique, continua-t-il. Tu l'as lu ?

-J'en ai pas eu l'occasion, non.

-Tu remarqueras que le style est…relativement autobiographique. C'est plus un carnet de voyage qu'un véritable Atlas. La vérité c'est que c'est un journal intime. Son deuxième.

Malon se sentit quelque peu dépassée par cette révélation.

-Mais pourquoi le publier ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi rendre public son propre journal intime ?

-Elwenne a atteint un certain âge au cours duquel elle a commencé à songer à sa propre mort. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de quitter ce monde comme étant Dellano la catin. Elle avait un besoin ardent de s'expliquer au monde, de justifier son style de vie, ses choix. Mais elle ne voulait pas que cela prenne la forme d'une confession. Elle voulait juste dire qu'elle était comme ca et que c'était son droit. Alors elle a rédigé cet Atlas qui sous couvert de décrire le monde qui l'entoure servait aussi à décrire ses expériences personnelles au cours de sa vie.

-Tu m'as dit que ca s'était mal passé.

-Toutes les races extérieures n'étaient pas amicales. Elwenne a été cruellement déçue à de nombreuses reprises. Hyrule avait progressé avec Jodorov. Mais pas les autres nations. Elle a dû se battre. Elle a dû tuer à nouveau. Défendre sa vie. Se faire chasser, railler encore et encore. Elle s'est retrouvée coincée dans une taverne un jour. Un client trop entreprenant a déclenché une bagarre avec elle. Elle était seule contre une dizaine de clients prêts à la violer encore une fois. Elle s'est défendue. Elle les as tous tués. C'est là qu'elle a décidé d'arrêter d'explorer le monde. Elle a de nouveau sombré dans la folie. Erré de par le monde. Jusqu'à retrouver sa raison et de prendre une décision : vivre en recluse. Loin de tout. Alors elle a accepté la proposition des elfes et gagné l'immortalité. Elle ne les a plus jamais quittés. Elle a expédié une fausse dépouille et le manuscrit de son Atlas.

-Un testament…Murmura Malon. Cet Atlas est son testament.

-Et une lettre ouverte au monde qui l'entoure. Tu as vu juste. Mais tu ne trouveras pas les détails sordides de sa vie dans cet Atlas.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était un journal intime.

-Oui. Mais sans les détails sordides je viens de te le dire. Toutefois si tu veux te rincer l'œil…

Grendell leva une main et un livre se matérialisa dans sa main et virevolta pour atterrir près de Malon. Ce n'était pas le grand livre en cuir qu'elle se serait attendu à voir. Il s'agissait juste d'un large carnet usé et relié de cordes en laine.

-Voilà la suite de son histoire, fit Grendell. Comme pour son premier journal elle l'a déposé dans un endroit symbolique. En l'occurrence la fameuse demeure du Seigneur des Ombres qu'elle vainquit autrefois. Elle considérait cet endroit comme le point de départ de sa nouvelle vie. Tu comprendras que je n'ai eu aucun souci pour la capter.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir capturée à cette époque ? Demanda Malon en se saisissant du journal. Quand elle est venue en Terre des Ombres ?

-Je n'étais pas assez fort pour agir sur la matière vivante. Transporter ce village où elle a vécu m'avait coûté beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'ai du la regarder sans agir. C'était terrible pour moi.

-Et donc tu as emporté tout ca avec toi. Juste pour te plonger dans sa vie. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu cherchais d'elle ?

-Elle est la seule qui me comprenait. Tu t'es déjà demandé ce que ca faisait de naître à moitié-homme, à moitié-femme ? De passer pour un monstre aux yeux des gens pour quelque chose que tu n'as jamais voulu et que tu ne pouvais contrôler ? Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent quand on nous refuse le droit à cette normalité à laquelle on aspire ? Elle elle savait. Et elle avait compris aussi ce qui se cachait en moi. Elle était comme moi. Quelqu'un de broyé. Elle m'a donné quelques heures de sa vie pour me rendre le sourire et me faire sentir aimé. Et moi…je me suis juré de lui créer un monde parfait. Rien que pour nous deux. Loin de toute la saleté de ce monde. Un endroit où nous n'aurions pas peur de notre propre reflet, d'y voir les rires mesquins des « autres ».

-Et tu crois que cela aurait changé quoique ce soit aux données du problème ? Demanda Malon en se penchant vers lui. Qu'importe que tu fuies, tu seras un monstre malgré tout.

-Je le sais, fit Grendell avec une grimace dont elle ne put dire si elle était l'effet de la douleur ou de ses paroles. Mais au moins…ne plus entendre leurs insultes…cela valait bien cette mystification. Nous aurions vécu elle et moi. Ensemble. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Je voulais juste la remercier de sa bonté en la rendant heureuse.

Malon baissa ses yeux vers le journal. Il semblait avoir connu lui aussi bien des jours de labeur. Elle revoyait Elwenne, assise sur un bureau, notant scrupuleusement chaque expérience du jour passé.

-Elle a dit...qu'elle était enceinte, fit Malon.

-Oui en effet, fit Grendell. Mais à cet instant, elle ne l'est pas encore. Cela va venir. Pendant sa quête pour te retrouver.

-Qui est le père? Demanda Malon.

-Je te laisse le découvrir, fit Grendell. Je t'ai donné un fragment de l'avenir avec cette petite pièce de théâtre. Un aspect des retrouvailles auxquelles tu doit t'attendre si tes amis te rejoignent. Ceux que tu as tués étaient des faux mais les propos et les actions qu'ils ont eu auraient été ceux de leurs originaux.

Elle acquiesça fébrilement. Cette illusion n'était pas un mensonge total donc.

-Toi aussi tu es pareille, fit Grendell.

-Hein ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu as vécu dans une pièce de théâtre géante, continua-t-il. Et tes rêves ont été brisés. Je te l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre. Tu es comme elle : désabusée et cynique. Tu ne crois plus en rien sinon qu'en tes propres actions.

-Je crois en la justice.

-Foutaises ! Tu croies en ta vengeance ! Il y a souvent peu de distance entre la vengeance et notre propre conception de ce qui est juste. Tu as été broyée comme elle. Et comme elle tu as fui tes proches pour mener ta propre quête. De l'eau coulera sous les ponts avant qu'elle ne s'achève. C'est une quête millénaire qui t'attend. Une quête de l'infini. Tu luttes contre une force que tu ne pourras pas contenir.

-Tu parles de ce Dieu du désert ?

-Et de toi-même. Tu ne la sens pas grandir cette faim dévorante ?

-Je la dompterai.

-Ou elle te domptera. Comme ce Dieu te domptera. Il est trop tard pauvre idiote. Ce Dieu a déjà réglé l'affaire. Il signera la fin de notre bail sur ton cadavre et passera le coup de balais qui s'impose. Une pièce de théâtre s'achève. Une autre démarre.

-J'ai mon mot à dire sur la question, petit marionnettiste.

-Je leur souhaite d'avoir du poids…Maintenant va-t'en…Laisse-moi…Va fêter ta victoire en t'envoyant en l'air avec Malfur et Ortega. Ou Mortalius et son Dieu. Moi je termine mon interprétation maintenant. Mais avant de partir…souviens toi que c'est grâce à moi si tu es désormais ce que tu es. C'est moi qui t'ai fait vaincre tes peurs et tes doutes. Va maintenant. Tu es une machine à tuer sans cervelle.

Malon le regarda un instant puis sourit. Un sourire cruel.

-A vrai dire…j'en ai toujours eu, fit-elle. Dommage que toi tu n'en ais pas eu assez pour t'en rendre compte. Je pourrais rendre ton agonie insoutenable. Ou t'offrir une mort rapide pour abréger tes souffrances. Mais si je suis heureuse de ne plus devoir rien à personne, je n'aime pas les méthodes que tu as employé pour se faire.

Elle se releva et empoigna la paume de l'épée dans ses mains. Un filet de sang noir coula alors, fila sur la lame avant de se faufiler dans la blessure de Grendell. Celui-ci se contracta alors, secoué d'un spasme violent, douleur exquise et insoutenable.

-Je maîtrise maintenant l'ensemble de mes pouvoirs, fit Malon. Et je suis impatients de les essayer. Je n'avais besoin que d'une chose: une petite impulsion pour me faire fondre dans les ténèbres. Maintenant que je regarde à travers le voile de la nuit, je n'ai plus aucun scrupule à m'en servir. Et tu vas être la première victime, gamin ».

Elle ôta l'épée. Le sang jaillit du corps de Grendell tandis que sa peau palissait et se flétrissait à vu d'œil. Enfin il n'y eut plus rien qui coula. Grendell n'était plus qu'un être squelettique, d'une blancheur de porcelaine. Ses propres yeux brûlaient d'une flamme bleue. Son visage était vide, mort et implorant.

_Qu'est ce que tu…m'as fait…_

-Tu es mort et ressuscité, fit Malon en se relevant. Tu m'appartiens désormais. Tu me devras obéissance ou tu subiras le châtiment qui s'impose. Lève-toi!

Grendell voulut lutter. Il cilla sur place mais ne put résister à la volonté de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle était trop puissante.

_Commande…_

-Je vais monter une armée! Fit Malon. Une armée pour vaincre les forces de Mortalius et ces deux autres imbéciles de Malfur et Ortega. Je ne peux pas compter sur les Impériaux et les autres peuples pour ca. Mais j'ai besoin malgré tout d'une armée forte et implacable. Un fléau à déverser sur la Terre des Ombres.

_Les Morts. Commande...aux morts..._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Les morts. Bien sûr c'est évident.

« Continue...Fit-elle ».

_Plus au Nord se trouve la nécropole de Shub' Nihhrad. Elle était un haut lieu de la sorcellerie pour les Intrus des Ténèbres avant que la Première Guerre du Cercle ne provoque sa chute. Les corps des plus puissants guerriers des ténèbres y sont enterrés. _

Des guerriers. Des corps. Des cadavres attendant impatiemment la résurrection. Elle devrait sans doute prendre énormément de temps pour cela.

« Où puis-je trouver un nécromancien? Fit-elle. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'art de ressusciter les morts! »

_Parmis les dépouilles enterrées dans la nécropole se trouve le magicien Adral'Thezar, le maître nécromancien des Intrus des Ténèbres. Il est enterré au plus profond d'un caveau ténébreux. Lui saura te conseiller. Réveille le de son sommeil et il te servira._

Elle resta un instant silencieuse. Alors elle pouvait faire plus. Lever une armée, faire chuter la Terre des Ombres et vaincre ce Dieu. Pour la première fois elle sentit à quel point sa puissance lui ouvrait les portes de l'impossible. Elle pouvait vaincre. Elle devait vaincre. Mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire avant d'avoir réglé un dernier détail.

« Comme tu l'as très bien démontré au cours de ta farce, fit-elle, tu connais l'obstination de mes chers amis à me voir entourée de soins et en bonne santé. Ils sont sur mes traces. Pour m'empêcher de faire ce qui doit être fait. Je détesterais que cela arrive. Cherche les. Surveille Vallum. Je t'autorise à surveiller chaque recoin, chaque arbre, chaque pierre de cette contrée. Et quand tu les trouveras, ce que tu finiras par faire, ralentis-les ! Fais en sorte qu'ils croient me voir là où je ne suis pas. Egare-les. Empêche les de me rejoindre. Et si jamais ils devaient opposer de la résistance…

Elle réfléchit un instant. Brièvement.

-Fait leur mal. Mais ne les tue pas. Casse leur quelques os s'il le faut. Mais pas de meurtre. Ou je veillerai à ce que ton tourment soit sans fin et très douloureux.

La liche eut un geste d'inclinaison respectueuse.

-Attend, ca ira mieux comme ca, fit Malon en levant une main.

La partie inférieure de Grendell exposa en gerbes de sang et de chair. Il hurla, un hurlement éthéré tandis que la partie supérieure de son corps s'élevait dans les airs.

-Remplis ta mission, ordonna-t-elle, et je t'offrirai le repos de la mort. Tâche de ne pas me décevoir. Maintenant va! »

Grendell s'envola dans un fracas tonitruant qui secoua les marionnettes sur leurs étals. Un chaos de chuchotement résonna encore dans la salle avant que ne retombe le silence. Tout d'un coup les lieux semblaient avoir été vidée de toute leur substance mystérieuse. Cette demeure n'était plus qu'une simple ruine remplie de poupées. Même ces dernières semblaient pathétiques. Elle quitta le manoir, sans se retourner une seule fois. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le village. Mais l'emprise de Grendell ayant disparue il semblait désormais être de nouveau retombé dans l'oubli. Certains immeubles avaient commencé à disparaître. Ce village illusoire que Grendell avait mis tant de temps à fabriquer commençait enfin à se dissoudre dans le néant. Les choses revenaient à leur place. Elle sentit de nouveau dans sa main le contact de l'Atlas d'Elwenne, testament de la première héroïne du temps qui traversa les âges. Elle devait devenir enceinte. Et tout d'un coup elle se sentit presque dépassée par le temps. Une nouvelle génération allait naître. Etait-elle déjà une relique du passé tout comme Ganondorf? Ne faisait-elle que retarder sa disparition en combattant contre le temps qui lui refusait son avenir? Et pourtant elle voulut croire encore qu'elle pouvait influencer le destin et décider de sa propre vie. Autour d'elle les bâtiments prirent des allures fantomatiques. Eux aussi appartenaient à un passé révolu. Quelle chose horrible que l'oubli. Elle devait empêcher cela. Et elle avait son plan à elle. Une armée, à ses ordres, obéissant aveuglément, ne craignant si le feu, ni le feu, ni la magie, assoiffés de sang et prêts à tout pour vaincre. Elle ne voyait qu'un seul type de guerrier capable de faire cela. Des chimères de récits d'horreur que les enfants écoutaient le soir en tremblant sous leurs couettes, de terrifiants combattants mort-vivants aux armures couvertes de runes et au cœur de givre, courant les plaines sur des destriers aux sabots de glace répandant d'atroces pestes, semant la mort et la désolation. Des hommes et des femmes parés de ténèbres, habillés de sang et d'acier, respirant l'odeur de la mort et parlant le langage des damnés. Elle se souvenait de ces récits. Et maintenant elle pouvait lui donner la vie. Et ces cauchemars montés sur des palefrois squelettiques seraient soumis corps et âme. Elle sourit, un sourire cruel et triomphal. Elle se sentait si puissante. Si forte. Elle serait une reine de guerre, une déesse du chaos. Elle tuerait tout sur son passage. Elle.

Et ses Chevaliers de la Mort.


	67. Chapitre 7 : Cendreplume

**CENDREPLUME:**

Le corbeau sonda les herbes de son unique oeil ambré, immobile comme une statue haut perchée sur la branche de l'arbre mort. Il guetta le frémissement de la terre, le moindre mouvement de la plus infime parcelle de terre avec une infinie patience. Aujourd'hui avait été un jour sans grand succès pour lui. Il regrettait l'époque où les cadavres jonchaient le sol comme autant de brins d'herbes dans un pré. Il n'avait pu se faire le bec que sur de maigres charognes animales. Il se sentait prêt à quitter cet endroit dès que possible si la terre ne lui offrait pas un nouveau repas. La faim commençait à le tenailler et il sentait depuis qu'ils s'était installé ici que les relents qui empuantissaient l'air n'étaient pas l'oeuvre des animaux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, de pas naturel, du moins selon sa façon de voir les choses. Il n'osait pas approcher le sommet de cette montagne couleur de cuivre dont les aspérités les plus voyantes creusaient de profondes rides dans ses flancs. Il y avait aussi cette bâtisse en forme de crâne gigantesque dont les orbites étaient fermés de deux énormes fenêtres de verre. Le corbeau soupçonna que cette construction étrange fut très ancienne. Il le savait au fond de lui même. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les pâturages d'Hyrule pour venir s'établir ici, il s'était produit une transformation en lui qui lui avait littéralement ouvert les yeux. Il pensait différemment et ne s'était jamais aussi rendu compte que maintenant de l'existence du monde et des choses qui l'entourent. Et ce jour là il avait cru sortir d'un long rêve éveillé dans lequel il marchait d'un pas incertain, les yeux troublés par d'obscures idées primitives basées sur la faim et la copulation. En fait il y avait autre chose dans le monde, des choses qui le dépassaient. Mais il espérait bien vivre assez longtemps pour en savoir plus sur elles. Il n'était pas aussi fort et agile que ces choses à deux pattes qui ressemblaient à des singes sans poil. Mais il avait pris le soin de les étudier. Ils étaient évolués, méthodiques, dévoraient le monde. Ils 'appelaient homme, femme ou enfants. Enfin c'étaient là des termes qu'ils utilisaient surtout pour désigner les personne de sexe et d'âge différents. Il avait étudié les deux genres. Les hommes étaient souvent charpenté, velus, grossièrement sculptés et robustes. Les femmes en revanche semblaient avoir fait l'objet d'un travail méticuleux sur leur aspect. Du moins chez les quelques exemples qu'il avait plus voir. Très souvent rares. Il avait du fouiller dans les souvenirs de son être pour reconstituer des portraits flagrants. Le plus durablement imprimé était celui d'une femme dont il avait écouté le chant tous les soirs avec assiduité. Il se perchait sur l'arbre mort juste au dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre et l'observait alors comme il observait la terre aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était ouvert à la conscience qu'en arrivant ici mais le chant de cette femme avait été la source de nombreux instants d'illumination en ces temps où il ne pensait que comme un animal primaire. Il avait décelé en elle quelque chose qui rayonnait comme un diamant ou un soleil. Mais aussi autre chose, tapis, endormi, vierge comme un bloc d'argile. Mais il n'avait jamais su dire quoi. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il savait juste qu'en l'écoutant, il oubliait qu'il n'était qu'un oiseau. Jamais sa voix n'avait quitté son esprit. Il n'avait jamais trop su à quoi elle correspondait et ce qu'elle signifiait. Il n'avait simplement jamais pu l'enlever de son esprit. Son bec lissa ses plumes. Rien ne sortait de terre ce soir. Il y avait peut-être d'autres morts plus loin. Mais l'air n'apportait aucune odeur de cadavre. Il n'y avait que lui, le froid, le silence et l'immensité. Et autre chose. De ténu et d'enfoui. Prêt à jaillir d'il ne savait d'où comme un diable hors d'une boîte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi depuis trois jours l'envie de mettre le plus possible de distance entre cette terre et lui se muait peu à peu en une étrange obsession. Une alarme dans son cerveau lui parlait par bribes de paroles incompréhensibles et étouffées dans le chaos de ses pensées disparates. Il tentait parfois de les identifier mais il ne parvenait jamais à leur faire articuler un mot. Il savait juste que la sensation était là. Etrange et familière. De la peur mais pas vraiment. Quelque chose qui sonnait plus comme un avertissement mais avec l'idée que rien ne pourrait fuir ce qui déboulerait dans ce monde. Il déploya ses ailes et s'étira. Il sentit le vent s'infiltrer entre ses plumes et les agiter. Puis il fit le grand saut et prit son envol, se laissa emporter par le vent et quitta l'étrange montage et son crâne de pierre. Il baissa les yeux, affûta son regard. En vol, il ne pouvait distinguer les formes de vie les plus minuscules dont il avait fait son ordinaire depuis quelques temps. Il ne désespérait pas trouver un cadavre cependant, une charogne d'animal vraisemblablement. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'homme sur cette terre maudite. La peste de Nächtlinger achevait de décimer les derniers habitants. Et il était hors de question de dévorer des corps rongés par cette infection ignoble. Les rats se chargeraient de cela si tant est qu'ils ne soient pas eux-même terrorisés par la peste. A moins que...

Il vira de bord, prit son envol vers la ville. Il aperçut après quelques minutes de vol le mur d'enceinte qui entourait la ville, seule barrière protectrice apte à éviter de contaminer l'extérieur. De là elle Nächtlinger semblait déserte mais l'apparence était trompeuse. Les malades étaient parqués chez eux, les pestiférés cloîtrés dans des hospices où des infirmières se chargeaient de les droguer à mort pour leur éviter d'inutiles souffrances. Et il y avait les gardes, une milice miteuse, qui assurait tant bien que mal un service de sécurité minimaliste pour éviter tout débordement. La ville agonisait tous le savaient. Il n'y avait que la peur de l'inconnu au delà des murs qui ne motivait pas les gens à sortir. Peut-être du nouveau. Par exemple ce groupe d'étrangers qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il soupçonna à première vu qu'il venait de l'extérieur des terres. Une cohorte de militaires à en juger par la tenue de certains. Il y avait aussi des femmes. Il crut reconnaître en l'une d'entre elle la femme à la douce voix qui hantait encore son esprit. Mais elle était un peu différente, plus rude, plus brute, comme une pierre recouverte d'une étoffe de velours. Il se posa sur une branche d'arbre et les observa. Ils ne venaient pas d'ici il en était sûr maintenant. Ils regardaient autour d'eux avec un regard vigilant, typique de ceux qui connaissaient les dangers de cette terre mais ne les avaient jamais affrontés. Il identifia un mot qui revenait souvent dans leur lèvres. Quelque chose comme _mal_. Son esprit fraîchement ouvert n'était pas encore totalement réceptif aux intonations particulières que pouvait emprunter la conversation de ces êtres qui se faisaient appeler hommes et femmes. Il savait juste que ce mot éveillait la peur et l'appréhension en eux. Il avait aussi entendu quelque chose comme ca à plusieurs reprises dans la bouche de ces bipèdes. Cela revenait souvent quand on évoquait quelque chose de négatif, de destructeur et qui était vecteur de souffrance et de maux. Un terme générique, standardisant tout ce que ces créatures pouvait considérer comme néfaste à leur existence même et celle des leurs. Ce n'était qu'un point de vue mais il avait longtemps réfléchi à ce que pouvait désigner ce « mal ». Il n'avait jamais eu conscience de ce genre de façon de voir les choses, cette idée qu'il existât en ce monde des choses qui gagnaient à être vénérées et d'autres à être détruites. Lui n'avait jamais fait que suivre ce que son instinct lui disait. Il mangeait les morts, tournait autour des animaux malades et agonisants attendant que la mort les fauche comme des herbes. Au début il s'était dit que le mal était assimilé à la douleur. Il en avait établi ce simple concept : le mal est douloureux, le bien soulage, rend euphorique. Mais il ignorait lui même ce que désignait ce terme. Il savait juste qu'il était source d'excitation. La douleur aussi mais pas de la même manière. L'euphorie était accueillie à bras ouverts alors que l'on essayait de fuir la douleur. Il comprit ce que l'on appelait la douleur. Cette sensation que notre corps nous envoie quand il subit une agression. Mais il comprit aussi très vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de ca. Certains bipèdes éprouvaient de la douleur mais ils ne réagissaient pas tous pas de la même manière selon les circonstances. La douleur avec un grand D ressemblait plutôt à ce qui se lisait dans le regard de cette femme rousse aux cheveux très courts. Elle affichait une certaine retenue et semblait en retrait dans ce groupe. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, perché au sommet d'un créneau. Sa vue était suffisamment affutée pour lire dans son regard le passé de cette femme. Il ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il crut y voir mais il sut que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. Que c'était quelque chose de _mal_. Et que ce mal revenait souvent dans la conversation. Il découvrit que ce n'était pas qu'un mot mais un nom. Les créatures se donnaient des noms pour se reconnaître. Chose curieuse puisqu'elles étaient toutes différentes d'aspect. Mais le nom de _Mal_ revenait. Il écouta encore plus. Ils recherchaient tous ce _Mal_. Pourquoi rechercher quelque chose qui faisait souffrir. Il lisait leur fatigue, leur peur, leur angoisse et aussi leur colère. Ils voulaient retrouver ce mal. Peut-être pour le détruire.

« Je vous ai dis de dégager! Cria le garde. On a assez de malades sur les bras pour qu'on en rajoute d'autre.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici? Demanda Hora Wolff. C'est la Terre des Ombres Bordel.

-Vous irez demander ca à la Généralissime Cahilline Aehn Il'Fassirani, répondit le garde. Moi on m'a demandé de garder la porte et de rester ici point barre!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste? Demanda Marsilla.

-La peste mon vieux! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je porte cette saloperie sur la tronche? Pour le carnaval?

En plus d'un morion argenté maculé de sinistres tâches écarlates, un cache métallique lui recouvrait la partie inférieure du visage depuis la naissance du nez jusqu'au menton.

-Je peux peut-être proposer mon aide, fit Marsilla. J'ai une formation de médecin.

-Comme je vous ai dit, allez voir la Généralissime! C'est pas moi qui prend les décisions ici!

-On la trouve où la Générallisime? Demanda Hora Wolff.

-Faites le tour de l'enceinte de la ville. Son camp est situé pas très loin de l'entrée Nord. Suivez le chemin. Vous pouvez pas vous tromper ».

Ils se dispersèrent sans un bruit. Le garde semblait partagé entre l'irritation et l'angoisse.

Cendreplume focalisa son regard sur le reste du groupe alors que la file reprenait sa marche. Il ne distinguait pas les commentaires qui fusaient si ce n'est qu'ils semblaient emprunts d'irritation. Il retrouva enfin deux noms pour les visages du couple qui restait en retrait dans le couple. Malek et Azimuth avaient été portés disparus depuis déjà quelques temps. Il connaissait leurs noms. Il avait entendu les gens des villages les prononcer avec de la terreur dans la voix et des tremblements dans les mains. Ils dégageaient quelque chose d'étrange et de similaire à ce que pouvaient dégager plusieurs membre de ce groupe. Assurément c'étaient des gens extrêmement puissants. Mais pas aussi puissants que ne l'était ce grand mal qui arpentait les chemins de Vallum depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine Celui-là ou encore l'autre perché du haut de sa tour. Ou encore ce couple qui ne laissait que les cadavres dans son sillage. Mais leur aura était différente. Près d'eux il se sentait fort...et bien. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience de ces concepts : le bien au sens physique. C'était agréable et il avait encore plus envie de vivre qu'auparavant. Il en oublia même sa faim. Il ne pouvait les laisser partir. Ils étaient différents des autres êtres de cette terre désolée et fascinants. Il déploya ses ailes qu'il sentit imprégnée d'une nouvelle vigueur et se jeta dans les bras du vent pour se laisser porter au dessus d'eux.

Le camp en question présentait toutes les caractéristiques d'une installation militaire : entouré d'une palissade en bois, il arborait différents étendards aux armoiries multicolores. Des tentes avaient été dressées dans une formation en damier parfaitement maîtrisée. Le chemin central avait été aplatis à force de piétinements et restait sillonné de trace de roues. Hora Wolff s'approcha d'un garde qui partageait sa fonction avec un camarade de petite taille, un nain selon toute vraissemblance.

« Peut vous aider? Demanda le garde.

-Comment ca se fait qu'un groupe de militaires stationne à Vallum? Demanda Hora Wolff.

-C'est la guerre! Fit le garde. Vallum a envoyé un couple de fils de pute semer la zone dans le Royaume de Sol'Al Bladena. On s'est fait torcher la gueule en beauté. D'où venez vous?

-Hyrule, fit Hora Wolff. Pour la plupart.

-Merde...Fit le garde sincèrement désolé. Vous êtes le groupe de rescapés?

-La plupart des rescapés sont à la Citadelle impériale, fit Malon. Nous nous sommes...on va dire...l'armée privée du Roi...de l'Empereur je veux dire.

-Alors c'est vrai? Aranador est devenu empereur? Où sont passés Senjak et Ardath?

-Le premier est mort, la seconde a ramassé un mauvais coup. Elle est en état végétatif. Incapable de gouverner. La couronne est tombée sur la tête d'Aranador suite à un voeu testamentaire.

-On dirait que tout a été prévu...Fit le garde suspicieux.

-Gardez Hyrule en dehors de ca, soldat! Fit Malon en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une longue histoire mais Hyrule en est la victime. Le roi n'a jamais revendiqué la couronne impériale!

-Je ne disais pas ca contre Hyrule, fit le garde. Mais vous trouvez pas que ca a été très vite tout ca?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Je suis qu'un cerbère ici, je veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps. A qui ai-je l'honneur que je vous annonce à la Généralissime?

-Annoncez Zelda Princesse d'Hyrule, fit Hora Wolff. Ainsi que quelques autres personnalités dont l'énumération nous ferait perdre du temps.

-La seule présence de la princesse Zelda devrait suffire à justifier une entrevue. Veuillez m'attendre ».

Le garde se détacha de son poste et se précipita vers le fond du camp au pas de course.

« Généralissime? Demanda Link.

-Le Titre n'est pas exclusif à l'Empire, expliqua Malon. Sol'Al Bladena a une tradition militaire extrêmement rigide. Le titre de Généralissime correspond à celui que l'on donne dans l'Empire mais il est aussi porté symboliquement par l'Empereur. Ou L'impératrice.

-Vous pendez que cette Cahilline est l'Impératrice? Demanda Zelda.

-Je n'ai pas trop visité Sol'Al Bladena. Trop austère. Mais je sais que les armoiries servent à identifier les rangs hiérarchiques. Observez le blason des drapeaux qui seront plantés devant la tente. S'ils sont brodés en or et en noir, c'est l'Impératrice qui a fait le déplacement. S'ils sont en argent, c'est la Généralissime ».

Le garde revint quelques minutes après.

« La généralissime est disposée à vous recevoir, fit-il. Suivez-moi. Elle est actuellement en train de soigner une blessure elle vous demande donc de l'excuser par avance si elle n'est pas en état de vous recevoir convenablement.

-On se passera du protocole pour une fois, fit Hora Wolff ».

Le camp militaire était emprunt d'une farouche activité. Cendreplume se posa au sommet d'une hampe et observa le fourmillement dans l'enceinte. Il y avait ces choses aux oreilles rondes qu'on appelait les humains mais surtout des elfes. Des hommes et des femmes jeunes et robustes. Chacun semblait vaquer à ses occupations avec une véritable détermination et Cendreplume ne ressentit rien dans l'atmosphère qui s'apparentait à de la peur, du stress ou une quelconque forme d'angoisse. Le groupe qui l'attirait comme un aimant fut l'objet des regards. Il semblait que certains soldats reconnaissaient plusieurs personnes parmi eux. La princesse Zelda et le blondinet en tenue verte soulevèrent le plus les impressions dans la foule. La grande tente vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient étaient énorme et rectangulaire, d'un noir comme ses plumes. A l'entrée, deux drapeaux avec les armoiries du royaume de Sol'Al Bladena. Cousues d'Or et d'Ebène.

Le pan de la toile s'écarta. L'intérieur avait été aménagé pour assure un maximum de confort. Un parquet de bos de fortune avait été installé tant bien que mal. Avec succès il fallait le dire car aucune des dalles de bois ne présentait d'irrégularité dans son alignement avec les autres. Le fond de la tente était aménagé d'un lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux d'un vert sombre étaient attachés aux piliers. Sur la gauche, un luxueux bureau de bois verni sur lequel reposaient des liasses de papier reposait fièrement devant une chaîne qui évoquait plus un trône qu'autre chose. Au centre de la pièce, sur un tapis de fourrure rond, se trouvait un siège en demi-lune. Sur ce siège était assis une elfe d'une grande taille. Elle portait les cheveux d'un noir profond. Ils étaient coupés courts et particulièrement ébouriffés, laissant deux grandes oreilles pointer longuement vers l'arrière. Son visage était celui d'une jeune femme qui allait vers ses trente ans et ses yeux étaient deux billes d'un vert perçant. Elle était torse nu à l'exception d'une série de bandelettes qui recouvraient une large poitrine. Sur son visage, ses bras et même sur son torse délicat, de petites zébrures pâles maculaient sa peau, cicatrices délicates de combats nombreux. L'une d'entre elle barrait son oeil gauche du sourcil jusqu'à la joue. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir brun et des bottes en velours noir à talons hauts. Sa main gauche serait un cruchon blanc. L'autre bras était tendu vers une infirmière qui s'attachait à suturer une plaie ouverte. Elle leva les yeux vers eux.

« Désolée de vous recevoir dans cet état mais comme vous pouvez le constater on est loin de la cour, fit l'Impératrice sans afficher un seul sourire. On vient de se farcir un raid de mort-vivants il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Vous avez raté la sauterie de peu.

Zelda s'avanca vers elle.

-Je suis Zelda, princesse héritière d'Hyrule, fit-elle en s'inclinant avec révérence. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Cahilline Aehn Il'Fassirani Aehn Shilia Dohenna Ma'Haren, fit l'Impératrice. Appelez moi simplement Cahilline. Même mes soldats n'arrivent pas à se souvenir de tout alors faisons court.

-Comme il vous plaira, fit Zelda en esquissant à nouveau une brève révérence.

-Pardonnez-moi si je ne me lève pas. Comme vous pouvez le constater...

Elle pointa du doigt son bras. Son regard était d'acier, figé dans une expression de colère continuelle. Elle avala trois goulées d'alcool d'un coup et grimaça quand l'infirmière appliqua un tampon sur sa blessure. Elle s'essuya d'un revers de main.

-Avancez donc, fit-elle en les invitant d'un signe de main. Allez entrez donc, je vais pas vous bouffer.

Ils s'avancèrent tous dans la tente d'un pas incertain. La situation affichait un caractère iconoclaste avec lequel ils n'étaient pas familier.

-Zelda princesse d'Hyrule, fit de nouveau Cahilline avec un sourire. On s'est pas gouré quand on vous décrivait. J'ai appris pour Hyrule. Je tenais à vous dire combien je suis désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivée.

-Je suis sensible à votre soutien votre altesse, fit Zelda en s'inclinant à nouveau.

-Pas de ca ici, fit Cahilline en l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main. Le protocole ca fait un bail que je l'ai balancé aux chiottes. C'est la guerre ma chère et les « Votre Altesse » sont superflus. Appelez moi Cahilline. Ou Généralissime si vous désirez malgré tout un semblant d'étiquette.

Elle poussa un petit cri tandis que l'infirmière coupait le fil de la suture. Elle appliqua ensuite une gaze sur le bras avec d'infinies précautions qu'elle fixa avec un fin ruban de laine. Puis elle se retira. Cahilline se rejeta sur son siège en soupirant. Elle les regarda et désigna son bras.

« Ca c'est une flèche qui me l'a faite, fit-elle. Un connard d'archer mort-vivant qui m'a prise pour une dinde. Il a bien failli réussir son coup l'enfoiré.

-Vous avez des soucis avec les mort-vivants? Demanda Zelda.

-Ces saloperies pullulent depuis quelques jours, une semaine je dirait. On était venu ici après avoir repoussé l'invasion de derviches que ce couple foireux nous avait balancé à la figure. Puis des mort-vivants nous ont sauté à la gueule. Sans prévenir. Ca on s'y attendait pas.

-Des derviches? Demanda Link.

L'Impératrice le détailla du regard et eut un sourire.

-Hé ben dites moi en voilà un beau spécimen, fit-elle avec un sourire plus qu'évocateur. On peut dire que quand vous pondez les héros sur Hyrule vous veillez à ce que tout soit nickel. Link c'est ca?

-Oui votre al...généralissime, fit Link gêné.

-Les derviches sont une cohorte de fous furieux envoyés par Malfur et Ortega pour semer une merde épouvantable, fit Cahilline. Imagine toi une armée de tornades sur pied. Ils te rasent un village en l'espace de quelques minutes.

-Jamais entendu parler...Fit Link après un instant de réflexion.

-Pas étonnant, Ganondorf vous a pris suffisamment de temps. Nous on sait même pas quelle gueule ca à un Moblin. Apparemment on a des Roi Sorciers qui se spécialisaient dans un coin précis. Notre Ganondorf à nous s'appelait Ozarch.

-Ozarch? Intervint Hora Wolff. Le type que Vorandor a dessoudé?

-Oui. Dans un sens ca nous a bien été utile que le vampire se fasse les crocs dessus. Mais du coup on a hérité de ce couple de tarés. Ils descendent dans un village, y foutent le feu, torturent à morts ses habitants et baisent sur leurs cadavres. Des gens charmants. Tout à fait ce qu'on invite pour des évènements de grande classe comme un mariage ou un enterrement. Rien que pour l'ambiance. Par contre les morts-vivants ca c'est pas eux.

-Comment le savez-vous? Demanda Zelda.

-Malfur et Ortega manipulent respectivement le feu et le froid. Mais la nécromancie c'est plutôt dans les cordes de ce fils de pute de Mortalius. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il descendrait de sa tour pour venir nous chatouiller les pieds dans notre sommeil.

-Qui d'autre? Grendell?

-On en a plus entendu parler du petiot, fit Cahilline en s'étirant. Quoiqu'il était relativement discret à la base. Cependant quand on a trouvé le manoir du Vampire réduit en cendres on a commencé à se poser des questions. Le _modus operandi_ était celui de Malfur et Ortega.

-Vorandor est mort? Fit Hora Wolff.

-On a pas retrouvé le corps hélas. Mais il ne boira plus à notre santé c'est sur. Malfur et Ortega ne l'ont pas raté.

-Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient s'être rebellés? Demanda Hora Wolff.

-J'en doute. Ils doivent leurs pouvoirs à Mortalius. Un seul faux pas et ils deviennent aussi inoffensifs qu'une chenille dans une poele à frire. La question que je me pose c'est pourquoi avoir été justement régler son compte à Vorandor ce jour la. Et comment ont-ils fait pour le vaincre aussi facilement. Enfin merde quoi c'est le grand croque-cou qui a déglingué Ozarch tout de même!

-D'autres indices? Demanda Zelda.

-Grendell, fit Cahilline. Il dispose d'un petit territoire privé par trop loin du manoir où ils s'amuse avec ses propres illusions. Quand on entre dans ce territoire, on devient sa marionnette. Vous connaissez le topo? Hallucinations en tout genre, sons étranges, pertes du contrôle du corps, il a rendu taré la plupart de mes hommes. Certains s'en remettent encore. On sait qu'il administre son territoire depuis le manoir d'un village fantôme. Comme il rendait mes hommes complètement barges on a arrêté de le taquiner un petit moment. Il y a une semaine j'ai renvoyé tout de même une petite patrouille explorer le secteur. Ils l'ont trouvé tout à fait normal et le village avait presque totalement disparu. J'ai voulu tenter d'organiser une expédition plus poussée pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Les mort-vivants ont commencé à nous attaquer alors. J'ai du remettre mon projet à plus tard mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le mettre en application.

-Vous avez besoin de renforts? Demanda le Capitaine.

-On tient une tête de pont solide et des troupes sont continuellement dépêchées depuis les quatre coins de l'Empire, fit Cahilline. Mais des bras supplémentaires sont les bienvenus si vous y êtes disposés. A moins bien sûr qu'un devoir plus urgent vous appelle, ce que je comprendrais aisément.

L'infirmière entra à nouveau dans la tente en apportant avec elle une chemise blanche soigneusement pliée. Cahilline se leva et commença à défaire ses bandelettes.

-Au fait...Fit Cahilline. Je vous ai détaillés pendant qu'on discutait. Vous ressemblez plus à une coterie qu'à une armée régulière.

-Nous sommes...une sorte de conglomérat militaire, expliqua Malon. J'ai formé ce groupe avec les meilleurs éléments possibles. Et oui effectivement nous sommes en mission.

L'impératrice acheva de boutonner sa chemise et se retourna. Elle avait simplement refermé trois boutons. Son ventre était exhibé ainsi qu'un bon morceau de la partie supérieure de sa poitrine. Les soutien-gorge n'avaient apparemment pas droit de cité.

-Donc vous êtes un commando, fit Cahilline. C'est une méthode que j'ai bien connu chez quelqu'un. Mais elle est morte est enterrée. La mort vous conserve bien Malon Hora Wolff.

Mes regards convergèrent vers l'intéressée qui laissa échapper un léger soupir.

-Je pensais pas que vous m'aviez reconnue, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Je suis une Elfe de la Nuit, fit Cahilline. L'immortalité ca me connaît aussi. Moi j'ai 2 500 ans d'expérience derrière moi. J'aurais pu en connaître cinq comme vous. Je vois que quelques autres vieux de la vieille vous accompagnent. Il me semble que je reconnais cette...très chère Elwenne.

Elwenne qui avait gardé ses distances baissa les yeux en s'approchant timidement.

-Ca fait longtemps, fit-elle le feu aux joues.

-Bien trop...Fit Cahilline avec un regard entendu. J'avais espéré vous revoir plus tôt.

-J'ai eu quelques soucis, expliqua Elwenne.

-Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Ce qui m'étonne en revanche c'est que vous fricotiez avec ces deux gougnafiers.

Elle désigna tour à tour Fable et Kayin Stahl. Son regard se durcit et même le couple cilla devant l'ardeur de son regard.

-Je met leur présence à vos côtés sur le compte d'une auguste et juste trahison envers Mortalius, fit-elle. Sinon je vous aurait arraché la peau avec mes ongles pour remplacer les rideaux de mon lit avec.

-C'est une longue histoire, fit Link. Nous vous raconteront tout en temps et en heure si vous le désirez. J'aimerais aussi vous présenter Marsilla, mage d'Hyrule.

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre connard? Lanca Iska.

-Et sa fée noire. Iska.

-Les magiciens Hyliens sont extrêmement réputés dans mon Empire, fit Cahilline. Je regrette que nos échanges n'aient été plus fructueux.

-Majesté c'est un compliment qui me va droit au coeur, fit Marsilla en s'inclinant.

-Je vous offrirai des vêtements un peu plus appropriés, fit l'Impératrice. Pardonnez-moi si je vous offense.

-Je suis très bien comme cela ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Marsilla. J'apprécie la sobriété.

-Cela vous honore mais ca n'est pas très confortable malgré tout. A votre guise.

-Voici également d'autres Héros du Temps, fit Link en présentant ses compagnons tour à tour. Et voici aussi...

-La fameuse compagnie Impériale, fit Cahilline. Je connais. J'ai fait appel à eux il y a quelques années.

-T'étais pas encore là Corbac, fit le Capitaine. Ravi de vous revoir Majesté.

-Pour qu'un tel groupe se dépêche jusqu'ici, ca veut dire que l'enjeu est de taille. Vous comptez assassinez Mortalius?

-C'est dans nos plans, intervint Corbeau.

-En fait, fit Link tout de suite après, nous sommes à la recherche. D'une amie ».

Cahilline le considéra un instant sans rien dire puis eu un toussotement gêné.

« Trouver quelqu'un dans Vallum...Fit-elle. Autant chercher un chêne dans une forêt de sapins.

-Fable ici présent...Fit Kayin. Elle possède un pouvoir qui peut la détecter. Mais curieusement elle n'y parvient pas.

-Depuis combien de temps votre amie est partie sur Vallum?

-Entre son départ et maintenant, fit Link. Je dirai...trois semaines?

-Entre son départ et votre arrivée sur Vallum? Combien de temps s'est écoulé?

-Deux semaines. Il a fallu du temps pour nous préparer.

-Je vois. Vous savez à quel point Vallum s'amuse avec le temps. Je dirai qu'en convertissant les normes temporelles de Vallum en celles de notre monde à nous...ouais...ce que vous avez pris pour deux semaines s'est avéré être deux mois ici.

Elle les vit pâlir à vue d'oeil.

-Deux semaines...Deux mois???Fit Zelda.

-Oui, fit l'impératrice. En deux mois il s'en passe des choses. Pardonnez-moi mon manque de tact mais la mort me semble être la seule chose qui ai pu l'accueillir.

-Impossible, fit Fable. Je sens sa présence. Mais quelque chose m'empêche de la distinguer comme il faut. Je n'arrive pas à la situer.

-Alors votre amie possède un pouvoir supérieur au votre.

-Non...Si tôt? Fit Fable en regardant Kayin avec effroi.

-Attendez, qui cherchez vous au juste? Demanda Cahilline en croisant les bras l'air soupçonneux.

-Nous...heu...Fit Link. C'est une longue histoire. Je peux tout vous raconter mais ca risque d'être compliqué.

-Je crois oui. Depuis une semaine, ces foutus saloperies de monstres mort-vivants débarquent de nulle part. Et j'ai assez de problèmes sur les bras comme ca pour qu'on vienne m'en amener d'autres. Ce serait sympa de votre part de me mettre au parfum pour savoir si je dois fouetter un peu la testostérone guerrière de mes vaillants petits soldats.

-Nous allons tout vous dire, lui assura Zelda.

L'Impératrice regarda au dehors. L'interstice entre les pans de la tente s'assombrissait.

-La nuit va tomber, fit-elle. Je vous invite à prendre un repas avec moi. On va se briefer mutuellement autour d'un cruchon d'alcool ».

Elle les invita à prendre collation dans une immense tente rectangulaire aménagée en salle de cuisine. Une subtile illusion magique donnait à l'intérieur une imitation salle à manger en pierre. Les soldats s'étaient alignés le long d'immenses tables en bois. Les casques posés leur permirent d'identifier de plus près les ethnies multiples qui les composaient. A leur grande surprise, ils virent des orcs converser joyeusement avec des humains et des elfes. L'ambiance était au beau fixe et malgré les nouvelles de l'Impératrice rien ne semblait altérer l'humeur des soldats. Leur table avait été aménagée à part, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un écran sonore les isolaient de la cacophonie qui régnait. Cendreplume se percha au sommet d'une des poutrelles de la charpente illusoires de la salle et observa de là la conversation. L'impératrice s'était parée d'un manteau et de gants, tous deux en cuir noir. Elle avait véritablement un aspect masculin et dominateur. Une femme de fer véritable qui aurait été véritablement digne de ce nom n'eut été cette troublante beauté qui habitait ses traits et ce malgré les cicatrices. Elle écouta attentivement chaque détails de l'histoire tandis que les cuisiniers apportaient des plats sur la table. Doc se prit d'affection pour un faisant poivré sur lequel il accrocha son regard. Crapaud et Sans-Nom ciblèrent un jambon. Corbeau se prit d'affection pour un gigantesque pâté de foie. Chacun sembla trouver son compte. L'impératrice quant à elle descendait verres sur verres. Link conta toute l'histoire, aidé par les membres de la compagnie pour compléter le tout avec la parenthèse qui concernait son séjour dans leurs rangs.

« Quelle histoire, fit-elle après que Link eut fini son récit. Bordel on a un sérieux problème! J'ai bien fait de pas m'arrêter de boire!

-Je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas vous causer d'ennuis, fit Link. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de rester si ca doit vous amener des ennuis.

-Vous avez une curieuse façon de parler d'elle, fit Cahilline. Vous la dites votre amie et pourtant vous en parlez comme si elle était dangereuse pour vous. Je ne dis pas que son comportement n'est pas des plus déraisonnables mais tout de même.

-Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que nous l'avons vue, fit Corbeau. Les gens changent en deux mois. Vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure mais d'une autre manière.

-Vallum et les Roi Sorciers corrompent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Avec un tel pouvoir, votre amie n'a pas grand choix quant à ses options. C'est pas demain à mon avis qu'elle va arrêter le bain de sang. Elle continuera jusqu'à ce que le vieux timbré tombe du haut de sa tour et ne cesse de polir le cul de son connard de Dieu.

-Elle est en train de mal tourner surtout, fit Doc d'un regard entendu. Imaginez ce qui se passerait si elle venait à véritablement sombrer dans le Mal Absolu? Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Elle catalyse les pouvoirs des Dieux, fit Cahilline. Notre mère Elune l'habite. Et elle possède ce fragment de votre Triforce, cette espèce de joujou empoisonné que vos dieu ont jugé très intelligent de vous refiler. Je ne parle pas de sa nature même ».

Cette dernière remarque jeta un froid.

« Quelle nature? Demanda Link. Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là?

-Vous vous posez jamais les bonnes questions? Demanda Cahilline après un soupir. Avant de vous demander ce qui va advenir d'elle, demandez vous comment elle a fait pour en arriver là.

La remarque ne succita pas de réaction.

-Je vais traduire ca plus clairement, fit Cahilline. Comment une simple fermière, frêle comme une pâquerette un soir d'hiver, serait-elle capable de contenir et surtout de contrôler tout ce pouvoir? Vous pensez sérieusement que le premier connard venu peut jouer à Dieu quand on lui file les outils?

-Nom de Dieu...Jura Crapaud.

-On avait pas pensé à ca...Fit Link. Doc? C'est bien toi qui a présidé à l'accouchement d'Hora Wolff? Que s'est-il passé ce jour là?

Doc eut un soupir las. Hora Wolff planta ses yeux dans les siens et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

-C'était un soir d'orage, fit-il. Ca pétait sévère. L'accouchement a été extrêmement dur. Concrètement et pour faire court...quand Malon est née, elle n'a pas pleurée. Elle m'a fixé avec ses yeux et elle s'est mise à rire.

-Quoi c'est tout? Demanda Link.

-J'ai fait dans mon froc comme pas possible! Fit Doc en élevant la voix. Enfin merde y'avait quelque chose dans son regard qui était pas net.

-Tu te renseignes pas sur les légendes beau gosse? Demanda l'Impératrice. Quand une personne naît en riant, ca signifie qu'elle se rit de la mort et de la vie. Et donc qu'une destinée unique lui est réservée.

-Enfin c'est impossible! Fit Zelda. Malon a toujours été quelqu'un de pur et de simple. Moi-même je me sentais presque souillée par rapport à elle.

-Et aujourd'hui c'est une tueuse, fit l'Impératrice. Avec un pouvoir immense. Faut croire que vous avez mal lu le mode d'emploi.

-Ma fille n'est pas une tueuse! Répliqua Hora Wolff avec irritation.

-J'ai entendu votre histoire tout de même! Rétorqua Cahilline. La bataille dans cette ville, la bataille devant la citadelle. Elle a quand même fait dans la charcuterie!

-Ca ne fait pas d'elle une meurtrière!

-Mais elle peut tuer! Et elle possède un pouvoir énorme! Et elle est sur Vallum! Faites l'addition et osez me dire que la somme vous convient!

-Calmez vous! Fit Marsilla en haussant le ton. C'est pas comme ca qu'on va résoudre le problème!

-Excusez-moi pour ces paroles, fit l'Impératrice en soupirant. Je suis un peu à bout. Hora Wolff, je comprend votre réaction. Mais vous agissez en mère. J'agis en soldat. Vous voyez une fille brisée et victime d'un mauvais coup du destin. Moi je vois un danger potentiel non seulement pour elle-même mais aussi pour vous. Et vous savez que j'ai raison.

Hora Wolff remua nerveusement sur sa chaise mais ne répondit pas.

-Loin de moi l'idée de descendre votre fille, continua Cahilline. Mais je vous le redit clairement. Cela fait deux mois qu'elle est sur Vallum. C'est largement pour changer les gens. La corruption se fout des souvenirs et des liens familiaux. Vous devez envisager l'éventualité d'une confrontation. Et je suis prête à parier que l'idée vous a traversé l'esprit.

Link ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

-C'est dur à entendre... Fit Corbeau, le visage appuyé sur le poing, sa main jouant avec son couteau.

-C'est une règle qu'on apprend sur Vallum, fit Cahilline. Une règle paradoxale. Envisagez toujours le pire. Vous ne serez que trop heureux de vous tromper et vous maudirez le ciel d'avoir raison. Moi ca m'est arrivé il y a une semaine. Quand la peste a frappé Nächtlinger. Il a fallu sauver ce qui l'était et déménager dans ce camp. On continue encore de balayer les restes.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda le Capitaine.

-Nächtlinger est une ville frontalière, pas très loin en fait de la frontière impériale. De _mon_ Empire je veux dire. Elle a été relativement épargnée par les tracasseries des Rois Sorciers car elle ne présentait que peu d'intérêt. Elle a servi de centre de commande lorsqu'Ozarch a envahi l'empire. Puis Malfur et Ortega l'ont occupée quand ils nous ont balancé leurs saloperies de derviches. Lorsque nous les avons repoussés, on a pris la ville comme avant-poste. Et la peste a frappé tout d'un coup. Certains habitants ont pratiqué une espèce de culte dégueulasse.

-Comme à Stauffen...Et Belvédère...Murmura Trancheur qui avait jusque là conservé le silence.

-Le monde est petit, fit Prétorius. Vous avez eu d'autres poches d'infections de ce genre?

-Y'a eu quelques villages qui ont été touchés dans l'Empire. Mais on les a vite nettoyés. Une bande de nécromanciens sévissait alors. Mais la peste qui est ici...Elle est différente.

-Comment ca?

-Les autres cas se contentaient de transformer leurs victimes en zombies. Là elle les tues. Et ces victimes reviennent à la vie ensuite. On affronte des mort-vivants, pas des pestiférés.

-Une minute c'est pas logique, fit Marsilla. Si les victimes des autres cas de peste n'étaient pas des mort-vivants alors pourquoi utiliser des nécromanciens?

-La mort n'est pas le seul sujet d'étude des nécromanciens, fit l'Impératrice. Ils s'intéressent aussi à tout ce qui est porteur de mort. Dont les maladies. Ce sont souvent des nécromanciens qui provoquent des pandémies. On les utilise dans les guerres magiques en guise d'armes bactériologiques. L'ennui c'est qu'un nécromancien doit être à proximité de son lieu d'action pour pouvoir agir à sa guide. Or j'ai fait fouiller Nachtlinger et ses environs pendant trois jours. On a jamais trouvé le moindre nécromancien.

-Ce qui signifie? Demanda Zelda.

-Nous avons affaire à un phénomène surnaturel. Ou un pouvoir extrêmement puissant. Mortalius domine l'intégralité du territoire. Je ne vois que lui pour ce genre d'opérations. Et les morts c'est pas ce qui manque à Vallum. Il y a même eu une école de nécromancie et une gigantesque nécropole existe même à l'Ouest du pays.

-Vous pensez que Mortalius nous a repérés? Demanda Link soucieux.

-Oh il sait que nous sommes là depuis longtemps. Il repère ceux qui entrent dans son territoire dès qu'ils y posent le pied. Non je vous le redis je doute que Mortalius y soit pour quelque chose. Pour qu'il intervienne personnellement il faut que la menace soit véritable. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas. Sinon notre camp aurait été rasé depuis longtemps. Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui s'amuse avec les morts. Mais je ne vois pas qui.

-Un autre Roi Sorcier? Demanda Zelda.

-Il y avait bien Ezard Orthedard, fit Cahilline. Mais ca va faire longtemps qu'il a disparu de la scène. Il a perdu sa compagne, incapable de sauver la maladie qui l'a emportée. Du coup il s'est calfeutré chez lui, une espèce de repaire miteux dans la montagne. Il n'a plus jamais donné ni signe de vie, ni signe d'activité. Soit il est crevé, soit il est végétatif. En tous les cas je doute que ce soit lui.

-Je n'avais pas entendu parler de Ezard Orthedard, fit Hora Wolff.

-Et pour cause : il maintenait un secret constant sur ses activités. Même moi je sais très peu de choses sur lui. A part qu'il serait le créateur des Chevaliers de la Mort.

-Quoi à ce point là? Souffla Zelda qui blêmit alors.

-C'était un pratiquant des arcanes mortuaires, un nécromancien et un expert en Lazarromancie.

-Lazzaromancie? Fit Marsilla. Tout ce qui à trait à la résurrection des corps?

-C'est une branche de la nécromancie mais d'une certaine manière elle lui est opposée : la nécromancie cherche les secrets de la mort, la Lazzaromancie cherche à la déjouer. Pourtant les deux pratiques trempent dans le même main. Les cadavres, les cimetières, tout ce qui touchait à la mort, la Lazzaromancie y touchait aussi. Mais c'est une branche extrêmement dure à pratiquer. Ezard était cependant un surdoué, un être d'une intelligence extraordinaire. Aussi puissant que Mortalius, peut-être même plus.

-Ils étaient alliés? Demanda Marsilla.

-Justement non! Leurs méthodes s'opposaient. Mortalius cherchait les secrets dans la mort. Ezard cherchait à la vaincre. Pour lui vaincre la mort valait plus que l'exploiter. Et il a réussi à le faire. D'une certaine manière. Les Chevaliers de la Mort sont un exemple parfait de cette réussite.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Une guerre interne a éclaté au sein du Cercle.

-La Guerre des Runes, soupira Malon.

-Pour comprendre les principes de la Guerre des Runes, il faut comprendre les créations d'Ezard. En relevant des cadavres d'hommes et de femmes extrêmement puissants en leur temps, Ezard put exploiter leur potentiel d'une nouvelle manière. Les Chevaliers de la Mort sont en quelque sorte des guerriers montés capable de pratiquer des sorts. Ils maîtrisent également les pouvoirs des runes. Vous reconnaîtrez aisément un Chevalier de la Mort aux runes qui ornent son armure et son épée. Et question apparence, on peut pas faire plus sinistre. J'en ai affronté autrefois. Ganondorf aurait fait dans son froc face à eux.

-Alors Ezard a monté une armée en quelque sorte? Demanda Zelda.

-Oui. Une armée qui a clairement inquiété Mortalius. D'autant plus qu'elle était sacrément organisée : elle était architecturée à la façon des armées les plus puissantes de ce monde. Les officiers ne connaissaient pas la peur ou les sentiments. Ils tuaient quand on leur demandait. Des liches assistaient aussi les Chevaliers de la Mort. Ezard dirigeait tout ce petit monde du haut de son repaire.

-Des liches? Demanda Link.

-Des sorciers mort-vivants, expliqua Marsilla.

-Et ces Chevaliers de la Mort? Il en reste?

-Non, tous morts et enterrés. On peut braver la mort a partir du moment où on en a les moyens. Sans Ezard, c'était impossible. Ils ont finalement été dispersés.

-Et on peut en recréer?

-J'en doute. Les sorts de création des Chevaliers de la Mort sont extrêmement difficiles à comprendre et à réaliser. Seul Mortalius pourrait le faire. Mais comme vous le savez ce n'est pas ca qui l'intéresse. Les Chevaliers de la Mort appartiennent au passé c'est une certitude. Par contre je suis à peu près sûre qu'il a quelques liches à son service. Voire peut-être une petite armée. Et il compte aussi sur Malfur et Ortega.

-Ils sont pourtant d'une nature très indépendants à ce qu'il paraît, fit le Capitaine.

-Je ne sais rien d'eux. Apparemment ils jouissent d'une totale liberté d'action. J'ignore s'ils désobéissent à Mortalius par insolence ou si ce dernier se fout pas mal de ce qu'ils font. Je serais tentée de dire que chacun des deux partis y trouve son compte. Malfur et Ortega ne vivent que pour vivre la vie de façon extrême, dans toute son horreur et sa folie. Vallum est le seul terrain de jeu qui le leur permet. Mais depuis quelques temps, ils semblent s'en lasser. Après tout ils sont venus faire une petite ballade dans mon propre empire.

-Alors ils pourraient s'en prendre à la Citadelle...Fit Corbeau. Le roi...l'empereur ne tiendra pas à lui seul.

-Aranador d'Hyrule n'est pas un homme ridicule. Croyez-le ou non il est respecté dans ce monde. Et craint par ses adversaires. De plus la récente défaite de Bane a porté un vilain coup à Vallum. Mortalius va sans doute conserver Malfur et Ortega ici afin de s'assurer un minimum de sécurité. Le vieux nécromancien pourrait se charger de nous à lui seul, mais il semble obstiné dans son projet délirant.

-Malfur et Ortega vont laisser passer ca? Demanda Link. Curieux.

-Ils font peur. Mais face à Mortalius ils ne valent rien et ils le savent. Mortalius est le seul vrai roi-sorcier de pur sang. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que la plupart d'entre eux se sont fait à eux seul. D'autres ont bénéficié d'immenses pouvoir en échange d'une loyauté inaltérable. Une sorte de contrat en bonne et due forme. En clair vous avez les Pur-Sangs et les métisses.

-Un peu comme pour moi et Fable en somme, fit Kayin. Nous avons hérité d'un pouvoir immense en échange d'un serment d'allégeance avec Mortalius.

-C'était effrayant, fit Fable. Tant de pouvoir en une seule fois.

-Nous étions déjà puissants avant. Mais j'ignorais qu'on pouvait aller jusque là...

-Alors vous devez savoir ce que cela fait de se sentir sous la coupe d'un Roi-Sorcier, fit Cahilline. Vous restez attaché en laisse quoiqu'il arrive. Malgré leurs grands airs, Malfur et Ortega ne sont que des clébards.

-Mais j'y pense, fit Malon en se tournant vers Kayin. Et tes pouvoirs de Roi Sorcier? Tu les as toujours?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Kayin. Je n'ai pas senti de changement notable. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'expérimenter mes pouvoirs depuis l'attaque de Bane sur la Citadelle. Je pense qu'ils sont toujours là.

-Ca pue cette histoire. J'aurais du prendre le temps de voir plusieurs aspects de la question avec vous deux avant de vous envoyer sur les roses.

-Mortalius possède un véritable charisme et un sens de la logique cruel, fit Fable. Nous avons même cru épouser à plusieurs reprises ses idéaux. Il est effrayant, plus effrayant que tout ce que nous avons jamais combattu.

-Ganondorf n'est qu'une souris à côté de lui, fit Cahilline. Mortalius a tout de même été son mentor. Il lui a notamment appris quelques sortilèges de nécromancie. Les Stalfos ca ne vous dit rien?

-Merde c'était lui? Fit Link en sursautant.

-Héééé oui...Fit Cahilline avec un hochement de tête.

-Le Temple des Ombres...Ces infections pestiférées...Soupira Zelda. Les morts-vivants dans les cimetières et dans la citadelle d'Hyrule après l'invasion de Ganondorf...

-Du Mortalius tout craché! Fit Cahilline. Maintenant faites l'addition...

-Ganondorf n'avait pas été envoyé conquérir Hyrule! Fit Zelda en sursautant. Il devait l'inspecter! Et il ne le savait pas! Mortalius préparait déjà le terrain à cette époque! Il prévoyait sa destruction!

-On s'est trompés de menace, fit Link et se prenant la tête dans les mains. Et on n'a rien vu!

-Mortalius a du voir la puissance de votre Royaume. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a sans doute mis son plan en marche. Ganondorf n'était qu'une « sonde ».

-Link! Fit Zelda en tremblant. Le plan de Natt'Anael. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dedans! Il n'avait pas prévu ca! Il avait dit que Mortalius avait lancé son plan lorsque les Dieux ont maudit Hyrule! Or il l'a fait avant!

-Ca se tient en plus, grogna Crapaud. Et ca pue! Ca pue sévère! Et ca prend une autre consistance...

-Mortalius envoie Ganondorf ravager Hyrule, fit Link, l'affaiblit suffisamment pour lancer son rituel de communion avec son Dieu. La peste éclate partout. Hyrule sort de la guerre et est maudite: trop faible pour résister à sa destruction imminente. Tout a été voulu, préparé, calculé, minutieusement exécuté.

-Link, c'est un piège! Fit Malon en le regardant. Mortalius est en train de nous tendre je ne sais quel putain de piège! Et je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit!

-Son Dieu! Fit Zelda. C'est peut-être lui le responsable?

-Qu'est ce que vous savez de ce dieu? Demanda Marsilla.

Cahilline rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un soupir de sa bouche en levant les yeux au ciel. Signe ostentatoire d'une évidente impuissance à répondre correctement à la question.

-La grande question bonus, fit-elle. Je vais vous répéter les même conneries qu'on vous a dite? Qu'il vient du Désert? Que c'est un Dieu de Lumière? Il y a cependant une question que vous devriez vous poser.

-Laquelle? Fit Zelda.

-Il ne communie qu'avec un seul Dieu. Pourquoi?

-Le panthéon elfique ne comporte qu'un seul Dieu chez certaines races, précisa Doc.

-Elune possède des avatars et des enfants considérés comme des dieux. Le monothéisme n'est pas applicable dans ce cas. Mortalius vénère une entité unique qui ne s'entoure ni d'acolytes, ni d'aucun bestiaire. C'est un Dieu absolu. Il regroupe tous les aspects de l'existence. C'est un Unique. Une forme extrêmement dangereuse de divinité. Un Unique ne vise qu'à la destruction de l'ancien ordre pour imposer le sien sans concessions.

-Donc ce n'est pas uniquement Hyrule qui est concernée...Fit Link.

-Non. Savez-vous ce que nos oracles nous ont prédit? Que la famine frapperait mon empire. Depuis quelques jours maintenant des criquets bouffent les récoltes, nos bestiaux sont stériles et crèvent de maladie. C'est charmant un Dieu pas vrai? »

Elle vida son verre d'un trait en ignorant le silence de mort qui s'était installé.

Cendreplume lissa ses plumes et s'ébroua. Le vent du soir qui était tombé n'avait pas la même odeur que dans les autres contrées. Il était vide de tout, froid et morbide. Mais il amenait aussi quelque chose d'encore plus sinistre qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il était décidément bien limité dans cette forme de Corbeau. Ses capacités sensorielles étaient étendues de façon exponentielle mais au détriment de ses facultés à réfléchir et à revendiquer un sens logique. Mais cela aurait sans doute été inutile : les distillats maléfiques charriés par le vent étaient indéfinissables de toute évidence. Ils renvoyaient des échos morbides à travers les montagnes et les forêts et même lui s'inquiétaient de ces manifestations pour lesquelles il n'avait aucune explication. Mortalius transcendait sa situation, se jouant de la mort et de la vie. Mais quelle étrange horreur avait-il pu tirer de ses longues méditations et de ses épouvantables rituels? Ce mal était en marche, obscur et implacable, bouillant de rage et de fureur, prêt à déferler sur ce monde, coincé pour l'instant dans un oeuf impalpable. Mais il enflait encore et encore à chaque instant et menaçait de briser la coquille. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, les morts s'étaient de nouveau levé de terre, des cadavres sans mémoire, courant les plaines pour chercher la chair des vivants. Les couloirs de l'Enfer n'étaient désormais plus qu'une passoire. En dessous...c'était la guerre. Et il ne savait même pas contre qui. Si ce n'était qu'il était appelé l'Unique. Un Dieu capable de fédérer dans ses seuls mains tous les aspects de l'existence. Et pendant ce temps quelque chose d'autre marchait. Et ce quelque chose le terrifiait plus encore que ce Dieu Unique. C'était quelque chose...de _mal._

« Regardez ce Corbeau, fit Cahilline en désignant un oiseau perché sur une branche.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux assis sur une grande pierre plate un peu à l'écart du camp. Le ciel était dénué de la moindre étoile. Il n'y avait dans le ciel qu'un unique croissant de lune, un sourire moqueur et cruel. Link faisait tourner depuis maintenant trente minutes le fond d'alcool au fond de son gobelet. Il leva les yeux. La luminosité des torches du camp éclairait un arbre torsadé dont l'une des branches était occupée par un énorme corbeau au plumage gris.

-Jamais vu un corbeau de cette couleur, fit Link véritablement interpelé. Ni de cette taille là.

-C'est Cendreplume, expliqua Cahilline. C'est le Dieu de la Mort.

Link se tourna vivement vers elle.

-Lui? Fit-il.

-Notre Dieu de la Mort ne se contente pas de travailler dans l'Ombre, fit Cahilline. Régulièrement, il prend l'apparence d'un être vivant pour se mêler aux vivants. Afin de connaître lui-même la mort et de mieux renaître. C'est un Dieu très consciencieux. Tu vois son plumage? La légende dit que lorsqu'un mort est incinéré, ses cendres viennent se coller à lui.

Le corbeau observait Link avec insistance et il sentit un fluide glacé lui couler le long du dos.

-Un Corbeau, continua l'Impératrice. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas effectué son cycle de réincarnation.

-Vous pensez qu'il peut nous entendre et nous comprendre?

-Cendreplume n'est pas un tricheur. Quand il décide de vivre la vie de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, il veille à ce que rien de sa divinité ne transparaisse. Il vivra et pensera comme son hôte. C'est un corbeau. Il a des pensées animales. Mais lorsque quelque chose de grave menace les lois de la Mort, sa conscience revient peu à peu. A la fin, il reprend son apparence. Qui est parait-il insoutenable. Sa présence ici semble démontrer qu'il renifle quelque chose mais on dirait qu'il a du mal à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-Je me sens un peu perdu il faut dire, fit Link.

-Normal. On l'est tous.

-Je ne reconnais pas mon monde.

-Ce n'est pas le tient.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Et c'est pas le mien non plus, fit-elle. Notre erreur, c'est de limiter notre vie à l'univers qui nous entour. Mais le fait est que le monde ne se circonscrit pas à Hyrule ou Sol'Al Bladena. Quand on perd nos repères, on a l'impression de nager dans l'inconnu. Notre propre nature s'altère. Toi tu n'es plus qu'une ombre qui se bat contre quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas et moi...

Elle regarda sa main gantée de cuir.

-J'ai du désapprendre tout ce qu'on m'a appris, fit-elle. J'ai enterré ma féminité et mes bonnes manières pour devenir un simulacre d'homme. Un soldat avec des nichons. Qui jure comme un charretier et bois comme un trou alors qu'elle devrait s'en tenir au lait et parler politique. Mais moi tu vois ca ne me fais pas mal. Au contraire. Je me sens libéré de toute contraintes. Je me suis rendue compte bien trop tard à quel point ces protocoles royaux, ces vies oisives et ces discussions politiques n'étaient que du vent. C'est horrible à dire mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que le monde soit au bord du gouffre pour qu'enfin la liberté que l'on cherche tant à acquérir soit nôtre. Quand on en vient à dire ca, c'est qu'on considère que les lois sur lesquelles s'appuient notre propre société, ces lois qu'on cherche à défendre corps et âme sont en fait les barreaux de notre propre prison.

Elle vida son verre d'un trait et le jeta par dessus son épaule.

-Mais toi...Fit-elle...Je sens que ca te pèse. Ne plus être le Héros du Temps te pèse tellement que ca?

-Disons que...Fit Link...Je pensais que je pouvais me battre contre quelque chose de tangible. Or je n'ai fait qu'agiter mon épée par-ci, par-là pour terrasser du menu fretin.

-Tu en demandes trop et trop vite, fit Cahilline. Trop gourmand, Link. C'est un Dieu qu'on affronte, pas le premier connard du coin. Tu t'imagines qu'il suffit d'agiter Excalibur et ton fragment de la Triforce pour résoudre les problèmes? On t'as trop enfoncé tes histoires de Héros du Temps dans le crâne Link. Faut que tu prennes sur toi, que tu te fasses tes propres idées sur la question. Adapte-toi. Vire moi cette tunique et taille-toi ton propre costume. Evolue. On n'est fini que quand on décide de l'être.

-C'est difficile. J'ai été jeté du fin fond de ma forêt pour me retrouver aux prises avec un Roi Sorcier. Quand j'ai commencé une petite vie tranquille au village de Toal, je n'ai pas pu en profiter. Je pensais que je pourrai continuer à protéger les gens mais je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Hyrule est détruite et Malon perdue quelque part je ne sais où. Je sais même pas si elle est encore en vie.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu prends trop ton rôle de héros à coeur. Tu peux pas protéger tout ce qui t'entoure. La vie continue et se fout pas mal de savoir que tu es Héros du Temps, Link. T'empêchera pas la mort d'emporter tes proches un jour ou l'autre. Faut te faire aux réalités de ce monde et à tes propres limites, tu y verras déjà plus clair. Focalise toi sur ce que tu peux faire. Sauve ta copine et ce sera déjà un premier pas.

Elle marqua une pause, fixant son regard vers l'horizon sans le voir.

-Je peux pas t'aider Blondin, fit elle à nouveau. J'ai déjà mes problèmes à régler. Et je sais que ce seront pas les seuls.

-Je comprend, je vous remercie en tout cas de nous accueillir.

-Ton sorcier fait des merveilles. Marsilla c'est ca? Sa fée est une vraie chieuse mais lui c'est un as. Il m'a rafistolé pas mal de monde. Le boiteux barbu aussi se débrouille bien. Mais il a des méthodes un peu iconoclastes je dois admettre.

-C'est son style personnel. La dernière fois qu'il a opéré quelqu'un à la Citadelle il a fait renifler une gangrène à un elfe qui l'irritait pour le pousser à fuir. Il déteste les gens qui s'insinuent dans son travail et il sait comment les virer.

-J'aime bien les types comme ca. Pas le genre à te lécher les bottes ou à s'en tenir au protocole. Rien ne compte mieux que le boulot. Avec ta princesse, ca a l'air d'être aussi le cas.

-Pas mal de choses ont changé avec la destruction d'Hyrule, fit Link. Ca a brisé les barrières entre le peuple et nous. On est des survivants embarqués dans le même bateau.

-Bienvenue au club, fit Cahilline. Pas de mort-vivants chez vous?

-Non, fit Link. A vrai dire on a combattu tout et n'importe quoi sauf des mort-vivants. Seule Malon en a recontrés à Stauffen, une petite ville des provinces reculées de l'Empire.

-Encore une poche de peste? Ce qui est en train de ravager Nachtlinger est issue du même mal. Il aut que je trouve le salopard qui commande à ces abominations.

-Vous voulez dire que les morts ne se relèvent pas d'eux-même?

-Ca peut se faire mais il faudrait que les ténèbres ravagent le monde. Tu as sans doute pu le constater sous Ganondorf.

Link repensa en frissonnant à son expérience du passé. Les cris des morts, les odeurs de cadavre du Temple des ombres et ces abominations morbides qui le hantaient. Tous exhalaient la pestilence du tombeau.

-Oui en effet, fit-il. J'ai affronté quelques cadavres revenus d'outre-tombe.

-Vallum obéit à ce même principe. Mais Mortalius focalise son énergie à faire venir son dieu. Il ne gaspillera pas son temps à réveiller des cadavres. Il a du dépêcher quelques nécromanciens ou des liches pour se charger du sale boulot.

Ils furent interrompus par un pas lourd et pesant. Link se retourna pour apercevoir la silhouette massive d'un orc gigantesque s'avancer. Les pièces d'armures gargantuesques qui le carapaconnaient lui donnaient des airs de cuirassé vivant et indestructible. Il portait une chevelure d'un noir profond qui se déversait en cascade dans son dos et des yeux d'un bleu d'acier.

-Maîtresse, fit-il d'une voix d'un grave abyssal, je viens te faire savoir que nous maîtrisons l'épidémie de peste de Nachtlinger. Nous avons isolé les agents infectés. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de pandémie.

-Bien joué Brock, fit Cahilline. Très bon travail.

-Brock? Fit Link étonné.

-Brock Gonosh, fils d'Othar du clan Warbringer, annonça l'Orc. Je te connais, elfe?

-Pardonne moi si je t'ai offensé, fit Link, mais tu portes le nom d'une personne que je connais. Cela m'a fait bizarre de l'entendre à nouveau.

-Je réponds de lui Brock, fit Cahilline. Il est des nôtres.

L'Orc poussa un grognement puis, approchant son énorme mufle, renifla Link de près. Chaque inspiration semblait tirer vers ses narines les mèches blondes de sa tête.

-Tu ne respires pas le mensonge, elfe, fit Brock. Je ne te tuerai donc pas.

-Merci...Fit Link en blanchissant légèrement.

-Tu est Orsham Mal'Ar Link, le coeur-de-loup, fit Brock. Nous avons conté ta légende dans nos tribus. L'elfe venu de la forêt vaincre la peste du Roi Sorcier. Il n'est nul acte plus brave que de frapper le mal en plein coeur. C'est un honneur pour moi de te rencontrer.

-Brock n'a pas le compliment facile, fit Cahilline avec un sourire. Je pense que tu devrais t'estimer chanceux. Les orcs ont des relations difficiles voires tendues avec les autres races mais quand l'honneur est là ils le reconnaissent mieux que nul autre.

-Merci pour ton compliment Brock, fit Link sincèrement touché. J'apprécie.

-Il n'y a rien à remercier quand quelque chose se mérite. Porte ton titre avec honneur, frappe de ton épée avec force et jamais ne doute de qui tu es. Si tu devais te renier, tu ne serais plus digne de contempler ton reflet.

Link ne répondit pas mais sentit un malaise l'envahir. L'orc le fixa indéfiniment. Link comprit que l'orc connaissait ses doutes et que cette déclaration n'avait été en fait rien de moins qu'un conseil d'ami. L'orc cherchait à le motiver, le remettre sur les rails.

-La guerre chante nos noms, fit l'Orc. Que tous les entendent.

-Que tous les entendent, répéta Link.

L'Orc détourna le regard furtivement, jetant un oeil par dessus l'épaule de Link. Cahilline s'assombrit et regarda à son tour dans la direction. Puis le visage de l'orc se crispa d'une fureur purement instinctive.

-La mort approche! Fit-il. Lok Narash!!! »

Il saisit un corps qui pendait à sa ceinture et souffla dedans. Un son furieux en sortit et quelques secondes après le camp s'agita fébrilement d'une activité purement militaire.

-Rassemble tes amis! Cria Cahilline en sautant de sa pierre et en se précipitant vers sa tente. Qu'ils s'arment! Les morts attaquent! »

Une phalange de piquiers s'aligna sur les rebords du camp, leurs lances pointant en direction de la forêt. Derrière les arbres, ils entendirent le crépitement des feuilles et les beuglements des morts.

« Retour au turbin, fit Corbeau.

-Des nouvelles de Velta'Ielle? Demanda Link en s'approchant de lui.

-Pas encore, j'espère qu'elle réussira à contacter Cervianus à temps. On va avoir besoin de lui j'en ai peur.

-Ca m'irrite de devoir faire appel à _eux,_ fit Link. Mais on a pas le choix.

-Cervianus est digne de confiance je pense. Et on aura le temps de régler nos comptes quand cette histoire sera terminée. Tu te sens d'attaque?

-J'ai pas trop le choix ».

Les arches se postèrent en arrière, fichant dans la boue les pointes de leurs flèches, des braseros allumés. Ils tirèrent quelques flèches qui se plantèrent à l'autre extrémité du terrain et leur pointes enflammées dessinèrent de petits halos sur le sol. Dans les flammèches se dessinèrent des silhouettes à la gesticulation saccadée.

« Crevez les jusqu'au dernier, ordonna Cahilline alors qu'elle serrait la ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille. Souvenez vous : on décapite! »

Un hurlement guerrier lui répondit, fruit de plusieurs dizaines de gorges déployées. Des épées se levèrent tandis que les archers préparaient leurs prochain tir.

« Allez tirez! » Ordonna Cahilline.

Les flèches vrombirent comme autant de bourdons. Elles se fichèrent dans les chairs, traversant un crâne ou un oeil. Plusieurs zombies tombèrent au sol, leurs jambes fauchées.

« Les lanciers vont protéger les archers, expliqua Corbeau. C'est une tactique basée sur le contact. Les flèches sont inutiles. Elles ne feront que ralentir les morts-vivants. Mais ca nous permettra de les achever.

Un coup de tonnerre résonna et un flash d'énergie pure se déversa aux pieds des morts, les projetant en l'air avec de grandes gerbes de terre. Plusieurs elfes en robes de feuillages brandissaient d'énormes bâtons torsadés en hurlant des sortillèges.

-Des druides, fit Corbeau. Ils se servent de la nature pour combattre.

-Et nous dans tout ca? Fit Corbeau.

-On va filer avec les guerriers. Un conseil, ne reste pas trop près des orcs.

Un hurlement guttural résonna et une forme massive, flasque et bouffie se détacha de la mêlée pestilentielle. Une abomination faite de lambeaux de cadavres cousus entre eux et brandissant d'épouvantables instruments de torture. Il trainait dans sa files des chaînes au bout desquelles étaient attachées d'énormes crochets tâchés de sang. Derrière, dans son sillage, ils aperçurent des figures cadavériques se déplacer avec grâce dans des robes spectrales, les femmes aux yeux noirs et vides comme les ténèbres, leurs cheveux comme des serpents dressés et entamant une danse hypnotique.

-Des Horreurs et des Dames Blanches, fit Corbeau. C'est du lourd.

Ils furent rejoints par les autres. Fable resta en retrait avec Zelda, des sortilèges puissants crépitant dans leurs mains. Les autres héros du temps et la compagnie impériale se collèrent auprès d'eux. Sans Nom, Crapaud et Marsilla se postèrent à l'extrémité Ouest de la formation. Les orcs commencèrent à frapper leurs boucliers du plat de leur épée pour provoquer l'adversaire. Les hurlements se changèrent en un furieux chant de guerre et Link sentit son sang bouillir, des visions de mort traversant les barrières de son esprit. Brock remontait l'allée de ses soldats rassemblés, discourant avec fureur dans le langage des orcs avec des gestes brutaux et vifs. Derrière eux les druides continuaient de hurler leurs incantations. Des magiciens humains se lancèrent dans la partie et firent tomber des grêlons gros comme des oeufs de poule sur la tête des mort-vivants, fracassant leurs crânes comme de l'écorce. C'est à ce moment là que leurs propres compagnons commencèrent leur démonstration. Zelda leva les mains au ciel et une pluie dorée se déversa sur la masse mouvante. Chaque goutte était un trait qui transperça chaque cadavre avec une facilité déconcertante. Fable poussa un hurlement strident, cristallin. Plusieurs dizaines de zombies se brisèrent en fragments minuscules. Les Dames Blanches répondirent avec des cris furieux. Des essaims furieux de locustes tombèrent en masse, fruit d'un sort commun entre Sans Nom et Crapaud tandis que Marsilla boutait le feu à une Horreur. Celle-ci dans un moment de panique bouscula d'autres cadavres ambulants avant de s'écrouler. Les chaînes volèrent et fauchèrent d'autres cadavres.

-Nos p'tits gars sèment la zone, fit Corbeau avec un sourire en coin. Va falloir se montrer à la hauteur.

-On est bons qu'à ca, fit Link. On ne peut que cartonner! »

Un cor de guerre résonna et les Orcs hurlèrent de concert avec les humains avant de fondre en une masse hurlante vers les zombies. Ils les percutèrent avec une violence épouvantable, faisant gicler dans les airs des éclats de sang et des morceaux de membres brisés par l'impact. Les orcs se déchainèrent avec une violence inouïe, formant une épouvantable cohue sanglante. Plusieurs d'entre eux se ruèrent sur les Dames Blanches et les Horreurs qui les défiaient. Link et Corbeau se débattirent dans la mêlée, séparés de plus en plus par l'amoncellement des corps qui chutaient au sol et les combattants qui se déplaçaient avec vélocité. Il entendit derrière lui un rugissement effrayant et se retourna instinctivement. Une énorme panthère blanche rayée de noir et aux dents de sabre lui faisait face. Cahilline la chevauchait, ses yeux elfiques brillant dans la nuit, u sang maculant son visage.

« Link! Cria-t-elle. Grimpe vite! »

Il ne se fit pas prier. La bataille était confuse, hors du temps. Il se hissa sur le dos de la bête.

« Agrippe les seins sur ma tunique, fit Cahilline.

-Quoi?!!!

-J'ai du sang sur la taille! Tu glisserais! Allez pas de chichi c'est ceux de mon armure, pas les miens! »

Link se saisit des deux excroissances et s'autorisa un instant de chaleur bien instinctive en les sentant si gros sous sa main. Plus que Zelda. Une pensée coupable doublée d'une montée de sang au beau milieu d'une bataille. Il perdait décidément tout sens des réalités. Cahilline dirigea avec peine sa monture à travers la bataille.

« Les Sabre-de-Nuit sont pas lourdingues comme vos bourriques, fit-elle. Allez ferme les yeux et déstresse! Pense que seulement trois épaisseurs de matière te séparent de la plus belle paire de seins que tu verras dans ce putain de monde. Si t'es un gentil garçon, t'en verra peut-être un morceau, je suis une femme ouverte à tout ce qui est bon dans ce monde.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? Fit Link en esquivant l'invitation.

-Cette bataille est gagnée d'avance! Fit Cahilline. Mais à la longue l'usure nous mettra en position d'infériorité. Concéder à l'adversaire un ou deux hommes n'est pas dommageable mais sur le long terme ca pèsera sur le moral. Faut y mettre fin.

-En trouvant celui qui dirige ca?

-Presque mon bichon! Il y a toujours un nécromancien pour commander aux morts! On va le débusquer et le choper vivant! Je veux qu'il me dise ce qu'il sait!

Elle faucha un zombie au passage et Link en cueillit quelques uns à son tour.

-Il ne parlera sans doute pas! Fit Link.

-Je le ferai torturer! Fit Cahilline.

-Quoi?! Cria Link avec indignation.

-C'est la guerre mon bonhomme! Pas le temps de jouer les psychologues! Si on doit avoir des renseignements faut qu'ils sortent vite! Tant pis si ca doit impliquer de se salir les mains!

-C'est immoral!

-Sort de ta niche mon mignon! Fit-elle en tournant vers elle un regard courroucé. L'immoralité te choque? Elle fait partie de ce monde! Ca, le viol, le fisc, la pauvreté, la faim, les mort-vivants jusqu'au chien qui vient pisser contre ta jambe! Crois moi que ca m'enchante pas de m'abaisser à ce genre de saloperies! Mais j'ai déjà trop sacrifié sur l'autel de la bienséance! La conciliation c'est bon en tant de paix! Moi en temps de guerre c'est le pragmatisme mon crédo!

-Ce n'est pas comme ca que je vois le monde!

-Il s'en fout de ce que tu penses! Le monde entier n'a pas les oreilles accrochées à ta langue! Tu doutes de toi parce que tu refuses de voir que le reste du monde n'est pas comme le tien! Mais ton monde n'existe plus! Faut te faire une raison!

-Je ne veux pas de ca!

-Alors meurt! Fit-elle en lui pointant l'aiguille de son épée sous la gorge. Le monde se vautre dans la fange et des innocents crèvent tous les jours! Le monde a besoin qu'on lui botte le cul et qu'on le remettre sur les rails, pas d'une couineuse en collants qui se plaint de voir que le sang est rouge et que la nuit existe! Ou alors relève toi, prend ton épée encore une fois et va passer le coup de balais qui s'impose! Tu as vaincu Ganondorf autrefois! Pourquoi ne pas reprendre les armes?

-Je n'avais pas le choix! Protesta Link.

-Tu l'as aujourd'hui! J'ai dix fois l'âge qu'aurait pu avoir ta mère mais t'attend pas à ce que je te cajole! T'es assez grand pour prendre tes décisions!

-C'est compliqué...

-C'est un monde cruel! Adapte-toi! S'il te plaît... »

La colère avait disparu de ses yeux. Il sentit ses doigts graciles glisser sur sa joue. Elle avait assez d'instinct maternel malgré tout pour essayer de le persuader par la tendresse. Un simple éclat de tendresse mais suffisamment grand pour être palpable.

« Désolé, fit Link. Je...Faut que je me reprenne.

-Quand on en aura fini avec cette liche, fit-elle, tu viendras me voir en privé. On a des choses à se dire toi et moi.

-D'accord...

-Je vais faire une percée! Accroche toi! »

Elle précipita le tigre derrière les lignes ennemies en zigzaguant entre les zombies qui se massaient. Nul ne fit attention à eux. La bataille n'était désormais plus qu'un charnier innommable.

Cendreplume sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Son oeil fixa le champ de bataille, repéra les émanations nauséabondes des morts, les traces de magie qui les faisaient marcher. La cohue n'était pas suffisamment chaotique pour le perturber. Il remonta les traces de magie, emprunta un fil d'émanations éthérées et identifia enfin une particularité. Ce sort était puissant mais maladroit, désordonné, chaotique. Il ne cherchait pas l'efficacité. Du moins cela était compréhensible en contemplant le champ de bataille, nettement à l'avantage des vivants. Les Orcs promenaient les zombies comme de vraies poupées de chiffon désarticulées. Les horreurs ne tenaient pas devant l'assaut frénétique des créatures. Et les magiciens et druides faisaient pleuvoir le feu, la glace et la nature elle-même. Ce n'était pas une force d'attaque comme l'avait intelligemment supposée la souveraine des elfes. En revanche, aucun schéma n'indiquait que ces attaques étaient perpétrée dans l'optique d'une guerre d'usure. Trop désordonné, focalisé sur un point stratégique peu important. Le rapport entre les morts et les renforts du camp des vivants était trop large. Ou alors la patience de Mortalius était beaucoup plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ces attaques n'étaient pas signées de la main d'un stratège déterminé à prendre une position. Il semblait plutôt que ces zombies formaient une barrière destinée à empêcher la progression de l'armée des vivants. Il devait trouver l'auteur de ces abominations. Il déploya ses ailes et se laissa porter par un vent chargé d'odeurs de guerre et de sang. L'impératrice des elfes s'enfonçait dans la forêt, juchée sur un tigre, un jeune homme derrière lui. Un homme qui dégageait une aura familière. Il déporta son vol vers eux. Peut-être eux aussi cherchaient le responsable de cet affront qui lui était fait. Il s'enfonça plus en avant dans la forêt et attendit que quelque chose se apparaisse dans l'air, quelque chose dont il pourrait remonter la trace jusqu'à son auteur. Alors il exercerait son impitoyable châtiment dessus. Il avait besoin de juste une trace, une émanation dans les courants mortuaires, quelque chose à ressentir. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait enfin de devoir exercer une justice et de reprendre pour un temps sa véritable apparence. Afin de rappeler au coupable que la Mort elle-même juge et punit ceux qui la défient. Après plusieurs minutes d'errance, il trouva enfin.

Le tigre émettait des grognements inquiets et nerveux et Cahilline lui caressa l'encolure d'une main rassurante. Les bois baignaient dans une sinistre lueur verdâtre qui se heurtait à l'étrange tapis de fumée violacée exhalée par d'immondes champignons poussant à même le sol. Link observa la flore pour y découvrir un paysage de mort . Des lierres hérissés de pointes s'enroulaient autour d'arbres torsadés et faisaient fleurir des fleurs aux pétales acérés. Il vit plusieurs petit groupes de minuscules fleurs aux pétales rouges dont le coeur était un trou hérissé de minuscules dents . Il vit bouger les innombrables yeux d'une énorme et sinistre boule de matière grasse et visqueuse qui parasitait les branches des arbres en émettant de minuscules borborygmes dont il se demanda s'ils constituaient les bases d'un étrange et morbide langage. A plusieurs reprises, ce qu'il prit pour d'épaisses branches étaient en fait des membres longilignes ayant pris racine dans le sol. Du bout des doigts gouttait un liquide sombre formant une flaque dans laquelle s'ébrouaient de minuscules insectes aux bourdonnements irritants. Une énorme masse gélatineuse chevaucha une branche d'arbre. A la faveur d'un angle idéal, Link put apercevoir brièvement l'effroyable assortiment de mâchoires qui s'agitaient au dessous d'elle. Des trous de creusés dans le tronc de certains arbres ou des ouvertures entre leurs racines s'évadaient parfois des tentacules visqueux qui palpaient l'air. Link vit plusieurs s'entre elle s'emparer d'une minuscule forme indistincte et la tracter à grande vitesse dans les profondeurs d'un trou. Il lui sembla percevoir de minuscule craquements d'os à peine quelques secondes après.

« Voici Maroggyar, murmura Cahilline. Une des premières contrées corrompues par Mortalius. La faune et la flore ont dégénéré au fil du temps pour devenir ces abominations que tu as déjà du remarquer.

-On ne risque rien? Demanda Link.

-L'aura d'une Impératrice Elfique est assez puissante pour éloigner les créatures sur une bonne distance. Mais reste prudent et ne tente rien qui pourrait trop attirer l'attention ».

Il vit un oiseau. Un horrible oiseau. Du moins quelque chose s'apparentant à un oiseau. Une forme bulbeuse et fluorescente et perchée sur un arbre. Un crâne squelettique reposant sur un ventre de plumes grises. Au milieu de ce ventre, il pouvait voir une phosphorescence dessiner l'ombre d'une proie qui s'agitait prise de convulsions. La digestion, pensa Link avec effroi. Il ferma les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur Cahilline. Elle eut un petit rire qui trancha net avec l'ambiance.

« Si toi et moi on doit finir au lit il faudra que ta prise soit un peu moins forte, fit-elle. Mes seins ne sont pas en métal eux.

-C'est bien le moment de parler de ca, grogna-t-il.

-C'est toujours le moment oui, fit Cahilline d'un ton plus sérieux. Même dans la mort il faut rappeler que la vie existe ».

Le tigre progressa jusqu'à ce qu'un arbre d'une taille gargantuesque se dessine à l'horizon. Le tronc s'étalait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de diamètres pour autant sinon plus en hauteur. Ses branches cyclopéennes se tendaient vers toutes les directions, tordues de façon grossières. Un duvert laiteux tapissait le sol autour de lui mais ce sont surtout les immenses toiles d'araignées qui pendaient de ses branches comme des rideaux sinistres qui attirèrent l'attention de Link.

« Bien sûr...Fit Cahilline.

Elle fit arrêter la monture et regarda en hauteur. L'abre était immobile mais semblait incroyablement vivant. Il entendit des craquements, des grincements, comme si l'arbre lui parlait.

-Descend, fit Cahilline. C'est ici.

Link lui emboita le pas. Cahilline épousseta ses mains, fit tourner la tête autour de ses épaules et toucha l'écorche de la main gauche. Elle acquiesça.

-Une liche, fit-elle. Le processus classique.

-Comment en êtes-vous sûre? Demanda Link.

-Les Liches s'établissent dans des endroits qu'elles juge être des centres d'opération idéals. En langage novice disons qu'elles se trouvent une tanière et en font leur cachette. Elles corrompent avec leur sang le lieu qui les entour ensuite pour imposer leur volonté à ses éléments.

Elle saisit une dague accrochée à sa ceinture et traça une profonde estafilade dans l'écorce de l'arbre. Un flot visqueux et noir s'en échappa et le nez de Link fut agressé par une odeur de moisi, de champignons et de cadavres.

-Le sang afflue dans chaque parcelle de cet arbre, fit Cahilline. Voilà pourquoi il coule aussi facilement. En temps normal je n'aurais fait que tracer une ligne dans de l'écorce. La sève est beaucoup plus profonde comme l'épaisseur de ce tronc a du te le faire comprendre. Mais dans le cas où une liche le corrompt, elle le fait affluer par tous les pores. C'est une trace de corruption qui ne trompe pas quant à l'identité de celui qui l'a provoquée. La liche est ici.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas pris le temps de venir régler cette question avant notre arrivée? Demanda Link.

-Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre mes meilleurs hommes, fit-elle. Mes soldats sont des braves mais ils ont besoin malgré tout qu'on les dirige. Votre arrivée a changé la donne. Je peux laisser la bataille se dérouler l'esprit tranquille sachant que tous mes hommes, sans compter vos renforts, se chargent de tenir le camp. Je ne pouvais pas rater cette occasion.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-On va grimper. Il doit y avoir un endroit, une prise. Faisons le tour ».

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent en effet une série de marches de bois fichées à même le tronc. Une rambarde de fortune avait été aménagée, faite d'os humains, surmontée de crânes difformes et effrayants. Cahilline et Link commencèrent à arpenter les marches. La montée dura semble-t-il une éternité jusqu'à ce que finalement elle aboutisse sur une petite jetée qui s'avançait au delà d'une immense ouverture taillée dans le tronc.

« Dégaine ton arme, fit Cahilline. Quelque chose cloche. Je sens autre chose.

-Quoi? Demanda Link en saisissant son épée.

-Si c'est bien ce que je pense, on est dans une sacrée merde. Avançons ».

Ils passèrent l'ouverture. L'intérieur du tronc avait été aménagé en gallerie. Des branches torsadées la traversaient de part en part, des toiles d'araignée se dandinant paresseusement au dessous d'elles au rythme d'un souffle de vent discret, moite et chaud. Les renflements de certaines branches prenaient parfois la forme d'étranges minerais de couleur sombre au sein desquels brillaient une lueur éthérée. Link observa ces étranges lumières surnaturelles figées dans la sève solidifiée. Elles dispensaient un éclairage ténu et subtil qui colorait certains recoins. Les ombres dominaient. Ils marchèrent encore. Link était fasciné malgré lui par ce décor qui, bien que sinistre, n'en demeurait pas moins assorti d'une certaine conception du merveilleux. Il vit des branches sculptées en forme de figures de femmes ou d'hommes figés dans d'étranges pantomimes, parfois enlacées dans des poses plus que suggestives. Il crut en voir bouger et entendre dans le vent des ahanements et des soupirs lointains. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation en heurtant Cahilline. Avant même qu'il puisse maugréer une excuse, une main se leva lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Une main tremblante. Il n'entendit qu'un murmure de sa part.

« Cendreplume ».

Link se déporta sur son côté et se figea en apercevant Cendreplume sous son véritable jour.

Le Dieu devait mesurer plus de deux mètres de hauteur. Link resta statufié d'horreur devant lui. L'immense crâne d'oiseau le scrutait de ses orbites dans lesquels brûlaient deux sinistres flammes vertes. En lieu et guise de corps, une cape le recouvrait, faite de plumes et encrassée de toiles d'araignées. Deux énormes pattes squelettiques d'oiseau raffermissaient leurs prises sur une racine. A chacun de ses mouvements, Cendreplume émettait des craquements et des crépitements sinistres. Il tourna son regard vers eux, pencha la tête sur les côtés et ébroua ses plumes. Il semblait incapable de tenir en place, comme incertain de son équilibre. Les craquements sinistres semblaient percer le cerveau de Link.

« Pourquoi êtres-vous là? Fit le Dieu en les toisant.

Sa voix était grave et caverneuse, autoritaire, cruelle, froide et sinistre. Une voix qui les épouvanta jusqu'aux tréfonds de leurs âmes.

-Seigneur, fit Cahilline avec des tremblements dans la voix, nous sollicitions votre accord pour une audience extraordinaire.

Le Dieu déploya ses ailes et Link eut toute les peines du monde à soutenir cette vision d'horreur. Sous ce tapis de plumes, se cachait un réseau effroyables d'os et de colonnes osseuses formant l'architecture complexe et dérangeante de son corps rachitique. Attachées à ses côtes par des fils d'araignée, il vit d'innombrables petits crânes d'oiseaux s'entrechoquer avec des sons sinistres. La base de la cape était relié à l'arrière de ses pattes par un complexe réseaux de petits os soudés en eux. Cendreplume battit des ailes et un vent balaya le visage de Link et à l'instant même toute trace d'espoir sembla s'évanouir au fond de son âme. Le vent le traversait et desséchait son âme et des toiles se collaient à son visage. Cahilline conserva malgré tout son sang froid mais à grand peine. Le vent souffla à travers les racines noueuses et les branches torsadées du grand arbre en gémissant.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, fit le Dieu. Partez. Laissez moi régler mes affaire.

-Cette chose qui hante ces lieux mon seigneur...Fit Cahilline. Elle est liée à ces évènements qui nous frappent.

-Je le sais! Cria le Dieu.

Les branches frissonnèrent, faisant pleuvoir des feuilles sur le sol en un souffle morbide. Cendreplume replia ses ailes autour de lui. C'est alors qu'ils l'aperçurent à ses pieds: une forme indistincte et gémissante, apparemment réduite à l'impuissance et remuant comme un ver. Le dieu tourna autour de lui, son bec penché vers son corps.

-C'est une liche! Fit-il. La plus inacceptable des aberrations de ce monde! Un sacrilège!

La liche se tortilla au sol, visiblement terrassée par la terreur.

-Je me dois de punir cela d'un châtiment exemplaire, fit Cendreplume.

Le dieu fit faire à sa tête un tour sur elle-même à l'horizontale et d'affreux craquements résonnèrent. Il plongea le bec et frappa le corps. La liche poussa un hurlement sinistre qui se répercuta dans la galerie. Le vent lui même sembla le porter à l'extérieur. Cendreplume avala le morceau de chair qu'il avait prélevé du cadavre.

-Son âme...Fit le Dieu. Je ne peux pas la récupérer. Pas encore. Quelqu'un lui a volé son coeur. Ce n'est qu'un pantin insignifiant.

-Mon seigneur, fit Link. Pardonnez mon insolence. Je crois savoir qui est responsable de cela.

Le Dieu leva ses yeux vers lui et Link regretta sur le moment d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Tu parles de Mortalius? Fit le Dieu.

Il s'ébroua encore et se rapprocha de Link. Il remarqua pour la première fois que les pas du dieu étaient saccadés et qu'il boitait de la patte gauche. Chaque pas écrasait le sol avec un bruit de bris d'os et de craquements de brindilles. Alors qu'il voyait la distance le séparant du Dieu se réduire, Link ressentit plus qu'à tout autre instant à quel point la mort était présente. Ce Dieu la personnifiait mais il n'avait jamais mesuré à quel point cela était vrai. La seule volonté de bouger était anéantie. Le Dieu se planta devant lui et Link sentit une puanteur lui envahir les narines, odeur de plumes sales, de toiles d'araignées et d'autres immondices qui électrifièrent son corps. Le Dieu pencha son visage vers lui et Link vit avec horreur son coup s'allonger, chaque nouvelle vertèbre qui apparaissait le faisant avec un craquement affreux et un petit sursaut qui faisait s'entrechoquer les crânes à l'intérieur de sa cape.

-Que sais-tu de cet homme? Demanda le Dieu.

-C'est...fit Link vivement. Un nécromancien.

-Certes. Mais ce n'est pas sa marque qui est imprimée sur cette créature. Je sens ton pouvoir jeune homme. Les Dieux t'accompagnent. Tu as ma confiance et tu n'a rien à craindre de moi. Cependant, toi qui prétend savoir ce qui se passe, peux-tu m'expliquer cela?

Le Dieu leva un pan de sa cape et un filet de fumée noir s'évada en un claquement sec. Il s'étira vers la liche, s'enroula autour de sa taille et la tira vers lui. La liche fut déposée à ses pieds. Juste entre lui et Cendreplume. Link frémit à cette vision d'horreur.

-Un gosse...Gémit-il entre ses lèvres tremblantes.

-Un enfant en effet, fit Cendreplume. Les liches sont des abominations. Mais jamais un enfant n'a été élevé au rang de liche. Mortalius lui-même ne s'y est jamais risqué. C'est l'oeuvre d'une autre force. Et je n'arrive pas à définir qui elle est. Mais...

Le Dieu le fixa à nouveau de ses yeux enflammés. Link rassembla toute ses forces pour soutenir son regard.

-Je vous ai épié toi et les tiens, fit-il. Tu recherches quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui te fait peur à toi et aux tiens. Quelqu'un à qui vous tenez pourtant. Quelqu'un qui est en danger sur ces terres et qui constitue un danger lui-même. Quelqu'un dont le nom est _mal._

Link eut un sursaut. Il savait pour _elle_. Dans son esprit, la panique s'installa et entama une cruelle gigue.

-Depuis maintenant plusieurs lunes, reprit le Dieu, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de nouveau sur cette terre. Quelque chose marche et défie les lois de ce monde. Pas ce dieu pitoyable que vénère Mortalius. Quelque chose d'autre. Qui enfle chaque jour. Et qui pourrait un jour enflammer ce monde. Un diamant...Un diamant souillé. Et chaque jour et chaque nuit qui passent, son éclat se ternit encore plus. Il ne restera plus que ténèbres lorsque les derniers relents de lumière en lui auront été consumés. Mais ce diamant m'échappe et je ne saurais dire qui le porte en lui sur cette terre. Est-ce la personne que tu cherche? Est-ce ce _mal_? Réponds mortel!

Link tremblait. La voix du Dieu était devenue intimidante, impatiente. Il exigeait des réponses. Il se sentait démuni et Cahilline restait muette, elle qui parlait pourtant comme la roche.

-Elle s'appelle Malon, seigneur, fit Link.

Le Dieu resta crut voir quelque chose agiter les flammèches de ses orbites.

-_Moray'Lon_, murmura-t-il. « Moi qui défie la Mort ». Alors il y a une Moray'Lon. Né un jour d'orage en riant, ses yeux déchirant les ténèbres, son rire tuant le silence, calice de pureté, abreuvoir des ténèbres, rebelle à Dieu.

Le dieu leva son crâne vers le ciel.

-Rebelle à Dieu...Murmura-t-il.

Il rabaissa ses orbites vers la liche. Celle-ci était prostrée en position foetale. Link remarqua un détail : la partie inférieur de son corps jusqu'à son ventre avait été arrachée et des boucles intestinables serpentaient sur le sol. Le dieu l'observa un moment puis regarda Cahilline et Link successivement. La sensation de malaise qui les envahissait se fit moins forte. Le Dieu semblait troublé. Il regarda à nouveau la liche.

-Parle misérable liche, fit-il. Quel est ton nom?

La liche eut un gémissement et une éructation grasse.

-Grendell...Articula-t-il.

-As-tu levé ces créatures, Grendell? Fit Cendreplume. Réponds-moi.

-Oui... »

Le regard de Cahilline rencontra celui de Link. Le problème des mort-vivants avait donc trouvé son origine.

« Je suis la mort qui s'abat sur toi, je suis le corbeau aux plumes d'ébènes, tonna le Dieu, lorsque le manteau noir de mon corps te recouvrira, tu quitteras ce monde pour rejoindre les esprits des morts.

-Je n'ai plus d'âme...Articula Grendell.

Il était exorbité. Terrorisé. Le dieu semblait même le cadet de ses soucis.

-Grendell, fit alors Link. Bon sang. C'est peut-être le Grendell dont on parlait tant. Le Roi-Sorcier!

-Tu crois? Fit Cahilline. Je sais que c'est un gosse mais des Grendell peut y en avoir des tonnes.

-Ca serait trop facile, fit Link. Cendreplu...le Seigneur des Morts a lui-même dit qu'un enfant n'était jamais changé en liche.

-Confirmes-tu tes propos, Héros du Temps? Fit Cendreplume en regardant de nouveau Link. Reconnais-tu en cet enfant la personne dont tu parles?

Le dieu avait retrouvé toute sa capacité à l'intimider et l'affreux malaise de Link signa son retour en grandes pompes funèbres.

-Je l'ignore mon seigneur, fit Link en tentant de mettre le plus d'humilité dans sa voix. Mais je connais une personne qui l'a fréquenté personnellement. Elle seule pourra l'identifier.

-Amène la tout de suite! Fit Cendreplume. Nous devons êtres sûrs! Je ne souffrirai aucun refus de la part de cette personne!

Link tourna vers yeux vers Cahilline. Elle l'invita à obéir d'un hochement de tête.

-Je reste, articula-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Je n'ai pas le choix. Gage de bonne volonté.

-Et comment je retourne au camp? Si ca se trouve la bataille n'est pas encore terminée!

-J'ai moissonné toutes les âmes à cet endroit, fit le dieu sans le regarder.

-La bataille est finie, fit Cahilline. Va prendre mon Tigre à Dents de Sabre. Il saura ce qu'il faut faire. Mais bouge toi le cul!

-Ma patience a des limites, fit le dieu. Va jeune guerrier!

-Bien mon seigneur », fit Link.

Il tourna le dos au dieu et courut comme il n'avait peut-être jamais couru au cours de sa vie. Il ne fut pas rassuré pour autant de la distance qui s'installa entre lui et le dieu. Il devait ramener Elwenne à cette divinité ce dont il n'était pas très fier. Mais il allait devoir aussi faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre car une idée terrible lui était venue en tête et cela non plus ne le transportait pas de joie.

La bataille était terminée depuis longtemps et le ciel était désormais coloré de son éternelle grisaille. Il s'était écoulé beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il le savait, Vallum ne faisait pas dans la stabilité dans ce domaine. Le Tigre à Dents de Sabre émergea sur un charnier. Des soldats se chargeaient de rassembler les cadavres dans des chariots tandis que des bûchers commençaient à fleurir. La monture de Link continua de progresser. Il vit alors Corbeau se précipiter vers lui.

« Link! Cria-t-il. Bordel! Où t'étais passé?! L'Impératrice est portée disparue!

-Elle est avec moi, fit Link. On a localisé la Liche. Mais on a un gros souci. Deux même.

-Quoi?

-Cendreplume le Dieu de la Mort est présent sur les lieux, fit Link d'un air grave. Et la liche serait Grendell, l'un des Rois Sorciers.

Corbeau se mit à blêmir tellement que ses cheveux semblèrent plus sombre que sa peau pour un court instant.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Velta'Ielle? Demanda Link à nouveau.

Corbeau eut un sursaut, comme sur le coup d'une peur subite.

-Non, fit-il enfin après s'être ressaisi. Mais elle nous retrouvera. Cervianus connaît Vallum. Il ne sera pas de trop.

-Si tu venais à avoir de ses nouvelles, ne réponds pas tout de suite. Il semblerait que quelque chose cloche au sujet de Malon.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Fit Corbeau qui sembla encore plus inquiet.

-Cendreplume m'a débité un flot de paroles que je ne comprends pas, fit Link. Mais apparemment...notre Malon nous cache encore des choses.

-Je viens avec toi!

-Non! Fit Link. Désolé Corbeau! Rien de personnel! Mais Cendreplume n'était déjà pas content de nous voir Cahilline et moi. On ne va pas prendre le risque de l'irriter d'avantage.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici alors?

-Je viens chercher Elwenne pour identifier clairement Grendell. Et...j'ai besoin de Kayin Stahl et de Fable aussi.

-Ce fils de...

-Corbeau. Ecoute, je sais je ne les aime pas non plus. Mais on a besoin d'eux. Enfin...j'ai besoin d'eux. Pour savoir ce qui cloche avec Malon. Tu comprends?

-Ouais, fit Corbeau avec nervosité. Ouais...Bien sûr...

-Je te promet, quand je reviens, je te raconte tout en détails. Tu seras aux premières loges.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire?

-Va déjà prévenir les hommes de Cahilline qu'elle est vivante et en parfaite santé. Fait savoir aussi que le problème de la liche est en train d'être réglé. Et surtout...interdiction formelle à qui que ce soit de venir nous chercher tant que nous ne sommes pas revenus. Même si ca doit prendre des jours. C'est valable pour notre petit groupe aussi.

-Cendreplume?

-Si on se colle le dieu de la Mort sur le dos, on partira pas vainqueurs, fit Link avec sérieux. Et crois moi tu n'as pas envie de le rencontrer.

-Bon je comprend, fit Corbeau. File alors! Je t'ai assez fait perdre de temps! Bonne chance! »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main virile et se séparèrent. Link fit avancer la monture dans le camp qui déjà pansait ses blessures.

« Cendreplume? Fit Kayin en blêmissant.

Il resta planté sur sa souche d'arbre, la cuillère de brouet à mi-chemin entre l'écuelle remplie à ras bord et sa bouche.

-Il veut voir Elwenne, répondit Link. On a retrouvé Grendell je crois. Et elle est la seule à le connaître.

Kayin laissa retomber la cuillère et posa l'écuelle sur le sol puis frotta ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux.

-Le dieu de la mort ne se manifeste pas pour rien, fit-il. S'il est ici en personne c'est que quelque chose cloche.

-C'est Grendell qui est responsable des attaques de mort-vivants.

-Ca ne suffit pas, fit Kayin. Quand Cendreplume se fait marcher sur les pieds, il règle l'affaire lui-même. C'est le dieu de la mort.

-Il s'apprêtait à le faire mais on l'a interrompu. A vrai dire...il a râlé mais sans nous chasser pour autant. Il est soucieux. Il prétend que Mortalius n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive. Il y a une autre force en présence.

Kayin ne leva même pas les yeux.

-J'aurais besoin de tes lumières...Fit enfin Link. Tu connais la terre des ombres comme ta poche.

-Je viens avec toi, fit-il enfin après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion. Je vais chercher Fable. J'ai bien une idée de ce que ca pourrait être mais je veux en avoir le coeur net. Elle seule pourra nous aider. Va chercher Elwenne.

Link se détacha de Kayin et fit route vers la petite tente commune qui leur servait de lieu de repos à lui et aux autres héros du temps. Les battants étaient rabattus devant l'entrée.

« Elwenne? Fit Link.

-Entre mon grand! » Répondit une voix guillerette.

Il traversa les battants et détourna le regard sous le rire d'Elwenne. Les pans de la chemise de sa tunique étaient suffisamment écartés pour dévoiler ses seins et elle ramenait au dessous de sa toison pubienne encore exposée une culotte de coton blanc.

« Elwenne...Fit Link avec un soupir sans oser se retourner.

-Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps, fit-elle avec un rire. T'aurais du voir ta tronche. Allez retourne toi étalon de mon coeur. Je suis en pause sexuelle. Je te croquerai ton petit engin un autre jour.

-Sans façons », fit Link en se tournant enfin.

Elle laçait la chemise de sa tunique et rajusta la petite jupe au dessus de ses cuisses. Elle était incroyablement belle et il se reprocha cette pensée coupable. Mais même si elle jouait avec cette sexualité indomptable qui galopait dans ses veines, elle arrivait à conserver cette aura de pureté et de douceur. Raison de plus qui justifia son malaise. Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il allait demander.

« Il n'y a rien de sale dans le sexe blondinet, fit-elle comme après avoir lu en partie dans ses pensées. La saleté ca se trouve partout, même dans l'amour. J'en sais quelque chose crois moi.

-Je ne voulais pas...Fit Link gêné.

-Je sais, fit-elle avec un sourire. Je le sais bien. Je balaye quelques relents de doutes. C'est normal de les avoir quand on a pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu.

Elle rajusta sa ceinture et enfila ses bas de soie blanche.

-De la soie pour se battre, fit-elle. Si le tissu ne donnait pas malgré tout une certaine sensualité à l'apparence, je dirais que c'est donner de la confiture aux cochons. On peut pas se permettre le luxe en pleine guerre. Je porte de la soie pendant que les autres enfilent de la toile. Je hais les signes de richesse extérieure.

Elle enfila ses bottes. Elle avait des gestes secs et précis. Il reconnut les siens. C'était une guerrière. Comme lui. Il l'avait trop souvent oublié. Elwenne avait connu l'horreur, le sang et la guerre alors qu'il n'était même pas dans les projets de ses parents (qui eux même n'étaient pas dans les projets des leurs).

-J'aurais besoin de toi, fit Link.

-Bien sûr, fit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Tout ce que tu veux!

-Ca risque de pas te plaire je te le dis.

-Dis toujours.

-Cendreplume ca te dit quelque chose? » Demanda Link avec une boule dans la gorge

Elle se figea alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever de sa couche. Son visage un temps jovial se décomposa pour ne laisser que la peur derrière lui.

« Quel nom? Fit-elle d'une voix décharnée.

-Cendreplume, fit Link. Le Dieu de la Mort.

Elwenne resta immobile. Puis retomba sur le lit. Tétanisée. Crispée. Incapable de bouger.

-Ca te...Fit Link.

-Oui! Le coupa net Elwenne d'une voix glaciale et horrifiée. Un peu que ca me parle!

Elle semblait plus en colère qu'autre chose. De la colère à travers laquelle l'impuissance semblait transparaître. Elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains et laissa s'échapper un soupir las.

-Un fantôme du passé encore, fit-elle. Encore un qui me rattrape. Je me doutais bien que ce corbeau avait quelque chose qui me plaisait pas. Lui et Grendell ca fait beaucoup.

-C'est justement de Grendell dont il est question, fit Link qui se sentait maintenant fortement mal à l'aise. La liche...C'est lui. Apparemment. Cendreplume l'a capturé. Mais quelque chose cloche à son sujet.

Elwenne se redressa et fit quelques pas dans la tente. Puis elle porta les mains à ses hanches et s'étira en reniflant.

-Je suis fatiguée Link...Murmura-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée de vivre. J'aimerais que tout cela s'arrête.

Link marqua une pause.

-Tu as entendu ce...Fit-il.

-J'ai entendu, fit-elle en plantant dans ses yeux son propre regard, glacé. Je ne suis pas sourde.

-Pardon...Je ne voulais pas...

-Trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Elle croisa les bras et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu ne sais que peu de choses sur moi, fit-elle. L'histoire que je t'ai racontée...ce n'est qu'une infime partie de la vérité. Je cache des choses encore plus horribles et atroces au fond de mon âme. Des choses qui auraient réduit en purée le cerveau d'un être normal. Quelque fois j'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas. Tu n'imagines pas que c'est de vivre avec tout ca dans le crâne.

Elle lui avait parlé sur un ton neutre et résigné. Et grave.

-Crendreplume en fait partie? Demanda Link.

-Oui, en effet, fit-elle. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais obtenu l'immortalité des elfes? J'ai menti. J'ai passé un pacte avec le Dieu de la Mort. Un pacte ignoble. Je ne suis encore en vie et jeune que parce que Cendreplume l'accepte. Sans quoi je ne serais plus rien depuis bien longtemps.

-Que...

-Il s'est passé des choses Link. Des choses horribles dans ma vie. Des choses innommables. Je te le raconterai peut-être. Mais ce que j'ai subi en une vie, aucune autre personne n'aurait pu le faire. Pas même toi. Et malgré toutes ces choses, j'ai demandé à vivre éternellement. Et pendant une éternité j'ai connu l'horreur et le bonheur. J'ai vécu pleinement. J'ai vécu grâce au Dieu de la Mort.

Link ne trouva rien à répondre et se sentit à nouveau impuissant et minuscule. Sa propre vie à lui semblait alors tellement insignifiante.

-Je t'accompagnerai, fit-il enfin. Kayin...et Fable doivent venir aussi. Je leur ai demandé de...

-Je m'en fous de ces deux là, fit Elwenne. Mais...j'apprécie que tu m'accompagnes Link.

-Je suis désolé Elwenne je ne savais pas...

-En effet, fit-elle. C'est pourquoi je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne peux pas être responsable de quelque chose que tu ignores. On peut pas échapper à son passé de toute manière j'en ai peur.

-Tu veux venir alors?

-Oui je vais venir. Je veux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Grendell. Mais...je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien. Ca risque d'être extrêmement éprouvant pour moi. Tu comprends?

-Bien sûr. Je ne te force pas à venir si c'est trop dur pour toi.

-On ne refuse pas une invitation de Cendreplume, Link. Quand il demande à quelqu'un de venir, on ne se préoccupe pas de savoir pourquoi. On vient et on se tait. Allons-y maintenant. Au moins la vue de Cendreplume me distraira de celle de ces deux traîtres. Pas comme je le voudrais. Mais c'est mieux que rien je suppose. J'ai appris à me contenter de peu ».

Elle quitta la tente sans même l'attendre. Link leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Lui aussi se sentait las et ne désirait qu'une chose : se mettre dans son lit et s'enterrer sous les couettes. Lorsqu'il se rendit au dehors, il trouva le Tigre à Dents de Sabre accompagné d'un de ses congénères. Cahilline était décidément maîtresse en matière d'organisation.

Elwenne se crispa contre Link, prête à tomber à genoux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ca. Même ses rares crises de larmes ne la mettaient pas autant en état de désespoir. Il raffermit sa prise contre elle et la frictionna. Elle tremblait affreusement ses yeux constellés de larmes rivés sur la figure du dieu qui s'était perché sur une racine. Lui aussi la contemplait inlassablement.

« Alors c'est toi...Fit Cendreplume.

Elwenne ne répondit pas. Elle pleurait, debout, son visage tordu dans un horrible rictus d'horreur. C'était plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle avait sous-estimé sa capacité à supporter la vision de Cendreplume. Et tout lui revint en tête.

-Elwenne...Fit Link en tentant de la rassurer.

-Cela fait longtemps...Fit le dieu. Combien de rencontres. Combien d'incarnations se sont écoulées depuis que tu as vu le jour en ce monde.

Link fixait inlassablement Elwenne mais elle n'osa pas croiser son regard.

-Le pacte tient toujours, fit le dieu. Ton enfant n'a rien à craindre. Ni toi. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous aujourd'hui.

-Un enfant...souffla Link en la regardant avec des yeux révulsés.

-Approche! » Fit le dieu le coupant net.

Cahilline la pressa d'un regard entendu et Kayin confirma l'ordre d'un hochement. Fable ne fit rien sinon la regarder. Elwenne rassembla sa volonté, concentra ses forces, retrouva un semblant de mobilité et s'approcha à pas lents vers la forme qui se tortillait au sol. Une forme sombre et décharnée, horrible. Elwenne la contempla tout de même. Et la reconnut. Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement.

« Confirmes-tu qu'il s'agit de Grendell, le Roi Sorcier? Demanda le dieu.

Elwenne fit oui de la tête. Un oui nerveux. Le oui d'une femme qui acquiesce à une question horrible en espérant ne plus jamais avoir à y répondre à nouveau. Grendell tourna deux yeux vitreux vers elle. Son faciès enfantin avait été ravagé par les rides. Seules les quelques boucles de cheveux et une forme joufflue d'enfant rappelait sa silhouette d'antan. Il la reconnut et tendit ses mains vers elle en gémissant. Elwenne recula instinctivement et tomba à genoux prise de nausée. Grendell voulut se trainer vers elle mais Cendreplume posa une énorme patte d'oiseau squelettique sur son corps pour le retenir.

-La malédiction de la liche pèse sur lui, fit Cendreplume. Pour qu'un roi sorcier la subisse, il faut un pouvoir immense. Seul Mortalius pourrait le faire. Mais il ne prend jamais d'enfants.

Kayin s'avança. Prudemment.

-Mon Seigneur, fit-il. Avec votre permission, je puis regarder de plus près ce cadavre avec mon amie et essayer de découvrir quel pouvoir se cache derrière.

Le dieu le regarda à son tour. Kayin se sentit écrasé à son tour mais parvint à maintenir un semblant de dignité.

-Fais vite! Fit le Dieu. Je perds patience!

Kayin entraîna Fable du bras. Elle ne parvenait pas à ôter ses yeux de ceux du dieu et marmonnait inlassablement d'obscures prières entre ses lèvres. Kayin la fit agenouiller devant Grendell qui se tortillait encore de douleur. Une gifle bien placée la ramena à la réalité et il lui désigna le demi-corps gisant sur le sol. Elle haleta comme après une longue course, inspira à quelques reprises pour reprendre son calme et apposa ses mains sur le corps. Grendell gémit à son contact et sembla alors se calmer. Ses yeux fixaient toujours Elwenne. Il gémit son nom péniblement.

-C'est..._elle_, souffla-t-elle les yeux fermés et en tremblant.

-Malon? » Fit Kayin.

Grendell hurla atrocement et Cendreplume après un sursaut vif se rua vers eux du mieux que lui autorisait sa patte boiteuse.

« Moray'Lon? Demanda-t-il.

La voix s'était faite furieuse, enragée, indignée.

-Qui? Fit Kayin surpris.

-Moray'Lon dans le langage des Anciens, précisa Fable en levant ses mains du corps de Grendell. C'est l'équivalent de Malon. Link se serait appelé Loy'Rink par exemple. Mais c'est bien elle. Je reconnais...sa rage.

-Où est-elle?! Tonna le Dieu.

-Je l'ignore mon Seigneur, fit Fable avec lassitude. J'ai moi même cru pouvoir la retrouver. Mais je suis impuissante. Son pouvoir renvoie des échos partout dans ce monde. Elle pourrait bien être n'importe où.

-Mais qu'elle soit capable de pratiquer la nécromancie, fit Kayin. Ca ce n'était pas prévu. Il n'y a que Mortalius et Vorandor qui puissent la pratiquer.

-Vorandor? Le Vampire? Demanda le Dieu. J'ai moissonné son âme il y a quelques temps déjà. Bien avant que les morts ne se relèvent.

-Alors c'est elle, fit Kayin. Bon sang...De la nécromancie...

-Elle m'a brisée!!! » Hurla Grendell.

Ses hurlements résonnèrent encore. Elwenne se précipita vers lui, mue par un curieux instinct maternel, et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Grendell arrête!!! Cria-t-elle en larmes. Regade je suis là! Je suis revenue!

-Elle m'a broyée!!! Continua à hurler Grendell. Elle m'a fait mal!!! Ils m'ont tous fait mal!!!

Ses cris se muèrent en pleurs. Son bras décharné serra le poignet d'Elwenne et elle son instinct lui permit de surmonter son dégoût.

-Je voulais juste vous revoir, fit-il. J'ai perdu la tête. Et elle m'a fait mal. Comme je lui ai fait mal.

Link sursauta à cette annonce et s'approcha de lui. Il s'agenouilla. Le dégoût que lui inspirait Grendell à l'origine se changea en pitié.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Link.

-Son passé...Fit-il. Des images...Des sons...Des paroles...Des visages...Une vie ratée...Détruite par les dieux...Toujours les Dieux...Malon...»

Elwenne poussa un cri quand quelque chose s'enfonça dans le corps de Grendell : une longue queue osseuse terminée par une lame de faux. Grendell eut un soubresaut puis s'immobilisa. La queue disparut aussi vivement qu'elle s'était manifestée. Grendell ne bougea plus, ne parla plus. Elwenne le regardait sans rien dire, figée d'horreur.

« Alors c'est bien la fin, fit le dieu d'une voix lasse.

L'aura malsaine qui l'enveloppait semblait s'être dissoute. Il ne restait en face d'eux qu'une créature immobile et effrayante, figée dans une posture silencieuse. L'impuissance. C'est ce qu'ils purent lire dans les orbites enflammées de Cendreplume.

-La Guerre est proche, fit-il. L'unique fondra sur cet univers. Il rasera ses fondations et détruira ses dieux.

-Le dieu de Mortalius? Demanda Link.

-Jeune Homme, fit Cendreplume. Ne crois pas que ton rôle soit terminé. Au contraire. La décision la plus importante de ta vie t'attends au bout du chemin. Tu décideras seul du sort de ce monde. Tel est le devoir du Héros du Temps. Prépare-toi car tu affronteras des épreuves comme tu n'en as jamais connues.

La révélation sonna comme un coup de marteau pour Link qui recula submergé par un flot d'émotions contradictoires.

-Et Malon? Demanda Kayin.

Le dieu baissa la tête.

-Elle est le seul espoir face à ce dieu j'en ai peur, fit-il enfin. Je comprend maintenant ce qui se passe. Un Dieu de Lumière déséquilibrerait les fondations de ce monde. Le mal doit exister pour que le bien puisse se définir. Afin que le temps passe et que la vie suive son cours.

Il ébroua ses plumes.

-Pour qu'un dieu unique puisse exister sans détruire son propre monde, il lui faut un opposé, continua le dieu. Ce monde aura besoin d'un Diable.

-Un quoi?!!! Cria Kayin en reculant vivement.

-Ce qui est en train de se préparer fit le dieu en ignorant Kayin, ce qui approche à grands pas comme un cheval au galop, comme une tempête de feu et de flammes...C'est une déomachie. Pour le partage du monde.

-Un Diable...Gémit Kayin.

-_Le_ Diable, précisa le dieu. Lui aussi sera unique. Une entité maléfique unique et incarnée. Leur guerre ravagera le reste de ce monde. Vos malédictions à tous ne sont que les signes annonciateurs des destructions à venir. Un dieu a été sacré. Un Diable attend sa couronne. Comme prophétisé dans le Livre des Enfers.

Kayin ouvrit alors la bouche et récita dans un état presque second:

_Des flots du néant, s'élèvera l'être pur. Devant la force des bras, il se fera guerrier de l'esprit. Devant beauté, il se fera splendeur. Devant pureté, il sera immaculé. Devant le soleil, il brillera. Devant le fort, il le regardera de haut. Devant terreur, il se fera courage. Devant cruauté, il se fera compassion. Devant orgueil, il se fera humilité. Devant luxure, il se fera vierge. Devant débauche, il se fera vertueux._

_Alors les hommes le baptiseront du nom du Mal. Et en Enfer, à jamais il règnera._

_-_Les « hommes » de la prophétie, fit le dieu, sont les humains. Ces créatures en proies aux émotions et à la faible espérance de vie. Ces humains qui ont bâti un empire sans magie. Des humains comme ce Grendell ou Mortalius. Comme ces impériaux. Ce dieu honorera l'Âge des Hommes. Ce sera la fin de la magie et des autres créatures de ce monde.

Link tomba sur le sol à même les fesses et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

-Le Livre des Enfers aurait été rédigé par des humains, fit Fable en se relevant. C'est une explication qui n'a jamais trouvé de preuves. Il était question d'une secte humaine qui semble-t-il perdure toujours et qui prophétise la venue de l'Unique.

-Et de son Diable apparemment, fit Kayin. C'était ca la clé! On a cherché la clé du problème dans cette secte alors qu'elle était en dehors!

-De quelle secte parlez-vous? Fit Elwenne qui s'était reprise.

Elle s'était redressée et bien qu'encore affaiblie tentait de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions chaotiques.

-La secte des intrus des ténèbres possède des ramifications remontant aux origines du monde, expliqua Kayin. Nous avons eu le loisir de les étudier de près avec Fable pendant notre séjour en Terre des Ombres. Nous ignorons encore beaucoup de choses à leur sujet. Mais pendant longtemps nous avons cru que leur dieu était un dieu du mal. Or c'est un dieu de Lumière, un Justicier.

-Un Justicier est un dieu qui dicte les lois aux hommes et se charge de les juger pendant leur vie sur leurs propres actes personnels, expliqua Fable.

-Ce dieu est en dehors de tout panthéon. Il a attendu et accumulé de la puissance pendant des millénaires afin de pouvoir conjuguer tous les attributs de l'existence, des attributs qui sont normalement distribués à différentes figures dans les religions polythéistes. Il est désormais prêt à descendre dans ce monde. Mais il lui manque quelque chose.

-A ton avis Elwenne? Demanda Fable. Quel est l'attribut qui permettra à un Dieu d'assurer son éternité?

-Je...l'immortalité?

-Non, fit Kayin avec gravité. La foi. Inexistante dans ce cas précis. Voilà pourquoi...ce dieu a maudit nos terres. Il ne veut pas seulement les détruire. Il va tuer nos propres dieux. Et quand nous sombrerons à nouveau dans l'Age des Ténèbres, nous nous retrouverons vulnérables et candides. Alors nous tendrons les bras vers le premier dieu qui se manifestera. Devine qui va décrocher la timbale?

-Mais il a dit qu'il détruirait les autres espèces...

-Pour ne laisser que les humains, fit Kayin. Les humains...ils sont la seule race n'ayant pas de dieux officiels. Un exercice de pouvoir aussi flagrant sera une incontestable preuve de l'autorité dont ce dieu peut se parer. Ils le vénèreront sans hésitation. Cette secte y veillera.

-Et...le Diable? Demanda Elwenne.

-Il est ici pour assurer l'équilibre, rien de plus, expliqua Fable. Il sera le second acteur d'une interminable lutte d'influence et de pouvoir au centre de laquelle les hommes évolueront sans chercher à se détacher de cela. Le plus ironique dans tout cela, c'est que ces luttes de pouvoir entre ce dieu et ce diable seront nécessaires afin d'assurer la stabilité de l'existence même du monde. La guerre entre ces deux là n'est même pas une guerre de pouvoir. C'est...c'est juste une opération de maintenance du monde.

-Une domination bicéphale de l'univers donc, fit Cahilline qui avait jusque là gardé un silence consterné. Génial...

-Mais cela peut encore être évité, fit Cendreplume. Le Héros du Temps est le dernier représentant des Dieux. Même démuni de tout pouvoir, tu peux encore frapper ce qui n'est pas de ce monde.

Il s'approcha de Link qui se releva en tremblant à son approche.

-Tu accompliras ce pourquoi tu es né, fit Cendreplume. Tu condamneras ou sauveras ce monde. Mais ne crois pas avoir déjà pris ta décision. Quand viendra l'heure, le choix sera beaucoup plus difficile que tu ne le crois. Quant à...Moray'lon...

Le dieu se détourna, songeur.

-Son destin...n'est pas scellé, fit-il. Dans les veines de ténèbres qui secouent ce monde, quelque chose...brille encore. Quelque chose persiste à refuser le baiser des Ténèbres. Même si ce quelque chose ne peut pas encore la faire changer. Elle est...bien trop puissante pour le moment.

Le dieu se tourna de nouveau vers eux.

-Il est fort probable...qu'elle soit effectivement en mesure de terrasser ce dieu unique, fit-il. Je ne crois même pas être en mesure de moissonner son âme si je le voulais. Elle...elle échappe à tout contrôle. A vrai dire...je crois même que le dieu unique de Mortalius est plus « normal » qu'elle. Lui appartient à ce monde. Elle...elle semble en dehors, intouchable. Sauf pour une personne.

Le dieu se tourna vers Elwenne.

-L'enfant qui est dans ce ventre, fit le dieu.

Elwenne porta les mains à son abdomen et le caressa nerveusement.

-Il y a longtemps, fit le dieu, j'ai promis à cette jeune femme l'immortalité en échange d'un service : m'offrir ses entrailles pour devenir le réceptacle du dernier espoir de ce monde le jour où celui-ci serait menacé. J'ai relié ce réceptacle au sang de la seule guerrière sainte à avoir existé dans ce monde, Malon Hora Wolff. Lorsque la jeune Malon est née j'ai compris quel funeste destin l'attendait et que le moment était venu. Il fallait quelque chose qui puisse la tirer des ténèbres pour la ramener vers la lumière. Alors...j'ai moissonné l'âme de sa mère, je l'ai purifiée et je lui ai ajouté une parcelle de l'âme de l'enfant. Afin que l'enfant qui grandisse dans ses entrailles...soit une copie parfaite de Moray'Lon. Mais une copie pure et lumineuse. Maintenant que Moray'Lon a rejeté son humanité, ton enfant va grandir Elwenne. Il incarnera la pureté perdue de Moray'Lon. Son humanité rejetée. C'est la partie lumineuse de son âme qui grandit en toi.

Elwenne tomba à genoux prise d'une violente nausée. Fable se précipita sur elle pour l'étreindre.

-Quelle horreur...Gémit Link.

-Que va faire cet enfant une fois né, fit Kayin livide.

-Il purifiera Moray'Lon, fit Cendreplume. Si elle terrasse le dieu de Lumière, le déséquilibre sera à l'avantage des ténèbres. Or Moray'Lon ne doit pas devenir Diable si le dieu de Lumière meurt. En s'exposant à son âme pure, elle rejettera les ténèbres en elle.

-Alors il y a un espoir de sauver Malon, fit Link dont les yeux brillèrent alors d'un espoir fou. Elle peut redevenir...comme avant?

-Exactement comme avant, confirma le dieu. Mais pour cela, il faudra aussi qu'elle le désire. C'est là que tu interviendras Héros du Temps. Tu devras protéger l'enfant d'Elwenne car Moray'Lon sera également en mesure de le tuer. Il n'est pas garanti qu'elle cède à la vision de son âme. Si la corruption est trop avancée, elle pourrait très bien s'en prendre à l'enfant. Tu devras frapper le premier.

-Tuer Malon?!!! Cria Link en reculant.

-Il n'y aura pas d'autre échappatoire, fit le dieu avec fureur. Il y aura des morts ce jour là alors prépare toi à la Grande Moisson! Mais ta seule main décidera du destin définitif du monde! Ne laisse pas tes sentiments personnels interférer! Nous parlons de l'avenir de ce monde!

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau. Elwenne se releva en tremblant, crispée contre Fable. Ils en avaient oublié à quel point les lieux étaient sinistres et le dieu intimidant. Tout paraissait maintenant tellement désuet face à ce que représentaient ces révélations.

-C'est une guerre décisive, fit le dieu. Un dieu approche, un diable aussi. Nous pouvons mettre fin à leur règne avant même qu'il n'ait commencé. Nous pouvons enterrer le dieu de Mortalius et ramener Moray'Lon à la lumière. Nous pouvons mettre fin à tout cela. Le Héros du Temps peut mettre fin à tout cela. Comprends-tu Link? Comprends-tu ton rôle?

Et cette fois-ci Link ne cilla pas. Soudainement il lui sembla que toutes ses craintes, tous ses doutes, tout ce qui l'avait démoralisé était d'un ridicule cosmique. Tout d'un coup il se sentit à nouveau lui-même, investi d'une mission. Une pensée très égoïste lui traversa l'esprit: il se voyait pesant sur la balance les crimes du monde et prononcer son juste châtiment. Il rejeta cela. Il n'était pas temps de fantasmer sur soi. Il était temps d'agir et d'agir justement. Il devait être prêt. Il devait être déterminé. Il ne devait plus faillir. Il ne sentait plus la peur. Il ne craignait plus le dieu de mort. Il se sentait plus prêt que jamais à remuer les montagnes pour vaincre. Il pouvait ramener le monde à son état normal. Il pouvait à nouveau espérer retrouver Hyrule et la tranquillité de son ancienne vie. Il pouvait rétablir une paix véritable. Il pouvait...sauver le monde. Et le monde n'avait pas besoin d'un faible pleurnichard et doutant de tout. Le monde avait besoin du Héros du Temps. Et il l'était toujours. Il était Link, l'élu des Dieux, le porteur de la Sainte Lame. Il honorerait cette mission.

-Je ferai ce qu'il y a à faire mon seigneur, fit-il d'une voix grave et déterminée. Rien ne m'arrêtera. J'irai et je vaincrai ».

Le dieu hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation, un geste presque déférent à son encontre. Link se sentit encore plus en confiance.

« Au fait, fit Kayin, comment avez-vous pu tuer Grendell?

-Une liche ne doit jamais révéler le nom de son geôlier au dieu de mort, fit Cendreplume. Auquel cas, il perd le contrôle de son âme. Cette liche est alors redevenue mortelle. Je n'ai pas attendu que Moray'Lon récupère ce qu'elle avait perdu ».

Cendreplume baissa sa tête vers Grendell et son bec effleura son front.

« Que les corbeaux te donnent des ailes pour que ton âme vole toujours plus haut », fit-il.

Le dieu se releva, s'ébroua à nouveau, se tourna et boitilla vers l'extérieur, vers l'ouverture du grand arbre qui donnait sur l'horizon baigné sous la pleine lune.

« Partez maintenant, fit-il. Et attendez ce qui arrivera. Quand viendra le moment, je viendrai à nouveau à vous ».

Le dieu boita vers le rebord du grand arbre, trainant dans le sillage de ses plumes des lanières en toile d'araignée. La poussière s'accrocha à ses plumes et s'envola en un petit nuage lorsque parvenu à l'extrême limite du chemin il déploya ses ailes. Puis il se jeta dans le vide et s'envola au loin, silhouette sinistre qui faisait frémir jusqu'à la cime des arbres.


End file.
